Quand on se torture l'esprit
by Bergere
Summary: L'histoire commence quand Severus devient professeur à Poudlard. Pour lui et pour Minerva, le passé remonte avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Dur, dur... Et puis, après ? Le présent, le futur, l'amour...? La fresque d'un couple, d'un monde... FINIE.
1. Le retour à Poudlard

_Bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs !_

_Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction ! J'écris cette présentation après-coup (je viens de publier le chapitre 41 à dire vrai !) et je peux donc vous assurer que ceci va quelque part, et que je ne laisserais pas en rade. Je publie environ une fois par semaine ou par deux semaines, et l'histoire évolue doucement mais sûrement ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis :D_

_Bergère !_

Chapitre 1 : Le retour à Poudlard.

Severus marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard… Que c'était étrange de se retrouver ici, à nouveau, de son plein gré, sans aucune intension malhonnête, dans un nouveau rôle, un rôle où jamais plus il ne serait opprimé ! C'était étrange comme de ne plus être tout à fait soi, muer vers un corps différent et meilleur, celui des apparences qui sauvent de la désespérance. Les potions… son passé remonta, son cahier de jeunesse, gribouillé de partout, terrain où il passait ses colères sur Potter. Il les avait toujours haït, toujours. Eux oui, mais pas Lily ! Elle avait toujours été si belle, Lily. Trop belle même, trop intelligente, trop fille de moldue, insaisissable… et amoureuse de Potter. Ah… il s'appuya contre un mur, dans le long dédale des cachots, le long dédale des Serpentard, celui ou enfant il s'enfonçait parfois pour échapper aux humiliations, labyrinthe connu par cœur, où il était son propre fils d'Ariane, son propre guide, le seul instrument possible de sa délivrance. Son cœur battait, de toute sa force, la force de tout ce qu'il avait perdu, de ce monde lourd autour de lui, qui tournait, mélangeant le présent, le passé, les souvenir, les fantasmes… Accablé, il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'affala silencieusement sur le sol. Il ne fallait pas pleurer, garder sa dignité, sa grandeur, sa force d'homme mur, d'homme vrai… il n'était pas une mauviette, en proie à des sentiments vrais, à la tristesse, à la peur… Pourtant, sa vue se brouillait, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes qu'il faudrait bien laisser couler, s'épancher, porteuses de la nostalgie. Le couloir était vide, oui, vide… quelle importance au fond, personne ne le verrait, personne ne saurait jamais. Alors qu'il cessait de résister et que le long de ses joues d'improbables larmes coulaient, il se souvint que quelqu'un était dans le secret, savait pour Lily, pour l'amour, les sentiments, savait… Oui, Dumbledore devait le savoir, sûrement, lui qui savait tout. Un mouvement de presque colère lui échappa, annulé par les larmes, par les pensées tristes, par cette biche abattue qui, en lui, trouvait maintenant le plus étrange des refuges, si rassurant pourtant.

De loin, une silhouette se rapprochait, de très loin, dans le couloir, tandis que Severus restait appuyé sans force et sans volonté contre le mur. Il savait que cette image qui s'approchait n'était qu'un mirage, une fausse Lily que son imagination voyait, transformait, rêvait. Elle disparaîtrait s'il tendait le bras, s'il cherchait à l'atteindre, s'il voulait rendre vrai le mirage. Il ne voulait pas briser cette magie sans formule, la silhouette impossible ; il ne bougea pas, il pleurnicha encore, abandonné et enfantin, revenu en enfance. Mais une enfance idyllique, sans les humiliations, juste Lily, juste Lily…

« - Rogue ? »

La voix était sèche, mais lointaine, incroyable. C'était Lily, Lily à travers la mort. Il ne fallait pas bouger, il fallait l'écouter, en profiter, ne rien dire ; il fallait qu'elle reste encore. Il n'osait même pas bouger sa main pour essuyer d'un doigt mal assuré les larmes qui pouvaient courir librement le long de ses joues, sur ses lèvres en un goût salé, celui des lèvres de Lily, peut être…

« - Severus, que se passe-t-il pour l'amour de Dieu ? lança la silhouette qui était devenue une grande femme sèche et vêtue de noire devant lui. »

Rogue ouvrit les yeux, passa sa main sur ses paupières et ses joues… la femme était toujours en face, ce n'était pas Lily, ce n'était pas une rêve, c'était quelqu'un ! Il se releva précipitamment, affolé, prit en flagrant délit de sentiment, de bonté et de délicatesse face à quelqu'un, une femme, cette femme qu'il avait prise pour Lily. Il se sentait honteux, trahi par sa propre personne. Il lui en voulait d'être ici, de l'avoir vu, de le regarder l'air dur et cherchant à comprendre, à le comprendre et le sonder. Il évitait son regard. Elle était dangereuse, inquisitrice, trop en face de lui pour le laisser vivre. Il fallait qu'elle parte, vite, maintenant. Jamais, avant, celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom même, n'avait pu le mettre dans un tel état, une gêne si forte, horrible.

« - Oui, répondit-t-il d'une voix dur, en tentant d'avoir l'air assuré et impénétrable. Il s'était fait avoir. D'où me connaissez-vous ?

- De là où vous devriez me connaître. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, dit-elle tout aussi sèchement, et vous admettrez qu'il n'est pas bien dur de vous connaître.

- Bonjour, fit-il en ignorant son allusion.

- Que vous arrivait-il ?

- Rien ! s'exclama-t-il avec un peu trop de rapidité et un air essoufflé, presque apeuré.

- Dans ce cas…

-Merci. »

Il partit rapidement en direction des salles de potions, et alla s'assoir dans son bureau de professeur des potions, son cachot lointain et renfermé, son nouveau royaume. Il bouillonnait, son visage s'empourprait dès qu'il repensait à cet instant d'humiliation : lui lamentable, au sol, des larmes partout ! Ah ! dans un cri contenu il lança à terre quelques fioles qui trainaient pauvrement sur son bureau, puis s'empressa de lancer « reparo » puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de traces de cet évènement. D'ailleurs, il ne s'est rien passé décida-t-il, rien du tout, et elle n'en parlera pas. Pourquoi donc en parlerait-elle ? Les méandres de ses hontes et de ses souvenirs détruits ne regardaient personne d'autre que lui. En vérité, lui-même n'était pas excessivement convaincu par ce qu'il tentait de faire croire à son esprit. Il n'était aucunement dupe mais il aurait aimé que ce soit ainsi ! Plus jamais il ne serait ainsi pris au piège par ses propres sentiments ! Jamais, plus jamais… désormais, il serait dur, fermé, la terreur des cachots, le mentor d'une impassibilité totale ! Cette pensée lui laissa esquisser un sourire, tout petit, vite effacé par une autre pensée, dérangeante ! Comment donc avait-t-il pu prendre cette grande femme sèche et déjà vieillie pour la fraiche beauté, fleur champêtre parmi tant d'autre, qui avait illuminé son enfance et préservé ses rêves et ses sens ? Comment cette voix autoritaire et cassante avait-t-elle pu passer pour la douce mélodie de celle de Lily ? Bien sûr elle le connaissait, lui aussi un peu. Dumbledore lui en avait parlé, il l'avait croisée, sans doute. Oui, une fois ou deux, depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il préférait ne pas trop y penser, et avant de ressortir de son bureau, il se composa un visage impassible et un sourire moqueur, pour essayer sur les élèves cette nouvelle cruauté de composition. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire, puisque cela était arrivé, irrévocable, dans la marche irréversible du temps.

.

Minerva, elle, s'était dépêchée d'aller voir Dumbledore, qui assit devant son grand bureau suçotait tranquillement des bonbons. Avant même qu'elle ait pu entrer dans la pièce et parler de ce qui la préoccupait, il l'avait interpellée :

« - Minerva ?

- Elle-même, répondit-elle avec irritation et un air profondément offusqué.

- Voyons… ne vous vexez donc pas, lui sourit-il en lui tendant une dragée qu'elle refusa d'un signe de main, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en face de lui, y ayant été invité par un ample signe de l'autre bras.

- Bien… j'ai à vous parler.

- De cela, je me serais douté voyez-vous… osa-t-il plaisanter. Puis, voyant qu'elle n'approuvait guère, il coupa court à une remarque assassine et l'interrogea. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Severus Rogue… »

Dumbledore pris devant lui une nouvelle dragée et regarda l'air las par la fenêtre, les oiseaux, le soleil qui perçait parfois, timidement, et puis la grisaille autour. Il s'était douté, bien sûr, que son adjointe, si carrée et si responsable éprouverait de grandes difficultés à accepter cette sorte d'intrusion dans son monde. Et puis, après tout, elle était de Gryffondor et lui de Serpentard… leur demander de s'entendre dès le premier instant aurait été beaucoup.

« - Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

- Je sais, Albus, que vous désapprouvez ma réserve trop grande. Peut-être avez-vous raison, mais il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai un sens assez aigu du devoir pour me rendre compte maintenant que je dois vous faire part de quelque chose.

- Et de quoi donc ? Minerva, je suis en effet assez attristée par votre incapacité à oublier. Cependant, que voulez-vous, il faut de tous les caractères, ajouta-t-il afin de couper court à toute protestation qu'il s'avait potentielle. »

Et là, Minerva McGonagall, avec la retenue la plus grande et la dignité le plus admirable raconta l'événement en se retenant même de montrer combien intense avait été l'humiliation de Rogue, pleurnichant au sol et ne se levant que lorsqu'elle avait vraiment été en face de lui. Suivit une longue explication qu'elle s'efforçait de rendre claire, mais qui ne l'était pas, qui lui échappait même au fur et à mesure qu'elle la faisait, et qui se perdait dans les méandres de sa propre incompréhension de l'événement. Dumbledore la regardait ainsi, perdant de sa légendaire droiture d'esprit et de corps, s'affalant même légèrement insensiblement, sur sa chaise, de moins en moins capable de comprendre et de dire. Le vénérable vieil homme la sorti de son embarras et repris la direction de la discussion.

« - Trop faible pour un ancien mangemort, trop sensible pour être vrai, sous Imperium peut être… ? Ce sont là vos pensées ?

- Je… je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle l'air gêné, mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'était étrange…

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Minerva ?

- Je… je…

- Je veux dire, au fond de vous.

- Et bien… A vrai dire, c'était attendrissant, comme un enfant qui se retrouve perdu et qui pleure en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère. »

Dumbledore rit. Il pensait à ce que dirait Severus s'il entendait cela. Il n'apprécierait pas. Mieux valait mettre Minerva en garde, mais ne pas tout lui dire… Si c'était quelqu'un de responsable, son tact dans ce genre d'affaire avait tendance à être assez limité ! Il faudrait lui glisser quelques notes, mélodie de l'indice, pas grand-chose, juste assez pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il faudrait faire semblant d'oublier. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un de désagréable, non, mais plutôt de susceptible… et se sentir surveillé ou humilié le rendrait irascible.

« - Minerva, je vous remercie de m'avoir fait part de ceci.

- Mais… c'est naturel ! Il n'y a que cela qui pourrait peut être vous faire ouvrir…

- S'il-vous-plait, coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas de cela que je voudrais vous parler maintenant. Et, devant son air un peu renfrogné, qui tentait de ne pas y paraître, il continua. En effet, Severus Rogue est quelqu'un… disons de changeant et de digne. Je suis sûre que vous comprendrez cela. Enfin, il a eu des… déconvenues sentimentales et… »

Il s'arrêta ici, il en avait trop dit déjà. Minerva le regardait avec des yeux qui tâchait de ne pas exprimer une curiosité naturellement éveillée par les mots regorgés d'inconnu et de nouveau qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il laissa prudemment sa phrase en suspend et Minerva sentant qu'il était temps de partir s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et de le saluer hâtivement d'un signe de la tête afin de lui éviter l'obligation de reprendre son explication rendue laborieuse par l'erreur tacitement reconnue et placée sous un silence que la curiosité risquerait de briser si l'on ne coupait pas vite court à l'entrevue.


	2. Une rencontre comme on en fait rarement

_Bonne lecture ! Bergère._

Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre comme on en fait rarement !

Minerva McGonagall avait impatiemment attendu le repas du soir afin de pouvoir revoir Rogue. Cet homme lui posait un problème, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni ce qui la dérangeait dans ce personnage, mais il ne faisait aucun doute à ces yeux que quelque chose en lui ne tournait pas rond. Trop changeant peut être… Oui, changeant, c'est ce qu'avait dit Albus, et cela était en effet l'impression qui s'était dégagé de lui, capable de passer de l'abandon larmoyant à une foudroyante dureté. Cependant, changeant, cela ne voulait rien dire ! Tout de même, il manquait de la clarté dans une telle explication, on sentait bien que Dumbledore avait voulu, tant que possible, éviter de se mouiller. Elle le savait ne pas être lâche, mais cependant cette manière de biaiser sur un sujet lui déplaisait, comme s'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Elle était d'un naturel plutôt calme, savait dominer sa curiosité et s'abritait des douleurs dans le stoïcisme. Or, cette fois, il lui semblait plus dur qu'en d'autres occasions de mettre à part ce qui en elle voulait en savoir plus, et d'agir avec la mesure et la stricte manière qui était la sienne. Ah ! ces mangemorts ont décidément une bien large emprise sur nous, se répétait-elle inlassablement avec dépit, gênée par son incapacité nouvelle à reléguer une partie de son ressenti.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit si peu calme par rapport à ce qui faisait son quotidien qu'elle entra dans la grande salle où la lumière du soir que rendait le lointain plafond était largement contrebalancée et même embellie par les lumières larges et flottantes. Elle s'installa à sa place depuis longtemps inchangée et dominant l'assemblée juvénile et adolescente, s'efforçant de ne pas jeter incontinent un regard rapide et perçant en direction de ses voisins, à la recherche de la _changeante-tête _qui ne cessait de la tant intriguer. Elle s'astreint à un maîtrise d'elle-même, et se concentrant exclusivement sur le repas qu'elle absorbait doucement, parvint lentement, petit à petit, à retrouver la sérénité si grande et majestueuse qu'elle faisait sienne. Dans la salle, les élèves mangeaient goulument, pressés sans doute de retourner à d'autres occupations, de grandir aussi, et bientôt, dans leur force et leur vigueur d'adulte, d'imposer au monde une loi qu'ils espéraient pouvoir faire leur. A travers ses lunettes carrées et en accord total avec l'image qui se dégageait d'elle, elle scrutait les tables, l'une après l'autre, observant les élèves qu'elle connaissait, ceux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu où qui ne lui disaient décidément rien et les Serpentard qu'elle eut avec grand plaisir délesté de quelques points pour chaque tâche inopinée de graisse, si elle n'avait eu un sens suffisamment développé du fairplay et de l'honneur. Tandis qu'elle se laissait prendre au jeu étrange qui consistait à observer ses élèves et à se faire mentalement des remarques mordantes d'ironie, sans pour cela que sur son visage rien ne changea, elle entendit son nom prononcé et se tourna à droite puis à gauche en moins d'un instant, rencontrant malencontreusement la silhouette de Severus Rogue, qui se trouvait ainsi dans son champ de vision.

Pour quelques infimes secondes, elle resta figée regardant cette figure sortie de son imaginaire nouvellement refoulé, et qui la rappelait à une réalité et un questionnement qu'elle avait voulu nier. Au moment ou elle se détournait afin de faire le point sur sa décision, Rogue tourna la tête en sa direction et ne sembla pas autrement étonné et plus dédaigneux de la voir si résolument concentrée dans ce qu'il devinait être le vide. Minerva, très agacée par sa propre incapacité à mettre de côté ses différents et ses ennuis minimes, décida qu'elle apprendrait ce qui arrivait à Severus Rogue, l'extirperait même de Dumbledore si cela lui paraissait nécessaire, puis passerait à autre chose. Elle aimait à maîtriser son entourage, et à le connaître afin de ne jamais être étonnée ou contrariée par son comportement.

« - Minerva ? chuchota Dumbledore à son côté en la faisant se retourner.

- Que se passe-t-il donc ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je voudrais vous demander de ne pas trop vous mêler des affaires de Severus pour quelques temps… Ne me coupez pas, je vous prie. Il ne s'agit pas de vous humilier ou de vous mettre à part, et je puis vous assurer que vous saurez bientôt quel sens à tout cela. Vous avez ma pleine confiance, mais il me semble que pour le moment je ne suis pas en droit de vous communiquer plus d'information.

- Bien, fit-elle avec un air pincé sous lequel Dumbledore savait reconnaître qu'elle obtempérait et se rangeait à son avis. Mais comprenez que…

- Je comprends tout à fait. Pas d'incompréhension entre nous, j'agis pour notre bien et celui de l'établissement… »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer, et acquiesça avec suffisamment de solennité pour qu'il comprît que le message était passé, et qu'elle resterait discrète. Cependant, tandis qu'elle décidait qu'elle ne s'immiscerait jamais plus dans la vie de Severus Rogue, un dernier regard en sa direction lui échappa, chargé d'incompréhension et d'une curiosité qui devait être enfouie pour toujours, peut être, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore jugea bon de l'informer. Ce regard qui ne devait pas avoir de suite fut attrapé au vol par le coin de l'œil de Rogue, qui n'était pas près de l'oublier, humilié jusqu'au fond de sa chair.

.

Severus avait passé le repas à lancer des regards assassins à tous les Gryffondor qui le regardait de trop près, ou même se contentait de sembler poser les yeux dans une direction qui aurait pu être la sienne. Cela lui permettait de récupérer un peu de sa dignité qu'il semblait avoir entièrement perdue quelques instants auparavant, de regagner une nouvelle confiance en lui, une confiance dans sa propre force. Or, cette force, il allait se la reconstruire par lui-même, ne plus être l'esclave de Voldemort, le passe-temps de camarades cruels et inutiles. Au fond de lui, il y avait aussi l'idée de valoir Lily, de se rattraper à ses yeux, lui faire oublier qu'il l'avait confondue avec une autre.

Le premier regard qu'il soupçonnait Minerva McGonagall de lui avoir lancé avait été traité avec indifférence : pour se forger son identité nouvelle et valable, il fallait déjà rayer cet événement de toute forme de mémoire, le laisser s'enterrer par l'action de l'oubli. Le second, le dernier, celui qui devait ne jamais plus avoir de descendant et permettre l'enfouissement définitif de la scène avilissante, avait éveillé une nouvelle haine dans le cœur de Rogue. Ce regard ressemblait à ceux que toute sa jeunesse il avait endurés, et dont il ne voulait plus : un regard presque plein de pitié, qui voulait se montrer protecteur à l'égard d'un enfant sans défense. Il ne pouvait l'accepter.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Rogue se leva durement de sa chaise, et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'extérieur de la salle, afin de rejoindre son bureau, antre où jamais il ne pourrait être ainsi malmené par les autres et leurs sentiments. Tandis qu'il passait la porte, Dumbledore regarda sa cape voler derrière lui, dans une oscillation presque colérique qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de ses pensées. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour éviter cet incident, et il se dit que le temps le calmerait sans doute. McGonagall quant à elle se sentait déjà en train de faillir à la tâche qu'elle s'était astreinte.

Il courrait presque dans les couloirs, fermé, la colère se dégageant du moindre de ses gestes et de ses regards. L'heure était au repas, et il n'eut heureusement que l'occasion d'assassiner visuellement les murs et les tapisseries. Ah ! Minerva McGonagall ! Il répétait inlassablement ce nom dans sa tête en y mettant le plus de dédain et de condescendance possible. Il lui faudrait se venger. Elle lui faisait revivre son passé comme il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas ses réussites scolaires, sa seule fierté de cette époque, mais ses humiliations et son amour, qu'elle avait bafoués, comme blasphémés puisqu'il l'avait prise pour Lily ! Il lui montrerait ce que pouvait être la sensation de honte qu'il avait ressenti. Bien sûr, il était conscient que cela était en total opposition avec ses nouveaux principes, ceux que Dumbledore lui demandait maintenant de prendre siens, mais il lui fallait exorciser et détruire ces racines douloureuses de son passé, et les circonstances ne lui offraient aucune autre solution valable que celle de la vengeance. Après cela, il pourrait tout oublier, tout laisser de côté… mais avant cela, détruire ce qu'elle avait réveillé !

Cependant, il ne savait pas comment donc il pourrait se venger, sans mettre en danger sa nouvelle place, sans se faire rabrouer et détruire à nouveau, mais en trouvant tout de même la consolation recherchée. Il était arrivé dans sa salle de cours de potion, et s'était installé sur la chaise en face de son bureau, les coudes posés sur la table, le regard dans le vide, vers le mur opposé de sa salle, là où se mettaient habituellement les élèves récalcitrants ou carrément mauvais. Tout son corps était tendu dans une recherche difficile de la solution. Solution certainement inexistante, mais dont il faudrait s'approcher au maximum, qu'il fallait tenter de toucher et de frôler. L'inconvénient était qu'il serait forcément frustré par une telle engeance, par cette impossibilité à atteindre la solution, à régler le problème, à assouvir son besoin. Cela ne se révélerait à ses yeux que plus tard, et pour le moment il n'y avait en son esprit qu'une intense recherche obsessionnelle et par là même pour le moment inutile de la _solution_.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé dans son antre à ressasser les mêmes idées indéfiniment et sans résultat lorsque dans le couloir il entendit des bruits. Des pas, des discussions sans intérêt, un remue-ménage très différent du long silence qui emplissait un instant avant la totalité des sous-sols. Comme réveillé de sa torpeur, Rogue se redressa soudain, et comprit instantanément qu'il ne s'agissait que d'élèves qui allaient rejoindre leur salle commune, puisque le repas était largement fini pour tous. Il resta un moment immobile à les écouter passer, groupe après groupe, parfois isolés ; ne pouvant suivre qu'à l'ouïe leurs agissements, il se plu à écouter avec attention, espionnant presque les jeunes Serpentards qui n'auraient jamais cru cela possible, et qui, par chance ou par hasard, ne firent pas à cet instant de plaisanterie sur le nouveau professeur de potion, et qui plus est directeur de leur maison : si tel avait été le cas, il semble naturel que personne ne se serait précipité pour être à leur place !

Il se détendit relativement en se concentrant ainsi sur un autre sujet, et laissant ce qui lui échauffait les sangs reposer au fond de lui et cesser d'affleurer douloureusement. Lorsque le flux se fut raréfié et qu'à nouveau le silence vint s'installer autour de lui, troublé par instant par les pas furtifs d'un retardataire qui ne trainait pas, ennuyé de la séparation forcée d'avec ses camarades habituels, il décida qu'il n'était pas temps maintenant de continuer à se torturer la cervelle avec ces histoires ridicules, et qu'il lui serait bien plus bénéfique de faire un tour du château, sous couverture de sa ronde professorale, en vérité pour se changer les idées.

Il était 21 heures, le château était encore vaguement peuplé d'élèves récalcitrants ou désobéissants, occupés par leurs affaires de cœur en cours ou leurs contrôles qu'ils n'avaient naturellement pas révisés. Rogue fit d'abord le tour qu'il savait devoir faire, pour avoir épié Lily, préfète-en-chef, et naturellement, mais accessoirement, parce que Dumbledore avait daigné le lui expliquer. Cette partie de son travail fut rapidement expédiée, et il se sentit vite libéré, autorisé à se promener ici et là, à prendre les chemins que dans sa jeunesse il n'aurait jamais osé emprunter, de peur de croiser un des _maraudeurs_ ou pire, un de ces « amis » de ce temps là, qui l'aurait lynché, peut être, s'ils l'avaient surpris à suivre Lily, cette « Saloperie de petite sang-de-bourbe de Gryffondor ! » comme ils disaient…

Il hésita quelques instants, puis décida de s'engager résolument vers le côté des Gryffondor, qui avait été son cauchemar, et de manière inavouable son rêve… et puis s'était aussi le royaume de Minerva McGonagall ! Sans le vouloir, il restait accroché à son problème de honte, et instinctivement il fallait qu'il se mêlât dès à présent de cette affaire. Au fond, il espérait une sorte de réconfort interne en prenant un peu le pas sur le territoire de la dite McGonagall. Y penser, pourtant, n'était pas du tout agréable, et il se força à observer les murs et le sol, à penser à son bureau, à ses potions, à ses élèves. Tout de suite, la promenade lui devint plus agréable.

Il emprunta le couloir du 7ème étage, celui de la salle sur demande. Le long couloir se profilait à peine devant lui quand il crut deviner une silhouette qui finit d'apparaître dans la plus totale vérité et qu'il dût accepter comme un fait. Il ne savait si elle l'avait vue, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'enfuir comme un gamin effrayé : pour la sauvegarde de son honneur (car s'il était rattrapé ensuite et pris pour un élève… !) mais aussi car il pensait avoir été vu. De plus, il lui semblait que la femme en face était celle exactement qu'il ne voulait voir pour rien au monde maintenant : s'en aller serait lâcheté !

Il avançait doucement, glissant ses pieds lentement, maîtrisant avec peine les palpitations de son cœur et les mouvements de colère qu'une telle réaction faisait naître en lui ! Le face à face, qui n'en était pas un, risquait d'être terrible, intellectuellement. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, mais l'irrégularité de son cœur et la faiblesse qu'il craignait de laisser apparaître si l'attente de la rencontre devait avoir lieu plus tard le poussait à en finir. Il aurait voulu hâter la rencontre, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller à cela, car il savait qu'il se mettrait à courir à la rencontre de sa peur impossible, irréelle et anormale.

Le couloir n'était pas très éclairé, et Rogue, contre la fenêtre, n'était qu'une silhouette dans sa longue robe de sorcier, nue tête. La silhouette dont les pas ne laissaient pas la moindre possibilité de questionnement sur la réalité de sa féminité avançait assez rapidement maintenant, et s'arrêta devant l'emplacement de la salle sur demande : elle semblait plus gracile que ne l'avait été McGonagall, mais décidé à ne pas se faire avoir une seconde fois, Rogue respira largement et se décida à avancer à sa rencontre. A peine avait-il fait un pas ou deux que la femme en face de lui l'aperçu et sans hésitation se jeta sur lui, littéralement, et apposa goulument ses lèvres sur les siennes, se refusant à en bouger, sensuelle et langoureuse, insistante. Rogue resta un instant perdu et immobile, instant court et infiniment long pourtant, et au moment où une voix de jeune fille, 6 ou 7ème année peut être, lui chuchota à l'oreille « J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! » il prit totalement conscience de ses actes et de la situation et la rejeta violemment. Elle alla se cogner contre le mur du couloir en face et resta là une seconde au plus : elle prenait conscience de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait désormais, incertaine encore de combien cela lui était néfaste. La voix de Rogue, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu en classe, mais qui semblait pourtant inévitablement professorale et reconnaissable s'éleva.

« - Mademoiselle, il me semble qu'il y a erreur !

- Euh… oui… enfin…

- Il me semble en effet qu'une mise au point s'impose, son ton était dur et chargé de dédain profond. Votre présence ici à une telle heure ne me semble pas parfaitement justifiée, et un dévergondage de cette démesure, si vous tenez à le mettre en pratique, se devrait de ne pas être aussi ostensible et débordant !

- Je… excusez-moi, furent les seuls mots qu'elle fut capable de prononcer.

- De quelle maison êtes-vous ? et votre nom.

- Euh… Gryffondor et… je m'appelle Leonia Pfliffer. Je suis désolée…

- Bien, interrompit-il sans prêter la moindre attention à ses imprécations. Et bien, votre sortie nocturne coutera 10 points à Gryffondor, et j'en ajouterais 50 supplémentaires pour agression voir tentative de corruption par moyen amoraux sur membre du corps professoral. »

La jeune fille resta sans voix, totalement dépourvue de moyens de réponse et ne sachant pas comment disparaître sous terre. Rogue, de son côté, se sentait particulièrement joyeux, un peu étrange tout de même. Pour la première fois il avait usé de son pouvoir professoral véritable, et en ressentait une sorte de satisfaction nouvelle. De plus, sur une Gryffondor… cela rattrapait des années d'humiliations.

« - Vous êtes en… ?

- 7ème année Monsieur, osa-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Je vois… vous faites potion ?

- Oui, murmura-t-elle presque désespérée.

- Bien… et bien je vous verrais donc en cours, et d'ici là j'aurais trouvé la punition qui sera la votre.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Allez, retournez rapidement à votre salle commune Mlle Pfliffer ! ordonna-t-il. »

Elle se dépêcha de disparaître, et Rogue resta seul dans le grand couloir. Lorsqu'il fut un peu revenu sur terre, il put penser à ce qui lui était arrivé, et se faisant commença à reprendre lentement le chemin qui menait à son propre lieu de repos, trouvant sa promenade bien suffisante pour aujourd'hui. D'abord, il y avait cette gamine ! c'était assez drôle tout de même : penser à son visage certainement rouge comme une pivoine au prochain, et premier, cours de potion. Pourtant, après un moment passé à rire silencieusement et intérieurement de cette situation qui promettait d'être drôle, il lui revint son trouble d'avant la rencontre, et puis son incapacité à réagir au moment où elle l'avait embrassé. Avait-il pensé que c'était Minerva McGonagall qui se montrait si folle à son égard ? un instant, oui. C'était normal, puisque logiquement elle était l'une des seules à pouvoir se retrouver légitimement à cet endroit à cette heure. Et puis, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Il avait beau se répéter, et c'était assez vrai, que c'avait été la surprise, l'incompréhension qui l'avait laissé ainsi quelques secondes, et que tout autre à sa place eût eu la même réaction, il lui semblait que demeurait quelque chose de déplaisant. Il eût même peur que le fait de sa croyance en le fait qu'il s'agissait de sa collègue est été un facteur encourageant son immobilité, son inaction. Cela était faux, mais ses démêlés avec l'idée de cette personne le poussaient à s'en inquiéter. Il réussit cependant à sortir, laborieusement, cette idée de son esprit et en arriva à la conclusion que c'était avant tout la surprise, et puis quelque part au fond de lui l'instinct amoureux qui se réveillait. Il y avait quelque chose d'avilissant dans une réaction si peu maîtrisée, naturelle, et pourtant il savait qu'il n'y avait rien là que de normal. Les femmes ne l'aimaient pas, et contrairement à de nombreux mangemorts, il n'avait jamais violé pour assouvir sa faim et pour palier à son manque de maîtresses.

Il se trouvait un peu mécontent de cette sorte de dépendance qu'il se trouvait, alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que par rapport à d'autre, il jouissait de la plus totale liberté. Soudain, il heurta un obstacle : sans grande vitesse, mais assez cependant pour devoir faire un effort d'équilibre pour ne pas s'écraser au sol. Il leva les yeux et vit, pour comble de malchance, le professeur McGonagall qui elle s'était raccrochée au mur, et époussetait avec énervement sa longue robe. Elle paraissait elle aussi colérique, et se rendant compte qu'elle avait heurté Rogue qu'elle aussi eut volontiers évité, elle profita de l'occasion.

« - Severus, seriez-vous par hasard au courant du fait que ma maison vient d'être délestée de 60 points en moins de… 5 minutes !

- Oui, et je dois vous avouez que j'en suis la cause, dit-il avec froideur. Et je puis vous assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de m'amuser !

- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire, mais reconnaissez tout de même…

- Oui ! je sais… veuillez m'excuser d'avoir trouvé une de vos élèves dehors à cette heure qui s'est jetée sur moi en me prenant pour son petit-ami ! »

Rogue était assez fier de sa réplique, et voyons Minerva perdre pieds quelques instants, il sentit qu'il s'agissait là de la manière qu'il choisirait pour se venger : pendant quelque temps, toujours peut être, il se débrouillerait pour l'écraser oralement tant que possible, lui en imposer…

« - Je comprends, fit-elle.

- Merci, j'en suis flatté, ironisa-t-il.

- Mais, c'est naturel… en temps que faisant partie du même corps enseignant…

- Tout à fait ! »

McGonagall le salua rapidement d'un signe de tête et repris le chemin qui menait à sa propre chambre. Elle était totalement hors d'elle, mais attendit de ne plus être visible pour cesser de conserver son air et son maintien rigide et se laisser un peu plus libre, pendant qu'elle pensait intensément. Elle voulait suivre les instructions de Dumbledore qui se révélaient, malgré leur aspect souvent farfelu ou étrange, avisées et totalement justifiées. Malheureusement, cet ancien -ancien ! qui sait…- mangemort ne lui laissait pas vraiment l'occasion, pour le moment, de ne pas penser à son passé et son comportement : elle passait son temps à le croiser, et lui était dédaigneux à l'extrême. De plus, ces points évanouis, et par sa faute à lui, la rendait folle. Elle se dépêcha de regagner sa chambre, s'enfonça dans son lit, et tenta de trouver le sommeil, ce qui ne lui fut pas facile. Rogue, de son côté, était partagé entre la satisfaction de l'avoir réduite au silence, et l'énervement. Il la voyait trop cette femme ! Impossible de son débarrasser ! Décidément, puisqu'il ne pouvait le nier et laisser les choses disparaître d'elles-mêmes, la solution qu'il avait trouvée était la meilleure. Lui aussi se coucha vite, un peu plus serein peut être, et dormit en attendant avec une certaine excitation qu'il ne connaissait plus depuis longtemps, le lendemain.


	3. Le premier cours de potion

Chapitre 3 : Le premier cours de potion.

Nous étions Mercredi, quelques jours avaient passé, et Rogue avait enfin cours avec les 7ème année. De plus, il n'avait pas recroisé le professeur McGonagall, ou du moins uniquement dans des circonstances qui n'invitaient pas, voir interdisaient la conversation. Il n'en éprouvait que satisfaction, regrettant uniquement, parfois, de ne pas avoir l'occasion de lui faire de remarque. Il ouvrit subitement la porte de sa salle, et voyant l'habituel et infâme tas d'élèves qui grouillait sans ordre devant sa salle, il lança un regard noir et dur, adressé dans la plus grande majorité à des Gryffondor qui pour leur plus grand déplaisir était sa victime favorite… hérédité, souvenir d'école et nouvelle sensation d'humiliation : tout jouait en leur défaveur. Il les invita à entrer sur un ton qui ne laissait pas la moindre place au choix personnel, et les vit s'installer en choisissant avec attention leurs places dans le plus grand silence possible, ce qui n'était pas facile, tout en tentant d'observer leur nouveau professeur afin de se faire une idée un peu juste à son égard. Tout cela cependant était fait avec autant de discrétion que possible, car l'atmosphère ne portait pas aux effusions bruyantes, mais aussi car Rogue n'avait pas l'air d'un laxiste : le bruit courrait qu'il était à l'origine de la perte des points qu'avait subie leur maison, et la jeune fille ayant préféré, ce qui se comprenait, ne pas donner trop de précision, des rumeurs de la plus grande fantaisie faisait allégrement leur chemin.

Il fit son explication des enjeux de l'année, d'une voix lente et posée, qu'il mettait à l'essai depuis le début de l'année, en accentuant les effets habituels qui étaient les siens, et qui se révélerait satisfaisante et conservée pour de nombreuses années. Il afficha ensuite au tableau la recette d'une potion qu'il précisa ostensiblement être d'un niveau de fin de 6ème année, et ne posant pas de grandes difficultés. Il s'assit ensuite à sa place, leur laissant 15 minutes afin qu'ils aient le temps, largement suffisant à son goût, d'avancer leur potion à un point qui lui permettrait de se faire une première idée de ce qu'il se doutait être de l'incapacité générale. Il profita de ce laps de temps qui lui était naturellement accordé pour jeter un long regard circulaire sur sa salle. D'une manière devenue naturelle après tant et tant d'années de querelles intestines à l'école entre les deux maisons, les Gryffondor formaient globalement un groupe de fond de classe, et les Serpentard quant à eux occupaient les rangs les plus proches. Certains, rares, faisaient exception à la règle, mais une nette différence se traçait, et Rogue se concentra d'abord sur « ses » Serpentard, observant les grands visages palots, certains encore profondément marqués par l'enfance, un peu perdus et déséquilibrés par le passage qu'ils effectuaient d'un âge à un autre ; d'autres plus adultes dans leurs manières, affichant des visages plus marqués et distincts, touchés par la particularisation qu'effectue la maturité et son évolution même. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas si différents que cela de leurs camarades, et même n'était sans doute pas meilleurs que ceux-ci, de manière générale. Rogue le savait bien, mais il savait aussi que toujours il prétendrait croire à leur supériorité, non pour lui ou pour eux, mais pour les Gryffondor, parce qu'il le fallait. Il passa à l'analyse des jeunes gens qui se trouvaient en arrière. En effet, s'il n'y avait pas eu les insignes sur la cape, pas de signes distinctifs, pas de regroupement… il n'aurait pas su les séparer sûrement en deux groupes, à quelques exceptions près dont les manières étaient presque typiques de leur maison.

Au fond, collée au mur et dans le coin à la gauche de Rogue, se tenait la jeune fille, Leonia… Pfliffer, c'était cela ? Oui… enfin, évitant manifestement de regarder en sa direction, tellement résolument concentrée sur son chaudron qu'il était manifeste qu'elle n'était pas passionnée par son contenu, mais cherchait bien plutôt à éviter un autre regard, qu'il savait être le sien. Elle était plutôt mignonne, celle-ci : dans l'ombre il ne l'avait pas vue, et désormais, dans son coin de la salle, il ne la voyait qu'un peu plus. Cependant, il était maintenant en mesure de discerner les principaux traits de son visage. Il lui trouvait un air assez adulte, jeune mais non pas enfantin, très différent de celui de Lily, mais ressemblant dans le sens où il respirait la jeunesse, à peine opprimé par l'état de son esprit et sa hantise de ce qui allait se passer durant cette heure ! Pas belle, mais jolie : dans la vieillesse elle dépérirait, mais pour le moment elle était jolie, et fraîche.

Il ne la regardait même plus, pensant vaguement, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y avait plus de 20 minutes que le cours avait commencé et qu'il était largement temps d'aller s'occuper des potions de ses élèves. Il opta pour un passage aléatoire, de Serpentard à Gryffondor, et inversement, afin de n'épuiser sa verve ou sa gentillesse que par à-coup. Il vida deux ou trois chaudrons, fit un nombre incalculable de remarques assassines, sur la lenteur de l'élève, son matériel déplorable, la couleur lamentable de sa potion, voir même son air hagard d'incompréhension. Il dût féliciter 3 élèves, deux Serpentard et un Gryffondor, ce qui lui mit tout de même un peu de baume au cœur. Il avait délibérément choisi de terminer cette ronde par la partie de la classe où se trouvait la jeune Leonia, et même de ne passer à côté de son chaudron que lorsqu'il aurait absolument tout vu avant. Celle-ci commençait à ressentir une certaine impatience, celle-là même qu'il avait lui-même ressenti quelques jours plus tôt dans son anxieuse attente. Elle eût voulu, pour tout au monde, être débarrassée de cette conversation embarrassante.

Il se décida finalement à marcher en sa direction. Arrivé en face de son chaudron, il fut étonné d'y trouver une mixture qui ressemblait tout à fait à ce qu'il avait demandé, non pas exceptionnelle certes, mais largement au-dessus de la moyenne de la classe. Il ne laissa pas transparaître ce sentiment, et parla de son ton égal, avec moins de force que précédemment, presque discrètement.

« - Ce n'est pas trop mauvais.

- Merci Monsieur… l'année dernière Mr Slughorn m'avait donné quelques cours particuliers pour me rattraper.

- Il semble que cela ait été assez efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, glissa-t-elle, incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait véritablement d'une question. Elle attendait le verdict, et son impatience l'empêchait de parler plus et de réfléchir bien.

- Bien… cela ne rattrape malheureusement pas les points que votre maison a été forcée de perdre par votre faute. »

Ici, elle baissa piteusement la tête, sentant que la sanction ne laisserait pas d'être désagréable, et se préparant en quelque sorte à recevoir le coup, de grâce peut être pas, mais tout de même ! Lui se maîtrisait pour ne pas sourire, amusé par son comportement si différent de la folie amoureuse qu'elle avait déployée cette nuit mémorable.

« - Je vois que vous comprenez, insista-t-il. J'en suis rassuré. Cependant, vous avez conscience que ce type d'événement ne doit pas se reproduire : je ne serais pas méchant, et vous aurez retenue pendant un mois, tous les… il hésita un instant puis, tout les jeudis et vendredis soirs. Vous viendrez ici, à 20 heures, et cela commence cette semaine. Bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle, sûre cette fois qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Elle avait eu peur de bien pire.

-Fort bien, laissa-t-il tomber en s'éloignant. »

La fin du cours passa bien plus rapidement pour la jeune fille, soulagée, intensément calmée par le fait simple que la sentence avait été prononcée, et que bientôt le problème serait réglé et pourrait être oublié. Naturellement elle n'était pas encore débarrassée de ses soirées de retenue, qui promettaient d'être très désagréables, mais une étape décisive était passée, et cela faisait relativement chaud au cœur. Elle reporta son attention sur la potion qu'elle était en train de préparer, et constata qu'il lui fallait impérativement ajouter des œufs de grenouille sous peine d'avoir à tout recommencer depuis le début. De son côté, Rogue était à nouveau assis à son bureau, et se félicitait de la décision qu'il avait prise. Bien sûr, cela ne l'enchantait pas de devoir supporter cette grande gamine sensuelle et qu'il avait surprise un soir par hasard, durant 8 soirées entières, mais il le fallait bien, et il avait décidé de s'amuser en lui faisant copier, à l'ancienne, des lignes interminables. Quoi de mieux ?

A la fin du cours, il leur donna une trentaine de centimètres sur la potion qu'ils avaient « tenté de composer avec la plus grande incompétence », comme il le disait, et précisant qu'il prendrait la peine de vérifier la longueur de ce qu'ils avaient écrit… Un silence de mort accompagna ces remarques, et ils sortirent de la salle l'air désappointé, pestant, surtout les Gryffondor, et à voix basse, contre cet imbécile de professeur qu'ils ne portaient déjà pas dans leur cœur.

.

Le lendemain matin, Leonia se leva d'humeur morose, malgré une journée qui s'annonçait agréable, à l'exception, certes, de la retenue que le professeur Rogue lui avait promise. Elle trainait à chacun de ses cours, comme si rester le plus longtemps en métamorphose ou sous les regards du professeur Flitwick pouvait lui être d'une aide quelconque, ou faire ralentir le temps. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas possible, et il fallu que 4, puis 5, 6 et 7 heures sonnassent, semblant de plus en plus rapprochées. Elle se mit alors, avachie dans un des canapés de sa salle commune, aux côté de ses amies qui tentaient de la rassurer d'un regard et de la distraire d'un rire, mais n'osaient pas parler clairement de ce qui l'attendait. Elles étaient les seules à être dans la confidence de ce qui s'était véritablement passé ce jour-là, et le jeune homme, Anthon, qu'elle attendait en vérité ne comprenait rien à ses froideurs soudaines et ses hésitations et précautions à chaque fois qu'il tentait de placer un rendez-vous galant hors de la salle commune, ce qui, quelque part, était logique. En effet, elle n'avait pas daigné ou pas osé lui avouer ce qui s'était passé. Tandis qu'elle levait nerveusement la tête vers une horloge qui lui annonça avec une précision et une irrévocabilité meurtrière qu'il était 7 heure et demi, Anthon passa dans la salle commune, et s'approchant d'elle, lui adressa en souriant la parole :

« - Leonia… ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait quelque chose, et je me demandais si ce soir…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement. Je suis désolée, mais je suis en retenue avec le professeur Rogue tout les Jeudi et Vendredi soir pour un mois…

- Ah ? je ne savais pas. C'est que je n'ai pas pris potion et… tu vois…

- Je sais, la coupa-t-elle pour le sortir de son embarras. Viens donc m'embrasser pour me souhaiter bonne chance plutôt. »

Il s'exécuta joyeusement, mais se redressant le regarda un instant, puis lui demanda :

« - Mais… pourquoi tu es en retenue ?

- Je… je t'expliquerais une autre fois ! bafouilla-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas… fit-il en s'en allant l'air un peu déboussolé. »

Un nouveau coup d'œil angoissé à l'heure lui appris que 5 irréparables minutes étaient passées, et elle jeta un regard désespéré à ses amies. Les deux autres ne savaient trop que dire, et hésitaient à engager la conversation sur ce qui amenait leur amie à être ainsi retenue. Finalement, Leonia poussa un profond soupir, et se tournant vers Jessica, sa voisine de droite, elle lança, comme si l'autre pouvait réellement le savoir :

« - Mais… qu'est-ce qui m'a prise ?

- Tu croyais que c'était Anthon, la consola Jessica en lui tapotant amicalement le dos, car elle comprenait très bien de quoi avait parlé son amie… quoi d'autre en même temps ?

- Bien sûr, renchéri avec un sourire Emma, assise de l'autre côté. Tu ne pouvais pas te douter que ce n'était pas lui ! Et puis il faisait noir… j'en aurais fait de même avec mon copain comme Jessica avec le sien !

- C'est vrai… mais tout de même, ça fait tellement bizarre, soupira-t-elle en laissant un instant son regard se perdre dans le vide, avant de reprendre. J'ai embrassé avec passion mon professeur de potion…

- Jolis assonances, tenta Emma pour la détendre, mais ne réussissant qu'à lui arracher un timide sourire.

- …et en l'embrassant je ne me suis pas rendue compte immédiatement que ce n'était pas Anthon. »

A cela, les autres ne surent trop que répondre, car en effet, embrasser quelqu'un, l'enlacer, être dans ses bras… c'était quelque chose de personnel, et elle aurait logiquement dû se rendre instantanément compte de l'erreur fortuite qui venait de se produire.

« - Oui… mais bon, glissa Jessica en sachant que cela ne servait à rien et ne voulait rien dire.

- C'est au « mais bon » que j'ai un problème… Parce que… quelque part je pense que je m'en suis aperçue que ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, que j'étais seule accrochée à lui… Et puis, il ne m'embrassait pas, c'était… disons que ce n'était pas réciproque.

- Normal…

- Oui, mais, il n'a pas bougé non plus… pendant un instant, il s'est laissé embrassé. »

La constatation tomba étrangement dans la discussion, changeant la donne en ne voulant pourtant rien dire, et dérangeant un peu les trois jeunes filles. C'était étrange cette relation physique…

« - C'est qu'il n'y comprenait rien, sans doute, devina correctement Jessica avec un large sourire de soulagement. Tout comme toi !

- Mais oui, renchéri Emma dans une lueur d'espoir. Bien sûr, c'est logique… »

Elle ne poursuivi pas sa phrase, _…un professeur n'embrasse pas ses élèves_.

« - J'espère, j'espère… fit pensivement Leonia. C'est qu'au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable… »

Elle fut soudainement coupée par Emma qui pointait avec horreur à l'horloge qui annonçait 20h01 ! Pour comble de malchance, elle serait en retard. De plus, elle n'était pas tout près des cachots. Elle se leva précipitamment, redevenue presque blême et le visage plein d'une agitation énorme et débordante, et se jeta littéralement hors de la salle commune pour courir vers le bureau de son professeur de potion. Ses deux amies se regardèrent, toutes deux pantoises et interloquées par les derniers mots de leur amie. Elle n'osait pas en parler, mais elles étaient toutes deux traversées par les mêmes pensées : serait-elle AMOUREUSE de ce Rogue laid, infect… et avant tout professeur ? Cela leur semblait tout simplement ridicule, mais impossible de se sortir ça de la tête. Enfin… on verrait bien !

C'est totalement essoufflée, et ayant ainsi repris des couleurs du fait de l'effort soudain qu'elle avait fourni, que Leonia arriva devant la porte entr'ouverte du bureau de Rogue. Elle entra immédiatement, frappant à la porte en même temps qu'elle la poussait, et entre de grandes respirations grâce auxquelles elle tentait de rendre son rythme cardiaque et respiratoire à un niveau normal, elle s'excusa pour son retard. Pour toute réponse, Rogue lui fit un sourire plat et sans sentiment et lui indiqua d'un geste réduit au strict minimum qu'elle devait s'assoir à la table du premier rang qui se trouvait en face de son bureau. Intriguée, et s'étant vaguement attendue à éventrer des rats ou récurer des chaudrons, elle s'assit et posa son sac à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda l'air un peu intriguée, de plus en plus à mesure que les minutes passaient et qu'il continuait à raturer des centimètres de parchemins sur le polynectar ou le veritaserum. Au bout de dix minutes, Rogue daigna lever les yeux sur la jeune fille qui en face de lui le regardait de plus en plus intriguée et inquiétée par son silence.

« - Je vous ai fait attendre le temps exact où vous m'avez fait attendre, fit-il sans laisser transparaître la moindre trace d'humour : c'en était, mais cynique et pour sa seule réjouissance interne.

- Je m'excuse monsieur.

- Vous allez copier des lignes, aujourd'hui.

- Bien monsieur, fit-elle avec un air profondément étonné par cette idée presque fantasque, tout droit sortie d'une époque médiévale à ses yeux.

- Je sais que cela vous étonne, mais je puis vous promettre qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une blague, sourit-il avec le moins de chaleur possible. »

Elle hocha la tête les yeux baissés, et sortit de son sac quelques feuilles et une plume.

« - J'ai trouvé ce fragment de poésie par terre dernièrement, fit-il en montrant une petite feuille qu'il tournait entre ses doigts, et j'ai pensé qu'il était totalement adapté à la situation.

- Bien monsieur, mais...

- En vérité, ce poème correspond à ce que je vous déconseille… et qui caractérise malheureusement votre comportement. Vous le faire recopier moult fois pourrait vous en dégoûter, qui sait, dit-il en laissant l'ironie pointer dans sa voix.

- Je le… recopie… combien de fois ? demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

- 100 fois me parait raisonnable. »

Sur ce, Rogue, d'un coup de baguette afficha au tableau le poème suivant, riant intérieurement de son désœuvrement, qui ne saurait manquer d'arriver bientôt.

_« Une charogne_

_Rappelez-vous l'objet que nous vîmes, mon âme,  
Ce beau matin d'été si doux :  
Au détour d'un sentier une charogne infâme  
Sur un lit semé de cailloux,__»_

_Les jambes en l'air, comme une femme lubrique,  
Brûlante et suant les poisons,  
Ouvrait d'une façon nonchalante et cynique  
Son ventre plein d'exhalaisons._

_Le soleil rayonnait sur cette pourriture,  
Comme afin de la cuire à point,  
Et de rendre au centuple à la grande Nature  
Tout ce qu'ensemble elle avait joint ;_

_Et le ciel regardait la carcasse superbe  
Comme une fleur s'épanouir.  
La puanteur était si forte, que sur l'herbe  
Vous crûtes vous évanouir._

_Les mouches bourdonnaient sur ce ventre putride,  
D'où sortaient de noirs bataillons  
De larves, qui coulaient comme un épais liquide  
Le long de ces vivants haillons._

_Tout cela descendait, montait comme une vague,  
Ou s'élançait en pétillant ;  
On eût dit que le corps, enflé d'un souffle vague,  
Vivait en se multipliant._

_Et ce monde rendait une étrange musique,  
Comme l'eau courante et le vent,  
Ou le grain qu'un vanneur d'un mouvement rythmique  
Agite et tourne dans son van._

_Les formes s'effaçaient et n'étaient plus qu'un rêve,  
Une ébauche lente à venir,  
Sur la toile oubliée, et que l'artiste achève  
Seulement par le souvenir._

_Derrière les rochers une chienne inquiète  
Nous regardait d'un œil fâché,  
Epiant le moment de reprendre au squelette  
Le morceau qu'elle avait lâché._

_- Et pourtant vous serez semblable à cette ordure,  
A cette horrible infection,  
Etoile de mes yeux, soleil de ma nature,  
Vous, mon ange et ma passion !_

_Oui ! telle vous serez, ô la reine des grâces,  
Après les derniers sacrements,  
Quand vous irez, sous l'herbe et les floraisons grasses,  
Moisir parmi les ossements._

_Alors, ô ma beauté ! dites à la vermine  
Qui vous mangera de baisers,  
Que j'ai gardé la forme et l'essence divine  
De mes amours décomposés !_

Leonia regarda avec de grands yeux totalement éberlués les mots qui s'étaient affichés au tableau. Cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec le sujet… rien du tout ! Décidément, Rogue était un être étrange ! Mais… ce n'était pas cela qui la préoccupait, et si elle put garder cette remarque pour elle, elle ne put en faire autant d'une autre qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« - Mais, professeur, c'est du Baudelaire !

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda Rogue qui tâchait de ne pas paraître étonné, mais fort contrarié par son incompréhension personnelle de la remarque de son élève.

- Monsieur, ce poème, ce n'est pas un élève qui s'ennuyait en cours de potion, dit-elle avec une certaine exaltation poétique, mais du Baudelaire… C'est un poète moldu français du XIXème siècle… très connu !

- Oui, dit-il en faisant comme s'il l'avait su par avance. Il va de soi que jamais un élève n'écrirais cela !

- Oui, bien sûr… répondit-elle comme s'il avait été possible que Rogue connût Baudelaire, mais restant tout de même assez perdue et déboussolée par l'apparition de Baudelaire en cours de potion à Poudlard, tandis qu'elle commençait à recopier le poème qu'elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé, étant d'origine moldue. »

Pendant deux heures, elle copia et recopia ce long poème, ne comprenant vraiment rien (mais alors rien du tout !) à ce qu'elle faisait là, et au sens qu'une telle retenue pouvait bien avoir : cela ne servait à rien, semblait pris au hasard… Enfin, la seule chose qui était certaine, c'était que recopier 100 fois ces beaux vers lui prendrait beaucoup de temps. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était ici depuis 2 heures déjà, elle n'avait recopié que 20 fois le poème, et de plus en plus mal écrit et vite bâclé… c'était désespérant ! Rogue, quant à lui, corrigeait des copies avec le même manque d'économie d'encre et de remarques assassines qu'à l'accoutumé, mais en y mettant plus de rage et de colère que jamais. En vérité, savoir qu'elle… savait ! cela le rendait fou de s'être fait avoir. Il voulait qu'elle se retrouve perdue face à cette punition ridicule… et au contraire elle lui avait appris qu'il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à lui donner à recopier que les fameux vers d'un grand poète moldu et français ! Un comble, se disait il en entourant une dizaine de fois une énormité au milieu d'une copie de troisième année.

Pendant encore quelques minutes, elle recopia avec de moins en moins d'ardeur, et de plus en plus fatiguée, et vers 22 heures 15, Rogue leva les yeux vers elle, et se décida à lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Son ton était d'une froideur dans égal, et ses mots destinés à tout sauf à être agréables, malgré le message de délivrance qu'ils amenaient.

« - Je pense que vous allez pouvoir vous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Combien de fois avez-vous recopié ce chef d'œuvre ?

- Euh… 22, monsieur.

- Vous ferez sans doute mieux la prochaine fois, laissa-t-il tomber.

- Oui… »

Voyant qu'elle était toujours devant lui lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il l'apostropha froidement, afin de s'en débarrasser.

« - Au revoir.

- C'est que… j'aimerais vous demandez quelque chose, fit-elle d'une voix à peine murmurée.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-il en craignant des questions sur la raison de placer ce poète, Braudel… non Baudelard… non plus ! allez savoir !

- Je… c'est mon anniversaire demain, j'ai… 17 ans, et… euh… je voudrais savoir si vous accepteriez de me laisser cette soirée libre et je viendrais Lundi ou Mardi prochain… ou les deux, pour rattraper, osa-t-elle d'un coup, entre précipitation et hésitations.

- Ah… Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Vous n'êtes pas en retenue sans raison et pour vous amuser… à ce que je sais.

- Oui… et bien, tant pis, au revoir monsieur.

- Tout à fait, dit-il en la regardant avec satisfaction passer la porte l'air dépité. »


	4. Remontées de souvenirs

_Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus ! J'en ai d'autres en réserve (j'avoue ^^) mais… faites moi des reviews pleazzzzzzzzzzze ^^ Juste que je sache, pour m'améliorer, me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et puis c'est ma première fic alors… Donc voilà : votre avis est mon plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture, Bergère._

Chapitre 4 : Remontées de souvenirs de tous les temps.

Minerva McGonagall, le lundi suivant, aux alentours de 18h30, étaient assise dans la salle des professeurs. On approchait du mois d'Octobre, le jour ne s'assombrissait pas encore véritablement à cette heure, mais il faisait grisâtre, le ciel couvert d'un laiteux linceul qui petit à petit se refermerait en hiver, pour se rouvrir et donner naissance à un printemps joyeux, sorte de pouvoir de Phoenix appliqué aux éternelles saisons. Quelques bougies et lampes illuminaient plus fortement la salle en certains endroits, colorant la joue droite de McGonagall, et lui donnant presque l'apparence d'une sainte femme dans le halo divin. Plus loin, Rogue corrigeait encore d'interminables centimètres de devoirs bâclés et ridicules, tandis que le professeur Flitwick s'amusait avec sa baguette à faire voler des objets d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce tout en pensant à ses cours du lendemain. L'atmosphère n'était ni joyeuse ni morose, simplement un peu fatiguée, portant le poids du début de la semaine et des jours qui se raccourcissaient.

« - Minerva, vous me semblez pensive, lança le professeur Flitwick lui-même désœuvré par le silence et l'ennui.

- Qui ne le serait pas ? non… je suis plutôt lassée pour tout vous dire.

- Et pourquoi cela ? fit Rogue, incapable de se taire et se rendant compte après coup qu'il s'était laissé aller à lui parler, contre ses principes, contre ses résolutions, contre lui-même.

- Parce que je suis fatiguée, Severus, et parce que c'est un début d'année de plus, répondit-elle avec dans la voix une dureté sans sentiment.

- Si vous le dites…

- Vous verrez de quoi parle Minerva dans quelques années, Severus, fit remarquer Flitwick. »

La discussion s'arrêta rapidement, parce que personne n'avait grand-chose à dire, et que cela ne mènerait pas bien loin. Le silence s'installa donc à nouveau dans la pièce aux murs de pierre. Il commençait à devenir pesant, et une sorte de somnolence venait tranquillement se poser sur chacune des personnes présentes quand à la fenêtre une grande chouette tapa doucement, puis plus fort, voyant que personne ne l'avait remarquée. Rogue, plus éveillé que les autres par les copies devant lui, se leva pour aller ouvrir à l'animal, et se faisant fit prendre conscience aux quelques autres de l'arrivée de l'oiseau qui vint se poser à côté du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci parut singulièrement étonnée par l'arrivée d'une missive à une telle heure, un tel jour, qui lui était destinée, et amenée par un oiseau qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Toujours près de la fenêtre, Rogue la regardait du coin de l'œil tout en refermant afin d'éviter les courants d'air, impatient et curieux. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une missive personnelle. McGonagall décrocha une lettre cachetée de la patte de l'animal qui s'ébroua doucement, et l'ouvrit avec rapidité, un peu hésitante, tellement peu habituée à recevoir du courrier. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe lui disait vaguement quelque chose, un souvenir éveillé très au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à replacer, auquel elle ne pouvait donner de cohérence, sans lien possible avec le présent.

« - Alors Minerva ? demanda Flitwick avec une certaine curiosité non dissimulée, même si ce n'était pas ses affaires.

- Un instant, je ne sais pas encore, fut sa seule réponse. »

Pendant qu'elle répondait, elle avait déplié la lettre, et l'ayant remise à l'endroit, s'apprêtait à la lire :

_Chère marraine,_

_Je sais que cela fait des lustres que je ne t'ai pas écris, et je m'en excuse…_

En effet, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de cette petite… très longtemps même…

_Cependant, j'aurais une faveur à te demander, et j'espère que tu accepteras et pourras intervenir en ma faveur le cas échéant. Je dois absolument passer quelques jours à Poudlard, pour une affaire urgente que je ne peux expliquer ici. Cela te dérangeait-il, et accepterais-tu de demander au professeur Dumbledore de m'accueillir en son école ?_

_Je te remercie d'avance,_

_Tendrement,_

_Judith._

Dans la pièce, Rogue et Flitwick la regardait avec une relative impatience et une curiosité grandissante. McGonagall resta un instant silencieuse, comme ébahie par le contenu de la lettre, écrasée par son poids. Dans sa tête des souvenirs très lointains et presque refoulés remontaient, et des questions qui sonnaient douloureusement car elles lui rappelaient un passé ancien et teinté de désagréments. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu la petite Judith, c'était à l'enterrement de sa mère, la cousine de McGonagall, tuée par un mangemort, comme beaucoup d'autres, et depuis elle n'avait reçu que deux ou trois lettres rares et de plus en plus vides de sens et espacées. Minerva et le père de la petite ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus, trop différents et séparés par des griefs de principe et de mentalité, si bien que celui-ci n'avait pas trouvé important que la petite reste en contact avec sa marraine. Celle-ci n'ayant pas un instinct maternel superbe, et ayant très peu vu cette enfant avant même la mort de sa mère, n'avait pas apprécié, bien sûr, mais n'avait pas tenté de s'imposer dans sa vie, ce qui était compréhensible. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir, cette enfant qui devait avoir 7 ans à la mort de sa mère ? Il lui paraissait impossible de remplacer le petit visage de sa filleule par celui d'une jeune femme, accomplie, adulte… mariée peut être ! Et que pouvait donc avoir à faire à Poudlard cette personne qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds car son père avait préféré l'éduquer à la maison.

Minerva McGonagall en était ici de ses réflexions qui ne la mèneraient nulle part lorsque constatant combien ses collègues la regardait avec un air interrogateur, elle reprit conscience de leur compagnie, et se décida à leur faire brièvement part du contenu de la missive, sans s'attarder pour autant sur la dimension personnelle que cela portait :

« - C'est une lettre de Judith, ma filleule, qui veut savoir si elle pourrait venir à Poudlard quelques temps…

- Minerva, vous avez une filleule ? s'étonna Flitwick avec un sourire. Mais, quel âge a-t-elle ? Et vous n'en avez jamais parlé.

- C'est vrai. C'est que… je ne l'ai pas revue depuis des années et… »

Minerva se sentait gênée, incapable de parler de cette personne qu'elle aurait dû connaître, et elle s'interrompit soudain se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point d'entrer dans des détails plus personnels à propos d'elle-même et de sa filleule en présence d'un ancien -ancien ?- mangemort, mais aussi, peut être surtout, car au fond d'elle-même elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Au fond, elle ne connaissait pas sa filleule, cette Judith avec laquelle elle aurait dû avoir des liens si forts, pourtant inexistants. Elle se dirigea vers la porte sans plus de détail tout en annonçant qu'elle allait en parler immédiatement au professeur Dumbledore.

Tandis qu'elle s'en allait résolument vers le bureau du professeur, Minerva McGonagall se mit à penser à cette jeune femme qu'elle avait pour filleule. Elle ne la connaissait pas en vérité, et craignait vaguement qu'elle lui déplut. Si, en effet, elle ressemblait à sa mère, quelqu'un de très doux et agréable, cette fille serait un plaisir à connaître : malheureusement, elle avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie avec un père avare et désagréable… Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, elle prononça le mot de passe sucré, et entra. Dumbledore était occupé devant sa pensine, et McGonagall attendit debout à la limite du bureau, indécise, n'osant pas commencer à expliquer ce qui la préoccupait. Heureusement, le directeur eut bientôt fini et se releva rapidement, très agile pour son âge, si bien qu'en un instant il était assis sur son grand fauteuil, auprès du Pheonix qui n'était alors qu'un poussin.

« - J'ai reçu une lettre de ma filleule…

- Oui ? demanda Dumbledore, qui savait exactement quelles étaient les relations de Minerva avec son cousin par alliance.

- Et bien… elle ne me précise pas pourquoi, mais dit qu'il lui faudrait impérativement venir quelques temps à Poudlard… Et, elle me demande de vous le… demander.

- Je dois avouer que je n'y vois aucune raison ! Pourtant, si cela ne vous dérange pas personnellement, je ne vois rien qui empêcherait cette jeune femme de venir résider ici quelques temps.

- Fort bien, fit McGonagall avec une voix sèche.

- Cela vous déplait ? interrogea gentiment Dumbledore qui se doutait de ses réticences voir ses craintes.

- C'est que… vous savez combien mes relations avec son père sont… mauvaises, ne nous en cachons pas. Et je crains que cette petite, que je n'ai pas revue depuis des années ne lui ressemble.

- Je comprends, sourit-il.

- Mais, répondit-elle en décidant de ne pas être une frêle abattue mais de se débrouiller un peu seule, il faut bien que je reprenne contact avec ce passé un peu étrange. Elle reste ma filleule…

- Dans ce cas, je n'ai rien à redire, invitez-la à venir dès que possible.

- Merci professeur… »

Minerva allait ressortir de la pièce lorsque le professeur Dumbledore l'apostropha, voulant l'interroger sur un point particulier, et sentant que cela lui ferait fort plaisir.

« - Minerva, avez-vous entendu parler de ces rumeurs sur Severus ? Je sais que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur, mais je pense que sur ce point je peux vous faire confiance.

- Oui, sourit McGonagall manifestement soulagée par ce crédit qu'on lui donnait toujours, et malgré le sujet de la question. Qui n'en aurait pas entendu parler, puisque cela est remonté jusqu'à vous !

- En effet, répondit-il avec un petit rire. J'ai entendu force ragots me paraissant d'une fantaisie sans égal, et me doutant que votre maison n'avait pas perdu de point du fait d'un rêve de somnambule de Severus, ou encore parce qu'il avait croisé un chat pris pour un élève, j'ai pensé que vous seriez plus à même de me donner des informations.

- Les élèves sont de plus en plus imaginatifs semble-t-il ! Non, non… je n'apprécie pas beaucoup Severus, j'avoue que je n'arrive pas à oublier son passif… euh ! son passé de mangemort… Peut être y arriverais-je un jour, mais…

- Oh ! de cela je suis certain. Il vous faudra juste attendre qu'il fasse « ses preuves » ! Je vous connais Minerva.

- Sans doute… réfléchi-t-elle. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. Et bien… Je disais que malgré tout, je lui fais confiance sur ce point, et s'il le faut j'irais parler à l'élève en question ; mais en vérité Severus faisait un tour du château, et à croisé une élève de ma maison qui le prenant pour son petit ami l'a embrassé sans le reconnaître. »

En disant cela, le professeur McGonagall avait légèrement rougi. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait même approché quelqu'un… En face, le professeur Dumbledore avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, et rigolait intérieurement du comique de la situation dans laquelle son nouveau professeur de potion et l'élève en question avaient pu se retrouver. Imaginer ne serait-ce que le regard de Severus l'aurait presque rendu hilare. Il se décida cependant à répondre au professeur de métamorphose qui se retrouvait en face de lui et qui paraissait un peu gênée.

« - Il y a en effet là de quoi rire, et je me doute que votre élève n'est pas allée se vanter de son exploit.

- C'est ce que je pense, répondit McGonagall qui avait retrouvé son ton dur et carré, et le sourire entendu de circonstance.

- Et bien…. Je vous remercie de cet éclaircissement.

- Mais de rien professeur. »

Sur ce, elle sortit véritablement de la pièce, assez satisfaite, mais tout de même un peu troublée par son trouble même. Trouble très simple, qui naturellement n'était pas énorme, mais parler de ce baiser volé lui avait donné une étrange sensation. Non pas vraiment du désir, mais une sorte de jalousie, d'envie… Dans sa jeunesse, elle avait eu de ces amourettes sans conséquences et sans force, et voilà des années qu'elle n'aimait plus, et surtout qu'elle n'était plus aimée… Aurait-elle véritablement souhaité une aventure ? quelque chose de sérieux ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, car dans son vide sentimental actuel, elle était en sécurité… et puis elle n'était plus jeune, plus du tout… Cela n'aurait aucun sens de se lancer dans une relation avec quelqu'un… et puis, qui ? Personne ! Cela coupait court à toute réflexion. Elle était éternelle célibataire, certes… mais alors ?

En arrivant à la volière, elle retrouva la grande chouette, écrivit rapidement un petit pli qu'elle lui accrocha à la pate et porteur de l'acquiescement de Dumbledore, puis sans repasser par la salle des professeurs, retourna dans sa propre chambre et prit confortablement un bain avant d'aller se coucher. Dans son lit, alors qu'elle s'endormait, elle pensa à un instant à cette élève, Pfliffer, une bonne élève soit dit en passant… Les cours de potions devaient avoir gagné en tension. Elle se dit tout de même qu'elle n'aimerait pas être à sa place… Le professeur Rogue, Severus, n'était pas toujours sympathique, elle l'avait déjà expérimenté elle-même. Puis indignée par l'idée même qu'elle s'était mise au niveau d'une élève, et sous le joug de son collègue, en pensée et pour quelques instants, elle chassa toutes ces pensées de sa tête et, se retournant dans ses couvertures, s'endormit rapidement.


	5. Où l'on réfléchi et l'on se rend compte

Chapitre 5 : Où l'on réfléchi et où l'on se rend compte.

« - Cela fait… 3 soirées que je recopie du Baudelaire… le poète moldu, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! ajouta-t-elle devant le regard toujours dubitatif de ses amies à l'évocation de ce nom.

- Oui… c'est vraiment bizarre, et puis ça ne sert à rien, répondit Emma à son amie.

- Il veut sûrement faire passer un message… Ou alors c'est une « introduction », tenta Jessica de son côté.

- Et à quoi ? demanda Leonia sans y croire, blasée. Et pendant 6 ou 7 heures déjà ! »

Il y eu un silence. Personne n'était vraiment convaincu. Les trois jeunes filles étaient assises sur leurs lits à baldaquins aux rideaux grands ouverts, la quatrième jeune fille qui se trouvait avec elles dans la chambre était encore endormie, respirant tranquillement et doucement, dominée par un sommeil lourd aux bras doux et délicieux. Il était 5 heures du matin, le mois d'octobre prenait lentement et résolument son envol, et dehors une nuit noire encore attendait patiemment que le soleil, en s'étirant, le fasse rougir avant de disparaître. Tout, autour d'elles, brouillonnes et décoiffées comme leurs camarades ne les verraient jamais, à peine sorties du sommeil, était silencieux et feutré. Leurs voix qui s'élevaient le plus doucement possible résonnaient à peine, mais étaient comme les ridules que le vent fait sur un lac plat et calme.

Depuis que Leonia était en retenue, elles avaient bien peu de temps pour se parler, ne faisant pas toutes les mêmes options. De plus, il y avait matière à discuter, et ce vendredi matin avait été la seule solution qu'elles avaient pu trouver afin de parler tranquillement, sans être dérangées par des camarades sans gêne et opportuns.

« - Remarque, il faut voir les choses positivement… ça aurait pu être pire, fit remarquer Jessica avec beaucoup de sincérité. Il faut admettre que pour un… « baiser volé »…

- C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu faire bien pire, enchaîna Emma qui était du même avis. En plus… il a l'air assez fier, et il aurait pu le prendre plus mal. »

Elle aussi faisait potion, et avait déjà observé le professeur Rogue. N'étant pas impliquée dans une histoire à problème avec ce membre du corps enseignant, elle avait pu se faire plus facilement une idée relativement objective à son égard.

« - Ce que vous en dites donne cette impression, c'est vrai, dit Jessica qui faisait astronomie et rune. Jusqu'à quel point, je ne sais pas, mais c'est certain qu'il n'est pas du genre à accepter d'être rabaissé par qui que ce…

- Tu rigoles ! s'emporta Leonia que le comportement de son professeur de potion avait le don de mettre dans un état de rage incroyable et hors de toutes proportions. Cet homme n'est pas hautain et vaniteux ! Il est pire ! C'est un véritable démon de condescendance et de hauteur… Tout à fait le genre à s'être fait écraser toute son enfance et…

- C'est possible remarque, interrompit Emma qui espérait vaguement la calmer un petit peu.

- Oui ! c'est possible… et ALORS ? Je l'ai embrassé dans un couloir en ne me rendant pas compte de qui il était ! Même en temps que professeur et personne plus accomplie, cela ne devrait pas le laisser aussi… froid et sans sentiment ! A sa place je ressentirais en moins de la gêne en me voyant ! Pas vous ? fit-elle, mais ce n'était pas une question, simplement une explosion de rage assez peu contenue. Mais non ! Il parait froid… et… je ne sais pas moi ! Enfin, tout de même il n'est pas si vieux et aigri que ça, pas si laid non plus, il ne devrait pas… »

Tandis qu'elle commençait à se laisser ainsi emporter sur un terrain de plus en plus dangereux, un bruit se fit entendre, sortant du lit encore occupé par un sommeil manifestement mit en danger. Les trois jeunes filles, voyant une main affleurer puis s'affaler comme laissée sans force à l'extérieur des rideaux, ressentirent en un instant peur panique et soulagement. Leur grande peur à toutes trois avait été qu'elle eût entendu les explications sur les embrassades illicites qui, même si elles n'étaient plus un véritable tabou entre les jeunes filles, restaient tacitement considérées comme problématiques et gênantes, ne devant pas trop se dire ni sortir de ce petit cercle intime. Heureusement, la jeune nymphe endormi qui leur avait un instant paru démon était restée plongée dans les bras de Morphée, et elles purent reprendre leur discussion là où elles en étaient, Leonia quelque peu revenue sur terre du fait de cette interruption, et capable de se contenir.

Avant de parler à nouveau, Jessica et Emma se jetèrent un coup d'œil hésitant, et par cette communication visuelle décidèrent qu'il était temps de parler de ce qui leur pesait sur le cœur. La veille, durant la retenue de leur amie, elles en avaient discuté, et il semblait que le moment était venu de lui faire part de leurs réflexions. Le sujet était très délicat, et l'évoquer allait sans doute soulever des voiles de pudeur et appuyer un instant sur des blessures plus ou moins anciennes… cependant, il fallait rouvrir la plaie pour quelle cicatrise mieux ensuite, et à jamais.

« - Euh… Leonia ? tenta Jessica.

- Quoi ? demanda négligemment leur amie.

- En fait… on… reprit Jessica.

- On voudrait te parler de quelque chose d'important, te poser une question… et… C'est un peu délicat, finit pas se décider Emma.

- Quoi donc ? laissa échapper Leonia dans un soupir. »

Il y eut un blanc qui malheureusement ne permit pas aux deux amies d'évacuer leur stress et la peur qui leur serrait un peu le ventre, puis Emma, qui était un peu plus dégourdie dans ce genre de situation que Jessica, se décida à reprendre et à entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, quitte à s'emmêler les pinceaux :

« - Ok… je pense que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te demander, mais il faut bien le faire, et tant qu'à faire, je préfère ne pas y aller par quatre chemin. C'est bon ?

- Oui, murmura Leonia de plus en plus inquiète et se demandant sérieusement de quoi ses amies pourraient bien avoir à lui parler de manière aussi pressante et avec autant de solennité.

- Bon, parfait ! reprit Emma en s'efforçant de ne pas élever la voix malgré les intonations de celle-ci. Après quelques discussions ensemble et d'après les quelques choses que nous t'avons entendu dire… ou plutôt comme laissé échapper, les rares fois où nous avons réussies à être ensemble depuis cet… incident malheureux dans les couloirs…

- Le baiser quoi, intervint Jessica, sachant pourtant pertinemment que c'était très clair.

- Oui, le baiser… continua Emma bien décidée à arriver au bout de son explication quel que soit les efforts qui lui en coûteraient. Enfin… l'idée c'est qu'on a eu l'impression… L'impression, ou… je ne sais pas la sensation que…

- Que le professeur Rogue ne t'était pas indifférent, finit Jessica après une profonde inspiration. »

Voyant que Leonia s'était soudain redressée et semblait prête à leur hurler à la figure, comme elles l'avaient malheureusement un peu prévu, Jessica se jeta sur elle et lui posa la main sur la bouche afin de l'empêcher de réveiller leur camarade de chambre. Pendant ce temps, Emma reprit son explication.

« - Ecoutes… on s'était un peu douté que tu le prendrais de cette façon, mais à la réflexion on s'est dit qu'il valait tout de même mieux te parler de cette impression. Nous sommes tes amies, et que ce soit vrai ou non, c'est pour toi que nous nous inquiétons… Je veux dire, tu pourrais en être amoureuse, ou juste le trouver attirant… ce ne serait pas impossible. Ce que j'entends par là c'est qu'il est plutôt jeune encore, même s'il n'est pas d'un genre si soigné il n'est pas si laid, selon les goûts des uns et des autres…

- Enfin, et puis, moi je ne le connais pas, mais même son caractère assez hautain et tout ce qui s'en suit… cela pourrait avoir un côté attirant, continua Jessica afin d'empêcher Emma de s'empêtrer dans des explications sans fin. En gros, on veut te dire, pour commencer, que ce ne serait pas… impossible et horrible et inavouable que tu le trouves attirant.

- Exactement… Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un professeur que ce n'est pas un homme et un être humain si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

Leonia s'était un peu calmée, et écoutait un peu plus tranquillement leurs explications, à la recherche du sens de leurs paroles, et de ce à quoi elles voulaient véritablement en venir. Tandis qu'Emma continuait son explication, Jessica relâcha même son emprise, certaine que Leonia était trop intéressée par leurs propos pour les interrompre violemment.

« - Bon, enchaîna Emma qui était désormais lancée. Toutes ces explications, je tiens à te le préciser, ne veulent pas dire que j'affirme en quoi que ce soit qu'il y ait « quelque chose » de quelque sorte que se soit entre toi et lui (je veux dire de ton côté !), mais je pense qu'il est important que tu mettes les choses au point avec toi-même parce qu'il y a des apparences et des indices qui porteraient à croire que tu… disons que tu « l'aimes » même si le terme est imparfait, voir impropre.

- Et que ce soit vrai ou pas, dit Jessica en sortant du silence, il faut absolument que tu le saches et que tu prennes une décision par rapport à ça… pour plusieurs raisons différentes.

- Bien… répondit Leonia après un blanc de quelques secondes, je vois ce que vous voulez dire… mais en quoi est-ce donc si important ?

- En fait, commencèrent en même temps Emma et Jessica, puis Jessica continua, ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on préfèrerait savoir d'abord où tu en es toi avant toute chose… parce que ça dépend. Et ce serait plus simple de t'expliquer une fois que l'on aura cette information. »

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence durant lequel Leonia réfléchi intensément, pesant le pour et le contre, sachant pourtant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix. Ses deux proches amies attendaient avec anxiété qu'elle se décide à leur répondre, inquiètes du résultat de cette délibération interne où le parti du pour et du contre pouvait être aussi vindicatifs qu'un avocat et un procureur dans un procès. De plus, la réalité ou la dimension chimérique des sentiments de leur amie serait bientôt mise à jour, et il était difficile de ne pas en ressentir une sorte de peur, car dans le cas où elles n'auraient pas monté leur hypothèse de toutes pièces sur de fausses impressions, l'heure était grave.

Leonia se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, il ne faisait toujours pas jour. Le nuit semblait pourtant s'affaiblir, s'affaisser lentement, par degrés. La forêt interdite se dessinait dans l'ombre, plus noire encore que la nuit, incroyable et touffue, lieu de perdition de la raison… Elle pensa à ce que ses amies lui avaient dit, à l'incroyable complexité de la nature humaine. Elle pensa que tout comme cette forêt, sa pensée était un infâme entassement d'idées inextricables. Puis, finalement, elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses amies et se rasseyant sur le lit, la chemise de nuit à désordre, elle glissa ses pieds froids sous les couvertures.

« - Je ne sais pas… Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Alors, à mon avis, c'est qu'il n'y a rien, parce que sinon je serais plus préoccupée… Et puis, je suis toujours bien avec Anthon alors…

- Peut être, répondit Jessica. C'est ce que l'on s'est dit au début je dois te l'avouer. Mais au fond, ça n'empêche rien…

- Si, justement, répondit Leonia.

- En fait, ça signifie que tu n'es pas folle amoureuse de lui. Cela, oui, on l'avait deviné. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu puisses le trouver attirant.

- Sans conviction, glissa-t-elle.

- On le sait bien ça, que tu n'es pas convaincue. Mais, reprit Emma, tu nous à quand même dit que l'embrasser n'était pas si désagréable, tu as dit qu'il n'était pas si moche, jeune etc. Enfin, ça n'en fait pas l'homme parfait, mais bon…

- C'est vrai ? j'ai dit tout ça ? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir parlé d'avoir trouvé ce baiser impossible agréable, fit Leonia en rougissant légèrement. C'est tellement bizarre de parler d'être attirée par un… professeur !

- C'est sûr, soupira Jessica qui de plus ne l'avait vu qu'à la table des professeurs.

- Là où je voulais en venir, continua Emma en redressant le fil de la conversation qui partait lentement à la dérive bercé par les facilités d'un courant d'ignorance, c'est au fait que tout de même tu as l'air de ressentir quelque chose pour lui !

- Jusqu'ici, tu ne lui as manifesté que de la haine…

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Leonia, heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Donc, je ne ressens rien pour lui !

- Justement ! repris Emma. On dit que l'amour, ou du moins le désir, et la haine sont… très proches ! Et… Enfin, je pense qu'on va arrêter là, il est bientôt sept heures, Alex va se réveiller et il vaut mieux que ce ne soit pas elle qui interrompe notre conversation. »

Leonia acquiesça, un peu déçue de ne pas savoir quels étaient les raisons qui amenaient ses amies à se préoccuper tant de ses amours… à part bien sûr le problème fondamental que Rogue était leur professeur et de peut être 20 ans son aîné. Cependant, elle savait que les deux autres n'étaient pas prêtes à lui parler maintenant, et qu'il lui faudrait répondre, avec sincérité de plus, à la question qu'elles lui avaient posée, sous peine de ne jamais savoir. Pendant ce temps, Emma farfouilla dans ses affaires pour en sortir un jean et un pull, puis une robe de sorcière. A côté, Jessica allait réveiller Alex qui dormait encore profondément à côté, et à qui elles avaient promis de la sortir du sommeil à 7 heures.

La journée se passa lentement, très lentement même, bercée par les vents froids de l'hiver. Mais, avant tout, c'était l'impatience qui étirait les heures, dans le cœur des trois amies. Jessica et Emma attendait la réponse de Leonia en ne sachant trop que penser, un peu inquiètes de la manière à choisir pour lui expliquer ce qu'elles avaient à dire. De son côté, Leonia retournait dans tous les sens ce que les deux autres lui avait dit le matin même, cherchant à deviner ce qui pouvait bien être si important, et pensant intensément afin de répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Ce n'était plus pour ses amies qu'elle recherchait ainsi, mais pour elle-même. Cependant, elle n'arrivait plus à reconstituer une image de son professeur de potion, ni à se souvenir de la sensation qu'elle avait eu en l'embrassant. Ce n'était même pas de la pudeur, car elle avait réussi pour un moment à reléguer la partie en elle qui lui rappelait qu'elle parlait d'aimer un professeur, mais son esprit qui vagabondait, et ne se laissait pas fixer sur une image. Cela faisait à peine un instant qu'elle avait une idée de sa personne qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle pensait déjà à autre chose, le vent dehors, les vagues au loin, près de la maison moldue de ses parents. Pour la première fois, confiante car certaine qu'elle allait recopier des lignes, elle se prit à attendre sa retenue du soir.

Elle en parla à ses amies, les prévenant qu'elle allait y réfléchir pendant les 2 heures qu'elle passerait en compagnie de la personne en question. Lorsqu'elle partit, avec ses feuilles et sa plume, pour recopier les vers de Baudelaire qu'elle connaissait absolument par cœur, elle avait hâte d'y être pour en être plus vite repartie avec les réponses qu'elle attendait.

Elle arriva presque en avance, s'installa à sa place et sans attendre qu'il levât les yeux pour afficher le poème au tableau, elle commença à recopier se fiant à son souvenir. Elle constata qu'il ne lui serait pas facile de l'observer sans se faire remarquer… elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien faire tant qu'il ne l'y avait pas invité. Cela lui aurait permis de le regarder pendant qu'elle attendait. Mais c'était trop tard. A coup de regards de travers, ou pendant qu'il était absolument concentré sur ce qu'il lisait, captivé par un tel degré de nullité et de bêtise sans doute, elle réussi à l'observer un peu. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'analyser véritablement ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, mais grava dans sa mémoire le visage carré et le port spectaculaire, imposant et inhabituel de son professeur de potion. Il y avait aussi les cheveux noirs et graisseux, et la tenue sobre qui avec négligence lui donnait une allure de prince impénétrable mais peut être déchu. Son regard… un regard triste au fond, durci par l'attention qu'il portait à ne pas être sentimental. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle réussit à capter quelques unes des rares intonations qui étaient les siennes. Doucereuses, désagréables tant qu'elles le pouvaient. Lorsqu'elle était si concentrée sur sa voix, tout à coup, elle ressentit comme un froid frisson, assez agréable, tout au long de son corps. Cela aussi elle le grava dans sa mémoire tout en copiant invariablement des lignes.

Au bout des deux heures habituelles, le professeur Rogue se leva et vint se poser derrière elle, debout, regardant par-dessus son épaule.

« - Combien de fois ? »

Elle ne savait pas, car pour la première fois elle ne s'était pas concentrée sur sa copie et sur l'ennui de sa situation. Elle compta donc le nombre de poèmes sur les feuilles, d'aujourd'hui et des jours précédents, sous les yeux de son professeur de potion.

« - 99, monsieur.

- Quel dommage. Vous auriez pu en avoir fini avec cette partie de votre retenue. Malheureusement il vous faudra terminer la semaine prochaine… Je ne souhaite pas passer la totalité de ma soirée en votre compagnie.

- Bien monsieur. Au revoir monsieur.

- Oui, c'est cela. »

Elle ressortit de la salle et durant le chemin qui menait à sa salle commune repensa à tous les éléments qu'elle avait accumulés : arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, elle avait fini de faire le tour des éléments dont elle disposait. Elle entra et trouva ses deux amies qui devisaient à voix basse tandis que quelques 4ème année tentaient de préparer un devoir qui se tienne pour le professeur Sinistra, sans avoir regardé les étoiles depuis 3 semaines. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le canapé où elles avaient l'habitude de se poser, et devant les regards interrogateurs de l'une comme de l'autre, Leonia commença son explication.

« - J'y ai pensé, furent ses premières paroles.

- C'est bien… mais, es-tu arrivée à un résultat concluant ? Dans un sens ou dans l'autre, chuchota Jessica pour ne pas attirer l'attention des rares dernières occupantes de l'endroit.

- Oui, je pense… mais ça risque d'être dur de l'expliquer clairement. Alex doit dormir, vous ne voulez pas qu'on monte ? On sera plus tranquilles !

- Bonne idée, répondit Emma tandis qu'elles ramassaient leurs affaires et gravissaient les marchent sans se presser et sans bruit. »

Arrivées à l'étage, elles se changèrent, enfilant des chemises de nuit légères qui ne leur suffiraient bientôt plus, et s'installant chacune dans leur lit. Emma et Jessica avaient les lèvres pendues à celles de Leonia, qui n'avait pas le cœur à les faire attendre pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule au fond.

« - Franchement, je pense que je suis vaguement attirée par lui, peut être plus intriguée qu'autre chose au fond, mais quoi qu'il en soit, guère plus. »

Cette remarque, cette réponse, qui était en vérité le premier jalon vers une réflexion plus approfondie fut accueillie avec une sorte de recueillement, et il fallut un moment de presque pause à Jessica et Emma pour reprendre leurs esprit, prendre en compte cette affirmation nouvelle, et se préparer à lui expliquer de manière claire, et si possible sans l'affoler tout de même. Ce serait difficile, et maintenant qu'il fallait le faire véritablement, et non plus le discuter entre elles, ou le penser dans un champ de vision basé sur le chimérique de ce qui n'est pas encore vrai, elles se sentaient comme oppressées par le poids de ce qu'elles avaient à expliquer. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile !

« - Bon, et maintenant est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous aviez à me dire ? les lança Leonia, les obligeant ainsi à parler.

- Oui, oui… mais c'est que… enfin, ça ne va pas être facile je pense. Bon, déjà, tu n'es pas trop amoureuse de lui, donc tant mieux… mais disons que cette vague attirance, comme tu dis, n'est tout de même pas à oublier, surtout mise en rapport avec le fait qu'il t'intrigue (je reprends tes mots), sourit Jessica, puis elle ajouta. N'est-ce pas Emma ?

- Exactement, répondit l'autre qui plus enhardie était prête à entrer dans de véritables explications. Alors, pour commencer, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'entrer dans d'énormes explications inconsidérément longues sur le fait qu'il est adulte et professeur, et qu'il ne pourra rien se passer etc. et tous les éléments de quelque sorte qu'ils soient qui vont dans ce simple sens là. Je te connais, et il me semble clair que ce genre de détail ne t'auras pas échappé. Cela, d'ailleurs, est logique au fond, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai, fit-elle sans grande conviction, d'un ton coulant de réflexion qui inquiéta vaguement ses amies. Je n'y avais pas pensé… Je n'en avais pas vraiment eu le temps en vérité, mais cela parait naturel. Enfin… j'y avais pensé mais je n'avais pas fixé l'information aussi clairement et profondément. Je parle du fait que tout cela restera quoiqu'il en soit du domaine du rêve et de l'impossible. Je vous vois déjà horrifiées et perdues, pensant que je n'ai aucune chance et qu'il va falloir m'épauler dans cette épreuve, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire vrai. Mais non, je vous promets que cela ne veut pas dire que je sois détruite et ce qui s'en suit ! Non, absolument pas je le jure. Je prends juste conscience des informations, je les fixe… Enfin, quelle est la suite ?

- Bien, c'est assez rassurant de t'entendre tenir des propos aussi… cohérents et censés et rassurants et…

- Et je ne suis pas un cas si désespéré tout de même ! interrompit Leonia dans un sourire.

- Oh ! c'est vrai, je ne le nie pas, rigola tranquillement Emma avec un faux-air sérieux tandis que Jessica restait impassible, à peine souriante, angoissée par le futur à venir. Enfin, tout cela nous amène à un point plus… délicat dirons-nous. Parce qu'en vérité il n'y a rien de sûr, ce sont des suppositions et des idées lancées sur des bases incertaines… Mais on a préféré en parler quand même, au cas où cela se révélerait être vrai. »

Leonia bâilla légèrement, gagnée par la fatigue et résistant, grâce à la curiosité, à l'appel doux et désespéré des couvertures. Jessica jeta un œil à Emma, car c'était elle qui devait parler maintenant, mais voyant combien celle-ci était soudain absente, elle pensa qu'il faudrait lancer le sujet, quoiqu'il fût excessivement délicat.

« - Alors… il y a deux choses là… elles n'ont pas vraiment de rapport, mais bon ! Qui sait… Je, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais… Oh ! bien sûr que tu le sais : le professeur Rogue à été partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui et c'est grâce à la confiance de Dumbledore qu'il est ici.

- Oui, je le sais comme tout le monde et… enfin, je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes pseudo-sentiments à son égard.

- Et bien… enfin, il n'y en a sûrement pas, ou du moins pour le moment ça n'en a aucun de toutes façons, ou alors cet homme est vraiment le diable…

- Ne parle pas ainsi de mon amant ! lança Leonia, d'humeur badine. Non, non… je rigole.

- Tu sais qu'un instant j'ai douté, répondit Jessica dans un sourire. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce passé et le fait que ta famille soit… enfin, que tu sois moldue à l'origine…

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il pourrait en avoir après moi juste pour ça ? Enfin… il s'acharnerait quoi ? Il y a beaucoup d'autres sorciers et sorcières comme moi ici, et je ne vois pas pourquoi… moi !

- Bah… oui, on s'est dit ça, mais il y avait surtout, je dois te l'avouer, la crainte certainement déraisonnée que s'il se rendait compte de… tes sentiments… Il en joue pour te nuire. »

Il y eu un silence. Leonia regarda ses deux amies étrangement, se demandant comment elles avaient pu en arriver à une conclusion si… impossible et exagérée ! Jessica la regardait l'air anxieux, et Emma sortant un peu de sa torpeur se rendit compte qu'il été nécessaire d'ajouter quelque chose pour accréditer leur théorie.

« - Oui, c'est certainement exagéré, je ne te le cache pas. Mais… tu réunis toutes les caractéristiques qu'il n'aime pas. Gryffondor, pour commencer… et il semble animé par plus que la haine habituelle qui nous sépare, ensuite de sang moldu, et s'il a par le passé adhéré aux idées de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, c'est bien qu'il n'est pas… fan de moldu ! Et puis, pour finir, tu l'as embrassé dans un couloir obscur, autrement dit tu as brisé, par avance, la barrière entre élève et professeur. Je t'accorde que c'est assez incroyable et tiré par les cheveux… mais cela nous mène au dernier point préoccupant !

- Oui, continua Jessica. Personnellement, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu alors je vais laisser Emma t'expliquer, mais sache tout de même que même avec mon peu de savoir à son sujet, je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle va t'expliquer.

- Bien, répondit Leonia.

- Alors, l'idée générale est que c'est un homme, il n'est pas très vieux, tu es mignonne et tu es relativement attirée par lui. Voilà en substance le problème.

- Ah ? demanda Leonia incrédule. Je ne vois ni le rapport avec le point précédent, ni le risque nouveau, ni le… pourquoi du fait que Jessica ne puisse pas en parler aussi bien que toi.

- J'y viens, j'y viens… Donc, le nouveau (si tu me permets de déranger l'ordre de tes interrogations) c'est que cela signifie qu'il pourrait être tenté. Le rapport, c'est la distance brisée entre élève et professeur et les relations... anormales qui sont les bases avec lesquelles vous avez commencé l'année dans vos relations l'un par rapport à l'autre. C'est un peu comme un facteur… aggravant du premier point de ce nouveau problème. Quant au fait que Jessica ne le connait pas… Ce que cela veut dire, c'est que moi j'ai eu l'occasion de me faire une idée sur lui. A mon avis, il met le masque du méchant mais il y a en lui un besoin de tendresse. Ne me demande pas d'où me vient cette soudaine qualité en psychanalyse… je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'ai eu cette impression dès le début ! Ne serait-ce que ce poème ! Un être sans cœur ne donne pas à recopier des vers de cette trempe… non ?

- Oui, très certainement.

- Bien… donc si on additionne tout cela on en arrive au fait que s'il se rend compte que tu éprouve quelque chose pour lui…

- Mais ! calmez-vous, je « n'éprouve » presque rien pour lui !

- On le sait bien, la coupa Jessica afin d'éviter un esclandre inutile. Mais même très peu, cela reste et s'il s'en rend compte, il se pourrait que les limites soient plus ou moins imperceptiblement dépassées !

- Et dans ce cadre, reprit Emma, ce ne serait pas pour te faire du mal… Mais étant donné la situation ça t'en ferais ! Non ?

-Peut être, grommela Leonia. Mais là je suis crevée et il faut que j'y réfléchisse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses deux amies acquiescèrent et elles se souhaitèrent mutuellement une bonne nuit en se glissant silencieusement dans les couvertures un peu réchauffées par le poids de leurs corps depuis déjà presqu'une heure. Leonia, une fois allongée, les rideaux fermés, prête à sombrer dans le sommeil, se rendit soudain compte que les explications de ses amies lui avaient donné comme une sorte d'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas avant, ou peut être plus justement une envie, un désir. Elles avaient remué les cendres des désirs physiques qui depuis un certain temps restaient à peine chaude, et qui étaient en train de prendre une infime ampleur, rougeoyantes au lieu d'être tièdes… C'était déjà trop, pensait-elle, trop à tel point qu'elle sentit comme une sorte de manque, et qu'elle aurait voulu à cet instant Anthon dans ces bras, un peu comme un palliatif, temporaire et rassurant. Au fond, peut être auraient-elles mieux fait de ne rien lui dire. Mais comment donc auraient-elles pu se douter ?

_Alors ? Verdict ? C'est pas trop mauvais j'espère ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je sais que ça démarre plus ou moins lentement, mais toutes ces réflexions, ce n'est pas pour en arriver nulle part ! Promis…_


	6. L'arrivée d'une femme à la recherche

Chapitre 6 : L'arrivée d'une femme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Un lundi matin, dans le grand hall d'entrée qui intimidait tant les élèves le jour de leur première arrivée à Poudlard, se tenait debout une grande femme, jeune, 20 ou 25 ans, tenant à la main une petite valise. Elle avait le regard convaincu et l'air profondément impatienté. Son visage était le théâtre de la sublime représentation de grands yeux foncés, de jolies lèvres rougies et d'un nez comme celui que l'on attribua te tout temps à la sublime reine d'Egypte, Cléopâtre. Non pas qu'il fut long, mais bien plutôt joliment ciselé, bien proportionné par rapport au reste de sa jeune personne. Elle était svelte, sans être athlétique, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière noire et pleine de reflets argentés, qu'elle avait resserrée à l'aide d'une ceinture sur sa taille fine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coupés courts, lui encadrant le visage et s'arrêtant juste à la limite du cou : ils étaient parfaitement lisses, et les nombreuses lumières au plafond leurs donnaient des teintes claires, par instants.

Elle ne connaissait pas du tout l'endroit, et se trouvait donc dans l'obligation de rester à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la trouver là. Au bout de peut être 10 minutes, des élèves commencèrent à défiler devant elle, en discutant, les cours, les professeurs… Certains d'entre eux étaient intrigués, mais quand elle constata que personne ne venait à sa rencontre, elle décida d'aller d'elle-même vers ceux-ci, se doutant qu'ils sauraient la mener là où elle le souhaitait. Voyant qu'elle marchait résolument en sa direction, une jeune élève de Poufsouffle s'arrêta et avec un sourire lui demanda si elle pouvait l'aider. Après quelques mots elle réussi à savoir où était le bureau de sa marraine. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, la jeune fille ne lui demanda pas qui elle était ! Elle aurait été si gênée de devoir répondre. Au fond, malgré les airs sûrs d'eux qu'elle affichait, elle était assez timide, sensible, et ces retrouvailles avec le passé, avec une part de sa mère un peu aussi, cela l'effrayait. Elle ne se doutait pas que dans le bureau vers lequel elle se dirigeait, la grande femme d'une cinquantaine d'années avait elle aussi été en proie à ces craintes quand elle pensait à l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Elle gravit les marches, prit des couloirs, et déboucha finalement devant la salle de classe de sa marraine. De là s'élevait une voix forte et sèche, féminine, qui même venant d'un passé lointain restait identifiable comme celle de Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci était en cours. Devant la grande porte de bois elle hésita un instant, mais se dit que cette interruption mettrait sans doute Minerva dans de mauvaises dispositions… et elle allait devoir tout d'abord construire de nouvelles bases, bonnes si possible, et faire à Poudlard ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire. Il fallait à tout pris que sa marraine soit de son côté, bien disposée à son égard.

Elle attendit donc pendant presqu'une heure. Une heure de réflexions douloureuses qui tournaient en rond, les retrouvailles difficiles, sans doute, et puis la raison si horrible et inacceptable qui l'avait menée ici. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir, dans un écoulement régulier qui se tarit vite, et elle ramassa sa petite valise puis entra doucement dans la pièce. Devant elle, debout et droite derrière un grand bureau de bois, se tenait une femme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Vaguement, bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose… mais tellement mince et invisible que pendant un instant elle craint de s'être trompée, d'être en face de quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui d'autre. La femme de ses souvenirs avait entre 35 et 40 ans… et ses souvenirs même étaient vagues, ceux d'une enfant qui voyait les adultes encore comme des géants.

Devant elle, le professeur McGonagall resta quelques instants à mettre en tas des feuilles que lui rendaient les élèves, sans la voir, puis lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, fut frappée par la vue de cette belle jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, la détaillant involontairement, simplement étonnée de la voir là, puis comme un soudain vent de prise de conscience qui la frappa, elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et regardant la femme en face d'elle, lui demanda incrédule :

« - Vous… tu… Judith ?

- Oui, répondit simplement sa filleule sans pouvoir s'étendre dans les détails, elle aussi frappée par la nouveauté de cette vérité. Minerva ?

- C'est bien moi, soupira McGonagall qui ne parvenait qu'à grand peine à reconnaître sous ces fins traits délicatement maquillés ceux de la gamine tranquille d'autrefois. »

Il y eu un silence où, sans indiscrétion pourtant, mais avec une certaines avidité, elles se détaillèrent encore, cherchant à comprendre, à donner un sens à ces retrouvailles. Le professeur ne reconnaissait pas véritablement celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle, mais son cœur était chamboulé par la vérité reconnue de cette rencontre, par la peur de l'erreur, de l'échec, de la mésentente. Judith était étonnée, comme tombant sur terre car elle n'avait même pas pensé aux changements qui s'étaient forcément produits chez sa marraine durant toutes ces années, et les rides encore légères sur son visage la laissait pantoise et désarçonnée. De plus, cela ajoutait à l'évidence qu'elle aussi avait déjà reconnu qu'il allait falloir douloureusement construire un présent sur la base d'un passé plus présumé que véritable.

« - J'imagine qu'en se genre de circonstances nous sommes censées nous embrasser, osa Judith avec un petit sourire, esquissé avec difficulté.

- Oui, oui sans aucun doute, répondit McGonagall d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas avoir blanche. C'est que je… ne sais trop quoi faire.

- Moi… non plus, confessa la plus jeune. »

Gênées, engoncées dans des règles et usages qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à sentir, à prendre pour naturelles, elles s'approchèrent, et apposèrent sur leurs joues une bise un peu fausse, à laquelle manquait une chaleur qu'elles ne pouvaient pas ressentir. Reprenant ses esprits, McGonagall posa sa main sur son épaule, et décidant qu'il fallait tenter de débroussailler ces chemins et ces liens longuement oubliés, elle reprit la parole avec plus d'assurance.

« - Il me semble que nous avons beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Que tu es grande et belle et… c'est incroyable.

- C'est vrai que… enfin, cela fait si longtemps, sourit Judith dont l'anxiété s'était un peu calmée.

- Viens, viens dans mon bureau. Un thé sera le premier pas ! sourit Minerva en se refusant, pour le moment, à l'interroger sur les raisons de sa venue si pressée. »

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau sobre et relativement lumineux malgré le temps mauvais. Elles s'installèrent devant de fines tasses en porcelaine blanche et une théière. Elles discutèrent une heure, car McGonagall n'avait pas cours. Si peu de temps, bien sûr, n'était pas assez pour se connaître véritablement, mais cela permettait déjà d'engager la conversation, de commencer à débroussailler le chemin tortueux qui mène de l'ignorance aux affinités, et des affinités aux amitiés, un peu comme dans la carte du pays de Tendre. La plus âgée raconta un peu Poudlard, les élèves, les années d'enseignements… mais c'est avant tout sa filleule qui fut questionnée avec une avidité mesurée bien qu'existante. Elle avait 23 ans. Elle parla ensuite rapidement de sa famille, son père, sans s'appesantir ; et sa marraine préféra ne pas trop chercher à en savoir plus sur ce sujet délicat. Elle devina que Judith connaissait bien les conflits et fragilités familiales et relationnelles, et avait ainsi été capable d'éviter de rouvrir de douloureuses blessures. Minerva McGonagall en fut comme rassurée sur le caractère, la gentillesse de sa filleule. Elle lui trouvait des manières qui avaient été celles de sa mère, mais restait comme un point, un quelque chose d'obscur.

De son côté, Judith se trouvait embarrassée de ne pas pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert à sa marraine de ce qui la préoccupait. Elle la trouvait gentille, un peu… coincée peut être, il fallait le reconnaître, mais gentille, certainement. Et puis, il n'y avait pas de doute, elle était sensible, sous sa carapace. C'aurait été si facile, c'était d'ailleurs si tentant, d'arrêter le cours de ces explications, de ces reconnaissances et discussions, et puis raconter. Dire, dire, dire encore et véritablement ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, la raison pour laquelle elle était ici. Elle avait confiance en Minerva, et… pourquoi donc avait-elle tant attendu avant de venir la voir ! Pourquoi, pourquoi… alors, peut être elle aurait pu le lui dire ! Mais pas dans ces conditions. Oui, oui, sa marraine était manifestement quelqu'un de bien, en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, sur qui l'on pouvait compter. A cela, pas de doute. Autrement, d'ailleurs, elle ne serait pas directrice adjointe d'un endroit comme Poudlard. Tout cela semblait tellement… logique. Pourtant, la sensibilité qu'elle avait décelée dans les yeux de son interlocutrice, mais surtout la nécessité absolue de mener à bien ce qu'elle avait entrepris, l'obligeait à se taire, à ne parler de ce qu'elle avait à faire qu'avec pudeur, en ne se dévoilant pas, en ne dévoilant rien, en cachant tout.

Tout en pensant à cela, elle répondait aux questions de sa marraine avec un sourire aux lèvres. Au fond de son cœur quelque chose était serré, par la frustration, par une sorte de tristesse. En face, Minerva observait sa filleule avec un sourire, ébahie par la beauté de cette femme. Car, oui, c'était une femme, accomplie, belle et grande. Elle semblait épanouie… à part cette sorte de voile qu'elle sentait imperceptiblement flotter entre elles pour les séparer, empêchant de véritables et totales retrouvailles. Bien sûr, oui, elle se doutait de la nature de ce voile : un non-dit.

« - Et alors, pas de fiancé ? sourit McGonagall avec naturel. Tu es si jolie !

- Non, non… personne, répondit Judith avec un air un peu perdu, comme si l'on avait touché un point sensible.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, je suis occupée à d'autres choses en ce moment.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Par quoi donc ? demanda McGonagall sans se douter le moins du monde qu'elle en arrivait là à ce qui rendait si difficile à sa filleule ces retrouvailles. »

Sur ce, on entendit résonner l'appel de la fin d'une heure de cours, et Judith en ressentit un soulagement instantané, qui ne durerait pas longtemps mais était déjà un début. Elle prit conscience de la véracité de cette expression, sauvée par le gong, et tandis que sa marraine se levait pour se préparer à aller en classe, elle laissa échapper en murmurant presque :

« - Je t'expliquerais plus… tard. »

McGonagall entendit bien cette remarque et sentit que sa filleule était gênée. Un instant, il lui traversa l'esprit qu'elle était venue ici après une grave querelle de cœur. Cela la fit vaguement sourire intérieurement, elle qui était bien loin de tous ces problèmes. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs de quelque chose de très plausible, et elle décida de ne pas brusquer les confidences. Elle avait de plus à faire ailleurs, et expliqua à Judith où était sa chambre pour la durée de son séjour ici, avec un sourire. L'invitant à aller s'y installer, elle lui dit que dans une heure, elle en aurait finit et viendrait la chercher pour le repas. Celle-ci acquiesça, et décida d'attendre ce moment pour lui dire qu'elle devait parler au professeur Dumbledore. Cela risquait de briser sa gentillesse… se sentir mise à part ne plairait sûrement pas à sa marraine, et cela était compréhensible : elle avait déjà ressentit cela par le passé… De toutes manières, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Durant une heure, Judith rangea avec une extrême lenteur ses affaires nombreuses. Il y avait de tout. De simples robes, noires et pratiques, de plus jolies et recherchées, de superbes jupes et hauts, robes et habits moldus dont l'usage semblait peu approprié ici. Elle avait emporté quelques livres, de toutes sortes, certains manifestement très usés. Cela lui prit presque l'heure, et pendant ce temps là, elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait, au retour de sa marraine. Elle réussit, à grand peine, à ce concentrer sur l'idée qu'elle se trouvait dans une école, une école de sorcellerie, endroit où elle n'avait jamais mit les pieds, du fait de son père.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau, et la pression monta en elle. Dans une autre aile de l'établissement, le professeur de métamorphose attendait que ses élèves de 1ère année sortent tous de la salle de classe pour aller chercher sa filleule. Elle ne se sentait pas nerveuse, malgré le fait qu'elle avait décidé de demander enfin à Judith pourquoi elle était venue à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle ressentait à un moindre degré ce qui s'agitait dans le cœur de sa filleule, parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les enjeux de la réponse, mais aussi car elle restait la femme strictement maîtresse de ses sentiments qu'elle était toujours depuis moult années. Seules de rares occasions l'avaient vue agitée, et moins encore de manière visible aux yeux des autres. Elle s'interrogeait, mais ne se rendait pas folle pour autant. Sagesse, telle était le mot pour décrire son comportement : au fond, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Recueillir des confessions d'amours malheureuses n'était pas d'un danger énorme et n'allait pas lui changer grand-chose, à elle.

Minerva arriva rapidement devant la chambre de sa filleule, gravit les escaliers rapidement et souhaitant ne pas la surprendre, bien qu'elle connût le code, frappa à la porte avant d'entrer, attendant même qu'on vint lui ouvrir. Elle entendit la voix douce comme alourdie par la distance, lui dire qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle prononça donc le mot de passe, _héritage_, et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle vit alors Judith sortir de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés encore, et portant une sorte d'étrange combinaison, qu'on eût crue empruntée à Emma Peel si la jeune femme n'avait pas été sorcière, noire, et de bottes à petits talons. Elle semblait prête à partir au combat, et McGonagall resta un instant en arrêt, comme assommée. Quelle pouvait bien être l'utilité d'une tenue de ce genre… cela lui allait bien, certes, mais… Tandis que sa filleule passait par-dessus ces vêtements étranges une robe de sorcière noire simple et se séchait les cheveux d'un sort, puis les coiffait rapidement, elle reprit ces esprits, et lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller manger. Avant cela cependant, il faudrait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir de son arrivée. Judith acquiesça rapidement, la tension revenue comme une nouvelle vague plus forte que les autres, car elle savait qu'elle avait à lui parler, mais aussi qu'il lui faudrait attendre.

Judith suivi la cousine de sa mère à travers le château, marchant rapidement à sa suite, pressée et pourtant anxieuse. Sa plus grande peur était que le professeur Dumbledore lui demande pourquoi elle était venue à Poudlard. L'entretien, finalement, se passa bien, car il ne posa pas de questions, sensible aux pudeurs de tous, et sentant que si la jeune femme n'avait pas prévenu sa marraine des raisons de sa venue, elle avait sans doute de sérieuses intentions, et mieux valait la laisser se débrouiller elle-même avec cela. Il n'aurait à intervenir qu'en cas de problème, ou si cela devenait un problème pour son enseignante la plus ancienne, et dont il respectait la droiture, la compétence, l'intelligence et allait jusqu'à trouver d'agréable compagnie.

Durant le repas, Judith ayant été placée en bout de table, la conversation fut remise à plus tard, et elle eut à discuter avec son voisin, en éloignant soigneusement tout sujet qui pourrait l'amener à poser des questions sur sa venue. Elle réussit ainsi à ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et à la fin du repas, sortit très rapidement à la suite de McGonagall. La rattrapant, elle lui demanda avec un sourire si elle pouvait rester avec elle : apprenant que sa marraine n'avait pas cours le lundi après-midi elle s'exclama qu'il s'agissait là d'une véritable chance. Son interlocutrice sentit que le moment était choisi pour lancer un sujet qui inviterait à la confidence. Mais, avant tout, il fallait la mettre à l'aise : elle n'était pas de ce genre de personnes que les ragots rendent fous d'enthousiasme, mais il restait une certaine curiosité, et il lui semblait de plus que sa petite cousine, car elle était cela aussi, avait besoin de dire ce qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elles allèrent donc s'asseoir à nouveau dans le bureau de McGonagall, celle-ci ayant à nouveau préparé du thé, que les anglais boivent tout le temps et à toutes heures sans overdose. Tandis que Judith buvait une gorgée de thé brulant, sa marraine opta pour une question directe. Si elle restait trop gênée, elle lui tendrait l'hameçon.

« - Mais, dit moi, pourquoi donc es-tu venue ici ? Je sais que cela faisait très longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vues… mais tout de même !

- Et bien…

- Je me doutais que cela te gênerais un peu.

- Je… oui, en effet, répondit désemparée Judith, craignant un instant que sa marraine ne soit au courant, mais pouvant au mieux par ce moyen ajourner son problème de mensonge.

- Ecoutes… je ne suis pas toute jeune et c'est vrai que tu as peut être peur que je ne comprenne pas, mais… S'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour qui a mal tourné, dit-le moi. Franchement, cela ne peut que t'aider, lui sourit Minerva.

- Je… »

Judith était désemparée. Il lui semblait soudain que sa marraine venait d'elle-même de résoudre son problème. Ce… il fallait lui répondre que oui, même si c'était tellement plus compliqué.

« - Et bien, oui, j'avoue, répondit-elle en baissant la tête comme abattue.

- Aller ! Dis-moi donc, et saches qu'il ne faut pas t'en faire pour cela. Tu es jolie, tu en trouveras un autre.

- Ah… soupira-t-elle comme si elle se laissait convaincre. »

Elle raconta une histoire avec un moldu à qui elle avait fini par avouer qu'elle était sorcière. Du coup, elle avait dû lui faire oublier et le quitter, car il l'avait particulièrement mal pris. Elle ajouta qu'elle était venue à Poudlard pour se ressourcer, s'écarter de ce monde. Sa marraine acquiesça avec un air compatissant, fit mine de la consoler comme elle le pouvait malgré ses manières toujours un peu engoncées. Cependant, les explications qu'on lui donnait étaient très fantaisistes et elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que c'était vraiment cela. Elle serait revenue chez elle, dans un cocon familial connu si elle avait voulu vraiment se ressourcer. Enfin… peut être, qui sait ? Cela paraissait pourtant invraisemblable, mais la jeunesse avait parfois des idées étranges.

De son côté, Judith pense qu'il était temps, pendant cet instant de confidence, de parler du fait qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore de manière privée. Elle le demanda immédiatement.

« - Ah ? si tu veux, lui répondit un peu étonnée sa marraine.

- Je… enfin, je voulais te prévenir, continua l'autre avec un sourire un peu attristé. J'aurais pu le faire sans te le dire mais… voilà.

- Je comprends. Je dois admettre ne pas voir d'intérêt à cette démarche, mais si tu veux lui reparler… alors…

- Merci de ton soutien. Cela fait plaisir de trouver soudain une marraine aussi gentille et… voulut-t-elle continuer avec sincérité.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda McGonagall, pas très à l'aise dans ces histoires sentimentales.

- Non, non ! ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'empêcha immédiatement sa filleule. Je vais y aller… il y a un code ?

- Oui, lui dit Minerva de plus en plus étonnée par son comportement, c'est _sucreries_.

- C'est… drôle, sourit Judith en retour, en tentant ainsi d'apaiser l'effet d'étonnement né de sa visite au directeur.

- Il fait toujours comme ça. Je dois avouer que je trouve cela plutôt ridicule, répondit instantanément la professeure de métamorphose que ses habitudes de droiture avait reprise, mais il aime jouer à l'enfant. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce et avec un dernier sourire s'engouffra dans les escaliers puis les couloirs dans la direction du bureau directeur. Elle lui expliqua clairement son problème, son projet, et sa volonté de ne pas en parler à sa marraine. Celui-ci lui conseilla la prudence, lui parla du caractère auquel elle aurait à faire, mais promit de ne rien dire au professeur McGonagall : s'il pensait que cela devenait nécessaire, il lui en parlerait avant toute chose. Elle ressortit rapidement du bureau en laissant le vénérable homme pensif, tandis qu'elle-même remontait dans sa chambre afin de réfléchir à la manière qu'elle choisirait pour approcher le professeur Rogue. De son côté, Minerva McGonagall avait sortit les quelques feuilles qu'elle avait à corriger, et au milieu d'une d'elle, lui vint une soudaine compréhension dont elle se félicita et qui lui permit ensuite de se remettre à travailler plus tranquillement, puisqu'elle était capable de mettre de côté un sujet même brulant et d'y revenir plus tard. Si elle était ici et parlait à Dumbledore, c'est que l'amant perdu était ici, professeur ici sans aucun doute. Or, le seul nouvel arrivant était le professeur Rogue ! Cette constatation était tout de même assez troublante, et au bout d'un paquet de copies de 1ère année, elle s'arrêta pour y réfléchir.

Après avoir pensé aux circonstances incroyables qui avaient réuni ici l'amant et la marraine de la jeune femme, elle eut soudain comme un flash de retour de savoir, et comme une horrible chose, elle se souvint que Rogue était un mangemort ! Comment donc cela était-il possible ? Sa filleule connaissait-elle le passé de son amant ? Car, en vérité, elle avait accepté instinctivement qu'il avait cessé d'être fidèle à Vous-Savez-Qui. Cependant, malgré cela, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait été, dans un moment d'égarement sans doute, voulant se rattraper des humiliations de son passé. Elle avait été son professeur, des années plus tôt. Mais, depuis les années de combat contre Lord Voldemort, elle avait presque effacé de sa mémoire ces personnes qui étaient passées du côté obscur. Maintenant qu'il avait passé à nouveau le cap, elle pouvait à nouveau le connaître, et même se souvenir de son passé d'écolier écrasé par des camarades pourtant gentils à la base.

Bien, bien, cela elle l'acceptait, qu'il avait passé le cap et était revenu du bon côté. Sa froideur ressemblait plus à une carapace, un peu comme la sienne propre, et si elle ne l'appréciait pas, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une forme de magie noire. Enfin ! quoiqu'il en soit, il n'en restait pas moins que sa filleule avait eu une relation avec un ancien mangemort ! Et cela du temps où il était mangemort… Minerva McGonagall resta un instant à réfléchir ainsi. Cette relation avait pu être dangereuse pour sa filleule ! Et puis, tout cela lui déplaisait un peu. Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était tenter de savoir de quoi il retournait, sans brusquer Judith qui avait manifestement de grandes difficultés à se dévoiler entièrement, afin de pouvoir l'aider en retour, peut être.

_Allez ! allez ! une tite review pour me faire plaisir *fait un grand sourire pour vous convaincre* Je constate que pas mal de gens passe me lire, alors laissez un petit quelque chose, bon ou mauvais ! Que diantre, cela je n'en ai rien à faire ! Ce qui importe, c'est que je sache ce que vous en pensez ^^ Allez, lancez-vous mes amis… _

_Alors, intéressé ? étonné ? ennuyé ? _


	7. Où l'on ne comprends pas toujours tout

_Un chapitre de plus ! On progresse mes amis, on progresse ! Bonne lecture :D_

Chapitre 7 : Où l'on ne comprend pas toujours tout.

Le professeur Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Judith de lui expliquer clairement sa relation avec Severus. Cependant, n'étant pas d'une nature à s'attarder sur des points d'une importance aussi manifestement infime, elle passa rapidement à autre chose, se concentrant uniquement sur son rôle de simple marraine et de professeur de métamorphose. Par moment, tout de même, elle observait le comportement de sa filleule, et cela la confortait dans son hypothèse, sans l'affoler pour autant : Judith semblait le regard accroché au professeur de potion, qui l'ignorait, mais elle ne cherchait pas à lui parler -pas encore sûrement- et ne semblait pas abattue.

Au fond, elle se sentait un peu jalouse, un peu blessée. De quoi donc ? Et bien, elle n'en savait pas grand-chose, mais logiquement… C'était cela, oui : elle avait espéré que sa filleule venait pour la voir, renouer une relation brisée par le poids des circonstances. Apprendre que quelque part, à la base et dans les faits, elle avait surtout été un prétexte à une course derrière un amant récalcitrant, lui serrait un peu le cœur.

Il était déjà 17 heures quand, le jeudi même de la semaine où Judith était arrivée, Minerva finit les cours. En sortant, un de ses élèves lui dit que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle passe le voir pour un problème d'organisation. De fait, elle était directrice adjointe… il était seulement étonnant qu'il la prévienne par le truchement d'un élève ! Après un acquiescement rapide, et lorsqu'enfin la salle fut vide, elle sortit elle-même, fermant la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Arrivée, elle prononça le mot de passe et monta rapidement les escaliers, sans courir, mais d'un pas assuré et déterminée. Elle frappa la porte et à l'audition d'une invitation à ouvrir et entrer, elle s'exécuta et se trouva devant un professeur Dumbledore arborant un large sourire presque moqueur qui lui fit deviner qu'elle n'avait pas été appelée pour parler chiffons administratifs.

« - Un élève m'a prévenu que vous aviez à me parler… Je ne suis pas dupe de vos histoires d'organisation.

- Oh ! s'exclama Albus avec un rire clair sans méchanceté. C'est vrai… je m'excuse de vous avoir fait parvenir le message par un élève, mais comme le Pouffsouffle qui vous a passé le message avait fait un tour dans mon bureau pour cause d'une invasion soudaine de cocottes en papiers hurlantes et insultantes dans la salle du professeur Rogue, j'ai profité de sa venue.

- Bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu forcé, car les blagues douteuses des élèves la faisait toujours moins rire que Dumbledore.

- J'avais à vous parler, asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plait Minerva. Nous serons plus à l'aise, l'invita-t-elle en s'exécutant lui-même.

- Merci professeur, accepta-t-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil, mais sans se laisser aller en arrière, tendue, intriguée. Est-ce grave ?

- Non, pas à mon avis… Il est vrai que mon opinion est sujette à controverse mais…

- Bien. De quoi s'agit-il donc ? préféra-t-elle couper un peu sèchement afin d'éviter les longues digressions dont Albus était familier.

- Ne vous impatientez donc pas ainsi, sourit-il gentiment. Je ne vais pas me laisser aller des heures à autre chose Minerva.

- Permettez-moi de faire remarquer que c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, dit-t-elle très justement.

- C'est vrai, concéda-t-il.

- Et donc ?...

- Et donc j'aimerais vous parler de Judith. Et j'aimerais vous parler de Severus… de Severus d'abord en fait.

- Ah… je dois avouer que si je ne me doutais pas que ce sujet viendrait de vous, je ne suis pas étonnée à ce point de…

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui… mais passons, je vous expliquerais plus tard. »

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça tranquillement, étonné tout de même que son professeur de métamorphose puisse être au courant de tant de choses. De son côté, il lui vint à l'esprit que ce genre d'histoire d'amourettes n'était pas d'un niveau qui aurait dû arriver au directeur… Oui, Judith était allée lui parler… mais après ? Peut être finalement s'agissait-il de quelque chose de grave. Elle lança à Albus Dumbledore un regard perçant, et il commença à lui raconter. Tout d'abord, ce fut le passé de Severus : Lily, son amour démesuré, et puis finalement son égarement à la suite de Lord Voldemort, pour en arriver à son retour du bon côté de la sorcellerie après l'assassinat de Lily et James Potter. Minerva McGonagall écouta la totalité du récit d'un air totalement abasourdi. Oui, elle se souvenait que durant la scolarité des parents du petit Potter, Lily et Severus avait développé une improbable amitié. De là à penser… Enfin, si Dumbledore l'affirmait, cela devait être vrai. Cependant ! pourquoi lui raconter cela soudainement ? Elle devait avoir un air interrogateur et le regard perdu dans le vide, car après un instant de pose, le directeur reprit la parole.

« - Minerva, vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous raconte cela ?

- Oui… c'est vrai. Je me doute qu'il s'agit des éclaircissements que vous aviez ajournés…

- En effet.

- …Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est… pourquoi maintenant ?

- Et bien, pour cela j'en viens à la deuxième partie de mes explications. Tout d'abord, il y a le fait que je me suis dit qu'il était important que les tensions s'apaisent entre vous, car vous êtes des pôles importants dans cet établissement que je dirige. Or, si je ne vous avais pas raconté ce qui est arrivé par le drame de l'enfance de Severus, je pense que vous n'auriez pas réussi à mettre à part vos à priori nés de son passé. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je… si, c'est très possible. Cependant, je dois vous avouer, dit-elle les yeux presque baissés, que je commençais à lui faire confiance. Pas à l'apprécier, mais à… accepter sa personne ici.

- Et bien, sachez Minerva que cela est tout à votre honneur, et qu'il vous faut vous en réjouir.

- Merci, sourit-elle crispée à nouveau et en relevant les yeux. Quel est la deuxième chose ?

- Et bien… c'est en rapport avec votre filleule. Je pense qu'elle vous aura dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire ici.

- Vaguement, répondit Minerva un peu intriguée.

- C'est là mon point. Elle est venue me voir et m'a expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vous dise de quoi il ressort, souhait que je vais respecter quoiqu'ayant peu de sens… pudeur de jeune femme voyez-vous… Enfin, je m'égare. Donc, je lui laisserais le soin de vous en parler elle-même le moment venu (ce qu'elle fera, je puis vous l'assurer !) mais il m'a semblé nécessaire que vous en toucher un mot.

- Oui.

- D'abord, sachez qu'elle est venue ici chercher quelque chose (qui a d'ailleurs rapport avec Severus) et qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose qui peut se comprendre même si difficile et peut être insensé. Et maintenant vient la seconde raison de mes explications…

- Je dois reconnaître être encore dans le brouillard, répondit-elle d'un ton un peu cassant.

- J'ai pensé que vous vous sentiriez sans doute un peu mise à part par le fait que votre filleule ne soit pas venue uniquement pour vous et ne vous avoue pas la véritable raison de sa venue. Donc, je me suis dit que vous montrer ma confiance en vous expliquant pourquoi j'ai accepté Severus ici… vous rassurerait et vous montrerait que vous n'êtes pas véritablement mise à part. »

Minerva McGonagall le regarda étonnée. Comment faisait donc cet homme pour comprendre aussi intimement les pensées des gens, leurs désirs et leurs scrupules. Elle acquiesça l'air un peu désappointée, et le remercia avec beaucoup de vérité. Il l'invita à ressortir, et ce-faisant, pensa soudain à l'étrangeté de la mise en relation de ce qu'elle savait et de ce qu'on lui avait dit. Les faits étaient un peu différents de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Severus était sans doute toujours hanté pas l'image de Lily Potter, mais Judith était sans doute tombée amoureuse de cet étrange homme fermé et cachant toute forme de sentiments. Cela expliquait alors les indifférences de Severus et les sourires et regards de Judith. Quelque part, elle n'avait pas envie que Judith réussisse à récupérer cet homme ! Allez savoir, les pensées et sentiments sont bizarres : bien sûr qu'elle voulait sa filleule heureuse ! Pas avec cet homme très certainement… c'est ce qui semblait.

.

Il était minuit, Severus regardait l'heure, épuisé, les yeux perdus. Il avait des cernes incroyables, perdues bientôt dans ses joues creusées et cireuses, pâles, presque blanches. Ses lèvres s'affaissait, laissant sa bouche épuisée et entr'ouverte. Depuis une semaine bientôt ! Une semaine où il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure par nuit, chaque nuit. Le cauchemar, tout le temps, lancinant… à tel point qu'il avait peur de s'endormir et de le voir à nouveau. La fatigue pesait… ses yeux se brouillèrent sous de grosses larmes de fatigues qui montaient. Il n'eût pas l'envie ni la force de lever le bras pour les essuyer avant qu'elles ne viennent lacérer ses joues, pleines de sel et d'insomnie. Tant pis, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose, quoiqu'il fasse. Tant qu'à ne pas dormir, à ne pas se reposer, autant ne pas dormir du tout, ne pas avoir de cauchemar, pas encore, lancinant.

Minuit et dix minutes… que le temps passait lentement, dans l'attente. Et puis, soudain, l'idée, l'espoir. Peut être que cette fois le cauchemar ne viendrait pas, peut être que c'était fini. Trop dur de lutter contre le sommeil quand la peur, quand l'angoisse est partie… Severus ferma les yeux, sur l'horloge et ses onze minutes après minuit…

_Lily… Severus la sert doucement dans ses bras, sans violence, sans avoir à forcer… elle se laisse faire, elle le regarde, et dans ses yeux il y a la lueur d'amour tant rêvée et attendue. Ils s'embrassent, doucement. Et puis, la scène s'élargie, comme dans un film, quand la caméra recule. Ils sont allongés, nonchalants, sur un canapé. _

_Un bruit, crac !_

_Un autre, soudain, un pas, lent, lourd._

_Severus à le bras brulant, si brulant, trop brulant. Il regarde Lily : c'est lui. Il arrive._

_L'homme dans la grande cape noir, Lord Voldemort. En face, devant eux._

_Et là, catastrophe, horreur, soudain. Il pointe sa baguette sur Severus. Severus attrape Lily et la met devant lui, entre lui et la mort. Il ne veut pas, et pourtant ses bras semblent sûrs de ce qu'ils font. Et il y a un flash vert, long, si lent… Il pourrait écarter Lily, c'est sûr… il pourrait, mais il ne le fait pas, et reste là, à la regarder._

_Elle le regarde désespérée, elle a eu tord de lui faire confiance._

_« Avada Kedavra »_

Severus se releva, soudain réveillé, et son premier geste fut de refermer les bras autour du corps inexistant. Alors il leva les yeux, il se rappela, il comprit. Il avait refait le cauchemar. Il était tremblant, totalement chamboulé par ce qu'il avait vu dans ce rêve. C'était faux, mais cela restait trop réel dans sa pensée, son souvenir. Une heure vingt-cinq. Impossible, il ne redormirait pas cette nuit. Il n'aurait pas dû dormir, maintenant c'était pire.

Toujours cela, cette culpabilité après cet horrible cauchemar ! Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ? Il s'était toujours senti coupable de la mort de Lily, mais pourquoi maintenant ce rêve terrible qui le détruisait.

En s'essuyant les yeux, il se dirigea en somnambule vers la salle de bain, et grâce à un « _lumos_ » découvrit son visage défait dans la glace. Il poussa un profond soupir, et préférant ne pas avoir le loisir de s'observer dans un tel état, éteint la lumière, se dirigeant à la lumière de la lune et des rares étoiles visibles par la fenêtre. Il regarda avec dégoût son lit, théâtre des horribles insomnies qui l'agitaient depuis un certain temps. 5 nuits ! Qui donc serait dans un état normal après 5 nuits sans sommeil, ou presque… car ce qu'il dormait était pire que l'éveil. Il décida de passer quelques habits, de se préparer, puisque de toutes manières il ne dormirait pas, et au lieu de languir d'aller se promener. La fraicheur de la nuit lui permettrait peut être de ne pas tomber de fatigue, et de redonner un peu de forme à ses traits barbouillés de dessins sans ordre, rides, affaissements, fatigue somatisée.

Vendredi midi. Rogue était resté dans sa salle de classe, affalé sur son bureau, incapable de se tenir droit, incapable d'avoir une forme de dignité… incapable surtout de rentrer dans son rôle habituel. Il était épuisé, son visage avait très vite reperdu toutes les couleurs qu'il avait réussi à lui faire prendre pendant la longue marche de nuit, sous les étoiles et dans le silence, qui l'avait sortie tant bien que mal de son désœuvrement. Crevé, les cernes continuaient à s'agrandir sous ses yeux petits et à peine ouverts, dans lesquels la lueur de vie et de dédain s'était même éteinte, trop difficile, trop éreintante à conserver.

Il entendit cogner. Un son sourd et désagréable qui sonnait dans ses oreilles, se répercutait, extraordinaire. Puis, le silence : il poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa sa tête se poser sur ses bras, conscient maintenant de la valeur véritable du sommeil, de combien doux pouvait être ce souffle qui emporte dans une inconscience magnifique… Pourquoi donc n'avait-il plus droit à cet oubli que Morphée offrait pourtant sans effort à tous les autres ? …inutile de se poser de telles questions. A nouveau, le bruit sourd. Rogue pensa qu'il hallucinait, qu'il allait bientôt entrer dans un sommeil artificiel, dont il ne se relèverait peut être pas. Et c'est lancinant, encore et toujours, que ces sons s'élevaient, avec des pauses, des reprises, des rythmes changeants. Soudain, une voix s'éleva, lointaine, comme assourdie, qui dit des mots que Rogue ne comprit pas. Il pensa que c'était la fin, mais les paroles revinrent, avec une voix de femme, peut être un ange, pensa Rogue… et tout à coup, il comprit les mots, et il revint sur terre, redressant son buste d'un geste brusque, tournant la tête vers la porte. Quelqu'un demanda à entrer. Il acquiesça, la tête tournant et les sens comme barbouillés, puis se souvint que la personne était derrière la porte. Alors, il se leva, surmonta les étourdissements qu'il sentait monter de loin, et ouvrit la porte en tentant de se composer le visage de circonstances… qui était l'imbécile qui était ici ?!

« - Oui, fit-il froid et sans aucune intonation.

- Merci, sourit d'un air forcé une jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'air à l'aise. J'ai cru que vous n'ouvririez pas.

- Et bien c'est fait, lui répondit-il sèchement, trouvant quelque chose d'étrange dans son accoutrement… et puis son visage lui disait quelque chose. Entrez, continua-t-il quand le sens des habitudes de l'étiquette lui revint vaguement.

- Je peux m'assoir ? demanda-t-elle, totalement déboussolée par son air de drogué et sa froideur plus grande encore qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. »

Severus fit signe que oui, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui était en face de lui, et dans la semi-conscience que lui laissait son épuisement, il sentait bien combien il n'était pas en état de parler de manière censée. En la voyant s'assoir, il s'était dit à nouveau qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans ses vêtements, mais se sentant incapable de deviner de quoi il s'agissait, il abandonna, et dans un soudain moment de presque illumination, il lui dit d'attendre un instant, et qu'il revenait. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'acquiescer, il avait prit le chemin de son bureau personnel. Arrivé devant la glace de sa salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet et se couvrit le visage d'eau. Un peu d'éveil de courte et illusoire durée lui revint, et il se rendit compte de l'air d'orphelin battu qui s'étalait sur son visage et trahissait le personnage qu'il s'était choisi. Ah ! pourquoi cette imbécile était-elle venue le voir maintenant…

Il se souvint alors de qui elle était ! Mais bien sûr, quel idiot il avait été : la jeune femme dans sa salle de classe était Judith, la filleule de Minerva. Cela n'expliquait pas grand-chose, mais d'avoir trouvé cela seul lui fit un peu plaisir, la sensation agréable d'être dans un état normal l'inonda un instant, et relevant la tête, il se dirigea vers la porte qui reliait ses appartements à son bureau, puis sa salle de classe. En entrant, il lui lança un regard et il fut frappé à nouveau par sa tenue, mais cette fois compris ce qui le dérangeait ainsi : elle n'avait pas de robe de sorcière et se baladait dans une sorte de combinaison totalement étrange, celle-là même qui avait étonné sa collègue. Fort de cette inutile constatation, il s'assit à son bureau, conservant ainsi une sorte de supériorité physique, puisqu'elle était en contrebas.

« - En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Professeur Rogue, je viens vous parler de manière totalement confidentielle, et d'un sujet… délicat, lui dit-elle dans une tentative plutôt infructueuse de sourire.

- Je vous écoute, répondit-il l'air blasé.

- En vérité, il est de notoriété publique que vous avez par le passé été un partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne fais pas de doute sur votre changement d'opinion à ce sujet, mais j'aurais besoin de vous demander quelque chose à propos d'un mangemort. Je… je me doute que cela va… »

Elle continua ainsi à s'empêtrer pendant quelques minutes tandis que Rogue sentait son mal de crane prendre de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui. Une demande l'énervait déjà, de ce genre plus encore… mais ce flot de paroles était en train de le rendre complètement fou : à ses dépends, il se rendit compte que l'eau dont il avait aspergé son visage ne pouvait qu'avoir un effet à court terme. Il finit pas ne plus pouvoir contrôler le ras-le-bol qui le submergeait, et avec une dureté horrible, la regarda, la faisant s'interrompre au milieu d'une nouvelle interrogation inutile, et lui dit :

« - Non.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-elle totalement éberluée.

- J'ai dit non… vous me détruisez le cerveau avec vos histoires, et je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Mais… voulut-elle tenter.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair, continua-t-il, l'air méchant à souhait.

- Ainsi vous refusez d'aider les gens ! s'insurgea-t-elle soudain en se rendant compte à quel point il était rustre.

- En effet, fut la seule remarque, de surenchère, qu'il put faire, l'air colérique.

- Et bien, je ne vous souhaite rien de positif ! lui répondit-il pleine de haine, en se levant pour sortir en claquant la porte. »

Rogue la regarda sortir, et se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait été pire que désagréable. Pas question de revenir en arrière, ou pire de s'excuser, bien entendu, mais il se sentait bête maintenant. D'un autre côté, sa tête tournait atrocement, et lui faisait mal. Après s'être affalé sur sa chaise en se demandant si cela avait une fin, il se rendit compte que depuis le début il avait eu la tête ailleurs -bien sûr, le manque de sommeil avait encore aidé !- et n'avait pas pensé aux innombrables potions qui se trouvait dans sa réserve. De nouveau très content de lui, il alla chercher une potion énergisante, dont il absorba une certaine quantité et qu'il reposa ensuite sur son bureau, conscient qu'il ne tiendrait sûrement pas la totalité de l'après-midi puis de la soirée. Se sentant mieux, il décida d'oublier la venue, qui s'était si mal passée, de Judith, et d'occuper le reste de sa pose à manger une assiette de pates que des elfes de maison lui avaient apportée, avant la venue de ses élèves. De toutes manières, elle était la filleule de celle dont il avait décidé de prendre vengeance : il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'une étape décisive… et qu'après un ou deux épisodes de ce genre, il pourrait ranger son orgueil vaniteux mis à mal, et tenter d'établir des relations cordiales avec sa collègue.

_ALORS ?_


	8. Embrouillamini des sens

_Voilà un chapitre de plus ! Ca faisait un peu de temps que j'avais pas publié, mais en ce moment je suis totalement à l'ouest, j'ai plus trop conscience des jours qui passent..._

_Enfin, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie non plus ^^_

_Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Verdict ? J'avoue que j'aime bien ce passage, j'aime bien comment il est écrit..._

Chapitre 8 : Embrouillamini des sens.

Judith entra en coup de vent dans sa chambre, éperdue de colère, contre cet espèce de ridicule… pantin ! En poussant un soupir elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les pieds ballants et le regard dans le vide. Il allait falloir changer de stratégie, puisque sa majesté était si hautaine ! Elle poussa un petit cri de dédain, et se releva soudain en marmonnant que c'était un sombre idiot et un imbécile fini, tournant en rond autour de sa colère. Tandis qu'elle se retenait d'envoyer un grand coup de pied dans le mur, mais se laissait aller à semi-hurler que c'était un véritable IMBECILE, elle entendit la voix de sa marraine lui demander si elle pouvait entrer. Prenant une grande et longue inspiration, afin de tenter de paraître naturelle, elle lui dit que, bien sûr, elle pouvait entrer.

En entrant Minerva pensa qu'il valait mieux faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, mais au fond de sa poitrine elle sentait un pincement qu'elle maîtrisa. Judith se souvint alors que sa marraine lui avait proposé de faire un tour du château afin de voir à quoi il ressemblait, et elle prit un air naturel en lui faisant un signe de la main et en répondant à la question qu'on lui posait qu'elle était prête pour la petite marche qu'elles s'étaient promise. Cela lui changerait peut être les idées… avec de la chance, et quoiqu'il puisse advenir il serait mieux de s'aérer les sens et l'esprit que de rester cloitrée dans le château, et par extension dans sa colère.

Elles commencèrent donc à visiter la tour des Gryffondor, sur laquelle Minerva ne tarissait pas en remarques et anecdotes auxquelles elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour même allusion, puis le côté des Serdaigle et des Poufflsouffle, et finirent par se diriger vers les cachots des Serpentard. Les deux femmes marchèrent un peu, sans vouloir trop s'aventurer sur ce terrain désagréable pour l'une et l'autre, et au détour d'un couloir elles se trouvèrent face à face avec le professeur Rogue que sa potion avait remis sur pied, et qui allait demander au professeur de botanique si elle n'avait pas certaines pousses dont il aurait besoin pour son prochain cours. Judith et Severus s'ignorèrent d'un accord tacite et commun, tandis que celui-ci saluait le plus sèchement possible sa collègue, se réjouissant encore de son début concluant de vengeance, et presque prêt à être moins méchant. L'échange (très limité il faut le dire) ne dura pas longtemps, mais Judith y remarqua quelques éléments qui pourraient lui servir. Haine ou sympathie cachée, il y avait manifestement quelque chose entre sa marraine et l'homme vaniteux qu'elle tentait d'approcher. Dans son regard à lui elle avait lu une lueur un peu brillante dont elle ne savait pas tirer un sens certain, et dans les siens à elle une sorte de force contenue… Si seulement elle pouvait parler à sa marraine de se dont elle avait besoin, tout serait sans doute beaucoup plus simple… Mais, c'était impossible ! Elle ne devait pas, et savait que sa conscience ne la laisserait jamais maîtresse de raconter ce qui la chamboulait. Ce poids ne pouvait peser aussi sur les épaules de sa marraine uniquement parce que cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Leonia sortit de son dortoir, et en disant à ses amies de l'attendre avant d'aller se coucher si elles le voulaient bien, elle quitta la salle commune pour se diriger vers les infinis labyrinthes des cachots où régnait le professeur Rogue : elle en arrivait enfin à sa dernière soirée de punition, en cette fin de semaine du mois d'octobre. Quand elle avait enfin eu fini de recopier Baudelaire, il lui avait donné des tâches ingrates, ranger et trier des fioles, récurer des chaudrons… Elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait à faire cette fois, pensant qu'elle avait déjà fait tout ce qui était possiblement imaginable en matière de nettoyage et de tri. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle y allait le cœur léger, car elle savait que ce serait bientôt fini, et que dès ce soir elle n'aurait plus à passer ces jeudis et vendredis à craindre puis à subir une retenue dont la raison même restait étrange. Elle pensa un instant en souriant que dans les archives des punitions que conservait Rusard dans son bureau, la raison invoquée serait risible pour quiconque la lirait après coup… Sans doute dans quelques années des élèves trouveraient moyen de se jouer de cet homme pouilleux et désagréable, et elle se dit que pour eux au moins, ses heures de retenue apporteraient un moment d'hilarité.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, le professeur Rogue était assis à son bureau, et avait sorti un de ses éternels paquets de copies, parce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il paraisse en train de l'attendre… une attitude de ce genre nuirait à sa réputation ! Cela faisait partie de la liste de ses scrupules et des précautions qu'il avait et qui lui permettaient d'assoir avec sureté son empire sur les élèves. Elle resta debout à attendre de savoir quelle serait la nature de sa punition tandis qu'il finissait de mettre une de ses rares bonnes notes en haut d'une copie. Il leva les yeux, et sans sympathie aucune, lui dit de s'assoir et qu'à l'occasion de la fin de ses retenues, elle allait en revenir à de la poésie. Son ton marqua un dédain profond lorsqu'il prononça le dernier mot, et en se levant, il lança un sort au tableau sur lequel s'afficha la consigne suivante : _Ecrivez un poème inverse à celui de Baudelaire, prônant la rigueur. _Eberluée par cette punition plus étrange encore que celles qu'elle avait eus précédemment, elle ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais voyant qu'il s'était rassit et semblait ne plus se préoccuper d'elle, elle regarda sa feuille d'un air vide et commença à essayer de réfléchir. Le professeur Rogue ajouta d'une voix grave et atone que sa retenue s'achèverait quand elle aurait produit un travail satisfaisant, et que pour ce faire il faudrait qu'elle commence par cesser d'avoir un air ébahi de bêtise devant cette consigne qui malgré ce qu'elle pensait avait un sens, et qu'elle se mette au travail. Sortie de sa rêverie qui en effet était inutile à l'accomplissement d'une œuvre versifiée, elle sursauta, lui lança un regard étonné qui devint déférant en un instant car elle craignit de l'avoir blessé et de recueillir de nouvelles heures de retenue dont elle se passerait aisément, puis se pencha sur sa feuille et commença à écrire en vrac des idées.

Severus eut vite fini de corriger, et posant sa plume, il se mit à penser… Ce poème qu'il lui demandait lui prendrait du temps, et armé de sa potion fortifiante, il pourrait tenir jusqu'à une heure du matin si cela lui chantait. C'était une bonne revanche, à son avis, à l'égard de l'événement minime et pourtant plein d'impact qu'avait été le fait que ce poème n'était pas un gribouillage d'élève désœuvré à l'âme lyrique. Il lui en voulait, et s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir su : l'effet qu'il s'était promis d'incompréhension n'était pas venu, et c'était lui qui était passé pour un idiot. Heureusement, ce soir, il se rattrapait.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle… elle avait un joli visage ! Comment donc avait il fait pour ne jamais remarquer combien cette jeune femme était bien faite. Ses cheveux à peine ondulés lui encadraient le visage et lui recouvrait en désordre le front, qui dans la concentration prenait de mignons plis comme ceux que les contorsions de la réflexion font apparaître sur le visage des jeunes enfants. Sa bouche était à croquer, il n'y avait rien à faire… Il laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette assise, et il trouva que décidément il avait été un aveugle jusque là. Revenu au visage de l'insouciante qui se débattait avec les vers et les strophes, il se laissa aller à une observation plus directe et poussée. Oui… des lèvres rouges, si jolies, si douces sans doute. Il se souvenait maintenant de leur goût, ce soir-là, dans le couloir obscur… ou peut être ne se souvenait-il pas de ses lèvres, mais il sentait que c'était comme cela qu'elles étaient, qu'elles devaient être. Son regard était rivé à la couleur de ces lèvres, ces boutons de roses… Il repensa à ce poème que disait souvent sa mère, quand elle était triste et se sentait abandonnée. Un poème qu'elle avait lu dans un des livres de son moldu de père ! Enfant qu'il était, il n'en avait jamais compris la sensualité, mais ici il n'y avait que cette strophe pour rendre sa sensation.

_Lèvres, vivantes fleurs, nobles roses sanglantes,  
Vous épanouissant lorsque nous vous baisons,  
Quelques feux de cristal en quelques nuits brûlantes  
Sèchent vos brèves floraisons. (*)_

Il se laissa porter par ces mots, cessa de la regarder, mais du fond de lui s'éveillait un sentiment ancien, dont il avait oublié la force et la douceur. Il pensa à la douceur de la peau d'une femme, à la douceur de ses lèvres… la douceur et la beauté entière de la femme revinrent à lui, le berçant doucement et le sortant de la réalité de ce qui l'entourait. Il fut interrompu dans ses impossibles rêveries sans objet par la voix hésitante de Leonia.

« - Monsieur, je pense que j'ai fini.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il pensif encore, cherchant comme il le pouvait à chasser ses pensées déraisonnées et à ne pas oublier son objectif premier. Nous allons voir cela. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et se tenant debout en face de la table où elle était assise, se saisit de sa feuille, la retourna d'un coup de poignet, puis lu en diagonale les quatre strophes qu'elle avait péniblement mises au point. En se forçant dans un dédaigneux froncement de sourcil, il lui dit que c'était trop court, et qu'elle ne semblait pas convaincue par ce qu'elle écrivait. Baissant la tête vers elle pour ajouter froidement qu'elle pouvait tout recommencer depuis le début tandis qu'il lançait négligemment la feuille sur la table, il resta en arrêt en croisant ces yeux bleus. Il eut une soudaine envie de s'approcher d'eux pour pouvoir en boire la couleur qui ressemblait un peu à celle des yeux Lily… et puis poser ses lèvres sur les lèvres brulantes de sensualité qui semblaient attendre patiemment qu'on vienne les réveiller, belles au bois dormant. Il était immobile, obnubilé par cette femme en face, et en lui naissait une envie de toucher cet objet désirable. Leonia le regardait avec de grands yeux ébahis et étonnés : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il restait ainsi à la regarder avec autant d'étrangeté, et bien qu'elle sentît dans ses yeux une lueur identifiable à celle du désir, elle n'en prit pas conscience et resta immobile.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, laissant ses sens le guider, avide de toucher ces lèvres si féminines ; mais à quelques centimètres d'elle, qui restait étourdie d'incompréhension, il s'arrêta sous le poids de sa pensée consciente qui revenait à la charge lui rappeler que c'était une élève. Cela ne suffit pas à le rendre à nouveau maître de ses désirs, et la pensée qu'après tout elle avait 17 ans le relâcha dans les prairies paradisiaques de la toute puissance des désirs. Il finit son mouvement et ses lèvres vinrent épouser celles de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas, et se laissa entièrement faire, comme rendue impuissante par quelque anesthésiant. Pourtant, elle sembla vite sortir de sa torpeur, et ce ne fut pas pour repousser cet amant opportun, mais pour répondre aux élans de désir qui inondaient les lèvres et les baisers du professeur.

Leonia savait que c'était insensé, une bêtise énorme, mais elle ressentait soudain l'attirance dont elle avait si froidement discuté avec ses amies. La chaleur des sentiments bouillonnait maintenant en elle, et elle comprenait soudain pourquoi, comment, elle avait pu dire avoir aimé le baiser. Bien sûr, elle l'avait aimé, et encore n'était-ce alors qu'un baiser volé et involontaire qui n'était pas partagé. Elle chassa de ses pensées les avertissements enfantins de ses amies, et se donna toute entière au baiser de l'homme qui en face d'elle semblait avide de tout en elle. Elle n'aurait pas su se séparer de cette langoureuse étreinte des sens, et quand il la souleva et se releva en portant dans ses bras le corps féminin de la jeune fille, elle se laissa aller contre lui, apaisée et désireuse, partageant avec lui la chaleur de l'amour. Severus était un possédé, ensorcelé maintenant par la douceur et le goût véritable de ces lèvres convoité, et rendu maître de celles-ci, il voulait que tout dans ce corps de femme lui appartienne. En la prenant dans ses bras, il serra contre son torse la poitrine et les charmes entiers de l'être désiré, et se sentant incapable de résister plus longtemps cessa de l'embrasser, posa ses lèvres contre le cou de la jeune nymphe tout en l'asseyant sur le bureau de vieux bois. Elle vint poser ses mains sur la nuque de Severus et celui-ci fit remonter ses lèvres contre la peau enivrante pour atteindre à nouveau les lèvres de fleur, tandis que sa main posée sur l'épaule de Leonia faisait glisser la robe de sorcière et apparaître une blancheur de rose.

Parcouru par un lent frisson, il se saisit soudainement de la main de la jeune fille, et l'attirant ainsi, il se mit à semi-courir, haletant et empressé. Elle le suivit dans les quelques marches et à travers les portes qui menaient à sa chambre, hors du temps, incapable de savoir vraiment, de savoir un peu ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait. Toute son attention était focalisée sur l'homme, son corps, ses lèvres. Il la déposa sur le lit, et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, embrassant à nouveau les lèvres si rouges qui avaient fait naître en lui l'intarissable désir. Et c'est ainsi, totalement sorti de la réalité autre, ne vivant plus que sous le coup des instincts, qu'ils firent l'amour, vassaux devant les insistances du seigneur des désirs, emportés par le tourbillon incessant de la vérité des sensations.

_(*) Alors, je mets juste une toute petite note au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un… cet extrait sort du poème Le désir d'Anatole France, dans __Les poèmes dorés__… D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas mis de note pour Baudelaire parce que c'était tout le poème et c'était écrit 10 fois… mais bon, tant que j'y suis… le poème Une Charogne est donc extrait des __Fleurs de Mal__ de Baudelaire._


	9. Prise de conscience

_COUCOU !_

_Je vous mets déjà un autre chapitre... d'abord parce que j'aime beaucoup cette suite, le début en particulier, je trouve ça pas mal écrit (ouais, ça fait un peu nana à l'ego démesuré, mais non, promis ^^) et ensuite parce que je sais pas quand je pourrais reposter... et pour finir parce que j'ai eu deux sublimes reviews qui donnent qu'une envie : écrire et poster !_

Chapitre 9 : Prise de conscience.

Rogue serra ses bras autour du corps existant de la Lily de son habituel cauchemar en se réveillant, émergeant avec plus de douceur qu'à l'accoutumé de son sommeil agité par la culpabilité des rêves. En se blottissant un peu contre la jeune fille à côté de lui, il garda les yeux fermés pendant encore quelques instants, se sentant bien contre ce corps chaud qui n'était manifestement pas mort, et qui repoussait au loin les chimères douloureuses, avec sa peau douce et sa jeunesse incroyable. Cette présence reléguait au loin les restes du souvenir et des transformations qui dans le rêve prenaient une immonde apparence de réalité. Sentant une pâlotte lumière lunaire posée sur ses paupières closes, il ouvrit des yeux timides et éblouis par ce petit rayon de l'astre blanc, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre même de sa chambre. C'est alors qu'enfin il prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, car son cerveau sortait lui aussi du sommeil et pouvait analyser avec vérité les informations que ces sens avaient recueillis sans s'appesantir sur leur signification, mais en s'arrêtant aux sensations douces qui en découlaient.

Il souleva son bras libre qui reposait contre Leonia en lui enserrant la taille, et il prit alors conscience qu'elle pesait contre son autre bras. Sa nudité uniquement couverte de la couverture frappa soudainement la totalité de ses sens tandis qu'il frissonnait sous l'action des courants d'air froid de la fin de l'automne. Il sentit monter une angoisse que chaque instant et chaque constatation faisait augmenter vertigineusement, jusqu'à ce que la présence même d'une femme dans son lit vienne signifier le paroxysme de son incompréhension affolée, et qu'il se lève précipitamment en se saisissant de son grand manteau noir qu'il passa hâtivement sur son corps déshabillé, et qu'il serra fort en le fermant comme il le pouvait. Il se retourna alors vers le lit, et y vit son élève déshabillée et endormie qui se retourna en laissant échapper un petit soupir puisque son appui, le bras de Severus, n'était plus là.

Alors, revint le souvenir, les embrassades, le lit… et puis avant cela un désir incontrôlable, un désir impossible et incroyable qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. Il se souvenait… oui, il se souvenait, mais le souvenir n'avait rien à voir avec la compréhension, et cela il ne pouvait arriver à l'atteindre. Il regarda tout autour de lui, il regarda à nouveau le lit, mais toujours rien, uniquement la peur qui remplaçait l'étonnement. Mais… comment donc avait-il pu coucher avec une de ses élèves ? Qu'allait-il arriver maintenant, pour elle, pour lui… Et puis, il le savait, c'était à cause de lui, à cause de ce délire sur les lèvres… Un délire, oui, un délire ! Rien d'autre que cela ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était donc passé par la tête pour qu'il en arrive à la bêtise de finir au lit avec une jeune fille d'à peine 17 ans qui était de plus son élève. Il voyait déjà tout ce qu'il avait commencé à reconstruire péniblement depuis la disparition de Lily et avec elle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'écrouler lamentablement à ses pieds. Il avait failli à son devoir moral et son devoir professoral.

Péniblement, il entreprit de passer aussi rapidement que possible ses vêtements, et descendit machinalement vers sa salle de classe vide aux tables désertées. La grande horloge au fond indiquait quelques minutes après 5 heures du matin, et c'était la pleine lune qui scintillait dehors et qui l'avait heureusement réveillé avant que des élèves ou toute autre personne externe à sa mésaventure ne vienne le voir. Au premier rang, sur la petite table isolée au centre, quelques feuilles éparpillées rappelaient la dernière soirée de retenue qui était censée clôturer les ennuis pour Leonia. Le poème composé par la jeune fille gisait à terre, tombé en voletant à côté du sac de classe, du manteau et du gilet de l'élève qui reposait encore dans le lit, à l'étage. Baissant les yeux vers son bureau, il remarqua qu'il y avait dessus (en plus des tas de copies et des fioles des potions -si cela pouvait encore être qualifié de potion et pas de bouilli !-) deux fioles dont l'une avait été descellée puis rebouchée, et l'autre dont le bouchon restait en équilibre au dessus du goulot. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha et se saisit des deux fioles ; il reconnut la première comme étant sa sauveuse contre ses insomnies, et lorsqu'il lu l'inscription sur la seconde il poussa un cri étouffé de surprise, de compréhension et d'horreur contenue, et s'empêchant de tomber lamentablement sur sa chaise, partit en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers et déboucha bruyamment dans sa chambre avec le visage déformé par une colère irascible. Il fit tant et si bien que lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, la jeune fille s'était assise sur le matelas, elle-même pensive, réveillée par le bruit qu'il avait fait en montant les marches et en frappant les portes.

« - Vous l'avez fait exprès ! beugla Rogue.

- Je… que… quoi ? balbutia-t-elle éberluée et encore plus perdue, s'emballant maladroitement dans les froides couvertures tandis qu'elle reprenait contact avec la réalité.

- Bon… d'abord, habillez-vous, lui dit-il rageusement en saisissant méchamment les vêtements de la jeune fille qui gisaient aux pieds du lit, et en les lui lançant à la figure. »

Elle s'exécuta en tremblant d'incompréhension et de peur, terrifiée, incomprise, tandis que Rogue tournait à vide en regardant par la fenêtre. Quel pétrin !

« - Vous m'avez empoisonnée ! s'écria-t-il.

- Mais… je… non, murmura-t-elle intimidée.

- Je le sais, continua-t-il en pointant vers elle un regard accusateur.

- Voyons, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire… Je n'ai, je ne…

- Je le vois à vos yeux… je…

- Je n'ai RIEN fait ! hurla-t-elle soudain se sentant submergée par la colère. Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez ! Et… je vous rappelle que JE n'ai PAS commencé à vous embrasser.

- Sortez ! lui intima-t-il avec l'air totalement déboussolé, et tandis que rouge et commençant à pleurnicher, elle sortait de la salle. Que je ne vous voie plus jamais ici… plus JAMAIS ! »

Tandis que la jeune fille se ruait hors de la salle, elle sentit de longues larmes qui s'écoulaient sans arrêt tout le long de ses joues rosies encore par sa soirée de la veille. Elle aurait voulu réfléchir, mais sa pensée toute entière restait focalisée sur un ou deux éléments qui en boucle lui revenaient à l'esprit avec la force et la précision d'un chronomètre. Il y avait l'image du moment où le professeur Rogue avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, et puis ce ton froid et cruel avec lequel il lui avait donné l'irrévocable ordre de sortir de la pièce… et cela se mêlait dans son imagination sans qu'elle ne puisse faire appel à un autre souvenir et sans qu'elle ait la capacité de reléguer cela au second plan pour pouvoir penser plus tranquillement. Elle se mit à courir essoufflée de couloir en couloir, d'escalier en escalier, et épuisée, haletante, les larmes ayant cessé de couler mais dont la marque lacérait toujours son visage, elle prononça avec difficulté le mot de passe et se précipita dans sa chambre où elle alla s'affaler dans son lit, tandis que tout, autour d'elle, dormait encore, élèves et murs du château, la grosse dame ne s'étant pas appesantie sur cette arrivée matinale avant de se rendormir profondément.

Elle continua à pleurer encore un peu, puis la tristesse et l'apeurement restèrent seuls tandis que les larmes se tarissaient. Oui, oui… oui ! Combien de fois plus vrai même qu'elle ne l'avait cru étaient les paroles de ses amies. La tentation, la barrière, lui faire du mal… Compliqué, si compliqué… et puis surtout, la réaction, cris, colère, pleurs. Son cerveau un peu sortit des brumes du réveil et du désespoir, elle comprit… Un philtre d'amour ?! Il avait cru qu'elle avait mis au point un philtre d'amour pour… Elle préféra ne plus y penser, se demandant donc QUI avait pu mettre la potion en question sur le bureau du professeur pour la mettre dans un tel pétrin. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui parlait d'un fait exprès de la part du directeur des Serpentard, mais sa conscience lui soufflait que non, et comme rarement, sa conscience avait raison.

Et maintenant ? Elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau, se rendant compte qu'elle allait certainement être renvoyée… lui aussi d'ailleurs. De surcroit, au final, en effet, elle en était tombée amoureuse. Consommer un amour inconnu avait réveillé en elle des flammes incroyables, qui se voyaient détruites dès à présent par l'accomplissement même des assauts du désir. Elle continua à pleurer ainsi, le visage dans l'oreiller, poussant solitaire des plaintes étouffées, tandis que d'un bout à l'autre du château tout dormait, sauf un grand homme vêtu de noir assit devant son bureau et les yeux perdus dans le vide.

Le professeur Rogue tenait à la main le flacon malheureux, et au fond de son cœur, il sentait bien que ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Quel imbécile ! bien sûr que c'était lui-même qui avait commis cette erreur, bien sûr qu'il était le véritable coupable… et son fichu orgueil, son besoin de décharger sa haine sur quelqu'un l'avait fait hurler contre la jeune fille victime de ses propres erreurs. Maintenant, elle irait le raconter et… il s'arrêta mentalement au milieu de sa phrase, et il comprit soudain ce qui se passait, ce qu'il fallait faire, maintenant, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En serrant fort dans son poing fermé la petite fiole qu'il aurait de toutes ses forces voulu jeter à terre pour soulager sa colère, mais qu'il lui fallait conserver intacte pour pouvoir s'expliquer, il sortit en trombe et avec précipitation de son bureau, se dirigeant, en courant à moitié, vers le bureau du directeur. C'était logique : lui seul pourrait peut être faire quelque chose, et même si c'était pour se faire renvoyer, il fallait y aller, l'heure était grave. _Sucreries_, fut le mot que dans sa précipitation il dû répéter deux fois car la gargouille refusait de lui céder le passage.

En se trouvant près de la porte, il se rendit soudain compte qu'à l'heure qu'il était le directeur ne serait sûrement pas encore là, mais il résolut que maintenant qu'il était ici, il n'y avait rien de plus bête que de ne pas frapper. A son grand étonnement, une voix endormie lui dit d'entrer et il s'exécuta, se retrouvant en face d'un professeur Dumbledore en pyjama et robe de chambre, l'air un peu endormi, qui l'invita à s'assoir.

« - Que vous arrive-t-il Severus ?

- Je… j'ai fait une grossière et énorme erreur dont les répercussions risquent d'être de taille, lui répondit-il en sentant monter en lui une vague de tristesse dont il ignorait la cause.

- A ce point ? s'inquiéta à peine le directeur.

- Oui, et je pense que vous allez… me renvoyer, continua Rogue d'une voix étranglée.

- Et bien, voyez-vous Severus, cela m'étonnerait grandement. Votre démarche dénote…

- Ma démarche ne dénote rien de plus que la prise de conscience des risques que j'ai pris et des conséquences déplorables qui vont s'en suivre… et s'en sont par ailleurs déjà suivies, s'énerva-t-il un peu contre cet homme qui minimisait l'état même dans lequel il était.

- Calmez-vous Severus, et si c'est si grave, racontez-moi donc, lui répondit Dumbledore avec un presque sourire.

- Oui, tenta de se raisonner celui-ci. Donc… depuis lundi soir je fais d'affreux cauchemars où je suis la cause de la mort de Lily…

- Ah, je suis désolé.

- Merci… mais… s'il vous plait, ne m'en demandez pas plus. Je ne suis pas allé à l'infirmerie prendre quoique ce soit parce que… j'étais trop fier, et j'espérais vaguement que ça passerait tout seul. C'était ridicule, d'accord, mais bon, continua-t-il l'air déjà légèrement penaud. Hier matin, j'étais totalement dans le cirage… enfin, j'ai fini par prendre une potion énergisante qui était dans ma réserve, parce que je ne tenais pas à rester dans cet état intenable, car je n'aurais d'ailleurs pas pu, et parce que… je devais tenir jusqu'à tard ce soir.

- Ah ? et pourquoi cela ?

- Je… la punition d'une élève de Gryffondor qui…

- Celle qui vous a embrassé ! sourit Dumbledore. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler.

- En effet, continua-t-il en se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rougir, et en même temps plein de honte. Le fait est que… je me suis trompé… et…

- Quoi donc Severus ?

- Lorsque j'ai repris de la potion avant l'arrivée de Mlle Pfliffer, ce n'était pas une potion énergisante mais… Je… avant tout je veux vous dire que je ne m'en suis aperçu qu'après coup, se dépêcha-t-il en serrant dans sa main la fiole coupable, et que je me suis trompé parce que j'étais à nouveau repris par l'épuisement et…

- Et quoi ? dit Dumbledore d'une voix plus sèche, pour l'obliger à continuer.

- Et il s'agissait d'une des potions aphrodisiaques qui se trouvait sur ma table pour être vérifiée parce que mes 7ème année avait fait cela au dernier cours, et de plus, comble de malchance ou tour risible du hasard, la fiole de Mlle Pfliffer, finit-il par lâcher tout d'un coup en se libérant et en se sentant plus honteux que jamais, tout en déposant dans un bruit sec le fiole sur le bureau du directeur. »

Voyant Dumbledore rire l'air léger devant lui, il le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés et lui demanda :

« - Vous trouvez cela drôle ?

- Et bien, que vous ayez fini par fantasmer sur un mur de Poudlard ou que dans un moment d'égarement vous ayez trouvé le bonheur avec quelqu'un du personnel de ce château, cela ne me regarde pas et je ne vois pas en quoi il y a chose répréhensible à…

- Mais vous n'avez rien compris ! hurla Severus devenu presque fou. J'ai… j'ai couché avec une élève de ce lycée, d'à peine 17 ans, et en plus je l'ai renvoyé le lendemain matin parce que je ne comprenais rien en l'accusant d'avoir fait exprès alors que, manifestement, et j'en suis intimement convaincu, elle n'y est pour rien ! »

Il y eu un silence, et le directeur du lycée s'assit lentement sur son fauteuil en regardant un Rogue désemparé et presque tremblant, attendant son supplice. Lorsque le directeur eu soupiré qu'en effet le cas était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, il envoya Fumseck chercher le professeur McGonagall et tenta de parler avec Severus. Il lui fallutun peu de temps avant que le professeur de potion ne se laisse vraiment un peu aller. Il se mit alors à pleurer presque chaudement, se désespérant d'une telle bévue, disant que jamais plus il ne mériterait même de prononcer le nom de Lily, que les répercussions pour la jeune fille risquaient d'être horribles. Et si elle finissait enceinte ? Si… si ?

C'est à ce moment que la professeure de métamorphose fit irruption dans la pièce en frappant à peine à la porte, vêtue d'une grande robe de chambre émeraude et noire qui descendait jusqu'à terre, les cheveux rassemblés tant bien que mal dans un chignon fait à la vas-vite et qui portait de claires marques du sommeil interrompu. Elle resta sans voix devant l'image de son collègue abandonnant toute forme de morgue et pleurnichant, et son instinct devina que l'affaire était grave.

« - Professeur ? interrogea-t-elle avec hésitation en s'adressant au vieil homme.

- Oui… Minerva, nous avons un problème. Je vais vous expliquer, mais les choses étant pressées, je vais vous demander deux choses s'il-vous-plait.

- Si vous voulez mais…

- Plus tard, préféra-t-il couper. Allez dans votre maison et récupérez-y Leonia Pfliffer qui sera sans doute en train de pleurnicher dans son lit. Il faudrait qu'elle ne parle à personne. Dans le cas contraire, amenez avec vous tous ceux à qui elle aurait pu parler depuis ce matin, et remettez-les à Pompom en lui demandant de donner une potion réconfortante à cette jeune fille, et de la laisser séparée des autres s'il y en a. Ensuite, je souhaiterais que vous envoyiez ce courrier aux parents de cette jeune fille de manière expresse… Ou… non, Fumseck se chargera de cela, ce sera plus rapide, lui dit-il en finissant d'écrire une courte missive.

- Oui professeur, lui répondit-elle en sortant de la pièce et en se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle commune de sa maison, très intriguée. »

Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, un long et lourd silence pesa maintenant que Minerva et Fumseck n'étaient plus là, et tandis que Rogue essuyait les dernières larmes et tentait de retrouver un peu de sa dignité. Le retour de la directrice adjointe n'arrangea pas véritablement les choses, car une fois mise au courant, elle se mit à pester atrocement de colère contre son collègue jusqu'à ce que le directeur la ramène au silence en lui disant qu'elle-même savait très bien que Severus n'y était pas pour grand-chose. Minerva repartit chercher les parents de la jeune fille qui avait transplané à Pré-au-lard et qu'elle fit revenir aussi vite que possible en tentant vainement de les rassurer, en leur assurant que le professeur Dumbledore leur expliquerait tout.

_Voilà voilà ! Alors, on en pense quoi des problèmes et des erreurs de l'ami Severus ?_

_Merci à tous, et bientôt la suite ^^_


	10. Solutionner, ne pas solutionner

_Bonsoir bonsoir..._

_Je mets déjà un nouveau chapitre (et oui ! quelle célérité)... ! Alors, ici, faut bien trouver des solutions à ce petit gros problème ! Je remercie encore et encore la superbe revieweuse que j'ai et qui avec pleins de superbes commentaires construits me fait très plaisir, me donne des idées et me fait progresser !_

Chapitre 10 : Solutionner, ne pas solutionner…

Les parents de Leonia furent très rapidement introduits par McGonagall dans le bureau du directeur, et lui lançant de grands regards étonnés et inquiets, qui allaient alternativement de Rogue à Dumbledore, ils s'assirent et demandèrent anxieux à être informés.

Le directeur commença par dire qu'il prenait totalement la défense de son professeur de potion, que cependant il comprendrait leur réaction qui serait très certainement très mauvaise et violente, comme cela était compréhensible. Enfin, il leur raconta en simplifiant, en s'en tenant aux éléments les plus importants : la mauvaise potion, la nuit. Le père de la jeune fille se mit à tempêter avec un air profondément colérique, hurlant contre le directeur, contre le professeur dont il avait même oublié la présence, demandant où était sa fille, s'exclamant qu'il allait la ramener à la maison, pestant contre l'irresponsabilité du corps enseignant. Sa femme de quelques années plus jeune que lui, pleurait à côté dans le creux de ses mains, attendant que le souffle de colère se tarisse. Elle était plus triste et apeurée qu'autre chose, désemparée avant tout par la sexualité existante de sa fille, et non par le partenaire qu'elle s'était malencontreusement choisie. Une sensibilité féminine que ses années de mariage n'avaient pas encore détruites lui faisait aussi ressentir combien la détresse de sa fille devait être grande.

Au bout de dix minutes d'infinis reproches, Mr Pfliffer finit par s'affaler sur le fauteuil derrière lui, ayant épuisé toute son énergie de colère et de haine, et se lamenta un peu.

« - Ma fille, mon seul enfant…

- Permettez-moi de vous donner quelque chose à boire, et de vous proposer un moyen d'arranger cette terrible erreur, sourit gentiment Dumbledore afin d'essayer de leur rendre un peu de sens commun et de les faire revenir à une réalité moins terrible.

- Vous avez raison, sanglota la mère de la jeune fille. Ca ne sert à rien de pleurer.

- En effet, répondit McGonagall qui était elle-même énervée et éprouvait des difficultés à ne pas parler avec une énorme sécheresse.

- Ni de s'énerver, sourit un peu ironiquement le directeur s'adressant autant au père qu'à la professeure de métamorphose de la jeune fille, tandis que Rogue se tenait debout en retrait. »

Dumbledore fit apparaître deux tasses d'un thé fumant et odorant dont les parents inquiets burent quelques timides gorgées, à peine impatientes, mais tremblantes et dans la plus totale et passive expectative. De son côté, le professeur de potion fautif n'osait pas s'écarter du mur et endurer les foudres du couple, s'étant déjà lui-même énormément haït et sermonné, et se sentant très peu à l'aise dans cette atmosphère transpirant, à son sens, le sentimentalisme dont il essayait de s'écarter autant que possible. En face du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait toujours su se comporter, parce qu'il n'y avait que la haine à prendre en compte… il ne savait pas faire avec les autres sentiments : il avait échoué avec Lily, il échouait toujours dans ce domaine. A l'exact opposé de la pièce, ou presque, la professeure de métamorphose le regardait avec un regard perçant de félin mécontent, alternant des regards courroucés dans sa direction, et d'autre qu'elle s'efforçait -sans grand succès- de rendre tendres, vers les parents de Leonia. Lorsqu'il sentit que ceux-ci seraient capable de parler avec plus de sérénité ou du moins de discernement, Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole et commença à exposer son idée, une de celle que, comme toujours, personne ne soupçonnait, mais que l'on s'accordait ensuite à trouver totalement adéquate et intelligemment trouvée.

« - Il me semble clair que les circonstances (outre d'autre raisons qui pourraient vous être personnelles) rendent cette situation terriblement gênante, et qu'il est nécessaire que d'un accord commun, nous y trouvions un remède, commença-t-il en jetant un œil au professeur Rogue toujours en retrait. Votre fille ayant l'âge légal dans notre monde pour… faire ce qui lui plait, ce n'est pas là que ce trouve le véritable problème. C'est dans la non-conscience, au sens propre, de mon collègue, et la situation élève-professeur, que se trouve le problème en question, celui auquel il faut trouver un remède.

- Oui…

- Le problème est délicat, je sais, sourit-il avec une douce condescendance qui n'était même pas désagréable.

- En effet, confirma la mère de Leonia. Mais… que proposez-vous ?

- Je me refuse à pénaliser Severus pour cette erreur totalement due au hasard et dont il est lui-même victime. Je pense qu'il faut simplement, mais ce n'est pas si simple, protéger votre fille de toute forme de répercussions.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas facile, vous l'avez dit. C'est même impossible… Et puis, ses camarades, sa réputations, se lamenta vaguement Mr Pfliffer.

- Je me permets d'intervenir, dit soudain Rogue en sortant du silence et en s'avançant un peu hésitant vers les deux fauteuils en face du bureau du directeur. Je suis… pleinement conscient de la situation dans laquelle je me suis mise, et surtout dans laquelle j'ai mise votre fille. Je m'excuse sincèrement… et… je voulais vous dire… que…

- Quoi donc ? interrogea avec plus de curiosité que d'énervement la mère de Leonia.

- Que mes remarques… après coup… auront peut être plus de répercussions sur son moral que tout autre chose.

- Vous voulez dire… ? commença à s'insurger le mari vite coupé par Dumbledore.

- Severus n'insinue rien de désobligeant, et il a raison de faire remarquer, même de cette délicate manière détournée, que votre fille n'était pas sous l'emprise d'une potion.

- Mais, mais… tenta la mère.

- Je ne porte pas de jugement madame, sourit le directeur, mais c'est à prendre en compte.

- Certes, soupira le père comme harassé par le ton sans concession et clairement porteur de vérité de son interlocuteur. »

Dumbledore eut encore une fois un de ces sourire gentils et ne semblant jamais ni moqueurs ni accusateurs quelle que soit la situation, et continua d'expliquer, se faisant confirmer par le professeur McGonagall et parfois par les remarques de Severus qui se faisait aussi discret que possible. Ils assurèrent que personne d'autres que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce n'était au courant, à par la concernée elle-même ; ils expliquèrent qu'elle risquait d'être déboussolée etc. Finalement, Dumbledore regarda de ses yeux inquisiteurs le couple et leur dit qu'il avait pensé effacer cet élément de la mémoire de la jeune fille, au besoin conserver ce souvenir de manière à pouvoir ensuite le lui rendre ou le mettre dans une pensine, pour qu'au moins le temps de la fin de sa scolarité elle ne souffre pas du problème presque œdipien dont l'anormal réalisation risquait de la perturber toute entière. Dans la salle s'abattit un grand silence, lourd, pesant, comme un temps de plate digestion et prise en compte de cette nouvelle donnée que le directeur venait d'ajouter pesamment à la somme des choses à ne pas oublier dans la décision finale à prendre. Après une minute de cette immobilité de toute forme de sens où les inspirations et expirations mêmes se faisaient discrètes et inaudibles, Dumbledore jeta un regard circulaire au groupe apeuré, et ajouta que naturellement, ce sujet serait totalement tranché par la jeune fille elle-même. Il y eut un moment d'acquiescement général et l'atmosphère perdit un peu de son poids si grand qu'on ne pouvait plus ouvrir la bouche.

Mr et Mme Pfliffer échangèrent un regard, et se geste même de se concerter, instinctivement, à l'énoncé d'une solution plausible, en faisait une motion presque acceptée. En effet, un instant après, ce fut l'épouse qui prit la parole pour dire que si leur fille acceptait, eux-mêmes ne voyaient rien à redire à cette manière de régler le problème, qui même si radicale ne pouvait qu'avoir du bon dans la conjoncture actuelle. La professeure de métamorphose acquiesça sans mot dire, sachant pertinemment que cela n'était pas du tout de son ressort, et sortit rapidement du bureau pour aller chercher la jeune fille. Tandis que Rogue esquissait un mouvement vers la porte, ne se sentant pas le cœur d'infliger à sa conscience, sa haine de lui-même et son abjection de son comportement, la présence de l'innocente fautive, le directeur lui demanda de rester. Se tournant à regret, il dû supporter la fameuse question dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler. « _Severus, voulez-vous vous aussi effacer pour un temps cet épisode ?_ » Il eut un rictus désagréable et désobligeant, montrant un peu sa gêne, sa haine. Lançant un regard en l'air plein d'une orgueilleuse et inutile fierté, il refusa d'un ton catégorique. Sa fichue peur de passer pour un faible, son égocentrisme triomphant et son besoin d'être vaniteux sans jamais être humble parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu _mériter_ un tel comportement, l'avait encore condamné à de nouvelles souffrances inutiles.

Enfin, le professeur McGonagall entra à nouveau, suivie de la jeune fille, rouge et les joues portant encore de longues marques de larmes, n'osant regarder personne tant elle se sentait honteuse. Le directeur lui offrit immédiatement un sourire, gratuit et sans arrière pensée, et elle s'assit le plus discrètement possible dans le siège que Dumbledore lui avait désigné, à côté de ceux d'où ses parents la regardaient avec une gentille incompréhension et une palpable attente pleine d'hésitation.

« - Mademoiselle, commença le directeur, nous avons réfléchi ensemble, vos parents, le professeur Rogue et moi-même, et nous en sommes arrivés à une conclusion dont nous souhaitons et devons vous faire part.

- Oui, marmonna-t-elle en fixant désormais résolument le front du vieil homme, pour ne voir ni ses parents, ni surtout son amant d'un soir.

- Tout d'abord, il faut que vous sachiez que le professeur Rogue n'était pas lui-même et qu'il avait par le fruit d'un hasard malheureux avalé une potion aphrodisiaque, ce qui a modifié son comportement pour en venir aux événements que vous savez.

- Oui, répéta-t-elle en rougissant et sous le coup d'une honte horrible, le regard immobile.

- Bien, bien…

- Vous voulez que je le lui propose moi-même ? demanda Mr Pfliffer d'un air interrogateur.

- Si vous voulez, lui sourit Dumbledore.

- Et bien… ma chérie, reprit celui-ci, le professeur Dumbledore nous a proposé d'effacer cet événement de ta mémoire, du moins pour le temps de la fin de ta scolarité, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de répercussions. Ta mère et moi n'y voyons que du positif étant donnée la situation, mais cela dépend de toi… Bien sûr, nous-mêmes occulterions de manière systématique toute allusion à cet événement. »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil étonné à son père, puis baissa les yeux, et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il fallait dire oui. C'était la seule solution possible, elle le savait, c'était simple, raisonnable, il n'y avait plus de problème, elle pouvait continuer sa scolarité, tout irait pour le mieux. Cependant, au fond, elle aurait voulu conserver cet instant de plaisir : oui, oui, elle était amoureuse de son professeur, et il fallait faire disparaître cette sorte de totale somatisation des désirs. Sa raison le voulait tandis que quelque chose en elle rechignait, tout en sachant bien qu'il devrait plier. Elle leva les yeux vers le directeur en évitant toujours soigneusement le coin où elle se doutait que se tenait son professeur de potion mit à la torture par toute cette discussion, et acquiesça. Ses parents soupirèrent tandis que Dumbledore disait à la jeune fille de fermer les yeux et transformait par un sort complexe sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il dit aux parents de la jeune fille qu'ils pouvaient partir et que si tout allait bien il recevrait le lendemain un courrier de leur fille qui leur expliquerait qu'elle avait fait un malaise durant sa dernière retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Ils le remercièrent avec une douce effusion et en jetant un dernier regard à leur fille, repartirent, accompagnés du professeur McGonagall, vers Pré-au-Lard d'où ils pourraient transplaner.

.

Severus se retrouva seul avec le directeur et la jeune fille endormie. Le vieil homme regarda son professeur de potion.

« - Severus, ne recommencez plus ça.

- Bien sûr, dit l'autre les yeux baissés.

- De plus, je compte sur vous pour que votre comportement à l'égard de cette jeune fille ne soit ni plus chaleureux ni plus froid qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Cela vous demandera certainement un certain effort, mais je sais que vous le consentirez.

- Oui, répondit le professeur sans lever les yeux.

- Bien… maintenant, soupira le directeur, amenez-la à l'infirmerie et demandez à Pompom de le coucher et lorsqu'elle se réveillera de lui expliquer qu'elle a fait un malaise.

- Oui.

- Si elle s'interroge, dites-lui que je passerais lui expliquer l'important, si elle le pense vraiment nécessaire. Et, enfin, j'exige de vous que vous lui demandiez une potion pour dormir sans rêves.

- Naturellement, soupira contrit son interlocuteur. »

Severus prit dans ses bras le corps endormi de la jeune Leonia et l'amena à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh eut un air surprit, mais se doutant que les allés et retours qui avaient eut lieu avaient quelque chose de profondément confidentiel, elle ne souffla pas un mot et acquiesça silencieusement à toutes les rares et succinctes indications que lui donna le maître des potions, en lui indiquant un lit où la mettre. C'est en se forçant considérablement qu'il lui demanda ce dont lui-même avait besoin, et voyant son sourire gentil et indulgent il sentit monter une colère démesurée qu'il empêcha tant bien que mal de s'épancher, conscient que c'était uniquement et exclusivement de sa faute s'il en était arrivé là.

En revenant sur ses pas, voulant confirmer au directeur qu'elle avait été remise en de bonnes mains avant que d'aller retrouver ses propres quartiers, il croisa le professeur McGonagall qui en l'apercevant accéléra instantanément et visiblement le pas, afin, cela crevait les yeux, de ne pas lui parler, et de lui montrer son dédain et son mécontentement. Cependant, comme tous deux allaient au même endroit, ils se retrouvèrent à côté l'un de l'autre, le pas rapide que la femme s'imposait coïncidant malheureusement pour elle avec la démarche large et naturelle de l'homme à son côté. S'astreignant au silence, elle regardait droit devant elle, fixant le bout du couloir où le gargouille attendait le code d'ouverture, ignorant le plus royalement possible les pas qui à sa gauche résonnaient contre la pierre sèche, et par là-même tout ce qui y était associé, Rogue, sa présence, son chemin et sa destination. Arrivés, le Serpentard prononça le mot de passe tandis que sa collègue ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à donner l'ordre à la gargouille, puis il fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser passer. N'y tenant plus mais en conservant l'once de réserve la plus basique, elle lui lança un regard désagréable et n'ouvrit la bouche que pour lui cracher à la figure avec une immense dureté : « Sachez que vous venez de perdre presque toute la confiance que je commençais difficilement à avoir en vous, Severus », puis commença à gravir les marches avec rapidité.

Revenant vers leurs bureaux, Rogue et McGonagall étaient tous deux dans un état que l'on qualifie en général de _second_, même si le mot n'est pas véritablement le bon, montrant uniquement la mise en rapport de leurs deux sentiments qui, en apparence, n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. Le rapport résidait dans le fait qu'aucun ne se sentait particulièrement bien et à l'aise.

Lui voyait déjà se profiler les difficultés, car il n'avait en rien passé le plus dur dans cette épreuve nouvelle. De plus, les mots qui lui avaient fouetté la figure le mettaient dans un état désagréable. Ils les ressentaient plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, comme blessé, comme mis à mal par ces insignifiants éclatement de colère. Peut être était-ce parce qu'au fond il ne sentait même plus le désir de vengeance qui le rongeait, peut être aurait-il voulu être reconnu… Les deux, un peu, deux sentiments tellement étranges pour lui.

Quoiqu'il puisse en être, celui des deux sur qui ces mots avaient eu un impact le plus fort et le plus immédiat était bien celle même qui les avaient laissés éclater dans l'air sous le coup de la colère. A peine avait elle entendu les mots cingler avec une sorte d'étrange sonorité dans le silence qu'elle avait ressenti combien elle avait eu tord de dire cela. Tord, en vérité, de se laisser aller à prononcer ces mots qui portaient l'expression d'un sentiment qu'elle ressentait véritablement. Elle se sentait comme mise à merci de cet homme par le fait qu'il connaissait désormais ce qu'elle avait éprouvé. Cette haine qu'elle avait exprimée n'était rien, la douleur venait de son acceptation, de l'aveu même qu'elle avait fait, de la confiance qu'elle avait sentit monter en elle. Pire encore, peut être, il y avait le fait qu'au fond, si elle l'avait haït un instant, ce n'était même pas le sentiment vrai qui restait, qui resterait encré après coup. Elle s'était sentie soulevée, même pas d'indignation, même pas de dédain, mais d'une colère aussi ridicule que celle des adolescentes. Une de ces colères de femmes dont on se moque si souvent, qui ne durent pas longtemps et ne veulent pas dire grand-chose. Sur le moment, elle l'aurait cloué sur place, mais non elle n'avait pas perdu sa confiance naissante en lui, non, elle ne le détestait pas pour toujours. Derrière la carapace qui s'était de plus en plus fortement incrustée dans tous ses comportements jusqu'à en devenir naturel, elle était loin d'être insensible, très touchée par les marques d'affection ou au contraire de haine, craignant de se mettre comme en danger quand la vérité de son cœur franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres.

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans son bureau, elle se fit immédiatement un thé dans lequel elle espérait vaguement trouver des propriétés apaisantes et calmantes très chimériques, moins tout de même que la sacro-sainte opinion sur le futur que se formait une de ses nouvelles collègues sur les feuilles de thé au fond d'une tasse. Celle-là aussi, allez savoir pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait engagée… Tandis qu'elle se servait avec délicatesse un peu d'un bon Earl Grey bien anglais, la première vague de colère étant tombée et les constatations (désagréables d'ailleurs) se clarifiant dans son esprit, elle entendit frapper.

Relevant la tête, elle lança un « _Entrez_ » parfaitement audible et fit apparaître en face d'elle une seconde tasse à thé qu'elle était en train de remplir quand sa filleule entra avec un large sourire sur le visage. Il était 8 heures du matin, et avec gaieté elle demanda à sa marraine si elle pouvait prendre ici le petit déjeuner avec elle. Tandis que celle-ci acquiesçait plus par politesse que par véritable envie de discuter, elle s'empressa de s'assoir sur la chaise en face de Minerva, s'emparant avec un sourire et un remerciement de la tasse fumante. Que se passait-il pour que Judith vienne la voir comme cela ? Peut être rien de particulier, remarque, c'était possible au final. Peu probable, mais possible ; et le sourire apparemment totalement innocent de la jeune femme semblait confirmer qu'elle n'était venue avec aucune idée particulière, juste l'envie de parler, de se connaître, d'être ensemble. C'était gentil.

Judith regarda sa marraine et commença une discussion naturelle, remarquant tout de même que celle-ci avait l'air tendue et ennuyée par quelque chose. Elle n'osait donc pas lui poser une des questions qu'elle avait préparées avec attention, pour qu'elles ne soient pas trop incisives, mais que les réponses données dans l'ignorance des enjeux profonds ne tombent pas à côté. En face, Minerva McGonagall se détendait vaguement, s'obligeant avec difficulté à ne pas penser à ce qu'elle considérait comme un impair oral. Finalement, la plus jeune finit par demander avec un léger sourire à se marraine ce qui la préoccupait car, disait-elle, elle semblait un peu ailleurs.

« - Une histoire avec le professeur Rogue, soupira Minerva. Un problème avec une élève…

- Ah ? s'interrogea la jeune femme soudain intéressée.

- C'est compliqué, lui répondit un peu sèchement la plus âgée, et puis je pense que je ne suis pas en droit de le raconter.

- Je comprends, sourit Judith. »

Celle-ci se demandait s'il s'agissait-là d'une remarque dont elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, lui offrant tous les moyens les plus naturels de passer de la discussion présente à ce qui la préoccupait, ou d'une sorte de piège non-voulu qui allait se refermer sur elle si elle s'en servait. Le dilemme était grand et l'enjeu d'une relative importance. De son côté, Minerva sentait venir le terrain dont elle n'avait pas envie qui était celui de son collègue. Quelle idiote d'avoir oublié sa filleule et sa passion ridicule pour le maître des potions. Cela l'énervait un peu, titillait les sensibles sens de sa délicatesse. Elle s'était encore fait avoir à croire que la jeune femme venait pour lui parler tranquillement et naturellement sans qu'il y ait d'autres intérêts derrière cette démarche. Après quelques instants, Judith pensa qu'il valait la peine de tenter maintenant : il y avait peut être ici une opportunité.

« - Je dois t'avouer que j'avais aussi quelque chose à te demander, commença-t-elle en souriant toujours avec un naturel assez vrai.

- Oui ? demanda blasée et déjà ennuyée sa marraine, tout en tentant de dissimuler ce sentiment.

- Je voudrais te demander… j'aurais besoin de demander quelque chose au professeur Rogue, mais… il est assez… Un peu difficile d'accès disons. Et, je voudrais savoir si tu ne saurais pas comment l'aborder.

- Oh ! moi tu sais, je ne le connais pas bien du tout, et je dois t'avouer que je ne cherche pas à le faire. »

Le ton de Minerva McGonagall avait été très sec, presque ouvertement désagréable. Judith le remarqua aussitôt, et décida de ne pas insister. Sa marraine avait manifestement un problème, ou du moins un _quelque chose_ avec son collègue, et il était clair, son ton l'avait exprimé, qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. En vérité, la jeune femme se trompait en partie. Minerva était presque en colère contre sa filleule qui n'allait la voir que pour se rapprocher de ce cher Severus dont elle entendait trop parler ! Mais Merlin, qu'avait-elle donc avec lui ! Elle l'énervait à y être si accrochée ! En poussant un soupir intérieur, elle se dit que décidément elle n'était absolument pas faite pour toute cette sentimentalité, se mentant d'ailleurs un peu, mais cela ne la soulagea même pas. Elle se sentait jalouse, mise à part. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, la spécialiste des métamorphoses remarqua qu'elle allait avoir cours et qu'elle devait laisser sa filleule, d'un ton las et presque sans sentiment, à peine un geste amical du visage. En sortant avec un franc sourire et un au revoir aussi sympathique que possible, afin peut être de faire oublier sa question, Judith se dit que décidément, sa marraine avait l'air de mal prendre tout ce qui touchait à Severus… de l'amour ? Non ! elle se mit presque à rire en ressortant, avant de se ressouvenir que tout cela la ramenait au point de départ, et que sans doute ce ne serait qu'une fois mis à plat le chassé-croisé des sentiments dans l'enceinte de Poudlard qu'elle pourrait revenir voir l'ancien mangemort pour lui demander ce qui la préoccupait.

_Alors, que pensez-vous de tout cela ?_


	11. Gamineries, nouveautés et stratagèmes

_Je vous mets un nouveau chapitre. Moins d'échanges (je l'ai constaté en le relisant) et un peu plus... fantaisie peut être. Cependant, il reste dans la continuité du récit ! Je remercie à nouveaux pour toutes les reviews !_

Chapitre 11 : Gamineries, nouveautés, et stratagème.

Leonia était assise non loin du premier rang, à côté de Jessica, et mettait toute l'application possible dans la réussite de sa potion. Il faisait noir dehors déjà, car on était aux alentours du milieu de Novembre, et la fin de ce dernier cours de la journée approchait, dans les cachots. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'elle avait discuté avec ses amies, et elle avait senti grandir en elle une sorte d'amour plus palpable. Oh ! rien d'extraordinaire ni de transcendant d'ailleurs, mais une de ses petites admirations d'adolescentes pour un de leurs beaux professeurs. Bien sûr, Rogue ne correspondait pas vraiment au séducteur invétéré, jeune et extraverti, qui de manière général sert de fantasme vivant aux jeune lycéennes, mais il lui convenait très bien, et c'était celui-là qu'elle dévorait vaguement des yeux toute la durée des cours de potions. Cette nouvelle passion, folle, fausse et gamine, lui avait fait perdre beaucoup des qualités de maturité et de raison qui étaient les siennes. Autrement dire, elle était obsédée par son idée. Si seulement elle avait su !

Naturellement, elle ne se souvenait pas, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Le professeur de potion le savait, il avait suffisamment de confiance en la magie du directeur pour cela, mais il avait tout de même observé cette montée des sentiments chez une jeunette, celle-là même dont il aurait voulu à tout prix ne plus entendre parler. Seulement, impossible ! Déjà, il avait d'énormes difficultés à ne pas la houspiller quoiqu'elle fasse car elle était la cause, maintenant ignorante, de grands problèmes plus psychologiques qu'autre chose, dont il était la victime. Et voilà que maintenant cette Gryffondor de 7ème année avec laquelle il partageait un passé qu'elle ne pouvait plus savoir se mettait à chercher à lui plaire. Au début, quand elle avait commencé à venir manifestement très pomponnée, maquillée à outrance et portant de ces décolletés que les jeunes filles ne mettent que pour attirer les regards, il avait eut peur de replonger dans la vague de désir. Heureusement, les lèvres, pourtant rouge –horriblement rougies par les couches de peinture à lèvre-, ne lui disaient plus rien que des souvenirs un peu désagréables même, et il avait été rassuré. Il n'en restait pas moins que cette nouvelle manie qu'elle s'était trouvée lui pesait énormément, et il était bien le seul à pouvoir en supporter la pondéreuse présence. Ne pouvait-elle pas rester avec son abrutit de copain !

Il se sentait mis en danger par sa présence, mais surtout par ses assiduités ! Depuis des années, depuis toujours, jamais une femme ne l'avait courtisé, et il fallait que ce fût celle-ci, dont il n'avait aucune envie, à part peut être le désir de l'écarter au loin, de ne jamais recroiser son regard qui était maintenant la ridicule imitation de ceux d'une biche pure et amoureuse. La jeune fille, de son côté, avait totalement oublié les mises en garde de ses amies, et se préparait à commettre un acte qui pourrait se révéler impardonnable. Une de ces tocades qui prennent aux adolescentes : dans deux jours, si cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle l'aurait oublié, et petit à petit, elle reviendrait vers son Anthon ! Se sentant prête à exécuter son plan savamment -ridiculement serait peut être plus juste- mis au point, elle leva le bras sous les regards étonnés de tous ses camarades de Gryffondor dont seuls quelques uns s'étaient rendus compte que son changement était lié au directeur de la maison adverse, et celui plutôt mécontent de sa voisine qui devait être au courant de ce qu'elle planifiait. Enervé par avance, il s'avança en se demandant quel prétexte ridicule elle avait encore inventé pour le faire venir. Il tenait à la main une tasse de café fort qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans l'ennui et la haine face à des copies d'une bêtise déroutante et à des élèves tout aussi ridicules. Arrivé à côté, elle le regarda et ses joues barbouillées d'un fond de teint bronzant et inutile (dont elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il l'enlaidissait considérablement) prirent une légère teinte rosée pendant qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui pour lui demander si sa potion était finie ou bien s'il fallait attendre encore un peu. D'un air ennuyé, il lui dit que c'était bon, se faisant aussi désagréable qu'il le pouvait et repartit en emmenant avec lui sa tasse qui était restée posée sur la table.

Rassit à son bureau, le professeur se saisit à nouveau de sa plume, et entoura deux ou trois fautes d'orthographes dans le nom d'ingrédients d'une copie de 1ère année, puis s'apprêta à prendre un gorgée de café. En approchant la tasse de ses lèvres, il sentit une senteur étrange qui lui toucha le visage, douce, agréable, émanant d'une fumée en spirale qui lui montait tranquillement aux narines. Profondément étonné, il baissa les yeux vers son café noir qui avait une odeur de fraicheur, et fut frappé par la coloration d'un marron comme poli qu'il avait prit. Il reposa alors soudain la tasse en faisant un petit bruit de claquement, tout en relevant la tête vers ses élèves, pour remarquer comme il s'y attendait une Leonia rouge comme une pivoine (quoi que puisse faire l'infâme fond de teint) qui fixait avec attention le fond de son chaudron. Prit d'une soudaine colère, il eut envie de lui balancer le café à la figure, assaisonné de quelques remarques sur ce qui dans sa mémoire à elle n'existait plus, mais se retint sachant que ce ne saurait qu'être pire par la suite. Il prit deux profondes inspirations, et réfléchi à toute vitesse. Il serait incapable de ne pas s'énerver s'il lui parlait seul, il ne pouvait pas faire venir le directeur, se serait trop suspect… Il ne restait que sa collègue de métamorphose. Cela lui déplaisait d'être obligé de s'en remettre à un tiers, elle ou un autre, et cela même s'il avait à lui seul enterré la hache de guerre ridicule qui lui avait fait vouloir une vengeance pour quelque chose auquel elle ne pouvait rien.

Se résolvant à user de ce stratagème, qui n'en était pas un, mais plutôt la seule solution administrativement et moralement viable, il griffonna sur un morceau de parchemin un mot à son intention, et interpella les élèves.

« - Le préfet-en-chef des Gryffondor est ici, non ?

- Euh… oui, répondit l'air peureux un grand garçon hagard et mal finit.

- Je vous prierais de remettre ce mot au professeur McGonagall.

- Euh…

- Tout de suite, précisa-t-il avec un regard qui n'avait plus rien de la prière, et tout de la menace. »

Le jeune homme se leva immédiatement, comme si les paroles de son professeur avaient activé des ressorts sous ses pieds, et il se précipita pour accomplir la mission qui lui était confiée. Le sonnerie retentit au moment où le jeune préfet-en-chef entrait à nouveau dans la salle suivi des pas précipités et colériques de la directrice de sa maison au visage cependant impassible, sous les regards de plus en plus intrigués des autres élèves, et l'air d'une gamine prise de faute de Leonia. Tandis que tous se levaient et partaient en posant sur le bureau du professeur une fiole contenant un peu de leur potion, le directeur des Serpentard précisa à la jeune fille qui se savait concernée qu'il avait à lui parler. A côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall semblait éberluée par la transformation physique proche d'une ridicule métamorphose qui aurait été farcesque s'il n'y avait pas eu de passé ou de conséquence, et attendait pour parler que ce soit à elle. Il fallait que Severus essaye de le faire lui-même, elle le savait bien, sans quoi il serait discrédité ou se sentirait comme tel, et tel qu'elle commençait à connaître le personnage, lui en voudrait.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce et la jeune fille devenue gamine ridicule ne regardait même plus d'un air avide son Dom Juan inexistant de rêve, consciente de l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Avant que l'un ou l'autre des membres du corps enseignant ne prît la parole, elle dit les yeux baissés :

« - Je suis désolée, c'était ridicule.

- En effet ! s'énerva tout de suite la directrice de sa maison sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Pouvez-vous me confirmer ce qu'elle a fait ? Je n'arrive même pas à y croire !

- Elle a tenté de mettre de l'Amortentia dans mon café, autrement dire de me mettre sous les pouvoirs d'un très puissant philtre d'Amour, répondit celui-ci les lèvres pincées et le visage fermé pour que rien de non-voulu ne s'échappe.

- Il s'agit là d'un comportement pire qu'admissible, et je pense que vous êtes consciente des conséquences qui ne pourront manquer d'intervenir, commença le professeur McGonagall, entamant le même refrain moralisateur que toujours. Pour commencer, à partir d'aujourd'hui, un mois de retenu tout les soirs avec moi-même, ou monsieur Rusard, et il ne s'agira pas de s'amuser. Ensuite, je retire 50 points à Gryffondor, et un courrier sera envoyé chez vous, vos parents devant être mis au courant.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille les yeux baissés.

- Et il manque quelque chose, continua-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? demanda prudemment Leonia.

- Et bien, cela devrait vous sauter aux yeux. Des excuses.

- Naturellement, s'empressa-t-elle, et en relevant les yeux avec difficulté vers son professeur-homme parfait qui cesserait bientôt de l'être. Et bien, professeur Rogue, je… je m'excuse et… je puis vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Je l'espère ! explosa celui-ci ne pouvant plus y tenir. Une fois a bien suffi où c'est allé trop loin et là… »

Il s'arrêta tout à coup en se rendant compte qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il s'était promis de ne pas faire. La jeune fille le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés tandis qu'un court silence pesait dans la pièce. Heureusement, avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser une question, le professeur McGonagall avait coupé court à tout en rattrapant de justesse cette presque bavure.

« - En effet ! c'est une chose inadmissible et il est totalement anormal que votre comportement ait poussé jusqu'à l'usage de cette potion.

- Exactement, asserta Rogue avec un air encore plus dur. Et sachez que désormais je serais sans concessions. »

La discussion prit fin ainsi, et la professeure de métamorphose congédia la jeune fille en lui disant qu'elle avait intérêt à être irréprochable désormais, ce à quoi l'autre acquiesça en s'esquivant de toutes ses jambes. Les deux enseignants se retrouvèrent dans la pièce vide, et il y eut un silence désagréable, durant lequel chacun cherchait quoi dire, elle pour s'éclipser, lui pour l'y inviter. Finalement, faisant un effort sur lui-même, il se tourna vers elle et en la regardant dans les yeux pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'éviter son regard, parla en mettant avec difficulté son orgueil de côté.

« - Merci.

- De rien, c'est normal, lui répondit-elle avec un presque sourire.

- Je veux dire… je pense que j'aurais allégrement continué à mettre les pieds dans le plat sans votre présence Minerva.

- C'est aussi pour cela que vous m'aviez demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas Severus ? demanda-t-elle en connaissant bien la réponse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en faisant un effort pour ne pas revenir sur sa résolution.

- Et bien, bonne soirée, lui dit-elle en esquissant un véritable bien que timide sourire que cependant il pu remarquer, et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Vous de même Minerva, répondit-il tandis qu'elle franchissait le seuil, étonné lui-même de son amabilité. »

.

Le lendemain midi, durant le repas, le professeur McGonagall repensa un peu à la réaction naturelle qu'elle avait eue, la veille au soir, et puis quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était vrai que les situations n'avait rien à voir, mais elle remarqua tout de même qu'il y avait bien un point commun : elle avait laissé ses pensées s'exprimer un peu dans ses paroles et son comportement, et étrangement, la seconde fois du moins, il lui avait semblé que cela avait du bon. Un instant elle considéra l'idée de changer sa manière de faire et de s'ouvrir un peu plus au monde extérieur, d'accepter de se débarrasser de son carcan de faux préjugés –qu'en son for intérieur elle ne partageait pas- et de véritable mise à distance contre les imprévus. Trop tard, se dit-elle à l'instant en se moquant un peu de ces idées farfelues qui lui venaient parfois. Au bout de quelques instants, en tournant la tête à la recherche d'un plat, elle croisa le regard de son collègue de potion et avec la même surprise que celle qui devait se réveiller en Severus, elle lut sur ses lèvres un furtif sourire qu'elle savait s'être aussi dessiné rapidement sur les contours de sa propre bouche.

La fin du repas, elle se sentit un peu joyeuse, pas riante, mais animée intérieurement d'une sorte de vie nouvelle et infime qu'elle ressentait avec une forme anormale et exagérée, tant elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. A nouveau, cette idée de s'ouvrir à une _vie sociale_, comme on dit, plus large et moins complexée lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle se souvint que c'était bête, que cela n'avait aucun sens, et qu'un échange de sourire ne voulait rien dire. Cependant, une petite idée, comme celles qui restent statiques dans notre imaginaire, se mêlant à la réalité qui nous entoure, et que l'on décrit souvent, par opposition pourtant, trottant dans notre tête, s'était éveillée en elle. Comme une petite compréhension presque drôle, même si rien n'y était amusant comme rien n'y était triste, elle se rendit compte que sa remarque désagréable avait disparu de sa pensée à elle, et que lui-même semblait ne plus lui en tenir rigueur. Etait-ce parce qu'elle l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas ? Peut être, elle n'en savait rien. Il y avait aussi ce début d'année… en jetant un regard de biais à Rogue, elle se dit qu'au fond, il devait se sentir très mal, dans sa peau, dans la vie, dans le monde. Une autre sorte d'asocial, par destin plus que par choix… comme tous me direz-vous ; c'est un peu vrai, mais sans doute plus victime de la fatalité que beaucoup d'autres.

Non loin, Severus avait lui aussi marqué un temps d'arrêt après cet échange de sourire, mais son étonnement à lui était porté sur son propre manque total d'animosité. Il ne lui en voulait plus de sa remarque, et le souvenir de sa honte de début d'année restait vague, à peine marqué, n'éveillant qu'une sensation vaguement désagréable. Le temps en passant efface tout ; sans doute. Un vide, en lui, s'étalait pourtant à mesure que disparaissait tout à fait, jour après jour, son besoin de venger un honneur qu'il n'avait plus l'impression d'être près à perdre ou de devoir rattraper. Maintenant qu'il ne la détestait plus, il ne pensait plus grand-chose de sa collègue… pire encore, peut être, s'il fallait que ce fût négatif, il se sentait un peu reconnaissant, car il était bien conscient que sans elle il se serait encore engagé dans de nouvelles difficultés dont il ne ressentait vraiment aucunement le besoin ! De toute façon, de cela il ne fallait pas se préoccuper, se rappela-t-il vite, forçant son esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose, son repas, à défaut d'autre chose.

De son extrémité de table, Judith avait remarqué ce sourire chez sa marraine, et avait deviné, plus instinctivement qu'autre chose, celui de Rogue. Elle avait désormais suffisamment vécu à proximité de Minerva pour savoir que celle-ci n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller à esquisser un sourire à l'adresse de quelqu'un. Celui qu'elle venait de surprendre lui confirma que véritablement la relation, amicale sans doute, qui la liait avec celui dont elle devait obtenir des renseignements, n'était pas une chimère. Elle ne savait pas, bien sûr, que c'était bien une première, ou presque, pour l'un comme l'autre, que cet échange positif, car ils étaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre avares en manifestation de sentiments, et leur presque sympathie n'était pas bien vieille. Pour tout dire, elle n'avait pas deux véritables jours derrière elle. Cependant, le fait était que Judith ne pouvait pas se douter de tout cela, et que les informations, qui n'étaient pas nombreuses et très peu conséquentes, dont elle disposait, supposait plutôt qu'ils avaient été en froid pour un temps pour une histoire d'un genre ou d'un autre, puisque sa marraine avait parue très énervée contre le bénéficiaire de ce nouveau sourire, et que désormais, tout était en ordre. Les querelles entre amis ne duraient jamais longtemps. Bien sûr, il n'était pas professeur ici depuis longtemps, mais elle savait aussi, et de cela elle était sûre, que Minerva avait un grand cœur au fond, et qu'elle devait avoir été totalement capable de l'accepter, d'oublier son passé malheureux, et de se lier d'amitié avec lui. La dernière partie, de fait, lui semblait la plus délicate… mais pourquoi pas au fond ? Elle trouvait seulement très dommage, un peu étrange, que cette personne si agréable que pouvait être sa marraine puisse s'entendre si bien avec le démon de hauteur qu'était le spécialiste des potions. Si elle avait su ! Mais elle ne savait pas, et cette confirmation qu'elle pensait avoir de leurs relations la fit réfléchir intensément. La fin du repas fut consacrée à une longue et intense réflexion solitaire, qui se poursuivit encore l'après-midi, et pendant presque deux jours entiers, avant qu'elle n'en arrive à se décider pour une solution extrême mais qui serait efficace, à n'en pas douter.

Elle avait très vite conclu, et ce n'était pas bien difficile, qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, ou presque, d'extirper l'information voulue au professeur Rogue sans se servir de l'amitié de sa marraine. Pourtant, elle se refusait à revenir sur sa décision de ne pas lui faire part de ses préoccupations et de ce qu'elle recherchait, même si le mensonge lui pesait sur le cœur, alourdi encore par les complications qui résultaient de ce qu'elle pensait être une noble résolution. Elle voulait protéger sa marraine, ne pas l'obliger à entrer dans les horreurs de sa vie et de sa décision… Quoiqu'il en soit, le résultat concret était qu'elle allait devoir utiliser cette amitié, sans en référer à aucun des deux concernés. Cette constatation, qu'elle s'était martelée sans arrêt dans l'esprit pour en faire le point de départ de toute réflexion, et empêcher ainsi l'idée d'en parler à Minerva de revenir à la charge, l'avait tout de même plongée dans une sorte de semi-léthargie désespérée, devant l'ampleur non négligeable de l'obstacle à franchir… Ou à contourner ! C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit, après coup, au bout de quelques heures à tourner en rond dans son lit, fatiguée et agitée. Contourner. Oui, d'accord. Mais comment ? C'était sur cette nouvelle question qu'elle s'était focalisée à partir de ce moment. L'idée lui avait d'abord frôlé l'esprit, mais elle l'avait trouvé folle, mauvaise, impossible, incroyable, et l'avait rejetée. Alors, l'idée était revenue, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Et chaque fois plus réaliste, montrant un visage de possibilité, de vraisemblance. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'irascible idée, et qu'il lui était devenu impossible de penser à une autre solution, elle y avait un peu réfléchi, elle avait commencé par s'obliger à en considérer les avantages et les inconvénients, puis l'idée était restée gravée et s'était avec un peu de gêne, mais naturellement, qu'elle s'était mise à en imaginer les tenants et les aboutissants, à réfléchir à la manière de mettre en œuvre ce véritable plan.

Et ainsi, d'heures en heures, l'idée s'était formée une véritable place dans son esprit, perdant un peu de sa désagréable dimension et devenant un projet à mettre en œuvre, pour lequel il allait falloir du temps, de la persévérance, de la volonté. Par instants, elle voyait avec horreur tout ce qu'il y avait d'usurpateur à suivre cette démarche, mais ne voulant pas faire souffrir sa marraine, elle préféra utiliser ce stratagème. Après, plus tard, quand elle saurait, quand elle aurait accompli ce qu'il lui fallait faire, quand tout irait mieux… oui, elle pourrait en riant le lui raconter, et elle avait la conviction -ou du moins tentait de s'en convaincre,- que sa marraine comprendrait. Et puis, finalement, au bout de ces tergiversations inutiles, elle se décida en faveur de cette solution qui, si elle ne la satisfaisait guère au point de vu moral, lui paraissait la plus adéquate afin de mettre un terme à ses incertitudes et de se débarrasser de se poids qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait plus qu'à le faire, ce polynectar… dans un mois, si tout allait bien, elle pourrait enfin connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qui la concernait tant.

_Alors ?_


	12. Où l'on se sent un peu gêné

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! On progresse... pour les impatients, on s'approche du moment où Judith va dévoiler un peu de ses raisons ! Quoiqu'il en soit, ici vient la suite... Ah ! et puis en général j'oublie de le préciser, mais comme absolument tout le monde (je crois ^^ JKR se cache-t-elle parmi nous !), rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire en elle-même et les personnages en plus... Et les poèmes non plus ! _

Chapitre 12 : Où tout le monde ce sent un peu gêné.

Les semaines passèrent, lentes. S'il y avait un point positif certain pour l'ensemble des protagonistes concernés, s'était bien que la jeune Leonia s'était -enfin- calmée, et ainsi tout, ou en tout cas pas mal de choses, avait pu revenir dans un ordre normal ou approchant, et c'était déjà bien. En effet, rien n'était acquis… ! Les jeunes adolescentes ont tendance à être stupides et bornées parfois, et de fait, lui remettre les hormones en place, et par là même les neurones en connexion avec la réalité, n'avait pas été une tâche des plus aisées. Soit que l'amour, ou à plus forte raison la tocade, l'ait abêtie, soit qu'en vérité elle ait toujours été niaise sans que cela ne transparaisse, les retenues dont elle avait écopé, et ce qui s'y associait, lettre aux parents et perte de points presque vertigineuse, les premiers temps, n'avaient rien changé. Elle n'avait pas été moins barbouillée de maquillage, ni moins assidue à regarder d'un œil un peu plus vague certes son professeur de potion. Cependant, au bout de deux semaines à se rythme, et en particulier après deux beuglante particulièrement désagréables qui avaient hurlé à pleins poumons dans la salle commune, ainsi qu'en réaction à la froideur désormais complètement désagréable de son héros de fantasme, elle avait finit par revenir un tant soit peu à la réalité. C'était surtout le comportement qu'avait adopté Rogue, clairement hostile et fermé, qui lui avait permis de descendre du piédestal qu'il s'était malencontreusement vu obligé d'occuper dans l'imagination de la jeune fille.

Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, quelques jours avant les vacances de noël, la situation était devenue à peu près normal, même si le professeur Rogue avait maintenant une véritable raison d'être aride voire mauvais à l'égard de le jeune Leonia, et il faut dire qu'il ne s'en privait pas. De son côté, celle-ci avait commencé à le détester cordialement, et au fond, cela l'arrangeait plutôt ; pour lui, c'était tellement plus simple ainsi.

A l'inverse, ou presque, sa relation avec le professeur McGonagall, si elle n'avait pas évolué dans un sens positif, n'avait pas trouvé moyen d'être envenimée par un quelconque nouvel événement du type de ceux dont ils avaient eu le secret, depuis le début de l'année. Pour tout dire, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, mais ils ne s'ignoraient pas non plus : les fois où dans la salle des professeurs une discussion s'engageait, ils n'hésitaient plus à s'adresser la parole. Il peut paraître ridicule de faire état avec autant de précision d'une situation relevant de la plus pure et simple courtoisie, le fait est que vu le pied qu'avait d'abord pris leurs rapports l'un à l'autre, cet état de fait nouveau pourrait être considéré comme incroyable, sublime, magnifique, si l'on ne limitait pas le vocabulaire utilisé à quelque chose de moins hyperbolique. Quoiqu'il en soit, pas de nouveaux sourires, pas de nouveaux ennuis.

Quant à Judith, elle avait eut beaucoup de difficultés à élaborer sa potion, parfois comme abattue par le poids moral de ce qu'elle allait mettre en œuvre lorsque serait achevée sa préparation. N'étant pas mauvaise en potion, malgré l'enseignement peu élaboré en la matière qu'elle avait reçue de son père, et armée d'un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque en persuadant Mme Pince à grands renforts de sourires appuyés et de respect à l'égard des ouvrages auxquels elle n'hésita pas à vouer un culte très exagéré pour le temps où elle en eu besoin, elle parvint à élaborer la potion. A Pré-au-lard, elle avait réussi à se procurer la quasi-totalité des ingrédients qui lui étaient nécessaires, mais comme l'expérimenterait plus tard des imitateurs bien plus jeunes qu'elle, il lui fut impossible de mettre la main sur de la peau de serpent d'arbre du cap, et ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer, elle n'insista pas. Le seul recours restant était la réserve même du professeur Rogue, celle des cours de potion. Avec beaucoup de difficultés, elle réussit à voler l'objet convoité sans se faire remarquer, et n'entendant pas parler d'un vol de quelque sorte que ce soit par sa marraine, elle en déduisit que Severus Rogue ne s'était pas rendu compte -pas encore, elle n'en doutait pas, mais c'était déjà cela- de la subtilisation qu'elle avait effectuée.

A l'intérieur de sa salle de bain, elle avait mis en place tout un système complexe avec un feu magique, sur lequel son chaudron avait chauffé doucement pendant un mois. Un jour, elle avait cru être prise en flagrant délit par Minerva, et dès lors une angoisse l'avait agitée lorsqu'elle entendait le plus petit des bruissements là où se trouvait la mixture en préparation. Enfin, elle avait décidé de se servir de cette potion après le repas de noël. Elle avait entendu les élèves discuter de leur départ, de leurs vacances, et savoir que le château, comme voire même plus que durant les autres vacances, serait presque vide, lui faisait chaud au cœur, la rassurait un peu, même si elle savait bien que cela ne changerait rien ou du moins pas grand-chose à la réussite de son entreprise.

.

Au soir du 24 décembre, il n'y avait que les professeurs, Judith et trois élèves ; et à la décision de Dumbledore, tous prenaient le repas sur la même table ronde qui avait été placée au milieu de la Grande Salle, remplaçant depuis le début des vacances les quatre longues tables des différentes maisons, entourée des grands sapins décorés de glaces et de coloris argentés. Le repas fut agréable, et même les trois jeunes gens, d'abord terriblement intimidés par la présence de tout le corps professoral autour d'eux, avaient fini par se détendre un peu sous la pression du professeur Dumbledore, amical comme toujours dans ce genre de situations. Sans pour cela le recours de l'alcool, tous rirent, même Minerva qui avec retenue ne put s'empêcher de se laisser emporter par le torrent de gaieté qui balayait la pièce, et même Severus dont la garde se baissa une fois quand autour de lui il semblait que le mot même de retenue eût disparu. Finalement, le directeur, ne résistant manifestement pas à une large rigolade, joua la carte de ces fameuses enveloppes qui en explosant font apparaître des multitudes d'oiseaux, de souris voire d'autre chose, ou des accessoires plus ou moins ridicules. Severus refusa avec force de déposer ne serait-ce qu'un instant sur sa tête le couvre-chef de croque-mort qui lui avait échu, plus faussement que profondément vexé par la remarque de Dumbledore qui lui disait que son air de rabat-joie lui aurait pourtant fait porter à merveille le chapeau.

« - Minerva, vous du moins ne me refuserez pas l'honneur de porter ce sublime chapeau ! s'exclama en riant Dumbledore après avoir essuyé un refus définitif de son professeur de potion.

- De cela je ne serais pas si sûre, sourit la directrice adjointe qui ne mourrait pas d'envie de remplacer son habituel et sobre chapeau de sorcière noir par cette paire d'oreilles d'elfe de maison.

- Et bien voyez-vous, continua en riant le directeur, je puis vous assurez que ceci vous irait à merveille.

- Je ne suis pas de votre avis, lui fit-elle sans une once d'énervement, incroyablement détendue.

- Monsieur Grey, embraya Dumbledore en changeant de stratégie avec un petit sourire en coin qui signifiait qu'il savait bien qu'il finirait par obtenir gain de cause, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis ?

- Je… euh, balbutia terriblement gêné le jeune 3ème année qui n'osait pas se prononcer. C'est possible…

- Vous choisissez le compromis, se moqua gentiment la professeure de métamorphose en dispensant encore une fois un de ces inestimables car rares sourires.

- Je me vois obligé d'utiliser ma dernière carte, soupira d'un air faussement fatigué le directeur en se tournant vers sa droite, avec un sourire un peu malicieux, sachant qu'il se préparait un amusement certain. Severus, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Oh… hésita un instant le professeur de potion se sentant à moitié mit au pied du mur puis se décidant à jouer le jeu, il sourit vaguement et continua l'air envoutant. Pour tout vous dire, cela pourrait avoir un effet sympathique.

- Vous m'abandonnez Severus, ne put s'empêcher de sourire la principale concernée.

- Oh mais pas du tout, répartit avec un air un peu moqueur le directeur. Car si par sa faute vous portez ces magnifiques oreilles, je puis vous assurez que lui-même n'y échappera pas.

- Et bien vous êtes un fameux manipulateur Albus, souffla Rogue. Cependant, puisqu'il faut se sacrifier à cette cause… je me plie à vos exigences. »

Sur ce, le professeur déposa le chapeau sur sa tête le temps exact que sa collègue se décidât, sous l'impulsion de sa filleule qui assurait que cela ne pourrait qu'être drôle, à poser elle-même les risibles oreilles sur sa tête. L'effet était des plus déconcertants, et ayant une bonne volonté tout de même limitée, elle ne s'affubla de cet accessoire ridicule que quelques instants avant de le retirer et de le poser à côté d'elle, sur la table. A leurs côtés, le directeur était assez fier d'avoir réussi à les faire tous deux se dérider même plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré, puisqu'ils avaient joué son jeu jusqu'à un point qu'il ne les pensait pas capables de dépasser. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer le dessert et que le professeur Rogue s'apprêtait à quitter la table puis la pièce, ou du moins à essayer, le directeur leva les yeux, et s'exclama avec une large expression de joie presque enfantine « _Musique !_ » Et, naturellement, puisque Poudlard n'était pas une école magique pour rien, une rapide musique entrainante s'éleva, sorte de valse musette améliorée. Les regards se portèrent étonnés sur Dumbledore qui esquissa un de ses petits sourires qui étaient aussi sympathiques quand à propos que désagréables lorsque l'on n'était pas d'humeur, et levant les yeux l'air ennuyé que personne ne le comprenne, alors que c'était manifestement très clair, il leur dit que lui était un vieil homme... Ils n'attendaient tout de même pas qu'il se mette à ouvrir un bal. Bal miniature, il en convenait, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était cela dans l'idée.

Rogue avait immédiatement cessé son mouvement de recul et était désormais parfaitement statique sur sa chaise, souhaitant à toute force ne pas s'être fait remarqué, et bien conscient pourtant qu'il ne pourrait couper à cette nouvelle lubie de noël du directeur. En effet, il ne fallut pas plus de dix courtes secondes de silences et de regards échangés entre les rares personnes présentes, avant que Dumbledore ne lui jette un regard de côté qui voulait clairement dire ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de comprendre. C'était vrai qu'il était bien le plus jeune et celui qui ressemblait le plus (encore que la ressemblance soit assez limitée) à un homme ayant la capacité de danser, autour de cette table, mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il ait la volonté ou la capacité de s'exécuter. Sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il jeta un œil au directeur, et avec un air profondément ennuyé, ne cherchant pas à faire comme s'il n'avait pas compris le message :

« - Je ne sais pas danser, Albus, soupira-t-il.

- Ah bon ? lui dit l'autre d'un air étonné. Cela m'étonnerait bien… et en quoi donc est-ce un problème ?

- Et bien, c'en est un, j'en suis désolé.

- Severus, s'il-vous-plait, sourit l'air désolé Dumbledore. »

Le professeur de potion regarda celui qui était son supérieur, son sauveur aussi, et se dit qu'après être passé pour un imbécile avec ce chapeau sur la tête, il ne perdrait rien à aller faire trois ou quatre pas de danses des plus limités, pour faire plaisir au plus génial des fous.

« - Albus vous êtes insupportable ! soupira avec un semi-sourire le professeur vaincu.

- Je sais, sourit satisfait le directeur.

- Et bien… Minerva, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il naturellement à la seule personne à qui il semblait possible sans paraître ridicule de poser cette question, tandis que la musique reprenait de plus belle. »

La directrice adjointe lui lança un regard très étonné. Même s'il elle s'était doutée depuis le début qu'il allait céder à la volonté de Dumbledore, elle s'était naturellement attendue à ce que son collègue invite à danser Judith, fraîche, belle, plus jeune que lui, et qui était manifestement, comme on dit, en pince pour lui. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas à accepter, sachant d'une part que le directeur ne lui laisserait pas le choix, surtout maintenant que son irascible collègue avait plié, et d'autre part car au fond, elle se serait presque sentie à l'aise, elle en aurait presque -presque- eu envie. Elle se leva donc et se sentit tout de même comme un peu bête, seule, avec Severus, à se tenir debout dans cette grande salle vide où une quinzaine d'autres personnes assises la regardaient, sans méchanceté, même pas de véritable curiosité, mais tout de même… Sentant un peu sa situation sans doute, et gentille comme toujours, Pomona Chourave se leva avec un sourire, et fut rapidement imitée par tous ses collègues sous le regard bienveillant du directeur.

C'est ainsi que libéré, ou du moins en partie, Rogue se décida à lancer un regard à celle qui devait être sa partenaire de danse, et tandis qu'elle posait sa main sur son épaule, totalement guindée et mal à l'aise, il fit de même sur sa taille à elle, tout aussi coincé et tendu. Cela aurait presque donné envie de rire, cette gêne exacerbée que l'on aurait pu lire avec un peu d'attention sur leurs visages comme concentrés dans l'effort d'acceptation. Tout de même, ils se sentaient particulièrement gênés par cette situation, par le contact léger mais existant, et puis les regards qui pesaient sur eux. A peine eurent-ils fait un pas ou deux que Judith, qui sentait très bien le malaise de sa marraine (car celui de Rogue ne l'intéressait guère) et qui elle-même était un peu dans un désagréable nuage, se tourna vers le jeune garçon, relativement grand pour son âge, qui avait été apostrophé par Dumbledore, et avec un grand sourire qui était tout de même un peu forcé sans que cela ne se voit, elle lui tendit la main et se mit à danser tant bien que mal avec le gamin maladroit dont la grande hantise était de lui écraser le pied. Minerva se dit tout de suite que sa filleule était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de sensible, tandis que Flitwick invitait avec un sourire sa collègue Chourave qui accepta, se sentant plutôt bien dans cette ambiance. Cela ne faisait toujours pas grand monde, mais c'était déjà un bon début, et Minerva, sachant aussi bien que Severus qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'arrêter ainsi de danser maintenant que d'autres s'y étaient mis, et trouvant finalement un peu d'amusement malgré sa gêne dans cette activité inhabituelle, se décida à se laisser aller autant que possible, même si ce n'était guère facile. Elle se devait de conserver une limite après laquelle… et bien justement elle ne savait pas. La musique, toujours la même, était rapide, et très vite elle sentit son visage s'empourprer légèrement. Severus n'osait pas la regarder, et de son côté elle se garda bien de se mettre dans une position qui l'obligerait à croiser son regard, se sentant déjà bizarre dans les bras, car c'est cela que les danses, de son collègue.

Au bout d'une danse, suivit une deuxième et une troisième, puis quelques autres, et durant se laps de temps, Rogue dut avec difficulté danser presque tout le temps, parce que les hommes ne sont pas nombreux, dans l'enseignement, mais cela lui déplaisait soudain beaucoup, plus encore qu'il n'avait pensé. Il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dumbledore inviter Minerva… décidément, cette vieille barbe avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ! Finalement, il dansa une deuxième, puis même une troisième fois avec sa collègue, comme poussé par les forces du hasard et des circonstances, et se trouvant mieux ainsi qu'avec d'autres, cet état de fait ne lui posa pas de problème. Quant à Minerva, le fait est que rien ne lui déplût, et tout en appréciant davantage les moments où elle avait dansé avec Severus, elle s'était trouvée comme étrange, pas tremblante mais émue avec lui. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne s'était pas alors posé de question, car sinon elle se serait sans aucun doute interdite les plaisirs simples qui avaient réussi à la submerger ce soir, affolée par l'idée qui aurait pu lui venir à l'esprit, affolée par la naissance d'un quelconque sentiment inconnu.

Enfin, la soirée s'acheva aux alentours de 23 heures, lorsque la musique cessa. Les élèves furent les premiers à s'éclipser, puis Judith, et ensuite Severus et Minerva qui sentaient comme instinctivement que le trop tue le bon, un bon d'ailleurs impalpable et anormal. Oui, sans doute (ou du moins jusqu'ici) c'avait été une bonne soirée, très agréable même… un peu grâce à l'insistance pleine de persévérance du directeur dans sa décision d'amuser ceux de son équipe enseignante qui ne se laissait que rarement entrainer dans la joie tout autant que les autres. A faire cela, il avait magnifiquement réussi.

.

Judith, en entrant dans sa chambre, s'affala presque sur son lit, fatiguée, et sachant que pour elle, la soirée n'était pas finie. Et, avant tout, que ce qui lui restait à faire allait lui demander un effort moral énorme. Elle s'empêcha d'entrer dans la prostration qui lui aurait peut être donné une échappatoire, décida de tenter de ranger son subconscient dans une boîte scellée afin qu'il ne vienne pas tout chambouler, et elle se leva. Entrée dans sa salle de bain, elle jeta un œil presque dégoûté à la potion qui était prête, attendant patiemment dans son chaudron qu'elle vienne en prélever un verre, et tourna les boutons de sa grande baignoire, décidée à prendre un rapide bain avant de subir cette transformation presque œdipienne, dérangeante pour trop de raisons.

En se plongeant dans l'eau chaude et relaxante, elle sentit d'une part qu'elle en avait besoin, tandis qu'une sorte de poids immense semblait s'échapper avec difficulté de son corps courbaturé par une douleur intellectuelle, et d'autre part qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attarde ici car jamais elle n'aurait la volonté de s'arracher à cette sorte de liquide amniotique originel dans lequel elle n'avait plus à subir de pressions ou de responsabilités. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle plongea soudainement la tête sous l'eau en prenant une énorme inspiration, et lorsqu'elle refit surface, ce fut totalement privée d'air, et en ressortant en même temps de l'eau, ruisselante et fatiguée. Elle se sécha rapidement, et s'emballant dans une immense serviette blanche elle avança avec l'air d'un condamné qui va inexorablement et vaguement de son propre chef vers l'échafaud, mais en direction du chaudron. Elle se servit un verre de la potion et repartit vers sa chambre. Posant le récipient sur sa table de nuit, elle en ouvrit le tiroir et en extirpa une petite boite en métal dans lequel un grand cheveu grisé par le temps était posé, seul. Elle le sortit, et ne voulant pas regarder et s'appesantir sur cette opération, elle le jeta immédiatement dans le verre. Le liquide prit une coloration un peu… émeraude, d'un vert foncé et brillant. On eu cru un verre de sirop de menthe, se dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, en pensant à la différence entre l'anodine action de boire cette boisson mentholée, comparé à ce qu'elle allait faire en vérité.

Après une presque hésitation, elle leva subitement le verre tandis qu'un air de détermination se peignait douloureux sur son visage, et faisant le geste de porter un toast silencieux et inutile au vide autour d'elle, elle but rapidement la totalité de la boisson, et jeta presque, ensuite, le verre sur son lit. Elle se sentit alors changer, changer, désagréablement, vivant pour la première fois de sa vie cette expérience assez traumatisante, prenant quelques centimètres, sentant imperceptiblement des rides encore raisonnables marquer un visage qui n'était déjà plus le sien, sa vue se brouillant parce qu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes, de longs cheveux noirs, tendant sur le gris, s'étalant sur ses épaules à la place de ses courts cheveux noirs. Enfin, il lui sembla que la tension et le malaise qui s'étaient emparés d'elle s'en allait, et elle se leva, marchant d'une démarche qui n'était pas la sienne, moins souple, mais trop encore, et alla se placer devant le grand miroir de sa salle de bain. Le choc ne fut pas aussi rude que ce à quoi elle se serait attendue, tant elle s'était préparée intellectuellement à voir dans le miroir une image qui était autre, mais n'était pas déformée. Ce visage lui sembla un peu plus vieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, défraichi, fatigué. Elle tenta un sourire, mais elle ne put qu'à peine, et elle reprit un air abattu. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre que cette expression était si triste parce qu'elle reflétait ce qu'elle pensait : après tout, il s'agissait là de son propre corps.

Une incertitude lui passa par la tête, la laissant perplexe et pensive, plus encore qu'elle ne l'avait été avant. Etre dans la peau de sa marraine lui donnait une perception de la réalité de son âge, et elle se dit qu'il était impossible que véritablement il y est… quelque chose entre elle et Rogue. Oui, cette soirée, et puis la danse, et leur gêne à tous les deux, car il n'y avait rien à dire, c'était cela, montrait bien que s'il devait y avoir une relation… c'était sans doute plus que de l'amitié. Alors, comment était-il possible que Rogue, qui avait été l'élève de sa marraine, puisse… Elle préféra s'arrêter ici dans le courant de ses pensées, mal à l'aise, et puis se disant qu'après tout ce n'était pas son affaire, et que maintenant qu'elle en était ici, il fallait y aller. Elle regarda l'heure, et découvrit, horrifiée, qu'il était minuit moins le quart… plus que quarante-cinq minutes avant que l'effet ne s'estompe ! Comment donc s'était elle laissée distraire par ses réflexions pleines de morale et de sentimentalisme quand elle disposait d'un temps tellement compté, et qu'elle devait maintenant aller parler sous cet aspect qui était autre à Severus Rogue.

En se dépêchant tant qu'elle le pouvait, elle se changea pour une longue robe noire, pensant que finalement elle avait eu totalement raison de se balader avec autant de vêtements différents. Elle posa ensuite sur son nez des lunettes qu'elle avait achetées puis légèrement modifiées pour qu'elles soient semblables à celles de sa marraine, et coiffa en un strict chignon les cheveux qu'elle portait maintenant longs. Se pensant prête, elle alla se regarder un instant dans le miroir, et s'entraina un instant à avoir des expressions ressemblant à celle de Minerva, se rendant compte que si la situation n'avait pas été aussi difficile, elle serait hilare de se voir ainsi affublée, puis se dirigea en courant vers la porte et courut à travers tout le château en sachant qu'elle ne croiserait personne, afin de ne pas gaspiller son temps. Arrivée à une vingtaine de mètres de la porte qui menait au bureau du professeur Rogue, elle ralentit, reprit avec difficulté sa respiration, se força dans une démarche rapide mais guindée comme celle de sa marraine, et se dirigea avec résolution vers la porte. Elle frappa.

« - Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix visiblement étonné du professeur de potion.

- Minerva… je… j'ai besoin de vous parler Severus. »

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de tout cela ?_


	13. Une conversation à répercussions

_Avec grand plaisir... voici la suite de cette histoire ! C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des commentaires : n'hésitez pas ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'approche des explications ! _

Chapitre 13 : Une conversation forte en répercussions.

…La porte s'ouvrit alors en laissant entrer Minerva qui avait un visage sur lequel un sourire forcé hésitait à se dessiner plus perceptiblement. Severus se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir, en plein milieu de la nuit du réveillon, alors qu'ils avaient été ensemble pendant toute la soirée, et bien plus en contact que jamais. En observant combien la femme en face de lui paraissait tendue et immobile dans une douloureuse expectative, il pensa qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de grave, ou de personnel… qu'est-ce que cela avait donc à voir avec lui, que pouvait-il donc arriver à sa collègue pour qu'elle vienne le consulter au milieu de la nuit, lui plutôt qu'Albus. Il en resta un instant perplexe, en lui disant d'entrer, tandis qu'elle métamorphosait une chaise d'élève en quelque chose de plus confortable, et s'asseyait nerveuse, ne pouvant plus être véritablement froide, se devant de sortir de la réserve totale de sa marraine qu'elle avait tenté d'observer. Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser avec un semi-sourire qu'il cacha en se retournant vers son bureau comme s'il cherchait un objet qui était inexistant, que décidément, en toutes circonstances, la métamorphose restait plus que tout le domaine de sa collègue, même ici et maintenant. Au fond, ça n'avait aucun intérêt, mais cette idée qui lui avait un instant traversé l'esprit lui permit de se retourner plus serein quoique toujours étonné et en prenant lui-même place sur une autre chaise d'élève qu'il ne prit pas la peine de transformer.

Il y eut un bref silence, Judith tentant de garder en tête un million de choses différentes dont elle avait besoin pour ne pas commettre d'impardonnables faux pas, pour rester dans son rôle, ne pas oublier de se comporter comme sa marraine, et avec tout cela aller résolument vers son objectif, consciente que c'était maintenant, ou très vraisemblablement jamais : elle prenait d'incroyables risques en usant de cette méthode, recommencer serait impossible. En face, Severus avait un air un peu fatigué par la soirée, manifestement curieux même s'il ne le montrait que très peu, un peu inquiet même, ce qui la rassura vaguement sur son amitié (au moins) avec son personnage du moment.

« - Je… Severus, je suis désolée de faire cela maintenant, mais… j'ai promis de le faire, et noël me semble… le moment, entama-t-elle véritablement gênée, n'ayant pas à jouer l'hésitation, troublée parce qu'elle faisait.

- Oui, Minerva… Que ce passe-t-il, quelque chose de grave ? un problème ou…, essaya avec difficultés de l'encourager un spécialiste des potions qui ne savait vraiment pas se montrer attendri et délicat.

- Oui… enfin, pas vraiment. J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous demander, Severus, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de conserver assurée et claire, en levant les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. »

Il y eu un moment de presque blanc, ou Judith se sentit… étrange. Elle-même n'aimait pas du tout cette personne, il l'avait jetée avant même qu'elle n'ait pu formuler sa question, il était souvent vaniteux… et voilà qu'il se montrait assez compréhensif, qu'il n'était pas cassant, on aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait sincèrement à l'aider. Et puis, elle reprit totalement conscience de son apparence, et se dit que ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était ainsi, mais pour sa marraine. Au fond, oui, cela l'arrangeait, mais c'était si étrange de voir cet homme si désagréable se montrer… attentif (oui, c'était attentif qui correspondait, car plus aurait été exagéré, mais moins de la mauvaise foi) qu'elle avait du mal à le prendre en considération. Lorsqu'en commençant à dévoiler les raisons de sa venue elle était allée plonger son regard, par l'entremise d'yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens, dans ceux du professeur, elle avait senti que cette action instinctive qu'elle avait eut ne pouvait que la servir dans sa tâche, donner plus de vérité à ses dires. Finalement, trop se surveiller pourrait l'handicaper.

Severus vit d'abord les paroles passer comme devant ses yeux, véhiculées par un regard qui en effaçait d'ailleurs une partie du sens pour venir concentrer la force dans le message visuel, avant que de pouvoir en prendre note, intégrer leur sens, comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, et penser. Il fut surpris, ébahi, par la première chose qu'il comprit dans ces mots, avant d'en élargir le sens, d'en comprendre les multiples tenants et aboutissants possibles, de voir qu'il avait eu une idée folle et étrange, si étrange. _Quelque chose de très important à vous demander… _Dur de l'avouer, dur même de l'imaginer, mais un instant il avait cru qu'elle venait pour lui parler de quelque chose de très personnel, sa vie, quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, d'amour… Oui, oui, il l'avait pensé. Revenu à la raison, maintenant, un instant après, il se rendait bien compte que c'était fou, que cela n'avait aucun sens… Mais il n'en restait pas moins que l'idée tenace lui avait un moment tenu le cœur. Le regard, ce devait être ce regard si calme pourtant, qui venait se fondre dans ses yeux à lui comme pour les transpercer, comme pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient aussi leur mot à dire, qui lui avait fait penser à cela. Oui, sans doute. Secouant légèrement la tête mais sans baisser les yeux, il poursuivit la conversation, devenu presque avide de savoir.

« - Demandez, Minerva. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment vous être d'une quelconque utilité, mais…

- C'est un service que vous rendrez à d'autres que moi, Severus, lui répondit-elle en se torturant les mains ce qu'heureusement il ne vit pas, et en ne cillant qu'à peine. Je viens… un peu de la part de Judith. »

Rogue la regarda étonnée. Que cela pouvait-il bien être, dans ce cas… Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'idée même qui était celle de la vraie Minerva, celle qui était dans son lit plongée dans un doux sommeil. Viendrait-elle… jouer aux entremetteuses ? Il se sentit tout de suite ridicule d'imaginer cela ne serait-ce qu'un instant de sa collègue si respectable. Ne le voyant pas colérique, la jeune femme dans un corps de quelque chose comme vingt-cinq ans de plus qu'elle se sentit un peu rassurée.

« - Elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, continua-t-elle en espérant que les choses continueraient à se présenter aussi bien qu'elles semblaient l'être, mais j'ai compris que lorsqu'elle était venue, les choses ne s'étaient pas… très bien passées. Et, c'est un peu pour cela que je suis ici. Parce que… cette information sera un peu mon cadeau de noël. »

Elle inventa cela ainsi, sur le moment, et comme les choses venaient naturellement, et qu'elle n'avait aucun risque de s'emmêler les pinceaux entre plusieurs mensonges, car il n'y aurait bien que celui-ci (avec le polynectar, bien sûr…), il lui sembla que cela paraissait vrai. En effet, et Severus resta encore un moment silencieux, se souvenant de ce jour terrible où la fatigue l'avait amené à tant de bêtises. Au fond de son cœur, il se sentait un peu humilié que sa collègue puisse le penser plus rustre qu'il ne l'était déjà, humilié qu'elle sache, et avant autre chose il se sentit comme obligé de se justifier, de remettre les choses en place, rétablir sa dignité.

« - Oh… vous savez Minerva, je suis désolé de cet événement, s'étonna-t-il, sentant qu'il fallait s'expliquer, tout en craignant qu'elle ne lui en veuille. J'étais… épuisé, et… je n'ai même pas entendu ce qu'elle me disait. Vous savez, Minerva, c'était le même jour que l'incident avec la jeune Pfliffer et…

- Oui, je comprends, l'interrompit-elle en acquiesçant, n'ayant pas tout comprit, à part peut être que sa méchanceté de ce jour-là n'avait pas véritablement été dirigée vers elle, et faisant un vague rapport avec la jeune fille et l'événement qui avait semblé mettre Minerva en colère.

- Ca me rassure un peu… je… enfin, continua-t-il en en profitant pour ne pas trop s'appesantir sur le sujet, que voulait-elle donc me demander ?

- C'est à propos de votre passé Severus, et c'est aussi pour ça, je pense, qu'elle n'osait pas vous en parler vraiment. D'ailleurs, cette question semble beaucoup la chambouler car je ne sais pas moi-même en vérité pourquoi elle tient tant à savoir ce que je vais vous demander.

- C'est vrai, admit très tendu le professeur, que je n'aime pas parler de ce passé. Et, en effet, me connaissant, je n'aurais peut être pas réussi à en parler à quelqu'un d'inconnu…

- Ah… Je comprends, répondit-elle un peu gênée, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque comme en faisait rarement Rogue, très positive, un compliment, et ressentant profondément combien en effet elle n'avait rien à faire là.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? reprit plus sec, dérangé par sa propre gentillesse.

- Je… je n'ai pas beaucoup de précisions, hésita-t-elle craintive à le voir si rétif, mais… Elle souhaiterait savoir si, parmi les partisans de… Vous-Savez-Qui… l'un d'entre eux…

- Oui ? interrogea-t-il avec une presque gentillesse qui cherchait manifestement à faire excuser sa dureté devant ses peurs visibles.

- L'un d'entre eux avait un surnom… Ariano, se lança-t-elle après une lente inspiration et en tentant de ne pas laisser son cœur qui battait à tout rompre venir interférer.

- Ah… Et bien, commença à répondre Severus avec une lenteur sans vice qui faisait vivre le martyr à son interlocutrice, Minerva voyez-vous… Je… Bien ! Je ne savais pas que c'était son surnom, j'ai toujours cru que c'était un illustre inconnu, un homme avec un accent très marqué, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'appelait toujours ainsi, Ariano… Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent… »

En face de lui, celle qu'il croyait être Minerva s'était comme rigidifiée pendant ses courtes explications, et lorsqu'il parla d'un homme avec un accent, confirmant le nom, confirmant l'appartenance, elle devint totalement statique, le visage tendu dans une expression qu'elle voulait normale mais qui était de plus en plus douloureuse. Tandis que Severus prononçait les derniers mots de son explication, ils entendirent sonner, assourdit par la nuit et les lourds murs, douze coups qui marquaient minuit, et Judith, affolée, abasourdie, qui venait d'obtenir l'information qu'elle avait tant cherchée mais qu'au fond elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître, tendit le bras et un instant frôla la main du professeur de potion. Comme un remerciement, agissant d'instinct, oubliant qui elle était pour lui, avant de se rappeler de l'apparence qu'elle avait pour l'homme en face d'elle et de retirer précipitamment sa main, toujours incapable d'une réaction assez… normale. Elle resta un instant encore immobile puis soudain se souvint de tout, de ce qu'elle avait à faire, et presque submergée par une bouffée de colère et de désespoir, elle reprit la parole, en se levant avec rapidité, tentant avec difficulté de ne pas faillir à son rôle pour encore quelques instants, de rester cette Minerva McGonagall à qui elle avait emprunté une identité sans laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver à ses fins. Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la porte et en l'ouvrant, se retournant et en esquissant un difficile sourire pressé et déstructuré par ce qu'elle ressentait, lui dit _merci_, et s'apprêtait à sortir avec force de la salle quand elle vit qu'en un instant celui qui se croyait son collègue s'était retrouvé à côté d'elle et semblait avoir quelque chose à dire.

« - Vous êtes certaine que ça va, Minerva ? demanda-t-il un peu inquiet malgré sa discipline d'insensibilité habituelle.

- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle avec encore plus de difficulté à jouer son rôle.

- Vous avez l'air… commença-t-il en se trouvant ainsi juste en face d'elle, quelques centimètres peut être, immobile, sentant dans son conscient l'idée ridicule venir lui chuchoter des conseils dangereux à l'oreille, mais n'osant pas bouger, un peu hésitant, un peu gêné.

- Tout va bien, lui lança-t-elle en se retournant précipitamment et en se mettant à partir à toute vitesse dans les couloirs vides qui résonnaient, alors que l'idée venait de lui passer dans l'esprit et qu'elle commençait à s'affoler à nouveau, incapable d'en supporter plus longtemps. »

.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de la pièce, Severus se rassit dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait quitté, sachant qu'il lui faudrait réfléchir un peu avant d'aller dormir, et se mit à penser. C'était bizarre. Un autre mot aurait été plus clair peut être dans la définition, mais son esprit n'était pas encore clair à propos des événements des dernières minutes, et il lui semblait que tant qu'à faire, le mieux était de ne pas s'enfoncer dans de fausses et ridicules interprétations. Bizarres donc, que cette question, ce comportement, et cette situation. Que Judith elle-même ne soit pas revenue le voir après l'humiliation intense et désagréable qu'il lui avait fait subir, cela, il le concevait aisément, sachant pertinemment que lui aurait haït celui -ou celle- responsable de cela jusqu'à… enfin, pour longtemps. Là, tout était encore logique, pas d'embrouillement, pas de questionnement. Enfin, ce que voulait savoir la jeune fille, à des fins que Minerva même semblait ignorer, était étrange, étant donné la nature des informations si intensément désirées. Et puis, il y avait eu le comportement de sa collègue. Là, tout déraillait, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, un problème, comme une incohérence entre tous les éléments, entre aujourd'hui et les autres jours…

Reprenons, au début, l'entrée. Cette hésitation, comment elle avait osé avec difficulté formuler sa question, il pouvait se l'expliquer. Ils n'étaient pas proches, ils n'étaient pas intimes, il s'agissait d'un sujet après tout sensible ; et puis, manifestement, l'information avait suffisamment d'importance pour que l'imperturbable Minerva McGonagall en devienne nerveuse, tout en affirmant ne rien savoir avec certitude. Après un moment, il en vint à se dire que sans doute elle n'avait pas voulu avouer en savoir plus que le minimum à lui communiquer, pour ne pas êtres exposée à des questions indiscrètes. Un instant, il se sentir blessé, puis se ficha une gifle interne mais un peu molle en se disant que vraiment il se préoccupait de questions ridicules et que lui, Severus Rogue, n'allait pas se mettre à s'interroger sur les états d'âmes de gens. Il se mentait un peu, une vague parcelle de sa conscience lui rappelait sans insister qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, avoir des égards pour les gens, mais il préféra la balayer avant d'avoir pris le temps de jeter un œil à cette idée, de peur de se faire prendre à son propre jeu de grand insensible. Il se leva d'un geste, sentant une légère fatigue se poser sur lui, et se dirigea d'un air las vers ses appartements.

Une fois arrivé, il se glissa dans les couvertures, ayant préalablement passé un vague pyjama, et en fermant les yeux d'un air calme, s'apprêta à chercher consciencieusement le sommeil qu'il ne pensait pas en mesure de le bouder ce soir. Celui-ci, cependant, têtu et bien décidé à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire -ou peut être après tout était-ce sa conscience qui s'interrogeait comme elle était bien en droit de le faire !- n'était-elle pas du même avis, et aux bouts de quelques instants, il revit le frôlement de main, et puis ce face à face étrange. Ayant tenté à plusieurs reprises de chasser le souvenir récurrent, il prit un air résigné que seul la noire nuit aurait pu surprendre, et se décida à analyser (enfin, c'était beaucoup dire, disons plutôt à tenter de tirer une vague compréhension qui le laisserait ensuite en paix) ces instants bizarres, associés à la danse, cette danse qui ne lui avait pas tant déplut. Mais Merlin ! que lui arrivait-il ? Il détestait ce genre de questionnements existentiels, mais conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, il se leva, fit chauffer magiquement de l'eau dans un vague morceau de bois décroché préalablement métamorphosé en tasse, et se fit ainsi un thé avant que d'aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil de son salon.

Il se mit alors à réfléchir à nouveau. Oui, oui, il fallait l'avouer, son véritable problème ce n'était pas ce qu'elle savait ou non à propos d'Ariano, lui-même se fichait royalement de cet abruti de mangemort qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs que très peu croisé. Son problème résidait dans tout autre chose, totalement autre chose, un domaine bien plus personnel, le touchant plus fortement, l'étonnant totalement. Il fallait l'accepter, si… si elle n'était pas partie, si les choses n'avaient été que très peu différentes, il y avait de fortes probabilité pour qu'ils se soient alors embrassé. Il en frissonna. Et alors ? et après ? Il savait déjà qu'ils n'auraient pas pu se regarder en face pendant longtemps. Et, pire encore, il ne se sentait pas de véritable désir, sûrement pas de passion, envers celle qui étaient de… il ne préférait pas savoir combien son aînée, qui avait été son propre professeur à Poudlard, même si pendant un moment il avait comme occulté cette partie de sa vie de ses souvenirs, elle existait toujours. Il y avait eu ce frôlement de main, un contact étrange, tellement étrange…

Merlin ! Il fallait arrêter avec ça, rien ne c'était passé, elle avait été étonnée, un peu déboussolée, il était tard, tous deux n'étaient pas totalement clairs dans leur cerveau ! Il posa un peu violemment sa tasse vide à côté de lui, fit quelque pas vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour aspirer avec force l'air frais qui lui rendit une partie de son calme intérieur, avant qu'il ne s'agite tant le cœur que dormir deviendrait illusoire. En prenant une dernière large inspiration, il referma lentement le battant et alla se recoucher, trouvant finalement le sommeil sans trop de nouvelles difficultés morales et interrogatives.

.

De son côté Judith avait couru hors d'haleine à travers le château afin de retrouver ses appartements, oubliant tout autour d'elle, uniquement obnubilée par les quelques informations qu'elle venait de recueillir et qui allaient définitivement changer sa vie. En entrant à toute vitesse dans ses appartements, son premier reflexe fut de se jeter sur son grand lit et d'y déverser des larmes, sanglots longs et inutiles qui résonnèrent doucement dans le froid silence de la nuit de fin décembre. Elle se replia lamentablement sur elle-même en continuant de déplorer les douleurs qui enserraient son cœur, et au bout de quelques instants, ses sens redevenant capable d'une infime conscience de ce qui était autour, elle ressentit une douleur dans les côtes et se releva légèrement, pour constater qu'elle s'était affalée sur le verre vide de polynectar.

Difficilement, comme blessée, elle se releva et se dirigea en presque somnambule vers sa salle de bain, afin de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, une douche s'il le fallait, et de pouvoir penser, peut être. En passant à côté du miroir dans laquelle, ô ! combien calme, elle s'était contemplée moins d'une heure plus tôt, elle constata avec un étonnement dû à sa perte de lien avec la réalité, qu'elle avait toujours l'apparence de Minerva. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour observer cette image. Le visage qu'elle pouvait voir était lacéré de larmes agressives qui transformaient avec étrangeté l'impassible masque habituel qui y était toujours peint. Elle murmura un court remerciement à l'adresse de cette image faussée, en direction de sa véritable marraine endormie qui ne pouvait se douter du drame qui agitait sa petite cousine, ni combien elle l'avait aidée, inconsciemment. Lentement, alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge de sa chambre désignaient minuit et trente minutes, elle perdit les rides et la texture de peau qui se reflétaient en face d'elle, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur noire et ne lui arrivèrent bientôt plus que les oreilles. Elle redevint Judith, dont le visage était aussi couvert de larmes qui semblaient colées sans avoir coulé, et en se revoyant ainsi, perdue dans la nuit, elle se remit à pleurer et sa précipita à nouveau sur son lit, se recroquevillant dans une position fœtale, comme pour chercher le réconfort dans la promiscuité.

Combien de temps elle resta ainsi à se perdre dans d'innommables méandres de douleur et de sentiment intense de trahison ? Longtemps, elle n'aurait su dire combien, lorsqu'enfin elle se rendit compte, un peu comme si l'évidence était venue la fouetter tout à coup, qu'elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'il n'y avait que ça, que c'était ce qu'elle avait tacitement décidé dès le début, dès qu'elle s'était mise à la recherche de la vérité. Elle se leva, essuya d'un geste mou les larmes sur ses joues, et en prenant une très grande, profonde et lente inspiration, elle tenta d'imposer un calme tout maquillé à son cœur et sa conscience, voulant paraître résolue face à une auto-analyse. En croisant son regard dans la glace, elle se détourna instantanément, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter sa propre image tant qu'elle n'aurait pas mené au bout ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce qu'elle savait devoir faire.

Elle attrapa sa baguette qui était au fond d'une poche, se tourna vers sa valise et l'armoire, et en lançant un sort, elle eut vite rangé toute ses affaires. En jetant un dernier regard circulaire à la pièce, elle aperçu dans la salle de bain la marmite éteinte qui restait ici. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle décida de ne rien laisser au hasard, et une fois vidé d'un sort, le chaudron fut métamorphosé en savon de salle de bain. Elle avait retiré la robe de costume et ne portait plus que la fameuse combinaison qui déplaisait tant à tous.

Ensuite, toutes ses actions ressemblèrent plus à la fuite d'un voleur craignant que l'on découvre son forfait, et elle se glissa silencieuse à travers le château. Arrivée à l'extérieur, devant les grandes portes d'entrée, elle se retourna et lança un regard plein de toutes ses douleurs aux larges murs qui en avaient vu d'autres, et se dit que les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passées ici resteraient parmi les plus belles de sa vie, et que quitter se doux réconfort, ce cocon de douceur et de presque famille, pour aller accomplir cette froide et terrible vengeance que seule l'obligation morale lui faisait exécuter, lui faisait mal au cœur. Un pincement pressentant la nostalgie vint lui faire trembler le cœur, et un peu affolée, craignant de faillir et plier, elle se retourna, sortit rapidement et disparu dans la nuit. Arrivée à Pré-au-Lard, toujours aussi discrète car même si presque personne ne la connaissait ici elle savait qu'elle ne saurait rester impassible devant de justes interrogations sur sa présence ici à cette heure, elle se trouva un endroit totalement de côté, et se prépara à transplaner. L'idée qu'elle n'avait rien laissé à sa marraine lui fit mal, elle se sentit coupable, et hésitant sur la marche à suivre, elle sortit une petite feuille, écrivit quelques mots qu'elle s'efforça de ne pas baigner de larmes, et ensorcelant le message plié en forme d'avion, comme cela se faisait au ministère, elle l'envoya à regret, et se dépêcha de disparaître dans la nuit pour ne pas être tentée de renoncer.

_Voilà ! J'attends votre verdict !_


	14. Ne pas savoir, comprendre un peu

_Je m'excuse pour le délais : j'étais partie en vacances, sans accès à internet. L'avantage est tout de même que j'ai désormais pas mal de chapitres écrits ! Enfin... comme ma vie ne vous intéresse pas, je ne vais pas m'étendre, mais je ne sais pas vraiment (peut être que oui) si je pourrais poster souvent ces semaines qui viennent parce que je vais courrir dans tous les sens avec plein de boulot à faire !_

_Et sinon... et bien, c'est un plaisir de vous mettre la suite, et.... alors z'est le droit à des reviewz, hein ? *grand sourire* Enfin, vous m'avez comprise, c'est toujours avec plus qu'un grand plaisir que 'j'accueille les commentaires !_

Chapitre 14 : Ne pas savoir, comprendre un peu.

Le lendemain, en émergeant lentement du sommeil, Minerva McGonagall eut un profond sentiment de plénitude, de bien être. Oui, elle avait passé une soirée agréable, un réveillon comme elle n'en voyait que rarement, et le soleil timide qui apparaissait clairement et illuminait la pièce à travers des volets à persiennes -laissant passer un peu de cette clarté- ne pouvait que confirmer et affermir cette douce impression. Elle se leva et balaya d'un mouvement de bras et de jambes associés les couvertures qui se replièrent au bout du lit. Avec un petit sourire de satisfaction et d'amusement de gamine, elle se dit que pour une fois elle ne succomberait pas au rangement immédiat et laissa délibérément ce minime désordre conserver et savourer sa légère suprématie pour encore quelques minutes.

Se dirigeant vers un placard, elle passa une robe de chambre épaisse par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, et en nouant machinalement ses cheveux marcha en direction de la salle de bain. Au passage, elle ne remarqua pas le papier bouchonné qu'elle écrasa sans y faire attention et qui resta à trainer ainsi sur le sol.

Lorsqu'elle constata avec effarement qu'il était presque 9 heures, elle s'activa et sortit assez précipitamment en direction de la Grande Salle, pressée de ne pas paraître plus négligente qu'elle ne l'avait déjà été. Sa chambre resta donc ainsi, sans même qu'elle y ait repensé, avec les draps en bouchons artistiques et en désordre sans recherche, avec une petite feuille immobile et froissée dormant sur le sol.

Entrant dans la grande pièce qui semblait toujours si vide en période de vacances, malgré les décorations et les fioritures en tous genres, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les personnes présentes autour de la table, uniquement des professeurs, les trois élèves dormant encore plus ou moins profondément affalés dans leurs lits à baldaquins, avaient tous un air tendu, et que son entrée avait provoqué un silence d'un instant. S'asseyant, elle répondit au sourire que le directeur savait avoir en toutes circonstances, et fit remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à mettre du temps ce matin. Autour de la table, une série de petits rires décalés et forcés lui donnèrent un sentiment d'étrangeté, lui montrèrent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal à cette table.

Un regard circulaire lui fit apercevoir quelques visages fermés ou déformés par des contorsions pour paraître naturels, et seul Dumbledore et Rogue, comme toujours, semblaient n'être absolument pas affectés par une chose ou une autre. Elle ne savait pas que le premier cherchait à la détendre et que le second était sans aucun doute le plus nerveux à cette table. En effet, il n'avait pas parlé à Dumbledore de la veille, sentant qu'il n'était pas en droit de le faire n'étant pas le seul concerné, et l'insouciance qu'affichait manifestement Minerva le plongea dans des abîmes de perplexité. Celle-ci finit, après un instant d'hésitation, par prendre la décision de poser elle-même une question, plutôt que d'attendre que quelqu'un se décide à lui parler de ce quelque chose qui les mettait dans cet état hésitant.

« - Mais, il s'est passé dans cette enceinte quelque chose que j'ignore ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de conserver son ton vaguement badin, léger pour le moins, mais sans succès. »

Le silence qui pesa alors dans la salle confirma le désagréable sentiment qu'elle nourrissait, et heureusement le directeur ne laissa pas s'installer cette ambiance désagréable, décidant rapidement qu'il était temps de le lui dire.

« - Et bien Minerva, nous n'osions pas vraiment le mentionner, nous disant que vous le saviez déjà, ou que c'était grave et qu'il était dommage de perturber votre bonne humeur… mais puisque vous lancez le sujet…

- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle plus inquiète, ne se sachant pas au courant d'un secret d'état.

- Et bien, Judith n'est plus dans l'enceinte de ce château et…

- Ah bon ? lança-t-elle étonnée. »

Cela lui paraissait une aberration, comment, pourquoi sa filleule serait-elle partie comme un voleur dans la nuit, ainsi, après noël ? Elle était étonnée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Rien, autour d'elle, ne vint contredire l'impression qu'elle avait, et il lui fallu se résoudre à l'évidence : c'était vrai. Elle resta silencieuse quelques moments encore, en regardant d'un œil vague dans la direction du directeur gêné, et finalement se mit, comme par réflexe, à interroger avidement.

« - Quand est-elle partie ? Dans la nuit ? Elle n'a pas laissé de message ? demanda-t-elle, mourant d'envie d'ajouter _'pour moi'_ à la fin de la dernière question.

- Et bien, commença Dumbledore en cherchant, avec difficulté, à adoucir autant que possible la vérité, elle est partie dans la nuit. Sûrement peu de temps après que tous ici soyons allés nous coucher. Et… je suis navré d'avoir à vous dire que nous n'avons aucun message, ni moi ni aucun de vos collègues… »

Rogue commençait à se sentir mal, il sentait qu'il allait devoir parler de toute urgence à la professeure de métamorphose. Elle avait une attitude terriblement étrange, il ne comprenait pas son étonnement, elle ne semblait pas… et bien, lui en vouloir. Car, oui, c'était à cela qu'il s'était attendu : il était intimement convaincu que ce départ précipité était en lien avec ses révélations de la veille. Il se souvenait de son malaise, quand il avait confirmé le pseudonyme. Pas de haine, pas non plus de sourire… elle l'ignorait sans pour cela être dédaigneuse ou désagréable. Ca n'avait donc rien à voir non plus avec le frôlement de main qui l'avait laissé interrogatif. Et puis, cet air d'incompréhension… non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas ; et il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle ne mentirait pas dans une situation de ce genre, pas autant en tous cas.

« - Je dois avouer que nous vous attendions avec une certaine impatience, espérant que vous auriez, pour votre part, reçu quelques informations, peut être. Malheureusement, je constate que non, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, lui répondit-elle machinalement, vidée. Donc, personne n'a de nouvelles, et ma filleule à disparu ?

- Oui Minerva, j'en suis navré, mais c'est la vérité.

- C'est plus qu'étonnant ! lança-t-elle d'un ton sec, ayant recouvré sa carapace habituelle, cherchant à cacher par-là sa rancœur et un début de colère.

- Tout-à-fait, fit remarquer Severus d'un ton neutre en espérant vaguement, sans y croire, qu'il pourrait récolter des informations.

- Minerva, je me doute que vous souhaiteriez être tranquille mais… avant de vous retirer et de tenter, peut être, de la contacter… Vous ne l'avez pas vu hier soir ? Ou rien la concernant ?

- Non, dit-elle avec autant de neutralité que possible, achevant de mettre Rogue dans un état d'interrogation proche de l'abîme d'incompréhension. Je me suis couchée immédiatement, hier soir. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit rapidement vers ses appartements, d'un pas droit et résolu qui fit hocher ses collègues sous la même idée : elle était énervée. Rogue, quant à lui, ne comprenait plus rien, et décida que si d'ici midi il n'avait pu lui parler, il irait faire part de sa discussion de la nuit à Dumbledore. Il en venait à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve, tout en ayant pleinement conscience que ce n'était nullement cela. Du somnambulisme ? Bien sûr, c'était la seule explication qui semblait rester. Cependant, c'était ridicule : elle serait allée jusqu'au cachot, aurait tenu un discours aussi sensé… et aurait prévenu Judith ! Non ! Pour le coup, ça n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Merlin, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ! Il se sentait vaguement inquiet, mais lorsqu'il quitta la table, il se dirigea vers ses quartiers, capable tout de même de se rendre compte qu'elle risquait de ne pas être en état de parler tranquillement.

Et, en effet, Minerva McGonagall était furieuse. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire cela ? Elle se sentait mal, et c'en était presque à la faire pleurer. Après tout, elle avait commencé à s'attacher à Judith, à ne plus lui en vouloir pour être venue ici avant tout pour un autre. Et maintenant, elle partait sans un mot, sans prévenir, aller Merlin savait où… Elle eut rapidement parcouru la distance qui la séparait de sa chambre, chambre quittée il y avait, en fin de compte, tellement peu de temps. En entrant, après avoir murmuré d'une voix qu'elle ne contrôlait qu'à peine son mot de passe, elle traversa rapidement le salon et déboucha dans sa chambre. Nerveuse comme elle l'était devenue en l'espace de quelques minutes, le désordre relatif qui régnait dans la pièce l'énerva plus encore. Elle sentit ses nerfs se tendre plus encore, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà en train de la torturer, et les couvertures en bouchons montèrent encore d'un cran son énervement. Par réflexe, pour se soulager et se retrouver à nouveau dans un environnement plus serein, elle agita sa baguette et en un sort qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de prononcer, rangea. Le lit se fit, les rares objets qui trainaient revinrent à leur place, et pour finir elle vit un morceau de papier chiffonné, qu'elle n'aurait jamais remarqué, redevenir un avion en origami simplifiée et se déposer sur les draps sagement pliés.

En voyant cela, elle eut un temps de pose, et se dirigea rageusement vers ce papier réfractaire. Qu'est-ce que cela avait à faire ici ? La simple présence de ce papier qui s'était retrouvé là Merlin savait comment avait encore accru sa colère, et alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette dans sa direction, elle remarqua que quelque chose était écrit dessus. En soupirant, elle fit encore un pas, se saisit de cette missive cavalière et avec une dose importante de mauvaise volonté déplia l'avion et lu les quelques lignes.

_« Minerva,_

_Je t'écris à la hâte, et je m'excuse de partir ainsi._

_Je voulais te remercier de tout mon cœur, te dire que si j'étais venue pour autre chose, je suis extrêmement heureuse d'avoir rencontré la femme formidable qu'est ma marraine._

_Je te jure que très bientôt je serais de retour, et sans faute je te raconterais tout. C'est pour toi que je n'ai rien dit, pour ne pas être égoïste. Tu sauras sûrement bientôt, peut être me haïras-tu…_

_Excuses-moi pour tout,_

_Judith. »_

Le message avait manifestement été rédigé très rapidement, d'une écriture irrégulière et saccadée. Minerva soupira en sentant certains de ses muscles se relâcher. Bien sûr, ça ne résolvait pas tout, elle était loin de transpirer une saine joie, mais enfin cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Savoir, simplement, que sa filleule allait bien, lui faisait du bien. Oui, le message était plutôt inquiétant, et s'il se voulait si rassurant, c'était sans doute qu'il y avait de quoi se faire du souci. Les excuses et le compliment lui arrachèrent presque un sourire, et soudain elle se dit que la journée ne serait, enfin de compte, pas si horrible qu'elle s'était annoncée. En dent de scie, plutôt.

Elle resta assise ainsi durant quelques minutes, ne pensant plus à grand-chose, la feuille de papier pendant du bout de ses doigts un peu relâchés. Son cerveau se promenait nonchalamment d'une idée à une autre en ne s'accrochant jamais à aucune, et elle se tenait dans une posture légèrement abandonnée qu'on ne lui voyait pas en d'autres occasions, que seules sa solitude et la situation lui faisaient maintenant adopter. Elle s'interrogeait alors à peine sur la 'mission' que devait être, à ce moment même, en train d'accomplir Judith, et vagabondait dans son propre inconscient, un vague sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres, signe qu'au fond, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Pas assez…

Finalement, elle se réveilla, sortant de ses idées et son silence, et retrouva en un instant son masque droit et raide en s'apercevant que le temps s'était largement écoulé durant son absence de conscience. L'évidence vint rapidement la toucher : aller voir Albus… bien sûr, à qui d'autre faire part de cette information, qui d'autre en savait plus, qui d'autre... ? En se redressant elle resserra son emprise sur la feuille froissée et se dirigea vers la porte plus sereine, tout de même, qu'un instant auparavant. Oui, c'était une journée changeante.

Entrant dans le bureau après avoir franchi les marches d'une démarche rapide sans être empressée, elle salua le directeur qui immédiatement remarqua qu'elle était plus calme et l'invita à s'assoir et à prendre une tasse de thé.

« - Oui, je vous remercie Albus.

- Ah ! Ma chère Minerva… que ferions-nous sans une baguette et quelques tasses ? fit-il du ton badin de l'interrogation rhétorique pour achever de détendre l'atmosphère et s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas énervée.

- En effet, vous ne feriez pas grand-chose, lui répondit-elle avec un mince sourire qui confirma sa théorie, avant de reprendre plus sérieuse, et j'ai des nouvelles de Judith.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il intéressé et effaçant tant bien que mal son air léger.

- Oui… en fait, cette feuille, commença-t-elle en désignant le papier dans sa main desserrée, était déjà dans ma chambre ce matin, mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Ca ne dit pas grand-chose, bien sûr, mais… c'est un début. »

Elle lui tendit alors la courte missive en se tortillant les doigts. Elle avait l'impression de dévoiler un peu de son intimité, même si elle savait aussi que le directeur connaissait presque toute sa vie. Il avait cette capacité à lire en elle (et en bien d'autres) comme si elle était un livre ouvert, et, oui, il lui arrivait de se confier à lui. De cet homme âgé qui avait été, pour elle-même, un professeur avant que d'être un collègue puis un ami, émanait une gentillesse, une envie de faire le bien, qui la mettait dans un sentiment de confiance absolu. Dès qu'il eût fini de parcourir les quelques mots grattés avec fébrilité, elle sentit qu'elle voulait lui faire part de quelque chose avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui faire une remarque, et enchaîna de ce ton trop rapide que l'on a quand on est un peu gêné et qu'on veut paraître naturel :

« - J'avoue, Albus, que ses excuses m'ont réchauffé le cœur.

- C'est normal Minerva, lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire sans affectation. D'abord, je dois avouer que…

- Oui ?

- Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous dise ce que je sais. Lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, Judith a refusé d'être claire, mais elle m'a tout de même expliqué que sa présence ici s'expliquait par… la nécessité de voir Severus.

- Oui, cela je l'ai trouvé par moi-même, répartit-elle d'une voix sèche qui laissait filtrer son désagrément.

- Oh ! Minerva… ne me dites pas que vous êtes jalouse ? se laissa emporter Albus avec un petit air moqueur, incapable de résister à la tentation de l'embêter un peu : elle ne lui en voudrait pas longtemps.

- Bien sûr que non Albus ! s'exclama-t-elle très convaincue, ou en tout cas pensant qu'elle en était certaine. Vous êtes véritablement incorrigible…

- Excusez-moi, c'était trop tentant, lui sourit-il faussement timide.

- Très bien, très bien, mais tentant ou non, avez-vous une autre information un tant-soit-peu intéressante ?

- Oui, j'ai autre chose. Ce qu'elle a à voir avec Severus, c'est à propos de son passé… et à propos du meurtre de sa mère. Je dois avouer que cette idée me paraissait étrange, mais, comme elle ne voulait rien dire…

- Albus ? vous rigolez n'est-ce pas ? lui hurla-t-elle avec un énervement peu contenu, elle savait que ce n'était pas une blague. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'avec un projet aussi sérieux que celui qui semble l'animer vous avez osé… la laisser faire sans plus demander d'informations ! Mais, c'est… inadmissible, c'est…

- Calmez-vous Minerva, la conforta-t-il comme il le pouvait en se relevant et posant ses mains ridées sur les épaules de sa collègue. Peut être était-ce une erreur, mais je puis vous assurer qu'elle souhaite de tout son cœur bien faire. De plus, je pense que c'est pour cela même qu'elle ne vous a rien dit, elle n'a pas… osé.

- Et pourquoi cela, je ne suis pas si terrible… soupira l'enseignante abattue qui, face à Albus, se laissait aller à son mal-être.

- Parce que vous voulez le bien de tous Minerva. »

Le directeur marqua une courte pose et posa son regard sur les cheveux serrés en un chignon de sa collègue, qui bougeaient lentement au rythme de ses légers tremblements, comme si elle allait pleurer. Il la connaissait, elle ne pleurerait pas, mais il sentait aussi qu'elle avait besoin d'un réconfort.

« - Si vous n'aviez pas pu l'empêcher, vous auriez à toutes forces souhaité l'aider Minerva. Votre cœur est ainsi fait que sa générosité l'emporte. Cela, Judith l'a tout de suite vu en vous, et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne vous à rien dit. Elle savait que vous vous dresseriez pour l'arrêter, ou que vous prendriez des risques pour elle. Elle a voulu affronter seule le vent, pour éviter à quiconque de recevoir des coups destinés à sa propre personne. C'était par grandeur d'âme, et si je ne sais pas dire si cela était judicieux, je puis vous assurer que tout le monde n'aurait pas su avoir une telle détermination. Elle tient de vous Minerva… ce n'est pas votre fille, ce n'est pas votre nièce, ou pas vraiment, mais elle vous ressemble. L'une est l'autre voulez conserver et préserver les autres… »

Le directeur se tut, laissant dans la pièce un silence rassurant s'imprégner, et après avoir, d'une légère pression revigorante, serré les épaules de Minerva, il alla se rassoir à sa place. La professeure de métamorphose fit un lent mouvement de tête comme pour détendre ses cervicales et par-là même se reposer, puis se redressa, et avec un regard perçant sans méchanceté, fixa Albus. Cet homme avait un pouvoir incroyable, elle n'en revenait qu'à peine. En quelques mots, toujours les bons, il savait vous remettre sur les rails, chasser les hippogriffes réfractaires qui avaient pris place dans votre cerveau. Parfois, elle se disait qu'il devait être une réincarnation de Merlin… Elle n'en voulait plus à Judith, elle sentait juste combien il avait sans doute raison, et elle se sentait très proche de la jeune femme pour cela. C'était une réaction bête et ridicule, souvent cela ne menait à rien, mais elle connaissait cette volonté de se débrouiller seul pour éviter le mal aux autres.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau et redescendit les marches, serrant fermement dans sa main la marque d'affection de sa jeune filleule, elle se sentait mieux. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, mais pour quelques heures, peut être quelques jours, elle saurait prendre son mal en patience. Albus avait même réussi à la convaincre que partir à sa recherche sans savoir où elle pouvait être ne serait pas bénéfique. Il fallait attendre, ce serait dur, mais elle le ferait.

.

En arrivant près de l'entrée de ses quartiers personnels, elle reconnu sans erreur possible la silhouette de son collègue de potion qui restait parfaitement statique devant la porte. Il avait l'air nerveux, ou en tout cas, si cela ne se voyait pas vraiment au travers de son masque de fer, elle le sentait, il semblait se dégager de lui une aura d'attente impatiente, et elle pressa le pas, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien encore lui arriver aujourd'hui. Les probabilités semblaient indiquer quelque chose de négatif, mais elle tentait de conserver confiance en la discussion à venir et son contenu, et avec le visage recomposé du professeur de métamorphose McGonagall, et non plus l'air fatigué mais relativement soulagé de Minerva, elle s'approcha et interpela Severus quelques mètres avant de le rejoindre devant son palier.

« - Minerva, il me semble que nous avons à nous parler, commença-t-il d'un ton catégorique qui se voulait sûr de lui.

- Ah ? fit la concernée, l'air interrogatif, un sourcil un peu relevé vers le haut de son front, ne laissant pas trop transparaître son étonnement à ses yeux justifié. Et bien, si vous le dites… entrez dont, nous serons plus à l'aise. »

Severus acquiesça, de plus en plus certain qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, pas loin de soupçonner Judith de lui avoir lancé un sort d'amnésie ou pire d'avoir modifié sa mémoire. Il ne l'avait jamais crue vile à ce point, sans cependant l'apprécier, et cette impression lui paraissait étrange et à la fois tellement possible. Faisant appel à tout son savoir-vivre en société qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'enfouir derrière sa carapace de dureté et d'insensibilité, il fit un pas en arrière pour la laisser prononcer son mot de passe à l'abri de son oreille indiscrète, et lui laissa même quelques secondes pour prendre possession des lieux et s'assurer de l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Partir sur le bon pied… oui, il fallait à toutes forces partir sur le bon pied pour tirer cette affaire au clair, sans l'énerver, sans la mettre dans une situation inconfortable. Merlin ! il s'en sentait incapable : les sentiments, les attentions, se n'était pas son fort… enfin, on verrait bien.

« - Thé ? demanda Minerva avec un semi-sourire en se souvenant de la remarque du directeur quelques minutes plus tôt ; et tandis qu'il acquiesçait et qu'elle préparait la boisson, elle continua. J'avais des nouvelles succinctes de Judith, mais je ne l'avais pas vu.

- Très bien.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, Severus ? interrogea-t-elle redevenue parfaitement sérieuse à l'audition de son ton sec et préoccupé.

- Minerva, vous m'êtes pas venue me parler hier soir aux alentours de minuit, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il en pendant qu'en y allant de front, au moins ce serait fait, sentant instinctivement quelle serait la réponse.

- Non Severus, vous devriez le savoir… lui dit-elle en fixant ses yeux avec intérêt et un vif étonnement contenu. Pourquoi cette question à laquelle vous et moi pouvons donner la même réponse avec certitude ?

- Parce qu'hier, aux alentours de minuit, vous étiez dans mon bureau à m'entretenir d'Ariano, Minerva, infirma-t-il en lui rendant son regard avec intensité.

- Comment cela ? laissa-t-elle échapper, affolée par cet élément singulier auquel elle ne comprenait rien, puis reprenant ses esprits elle continua, inquiète sans trop le laisser paraître. Et de quoi aurions-nous parlé ? »

Severus soupira : elle ne semblait pas, au moins, remettre en cause ce qu'il lui affirmait, elle avait confiance en sa parole malgré l'incongruité de la situation. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, cette sorte d'affection minimale mais existante, et c'est avec un peu plus d'assurance quoique déboussolé qu'il entreprit de lui répondre. Tandis qu'elle restait silencieuse et concentrée, ses yeux félins dardés dans les siens avec insistance, buvant et assimilant le sens de ses paroles tant bien que mal, il lui refit un récit de la conversation. Il avait l'impression de vivre une situation surréaliste, en lui refaisant le film dans lequel elle avait joué la veille. Il passa sous silence le face-à-face de la fin, et c'est très évasivement qu'il fit référence à sa réaction affolée. Lorsqu'il se tut, un silence pesa pendant quelques minutes alors que lui restait immobile et elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle ne savait qu'à peine de quoi il lui parlait, elle avait au fond de son cœur la certitude de n'avoir jamais eu cette discussion : de toute manière, elle ne connaissait pas ce pseudonyme, Ariano. C'était impossible. Malgré cela, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que Severus ait pu inventer cette histoire à des fins honnêtes ou malhonnêtes, et fut elle-même surprise de sa confiance en cet comme qu'elle avait, il fallait l'avouer, méprisé puis haït durant de nombreuses années. Oui, plus que de la neutralité, c'était de la confiance ; mais celle-ci n'arrangeait pas pour autant la situation. Comment donc pouvait-elle avoir fait cela sans en avoir le moindre souvenir ? Une sorte de peur sourde de devenir folle vint lui torturer l'esprit mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître aux prix de quelques efforts de gymnastique intellectuelle : d'abord savoir, ensuite ressentir.

« - Severus, je vous crois, mais je n'étais pas dans vos quartiers hier soir, lui dit-elle convaincue du bien-fondé de son propre propos. Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agissait de moi ?

- Je crains que oui Minerva, répondit-il en réprimant un soupir de découragement. Quelle autre femme ayant la cinquantaine, grande comme vous l'êtes, vêtue de noir et émeraude, avec un regard félin et déterminé, serait venue me voir ? J'ai pensé que vous veniez pour Judith mais…

- Mais ? interrogea-t-elle en attendant le résultat de ses réflexions car elle-même tournait lamentablement à vide.

- Mais… s'apprêta-t-il à lui confier son idée pour se raviser. Non, rien… »

Minerva avait senti sa soudaine rétraction, son hésitation, et clairement consciente qu'il n'était pas question que cette situation étrange perdure en les laissant dans cette état digne d'un sort de Confusion, elle redressa la tête, lui lança un regard perçant, et resta ainsi sans un mot à le fixer, sachant qu'il de déciderait vite. En effet, se sentant transpercé par le regard de sa collègue, Severus capitula vite. Oui, il aurait pu résister, il aurait su tenir ainsi des heures, mais il n'en avait nulle envie. Ces yeux émeraude étaient trop puissants et leur interrogation trop légitime.

« - Et bien, la seule hypothèse plausible, ou presque, qui reste en lice… me déplait et vous déplaira plus encore mais…

- Dites Severus ? s'impatienta-t-elle un peu, un tempérament pressé reprenant le dessus.

- Mais Judith vous aura peut-être fait oublier cela… »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« - Mais non enfin, se défendit la marraine de la jeune femme, elle ne ferait jamais cela…

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi, avoua en s'étonnant lui-même le maître des potions. Cependant…

- Cependant il n'en reste pas moins que c'est la seule solution quelque peu possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tout-à-fait… »

Severus s'interrompit, lança un regard qu'avec un décodeur on pouvait qualifier de terrifié, et constatant dès son retour à la réalité l'interrogation de sa collègue :

« - Minerva, je crains que ce ne soit bien plus grave…

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus… tenta la raison de celle-ci.

- Venez ! s'exclama-t-il déjà debout, en sortant de la pièce et se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers les cachots, Minerva à son côté, inquiète et interrogative. »

Rogue déboucha en trombe dans la pièce qui lui servait de salle de classe, et démangé par une question dont il lui semblait connaître la réponse, ouvrit le placard à ingrédients sous le regard attentif du professeur McGonagall. Sortant presque immédiatement un bocal vide de l'armoire, il le posa sur son bureau avec un bruit sec et mécontent.

« - Quoi donc ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Regardez donc l'étiquette… Je suis certain que vos connaissances en potions sont suffisantes pour faire le lien, fit-il sarcastique sous le coup du cynisme de la colère de s'être ainsi fait rouler. »

S'approchant, Minerva se saisit du contenant, le retourna dans sa main et en un instant eut lu l'étiquette en question. Instantanément, elle relia l'ingrédient à sa potion, et avec une expression choquée qu'elle tentait de cacher, laissa échapper comme dans un hoquet de surprise :

« - Polynectar ?

- Oui Minerva, oui… »

La sorcière jeta un œil stupéfait à son collègue tout aussi désagréablement surpris, et avec un hochement de tête, reposa le récipient, le remercia, et dit qu'elle allait prévenir le directeur. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide, presque précipité. Prévenir Albus, oui, mais avant cela laisser la rage s'en aller. Quelle imbécile ! Au lieu d'aller jouer avec des potions complexes et mettre tout le monde dans une situation délicate, Judith n'aurait-elle pas simplement pu lui demander de parler à Severus. Ah, maudite grandeur d'âme qui pousse à de telles idioties. Merlin, elle lui pardonnerait, mais elle pouvait jurer qu'avant cela la petite allait se payer une sacrée leçon de morale ! Non mais ! La rage, à nouveau dans cette journée agitée, c'était emparée de la professeure de métamorphose. Elle lui en voulait de ce manque de conscience, de ce vol d'identité, de la mettre dans une telle situation… Lorsqu'elle alla parler à Albus, celui-ci dû encore user du ton rassurant déversant des mots réparateurs. Il lui assura que la jeune fille ne pensait pas à mal, ce qui ne la conforta guère.

_Parce que je ne suis pas originiale : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de tout ça, hein ? _


	15. Ou comme tout le monde peut flancher

_A nouveau un chapitre : je continue à vous raconter ma petite histoire ! Et je n'ajoute qu'une chose... merci de me lire, merci de prendre le peine de reviewer à ceux qui le font !_

Chapitre 15 : Ou comme tout le monde peut flancher.

Minerva avait, ce jour-là ; passé près d'une demi-heure à se morfondre, réfugiée dans la solitude de sa chambre où elle pouvait sans crainte laisser s'exprimer sa colère, tristesse ou lassitude. Au terme de cette période de vide mental où elle avait pesté intérieurement, attristée, se sentant trahie, perdue et en même temps désolée de n'avoir pas su se rendre compte de la vérité, de n'avoir pas été capable de mettre à nu les plans de Judith et l'avoir aidée ou arrêtée, elle avait pu se calmer. Comment avait-elle pu être assez bête, une fois établi avec certitude le fait qu'elle ne venait pas pour elle, pour croire qu'elle était amoureuse de Severus ? La seule chose qui l'intéressait chez le professeur de potion, c'était son passé, son savoir sur l'entourage de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ariano… qu'est-ce que sa filleule pouvait bien vouloir à ce mangemort (repenti ou non) ? Allez savoir… tout ce qu'il lui semblait, c'est que cela n'était pas clair, Merlin seul savait où cela pouvait mener ! Elle n'en voulait même pas à Severus de lui avoir donné l'information : comment aurait-il pu deviner les conséquences qui semblaient maintenant en découler ? Il croyait avoir affaire à une collègue dont la réputation était la droiture (elle le savait, elle avait travaillé cette image naturelle), il lui avait fait confiance, à elle. Quant à Judith, elle était partagée entre une colère légitime et une inquiétude qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir effacer. En fait, c'était à Albus qu'elle en voulait le plus. Lui, un homme si responsable sous ses dehors légers, celui que le Lord noir même craignait, si plein d'une intelligence superbe, n'avait pas pris la peine de demander à avoir plus d'informations. C'était de la pure négligence : il n'avait pas pris la chose suffisamment au sérieux, et pour cela elle lui en voulait. Elle se savait incapable de lui en tenir rigueur longtemps, mais elle lui en voulait.

Après avoir évacué tant bien que mal cette sensation trop forte, elle avait marché un peu dans les jardins désertés du château, et durant le reste de la journée s'était cantonnée dans une attitude guindée protectrice, ne changeant rien à ses habitudes de vacances, professeur strict et exigeant sans classe et sans élèves. Le désœuvrement n'avait pas disparu sous l'effet d'un sort et en l'absence de Felix Felicis elle se sentait plutôt mal encore, mais était revenue petit à petit à une réalité moins lourde. C'était triste et désolant, mais c'était ainsi.

Le professeur Rogue avait de son côté haït de toutes ses forces la jeune femme, et par son intermédiaire s'était lui-même soumis à un sermon intérieur. Lui avait été bête de ne pas surveiller d'avantage l'armoire à ingrédients, et elle était vraiment une gamine mal-élevée, prétentieuse et imbécile. Son réconfort venait vaguement de la confiance que Minerva ne lui avait pas retirée. Il lui semblait même qu'elle était plus forte et plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Cette femme avait décidément une incommensurable bonté doublée d'une sublime force de caractère. Ses défauts, son impatience, ses manières strictes, ne gâchaient rien de cela. Il se doutait, étant lui-même sujet à ce genre de crises, qu'elle se sentait abattue et trahie, mais elle n'en laissait admirablement rien voir. A l'impossible, nul n'est tenu… Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle s'y tenait. Lui-même avait perdu les pédales et s'était laissé avoir lamentablement en ce début d'année. Merlin ! elle était impressionnante, même s'il n'était pas agréable de se sentir inférieur, et que le compliment n'était pas son fort. C'est que c'était vrai.

Et puis, en y repensant, il avait passé un premier semestre d'enseignement terriblement agité. Oh ! pas que les élèves l'aient embêtés : ils avaient rapidement compris le caractère de leur nouveau professeur, et étaient rentrés dans le moule. Mais, il fallait avouer que personnellement il avait accumulé les incongruités. Etait-ce une sorte de bizutage professoral du château ? Bien sûr que non ; et pourtant… D'abord ces « retrouvailles » avec une Minerva étrangère, dans une situation équivoque. Ensuite, Leonia, avec ces rêves qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état qu'il s'était empêtré dans des histoires infâmes en se trompant de potion. Par-dessus, comme si ce n'était pas assez, Judith et ses question. Tout cela s'était passé de manière tellement… coordonnée… qu'il aurait presque cru à un signe du destin. Mais non. Et puis maintenant la tentative de le mettre sous le pouvoir d'un philtre d'amour par cette gamine idiote qui ne se souvenait de rien. Cela, au moins, avait achevé de le réconcilier (ou du moins c'est ce qui semblait) avec Minerva. Et, pour finir en beauté, apothéose du réveillon, le polynectar, cette discussion avec une fausse collègue. Il était même resté stupéfait dans ses réflexions en se souvenant que dans cette situation étrange, il aurait pu (quoique peu probablement) embrasser une imitation de Minerva. Finalement, s'eût certainement été préférable… Oh ! et puis tout cela, ce n'était que des suppositions dignes du Chicaneur. Comme s'il avait pu embrasser Minerva ! Le tout baignait dans la tristesse de l'absence de Lily, même s'il se sentait comme un peu libéré de ce poids par sa présence ici, par son repentir.

Quoiqu'il en soit, au matin du 26 décembre, alors que tous prenaient leur petit déjeuner à l'unique table ronde de la Grand Salle, Minerva se sentait plutôt mieux, et Severus avait rangé ses états d'âme. Malheureusement, cela ne resta vrai que quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que 3 hiboux de la Gazette du Sorcier viennent déposer un exemplaire du dit-journal respectivement devant Dumbledore, Minerva et Filius. Les autres n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'abonner, soit qu'ils sachent que l'information leur parviendrait forcément, soit qu'ils n'aient délibérément aucune envie de se tenir au courant (cela concernait principalement, voire exclusivement, Sybille Trelawney que l'on ne voyait d'ailleurs jamais à cette table, noël ou pas). Ce fut le minuscule professeur de sortilège qui le premier déplia le journal, tandis que les deux autres continuaient leur conversation en faisant peu de cas des feuillets déposés devant eux, et le petit cri de surprise qu'il laissa échapper eut pour effet de faire se retourner dans sa direction l'ensemble de la maigre tablée. Personne ne brisa le nouveau silence, les yeux rivés sur Flitwick qui parcourait, le regard affolé, les lignes de la une. Finalement, il se tourna vers sa plus ancienne collègue :

« - Minerva…

- Quoi donc Filius ? s'inquièta-t-elle, espérant sans grand espoir qu'elle n'allait pas encore être la victime de Merlin savait quel problème.

- Regardez donc, lui conseilla-t-il d'une voix blanche en tendant d'un geste amolli par le mal-être son propre exemplaire. »

Dès que ses yeux rencontrèrent le titre écrit en grandes lettres grasses et qu'elle fut frappée par la violente image qui l'accompagnait, elle laissa échapper un hoquet de douloureuse surprise et laissa tomber sur la table les feuilles annonciatrices de la triste nouvelle. Tous les regards se portèrent sur ce que pouvait contenir de si choquant ce journal qui avait été le véhicule de l'annonce de la mort de milliers, parfois des proches, durant les plus sombres années de la guerre. Le saisissement fut soudain tout autour de la table : même Rogue en était coi, et le directeur n'avait pas envie d'y croire.

UN EPOUVANTABLE PATRICIDE DANS UN VILLAGE ECOSSAIS,

PERPERTRE SUR LA PERSONNE DE JOHN GLENDALOUGH(*)…

…RECONNU MANGEMORT !

_« Ce matin, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, le corps sans vie de John Glendalough a été retrouvé dans sa grande maison du nord de l'Ecosse, victime du sortilège de mort. Cet homme, qui semblait sans histoire, portait, à l'étonnement de ses proches et voisins que nous avons questionnés (voir page 12), la marque les Ténèbres sur le bras gauche ! Il a été difficile pour la Gazette du Sorcier d'obtenir beaucoup d'informations ; mais nous avons tout de même réussi à savoir qu'un message a été laissé sur le corps, identifiant le meurtrier comme étant Judith Glendalough, la fille même de cet homme dont le passé paraît de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu'apparaissent des informations. En effet, voici le contenu de la note écrite à la hâte : « Pour avoir tué ma mère, Elizabeth Jane Glendalough, née McGonagall (et qui aurait dû le rester) ; tu n'es qu'un assassin Ariano. Signé, Judith. » Ce message, que les spécialistes reconnaissent comme étant en effet de la main de la jeune femme, identifie formellement la victime comme un mangemort très actif sous le pseudonyme d'Ariano quelques années avant la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui. Judith Glendalough reste introuvable et est recherchée par le Ministère. » _

Alors c'était cela. Elle avait voulu venger sa mère… Albus et Severus échangèrent un regard de compréhension alors qu'autour de la table demeurait seule la stupéfaction, tandis que la professeure de métamorphose restait prostrée, amorphe, le cerveau dans une douloureuse et inutile ébullition. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Non… un mensonge. Impossible… Et pourtant… Tout était clair maintenant, tous les éléments concordaient, étaient reliés naturellement par le prise en compte de cette nouvelle information. Minerva n'avait envie de rien : pas de pleurer, pas de hurler… juste de ne rien faire et d'ôter son masque. Oui, mais pour le quitter entièrement, dépasser le stade actuel de la faille, il lui fallait se lever, paraître naturelle, gravir les marches, dire le mot de passe, entrer… Non, c'était décidément trop : tellement plus simple de ne plus bouger, ne plus rien changer, attendre que quelque chose se passe. Ou plutôt, que rien ne se passe, rien du tout.

Tandis qu'un lourd silence s'abattait et que les trois exemplaires du journal passaient de mains en mains, Severus resta lui aussi immobile, réfléchissant. Pas qu'il se sentit coupable ! Non, ce n'était décidément pas de sa faute, et même s'il était de nature à se faire des remontrances, là il n'y avait pas de quoi. Et, même s'il y avait eu, ce ne serait pas venu naturellement, pas à ce moment : son orgueilleuse nature était trop exaspérée… Et puis, les remords, cela allait pour Lily, mais pas dans ces circonstances… Bien sûr, il sentait au fond de son cœur que s'il avait tant besoin de justifier son manque de regrets et de remords, c'est que ceux-ci étaient prêts à poindre, mais il décida de balayer cela. Il aurait bien le temps, sur son lit de mort, de reprendre un à un ses tords… Pour le moment, ce n'était pas la question ; pour le moment il n'y avait pas de question. Il restait juste silencieux, lui aussi, son regard perdu dans le vide, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de fixer quelqu'un, pas envie de rencontrer le regard sibyllin du directeur, pas envie d'apercevoir les yeux perdus de Minerva, et par-là même de l'observer dans son état désespéré, par-là même de la voir se perdre sans la carapace qu'elle avait toujours, qu'elle devait avoir. Non, il ne voulait pas, il sentait instinctivement que cette vision casserait, en quelque sorte, le mythe de sa collègue, la légende de sa force de caractère et de sa droiture. Et, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas de la voir ou non qui changerait cela, il n'avait pas envie de le constater, il voulait conserver cette idée. Peut être qu'au fond, c'était rassurant… mais cela, non, il n'avouerait jamais que l'irascibilité de sa collègue constituait comme un point d'ancrage, un repère.

Finalement, parce qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, pris d'une sorte de pitié pour la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son adjointe, Albus lui lança un regard doux et caressant, un regard de sagesse et de gentillesse, et il lui dit, sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique, comme un ordre proféré d'une voix agréable, qu'elle souhaitait, peut être, aller dans sa chambre pour être seule, et surtout pour voir s'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Minerva, allez donc vous reposer, mettez-vous à l'abri des regards : c'était tout ce que cela voulait dire. Les quelques mots presque murmurés la réveillèrent vaguement. Elle eut la force d'acquiescer, celle de repousser sa chaise, et de commencer à marcher vers l'extérieur de la pièce. Pas assez de volonté et d'envie pour dire quelques mots : les mots l'auraient trahis, ils auraient mis à nu son état. Pas non plus la capacité de marcher aussi droite que d'habitude, sans pour autant pouvoir trainer des pieds. Une sorte d'entre-deux, instable, tenant à un fil. Alors qu'elle passait la grande porte, pour se retrouver loin des regards, qui mêmes gentils étaient pleins de pitié et de compassion, il lui fallu appuyer sa main sur la poignée. Ce n'était presque rien, mais c'était un signe de sa faiblesse, de son mal-être. Comme si son cœur était si lourd, comme si tout en elle se sentait si mal, que la somatisation devenait un déséquilibre. Marcher, marcher encore vers sa chambre, elle n'était pas certaine de le pouvoir.

Ce petit élément, cette main posée sur la poignée, comme si elle seule pouvait la sauver, la maintenir à la frontière du réel, personne ne le vit. Personne sauf Severus, qui connaissait la faiblesse, qui connaissait la carapace. Il ne put s'empêcher de constater cette faiblesse qu'il la savait avoir laissée échapper, et sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit une pointe de tristesse, un mal-être, lui aussi. Parce qu'il savait combien ce simple geste avait de force et de signification, parce que la promiscuité –insoupçonnable- qu'il y avait entre leurs deux comportements venait de le frapper inconsciemment. Il savait, il sentait qu'une fois dehors, une fois seule, elle allait s'effondrer. Et là, sans savoir pourquoi, s'en voulant presque à la seconde où il se trouva debout, il se leva de sa chaise, se saisit de l'exemplaire de la Gazette qui appartenait à Minerva, le plia et le glissa dans une poche de sa large cape, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. En franchissant la porte, il se retourna, et capta le regard d'Albus. Un regard manifestement bienveillant, plutôt satisfait. Il sentit son orgueil se dresser, et un instant il en voulut au directeur de ce regard, il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir. Mais, se rendant compte qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir, et que cela ne pouvait que vouloir dire que son initiative avait un sens –pour tous les experts en sentimentalisme-, il rangea de mauvaise grâce sa dignité qu'il s'imaginait bafouée mais qui ne l'était pas (il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas su la reléguer en arrière si s'avait été le cas), et en un large pas se retrouva hors de la Grande Salle.

C'est alors qu'il eut conscience, à la fois d'avoir eu raison, et en même temps qu'il se trouvait totalement désemparé. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire de la consolation. Il n'en avait pas envie, il ne s'en sentait pas la force, il ne savait pas le faire… et lui-même restait ébahi par l'état de sa collègue. Un instant, il comprit ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, au début de l'année, en le trouvant lui dans la même situation. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés, et avec un sursaut de bonté qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il décida de ne pas revivre la même scène à l'envers. Etre gentil, pour une fois. Non, il ne savait pas faire… il essaierait de ne pas être désagréable, ce serait un début. Du moins, il n'avait pas le sentiment qu'il allait être diminué s'il ouvrait un peu de son cœur. Entre lui et Minerva, c'était elle, sans question possible, qui se trouvait dans la situation la plus délicate, qui était le plus diminuée… elle ne se souviendrait pas de sa gentillesse (ou de son imitation de délicatesse) et son honneur ne serait pas entaché. Parfois, il lui semblait ridicule de se poser tant de questions avant de s'autoriser à ouvrir un peu de sa carapace… mais c'était ainsi, et il valait mieux qu'il agisse de suite, avant que son esprit et son orgueil ne reprennent le dessus.

Les deux mains fermement accrochées à la rampe du premier escalier, Minerva McGonagall semblait un naufragé se raccrochant désespérément aux restes d'un bateau autrefois flamboyant de grandeur, splendide dans sa réussite. On eut dit, à la voir ainsi, isolée du contexte, que si elle lâchait sa prise elle tomberait indéfiniment pour atterrir Merlin savait où, sans doute dans une sorte de nouvel enfer. C'était un peu vrai ; plus psychologiquement que physiquement, cela restait empreint de vérité : lâcher la rampe, c'était perdre le contact avec la réalité, ne pas avoir de point de repère, perdre le sens des limites. Lâcher la rampe, c'était sûrement pleurer. Inconsciemment, elle le savait ; étrangement, il le ressentait. Cela paraissait tellement inhabituel pour Severus d'avoir une idée certaine des sentiments des autres, lui qui se noyait déjà dans les siens, qu'il eût un mouvement de recul : et maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation, qu'allait-il faire ? Non mais quelle idée de sortir de la pièce ! s'il y était resté sagement assis, il n'aurait pas de raison de se sentir coupable à l'idée de la laisser s'accrocher ainsi à cette bouée inutile. Au diable les bons sentiments, la prochaine fois il ne se laisserait pas avoir de la sorte par ses réactions… mais pour maintenant c'était trop tard. Que faire ? s'approcher d'abord, et ensuite… oh ! ce qu'il pouvait détester d'être privé de sa capacité à préparer et prévoir à l'avance. Là, il ne savait pas, il allait falloir improviser, il n'aimait pas ça.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu, trop perdue dans la multitude de ses pensées incohérentes ; elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle franchissait lentement les marches, il était presque à côté maintenant, il allait falloir trouver un moyen d'engager la conversation, de commencer… Commencer quoi ? Merlin, trop tard pour se poser ce genre de questions idiotes : juste la ramener à ses appartements, pour la soustraire aux regards –il eût aimé cette aide en septembre-, puis disparaître, s'éclipser. Non, décidément ce n'était pas un rôle pour lui.

« - Minerva, lança-t-il… qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? »

Surprise, elle eut un tressautement, comme si on la soustrayait soudainement à un bain gelé pour la rendre à la réalité. Le bain froid, c'était des bribes d'idées et de réflexions, le titre du journal qui tournait en boucle, des souvenirs, des douleurs, des joies courtes qui ne la faisaient plus sourire, associées à son malheur ; c'était le triste sentiment de trahison et d'abandon. En sursautant ainsi, elle avait lâché la rampe. Plus de repère, plus de frontière entre réalité et songe, plus que la douleur, l'envie de pleurer, une envie sans larmes. Elle tomba. Alors que son esprit cherchait sans succès à se reprendre, embrouillé, n'arrivant pas à accoler l'image de Severus au contenu de ses pensées, son corps entier suivit le mouvement de cette chute. Elle s'affaissa, sans force, comme si en se séparant de la solide rampe elle avait coupé des milliers de fils qui la maintenaient en équilibre. Ces fameux fils qui la maintenaient toujours dans ce superbe état de droiture physique et morale. Là, il n'y avait plus rien. Ou du moins pas grand-chose.

A cet instant même, l'escalier sur lequel tous deux se trouvaient se décala pour prendre une nouvelle direction, la faisant chanceler malgré elle. Rattrapé par ses réflexes, Severus se retrouva en un instant derrière elle, la retenant pour qu'elle ne vienne pas épouser lourdement le sol. Elle n'eut presque pas de réaction alors que ces deux mains venaient se poser sur ses épaules pour la soutenir. Au fond d'elle, une vague idée que la situation était étrange la frappa, lui permettant d'entamer un retour lent vers la réalité : oui, Severus lui serait utile (même si lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre et qu'elle ne le savait pas). Lui se sentait imbécile : depuis quand soutenait-il des vieilles femmes abattues par une mauvaise nouvelle ? Une voix en lui, celle de sa conscience active, lui chuchota que c'était parce que c'était elle. Empli de désagrément, il finit par capituler intérieurement devant cette vérité proférée avec véhémence : après tout, jamais personne ne saurait qu'il avait admit l'aider non par la force seule des circonstances, mais aussi parce que cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise de ne pas lui porter secours. Il se haït pour ce sentimentalisme et donna une légère impulsion à ses bras, qui permit à sa collègue de se remettre droite et de faire un pas supplémentaire –vers un retour à son comportement habituel. Qui permit surtout de briser ce contact. Pourquoi donc, dans ce monde, dans cette situation, le fait d'avoir posé ses mains sur les épaules de Minerva pour lui éviter une chute paraissait-il étrange ? Parce que la vie, malheureusement, ne sait pas toujours faire la part des choses d'une situation à l'autre : au lieu de se rendre compte que c'était juste Severus Rogue qui empêchait sa collègue et aînée Minerva McGonagall de s'écraser au sol, la vie et les sensations s'obstinaient à voir un frôlement, un échange tactile, d'une femme à un homme, d'un homme à une femme. Voilà ce que pensa le professeur de potion avant de couper précipitamment le cours de ses fichues pensées et de tenter de remettre le convoi –qu'eux et leurs pensées formaient- en marche. Ne pas oublier l'objectif : vite dans ses appartements pour la laisser ; livraison ridicule, il se sentait facteur des âmes.

Finalement, étrangement naturellement, ils se remirent à marcher en direction des quartiers de Minerva. Leur ascension, d'un escalier à l'autre, était assez lente, et cependant il ne semblait plus y avoir d'entraves. La professeure de métamorphose revenait peu à peu à la réalité. Arrivée au sommet des dernières volées de marches à franchir, elle reprit véritablement conscience de la situation, accablée par la tristesse mais non plus aveuglée par celle-ci. Elle eut honte de son manque de force, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, il lui semblait incroyablement heureux que ce fut Severus et non n'importe quel autre qui l'eut trouvé dans cet état. Alors qu'elle atteignait sa porte, elle fut soudain frappée par le fait même que sa gentillesse, cette attention de la ramener chez elle… cela ne collait pas à son personnage. Elle en fut vaguement soulagée, ne pouvant pousser d'avantage la réflexion à cet instant, et comme par réflexe, sans y réfléchir, lui demanda avec un sourire triste s'il voulait venir un instant prendre une tasse de thé. Devant son air hésitant, elle hocha la tête, ouvrit la porte, et sentant que connaissant autant son état à elle que ce qui devait être la raison de ses hésitations, elle se devait d'insister.

« - Pour vous remercier, Severus. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il acquiesça. A l'instant même où il avait accepté, il avait regretté. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette fois-ci avait-il encore agit avant de penser ? Elle semblait vraiment en avoir envie, alors comme un imbécile, à cause de Merlin savait quelle habitude inhabituelle –en général, faire plaisir aux autres n'était pas sa priorité !-, il avait bien voulu l'accompagner prendre une tasse de thé… L'objectif de s'éclipser au plus vite était décidément tombé à l'eau, et maintenant… Et bien maintenant, il lui semblait impossible que cette gentillesse de la ramener qui lui avait échappée passe inaperçue. Elle était droite, triste mais à nouveau caparaçonnée intérieurement et extérieurement comme à son habitude. Elle finirait bien par faire le rapport… Trop tard, trop tard… Il partirait vite, il ne resterait pas. Et puis, mince… quelle journée horrible : il avait quitté son masque (enfin, pas visiblement, mais toutes ses actions l'accusait irrévocablement), et elle avait failli perdre toute majesté à jamais. Ne pas y penser, se dépêcher de partir.

En entrant dans la pièce, il fut étonné. Elle ne vivait pas juste à côté de sa salle de classe, ou du moins pouvait-elle y accéder sans pour cela avoir à traverser les rangées de tables d'élèves. L'endroit était clair, sobre et organisé, à son image se dit-il. Oui, il y était venu la veille… et pourtant il n'avait rien remarqué. Sans doute était-il alors trop véritablement préoccupé personnellement. Il s'assit rapidement, il était mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas de ceux que l'on invite à prendre le thé. Minerva de son côté avait senti qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse, ayant constaté plutôt désagréablement que désormais Severus faisait aussi partie des rares privilégiés –était-ce un privilège ?- à l'avoir vue lorsque la force des circonstances lui faisait baisser sa garde. Alors, sachant qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de se renfrogner (et en cela elle était bien plus raisonnable que pouvait l'avoir été son collègue), elle pensa que la chose était faite, et qu'il était de son devoir, ou du moins qu'il fallait qu'elle l'invitât un instant. Mettre tacitement les choses à plat. En lui tendant une tasse fumante d'où se dégageait une forte odeur d'infusion puissante et revigorante, elle s'assit en face de lui. Il eut un infime mouvement de tête qu'elle savait être une marque de remerciement, et il lui jeta un rapide regard puis fixa résolument la fenêtre et son paysage.

« - C'était gentil de votre part Severus, commença-t-elle en s'autorisant même un pale sourire.

- Ce n'était rien, naturel, lui dit-il en cherchant autant que possible à ne pas laisser transparaître son envie de se renfrogner. Pourquoi diable avait-elle trouvé que c'était gentil…

- Et bien, je trouve cela bien tout de même, vous m'avez évité un ridicule incroyable, continua-t-elle sans se démonter. Se sentant poussée par une sorte de force externe à elle-même dans un domaine inconnu, elle s'entendait parler d'elle, dire ce que jamais elle n'avouerait à un autre qu'Albus, et elle ne s'en voulait pas.

- Je connais cela, laissa-t-il échapper d'un ton un peu acerbe en se repentant à la minute exacte où les mots franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse plus rien faire pour les retenir. »

Il y eut alors un silence. Severus le trouvait lourd, impatient de partir, chamboulé par son erreur, son manque de retenue. Minerva, elle, n'en pensait rien. Une étrange envie de parler s'emparait d'elle. Oui, elle savait que c'était le besoin de s'épancher, de se vider de toute cette douleur, de tout ce repentir inutile. Mais tout de même. Pendant quelques longues minutes, ils fixèrent l'un et l'autre la fenêtre dont les croisées laissaient largement passer les pales rayons d'un soleil hivernal, lui cherchant à engager à nouveau la conversation afin de mettre fin à celle-ci, elle pensant à sa tristesse. Partie… meurtrière… Et la culpabilité impalpable et inexistante si poignante dans sa conscience boiteuse.

« - Je suis désolé pour Judith, fini-t-il par lui dire en pensant avoir trouvé un moyen à sa convenance.

- Oh, vous savez, elle n'est pas morte, je ne pense pas… soupira-t-elle doucement en laissant les mots tomber un à un avec le poids de leur sens.

- Non, non, je ne pense pas, répondit Severus d'un air las, l'esprit déjà embarqué dans un torrent de pensée. »

Minerva lui lança un regard, et il se sentit comme électrisé. Un instant, si court et irrésolu, il y avait capté cette lueur de remords et de regrets. Et soudain, sans pouvoir résister, il se sentit submergé par le souvenir de Lily. Il se rendit compte que depuis longtemps maintenant il ne s'était pas sentit si mal et si coupable. Ce _mea culpa_ d'ailleurs faux –elle, elle n'y pouvait rien (_elle_ ne l'était pas, coupable)- lui renvoyait en plein visage le souvenir et la sensation de sa propre culpabilité. Elle lui semblait plus intense encore qu'il lui semblait horrible et inavouable de n'avoir pas été jour et nuit torturé par son souvenir durant les quelques semaines précédentes. Sa douleur aurait du être sans égale. Infinie. C'était… non, à cet instant il n'aurait pas voulu y penser, il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de choses dans son esprit… Malheureusement, il n'était pas maître des vagabondages de son âme, et il se trouva lui aussi plongé dans de douloureux affres. La pièce était emplie de la culpabilité plus ou moins factice (sans que l'on ou l'autre le sache) des deux professeurs les plus stricts de Poudlard. Il y eut presque quinze minutes de ce silence sans raison et sans cause, ce silence que des souvenirs ou des imaginations rendait douloureux. Et puis, finalement, elle avait détaché ses yeux du long paysage comme mal éclairé, elle lui avait jeté un regard, elle avait lu son désarroi personnel, et les mots étaient sortis tous seuls :

« - Nous avons un drôle d'air Severus…

- Oui Minerva, lui avait-il répondu à peine sorti de ses pensées, ne lui en voulant même pas de cette intrusion dans la réalité de son état.

- Que voulez-vous, la vie est ainsi, continua-t-elle, et cette fois on eut dit qu'elle le consolait.

- La vie, ou la conscience ? demanda-t-il philosophique en y pensant à peine.

- Quelle différence… ? »

Alors, personne n'avait rien dit pendant encore quelques minutes. Incroyablement, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse à cet instant le formuler ainsi, ils étaient très proches. Il n'y a, ordinairement, qu'avec des amis que l'on se laisse aller à ces conversations décousues. Cette fois, c'était sans doute les circonstances. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient là. Il s'était levé, elle n'avait même pas tenté un sourire, elle s'était levée, droite comme d'habitude. Elle l'avait illusoirement raccompagné jusqu'à la porte sans autre son que le bruissement vague de leurs pieds sur le sol délicat. Et puis il avait dit _au revoir_, elle avait acquiescé puis refermé la porte, et elle s'était assise droite dans un fauteuil. Respirer, respirer. Elle avait ressassé un instant les souvenirs de ce qu'avait dit le journal. Elle n'avait même pas repensé à leur discussion, elle lui semblait –étrangement- naturelle. Et lui, marchant vers les cachots, ne s'en voulait même pas de son acte, ne se sentait plus mal vis-à-vis de sa propre gentillesse à son égard, n'avait plus rien à faire du fait qu'elle l'avait vu dans son état d'oubli. La main plongeant dans sa poche, il y sentit le journal, et il se dit que tant pis. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était sous l'effet d'un sort : les choses étaient justes ainsi.

_(*) Oui, alors… pour la petite histoire, ce nom ne sort pas de n'importe où. C'est un lieu en Irlande, très joli. Une rivière qui serpente entre deux collines. Enfin… ça c'est mon souvenir. Parce qu'officiellement ça doit être le nom d'un petit village abandonné. J'ai trouvé que le mélange des deux, ça allait bien pour l'un et l'autre des personnages… Voilà, fin de mon radotage de vie._


	16. Adieu, ma place est vide, n'estce pas ?

_Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis en train de continuer à écrire, et je suis toujours ouverte à vos remarques, conseils, approbations ou non, avis en tous cas. N'hésitez pas (oui, en fait, ça veut aussi dire que cela me fait très plaisir !) Je n'entre pas dans du gai (non, je ne dévoile rien de bien secret, il n'y a qu'à voir le titre du chapitre) et j'espère avoir bien rendu ces sentiments. Merci encore de me lire et encore plus de me commenter (ça fait un peu de temps que j'ai pas eu de commentaires !)_

_Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 16 : Adieu, ma place est vide sur cette terre(*)… non ?

Et une semaine avait passé. Lente et pourtant de cet inaltérable rythme qu'à le temps, la vie avait continué. Morose et de plus en plus vaguement triste, la semaine avait été l'atténuation de la douleur de la nouvelle, et la sensation de l'absence avait atteint un point culminant avant qu'elle ne commence lentement à s'habituer à cela aussi. Elle attendait en y croyant de moins en moins des nouvelles. Son esprit s'effrayait d'avoir pu s'attacher si vite à sa jeune filleule. Albus, lui qui semblait toujours tout savoir, lui avait bien dit que c'était son manque d'attaches sans doute qui l'avait faite se sentir si vite si proche de cette possibilité de famille. Elle n'avait pas pu faire autre chose que de hocher lentement la tête : à part Poudlard, elle n'avait plus personne, ou plus grand monde. Elle ne les voyait plus, ces membres lointains d'une famille inconnue, et cet endroit constituait de plus en plus, d'années en années, une maison véritable. Où qu'elle soit, Judith était absente, elle n'était plus là, et la solitude à nouveau reprenait ses droits.

Une solitude glacée que l'affection amicale d'Albus et la compagnie de ses collègues ne pouvait changer : il manquait cette partie familiale et gentille, sans conséquence et naturelle. Les liens qui l'attachaient aux Hommes s'étaient relâchés à nouveau, sans possibilité apparente de retour. Severus non plus n'était pas un proche, ce n'était que quelqu'un de lointain, moins accessible encore que tous les autres. Quelqu'un qui comme elle se voulait inaccessible. Elle se demandait vaguement si comme elle, au fond, il aurait voulu quelqu'un pour percer le masque et être une compagnie dans son cœur solitaire, mais elle le savait et au fond s'était sans importance. Cette discussion surréaliste qui l'avait un peu éveillée, ce n'était rien, pas grand-chose. Juste quelques mots proférés sans que l'on y pense : l'accessibilité qu'ils avaient eu l'un à l'autre en ces instants ne la tourmentait pas. Elle ne le tourmentait pas non plus. Il ne s'était rien passé. Et comme après la vague deux naufragés qui s'étaient tenu compagnie se quittent sans un mot sur leur passé commun, leurs relations n'étaient plus que conventionnelles : il ne s'était rien passé. Telle était la conclusion naturelle.

Les cours avaient repris, la multitude des jeunes préoccupés par leurs infimes problèmes d'adolescents gamins n'avaient rien remarqué. Leur professeure de métamorphose était toujours si droite, sévère et juste. Celui de potion terreur des cachots. L'absence de Judith fut remarquée de quelques jeunes garçons de dernière année qui avaient un vague béguin de jeunesse pour cette belle jeune femme ; mais comme personne n'avait osé poser de questions, tous l'avait vite oubliée. Les rumeurs de couloir s'éteignirent vite et sans trop d'élucubrations infernales, le souvenir même de sa présence au sein de l'établissement disparut rapidement et sans encombre, songe passé devenu inexistant.

Une sorte de paix nouvelle, sans incident et sans nouveauté, vint s'abattre sur Poudlard comme une chape de plombs qui emprisonne tout, protégeant tout en rendant infernal l'air que l'on respire, car au cours du temps celui-ci se vicie et devient insupportable. Sans doute l'abandon du changement et le retour à une calme incroyablement plat n'est-il perceptible que de ceux qui ont vu l'un un l'autre, mais le fait est sans contradiction possible que la sensation de changement et de ralentissement incroyable fut perçu avec une acuité supérieure par Severus et Minerva. Le premier, désormais, se trouvait à enseigner sans encombre dans sa vie –inexistante- personnelle, presque plus chamboulé par ce manque de moments houleux qu'il ne l'aurait été par leur continuation ; elle voyant sa vie reprendre un rythme parfaitement semblable à celui d'avant, avant Judith, et sentant pourtant de plus en plus fort de jour en jour que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était trop pareil, tant que l'événement (ou la série de ceux-ci) était incroyablement diminué et en devenait infime de manière objective –signifiant, dans l'affectif, une réaction inverse et une amplification exagéré de ce même point. Elle était touchée, elle ne le montrait pas aux autres (elle ne l'aurait jamais fait), elle ne se le montrait pas à elle-même (meilleur moyen de ne rien laisser passer). Sa vie était l'assemblage de monotones habitudes et d'enseignements fastidieux sans être désagréables. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose à oublier. Confiante, elle savait qu'elle oublierait, mais elle savait aussi qu'il lui faudrait pour cela bien du temps.

Un matin, aux débuts de janvier, il avait fallu que les choses changent. Bonne ou mauvaise chose, cela n'était guère la question. Seulement, le temps se devait de ponctuer le passage de ses heures, et dans un enchainement sans doute naturel, un élément perturbateur vint mettre un nouveau déclencheur à de nouveaux sentiments. Selon un fonctionnement que la vie, les histoires, les contes et les romans, prennent comme comptant, toute forme de progression se base sur une alternation de mouvement et de platitude. En sortant d'une période de plénitude de bientôt quelques semaines où le changement imminent était de moins en moins latent, on entrait dans un stade mouvementé et d'extrapolation des sentiments. Une lettre. Encore une ? Oui, une de plus, différente, longue et pleine de douleur et d'un ressentiment envers son propre énonciateur. Une lettre de regrets, une lettre de remords et d'excuse, une lettre délicate comme la vie d'où elle s'échappait.

Elle était arrivée un peu après les autres hiboux du courrier, comme en retard par rapport à la vie, et en une épaisse enveloppe, rêche et d'aspect grossier elle avait été déposée devant Minerva occupée à tenter de ne pas ressasser ce passé proche. Elle avait reconnu les lettres, à la fois peu sûre de ne pas se tromper dans sa reconnaissance, à la fois certaine que quelque soit l'écriture, c'était elle. Elle s'était sentie trembler légèrement, de manière invisible, avec son visage toujours impassible et ses mains trahissant ses sentiments. Elle avait croisé le regard du directeur, et puis avec un hochement de tête lent et sans signification certaine, elle s'était levée, elle avait marché, droite et faussement sereine, décidée cette fois à ne pas encourir les dangers de découvrir devant d'autres ses douleurs. Lucide, elle se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas rire.

_« Chère Minerva,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je voudrais tout te dire, tout raconter, du début à la fin. Où est le début ? où est la fin ? La fin sera plus facile, la fin c'est bientôt. Tout dire. Je voudrais tout dire, essayer de ne rien omettre pour que, peut être, tu me pardonnes. Tu as un grand cœur, peut être ai-je une chance. Car, aujourd'hui et à jamais, tu es le tribunal du Jugement Dernier, la seule cour de justice –une justice des sentiments et des pensées- qui m'importe. _

_Je ne suis pas en droit de te demander une faveur, je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas le droit. Alors je te demande comme une prière, comme une humble demande, de bien vouloir tout lire. Pardonner ou non, je le laisse à ton seul jugement. Tu es ma seule famille, maintenant, à jamais. Triste mais vrai._

_N'est-ce pas désespérément lyrique que tout ce flot de mots ? Oh ! peut être mais je n'en ai cure. J'écrirais lyrique et dans une emphase hyperbolique et ridicule, mais c'est ainsi. Ma conscience à sans doute besoin de cela pour oublier sa culpabilité. Ô âme humaine dans son besoin de bien-pensant et de bien-sentant. Enfin… excuse-moi aussi pour la longueur démesurée de ce long réquisitoire sans possibilité d'utilité pour son destinateur au cœur impossible à corrompre. Epancher des pleurs par des mots, c'est long et douloureux._

_Raconter… je dois te raconter, et pour cela il faut commencer, il faut tout dire, il faut avouer. Oui, je me sens mal, et toute ma conscience et ma moralité enfouis pendant longtemps car je voulais atteindre mon but ressortent sans pitié pour me lacérer le cœur. Te dire les choses. Il faudrait éviter de les empoisonner avec mes envies de justification. Cela je ne pourrais pas, tentative désespérée de ne pas tout perdre aux derniers instants, envie de la considération de quelqu'un dont celle-ci a un prix. Leitmotiv de ma désolation. Désolée encore, ce mot qui se répète et qui finira par ne plus rien vouloir dire du tout. Ce ne sera qu'une longue suite de faits désagréables et d'explications horribles. Ce ne sera que la série des prises de conscience d'après coup, de la bêtise et des erreurs. Rien que ça. Une gigantesque peinture de la multitude de mes erreurs, des complications et des douleurs qu'elles accompagnent, dont elles sont la source. _

_Oui, je suis venue à Poudlard dans le but de retrouver des informations sur cet homme horrible… Ariano, mon père. Peut être, finalement, y a-t-il une sorte d'hérédité dans le crime. J'ose espérer que le mien est moins horrible que les siens. Apprendre que son père a tué sa mère, savoir que ce crime abominable a été perpétré de sang-froid, sans arrière-pensée, sans repentir… Souffrance horrible. Quand je suis venue à Poudlard, je savais, tout, le crime. Je ne voulais juste pas le croire. J'avais appris, d'une bribe de conversation à une autre, d'un morceau de papier trainant chez moi à un souvenir de pensine perdue… Mais comment croire à un tel cauchemar. Il me fallait confirmation. Que comptais-je faire à l'époque ? Je n'en savais rien. Parce que je ne voulais pas admettre que ce soit vrai, je ne voulais pas que ce soit vrai. Trop incroyable pour être vrai. Savoir, et refuser une évidence, parce que trop horrible, parce qu'impossible à assumer. Pourtant, le doute s'est insinué en moi, sans faute et sans défaut. C'est pour cela que je suis venue. A la fois transportée par un espoir –que je savais vain- de pouvoir blanchir mon père ; à la fois détruite par la pensée de la vérité qui allait me frapper de plein fouet._

_Et là, là, à ce point précis du récit sans intérêt et impardonnable, je m'excuse. Je m'explique, je me justifie sans espoir de compréhension. Oh combien plus simple c'eût été si je t'avais parlé, si tu m'avais aidée ! Combien de subterfuges amoraux évités, combien de douleurs d'un côté ou de l'autre balayées du plat de la main, combien de malheureuses incompréhensions disparues, combien moins d'erreurs et plus de plaisirs… Sûrement moins de meurtre, sûrement moins de mort, sûrement plus de joie. J'ai voulu protéger. Insouciante, ou au contraire ridiculement soucieuse, je n'ai pas voulu embarquer quelqu'un d'autre dans le tourbillon de ma douleur et de sa signification. En me pensant grandiose et pleine d'un esprit supérieur, par ma volonté d'éviter des douleurs, j'en ai créées milles autres. Et de complications en complications, je me suis emmurée dans mon silence. Ne rien révéler… pour ton bien. En vérité, il me semble qu'à vouloir faire bien, je me suis embrumée de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à ne plus fixer la limite de mon mutisme à ce sujet. Alors pardon. Pardon pour les questionnements et les incompréhensions, pardon pour les situations, pardon pour les idées, pardon pour mon manque de présence et ma venue pour une autre raison… Pardon à toi, pardon aux autres. Je le demande plus humble que jamais, étalée lamentable sur une froide table de pierre, bientôt tombeau d'éternité. Je le demande sans espoir. Pardon pour cet aveuglement, pour toutes ses conséquences. Je ne suis pas en mesure de discerner ce qui fera le bien ou le mal pour d'autres personnes, j'ai été si bête, tellement imbécile que dans ma tentative de te cerner, j'ai vu une sensibilité certaine, mais j'ai pensé la blesser si je lui disais. La vérité est que je l'ai blessée en ne lui disant rien, égoïsme généreux, aveuglement insensé. Pardonnes-moi, et si tu ne le fais pas… peut être auras-tu raison. _

_Je sens les larmes poindre dans le creux de mes paupières, mes yeux qui se ferment pour ne pas laisser couler ces pleurs ; et pourtant cette mer salée devient la tempête terrible de mon désespoir, et pourtant je sens un sillon brûlant me détruire les joues et lacérer le papier. Désolée, ce seront des marques indélébiles, témoins inconsolables de ma désolation et de ma sincérité. Raconter, dire encore, raconter une fois et puis plus jamais. _

_Je suis venue. Pour une confirmation, pour une réfutation. Pour un savoir que je voulais avec un besoin malsain, un savoir dont je ne voulais pas entendre parler. Antithèse de soi-même. Quel plaisir extrême de te rencontrer. Tu représentais un témoin d'un passé chéri et inconnu. Tu étais –et l'a été de plus en plus de jour en jour- la projection de cette mère inconnue et idéalisée. Tu es devenue une sorte de figure maternelle pour l'adulte née de l'enfant qui a perdue sa mère à 7 ans. Tu étais la force et la droiture, la délicatesse cachée… cette féminité grandiose et discrète que la fille voit dans sa mère. Sa mère, c'est l'héroïne. La différence, c'est qu'en tout, l'enfant s'en remet à sa mère. Mais tu n'es pas ma mère, et mon esprit savait ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que tu représentais. Même proche, tu restais une sorte de représentation d'un idéal qui ne peut exister vraiment. Mais tu existais et –dans cette rêverie exagérant les vertus- te parler de mes questionnements, c'était entacher ta personne, lui enlever sa pureté et sa perfection. C'était te redescendre sur terre, et te rendre atteignable aux flèches douloureuses de la vie. Le symbolisme a tout tué. Oui, je mélangeais cette sensation avec une pudeur, avec l'envie de te protéger, avec la peur de paraître un monstre. Imbécile. Je le suis. Oui, je le sais, maintenant. Il m'a fallu tuer, aller jusqu'au bout de l'horreur, allez jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans mon voyage lent et boiteux… Désormais je peux savoir. Je ne savais pas. _

_J'avoue. Oui, j'ai basé toutes mes réflexions sur ce devoir de ne rien dire. Un devoir d'une démoniaque dimension chimérique. J'ai failli succomber tant de fois… pourquoi n'ai-je pas laissé ce que je croyais être de la faiblesse en mon cœur me submerger ? Cette fois, j'ai eu l'esprit trop fort dans son attitude bornée. J'ai tout détruit. Alors, une fois pour être claire (pour essayer)… je mourrais pour tant d'autres raisons, mais chaque mensonge m'a brisé le cœur. Je ne voulais pas, je faisais parce que je 'devais', que je croyais 'devoir'. Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré Minerva McGonagall, je ne regrette pas cette venue. Ce sera bien la seule chose pour laquelle je remercierais sincèrement Poudlard. Je n'avais pas de famille : plus de mère, pas de frère et sœur, une famille lointaine inconnue… et maintenant un père, compagnon unique de toute mon enfance, qui serait l'assassin même de la mère parfaite de mes rêves et souvenirs. Non, personne. Et voilà qu'avec un plaisir sans précédent je découvrais une marraine, cette personne que j'avais presque oubliée avec le temps, ce… modèle. Voilà, c'est dit. Sans intérêt certainement à tes yeux au milieu de cet océan de lamentations et de justifications. Pour moi, c'est aussi le sujet. Pardon._

_Je reprends… Ai-je enfin dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? Non, toujours pas… qu'importe. Une lettre semi-testamentaire a le droit d'être longue. C'est le seul droit que je m'abroge. Enfin, je crois. Quoiqu'il en soit. Je suis arrivée à Poudlard. Je t'ai menti, tu m'as parlé d'un amant… quand j'ai dit que je pensais à d'autres choses… Oh ! cela, oui, c'était vrai. Une vérité si criante de vérité. Les amours, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne connaissais pas le carpe diem. Jamais, jamais je ne le connaîtrais. Sans doute n'étais-je pas née pour profiter : le fatalisme est peut être terrible, mais dans mon cas je préfère m'y raccrocher que de croire et de penser à un hédonisme joyeux. Tu m'as parlé d'un amant perdu, j'ai acquiescé. Tu m'avais tendu le filet dans lequel je voulais m'enfoncer indéfiniment, cela semblait si facile. Désagréable, mais facile. Oui, facile. J'ai… ah ! j'ai l'impression que mes mots titubent sous ma plume fatiguée. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, il faut finir, je veux finir. Aller jusqu'au bout. Te dire tout… pas sans complexes. Ils seront là, ils pourriront chaque mot. Juste du mieux que je puis faire._

_Enfin, je suis allée parler au professeur Rogue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, les explications que j'ai eut plus tard ne m'ont guère éclairée… Ce jour-là, il m'a renvoyée sans ménagements. Gêné sûrement, dérangé… qu'en sais-je ? J'étais ici pour obtenir de lui une confirmation (que j'espérais réfutation) ; elle devait venir de lui et il me snobait. Alors j'ai compris (j'ai cru comprendre) que j'allais devoir jouer le marionnettiste. Avec qui ? Avec des sentiments, avec des personnes. J'ai vite compris que le professeur Rogue était de tendance irascible. J'ai vite vu que tu étais vêtue d'une incroyable carapace, et que dessous restait la droiture mais s'ajoutait le cœur. Un cœur qui ne s'exprimait ouvertement que rarement. Oh ! Que je dois sembler un mercenaire préparant un mauvais plan, en exposant ainsi ma démarche… et cela n'est encore rien ! Pardon encore… Je m'étais enfermée dans la détermination à atteindre mon but, afin de ne rien te dire, ne pas me trahir… ne pas te trahir (oh ! ces bons sentiments qui mènent à tant de douleurs…). _

_Alors j'ai observé. Et j'ai cru voir entre vous une amitié. Un amour ? Oh ! qu'en sais-je, et ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais oui, il fallait que je mette à profit cette relation entre vous, sans cela je n'avais pas une chance, pas la moindre, de savoir. Un savoir qui m'a coûté si affreusement cher. Et avec cette envie de bien faire, pas question de te dire. Que j'ai envie de me lamenter désormais sur ma bêtise, que j'aimerais pleurer sur ton épaule pour me plaindre de toutes ces erreurs… mais je ne peux, car c'est toi-même, mon accroche à la joie, que j'ai blessée, mise à mal, déçue, par mon comportement. Oui, mais que faire. Son amitié envers toi, mais sans te mettre en jeu. J'ai commencé à y penser un jour, je ne sais plus lequel. J'ai surpris un sourire, de toi à lui, de lui à toi. Un sourire ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire… Cet homme, je ne l'aimais pas. Maintenant je ne sais pas. Je le pensais toujours irascible et désagréable, mauvais. Mais je ne sais plus. Tu sauras pourquoi. Car dans un manque de moralité total, en voulant 'bien faire', j'ai… Oh ! Je le raconterais bien assez tôt ! Enfin, il a fallu me rendre à l'évidence, il était impossible que cet homme sans cœur te concède un sourire si vous n'étiez pas suffisamment liés. Oui, j'en suis restée coite. Cependant, c'était ainsi. Et de ce jour, de ce sourire, je me suis dit… que je devais m'en servir ! Cela paraît tellement horrible, mauvais, énoncé ainsi !_

_Comment faire pour l'utiliser –que je hais ce mot en cet instant, « utiliser », mot rationnel- ce que montrais ce sourire. J'ai cherché et… Et bien, je ne sais si tu l'as découvert, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… mais ce qui est certain est que je me sens aujourd'hui terriblement ridicule et malsaine d'avoir osé utiliser cela, prendre cette potion, faire cela à quelqu'un que je connaissais, quelqu'un de bien. J'ai utilisé du polynectar, je l'ai pris le soir de noël. Après la soirée. Voilà, j'ai avoué. Coupable devant l'échafaud, je confesse toutes mes horreurs. Celle-ci m'a d'abord parue invraisemblable, et puis je l'ai fait, et maintenant je me sens mal, torturée par des problèmes moraux, en proie à ma conscience humaine ! _

_Je vous ai vu danser, ce soir-là. Je me suis sentie mal, et en même temps cela confirmais mes élucubrations, cela donnait raison à mon choix, cela montrait aussi mon incroyable bêtise… Mais cela je ne le sais qu'aujourd'hui. Je me suis travestie. Transformée en une autre toi. Oh ! que je me rends compte aujourd'hui des horreurs que j'ai pu produire. Heureusement que cette discussion n'a rien abordé de personnel… mais qu'aurais-je fait alors ? Comment aurais-je pu me débrouiller ? Que cela aurait-il donné ? Si par malheur (un malheur de plus !) j'ai altéré vos relations… Et bien je ne sais que dire, je te prie de m'excuser encore, je te laisse tous droits sur cette lettre. En la lisant peut être verra-t-il que tu n'y es pour rien. Peut être ai-je dis des choses que j'aurais dû taire… Je n'en sais rien, et je me désole de voir ma bêtise et ses conséquences possibles. Désolée encore, je ne le dirais jamais assez. Enfin je suis allée lui parler. Etonnée par sa gentillesse (ou c'est en tout cas ce qui semblait) comparée à ce que je reçois de lui habituellement. Tellement étrange de savoir qui j'étais, et de savoir qu'en face il croyait que j'étais une autre. Oh ! lorsqu'il m'a dit, lorsqu'il a confirmé… j'ai cru défaillir. Si mal, si mal-à-l'aise. Et ce rôle ridicule que je m'étais imposé et que je devais tenir, que je devais mener à son terme… J'ai cru mourir. Si je n'avais pas eu d'antipathie particulière à son égard (antipathie qui d'ailleurs ne voulait plus rien dire), si je n'avais pas été ainsi affublé d'un autre corps, s'il n'avait pas été médiateur de cette nouvelle… J'aurais fondu en larme dans ces bras en face de moi. J'aurais pleuré, me serait lamenté. Je l'ai fait seule dans ma froide chambre avant de partir. Oh ! si je n'avais pas voulu te « protéger », si… si tant de choses ! j'aurais sans doute pleuré dans tes bras. Pale réconfort pour celle que la solitude du crime et de l'horreur tiens à côté de la mort dans le froid d'une grotte de pierre… _

_Et là je suis partie. Je n'étais que l'imitation perdue de ma personne, alors j'ai fini de ranger ma conscience. J'ai mélangé la tristesse et la colère, je suis partie. Voleur dans la nuit… pardon. Je suis arrivée, je l'ai réveillé, il m'a sourit… Ce con ! Désolée, oui, c'est mal de parler ainsi… mais est-ce bien pire que ce qu'il a fait, que ce que j'ai fait… Parler ! il a voulu me parler, et puis quand je lui ai dit, il n'a même pas pris la peine de nier… Alors la colère, la fatigue, le sentiment que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… Oh ! je ne suis qu'un monstre, je ne pleure même pas à l'évocation de l'infâme parricide que j'ai perpétré ! Je me sens vide et triste, je sens les remords, mais je n'arrive pas à regretter. Monstre, monstre. Oh ! je suis désolée ; combien j'espère que tu me pardonneras, et en même temps je voudrais que tu m'ais toujours haïs… pour que tu ne souffre pas de mes horreurs, de mon échecs… _

_J'ai tué. Je suis un assassin, je suis criminelle. Mon sang, mon âme, ma personne, sont emplis de l'acte immonde que j'ai commis. Tuer un homme, détruire une âme humaine… Que j'aurais envie d'écrire des pages, de te dédier des heures de réflexions sur l'homme et sa nature, sur la vie humaine. Mais non, je suis fatiguée, désespérée, mon mal-être est mien uniquement, je ne dois pas le donner à d'autres. Ils ne mériteraient pas cet immonde et incroyable opprobre. Celui que je mérite. Parler de la tristesse, des larmes qui ont tant brulé et coulé qu'elles n'ont plus de sens. Parler de soi, parler des autres. Parler de joies perdues. Réciter des vers déchirants de beauté, dire adieu à la vie dans une extase de douleurs artistiques et lyriques… Mais non._

_Je suis partie. J'ai laissé cette note parce que je le devais, et je suis partie en courant. Je ne suis pas loin, maintenant. J'ai croisé un homme, un vieil homme. Je lui ai demandé s'il savait où il y avait une grotte, quelque chose comme cela. J'ai inventé un mensonge, une raison. Je suis partie avec de l'eau et du pain sec. Je suis partie pas loin de Pré-au-Lard. Non, non. Ne cours pas, n'appelle pas Dumbledore. Sa sagesse légendaire ne me sortira pas de la mort. Sans doute la mort est elle une violente douleur, je ne sais pas. Peut être est-ce trop, ce n'est pas à la mesure du mal. Et pourtant… Je le dois. J'ai passé deux semaines ici… plus ? Depuis quelques jours je ne compte plus. J'ai ressassé mes douleurs. D'abord incapable de m'accepter. Incapable de me rendre compte. Puis frappée par la vérité. La douleur. La honte. Deux semaines pour décider de mourir parce que jamais plus je n'oserais croiser les yeux d'un être humain. Et puis chaque jour l'un après l'autre pour oser cette lettre. Longue plainte déchirante qui voudrait m'empêcher de quitter cette Terre uniquement entourée haine. Un peu… de compassion. Si de tes grands yeux pouvait s'échapper maintenant un regard de pitié, alors je serais, dans mon éternité malheureuse, illuminée d'une joie inconnue. Je ne serais pas juste morte, morte et haïs. Quelqu'un aurait pitié de moi. J'invoquerais bien les Cieux, les dieux moldus… j'invoquerais bien Merlin… mais tous ne feront rien pour moi. Je suis entrée dans le mal. Non, je n'espère plus qu'un peu de ta trop grande bonté. _

_J'ai pensé que peut être tu pleurerais… Je ne le veux pas. Ce serait trop triste. Cela serait horrible. Et puis, même si j'arrive à gagner un peu de ta compassion, je ne puis prétendre à ton affection. Non, non… je vais le faire. Il le faut. Ne te sens pas coupable. Il n'y a qu'une coupable, et bientôt elle gira sur la pierre_

_Suicide. Ce mot sonne vide. Il est creux, il est raide et sec, il est désagréable. Tant pis. Il le faut. Ce sera fini. Plus de remords, plus de douleurs, plus de culpabilité. Et peut être un regard compatissant sur ces mots. Je gagne plus que je ne perds._

_J'ai oublié des millions de choses. Des choses que j'ai dites et que j'aurais voulu redire, dire encore sous un autre angle, dire une fois encore. Des choses qui me reviennent de temps à autre. Oui, normalement, la majorité est là. La demande de pardon, la douleur de la conscience et de n'avoir pas été moral, la douleur de tuer, celle de vivre. Triste… _

_Adieu, une ultime demande de pardon…_

_Judith._

Minerva resta silencieuse, immobile. Dans sa main, plusieurs feuillets s'entassaient en désordre, le dernier sous ses yeux, avec son adieu et son encre entachée de larmes. Elle tressailli. Elle était seule. Tout au long de la lecture, elle s'était relâchée. C'était la Minerva rare, celle que l'on voit sans carapace, qui se tenait assise sur un des fauteuils de son salon. Et les larmes vinrent. Peu, dans un flot sporadique et discret, entrecoupé de quelques respirations rapides, sans cris et sans rien. Des larmes tristes et existantes. C'avait été une longue explication. Elle ne se lamentait même pas sur son sort, elle ne pleurait pas sa perte et sa tristesse. Plus tard, peut être. Mais là, elle ressentait la douleur intense, la souffrance. Elle ressentait les erreurs bien-pensantes et la honte imméritée. Elle se pencha lentement, posa les feuilles sur la table basse devant elle, et puis se recula à nouveau et alla appuyer son dos contre le dossier rembourré. Les larmes se tarirent vite et seules. Elles restèrent imprimées sur ses joues, mais elles ne coulaient pas. Son cœur empli de tristesse, elle connaissait l'irrévocabilité de la nouvelle, elle connaissait la bêtise de cette décision. Mais elle connaissait aussi ce qu'elle devait faire ; ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre : pour qu'au moins ce sacrifice, celui de ne pas lui avoir dit, celui de sa vie, ne soit pas inutile. Oui, elle allait en sortir, elle n'allait pas se morfondre, pas trop. Elle allait être mal et triste, mais elle resterait droite. D'un geste de la main, elle balaya les larmes coincées dans ses paupières, et ouvrit grands ses yeux comme pour les emplir d'air, les emplir de vie. Avancer. Elle referma les yeux, réussi à avoir un petit sourire sincère, et murmura : _« Je pardonne. »_ Inutile de s'étendre, inutile de dire plus. Elle se leva, se saisit de la lettre, la replia soigneusement pour la glisser dans une poche, et sortit de ses quartiers en finissant de faire disparaitre la trace furtive de son chagrin mesuré.

_(*) Alors, juste comme ça je vous conseille un petit passage dans la dernière scène des Caprices de Marianne de Musset. Et… juste, il y a aussi un petit rapport avec Voyage au bout de la nuit autre part. Voilà, ce n'est pas très intéressant mais… ça m'a paru un minimum intéressant peut être pour certains alors bon… Et puis pour vous promettre que je ne pique rien impunément ! _

_Je précise aussi que dans mon esprit (enfin, que vous ne la croyiez pas insensible), elle avait déjà fait un peu de son deuil rien qu'au départ sans nouvelles de Judith. Je pense (bah oui, je ne suis pas totalement eux !) que quelque part, elle s'y attendait un peu._

_A part cela, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	17. Tout enterrer

_Voilà un chapitre supplémentaire : j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu le droit à une petit review ! J'y ai droit ? Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas le plus important même si ça fiat très plaisir, et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 17 : Tout enterrer.

Tous furent prévenus. Albus d'abord, avec son statut de directeur et son regard compatissant et gentil. Et puis les autres. Toute une équipe enseignante attristée qui su tout de même ne pas s'appesantir sur les condoléances et laisser la douleur vivre sa vie pour mourir plus vite. Les élèves ne surent rien, les élèves ne virent rien. Ils apprendraient bien sûr, par les journaux. Certains avaient fait le rapprochement avec la jeune femme qui était venue, mais sans certitude, dans un vague questionnement sur lequel personne ne s'était arrêté, parce qu'aucune information ne venait corroborer la thèse. Minerva savait qu'ils sauraient. Elle savait aussi qu'ils seraient étonnés et atterrés, mais qu'ils ne viendraient pas l'assaillir de regards frontaux et interrogatifs. C'était rassurant. Bête et simpliste, mais rassurant.

Le directeur lui proposa d'aller lui-même prévenir le ministère, et elle lui en fut extrêmement reconnaissante. Elle surmontait la douleur et le malaise comme elle le pouvait, mais elle n'eût certainement pas su résister sans ce soutient naturel qui ne s'embarrassait pas de grandes phrases. Deux aurors arrivèrent rapidement pour poser de multiples questions, et ce fut Albus qui se montra intransigeant en refusant de leur montrer la lettre. Il leur indiqua cependant l'endroit ou se trouvait le corps, et se fut Minerva elle-même qui leur dit qu'elle n'hésiterait cependant pas à leur répondre, si cela pouvait les aider. Manifestement contrariés, ils repartirent et revinrent presque immédiatement pour solliciter quelqu'un : un corps se trouvait en effet dans la grotte désignée, mais il leur fallait une personne capable de le reconnaître. Cette fois encore, le directeur se plia à la dure tache, et revint l'air attristé confirmer une nouvelle qui ne nécessitait en rien confirmation. La lettre n'était en rien caduque, son sens n'était pas à atrophier : la nouvelle confirmée lui porta cependant un coup de plus, mais maintenant elle savait, elle avait comme su depuis le départ de Judith. La détermination y était profondément peinte. La mort qui s'en suivait n'en était qu'une logique continuation. Peut être l'avait-elle envoyée en se préparant à accomplir immédiatement ensuite l'acte impardonnable dont on ne revient pas. Minerva ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait accueilli le nouvelle avait beaucoup de prestance… Prestance inutile et insensée dans de telles circonstances, mais droiture existante et généreuse. Elle s'était promis de tenir. Elle tiendrait. Pour Judith, pour elle-même.

Les journaux prévenus, les élèves au courant ; la dramatisation de tout et l'étalage publicitaire de la nouvelle tragique. Il y eut une semaine de cette agitation ridicule de médias en mal de fait-divers et de populations qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir toujours plus. Encore et encore. Il avait fallu parler aux aurors, leur expliquer tout, du début à la fin. Leur dire ce que l'on savait. C'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir que ces heures longues et mauvaises durant lesquelles il avait fallu au professeur McGonagall exposer les faits, les dits et les non-dits. Enfin, ainsi, elle n'avait pas pensé. Pas trop. Enfermée dans l'automatisme du récit des quelques points qui intéressaient les autorités et la presse à non-scandale qui ne faisait qu'en créer, elle avait mis de côté ses sentiments et ses tristesses. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait montré son malaise, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé échapper de plainte devant ces cruels rapaces. Sa carapace de droiture restait ce qu'elle devait être, et le monde journalistique lui-même n'avait pas réussi à faire un portrait de la marraine empli de pathos et de larmoiements. Il y avait eu les questions cruelles : « Professeur, quel effet cela fait-il de perdre à la fois un cousin par alliance et une filleule, et sachant que celle-ci est l'assassin même de M. Glendalough, lui-même meurtrier de sa femme ? » ; les questions précises et ridicules : « On dit que dans la lettre que vous avez reçue, Mlle Glendalough parlait de non-culpabilité, avez-vous un commentaire ? » Sur les premières elle restait vague, elle ne disait rien ; sur les secondes elle était tentée de faire une remarque acerbe, mais se contentait de ne rien dire non plus. Elle avait voulu, d'abord, refuser de parler aux rapaces sans cœur qui voulaient s'emparer de sa douleur pour la peindre à grands traits sur des premières pages de journaux. Mais, un peu sur les conseils d'Albus, un peu par obéissance à une logique millénaire, elle avait décidé de les contenter vite, de fixer elle-même les limites des rumeurs plus ou moins mensongères, afin par la suite d'être débarrassée à jamais. Il y avait même eu un imbécile consommé, pétris, contrairement aux autres, de bonnes intentions, qui lui avait proposé d'écrire une sorte de fragment d'autobiographie. Raconter, se libérer… Elle l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux étonnés et attristés, sans trop le laisser paraître cependant, et lui avait répondu qu'elle ne se pensait pas si vieille et intéressante qu'une autobiographie aurait lieu d'être. Il était reparti penaud, et pour la première fois elle s'en était un peu voulu d'avoir été si sèche.

Et puis s'avait été fini. Autre chose avait attiré l'attention des reporters de la Gazette, et ils n'étaient plus venus essayer de lui poser les mêmes questions encore et encore. Les hommes du ministère eux-mêmes avaient arrêté. Ca ne servait à rien : c'était un suicide. Il n'y avait même pas eu de procès. La baguette de Judith en elle-même était témoin et preuve. Deux sortilèges impardonnables à la suite. Rien à ajouter.

C'était Minerva qui avait fixé la date de l'enterrement. Près de sa mère, celle pour qui elle avait sacrifié une innocence irrécupérable et une vie qui ne l'était pas moins, à la place de son père qui aurait dû se trouver-là, dans un caveau commun au couple aimant. Mais le crime de celui-ci empêchait, moralement parlant, la mise en terre d'un assassin aux côtés de sa victime. Albus lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait décliné : sans qu'elle le sache ou qu'elle l'accepte, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit là. Elle voulait être seule sans trop chercher à savoir pourquoi. C'était pour palier à l'abattement qu'elle sentait planer au-dessus d'elle, et qui avait été tenu éloigné pendant presque deux semaines.

Le cimetière était petit et comme grêlé par le temps. Les pierres tombales, l'une à côté de l'autre, mêlaient comme jamais dans la vie les corps de sorciers et de moldus. Ensembles dans un même repos ou une même douleur de la mort, ils n'avaient plus de valeurs de différences et de supériorités à défendre. En entrant dans l'endroit, à la suite du cercueil porté par quatre fossoyeurs sorciers –qui ne pouvaient se servir de magie dans un endroit pareil- elle s'était sentie défaillir. Son pas était toujours d'une égale lenteur, sa position toujours même et imposante, sa manière toujours simple et appesantie par la circonstance et la tristesse ; mais quelque chose avait changé, un déclic enclenché. Combien de choses mélangée son sein ! Il y avait la douleur et la tristesse de la perte, mais cela elle le portait avec elle toujours, elle n'en connaissait pas encore l'atténuation, elle y était habituée. La différence, ce qui faisait plier ses sens et son cœur, ce qui la rendait instable et fragile maintenant, c'était les souvenirs impérieux qui venaient l'assaillir sans relâche pour se mêler aux sentiments d'aujourd'hui, c'était un remord nouveau et enfoncé profondément dans sa sensibilité exacerbée. Elle ne pouvait échapper.

En continuant à tenir le pas, les yeux grands ouverts et baissés vers le sol, elle apercevait au loin la stèle funéraire, l'emplacement du cimetière où allait à jamais disparaître ce corps. Et elle sentait se superposer dans son esprit ces instants de douleurs, et ceux de l'enterrement de sa cousine, ceux de l'enterrement de la mère. Il lui devenait, pas après pas, impossible de séparer ces deux malheurs, et elle perdait lentement contact avec la réalité. Sans rien à quoi s'accrocher, pas de rampe, pas de poignée, pas de soutient, elle tenait droite par la force de l'enchainement des pas. Arrivée à l'endroit fatidique ou il fallait s'arrêter, elle l'avait fait sans force et sans savoir, incapable de tout, vidée et immobile. Dans sa tête, l'autre enterrement, et l'idée étrange qui la taraudait : Minerva, tu ne pleures pas. Pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? Es-tu insensible, ou est-ce que tu as peur de te donner en spectacle ? Tu ne sais pas… je me doute. Mais tout de même, pourquoi ne pleures-tu pas ? Un mélange… oui, très certainement. Je n'arrive pas. Tu n'arrives pas ? Oui… mais pourquoi ne pleures tu pas ? Mais, je ne sais pas. Et cela en boucle. Et puis une sorte d'autre voix qui venait l'embrouiller encore : dis-moi, depuis quand dialogues-tu en toi-même ? Tu deviens folle ma vieille.

Elle avait fini de perdre contact avec la réalité. La tristesse était là, elle la tenait, elle la tenaillait. Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle vit la cérémonie miniaturisé, avec elle-seule, et l'enchainement des rites moldus de mise en terre. On ne lui demanda rien, elle ne dit rien. Rien. Et puis, d'un coup, c'avait été fini. Terminé. Le fossoyeur lui lança un regard condescendant, lui dit qu'ils avaient fini. Fini. Il avait dit quelques autres choses ensuite, qu'ils la laissaient se recueillir, etc. L'usage. Mais elle s'était arrêtée à ce mot. Fini. Elle ne reviendrait plus. On ne revient pas du passé, on ne revient pas de la mort. Jamais. Elle resta à regarder la froide pierre de marbre grisâtre, et lentement elle senti une douleur. Une douleur physique qui venait lui endolorir les yeux. Elle était là depuis un certain moment, peut être, mais l'incertitude temporel de ses sens avait tout embrouillé un moment. Désormais elle savait quand elle était, où elle était, et il restait la tristesse, la douleur, et un remord. Et ce remord lui faisait mal aux yeux. Elle sentait que c'était ainsi, même si c'était étrange, même si un sentiment ne donnait pas de douleurs physiques. Même la somatisation ne se transforme pas en des picotements désagréables dans les yeux. Alors, elle avait senti une larme couler le long de sa joue gauche, et elle avait compris. C'était des pleurs. De ces larmes qui emplissent les yeux lentement, jusqu'à faire souffrir, avant de couler. Elle pleurait de tristesse, de regret, de remord. Elle sentait la douleur de ce remord, le mal-être qu'il entrainait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer véritablement la raison d'être de celui-ci. Pourquoi des remords ? Il lui semblait que la réponse était mélangée à des milliers de fausses hypothèses tentantes. Comment choisir la bonne, comment la saisir au passage alors qu'elle tournait à un rythme infernal avec toutes les autres dans son esprit endolori ? Son inconscient devait savoir. Oui, mais pas elle : il savait mais ne voulait pas lui dire clairement, il fallait trouver seule. Comme une grande.

Elle balaya les larmes humides et ne resta plus que le lit salée de la rivière de leur passage. Lentement, elle se baissa vers la tombe, posa sa main sur la pierre, et resta ainsi immobile, sans savoir pourquoi elle faisait cela, sachant qu'elle devait le faire. Au bout d'une minute ou deux -le temps ne voulait rien dire-, elle retira sa main, la plongea dans sa poche, et en sorti sa baguette. Elle la regarda un instant, comme saisie d'une interrogation, puis pointa une branche morte tombée au sol, restée intacte dans la déliquescence de ses feuilles, et en un mouvement ample et réfléchi en fit un large bouquet de fleurs, de chrysanthèmes d'une délicate blancheur. Elle se sentait soudain paisible. Le remord pesait, mais le calme restait. Etrangement. Elle déposa la gerbe de fleurs mortuaires juste à côté des deux noms gravés l'un à côté de l'autre, comme pour le dédier à l'une et à l'autre, puis se releva. Elle sorti du cimetière lentement, pour transplaner vers Poudlard, le corps douloureux de courbatures physiques et psychologiques.

En entrant dans le grand hall du château, elle se sentit mal, comme soudain porteuse d'un lourd fardeau sans nom. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à gravir les premières marches en direction de son appartement, elle sentit la douleur revenir sous ses paupières, et elle voulu se dépêcher, éviter les regards, être vite hors d'atteinte, pouvoir pleurer et penser. Mais pour cela, il fallait marcher, vite, vite. Elle eut envie de courir pour n'être déjà plus dans les couloirs dangereux ; mais elle était droite. Non, il fallait rester rigide et inchangée. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle ne ressentait rien d'anormal. La douleur entremêlée de remords n'était rien qu'un songe, tenta-t-elle de se dire pour tenir ; mais elle sentait la pression augmenter sur ses yeux déshabitués aux larmes. Alors, en désespoir de cause, et se sentant faible pour en venir là, elle décida de bifurquer vers la salle des professeurs. A cette heure, un dimanche, il n'y aurait pas âme qui vive venue se terrer dans cette pièce de travail. C'était plus près : ayant moins de chemin à parcourir, elle était certaine de trouver au bout un refuge relativement paisible pour se reprendre et balayer les démons aux prises avec son âme. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte, n'ayant croisé personne, les yeux tellement pleins d'embryons de larmes qu'elle n'y voyait plus clair, et en pénétrant dans la pièce elle laissa s'échapper de ses paupières deux grosses gouttes brulantes et salées. Elle s'assit rapidement, se fit un thé par automatisme, et essuya les larmes que d'autres nouvelles remplaçaient déjà. Elle se sentait triste, mal, et plus encore enfermée dans une culpabilité impossible et incongrue qui ne lui laissait aucune forme de paix. Les lambeaux de son orgueil qui s'était trouvé obligé de s'effacer en la circonstance hurlaient de rage contre cet affaiblissement de toute sa personne. Mais sa conscience et sa personne s'avouaient vaincu : elle aurait bien le temps de constater sa faiblesse plus tard. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait encore lorsqu'en ouvrant des yeux un peu plus alerte le flot humide ayant cessé d'y élire domicile, elle vit assit dans un fauteuil presque en face du sien le professeur Rogue interdit et gêné qui la dévisageait et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

Honte et orgueil bondirent en un instant à l'assaut de son âme, ne parvenant pas à évincer tristesse et douleur, mais créant en son esprit un infâme mélange des deux qui la rendit à la fois mal-à-l'aise face à la situation, et désolée face au passé. Elle pensa se lever, mais sut que c'était inutile. Quoiqu'elle fasse maintenant, il l'avait vue pleurer. Qui l'avait vue pleurer ? Cela faisait vingt ans peut être qu'Albus lui-même n'avait jamais été témoin de cet accès de désespoir visible qui ne la prenait que rarement, le plus souvent dû à une fatigue et une lassitude devant l'écoulement à la fois lent et rapide de la vie. Elle aurait voulu le haïr, mais trop lassée, elle en était incapable. Elle se sentait bête et ridicule, mais il lui semblait impossible de faire quoique ce soit d'autre ; pire, les larmes continuaient à se succéder lentement.

« - Minerva, je suis désolé. »

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire, totalement interdit. C'était juste impossible à ses yeux, elle ne pouvait décemment pleurer. Cette femme était forte et courageuse, elle connaissait de la vie plus que des milliers d'autres. Cette femme s'était battue contre une des plus vivantes et véritables allégories du mal, elle tenait son poste depuis des années, respectée de tous pour sa droiture, ses manières toujours justes et inchangées. Elève, bien sûr qu'il ne lui montrait pas tout le respect mérité. Elle était l'apologie vivante d'un monde dominé par les Gryffondors. Mais maintenant il avait grandi, et la voir pleurer ainsi, il ne pouvait le croire, il se sentait bête et impuissant. Il se doutait de l'étendu de sa tristesse, il lui découvrait une fragilité inconnue. La simple et naturelle fragilité de tout être humain. Les semaines précédentes avait montré sa force une fois de plus, et il lui avait semblé qu'elles avaient effacé cette discussion, et le message qu'elle pouvait porter : c'est une femme. Une femme dont la force n'est pas infaillible, une femme dont la carapace n'est pas infaillible. Autrement, ce ne serait pas une femme. Cela lui avait semblé balayé, comme une erreur de parcours. Et maintenant c'était comme si cet instant même se ravivait plus fort et véritable, comme s'il était resté –mais latent- pendant ces jours intermédiaires. Force était de reconnaître cette fragilité. En proie à la tristesse elle aussi. Comme lui avec Lily. Alors sans réfléchir, il s'était excusé. Ce n'était pas les condoléances inutiles habituelles, ça n'avait rien à voir. Non, il était désolé d'être là, de l'avoir aperçue lorsque sa force entière semblait réduite à un champ de cendre. Tel un Phoenix, elle en renaîtrait, il n'en doutait pas… mais il avait assisté à cette sorte de mort de la carapace, la destruction instantanée du masque. Désolé.

Etonnée, elle avait relevé la tête et l'avait dévisagé à travers ses larmes trainantes, consciente que ce n'était pas les paroles d'usage, incapable d'en déceler le sens. Elle hocha la tête, et sans y penser :

« - Ce n'est rien. »

En la regardant, il pensa que non, que ce n'était pas rien, mais il aurait été incapable de dire pourquoi il se sentait soudain capable de voir l'impact d'un sentiment ou d'un autre. Il se doutait qu'elle se sentait meurtrie, par l'enterrement et par sa présence. En croisant ses yeux, il eut un frisson. Il venait d'y reconnaître cette lueur connue. Il avait senti, en captant ce regard, le remord qui l'habitait. Il lui sembla soudain que toute la salle transpirait ce remord, et une colère commença à sourdre en lui, de plus en plus puissante et féroce. Elle n'était coupable de rien, elle, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle, elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable. Cette lueur semblait raviver sa culpabilité. Une culpabilité qui quant à elle était totalement existante, qui n'avait rien d'un songe. Il avait tué Lily, et si ce n'était pas de ses mains, c'aurait pu l'être. Le souvenir de son rêve si poignant lui revint, et il en éprouva soudain la vérité. Oui, ce n'était qu'une peinture plus crue de la vérité. Alors qu'elle puisse sentir cela alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Mais Merlin ! c'était faux et impossible, elle subissait un martyr immérité. Sa douleur pleine de remords n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sa colère atteint alors un point culminant, et avec un regard dur et une voix qu'il aurait voulue moins rageuse :

« - Vous n'êtes pas coupable, vous n'avez rien d'un coupable.

- Je crains que si, avait-elle soupirée en sentant qu'il fallait parler, en se demandant comment il savait et en ne pensant même pas qu'il connaissait lui-même cette culpabilité.

- Et je vous dis que non, avait-il répartit d'une voix sèche, sans concession, presque un ordre.

- Et pourtant… »

Les mots sortaient seuls. Ce n'était plus une conversation entre les personnages dont ils jouaient les rôles, ce n'était plus un échange entre les véritables Severus et Minerva. Non, c'était deux êtres que les sentiments poussaient dans leurs retranchements et qui renonçaient à maîtriser leurs mots. Soudain, elle se sentait l'envie d'en parler, de parler de son remord, de parler de ce qu'elle avait mal fait. Comme pour exorciser la peur et la douleur qui en naissaient. Et lui la voyait s'acharner dans sa ridicule idée, la voyait se penser mauvaise, et se sentait furieux, contre lui et ce qu'il avait fait, contre elle aussi. Il fallait qu'il continuât, qu'il la fasse cesser ce jeu cruel. C'était un devoir, à emplir envers elle et lui.

« - Vous n'avez rien fait, rien de mal, rien du tout.

- Si, il me semble que si.

- Et qu'auriez-vous fait ? interrogea-t-il avide de démentir.

- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-elle soudain au pied du mur, je ne suis plus sûre. Mais je sens que j'ai mal fait. J'aurais dû…

- Quoi donc, je vous le demande ? cracha-t-il acerbe et sur le qui-vive.

- Etre là, dit-elle ferme cette fois.

- Ah oui ! Mais vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher Minerva. Rien ! Vous m'entendez, rien ! Etre plus proche d'elle enfant ? Voyons ! Soyez réaliste, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir, et puis vous habitiez loin, vous ne saviez pas…

- Peut être, cependant… tenta-t-elle en se rendant compte qu'il avait percé à jour son sentiment, cette appréhension qui l'avait prise au cimetière.

- Oh ! rangez-moi donc vos remords ; ils n'ont pas lieu d'être !

- Mais…

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais. Vous, vous n'avez pas tué presque directement votre seule et unique amour en la livrant sciemment au Maître des Ténèbres. »

Soudain, le silence se fit. Elle n'osait plus rien dire, il n'y avait plus de larme. Il avait raison. Naturellement qu'il avait raison, elle le voyait maintenant ; il avait réussi à la convaincre et il lui en avait coûté très cher. Elle restait silencieuse en essuyant les derniers résidus de larme, en le regardant inutile et perdue. Elle avait cette sensation qu'en la libérant de ses chimères douloureuses, il s'était renfoncé dans les horreurs de son propre passé. Alors, en le regardant droite et concentrée, elle lui rendit la pareille. Les mêmes mots, et presque le même sens.

« - Je suis désolée, Severus. »

Désolée d'avoir été là et d'avoir provoqué cela. Elle ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il hocha doucement la tête. Il avait réussi. Et il avait dévoilé sa douleur. Oh, il se doutait bien qu'elle savait déjà, mais ces mots dans la discussion étaient si crus. Pourtant, il ne s'en voulait pas : ce n'était plus la première fois. Il avait vu ses larmes comme elle avait vu les siennes ; elle avait vu sa douleur comme il connaissait sa faiblesse. S'il avait alors su faire du cynisme, il aurait pensé, peut être même dit ; Minerva : 2 – Severus : 2. L'idée lui vint, mais il ne dit rien, ça ne lui fit même pas venir l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se sentait mal, maintenant. La délicatesse de ce qu'ils avaient vu l'un de l'autre, il s'en fichait, maintenant. C'était différent de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, normalement il aurait du continuer à lui vouer une haine sans merci, de plus en plus à chaque fois. Mais les choses étaient loin d'être normales. Alors il avait accepté cet état de fait comme elle semblait l'avoir fait. Ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, et l'un comme l'autre connaissaient –pour son malheur ou son bonheur, cela restait indéterminé- certaines des facettes les plus cachées de l'autre. Ils avaient vu l'autre sans son masque. C'était ainsi.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, se mettant à regarder dans le vide, faussement concentrés sur la fenêtre donnant sur un ciel gris ou sur une pierre un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres et formant comme une alcôve en miniature. Ils se recomposaient le visage et l'esprit. Elle balaya lentement les restes cassés de sa culpabilité inexistante ou presque et cacha à nouveau la tristesse comme elle le faisait depuis des semaines ; il rangea le souvenir de Lily et ses remords là où ils étaient toujours, moteurs de presque chacun de ses faits et gestes, matières même de sa carapace.

« - Minerva, vous ne buvez pas votre thé, fit-il remarquer sans façons comme si rien ne s'était passé, de sa voix la plus habituelle, froide.

- J'allais l'oublier en effet. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, elle but un thé froid et inutile avec ses manières sèches, sans prendre la peine de le réchauffer, comme si elle remplissait simplement un de ses devoirs habituels. Puis elle posa la tasse, se leva, le salua et quitta rapidement la pièce pour aller dans ses appartements. Elle était décidée à ne plus baisser sa garde avant longtemps, sans pourtant être en colère ; et cela devait être vrai aussi face à elle-même. Ne pas perdre pied, rester cet exemple de d'autodiscipline qu'elle était toujours. Quelques secondes plus tard, il quittait à son tour la salle, balayant comme il pouvait le souvenir de la scène et comme vidé. Une incroyable tristesse les suivait l'un et l'autre à travers les couloirs, pesant sur leurs épaules, mais cela ne se voyait plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'un autre puisse le voir.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je tiens à préciser (pour raison de commentaire sur un autre site ^^) qu'à mon sens, Minerva n'est pas insensible dans son comportement, mais j'attends bien sûr votre avis._


	18. Reprendre un souvenir et bondir

_Voici le chapitre suivant ! Merci de me lire (et de me reviewer, mais ça fait longtemps ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 18 : Reprendre un souvenir et bondir dans le futur.

La fin de l'année avait été un long fleuve tranquille. Un long fleuve au cours rapide mais ordonné, et qui n'avait jamais cherché à s'élever contre la loi des habitudes, à provoquer une crue qui aurait noyé les sentiments dans un infini bordel. Des élèves plus ou moins sages avec leurs notes plus ou moins bonnes et leurs habitudes ; la querelle habituelle, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, avec Serdaigle et Poufsouffle autour, comme deux électrons allant librement d'un noyau d'atome à un autre : ces deux maisons rivales restaient incroyablement liées, et leur puissance constatée n'aurait pas eu lieu sans la concurrence avérée de l'autre. Minerva avait senti, lentement, la douleur rentrer en elle-même et devenir un souvenir poignant mais passé, qui laissait les moments agréables survivre et se dresser dans sa mémoire. Severus était droit et sec, l'homme de toujours, parfois pris d'accès fiévreux de culpabilité, qui s'effaçaient lentement pour renaître plus tard. Leurs relations étaient sereines, d'une normalité presque étrange. Des _bonjours_ et des _comment allez-vous_. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se déridaient plus que de mesure, mais ils échangeaient les banalités d'usages, ils restaient dans le plus profond respect de l'étiquette, toute familiarité mise à part. Rien d'intéressant, la petite vie sans conséquences d'un groupe d'enseignants dans une école de sorcellerie réputée et comme intemporelle. Une paix agréable, qui si elle n'était pas riante n'était certes pas triste, juste ponctuée d'habitudes sur un fond de train-train familier. Severus lui-même, pour qui s'était la première année d'enseignement, avait l'impression de vivre des choses normales, classiques, simples et naturelles. Leur répétition n'était pas lassante, mais il ne prenait aucun intérêt à leur renaissance continuelle : d'une semaine à une autre, les mêmes élèves et les mêmes collègues dans la même pièce de théâtre d'enseignement. Comédie un peu cynique à son goût : la nullité était ainsi qu'il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Depuis qu'à la fin novembre elle avait commis la plus grosse ânerie de sa pourtant courte vie, Leonia était redevenue… calme. Elle avait été, soudain, au milieu de mars, frappée par la bêtise de son ancien comportement, et se sentait ridicule et mal-à-l'aise à chaque cours de métamorphose ou de potion, ce qui n'était pas peu dire… Avec la distance qu'elle possédait désormais, elle se demandait même comment elle en était venue là. Sa toquade ne lui semblait même pas avoir eu véritablement lieu, et jour après jour il lui semblait que les choses s'était passées sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Qu'elle ait été à moitié amoureuse du professeur Rogue… oui, elle le concevait parfaitement, et elle devait s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle continuait à nourrir une vague admiration pour lui. Bien sûr, ses manières de rustres, désagréables à la limite de l'insulte à son égard, l'avaient sortie de son nuage d'adolescente et lui avait remis les pieds sur terre. Elle se souvenait d'en avoir pâti, mais maintenant elle se sentait plutôt soulagée qu'il eût eu ce comportement : sans cela, Merlin savait combien de temps elle serait restée une infâme gamine sans morale et sans logique.

Ses amies lui avaient fait une sévère morale après l'épisode du philtre d'amour, et même si sur le moment elle les avait renvoyées sans ménagement à s'occuper de leurs histoires, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle avait reconnu la véracité de leurs dires. Elle le leur avait dit un jour, peut être deux mois plus tard, en les remerciant le plus sincèrement du monde pour leurs attentions et leur gentillesse. Jessica et Emma avaient souri et lui avaient dit que l'amitié, c'était cela aussi : essayer de nous sortir des énormes imbécilités qu'on pouvait faire. Maintenant, elles en riaient, à coup de petites allusions discrètes que les autres ne comprenaient jamais ce qui les plongeaient dans une hilarité d'autant plus grande que les regards étaient emplis d'incompréhension.

Juin était venu, les examens, et puis la fin de l'année. Débarrassées plus ou moins heureusement de leurs A.S.P.I.C.s, les trois jeunes femmes avaient décidé de profiter intensément de la dernière journée qu'il leur était offert de passer dans le château. Elles avaient passé la matinée à se promener dans les jardins, se racontant des anecdotes connues par cœur mais incroyablement gaies, et qui constituaient une partie du prix inestimable de cet endroit. Elles trainaient sciemment, reculant le moment où il faudrait faire leurs bagages, comme le faisait la majorité des élèves, et plus encore ceux qui, en 7ème année, se savaient près à quitter pour toujours sans doute un pan entier de leur vie. Vers cinq heures de l'après-midi, elles s'étaient dirigées vers leurs dortoirs lentement, commençant pas revenir dans leur salle commune. Incapables de partir tout de suite ranger leurs affaires, et se disant qu'un sort ferait le travail à leur place, elles s'y étaient assises, et avaient continué à parler de tout et de rien, sans façon et sans tri, juste pour le plaisir de dire les souvenirs. Les entendre raisonner leur donnait une nouvelle valeur, plaisante et amusante.

Alors qu'Emma rappelait avec un rire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réprimer le souvenir du fameux baiser de début d'année –parce que le sujet avait cessé, entre elles, d'être si tabou depuis le retour de Leonia à la réalité-, la porte s'ouvrit sur une professeure de métamorphose très droite et tirée à quatre épingles, fidèle à un canon qui semblait centenaire. Il y eut un petit mouvement d'étonnement qui parcouru la salle, tout le monde ou presque devenant silencieux et regardant avec des grands yeux cette silhouette qui n'apparaissait que rarement ici. Hésitant entre la crainte et l'excitation, le groupe cherchait à deviner ce qui pouvait l'amener ici. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, elle se dirigea vers les trois amies pour chercher Leonia. Le professeur McGonagall ressentait une vague appréhension, qu'elle se gardait bien de laisser voir, face à la scène qui se préparait. Cela allait encore faire ressortir des fantômes. D'un passé proche, mais il y avait Judith à qui elle avait vaguement parlé de cette histoire, en colère comme elle l'était ridiculement ; et puis cette fameuse colère, son altercation… Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien en ressortir ? Oh ! elle se refusait à trop s'interroger, ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« - Mlle Pfliffer, veuillez me suivre chez Monsieur le directeur.

- Je… euh… oui, bien sûr, avait articulé avec difficulté la jeune fille interloquée et craignant qu'une mauvaise nouvelle ou une autre ne vienne attrister cette journée. »

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna en hochant la tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille la suivrait. Celle-ci se leva, et commençant à marcher rapidement pour rester au niveau de sa directrice de maison, lança un regard atterré à ses amies qui lui répondirent par un air non moins interrogatif. Alors que Leonia franchissait la porte pour se retrouver de l'autre côté du tableau de l'entrée, Jessica et Emma ne purent réprimer un soupir de désagrément, et se lancèrent dans de grandes prévisions plus ou moins tirées par les cheveux. Commençant par des idées assez logiques, elles échafaudèrent vite des théories totalement caduques, transformant la recherche sérieuse en un demi-jeu. Cependant, comme elles cessaient de trouver de l'amusement à inventer sans répit des raisons, elles se sentirent lasses, et virent bien qu'elles n'étaient pas arrivées à une quelconque conclusion un tant soit peu valable.

« - Moi, je dis qu'il reste bien quelque chose, mais… Mais franchement ce serait pousser loin !

- Ah ? et quoi donc, interrogea Emma d'une voix un peu lassée en pensant à moitié à autre chose.

- Je pensais que tu y penserais toute seule… mais bon, se résigna Jessica à qui il semblait qu'elle allait dire une imbécilité, et qui se sentait de moins en moins l'envie de continuer.

- Allez, vas-y, encouragea Emma soudain un peu curieuse.

- C'est que… Je me disais que…

- Bon, tu te décides, s'impatienta un peu son amie.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est tellement ridicule, s'exclama Jessica en se mettant à rire ; puis baissant la voix : je me disais un rapport avec Rogue. »

Emma lui lança un regard un peu étonné, puis hocha la tête et dit d'un air très sérieux que c'était possible, avant de se remettre à rire. Oui, c'était possible. Mais aujourd'hui, l'une comme l'autre se sentaient enfants et insouciantes, et au fond elles n'avaient nulle envie de réfléchir vraiment, d'être adultes déjà. Dès demain elles seraient officiellement propulsées dans un monde qui ne serait plus celui de l'adolescence, et leur maturité même voulait profiter encore de ce rebut d'enfance qui était à leur portée pour quelques dernières heures. Alors, elles continuèrent à parler du passé, en oubliant un peu les interrogations pour attendre sagement que la réponse vienne d'elle-même.

Tout au long des couloirs, Leonia était restée totalement silencieuse, suivant comme une ombre sa professeure de métamorphose, s'interrogeant avec inquiétude mais n'osant poser de question. Elle se disait, leitmotiv dans sa pensée, qu'elle saurait bientôt, qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à attendre encore, que ce n'était pas grave ; mais cette auto-conviction s'avérait peu efficace, et elle se sentait possédée par une impatience rare qui se manifestait paradoxalement par l'envie de ralentir le temps et ne jamais atteindre la gargouille. Devant elle, Minerva McGonagall allait de son allure habituelle, se demandant ce que tout cela allait donner. Enfin… bien sûr, aucuns de ceux qui seraient présents dans la pièce, impliqués ou non dans l'histoire de départ, n'auraient l'occasion de la recroiser ensuite. Ce serait juste terminé, un point final mis à cet événement dont on avait tempéré les conséquences pendant plusieurs mois. Son instinct assez délicat et sa volonté de savoir que ses élèves allaient bien la rendaient tout de même véritablement anxieuse, car elle se doutait que l'impact psychologique d'une telle nouvelle ne serait pas moindre : non, il n'y avait pas de doute, la jeune femme serait mal-à-l'aise face à elle-même pour quelques jours au moins. Elle se força à balayer ses idées en entrant dans le bureau du directeur, et attendant que Leonia fût entrée pour fermer la porte, salua d'un signe de tête Dumbledore et Rogue.

Une atmosphère lourde d'appréhension cachée pesait sur la pièce, et seul le directeur semblait parfaitement à l'aise, presque souriant, avec une jovialité naturelle qui détendait sensiblement les personnes autour de lui. Il invita la jeune femme à s'asseoir, pris lui-même place dans son fauteuil, et d'un regard constata que les deux pôles forts de son établissement se tenaient debout et droits, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, en retrait. Si la jeune fille n'avait pas été là, il se serait fait un plaisir de les railler en leur faisant remarquer qu'ils étaient en arrière comme s'ils avaient peur, mais dû se priver de cette boutade et commencer à expliquer consciencieusement les raisons de la présence de son interlocutrice enfermée dans un mutisme de concentration. Il avait décidé de ne pas faire très long, lui dire en quelques mots, et opposer à toute interrogation (certainement légitime) la réponse que l'opération de rendu du souvenir ferait bien mieux son office. Il ne voulait pas l'embrouiller par avance, et puis il y avait Severus qu'il n'avait pas envie de mettre mal-à-l'aise plus que de nécessaire. Lui faire raconter la scène serait à la fois incorrect et désagréable. Non, il préférait réduire les explications préalables au minimum.

Inquiétée, Leonia avait passé son temps à écouter ébahie les explications, son regard allant du directeur qui expliquait compatissant mais sérieux, à Rogue qui gardait le visage fermé, hochait la tête, et ne disait surtout rien, pour finir par McGonagall qui semblait, par la totalité de son attitude aux intentions indécelables, confirmer les dires. Soudain, il lui semblait que beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient, et en même temps, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait le croire, elle n'avait pas fait ça. Pas ainsi et de son plein gré… et pourtant. Les rebuffades de son professeur de potion lui semblaient tellement plus justifiées encore maintenant qu'elle savait ; et restait cependant cette sensation naturelle que ce ne pouvait être vrai, qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle allait se réveiller. Sensation déclinante et que sa raison avait vite mis de côté, mais qui lui aurait plu. Elle avait tenté de poser des questions, car tant qu'à accepter une histoire comme celle-là, elle préférait en savoir un maximum, mais se voyant obligée d'attendre qu'on lui rendit sa mémoire, elle en devint presque impatiente, et alors qu'un court silence menaçait de s'installer, fit savoir qu'elle était prête. Manifestement soulagée, sa directrice de maison avait soupiré légèrement en regardant Dumbledore, et s'apprêtait à suivre son collègue qui sortait de la pièce avant que d'être retenue par un regard clair dans sa signification. Elle fit donc un pas en arrière, revint se poster là où elle était par avant, un peu contrariée. La raison de sa présence pour encore quelques minutes s'éclaira quand, sortant sa baguette, le directeur précisa à la jeune Mlle Pfliffer que le professeur McGonagall allait la raccompagner ensuite dans sa maison. Toutes deux acquiescèrent en silence.

Leonia ferma les yeux, et pendant les quelques instants de silence où elle eut conscience que le directeur se préparait à lui rendre un souvenir dont au fond elle ne voulait pas, une bouffée d'anxiété s'empara d'elle, lui torturant l'esprit et tendant chacun des muscles de son corps dans une sorte d'attente douloureuse, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un doloris vienne la toucher. Cependant, sans qu'elle ait entendu autre chose que le bruissement des étoffes de la robe de sorcier de Dumbledore, elle entr'aperçu une lumière suffisamment forte pour traverser la mince barrière de ses paupières closes, et se sentit vaguement sombrer dans l'oubli. En vérité, le grand sorcier avait effectué de nombreux mouvements complexes, composés d'amples gestes des bras, donnant comme de la grandeur à son sort. Puis, il avait pointé sa baguette en direction de sa patiente assise en face, et sans formuler de sort avait comme inversé son sort précédent. Il avait récupéré –et comme dissout- l'ancien souvenir, pour faire renaître avec sa véritable vivacité le précédent. Ainsi, une vague de luminosité dont l'origine semblait à la base indéterminée s'accumula autour de la jeune femme, comme un halo qui s'était ensuite concentré en une boule semblable à celles qui apparaissent au bout d'une baguette produisant magiquement de la lumière. Celle-ci avait alors fusé vers Dumbledore, qui d'un coup de poignet l'avait maintenue à cette distance, avant de la faire disparaître à l'aide d'un autre mouvement, plus large mais précis.

Achevant cette opération, il s'assit comme fatigué, et regarda sa collègue qui le dévisageait avec une avidité qu'il se savait un des seuls à pouvoir desceller, parce qu'il la connaissait depuis des années. Il respira lentement, rangea avec douceur sa baguette, puis lui rendant un regard d'intensité au moins égal, perçant et pourtant sympathique, lui dit d'un ton un peu sans façon qui contrastait avec leurs regards :

« - Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici cinq minutes, peut être dix si le choc est trop grand.

- Je sais, avait répondu assez sèche une Minerva sachant manifestement que derrière ce petit jeu se cachait autre chose.

- Oui, mais il fallait commencer par dire quelque chose, lui fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Albus… cela faisait des années, n'est-ce pas ? décida-t-elle de dire pour aplanir les choses.

- Oui Minerva, cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas utilisé ce sort. Pas depuis que Tom s'est mis à s'en servir… »

Elle hocha la tête, ayant entendu la confirmation qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir, mais tout de même un peu chamboulée. Elle y avait pensé le jour où il avait fait la modification de la mémoire de Leonia, mais la partie inverse n'avait pu que la renforcer dans son opinion. Toujours droite, elle continua à le regarder l'air concentrée, réfléchissant vite.

« - C'est pour ça que vous vouliez que je la raccompagne.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

- Mais Albus voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle en serait incapable, lui dit-elle de son air le plus professoral, légèrement énervée par cette sorte de lubie enfantine.

- Non, vous avez raison… c'est ridicule de ma part, un peu bête. Utiliser ce sort m'a plus fait peur pour moi que pour elle. En effet, elle pourrait revenir seule.

- Ce n'est rien, préféra-t-elle couper, toujours troublée par ces marques de faiblesses chez le mentor de plusieurs générations, le sien un peu. Je comprends. »

En lui souriant visiblement soulagé, il pensa qu'il avait une chance incroyable d'avoir cette femme si compréhensive à son côté, qui ne semblait pas attendre de lui qu'il soit toujours un super-héros, comme le Merlin miniature des nouveaux temps. Il se doutait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de cette déficience, et le fait même qu'elle ait su déceler la faiblesse cachée derrière ce comportement le rassurait. Oui, avoir quelqu'un qui le connaissait –une sorte d'amie- dans ce grand château lui faisait un plaisir fou. Il agrandi son sourire sous le regard un peu décontenancé de Minerva que les manifestations d'affection ou de sympathie laissaient toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise et dans l'incompréhension. Pendant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles Leonia resta encore inconsciente, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole de plus, plongés dans des réflexions plus ou moins agréables, sur le passé et le présent. Enfin, un grincement de chaise déplacée leur fit à tous deux tourner la tête vers une Mlle Pfliffer en train de sortir de son état d'inconscience et d'assimiler les nouvelles informations dans son cerveau. Soudain, elle se leva dans son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts et effarés, sous le regard inquiet de sa directrice de maison, et celui plus confiant du directeur lui-même.

Leonia voyait soudain la scène repasser devant ses yeux… Quoi ? Comment ? Un… baiser et puis… comment donc ? Non, invraisemblable… Chaque image qui revenait de sa mémoire pour atteindre sa pensée lui semblait soudain obscène, laide et atroce. C'était faux, comme du voyeurisme sur elle-même. Faux, mais si vivant, si véritable. La vérité est trompeuse. Prise d'un sursaut soudain d'espoir, elle se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui demanda avide et le regard fou s'il lui avait inventé un faux souvenir, ou si sa mémoire avait été victime d'un endommagement quelconque. Devant le silence compatissant d'un côté, et sec mais inquiet de l'autre, elle retomba dans un nouveau désespoir, aux prises avec des pensées impossibles et comme accolées aux siennes. Finalement, elle s'affaissa abattue et fatiguée, puis en respirant fortement, se leva, et demanda aussi calmement que si rien n'était arrivé, si elle pouvait y aller. On lui répondit en souriant que sa directrice de maison allait la raccompagner, ce à quoi elle acquiesça en silence avant de se diriger vers la porte puis de la franchir, suivie du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci lança un dernier regard au directeur avant de disparaître derrière la grande porte de bois. Seul, le directeur laissa un soupir échapper et s'absorba dans la contemplation des portraits de ses illustres prédécesseurs.

Le chemin du retour fut lui aussi silencieux, mais non plus froid. C'était de la gêne, un mal-être désagréable. Leonia tournait les informations dans sa tête, en tentant de leur donner un sens logique, en espérant que tout cela finirait par vouloir dire quelque chose. Elle se sentait calme, étrangement calme. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une inquiétude poignante, et n'y pouvant tenir :

« - Professeur, je suis désolée… mais je… je ne vais pas leur dire pourquoi je suis allée dans le bureau de monsieur de directeur et…

- Je comprends, coupa un peu impatientée le professeur McGonagall que cette interrogation interloquait, se rendant compte du problème, mais ne sachant que dire.

- Oui, soupira lentement la jeune fille en espérant une réponse, ne doutant pas que cela fut prévu, puisque tout semblait l'être.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à raconter à vos amies que c'était pour vous dire que l'incident du philtre d'amour ne serait pas visible sur votre dossier, mais vous faire tout de même un sermon. Pour les autres, vous trouverez bien un moyen de les rabrouer, ordonna presque l'enseignante, inventant comme elle le pouvait.

- Oui, merci, oui, acquiesça Leonia, ne sachant trop si c'était satisfaisant mais certaine qu'elle pourrait s'en contenter. »

Elles avaient fini leur chemin en silence, remâchant l'une et l'autre les éléments qu'elles avaient à leur disposition. L'une jonglant difficilement avec son souvenir et son mensonge ; l'autre perdue entre le soulagement que cela ne se soit pas passé si mal, et l'impression qu'il lui restait de ce que lui avait dit le directeur. Elles atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de la salle commune, leur chemin uniquement ponctué par le bruit lancinant et rythmé de leurs pas contre le sol de pierre. Prononçant le mot de passe, le professeur McGonagall fit un pas en arrière pour laisser entrer la jeune fille. Celle-ci enjamba lentement l'entrée, puis se retourna, lança un regard à son ancienne directrice de maison, car dès le lendemain il en serait ainsi, puis murmura un remerciement qui reçu pour réponse un léger hochement de tête. Enfin, elle s'engouffra comme soudainement dans la pièce, se trouvant hors de vue de l'enseignante qui regarda le tableau se refermer lentement derrière elle avant de se retourner et de partir lentement retrouver ses collègues ou la solitude de ses quartiers personnels.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, une grande fête battait son plein dans la totalité du château, ou presque. La fête de 'fin d'année', qui avait en fait commencé aux alentours de 11h, quand tous les autres étaient plus ou moins allés se coucher : les 7ème années, qui quittaient Poudlard pour toujours, faisaient une fête entre eux. Bien sûr, au bout d'une demi-heure de cris presque à tue-tête dans tous les couloirs, des donjons à la tour d'astronomie, les professeurs, Rusard, et Hagrid les avaient renvoyés dans leur salle commune. Cependant, comme il n'avait pas précisé qu'il fallait se coucher –d'ailleurs, cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient même pas essayé-, ils avaient continué dans leur salles communes respectives. Restaient deux ou trois couples d'amoureux qui voulaient être seuls, ou n'étaient pas de la même maison. Ceux-là se promenaient dans le jardin, frissonnant un peu sous le tiède croissant de lune.

Dans le salon chauffé autour de la cheminée des Gryffondors, la décoration avait été soignée par des elfes de maisons qui s'étaient plus ou moins portés volontaires quand on était venu leur demandé de quoi festoyer, boissons, gâteaux, et même un rôti. Voulant plaire, ils avaient demandé si par hasard ils souhaitaient autre chose, et un grand garçon un peu trop mince leur avait demandé s'il serait possible d'avoir une jolie décoration, et une pièce montée de verres de champagne. Les autres avaient rigolé en le traitant de romantique et de niais, mais les créatures avaient immédiatement acquiescé en disant qu'elles décoraient à l'instant, et que le reste serait près pour minuit. Il y avait donc, aux alentours de minuit moins le quart, de grandes banderoles scintillantes d'un pourpre prononcé, sur lesquelles clignotaient –dans un effet un peu Tour-Eiffel-au-jour-de-l'an-2000(*)-, des étoiles dorées. De grandes tables alignées l'une à côté de l'autre formaient un long banquet couvert de grandes nappes rayées rouge et or, et dessus des profusions de plats. Une musique de fond venait finir de parfaire l'ambiance festive, accompagnée d'un éclairage magique qui s'adaptait au rythme et à la tonalité de la chanson. Il y avait même des lampes particulières qui suivaient les couples quand ils dansaient enlacés. Enfin, c'était une fête plus que jamais.

Assise dans un canapé, recouvert pour l'occasion d'un grand plaid doré (parce que le tissu naturel était rouge), Leonia était entourée de ses deux amies. Toutes deux riaient, commentant les couples qui dansaient, retraçant l'histoire de leurs amies avec le garçon dans le bras duquel elles étaient. Jessica avait un copain, mais ce n'était pas sérieux, et de toutes manières il était à Serdaigle. Quant à Emma, son petit ami depuis près de trois ans étaient un cracmol, et il n'était de toutes manières pas à Poudlard. Les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient beaucoup, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à les inviter à danser, ne serait-ce que pour s'amuser. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait près à se lancer pour une anodine danse et, mourant d'un rire clair et naturel, elles finirent par se lever pour se dandiner comme elles pouvaient, l'une en face de l'autre, sur un morceau des Bizarr'sisters qui bougeait à s'endiabler. Sans penser que celle-ci pouvait se sentir mal, et prises dans leurs amusements, elles laissèrent Leonia seule, toujours assise. Elle pensait un peu à tout ; mais plus vraisemblablement, il s'agissait de s'emplir la tête de vide, de ne plus penser à rien. En regardant les mets sur le banquet, auquel elle n'avait pas touché parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de grand-chose, elle se mit à penser que certainement les elfes avaient accompli le même type de travail pour toutes les maisons… Puis, soupirant, elle se prit à rire nerveusement : au lieu de profiter de cette douce et agréable fête, elle ne se trouvait capable que de faire des remarques de logistique des cuisines. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait en novembre, cet acte comme… elle ne savait pas vraiment, peut être indescriptiblement étrange. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé quelque part au fond d'elle la capacité de ne pas trop y penser, mais la gaité était encore trop lui demander. Alors qu'elle rechignait à se préparer pour le soir et avait finalement fait ses bagages avant tout le monde, ses amies l'avaient obligée à se faire belle. Elles étaient arrivées et lui avaient sortie une robe –très joli, c'était vrai- qu'elles l'avaient forcées à passer, puis le maquillage et la coiffure : tout comme une poupée. Oui, c'était d'une extrême gentillesse de leur part d'être venue l'aider, de l'avoir poussée, de lui avoir fait dire ce qui n'allait pas. Ne se sentant pas capable de leur raconter la vérité, même à elles, elle avait remanié la version de sa professeure de métamorphose pour expliquer que cette entrevue l'avait mise en face de sa bêtise. Elle avait été consolée et cajolée par deux amies attentives.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait là, seule dans sa robe un peu bouffante de tissu ocre, une écharpe de la même couleur serrée autour de ses épaules comme pour la prévenir contre un froid qui était intérieur, à retourner dans sa tête quelques banalités afin de ne pas se retrouver à nouveau face à son souvenir. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Jessica et Emma de s'amuser, elles avaient déjà fait beaucoup pour elle aujourd'hui… mais il n'en restait pas moins que cela l'attristait de ne pouvoir profiter elle aussi de ces derniers moments. Tout le monde avait en cet instant la nuit devant lui, et personnellement il lui semblait que ce serait une nuit de douleurs et de vides. Triste perspective.

Alors qu'elle se remettait à penser à pas grand-chose, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre noircie par la nuit dehors et qui lui renvoyait comme un miroir le reflet de tant de bonheurs, elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Elle se retourna d'un coup, contractant les muscles de ses épaules comme pour se protéger d'elle ne savait quel danger, dans un reflexe de défense contre le monde extérieur et ses périls. Elle croisa alors les yeux d'un Anthony sur son trente-et-un. Etonnée, elle leva un sourcil, tout en ressentant une gêne dans sa poitrine. Deux sentiments se mêlaient en elle : un plaisir de le voir, comme la sécurité qui se dégageait de sa présence, et la honte de ce qu'elle avait fait, de sa tromperie. Sa période de 'Roguite-aigüe' passée, elle était revenue vers ce jeune homme qui se révéla soudain plus sympathique et agréable qu'elle ne l'avait pensé lorsque leur relation n'était pas sérieuse. Elle avait même eu avec lui son second rapport… enfin, ce qu'elle croyait être tel, car les nouvelles qu'elle venait d'apprendre changeaient beaucoup de choses…

Elle n'eut cependant pas à maquiller son visage d'un sourire, car celui-ci vint naturellement, et elle décida de tenter de profiter de cette danse qu'il semblait lui offrir. Il venait enfin d'apparaître, ayant disparu vers 10h. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long de son bras, frissonna légèrement à ce doux contact, puis se leva en saisissant doucement sa main et la serrant, évitant de lui emprisonner les doigts, mais mourant d'envie de s'y raccrocher pour tout oublier. Il lui offrit un grand sourire qui se voulait charmeur et qui n'arrivait qu'à être 'craquant' parce qu'elle en était amoureuse, puis posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Il tourna alors la tête, ne montrant plus pour un instant que ses cheveux comme lustrés pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'il revint planter son regard dans les yeux de son amante, ce ne fut plus un rock rapide et entrainant, mais une douce valse moldue qui vint tinter avec délicatesse dans les oreilles de l'assemblée. Elle poussa un petit soupir, sentant que c'était une attention à son égard, et heureuse de cette affection qu'il lui montrait ainsi. Se laissant aller dans ses bras, elle s'appuya à lui, les yeux mi-clos, oubliant presque ce qui pouvait lui agiter l'âme. Alors qu'elle rouvrait lentement les yeux, pour le regarder, elle sentit une lumière plus forte se poser sur elle. Eblouie d'abord, il lui fallu quelques instants pour comprendre que les éclairages avaient choisis de se poser sur elle et son amant. Ne vivant à ce moment que de ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne savait pas trop si elle était heureuse de cette circonstance, ou si cela la dérangeait d'être ainsi sous les feux de la rampe. Cependant, quand au bout de quelques instants elle sentit son cavalier s'écarter d'elle, étonnée, elle le regarda d'un air déconcerté en s'interrogeant sur les raisons de cette distance nouvelle. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle vit le jeune homme fouiller dans sa poche, en sortir une minuscule boite qui ne lui disait rien. Presque affolée, elle le dévorait des yeux en espérant une explication, et ne reçu enfin une réponse accompagnée d'un large sourire que quand il la fixa à nouveau et lui prenant la main droite, brandissant de l'autre la fameuse boite ouverte sur un solitaire vraisemblablement en diamant. Ne comprenant toujours rien, elle entendit la voix de son petit ami dire d'un air solennel : « Mlle Leonia Pfliffer, me ferez vous l'honneur d'être ma femme. »

Soudain, il lui sembla que la musique était bien basse, et que le silence autour d'elle était suspect. La lumière qui les fixait comme centre de l'attention la mettait incroyablement mal-à-l'aise, et soudain comme un désagréable relent de maladie, elle sentit le souvenir lui monter au cerveau. Sa pensée était comme barbouillée par une envie somatique et inexistante de vomir, qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir dans tout son être. Dans sa tête, se mélangeaient invariablement et à toute allure les idées, les images du présent et du passé. Et puis tous ces regards posés sur elle. Comme elle commençait à se sentir embarrassée, elle perçu un bruit s'apparentant à un braillement sur sa droite, et heureuse d'échapper, elle tourna la tête un peu trop rapidement, s'endolorissant le cou sans même s'en rendre encore compte, mais constatant avec soulagement que tout le monde interrogeait du regard la porte entrebâillée de la salle. Enfin, apparurent successivement deux 3ème années manifestement plus que pris de boisson, ou qui en tout cas ne tenaient pas l'alcool, suivis d'une professeur McGonagall remontée, d'après ce que son visage ne laissait pas vraiment apercevoir de ses pensées.

Leonia sentit alors son mal-être aller en grandissant, car elle lui rappelait soudain avec plus de vivacité ce qu'elle tentait depuis le début de la soirée d'éviter. Oh, et puis Anthon qui à sa droite attendait une réponse. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus du tout. Se tenant droite devant la porte, la professeure de métamorphose avait renvoyé sans ménagement les deux gamins se coucher, et avait commencé un sermon qui disait qu'il commençait à se faire tard, et que si du moins ils voulaient absolument finir de fêter la fin de leurs années de collège, il serait bon de leur part de surveiller qui était avec eux, de prohiber les boissons alcoolisées en général, et d'appliquer un _assurdito_ à la salle. Pourtant, en continuant à parler, elle remarqua Leonia et son jeune prétendant qui brandissait encore sa bague de fiançailles. Tous deux semblaient figés dans une attitude naturelle, comme s'ils posaient devant un peintre qui cherchait à représenter le début d'années de bonheur en mariage. La lumière, sur eux, les rendaient naturellement centre de l'attention, et il était manifeste qu'avant son arrivée, un cercle c'était formé autour du couple, sans doute dans l'attente de la réponse de la jeune femme. En ajoutant quelques mots, alors qu'elle n'y pensait plus, l'enseignante jeta un regard perçant à la jeune fille, et y décela, peut être surtout parce qu'elle savait ce qui avait pour elle précédé cette soirée, l'embarras et le mal-être flagrant dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se sentit un peu coupable malgré elle, même si sa raison montrait bien qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Se taisant, elle décida qu'après tout c'était la fin de l'année, qu'elle pouvait se permettre une fantaisie, et qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de cesser cet arrêt sur image presque dérangeant : faisant apparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire joyeux comme elle les faisait plus que rarement, elle fit un pas en avant, se retrouvant devant une des tables couvertes de mets, et dit d'un air intéressé qu'elle avait la sensation d'avoir arrêté une scène en marche. Il y eut quelques pales rires de personnes étonnées par ce trait de presque humour, le jeune Anthony –assez médiocre en classe par ailleurs-, lui adressa un sourire, et elle vit Leonia tourner à nouveau la tête vers celui-ci. La jeune diplômée au centre de l'attention se sentait terriblement mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre cette décision maintenant, elle ne savait pas, elle n'était pas en état de penser. Et puis, tout lui revenait en mémoire plus fort que jamais, par flashs qui l'auraient presque faite flancher. Elle voulut tenter de biaiser, incertaine si elle en aurait la force.

« - Oh… je… euh…

- Oui ma chérie, répondit un Anthon souriant et manifestement confiant.

- Je euh… c'est vraiment superbe, elle est magnifique et…

- Allez Leo, allez Leo, scandèrent quelques voix plus ou moins basses.

- On n'est pas un peu jeunes ? tenta-t-elle en sachant qu'elle utilisait un grand classique inutile, et se sentant observée dans chacun de ses agissements, ce qui était vrai, et dans les battements de son cœur et son mal-être, ce qui était faux.

- Oui… je sais, encouragea-t-il en ayant apparemment prévu cette entrave, mais il ne s'agirait que de fiançailles pour le moment.

- Ah, euh… oui, fit-elle avec une tentative de rire léger. Et bien…

- Allez, continuaient des encouragements qui l'oppressaient, avec cette sensation de tournis et l'incapacité à penser.

- Oui, lui dit-elle en se sentant incapable de dire autre chose, en essayant de se dire qu'elle aurait le temps de penser plus tard, au pire que ce n'était que des fiançailles. »

Dans la salle, s'élevèrent de larges applaudissements, des sifflements et des hourras. Anthony, au comble de la joie, lui passa au doigt le bague qui lui fit, quelques instants, une sensation froide vite apaisée ; puis il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Gênée, elle souriait comme elle le pouvait, et puis croisant le regard du professeur McGonagall, elle pensa soudain que c'était un retour à la normalité, qu'elle n'aurait plus d'écarts, qu'elle aurait un bonheur simple, que c'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Alors qu'elle poussait un soupir de soulagement que personne ne décela –sauf son enseignante qui en fut rassurée, pensant qu'elle y trouverait son compte-, elle se sentit saisie à bras le corps par quelques grands gaillards qui la portèrent à travers la salle en hurlant, certainement un peu éméchés, des 'vive la mariée' de taquinerie et de joie grasse. Reposée à terre, elle se trouva soudain affublée d'un verre de champagne, et constata vaguement que tout le monde autour d'elle trinquait en désordre. Elle dut recevoir les félicitations de la totalité de la pièce, et certains plus jeunes (car manifestement l'_assurdito_ n'avait toujours pas été lancé) dévalèrent les escaliers pour participer à ce moment d'allégresse. Malheureusement pour ceux-là, le regard sévère de leur directrice de maison leur fit rapidement rebrousser chemin, après avoir eut le temps de féliciter la jeune femme, et pour certains de voler un peu à boire ou à manger afin de ripailler ensemble, comme ils pouvaient, dans les dortoirs : cela restait le dernier jour de l'année pour tout le monde. Commençant à se sentir terriblement hors de son monde dans cette fête adolescente qui battait bruyamment son plein, tenant elle aussi à la main une coupe de champagne qui était arrivée là sans qu'elle sache trop qui la lui avait donnée, Minerva McGonagall s'avança vers Leonia.

« - Félicitations, énonça-t-elle simplement en y mettant, pour elle-même un double sens, félicitation pour cela, et félicitation pour se sortir de cette recrudescence des souvenirs.

- Merci, lui répondit-on en pensant à peu près aux deux mêmes choses, mais d'un point de vue différent. »

Avant de franchir le tableau pour ressortir, elle avait tout de même demandé une nouvelle fois de se calmer un peu, sans espoir bien entendu. Une des fortes têtes de cette année-là lui avait dit en riant qu'il fallait bien fêter la mariée. Elle avait répondu de son ton de toujours que la mariée festoierait bien mieux le jour de son mariage, ce pour quoi la jeune fille en question lui avait été intimement reconnaissante. Au fond cependant, la professeure de métamorphose n'était nullement énervée, et une fois dehors, elle se surprit à sourire seule en remontant vers ses appartements, surtout lorsqu'elle constata qu'elle avait toujours à la main son verre à moitié vide. La jeune fille lui avait semblée murie, moins gamine que cette imbécile d'il y avait quelques mois et qui avait couché avec son professeur, puis tenté de le mettre sous le pouvoir d'un philtre d'amour. Non, pour arriver à surmonter le choc, tenir le coup lors de cette demande en mariage le jour même, cela demandait de sa part, au fond, une grande maturité. En voilà une à qui, au moins, Poudlard aurait appris quelque chose, même si peut être pas des capacités en sorcellerie. Sincèrement, elle lui souhaitait du bonheur. Sur cette pensée, elle se hâta d'aller retrouver son lit, se sentant accablée par la fatigue.

_(*) Juste un hommage (enfin, hommage est un grand mot, mais les remerciements feraient tout aussi ridicules !) à Marguerite Duras grâce à laquelle j'ai découvert (ou redécouvert) l'usage du mot valise (enfin, dans ce cas c'est du mot multiple-valise, ou de la folie du tiret) ! Voilà ^^_

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	19. Aux lendemains de fêtes

_Bonjour._

_Voici le chapitre suivant de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours, et que ce soit vrai ou non faites m'en part. Je sais que des fois on à la flemme (oui, je fais pareil et c'est mal) mais ça fait super plaisir :D Ca donne envie d'écrire, ça donne des idées, ça permet de progresser. Donc perso c'est tout bénéfice ! (et je vous promets de répondre à toutes les reviews)._

_Bon, j'arrête mes récriminations (j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :p)_

_J'aime bien ce chapitre, je le trouve assez léger, mais pas non plus trop n'importe quoi. Avec de mon bel humour au milieu (désolée si ça ne vous fait pas rire !)_

_Bonne lecture, Bergère._

Chapitre 19 : Aux lendemains de fête…

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Leonia se retourna dans son lit et fut agréablement surprise par la sensation de douceur qui se dégageait de ses draps et son oreiller. C'était frais, mais il ne faisait absolument pas froid, et on aurait dit la délicatesse d'une soie pure. Cette impression qui restait lui fit penser qu'elle avait incroyablement bien dormi, ce que cependant semblait contredire son corps entier, manifestement peu alerte à l'idée de se lever ou de bouger trop rapidement. Peut être était-ce juste qu'elle était tellement bien installée que s'en aller de là serait presque sacrilège, et renonçant à bouger plus, elle replongea son visage dans l'oreiller et en respira l'odeur de matin d'été. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'été, non, mais plutôt les senteurs invariablement enivrantes qui l'accompagnaient. On aurait dit qu'un millier de bouquets de lavande, de thym, d'herbes et de fleurs, entouraient l'endroit, allant jusqu'à imprégner tissus et peau de leur odeur.

Tandis qu'elle respirait à grandes inspirations les fragrances qui semblaient emplir la pièce, elle sentit la lumière du jour la toucher soudainement, alors qu'un bruit de glissement métallique se faisait entendre. Eblouie malgré ses paupières fermées plaqués contre le tissu, elle se retourna avec difficulté, entretenant le vague espoir de refermer les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin : les éléments semblaient s'être ligués contre elle, car elle retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller, abattue sans doute par un reste de fatigue, avec une douleur dans le cou dont elle ne se souvenait pas connaître l'origine, et surtout incapable d'atteindre ce qu'elle recherchait. Mollement, elle porta son bras à son visage et se frotta tant bien que mal les yeux, avec la volonté de les éclaircir, et pouvoir à plus long terme voir ce qui se passait autour. Quand enfin elle commença à cligner des yeux, elle remarque un mélange de tons autour d'elles bien plus variés que d'habitude, et surtout trois visages hilares qui la dardaient de leur regard amusé. Alors qu'elle tentait sans succès de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, de reconstituer ce qui pouvait expliquer tout cela, elle eut droit à une exclamation de concert :

« - Alors, princesse ? Tout va bien de beau matin ?

- Que… ? articula-t-elle sans beaucoup de classe provoquant une crise de rire intense autour d'elle parmi celles qui avaient manifestement préparé cet entourage.

- Mademoiselle n'a pas l'air de bien replacer dans son cerveau les événements de la veille, sourit Jessica qui portait un plateau, peut être est-ce dû à vos courtes heures de sommeil.

- Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-elle en revoyant quelques images en désordre de la soirée.

- Ah ça oui ! s'exclama en réprimant un rire une Emma qui elle avait les bras encombrés de tissus variés. Tu t'es endormie affalée sur un canapé de la salle commune, vers 4 heures du matin, et tu as eu droit à un cortège pour te ramener dans les dortoirs. Enfin, les garçons ont été obligés de continuer à brailler des hourras devant les escaliers, parce qu'ils s'étaient pris un superbe dérapage en tentant de monter.

- Certes, dit Leonia avec une conviction toujours moins grandissante, parce que les amusements comme les problèmes revenaient se mettre en bonne et due place dans son esprit.

- Enfin, c'est pas parce que t'es fiancée que ça t'empêche de te lever, fainéante ! Le Poudlard Express ne t'attendra pas pour autant. »

Ca y était, elle se souvenait. Elle se sentit à la fois très heureuse, et incroyablement mal. Il fallait qu'elle leur raconte, il lui fallait des conseils. Mais elle ne pouvait pas maintenant, pas pour quelques jours peut être. Là, tout de suite, il y avait Alex à côté d'elle, et c'était une entrave supplémentaire ; mais de toute façon elle se sentait positivement incapable de parler de ça, tout en en ressentant un besoin pressant. Quoiqu'il puisse en être, le fait qu'elle soit jeune fiancée et qu'elle se soit couchée pour le moins tard expliquait, ou c'est ce qu'il semblait, une partie des étrangetés autour d'elle, entre autres la douleur dans le cou, et puis les couleurs chatoyantes autour d'elle. Maintenant que sa vision était complètement claire, ou du moins proche de son acuité maximale, la pièce lui offrait une image jamais vue et unique, pour cette dernière matinée tronquée dans le château. Le lit n'était plus entouré de ces rideaux aux couleurs indéterminées et certainement centenaires que Dumbledore lui-même se ventaient d'avoir fait brûlé en son temps. C'était une matière velouté dans des pourpres délicats qui entourait un lit de princesse fait de soie et de matières satinées. Un oreiller dans les tons ors était recouverts de minuscules broderies pourpres, qui répondaient à des draps quant à eux de ce même pourpre, mais couvert des mêmes dessins (sensiblement plus grands) de la couleur de la housse de l'oreiller. A ses pieds, un nombre plus que respectable de coussins s'entassaient, d'une matière qui semblait à vue d'œil être du velours, dans des gammes de rouges, ocres et dorés qui s'alliaient naturellement avec le reste du linge de maison choisi. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de regarder avidement et étonnée les merveilles qui étaient déployées autour d'elle, elle se tourna à nouveau vers ses amies.

« - Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Parce que tu crois franchement qu'il avait prévu son truc tout seul, ton Anthon ! Pas du tout, monsieur nous avaient mises dans la confidence…

- Ah… répondit-elle en ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, un peu inquiétée parce que cela signifiait que ses amies mêmes étaient certaines d'un oui de sa part.

- C'est ça, fait pas semblant de ne pas être curieuse, fit avec un sourire Jessica.

- Arrêtes toi ! s'exclama Emma en riant avec un sourire moqueur : on sait bien que c'est que tu meurs d'envie de lui raconter.

- Oui, et alors ? se défendit l'autre. »

Elles se mirent à rire comme des gamines qu'elles n'étaient plus, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elles virent leur amie tâtonner sans succès pour sortir d'un lit manifestement trop plein de couches de draps à son goût.

« - Hé Mademoiselle, vous croyez peut être que vous allez vous en sortir comme ça, rigola Alex.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Leonia. Je ne vais tout de même pas avoir droit à un bizutage de fiançailles ?

- Mais non bêtasse. Tu vas juste être à l'honneur pour encore quelques heures. Déjà on avait tout préparé hier. C'est pour ça que McGonagall nous a flanqué une peur quand elle est venue… Et franchement, par Merlin et ses jupons, on a cru qu'elle allait nous faire tout rater quand on t'a vu revenir avec ton air de chien battu ! s'exclama Emma.

- Merlin et ses jupons ? interrogea Alex avec un air déboussolé et sous le regard hilare des trois autres, même Leonia que pourtant la remarque sur McGonagall mettait mal à l'aise.

- Non, cherche pas, finit par dire Jessica. C'est une adepte des transformations d'expression.

-Ouais, bon… fit mine de se renfrogner cette dernière. Ceci n'empêche pas cela : il faut qu'on te prépare, nous, sinon on va être en retard.

- Mais le train est à 11 heures… d'ailleurs quelle heure est-il ? demanda Leonia.

- Il est 9 heures, et pour ta gouverne, nous n'avons pas que la contrainte du train à tenir.

- Ah ? commença à se sentir mal-à-l'aise la jeune fille qui ne demandait pas à être le centre d'autant d'attention, surtout dans les circonstances présentes. »

Jessica déposa par-dessus la jeune femme toujours à moitié allongée, le buste relevé pour discuter plus à l'aise, un plateau recouvert d'une théière contenant du thé fumant, et entourée de 4 tasses.

« - Oui, les elfes de maison on pas mal bossé pour toi, sourit Jessica, et puis on a invité Alex.

- Oh… c'est gentil, avait sourit Leonia en reconnaissant l'odeur de son thé préféré.

- Et ce n'est pas la fin ! s'était alors exclamées d'une même voix les trois autres avant de se mettre à rire à nouveau.

- Bon… on entame ? demanda finalement Leonia, avide de boire.

- Mais oui, répondit entre deux rires Jessica qui tentait de servir le thé. Et puis comme t'es coincée là, tu n'échapperas pas au récit d'hier soir.

- Je vois… avait soupiré la concernée avec un faux-air mécontent qui n'était au fond pas si joué que cela.

- Tu ne pensais pas y couper tout de même ! Et puis, ça nous a pris pas mal de temps et de réflexion. D'abord, on a tout préparé, il a demandé le champagne, et puis les lampes on s'était arrangé pour que ça vous tombe dessus à ce moment-là.

- Ouais… C'était bien la première fois de ma vie que je m'intéressais à des sortilèges, se mit à rire Jessica. Sincèrement, Flitwick n'a toujours pas compris mon engouement soudain pour la direction d'objets à distance. C'est que ce n'est pas facile !

- Avant ça, il y a eu tout un baratin sur la bague. Il nous a montré ce à quoi il pensait… franchement, t'en pense quoi ? demanda Emma. Moi, j'en suis tombée amoureuse tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas pour moi, alors !

- Euh… commença Leonia écrasée par le flot d'information. »

Elle jeta un œil à la bague à son doigt. Oui, elle était charmante. Fine, délicate, discrète… et puis elle lui allait bien. C'était un superbe bijou, et cela lui fit paradoxalement mal. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment digne de le porter. Elle aurait voulu leur raconter, leur en parler… au lieu de cela, elle se trouvait obligée de supporter des explications sur ce dont elle aurait surtout ne pas voulu entendre un mot.

« - Elle est magnifique, réussit-elle à sourire.

- Ah ! Triomphe, s'exclama l'air sérieux Emma qui était d'humeur joueuse en ce jour censé être d'allégresse. Merlin était avec nous, moi je le dis.

- Oui… enfin ça n'a tout de même pas été pire que la robe, fit remarquer Jessica en soufflant sur sa tasse.

- Ca oui, embrailla l'autre qui avait envie de gloser. Déjà la choisir… et puis toi qui ne voulais pas te préparer ! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi on a tant insisté pour que tu viennes et que tu t'amuses un peu. Franchement, par…

- Oui, par Merlin et ses jupons, McGonagall et Dumbledore auraient pu attendre, on sait, commença à rire Alex en y tenant plus.

- Oh ! bouda à nouveau la jeune fille quelques instants.

- Quoiqu'il en soit…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi… ça ? demanda Leonia en désignant du menton son lit, et puis le thé.

- Alors là… pour parfaire tes instants de jeune fiancée, fit avec un sourire Alexandra.

- Et c'était du boulot ! s'exclama Emma.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre, toi, badina Jessica.

- Parce que toi tu t'es pas plainte ! Non mais on aura tout entendu… Enfin, je peux te promettre que métamorphoser ces lambeaux en beaux tissus n'a pas été une sinécure. Tu te souviens de toutes mes questions sur les transformations d'une matière à une autre. Je me suis fait sermonner parce que c'était du programme de 2ème année… Mais bon, c'est loin ! Et par contre je pense que je n'aurais jamais réussi à faire des motifs sans lui demander.

- C'était un grand jour, se mit à rire Alex. On t'avait éloignée je ne sais plus comment (oui, parce que moi j'ai fini au courant tellement elles n'étaient pas discrètes !), et McGonagall a regardé Emma en pensant qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

- Et oui… j'ai mis mon crédit auprès de notre directrice de maison en danger pour toi, mademoiselle. Et puis j'ai même eu le droit à une blague ! 'Dites moi, vous ne conter pas mettre des motifs roses à toutes les tapisseries du château, Mlle Earl ?'

- Non ! n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire Leonia.

- Et si, avait répondu Alex, et franchement c'était grandiose… Et puis d'abord tu n'as pas de crédit auprès de McGonagall Emma, tout le monde le sait.

- Vas-y, heurte moi dans ma fierté, avait dit Emma en jouant l'offusquée sous les rires de toutes. »

Elles s'étaient remises à boire, avec les trois apprenti-brigands ne cessant pas les blagues et les références, et Leonia qui rirait naturellement parfois, mais qui de manière générale se sentait mal. Avait-elle bien fait ? Et maintenant, voilà qu'elle était embarquée dans ce tourbillon d'amusements faux, à son goût. Tout à coup, Jessica eut un sursaut en regardant sa montre.

« - Merlin ! il est presque 10 heures moins le quart…

- Et ? avait demandé Leonia qui au fond était soulagée de voir arriver à son terme ce déballage de plates anecdotes.

- Et bien tu es censée être en bas dans une quinzaine de minutes, mademoiselle, avait répondu Emma en posant précipitamment sa tasse et se mettant à farfouiller derrière elle.

- Pour…?

- Ca par contre, tu ne le sauras pas, avait répondu l'autre en continuant à fouiller. Les filles, allez vous habiller, c'est bon.

- Si tu le dis, avait renchérit Jessica avec un sourire. Alex, toi qui es prête, tu ne pourrais pas descendre dire qu'on aura quelques minutes de retard ?

- Oui, si tu veux, acquiesça cette derrière avant de dévaler les escaliers sous le regard ébahi de Leonia qui s'inquiétait un peu à nouveau.

- Stop ! Où vas-tu-toi ? l'avait arrêtée Emma en la voyant se diriger vers sa valise.

- Je… m'habille. Logique, quelque part, s'était-elle moquée.

- C'est ce que je dis ! Et bien tu commets une grave erreur. Vas te doucher en vitesse et reviens, j'ai de quoi faire, sourit-elle en brandissant une masse de tissu rouge. »

Sachant qu'elle n'avait guère le choix, Leonia se dirigea résolument vers la salle de bain, et tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de s'asperger d'une eau froide qui lui faisait du bien, elle se dit que c'était incroyablement gentil de leur part, qu'il faudrait les remercier… Mais que c'était une pitié qu'elle ne fut pas en état d'en profiter. En ressortant, emballée dans une serviette et juste en sous-vêtements, elle dû se tenir debout, les-yeux-fermés-sinon-ça-gâche-la-surprise, et attendre qu'on lui mette ce qu'elle identifia comme une autre robe. Lorsqu'enfin –deux minutes qui lui parurent une heure- elle put rouvrir les yeux, elle se retrouva portant une véritable robe de soirée, à peine plus discrète dans sa forme que celle de la veille, mais d'une couleur mille fois plus tape-à-l'œil, et sur la tête un chignon, joli certes, mais recouvert d'un chapeau mis de côté, style début du 20ème. Affolée, elle se tourna vers son amie :

« - Vous ne comptez pas me faire sortir et prendre le train comme CA ?

- Si, si ma petite, avait sourit manifestement ravie une Emma en train de passer à toute allure un jean et le tee-shirt le plus proche dans sa valise à moitié faite.

- Mais, tout le monde va me voir à un kilomètre… Je veux dire, c'est charmant, très joli… mais quand même ! Vous aviez dit pas de bizutage !

- Du calme ! Ca n'a rien d'un bizutage. C'est juste parce que tu es la grande invitée d'honneur de ce château pour encore une heure maintenant.

- Si tu le dis… s'était avouée vaincue Leonia, qui devait admettre se trouver très belle là-dedans, et se sentant à la fois incapable de marcher ainsi devant tout le monde.

- Bon, c'est bien, tu sais être raisonnable, avait sincèrement répondu Emma avec un sérieux relatif qui avait rassuré la jeune femme : ses amies n'aurait pas fait une énorme imbécilité, elles étaient trop matures pour cela tout de même. Enfin, ne bouges pas, il me reste à te maquiller, et on est en retard. »

Leonia ferma les yeux, et laissa l'autre s'affairer quelques minutes encore avant de les cligner quelques instants pour découvrir un peu de mascara, du fard à paupière léger, mais un rouge à lèvre… très rouge. Elle lança un regard agrandi à son amie qui s'y était attendue, et qui avec un sourire faussement contrit, lui répondit que c'était pour aller avec le reste. C'était vrai, et il fallu qu'elle se rende, se disant que tant qu'à faire, si elle n'y prenait aucun plaisir, autant laisser à ses amies la joie de jouer à la poupée et de faire ce qu'elles souhaitaient.

« - Prête ?

- Il faut croire…

- Allez ! Un peu d'enthousiasme que diantre. Enfin… suis-moi !

- J'arrive, j'arrive… Pas besoin de fermer les yeux, cette fois ?

- Non, ne te fais pas de sang pour rien, allez. »

Elles descendirent dans la salle commune qui se révéla heureusement déserte. Cependant, le vide intégral de tous les endroits dans lesquels elles passèrent, couloirs et escaliers, finit pas l'inquiéter. Si personne n'était là, ils étaient tous ensemble. Et s'ils étaient tous ensemble…

« - Ne me dis pas que toute le monde est dans la Grande Salle et qu'on va dans la Grande Salle ? Et puis d'abord, c'est tard pour le petit déjeuner, il n'y aura personne.

- Euh bien… j'avoue que dans la conjoncture actuelle, et Merlin sait si j'y peux quelque chose… oui, avait avoué à demi-mot la concernée en réprimant un rire. Et Dumbledore à dit que ce serait plus tard pour cause de circonstances exceptionnelles… parce qu'on a fait la fête toute le nuit quoi !

- Tu le sais, que c'est la honte de ma vie ? n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire Leonia.

- Mais non, c'est juste que tu vas être la plus belle et la plus admirée.

- Le honte de ma vie, donc, avait répondu celle-là en essayant de ne pas être acerbe.

- Non, je le promets, avait souri d'un air rassurant une Emma les yeux fixés sur sa montre. »

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant la grande porte de la Salle en question, Leonia ne put s'empêcher de marquer une pause, regardant avec appréhension le bois et la poignée de la porte fermée sur laquelle son amie avait posé la main, et tentant de trouver quelque indice dans les bruits parfaitement normaux de jeunes ingurgitant leur petit déjeuner au rythme des couverts et des conversations. Finalement, elle vit la poignée s'abaisser sous la pression de la main d'Emma, et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre d'une sorte de trac. Elle se dit vaguement que ça avait au moins l'avantage de l'empêcher de penser à ce qui la préoccupait, mais c'était une maigre consolation. Elle eut envie de crier que non, pendant que la porte s'entrebâillait, mais se retint, pour ses amies. Enfin, quand l'espace fut assez grand pour laisser passer quelqu'un de la corpulence d'Hagrid, Emma passa la première tandis qu'elle restait en retrait sans grand espoir, attendant de voir ce qui arrivait. Cependant, comme son amie ne l'attendait pas, elle se dit que le pire serait encore de la rejoindre après coup, et invoquant un courage de Gryffondor qu'elle sentait faiblard à cet instant, fit un pas résolu à l'intérieur de la pièce. Immédiatement, les premiers regards se tournèrent vers elle, mais contrairement à ce qu'il se passait d'habitude, ils restèrent accrochés à ses pas. Pour ne pas se sentir traquée, elle concentra résolument son regard sur le dos de son amie, marchant d'un pas égal. Les Serpentards n'avait même pas –pas encore- leur air dédaigneux, et cela lui donna un petit coup de chaleur au cœur, tandis que parmi les deux-maisons-neutres-de-Poudlard, certains semblaient tomber du ciel, mais deux ou trois paraissaient moyennement étonnés, et à sa table à elle, tous lui lançaient des regards sympathiques ou admiratifs, mais certes pas consternés : elle avait le sentiment d'une coalition, mais gentille.

Finalement, Emma s'arrêta au bord de la longue table, à peu près au milieu, et elle sentit alors sa nervosité poindre à nouveau. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Elle aurait donné cher pour avoir la réponse, et en même temps préférait ne pas être au courant de peur de ne pas apprécier ce qu'on lui apprendrait alors. Les choses semblaient se passer étrangement naturellement : elle s'assit, à la place que personne ne lui désignait clairement mais qui était vide et à côté de laquelle s'était assise Emma, faisant face à Jessica, et comme elle le constata une fois assise à Anthony. Il ne se passait toujours rien, et elle commençait à s'en inquiéter, sentant de surcroit les regards de ceux qui ignoraient la raison de son accoutrement peser sur elle. Anthony lui dit « Bonjour chérie », elle hocha la tête en se disant que maintenant il était son fiancé, et que cela lui semblait invraisemblablement étrange, et en pensant aussi que si ce n'était que cela, il y avait un piège.

En effet, piège il y avait, ou du moins anguille sous roche. Le petit déjeuner se déroula sans rien. Rien du tout. Les conversations reprirent de part et d'autre, mais elle savait que dans beaucoup de cas, elle en était le sujet. A sa table au contraire, ils parlaient de tout et de rien comme si de rien n'était, et avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle-même ne mangea que du bout des lèvres, l'estomac compressé par le stress, et l'esprit craignant de tacher l'œuvre d'art d'un autre temps et d'un autre moment que l'on avait fait d'elle. Il lui fallu attendre, mais elle ne pris même pas la peine de poser de questions, car les regards qu'on lui lançait quand elle était trop interrogative montraient bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse. Elle passait en silence assiette de toast et jus de potiron, que les autres semblaient s'amuser à lui demander en particulier, comme si rien dans son apparence n'avait un petit air d'anachronisme.

.

Lorsque la jeune femme était entrée, le professeur Rogue avait été le premier de la tablée professorale à la remarquer. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lever un sourcil étonné, ne comprenant pas. Cependant, il avait vite caché cette marque de sa surprise et c'est sous un masque impassible habituel qu'il avait cherché pourquoi donc elle se baladait ainsi. Il lui semblait que ça n'avait guère de sens, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait été révélé la veille : énervé, entre autres de ne pas savoir, il s'était attaqué à son assiette, attendant que quelqu'un d'autre se rende compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de moyennement normal. Ensuite, le directeur, lançant un regard circulaire à la recherche de l'origine des chuchotements qui se propageaient dans la salle, ne put passer à côté de cette grande silhouette féminine qui semblait habillée pour une représentation théâtrale des temps passés. Reconnaissant la jeune fille sous son chapeau, il avait arrêté sa collègue dans sa conversation.

« - Minerva, qu'est-ce donc ?

- Quoi ? avait-elle demandé en tournant la tête.

- Et bien cela, avait-il continué en désignant d'un regard la salle. »

En reconnaissant son élève, le professeur McGonagall devina que ce n'était pas sans rapport avec ses fiançailles. Cependant, pensant connaître relativement bien l'état d'esprit qui devait être celui de la jeune femme –et en cela elle avait raison-, il lui semblait étrange qu'elle s'adonne à cette mise-en-scène plus que voyante. Mais, l'observant avec l'acuité féline qui était la sienne, ou peut être le ressentait-elle, elle reconnu la nervosité dans les manières de son élève, et devina aux sourires de la tablée ce que c'était en réalité.

« - Ce sont ses camarades (enfin, anciens camarades) qui la mettent à l'honneur, Albus.

- Et pourquoi cela ? avait-il interrogé.

- Oh ! c'est que vous ne savez pas… Et bien, hier soir quand je suis entrée dans la salle commune de ma maison pour y ramener deux réfractaires qui avaient volé de l'alcool… j'ai assisté à la demande en mariage de M. Sterne(*) à Mlle Pfliffer. Qui s'est soldé par un acquiescement comme cela se constate.

- Ah, je comprends, avait-il dit en hochant la tête, ce qui confirma à sa collègue que lui aussi saisissait ce que cela impliquait plus ou moins. Elle a de la chance !

- Oui, mais personnellement je n'aimerais pas être à sa place ainsi, dit alors une Minerva rattrapée par son ton sec.

- Oui, oui… »

Puis, le directeur s'était tourné vers Severus, sachant bien que si celui-ci ne disait rien, il s'interrogeait, et lui transmis l'information. Celui-ci hocha alors la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard étonné à sa collègue directrice de maison, recevant pour réponse un haussement d'épaule plus que minimal mais dont il comprit à peu près le sens.

Au bout de peut être vingt interminables minutes pour Leonia, elle constata qu'autour d'elle tous avaient fini de manger, et lançaient des regards vers ses amies et son fiancé. Espérant que cela ne cachait rien de bien terrible, elle continua à fixer un point sur la table, ou quand cela devenait suspect, une lampe flottante ou une aspérité d'un mur. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'était mise à rêvasser de tout et de rien, elle entendit comme un raclement général de banc. Sursautant, elle tourna la tête pour se trouver entourée d'une tablée entière debout, un verre de jus de potiron à la main. Prise de semi-peur, elle pensa à se lever, mais se dit qu'assise elle serait moins visible. Alors, ils levèrent leur verre en signe de toast, et Anthony dit d'une voix forte : « Vive la fiancée », suivit en cela par tous les autres qui répétèrent comme on le fait pour une messe, d'une voix solennel, les trois mots en question, avant de boire d'un coup le contenu de leur verre. Elle hésitait soudain entre la honte, et le sentiment de sécurité que cela lui donnait : au moins, comme cela, les gens savaient pourquoi elle portait ces vêtements. Restait au fond de son cœur le sentiment qu'on lui forçait la main, mais elle ne dit rien et s'efforça de l'effacer de ses pensées. Ils se rassirent tous en riant plus ou moins bruyamment, et alors que son fiancé lui prenait la main sur laquelle trônait le solitaire, et lui disait à mi-voix qu'il l'aimait, le directeur se leva. Les yeux étonnés de tous confirmèrent à Leonia que ce n'était –heureusement !- pas prévu, mais elle recommença à craindre. Autour, les applaudissements qui s'étaient élevés dès que toute la salle avait été au courant s'éteignait pour laisser parler Dumbledore :

« - Eh bien, dit-il, je ne comptais pas parler… mais il me semble que quelque chose s'impose : félicitations ! »

Il applaudit doucement, suivit avec un engouement général par presque tous les élèves qui n'attendaient que cela pour recommencer, les professeurs avec plus de mesure, et même Rogue qui semblait au bagne chaque fois que ses mains se frappaient l'une l'autre.

.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Leonia était assise dans le Poudlard Express, entre Emma et Jessica, Anthony partit cherché elle ne savait quoi (et elle craignait vaguement une autre surprise). Sa sortie de la Grande Salle avait été un grand moment, et elle n'avait réussi à échapper aux bras qui voulaient la porter que par une chance incroyable à son goût. Elle avait aussi tenté de se changer, mais rattrapée avant d'avoir pu toucher à la fermeture éclair, elle avait du rendre les armes, et prendre le train dans cette tenue. Elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de jouer un film sur les années… 1920 peut être. Ses amies avaient trouvé le moyen de transformer un emplacement de wagon en une sorte de salon privé, repérable de loin à son goût, et elle comprit vite qu'elle allait passer le trajet à dire merci et à rire sans joie aux petites blagues qui voulaient éviter les félicitations banales. Le regard des enseignants sur elle l'avait un peu mise à mal (un peu plus), car elle se sentait désormais complètement ridicule, et ne jouait le jeu que pour le plaisir de ses amies et de son fiancé qui, le pauvre, ne se rendait pas compte. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une véritable inquiétude.

« - Je ne vais pas arriver à King's Cross comme ça ! Et puis, mes parents qui ne sont pas au courant… !

- Zen… Ce n'est pas un problème, avait rassuré Emma redevenue sérieuse et en lui tapotant le bras sans y faire attention. A King's Cross, on hurlera vive la fiancée s'il le faut, mais ce n'est pas un problème… Pour tes parents, empruntes-moi mon hibou et préviens-les, si tu veux.

- Oui, acquiesça Leonia en fouillant dans son sac à la recherche d'une feuille et d'une plume. J'écris quoi ?

- Dis-leur que tu arrives avec une bonne nouvelle et une surprise, sourit Jessica. Ils préféreront l'apprendre directement de toi, et de vive voix ! »

La jeune concernée avait acquiescé en restant intérieurement anxieuse et peu convaincue. Rapidement, elle griffonna les mots sur la feuille, l'accrocha à la patte du hibou, puis l'avait envoyé porter le message. Le reste du voyage avait été assez monotone, pas très intéressant et mille fois moins gai que ce qu'elle espérait encore la veille au matin. L'arrivée à la gare se passa bien : Anthony insista pour qu'ils sortent ensemble, et elle n'avait eu qu'à répondre au regard interloqué de ses parents : « Papa, maman, voilà Anthony Sterne, mon fiancé, et le décideur de mon accoutrement. » C'était allé vite et facilement, plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le croire, et entrant dans la voiture de ses parents, avait soupiré en enlevant son chapeau. Maintenant, elle pourrait peut être penser un peu.

_(*) Je me spécialise dans les petites notes comme ça… mais bon ! Sterne, je précise (pour ceux qui ne connaitraient pas) un auteur anglais du XVIIIème je pense… fin XVIIème peut être. C'est l'auteur de 'Vie et Opinion de Tristam Shandy'. Je précise aussi, pour ceux qui connaîtraient, que je ne choisis pas ce nom parce qu'Anthony est aussi bordélique que peut l'être ce roman, mais parce que… voilà ! J'ai trouvé que ça lui irait bien._


	20. Revenir pour mieux partir

_Bonjour !_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire ! Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agir pour moi de la fin d'une sorte de première partie ! Ce n'est rien d'officiel, mais le fait est qu'ensuite je vais passer à une sorte d'autre étape ! Bon... je ne vais pas en dire plus non plus parce que sinon je gâche le suspens (enfin, vous me comprenez !)_

_Bonne lecture ! (et reviewer please :D)_

Chapitre 20 : Revenir pour mieux partir.

Samedi matin dans le château. Samedi silencieux, le premier de l'année, le dernier peut être… tout est question de référence. Plus un seul élève dans la multitude des couloirs et des escaliers, plus de cris et de bêtises, plus de classes… Juste le soleil de Juin, qui passait par les larges vitres et les minces persiennes, éclairant de lambeaux gais les murs et les sols. Juste cette lumière du début de l'été, qui semble donner une vie plus joyeuse à ce grand bâtiment mort, fantôme des autres mois de l'année. L'été, c'est la mort de l'établissement scolaire et le renouveau de tout le reste : plus de connaissances fleurissantes, mais des fruits qui nourrissent comme ils peuvent de leur fraicheur humide ; plus de ces bruits de discussions et ces éclats de voix, mais les chants harmonieux d'oisillons endormis tout l'hiver.

Oui, les vacances avaient commencé la veille, quand tous les élèves avaient quitté Poudlard, s'engouffrant bruyamment dans le train. Désormais, seuls les professeurs restaient encore dans le vide incroyable de l'endroit. Chaque année, ces premiers instants de silence et de calme paraissaient étranges, à la fois agréables et dérangeants. C'était une fin qui semblait vide de sens, brisant une continuité naturelle et logique. C'était le moment qui signifiaient qu'un jour, bientôt, pour l'année suivante, certains ne reviendraient jamais, et d'autres arriveraient à nouveau. Le roulement incessant des élèves, disparaissant pour la plupart dans les affres complexes d'une vie personnelle et professionnelle où on ne les revoyait jamais, paraissait bien plus visible en ce jour. Plus même que chaque début d'année, plus que quand le choixpeau annonçait aux nouveaux les couleurs de leur nouvelle maison, plus que quand les dits premières années venaient s'installer dans les lits et les dortoirs qui avaient appartenu à ceux qui ne reviendraient plus (puisque chacun gardait pour 7 années consécutives le même dortoir, s'établissait une rotation où chaque nouveaux arrivants venaient prendre la place des derniers partis).

Lorsque Minerva s'était éveillée ce samedi matin-là, elle savait que les jeunes gens étaient tous partis, mais l'information était loin d'être claire dans son esprit encore embrumé de vagues filaments d'un sommeil aux rêveries nuageuses. Le soleil se levait tôt, alors ; ce soleil d'été qui faisait partie des différences qui semblaient n'être percevables que lorsque ce rite de fin Juin était accompli. Elle avait ouvert des yeux un légèrement hésitants sous la caresse un peu dure du soleil, et avait cligné ceux-ci doucement, deux ou trois fois, afin d'accommoder et de se trouver à nouveau capable de posséder la totale acuité qui pouvait être la sienne. Sa forme féline lui donnait certes une facilité quelque peu supérieure à la moyenne dans cet art d'adapter le regard, mais lorsqu'elle n'était pas transformée, et qu'au réveil sa magie était clairement encore engourdie de sommeil, il lui fallait à elle aussi un peu de temps pour percevoir bien tout autour d'elle. Enfin, elle s'était vite habillée, heureuse d'avoir été réveillée tôt par la lumière du soleil -bien que, de fait, elle se réveillât rarement tard-, intégrant lentement le nouveau rythme du château. Il n'était pas 8 heures, elle était prête et avait prit tout son temps, se revêtant de ses vêtements toujours si impeccables, et se couvrant du masque de sa droiture. Un masque qui exacerbait celle-ci, un masque qui lui était devenu naturel s'il ne l'avait pas toujours été, et surtout qui ne lui servait pas que de paravent face aux élèves, montrant son autorité : il était comme le comportement protecteur.

Elle s'était alors rendue dans l'immense Grande Salle, qui lorsqu'elle était ainsi vide montrait toute l'ampleur de son nom dans la majesté de son apparence et la grandeur de ses dimensions. Un petit déjeuner assez silencieux : manifestement, tous les enseignants étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, certainement toujours un peu similaires. Et encore, s'agissait-il de ceux qui étaient présents, car quelques loirs jouaient encore à la marmotte dans leur lit sans la moindre vergogne. Elle expédia rapidement cet office matinal obligatoire, se contentant d'une tasse d'un thé fort et revigorant, et d'une ou deux madeleines au goût doucement centenaire(*). Une envie d'avoir du temps –un temps pour lequel elle n'avait même pas de projet précis- l'encourageait plus fortement encore que d'habitude à ne pas s'éterniser ici, et à peine un quart d'heure après s'être installée, elle se levait déjà pour sortir de la pièce. Le directeur fit alors une annonce à propos du repas de midi pris dans la salle des professeurs pour la dernière 'réunion' de l'année. En acquiesçant, elle continua son chemin : elle le savait, ce n'était pas sa première année de vacances scolaires, et même si elle n'y avait pas pensé en se levant, elle savait qu'elle aurait machinalement dirigé ses pas là-bas à midi, et non vers la Grande Salle. Les habitudes sont d'une ténacité de reflexe parfois. Passant la porte, elle ralentit le pas, et finit même par s'arrêter, droite et debout au milieu de l'immense hall d'entrée. Où aller ? Il n'était pas tout à fait 8 heure et demi, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel caressait avec de plus en plus de force les pierres et les tableaux qu'il lui était possible d'atteindre de ses rayon, et elle avait tout son temps. Finalement, elle fit ce qui lui paraissait le plus logique, la chose la plus naturelle : aller vers la tour Gryffondor. Cette tour, vide, c'était étrange. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas fait le tour ainsi dans le silence, en se remémorant ses propres années là-bas par exemple, en ne se préoccupant pas, du moins, des élèves d'aujourd'hui. Reprenant son rythme de marche rapide, elle eut bientôt atteint le portrait de la grosse dame qui semblait se complaire dans une grasse matinée que les élèves ne l'avaient sans doute jamais autorisée à consommer correctement depuis le début de l'année.

L'appelant, l'enseignante ne put réprimer un sourire en voyant la femme du portrait ouvrir un air hagard et tenter de s'étirer moyennement gracieusement avant de l'apercevoir, cligner des yeux, l'observer étonnée, et demander d'une voix pâteuse s'il y avait un problème. Avec un embryon de rire, Minerva lui répondit que pas du tout, et qu'elle souhaiterait juste entrer. La grosse dame poussa un soupir, puis laissa la porte s'entre-ouvrir, et alors que sa directrice de maison franchissait la porte, elle eut l'air de se rendre compte de quelque chose :

« - Mais Minerva ! Les élèves sont partis, vous n'avez plus besoin de code.

- Oh ! j'avais oublié, répondit sincère mais légèrement amusée la concernée en finissant d'entrer dans la salle commune. »

Ayant pénétré dans le grand salon aux couleurs chatoyantes, elle poussa un petit soupir et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles, se perdant lentement dans ses pensées. Elle monta une première volée de marches, puis une seconde, et au troisième niveau s'arrêta. C'était ici qu'elle-même avait été élève. Il y avait… tellement longtemps. La sensation d'en revenir là avait un goût à la fois doux, agréable, un peu insouciant ; et amer avec le poids des années. Elle eut soudain l'impression de n'avoir pas avancé dans la vie. Voilà, à 11 ans, elle était arrivée admirative dans ce superbe château, tout-yeux et tout-oreilles, elle y avait étudié, elle en était partie les larmes aux yeux, elle y était revenue. Et voilà. Puis, se rendant compte que depuis quelques instants elle fixait, le regard vide et l'air hagard, un point inidentifiable sur le mur, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête. D'abord, c'était faux, se sermonna-t-elle. Toutes ces années lui avait apporté, et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était encore à Poudlard qu'elle n'avait pas changé, que rien n'avait évolué dans un infernal sur-place. Elle le savait : sa vie était une vie remplie, et entre la gamine de l'époque et la femme qui commençait à se faire vieille de maintenant, il y avait un pas énorme. Celle d'avant était déjà assez distante, mais elle n'avait pas cet art de la maîtrise de soi, cette droiture qui en jetait. Celle d'avant aimait la métamorphose, et elle appréciait son professeur, mais désormais celle d'aujourd'hui enseignait cette matière avec parfois le plaisir d'y repérer un talent, et était devenue une sorte d'amie pour le vieux directeur. D'un autre côté, celle d'avant était un peu insouciante, elle riait, elle jouait, la vie lui était ouverte, tandis que celle d'aujourd'hui s'était battue et avait vu des hommes et des femmes parfois proches mourir devant ses yeux. Celle d'avant avait un avenir infini de possibilités devant elle et celle de maintenant avait fixé sa vie jour après jour, en en choisissant les pierres et en construisant du mieux qu'elle pouvait une vie qui n'était pas si mauvaise. Non, elle n'avait ni le droit de dire que rien n'avait changé, ni celui de s'apitoyer sur le présent. Elle était directrice adjointe d'un des plus beaux endroits du monde, elle y avait trouvé sa maison et y avait fait sa vie. Se souvenant de ces instants de joie qu'elle avait eu ici, elle laissa un sourire venir à ses lèvres, et lentement une sensation d'une sorte de surpuissance extatique vint l'étreindre. Elle avait envie, comme une adolescente, de bondir et de courir dans un parc glacé, envie de hurler une joie de vivre qui s'exprimait rarement, envie d'être libre et de se laisser dominer par des sensations et des sentiments d'une force exacerbée. Elle hésitait… fallait-il se laisser aller, là, maintenant, seule comme elle l'était, ou continuer à se retenir comme toujours. Dur de choisir. Elle avait pris l'habitude de rester stoïque, mais l'appel de plaisirs oubliés et presque transcendants fut plus fort, et dans un fou-rire qu'elle eut totalement seule, elle se jeta en avant vers les lits à baldaquin, d'une pièce à l'autre, pour finir par se laisser tomber sur le lit de son passé. La couverture avait été soigneusement repliée avant que l'élève ne s'en aille, et elle n'avait pas même l'impression d'emprunter le lit d'une autre. En riant toujours toute seule, pas fort, mais avec une douce sincérité, elle se releva et en s'asseyant replaça précipitamment une mèche –qui s'était détachée de son chignon- derrière son oreille. C'était tellement étrange de faire ainsi ce que l'on voulait. Elle se traita de gamine, mais au fond elle s'en fichait, pour le moment. Il fallait bien profiter maintenant : personne ne viendrait la trouver se roulant sur un matelas ici ! Elle se mit soudain à rire de plus belle en pensant : pas même Severus ! Et oui… cela la fit soudain rire, toutes ces circonstances depuis le début de l'année. Elle s'amusait follement, se souvenant de leurs airs décrépis et des situations où l'un ou l'autre étaient passé pour des imbéciles ! Son esprit, trop occupé par la joie, empêchait par reflexe les tristes souvenirs de l'année même se greffer aux plus drôles. Elle voyait leurs embarras, elle en oubliait la cause.

Doucement, elle se calma un peu, mais sur son visage restait un sourire un peu débile mais tellement sincère, et elle n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête. Elle se sentait portée par une véritable allégresse qui n'avait pas besoin de cause raisonnable et l'étrangeté même que ce sentiment lui faisait le rendait plus intéressant à conserver. Se levant précipitamment, elle atteint la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour inspirer, fortement, les yeux fermés pour en profiter pleinement, un peu de l'air pur et encore frais brassé à l'extérieur par une brise qui restait printanière. Cela aussi il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait ; ou du moins pas dans une optique si agréable. Les bols d'airs frais, souvent la nuit, ne lui servaient plus en général que de calmant lorsqu'une vague de tristesse ou de lassitude l'assaillait, ou pour tenter d'éteindre sa rage. Juste pour le plaisir, jamais depuis peut être dix ans. Elle continua à rire, mais un peu plus consciente qu'avant, ce son lui paru étrange, drôle. Un rire assez clair, naturel. Un rire… libéré. Elle se recula d'un pas, et enserrant sa taille de ses bras pour maîtriser des tremblements compulsifs d'hilarité qui allaient jusqu'à lui endolorir l'estomac, continua à rire amusée par son propre rire. Une petit partie d'elle-même qui finirait vite par reprendre le dessus lui disait bien qu'elle était ridicule, qu'on aurait dit une adolescente qui vient d'avoir ses examens, et qu'elle perdait toute sa dignité, mais en cet instant elle n'en n'avait cure. Sa fierté même était ravalée pour quelques minutes. Cela faisait tellement de bien. Se mettant à nouveau à respirer plus tranquillement tandis que les derniers soubresauts de ses rires s'estompaient, elle releva la tête, reprit le contrôle de son souffle, et un peu de son corps. Se redressant un peu, elle marcha droite (même si visiblement fébrile encore) vers les escaliers à nouveau, pour monter au dernier niveau des dortoirs. Elle en avait envie, voilà. Rapidement arrivée en haut, elle s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte d'un des dortoirs. Toujours souriante et un peu perdue dans une joie trop exubérante pour durer, il lui sembla qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Quoi ? Oh, elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle ne cherchait pas. Cependant, elle redescendit doucement sur terre, se sentant un peu stupide. Alors qu'elle atteignait à nouveau une conscience totale et naturelle, elle fut frappée par ce qu'il y avait d'inhabituel. Le lit collé contre le mur à sa droite n'était pas sombre comme d'habitude. Il faisait presque mal aux yeux ainsi éclairé pas les rayons crus du soleil.

Elle resta silencieuse et en arrêt. Un quart de seconde au plus, mais cela avait suffi à ranger l'adrénaline à sa place pour lui rendre son air guindé, pendant que dans son esprit se faisait rapidement le lien entre les événements de l'avant-veille et ce lit. De toute façon, c'était l'étage des anciens 7èmes années, le dortoir des filles. Ce ne pouvait qu'être cela. Poussant un soupir, l'enseignante s'avança de son pas à nouveau mesuré vers le véritable lit de princesse que Jessica et Emma avaient oublié de remettre en l'état, et s'arrêta juste à côté, s'asseyant sur le matelas même aux couvertures en désordres, dans une multitude de coussins tombés au sol, sentant dans son cœur comme une douleur. Elle soupira. Elle avait oublié dans son moment d'extase digne d'une adolescente romantique que retomber de ce bonheur fictif était douloureux. Revenir à la réalité. Elle caressa doucement du plat de la main le tissu satiné, et elle sentit que les cellules sensitives de sa paume s'agitaient sous les chatouillements frais des draps. Elle revit la scène de la demande en mariage, et puis le lendemain matin la mise-en-scène, tout en passant distraitement ses doigts sur le tissu en quelques mouvements circulaires et abandonnés. Elle revoyait les sourires, les attentions… et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse. Son orgueil, déjà malmené par sa poussée d'enfance protestait avec velléité, mais le sentiment restait profondément ancré.

Non, elle ne voulait pas se sentir ainsi, mais les pensées revenait : elle n'avait jamais eu ça. L'amour ? Non, décidément, non. C'en était vraiment triste ; ne pouvoir se dire que l'on a été aimée, qu'on l'a rendue. Et même, si le sentiment avait au moins existé à son égard sans qu'elle ne le partage… Malheureusement, elle n'avait jamais vu, pour elle, ces regards amoureux et doux. Quelques copains dans sa jeunesse, vite éloigné par sa froideur –qu'elle n'arrivait à endiguer- et qu'ils prenaient pour de la pruderie pur et simple ou un manque d'intérêt. Plus tard, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas été mal. Mais trop occupée à étudier puis à faire étudier, enfermée dans ses grandes robes et son carcan de manière intouchables, elle n'avait pas eu de relations vraiment sérieuses. Pas ce qu'elle voulait : soudain, elle se rendait compte combien elle aurait voulu voir au moins une fois luire dans les yeux d'un autre ce qu'il y avait dans les yeux du jeune prétendant l'avant-veille. Oui, elle savait que sans doute elle n'y était pas pour rien… mais tout de même ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il eu personne pour chercher à percer la carapace. Elle se souvenait d'une remarque dite en riant par une amie : « Tu leur fait peur. Trop de caractère, trop intelligente, et en plus tu caches que tu es jolie sous des robes plus amples que quiconque ici-bas » Elle le savait, ça n'avait pas été pour la blesser, mais voilà, ses mots étaient restés coincés, elle ne pouvait les digérer et les remettre à leur place. Il y avait certainement un peu –un peu trop- de vrai, mais là, comme elle y repensait après des années à s'enfermer dans le célibat par –soi-disant– complaisance, elle s'exagérait l'importance de ces mots. Elle eut envie de se plaindre, mais soudain son orgueil sembla pousser un rugissement terrible en lui interdisant de se mettre à s'apitoyer ainsi sur un sort somme toute très enviable dans l'ensemble. Remettant son masque sur son visage à l'air attristé, elle allait se lever et balayer toutes ces pensées puériles lorsqu'une vague de culpabilité la submergea.

Comment osait-elle se plaindre de n'avoir pas d'amours alors qu'elle avait presque 60 ans quand sa filleule, qui elle était en pleine force de l'âge, était morte sans profiter de ce bien nécessaire. Son égoïsme lui apparu soudain ! Voyons, c'était Judith qui était à plaindre, pas elle. Judith, elle, jeune, belle et intelligente… cette fille aurait pu fonder une famille, trouver un homme qu'elle aimerait et avec qui partager sa vie. Et elle à se plaindre de sa propre vie ! Judith était morte. En chuchotant ce dernier mot, elle sentit des larmes de pure tristesse mêlée à une infime part de culpabilité tenter de s'échapper de ses paupières, et elle laissa faire. Elle avait trop longtemps gardé le masque, et voilà que les fiançailles de la jeune Mlle Pfliffer venaient réveiller les douleurs. Les douleurs avaient besoin de s'exprimer, elle ne pouvait rien contre, et elle se mit soudain à éclater en de longs sanglots dont elle ne maîtrisait rien. Elle n'avait même pas envie de faire un effort pour arrêter. Cette idée lui revenait maintenant : la jeune femme était morte au plus beau de sa vie ; contrainte d'en gâcher le début, elle n'avait pas eu droit à la si belle fin qui se profilait forcément. Son imagination lui faisait voir Judith tenant fermement la main d'un époux charmant et devant eux un superbe bambin : le cliché familiale. Juste le bonheur qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Elle pleura longtemps, véritablement minée. A la mort même de Judith, elle n'avait pas eu cette crise. C'avait été maîtrisé. Là, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. Retomber soudain de l'extase la plus totale, déjà oubliée, dans cette vérité qui l'avait frappée, c'était une douleur sans nom qui en effaçait même les traces de la joie précédente. Dans son esprit, il y aurait pu avoir la conversation naturelle de ces vers de Verlaine : « - Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne ? » demandait une petite portion d'elle-même qu'elle n'entre-apercevait même pas, et à laquelle toute la douleur et la tristesse, associées à sa dignité écrasée venait répondre avec une rage désespérée : « - Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne ? »(*) Au fond, elle aurait beaucoup donné pour retrouver les cieux agréables de cette insouciance ; mais cela elle n'en savait rien et pleurait juste avec cette discussion surréaliste avec elle-même et dont elle n'avait pas la moindre conscience. Elle pleurait juste. Une rage sourdait en elle lentement, et finalement, avec des larmes qui continuaient à courir nerveusement sur ses joues, elle se redressa, prise d'une colère incroyable.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Elle avait envie de faire un long soliloque inutile contre les lois de la vie et la mort. Pourquoi cette gamine (elle était encore cela) n'avait-elle pas eu le droit, elle aussi, de fonder une famille et de se faire une vie ? Pourquoi entraver sa vie de cette manière ? Pourquoi lui ordonner le malheur ? La jalousie qu'elle éprouvait voilà un instant n'avait plus rien à voir avec elle-même : Minerva McGonagall trouvait inadmissible que la jeune Leonia pût avoir le droit à une vie douce et simple, désormais, après quelques tourments, quand sa propre filleule avait vécu bien pire, une enfance et une jeunesse terribles, et ne pourrait jamais en obtenir d'apaisement. Elle avait envie de crier, d'insulter le ciel, d'accuser Merlin des pires maux et de faire retomber sur Morgane les tristesses qui s'abattaient sur elle et sa filleule. Alors qu'elle allait succomber, elle sentit les mots rester coincés dans sa gorge douloureuse, et une nouvelle vague de sanglots vint la submerger et l'emporter dans de profondes affres -dont on pense toujours qu'on ne ressortira jamais. Elle resta longtemps, le visage dans ses mains, avec son cœur qui battait la chamade aussi fort que sa colère parcourait ses veines en se heurtant aux limites de vaisseaux qui empêchaient son sang de s'échauffer et de hurler son envie de haine. Elle se sentait tressaillir à chaque nouvel assaut de larmes, et quand il semblait que la source se tarissait, il y avait une douloureuse pensée qui revenait titiller leur épanchement.

Lentement cependant, il sembla que ses larmes étaient arrivée à leur point culminant et l'activité lacrymale de son corps entier alla en décroissant. Ses épaules cessaient de s'agiter au rythme de sa respiration saccadée et le tremblement nerveux, coléreux et désespéré de ses mains s'estompa légèrement. Elle retrouva un peu son calme, et se sentit soudain ridicule. S'être laissé allée à pleurer et à se lamenter… après une crise de post-adolescence qui plus est ! Mais pour une fois elle se dit que c'était vraiment d'une bêtise énorme de se réprimander pour une crise de naturel avec de telles circonstances. S'il y avait bien une chose sérieuse qui méritait de tels épanchements, c'était bien la mort et tous les arrêts sur image qu'elle signifiait. Avoir vu des proches tomber pendant la guerre en gardant un maximum de sang-froid pour survivre elle-même ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était insensible et que l'irrévocabilité de la perte d'une vie ne la touchait pas. Cela faisait presque 6 mois, mais y repenser sous cet angle en ne mettant pas de barrières à sa pensée l'avait remise à nue comme au jour de la nouvelle. Pire même, car maintenant elle avait expérimenté l'absence. En essuyant d'un revers de main les traces de larmes, elle poussa un soupir en décidant de tenter de ne plus y penser, maintenant. Oui, oui, c'était fini. Judith était morte de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire… Se pourrir la vie à jamais ne servirait à rien. En repensant à cette mort, elle sentit de nouvelles larmes venir jusqu'à ses yeux rougis, mais en se mordant avec force la lèvre inférieure, elle parvint à en empêcher l'écoulement et à ravaler un peu de sa tristesse. Elle épousseta d'un geste sec et machinal les plis de sa robe, et entama une lente mais égale redescente vers la salle commune. Elle se sentait encore le cœur lourd, mais manifestement ces éclats de joie puis ces coulées de tristesses l'avaient calmée, et elle se sentait relativement en paix, ni exaltée ni interrogative. Revenue dans le grand salon, elle fit à nouveau une pause et eut un lent regard circulaire, dans lequel il n'y avait pas de joie, mais pas non plus de tristesse. Remarquant une tension sur la peau de ses joues, elle comprit que la trace salée de ses larmes était toujours là, et ne pouvant sortir dans cet état, elle sortit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort de base effaça ses marques disgracieuses. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea d'un pas désormais résolu vers la porte, et en la franchissait elle avait à nouveau son masque habituel : rien, jamais, ne montrerait qu'elle s'était abandonnée tantôt à la joie et tantôt à la douleur dans les moments qui venaient de passer.

Regagnant rapidement sa chambre et constatant qu'il était –déjà !- 11 heures, elle décida d'utiliser son temps à commencer à faire ses valises. Bientôt, comme tous, elle quitterait Poudlard : à chaque fois, il lui semblait revivre le même déchirement qu'aux jours de Juin de son adolescence. Et encore, à l'époque, elle avait des parents à la maison. Maintenant, c'était pour retrouver une grande maison froide et vide où elle n'aurait pour compagnie qu'un elfe de maison et des milliers de livres. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas mal lotie, et cette maison lui manquait un peu, mais de là à y passer presque deux mois… très vite, ayant repris ses marques et ses habitudes, elle s'ennuyait, les discussions avec Albus, les longs couloirs et ses appartements éclairés… tout cela lui manquait. Même, et cela elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, les élèves, leur bêtise et leur jeunesse : rester dans le grand collègue millénaire, c'était rester en contact avec le monde. Un monde restreint de professeurs, et tout de même le roulement des élèves. Enfin, une fois qu'elle y était ce n'était jamais si terrible, elle se détendait, c'était vrai… mais le manque d'envie était toujours aussi tenace chaque année, et cette fois-ci n'y échappait naturellement pas. Rien de terrible, juste pour le moment, une petite pointe sur son cœur qui pressentait la nostalgie.

Ayant pris un peu son temps pour accomplir cette tâche à la réussite de laquelle un ou deux coups de baguette eussent suffi, elle décida que 11h45 était une heure parfaite pour partir maintenant : elle serait juste un peu en avance. Jetant un dernier regard aux quelques sacs qui se trouvaient posés en rang d'oignon contre un mur, elle franchi la porte qui se referma en un petit clic derrière elle, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle des professeurs. Arrivée, elle trouva la salle encore vide, et au centre une table pour une quinzaine de personnes, avec des couverts simples. Comme chaque année. Sachant où elle devait s'asseoir, parce qu'elle s'y asseyait toujours, elle se dirigea vers la place à droite de celle du directeur, et pris place devant la table ronde. Très rapidement, avec sa démarche digne qui contredisait un rien son air bonhomme, entra le directeur. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire, et manifestement rayonnant alla rejoindre sa place. Une fois assis, il se tourna vers elle et décidé à engager la conversation, commença avec un ton jovial :

« - Alors, comment allez-vous Minerva ?

- Bien, et vous ? avait-elle répondu de son ton un peu sec sans être méchant de toujours.

- Mais fort bien… toujours étrange le départ des élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, en effet…

- Vous avez un ton… soupirant ! s'était-il exclamé avec un large sourire.

- Soupirant ? je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ! avait-elle répliqué en se maudissant d'avoir laissé cette pointe de langueur ressortir dans sa voix.

- Et bien… Comme, mélancolique, continua-t-il avec un air faussement triomphant, mais gentil et un peu joueur.

- Je ne suis pas mélancolique Albus !

- Mais ce n'est pas une insulte ma chère, dit-il avec un air légèrement plus sérieux qui montrait sa profonde sincérité.

- Bien, se résigna-t-elle. Et bien je ne suis pas mélancolique, ce n'est que le changement, retrouver ma maison vide et quitter Poudlard. »

Le directeur, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire parce qu'il la connaissait bien, et sachant par là-même qu'elle n'aimerait pas s'étaler à ce sujet, hocha simplement la tête et ne dit rien, tandis que la porte était poussée et le directeur et son adjointe rejoints par les autres professeurs pour la plupart en grande discussion, Rogue fermant la marche et l'air aussi renfrogné que d'habitude. Plus même peut être que d'habitude, parce que ce genre de réunion, même si dans le cas présent il n'en connaissait pas le but exact, avait tendance à le rendre fou. Il se dirigea d'une démarche trainante et butée vers la place restante en gardant un visage fermé mais manifestement énervé, et s'y assit. Finalement ce ne fut pas si long. Même pas de pathos d'au-revoir (il se dit que cela viendrait après la réunion et qu'il faudrait s'éclipser). Dumbledore fit un court point de l'année, dans la mesure où il était capable de tenir sérieusement un discours devant des collègues dans une situation qui n'avait aucune gravité (c'est-à-dire qu'il y eut deux ou trois jeux de mots sur des noms de friandises et moqueries gentilles sur la matière de l'un ou l'autre), et donna les dates de l'année suivante. Ou, plus véritablement, il annonça que tous devraient être là pour le 30 août afin de préparer la rentrée etc. et à Minerva le privilège de venir quelques jours eu milieu des vacances pour chercher la liste des élèves et faire les multiples lettres qu'il lui incombait de rédiger. Au bout d'une demi-heure il avait fini, et se décida à invoquer le repas (ce qui constituait en un frappement de mains). Aussitôt, le niveau en décibels augmenta sensiblement tandis que des raclements de fourchettes et des bribes de conversations se mélangeaient dans un joyeux bruit de fond. Assis à la gauche de Dumbledore, comme à la table de la Grande Salle en fait, Severus se concentrait avec application sur le contenu de son assiette. Il n'avait pas envie de parler : ces épanchements d'adieux éphémères et de programmes pour les vacances ne le rendaient guère enthousiaste.

Alors qu'il commençait à trouver le temps long, quelques personnes se mirent à se lever pour quitter la table, envoyant de grandes brassées de vœux pour les vacances à tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Trop heureux, il esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais alors qu'il allait sortir véritablement de table il fut retenu par un regard du directeur et un mouvement de lèvres qui disait qu'il voulait lui parler. Il attendit sagement que tout le monde sortît, réprimant comme il le pouvait des mouvements d'impatience et le regard allant de Minerva à Albus qui, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne semblaient décidés à bouger d'un millimètre. Finalement, ils ne furent plus qu'eux trois dans la pièce et le silence lui sembla en passe de devenir pesant. Décidé cependant à ne pas briser lui-même cet état, il resta muet et attendit encore.

« - Je voulais vous remercier tout les deux, commença d'un air sérieux le directeur.

- Euh… regarda étonnée Minerva qui elle non plus ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient été retenus tous les deux.

- De quoi donc ? demanda sèchement Severus que ce type de remarques ne mettait pas à l'aise.

- Juste vous remercier, sourit-il gentiment. J'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais à vous supporter, et je suis heureux de constater que vous avez été très bien en temps que collègues, malgré vos différends d'origine et malgré la maison que vous représentez l'un et l'autre. »

Il y eut un silence gêné où les deux concernés regardaient le directeur avec le plus d'intensité possible –qui ne mettait nullement mal-à-l'aise celui-ci, habitué- afin surtout d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec les yeux de l'autre. En les regardant, le directeur esquissa un sourire : ces deux là étaient décidément des cas à part ! Voyant que cette situation à son goût insupportable allait s'éterniser, Severus hocha la tête et répondit d'un ton sec.

« - Est-ce tout ?

- Et bien… se retint de rire le directeur. C'est tout.

- Parfait, continua sur le même ton que son collègue Serpentard McGonagall.

- Bonnes vacances, laissa échapper Severus du bout des lèvres.

- Bonnes vacances Albus, reprit Minerva.

- Félicitations à vous deux, je le disais, ajouta le directeur avec un sourire un peu moqueur en observant leur air interloqué qu'ils tentaient de cacher en franchissant la porte comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. »

Les regardant franchir la porte l'un après l'autre, le directeur laissa son sourire s'agrandir et sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'entendre poussa un soupir. Ils étaient pareils ! Des copies conformes à la fois inverses et semblables. Toutes deux personnes d'exception, capables de se sacrifier, de s'impliquer, de s'oublier. L'un et l'autre avaient un orgueil fort et cette habitude de cacher tout ce qu'ils ressentaient. Et cependant l'une était Gryffondor et l'autre Serpentard ; l'une toujours droite et l'autre retord –quoiqu'à la réflexion Minerva puisse parfois avoir des manières un peu semblables. Enfin, pareils et différents.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Minerva et Severus étaient hermétiques, comme si Albus n'avait rien dit, presque comme si la présence de l'autre était oubliée et ignorée à telle point qu'elle en était annulée. En marchant d'un pas égal vers le Hall et laissant derrière eux la gargouille et le couloir, ils remâchaient ce que leur avait dit le directeur, se trouvant l'un et l'autre flattés dans leur orgueil et refusant à toute force de se l'avouer et encore moins d'en laisser échapper un signe. Rogue se sentait apprécié pour quelque chose qu'il savait faire, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été complimenté pour ses qualités humaines ; McGonagall trouvait une immense gentillesse dans ce geste, juste pour faire plaisir. Ayant atteint la Grande Salle où leurs chemins se séparaient, et n'ayant pas laissé échapper un mot d'entre leurs lèvres durant la totalité du parcours, ils se trouvèrent bien embarrassés. Conscients l'un comme l'autre qu'il fallait dire quelque chose désormais, que dans de telles circonstances on se disait au moins bonnes vacances parce qu'on ne se verrait pas pour presque deux mois, ils ne savaient pas quels mots employer pour se prévenir contre le ridicule (grande hantise de l'un et l'autre), avoir l'air à propos. Il semblait à Severus qu'il faudrait ajouter quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas quoi il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à cela, inquiet que le sentimentalisme se fasse trop proche de son esprit.

Echangeant un regard parce que ne rien faire eut été en encore plus suspect et dans l'espoir déjà faux d'oublier ainsi leur gêne, il fallut bien que l'un se décide à engager la conversation, l'autre n'ayant plus qu'à suivre. S'éclaircissant la gorge qu'elle sentait prête à défaillir en détruisant la sonorité de sa voix, Minerva McGonagall, qui commençait à sentir poindre les germes d'un véritable malaise, dit :

« - Et bien, bonnes vacances Severus.

- Oui, bonnes vacances, répondit-il sur le même ton égal et toujours perdu dans ses réflexions. »

Un silence pesa à nouveau. Minerva regarda son collègue immobile et sans trop réfléchir –contrairement à ses principes et habitudes- recommença à parler :

« - Année étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, soupira-t-il en réponse à cette interrogation purement rhétorique. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'enseigner à Poudlard serait si mouvementé. »

Se rendant compte qu'il venait d'exprimer librement ses sentiments, il se tut immédiatement et s'apprêtait à se murer dans un silence convaincu ou à prendre congé quand il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de sa collègue.

« - Moi non plus ! s'exclama-t-elle doucement pour elle-même en riant presque. »

Prenant elle aussi conscience que son masque personnel s'effritait à vue d'œil, elle recomposa son visage professoral et ajouta :

« - Les années sont rarement si pleines, je vous rassure.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il sèchement en se saisissant de la perche qu'elle lui tendait.

- Nous nous reverrons en août, dit-elle sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer et en hochant doucement la tête.

- En effet… et bien, bonnes vacances.

- Oui, bonnes vacances, fit-elle échos en rejouant la conversation précédente. »

Sans plus un mot et après s'être salués d'un mouvement infime de la tête sans laisser échapper un sourire, ils cessèrent de se faire face et l'un gravit les premières marches tandis que l'autre commençait à descendre vers les cachots. Toute une année de mouvements pour en arriver là… pour en revenir là ; parce qu'à y bien regarder rien n'avait changé ou presque. Il y avait eu Judith et Leonia, les reproches lancés en pleine figure et les confessions qui s'échappaient d'un mot ou d'un geste… Il y avait eu tout cela, ils se connaissaient sans se connaître, ils se saluaient comme deux presque étrangers. Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu. Oui, ils se reverraient en août.

_(*) Alors, j'avoue… (au cas où ça ne crèverait pas les yeux) : c'est une petite référence à Proust. Et oui, pour moi c'est le dieu de la littérature, et donc… enfin ! ça me paraissait logique ! _

_(*) Référence de cette sublime citation (un poème très court que je vous conseille fortement de lire si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait –comme ça, aucun rapport ?... bon, d'accord, aucun rapport mais voilà !-) : Verlaine, Les Fêtes Galantes, et il s'agit de deux vers de 'Colloque Sentimental'. Du joli spleen verlainien comme on les aime !_


	21. Poudlard, à nouveau

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Je m'excuse pour le délais de publication : j'étais en vacance sans ordinateur ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout de même, et j'atends vos avis (qui se font inexistants, mais je vous en veux pas trop ^^ !) _

_Bonne lecture !_

_(PS : j'en profite pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un prochain OS -dans les deux jours- sur Bellatrix... me demandez pas pourquoi elle, c'est que le sujet m'inspirais, et elle collait à merveille !) _

Chapitre 21 : Poudlard, à nouveau.

Le 28 août, à 6 heures du matin, Severus Rogue se réveilla en sursaut et par réflexe se saisit de sa baguette pour la brandir dans le noir autour de lui et s'illuminer. Pourquoi c'était-il réveillé ainsi ? Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, de cela, il s'en serait souvenu. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, les années de service auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait été aussi efficaces que les cours de Maugrey pour connaître l'utilité de la vigilance constante et ne jamais sous-estimer le danger extérieur. Il haïssait la peur, lorsqu'elle s'emparait de lui. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas ça. En un instant il avait allumé au bout de sa baguette une lumière avec laquelle il jeta un rapide regard circulaire à la pièce. N'y voyant rien d'anormal, il éteignit la lumière tout en rabattant les couvertures, et d'un mouvement de poignet les lourds rideaux étaient ouverts et laissaient passer la lumière du jour. Soudain, il remarqua juste derrière lui une sorte de point blanc qui ne devait pas s'y trouver. Il connaissait cette pièce en détail, et il n'y avait jamais rien eu de cette teinte sur son lit. Se retournant d'un coup, il pointa sa baguette dessus et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre, et surtout d'un hibou moyen duc qui le regardait avec de grands yeux.

Poussant un soupir à fendre les pierres, à la fois énervé et soulagé, il baissa sa garde après avoir vérifié derrière lui s'il n'y avait rien d'autre d'anormal, et s'assit sur le lit, décrochant le courrier de la patte de l'animal. Il fut étonné de reconnaître le sceaux, l'encre verte et l'écriture de Minerva qui indiquaient une lettre de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Et puis à cette heure-ci ! Il n'habitait pas à plus d'une heure du château à vol de hibou, mais tout de même… à quelle heure s'était-elle dont levée pour envoyer cela ? Arrêtant de chercher, il décacheta le courrier et en lu rapidement le contenu.

_'Chers collègues,_

_Je m'excuse pour l'heure à laquelle vous allez certainement recevoir ce pli, mais il doit vous parvenir avant ce soir. _

_Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait que vous veniez tous dès demain et non pour le 30. _

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall.'_

Chiffonnant le papier, il le mit par habitude dans la poche de sa robe de nuit et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine. Comme il s'y attendait, l'elfe dormait encore. Cette bestiole était utile, bien sûr, mais il devait avouer qu'il ne l'avait jamais demandée et la récupérer de ces grands-parents (avec le manoir) ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. En plus, cette elfe avait vraiment un nom ridicule. Enfin bon… ce n'était pas son problème maintenant, c'était comme ça et il s'en contentait.

« - Athéna ! lança-t-il d'une voix sèche.

- Oui maître, s'exclama en se levant d'un coup l'elfe en question. Le maître désire-t-il quelque chose ?

- Juste un petit déjeuner… simple, précisa-t-il, connaissant l'habitude qu'elle avait de préparer de gargantuesques quantités qu'elle pensait lui faire plaisir. Quelques toasts, du thé fort et de la marmelade.

- Bien maître, tout de suite, dit de sa voix aigüe la créature tandis qu'il ressortait et allait s'assoir seul à la table de la salle à manger. »

Il n'eut pas à attendre cinq minutes qu'une assiette de toasts, et tout ce qu'il avait demandé, se trouvait devant lui avec tout les vœux de bon appétit possible. Il étala lentement de la confiture d'orange amère sur la tranche de pain encore chaud, et se mit à réfléchir. Qu'avait-il fait de ses 'vacances' ? Il était allé chez Lucius et avait vu son filleul : entre les deux hommes, pas un mot sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus savait qu'il était en train de chercher à retrouver une bonne place au sein de la société… cet homme, à part la pérennité de sa fierté à l'égard de la pureté de son sang, était de ceux qui suivent le vent. Malheureusement, son fanatisme un peu faux, trop poussé, envers le Maître venait de se retourner contre lui et il se trouvait imbécile. Ces journées passées au manoir Malfoy avait été plutôt ennuyeuses. L'homme qu'était Lucius n'avait pas grand intérêt, à part peut être qu'il était de la race la plus serpentarde des Serpentards. Il devait avouer que l'éducation qu'il donnait à son fils était plutôt positive. Pas très aimante certes, mais comme il ne connaissait pas cet amour d'un père, il ne lui semblait pas aberrant que Lucius considère Drago d'abord comme un héritier. Il espérait juste que le garçon ne suivrait pas son père dans son admiration (car cela existait, c'était vrai) pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il restait son parrain et ne souhaitait pas pour le garçon la même chose que pour lui-même.

A part cela, il était resté dans le grand manoir, avec les portraits d'ancêtres dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant parce que son père ne voulait pas entendre une allusion à toutes ces sorcelleries de recettes de grand-mère, comme il disait. Parfois, quand il s'ennuyait, il pensait vaguement à demander à l'elfe de maison comment étaient ses ancêtres. Cependant, il s'en empêchait immédiatement, rattrapé par son orgueil. Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à une créature magique de lui faire la conversation. Il n'était pas tombé si bas, même dans la solitude. Ainsi donc, il avait fait quelques aménagements dans son laboratoire, il avait fait quelques potions et finalement avait inventé une manière d'accélérer la préparation d'une des potions dont l'infirmière se servait presque quotidiennement. Mais, surtout, il s'était morfondu dans ses souvenirs, sa culpabilité, et pendant quelques uns des jours les plus terribles, il ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir le regard de Lily et la une de la Gazette qui avait annoncé sa mort. Il ne l'avait pas cru, mais il avait fallu l'accepter…

Il fit inconsciemment claquer la porcelaine de sa tasse vide sur la surface froide de la table alors qu'une sensation amère renaissait en lui. Il n'avait rien fait de ces presque deux mois. Rien d'autre que s'ennuyer, se sentir mal, et rendre visite à un ancien mangemort tout sauf repenti avec qui il avait évité tout sujet sensible. Il se sentait déjà mal d'y repenser. Toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises, et maintenant il était revenu dans le monde normal. Il savait qu'Albus ne croyait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort… il n'en avait donc sûrement pas fini. Il avait envie de se mettre à se lamenter sur son sort. Mais auprès de qui aurait-il pu le faire ? Et puis de toutes manières il refusait de se montrer faible. Il ne lui restait plus que ça pour être quelqu'un : être fort. Il ne voulait pas être aimé, se disait-il en se mentant un peu, il voulait ne plus rien ressentir. C'était trop dangereux.

Se levant soudainement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en laissant l'elfe s'occuper du rangement. Dix minutes plus tard à peine, il entrait dans la froide salle à manger à nouveau, et appelait l'elfe qui était habituée et se présenta rapidement.

« - Je pars dès cet après-midi Athéna, dit-il.

- Oui maître. Que dois-je faire durant votre absence ? Pourquoi le maître part-il plus tôt ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore me demande, mentit-il à l'elfe tout en se disant qu'il était ridicule et en forçant la roideur de sa voix. Tu restes ici, tu gardes la maison propre, ordonnée. Si des gens viennent, tu ne laisses pas entrer quelque soit la raison, tu demandes à ce qu'on m'envoie un courrier.

- Bien maître, hocha la concernée en le fixant avec de grands yeux.

- Pour le moment, fais-moi ma valise pour Poudlard. Juste ce avec quoi je suis revenu la dernière fois.

- Tout de suite, dit-elle de sa voix aigüe avant de s'éclipser. »

Satisfait, il s'assit dans le seul fauteuil qu'il utilisait (malgré le fait qu'il y en eût quatre similaires autour de la cheminée), et saisit à côté de lui un ouvrage sur les potions avancées. A peine avait-il entamé le premier chapitre qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il referma le livre et le reposa presque intact là où il l'avait pris, puis se leva et monta une volée de marches pour entrer dans une grande salle où trônait seul un bureau en bois foncé vernis couvert d'un sous-main de cuir vert et accompagné d'une chaise dans les mêmes teintes. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire ici que s'assoir au bureau, car les quelques étagères au mur ne servaient que d'entrepôt pour les nombreux dossiers de son grand-père. Il n'y avait jamais touché, et ne tenait pas à le faire. Il n'avait pas ouï-dire que sa famille ait des rapports avec une quelconque forme de magie noire, mais il préférait ne pas le savoir. Se découvrir des ancêtres amoureux de Grindewald, il s'en passerait aisément.

S'asseyant, il tira un lourd tiroir et en extirpa un morceau de parchemin vierge, ainsi qu'une plume intacte. Il ouvrit dans un déclic sonore, qui contrastait avec le silence environnant, un encrier. Y trempant la plume jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment imprégnée pour que l'écriture soit fluide, il eut un mouvement du bras pour écarter sa manche puis se mit à écrire rapidement.

_'Minerva,_

_Je serais à Poudlard dès cet après-midi._

_Cordialement,_

_Severus Rogue.' _

Il avait hésité à ajouter une forme de politesse ou une autre au début de son message, mais la sobriété lui allait mieux. Qu'écrirait-il d'autre de toutes manières ? Il n'était pas à l'aise avec les manifestations de sympathie, et il n'avait d'ailleurs, se convainquit-il, aucune forme de sympathie dont il eut eu à lui faire part. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la missive extrêmement courte, il appela à nouveau son elfe de maison et lui demanda d'aller remettre cette lettre à la directrice adjointe. Il savait qu'Athéna pourrait aller directement dans l'établissement, cela serait milles fois plus rapide et pratique que d'envoyer un hibou, et même s'il ne lui demandait pas son avis il pensait qu'il était correct qu'elle fût au courant de sa venue avant qu'il ne débarque.

L'elfe lui expliqua avec la multitude de marques de déférence habituelle –qui le rendaient souvent fou tant cela prenait du temps- que ce serait fait immédiatement, que la valise du maître était prête, et que le maître pourrait partir dès qu'il le souhaiterait. Il acquiesça, la fit partir tout de suite, et alla s'installer à nouveau dans son fauteuil, laissant derrière lui la froideur inhumaine de la pièce et les dossiers intouchés de son grand-père.

La fin de la matinée fut pour Severus accompagnée des chapitres qui se succédaient au sujet d'une potion et d'une autre. Il lisait, au fond, sans trop se concentrer. Il l'avait déjà lu, déjà relu, déjà lu à nouveau. C'était un peu la base de ses connaissances spéciales en matière de potion. Le livre des débuts de sa véritable réussite. Il reposait toujours dans son laboratoire (ou celui de Poudlard lorsqu'il y était). Ce livre avait été là à chacune des potions qu'il avait améliorées ou fabriquées. Quelque part, il s'agissait d'un talisman. Pas comme son livre de classe de jeunesse, celui-là lui rappelait plutôt des mauvais souvenirs. Non, une sorte de porte-bonheur. Cela, il ne l'aurait jamais admis, et d'ailleurs il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Mais cela fonctionnait de cette manière. Le lire lui servait de détente, et régulièrement il y redécouvrait un sens nouveau à une chose ou une autre, comme cela arrive aux grands lecteurs avec les chefs d'œuvre de la littérature qui ne signifient plus la même chose aux âges où on le lit, à chaque nouvelle lecture. Il n'avait été interrompu qu'un instant au retour de l'elfe qui lui avait dit que 'la directrice adjointe de Poudlard disait que c'était bon'. Il mangea rapidement à midi ce qu'on lui présenta (il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'embarrassait plus à demander à Athéna des plats compliqués et parfumés pour lui tout seul : à Poudlard, cela avait un sens, pas ici) puis monta prendre ses affaires. Un _'reducto'_ lui permit de les faire entrer dans la poche de sa cape noire, et il alla dans la large entrée où l'attendait l'elfe fidèle à son poste. S'étant vu souhaiter pas couinements un agréable séjour à Poudlard, et ayant entendu toutes les promesses possibles quant à la tenue impeccable de la maison en son absence, il put enfin sortir et sur le pas de la porte transplaner devant les larges grilles du château.

.

Le professeur McGonagall était revenue à Poudlard depuis le 15 août et y avait passé presque deux semaines passionnantes où tout forme d'activité constituait à écrire des courriers individuels aux élèves. Il y avait les anciens à qui l'on faisait part de la liste de leur matériel et parfois de leur statut de Préfet ou Préfet-en-Chef. Il fallait aussi joindre les résultats des BUSES ou des ASPICS. Cela, c'était encore le plus rapide mais bien malheureusement la dernière chose à faire. Car, la priorité était les nouveaux élèves : ceux qui étaient de famille sorcière où du moins en partie n'étaient que l'affaire d'un courrier ; mais les jeunes sorciers nés de parents moldus nécessitaient des lettres précises, qui expliquaient et le monde magique et le fonctionnement de l'école… Heureusement, ceux-là n'étaient pas les plus nombreux ; mais elle devait régulièrement aller chez les gens et métamorphoser une ou deux tasses en souris d'appartement pour les convaincre. Et puis, il fallait trouver une date –Merlin merci on ne leur laissait pas le choix !- où Hagrid accompagnerait toutes ces chères familles sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin qu'ils puissent faire leurs achats (le fait étant que les moldus ne pouvait pas ouvrir l'entrée par le Chaudron Baveur sans baguette, et se seraient de toutes manières perdus là-bas, ne comprenant, au bas mot, rien du tout). Cette année ils avaient été cinq, et lorsque tous avaient été convaincus et détenteur d'un billet pour le Poudlard-Express, elle s'était sentie libérée –même si le travail n'était pas fini. Mais avant de revenir à Poudlard, elle s'était plongée dans sa bibliothèque, avait revu les rares amies qu'il lui restait de sa jeunesse ou même d'années plus proches, et s'était promenée sous sa forme d'animagus dans la campagne environnante.

Assise derrière son bureau, la directrice adjointe regardait la liste devant elle, tenant à la main une plume et biffant le dernier nom de la liste. C'était bon, tous les élèves étaient prévenus. Elle avait passé son temps seule dans le château avec le directeur qui semblait n'avoir pas d'autre maison. La veille, il lui avait demandé de convoquer les professeurs avec un jour d'avance, ce qui signifiait pour le lendemain même. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi, mais n'obtenant pour réponse qu'un regard pétillant et la promesse qu'elle aurait la réponse le jour où tous seraient de retour, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suspecter d'avoir un plan (pour le moins boiteux) derrière la tête. Cet homme était un ami très cher, mais il y avait des jours où malgré l'admiration qu'elle vouait à son grand savoir elle avait une envie difficilement maîtrisable de lui mettre une gifle monumentale et le sermonner comme un enfant. D'un autre côté, elle savait que cette excentricité faisait partie des choses qui faisaient de lui un très grand sorcier… mais tout de même.

Elle reposa la plume, replia le papier, et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette se ranger avec ceux des années précédentes. Il était 13h, elle avait mangé en tête à tête avec Albus dans la salle des professeurs, car la Grande Salle était décidément ridiculement spacieuse pour deux personnes. Bientôt ils seraient trois. Elle eut une esquisse de sourire en se disant que dès ce soir et jusqu'au lendemain cela risquait d'être drôle. Le directeur et les directeurs des deux maisons rivales du château seuls ensembles. Elle décida d'aller s'assoir dans la salle vide des professeurs et d'y lire avec un café. Le soleil baignait la pièce à cette heure de la journée alors qu'il dédaignait ses appartements personnels, et ce soleil était suffisamment rare, même en fin août, pour qu'elle n'ait nulle envie de n'en pas profiter. Elle s'assit donc dans un fauteuil, et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait lire. Une envie de Shakespeare la prit, et un _'accio Roméo et Juliette'_ envoyé dans la direction qu'elle savait être la bonne permit au dit-ouvrage d'arriver entre ses mains moins d'une minute plus tard. Elle aimait cette belle littérature moldue, et vue la qualité des écrits il n'y avait aucune honte en soi à clamer lire du Shakespeare. Cependant, elle ne lisait pas Hamlet (bien que l'œuvre fût parfaite elle en convenait) mais bien la tragédie des amours impossibles et passionnés. Et cela, elle ne laisserait personne s'en rendre compte. Elle perdrait toute autorité, elle en était sûre, si on la soupçonnait d'une sensibilité à ce type de littérature. Et même, il était hors de question qu'elle fût surprise à lire cela. Cependant, elle était seule ici, alors quel risque ? Elle ouvrit donc l'ouvrage là où elle y avait laissé un marque-page, et entrepris de continuer sa lecture. Elle ne lisait que rarement des 'futilités'(*) et il y avait longtemps, depuis qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard en fait, qu'elle n'avait pas continué la lecture de cette histoire. Le soleil la réchauffait doucement, et sous ses yeux deux amants interdits se juraient un amour éternel.

.

Severus alla d'abord à ses appartements pour y déposer la valise qui avait retrouvé sa taille normale à nouveau, puis passa au bureau d'Albus pour lui dire qu'il était là. Le vieil homme hocha la tête sans poser de questions, conscient sans aucun doute que c'était l'ennui qui l'avait poussé à avancer sa venue. Le professeur de potion reparti donc très rapidement en direction de la salle des professeurs où il se doutait qu'il pourrait trouver sa collègue. Ce n'était pas qu'il ait une envie irrépressible de la voir elle, mais il l'informerait ainsi de vive voix de son arrivée, et il fallait avouer qu'une compagnie humaine (et non plus celle d'une elfe de maison pire que déférente) ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Leur rapport serait juste conventionnel, il n'allait pas commencer cette année comme la dernière et il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'avait été, mais des discussions –même sur les programmes- ne lui feraient pas de mal. Dans son esprit, la réflexion était bien moins organisée et sans doute cela lui aurait-il déplu s'il en avait eu complètement conscience.

Ouvrant la porte sans prendre de précautions, il jeta un œil circulaire et découvrit en tout une dizaine de chaises et fauteuils vides, et celui qui lui faisait dos était occupé par sa collègue, semblant absorbée dans ses pensées puisqu'elle ne réagissait pas. Il fit donc un pas et l'apostropha de son ton habituel, froid, mais cherchant à ne pas être non plus au summum du désagréable.

« - Minerva, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

- Non, non, lui répondit-elle d'un ton empressé et qu'elle tentait de prévenir contre les accents de la surprise tandis qu'elle refermait précipitamment le volume et le glissait entre l'accoudoir et sa jambe. Vous êtes de retour ?

- Oui, confirma-il en n'ayant rien remarqué, je n'avais plus rien à faire chez moi.

- Je comprends, dit-elle en hochant la tête et ayant retrouvé sa froide prestance.

- Pourquoi Albus veut-il que nous venions un jour plus tôt ? interrogea-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira-t-elle en montrant la pointe d'énervement en elle. Mais manifestement il a des projets pour cette année.

- Quel genre ?

- De ceux qu'il considère comme des bonnes surprises, grimaça-t-elle légèrement en observant le visage pourtant stoïque de son collègue s'agiter d'un léger rictus de désagrément. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

- Je m'en occupe, dit-il puisqu'il était encore debout et elle toujours assise.

- Merci, répondit-il avec un ton de voix qui signifiait qu'elle aurait pu sourire.

- Nous avons donc à craindre pour notre vie, dit-il dans une tentative d'humour qui fonctionna puisqu'elle esquissa un véritable sourire en se saisissant de la tasse.

- En effet. Quoique personnellement j'ai cessé de craindre pour me vie, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Il tenta un début de rire assez sincère, et il y eut un silence. Ils se parlaient sans animosité, ce qui était assez normal de par leur statut... mais surtout les souvenirs de l'année passée semblaient ne pas venir obscurcir la discussion. Ils étaient deux personnes civilisées et extrêmement polies pour ne pas dire guindées qui discutaient d'un peu 'rien' en faisant un peu d'humour faussement spirituel. _'Health and Weather'_…(*) rien de plus, rien de moins… La fin, tout de même, était étonnante lorsque l'on savait que les deux protagonistes étaient la droite directrice adjointe et l'irascible maître des cachots : la badinerie, même de convenance, semblait en désaccord avec leur personne même. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le sentiment d'y perdre son honneur et leur orgueil n'en était pas blessé : peut être, sans doute, était-ce simplement car quoique les souvenirs n'y interfèrent pas, les faits de l'année passée avaient fait naître une certaine liberté naturelle l'un à l'autre. Liberté qui n'empêchait en rien les plus strictes convenances et une froideur minimale, mais tout de même.

« - Le château n'est plus lui-même, ainsi silencieux, alimenta-t-il la conversation.

- Il l'était déjà à la fin de l'année dernière.

- Nous étions plus…

- Certes, acquiesça-t-elle. Vous comptiez faire quelque chose au château aujourd'hui ?

- M'y réinstaller, répondit Severus en essayant d'être aussi naturel que possible pour qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur son ennui personnel, et s'attaquant aux plus plates banalités : vos vacances ?

- Des vacances, que voulez-vous… dit-elle sans émotions car elle-même n'avait pas envie de raconter ses activités personnelles, ou plus précisément le peu qu'il y avait d'entres elles. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Minerva glissa le mince ouvrage dans la poche de sa robe et se sentit un peu plus soulagée. Il lui avait semblé naturel de ne pas se laisser surprendre à une telle lecture. Elle imaginait déjà son sourire un peu méprisant s'il l'avait vu lire cela –parce qu'elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il connaisse Roméo et Juliette, même les sorciers Sangs-Purs jusqu'au bout des ongles en savaient par cœur l'histoire (bien qu'expliquant qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre sorciers)-, un sourire comme elle ne les supporterait pas. Finalement, après que se soient écoulées quelques minutes, elle se leva, digne :

« - Excusez-moi, je vous laisse. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais les repas sont prévus ici-même pour les jours qui restent jusqu'à l'arrivée des élèves.

- Merci, dit-il d'une voix neutre, ayant vaguement l'impression qu'il avait trop parlé pour une seule journée.

- Bonne fin d'après-midi.

- Merci, à vous aussi, répondit-il dans le respect le plus drastique des convenances.

- Espérons qu'Albus ne nous tuera pas demain.

- Oui, espérons. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle. Severus regarda sa tasse encore à moitié pleine et la reposa tout de même sur la table devant lui. Se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, il ferma les yeux. De retour à Poudlard. Une seconde année d'enseignement… déjà. Se pouvait-il véritablement qu'il soit rentré dans le moule et que jamais plus on ne vienne l'incommoder avec son passé de mangemort ? Il en doutait. C'était étrange. Comme une sensation de normalité. Le train-train quotidien qui allait reprendre ; le premier de sa vie à vrai dire. Il secoua doucement la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Il avait espoir, au fond, que maintenant c'était fini. Mais il ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était impossible. Sa vie serait vide, au fond, s'il ne faisait qu'enseigner les potions à une bande d'incapables… Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était vraiment fini. Il eut presque envie de rire dégoûté en s'imaginant en tablier en train de jardiner, et se dit qu'il irait immédiatement offrir ses services aux aurors. Il s'ennuierait. Aucune attache sentimentale, plus maintenant. L'idée l'effleura : recommencer sa vie, et cela avec. Cependant, il se leva d'un coup, secoua vigoureusement la tête. De toute façon, il n'en voulait pas d'une relation… et puis ce ne pouvait pas être fini, le Mage noir…

_(*) Je le sais, parler de Shakespeare comme d'une futilité fait bizarre ! D'ailleurs… elle-même ne le considère pas vraiment comme ceci. Mais le théâtre, la poésie ou le roman ne sont pas de lourds traités de théorie. Ceci explique cela ! _

_(*) Ensuite, Je ne sais pas si ce sont les mots exacts, mais la signification globale est 'La Santé et le Beau Temps' qui sont les seuls sujets de conversation autorisés à la jeune héroïne de My Fair Lady (je pense que vous verrez ce dont je parle :D) _

_Voici !_


	22. L'annonce

_Bonjour à tous : mes amis, mes lecteurs, mes lectrices et mes personnages :p_

_Alors... pour cette fois j'ai deux, trois (quatre, cinq... :p) petites choses à dire avant de vous laisser lire ! Tout d'abord, j'oublie toujours le disclaimer... donc j'en fais un pour toutes les fois d'avant (j'essayerais de changer dans les chapitres précédents, un par un...) : tout appartient à J-K. Rowlings, sauf le scénario, les mots, et quelques personnages. Pour le moment (il y en aura peut être d'autre) et si je n'en oublie pas, j'ai nommé : Judith, Leonia et ses parents, Anthony, Jessica et Emma, Alexandra, et Athena. Donc voilà ! Et aussi, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette histoire, à part des reviews (DONNEZ M'EN !!! :p) et d'être lue : autrement dit, pas d'argent !_

_Ensuite... je veux faire un remerciement à ceux qui me reviews, tout d'abord (tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer, au début ou à la fin, peut être même plusieurs fois : je fais ma tournée de remerciements !), c'est-à-dire : **DameAureline** que je n'ai pas vue repasser depuis longtemps, mais que je remercie pour ses superbes commentaires, constructifs et complets ! Un véritable plaisir. Ensuite, **Mademoiselle Else**, dont le commentaire m'avait vraiment fait énormément plaisir, et a qui j'espère que cette fiction plait toujours! A **Rin Uzumaki**, mais elle je vais refaire un petit topo dessus ! Et à **Rosine**, qui est la dernière en date et à qui je suis ravie que ma fic plaise ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier la suite ! **Mais ! **je remercie aussi, naturellement, ce qui me lise, même s'ils ne reviewent pas ! _

_En plus (et non, toujours pas fini, désolée :D) : j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub à **Rin Uzumaki** ma chère amie ! Si vous avez envie de vous amuser un coup ; allez jeter un oeil à sa fiction _"500 points pour Serpentard"_ qui est bien drôle ! C'est un Drarry (je préviens !) mais même moi qui n'aime pas trop... bah je m'amuse bien :p Donc voilà ^^_

_Et enfin, je confirme l'arrivée d'un OS nommé _'Je ne vis que d'amour' _sur Bellatrix (et un peu Voldemort) ! Donc si vous avez envie, vous pouvez aller lire (oui, oui, je me fais ma propre pub ^^)_

_CA Y EST ! Voilà le chapitre 22 (que vous attendez tant, n'est-ce pas !) Le sujet ? Et bien, annonce de ce qui va rythmer cette nouvelle année, chers amis !_

Chapitre 22 : L'annonce.

« - Albus, c'est absolument hors de question. »

C'était Minerva qui avait réagi la première, après un instant de consternation parfaitement partagé avec son homologue enseignant. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, en ce jour où Severus avait fait son retour à Poudlard, et Albus avait eu ce qu'il leur désignait hypocritement comme la bonté de les informer à l'avance de la raison de la présence de leurs collègues un jour à l'avance. Il leur avait expliqué avec un grand sourire ce projet qu'il qualifiait « d'hautement instructif pour élèves comme professeurs », manifestement ravi. Son air faussement désolé devant la réaction de l'un et l'autre n'avait convaincu personne, mais là n'était pas le but : ce n'était que le sourire de circonstance qu'il ajoutait à la fin d'un discours qu'il savait déplaire à son interlocuteur. L'interlocuteur étant d'ailleurs assez souvent Minerva.

« - J'avoue que vous me laissez profondément dubitatif, ajouta le Maître de Potions en conservant un peu plus de retenue.

- Et puis je ne vois pas du tout en quoi cela est requis ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que l'on invente ? se laissa aller McGonagall.

- Mais, c'est là tout l'intérêt ! s'exclama le directeur visiblement aux anges. Ce type de travail en commun ne peut que vous permettre d'en apprendre d'avantage sur la matière de l'autre. Or, je sais que votre désir de savoir n'en sera que ravi. »

Il sourit, sachant qu'ils ne répliqueraient pas, l'un comme l'autre, à quelque chose de ce genre. Savants et perfectionnistes, tous deux ne réfuteraient pas cet argument. C'était un point de marqué.

« - De plus, continua-t-il, cela permettrait d'apaiser certaines tensions entre les maisons rivale…

- Mais bien, sûr, et ils vont se mettre à s'adorer entre ennemis héréditaire, commença à marmonner Severus en le coupant, avant de réaliser soudain ce que cela impliquait. Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'en plus de devoir collaborer pour un projet 'commun' sur deux sciences exactes qui n'ont rien à voir, il va falloir nous coltiner un mélange de Serpentards et de Gryffondors ?

- Oui, confirma Albus sous le regard dubitatif et exaspéré de l'un comme l'autre. Dans votre cas il s'agira de mettre en collaboration des élèves de 6ème année de vos maisons respectives sur un projet incluant Métamorphoses et Potions. Pour Filius et Pomona, ce sera Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle, avec naturellement Botanique et Enchantements…

- Autant dire qu'il sera déjà insupportable de trouver un sujet commun aux deux matières, pour nous deux comme pour Filius et Pomona ; mais en plus nous allons supporter les querelles puériles de ces adolescents ! s'exclama Minerva en faisant de grands efforts pour rester calme, mais n'y réussissant qu'à grand-peine.

- Du suicide, dit Severus avec un regard noir en direction du directeur. Peut-on savoir d'où vous vient cette idée géniale ?

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, joua avec un faux-air condescendant Dumbledore qui savait jusqu'où il pouvait s'amuser de leur réaction en se moquant. Je vous ai déjà expliqué qu'il s'agit d'un projet décidé par le ministère, et mis à l'essai cette année.

- Oui, et je sais parfaitement que vous avez voté cette 'chose', et que pour la première fois de votre vie vous vous trouvez sur la même longueur d'onde que le ministère, répliqua Minerva acerbe avant de se calmer et de questionner sincèrement. Alors je vous le demande, pourquoi donc pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'intéressant, de constructif et etc. étant donné l'immense quantité de difficultés que cela implique ?

- Et bien, soupira le directeur en se préparant à répondre avec vérité sous le regard impatient de sa directrice adjointe et celui mi-impressionné de Severus face à la sortie de Minerva, j'avoue que cela m'a immédiatement séduit ; et je me doutais bien que cela vous déplairais à vous plus particulièrement. Je suis presque certain que Filius et Pomona seront plus ouvert au projet… »

Le regard assassin de Minerva McGonagall le fit s'arrêter, tandis que Severus restait impassible à côté, un sourcil légèrement relevé en signe de son attente.

« - Désolé. J'ai pensé que pour les élèves, il y aurait la possibilité qui a toujours été pour moi une priorité, des rapprochements et de l'apaisement des tensions. »

Minerva secoua vigoureusement la tête un peu agacé tandis que Severus murmurait « Déjà de mon temps » et qu'elle se surprenait à répondre « Du mien aussi… » Il y eut alors un petit silence où ils évitèrent soigneusement d'échanger un regard ; tandis que le directeur laissait un vague sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Au moins ils étaient d'accord là-dessus.

« - Je continue ?

- Non, vous manger une sucrerie, se moqua Minerva qui, même si elle n'était pas en colère, n'arrivait pas vraiment à avaler l'idée.

- Oui, ajouta Severus pour empêcher Albus de prendre la remarque au sérieux, uniquement pour les faire enrager, continuez.

- Donc, il y avait cela. Ensuite, j'ai pensé que le projet serait intéressant pour les élèves qui auraient l'occasion d'y apprendre plus, et peut être de se passionner pour quelque chose.

- Vous êtes bien optimiste Albus, fit remarquer amèrement Severus.

- Non, non… ma vision à tendance à être chimérique en matière de relations, mais j'ai enseigné plusieurs dizaines d'années… Oui, beaucoup d'élèves, la majorité, n'honorent pas la matière qu'on leur apprend à maîtriser… mais je peux vous promettre que certains se passionnent vraiment, découvrent des vocations.

- J'avoue que vous avez raison, murmura Minerva. C'est très rare, mais j'ai vu des yeux briller devant la magie d'une métamorphose.

- Ou par la force des larmes du bâillement, ne put s'empêcher de couper sarcastiquement un Severus assez désabusé.

- Vous êtes trop mauvais Severus pour les jeunes… Vous avez l'un et l'autre fait parti de ceux qui savait voir la beauté d'un chaudron qui bout ou la finesse d'une transformation : vous êtes loin d'être mauvais l'un et l'autre, et enseigner à des passionnés comme cela est un plaisir. »

A voir leur visages impassibles à l'extrême, Albus devina que tous deux auraient rougis jusqu'aux oreilles s'ils n'avaient respectivement été Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, la droiture et la froideur, le stoïcisme même… Il y eut un nouveau silence. L'un et l'autre se sentaient flattés à l'extrême, comme si c'était plus, à leur sens, un rêve qu'une réalité. Que répondre ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait en avoir la moindre idée. Severus, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était en pleine crise de 'sentimentalisme dégoulinant' comme il l'appelait, et ce qu'il considérait comme la chose la plus dégradante qui puisse lui arriver, se redressa et afficha un air fier avec ses lèvres pincées. Il reprit la parole tandis qu'à côté sa collègue, parce qu'elle se sentait prête à laisser échapper des sentiments trop forts et que de cela elle n'en voulait pas, revenait elle aussi à l'attitude qui la caractérisait d'habitude :

« - Et quoi d'autre ?

- Et bien, le plus important pour moi était autre chose. Pour le ministère, la priorité était bien sûr les élèves… mais pour moi, il s'agissait de vous.

- Pardon ? interrogea véritablement dubitative la directrice adjointe.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement bien entendu, sourit-il avec sincérité.

- Je ne pensais pas que nous avions besoin de surveillance et de pédagogies particulières, à notre âge, fit remarquer avec raideur Rogue qui se sentait déjà mal-à-l'aise face à cette affirmation. Et que nous vaut l'honneur de servir de cobayes à vos expériences ?

- Severus, ne vous renfrognez pas ainsi ! Vous savez pertinemment que je ne cherche pas à blesser vos orgueils… »

Le professeur des potions plissa les yeux afin de jeter un regard noir dans le vide (un regard qu'il n'osait pas adresser au directeur, le seul avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il évitait de défier et de mépriser réellement, car dans le cas d'Albus il ne se gênait pas pour le faire par principe), et se renfrogna légèrement. Albus venait de toucher exactement ce qui le rendait inquiet, bien qu'il ne l'eût admis à aucun prix. A côté, la directrice adjointe commençait à s'impatienter, tenant à connaître le fin mot de cette décision –qu'elle avait renoncé à esquiver- et légèrement énervée par la vérité de la remarque de Dumbledore, qui la touchait elle aussi de plein fouet.

« - Vous ne servez pas de cobayes à mes expériences, et vous le savez aussi bien l'un que l'autre, continua-t-il en souriant. J'ai pensé d'abord que vous pourriez en apprendre d'avantage, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, sur la matière de l'autre ; et mettre en place un projet vous sortant de l'ordinaire. Ensuite, et avant tout, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agirait d'une occasion pour vous de vous connaître d'avantage et d'apprendre à comprendre l'autre d'avantage. »

Pendant un instant de pause, Minerva le regarda avec un air mi-figue mi-raisin, à la fois en accord avec ses paroles et comme choquée qu'il prenne la liberté de décider de ce genre de choses pour eux. Severus, quant à lui, avait compris qu'il n'échapperait de toute manière pas à ce qu'il continuait à appeler intérieurement une lubie, et écoutait les explications en restant impassible mais remâchant son énervement.

« - De ce point de vue, reprit le directeur, j'ai agréé à ce projet surtout à pensant à vous deux, et j'espère que cela sera fructueux.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? se résigna Minerva qui avait repris contenance et évitait soigneusement de parler de ce par quoi il avait fini.

- En effet… c'est un essai, et je ne sais pas si cela durera plus longtemps que cette année, mais je compte sur vous pour le prendre sérieusement…

- Bien sûr ! fut-il coupé par deux voix choquée qu'on ne leur fasse pas confiance.

- Vous savez pertinemment, Albus, que quelque soit notre opinion nous aurons à cœur l'un comme l'autre de faire notre travail le mieux possible, continua McGonagall en hochant la tête assez vigoureusement.

- C'est pour cela que je savais que le projet en valait la peine, et n'en valait la peine que si je vous mettais en collaboration… »

Sur ces mots qui se voulaient énigmatiques, mais dévoilaient habilement la part de sens qu'il fallait montrer, le directeur ferma les yeux pour leur signifier qu'il n'ajouterait rien pour maintenant, puis se saisi d'une quelconque friandise. Pas qu'il en ait une envie soudaine et fulgurante, mais il savait qu'ils ne chercheraient pas, ainsi, à éterniser des explications inutiles. Il ne soupçonnait ni l'un ni l'autre de ce genre de bêtise, mais mieux valait prévenir le mal que de guérir ensuite la sensation d'inutilité âpre que laisserait une plus longue conversation. Severus fut le premier debout, remâchant encore cette idée de TPE(*), assez amer, mais soulagé pourtant de ne pas avoir à travailler avec une folle comme Trelawney (qu'il haïrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, non parce qu'elle était incompétente, mais parce qu'elle l'avait trop été), ni même avec le minuscule professeur d'enchantement avec qui sa conversation était plus que limitée. Il se rendit compte, en passant le pas de la porte, que s'il ne savait rien d'elle et elle rien de lui, c'était bien celle dont il était le plus proche. Et proche, pourtant, tenait de l'hyperbole au vu de ce qu'était leurs relations purement cordiales et presque entièrement professionnelles. Il se réprimanda et se renfrogna encore davantage en se mettant à penser que c'en était triste. Cela, il ne voulait pas s'autoriser à le penser ! C'était absolument hors de question…

De son côté, la professeure de métamorphose n'en était pas, dans sa trentaine d'années d'enseignement, à la première expérience étrange d'Albus, et était résignée à voir ce que cela donnerait. Oh, il fallait avouer que les explications données avait un peu adoucis le désagrément, mais elle ne pouvait arriver à se trouver ravie de la tournure qu'allait prendre l'année. Elle se doutait, par expérience, que monter un tel projet prendrait énormément de temps… Ce n'était pas qu'en soi elle fut gênée dans ses autres occupations : il fallait bien reconnaître –impossible de la nier- que ses moments libres n'étaient pas très remplis ; et ce qui la mettait mal-à-l'aise était l'étrangeté de l'idée. Mêler deux arts aussi différents (à la limite, associer Enchantements et Métamorphoses, Botanique et Potions… cela aurait pu faire sens, on trouvait des rapports plus étroits d'une science à l'autre) semblait très étrange, et malgré que son esprit curieux se pique déjà de voir ce que cela pouvait engendrer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester très réservée. Devoir collaborer avec Severus ne lui posait pas, théoriquement, de problème… mais elle était assez lucide pour se rendre compte que se mettre d'accord (ne serait-ce que trouver ce qu'il y avait comme possibilités !) ne se ferait pas sans quelques mésententes, et si eux étaient, seuls à seuls (elle n'en doutait plus, ou que fort peu) capables de mettre des choses en commun tandis que les conflits de base Griffons-Serpents étaient oubliés, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute : les élèves seraient de véritables tares de ce point de vue. Cela ne présageait pas grand-chose de bon… mais il faudrait faire comme les choses viendraient.

« - Avez-vous jamais réussi à l'empêcher de suivre ses coups de têtes ? demanda soudain Severus en brisant le silence comme frappé par une interrogation alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas des marches et que la gargouille se refermait derrière eux.

- Je crains de devoir avouer que non… ou peut être une fois, mais c'est le genre de choses que l'on ne réitère pas… »

Tandis que Severus hochait lentement la tête, elle se remémora cette fameuse occasion où il avait changé d'avis devant ses arguments. Malgré les désaccords qui s'élevaient parfois entre le directeur et son adjointe, elle savait qu'en matière de sécurité par exemple, mieux valait suivre ses conseils, et elle mettait le plus souvent de côté son avis ou son mécontentement, se contentant d'une remarque acerbe avec le ton sec des landes écossaises, pour faire sentir que c'était bien parce que c'était à Albus Perceval Dumbledore qu'elle avait affaire qu'elle renonçait à son opinion particulière. Cette fois-là, cependant, elle avait tout de même essayé en désespoir de cause, sur quelque chose d'assez futile, il y avait 10, 15 ans peut être… et il avait opiné du chef et lui avait signifié par un sourire qu'il se rangeait à son avis. Elle en était restée ébahie, et ne savait toujours pas si elle devait en être satisfaite. Elle se souvenait encore, il lui avait dit : « C'est bien parce que c'est vous…, » avec son petit sourire énigmatique habituel. Et elle qui se refusait le plus souvent à lui mettre de véritables entraves parce que c'était lui ! Elle se dit que finalement, il était pour elle le seul ami qu'elle ait, mais que cette amitié était étrange… il restait son employeur, au sens purement administratif du terme. Leur relation semblait surtout se composer de petites piques qu'ils s'envoyaient l'un l'autre, lui pour la faire enrager un peu, la sortir de son masque ; elle pour le remettre en place et lui faire acerbement remarquer que son humour était mauvais. Il fallait admettre que peu osaient ce genre de choses, et elle se disait que c'était déjà beaucoup… En plus, il savait plus de choses sur elle que quiconque d'autre : il était loin de connaître les plus grandes profondeurs de son âme, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait voir en elle plus qu'en beaucoup d'autres ; et elle avait conscience de pouvoir elle aussi, parfois, le comprendre là où les autres échouaient lamentablement. Pas qu'elle lise en Albus à cœur ouvert… mais peut être avait-elle deux où trois pages du guide, tandis que la majorité en était totalement démunie. Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées –oh, peu de temps, peut être quelques seconde…-, elle reprit immédiatement de son ton le plus professoral, mille fois plus droite que les 'i' plus ou moins ouvragés de la majorité des écritures.

« - J'espère qu'Albus acceptera d'être plus clair sur ce qu'il attend précisément de nous, afin de 'mêler Potions et Métamorphoses'…

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit à peu près dans le même état de droiture son collègue. Et bien, à demain.

- A demain. »

C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre appris qu'ils allaient devoir coordonner des Travaux sur Projets Encadrés –titre passablement ridicule- à partir du mois d'Octobre. Albus avait en effet eut la délicatesse de ne pas les balancer immédiatement, sans plan et sans rien, dans la fosse au lion, et le mois qu'il leur était échu permettrait de trouver, au minimum, des pistes satisfaisantes. Si la première réaction avait été pour le moins négative, tous deux s'étaient habitués tant bien que mal à l'idée, dont Minerva admettait pour elle-même qu'elle pouvait être intéressante, et que Severus se contentait de considérer comme une 'chose à faire' –parce qu'il savait qu'au fond ce n'était pas si inintéressant mais ne voulais pas l'accepter- ; et lorsque le lendemain à midi, toujours dans la salle des professeurs, Albus expliqua à l'ensemble de l'équipe de manière plus sobre et sans que s'élèvent de véritables protestations, ils conservèrent scrupuleusement pour eux-mêmes les marques de ce qui restait de leur désaccord. Ils eurent même droit à quelques explications supplémentaires qui, si elles n'éclairaient pas tout, éradiquaient une partie des zones d'ombre.

Après avoir rapidement exposé l'idée avec son air bonhomme, sans avoir à supporter autre chose que des acquiescements plus ou moins enthousiastes (Minerva avait été soulagée de remarquer que ni Filius ni Pomona ne transpiraient la joie, et Severus qui l'avait lui aussi remarqué en était satisfait sans s'en rendre même compte), les bases de l'entreprise, il avait exposé les tenants et les aboutissants. Les autres enseignants écoutaient religieusement, sans doute de peur que, s'ils se faisaient remarquer, ils se trouveraient eux aussi embarqués dans ce projet dont ils se passaient bien, il fallait l'avouer.

« - D'ici Octobre, expliqua-t-il à l'intention des quatre directeurs de maisons qui ne demandaient pas tant d'attention, vous devrez avoir trouvez un thème large sur lequel travailleront vos élèves.

- Un thème large ? C'est-à-dire ? demanda le petit professeur d'enchantements.

- Et bien, vos élèves devront se mettre par groupes de 3 ou 4, un peu plus si nécessaire, mélangeant si possible des Serpentards et des Gryffondors, ou des Serdaigles et des Pouffsouffles. Tous travailleront autour de ce thème particulier, mais en se concentrant sur un point particulier…

- Vous êtes en train de dire que non contents de trouver un sujet mélangeant deux matières très différentes, il va falloir que le 'thème' soit déclinable 10 ou 20 fois ? interrogea assez indignée la professeure de métamorphose qui ne s'était tout de même pas attendue à cela.

- En effet, sourit-il. Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas facile, mais vous pouvez le faire aisément, je n'en doute pas !

- Nous si, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Severus, entendu uniquement par Albus et Minerva.

- Bien. Et en imaginant que nous ayons fait cela, quoi ensuite ? demanda la professeure de botanique manifestement avide d'en savoir plus, et d'en avoir rapidement fini.

- Ensuite chacun des groupes d'élèves devra se concentrer sur un aspect très précis de ce sujet que vous aurez choisi soigneusement et avec plaisir, s'amusa un instant à badiner le directeur pour lui-même. D'ici la fin de l'année, ils auront à produire un dossier, puis une présentation orale de leur travail. »

Chacun des quatre concernés hocha la tête pour faire comprendre que l'information était claire, et Albus leur adressa un regard pétillant et satisfait. Il se doutait bien que chacun se trouvait relativement mécontent –ou du moins dérouté- par ce qui devait encore passer pour une lubie étrange. Il avait aussi conscience que dans moins d'un mois, lorsque chaque binôme se serait décidé (non sans joutes orales, il en était certain) pour un sujet, ils seraient tous enthousiaste, mille fois plus que leurs élèves à n'en pas douter. Il imaginait déjà le regard pétillant de Minerva lorsqu'elle aborderait le sujet avec un ton de la plus totale neutralité ; les grands gestes de Filius qui démontrerait sans fin le bien-fondé de leur choix –que pourtant personne ne remettrait en doute- ; la sourire rêveur de Pomona lorsqu'on lui demanderait de parler de ce projet mis en place. Quant à Severus, il savait déjà qu'il lutterait de toutes ses forces contre son enthousiasme, et que celui-ci n'apparaitrait peut être même pas aux yeux de Minerva, pourtant sa collègue dans l'exécution de ce travail. Il pensait que, si elle s'en rendait compte, alors… Alors elle serait une des rares personnes à pouvoir se dire 'proche' de Severus Rogue, l'homme irascible et secret ; et il était persuadé qu'elle ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Tandis que l'illustre Albus Dumbledore laissait sa pensée errer ainsi, son regard perçant fixé sur son adjointe qui avait conscience qu'il était ailleurs, chacun commença à se lever et les raclements de chaises le sortirent de son état second. Il adressa un sourire resplendissant à l'ensemble des enseignants qui quittaient la salle.

Alors que ceux qu'il croyait être les derniers quittaient la pièce, il remarqua que Minerva se tenait toujours à sa droite, assise, le fixant avec intensité. Ce moment d'absence l'avait étonnée, et puis elle avait envie de parler. Cela, elle ne le pensait même pas : il lui semblait juste qu'elle voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. En vérité, son inconscient ressentait le besoin d'une conversation avec ce que des termes obsolètes auraient pu qualifié de 'son meilleur ami'. Son seul ami…

« - Vous allez bien ?

- Mais très bien, répondit-il en scrutant son visage à la recherche d'une marque qui indiquerait où elle voulait en venir, et qu'il comprit instantanément qu'il ne trouverait pas. Pourquoi cela ?

- Pour savoir, dit-elle un peu sèchement, se refusant à avouer son inquiétude.

- Et bien je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas, sourit-il doucement. »

Elle eut envie de soupirer. Comment Merlin faisait dont cet homme pour toujours deviner les sentiments des autres, leurs questionnements et leurs peurs ? Elle craignait de ne jamais pouvoir le deviner. Sa si grande expérience de la vie était peut être, au fond, l'explication. Elle se retint cependant. Elle ne bougeait pas, mais ne parlait pas non plus. Elle n'avait rien de rationnel et circonstanciel à dire… Albus, princier sans le savoir, ou juste gentil comme d'habitude car conscient de son état, reprit la conversation.

« - Ce projet vous dérange-t-il à ce point, Minerva ?

- Et bien, dit-elle en le regardant et hésitant un instant avant de répondre avec sincérité, un peu. Je ne vous dirais pas que je suis ravie. Ce serait faux.

- Je m'en doutais, sourit-il un peu déçu peut être.

- Cependant, ajouta-t-elle rapidement, inquiète de voir cette expression se peindre sur son visage, je dois aussi avouer qu'au final, le projet m'apparaît lentement moins déplaisant. J'imagine que j'y trouverais bien un intérêt… »

Elle cessa de parler. Elle lui en avait dit un peu. Elle ne pouvait laisser davantage d'informations s'échapper de ses lèvres. Face à Albus, elle éprouvait moins fortement cette sensation de se trahir, mais il en restait la trace. Une trace indélébile dont elle ne pouvait se départir et qui, de fait, bloquait les mots dans sa gorge. Elle ressentait une vague envie de poursuivre, de raconter sa vie. Comme cela. Cependant elle ne le pouvait, véritablement, physiquement, pas : cette entrave que la totalité de son corps semblait poser, ce rejet, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Elle savait bien qu'elle pourrait, avec des efforts –trop intenses, trop inutiles…-, combattre cette sensation et parler, s'épancher. Elle ne voulait pas. L'imaginer même faisait naître une nausée étrange, une nausée intérieure et intellectuelle. Une nausée de mal-être à laquelle elle ne voulait pas se confronter. Trop dangereux. Enfin… au fond, elle était partagée entre le soulagement de ne pas 'pouvoir' trop dire d'elle, trop s'ouvrir, se mettre en danger ; le reste, doux et sentimental, s'attristait de cette solitude à laquelle elle se condamnait. Etouffée depuis des années, de plus en plus écrasée par les habitudes, cette partie subsistait pourtant et se faisait plus présente lorsqu'elle conversait avec Albus. Pourtant, l'autre partie gagnait toujours la bataille, rattrapant parfois au dernier moment les paroles qui allaient s'échapper. Des mots plus personnels qui s'apprêtaient à suivre le cours du fleuve des autres paroles, des autres mots. Banals.

Cette fois-là, elle ne combattit pas longtemps. A peine le temps de penser à lui dire plus. Le directeur vit passer dans ses yeux cette lueur d'hésitation qu'il avait apprit à connaître et reconnaître, et ressenti un court pincement au cœur. Il savait qu'elle était une des personnes les plus proches de lui… et pourtant même avec lui elle ne se laissait jamais aller. Jamais. Il n'y avait eu que ce jour où, sans en avoir conscience –il en était certain-, elle avait laissé ses pensées s'exprimer. Sa diatribe de ses manières de gérer l'affaire en question avait été totalement sincère, et il l'avait senti à l'intensité de son regard. Il était perçant, comme toujours ; mais en plus de cela il y avait cette lueur brillante et passionnée qu'elle avait rarement. Elle y croyait. Elle avait envie qu'il change d'avis et elle avait laissé sans le vouloir son corps entier exprimer ce désir. Alors il avait obtempéré. Comme cela. Et elle avait eu ce regard incrédule qui montrait bien qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même comment elle l'avait convaincu ! Et puis, un instant après, le masque était revenu, et c'avait été fini. Parfois, triste, elle s'exprimait face à lui… mais cela n'arrivait que dans des cas extrêmes, et pour tout autre chose, elle se cachait aussi de lui.

Alors que le silence, plein de pensées chez Albus, plein de sensations non-analysées chez Minerva, perdurait sans trop peser, il posa les yeux sur sa collègue. La partie tendue de sa personne maîtrisait, comme toujours, son grand corps à peine appuyé contre le dossier de la chaise. Elle semblait regarder dans sa direction, mais il savait qu'elle ne regardait rien, fixée sur ce quatrième mur qui au théâtre va plus loin que les spectateurs. Elle regardait derrière lui, 'past Albus Dumbledore'(*)… comme s'il n'était pas là tout en prenant sa présence en compte. Ses deux mains posées l'une sur l'autre, sur la table, elle semblait concentrée, dans une posture qui était en quelque sorte abandonnée par rapport à ce qu'elle était habituellement : ses bras était légèrement pliés et ses coudes, ni contre son corps ni appuyés à la table, étaient en équilibre. Elle avait la bouche fermée, mais ses lèvres étaient à peine plus entr'ouvertes que dans leur forme habituelle. Son abandon était si léger qu'il aurait du être imperceptible, mais il l'avait remarqué. Il l'a connaissait depuis qu'elle avait 11 ans. Il avait eu le temps, s'en faisant lentement une amie, de connaître avec une très grande précision son caractère et sa gestuelle. Il pouvait se flatter de la connaître mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait… mais était-ce véritablement flatteur ? Il préférait ne pas y penser, et s'arracha à ses pensées pour reprendre comme il le pouvait la conversation.

« - J'espère que vous finirez par y prendre plaisir…

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle en sortant de sa propre torpeur.

- Je m'en doute, sourit-il sans trop y penser.

- Ce n'est pas dur à deviner, au fond, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'il savait signifier qu'elle aurait voulu réprouver mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire intérieurement.

- Oui, je sais, dit-il doucement. »

Elle hocha la tête, et se leva. Elle n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle ne savait pas à quoi avait servi cette conversation. A rien, sans doute. Elle n'en savait trop rien ! Il leva les yeux et se leva lui aussi. Soudain, plus de réflexions, plus de discussions. Plus grand-chose. Uniquement les paroles d'usage, comme si rien. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien eu. Peut être avaient-ils un peu trop pensé. Trop penser ! Ca serait presque à en devenir ridicule… et pourtant, c'était cela. Ils avaient pensé à un peu tout, surtout lui. Maintenant, il fallait faire comme si l'on n'avait pas pensé. Et encore, ils auraient pu faire bien pire. L'un comme l'autre avait une capacité incroyable à s'abîmer dans de complexes interrogations assez existentielles. Celles du directeur se perdaient dans sa pensine, celles de son adjointe dans son masque… Plus loin, celles de Severus partaient dans les recoins d'une potion ou renforcer la dure matière de sa carapace.

Il lui souhaita une bonne soirée, elle lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle sortit, il sortit. Et puis elle rejoignit ses appartements et il se dirigea vers son bureau. Vaguement comme d'habitude.

_(*) Alors, alors mes amis ! Voici encore une de mes notes en bas de page inutile ! Je pense que tous ceux qui sont en première, terminale ou quelques années de plus voient exactement de quoi je m'inspire… Pour les autres : les TPE existant vraiment dans notre système scolaire : le vrai nom est Travaux Personnels Encadrés, et il s'agit de produire un dossier (et un oral) sur un sujet réunissant deux matières. Ayant moi-même, cette année, souffert en TPE… je prends un peu ma revanche ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, ça ne sort pas de nimporte où, et ça va quelque part :D_

_(*) Alors… Je pense que 'past Albus Dumbledore' est très difficile (c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis en langue original). Pour ceux qui ne verraient pas ce que ça veut dire, c'est en gros comme si elle regardait sans sa direction sans le voir, comme s'il était transparent ! Voilà ! _

_Voilà voilà ! J'attends désormais votre avis avec impatience :D_


	23. Crise et collaboration

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici le chapitre suivant de 'Quand on se torture l'esprit'. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, et tout et tout. _

_Pour cette fois, je fais un grand merci et une sublime dédicace à Rin Uzumazi ^^_

_Et, je me tais et je publie ! _

Chapitre 23 : Crise et collaboration.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Derrière la silhouette imposante de la professeure de Métamorphoses, un groupe d'un peu plus qu'une cinquantaine de 1ère année, timides et maladroits, cherchait à apercevoir davantage de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, tout en restant à l'abris de cette grande femme qu'il valait manifestement mieux utiliser comme barrière contre les autres que comme armes contre soi. Ils formaient un groupe compact et peureux, et Severus espérait que les moins ridicules iraient chez lui. Les Serpentards étaient des couards, et qu'ils crèvent de peur comme les autres passait encore (même s'il ne c'était jamais fait la réflexion que lui-même n'avait plus la capacité d'avoir véritablement peur, très Gryffondor au fond cet aspect-là de sa personnalité) ; il serait juste appréciable qu'ils ne le montrassent pas.

La troupe incertaine resta figée, stupéfaite et effrayée, lorsque la grande femme qui leur servait de paravent et leur faisait agréablement de l'ombre s'écarta pour se poster à côté d'un tabouret de bois. Clairement, beaucoup en avait entendu parler, mais les frères, sœurs, cousins, oncles et tantes, parfois même parents, avaient tendance à prendre un malin plaisir à rendre plus terrifiant cet événement qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ils échangeaient des murmures inaudibles ; peut être même ne s'entendaient-ils pas entre eux, mais c'était sans importance, il s'agissait de tenter –sans succès- d'évacuer leurs angoisses. Le premier nom retentit dans la salle, et un gamin pétrifié sur place se déplaça comme un robot jusqu'à atteindre le lieu de sa pénitence. De courte durée. Un SERDAIGLE hurlé comme il se doit vint briser l'attente, soulager le concerné et en partie les autres, et la cérémonie continua alors rapidement.

Severus se détourna, applaudissant quand il entendait le nom de sa maison retentir, et jetant un œil vague à celui qui rejoindrait bientôt les cachots des Serpentards. Elève, cette cérémonie l'ennuyait profondément, et elle n'avait rien perdu de son effet soporifique avec les années. Même observer ses nouvelles recrues ne lui procurait aucune véritable sensation, et son air triomphant ainsi que les petits claquements de mains silencieux n'étaient là que pour l'image. Il s'en fichait. Rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, et il attendait juste que tout cela fut passé, la répartition aussi bien que le repas, pour retourner se terrer dans ses appartements et gratter du papier sur des potions, lire quelque chose, dormir. Minerva, de son côté, posait le choixpeau -dont le court discours avait cet année été centré sur la tolérance- sur la tête des élèves, l'un après l'autre. Chaque nouveau Gryffondor lui arrachait un sourire quand il se dirigeait d'un pas hésitant vers sa nouvelle table. Le sourire était mince et la joie plus encore, mais c'était déjà ça. Ses premières années d'enseignement, elle avait sincèrement ressenti du plaisir à voir entrer au sein de sa maison de nouvelles têtes. Maintenant… c'était devenu banal.

Jetant un œil au dernier nom du papier, elle réprima un sourire et un mouvement de sourcil, et annonça impassiblement 'Bill Weasley'(*). Tandis que la tête rousse s'avançait vers le chapeau, désormais le seul à se tenir devant l'assemblée, elle comprit. Maintenant, elle voyait passer les enfants de ceux à qui elle avait enseigné… Depuis quelques années, elle voyait apparaitre les ainés de ceux qui avaient été ses élèves. La première fois, cela lui avait fait un choc. Maintenant, elle s'y habituait lentement. Ce gamin-là, cependant, elle en connaissait encore bien les parents, elle pouvait se souvenir d'un bambin de quelques années qui tirait sur la robe de sa mère alors qu'elle sortait d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Le choixpeau l'envoya dans un fracassant GRYFFONDOR clôturant la cérémonie de répartition, mais elle ne s'en étonna pas. Les deux parents étaient passés par sa maison, et l'ainé avait de grandes chances de faire de même.

Assis à sa place et sentant l'impatience s'insuffler dans ses veines, Severus observait d'un infime regard le groupe diminuer et se dissoudre. Ils n'étaient plus beaucoup, il le savait. Plantant ses yeux dans les miroitements dorés des verres, il se déconnecta visuellement des événements de la répartition, et son ouïe seule lui permettait désormais d'évaluer la progression, d'une lettre à une autre, d'un nom à l'autre, vers la fin de la liste, vers le début du repas, vers le retour dans ses appartements… Et puis, alors que les reflets vide de sens qui se dessinaient sur son verre absorbait ses pupilles en laissant vagabonder sa penser, un nom, en retentissant dans le silence brisé par les chuchotements de conversations, le sortit de sa méditation contemplative. Imperceptiblement, il releva la tête avec vigueur et fut attiré par la rousseur brillante –presque douloureuse- des cheveux emmêlés du gamin. Weasley… L'Ordre et toutes ces choses… Il aurait voulu oublier, et ce gamin qui partait chez les Lions lui renvoyait à la figure le passé. Ses parents étaient proches de Lily, ses parents faisaient partie des quelques qui étaient ressortis intactes de la guerre. Ses pensées se rembrunirent avec l'expression de son visage, et il sentit que cette rentrée ne serait pas agréable, que ce 2 septembre 1982 ne l'amuserait pas, que ce ne serait qu'une soirée de douloureux souvenirs. Pas de livre, pas de potions, pas de repos.

Il durcit son regard et rendit insensible et insondable son visage tandis que le directeur se levait pour son discours, toujours minimaliste, de début d'année. La forêt interdite, toujours interdite. La liste des objets interdits, toujours interdits… Il attendit que la liste se termine enfin tandis que Minerva se rasseyait à côté du directeur, de l'autre côté. Alors que ce devait être fini et qu'il entendait la rumeur des conversations reprendre parmi les groupes d'élèves les plus âgés (et connaissant donc par cœur le discours), Albus lança quelques mots disant qu'il n'avait pas fini, et soudain tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Severus ne réagit pas. Qu'allait encore dire le directeur : quelques noms de sucreries ou une blague douteuse ?

« - Cette année, le ministère et l'établissement mettons en place des TPE, Travaux sur Projets Encadrés, pour les 6ème années. Il ne s'agit en rien de quelque chose d'optionnel, et sera dirigé par les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall pour les élèves de leurs maisons, en groupes ! Et de même avec les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Vous aurez davantage d'information placardées dans vos salles communes dès ce soir ! Et, sur ce… Bon Appétit ! »

Il se décida à frapper dans ses mains tandis que les concernés échangeaient avec entrain leurs impressions sur cette nouvelle idée dont ils ne savaient (en vérité) rien, tout en remplissant leurs assiettes comme le faisaient leurs voisins ! Severus, pourtant déjà empli de mal-être, senti une douleur dans son cœur appuyer sur son âme pendant qu'Albus exposait joyeusement cette nouveauté. Il l'avait presque oublié. Enfin… l'idée, il s'y était habitué (sans le dire bien sûr), et c'est en grognant avec retenue qu'il avait choisi quand ils se verraient avec sa collègue pour commencer à débroussailler le terrain. Malheureusement, et cela il n'y pensait plus, c'était ce soir. Il avait envie de hurler son énervement, claquer les portes, et s'en aller dans un dur mouvement de capes virevoltantes. Mais non. Il fallait qu'il garde tout pour lui, encore. Il allait falloir supporter compagnie humaine, réfléchir, parler… é-chan-ger… ça lui brûlait tout simplement les lèvres. Et pourtant, il allait falloir le faire, discuter. Soudain, il haïssait ce projet comme aux premiers instants. Il ressentait une vive envie de tout envoyer balader, partir, partir… Il ferma brièvement les yeux en se retenant de mordre sa lèvre jusqu'au sang, et jeta un regard haineux à la Salle entière, pour finir par poser les yeux sur la table et les multiples mets qui s'y trouvaient. Un sentiment étrange, comme une nausée, s'empara de lui : il n'avait pas envie de manger, il n'avait envie de rien… Rien. Il aurait voulu disparaître, ou vider son cœur, son âme, ses pensées. Il inspira, expira, puis plissa les paupières. Annuler ? Il n'y pensait même pas. Il écourterait, il esquiverait, mais annuler ça ne servirait de toutes manières à rien ! Il devrait supporter des ronchonnements, et même s'il savait bien qu'elle ne lui ferait pas une scène –il lui connaissait une trop grande retenue pour la soupçonner de cela-, il souhaitait éviter le regard réprobateur qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui lancer. Il ne voulait pas de sa condescendance. Jamais. Cet air de compréhension (parce qu'elle aurait l'insupportable clairvoyance de comprendre, au moins vaguement, la raison de sa décision) lui serait juste insupportable. Il était hors de question d'en soutenir le poids.

Severus n'attendit même pas que se fut passé un laps de temps raisonnable pour avoir mangé jusqu'à entamer l'entrée, et quitta la table à peine dix minutes après l'apparition des plats, en laissant son assiette intacte. Il lui restait 50 minutes avant son rendez-vous (dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe, pour ajouter à son bonheur) et il tenait à tenter de se remettre sur pied, de toucher terre à nouveau. Il n'apparaitrait pas faible. Il l'avait trop été, avant. Il était (sans se l'avouer : c'était trop inavouable) trop faible pour pouvoir se payer l'incomparable luxe de le montrer. Atteignant rapidement la porte de ses quartiers personnels, il prononça le mot de passe, s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur, et alla sans hésitation se poser dans le plus confortable fauteuil. Il sentait une envie augmenter en lui de tout envoyer en l'air, et il avait la sensation que tout objet qu'il toucherait exploserait instantanément. Sa colère, il en avait conscience, était plutôt du domaine de la haine, inconsidérée et sans proportion avec la raison des sentiments qui l'animaient. Mais il ne pouvait empêcher ce tremblement qui s'emparait de lui, un tremblement rageur et inutile, et il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser sans que la pièce ne soit balayée par un vent de destruction. Il se leva soudainement, incapable de rester immobile et assis, et courut, dans une marche d'animal enragé dans son enfermement, d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, rapide et nerveux. Il lui fallait se défouler, c'était essentiel. Il jeta un œil à l'horloge dont les claquements doux d'aiguilles étaient comme rendus aphones par sa rage, inaudibles à ses sens. Il restait 40 minutes. Il lui fallait se défouler. Ce n'était pas une question de choix : s'il voulait pouvoir tenir son masque avec succès, s'il voulait être parfait dans son propre rôle froid et insensible, il devait évacuer tous ces sentiments trop nombreux et insensés.

Prenant sa décision, il se leva et en moins de dix minutes d'une marche à un rythme effréné, il déboucha devant les berges du lac. Hésitant, il sorti précipitamment sa baguette et en la secouant en tous sens en fit jaillir des étincelles de la rougeur de sa couleur. S'il était resté immobile, la force seule de sa pensée eût sans doute fait naître ces brillantes colorations autour de lui, avec plus de mesure mais presque autant de violence. Ces épanchements magiques, cependant, ne lui étaient d'aucun soulagement, et la haine sans objet continuait à brûler dans ses veines, coulant avec le sang de ses artères, le rendant débile et en proie à ses sensations. Le rendant faible. Enrageant plus encore de ne pouvoir se débarrasser de cette sensation, il laissa son bras tremblant épouser son corps frissonnant sous la fraicheur du vent, contre la brûlante chaleur de sa colère, et sa baguette pendouilla inutile au bout de ses doigts pendant un instant. Puis, résolument et sans réfléchir, il resserra son étreinte autour du petit morceau de bois, et s'élança en avant dans une course furieuse. Il avait même oublié la raison de sa colère : ce gamin et cette réunion avec sa collègue.

Epuisé, il s'affala sans force au sol. Malgré son allure chétive, cet homme avait tout de même une grande endurance, et mener son corps à bout de cette manière avait été le fruit de presque une demi-heure d'une course de vitesse intense et aveugle. Il y avait déversé toute sa colère, poussant ses jambes par sa seule volonté lorsque son corps n'avait plus pu, finissant par ne plus rien pouvoir faire, et se retrouvant ainsi à genou et haletant à l'extrémité la plus lointaine du château. Si son esprit n'avait pas été embué, il aurait eu honte de son comportement dès le début de sa course, mais ce n'est que l'esprit un peu plus clair et le corps poussé à bout qu'il ressenti la faiblesse qui était la raison d'un tel comportement. Comment avait-il pu se laisser submerger par de stupides ressentis ? Il se haït mais, trop fatigué, ne put que lever un poing sans force et l'enfoncer dans la terre amollie par les premières larmes d'un ciel qui pleuvait de fines gouttes. Immobile, tremblant de fatigue et non plus de colère, effondré sur le sol, la respiration encore saccadée, il laissa la bruine le mouiller jusqu'à en ressentir des frissons de froid. Revenant à terre, il se leva lentement, épuisé et humilié par son comportement, s'ébrouant pour éloigner le froid et la boue qui maculait ses robes. Il durcit son regard, sortie sa baguette, et tenta de reprendre son comportement hautain, comme s'il ne s'était pas laissé submergé par la colère : le rythme de son pouls et de son souffle le trahissait cependant. Il regarda la silhouette du château plongée dans le noir, et fut soudain frappé par l'horrible vérité que lui confirma sa montre : il était déjà en retard de 5 minutes. Fulminant encore davantage contre sa propre bêtise, il marcha d'un pas précipité en direction du château, maudissant chaque minute qui passait.

Arrivé à l'entrée du château, il s'y engouffra, et le changement de température lui fit aussi prendre conscience qu'il était couvert de terre, trempé, et qu'il n'y avait bien que son visage que l'on pouvait qualifier d'intouché –encore que ce n'avait pas été le cas les 50 dernières minutes. Il eut envie de hurler, mais il avait déjà trop céder à des envies inconsidérées pour aujourd'hui. Beaucoup trop. Sa baguette, qui était toujours serrée dans sa main, fut agitée un instant, et il paraissait à nouveau ce qu'il paraissait d'habitude. Serrant les dents quand l'horloge au-dessus de lui annonça dans un claquement d'aiguilles qu'il avait officiellement 15 minutes de retard, lui, l'as de la ponctualité, il reprit sa marche et atteint la porte du bureau. Celle-ci, fermée, ne lui donna d'autre envie que de faire demi-tour, mais il combattit sa répulsion grandissante lorsque qu'il frappa deux coups secs à la porte : il n'avait pas fait toutes ces conneries d'adolescent pour désormais s'en aller la queue entre les jambes parce qu'il était en retard !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réitérer son appel, la porte s'ouvrit sur sa collègue à l'aspect totalement hermétique, comme si ouvrir la porte avait fermé à clef son visage. Il se doutait qu'il était la raison de cette mauvaise humeur, mais préféra ne rien répondre de plus qu'un hochement de tête à l'invitation à entrer que contredisait la sècheresse de son ton de voix : il n'irait pas jusqu'à s'excuser. La situation n'était pas assez grave pour qu'il se trouvât réduit à une telle nécessité, et il décida sans y penser d'agir comme s'il avait été aussi exact qu'à son habitude. Il marcha rapidement à la suite de la professeure de Métamorphoses dont le vif pas indiquait une envie tout aussi vive de régler au plus vite ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, puis s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'elle lui indiqua, face à son bureau. Il se sentit alors en position d'infériorité, occupant cette même place où s'asseyant de récalcitrants élèves en passe de se faire sermonner ; et pour palier à ce déséquilibre il se redressa afin de n'être pas –ou moins- diminué en terme de hauteur : toute la grandeur de son buste le ramenait à un niveau naturel. Puis il ferma les paupières dans un lent clignement avant de le fixer au plus profond de ses yeux, manifestement dans l'attente qu'elle se décidât à entamer une conversation dont il se refuser à poser l'amorce.

Face à lui, Minerva McGonagall réprimait un sentiment grandissant de colère, et restait résolument muette, décidée à ne pas lui offrir ce plaisir de passer outre son retard. Au fond d'elle subsistait une sorte d'inquiétude qu'elle n'eût avouée pour rien au monde, et en plus de prendre sa revanche pour le retard qu'elle avait passé à attendre que sa majesté daigne présenter son illustre personne à la réunion (qu'elle l'ennuie prodigieusement ou au contraire le passionne), elle espérait vaguement, en son for intérieur, savoir ce qui avait eu raison de son habituelle exactitude, sa précision maniaque en tout. Il ne semblait pas enclin à parler, et elle eut la sensation qu'ils pourraient rester ainsi pendant mille ans, baignés dans ce silence et cette immobilisme de tout, à attendre que l'autre parle, brise l'infini face à face. L'atmosphère était lourde, mais rien que l'un ou l'autre ne sachent combattre : l'attente et le mutisme de l'autre deviennent moins prégnants lorsque les deux protagonistes se murent dans leur masque impassible, et que les deux vivent au fond le même attente face à se mutisme qui devient supportable. Elle eut la tentation de sortir de sa poche le livre qui y pesait, afin de montrer qu'elle ne cesserait pas d'attendre, que cela l'oblige à se manifester sous peine de n'avoir tiré de cet auguste entretien qu'un profond dédain ; mais elle résista cependant, car pour cela il faudrait briser le lien de leur regard, et paradoxalement elle paraîtrait s'avouer vaincu en détruisant cette pression. Et puis, le livre de poche moldu et corné qui reposait dans ses robes n'était autre que Roméo et Juliette, et quoique la beauté artistique de l'œuvre ne soit plus à démontrer, elle ne pouvait décemment se résoudre à sortir le plus gros monument du romantisme Shakespearien en pareille situation : elle le proscrirait –et l'avait déjà fait- en d'autres occasions ; alors celle-ci, qui était moins propice encore, n'était pas même envisageable.

Presque dépitée de ne pouvoir mettre en application un tel plan qui, il fallait l'avouer, la séduisait plutôt, elle le transperça d'un regard plus noir encore que les précédents, comme s'il avait été coupable de cela aussi. Le silence s'éternisait, avec l'immobilisme qui régnait sur la scène, et elle maudissait le fait de n'avoir pas encore de copies qu'elle aurait pu sortir pour afficher son désintérêt. Se lassant, alors qu'il ne s'était pas passé une minute, une autre idée lui vint qu'elle saisit avec plaisir, à plus forte raison parce qu'elle ne disposait de rien de mieux. Détournant soudainement son regard, elle se leva comme s'il n'avait pas été là, et se dirigea vers une étagère placée derrière son bureau. Elle pouvait sentir derrière elle le regard de son côté planté sur son dos et tentant de deviner à son attitude et ses mouvements ce qu'elle faisait, ses intentions. Le plus tranquillement du monde, ce qu'il lui restait de nervosité balayé par la sensation d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, elle prit quelques feuilles, choisit une plume, et revint s'assoir face à Severus, lequel cachait son étonnement. Il restait impassible, mais ses yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Elle déposa devant elle le petit tas de parchemins, puis ouvrit dans un cliquetis d'autant plus sonore que le silence durait depuis longtemps, l'un des deux lourds encriers qui se trouvaient presque à l'extrémité droite du bureau. Soulevant le couvercle du réceptacle, elle trempa sa plume dans le plus sombre des encres noires : ce-faisant, elle n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à son collègue et ne daignait pas lui adresser un regard. Il trouvait donc refuge dans un silence d'autant plus convaincu qu'il ne savait que faire d'autre. Elle semblait ignorer sa présence où attendre un geste de sa part qui lui permettrait de l'inclure à nouveau au rang des éléments qui l'entouraient ; mais il ne connaissait pas un tel signe, et l'eut-il connu qu'il aurait orgueilleusement refusé en faire usage. Appuyant un instant l'extrémité de sa plume à la paroi interne de l'encrier, elle laissa s'écouler quelques gouttes de trop-plein d'encre puis souleva délicatement la main pour amener la pointe du stylet eu contact de la feuille. Avec application, et d'un geste pourtant rapide et alerte, elle traça en forme de titre : 'Travaux sur Projets Encadrés' puis allant à la liste ajouta en de plus petites lettres de la même écriture 'Métamorphoses et Potions'.

Alors que Severus lisait, tout en jouant l'indifférence, les mots qu'elle traçait un à un, il commença à désespérer qu'elle parle enfin et une crainte étrange qu'elle travaille sans lui vint lui serrer le ventre. Pourtant, alors qu'elle écartait sa main du papier où séchait l'encre nouvellement déposée, elle vint planter son regard dans le sien, sans animosité, sans moquerie non plus. Etonné, il faillit laisser briller une lueur d'étonnement au creux de ses pupilles, mais replaça à temps la glace qui le protégeait. En face de lui, elle semblait attendre à nouveau, mais tranquille, patiente. Cette fois, au contraire, il ne se passa pas quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne parle, et il en ressentit un soulagement, dès l'ouïr de sa voix.

« - Severus, cessez vos enfantillages : bouder et se taire ne réglera rien. »

Il eut envie de lui hurler à la figure qu'elle avait eu exactement le même comportement, similaire, exact en tous points. Cependant il dut s'avouer vaincu en son for intérieur : elle avait, elle, mit terme à ce face à face. Et, qui plus est, elle n'avait pas pour autant mis en danger son orgueil, tout en sachant les sortir de ce comportement d'enfants ! Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer pour avoir, finalement, sut en revenir à un comportement si sage ; et il savait bien que s'il avait dû se contraindre à entamer lui-même cette conversation, il l'aurait fait avec humeur… dans le fond, il aurait perdu la face. Il la fusilla cependant du regard, mais avec une sorte de mollesse immobile qu'elle perçut sans trop la comprendre, et surtout elle fit comme si de rien n'était.

« - Comment procédons-nous ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je pencherais pour une liste, votre matière et mon art, voir ce que l'on peut en tirer, répondit-il en jouant son rôle habituel ni plus ni moins.

- J'envisageais la même chose : les caractéristiques de votre matière et mon art… »

Il grimaça au parallélisme moqueur dont elle avait fait usage, mais ne releva pas. C'était totalement inutile, ça ne mènerait qu'à rallonger la conversation ; et même si maintenant il s'en fichait un peu, ce ne serait jamais un mal de s'épargner d'interminables débats. Se contentant d'hocher la tête, il s'éclaircit la gorge et répondit d'une voix emplie d'insensible platitude :

« - Faisons quelque chose d'organisé, par colonnes, que ce ne soit pas un insupportable capharnaüm.

- Naturellement ! s'exclama-t-elle en hochant vigoureusement la tête, indignée qu'on la soupçonne de travailler dans le désordre.

- Et bien commençons, ajouta-t-il pour briser le silence qui menaçait de s'installer. »

Elle hocha la tête et sépara d'un trait sa feuille en deux larges colonnes, l'une pour les Métamorphoses, l'autre pour les Potions, puis releva les yeux vers lui, attendant qu'il se décide à énoncer la première caractéristique de ce qu'il enseignait. Il était étrange de rester si conventionnels –hors de question de se détendre vraiment !- dans ce travail à deux, et l'un et l'autre restaient distants tout en cherchant à mettre leurs idées respectives en commun : quoi que se fût un véritable casse-tête chinois, ils se tenaient fièrement et fermement à leurs positions.

« - Les Potions demandent la maîtrise d'un art subtile de textures, de couleurs et d'odeurs dont très peu, rares élus, peuvent sentir la délicatesse : la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne n'en touche que fort peu, dit-il d'un ton plat et assez vide qui contrastait avec la vigueur dans la fine lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux.

- Et, répondit-elle en n'ayant rien écrit sur le parchemin, les Métamorphoses correspondent à l'art de faire prendre à quelque chose l'apparence qui n'est pas la sienne, dans un jeu précis et gracile de nuances et de mouvements.

- Nous voici bien avancés, ne put-il s'empêcher de railler comme il se moquait qui débitait une définition sans y rien comprendre. On aurait dit l'ouverture de votre première cours avec les premières années…

- Et vous donc ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de reprendre le masque. Donc ? »

Ainsi, pendant près d'une heure, ils se mirent à établir le plus sérieusement du monde une liste de ce qui faisait l'essence de leurs arts respectifs, y cherchant d'hypothétiques rapports qu'ils ne trouvaient pas ou à grand-peine. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement arrivés au bout de l'épuisable source d'idées dont ils disposaient pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien mit à jour qui fut particulièrement concluant, mais décidèrent de poursuivre à la même heure le lundi suivant. Elle dupliqua le parchemin couvert de sa seule fine écriture et lui tendit la copie tandis que tous deux se levaient et qu'elle le raccompagnait inutilement jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Elle l'ouvrit et le laisser passer hors de la pièce, puis elle opéra une légère rotation, lui serra presque cérémonieusement la main, à croire qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, puis s'en fut.

Arrivé à ses appartements, sa tête se perdait encore dans des idées définissant ou faisant partie des Potions, et quelques bribes de Métamorphoses flottaient de même en son esprit. Délaissant la feuille (dont il n'avait de toute manière nul besoin puisqu'il en connaissait la totalité par cœur) au centre du sous-main de son bureau, il alla s'assoir. Hésitant, il se força à ne pas aller vers le fauteuil qui avait vu ses élans de colère, de peur qu'il ne fût repris d'un accès de haine, comme une recrudescence de la maladie qu'on croyait éradiquée. Finalement, et contrairement à toutes attentes, il ressortait détendu, ou presque, de cet entretien. Il se saisit de l'ouvrage qui reposait sur la table, et l'ouvrit à la page qu'il avait marquée précédemment. Se mettant à lire, il se plongea dans le livre tant qu'il le put, mais une partie de son esprit continuait à tourner dans sa tête le problème sur lequel il venait de se pencher ; et lorsqu'il tourna le feuillet qu'il lisait pour passer au chapitre suivant, il eut un sursaut d'enthousiasme en en lisant le titre : mais bien sûr, qu'ils avaient été bêtes ! Certaines potions permettaient de changer les apparences ! Pendant quelques minutes, il se sentit comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été à l'invention de son tout premier sort, ébahi par le fait même qu'il fonctionnait. Il eut envie d'aller le lui dire sur le champs mais alors même qu'il allait ouvrir la porte et s'élancer vers ses quartiers, il prit conscience de la dignité qu'il bafouerait en débouchant sans préavis dans son salon afin de lui annoncer sa trouvaille comme s'il brandissait un trophée pour un travail à l'égard duquel il avait toujours manifesté un certain dédain. Il se retrouva immobile, debout au milieu de la pièce, et conscient du ridicule de sa situation. Il alla donc se rassoir, sauta le chapitre en question, et se replongea résolument dans l'ouvrage, tout en remâchant son comportement et se répétant pour s'en convaincre qu'elle pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Elle, inconsciente de ses agitations internes, était allée chercher les emplois du temps et les informations qui y étaient liées, afin de préparer sa tâche du lendemain matin qui consisterait à donner à chaque élève ce qui lui convenait. Se voyant obligée de passer sa soirée, jusqu'à fort avancé dans la nuit, à étudier horaires et options en maudissant Albus de n'avoir pas daigné lui faire part plus tôt du résultat accompli de leurs réflexions, Minerva ne put repenser aux TPE et se força à reléguer les questionnements qui dansaient eux aussi dans son esprits.

(*) Voilà, apparition d'un autre personnage de la saga. Je ne compte pas m'appesantir dessus, mais les années qui concordent avec des années d'écoles de personnages me permettent des petites remarques de ce genre. Il réapparaitra peut être ponctuellement ! En tout cas, je l'ai mis maintenant (merci Wikipédia) parce que c'est l'année effective de son entrée à Poudlard ! 

_Et voilà ! Dites moi tout :D_


	24. Communications

_Bonjour ! Voici un chapitre supplémentaire. Et, nous allons sortir un peu d'un cadre uniquement basé sur des conversationsSeverus-Minerva, même si c'est la base de toute cette 'partie'. _

_Je remercie mes revieweuse, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps la dernière fois ! Ca me fait très plaisir :D Et j'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire !_

_En tous cas, bonne lecture !_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 24 : Communications.

Severus s'était éveillé de bonne humeur. Une étrange et simple bonne humeur qui n'allait pas plus loin qu'une envie de joie et le pressentiment que la journée ne serait pas sans plaisir. Une sorte d'enfant c'était réveillé en lui la veille, et il restait là, avec une envie de s'amuser ; s'amuser d'un amusement candide et doux qui ne serait pas douloureux. Moqueur… oui, moqueur. Mais pas méchant. Il avait envie de rire, de faire de l'ironie jusqu'à ce que son esprit se torde en de grands éclats et que son visage consentisse à afficher un sourire légèrement railleur.

Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser l'origine de cette envie soudaine, et c'est en sortant de sa douche qu'il se souvint de sa trouvaille de la veille. Content, il esquissa un sourire et su de quelle manière il s'amuserait. Il se prépara, levé tôt comme toujours mais soudain impatient d'arriver dans la Grande Salle, de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim, pas vraiment… en fait, ce n'était tout simplement pas cela qui importait. Lui voulait y aller afin de faire part de son information : c'était à la fois l'envie d'afficher sa supériorité et un désir plus doux d'avoir son avis, de continuer son travail. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait conscience, mais ils développaient un enthousiasme nouveau face aux TPE et si lui attendait qu'elle sache pour pouvoir aller plus loin, il ne faisait aucun doute –à tel point qu'il ne se posait même pas la question- qu'elle serait intéressée, plus qu'à l'écoute. Tandis qu'il se préparait et mettait en ordre ses appartements parfaitement rangés, il repensa à cette idée si logique, et la tourna puis la retourna dans son esprit, cherchant si elle avait des failles, appréciant sa droiture et son sens, la douceur de sa vérité et le plaisir d'en être l'auteur.

Lorsque finalement il monta en direction de la large salle au haut plafond, son secret (car c'en était presque devenu un) lui brulait les lèvres et l'envie d'en faire part se faisait de plus en plus pressante. En s'asseyant, se saisissant d'une assiette d'il ne savait quoi, il se réprimanda sévèrement : se mettre dans un tel état, simplement parce qu'il était dépositaire d'une nouvelle donnée pour des recherches estudiantines ! Cette difficulté à rester stoïque le poussa cependant à ne pas lâcher et se débrouiller, serait-ce en se mordant la lèvre ou en n'adressant la parole à personne. Il repensa au plaisir de rire un peu de sa collègue, et l'envie qui le taraudait devint soudain moins présente et gênante, largement supplantée par l'amusement qu'il se proposait. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, il attendit qu'elle le saluât, et c'est avec un air de feinte indifférence et un ton déjà moqueur qu'elle ne put s'expliquer qu'il lui répondit. Puis, se concentrant sur le choix de sa tournure de phrase, s'amusant à peser chaque mot et à voir quel serait son poids (chose qu'il faisait souvent pour humilier ; mais il s'agissait là de quelque chose de très différent, il n'y avait pas de cynisme ou de mauvais esprit… il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ça !) et regardant les élèves d'un air noir de circonstance qui semblait prédire un mauvais tour –ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux,- il la laissa inconsciente de ce qui l'attendait à sa frivole discussion avec Albus.

Alors qu'elle venait de finir de dire au directeur que les deux heures de TPE par semaine greffées sur les emplois du temps risquait de déplaire fortement à beaucoup –parmi lesquels elle incluait celui qui, deux places plus loin, s'apprêtait à parler-, il décida que c'était le moment de commencer.

« - Minerva, ce que vous me dites me fait repenser à quelque chose. J'ai la solution à notre problème : les lectures tardives portent conseil, que voulez-vous… lança Severus sur un ton ironique et faussement désinvolte. »

Etonnée, et s'attendant certainement à tout sauf à cette déclaration, elle marqua un temps de pause tandis qu'il ressentait une sorte d'excitation du triomphe : il ne savait faire d'autre humour que celui-ci, avec sa morsure. Mais, cette fois-ci, il ne cherchait pas à blesser : loin de lui cette idée ! Non : la différence réelle, et de grande importance, était que sa subtile moquerie ne cherchait pas véritablement à la remettre à sa place (contrairement à l'effet escompté des rudoiements dont était la victime les élèves les plus imbéciles). L'air qu'elle prit, à la limite de s'étouffer tant elle avait été surprise, valait effectivement un tel plan à la limite du machiavélisme –tant de réflexions pour cela !- ; même s'il en retirait une étrange satisfaction. Pas celle de l'avoir écrasée de son verbe choisi et sa morgue imposante, mais plutôt celle (inconnue ou presque jusque là) d'avoir titillé une connaissance qui nous le rendra sur le même ton. Il venait de lancer un jeu du plus fort en nonchalance ironique ; et ce qu'il ressentait était une sorte d'excitation du jeu.

Pour le moment encore, il était en quelque sorte en position de force : son attaqua surprise lui avait conféré cet avantage. Elle ne resta pas longtemps en arrêt sous les yeux froid de Severus qui cachait une sensation intérieure de victoire, et sous le regard clairement amusé de Dumbledore qui assistait à la conversation sans en avoir l'air. Il les connaissait assez pour se promettre une joute oratoire (de qualité). Et, alors qu'elle toussotait et se tournait vers Severus, il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait fait bien du chemin pour savoir jouer avec de l'ironie sans se brûler les doigts, sans blesser l'adversaire.

« - Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

- Oui.

- Et bien, je suis ravie de constater que vos heures d'oisiveté vous inspirent, dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer. Peut-on être mis au courant de votre soudaine illumination, ou dois-je rester dans le noir ?

- Je daignerais vous illuminer. Le fait que vous n'ayez pas trouvé par vous-même ne vous dispense pas de travailler sur le matériau que d'autres se trouvent en devoir de vous apporter Minerva, répartit-il après un instant d'inaction qui failli le trahir. »

Elle se mordit imperceptiblement la lèvre inférieure et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en signe d'impatience (car dans le fond, elle souhaitait savoir), et dédaigna allègrement la pique. Devant un tel comportement, il eut envie de faire trainer ses révélations en longueur ; mais trop avide lui-même de lui dire, il continua.

« -Je me suis tout naturellement rendu compte de l'étendu de notre bêtise, ironisa-t-il. Certaines potions ne modifient-elles pas l'apparence…

- Vous avez pris conscience du fait que votre matière est comme un sous-genre de mon art ? Félicitations… »

Il plissa les yeux tandis qu'Albus retenait un rire et qu'elle laissait courir le cours de ses pensées.

« - Dites ce qu'il vous plaira, lança-t-il avec sécheresse.

-… Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle, une lueur s'allumant dans son regard, alors qu'elle comprenait où il venait en venir.

- Oui, en effet… Si vous en avez terminé avec le dénigrement de l'art des Potions, nous pourrions envisager une discussion entre personnes raisonnables, lui répondit-il d'un ton énervé qui était plutôt faux tant il était au fond satisfait de la voir intéressée (ce qui effaçait –pour le moment du moins- sa perte au jeu de l'ironie cinglante).

- Vous savez pertinemment que je rigolais, Severus, dit-elle alors en se servant à boire. »

Il y eut un court moment de silence durant lequel tout deux s'absorbèrent dans les souvenirs de la discussion, et recomposèrent des masques que la pratique du même humour avait en partie baissés. C'était dans le fond une assertion d'une ridicule simplicité… mais sans cela, il leur aurait été totalement impossible de poursuivre leurs réflexions. Ce fut elle qui reprit la parole, et la totalité de la fin de leur petit-déjeuner fut occupée en commentaires intéressés qui tâchaient de paraître froid, et en questionnements rhétoriques auxquels ils répondaient tous seuls. Ils se firent confirmer par un hochement de tête du directeur qu'ils devaient choisir, pour leurs élèves, quelque chose de plus précis à partir de quoi se baser, et la discussion s'était alors animée davantage, tandis qu'entre eux, Dumbledore, absorbé par des réflexions et par son repas, observait leur échange d'une oreille distraite. Cependant, lorsque Severus annonça qu'il lui fallait partir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et regardant ses voisins de table l'un après l'autre, il leur dit d'un ton léger et moqueur :

« - C'est absolument incroyable ce que les directeurs de maisons rivales de Poudlard peuvent se ressembler ! Ce même humour cassant, et cette même passion dans le travail ! »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et partit, recueillant un regard assassin de sa collègue, et un silence butté de Severus qui fixait la salle avec un air furieux. Ils restèrent assis encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève, lance un 'bonne journée' à voix assez basse en fixant déjà la porte de sortie, et se dirige vers la sortie. Lui resta immobile encore quelques instants, et dès qu'elle eut passé la porte de sortie réservée aux enseignants, il se leva lui aussi et quitta la salle à grands pas. Après tout, qu'auraient-ils pu dire à l'encontre de cette docte sentence prononcée avec légèreté par le plus grand homme de son temps. Et malgré les remarques pleines d'insinuations (ou du moins c'est ainsi qu'ils considéraient la remarque), ils conservèrent l'un comme l'autre cette satisfaction intime d'avoir fait un peu de chemin dans le bonne voie.

.

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans un deux pièces londonien, sur le Chemin de Traverse, une jeune femme faisait des allez-et-retours nerveux dans son salon, slalomant entre son canapé et sa table basse, torturant ses doigts et replaçant une mèche décidément trop courte derrière son oreille comme si elle était la raison de tout son stress. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle remâchait cela, et elle avait désormais et l'occasion et le courage (ou du moins celui qu'elle tentait de conserver) de leur en parler.

D'abord, il y avait eu la première semaine où, seule chez ses parents, et ayant annoncé à Anthony qu'elle était à l'étranger et qu'elle le reverrait à son retour (ce qui était à peu près vrai, mais lui servait de prétexte), elle avait tenté d'aplanir les choses. Elle se sentait coupable : il fallait qu'elle lui en parle. Mais elle ne s'en sentait absolument pas le courage, et conservait sa résolution d'en parler d'abord à Jessica et Emma qui sauraient sans doute quoi faire… qui seraient de toute manière –ici pas de doute- plus clairvoyante, car l'esprit moins embué, qu'elle ne pourrait l'être un jour à ce sujet. Revenue, elle avait été accaparée par son fiancé, et se rendant compte qu'à part le poids dans son cœur il faisait effectivement d'elle une femme heureuse, elle avait accepté de louer avec lui un petit appartement : leurs parents respectifs, ravis, avait accepté d'avancer les trois premiers mois. Alors, toujours en contact avec lui, elle avait senti le besoin de lui avouer grandir, sa culpabilité monter, et son cœur se serrer dès qu'il était tendre et lui montrait sa confiance. Et, cette confiance même la paralysait : comment oser lui avouer avec de telles manifestations d'affection sincère. Elle avait pris la ferme décision d'en parler avec ses deux plus chères amies, mais toujours avec son fiancé, ou ne se sentant tout simplement pas prête, elle avait repoussé aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait pu.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, elle avait fait un immense effort de volonté : lorsque, deux semaines plus tôt, Anthony lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé un job au ministère, et qu'il commençait la formation (une sorte de secrétariat-assistance) une semaine plus tard, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps. Or, en ce mardi matin, le jeune homme venait de quitter l'appartement avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée, et elle attendait Jessica et Emma avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension. Elle ne leur avait pas caché qu'elles venaient pour quelque chose d'important, qu'elle avait à leur parler… et elle ne doutait pas que depuis les interrogations fusaient entre les deux jeunes femmes. Et, en effet, ses anciennes camarades de classes, qui s'étaient au préalable donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, étaient en grande discussion tandis qu'elles marchaient dans l'allée en direction de l'immeuble où les attendait leur amie.

« - T'en penses quoi, toi, de son histoire importante dont elle doit nous parler ? demanda Jessica en resserrant ses épaules car elle avait choisi sa robe sans prendre garde à la température qui n'était plus véritablement estivale.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas. Oh ! et puis ce qu'il fait froid : j'arrive pas à réfléchir.

- Tu trouves, espèce de frileuse ? lui demanda Emma, qui se promenait en tee-shirt court, avec un petit rire moqueur.

- Ouais… en tout cas, ça m'inquiète un peu.

- Pareil, confirma son amie. Je veux dire… elle s'est toujours bien débrouillée. Et même ses histoires de gamine avec Rogue elle s'en est sortie. Tu es absolument certaine que ce n'était pas une blague ?

- Elle m'a laissé un mot, je te le dis ! Ca n'avait pas l'air d'une blague. Non, moi je crains une annonce…

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Emma qui semblait incertaine.

- Ca avait l'air tellement formel. J'ai eu peur qu'elle ne nous annonce qu'elle… qu'elle se séparait d'Anthony.

- Toi aussi tu t'es demandé ! s'exclama l'autre avec un air attristé. Je n'espère pas.

- Moi non plus, répondit Jessica en hochant la tête. »

Elles soupirèrent et replongèrent dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à arriver chez leur amie. Lorsqu'après ce qui lui sembla avoir été de douloureuses heures d'attente elle entendit la sonnerie retentir, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que son cœur accélérait soudain, et qu'elle le sentait battre avec dérèglement en son sein. Elle inspira et expira en tentant vainement de se détendre tandis qu'elle se précipitait, incapable de cesser ses mouvements empressés et nerveux, pour ouvrir.

Faisant face à une Emma et une Jessica au regard particulièrement interrogatif, à la limite de l'inquiétude, elle les invita à s'assoir et partit dans la cuisine ramener du thé. Se rasseyant, elle ne put se résoudre tout de suite à leur en parler, et tenta vainement d'ouvrir la conversation sur une note légère. A la vérité, elle sentait déjà son courage s'effriter : comment présenter cela sans paraître sous le pire des jours… comment ne pas placer des excuses insipides toutes les deux secondes ? Comment… ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, et à l'expression de ses amies, elle put deviner que le sourire joyeux qu'elle avait imité était un lamentable échec où l'on décelait tous les trucages du faux. Elle s'apprêta à recommencer, espérant naïvement qu'elle parviendrait à leur faire oublier la raison de leur venue, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le bouche pour prononcer une autre banalité pure qu'Emma l'interrompait et demander très directement :

« - D'accord. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière ta théière et tu nous expliques ce qui se passe pour que tu sois si fébrile. Et ne cherche pas à démentir : tes mains tremblent et tous tes gestes parlent pour toi. »

Emma, si elle avait tendance à rire de tout et de rien, savait sentir les moments où il fallait prendre les choses sérieusement. C'était aujourd'hui le cas, et elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire d'un ton légèrement emporté par l'énervement de voir son amie transformée en un nœud d'angoisses. A côté, Jessica lui envoya un léger sourire encourageant, et elle eut envie de fondre en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas le dire… mais maintenant, il le fallait. Ce n'était plus une question de choix. D'ailleurs, ça ne l'avait jamais été : elle n'aurait pas pu reculer éternellement. Sa conscience ne l'aurait pas laissée le faire, et elle savait ce que la situation impliquait. Elle était une grande fille, maintenant : elle avait couché avec son professeur dans un mouvement d'égarement sans nom… mais elle ne pouvait nier l'avoir fait ! Et elle était donc responsable de ses actes. Or, si elle voulait s'en remettre psychologiquement, assumer moralement cette folie ridicule… il fallait qu'elle en parle, qu'elle accepte ce fait. Car, quelque part, elle l'avait refoulé avec force, et ses fiançailles avaient accéléré un processus de remémoration qu'elle eût largement préféré laisser de côté. Alors il fallait le faire. Mais rien qu'imaginer les mots sortir de sa bouche était… inimaginable.

« - Euh, je… euh… Je, bafouilla-t-elle, la gorge serrée et un roulement de larmes dans la voix.

- Prends ton temps… encouragea Jessica. »

Leonia hocha doucement la tête, signifiant qu'elle approuvait, qu'elle allait essayer. Il fallait convoquer son courage, le faire, le dire. Elle savait bien que ce courage-là n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui faisait le courage des Griffons, mais elle tentait tout de même de l'invoquer, pour se donner confiance.

« - Si tu veux, ajouta Emma, on peut te poser des questions pour te mettre sur la voie…

- T'aider, compléta son amie. »

Toutes deux hochèrent vigoureusement la tête de concert, observant attristées la mine voutée de leur amie, sur qui semblait peser un poids infini. Elles échangèrent un regard, et Emma signifia d'un léger clignement des paupières qu'elle allait commencer par le plus délicat. Jessica acquiesça en silence puis se mordit la lèvre de nervosité : elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas cela.

« - Pour commencer… Est-ce que ça a à voir avec…, sur ce Emma prit une large bouffée d'air, avant de poursuivre en expirant, avec Anthony ? »

Leonia secoua une tête sans force en signe de négation, parce qu'elle savait que cela les induirait en erreur, si elle faisait autrement. Puis, d'une voix fluette altérée par l'envie de pleurer, elle répondit :

« - Non, pas vraiment… Enfin, disons indirectement… Après-coup.

- Euh… Bon… Déjà, continua Emma que la réponse laissait perplexe, est-ce que c'est que tu regrettes de t'être trop engagée avec lui ? »

Il fallait admettre que la question était directe, et Jessica lui lança un regard un peu offusqué. Elle tenta de lui expliquer par gestes et expressions du visage que c'était nécessaire, mais fut stoppée dans ses infructueux essais par un sanglot. Leonia, déjà mal-à-l'aise et incertaine, avait été comme sapée sur ses bases par cette question : si précise et tellement à propos, elle lui avait fait l'effet d'une vague immense qui, en passant, balaye avec puissance les pilotis qui retiennent comme ils peuvent une maison fragile. Se laissant aller, elle appuya son visage contre l'épaule de Jessica et se mit à pleurer tant qu'elle le pouvait tandis que ses amies échangeaient un regard interloqué. Emma se sentait un peu mal d'avoir provoqué une telle réaction… mais si Leonia en arrivait là, c'était bien qu'elle s'était approchée du problème. L'idée des fiançailles rompues leur revint, mais cette histoire de lien indirect les laissait perplexes. Emma passa sa main sur les cheveux de Leonia, tentant comme elle le pouvait de l'apaisée, et se fut Jessica qui continua.

« - Ecoutes… Si ça te fais tant de mal, c'est que tu l'as trop gardé pour toi. Ca fait combien de temps que tu te tortures avec ça (quoi que ce soit !) ?

- Plus de 2 mois, murmura Leonia dans un quasi-soupir et en essuyant ses joues que de nouvelles larmes recouvraient déjà. En fait… bien plus que ça.

- Mais… C'est un… problème dans ton couple, ou quelque chose qui influe dessus ? demanda prudemment Jessica.

- C'est extérieur, parvint à balbutier la jeune femme avant de s'enfouir à nouveau dans les plis de la robe de son amie, sans pleurer, mais terriblement mal.

- Ca à rapport avec quelque chose de l'année dernière ? je veux dire… un événement qu'on connaitrait ? se lança Emma énervée par son incapacité à aider son amie. Le moment où vous avez été plus distants ? Sa manière de te demander en mariage ? L'affiche de fin d'année… Je ne sais pas, moi, c'est pourtant en lien direct avec ton couple… Quoi d'autre ? Une nana l'a dragué sous ton nez et ça s'intensifie ? C'est encore cette histoire avec Rogue qui te tourmente ? C'est…

- Oui, lança Leonia en se relevant. Oui…

- Tu veux dire… Rogue ? chercha à se faire confirmer Jessica, incrédule.

- Oui, Rogue, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est rien ? C'est pas comme si tu l'avais trompé vraiment ; c'était juste une période d'adolescente ! s'insurgea Emma »

En entendant ces mots, qui se voulaient rassurants, Leonia eut la tentation de laisser les larmes qui montaient à nouveau s'épancher bruyamment. Mais non, il était trop tard, il fallait leur dire. Elle eut soudain peur de baisser dans leur estime… mais il fallait. Ce n'était pas un choix.

« - Justement… il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit. Ca date… d'il y a longtemps. Autour de Novembre… Je… je… Oh ! C'est compliqué… mais là, maintenant, que je suis fiancée… je… Je sens qu'il faut que j'en parle à Anthony. Je me sens coupable… Et… j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Mais quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Emma.

- Et puis… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en Novembre de l'année dernière ? Ecoutes… racontes nous tout. Prends ton temps, surtout si c'est douloureux ou gênant… Mais de une le dire te fera du bien ; et de deux on ne peut pas t'aider sans cela !

- Oui, hocha vigoureusement son amie. »

Alors, Leonia se résigna. Elle partit de ce jour… où elle avait couché avec Rogue. L'expression qui se peignit sur le visage de l'une comme l'autre lorsqu'elle le leur dit lui donna la sensation qu'elles allaient la sermonner des heures. Cela dit, il fut plus facile de continuer. Elle avoua qu'elle l'avait fait de son plein gré : sous une sorte d'impulsion instinctive étrange, mais de son plein gré. Elle raconta l'horrible lendemain matin… puis en vint au jour où on lui avait rendu la mémoire. A ce moment, elles pâlirent considérablement, se rendant compte de combien leur amie avait dû souffrir de toute cette attention sur elle. Elle ne passa que rapidement sur le fait que son acceptation avait été assez forcée, mais dit clairement qu'elle ne le regrettait pas. Et, finalement, elle les regarda et leur dit qu'elle sentait qu'il lui fallait absolument l'avouer à Anthony avant son mariage. Puis, il y eut un silence. Un silence gêné, durant lequel elle fixa la théière devant elle, cherchant à éviter leur regard : ses amies, cependant, étaient perdues dans leurs pensées.

Jessica, passé le choc premier, avait mis de côté ses interrogations et ses reproches, et n'avait conscience que du mal-être de son amie : il fallait l'aider à avaler ça, et trouver un moyen de la convaincre de le dire à son fiancé. Car, en effet, elle était aussi de cet avis qu'il valait mieux le lui dire : ce serait un moment difficile, mais Anthony était un jeune homme compréhensif, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il accepterait, et cela enlèverait un poids incroyable du cœur de Leonia. Pour Emma, cependant, la chose était plus difficile à avaler. Elle comprenait parfaitement toutes les douleurs et les malaises, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'idée que son amie l'avait bien cherché en couchant avec Rogue. Coucher avec Rogue ! Elle n'arrivait pas à l'avaler, et elle fut soulagée d'entendre Jessica parler : elle aurait été incapable de parler naturellement, de passer outre ce sentiment et cacher son sentiment.

« - Je comprends… dit Jessica en passant son bras autour de la taille de son amie et en faisant aller sa main sur son dos en de grands mouvements circulaires, pour la calmer. »

Elle se sentait incapable de dire ce qu'il fallait, mais elle sentait aussi Emma perdue dans ses réflexions : il fallait qu'elle parle, il fallait que se fût elle. Pas le choix. Elle ne savait pas du tout. Comment réagir ? Tant pis, elle allait faire comme ça venait, comme elle le ressentirait. Pas d'autre choix !

« - Quoiqu'il t'ai pris, ce jour-là… C'est fait. Il faut l'accepter, dit-elle avant de marquer une pause. Je suis d'accord avec toi qu'il vaut mieux le dire à Anthon : pour ton bien et celui de votre couple.

- Oui, je sais… Je sais, répéta Leonia. Mais je ne sais pas comment. J'ai tellement peur de sa réaction… Déjà avec vous… Vous m'en voulez ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Jessica secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation, tandis qu'Emma se décidait à prendre la parole.

« - Non… je ne dirais pas que je t'en veux mais… Mais, je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre, pourquoi ? Et ça me mets mal-à-l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas non plus… Je… Ecoutes, tu peux me trouver basse, mais… sa voix s'éteint dans un sanglot.

- Non, non, répondit Emma. Je resterais ton amie et je ne dirais pas que tu baisses dans mon estime. C'est juste que… ça me laisse profondément perplexe. Tant pis, oublie ça.

- Merci, lui sourit tristement son amie soulagée. »

Les jeunes femmes se mirent alors à examiner le problème, avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Emma et Jessica firent leur possible pour qu'elle cesse de s'enfermer dans sa douleur, dans ses sentiments chancelants : il fallait qu'elle extériorise pour parvenir à l'accepter, et plus encore à l'avouer à son fiancé. Leonia passait de la ferme résolution à des torrents de larmes, et si Jessica savait s'adapter à son comportement, Emma restait comme fermée, coincée. Cela ne passait décidément pas ; mais le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui la dérangeait sérieusement, véritablement. Chaque larme montait d'un cran son énervement, chaque phrase faisait chanceler sa bonne volonté. Et lorsque Leonia, se sentant un peu mieux, avait fini par dire avec un sourire sincère qu'elle les remerciait, elle n'avait plus pu. Elle s'était levée soudainement, comme mue pas sa colère, sous le regard étonné de Leonia et celui, un peu attristé de Jessica. Puis, souhaitant éviter au maximum de montrer son problème, se sentant incapable de se rassoir tranquillement tout comme il lui paraissait injuste de faire éclater son énervement, elle balbutia qu'elle devait y aller. Rendez-vous… En retard… Les deux autres ne cherchèrent même pas à la retenir, quelque peu convaincants que soient ses arguments ; et lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle cru entendre un sanglot, mais décida –tant bien que mal- de l'ignorer. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle réfléchisse… mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?

Rageant, elle dévala les marches quatre à quatre, cherchant à évacuer et se retenant de frapper les murs, puis déboucha sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans réfléchir, elle marcha vers le Chaudron Baveur, sortit du Londres magique, et après avoir erré sans but s'était installée à une terrasse de café, avait commandé un Café serré, et s'était absorbée dans ses réflexions ! Dans le deux pièces, Leonia fondait à nouveau en larmes.

« - Elle m'en veut… Elle m'en veut, balbutiait-elle, le visage mouillé de pleurs.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Jessica d'une voix blanche en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ne doit plus savoir où elle en est, elle non plus…

- Je ne suis qu'une sotte… imbécile, ridicule gamine…

- Du calme. Ce n'est rien, ça lui passera, tenta de la rassurer son amie elle-même hésitante. Elle est déboussolée… ça lui passera. »

_Voilà ! Dites-moi tout :D_


	25. Parler, réfléchir, parler

_Bonjour à tous._

_Excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier : le fait est que j'ai cessé d'écrire (enfin, en ralenti) cette fiction pour écrire le cadeau d'anniversaire de Rin Uzumaki (lien dans mes favoris), qui s'appelle **Caroline Malfoy**, dans le cas où cela intéresserait quelqu'un !_

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre suivant de 'Quand on se torture l'esprit'. Comme toujours, le disclaimer habituel, et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Tout comme j'attends vos reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Bergère._

Chapitre 25 : Parler, réfléchir, et parler.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux professeurs n'avaient nullement progressé, pas plus d'ailleurs que leurs collègues qui, quant à eux, semblaient souffrir encore davantage –dans la mesure où une telle chose serait possible. En effet, s'ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de sujet qu'ils pourraient subdiviser pour les groupes d'élèves, Minerva et Severus pouvaient se targuer de posséder une base solide, et ne s'en privaient pas quand, face à eux, Pomona et Filius semblaient vivre une lente descente aux enfers face à l'incompatibilité chronique de leurs deux matières. Cela leur procurait une vague sensation de supériorité qui, il fallait l'avouer, était assez illusoire : eux non plus n'étaient pas au bout de leurs peines, loin de là. C'était cependant un plaisir nécessaire et agréable que de constater qu'ils ne nageaient pas totalement dans la mélasse et qu'il existait bel un bien un espoir dans ce monde.

Ce comportement assez enfantin avait agréablement suivi son cours jusqu'à ce qu'irrémédiablement le lundi suivant arrive. Ils étaient déjà presque à la mi-septembre, et les jours passaient décidément trop vite à leur goût. Ce matin-là, les propos semi-désespérés de leurs collègues ne leur avaient même pas arraché un sourire doucement moqueur car ils savaient qu'eux-mêmes allaient passer leur soirée à retourner une idée dans tous les sens, l'observer sous toutes les coutures, la presser pour en recueillir le suc, et espérer qu'avec cela ils mettraient à jour une idée géniale : avec cela ils seraient soulagés de ce poids.

« - Votre travail avance ? avait innocemment demandé le directeur durant le petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, avaient menti d'un accord commun Severus et Minerva qui se refusait à avouer qu'ils callaient à nouveau.

- Non, avaient soupiré Filius et Pomona au même instant.

- Comment voulez-vous que nous mettions en commun Enchantements et Botanique ! Je crains que, si vous ne nous fournissez pas une idée géniale, nous ne nous retrouvions à faire choux blanc, c'est le cas de le dire, fit le professeur d'Enchantement d'une voix désolée.

- Vous nous avez lâchés dans le vide sans parachute, dit Pomona qui ajouta, devant les airs d'incompréhension des sangs-purs les plus convaincus : Vous nous avez lancé dans l'air sans balais, si vous préférez… »

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbations dans l'assistance, en particulier Filius qui n'y connaissait rien, et Minerva qui n'était pas assez aguerrie pour savoir ce qu'était un parachute. Sur l'idée, qu'ils sachent ou non de quoi il était question en termes de vocabulaire, l'acquiescement était général : la charge de travail était impressionnante, et ce qu'on leur demandait d'une complexité qui leur aurait semblée véritablement alarmante s'ils n'avaient déjà connu bien pire.

Le petit-déjeuner, dans son ensemble, n'avait guère été productif, et c'est sans surprise que chacun pris le chemin de son bureau ou sa salle de classe les pensées perdues entre sujets parfaits, introuvables et chimériques, et la réalité de ce que l'on ne trouvait pas. Le premier à se lever de table fut Severus : les conversations n'étaient jamais sa tasse de thé, et celle-ci l'ennuyait plus prodigieusement encore que beaucoup d'autres. Non, il n'avait pas envie de raconter des banalités pour éviter le sujet de leur sur-place, et il ne voyait pas le moindre débris d'intérêt à écouter les larmoiements désespérés de ses collègues. En fait, il était de plutôt bonne humeur, et n'avait pas envie de pourrir sa journée dès le matin en participant aux ébats de plaintes oraux qui avait cours à la table des professeurs.

La conversation dont il n'avait cependant pas pu s'affranchir totalement, limité par son incapacité à faire abstraction entière des sons autour de lui, lui avait laissé une idée vague qui germa et se fixa lentement dans son esprit alors qu'il marchait en direction des cachots. Il fallait qu'il trouvât, avant ce soir. Il fallait qu'en arrivant il brillât… qu'il ait cette capacité à montrer la palette rayonnante de son savoir comme il ne le faisait même plus en cours. Ses élèves représentaient à un trop haut degré de perfection les plus moyens des crétins qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de se complaire vraiment à parler de potions. Oh, bien sûr, en commençant à enseigner, il n'avait pas d'illusion ; et il n'était d'ailleurs ici à jouer au professeur que par la multitude des circonstances conjoncturelles, et non pas par goût… cependant, il lui fallait bien avouer que, tant qu'à être là, il lui aurait été agréable de pouvoir parfois se faire un peu plaisir. Une seule année d'enseignement dans une salle de classe l'avait découragé à jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, la sottise adolescente ne le concernait pas, et il profiterait de ses heures de cours inutiles où réprimander et faire disparaître des potions ratées ne lui demanderait pas beaucoup de concentration, pour prendre le temps de chercher et de trouver. Il se voyait déjà réitérer son annonce du matin dernier, avec le même effet, sauf que ce serait cette fois en petit comité… Enfin, il se satisferait de l'impressionner en tête à tête : c'était certes moins satisfaisant, mais après tout, c'était à lui-même qu'il faisait plaisir ! Il n'avait que faire de l'opinion des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Montrer sa supériorité ne faisait jamais que la confirmer.

Fort de cette décision, il pénétra bruyamment dans ce qui aurait dû être l'antichambre du savoir mais était la place forte de la connerie, et s'installa debout près de la porte, vérifiant d'un regard que sur son bureau un livre était ouvert qu'il ne lirait pas aujourd'hui, attendant des premiers élèves incroyablement réfractaires. Plusieurs mètres plus hauts, devant une salle plus lumineuse et moins ennuyeuse, quelques Gryffondors de 1ère année, impatients et hésitants, se tenaient droits, attendant véritablement qu'on les invitât à entrer. Leur premier cours avec la directrice de leur maison avait eu lieu le Vendredi de la semaine précédente (puisque les cours commençaient le Mardi), et il avait eu lieu en commun avec des Serpentards. Le silence avait fait son œuvre parfaitement, et ils avaient bien compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas jouer au rigolo gigotant : inutile, passible de réprimande, c'était le plus sûr moyen d'obliger l'enseignante à retirer des points à sa propre maison. Ils étaient donc à la fois pressés et inquiets à l'idée de commencer ces deux heures de cours, où elle leur avait, raison principale de leur excitation, promis qu'ils commenceraient la pratique.

Le professeur McGonagall apparu enfin dans l'encadrement de la porte en même temps que celle-ci s'ouvrait, et elle n'eut rien à dire pour les observer qui entraient rapidement et silencieusement dans la salle, s'installant aussi calmement qu'ils le pouvaient. Malgré cet effort collectif pour ne pas faire paraître leur impatience et leur excitation, Minerva put lire avec une indicible facilité le panel entier de leurs envies et de leurs sentiments : il y avait des choses qu'elle ne savait pas comprendre dans les manières et les pensées des hommes, mais certaines choses lui étaient devenues innées. Et, parmi elles, était une capacité à découvrir sans une hésitation l'état d'esprit de ses élèves. Jeune, elle se servait de son passé proche sur les bancs de l'école pour interpréter leurs gestes et mots ; et maintenant que les souvenirs étaient loin, c'était l'expérience qui lui servait de décodeur, plus efficace et plus sûr encore. Or, dans la pièce, c'était précisément l'attente qui caractérisait les plis des visages et la lenteur fausse des mouvements. Elle esquissa un sourire intérieur mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et commença son cours.

« - Bien. Puisque vous êtes tous assis et prêts, je vais vous demander de laisser vos affaires sur le côté et de ne sortir que votre baguette. »

Elle marqua une pause pour constater que c'était déjà fait, et entama la distribution des allumettes tout en expliquant la théorie de la transformation qu'ils allaient accomplir. Elle observait, assez joyeuse intérieurement, la lumière passionnée qui brillait dans leur yeux, et s'en repaissait tant qu'elle existait encore : elle savait bien que cet intérêt pour la nouveauté s'étiolerait vite, et que le plaisir de constater de l'intérêt véritable n'était que de courte durée. Revenue à sa place, elle déposa une allumette sur son propre bureau, et exécuta soigneusement le geste qu'elle souhaitait leur apprendre. Au bout de trois démonstrations successives, elle s'assit, et leur fit signe de s'entrainer un instant à faire le mouvement en l'air, afin de ne pas se tromper dans le mouvement du poignet. Puis, comme chaque année, elle commença à tourner dans les rangs, aidant les néophytes de la métamorphose à améliorer leur prestation. Derrière elle, le chuintement de plus en plus insistant de chuchotements attira son oreille, et elle se dirigea lentement vers les deux gamins qui faisait ce bruit innocent : parmi eux, le fils des Weasley. Manifestement absorbés dans leur conversation ils ne l'entendirent ni ne la virent, et elle put même en saisir des bribes avant de les interrompre :

« - …Canons de Chudley…

- Monsieur Weasley serait-il tellement préoccupé par le Quidditch qu'il ait oublié qu'une aiguille est en métal et non en bois ? fit-elle l'air sévère en se saisissant de l'objet hybride et l'observant avec attention.

- Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall, je me demandais si l'on pouvait métamorphoser un balais en un autre, répondit sans ce démonter avec un sourire candide au possible le gamin.

- Votre père mentait à peine mieux, monsieur Weasley lui lança-t-elle en se retournant et ajouta : au lieu de réfléchir au prochain vainqueur de la coupe, transformer moi ça en une aiguille digne de ce nom, sans quoi votre distraction vous coutera quelques points. »

Le gamin acquiesça tandis qu'elle rejoignait son bureau et s'y asseyait à nouveau, une envie de sourire qu'elle réprima facilement : elle n'aimait pas voir des gamins effrontés, mais celui-ci avait un air de jeu qui lui rappelait ses parents, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air sympathique. Il lui semblait que, s'il n'était pas particulièrement appliqué, c'était un enfant vif et intelligent, de ceux qui, lorsqu'ils font heureusement un effort, sont un plaisir à enseigner. Et, pour quelques minutes encore, elle laissa son esprit divaguer derrière son expression impassible, repensant à toutes ses gentilles et vives jeunesses qu'elle avait vues ici.

Il était 4 heures, et le professeur Rogue attendait que sa dernière classe de la journée entre : deux heures de cours avec des premiers années incapables… Il s'en désespérait d'avance, déjà énervé pour de multiples autres raisons parmi lesquelles, plus importante, son incapacité personnelle à démêler ce qu'il s'était fixé comme objectif pour la fin de la journée. Il avait tourné l'idée dans sa tête, mais restait désespérément sec : il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réfléchir proprement. Oui, Potions et Métamorphoses pouvaient aboutir à des changements d'apparence… et alors ? Décidément, il tournait en rond, et ne parvenait pas à se fixer sur l'idée et en tirer ce qu'il fallait en tirer. C'en était insupportable, et la tension qui l'habitait augmentait d'heure en heure, parce qu'avec les minutes qui s'écoulaient, le temps où il irait à son rendez-vous avançait à grands pas.

Les gamins entrèrent en silence, s'installèrent, et il leur donna des instructions pour les deux heures à venir : ils allaient réaliser leur première potion de l'année. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de simple en soi, mais qui demandait un certain temps (dans le cas présent une heure et demi) afin d'être mené à bien. Il s'assit ensuite après avoir houspillé le groupe comme il se fallait, puis se plongea à nouveau dans ses réflexions, les yeux immobiles posés sur la double-page ouverte de son ouvrage. Non, décidément, rien ne lui venait : un vide intégral avait pris possession de son cerveau et il se retrouvait incapable de mener à bien son projet. Il avait une désagréable sensation d'infériorité, de plus en plus prégnante de minutes en minutes, et il sentait qu'il allait falloir qu'il se calmât rapidement. Car, après tout, le plus important était qu'il était absolument hors de question que, cette fois comme la dernière, il se laisse aller à sa crise infantile. Non, jamais plus !

Cependant, sa colère contre lui-même n'était toujours pas passée lorsqu'il se leva pour aller faire un tour des chaudrons, et arrivé devant le chaudron d'une tête rousse haït par principes, il crut qu'il allait véritablement rendre l'âme. En plus de ne pas pouvoir se satisfaire de lui-même, il ne pouvait non plus trouver de satisfaction en inculquant des valeurs et des connaissances à une bande d'imbéciles : parfois, il se disait que s'il en avait été juge, il penserait à se reconvertir dans n'importe quoi d'autre, quitte à faire cuire des petits fours à multiples couleurs ou même à tenir une baraque à frites bondissantes, comme cela se faisait sur certaines plages inaccessibles aux moldus. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais des cas comme celui-ci le poussaient à envisager de telles absurdités.

« - Que croyez-vous être entrain de faire ? Ajoutez immédiatement vos 2gr d'œufs de grenouilles sans quoi vous n'allez pas faire une potion de sommeil mais une véritable catastrophe, au lieu de vous dispersez ridiculement.

- Oui monsieur, se précipita le gamin.

- Et je vous enlève 10 points pour ce manque total de discernement.

- Mais monsieur, tenta de protester le gamin sur lesquels duquel un sourire était imprimé.

- Et cela vous fait rire, monsieur Weasley ? votre insolence coutera 10 points supplémentaires à votre maison, et cessez de vous concentrer sur autre chose que votre potion. »

Severus vit bien que l'insupportable roux s'apprêtait à tenter une réponse, mais il le découragea d'un dernier regard noir avant de se retourner, et fut tout de même assez heureux de constater que toute marque de moquerie s'était évanouie du visage du môme. Depuis quand donc se permettaient-ils de répondre ainsi à leur professeurs en se payant manifestement leur tête ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir, et s'empêche de penser à Potter et Black qui, en leur temps, étaient déjà experts en la matière.

.

Il avait diné rapidement, avait fait un tour dans ses appartements, et marchaient désormais en direction de la classe de Métamorphose. Non, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, mais oui, il savait que cette fois-ci il ne serait pas en retard, ne laisserait pas transparaître ses sentiments, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et, surtout, il s'était promis qu'il se débrouillerait pour que la fois suivante ils se voient dans son bureau à lui : il n'en pouvait plus de devoir monter à l'opposé du château, et savait aussi qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise –si tant est qu'il le serait un jour véritablement- chez lui. La porte étant ouverte, il entra et s'assit là où il était assis la semaine précédente. Il l'entendait à côté, mais préféra ne pas l'appeler : que dirait-il ? 'Minerva, coucou, c'est moi, je suis là !' Non, très peu pour lui. Il resta donc silencieux, et fut tout de même soulagé de la voir entrer.

« - Excusez-moi Severus, je ne vous avez pas entendu entrer, dit-elle en l'apercevant. Je vais chercher les feuilles et je reviens.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. »

Un instant plus tard, elle était de retour dans la pièce, et déposait quelques parchemins. Il plissa légèrement les sourcils : dans son souvenir il n'y en avait qu'un seul. Sa mémoire lui jouait-elle des tours ? Il ne croyait pas pourtant… Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur ses questionnements qu'elle avait à nouveau reprit la parole, lui tendait un parchemin de plus.

« - Tenez Severus, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en parler, mais en réfléchissant à ce que nous avions trouvé, j'ai fait une liste des 'changements d'apparences' communs aux deux matières. La discussion de ce matin m'a donné des idées, je l'avoue. »

Il hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur la feuille, se maudissant de n'y avoir pas pensé. C'était pourtant simple, d'une simplicité alarmante même : passer une journée entière à tourner en rond sans penser à faire une liste ! Il ne se laisserait pas avoir, la prochaine fois. Le document qu'il tenait n'avait que quelques tirets, dont la quasi-totalité coulait sous le sens : il n'y avait déjà plus qu'à étoffer et choisir. Partagé entre l'énervement et une sorte d'admiration, il lit avec attention le papier. Les 'choix' qu'elle avait consignés étaient en effet pertinents, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était douée d'une certaine efficacité, ne serait-ce que pour cerner un thème.

_« - Changement d'apparence : création ou disparition de boutons, furoncles etc._

_- Changements d'apparence chez les créatures magiques. _

_- Changements d'apparence chez les plantes magiques._

_- Transformations de l'apparence humaine. »_

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais qu'ajouter de plus ? A son avis, il n'y avait rien à ajouter et il accepta, sans trop de regret, de hocher la tête sans faire remarquer qu'il manquait ceci ou cela : il ne manquait rien de ceci, et pas plus de cela. Une chose seulement lui paraissait suspecte, peu claire : s'avouant vaincu, lassé aussi de se rendre compte que lui n'avait rien produit du tout, il décida de le lui demander. Oh, pas sous forme véritablement interrogative. Non, il allait tout de même laisser sa ruse naturelle faire son travail, pour ne pas passer pour l'imbécile qu'il n'était pas.

« - Il reste malheureusement le fait que, presque toujours, ce sont des transformations que réalisent plutôt l'une ou l'autre de matières, pas les deux.

- Oh, je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit-elle… C'est pour cela qu'il faut encore que nous réfléchissions avant de prendre une décision. »

Il acquiesça, jeta un œil au contenu du premier tiret, et reprit la discussion là où elle était, avide d'arriver au bout.

« - Le premier point ne me semble pas véritablement correspondre à l'art de la Métamorphose. Je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en montrant clairement que ce n'était pas véritablement une question.

- Non, non, vous avez raison… Ce que je voulais dire par là était plutôt en rapport avec des modifications d'apparence que pourrait aussi accomplir la métamorphose. On peut métamorphoser une personne en une personne avec des furoncles. J'avoue que c'est assez bohème, et j'ai dû revenir aux origines pour y penser, mais…

- Autant dire que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, la coupa-t-il.

-… Mais bien sûr ! »

Il y eu un silence après cette exclamation. Le professeur de potion regardait sa collègue d'un air étonné, tandis qu'elle semblait lentement redescendre de son enthousiasme soudain. Il se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu trouver, espérant égoïstement en son for intérieur que ce ne serait pas la solution à leur problème. Oui, il voulait résoudre cette difficulté, mais il aurait apprécié de sortir de se passivité et être à l'instigation de leur prochaine avancée. Elle paraissait concentrée, si concentrée et prise par son idée qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle ne ressentait pas sa présence. Droite et tendue, elle semblait suivre visuellement le cours de ses pensées, et se remit à parler plus pour elle que pour lui, c'était manifeste :

« - Mais bien sûr… le retour aux origines… le rapport… »

Il sentait que s'il ne disait rien, elle pourrait discourir ainsi des heures durant. Il la sentait seule, exclusivement avec sa trouvaille. La gêne s'immisçait en lui de secondes en secondes, tant il se sentait exclu, tellement la sensation qu'elle se laissait aller le mettait mal-à-l'aise : elle aurait dû être seule pour se mettre à discourir ainsi, ce n'était pas raisonnable. Elle semblait travailler de moins en moins sa voix, se surveiller avec moins de rigueur, se laisser emporter. Il se surprit, malgré le sentiment persistant qu'il ne devrait pas être là, qu'il fallait l'arrêter, à trouver une harmonie à sa manière, une grâce à ses mouvements ; une forme de beauté. Oh, pas de cette beauté sensuelle et sexuelle qu'il connaissait comme tout homme, pas de cette beauté qui fait éclore le désir, qui appellerait même l'idée de désir. Une beauté qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, ou qu'il aurait –étrangement- assimilée à la beauté d'un chaudron bouillonnant, d'un mouvement de baguette. C'était cette beauté artistique qu'il aurait aussi connu dans la littérature s'il ne l'avait pas lue comme simple moyen d'oubli, en s'en tenant à y voir une histoire.

C'était cependant cette sensation qui l'habitait. D'ailleurs, la beauté qu'il percevait sans trop pouvoir la définir était une beauté plus psychologique que physique : elle n'avait pas changé de corps en un instant, et c'était ce qu'elle montrait dans son expression qui donnait cette impression. Elle avait les yeux à peine plus écarquillés qu'ils ne l'étaient en temps normal, mais il lui semblait que dedans brillait une lumière qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Et, surtout, au lieu de rester aussi complètement statique que lorsqu'elle parlait habituellement, elle s'exprimait en laissant un de ses bras accompagner ses mots. Une difficulté dans sa pensée laissait en suspens le mouvement de rotation qu'elle imprimait inconsciemment à son poignet, et lorsque soudain elle semblait revenir à ce qu'elle voulait dire, il y avait comme un léger tremblement approbateur de sa main. Elle continuait cependant, et ne sachant comment réagir, il la coupa :

« - Savez-vous, Minerva, que ce que vous dites est bien plus intéressant lorsque l'on sait de quoi vous voulez nous parler.

- Oh, excusez-moi Severus, répondit-elle en cessant son soliloque.

- Je peux savoir ? demanda-t-il en affectant un énervement qu'il ne ressentait même pas, qui n'était que la curiosité.

- Je pense avoir trouvé quel est le thème global que pourraient utiliser Filius et Pomona, et même une manière de le redécouper. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne nous avance pas, mais tout de même…

- Et, qu'est-ce ?

- Et bien les origines, lui dit-elle comme si c'était logique parce qu'elle-même était encore un peu dans le fil de ses pensées. »

Il n'avait pas envie de lui demander d'expliciter. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour celui qui ne comprenait pas, et fut soulagé lorsqu'elle reprit d'elle-même.

« - Vous savez bien Severus. Les plantes magiques sont des plantes enchantées, que ce soit de manière naturelle ou par des sorciers qui ont voulu créer des types nouveaux. C'est le cas du Mimubulus mimbletonia qui a été modifié par des sorciers Assyriens il y a plus de 3000 ans, alors que le Filet du Diable par exemple est une plante dont les caractéristiques magiques sont venues, d'une certaine manière, d'elles-mêmes ! Et, lorsque je disais que le sujet était facilement divisible, c'était en rapport avec la diversité des plantes : un groupe sur l'histoire et les particularités d'une plante…

- Ah, fit-il. »

Il y eut un silence. Sans vouloir le reconnaître, il était impressionné : elle était professeure (certes très aguerrie) de Métamorphoses, mais pas spécialiste de Botanique ! Or, si lui connaissait naturellement toutes ces informations, puisqu'après tout beaucoup de ces plantes lui étaient utiles en Potions, elles n'en restaient pas moins spécialisées. Mais, surtout, et c'est en cela qu'il se sentait véritablement impressionné par ses capacités, elle avait été capable de mettre ces informations pourtant purement théoriques et assez lointaines les unes des autres en commun, et d'en tirer rapidement quelque chose de clair et de construit alors que ce n'était pas au sujet. Il savait pertinemment que lui demander une telle virtuosité en termes de Métamorphoses serait certainement voué à l'échec. Pas qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un de très cultivé et très pointu en magies. Non, ce n'était pas cela : plutôt que lui ne savait raisonner de cette manière, organiser ainsi. Il fallait répondre, dire quelque chose.

« - Je suis d'accord en effet, dit-il en pensant qu'il valait mieux s'en tenir à quelque chose de sobre.

- Et bien, je le leur dirais ce soir, ou demain matin peut être. Ils devaient trop se concentrer sur des caractéristiques communes, je pense.

- Oui. Ce soir sera très bien, dit-il.

- Donc ?

- C'est à moi que vous demandez cela ? se moqua Severus. C'est bien les Gryffondors cela, à toujours être à côté du sujet quand ils disent quelque chose d'intéressant !

- Severus, je ne vous permets pas ! dit-elle faussement outrée avec la trace d'un sourire.

- Que voulez-vous, c'est vrai !

- Les Serpentards en tiennent une couche aussi, avec cette manie de ne pas donner de réponse claire.

- Minerva, je ne vous permets pas ! »

Ils échangèrent un mince sourire et la conversation pu reprendre. Cette conversation semblait être à propos, et pourtant tellement inhabituelle, nécessitant de se détendre un peu. Ils l'étaient, un peu.

« - Enfin… je tiens à dire que mes Gryffondors savent au moins affirmer clairement une opinion...

- Et se moquer des gens ouvertement, oui ! dit-il avec un air convaincu.

- Là vous êtes profondément injuste : les Serpentards le font tout autant, vous le premier, lui envoya-t-elle, railleuse.

- Oh, ne vous croyez pas mieux… Et sachez que la différence fondamental en termes de moquerie entre les Serpents et les Griffons, c'est que nous, nous sommes capables de le faire discrètement !

- Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était un avantage.

- Et bien, cela se voit que vous n'avez pas eu ce Weasley en cours !

- C'est un gamin charmant, lui dit-elle sincèrement. Pas très concentré, je l'avoue, mais gentil.

- Votre définition de la gentillesse me laissera très certainement toujours pantois. Il m'a paru désagréable et presque insultant, mais manifestement il n'est comme ça qu'avec moi…

- Je suis leur Directrice de maison, ils n'ont pas intérêt à me mettre en colère, et ils m'aiment bien, je pense, dit-elle en ne sentant pas si sûre qu'elle le paraissait.

- Et bien je préfère les Serpentards, sachez-le, se renfrogna-t-il légèrement en ne le manifestant que par un hermétisme soudain.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère, sourit-elle sincèrement. Enfin, je suis contente de constater que malgré cette différence flagrante d'opinions, nous arrivons à communiquer !

- Nous sommes grands, dois-je vous-le rappeler ?

- A moi non, à Albus peut-être… Dans le fond vous restez d'accord avec ce que je dis.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. »

Puis il y eut un court silence immédiatement interrompu par Minerva qui s'exclama :

« - Mais c'est qu'il est presque 10 heures… Il va falloir nous arrêter, surtout si je veux parler à Filius ou Pomona ce soir.

- Bien, dit-il en se levant.

- Et bien, puisque nous n'avons guère progressé sur notre propre projet, je propose que nous nous donnions rendez-vous Lundi prochain, ici, à la même heure.

- Très bien, hocha-t-il. »

Tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle des professeurs un léger sourire aux lèvres : dans le fond, elle s'était amusée. Et puis, elle était fière de sa trouvaille. Redescendant vers les cachots, Severus se remit à penser à sa conversation : il s'étonnait lui-même de savoir tenir une conversation civilisée. Une véritable conversation, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait connaître avec Albus (son seul autre interlocuteur) où il s'agissait d'accepter les lubies et les conseils du directeur. Et puis, quoiqu'il ne veuille pas trop laisser sa conscience s'attarder sur ce sujet, il restait la pensée qu'elle était décidément intelligente. Et, malgré lui, il concevait une certaine admiration. Oh, petite et simple, pas grand-chose, mais une trace persistante qu'il préféra oublier plutôt que de tenter de l'effacer. Surtout, atteignant la porte de ses appartements, il laissa échapper un juron : il s'était encore fait avoir. Il ne savait comment il s'était laissé faire, mais le prochain rendez-vous aurait à nouveau lieu dans son bureau à elle. Pourquoi n'imposait-il pas sa volonté et se laissait-il faire, sans même s'en rendre compte, lui, la terreur des cachots ? Il jura, mais un peu tard, qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus… (*)

_(*) Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je précise de quoi il s'agit ? Je ne pense pas ! _

_Alors ? Des remarques, des opinions ? Merci d'avance ! J'espère que vous avez aimé!_


	26. Des excuses et des facéties de TPE

_Bonjour à tous. 2 semaines pour publier... le prochain chapitre se sera pareil, je m'excuse ! _

_Publication rapide d'un chapitre que je me suis amusée à écrire. J'espère que vous vous plairez à le lire. Un peu de sérieux, un peu d'humour. _

_Petite dédicace à ma Hanna qui m'a reviewée :D Suivez son exemple !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 26 : Des excuses et facéties de TPE.

Emma marchait à travers les rues, vers chez Leonia. Il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour faire le tri dans son esprit, comprendre quel Doxy l'avait mordue, et intégrer l'information afin de pouvoir revenir voir son amie. Non, ça n'avait pas été facile. En 8 jours, elle avait dû ingérer plus de tasses de thé qu'en 1 an, et il était très probable que son lit se souvienne des coups de poings nerveux qu'elle lui avait infligés dans le but de tenter de soulager ses nerfs. Son propre comportement l'avait laissée pantoise : ce n'était pas son genre, des réactions de ce type. Emma était une jeune femme assez impulsive, c'était vraie, qui s'exclamait et s'enthousiasmait à la moindre occasion… cependant, elle ne se montrait jamais emportée aussi désagréablement. Des sentiments forts de ce type là la prenaient rarement, et il fallait qu'elle s'en démêle.

Et puis finalement, un soir, en regardant une photo où les trois jeunes filles riaient ensemble en fixant l'appareil, elle avait compris. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était bête… Elle avait compris que c'était une sorte de jalousie. Non, qu'on ne s'y trompe pas… elle n'était pas jalouse au sens qu'aurait eu ce mot si elle avait été éprise du professeur de potion. Ce n'était pas une jalousie d'amante, et elle ne lui en voulait pas, en soi, d'avoir couché avec Rogue. Pourquoi aurait-elle pu véritablement lui en vouloir ? Il n'y avait aucune raison valable, puisque quelque part ça ne la concernait pas. Et c'était cela. Ce qui l'avait rendue folle, c'était une sorte de jalousie de la confiance qu'elle ne leur avait pas accordée. Pourquoi ne pas le leur avoir dit ? Elles étaient ses meilleures amies…

Oui, elle savait pertinemment que Leonia avait vu sa mémoire effacée ; mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur et de lui en tenir rigueur. Alors que, de cela, elle n'était pas responsable ! Et, parce qu'elle s'était sentie injustement trahie, tout ce qu'avait pu dire Leonia l'avait énervée au plus haut point : les plaintes la rendaient folle, les pleurs l'importunaient, les accusations lui semblaient encore trop peu fortes… Elle se rendait maintenant compte que c'était un comportement assez cruel de sa part, mais elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Les plaintes surtout l'avaient rendue folle : après tout, elle l'avait fait d'elle-même, on ne l'y avait pas forcée ! Bien sûr c'était une réaction exagérée, et son énervement n'avait fait qu'exacerber cette sensation, mais il n'en restait pas moins –et cela elle la considérait toujours un peu comme tel, même si plus calmement- qu'elle était responsable. Qu'elle regrette était hautement concevable, et c'était même un point important. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait qu'Emma n'aurait pu s'empêcher de la considérer un peu comme une fille (trop) facile…

En tout cas, s'étant sentie mise à part, elle s'était braquée et plus rien n'était passé. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus l'entendre se lamenter comme une Vestale arrachée de force à sa réclusion et sa virginité approuvée par les Dieux… parce que oui, c'était de cette manière qu'elle avait ressenti les manières et les mots de son amie. Et voilà. En s'en rendant compte, elle s'était sentie bête : s'il y avait un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elle avait pensé, ses réactions avaient été si fortes qu'elle s'en sentait désormais ridicule. Il fallait qu'elle aille parler avec Leonia. D'ailleurs, avant que de décider de le faire, elle avait hésité à en parler à Jessica. Elle avait décidé contre : il valait mieux qu'elle s'explique seule avec Leonia avant que les trois amies se retrouvent. Elle ne doutait pas que le rendez-vous qui se préparait allait être éprouvant, et c'est pourquoi elle marchait en se perdant dans ses réflexions. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle allait lui dire, ce qu'il faudrait lui dire, et comment le présenter. Etre claire, s'excuser, mais tout de même lui faire part de ce qui l'avait touchée. Elle ne mentirait pas, et elle savait que cela permettrait sans doute de prendre un nouveau départ bien meilleur : laisser des incertitudes et des non-dits ne ferait jamais que miner la relation encore plus en profondeur. Or, cela était hors de question.

Arrivant devant chez son amie, elle inspira largement et ferma les yeux. Il fallait rassembler son courage, et se préparer aux crises de larmes comme aux confessions. Ce serait dur. Elle finit par monter les marches qui menaient à l'étage de Leonia aussi rapidement que possible puis se calma un instant avant de sonner. Elle entendait de la musique à l'intérieur de l'appartement, le morceau préféré du trio d'amies : _'Every Breath you Take'_. Leonia était forcément seule, comme elle l'avait prévu ; sinon, c'aurait été une autre musique, ou rien du tout. Anthony n'était pas fou de fond sonore. Emma inspira fortement en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Le cliquetis d'une porte qui s'ouvre lui sembla le son le plus lent et le plus porteur d'anxiété qu'il existât, et le visage de Leonia en face d'elle lui parut terriblement triste. Merlin, était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Elle ne savait pas : par-dessus la tristesse, un voile d'étonnement était passé en la reconnaissant, puis la jeune femme s'était écartée pour la laisser entrer. Sans un mot, sans un geste engageant. Non, ce ne serait pas facile.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le canapé et s'y assit, tandis que Leonia revenait lentement vers son salon. Le silence paraissait incroyablement pesant à la jeune invitée, et elle ne se doutait pas à quelle point son hôte craignait actuellement son jugement, ses paroles. Elle était trop anxieuse pour en prendre conscience. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle suivit des yeux Leonia qui se dirigea vers l'appareil à musique, appuya sur un bouton pour l'éteindre, et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. C'était à présent totalement silencieux, et il semblait à Emma que l'on entendait le bruit muet de son genou qu'elle secouait compulsivement, marque de son stress. Il fallait qu'elle commence à parler : c'était elle qui était venue, et, au vu des circonstances, c'était à elle d'entamer la conversation.

« - Je… je suis venue à cause de la dernière fois.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, lui répondit Leonia en avalant difficilement.

- Oui. »

Il y eut un silence. Leonia tentait de rester stoïque pour ne pas fondre en larme : ce n'était pas le moment, il ne fallait surtout pas, elle le sentait.

« - D'abord, commença Emma en inspirant profondément, je m'excuse. »

Il y eut un silence, puis elle continua.

« - Et puis, je voulais t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi aussi vite, et de manière si… disproportionnée. »

Leonia hocha la tête, et préféra ne rien dire. Elle craignait, en interrompant le flot déjà entrecoupé des paroles de son amie, d'en modifier la teneur. De fait, un nouveau silence s'installa, et les deux amies fixèrent la table basse le regard vide, comme s'il s'était agi d'un ange passant devant elles.

« - Je te l'avoue, j'ai été submergée par une crise de colère. Et… c'était ridicule… commença la jeune femme. »

Puis, elle continua, elle lui expliqua, comme elle pouvait, qu'elle s'était sentie spoliée et trahie. Elle tenta de montrer qu'elle savait bien que c'était exagéré, mais ne put cacher qu'il lui semblait tout de même qu'il y avait une part de raison dans ce sentiment. Qu'il restait vrai qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'en lamenter comme si elle n'y était pour rien. Quand elle s'était tue, elle avait cru en avoir trop dit, et après avoir balancé un instant savoir si elle ajoutait quelque chose, elle avait décidé pour. Cependant, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole, elle fut coupée par Leonia qui lui répondait. La tête baissée, en signe de soumission, elle ressemblait à ces condamnés qui tentent d'obtenir grâce par de triste suppliques, et se savent pourtant déjà sur l'échafaud.

« - Je comprends… Tu… tu… » Elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre. « Pour ce qui est de ne pas vous l'avoir dit, je pense que tu comprends que je n'y pouvais rien. Et je… je m'excuse d'avoir trainé tant de temps, c'est que… »

Emma acquiesça rapidement, lui faisant savoir que c'était sans importance. Elle savait bien que sur ce point sa réaction était profondément irrationnelle. Elle n'avait pas pu la combattre sur l'instant, mais ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Balayant ces excuses d'un regard et d'un sourire frêle, elle encouragea Leonia à continuer, parce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter le silence. Il lui pesait trop tant qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse, tant que les choses n'étaient pas remises à plat, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… Elle pria intérieurement pour que les choses s'arrangeassent au mieux, et attendit la suite de la réponse.

« - Pour ce qui est de ma… bêtise, je suis totalement d'accord. Ca ne doit pas être l'impression que j'ai donnée, mais le fait est que la décision que j'ai prise de vous en parler, c'est pour assumer mes actes. Je tiens à la dire à Anthon pour être claire avec moi-même, accepter ce que j'ai fait, et y mettre un terme. »

Timidement, elle leva les yeux vers son amie comme si elle avait affaire à un tribunal suprême. Rencontrant un regard presque souriant, elle esquissa elle-même un sourire, et se redressa. Emma, quant à elle, ne se sentait plus du tout énervée, surnageant dans un sentiment de plénitude. Fermant les yeux, elle hocha la tête.

« - J'ai compris. Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

- Non, non…

- Si, insista Emma. Mais c'est fini. »

Sur ce, Emma se leva et pour détendre l'atmosphère encore nuageuse, se jeta sur son amie tout en brandissant sa baguette et la pointant sur l'appareil à musique, réenclencha le morceau à distance. Ainsi, alors qu'elle atterrissait lourdement en écrasant à demi son amie, ce qui provoqua une crise de rire inespérée quelques instants auparavant, The Police respirait à nouveau(*)…

« - Bon… et bien pour fêter le retour à l'ordre normal et pour concocter un plan comme il se doit, je propose d'aller chercher Jessica ! s'exclama Emma en riant.

- Oh ! non… Tout pour que tu n'invoque pas les jupons de Merlin !

- Et d'où crois-tu que je tire ma surpuissance ?

- Pas des jupons de Merlin en tout cas…

- Et bien si ! »

Et, entre quelques rires étouffés et en tentant de continuer sa conversation, Emma se saisit de Poudre de Cheminette et entrant dans la cheminée prononça haut et fort l'adresse de leur amie. Il y avait des mandragores à rempoter !

.

Deux semaines plus tard, soit la semaine où débutaient les TPE en eux-mêmes, ils avaient finalement mis au point leur projet. Ca n'avait pas été sans difficulté, mais c'était fait et personne au sein du corps professoral n'avait encore perdu la vie dans une querelle mémorable. Sans doute cela viendrait-il plus tard… Dans le fond, ils étaient profondément satisfaits, et en oubliaient que les élèves ne s'y intéresseraient très certainement pas. Cet envoyé de Morgane(*), à première vue, avait fini par avoir de nombreux effets bénéfiques insoupçonnés. Et, au final, ceux qui croyaient y avoir échappé se voyaient exclus de beaucoup de conversations dans la salle des professeurs : impossible de faire changer de sujet les 4 concernés. Même Severus se passionnait pour le concept et s'intégrait dans les conversations naturellement. C'était professionnel et intéressant : pourquoi se refuserait-il à dialoguer un peu si une occasion, qu'il aurait cru hypothétique il y a peu, se présentait ? Il n'y voyait aucune raison valable.

N'hésitant pas à se moquer des nouveaux passionnés, toujours à échanger sur leur sujet et promenant avec eux, d'un bout à l'autre du château, des ouvrages spécialisés et des parchemins griffonnés, Aurora, Septima et Bathsheba, plus connu dans l'établissement sous les noms de professeur Sinistra, Vector et Babbling, enseignant avec sérieux l'Astronomie, l'Arithmancie et les Runes, avaient un jour préparé la salle des professeurs à l'intention de leurs collègues. Ceux-ci, en entrant, avaient trouvé dans un coin anciennement occupé par un vieux sofa et une table basse que Binns disait avoir utilisé de son temps et dont on préférait ne pas connaître l'ancienneté, quatre fauteuils autour d'une table basse. La plaisanterie était douteuse, mais il fallait admettre que la préparation les avait beaucoup amusés, et même si Aurora savait par avance qu'ils allaient se faire haïr pour quelques jours, elle n'avait pas hésité à ajouter une petite surprise supplémentaire. Ainsi, en effet, le regard perçant et les lèvres serrées de la directrice adjointe valait son pesant de galions lorsqu'elle avait découvert (après un moment d'hésitation où elle avait été tentée de les remercier pour cette attention) que chaque fauteuil portait une inscription : 'Minerva McGonagall, TPE-mate 1', 'Filius Flitwick, TPE-mate 2', 'Pomona Chourave, TPE-mate 3' et enfin 'Severus Rogue, TPE-mate 4'. Le professeur de Potions ne s'était même pas offensé d'être le dernier : ce n'était qu'un moindre détail.

Le point d'orgue de leur désagrément avait été atteint grâce à Aurora qui, avec un sourire largement hypocrite qui s'assumait, leur avait lancé :

« - C'était pour être certains de ne plus vous déranger dans vos conciliabules au sommet. »

Après cela, les elfes de maison avait étrangement amené du café froid aux trois concernés qui ne parvenaient cependant pas à se repentir de leur blague purement adolescente. Ils en avaient d'ailleurs été bien punis, car finalement, loin de dédaigner l'endroit banni, on n'avait plus trouvé les 4 enseignants que là, à disserter sur les mêmes sujets. Les fauteuils étaient confortables, et de là ils n'entendaient pas les conversations futiles qui avaient lieu à côté. Autant dire que cela leur convenait parfaitement, au final, et ils auraient très certainement remercié les auteurs des méfaits avec sincérité s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu appeler par leur numéro de matricule de TPE à chaque repas, sous le regard amusé et loin d'être réprobateur du directeur. Seul Severus avait été exonéré de ces _attentions_, sans doute parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas assez.

Il avait beau se moquer de sa collègue avec cela, il en ressentait comme un sentiment de mise à part qu'il aurait voulu oublier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans doute, il aurait inconsciemment voulu être sujet de railleries, pour obtenir cette extraordinaire sensation d'appartenir à un groupe. Il avait connu et ressenti cette exclusion si fortement dans sa jeunesse qu'il en conservait des séquelles. Il savait que c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à rejoindre Ses rangs : le besoin d'être vraiment au sein d'un groupe. Ajouté à ce besoin tout aussi dévorant de reconnaissance, il n'avait pas cru trouver son compte autre part. Aujourd'hui, il savait, et il comprenait parfaitement que c'avait été une fausse-bonne solution : la reconnaissance dans l'horreur, l'appartenance à l'horrible. Non, non, jamais plus. Aujourd'hui, il espérait, sans trop y croire, appartenir à quelque chose, être reconnu… mais ici. Honnêtement. Alors ce rejet involontaire l'aurait presque attristé, s'il s'était laissé conduire par ses pensées.

Quoiqu'il ait pu en être, et malgré cette ligue des ennuyés du TPE qui n'étaient pas concernés, leur intérêt était allé grandissant comme la liberté de parler. Entre les professeurs de Botanique et de Sortilège, qui se connaissaient déjà d'assez longue date, il n'avait jamais été question de retenir l'expression de sa joie ou de sa déception face à une nouvelle ou une autre ! Minerva, cependant, avait toujours conservé de la réserve même face à ses connaissances, et Severus non plus n'était pas connu pour une expression exacerbée des sentiments. Ce premier mois semblait les avoir décoincés l'un face à l'autre. Toujours pas d'effusions, d'exclamations, de rires, d'éclats… Non. Mais après tout, on ne leur en demandait pas tant. Personne ne leur en demanderait tant.

Rien de tout cela, et pourtant. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'hésitait à interpeller son coéquipier en pleine salle des professeurs pour lui communiquer une information. Il n'y avait plus de bataille à savoir qui allait parler en premier et dans quel bureau ils se verraient la fois suivante. Ils avaient inconsciemment intégré le fait que ces comportements étaient puérils… mais, surtout, ils n'en ressentaient plus le besoin. Plus besoin de se cacher plus que d'habitude. C'en était même arrivé au point où ils se cachaient moins de d'habitude. Masques fiers et puissants, toujours en place, pouvaient se reposer et cesser d'appliquer de si stricts traits à leur visage… ils pouvaient parler sans froideur obligatoire. Dignes, mais pas si lointains. Ils faisaient de l'humour. De l'humour comme jamais, en fait. Comme s'ils avaient trouvé, après moult difficultés, cet interlocuteur possible : parce qu'il n'y avait pas de risques à montrer un peu plus de soi. Ou, plutôt, parce que le risque était le même pour l'un comme l'autre. Et si l'équilibre était précaire, une fois trouvé, il semblait paradoxalement inébranlable. Les mêmes masques, mais aussi les mêmes failles. Si semblables dans le fond… ils ne le voyaient pas.

Dumbledore avait fait réhabiliter une grande salle de classe, anciennement désaffectée, et y avait fait installer des tables pour 4 élèves. Tandis que les élèves entraient, préférant se taire pour ne pas commettre l'impair de faire un esclandre ou lancer des hostilités ouvertes trop tôt, les deux professeurs se tenaient parfaitement droit, chacun d'un côté du bureau. Sur celui-ci, un tas de feuilles et de parchemins qu'ils savaient déjà qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas mais qui étaient là pour davantage de sécurité. Une fois assis par affinités, le groupe dans son entier attendit que leurs enseignants se décident à parler. S'ils évitaient de discuter, il était clair que l'idée générale était la même : pourquoi avait-il si peu de chance à se retrouver ainsi avec les deux professeurs les plus exigeants, stricts et froids de Poudlard.

Non, les élèves n'ont jamais véritablement et totalement considéré leurs professeurs comme des hommes : ils sont à leurs yeux comme une sorte d'être humain à part entière, au-dessus, quelque part. Pas qu'ils soient idéalisés, et encore moins adorés la plupart du temps… non. C'est autre chose. Plutôt comme s'ils n'étaient pas atteignables, dans une autre dimension à laquelle les élèves n'ont pas accès : un enseignant est un enseignant. Ainsi, ils restaient effarés devant leurs airs sévères, persuadés, sans doute, qu'il n'y avait pas de faille à exploiter pour avoir la paix. Il y en avait des milliers, ils ne savaient et ne pouvaient simplement pas les voir.

« - Vous êtes ici pour mettre sur pied un projet, que vous présenterez sous forme de dossier et qui aboutira sur une présentation orale. Vous serez notés, et nous tenons à ce que vous produisiez un travail de qualité, commença Rogue.

- Comme vous vous en doutez, les matières qui vous concernent sont les Métamorphoses et les Potions, et vous devrez mélanger ces arts tout comme il vous sera demandé de collaborer entre maisons. Il n'y aura ni favoritisme ni divisions au sein d'un clan, je tiens à ce que cela soit clair dès à présent. »

Tous hochèrent la tête avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté. Quelques regards profondément mauvais furent échangés, mais tous veillèrent à en rester là. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce que cela pouvait être d'avoir contre eux Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue, en colère. Ils préféraient ne pas le savoir.

« - Pour éviter de transformer cette salle en un champ de ruines, continua Rogue en affichant un rictus moqueur et désagréable, nous avons déjà formé le groupes.

- Inutile de protester, nous ne les changerons pas. Ils sont faits de manière à respecter vos niveaux.

- Donc, reprit-il… »

Et tandis qu'il énonçait les groupes d'un air totalement intransigeant, l'un comme l'autre repensa au grand moment qu'avait été la prise de décision. Pendant au moins 2 heures, ils avaient débattu du cas de chaque élève, voulant épargner à leurs meilleurs élèves la mauvaise volonté du camp adversaire, et vice et versa. Finalement, les quatre meilleurs, deux Gryffondors, deux Serpentards, avaient été mis ensemble, et cela fait, les choses étaient allées plus facilement. Il y avait, en moyenne, deux élèves de bon niveau et deux plus médiocres dans chaque groupe, afin d'équilibrer. La liste arrivée à son terme, elle continua l'explication :

« - Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez vous mettre par groupe à une même table, et commencer à chercher un thème précis qui découlera de celui-ci, en en étant une déclinaison plus précise. »

Elle pointa sa baguette au tableau et fit apparaître : 'Les changements d'apparence chez l'être humain.' Il y eut quelques murmures de mécontentement poussés par des élèves soupirant devant la complexité apparente de la tâche, mais ceux-ci se turent immédiatement sous l'effet combiné du regard noir qui ne contenait pas autre chose que la menace de leur professeur de Potions, et celui, vous perçant jusqu'au os et montrant clairement son désagrément, de leur professeur de Métamorphoses.

« - Naturellement, nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Donc posez vos questions, ajouta Rogue avec une expression neutre qui n'engageait pas à suivre son conseil. »

Minerva s'approcha de lui pendant qu'un brouhaha de quelques instants s'installait, accompagnant les changements de tables et précédant les silences : étonné, il la regarda en levant à peine les sourcils, et le fixant d'un regard vide de sens qu'elle savait pourtant être dans le fond inquisiteur.

« - Severus, ne comptez pas m'attribuer toutes les missions de communications avec les élèves…

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, lui dit-il parfaitement hypocrite.

- Non, et vous ne le direz pas, tout simplement parce que vous ne le ferez pas. »

Elle lui adressa un regard et se tut, le laissant à ses réflexions. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter qu'il avait repris la parole.

« - Je hais les Gryffondors.

- Je vous remercie, lui dit-elle comme si elle l'avait pris au premier degré. »

S'éloignant résolument cette fois, elle commença à faire le tour des groupes, et poussa un soupir discret de satisfaction en constatant que son collègue faisait preuve de suffisamment de bonne volonté pour slalomer entre les tables et répondre par quelques sporadiques remarques à ce qu'on lui demandait. S'il était fin connaisseur, ce n'était certes pas un grand communicateur : il semblait ne pas savoir s'intéresser à ce qu'on lui demandait. Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas des informations pointues que les élèves leur demandaient, mais tout de même.

S'approchant d'une table, elle y fut retenue, malgré les rumeurs de conversations qui s'épandaient en chuchotements dans son dos, par un doigt levé.

« - Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Professeur, lui dit une des deux Gryffondors du groupe, est-ce qu'il serait possible de travailler sur le Polynectar et les Métamorphoses humaines complètes ?

- Cela vous demandera énormément de travail, et beaucoup de temps, mais vous pouvez prendre le risque, dit-elle d'une voix aussi neutre que possible afin de cacher son étonnement face à l'ambition de ces élèves. Ils étaient bons… mais tout de même !

- Et, euh… enchaina l'autre Gryffondor, pensez-vous qu'il nous sera possible de faire… un Polynectar ?

- Vous demanderez au professeur Rogue, mais a priori je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna, partagée entre une inquiétude devant la tâche titanesque qu'ils se fixaient, et le soulagement de constater qu'il y aurait au moins un groupe qui ferait quelque chose d'intéressant. Derrière elle, le papillonnement des bavardages n'avait pas cessé et elle se rapprocha rapidement. Le groupe semblait rire à l'unisson sans s'entretuer et se lancer des regards meurtriers. C'était déjà ça. Sa satisfaction décrut cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était le sujet de leur conversation.

« - T'as raison, disait un des Serpentards visiblement en réponse à ce que venait de dire un Gryffondors, ils font un duo d'enfer. Tu les imagines en couple ?

- Mais tellement ! avait répondu l'autre Gryffondor. »

Il fallait qu'ils se mettent d'accord dans la moquerie ! Avant même que quiconque parmi le petit groupe n'ai eu le temps d'en rajouter une couche, elle intervint :

« - Je vous prierais de trouver un terrain d'entente plus approprié : j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et 10 à Serpentard ; et je vous prierais de vous mettre à travailler sans faire d'hypothétiques suppositions sur ma personne… »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase dans un murmure, et s'éloigna vivement de la table où un silence de mort pesait à nouveau. Rejoignant son collègue près du bureau, elle garda les lèvres pincées et se refusa à faire une remarque. Elle considérait cela comme totalement inadmissible, et attendait que sa colère froide baisse en intensité pour parler à nouveau. A côté, Severus laissa son regard aller du groupe d'élèves qui semblait aplati l'air contrit contre sa table à sa collègue qui restait purement impassible : cette sensation d'admiration qu'il tentait d'oublier revint. Qu'un homme, comme lui, sache se faire respecter, ne l'impressionnait guère. Adolescent, il n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître… mais cette poigne dont elle faisait preuve, cette capacité à maîtriser une classe d'imbéciles hormonaux, était assez incroyable pour une femme. Elle avait, décidément, cet aura et cette manière qui en imposent ; et cela le laissait étrangement dubitatif.

.

« - Anthony… J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. »

Voilà, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait cru que le dire à ses amies serait la chose la plus dure au monde… Le dire à son fiancé l'était mille fois plus encore. Elle se rendait même compte que sans leur soutien, elle n'aurait jamais osé. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé le courage et serait restée silencieuse à jamais, faisant diversion en lançant un autre sujet, tentant elle-même d'oublier, de tout oublier, entre autre sa profonde culpabilité.

« - Oui chérie ?

- D'abord, sache que je t'aime, que je le considère comme une erreur et que je te le dis pour balayer tous les non-dits de notre couple…

- Tu me fais peur, dit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je me fais peur aussi, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle inspira profondément, fixa résolument ses chaussures, et lui raconta en se forçant à prendre une voix intelligible, toute son histoire avec Rogue, du début à la fin. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas placer des excuses et des larmes à chaque mot, pour ne pas s'exclamer qu'elle l'aimait à chaque phrase, pour ne pas se stopper net à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, pour ne pas le supplier de ne pas la quitter, tout simplement. En fait, le plus dur fut la fin. Se taire, et surtout relever les yeux, affronter la vérité de son regard, l'intransigeance de son jugement.

« - Je me doutais…

- Tu te… quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle à moitié.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était allé si loin, lui dit-il avec une once de tristesse dans le regard, mais j'avais bien senti que tu t'éloignais, à un moment, et que tu… t'intéressais, en potions.

- Désolée. »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle eut peur qu'il lui en veuille et qu'il ne lui parle jamais plus. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter dans ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort, mais la source même de son réconfort était son juge. Ne pas se jeter dans ses bras, ne pas enfouir son visage dans son cou, ne pas laisser couler ses pleurs sur sa peau. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, cherchant à savoir si elle pouvait dire quelque chose : quoi dire, et comment. Il reprit la parole, et elle eut la sensation qu'elle respirait à nouveau.

« - Merci.

- De quoi ? sa voix était agressive alors qu'elle l'aurait voulue douce, parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

- De me l'avoir dit. Merci.

-Je… euh… je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière.

- Si…

- Peut être. »

Sa voix s'éteint dans un murmure, et elle se tut. Tout ce passait mieux que dans ses rêves les plus optimistes, mais elle n'en avait même pas conscience. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il parlait ou qu'il se taisait. Elle se sentait perdue, comme une enfant dans un monde de grands. Elle était perdue. Et dans le fond, c'était si ridicule. Il vint poser ses lèvres un instant sur les siennes et, comme par réflexe, elle lui sauta dans les bras, s'agrippant à lui. Oui, c'était ridicule et exagéré, mais tant pis. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, et faisait un effort surhumain et inutile tandis que quelques larmes mêlées de soulagement et de tristesse résiduelle coulaient sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien faire.

« - Enfin… dans le fond, c'est grâce à Rogue et surtout à McGonagall que je t'ai ici avec moi.

- Non… dit-elle en ravalant de nouvelles larmes. Enfin… ça a peut être accéléré le processus mais… J'aurais dit oui quand même.

- Je sais… »

Sa voix était douce, elle se tut et se mit à respirer plus tranquillement tandis qu'il reprenait la parole :

« - Je leur dois des remerciements, dit-il avant d'ajouter en s'écartant un peu et en la fixant. Il faut les inviter à notre mariage !

- Mais je… non, lui dit-elle horrifiée rien qu'à l'idée de voir son professeur à nouveau, mais pourtant ravie qu'il mette leur mariage à l'ordre du jour. Enfin, oui, marions-nous vite mais… pas Rogue.

- Au moins McGonagall alors ! »

Elle n'avait pas envie. Ca lui paraissait si puéril. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre de puérilité de sa part en sachant ce qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Et puis, après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle devait son acquiescement en partie à son enseignante. Mais surtout, et de tout son cœur, elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Et puis, sûrement ne viendrait-elle pas. Alors, doucement, elle souffla puis répondit :

« - Si tu veux…

- Et bien voilà ! ça nous fait au moins une invitée… »

Il se mit à rire, déposa un baiser sur son front et l'attira sur le canapé.

« - Quand donc nous marions-nous, chérie ?

- En hiver… »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle aimait l'hiver. Elle avait envie de cet hiver. Elle n'aimait plus l'été, peut être parce qu'elle y avait remâché trop de questionnements. Et puis l'hiver était plus proche : elle voulait être liée, elle voulait que plus rien ne les brisent, ne les séparent. Elle voulait la sécurité.

_(*) Pour ceux qui ne connaitrait pas : Every Breath you Take : morceau de The Police ^^ Un conseil : à écouter ! :D_

_(*) Alors… cela désigne bien évidemment le TPE. Et, je précise, je n'ai rien contre les Morganes (j'en suis une ^^) : c'est juste en opposition à Merlin et Arthur_


	27. L'homme se surprend luimême quand

_Bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_Je prévoyais de publier dans encore une semaine... mais comme au lieu de réviser j'écris, ce qui fait que ce chapitre a été publié plus vite que prévu ! Vous êtes contents, hein ? Enfin bon... Cela fait que, du coup, le suivant me prendra peut être quand même 2 semaines, parce que mes chers amis je passe les maths demain, et j'ai l'oral le 30... ma vie ne vous intéresse pas, mais c'est pour vous dire que je vais devoir bosser !_

_Ensuite... j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je m'y suis 'lachée' et beaucoup amusée en même temps, même s'il n'est pas non plus joyeux. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Et, j'ajoute que -plus encore que d'habitude vu que j'aime pas mal ce chapitre ^^- j'adorerais avoir votre avis. Le bouton vert n'a jamais été aussi accueillant !_

_Je remercie, en passant, **Rosine** pour sa review, ainsi que **Link9** avec qui je suis bien d'accord ^^_

Chapitre 27 : L'homme se surprend lui-même quand il ne surprend pas les autres.

D'abord, elle avait cru que c'était un canular, une mauvaise blague, douteuse. Mais elle voyait bien que c'était sérieux, que c'était une véritable invitation. Novembre laissait s'étaler les feuilles sous les premières véritables froideurs de le fin de l'automne et la chaleur (bien que changeante encore) du château était la bienvenue. Le hibou était arrivé le dimanche matin, portant avec lui un faire-part sorcier en bonne et due forme : une de ses lettres qui, comme les beuglantes ou les avis du ministère, vous annonçait à voix haute ce qu'elle avait à vous transmettre. Et celle-ci disait :

_« - Anthony Sterne et Leonia Pfliffer ont le plaisir de vous inviter à leur mariage, le 27 janvier 1982, à Sainte-Morgane._

_En espérant vous y voir. »_

Puis le message avait disparu en un épanouissement de confettis roses qu'elle s'était empressée de faire disparaître. Elle n'avait pas été la seule à recevoir l'invitation, et parmi les élèves de 7ème année, deux Gryffondors avaient eux-aussi reçu le flamboyant message. Cependant, le fait qu'elle ait, elle-même, comme d'autres, été invitée, avait soudain alimenté les conversations : étonnement, amusement, incompréhension… les murmures étaient allés grandissant tout comme les suppositions plus ou moins hypothétiques et les explications des plus vieux aux plus jeunes. Ceux qui connaissaient ou avaient connus Leonia et Anthony s'empressaient de relater la demande en mariage (à laquelle pas un n'avait assisté), mais aussi et surtout le passage dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin. Les conversations allaient bon train, et l'on se rappelait ce bon vieux temps, sa belle robe et la mise en scène. Pour les élèves, ce n'était que babillages plus ou moins infantiles…

La directrice adjointe, elle, n'y voyait rien de drôle et n'y voyait pas non plus de sens. Pourquoi l'inviteraient-ils à leur mariage ? Enfin, elle ne les connaissait pas ; et ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisaient partie de ces quelques élèves avec qui elle avait eu une relation privilégiée. Elle ne les connaissait pas et même plus encore, il lui aurait semblé que la jeune femme en particulier n'aurait pas souhaité avoir affaire à nouveau avec ce château et tout ce qui y touchait. Il était visible cependant qu'elle souhaitait sa présence : pourquoi cela ? Elle n'en savait rien. Alors que les conversations et les regards semblaient enfin se désintéresser totalement de sa personne, elle secoua imperceptiblement la tête puis échangea un regard avec le directeur. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne trouva guère mieux que de lui adresser un léger sourire énigmatique et hausser les sourcils comme s'il attendait de voir les effets d'un cadeau surprise. Elle se retourna sans rien ajouter : il y avait décidément certaines situations où il n'aidait vraiment pas.

Elle ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si elle accepterait : elle n'y pensait même pas, et se trouvait trop préoccupée par l'invitation elle-même pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle y donnerait. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait à changer le cours de ses pensées et la teneur de ses réflexions, et elle finit par se décider à quitter la table pour profiter d'un peu de solitude réparatrice. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle se leva, emporta avec elle le carton résiduel de la lettre, et sortit par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des enseignants. Alors qu'elle rejoignait le Hall et de là s'apprêtait à monter vers ses appartements, elle croisa Severus qui avait quitté la Grande Salle peu après son arrivée, et qui semblait préoccupé. La croisant, il s'arrêta cependant.

« - Severus, que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je vous cherchais, lui dit-il posément.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, mais ce n'était pas une question. Pourquoi cela ?

- Un groupe de TPE m'a demandé s'ils pouvaient faire un Polynectar. »

Il n'ajouta rien. Elle le regarda un instant, impassible, cherchant à deviner à travers son impassibilité à lui ce qui le dérangeait. Elle n'y parvint pas : pas un muscle de son visage ne semblait bouger, et si jeune qu'il soit il paraissait aussi statique qu'un corps mort. Elle faillit frissonner à l'idée déplaisante de son collègue dans un grand cercueil, ou partant en fumée pour devenir une tombe de marbre blanc, comme cela se faisait avec les personnalités importantes. Un instant, l'image de Judith, de ses pleurs, et de la branche de Chrysanthèmes, lui revint à l'esprit ; mais elle s'empressa de balayer ces idées noires. Ca n'avait rien à faire là. Elle s'empêcha de secouer la tête pour vider son esprit de ses pensées, comme elle avait résisté au frissonnement, et se forçant à ne pas laisser échapper son regard, elle continua (après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient du lui en parler, ce qui n'avait apparemment pas été fait).

« - Oui, et ?

- Et je ne sais pas si je dois accéder à cette requête, lui dit-il visiblement réticent.

- Oh, je vois. Et bien… personnellement je le ferais. Mais je ne suis pas professeure de Potions. »

Il hocha la tête lentement et se mit à penser l'espace d'un instant. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ce n'était pas pédagogique de sa part, mais il se sentait énervé d'avance à l'idée de devoir expliquer maintes fois la même chose à un groupe d'étudiants certes parmi les moins mauvais, mais tout de même ignorants à ce sujet. Il ne l'avait jamais nié (et sa manière d'enseigner le prônait presque) : il n'était pas fait pour un métier comme celui-ci. Faire des choses de haut vol, courir à sa propre vitesse… oui. Mais il s'ennuyait de tous ses cours et les progrès d'un élève qui savait produire une Pimentine passable ne parvenaient pas à le satisfaire. Il était perfectionniste et ne s'en cachait pas. Il était aussi très exigeant avec lui-même, et à force de l'être avec ses élèves il se rendait encore plus incapable d'apprécier leur travail à la valeur d'un travail de collégien ou lycéen. C'était un cercle infernal, oui.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa collègue. Cela faisait peut être 30 ans qu'elle enseignait, et elle ne semblait pas s'ennuyer. Elle paraissait y trouver son compte : il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu s'énerver devant une Métamorphose imparfaite comme il l'aurait fait face à une Potion du même acabit. Non, elle était exigeante elle aussi, et elle ne distribuait pas les compliments comme le directeur dispensait des sourires énigmatiques… mais elle semblait y trouver son compte. Un instant, il eut envie de lui demander comment elle faisait. Heureusement, il se ravisa très rapidement et réussit à ne même pas laisser paraître qu'il avait faillit prendre la parole : s'eut été comme montrer une sorte d'admiration face à son enseignement et sa personne. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à exprimer une telle chose, surtout puisqu'il ne le reconnaissait pas lui-même.

Clignant à peine des yeux, il revint à ses réflexions. Il n'avait pas envie donc… elle disait que c'était une bonne chose. Il voulait faire un tri rapide des pours et des contres, mais son esprit si logique d'habitude se refusait à un tel calcul. Il restait coincé sur son manque d'enthousiasme et sur ce qu'elle avait dit. Qu'elle, elle le ferait. Normalement, mis au pied du mur (même si c'était par ses propres capacités), il aurait refusé avec froideur et colère rentrée. Il avait toujours réagit ainsi : une protection inconsciente qui consistait à repousser avec dédain tout ce qui l'importunait. Il se surprit lui-même à répondre :

« - Je vais le faire. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne laissa pas voir si elle était satisfaite ; rien. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était à la fois étonnée, satisfaite, et surtout préoccupée encore par cette invitation. Elle lui dit juste qu'ils en reparleraient et il acquiesça silencieusement, faisant demi-tour puisqu'il n'avait plus de raison de revenir dans l'antichambre professorale de la Grande Salle puisqu'il avait désormais fait ce qu'il venait y faire. En marchant, il ne prit même pas la peine de se maudire mentalement pour avoir dit qu'il ferait quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Il se contenta d'éviter de trop réfléchir au fait qu'il avait pris cette décision directement parce que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas penser à son influence sur lui ; il ne voulait pas savoir. Et, si son esprit ne le laissait pas tranquille et qu'il se trouvait obligé d'y penser, il se retrouvait en marchant à faire une liste d'excuses ridicules qui lui permettait d'éviter d'envisager la question. C'était un paravent fragile qui ne durerait pas longtemps… mais il ferait avec.

Lassée, elle s'assit. Le jeudi était la journée où elle avait le plus de cours, et elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne montrait pas sa fatigue en cours, mais un tel effort l'accentuait encore, et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait grand-besoin de se détendre, sans quoi elle ne pourrait rester aussi impassible le lendemain. Il fallait qu'elle oublie un instant son travail. Elle entra dans la salle des Professeurs vide : il était 8 heures, elle avait été la première à quitter la table, et elle savait, quoiqu'il en soit, que personne ne viendrait ce soir. Chacun avait autre chose à faire pour la soirée, manifestement : les conversations à table en avaient clairement témoigné. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil (son fauteuil de TPE, celui dont le 'Minerva McGonagall TPE-mate 1' perdait déjà de l'intensité -et cela ne faisait pourtant pas si longtemps-, qu'elle utilisait désormais presque toujours parce qu'il était confortable et qu'il constituait une véritable habitude). Quelque chose de dur pressait désagréablement contre sa hanche. Enervée, elle tira sur son ample robe et en fit tomber quelque chose : à terre, gisait assassiné et oublié un _Roméo et Juliette_ laissé de côté presque depuis la rentrée. Pas de temps, pas d'occasion.

Elle n'hésita pas : c'était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre, et aussitôt, elle se baissa, se saisit de l'ouvrage, le dépoussiéra rapidement d'un geste de la main puis, en le rouvrant là où un point qui aurait pu être oublié à jamais avait été laissé, elle ressuscita le livre et son histoire. L'immortalité Shakespearienne avait une fois de plus démontré la véracité de sa puissance et de son existence. Elle retrouva l'ouvrage là où elle l'avait laissé : Acte 2, scène 2. Si ce n'était pas le contenu le plus fameux de cette histoire, ça l'était presque : ce balcon qui voyait l'échange de promesses d'amour et de serments à toujours, dans un langage si beau et si fleuri de métaphores et de jeux de langues, était et resterait encore pendant des années le cliché parfait de la passion. C'était l'apothéose de l'amour qui s'échappait de chaque page de la pièce, ou presque ; mais cette scène, c'était celle-là même qui voyait les premiers échanges véritables entre le Roméo et sa belle, entre la Juliette et celui qui occupe son cœur. C'est la scène du reniement du nom qui n'est plus qu'une gêne, plus qu'une entrave inutile pour un amour si pur et si parfait –un amour tellement rapide, d'ailleurs, que la lectrice pourtant admiratrice de Shakespeare qu'elle était n'arrivait à s'y faire : sans doute seul bémol de la pièce, à son goût. C'est la scène de ces mots déchirants, un peu ridicule pourtant lorsqu'on les prenait seuls : « _O, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_ »(*)

Dans le fond, il n'y avait rien à ajouter : c'était Shakespeare dans toute sa grandeur, à la fois au même niveau et aux antipodes de l'autre emblème de la tragédie comme il l'avait écrite, le « _To be or not to be_ ». Elle secoua la tête pour cesser de réfléchir aux tenants et aux aboutissants de la beauté de la pièce : c'était beau ; et quoique l'idée lui paru terriblement invraisemblable, entre autre parce qu'elle ne pouvait envisager l'amour (déjà si vague et flottant selon son expérience) sous un angle si brusque, sous le coup d'un tel éclair, elle ne pouvait qu'être avide de vers et de tirades. Elle s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et commença à lire en silence. L'arrivée sous le balcon, le monologue qui n'en est pas un puisque de doux yeux et de tendres oreilles en écoutent la plaintes et la déclaration. Elle parle seule, il parle seul… et miracle ils sont deux dans le même endroit. Il l'entend, mais la comprend-il, ou n'est-ce que le son de sa voix, sans le sens, qui touche ses oreilles ? Elle entama une nouvelle tirade de Juliette, et se laissant entrainer par le texte, commença à murmurer les paroles.

Un chuchotement très doux, de plus en plus fort certes, mais qui ne se serait pas entendu à un mètre : sa voix lui permettait juste d'accentuer les sentiments qu'exprimaient les paroles. Rien de plus.

_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy._

« (C'est seulement ton nom qui est mon ennemi.)

_Thou art thyself, though not a Montague._

(Tu es toi-même, tu n'es pas un Montaigu.)

_O be some other name! What's a Montague?_

(Qu'est-ce un Montaigu ? Ce n'est ni pied, ni main,)

_It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face,_

(Ni bras, ni visage, ni aucune partie)

_Nor any part belonging to a man._

(Du corps d'un homme. Oh sois un autre nom !)

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose_

(Qui a-t-il en un nom ? Ce que nous nommons rose)

_By any other name would smell as sweet._

(Sous un tout autre nom sentirait aussi bon ;)

_So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,_

(Et ainsi Roméo, s'il ne s'appelait pas)

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes,_

(Roméo, garderait cette chère perfection)

_Without that title. Romeo, doff thy mind;_

(Qu'il possède sans titre. Oh retire ton nom,)

_And for thy name, which is no part of thee,_

(Et pour ton nom qui n'est aucune partie de toi)

_Take all myself."_

(Prends-moi toute entière !) »

Elle marqua une pause. Dans un instant, Roméo allait se décider à parler, et les amants (qui ne l'étaient pas encore vraiment) allaient jurer et promettre, renier le nom pour célébrer l'amour. Elle avait vaguement envie de déclamer Shakespeare comme sur une scène de théâtre, avec l'emphase de la tragédie et l'auguste prestance que confère une telle poésie. Elle se retint néanmoins : elle ne voulait pas trop se laisser aller. Elle resta donc assise, mais se permit de hausser un peu la voix. Après tout, pourquoi pas… Mais maintenant, Roméo parlait.

"_I take thee at thy word._

« (Je te prends au mot :)

_Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;" _

(Ne m'appelle plus qu'amour et je serais rebaptisé ;) »

Le dernier vers lui échappa. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait, un ton plus haut que le vers précédent parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, à prononcer la phrase qui finissait cette réponse de Roméo se découvrant aux yeux de sa belle qui ne le savait pas là, une voix masculine derrière elle prit la fin.

"_Henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

« (Dorénavant je ne serais jamais plus Roméo.) »

Elle combattit fermement pour ne pas sursauter et pour ne pas se laisser déconcerter tandis que Severus s'asseyait dans son fauteuil 'Severus Rogue, TPE-mate 4' en face d'elle, arborant un demi-sourire moqueur dont elle devinait sans difficulté la raison. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne le demanderait pas, et quelque part, elle préférait encore ne pas le savoir, ne pas être au courant… c'était plus sûr, à n'en pas douter. A toute allure, elle réfléchissait, essayant de ne pas penser à l'humiliation qu'elle venait de s'infliger (parce que si elle n'avait pas eu la bêtise de lire à voix haute, rien de cela ne serait arrivé…), et cherchant paradoxalement et de manière désespérée à trouver quelque chose à dire qui effacerait la dite-humiliation. Finalement, sans que plus de quelques secondes ne se soient écoulées :

« - Vous ne l'avez jamais été, Severus. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, comme s'il avait cherché à comprendre. Il se sentait dans un monde parallèle : ce genre de pique aurait dû la réduire au silence, la mettre au tapis de la conversation pour les moqueries et l'ironie. C'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait d'habitude lorsqu'il faisait de l'humour froid où intervenait de la sorte. Mais cela, c'était habituellement… Il avait affaire à Minerva McGonagall pour cette fois… et les cartes semblaient soudain distribuées bien différemment ; comme si en toute circonstance, et quelques soient les atouts qu'il avait en main, elle se trouvait en possession de quelque chose qui surpassait leur valeur. Impressionnant… il commençait à accepter, lentement, qu'une partie de sa personnalité était impressionnante, qu'il y avait lieu d'en être admiratif (ce qui l'excusait de l'avoir été avant d'accepter que c'était 'autorisé') ; tout comme il parvenait à avoir de véritables conversations avec elle, en supprimant parfois ce fond d'ironie plus ou moins désagréable. Il n'avait rien à dire, il ne se fatigua pas à riposter.

« - Vous lisez _Roméo et Juliette_ ?

- Vous l'aurez constaté par vous-même, si je ne m'abuse, lui dit-elle simplement. »

Il ne semblait pas chercher à se moquer : elle ne se mit pas en position défensive. Elle ferma simplement l'ouvrage et le glissa à nouveau dans sa poche. Après tout, puisqu'il en connaissait des vers par cœur, il ne saurait se moquer d'elle parce qu'elle le lisait. Elle déclamait, certes, mais tout de même… Elle avait, dans le fond, étrangement confiance. Etrangement à son sens, car cela répondait en fait à une logique : à force d'être en contact, ils avaient trouvé ce fameux terrain d'entente, ce point d'équilibre de la balance. Un équilibre qu'ils ne voyaient pas ; ils le vivaient pourtant intensément.

« - Oui. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« - Je préfère _Hamlet_, ajouta-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Et pourtant je lis _Roméo et Juliette_…

- C'est aussi un chef-d'œuvre.

- Oui… elle hésita un instant. Je ne vous savais pas amateur de littérature.

- Je cache mon jeu, il esquissa un sourire en continuant. J'ai toujours aimé Hamlet, une âme torturée…

- Je comprends, dit-elle en hochant la tête devant la courte moue qu'il avait faite en laissant entendre qu'il se retrouvait dans un personnage outrageusement plein de malaises et de contradictions.

- Pour cette pièce, c'est autre chose. J'en avais appris des extraits à l'école, avant Poudlard…, il semblait mécontent d'en revenir à ses souvenirs et continua légèrement aigri. A croire que cela m'avait marqué pour que je m'en souvienne encore… »

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et préféra se taire un instant, le temps qu'il ressorte par lui-même de ses souvenirs. Son regard était fixé dans sa direction, mais elle savait qu'il ne la regardait pas. D'ailleurs, il ne la voyait pas vraiment. Il était loin, concentré sur un souvenir. Elle reprit la parole.

« - Il n'y a pas grand monde ici avec qui l'on peut parler de Shakespeare…

- Littérature moldue, que voulez-vous, lui répondit-il, à peine sorti de ses pensées.

- Très certainement…

- _Two households, both alike in dignity (*)… _commença-t-il en murmurant, à peine audible, la pensée toujours à l'orée de ses souvenirs.

- Vous me semblez inspiré, Severus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire à peine esquissé.

- Excusez-moi. Les souvenirs… »

Elle hocha la tête puis il continua.

« -…Ca me ferait presque penser à la grande querelle de cet établissement.

- Gryffondor et Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est ressemblant…

- N'est-ce pas.

- Oui… à savoir désormais : quelle maison est Montaigu, quelle maison est Capulet…

- Je refuse d'être Capulet ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans le jeu.

- Et je ne suis pas Juliette…

- Soyez qui vous voulez, je ne veux pas mourir par autre chose que le poison, tant qu'à succomber aussi bêtement.

- Oh ! rit Minerva. N'oubliez pas cette fameuse boisson qui la fait paraître morte pour 3 jours. Si cela ne relève pas des potions…

- Je refuse d'être une femmelette de 14 ridicules printemps…, se moqua-t-il.

- Et vous me donnez le rôle ! dit-elle en jouant l'offusquée. Je vous remercie… Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne suis pas votre aman… »

Elle s'arrêta au plein milieu de sa phrase ; comme si le jeu était allé trop loin. Elle n'aurait pas eu de maitrise d'elle-même qu'elle aurait montré sa gêne. En face, il était immobile, et il se décida à débloquer la situation. Le ton n'y était plus, mais les mots faisaient croire (sans qu'il n'y ait de dupe) que c'était une fin normale à la conversation.

« - Il nous suffira d'être Montaigu ou Capulet, ou les deux, ou aucun. Ces maisons n'ont pas de particularités comme nous en avons.

- Oui, dit-elle en conservant une voix plate pour ne pas imiter une légèreté qui aurait sonné horriblement faux. »

Il y eut un blanc. Un ange passa tandis qu'ils restaient totalement silencieux, presque inertes. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle repensa à cette invitation. Elle n'y avait pas repensé. Elle n'avait pas donné de réponse… L'idée ne voulait pas la quitter, et elle se décida à lui en parler. A la limite, il était le plus qualifié… elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il le savait, car dans son souvenir il n'était pas à table lorsque l'éparpillement de confettis l'avait convié à leur union.

« - Mlle Pfliffer et M. Sterne m'ont invitée à leur mariage.

- Vraiment ? »

Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui mentait en rien : c'était juste la question rhétorique de circonstance qui permettait d'occuper l'espace auditif le temps de trouver quelque chose de plus sensé et réfléchi à dire. Ainsi, ils l'avaient invité… Il se laissa insensiblement reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil tout en réfléchissant aux motifs qui avaient pu provoquer une telle invitation. De ce qu'il savait, ça n'avait pas été facile. Enfin… personnellement, il ne l'aimait pas. Cette fille l'horripilait. Peut être qu'elle n'était pas si 'terrible' et 'mauvaise' que cela, mais l'impression qu'elle lui avait laissé n'était pas enviable. De son point de vue, elle n'était qu'une ridicule gamine écervelée qui lui avait dérangé son début de tranquillité. Elle n'était pas méchante, et sûrement pas mal intentionnée. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'avait dit Minerva lors du dernier repas de l'année passée : toute cette mise-en-scène n'était pas son idée. D'ailleurs, il avait tout de suite eu la conviction que ces fiançailles forcées et trop rapides seraient vite brisées.

Il s'était trompé, et voilà qu'ils allaient se marier. Ils invitaient leur ancienne enseignante à cette cérémonie alors qu'elle ne devait pas leur rappeler que de bons souvenirs, alors qu'elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment ; il n'aurait plus eu qu'à l'inviter lui pour être sûr que leur mariage ressemble à un enterrement.

Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas leur motivation. Et à voir son expression finement perplexe, elle non plus.

« - Allez-vous vous y rendre ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui dit-elle avec sincérité. J'ai reçu l'invitation dimanche, et je n'y ai pas vraiment songé.

- Je vois, il hocha la tête.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils m'invitent. Je ne suis pourtant pas une vraie relation…

- Moi non plus, je ne vois pas. »

Elle aurait pu s'offusquer de ce manque de tact et lui renvoyer à la figure que ce n'était pas parce que ses élèves ne l'aimaient pas qu'il devait faire ce genre de remarque parce que des Gryffondors la conviaient à ce type de cérémonie. Elle ne le fit pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas dit pour la blesser : honnêtement, il n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait vraiment pas la moindre idée, parce qu'il comprenait presque aussi bien qu'elle les enjeux et ce qui la _liait_ à ces jeunes gens : en possession de tels éléments, il était clair qu'il ne pouvait appréhender l'illogisme de ce choix.

« - Ils doivent vouloir vous remercier, tenta-t-il.

- De quoi donc ? elle ne voyait vraiment pas.

- Et bien, il hésita puis continua… vous étiez présente à sa demande en mariage.

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas… »

Elle leva les yeux et le regarda. La remercier… elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi ; mais parfois les gens avaient des idées étranges, comme de vous remercier lorsque vous aviez eu la sensation de leur compliquer la vie ou de les mettre dans d'inextricables situations. Ou peut être invitaient-ils tous ceux qui avaient assisté aux fiançailles. Elle ne savait pas. Albus ne lui serait d'aucune utilité : il avait cette étrange capacité à être un ami très sincère mais qui avait une tendance à donner des conseils qui suivaient les penchants de ses envies moins que ce qui vous plairait davantage. Généralement, il se trouvait qu'il avait raison… mais elle aurait tout de même préféré un avis qui soit plus impartial. Le regard brillant que lui avait lancé le directeur après l'explosion en confettis de son invitation ne laissait pas place au doute quant à sa position.

Elle regarda rapidement la silhouette de Severus en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de le lui demander. Au fond, elle ne le connaissait pas. Oh, elle se cachait la vérité qui était que lui demander ne changerait rien et qu'ils étaient très proches, mais elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle se tortura un instant l'esprit avant de pencher, s'étonnant elle-même, pour le oui. Sa décision n'en dépendrait pas, mais tant pis.

« - Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

- Je ne suis pas à votre place… »

Ce qu'il pensait était que, lui, on ne l'invitait pas à un mariage : il ne faisait pas partie de ces gens que l'on convie aux cérémonies comme on parle. Non. Bien au contraire, ceux qui le connaissaient ne le considéraient pas apte à apparaître lors d'une telle célébration. Pas de baptême ni de mariage pour lui : c'était à peine si il apparaissait à des enterrements. Qui l'y aurait invité ? Personne.

« - Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Il acquiesça simplement. Oui, il voyait. Pas que cela le fasse progresser de manière fulgurante dans sa réflexion… mais tout de même. Pour lui donner une réponse qui voudrait dire quelque chose, il faudrait qu'il se mette à se place l'espace d'un instant. Cela lui semblait irréalisable. Il essaya, fermant les yeux inconsciemment, geste qu'elle remarqua et qu'elle tenta vainement de ne pas chercher à interpréter jusqu'à décider qu'il se concentrait, ce qui était vrai ; puis il replaça rapidement les éléments dont il disposait. Dans le fond, c'était totalement laissé à son jugement. Il n'était pas spécialiste de politesses et d'étiquette, mais il lui semblait qu'une invitation ne se déclinait pas sans raison. Cela pourrait toujours s'inventer le cas échéant, et elle se trouvait libre de choisir si elle en avait envie. La circonstance qui la rendait 'proche' de la jeune femme n'était pas des plus agréables cependant, et la balance en penchait légèrement dans le sens du refus. Il rouvrit les yeux.

« - A mon avis, c'est à vous de décider selon votre envie.

- Je ne crois pas en avoir véritablement envie.

- Cela se comprendrait…

- Oui.

- Y aller répond à la politesse d'être invitée, ajouta-t-il après une pause, mais il y a moyen de l'esquiver si vous le voulez. »

Elle s'immobilisa totalement et se tendit. Il avait trouvé l'idée : en fait, il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, pas d'interrogations complexes ; on l'avait invitée, et cette attention méritait, et même ordonnait impérieusement qu'on lui rende la pareille. Bien sûr qu'elle irait, que cela lui fasse plaisir ou non. Elle était trop droite pour se dérober par manque d'envie et pour son calme personnel. Elle irait, oui. Cela ne saurait être terrible…

« - J'y irais, vous avez raison. »

Il hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas en quoi il avait raison, mais il ne la contredirait pas pour si peu : avec d'autres, il se fut fait un plaisir de déstabiliser l'interlocuteur. Mais non, il n'y prendrait aucun plaisir ; avant tout, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêta avant de passer le pas.

« - Je vais commencer le Polynectar demain.

- Oh, dit-elle simplement.

- Oui, il fit une pause. Vous pourrez venir si vous voulez ? »

Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il était misanthrope par nature et le voilà qui dispensait des invitations à observer un touillage de soupe (parce qu'il lui semblait que les Potions ne devaient pas être davantage pour elle) ! Il avait déjà les élèves… pourquoi s'embarrasser en plus d'un témoin. Pourtant, ses réprimandes intérieures étaient vaines et molles, parce qu'il se rendait lentement compte que cela ne le dérangerait pas tant que cela. Il l'avait acceptée dans son monde ; elle avait le passe pour participer –même non activement- à ce qui lui tenait le plus à cœur ou presque. Tant pis.

« - Et bien, répondit-elle étonnée… J'essayerai de venir.

- Demain à 17 heures.

- Je note. »

Elle lui fit un pâle souvenir et il sortit entièrement. Elle n'aimait pas les Potions, mais elle viendrait.

« - _In fair Verona where we lay our scene_ (*)… »

Elle soupira, se leva, et revint à ses appartements afin de boire tranquillement une tasse de thé, sûre cette fois de ne pas être dérangée.

_(*) « Ô, Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? » Une des plus connues, non ?_

_(*) Alors, alors… je vais faire une petite séquence traduction *cherche sa version bilingue* : cette phrase signifie donc « Deux anciennes maisons d'égale dignité »_. _Inutile de rajouter d'autres discours -et puis, je me suis déjà bien lâchée sur Shakespeare !- Sachez juste que c'est le tout premier vers du Prologue de Roméo et Juliette._

_(*) Autre traduction : cette fois, c'est le second vers ^^ Et la traduction est : « Dans la belle Vérone où se tient notre scène. » Et je précise, ne cherchez pas de sens subliminal cette fois. Les autres je ne dis pas… là, c'est simplement un souvenir._

_Voili-voilou ^^_


	28. Déclics douloureux, déclics d'amitiés

_Bonjour à tous : voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira : personnellement, je l'aime bien. Il marque, à mon sens, une sorte de première charnière !_

_D'ailleurs... je remercie Rosine pour sa review, et je fais remarquer à Rin (pour quand elle lira :p) qu'il arrive un peu à Léonia ce qu'elle lui souhaitait, et que je tiendrais encore davantage ma promesse par la suite (je n'ajoute rien, ça vous donnerais des indices) !_

_Euh... je voulais aussi remercier tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leur Story Alert et Favoris, et même les autres ! Sur ce, très bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez... et le bouton vert est toujours aussi beau, n'est-ce pas ?_

Chapitre 28 : Déclics douloureux, déclics d'amitiés.

Non, elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle avait la sensation de nager en plein cauchemar. C'était véritablement cauchemardesque, alors qu'après tout c'était naturel. Elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait laissé faire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réprimander pour avoir accepté aussi facilement : désormais elle se sentait coincée. Compressée et mal-à-l'aise par avance. Que faire ? Rien maintenant : c'était trop tard. Juste ravaler son malaise et ne pas se laisser gâcher le plus beau moment de sa vie par quelque chose qu'elle avait –de surcroit- accepté. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette lettre.

« - Chérie, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non Anthon, ne t'en fais pas. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et revint à la Gazette du Sorcier. La table de la cuisine était encore couverte de quelques assiettes vides, et des toasts qui refroidissaient à vue d'œil attendaient qu'on daigne les mettre de côté ou au pire les jeter. Le couple venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, et comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'était pressés en ce mardi matin, ils restaient là, lui à lire le journal, elle à faire le tour du courrier. Devant elle, un ou deux prospectus de traiteurs restaient intouchés : elle y jetterait un œil plus tard.

Pour le moment, elle restait avec cette lettre dans les mains. Ses yeux étaient posés sur le message, mais elle ne regardait pas : perdue dans ses pensées, elle se repassait en boucle sa fin d'année. Elle se repassait en boucle la scène avec Rogue. Celle qu'elle aurait voulu voir effacée à jamais de sa pensée. Pourquoi lui avait-il rendu la mémoire ? Après tout, seuls ses parents -qui n'en avaient jamais parlé, même depuis le retour de ses souvenirs (et elle s'était gardée d'en faire un sujet de conversation)-, le directeur qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses affaires, Rogue qu'elle éviterait absolument de revoir, et McGonagall étaient au courant. Pas tant que ça, mais déjà trop, certes. Comment se comporter face à son ancienne directrice de maison, au jour de son mariage ? Elle savait qu'il faudrait faire comme si de rien n'était : normalement, elle n'aurait pas à soutenir d'autre conversation que celle des félicitations d'usage… Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle se ferait un sang d'encre à ce sujet pendant longtemps, et qu'il lui serait difficile de s'affranchir de cette idée.

Constatant qu'elle restait immobile, il baissa à nouveau le journal (dans lequel des inepties habituelles et quelques faits divers sans l'ombre d'un intérêt étalaient leur bêtise) et constata qu'elle restait prostrée.

« - Leo, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Euh… rien, lui dit-elle un peu précipitamment en tentant de se reprendre car elle ne voulait pas lui montrer son malaise. Une réponse positive pour notre mariage. »

Son regard s'illumina. Il laissa tomber le journal qui n'était décidément pas passionnant, et s'appuyant plus fortement contre le dossier de sa chaise il demanda, intéressé :

« - Qui ça ? Il ne reste plus grand-monde à ne pas avoir répondu. »

Elle tenta d'inspirer un maximum d'air avec discrétion, et expira tranquillement. Elle ne voulait pas l'affoler, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte de son désagrément. Après tout, elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre de cela : c'était sa faute si elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise face à sa venue. Sa faute et seulement la sienne. Elle n'aurait pas fait d'immonde frasque enfantine qu'il n'y aurait pas de telles questions à se poser, pas de problèmes métaphysiquement vides et ridicules. Rien de tout cela. Elle força un ton désinvolte qui prit vite des allures de soupir, et répondit.

« - C'est juste McGonagall…

- Je vois. »

Son sourire c'était fait plus calme, presque indulgent. Bien entendu, elle avait lamentablement échoué dans sa tentative de lui cacher son état d'esprit. Elle l'acceptait désormais : elle avait plus qu'espéré qu'elle refuserait. Elle en était absolument convaincue, même si elle ne pouvait le mettre sous forme de mots. Il lui avait semblé logique et naturel qu'elle déclinerait l'invitation, pour une raison ou une autre, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie, pas le temps, pas la volonté, trop de choses à faire, d'autres idées en tête… Et voilà que cette lettre lui annonçait qu'elle venait. Que faire ?

Se forçant enfin à détacher son regard du papier, elle le jeta sur la table dans un mouvement qui voulait paraître nonchalant mais qui semblait plus du soulagement : comme si ne plus l'avoir entre les mains la libérait de quelque chose.

Anthony en face d'elle se détacha un peu du dossier, et s'étirant, attrapa du bout des doigts le papier légèrement froissé –comme si les tortures intellectuelles de sa fiancée avait eu une expression somatique sur le message écrit- et se redressant pour s'assoir plus droit, lut rapidement le pli. Rien d'exceptionnel. Les phrases d'usage, la confirmation de présence. Pas d'enthousiasme (il ne s'y serait pas attendu) et le cordialement de fin. Signé M. McGonagall. Il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin qu'une réponse naturelle à une invitation de ce type, écrite par quelqu'un de stoïque peu enclin à montrer ses sentiments.

Il jeta un furtif regard diagonal à sa fiancée qui semblait légèrement moins chamboulée, mais certainement pas à son aise. Il eut un pincement au cœur, et un léger sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il n'avait eu ni remords ni regrets jusque là, mais soudain, en la voyant et avec cette lettre à la main, il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison de ressentir ces remords : il s'était inconsciemment rendu coupable de cela. Et pire encore, c'avait été une sorte de vengeance qu'il ne regrettait que maintenant alors qu'il avait tout de suite senti son malaise face à cette idée : au lieu d'en tenir compte pour changer d'idée, il avait insisté pour l'inviter. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il avait agit comme un égoïste, avec une sorte de volonté malsaine de lui faire du mal. Il laissa retomber le parchemin sur la table et se leva. Se forçant à agir naturellement, il embrassa rapidement le front de sa fiancée et annonça en entrant dans la salle de bain qu'il allait se préparer. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'hocher la tête qu'il y était déjà. Se levant, elle alla chercher sa baguette sur le buffet à côté et commença à ranger et nettoyer les restes du petit-déjeuner.

A peine la porte fermée, il se précipita face au miroir et observa son reflet. Rien de changé, pas un pli, pas une marque. Il n'y a rien de physique dans ce sentiment. Juste l'acuité soudaine qu'il avait : oui, s'il avait voulu l'inviter, c'était quelque part pour la blesser. Lui faire payer… Soudainement, il se détourna de son image, et se précipita sous l'eau. La morsure d'abord froide le fit sursauter, et il attendit que l'eau devienne presque brulante, puis s'en aspergea le corps et le visage, assis dans sa baignoire. C'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien y changer. Il ne pouvait se rattraper en annulant le passé : il tenterait de le faire par le futur.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? N'aurait-il pas pu se rendre compte, en lui disant de l'inviter, que la raison invoquée n'était pas la bonne, qu'il se mentait à lui-même ? C'était trop tard de toute façon. Il avait juste eu tord. Il s'en voulait, et il avait peur de faire partir son mariage sur de mauvaises bases : comme si ça n'avait pas été déjà assez compliqué ! Non… il avait fallu que son _ça_ devienne dictateur dans un moment d'absence de son _surmoi_, et il s'était embarqué à bord de la vengeance dans sa volonté de détruire un sentiment persistant de laissé-pour-compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Merlin, mais quel con ! Il avait envie de pleurer : si longtemps à bâtir son bonheur, le sentiment que tout allait être bien… et il se débrouillait pour fragiliser l'édifice. Elle allait lui en vouloir, il n'y avait pas de doute. Ses yeux étaient rouges et piquant. Sans doute pleurait-il silencieusement : il n'était pas sûr, l'eau chaude –il avait fixé le pommeau de douche- lui recouvrait le visage. Il s'excuserait, et… il verrait.

« - Chéri ? Ca va ? »

Anthony mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que sa fiancée l'appelait de juste derrière la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous la douche. Précipitamment, il éteint l'eau, sortit de la baignoire et s'enveloppa dans une serviette dans un geste un peu maladroit.

« - Oui, désolé…

- Je peux entrer ? »

Il se regarda un instant dans le miroir : ses yeux bouffis pouvaient l'être à cause de l'eau chaude… elle ne remarquerait rien. S'emparant de ses vêtements, il commença à s'habiller et lui cria que oui une fois en sous-vêtements. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement pudique à l'égard de sa future épouse… mais il se sentait ridicule soudain. Sa voix paraissait pourtant assurée quand il répondit :

« - Oui, vas-y ! »

La porte d'ouvrit, et Leonia, toujours en robe de chambre, pénétra dans la salle de bain. Elle semblait légèrement inquiète et le dévisagea un moment. Etait-ce sa mine qui le trahissait ? Ou peut être restait-il son mal-être visible face à la venue de son ancienne enseignante. Mais alors, pourquoi scruter son visage avec autant d'attention. Il craignait qu'elle l'interroge sur son état, et prit donc les devant en tentant de retourner la question qui n'avait pas –encore- été posée.

« - Tu as l'air étrange. Pas dans ton assiette…

- Oh, ce n'est rien, mentit-elle avant de reprendre plus d'aplomb. C'est toi qui à l'air d'un fantôme.

- Je… il hésita un instant puis ne put se retenir. Je suis désolé.

- Mais, de quoi ?

- De… Je n'aurais pas du, commença-t-il plus calme, t'obliger à inviter McGonagall. Ca te fait plus de mal qu'autre chose… je…

- Oh… »

Sa gorge était sèche. Qu'ajouter ? Cette conversation semblait vraiment n'avoir aucun sens. Pourquoi de telles élucubrations pour de si petites choses. Il tenait à la main un tee-shirt dont il avait commencé à enfiler une manche, mais restait immobile. Elle, de son côté, semblait particulièrement lasse.

« - Ce n'est rien, mais elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

- Si, si, dit-il en voulant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Non, mais elle recula d'un pas.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…

- Tu m'en as fait ! s'écria-t-elle, en colère maintenant. Tu ne voulais pas ! Mais fort bien ! Sache que tu as échoué lamentablement. »

Claquant la porte, elle sortit de la pièce en coup de vent. A peine arrivée dans sa chambre elle s'affala : quelle idée de hurler comme ça. Il n'y pouvait pas tant que ça, il pensait bien faire (oh, si elle avait su son état d'esprit en cet instant !). Lui se sentait profondément déprimé. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles toujours aussi complexes ? Il se dépêcha de finir de s'habiller, et quitta l'appartement sans revenir dans la chambre : il ne pensait pas capable de soutenir une confrontation.

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, elle pénétra dans la cuisine pour aller manger avant de partir en cours, elle y trouva un large bouquet de fleurs roses et blanches accompagné de ces petites cartes qu'accrochent les fleuristes.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé… _

_Je voulais te dire que je t'aime, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop._

_Quoique je puisse faire pour arranger ma bêtise, dis-le._

_Une fois encore, je t'aime,_

_Ton Anthony._ »

Elle sourit, attendrie, et se saisissant d'un _bic_, qu'en fille de moldue elle conservait à toute fin utile dans sa poche, elle ajouta rapidement en-dessous (parce qu'il rentrerait avant elle le soir : elle avait un petit boulot sur le chemin de Traverse jusqu'à 20 heures) :

« _Ne t'en fais pas… Je t'aime aussi._

_Bisous, Leonia._ »

Elle le pensait presque avec autant de sincérité : une telle attention suffisait à la calmer un peu : de toutes manières, c'était trop tard. C'est pourquoi la surprise qu'il lui réservait le soir suffit pour la remettre en train eu plus que l'effet désiré, et autour d'un repas en amoureux puis sur un matelas moelleux, les choses revinrent à la normale tandis qu'Anthony se jurait qu'elle serait à jamais sa princesse.

.

Les vacances de Noël commenceraient le lendemain, et dans la salle de Potions, six personnes, deux enseignants et quatre élèves, réalisaient la dernière étape de la fabrication d'un Polynectar. Ou, plus précisément et pour plus de véracité dans la description, un élève hésitant ajoutait les derniers ingrédients sous l'œil critique du professeur Rogue. Les trois autres adolescents avaient le regard fixé sur le chaudron, espérant de tout cœur que leur camarade ne commettrait pas d'erreur. A côté du professeur de Potions, McGonagall se tenait droite et observait les opérations avec concentration, plus intéressée que les élèves ne le voyaient. Ce devait être la septième fois en un mois qu'ils se trouvaient ici.

Pas de doute, pour les quatre élèves en question l'inimitié c'était un peu apaisée : la compagnie de leurs deux professeurs avait forcé la politesse, et vite elle avait été naturelle. Albus serait content : son plan génial avait au moins fonctionné pour ces quelques élèves-ci. Au vu de la férocité qui les animaient les uns par rapport aux autres, c'était un véritable miracle (et il restait d'ailleurs quelques groupes qui en restaient presque au stade primitif d'échanges de signe de tête, voire se contentait de communiquer par parchemins ce qui coupait un peu de la spontanéité à insulter ouvertement l'interlocuteur –parchemins d'ailleurs raillés à de nombreuses reprises pour en enlever les piques qui avaient échappé à l'attention plus ou moins soutenue de celui qui écrivait). Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient soudés dans l'envie de faire quelque chose de bien –qui s'associait au professeur McGonagall qui était allée jusqu'à leur dispenser un sourire- tout comme la peur d'échouer, en particulier en pratique, puisqu'ils s'étaient attaqués à beaucoup –ce qui était sans surprise relié au professeur Rogue dont le perfectionnisme semblait poussé au maximum.

Ce jour-là, à l'orée des congés durant lesquels tous dans la pièce (à l'exception bien entendu des deux enseignants) iraient célébrer chez eux les fêtes, la touche finale devait être mise. L'élève glissa l'ingrédient, et mélangea la potion comme il était indiqué, cherchant à être précis et méthodique : l'idée était celle de l'instinct de survie, mais le résultat était bel et bien le même. Le silence était complet, et fut finalement brisé par le professeur Rogue :

« - C'est bon. »

Tout le monde hocha silencieusement la tête. L'enseignant savait fort bien que ses élèves attendaient avec impatience sa sentence. Il n'avait pas explosé de colère : ainsi, sans doute n'y avait-il pas eu de catastrophe trop couteuse… mais de là à savoir si leur préparation avait la valeur attendue… Il le savait, et se plaisait donc à faire durer le suspens. Ce qu'il ne savait pas (parce que cela ne lui venait pas à l'idée) était que sa collègue à côté de lui attendait avec dans une attitude non moins pleine d'expectative qu'il prononce la docte sentence. Elle était venue, au départ, parce qu'elle l'avait dit. Elle venait désormais pour savoir, pour apprendre.

Le silence s'éternisait : pas un bruit ne s'échappait des lèvres fermées des élèves qui échangeaient les regards affolés et de plus en plus pétris d'interrogations. Le professeur Rogue semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, observant la potion dont les bouillons se faisaient de plus en plus visibles et prenaient de l'ampleur. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, et personne ne savait quoi. Il ne cessa ce manège que lorsqu'il sentit à côté de lui que Minerva aussi s'impatientait. Tout de suite, cela cessa d'être aussi drôle : oui, bien sûr, il aimait se moquer, jouer les ironiques grinçant (ce qu'il était…) ; mais en présence d'élèves, c'était différent. Là, maintenant, c'était différent.

« - Baissez-moi ce feu immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas que le chaudron déborde, et dites-moi si cette potion est réussie malgré votre attitude de parfaits cornichons !

- Euh… oui, s'exclama une Gryffondor à voix basse, sortant sa baguette et diminuant la vigueur de la flamme. »

Il y eut un court silence. Un des Serpentards se retourna vers le grand ouvrage de Potions qui restait grand-ouvert, parcourant rapidement les lignes du regard, il fallait qu'ils soient certain. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa lecture que McGonagall, impatientée par tant de lenteur, pris la parole. Elle avait attendu un moment, qu'ils se manifestent et qu'ils le disent. Mais doux Merlin, ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela tout de même : alors qu'elles voyaient leur front se plisser sous la réflexion, l'un feuilletant la recette, l'autre observant la substance d'un air suspicieux, elle s'était retenue de la leur envoyer à la figure. D'habitude elle n'aimait pas attendre, et cette fois n'y manquait pas. Pire que cela, elle ne supportait pas de les voir s'échiner ainsi… ses meilleurs élèves incapables d'énoncer la vérité la plus simple : c'était tout simplement désolant. Même elle le savait. Enfin, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'attendre dans le vide :

« - Puisque personne ne semble capable de dire que cette Potion est réussie, il faut bien que je le fasse, dit-elle d'un ton sec qui força le respect parmi l'assistance. Elle possède l'aspect, la texture et l'odeur attendue à cette étape : il ne manque plus que l'élément de la personne en qui se transformer pour qu'elle se stabilise, prenne une couleur propre à l'apparence à venir, et soit prête à l'absorption. »

Aussi violemment qu'elle avait brisé le silence, elle se tut. Elle prit une légère inspiration, et secoua doucement la main, cherchant à se débarrasser d'une impression dérangeante : un fil, quelque chose. Severus lui répondit tout de suite –bien que s'adressant à ses élèves qui semblaient pétrifiés :

« - Il semble que vous ne puissiez rien faire sans un professeur pour vous donner la réponse. Bien… il vous faut tester pour que la préparation et l'expérience soient valides dans le cadre de votre TPE.

- Qui le fait ? demanda l'enseignante, revenue à son rôle de spectatrice.

- Euh… nous quatre en fait. Nous comptions faire tourner les apparences… Si cela ne dérange pas, ajouta la jeune fille, comme gênée.

- C'est à vous de voir, dit-il, impassible. »

Il sortit sa baguette, et de quelques coups de baguette conjura quatre verres identiques. Il mit une même quantité de Polynectar dans chacun des récipients, tandis que les jeunes gens s'échangeaient des cheveux, les posaient à côté d'eux ou les conservaient dans leur main, légèrement anxieux : personne ici n'avait déjà expérimenté cela, et ils se sentaient soudain moins audacieux face à leur verre rempli.

Chacun ajouta le cheveu qu'il avait en sa possession, et les mixtures prirent les textures sensiblement semblables tandis que les couleurs se différenciaient avec force :

L'une d'entre-elles (correspondant à la jeune Serpentarde qui ne savait où se mettre au vu de la couleur du breuvage) pris une teinte d'un rouge éclatant. Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard froid associé d'un rictus ironique, se retenant de lancer une remarque acerbe. La Gryffondor, qui tenait le verre accusateur, avait pris une coloration d'un rose pâle dans la main du seul jeune homme : un Serpentard assez mécontent du _beau sexe_ dont il devait prendre l'apparence. Le cheveu de sa camarade Griffon, dont la Serpentarde allait prendre l'apparence, avait donné une couleur grisâtre, tirant sur le beige, à la boisson. Enfin, le Serpentard avait pris, dans la main de cette dernière, qui venait enfin d'ajouter le cheveu de son camarade, une couleur verte qui aurait fait sourire le directeur de la maison des Serpentards, s'il s'y était laissé aller (*_si vous n'avez rien compris à ce charabia_).

Indécis, ils se tenaient désormais face à leurs enseignants, paraissant attendre un ordre (ou, qui savait, un contrordre assez salvateur). Le professeur se dirigea vers une porte qui donnait sur une sorte de placard assez large pour les laisser entrer assez à l'aise : plus un grand entrepôt, mais vide.

« - Allez ici… vous faites sensiblement les mêmes tailles, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. »

Les trois jeunes filles hochèrent la tête de concert tandis que le seul garçon du groupe grommelait ostensiblement, et se précipitèrent plus ou moins dans la pièce, la porte se refermant derrière eux dans un grincement qui avait des allures de soupir de soulagement.

« - J'en pouvais plus… entendit-on alors, venant du réduit. »

La directrice adjointe se tourna alors vers son collègue, levant les sourcils en demandant une explication. Il hocha insensiblement les épaules.

« - Cette pièce est plus sonore que d'autres…

- Je vois, lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je vois… »

Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il n'ait choisi cette pièce sciemment. Après tout… il coupa court à ces réflexions qui, de toutes manières, ne servaient à rien.

« - Je suis impressionné.

- Et de quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, cachant un étonnement véritable.

- Vos connaissances, voyons… »

Il avait un ton légèrement moqueur, comme pour ne pas laisser voir jusqu'à quel point il était sérieux. Il l'était pourtant. Très sérieux même. Il le pensait sérieusement.

« -…Pour une néophyte des Potions, vous vous en sortez bien.

- Et bien, que croyiez vous ? »

Il ne répondit rien, et elle fit mine de se murer dans le silence tandis que sortant de la salle, ils entendaient un « Santé ! » dit en chœur, comme pour se donner courage. Dans le fond, pourtant, elle était flattée. Soudain, elle se sentait un peu l'élève qui recevait avec joie les compliments de ses professeurs. Naturellement, cela n'avait aucune mesure, et la situation était à mille lieux de celle de son état d'étudiante… mais tout de même. Il restait ce petit fond d'idée, dans son esprit, et elle lui était reconnaissante pour cette remarque. A presque soixante ans, elle restait agréablement surprise par les compliments sur son intelligence et sa rapidité d'esprit. Ou peut être était-ce parce que lui, si incapable d'une authentique remarque positive, en était l'auteur. Elle ne savait pas, et n'eut heureusement pas le temps de se plonger plus avant dans ses pensées car le cours en fut interrompu une fois de plus.

Pendant quelques instants, après le bruit un peu précipité des vers que l'on pose, il y avait eu un silence reconnaissable au malaise de la transformation. Mais ce qui brisa le silence fut une exclamation suivie d'un rire presque tonitruant de l'assemblée :

« - Oh ! Caro ! dit la voix étonnée d'une des Gryffondor.

- Quoi encore. Oh ! Non… »

Il n'y eut plus que les rires des autres, manifestement tous ensemble : pas de différence de maisons ou autre. Non : ils étaient juste hilares, et les deux enseignants échangèrent un regard qui marquaient que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient. Etait-ce son apparence masculine qui faisait tant rire les autres ?

« - Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle !

- Merlin, t'es mal là ! s'exclama le jeune homme, toujours mi-riant.

- Ferme-la, Eugène ! J'suis vraiment dans la merde de dragon jusqu'au cou. Et puis c'est ta faute, d'abord ! »

Les deux enseignants ne prirent même pas la peine d'échanger un regard indigné du fait du vocabulaire de leurs élèves, ni de relever l'usage du prénom d'une Gryffondor à un Serpentard, bien que tous deux en eussent été frappés. Et alors qu'en réponse, le Serpentard commençait à bougonner qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve, l'enseignant se décida à intervenir. Haussant à peine le ton, mais à haute et plus qu'intelligible voix, elle leur demanda de dire ce qui n'allait pas, et de venir immédiatement. Il y eut un cri étouffé, et la porte s'entre-ouvrit, laissant sortir, la jeune fille qui paraissait si embarrassée tout à l'heure, et qui paraissait alors totalement à l'aise.

« - Elle arrive, ne vous en faite pas ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. »

La voix, celle de la jeune fille de Serpentard, leur fit comprendre que la concernée se trouvait (bien évidemment) encore à l'intérieur : les apparences rendaient tout beaucoup plus compliqué. Emergea alors l'autre Gryffondor, qui avait l'apparence habituelle de celle qui se trouvait avec elle face à ses professeurs. Enfin, assez gêné et dans le corps de la Gryffondor qui n'était pas dans la salle, le Eugène en question fit son apparition.

« - Et bien, M. Rastignac(*) ? questionna froidement son directeur de maison.

- En fait, tenta-t-il de reprendre contenance tandis que ses camarades se mordaient la lèvre pour ne pas rire, je me suis trompé dans le cheveu… ou elle… et…

- Et quoi donc ?

- Vous ne lui avez pas, au moins, fait boire un Polynectar avec un poil d'animal ?

- Oh ! non... c'est que…

- Elle a juste mit le cheveu de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa potion, se décida à terminer l'autre Serpentarde.

- Et de qui ? demanda le professeur McGonagall…

- C'est-à-dire que… »

Les deux enseignants se regardèrent : pourquoi étaient-ils tous si gênés. Elle devait avoir mis un cheveu de sa petite amie, ou une autre imbécilité de ce genre… ou peut être d'un élève de 1ère année.

« - Mlle Byron(*), veuillez sortir d'ici tout de suite. »

On entendit un grand soupir, visiblement résigné, et la porte grinça un peu tandis que la jeune fille à l'intérieur la poussait avec une lenteur qui laissait deviner son entrain inexistant. Ayant presque pris trente centimètres, serrée dans une robe visiblement trop courte en longueur et au niveau des manches, elle apparu : avec plus de 50 ans supplémentaires et une expression qu'on avait jamais vue sur son visage, une élève se tenait devant eux avec l'apparence de leur professeur de Métamorphoses.

Le silence devint pesant, soudain. Plus personne n'osait bouger, et la jeune fille et son compagnon dans le malheur fixait avec un intérêt grandissant leurs pieds, prêts à subir des foudres qu'il ne doutait pas mériter. Hagard, sans en rien montrer, Severus laissait aller son regard de sa collègue à l'élève qui ne savait ou se mettre, si petite et ridicule dans un physique si grand et imposant. Et soudain, l'idée le frappa, en voyant l'expression de sa collègue.

Minerva McGonagall était presque prostrée. Tellement droite qu'on eut cru que le moindre choc l'aurait brisée en deux plutôt que la faire plier (véritable chêne de la fable), son regard était posé sur la jeune fille qu'elle ne voyait même plus. Les souvenirs affluaient, venaient affoler son âme et dérégler sa pensée : elle ne pouvait combattre cet afflux d'idée inattendues, et revoyait soudain, dans un accéléré saisissant, tout ce que lui rappelait le Polynectar. Judith : son arrivée, les conversations, dans des souvenirs furtifs. Et plus douloureux et puissant, la disparition, la découverte du subterfuge, la lettre, et l'enterrement. Le visage de la jeune femme se superposait à ces souvenirs, et elle se sentait perdue, abattue. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de réminiscences aussi intenses, et elle se sentait mal et fragilisée. Elle voulait combattre pour ne pas le laisser voir, mais n'y parvenait pas : il lui aurait fallu quelque chose d'extérieur pour la tirer de là. Or, Severus, le seul qui aurait peut être pu le faire, peut être, était à la fois incapable d'une telle chose (lui donner un léger coup de coude pour la sortir de sa torpeur, lui dire de ne pas y penser après avoir occupé les élèves, quelque chose de ce genre…) parce que c'était trop personnel pour lui. Severus Rogue n'avait jamais su que faire des sentiments, et ce n'était pas en une telle circonstance qu'il allait parvenir à trouver le mot ou le geste juste, tout comme il ne l'oserait pas, –car il y avait bien une question d'oser ou non.

Il lui sembla un instant qu'il revivait cette conversation qu'il avait cru avoir avec sa collègue. Il revoyait le trouble sur le visage de Minerva, et qui exprimait des pensées de Judith, les questions, la gêne. Moins touché au cœur cependant, il se reprit vite, et constatant que la professeure de Métamorphose n'était pas en mesure de réagir, et que les jeunes gens n'en avait pas encore prit conscience, il se précipita et de son ton le plus froid –le ton qu'il utilisait, en fait, pour se tirer de la gêne-, les sermonna pour leur bêtise, enleva un même nombre de points (20, il avait conscience qu'il ne fallait pas en rajouter) aux deux maisons, et leur dit de se dépêcher de prendre des notes, conserver un échantillon de la potion, puis simplement attendre de reprendre leur apparence habituelle. Chacun acquiesça rapidement, et ils se précipitèrent à une table, se mettant à jacasser sur l'Evénement tandis qu'ils faisaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Le professeur Rogue leur jeta un regard et ajouta froidement :

« - Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même allons chercher les feuilles qui expliquent comment utiliser cette expérience pour votre écrit et votre oral. »

Finalement, il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire, ce qu'il fallait faire. Les élèves hochèrent plus ou moins la tête, puis se remirent à commenter tout en travaillant sans grande concentration. Il ne prit pas la peine de leur dire de se taire : pour le moment, c'était absolument inutile. Se retournant vers son bureau personnel il fit deux pas, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle restait résolument immobile : son regard était loin, et son esprit aussi, ailleurs et dans un autre monde privé de toute contrainte matérielle. Il avait espéré qu'elle réagirait à son invective indirecte mais il n'en était rien : sans doute, cette fois, était-elle trop loin. Inatteignable au monde extérieur.

Hésitant, il jeta un œil aux élèves : trop concentrés (ou trop déconcentrés), ils ne remarqueraient rien s'il se faisait discret. Juste à côté d'elle, et cherchant à repousser son esprit qui lui lançait à la face que son comportement était à la fois puéril et ridicule, il lui dit à voix basse :

« - Minerva… »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, peut être tellement inaudible qu'elle n'avait pas entendu, il fit encore un pas, et d'une voix moins étudiée, répéta le prénom en frôlant inconsciemment sa manche. Elle secoua la tête, puis se rendant compte qu'il était juste à côté se guinda à nouveau et le suivit en silence dès qu'il reprit sa marche. A peine la porte du bureau ouverte et refermée, il lui indiqua une chaise et elle ne s'embarrassa pas de refuser ou de faire des manières, elle s'assit jugeant inutile je jouer au masque totalement infaillible : la faille de l'instant précédent n'était pas encore comblée. Il se surprit lui-même :

« - Vous allez bien ?

- Je… oui, dit-elle dans un soupir qui ne convainquit personne. C'était juste que… »

Il hocha la tête, et elle lui jeta un regard. Et, soudain, cette autre partie d'elle triompha. Cette partie si bien gardée et fermée, celle contre laquelle elle avait toujours gagné la bataille. La bataille, mais pas la guerre : il fallait bien qu'un jour cette habitude de ne rien dire soit supplantée par la capacité de parler. Et étrangement, cela vint là, dans ce bureau, face à Severus Rogue, cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait vraiment que depuis un peu plus d'un an, et qu'elle avait hait longtemps. Le besoin de parler triompha, et il triompherait à nouveau, avec lui. Pas avec d'autres. Quelque part, c'était très différent de ce qu'elle vivait face à Albus. Il y avait une sincérité, bien sûr. Mais c'était différent. Elle ne savait pas, il ne savait rien, mais c'était le début d'un glissement, d'un confident à l'autre, de l'un à l'autre. Confidence pour confidence, c'était ce qui ferait fonctionner la balance, ce serait l'engrais, le ciment et la matière de leur amitié. Une amitié véritable qu'elle fit naître, en lui disant honnêtement :

« - Trop de souvenirs.

- Je sais, et il hocha la tête. Je comprends. »

Elle n'ajouta rien sur le moment et il y eut un silence. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il fut possible qu'une telle conversation (sincère, qui mettait en jeu des sentiments) ait lieu en sa présence, avec lui comme acteur, comme interlocuteur, comme destinateur et destinataire. Il ne pouvait croire que ce fut si facile, soudainement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était soudain décidée à parler ainsi, et elle ne regrettait pas. Etrange sentiment qui était presque inconnu : quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'y pensait pas.

« - C'était… étrange. Les souvenirs…

- Oui, dit-il et elle soupira. Quels imbéciles, par moments.

- Oui… »

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard. Elle détourna le regard et regarda le mur, à défaut d'une fenêtre qui n'avait pas trouvé sa place dans un bureau au fin-fond des cachots.

« - Très belle couleur… je me disais qu'elle me rappelait quelque chose…

- Pardon ? elle sembla chercher un instant. Ah, le Polynectar ?

- Oui, oui… le Polynectar.

- Elle vous rappelait quelque chose ? »

Il hocha la tête et sembla se laisser absorber par ses pensées, légèrement renfrogné, gêné. Le dirait-il ? Il hésitait, ce sentait bête, près à plonger dans le sentimental et ridicule. Et puis… qui sait, peut être l'interpréterait-elle juste comme il ne le fallait pas ! Comme il ne le voulait pas… Il étouffa un soupir et se décida : de toutes manières, c'était trop tard. Une fois passé le point de non retour pourquoi se fatiguer à faire plus attention que de raison.

« - Vos yeux, Minerva. »

Le ton était assez sec, un peu moqueur, comme pour bien montrer que cela coulait de source, laisser entendre que c'était naturel et que donc il n'y avait rien à y chercher.

« - Ah. »

Elle ne chercha pas à lui en faire dire davantage, elle n'épilogua pas sur le sujet. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était en effet assez logique, mais ne put empêcher une partie de son cœur de se sentir flatté. Soudain gênée, elle se leva assez sèchement et demanda où était les feuillets annoncés. Un instant plus tard, ils ressortaient de la pièce, elle moins mal, légèrement apaisée : capable du moins d'être aussi masquée que d'habitude face à son gauche portrait. Oui, le soir, seule avec un thé et des copies, elle retomberait sans doute dans la mélancolie… mais plus maintenant. L'idée d'ami était si enfantine, pourtant.

_(*) Alors… à l'usage de ceux qui sont paumés par les changements intempestifs d'apparence, les voix qui ne vont plus avec les corps etc. voici un petit guide récapitulatif. Avec les noms etc. Moi-même j'ai du me faire un tableau *regarde ses pieds*_

_1- Gryffondore (correspondant à la potion de teinte rose) qui boit la potion de la seule Serpentarde (polynectar teinté rouge), et prend donc son apparence._

_2- Serpentarde (correspondant à la potion de teinte rouge) qui boit la potion de Caroline Byron, l'autre Gryffondore (polynectar teinté beige)_

_3- Serpentard, nommé Eugène Rastignac (correspondant à la potion de teinte verte) et qui boit la potion de la Gryffondore (polynectar teinté rose)._

_4- Gryffondore, nommée Caroline Byron (correspondant à la potion de teinte de beige) qui boit la potion d'Eugène Rastignac (polynectar teinté vert) et qui a un « problème »_

_J'espère que c'est au moins un peu plus clair comme ça !_

_(*) Je sais, j'abuse avec mes noms ^^ Alors… Eugène Rastignac, bien sûr pas de moi mais inspiré du Eugène de Rastignac qui, à la fin du Père Goriot (dont il est soi-dit-en-passant le héros) va « diner chez madame de Nucingen. » Vous n'en avez rien à faire ? Désolée…_

_(*) Et là, j'ai fait encore pire. Le Caroline n'a bien sûr rien à voir avec Byron en soi. Mais j'ai collé le nom d'une amie (toujours Rin Uzumaki ^^, qui me cherchait :p) avec ce cher Lord Byron. Voilà… fallait que je vous en parle. _

_Voilà ! Malgré mes notes de bas de pages inutiles, vous me ferez bien une review hein !?_


	29. Sauver les fêtes

_Bonjour à tous. Comment allez-vous ?_

_Pour votre plus grand plaisir, n'est-ce pas, voici un nouveau chapitre. Oui, j'ai remarqué, mes chapitres s'alongent avec le temps ^^ C'est que j'ai pas le choix. Et je peux vous promettre à l'avance un chapitre de plus de 14 pages pour le suivant :D Et ouais, vous en aurez de la lecture._

_Hum, pour en reveni à nos moutons, hippogriffes et autres bêbêtes... Je remercie **Rosine** pour se review. Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Et je fais un gros bisous à **Hanna **grâce à qui vous avez un chapitre ce soir :D Bon anniv' by the way !_

_Et, bien entendu, j'attends votre avis !_

Chapitre 29 : Sauver les fêtes ?

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. C'était des choses dont on ne parlait pas, bien sûr. Et, le concept d'amitié, de proximité, n'ayant pas encore fait son chemin dans leurs esprits, ils ne pouvaient se dire qu'il était naturel de parler librement à un ami, à un proche : si les faits démontraient clairement qu'ils l'étaient, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que leur pensée ne l'avait pas encore rationnalisé, et que dans leur esprit il n'y avait pas encore d'acceptation de ce fait qui n'était pas vu.

Noël avait été d'un ennui profond. Pour la première fois depuis des années, pas un élève n'était resté dans l'établissement vide, et les décorations somptueuses avaient un air un peu ridicule pour une vingtaine d'enseignants et affiliés qui peuplaient seuls le vaste château. Les premiers jours, les tables étaient restées tel-quel, mais Filius avait assez protesté contre cette idée ridicule pour que le 24 au matin, la géographie habituelle en cette période de l'année soit retrouvée.

La soirée avait tout de même été assez morose. Si, bien sûr, la majorité avait la tête à la fête, il n'en restait pas moins que l'ambiance était assez pesante et que personne ne parvint à la détendre vraiment. Severus était aussi renfrogné qu'à son habitude et ne cherchait pas à se dérider. Minerva avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et si personne n'osait lui demander ce qui se passait pour qu'elle soit si perdue dans ses pensées (et accessoirement pour qu'elle le laisse tant voir), puisque de toutes façons chacun le savait : Judith avait été là, au dernier Noël à Poudlard. Et ce souvenir, qui était particulièrement douloureux pour l'enseignante, n'aidait pas à égayer l'assemblée. Albus enfin, pour une fois, semblait assez préoccupé, chose si rare chez lui que cela alertait l'ensemble de la tablée.

Personne n'osa donc rien dire sur l'un ou l'autre de ces sujets, et à force de ne pas parler des humeurs moroses et des souvenirs, on se mit à ne presque plus parler du tout. Lorsqu'enfin le directeur se leva et souhaita joyeux noël à tous, il y eu une vague de discrets soupirs de soulagement : il était rare qu'une soirée de _fête_ ait été si ennuyante, si désagréable. Alors qu'il quittait la table en même temps que les autres, il fut abordé par le fluet professeur de Sortilèges qui lui demanda d'un air concerné :

« - Vous allez bien Albus ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour le moins distraitement ; puis se rendant compte que son interlocuteur le fixait toujours, il se tourna vers lui et lui répondit d'un ton léger (que l'on sentait forcé lorsqu'on le connaissait) :

« - Bien sûr Filius. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas bien ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…, l'enseignant préféra se taire. Mais, ne parvenant pas à abandonner totalement la partie, il reprit : Minerva semble bien lasse. »

Le professeur observa, étonné, Dumbledore relever la tête un peu vivement et jeter un œil à la directrice adjointe encore assise avant de se concentrer, tout aussi rapidement sur le mur en face de lui. Il continua à marcher en direction de la large double porte, et ne répondit pas avant de l'avoir franchie.

« - En effet. »

Puis, il continua à marcher d'un air profondément distrait par ses pensées, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de la présence de Filius à ses côtés. Et, soudain, comme si quelque chose lui avait frappé l'esprit –et sans que ce soit véritablement vraisemblable–, il se stoppa et se tournant vers l'autre :

« - Excusez-moi Filius, je dois y aller… quelque chose de pressant à régler.

- Euh… très bien Monsieur le directeur, répondit l'autre en hochant la tête. Je vous laisse. »

Il s'éloigna donc, guère convaincu par les réponses de son chef, mais se sachant incapable de le faire parler davantage. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave ou qui touchait profondément le directeur. Rapidement, celui-ci rejoignit son bureau, prononça sans grand entrain le mot de passe, sobriquet ridicule qui semblait se rire de lui, et il pénétra dans la pièce. Manquant d'enthousiasme, il s'assit devant la large table, s'appuya au dossier, et se laissa emporter par ses réflexions. Pourquoi la voir ainsi lui donnait-il soudain cette sensation de vide, aussi désagréable ? Bien sûr, il détestait voir Minerva dans cet état d'abattement si inhabituel… mais il lui semblait qu'il en portait tout le poids sur les épaules –ce qu'il savait être faux.

Le souvenir de Judith l'avait mise dans cet état… mais il n'arrivait pas y penser. Il n'arrivait qu'à revoir ce visage fermé au regard terne, et il s'en sentait découragé. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle fût dans cet état, et c'est à cette réaction qu'il se rendait compte qu'il la considérait comme une vraie amie. La seule. Il n'avait pas ce genre de réaction pour d'autres. Il avait souffert à la mort de ses parents, les tragiques événements qui entouraient le décès de sa sœur… oui. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne pour qui il sentait son cœur oppressé lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Personne, sauf elle. Elle avait cette habilité à la grandeur d'âme et à le comprendre qui la rendait chère. C'était ainsi… mais, soudain, cela le frappait avec plus de force encore, parce qu'il se sentait vidé et mal-à-l'aise de la savoir attristée. Il en restait profondément pensif.

C'est ainsi qu'assit il se perdit dans ses pensées, cherchant sans grand succès comment la sortir de cet état : non, non, il ne pouvait supporter de voir quelqu'un porter avec lui ce poids de désespéré, et elle encore moins. Alors qu'il faisait le constat qu'il ne pouvait, personnellement, pas y changer grand-chose (il avait bien pensé à lui offrir des fleurs ou des biscuits, mais il se serait sentit ridicule et ça n'aurait servi à rien), il lui vint une autre idée particulièrement séduisante. Une de ces idées qu'il était le seul à faire naître, dont il était très fier même si les concernés en était rarement aussi ravi à son exécution. Lorsqu'il appela un elfe de maison, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, son plan était précisément mis au point, et il le trouvait parfait. En donnant ses instructions, il espéra que ce jour de l'An aurait l'effet escompté, et lisant avec distraction un habituel pli ministériel (qui donnait les dates dans lesquelles devraient être passés les oraux de TPE), il continua à réfléchir aux derniers détails. Oui, décidément, l'idée était excellente. La combinaison de l'un et l'autre serait parfaite !

.

Le 31 décembre, à 20h30, les enseignants pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle sans se douter du drame (ou de la surprise, c'est selon) qui leur avait été préparé. L'insistance de Dumbledore et d'un Filius enthousiaste les avaient forcés (en particulier Severus et Minerva qui n'en avaient pas la moindre envie) à se mettre au mieux. Cela donnait des robes de Sorciers légèrement plus originales que d'habitude, et des coiffures parfois pour le moins fantaisiste. Cependant, quelques résultats étaient originaux (pour ne pas dire autre chose), ou au contraire marquaient un manque d'effort flagrant : Sybille, prise d'une poussée d'enthousiasme, ou peut être encouragée par un troisième œil qui était le reflet des deux autres dans son verre de Banyuls, avait sorti un nombre de grigris, de châles et de bijoux absolument dément. Personne n'osait faire de remarque, mais il y avait eu quelques échanges de regards lourds de sens lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints. Bien au contraire, Severus n'avait pas fait plus que de choisir une cape et une robe sur laquelle une minuscule volute vert-argentée était brodée pour faire office de vêtement de fête. Minerva, elle, n'avait pas mis de chapeau, et choisit une robe peut être moins stricte : elle n'avait pu se résoudre à faire davantage de préparatifs quand elle surnageait encore dans de jolis souvenirs qui se ternissaient par la fin tragique de l'histoire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, en pénétrant dans la large pièce, ils restèrent légèrement –pour employer un euphémisme d'usage- étonnés de ne trouver ni table ni rien, mais, flottant dans l'air, un message en lettres dorées. L'auteur de celui-ci était, d'ailleurs, le seul absent, et il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il s'agissait du directeur.

« - Ah, Albus…, soupira Pomona en secouant la tête mais avec un sourire cependant.

- Ce vieux fou, grogna Severus entre ses dents, cherchant à ne pas s'attirer l'attention.

- Et bien, y allons-nous ? demanda Filius avec enthousiasme. »

Chacun opina du chef avec une ardeur plus que variable, et ils se mirent en route, faisant demi-tour et laissant derrière eux les grandes lettres qui restaient en suspension.

_« Chers amis,_

_Veuillez vous rendre dans la salle des professeurs._

_Cordialement ! »_

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant la porte close, le grand bouquet de houx n'inspira guère confiance à plus de la moitié des concernés. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Ils restèrent un instant devant la porte, la fixant bêtement en pensant à des choses et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux –qui ne voulut pas, le lendemain, se désigner…- frappe à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors subitement sur un directeur qui avait trouvé une robe plus opulente et plus extravagante encore que ce qu'il portait d'habitude. Chacun le fixa avec béatitude, et Minerva eut le temps de souffler 'Albus…' d'un air désespéré qu'il avait déjà pris la parole d'un air jovial –horriblement surfait de l'avis de Severus. Chacun se demandait s'il avait bu quelque chose, et ils savaient malheureusement que non !

« - Eh bien, vous voilà.

- De toute évidence, grogna le professeur de Potions.

- Je commençais à me demander si quelqu'un avait réussi à effacer mon message avant votre arrivée. Ne bougez pas, je vais vous appeler un par un ! »

Ils échangèrent des regards désabusés, et même les plus enthousiastes se trouvèrent un peu refroidis de devoir se plier à cet appel –alphabétique, qui savait !- digne d'élèves turbulents.

« - Rien ne sert de prendre ces airs abattus : vous n'y échapperez pas ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

- C'est bien là le problème, soupira l'enseignante de Botaniques.

- Et bien commençons ! fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, accompagnée d'un large sourire. Filius ? Parfait ! »

Le directeur fit entrer le concerné, et referma légèrement la porte derrière lui, leur disant bien de ne pas tricher en essayant d'ouvrir (ce qui ne lui attira que des soupirs fatigués). Quelques secondes plus tard, il rouvrit la porte et appela Pomona.

« - Ca ira aussi, vous êtes en beauté ce soir.

- Que c'est gentil Albus, fit-elle un peu ironiquement.

- Mais très sincèrement ! Allez, venez. »

Il fit de même jusqu'à en arriver aux deux personnes que cette mascarade laissait plus que froids. Entre temps, il avait enlevé à Sybille quelques châles et avait métamorphosé (sans qu'elle le voit, ce qui avait quelque part forcé Severus et Minerva à échanger un regard assez rieur) ce qui lui couvrait la tête –pouvait-on encore considérer cela comme un chapeau ?- en une espèce de bonnet de Père Noël absolument ridicule. Cette fois, il mit davantage de temps à revenir. Les deux enseignants restant commençaient à s'impatienter : que faisaient-ils, bon sang ! Eux n'avaient pas que cela à faire –mensonge éhonté, d'ailleurs-, et si c'était pour rester plantés ainsi devant la porte pendant une demi-heure, ils pourraient bien se passer de cette fête où l'un et l'autre savaient déjà qu'ils s'ennuieraient. Enfin, un Albus presque plus souriant qu'auparavant reparu.

« - Excusez-moi… Severus ?

- Oui, oui, je viens… »

Il s'avança vers l'encadrement de la porte, mais le directeur ne bougea pas de l'entrebâillement.

« - Et bien Albus ?

- C'est que vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'efforts, répondit celui-ci parfaitement sérieux. Il va falloir arranger cela…

- Rangez cette baguette, ou je ne réponds de rien, fit claquer Severus avec ardeur en esquissant un demi-tour.

- Voyons, calmez-vous, dit l'autre en rangeant sa baguette. Ca ira comme cela. Entrez.

- Mais merci, sourit hypocritement le concerné. »

La porte se referma une fois de plus, et Minerva se retrouva seule dans le froid corridor vide. Pas un bruit, pas la rumeur d'une conversation… Sans doute avait-il insonorisé la pièce ? Elle s'ennuyait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et se demandait vaguement pourquoi la laisser la dernière. Pourtant, elle ne s'en sentait pas offensée : l'atmosphère festive qui régnait sûrement à l'intérieur n'était vraiment pas bonne vu son état d'esprit actuel. Enfin… elle soupira légèrement, pinça les lèvres, et regarda vers le bout du couloir, très vite : il y faisait noir. Si noir. Noir comme son cœur, se dit-elle avant de se raffermir et se redresser un peu soudainement : non, elle ne se laisserait pas emporter dans cette espèce de mélancolie ridicule et dramatique-romantique. Pas elle, Minerva McGonagall ! Alors qu'elle tentait de donner plus de force encore à cette idée, la porte se rouvrit sur un Albus souriant. Pendant un instant elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, surprise à la fois par le fait et par la promptitude de son exécution : elle ne fut frappée du changement que lorsqu'elle passa de la sensation actuelle à celle du froid, pour en revenir à la température habituelle. C'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçu Albus qui terminait un mouvement de poignet et rangeait sa baguette.

Rapidement, elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, n'y observant aucun changement. Et, finalement, en balayant le sol du regard, un détail attira son attention, alors qu'elle sentait un poids –oh, pas grand-chose– peser sur ses épaules. Sa robe laissait étrangement apparaître ses chaussures, et elle avait des plis inhabituels. Alors, se demandant soudain s'il pouvait être assez imbécile pour faire là, elle fit remonter son regard sur sa tenue, et poussa un soupir de mécontentement avant de reposer ses yeux perçants sur le directeur.

« - Albus, quel âge avez-vous ?

- Plus de 80 ans, pourquoi ? répondit-il aussi sérieux que possible.

- Vous êtes un enfant… »

Bien sûr, elle ne voyait pas tout, mais lui si. Et il était fier du résultat. Il avait réfléchi longuement avant de choisir en quoi il métamorphoserait sa tenue. Il avait opté pour ceci après moult hésitations –et sous les moqueries de quelques portraits d'anciens directeurs qui le voyait parcourir des yeux des catalogues de mode féminine qu'il n'aurait jamais lui-même soupçonné trouver dans son bureau. Mais il en était satisfait. Elle était très bien dedans. Et, quoiqu'elle dise, il n'avait pas vraiment joué l'imbécile : pas de couleurs, pas de fioritures. Lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais le 'modèle' qu'il avait choisit ressemblait étrangement à la robe qu'elle avait porté au premier noël de son enseignement à Poudlard. Ce n'était que maintenant, en le voyant sur elle, qu'il faisait le rapprochement.

« - Mais non…

- Et quelle idée… ? elle fit une pause. Et depuis quand métamorphosez-vous des robes ?

- Depuis aujourd'hui. Ou peut être est-ce…

- Vous avez conscience que c'est le même comportement que ce que des élèves de 7ème année on fait pour une de leur amie ? fut-il interrompu.

- J'ai plus de goût, dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire.

- Vous n'auriez pas osé faire une immense frasque, vous vous en seriez repenti, Albus. »

Il hocha distraitement la tête tandis qu'elle cherchait à voir à quoi elle ressemblait. C'était une longue robe noire, pas véritablement moulante… plutôt une sorte de fourreau qui ne s'évasait qu'un peu plus bas que les hanches : il suivait la forme de son corps mais la laissait libre de marcher. Les manches longues collaient à ses bras, mais étaient recouvertes d'une sorte de tulle noire qui leur donnait de la forme, une sorte de fausse volatilité. Il y avait avec cela une large écharpe (un châle serait plus précis), noir lui aussi. Au final, il n'y avait que le décolleté qui lui déplaisait. Une sorte de décolleté carré qui s'arrêtait juste à la naissance de sa poitrine : elle se pensait trop vieille pour de telles idées. La forme était parfaite pour une demoiselle, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais pourquoi donc jouerait-elle, elle, à se découvrir la gorge ?

« - Vous êtes ravissante, Minerva.

- Je suis trop vieille pour cela, dit-elle en l'empêchant de répliquer. Je n'ai aucune chance de récupérer ma tenue habituelle sous peine de me retrouver dans un accoutrement ridicule cette fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet… Que voulez-vous ! Un admirateur veut toujours rendre plus beau qu'il ne l'ait déjà l'objet de son admiration.

- Albus, vous êtes pathétique…, souffla-t-elle mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, car dans le fond cela faisait plaisir que ce compliment même sur le ton de la badinerie. Je peux entrer, maintenant ?

- Mais bien sûr, et il s'effaça pour la laisser passer le pas. »

Tandis qu'elle entrait, il hocha la tête pour lui-même : la première partie de son plan marchait à merveille. Désormais, il allait falloir finir de les dérider –et c'est là que, peut être, les choses devenaient plus délicates.

Au centre de la pièce, une longue table avait était placée, décorée dans un thème 'Nouvel An' très clair. Des étoiles flottaient dans l'atmosphère, avec des bougies rouges et dorées. Les 'couverts de fêtes', pleins de gravures et de volutes, avaient été sortis (ceux-là même qui, d'habitude, ne servaient qu'à occuper les elfes de maison tant personne ne les utilisaient jamais) ; et de manière général, le directeur avait décidé de faire les choses _en grand_ ce qui ne présageait rien de bon –tout au moins rien de bien normal. Il lui indiqua une chaise, mais pas à sa droite comme d'habitude. Il avait bousculé les emplacements, et cela donnait des résultats assez déconcertants. La longue table le plaçait en Maître de cérémonie, et elle était en face de lui, à l'opposé. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et s'assit, avec à côté d'elle Severus et Filius. Elle eut à nouveau envie de rire en observant que le directeur était entouré, quant à lui, de Sybille et Aurora. C'était sa faute, après tout.

Elle ne chercha pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi il l'avait mise là : sans doute parce qu'en temps que directrice adjointe etc. ; pour lui faire plaisir en somme. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela lui fasse plaisir d'être ainsi mise à l'honneur… mais elle ferait avec. Il fit un petit discours, pas grand-chose, et l'idée générale était qu'il faudrait s'amuser. Non, elle ne s'amuserait pas : déjà les souvenirs revenaient au galop. Elle ne reviendrait pas, elle, Judith. Elle se força à esquisser un sourire : elle jouerait cette pâle comédie pour lui faire plaisir, lui qui faisait tant d'efforts pour rendre ce genre de soirées agréables. Cependant, pour le moment, elle se sentait bien plus proche de celui qui, à sa droite, affichait un air profondément abattu. Il était clair que Severus était beaucoup plus proche de son état d'esprit que quiconque dans cette pièce. En jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle remarqua une fine neige qui descendait vers le sol, maltraitée par le vent. Elle haïssait l'hiver en cet instant, avec tout son bagage de tristesses.

Ils mangèrent, ils parlèrent. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, Severus non plus. Et, finalement, ils se parlèrent davantage entre eux qu'avec quiconque d'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas de grand-chose, mais enfin ils échangeaient des mots dans un langage civilisé. Et, petit à petit, elle se sentit mieux, détendue. Etrangement détendue. Et lui aussi semblait perdre de ses rides : son visage, moins plissé par la concentration sur son mal-être, paraissait un peu plus jeune. Ou peut être était-ce une impression. Finalement, Albus se leva, suivit par un groupe d'enseignants tous souriants, même les plus improbables. Heureux, le directeur observait les choses se passer le mieux du monde : étonnant que Severus lui-même n'ait rien remarqué. L'idée des vins moldus était définitivement excellente.

Chacun s'installa dans les fauteuils, et il fit servir à chacun un verre de Whisky pur feu. Quelques uns, voulant jouer aux raisonnables, demandèrent à avoir de la Bière-au-beurre. On leur servit ce qu'ils souhaitaient, et des conversations s'entamèrent. Lui-même parla un peu avec Minerva, constatant avec joie qu'elle était plus détendue. En s'éloignant, il se dit qu'elle lui en voudrait certainement le lendemain… mais tant pis. Si c'était le prix à payer –pas grand-chose en somme-, il pouvait bien se le permettre : la sortir de sa lassitude était bien plus important. Il finit par s'éloigner, laissant les deux collègues parler de leur TPE, comme s'il n'y avait pas d'autre sujet au monde : il ne put réprimer un léger sourire moqueur au souvenir de leurs manières de s'égosiller contre cette nouvelle idée. _Albus, c'est absolument hors de question_… Il sourit franchement avant d'aller donner à Sybille le plaisir de lui prédire une mort prochaine et de grands dangers. Une demi-heure plus tard, il restait étonné d'avoir entendu dire que, si l'amour lui échapperait, son avenir était déjà plein d'amitiés puissantes.

Une minute avant minuit, il prévint tout le monde et chacun se mit debout, près à trinquer. L'horloge de Poudlard sonna lentement les 12 coups, et l'on se fit la bise avec entrain : il resta lui-même ébahi de voir Sybille Trelawney –celle-là même qui venait de lui faire une prédiction presque positive- embrasser avec chaleur les deux joues d'un Severus qui se laissait faire. Peut être y était-il allé trop fort… en tous cas, il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait, le lendemain matin, l'esprit suffisamment peu brumeux pour venir l'assassiner. Il regretta de ne pas avoir d'appareil, pour qu'au moins les souffrances à venir soient compensées par l'immortalisation de ce moment inoubliable. Oui, c'était grandiose.

Petits à petits, ils quittèrent la pièce. Un à un, parfois à deux parce qu'ils allaient dans la même direction. Filius et Septima, par exemple –formant une brochette assez mal assortie puisqu'elle mesurait quelques dizaines de centimètres de plus que lui-, ne se souviendraient pas, il l'espérait, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés sous ce qu'ils croyaient être un gui et qui était le lustre du couloir, en face de la salle des professeurs… Dans le cas contraire, il aurait en effet à faire très attention à toute forme de nourriture pendant quelques semaines… ou peut être se mettraient-ils à deux pour ensorceler tous les objets qu'il toucherait… Il arrêta le fil de ses pensées, se rendant compte que lui-même n'était pas complètement clair. Il n'avait bu que de l'eau durant le repas, mais n'avait pas résisté à un verre de Whisky pur Feu… Ca devait être ça. Il hocha pensivement la tête en regardant Aurora partir : elle ne marchait plus droit, et il se demanda si elle parviendrait sans problème à atteindre la tour d'Astronomie. La prochaine fois –s'il y en avait une-, il doserait décidément moins fort.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait plus que Sybille, assise, ou plus précisément affalée, dans un canapé qu'elle occupait entièrement. Elle souriait largement, d'un sourire qui même embué faisait plaisir à voir et vous réchauffait le cœur. Et, ayant émigré jusqu'à leurs fauteuils attitrés, Severus et Minerva étaient en pleine conversation. Ils parlaient un ton plus haut qu'ils ne l'auraient fait en temps normal, il le voyait, mais quiconque ne les auraient pas connu n'aurait pas eu conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur comportement. Lui, Albus, voyait et en était ravi : ils étaient bien plus libérés.

« - Ah… les TPE, en définitive, nous aurons donné beaucoup d'amusements, disait-il proche de la conclusion du sujet.

- Ils ne sont pas finis !

- Non, mais nous avons eu le meilleur, sourit-il.

- Et quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils se rapprochant tandis qu'elle faisait mine de chercher.

- Un portrait en pied : Minerva apeurée !

- Oh… »

Elle n'ajouta rien pour le moment, et un voile passa sur son regard. Severus ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Albus, qui n'entendait pas la conversation, vit avec inquiétude cette marque digne de son arrivée dans la pièce. Sa peur fut de courte durée, car très vite il vit une lueur joyeuse s'installer à nouveau dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle prenait une nouvelle gorgée de son verre et s'apprêtait à répondre à la moquerie.

« - Et bien il fallait bien que quelqu'un d'autre vous offre cette vue, puisque vous savez pertinemment que vous ne me verrez jamais véritablement prendre cet air de chien battu.

- En effet, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Vous, ajouta-t-elle après une pause, souriez beaucoup ce soir.

- Vraiment ? il prit un air étonné, mais ne chercha pas plus loin car il souriait, oui, et alors.

- Oui… ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes.

- Non, mais moi je ne prends pas un air apeuré !

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé, Severus Rogue, joua-t-elle l'irritée.

- Oh, mais veuillez m'excuser, Minerva McGonagall. »

Sur ce, il mima une courbette et elle se mit à rire. On aurait dit des enfants… ou des jeunes gens, vingt, peut être vingt-cinq ans (âge qu'elle n'avait plus depuis longtemps et qu'il semblait n'avoir jamais paru) qui seraient assez proches. Albus les regarda de là où il était, et il eut un étrange pincement au cœur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il accusa la fatigue et se refusa à y penser davantage.

Se retournant, il appela des elfes, leur demandant de commencer à débarrasser et ranger. Les petites créatures s'affairèrent immédiatement, récupérant les verres, empilant les assiettes, nettoyant les diverses taches de boissons ou de sauces. Ils étaient 3 ou 4, faisant des allers-retours, disparaissant parfois vers les cuisines pour revenir ; tandis que Severus et Minerva s'étaient tus, suivant des yeux le ballet incessant des créatures magiques. Lui était appuyé contre son fauteuil, tenant son verre vide à la main, songeant à tout et rien, plus à rien d'ailleurs, profitant de l'instant présent comme il le faisait rarement. Elle, le bras fortement appuyé sur l'accoudoir, ne se tenait pas droite mais assez penchée vers la droite. Son verre était tenu par le bout de ses doigts, et il semblait que le fond de Whisky pur Feu qu'il y avait ne serait jamais bu (ce qui ne la dérangeait visiblement pas). Elle était détendue, mais toujours digne –ce qui ne cessait d'étonner Albus, malgré qu'il la connût assez bien pour la savoir résistante. Elle avait cette position qui parait abandonnée, où le regard qui est fixé au loin indique une sorte de phase réflective, et qui, gravé en statue, aurait une cohérence esthétique des traits pour le moins rare. Autrement dit, elle était artistiquement parlant belle, digne de servir de modèle.

Et puis, alors qu'elle regardait nulle part, elle sursauta, et se mettant à rire doucement pivota et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

« - Minerva ? demanda Severus étonné. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Des elfes de maison, dit-elle simplement.

- J'avais remarqué, merci, sourit-il. Je ne vois juste pas le côté drôle…

- Ca me fait penser à votre elfe de maison : drôle de manière d'envoyer des messages, utiliser un elfe de maison.

- C'est rapide, fit-il. Pourquoi pas, franchement ?

- C'est vrai… pourquoi pas ? elle sentit qu'elle avait envie de rire, mais réprima cette sensation. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Oh, Athéna, grogna-t-il. Je n'aime pas ça… c'est parfaitement ridicule, pour un elfe.

- Si vous le dites… elle vous vient d'où, Severus ?

- Mes grands-parents, dit-il avant de préciser. Le côté de ma mère, les Prince.

- Hum… répondit-elle en hochant la tête puis elle sembla se perdre dans ses réflexions. Vous devriez être impardonnable !

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il incrédule en levant les sourcils. Je n'ai pourtant _encore_ rien fait !

- Mais si mon ami. Vous avez insinué que mon nom n'était même pas digne d'un elfe. Reconnaissez qu'il y a des manières d'être plus adroit dans la conversation, et elle sourit en ajoutant : surtout avec une femme. »

Il hocha pensivement la tête, et se mit en devoir de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit dans les dernière minutes, puis il trouva. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement d'étonnement, et il esquissa un sourire.

« - Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Si, dit-elle. Le sens est le même, dois-je vous le rappeler ?

- Non, non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua-t-il avec un air joyeux. Remarquez que cela signifie la sagesse.

- Celle d'un elfe de maison ? Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit flatteur !

- Oh, dit-il, ça l'est si l'on prend en considération que le nom vous va mille fois plus qu'à cette bestiole.

- Vraiment ? elle esquissa un air d'étonnement joué.

- Bien sûr. Ce nom vous correspond, à vous. Et puis la version latine est plus jolie. »

Elle se sentit prête à rougir comme une adolescente, mais ne chercha pas trop à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis elle eut un peu envie de rire : le mot _joli_, sortant de la bouche de Severus Rogue, avait une consonance étrange et inhabituelle, presque surnaturelle, à la limite du fantastique, qui lui donnait une autre valeur. Chacun se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées tandis qu'il posait son verre –dont il avait constaté pour la énième fois en le portant à ses lèvres qu'il était vide- sur la table inutilisée. Il laissa sa pensée vagabonder, jetant un regard circulaire : il s'accrocha d'abord à son image à elle, puis passa sur la vision de Sybille avachie sans même l'enregistrer, pour en arriver au directeur, qui paraissait profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux firent alors plusieurs allers-retours, d'elle à lui, de lui à elle.

« - Minerva ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Je me posais une question.

- Ca semble un trait de votre personnalité, Severus. Quelle est donc votre question ? Qui sait, peut-être aurais-je la réponse ? ironisa-t-elle sans y croire.

- Et bien… il y a quelque chose de _romantique_ entre Albus et vous, non ? »

Le concerné, cette fois, avait entendue la question particulièrement personnelle de Severus ; et comme lui attendit la réponse _logique_, alors qu'elle se mettait à rire.

« - Albus et moi ? Merlin, non. Pourquoi cela ? Nous sommes bons amis… proches voire très proches, mais rien de plus ! Ha, en voilà une bien étrange idée… Franchement nous avons l'air d'amants ?!

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en secouant la tête. La robe, la table, les conversations… On pourrait y croire, se serait sensé !

- Et bien c'est insensé, répondit-elle avec un sourire indulgent avant de se taire. »

Pendant le silence qui suivit, elle réfléchit lentement et soudain, une sorte de lumière se fit dans son esprit. Son expression souriante et détendue perdit un peu de son naturel sous l'œil étonné du directeur que les propos précédents laissaient encore perplexe. Elle fit claquer le verre contre la surface plane du bureau, provoquant ainsi un mouvement instantané chez son collègue qui se tourna vers elle, étonné. Elle semblait chercher, et brusquement ses yeux s'agrandirent comme sous le choc et elle se leva promptement, se dirigeant résolument vers un Dumbledore qui paraissait partagé entre l'étonnement et une fausse-peur diffuse.

« - Albus ? Qu'avez-vous mis dans ce verre, dit-elle un ton plus haut qu'elle ne l'aurait fait habituellement, en pointant du doigt le récipient vide.

- Rien, tenta-t-il. Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que je viens d'avoir une discussion que je n'aurais jamais eue dans mon état normal, fulmina l'enseignante.

- Vous aurez trop bu, Minerva, répondit-il d'un air honnête qui ne fit que la faire enrager davantage.

- C'est ridicule et non-avenu, Albus. Vous savez pertinemment que je tiens l'alcool plus que quiconque dans cette salle : les origines écossaises n'y sont pas pour rien. Alors je vous demande de cesser de tenter de me faire croire que trois malheureux verres de vin et une dose de Whisky m'enlèvent la maîtrise de moi-même. Et je ne suis pas la seule, ajouta-t-elle en désignant du geste Severus et Sybille.

- J'avoue, dit-il en baissant la tête. Je voulais que ce jour de l'An soit… un moment de détente. »

Il se sentait absolument comme un enfant, mal-à-l'aise, prit en faute. Cette fois, sa colère à elle était différente, et il avait l'impression prégnante de l'avoir, en quelque sorte, déçue. Et il détestait cela.

« - Vous aviez réussi jusqu'ici… Donc ? exigea-t-elle tandis que Severus se levait lentement.

- Une potion pour… désinhiber.

- Albus, vous êtes…, elle soupira. Laissez tomber, mais ne vous attendez pas à être reçu avec des fleurs demain matin quand tout le monde…

- Donc, fut-elle interrompue, c'est pour cela que je trouvais un goût familier à ce vin moldu. »

Il hocha la tête une fois de plus, et eut un pâle sourire pour le Maître de Potions alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour aller se coucher, remâchant les informations. Ils restèrent donc seuls tous deux, l'un face à l'autre. Elle était impassible, et seul le manque de pression dans la tenue de ses épaules accusait l'effet d'une potion, ce qui le laissait perplexe. Il avait su que cela risquait de se terminer ainsi : jouer avec des potions et autres ; elle était trop intelligente pour se laisser avoir. Il ne savait même pas s'il regrettait vraiment. Il ne savait plus grand-chose.

« - Vous m'en voulez, Minerva ?

- En réalité, réfléchit-elle, je ne pense pas. Je trouve cela dommage.

- Dommage ?

- Oui Albus, dommage. Bonne année, dit-elle. »

Se dirigeant vers le canapé, elle secoua lentement sa collègue, puis plus fort jusqu'à en tirer un grognement de mécontentement. Elle s'appliqua à la réveiller autant que possible puis l'obligea, plus ou moins de force à se lever :

« - Sybille, venez, je vous ramène.

- Minerva ? demanda une vois perdue dans les brumes de l'alcool et de la potion concoctée par Albus.

- Oui… venez.

- D'accord, fit-elle en s'appuyant de presque tout son poids sur sa collègue, la tête posée sur son épaule. Ouah… »

La directrice adjointe secoua légèrement la tête, résignée et presque attendrie, allant jusqu'à sourire tandis qu'elle replaçait le bonnet rouge et blanc sur sa tête. Elle revint vers Albus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, lui fit la bise comme elle ne le faisait qu'une fois l'an, le premier jour (ou le dernier, c'est selon), puis s'éloigna vers la porte en répétant une dernière fois, le visage tourné dans sa direction :

« - Bonne année Albus. »

Elle sortit, et la porte se referma lentement derrière elle tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à ce _dommage_ étrange qui était sorti naturellement : la conversation avait existé, c'était trop tard. Mais quelque part, elle aurait aimé l'avoir dans son état normal. Elle secoua la tête l'air affligé, se disant qu'il fallait définitivement qu'elle aille dormir dès qu'elle aurait réussit à déposer sa collègue dans ses appartements. Dans la pièce, le directeur se sentait empli d'une sensation à la fois aigre et douce, et il n'arrivait pas à la définir ; et poussant un long soupir il se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, jetant un dernier regard au champ de bataille encore en nettoyage qu'était la salle.

_Voilà ! Vous aurez remarqué l'effort : pas de notes inutiles en bas de pages. Et, bien sûr, le bouton review qui vous fait des sourires séduisants !_


	30. Joies, tristesses, questionnements

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Je voulais publier hier, parce que j'étais contente, j'ai eu des bonnes notes à mes épreuves du bac ! J'ai pas pu, j'ai trainé en relisant ; et entre publier à minuit (enfin, quelque chose d'approchant...) et aujourd'hui ! Bah j'ai préféré aujourd'hui :D Donc je m'excuse hein, mais bon, déjà c'est aujourd'hui pas lundi, hein ! :p ...j'arrête les bêtises : parlons sérieux !_

_D'abors, merci, merci, merci ! A tous ceux qui me lisent, parce que ça me fait plaisir (même quand je sais pas ^^) ! Ensuite, à tous ces revieweurs qui tout du long ont fait arriver cette fic à 50 reviews ! Vous me direz, c'est peut être pas tant que ça ? Bah moi, j'en suis ravie (enfin, pas que je sois contre davantage, hein ? ^^)_

_Et surtout, je remercie en particulier, pour cette fois : _

_**Hanna** (je t'adoreuh, et je te fais un bisou ^^) ; **Rosine**, qui me suis depuis un bout de temps, et ses reviews chapitriaires (c'était calqué sur hebdomadaire !) me font un immense plaisir ! Je suis ravie que tu continues à aimer ! Et, enfin, à **Paly** : pour répondre en une fois à tes 5 reviews, je suis contente que tu aimes, je note les remarques... ! _

_Et, enfin (vous avez le droit de me lancer des tomates parce que c'est trop long !), ceci est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour cette histoire ! Et peut être le restera-t-il : presque 15 pages word ! Wow... Je voulais mettre ces éléments là et... pfiou, les pages se sont suivies. Donc je vous fais un bon gros cadeau :D ! C'est très centré Minerva, mais plus tard (une autre fois, plus loin), il y aura un pendant très Severus ! Et, naturellement, j'attends votre avis ! Vos reviews font de moi une auteure comblée ! _

_Bisous, et bonne lecture ! Bergère._

Chapitre 30 : Joies, tristesses, questionnements.

Le samedi 27, Minerva arriva au petit-déjeuner tendue. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller. C'était trop tard, et il n'était pas question de le remettre en question. Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait souhaité éviter cette épreuve : cela lui semblait beaucoup, beaucoup trop même, pour ce qu'elle se sentait capable de supporter. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas en mesure de tenir le choc émotionnellement, mais bien plutôt qu'elle se sentait par avance n'être pas à sa place, absolument pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui, en soi, la gênait vraiment, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle s'adapterait, qu'elle ferait comme si, et qu'elle évoluerait sans grands problèmes au milieu de la multitude –car s'en était une- d'anciens élèves à elle : il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que la majorité la connaîtrait et, quelque part, elle était certaine (ce qui se révéla vrai) qu'elle n'aurait jamais qu'à jouer l'enseignante. Qu'à jouer le même rôle que les autres jours.

La différence était autre part, plus loin, cachée dans les replis floués de son cœur : c'était cette gêne dont elle ne pouvait se départir, ce malaise face à la jeune femme, aux souvenirs qu'elle avait, et qu'elle aussi connaissait ; cette sensation de partager avec elle un lourd secret dont elle ne voulait pas et qui l'empêchait de se sentir tout à fait à l'aise. Ou, plutôt, elle se sentait moins apte qu'en temps normal à paraître à l'aise, et il lui semblait que le rôle lointain, intouchable, lui serait plus difficile à mettre en place aujourd'hui. Elle balaya ses réflexions désagréables, s'assura qu'elle paraissait aussi stricte que d'habitude, et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de boire une première gorgée de son thé que déjà le directeur lui adressait la parole avec un large sourire :

« - Vous allez au mariage comme cela ? »

Elle stoppa son mouvement, reposa la tasse et se tourna vers lui.

« - Comment savez-vous que c'est aujourd'hui ? Observateur, je veux bien… mais ça ne se voit pas.

- J'étais là lorsque vous avez eu l'invitation, voyons, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Et puis deux élèves m'ont demandé l'autorisation de sortir… ce qui fait d'ailleurs que vous serez semi-responsable pour eux. »

Elle le regarda, d'abord sans rien laisser paraître, puis haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de thé avant de se retourner vers lui et de lui parler d'un air las.

« - Vous auriez pu me prévenir, Albus…

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera que pour l'aller-retour. Quoiqu'ils soient majeurs, il vaut mieux que vous y veillez. Et, continua-t-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête et renonçait à protester, je continue à dire que vous auriez pu mettre davantage de fantaisie.

- Ne jouez pas avec le feu, Albus. Oui, je suis habillée comme d'habitude ou presque. Et alors ?

- Et bien vous allez à un mariage Minerva, c'est tout… Et avec quel feu jouerais-je ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

- Ne vous avisez pas de métamorphoser mes vêtements comme vous l'avez fait la dernière fois, et comme vous avez très certainement l'intention de le faire, sans quoi l'origine de l'état d'ébriété général il y a 3 semaines pourrait m'échapper. »

Il rit doucement, ses yeux brillant légèrement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Le 1er janvier, en effet, l'air de chacun montrait clairement qu'ils se souvenaient de la veille et n'en étaient pas fiers. Il n'était cependant venu à l'idée de personne que c'était davantage que l'alcool qui en était responsable, et le directeur s'était empressé de ne pas laisser s'ébruiter le sujet, observant avec joie que les deux personnes qui étaient au courant s'abstenaient de le dénoncer. Septima et Filius qui s'efforçaient désespérément d'éviter le regard de l'autre offraient un spectacle assez sympathique, et il avait même rit en entendant Minerva, fatiguée ce jour-là de ces enfantillages, leur souhaiter tout le bonheur possible.

« - Je n'oserais prendre un tel risque, même si cela ne mettait pas en danger mon état après divulgation de cette information. Après tout, vous êtes bien comme vous êtes… »

Elle lui adressa un sourire un peu crispé et retourna rapidement à son petit-déjeuner qu'elle n'avait pas tant envie d'absorber que cela. Elle se força à finir sa tasse (ce qui était de loin le moins difficile), puis mangea un toast et se leva. Alors qu'elle partait, elle croisa le regard de Severus qui semblait briller d'une lumière comme un sourire d'encouragement. Etonnée, elle arrêta un instant son mouvement, failli laisser apparaître un sourire, mais s'en empêcha et se dirigea vers la porte en conservant son air rigide. Une heure plus tard, elle rejoignait les élèves dans le Hall, les accompagna vers la large entrée du domaine du château, puis ils partirent, et elle se sentit reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à faire de transplanage d'escorte aujourd'hui.

Le groupe atterrit dans le Chemin de Traverse, à peu de distance de l'imposant édifice où se trouvait la banque, et chacun épousseta inutilement ses vêtements, afin qu'ils fussent présentables à leur arrivée pour la cérémonie. Elle remarqua alors que ses deux élèves, un jeune homme et une jeune fille tous deux de sa maison (lui étant le frère ainé de Mlle Byron…), étaient véritablement sur leur 31. Sous un manteau fermé qu'elle tentait sans cesse de serrer davantage, elle portait une robe ample d'une couleur or-pâle qui allait bien, ne put-elle s'empêcher de constater, avec un teint frais et légèrement hâlé que le temps anglais laissait rarement apparaître, surtout à une telle période de l'année ; tandis que le jeune homme portait, et cela attestait de l'origine moldue de la mère du jeune homme, un costume trois pièces noir. Elle ne laissa pas ses pensées vagabondait sur ce qu'elle-même portait : c'était ainsi.

C'est dans le silence qu'ils parcoururent la centaine de mètres qui les séparaient de l'église (ou peut être le mot temple, voire même lieu d'union, était-il plus véridique), entouré par la froidure mordante de l'hiver et les rumeurs de conversation de plus en plus vives à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'édifice. Elle se doutait que les jeunes gens ne se laissaient pas aller à la fois parce qu'ils étaient surtout pressés d'être au chaud et que la conversation aurait été un effort pour leur lèvres déjà refroidies, et parce que sa présence jetait un froid. Etrangement, elle s'en sentit mécontente un instant, mais interdit à son esprit de se perdre dans les méandres de telles pensées alors qu'ils arrivaient face à une grande porte d'entrée entrebâillée où se pressait une foule de personnes de tout âge, en majorité bien plus jeunes qu'elle. Les deux élèves qu'elle accompagnait lui jetèrent un regard, et elle hocha la tête en forçant un sourire (elle était de sortie, n'est-ce pas ?) pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient y aller.

Elle atteint la porte à son tour, et prenant une inspiration passa le pas. Aussitôt, deux personnes vinrent à sa rencontre, qu'elle reconnut comme d'anciens élèves de 7ème année, au même titre que les mariés.

« - Bonjour professeur, lui dit-on. Puis-je vous débarrasser de votre manteau ?

- Avec plaisir M. Lodge(*), répondit-elle en donnant sa large cape tandis qu'elle constatait l'agréable chaleur qui régnait dans cette antichambre. Vous jouez au groom.

- Je le crains, répondit-il avec un sourire. Mais aussi au témoin.

- Je vois, dit-elle.

- Par ici, lui dit-il avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser de questions ce qui la soulagea ; peut être ne serait-ce pas si terrible, au final, se dit-elle tandis qu'il la menait dans la salle même où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Vous pouvez vous assoir où vous le désirez.

- Merci, lui dit-elle avec un presque sourire (se disant qu'il conserverait sans doute à jamais cet habitude de faire l'acteur à toutes heures) avant qu'il ne s'en aille en prenant une allure bien plus désinvolte. »

Elle observa rapidement la pièce autour d'elle : la salle des mariages de Sainte-Morgane n'avait pas changé en 30 ou 40 ans… elle se souvint rapidement des quelques mariages auxquels elle avait assistés : certains avaient lieu chez l'habitant, mais elle était déjà venue ici dans sa jeunesse, en ce temps où elle aussi portait à cette occasion des robes légèrement plus fantaisistes (quoique trop sévères, lui disait-on). Elle laissa un doux sourire s'épanouir sur son visage au souvenir de ces heureux temps passés.

Le couple n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de fleurir à n'en plus pouvoir une pièce qui était très bien telle qu'elle était, et la pierre conservait son aspect à la fois ancien et imposant, dans un genre qu'elle affectionnait. Elle regarda ensuite les rangées de chaises placées face à l'autel. Les deux premiers rangs étaient occupés par la famille, les témoins, demoiselles d'honneur etc. : cela, elle le savait et il ne lui serait de toutes façons pas venu à l'idée de s'y assoir. Plus de la moitié des autres rangs étaient occupés par de jeunes gens, entre 17 et peut être 25 ans ; et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle aimerait autant éviter de s'assoir à côté d'anciens élèves à elle. A peine l'idée lui fut-elle venue qu'elle eut envie d'en rire, un peu cyniquement : il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que plus de la moitié de cette salle faisait partie de la dite-catégorie. De plus, les sièges se remplissaient rapidement, et avec eux des bruissements de conversations croissaient. Se rendant compte qu'il lui fallait s'assoir rapidement pour ne pas, justement, se trouver trop mal entourée, elle avança vers les rangées parallèles, sans véritable but, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix vienne la déranger.

« - Professeur McGonagall, quel plaisir !

- Pardon ? dit-elle en se retournant, étonnée, et rencontrant le regard d'une élève qu'elle avait eu dans ses classes peut être 15 ans plus tôt. Mlle Black ?

- Mme Tonks, sourit la femme en face d'elle. »

L'ancienne professeure de Métamorphoses d'Andromeda la regarda un instant : oui, elle se rappelait du scandale que sa _fuite_ avec un né-moldu (un élève plutôt brillant d'ailleurs) avait fait au sein de la société aristocratique sorcière. Elle avait toujours apprécié cette jeune fille à laquelle son nom ne montait pas à la tête, et la revoir ici lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« - Vous pouvez vous assoir ici, à moins que vous ne rejoigniez quelqu'un.

- Avec plaisir, et elle lui sourit, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une place à côté de quelqu'un de plus de vingt ans, chose qui lui était apparu comme ardu jusque là. Vous connaissez… ?

- Mon mari, qui devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre, travaille avec le père du marié. Et comme il est assez bon en photographie, il s'est proposé pour faire quelques photos non-sorcières pour les amis de Leonia.

- Je vois, fit-elle et elle anticipa la question que l'autre n'oserait sans doute pas lui poser. Je n'ai pas d'autre connaissance particulière de ces jeunes gens que d'être leur ancienne directrice de maison.

- Oh.

- Vous êtes maman, à ce que je vois, demanda-t-elle avec en semi-sourire en voyant une petite fille (presque jeune fille) qui tirait la manche de sa mère. »

L'interpellée ne put répondre immédiatement, alors que sa fille lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, mais comme les enfants savent se faire discret, ce qui fit qu'elle entendit tout…

« - Maman, c'est qui ?

- Chérie, se mit à rire sa mère, on ne parle pas comme ça des gens. Elle est professeure à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un air indulgent vers la mère.

- Je vous présente ma fille, Nymphadora, commença la mère alors que la fille grommelait ostensiblement. Elle entrera l'année prochaine à Poudlard. Dis bonjour.

- Bonjour Madame, dit la fille avec un air un peu effronté comme ceux qu'on souvent les préadolescents. »

La conversation s'arrêta là cependant, car Ted Tonks arriva à toute vitesse, expliqua à sa femme qu'il allait prendre quelques photos durant la cérémonie et que donc il ne s'assoirait pas ici. Il remarqua ensuite son ancienne professeure, la salua du _bonjour professeur McGonagall_ habituel, puis gratifia sa fille d'une tape affectueuse sur le front avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Elle eut ensuite le temps de remarquer, alors qu'une musique de marche joyeuse commençait, que les cheveux de la petite prenaient une teinte rose, qu'elle dû se concentrer sur le marié désormais debout devant l'hôtel, avec à côté de lui J-P. Lodge, son témoin, et un peu plus loin Emma Earl, qui devait être le témoin de la jeune fille. Et puis, apparition de la jeune femme au bras de son père, suivie de la dernière du trio d'amie, qui lui faisait office de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle observa, d'abord presque le sourire aux lèvres puis cherchant de plus en plus à se distancier et se guindant dans son attitude lointaine, barricadant son cœur et plaçant son masque. Trop tard, cependant.

De la cérémonie, elle n'aurait aucun souvenir, car elle la suivait d'un regard vide, ou plutôt si perçant qu'il allait au-delà des gestes mêmes. De la grande robe blanche à motifs rosés, de la tenue du marié, des paroles du Marieur, des gestes, elle ne conserverait rien ou presque dans sa mémoire, uniquement quelque chose de flou et de vide. Quelque chose de tellement vide qu'il faisait échos dans son cœur et le blessait douloureusement.

Car, plutôt que cet extérieur, elle ne voyait que les sourires, les regards brillants de joie, de bonheur, de plaisir. Et, elle que cela ne gênait pas habituellement, qui cultivait même en partie cet aspect, se sentait sévère et à part. Elle ne le percevait pas positivement, comme une capacité à s'éloigner, à ne pas tout laisser paraître et, ainsi, à ne pas donner prise aux autres pour fissurer la carapace ; mais comme quelque chose de blessant, qui mettait à part. Comme si elle avait été seule au milieu de ce monde, trop à-côté pour y toucher. Le bonheur n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle connaissait, ou du moins le sentait-elle avec une force inouïe parce qu'elle ne pouvait être heureuse avec tous ceux qui étaient présent. Elle se sentait terne : il était si rare que toute sa philosophie de vie soit mise à mal et remise en question ainsi, de front, qu'elle en restait immobile, comme stupéfaite et frappée de plein fouet. Elle n'y pensait pas, mais inconsciemment elle savait que personne ne la regardait, et que personne ne remarquerait son absence intellectuelle.

Et, quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. C'était comme si, brutalement, quelqu'un –et ce quelqu'un c'était elle-même, ce qui rendait l'opération plus douloureuse encore- lui lançait à la figure tout ce qu'elle se refusait à remettre en question parce qu'elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Les barrières, les frontières s'effondraient et elle se sentait mise à nue, découverte, perdue, à la recherche de quelque chose d'autre pour se couvrir. Il lui aurait fallu une autre philosophie de vie, un autre système… mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il lui était impossible d'inventer quelque chose d'autre, et il fallait qu'elle rétablisse, qu'elle répare et guérisse, qu'en un mot elle parvienne à se ré-imprégner de ce autour de quoi elle avait bâti son fonctionnement, son image. Ce n'était pas fait.

L'impression, pourtant, était encore vague. Elle ne se précisa qu'un peu plus loin. Les voix avaient beau apparaître lointaine, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'écoutait pas les discours du prêtre, que même les lumières des baguettes liant les deux époux ne la troubla pas dans ses réflexions ; elle finit par être attirée par ces 3 petits mots.

« - Vous pouvez _embrasser la mariée_. »

Elle cligna des yeux et observa l'air resplendissant de la nouvelle Mme Sterne lorsque son époux posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'en pensait rien, pas de ça. Un million de choses commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête et elle détourna les yeux, lançant un regard circulaire à la salle. Elle ne retint que les visages sur lesquels se dessinaient un sourire mais où coulaient deux ou trois larmes d'émotion. Elle termina par un coup d'œil à sa voisine qui chuchotait quelques mots à se fille, émue mais heureusement sans larmes. Elle-même se redressa alors un peu brusquement, et sentit ses paupières lourdes d'une envie de pleurer.

Mais une autre envie de pleurer… pas la même. Quelque chose de différent, mais de bien existant, comme une forme de dépit. Elle sentit toute sa tristesse et avant tout toute sa solitude. Il y avait quelque chose de désespérant à observer ce bonheur lorsque vous aviez conscience qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais rien pour vous ; et soudain le sourire niais de la petite fille à côté de l'ancienne Mlle Black prenait une signification elle aussi baignée d'une infinie tristesse. L'envie de pleurer se faisait forte, et elle se mordit la lèvre avec conviction et aussi discrètement que possible, battant vivement des paupières comme pour chasser des larmes à venir, et se redressant un peu brutalement pour forcer la carapace à se remettre en place autour de la forme, obliger le masque à revenir se placer. Elle parvint alors à oublier son cas personnel, et à cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort ; mais en sortant de la salle de cérémonie pour aller dans une large annexe de réception où se tenait le repas, une autre idée vint la frapper, d'autant plus que cela ferait bientôt un an.

Judith. Judith, elle, à qui l'on avait honteusement arraché la jeunesse et la beauté. Judith qui aurait pu elle aussi connaître le bonheur, avoir ces sourires, ces attentions, ce bonheur… Ce n'était plus un sentiment égoïste, mais un ressentiment à l'égard de l'univers tout entier, son injustice et ses sautes d'humeur.

Elle n'avait jamais cru en aucune forme de Supérieur, Dieu ou autre, et Merlin même ne revêtait pas un pouvoir de divinité à ses yeux. C'était un très grand mage, un sorcier sans pareil, et sans doute était-il doué de capacités extraordinaires. Cela, elle en était d'accord ; mais elle savait que ce n'était en aucun cas un Dieu et qu'il ne regardait certes pas, des cieux, ce qui se passait ici-bas. Il avait passé outre-tombe, et comme tout autre il ne restait de lui que des paroles, des ouvrages, et le souvenir que l'on conservait de son existence passée. Elle disait _par Merlin_ comme les moldus athées disaient _mon Dieu _: par habitude de langage. Pourtant, à la recherche de quelque chose sur qui faire reposer les causes du malheur (parce qu'elle se sentait trop vidée pour reprendre sa vision rationnelle du monde), elle se mit à maudire intérieurement Merlin. C'était un accès de colère qu'elle trouverait ridicule, plus tard, mais qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher maintenant.

Sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, elle suivait la masse de personnes qui bourdonnait bruyamment, et se retrouva donc dans la salle de réception sans en avoir conscience.

« - Professeur McGonagall, vous allez bien ? »

Violemment, elle se retourna vers la femme qui lui avait parlé. Toujours Andromeda Black… euh, non, Tonks. Heureusement, elle ne sursauta pas malgré sa surprise : on venait de l'arracher à un monde de douloureuses réflexions.

« - Oui ?

- Vous venez féliciter les mariées ? demanda-t-elle. »

Prenant soudain conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Elle était juste à côté de la porte, immobile désormais, tandis que le flux des invités se tarissait, tous se dirigeant vers l'endroit où le groupe était le plus concentré : les deux mariés y recevaient des congratulations d'usage. Il fallait y aller.

« - Bien sûr, répondit-elle, à nouveau stricte, trop stricte. »

Et, sans attendre que la femme à sa gauche parte en avant, elle commença à marcher vers la foule, à s'y confondre. Elle faisait partie, avec Mme Tonks, des derniers ; celle-ci tenant par la main sa petite fille qui s'agitait à n'en plus pouvoir, montrant tant qu'elle le pouvait son ennui profond. L'enseignante lui jetait régulièrement des regards indulgents : comme cela, cette désinvolture l'amusait ; mais elle se doutait qu'une fois dans une classe la petite serait, au début du moins, difficile à canaliser. Puis, ses yeux coulèrent vers l'adulte qui tentait de contenir l'enfant, alors que les cheveux de celles-ci devenaient presque rouge sang et qu'elle s'exclamait :

« - Maman, j'm'ennuis !

- Parle autrement Nymphadora…

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Et puis c'est vrai que je m'ennuis !

- C'est ton prénom ma chérie, et il est très bien… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu n'auras qu'à féliciter la mariée et après aller jouer avec qui tu veux, jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle pour s'assoir.

- D'accord, grommela sa fille en manquant de trébucher sur un pli de sa robe. »

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son ancienne enseignante. Celle-ci, après un instant de réflexion, sembla avoir trouvé la réponse à un mystère désormais résolu. Alors qu'elle pensait au naturel et à la joie si visible de la jeune femme, les caractéristiques de la petite Nymphadora l'avaient soudain frappée.

« - Elle est métamorphomage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, sourit la mère, brossant les cheveux de la fille du plat de la main. Ca lui va bien, mais il faut avouer que je ne peux simplement pas aller dans le monde moldu avec elle.

- Cela se comprend.

- Oui, oui… »

Sur ce, elles arrivèrent face au couple et cela coupa court à la conversation. Andromeda passa la première, poussant sa fille devant elle ; et celle-ci fit un grand sourire à la mariée qui se baissa, recevant un de ces bisous d'enfants attendrissants par leur naturel. Les cheveux de la petite fille (c'était encore ce qu'elle était), prirent une coloration aussi rose que les rubans assez agressifs qui ornaient la robe de la jeune femme. Les époux se mirent à rire doucement avec la mère de Nymphadora.

« - Tu es un sacré petit monstre toi, fit Anthony.

- Oh que oui, sourit sa mère avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune couple. Félicitations à vous deux. Je vous souhaite autant de bonheur qu'à moi !

- Merci beaucoup, répondirent-ils d'une même voix. »

La mère et la fille s'éloignèrent ensuite, laissant le couple souriant, encore attendri par la gamine qu'ils venaient de voir passer. Ils eurent le temps de la voir tirer la robe de sa mère avec insistance jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la laisse vraisemblablement allez s'amuser tant qu'elle le voulait jusqu'à être appelée ; avant de reporter leur attention sur la personne qui venait ensuite.

Se tenant impassible, elle ne souriait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne montrait de marque de mécontentement, paraissant complètement déplacée dans cette atmosphère festive, et pourtant étrangement à sa place, comme si sa présence avait une signification inconsciente (ou peut être subconsciente) qui soulageait. Quelque part, si elle n'avait pas été là, il aurait manqué quelque chose et la cérémonie aurait perdu une partie de son sens. Oh, bien sûr, cela paraissait si étrange de l'envisager ainsi, que cette sensation qui se posa furtivement sur le cœur d'Anthony en fut chassée aussi rapidement que possible : elle était si dérangeante, quelque part.

Quant aux deux femmes, l'une et l'autre se sentaient bouleversées. La plus jeune avait presque oublié, pendant la cérémonie, pendant le reste du temps, ce qui se préparait, qui elle verrait. Elle en ressentait un choc d'autant plus violent qu'elle avait craint cette entrevue, et qu'elle en avait oublié l'existence : surprise dans sa sécurité factice, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Que dire, que faire ? Sans doute n'était-ce pas vrai, mais elle avait l'impression de rougir, mal-à-l'aise, se souvenant de l'épisode-Rogue, se souvenant qu'elle savait ; et puis consciente que sa présence était une sorte de farce nécessaire mais difficile. Dans le fond, sa présence _bénissait_ leur union dans un sens de pardon : la passé, mauvais, était oublié ou du moins pouvait l'être. Mais avant d'accéder à cet état de plénitude, il fallait en passer par ce rite de passage, ces félicitations forcées, difficiles. Pas forcément qu'elles manqueraient de sincérité, mais plutôt qu'elles auraient ce poids intrinsèque. Elle secoua un peu la tête, refit naître un sourire, assez forcé, car le sien avait flétri.

« - Professeur McGonagall…

- Félicitations, Mlle Pfliffer. »

La plus âgée avait cette sensation d'être dans un monde parallèle où elle n'avait prise sur rien et cela la déstabilisait énormément. Elle se forçait à paraître stoïque, mais elle en concevait un effort mille fois supérieur à celui qu'elle devait fournir en temps normal : habituellement, ce masque était une sorte de réflexe obligé, elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, il y avait cette idée de concentration si étrange : exactement comme lorsque l'on a un peu bu, mais que l'on n'est pas saoul et de ce fait tout aussi capables de tenir des propos sensés qu'en temps normal. Ils nous demandent alors une intense concentration et nous travaillons ardemment l'apparence, calculant chaque geste et pensant chaque mot pour que notre conversation paraisse naturelle et que personne ne remarque cet état d'esprit étrange. Elle ressentait cela, exactement.

Et à cela s'ajoutait un malaise visible, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas du être là, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire et qu'au fond ce n'était jamais qu'un mal-attendu, sa présence. C'était comme une volonté de se rattraper, un témoin de la rédemption ; mais ce n'était pas une invitation à un mariage, pas dans l'essence. C'en était une traduction pure et dure. Les félicitait-elle ? Oui, sans un doute. Dire qu'elle était heureuse pour eux aurait été faux : quoique généreuse, la part d'égoïsme que nous possédons tous se manifestait chez elle en cet instant : elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ce bonheur qui avait su se bâtir sur un terrain semé d'embûche et mille fois prêt à s'écrouler, et se désoler de ne le pas connaître. Elle ne pensait même plus à Judith, elle avait réussi à balayer cette triste pensée. Mais, la vérité était qu'elle connaissait une jalousie étrange, une jalousie qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissée aussi proche d'être maîtresse de son cœur si elle n'avait été, en quelque sorte, le renforcement du nœud créé devant ses yeux.

C'était conceptuel à n'en plus pouvoir, mais elle le ressentait, elle y sentait une logique innée ou peut être travaillée, mais présente et prégnante. Il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet : elle sentait que sa présence permettait de faire de cette date une complète charnière. Oh, certes oui, ils auraient été heureux sans sa présence, auraient balayé la mémoire des houleux moments de leur relation, et aurait fait de leur mariage une réussite… Elle n'en doutait pas ! Sa présence était comme un catalyseur, comme cet infime détail qui change tout : elle venait donner une impulsion extérieure à ce point de changement ; le tournant, qui aurait été assez lent, était brutal : sans que cela ne se voie, et sans qu'ils ne le ressentent eux avec autant de poigne qu'elle le sentait elle, elle faisait tomber un voile opaque entre le passé et le futur. Le mariage devenait presque plus puissant encore, tout simplement parce qu'elle était venue, et qu'elle savait.

Elle savait, et c'était comme si elle avait pris tout sur elle (d'où ce poids, ce flottement, cet à-côté d'elle-même) : en venant au mariage, elle somatisait symboliquement que le bonheur futur pouvait exister avec la connaissance des malheurs passés, et que le mariage était un vrai nouveau départ. Elle représentait l'acceptation totale du passé, et ainsi, puisqu'il était correctement assimilé, la possibilité de l'oublier.

Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas une consciente totale de cela. En mêlant les émotions et sentiments conscients ou du moins à fleur de peau des trois concernés, peut être serait-on parvenu à une peinture, quoiqu'encore floue, de cette vérité. Et ainsi, si l'effet sur l'inconscient, le subconscient, ou tout autre chose qui ait un empire sur le cœur et l'esprit sans qu'on n'y réfléchisse avec pragmatisme, était clair et immédiat, provoquant cet arrêt sur image si court et si empli de sens ; il n'en restait pas moins que leurs réflexions ne pouvaient toucher du doigt qu'une infime partie de l'idée.

Pendant les quelques secondes où elle était restée silencieuse, ne bougeant pas, elle avait ressenti ce fait, mais n'aurait su l'exprimer. Elle cligna des yeux, battant des paupières avec rapidité, comme cela se fait naturellement, et reporta son attention sur le marié qui tentait, souriant, de débloquer la situation.

« - Mme Sterne, je vous prie.

- Oui, bien sûr, parvint-elle à dire avec un presque sourire. Mme Sterne, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle inaudible.

- Heureux de vous voir ici, continua-t-il.

- Moi de même, mentit-elle, ou peut être n'était-ce pas un mensonge, elle ne le savait pas. Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Leonia, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis la prononciation presque douloureuse du nom de son enseignante. »

En faisant un quart de sourire qui ne pouvait, à son avis, paraître que crispé, elle s'éloigna du couple, laissant la place aux quelques uns qui suivaient encore. Perdue, à nouveau, dans des réflexions qui n'étaient cette fois ni douloureuses ni joyeuses mais tout simplement _vagues_ –c'était le mot, quoique la définition soit bien peu claire. Elle avança machinalement droit devant elle, et observa tout de même des petits groupes d'amis, connaissances, familles, qui parlaient en se tenant debout dans la pièce. Elle cligna des yeux, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées ; car cette sensation persistante de ne pas être totalement maîtresse d'elle-même restait. A nouveau, elle se trouva interpelée par quelqu'un.

« - Mlle McGonagall !

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, un peu agressivement peut être, surprise par l'emploi du _Mlle_ devant son nom, se tournant vers celui qui lui parlait.

- Excusez-moi, je devrais être plus poli professeur, dit-il avant d'ajouter, voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas : Vous ne devez pas me souvenir de moi ; je suis M. Sterne, le père d'Anthony. Vous étiez Préfète-en-Chef lors de ma première année.

- Oh, dit-elle en laissant un mince sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres. »

Elle jeta un rapide regard au groupe dans lequel elle se trouvait plus ou moins. Tous devaient avoir entre 45 et 55 ans, les parents des mariés. Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'homme assez large et carré qui lui parlait, non plus que son épouse qui, quant à elle, avait du entrer à Poudlard après qu'elle-même eût terminé ses études. Le couple à sa droite, quant à lui, était les parents de Mlle Pfliffer, qu'elle avait déjà croisés et qu'elle salua rapidement en cherchant à ne pas laisser paraître le malaise désagréable qui revenait. Sans doute étaient-ils les seuls moldus de l'assemblée… mais des moldus très adaptés au monde magique, ce qui était assez rare.

« - Mon fils m'avait dit que vous veniez, mais j'avais oublié : je vous ai reconnue tout à l'heure ! dit-il d'un air jovial ne s'attirant, pour réponse, qu'un hochement de tête. Vous n'avez pas changé !

- Vous vous moquez, tenta-t-elle de dire sur un ton un peu ironique.

- Mais pas du tout, je vous assure que votre démarche est reconnaissable entre toutes ! continua-t-il avant de marquer une pause et de reprendre sur autre chose, racontant aux autres une anecdote la concernant, cherchant visiblement à amuser la galerie.

- Je me souviens, à cet âge-là j'étais plutôt un sacré chenapan, toujours à inventer les pires bêtises… le caractère impétueux des Gryffondors, que voulez-vous !

- C'est aussi la maison de nos enfants, précisa son épouse à voix mi-basse à l'intention des néophytes en connaissance de Poudlard qu'étaient les parents de Leonia (des moldus, se souvenait l'enseignante, qui avaient pris le Portoloin envoyé par Dumbledore sans trop de problèmes… décidément adaptables)

- Et un jour, alors qu'on était sorti avec Joël, mon meilleur ami, un sacré roublard celui-là aussi, pour chiper à manger en cuisine, on s'est fait attraper par la Préfète-en-Chef, ici présente. »

Il fit une pause, savourant l'effet d'attente. L'enseignante, de son côté, se trouvait gênée d'être là : la grossièreté des manières, le manque de délicatesse des mots, et le sujet même, la mettait mal-à-l'aise. Elle essayait de se souvenir de cet épisode, mais elle avait attrapé plus d'une fois des plus jeunes sortant des cuisines, lors de ses rondes. Elle se dit qu'il était heureux que le fils ait davantage de finesse que n'en avait son père.

« - Et je me souviens on s'était fait bien sermonner, comme il fallait ; et enlever des points avec ça ! On est rentré dans nos dortoirs on n'en menait pas large, et on avait même oublié qu'on avait une dizaine de biscuits dans chaque poche !

- Et tu en es fier, sermonna sa femme sans y croire.

- Mais non, c'est juste que ça fait des souvenirs, fit-il désinvolte avant de se tourner vers l'enseignante. Vous savez qu'à cette époque-là vous aviez déjà de l'autorité : je me souviens encore de ce que vous aviez dit, et pourtant moi et les règles ! Vous aviez dit, je cite : _'Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous n'avez rien à faire ici à cette heure : si vous tenez absolument à vous goinfrer, tâcher au moins de ne pas en faire payer les frais à votre maison. Moins 5 points chacun, et maintenant dans votre dortoir.'_ »

Heureusement pour elle, la conversation fut interrompue par le témoin, M. Lodge, qui passant entre les groupes annonçait que le repas serait bientôt servi. Les 4 heureux parents la saluèrent plus chaleureusement qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue, et partirent vers leur table ; mais elle-même n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'à nouveau Andromeda Tonks se trouvait à son côté.

« - Nous sommes à la même table, professeur.

- Bien, dit-elle simplement en la suivant, puis s'asseyant. »

C'était des tables pour 6 (à part celle qui réunissait tous les enfants), et à celle-ci se trouvaient visiblement les invités les plus à-côté, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Il y avait M. et Mme Tonks, deux collègues du marié, et un homme plus âgé qu'elle, et elle ne parvenait pas à décider de la raison de sa présence, ainsi qu'elle-même. Les trois hommes se mirent à parler du ministère et de la banque, le vieil homme se comportait en ermite, et son ancienne élève semblait décidée à parler avec elle. Elle s'en trouvait étonnée : pourquoi cherchait-elle tant à établir un contact avec elle, qui n'était jamais qu'une professeure de Métamorphoses. Pas même sa directrice de maison, pas même une enseignante avec qui, lui semblait-il clair, elle avait eu une relation privilégiée : elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé plus d'une fois avec la jeune Mlle Black en particulier.

Pourtant, elle passa presque une heure à parler avec elle, surveillant ce qu'elle disait, mais conversant tout de même : cela paraissait étrange de parler d'égal à égal, ou presque, avec une ancienne élève. De lui parler comme à une adulte mariée et mère d'une petite fille. Et puis, entre le fromage et le dessert, il y eut une sorte de pause. La plus jeune jeta un œil à son mari, toujours en pleine conversation avec les deux jeunes gens, puis revint vers McGonagall. Elle sembla hésiter pendant un instant avant de parler, d'un air calme, plat ; mais il apparaissait pourtant qu'elle faisait un effort, ou qu'elle se préparait à en faire un.

« - Vous pouvez m'appeler Andromeda, si vous voulez.

- Et bien d'accord, si cela vous fait plaisir.

- Je voulais vous dire, commença doucement son interlocutrice…

- Oui ?

- Je voulais vous remercier ; du fond du cœur.

- Pourquoi cela Andromeda ? demanda McGonagall en levant les sourcils.

- Et bien, rit-elle un peu nerveusement, pour… tout. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vous dois une grande partie de mon bonheur.

- Vraiment ? Comment cela ? Je ne…

- Si, si, c'est sincère. C'est étrange de le dire, je n'ose pas vraiment mais…

- Allez-y, je ne saurais mal le prendre, encouragea-t-elle en s'autorisant un sourire.

- Tout simplement que vous m'avez en quelque sorte servie de modèle. Enfin, non… modèle n'est pas le mot. Ce qu'il y a, professeur, c'est que vous aviez tellement l'air de tout tenir et tout maitriser… Et, il y avait ce choix, cette puissance… Ca doit paraître ridicule, non ? fit-elle un peu hésitante. Enfin, tout cela pour dire que je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé m'élever contre la tyrannie familiale sans vous...

- Je… »

Elle fit une pause, réfléchissant un instant. Elle ne se serait pas attendue à cela, et s'en trouvait agréablement surprise, le cœur comme réchauffé par cette marque de sympathie, cette sensation que tout ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas sans intérêt et que certains de ses élèves au moins en faisaient un usage. Cette manière de le dire était à la fois si sincère et si mature, c'en était étrange : elle se sentait sur un presque pied d'égalité avec cette jeune femme qui avait été son élève. C'était le cas aussi avec Severus, par exemple, mais en un sens c'était différent du tout au tout. Parce que lui avait eu une vie si terrible, si spécial. Quelque part, même enfant, il avait toujours été vieux ; et même enfant il y avait eu une relation différente. Pas forcément meilleure, mais différente. Il y avait d'autres anciens élèves à elle avec qui elle avait une relation amicale ; mais elle le ressentait encore différemment, peut être car dans presque tous les cas ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre. A dire vrai, elle était en train d'ouvrir les yeux, découvrant –ou plus justement prenant conscience du fait- que des élèves devenaient des personnes accomplies, et qu'ils passaient complètement de l'état d'enfant à celui d'adulte. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à la femme qui lui faisait face en la détaillant rapidement.

« - Appelez-moi Minerva. »

L'autre ne répondit pas mais sourit très sincèrement, et fut payée, en retour, d'un léger sourire lourd de sens.

Par pure politesse, elle resta le temps de l'ouverture de la danse par le couple : la classique valse que l'on retrouvait en toutes sortes d'occurrences. D'un œil intéressé, elle les regarda évoluer sur la piste : il y avait ce sourire, ces sourires, si profonds et si sincères. Pourtant, contrairement au moment de la cérémonie, elle se sentait envahie de plénitude, loin d'être attristée pour elle-même. Elle ne l'identifiait pas encore, mais il y avait un sentiment de résolution qui se faisait sa place en elle ; et une volonté de prendre les choses en main, de mettre les choses au point. Il y avait une sorte d'acceptation de la vérité de son présent. Mais elle ferait vraiment le point plus tard.

Il devait donc être 4 heures quant elle se leva dans le but d'aller annoncer aux mariés (au premier qu'elle atteindrait) qu'elle partait : simple formalité d'usage. Elle avait souhaité une bonne fin de journée à Andromeda, avec sa distance habituelle, mais ravie dans le fond d'avoir découvert cette sympathie dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Quelque part, elle attendait avec impatience de voir la petite Nymphadora dans sa classe, tout comme elle avait attendu les Weasley (et les attendait encore). Le premier qu'elle avait vu avait été le marié, simplement en conversation avec son témoin.

« - M. Sterne ? l'avait-elle interpellé.

- Oui professeur. Puis-je quelque chose pour vous ?

- Rien, je voulais simplement réitérer mes vœux de bonheur puisque je m'en vais.

- Déjà ? et bien…, commença-t-il à répondre, interrompu par son meilleur ami.

- Quoi, vous nous faites déjà faux bond ?

- Je le crains, dit-elle en supprimant une envie de sourire qui lui venait naturellement face à la grimace farcesque qu'on lui offrait.

- Vous n'éprouvez donc pas de honte à nous priver de vos augustes lumières ?

- Pas la moindre, lui dit-elle d'un air sérieux qui aurait pu paraître vraiment sévère. Sur ce…, dit-elle en esquissant un demi-tour.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui M. Lodge. Que vous arrive-t-il désormais ? dit-elle de son ton le plus professoral.

- En fait, commença-t-il avant de faire une courbette parfaitement ridicule et exagérée, je voudrais savoir si vous m'accorderiez une danse ?

- Cessez de faire le mariolle, ou alors engagez-vous pour faire le guignol dans les mariages : vous vous ferez une fortune, j'en suis certaine !

- Non, je suis sincère, dit-il en se relevant et d'une voix plus calme, sous l'œil étonné de son ami.

- Ne vous moquez pas de votre ancienne directrice de maison : ce n'est pas correct… Et en quelle vertu souhaiteriez-vous danser avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, cherchant à démêler si c'était de l'humour et ne se demandant pas si elle le souhaitait.

- Pour honorer la plus belle des femmes, fit-il en badinant.

- M. Lodge ! dit Minerva sur le ton de la réprimande.

- Tout simplement parce que cela me ferait plaisir, et en souvenir du cours de danse pour le bal, lors de notre 5ème année, en l'honneur du ministre français de la magie.

- Dans ce cas, hésita-t-elle un instant, soit. Mais n'abusez pas de ce genre d'idée ridicule.

- Je n'en aurais pas l'occasion, dit-il avec un sourire vraisemblablement ravi tandis que le marié riait légèrement. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle constata qu'heureusement la piste était pour le moins remplie et qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas centre de l'attention comme la dernière fois, l'an passé. Et de fait, elle passa la totalité de la danse (une sorte de valse musette d'assez mauvais goût à vrai dire) à transposer inconsciemment les deux danses, ce qui eut pour résultat qu'elle vit sans s'en sentir offensée les sourires un peu moqueurs de ceux qui la remarquaient –car la voir sur la piste ainsi était remarquable-, et sans s'ennuyer par principe.

Elle finit donc par quitter la fête après avoir dansé et en ayant pour derniers mots, avec un sourire indulgent mais visiblement professoral :

« - Vous avez progressé M. Lodge, depuis votre 5ème année : vous ne marchez plus sur les pieds des gens. Et vous faites un effort remarquable pour suivre le rythme.

- A votre service, madame, avait-il dit en imitant un salut constitué d'une large agitation de chapeau imaginaire. »

Elle passa voir les deux jeunes gens qu'elle avait accompagnés, se sentant de plutôt bonne humeur.

« - Bien, lorsque vous rentrerez, frappez à mes appartements pour me confirmer votre retour. Et pas demain…

- Bien entendu, s'empressèrent-ils d'acquiescer comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Ce qui signifie : pas de permission de minuit, ajouta-t-elle avant de véritablement quitter l'endroit et transplaner devant les grilles du château. »

Et, à peine eut-elle franchi la large double-porte menant au Grand Hall qu'elle se retrouva face à un Albus souriant l'invitant gracieusement à venir le battre à plates coutures aux échecs en lui racontant cette _fameuse_ cérémonie. Elle accepta donc en lui promettant qu'il ne ferait pas long feu, heureuse de se retrouver à nouveau avec son _seul_ ami, prête en ironiser sur tout, mais certainement de bonne humeur. Elle tiqua à la pensée du mot seul, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Pendant près d'une heure elle raconta avec légèreté, sans s'ouvrir sur les sentiments négatifs qui l'avaient frappée, et sans trop en dire sur son amusement et sa satisfaction. Sans vraiment réfléchir. Et, revenant dans ses appartements après avoir fait un tour du château car, soi-disant, elle voulait s'assurer qu'ils se débrouillaient en son absence, elle prit une tasse de thé et finit de lire _Roméo et Juliette_, un sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'à minuit-dix deux élèves essoufflés avaient frappé à sa porte en balbutiant de manière désordonnées qu'ils étaient désolés, qu'ils étaient aux portes du domaine à minuit, etc., elle avait eut envie de rire de leur jeu d'acteur. Elle finit par couper court en leur disant, prenant le masque de la rigueur, qu'elle ne dirait bien pour cette fois, et qu'ils avaient bien de la chance, les renvoyant à leur dortoirs en les priant de ne pas réveiller leurs camarades. En se retournant et dès que le portait ce fut refermé, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de refleurir sur ses lèvres.

Ce jour, décidément, était à part, et le lendemain il lui paraitrait qu'il n'avait pas existé, tant par ses tristesses inhabituelles que par ses joies étranges et inespérées. Elle en conserverait longtemps une étrange impression.

.

Ce n'est qu'à peine une semaine et demie plus tard qu'elle se rendit sur la tombe de Judith. Cela faisait un an… Une année entière que la jeune femme avait quitté ce monde, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il manquait une forme de réalité totale à ce fait. Elle avait intégré le fait qu'elle était morte, et pourtant il semblait y manquer quelque chose… ce pouvait-il qu'elle ait accepté ce fait plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait du ? Elle ne le savait pas, et l'idée la dérangeait. Cet anniversaire plutôt lugubre tombait un mercredi et elle s'absenta juste après ses cours, sans prévenir personne, avec la ferme intention de revenir pour le dîner. Et, c'est étrangement sereine et mal-à-l'aise face à cette sérénité qu'elle transplana : à peine fut-elle arrivé que ce sentiment de relative plénitude s'en fut en un instant.

Avec lenteur, elle marcha jusqu'à la tombe et, sans y avoir pensé, se retrouva debout, le visage penché vers les quelques inscriptions que portait la pierre immobile, et les yeux près à laisser échapper des pleurs. Le manque de mouvement et le courant accéléré de ses réflexions fit courir les larmes le long de ses joues, et elle les balaya mollement. Une fois de plus, elle se rejoua le passé, l'enterrement. Et une fois encore, il y eut cette fichue culpabilité qui vint la déstabiliser complètement : ce sentiment d'être une des causes qui avaient interdit à sa filleule de profiter d'une vie agréable qu'elle aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute méritée.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme aveuglée par le soleil déjà couchant, et secoua la tête avec douceur, soudain prise d'une envie étrange. Elle lança assez brutalement ses paupières vers le haut, dégageant son regard et se concentrant un instant sur la pierre. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas, après tout ? Quel était le mal ? Il n'y en avait pas… Elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres, et ouvrit la bouche deux ou trois fois sans parler, se sentant ridicule ; mais heureusement l'impulsion gagna sur des considérations inutiles, et elle laissa échapper dans un murmure.

« -Judith… »

Prononcer le nom paraissait balayer une partie du mal-être. Ou peut être était-ce autre chose, quelque chose de différent parce que plus puissant, dans le fond. Elle se sentait encline à parler, à faire le point sur elle-même… L'idée que ce n'était pas l'endroit ne lui vint pas, et quelque part elle avait raison de ne pas s'en préoccuper : face à cette personne aimée et passée outre-tombe, elle sentait une proximité, une capacité à se confier. C'était l'absence de risque, peut être. Ou, ou contraire, était-ce une marque de confiance envers la morte. Ou autre chose… Elle secoua la tête un peu plus fortement en se demandant quoi faire, maintenant. Des milliers d'idées lui venaient à l'esprit, et elle ne parvenait pas à les ordonner en silence. Parler ? Elle jeta un regard circulaire et constata l'évidence qu'il n'y avait absolument personne dans ce cimetière à l'apparence terriblement décrépie.

« - C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas…, dit-elle pour elle-même. Oui, c'est ridicule. Mais tant pis. »

Elle marqua une légère pause, les pensées confuses continuant à tendre vers une saturation de son esprit.

« - Tu étais si jeune… je n'aurais pas voulu ça. Ta vie a été si courte. »

Elle hocha tristement la tête puis se tut. Elle ne sut pas combien de minutes silencieuses juste coupées par un souffle de vent froid et agressif se passèrent, mais elle frissonna légèrement en s'asseyant à côté de la tombe, sur une pierre plate, sans doute polie par les ans, qui se trouvait entre la tombe de Judith et celle de sa mère. Elle posa la main sur le marbre lisse et glacé, laissant une sorte de caresse refroidir sa peau.

Elle eut un long regard circulaire, enveloppant la totalité des pierres tombales à son niveau, et retomba sur celle d'Elizabeth. Cette vision lui fit souvenir de sa jeunesse, cette enfance si lointaine où elle jouait avec une petite fille joyeuse que le destin appelait à mourir de la main de son mari et à reposer à côté de sa fille. Ses yeux firent un aller-retour d'une tombe à l'autre, et elle ferma légèrement les yeux se sentant emportée dans une chronologie de sa vie où les événements des dernières semaines venaient s'agréger pour former un tableau étrangement complet.

« - Que je suis vieille…, laissa-t-elle tomber dans un soupir. »

Cependant, loin d'en paraître abattue, elle se surprit elle-même par un sourire faible mais sincère. Dans son esprit, elle repeignait la fresque de sa vie. Certes, cela lui arrivait souvent de penser à cet âge assez avancé qui était le sien… mais jamais avec ces marques qui l'obligeaient à trouver de la vérité à ce passé. Or, en recollant les indices, elle parvenait cette fois à quelque chose d'étrangement construit.

Il y avait l'enfance, cette enfance oubliée si loin dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Cet avant-Poudlard qu'elle avait oublié et que seule la présence de ce marbre funéraire rappelait à ses souvenirs. Oui, elle se souvenait de l'enfant à la taille mince, presque maigre, trop petite pour être honnête disait son père en riant (son père, qui était mort quand elle avait 17 ans et dont elle conservait un souvenir toujours vague). Il y avait une sorte de _minceur ingrate de la forme_(*) dans cette enfant qu'elle avait été ; une sensation de non-fini. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, après tout, dans ce souvenir.

Ensuite, il y avait l'adolescente de Poudlard. Ou, plutôt, celle qui s'apprêtait à sortir de l'adolescente et de la sécurité scolaire pour entrer dans l'état adulte le plus pleinement possible. C'était les remarques de M. Sterne qui l'avaient renvoyée dans ce passé-là ; M. Sterne père s'entend. Le personnage en lui-même ne lui rappelait rien, mais l'anecdote (quoique simple et sans grand intérêt) lui avait fait entrevoir à nouveau cette jeune fille déjà stricte et sérieuse. Elle sourit à nouveau un peu au souvenir de ce qu'il disait qu'elle avait dit. Elle n'en conservait personnellement aucun souvenir mais elle devait s'avouer assez fière, quelque part, de cette phrase. Cette Mlle McGonagall était si loin, maintenant, que son retour soudain l'avait presque fait chanceler.

Il y avait aussi cette jeune femme de peut être 25 ans qui faisait des études poussées ou commençait à peine à enseigner, qui allait assister au mariage de ses rares amies (dont celui d'Elizabeth) et à qui l'on faisait occasionnellement des compliments. D'une manière totalement subjective et assez anormale, cette Minerva de son passé lui paraissait plus lointaine que ne l'était la précédente : dans son esprit, la Préfète-en-Chef était bien plus proche d'elle que ne pourrait jamais l'être l'étudiante. Peut être était-ce Poudlard, ou encore autre chose comme cette remarque de M. Sterne qui disait qu'elle lui ressemblait encore, à cette jeune fille… En l'espace d'un mariage cependant, elle lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il y avait eu le lieu, qu'elle avait surtout connu à cette époque. Et puis, ensuite, le compliment bien que joueur de M. Lodge auquel elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas accorder de crédit, mais qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur (sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher). Quelques jours plus tôt, les enfantillages d'Albus l'avaient aussi mise, mais plus vaguement, face à cette femme jeune et assez séduisante, bien que trop cachée, trop sévère encore. Cette femme semblait loin pourtant, d'une essence dont elle pouvait difficilement raviver le feu.

Après, elle faisait un bond dans le temps… mais elle ne sautait jamais qu'une période assez semblable à la suivante. Elle retombait aux dix ou quinze premières années de son enseignement. C'était Andromeda Black (…Andromeda Tonks ; décidément elle ne parvenait pas totalement à s'y faire) qui avait ramené ce souvenir. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir vraiment changé depuis. Sans doute était-elle la même femme. Cela lui faisait prendre à nouveau conscience des nombreuses années qu'elle avait passées à enseigner, mais rien de plus. Elle l'associait alors à la remarque de M. Lodge (celui-ci revenait décidément souvent !) à propos du bal de sa 5ème année. Etre entourée ainsi d'une multitude d'anciens élèves lui montrait aussi l'étendue de ce temps qui avait passé, mais elle avait finit par l'accepter.

Et, enfin, la petite Nymphadora Tonks était comme l'Allégorie du Professeur McGonagall qu'elle serait encore durant quelques années : une image claire de la continuité à laquelle elle n'échapperait pas. C'était sans espoir, dans ce sens. Sans doute n'y aurait-il plus vraiment de changement, c'était ainsi.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions en arrivant au bout de cette liste presque surnaturelle. Ce n'était jamais qu'elle-même à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? Elle regarda à nouveau la tombe de Judith et soupira, tirant une lassitude du plus profond d'elle-même. Quelque part, elle avait la sensation que c'était grâce à Judith qu'elle parvenait à faire le point ainsi. Et, à dire vrai, elle venait d'accepter que toutes ces Minerva McGonagall étaient un ensemble qui la constituait elle, maintenant. Cela ne changerait pas sa vie entière, mais elle venait d'en prendre clairement conscience. En caressant du plat de la main le marbre décidément gelé, et formant de petits nuages du fait de ses lentes expirations, elle sentit dans son cœur cette sorte d'étrange excitation qui vient d'une prise de décision.

Elle avait cette envie de reprendre sa vie en main, comme dans un nouveau départ ; et sans souhaiter tout chambouler, elle voulait, en quelque sorte, avoir toujours conscience –une conscience véritable, différente- d'elle-même et de ses actes. C'était un sentiment peu explicable, mais assez banal dans le fond. Un petit sourire à la fois triste et conquérant vint prendre place sur son visage et elle dit à voix mi-basse :

« - Merci… »

Puis, se relevant, elle resta un instant de plus à repenser à la jeune femme, et à mélanger les révélations qu'elle s'était faites sur elle-même avec les sentiments qu'elle avait à l'égard de ce pauvre carré de pierre. Elle abandonna l'idée de déposer d'autres fleurs, parce qu'il faisait trop froid pour cela ; mais dans son esprit il en allait de même. Quelques branchettes posées ne changeraient rien à la sincérité de son émotion.

Elle finit par se retourner, sortant du cimetière pour transplaner devant les grilles du château. Elle marcha rapidement vers l'entrée, soulagée de retrouver la chaleur du Grand Hall alors qu'il se mettait à neiger à l'extérieur. Elle prit alors conscience du fait que le dîner était déjà passé, mais n'ayant pas faim elle ne s'en formalisa pas : de fait, ses pensées vagabondaient encore en tous sens, bien qu'elle en ait dompté une grande partie.

Le bruit de pas résonnant l'avertit de l'arrivée du Maître de Potions, et elle ne se montra pas du tout surprise lorsqu'il l'interpela d'une voix sèche.

« - Où étiez-vous ?

- Et bien, dit-elle en hésitant un instant. Au cimetière de…

- Oh…, fit-il d'un ton étrangement radoucit, semblant scruter son visage pour déterminer si elle allait bien. »

Elle le regarda un instant, visiblement entrain de prendre une décision. Le ferait-elle ? Et pourquoi pas, après tout ? Elle avait, au terme de quelques conversations et en particulier après l'épisode du Polynectar et la conversation du jour de l'An, accepté le fait qu'ils étaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, proches.

« - Vous prendriez un thé avec moi ?

- Soit, dit-il après un silence, venez : vos appartements sont trop loin. »

Elle le regarda un instant, songeant à protester. Mais, après tout, elle était plutôt lasse. Elle commençait même à se demander, rattrapée par cette forme de sensation d'insécurité constante, si l'idée était bonne.

« - Fort bien…, dit-elle en s'engageant vers les cachots. »

Peut être parleraient-ils du mariage… Enfin, à dire vrai, elle savait qu'elle en parlerait ; mais elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle lui ferait part, même à demi-mot, de ce sentiment étrange de malaise qu'elle avait eu, là-bas. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'en sentir véritablement coupable. Elle savait, par contre, qu'ils devaient dès le lendemain récupéré les écrits de TPE. Elle le savait mais, à vrai dire, elle n'en avait pour le moment absolument rien à faire.

_(*) Alors, une fois encore, j'ai fais des facéties de noms. Lodge, auteur anglais (américain ?) de romans humoristiques. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ma mère en parle tellement, c'est parti tout seul…Comme ça on s'en fiche ? Okay, on s'en fiche ! Désolée…_

_(*) Petite citation de Duras qui m'a échappé. C'est la faute des résultats des épreuves, j'vous le dis ! Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est tiré de L'amant. _

_Alors, un cadeau-review pour l'auteur ? Un avis ? Un conseil ? Une remarque ? Une question ? Un autre truc ? Je n'attends que ça !_


	31. Jeux de pouvoir

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Tout d'abord, merci à **Hanna** pour sa review :D Ensuite, fin de la parenthèse très Minervienne ! Je suis fière de vous dire que, étant donner ma manière d'écrire, il se passe des choses dans ce chapitre ! A mon avis en tous cas!_

_Ensuite... j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je devrais pouvoir (encore que rien n'est sûr !) publier un chapitre la semaine prochaine... Mais ensuite je pars, donc pas d'internet!! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, profitez, et dites moi tout !!_

Chapitre 31 : Jeux de pouvoir.

« - Professeur McGonagall, je voulais savoir en fait, parce qu'on a eut un problème et que… enfin, voilà… On voudrait savoir…

- Ne gaspillez pas votre salive, et sachez qu'il est inutile d'envoyer un ambassadeur de Serpentard à M. Rogue, vous n'obtiendrez pas une réponse différente : c'est avant ce soir 20 heures, un point c'est tout.

- Oui, professeur McGonagall…, fit l'élève en grognant avant de s'éloigner en secouant la tête l'air désespéré. »

A 9 heures du matin, elle était déjà en possession de tous les dossiers (étrangement, Severus n'en avait pas récupéré un seul…) à l'exception de celui de ce groupe. Il fallait avouer que point de vue affinités ça n'avait pas été au mieux au sein du groupe… mais ils n'avaient pas non plus fait d'efforts pour assurer une cohésion, et il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas au point. Ils n'avaient pas choisis le sujet le plus complexe, tout de même : la durabilité du changement d'apparence selon la méthode. Elle savait d'ailleurs, pour avoir jeté un œil à l'avancée (certes pas fulgurante) de leur travail qu'ils avaient toutes les informations. Bien entendu, s'il s'agissait de mettre en page en moins de 11 heures, sans sécher de cours, elle voulait bien croire qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture. Elle n'allait pourtant pas changer le règlement pour cela : il fallait bien assumer la responsabilité de leurs actes un jour ou l'autre. Certains s'étaient bien débrouillés pour parvenir à se mettre d'accord, n'est-ce pas ?

A 20 heures, elle était effectivement en possession du dit dossier, dont l'apparence lui faisait légèrement peur. Le ministère avait insisté (ils étaient instigateurs du projet, dans le fond…) pour qu'une part de la note soit donnée pour l'originalité et la beauté du document, arguant que l'enseignement de Poudlard –dont ils écrivaient aussi le programme : ils avaient tous eut un rictus moqueur à ce paradoxe- ne faisait pas une place assez importante à l'expression artistique. En passant en revue les dossiers qu'elle tenait en main, elle ne douta pas un instant que l'expression artistique ait pris des formes pour le moins originales (ou bâclées, cela semblait plus vraisemblable et moins insultant pour la capacité des élèves). Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire ironique et partit rejoindre Severus, Filius et Pomona dans la salle des Professeurs.

« - Minerva, vous êtes en retard, ce n'est pas…, commença à se moquer Severus.

- Allez donc en parler à vos élèves qui viennent de me rendre leur devoir, coupa-t-elle catégoriquement. Donc ?

- Pomona et moi comptions les séparer en deux, lire chacun une partie, puis échanger, expliqua Filius de sa voix fluette.

- Ca me semble parfait… Severus ?

- Oui, oui…, souffla-t-il d'un air déjà ennuyé.

- Au travail, alors, sourit Pomona. »

La directrice adjointe sépara le tout en deux tas de 8 dossiers, et tendit l'un des deux à son collègue en réponse de quoi il produisit un rictus qu'elle fit semblant de prendre pour un remerciement. Le silence s'abattit sur le groupe, seulement brisé par le bruit de cahier ou tas de feuilles que l'on déplace, de pages que l'on tourne, et occasionnellement du crissement d'une plume sur le parchemin. Ce calme apparent ne dura que quelques minutes à peine, vite brisé par Severus qui poussa un grognement mécontent suivit du son d'une large biffure sur la surface lisse du papier. Tous levèrent brusquement la tête de leur travail, le fixant silencieusement tandis qu'il retournait, l'air renfermé, à la lecture de ce qu'il semblait considérer comme un torchon de la pire espèce. Après trois ou quatre autres soupirs de ce genre et une exclamation de colère étouffé qui mena à trois gros traits de rouge sous une énormité, Minerva sortit sa baguette et lança un informulé à la plume sous les regards étonnés de ses autres collègues. L'explication vint moins de deux secondes plus tard lorsque, souhaitant une fois de plus passer sa colère sur le papier, il ne fit que des traits transparents.

Brusquement, il releva la tête et fixant l'enseignante d'un regard mauvais :

« - Minerva, qu'avez-vous fait à ma plume ?

- J'ai cherché à trouver un moyen de pouvoir lire ce dossier après qu'il soit passé entre vos mains, se moqua-t-elle.

- Hum, grogna le concerné. Et ?

- Et bien, dit-elle en faisant un nouveau mouvement de baguette, maitrisez vos ardeurs s'il-vous-plait.

- Visiblement, vous ne lisez pas ce tissu d'inepties !

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, mon tour viendra, dit-elle en levant les sourcils. Et puis vous vous n'avez pas affaire à une expression artistique exagérée.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Sans un mot, elle retourna vers lui le dossier qu'elle lisait : en cherchant à faire original, ils avaient enchanté le texte pour que chaque lettre séparément change régulièrement de couleur. Le résultat empêchait, à dire vrai, de se concentrer longtemps sur ce qui était écrit. Il grimaça ostensiblement, rapprochant ses sourcils dans un mouvement douloureux du front.

« - Bien, dit-il de mauvaise grâce avant de reprendre sa lecture. »

La totalité des corrections se passa ainsi. Ils se virent 4 fois pour parvenir à tout lire, puis regardèrent chaque dossier ensemble pour donner une note à l'écrit. Entre colères et rires, ils passèrent au final, sauf exception, de plutôt bons moments. Si corriger des copies était d'un ennui mortel, il y avait une nouveauté qui diminuait la lassitude, et le travail à deux le rendait légèrement moins fastidieux.

Quelques perles magnifiques (car ils ne parvenaient pas à s'imaginer que l'on pouvait écrire de telles fariboles sans que ce soit une erreur d'inattention) devinrent sujet de blagues habituelles, la meilleure étant peut être : _'Pour conclure, les Potions sont des moyens de se métamorphoser, sauf lorsqu'elles servent à autre chose.'_ Il y avait, chez leurs collègues, un dossier construit sous forme d'une plante verte (non-magique) à laquelle étaient fixés de petits papiers, certains étaient des explications, d'autres des mini-attractions. Au final, on enchantait une partie de la plante qui devenait une sorte de création… L'ensemble était étonnant, mais plutôt drôle et malgré tout bien pensé. La palme d'or avait cependant été décernée au groupe qui avait rendu son dossier le plus tard : il s'agissait à vrai dire d'une série de panneaux avec une légende ; et quelque part au milieu une sublime envolée enthousiaste faisait : _'Si la potion prévue pour les transformations humaines, le Polynectar, dont la préparation se fait en un mois, ne permet un effet qu'une transformation d'une heure, il apparait clairement que les Métamorphoses avec une baguette permettent un changement d'apparence à plus long terme, en particulier si le sorcier qui lance le sort est puissant ; mais cependant il n'en reste pas moins que des potions, plutôt lorsqu'elles endommagent, peuvent avoir un effet permanent si on ne le traite pas, ce qui n'arrive pas dans le cas des métamorphoses car c'est toujours réparable.'_ Décidément, avaient-ils décidé, il valait parfois mieux ne pas chercher trop loin pour comprendre.

Les dossiers dument corrigés, ils avaient transmis à leurs élèves les dates (en mai) de leurs oraux, en leur conseillant, quoique sachant que c'était à perte, de ne pas s'y prendre au dernier moment. Et, naturellement, la vie avait repris le plus normalement possible.

.

Mais, s'il n'y avait pas de méchanceté, les deux protagonistes se mirent très vite à se railler l'un l'autre en expliquant la supériorité indubitable de leur équipe de Quidditch. Quoique Severus ne soit pas un sportif et n'ai jamais apprécié cette activité en particulier, son acharnement à elle et sa volonté de gagner (parce qu'elle-même était plus passionnée par ce sport qu'elle ne le laissait paraître) le poussait à parader en expliquant que, pour le moment, sa maison à lui avait 3 points d'avance. Trois points illusoires, mais dont la mention suffisait en général à la mettre passablement sur la défensive, et avait tendance à correspondre à une équipe Gryffondor totalement sur les genoux à la fin de la semaine. Il prenait grand plaisir à la titiller à ce sujet, restant souvent étonné par la virulence de ses réponses : il jouait, elle ironisait, mais avec beaucoup plus de gravité que lui.

Le match qui opposerait leurs deux équipes n'avait lieu qu'en mai, mais les échanges d'acidités humoristiques commencèrent dès mars et allèrent en s'accroissant ; à tel point que même les élèves avaient fini par le remarquer. Et, alors que leurs collègues cessaient de se moquer pour se contenter de pousser des soupirs ennuyés dès qu'ils les voyaient (et recevoir un regard assassin de l'un ou l'autre, en général c'était elle), les élèves se mettaient à alimenter leurs conversations sur le sujet.

Les équipes de Quidditch étaient un peu remotivées par cette virulence entre leurs directeurs de maisons, et Mme Bibine (surtout son cahier d'occupation du terrain) était devenue plus que courtisés. Severus prenait un malin plaisir à réserver l'endroit aux horaires où les Gryffondors devaient s'entrainer ; et se voyait gentiment renvoyé dans ses buts quand le mauvais temps qui dominait en ce moment obligeait ses chers Serpents à faire du sport sous une pluie torrentielle.

Et, si les enseignants s'envoyaient des remarques acerbes sans trop y croire –ils y mettaient certes un point d'honneur, mais tout de même…-, les élèves utilisaient parfois les mêmes ficelles, pour les avoir entendues, mais beaucoup plus sérieusement. Les déformations étaient pour le moins intéressante. En entendant un Griffon lancer à la tête d'un camarade de classe de la maison opposée :

« - Vous êtes trop fondamentalement fielleux et sacrilèges pour gagner ! »

Le directeur n'avait pu que rire. Et, l'élève de Serpentard ayant répondu sur un ton rogue une réplique digne de son inspirateur avant de s'éloigner, il s'était approché du représentant de son ancienne maison et lui avait glissé à l'oreille :

« - Pour avoir assisté à la conversation dont vous avez tiré cette réplique (et je ne préfère d'ailleurs pas savoir d'où vous la connaissez), ce n'était pas _'fondamentalement fielleux et sacrilèges pour gagner'_, mais _'Fondamentalement, vos légers chenapans sont trop sacrément fielleux pour faire plier un peu d'honnêteté !'_ A bon entendeur, salut.' »

S'éloignant avec un sourire satisfait, il laissa le garçon béat d'étonnement et légèrement rougissant. Deux heures plus tard, l'information avait fait le tour de sa Maison et les rumeurs allaient bon train. La plus en vogue était la haine irascible, et ils étaient loin du compte ; quelques originaux parlaient d'un pari à plusieurs centaines de galions, et dans le sens où ils mettaient toute leur morale en jeu dans cette victoire, il y avait du vrai ; et les plus téméraires, sujets à des moqueries et dont l'idée avait un côté séduisant par son étrangeté, hasardaient une rivalité amoureuse. Personne ne semblait envisager l'hypothèse d'une amitié qui, à dire vrai, se renforçait par ce jeu de pouvoir à basse échelle.

Quoiqu'il en soit et en puisse être, presque deux mois s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'au jour du match. La veille, l'équipe Gryffondor avait reçu la visite de leur directrice de maison qui avait laissé entendre pour le moins clairement qu'il était hors de question qu'ils perdent (et à plus forte raison que la coupe n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver dans le bureau de Severus Rogue). Le concerné, quant à lui, s'était contenté de prendre le directeur de l'équipe à part à la fin du cours, et de lui faire un petit rappel des objectifs : gagner, coute que coute. Une morale implicite de fin justifiant les moyens baignait l'atmosphère de l'entretien…

Le stade était plein à en déborder, et une forêt de chapeaux, bannières ou choses de ce genre, couvrait les gradins de coloris rouge et or ou vert et noir. Un climat d'excitation, voire même de surexcitation totale, régnait autour du large terrain ; et seule la loge des enseignants paraissait calme. Les deux plus intéressés par l'issue du match étaient séparés par Dumbledore, l'un à sa gauche, l'autre à sa droite. Si, à cet endroit, une tranquillité relative parvenait à conserver sa suprématie, il restait une certaine tension : elle n'était pas agressive, mais bien palpable cependant.

Les deux équipes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le milieu du terrain ; et après le traditionnel écrasement de doigts –nommé à mauvais titre serrage de main-, les consignes de Madame Bibine et le coup de sifflet, les 14 joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Immédiatement, le jeu se mit en marche dans les vrombissements des vieux balais et les cris d'encouragement.

« - La balle à Serpentard. Il la lance et… elle est interceptée par Grey. Le souaffle est maintenant à Rowling, Grey à nouveau, Jackson(*), Grey et… 10-0 pour Gryffondor ! Mais la souaffle est déjà reparti aux mains des Serpentards et… »

Rythmé par le commentaire d'une 5ème année de Pouffsouffle, le match évolua ainsi rapidement. Le premier but avait fait naître sur les lèvres de la directrice adjointe un semi-sourire triomphant tandis que son collègue prenait un air encore plus stoïque et totalement dédaigneux. Puis, chaque but voyait un petit air satisfait se peindre sur le visage du concerné, et se rembrunir insensiblement l'autre. Seul le directeur semblait le remarquer, et sans le laisser paraître s'en amusait. Quelque soit l'issue de cette partie, et donc quelque soit la maison qui obtiendrait la coupe, il ne doutait pas qu'une magnifique joute verbale tiendrait lieu d'orage dans le beau temps.

Alors que le match en était à 50-60, pour Serpentard, un cri fit tourner la tête de l'ensemble des spectateurs vers l'extrémité gauche du stade. Un des batteurs de la maison de Rogue venait de taper de toutes ses forces dans un cognard, sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un se trouvait à moins de deux mètres. Ainsi, ce premier cri fut suivit d'un second lorsque la balle percuta le balais et la jambe de la joueuse.

McGonagall se leva d'un bond, et tournant la tête lança un regard assassin à Rogue comme s'il était responsable, avant de commencer à descendre très rapidement les marches qui menaient au terrain. Au même instant, Mme Bibine sifflait un arrêt de jeu (et annulait du même coup un but déloyal des Serpentards), Mme Promfresh arrivait à grand pas en direction de la professeure de vol, et tous les regards se portèrent sur l'élève fautif qui s'était précipité et avait rattrapé la jeune fille comme il pouvait, empêchant qu'elle ne tombe de si haut. A peine arrivé en bas, il écouta tête basse les réprimandes des deux adultes alors que McGonagall s'approchait de la jeune fille et vérifiait qu'elle allait bien. De sa place, d'où il n'avait pas bougé, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser malgré la situation que cette attitude soumise de son élève n'était pas très Serpentarde.

L'infirmière invoqua un brancard et y fit léviter la blessée, constatant qu'elle avait la jambe cassée et répétant que c'était bien un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas fait plus mal, et qu'heureusement il avait eu le bon sens de la rattraper. Mme Bibine finit par cesser de le réprimander en lui disant qu'il était sorti de jeu pour la fin du match, lorsqu'elle constata étonnée des larmes aux bords de ses paupières presque fermées. Un tel comportement, surtout chez un Serpentard, lui semblait si peu habituel qu'elle en fit une pause et l'envoya dans les gradins ou aux vestiaires avec un presque sourire.

« - Sincèrement, on en voit des très fortes de nos jours ! s'exclama la professeure de vol lorsque sa collègue la rejoint.

- Oui…, répondit McGonagall l'air de réfléchir. Enfin, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que le Quidditch était doux à l'époque non plus !

- En tout cas, ce gamin est franchement gentil, pour un Serpentard. Je trouve que le petit Rastignac aurait été presque mieux à Pouffsouffle… ou Gryffondor à la limite.

- Oui, enfin, ça reste un Serpentard, répondit-elle d'un ton sec en fusillant du regard l'image de Severus qui ne pouvait même pas la voir. Puis, après une pause, elle demanda comme en se réveillant : Vous avez dit Rastignac ?

- Oui… pourquoi ? demanda l'autre en la voyant sourire l'air pensive.

- Non, non, pour rien. Je vais y retourner. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle fit demi-tour et remonta rapidement les marches pour accéder à sa place, tandis que le match reprenait, les équipes privées respectivement d'une poursuiveuse et d'un batteur se remirent à se battre assez hargneusement pour la victoire. Arrivée en haut, elle passa devant Rogue et, sans même s'arrêter, lui dit comme si de rien n'était mais l'air pincé :

« - Vous ferez dire à vos élèves que frapper sur leurs camarades de TPE n'est pas très judicieux.

- Je veux demande pardon ?

- M. Rastignac, une batte, le terrain de Quidditch ; victime : Mlle Byron. C'est tout. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir elle s'assit et se concentra sur le jeu tandis qu'il réunissait rapidement les éléments pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il laissa échapper un 'Ah !' légèrement étonné quant il comprit, et recentra lui aussi son attention sur le jeu.

La partie était revenue à l'avantage des Gryffondors moins de dix minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux attrapeurs partirent soudain à pleine vitesse vers une des extrémités du terrain, visiblement à la poursuite du vif d'or. Les gradins s'emplirent d'encouragements bruyants et de sifflements suraigus. Severus s'appliqua à conserver un air totalement stoïque, camouflant une certaine attente, et se penchant avec les autres pour observer les joueurs ; et il jeta un œil à sa collègue. Quoique maîtrisant son attitude, il était visible qu'elle était prise par le jeu, anxieuse quant à l'issue de cette course-poursuite, et toute entière portée vers les deux joueurs. Ils firent soudain un demi-tour, désormais au coude-à-coude et bataillant de toutes leurs forces pour atteindre la petite balle. L'opération se fit quelques mètres après la loge des enseignants, si bien qu'ils entendirent le sifflement de l'arbitre sans pouvoir déterminer sûrement qui avait gagné.

Ils ne l'apprirent donc que grâce au commentateur pourtant juste à côté d'eux mais qui semblait plus au courant.

« - C'est donc Gr…, commença-t-il en faisant naître un air triomphant sur les lèvres de l'enseignante. Serpentard qui gagné à 210 contre 80 points… »

Severus, qui n'y croyait plus, ne put retenir un rictus satisfait, et la victoire lui parut plus plaisante encore lorsqu'il constata qu'elle cachait son profond désarroi derrière un air pincé particulièrement exagéré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son équipe récupérait la coupe, et il dut aller les féliciter : pas forcément avec chaleur, mais c'était traditionnel. Et puis, après tout, avoir gagné leur bras de fer de presque 2 mois lui faisait plaisir, et il devait bien avouer n'y être pour rien. Avec les mêmes discours, il aurait pu perdre : après tout, il n'était pas sur un des balais, et ne comptait pas le faire. Il leur laissa la coupe pour la soirée (ne cherchant pas même à créer l'illusion qu'il ne savait pas qu'ils feraient la fête toute la nuit, tout en le leur interdisant formellement), et prit le chemin du château. Arrivé devant les grandes portes, il la croisa qui revenait allait à l'infirmerie avec son équipe dépitée (et se forçait à ne pas leur passer un savon).

« - Minerva, vous allez bien ? lui dit-il en se battant pour réprimer un sourire. Vous avez l'air…, il marqua une pause, tendue.

- Je vais par-fai-te-ment bien. Merci, fit-elle claquer dans l'air.

- Vous en êtes certaine ?

- Severus je…, commença-t-elle à s'énerver avant de jeter un œil dans la direction des élèves. Excusez-moi, j'ai une élève blessée à aller voir : je suis _navrée_ de vous annoncer que votre entretien passe après.

- Oh… »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, elle partie. Le boudant (car il n'y avait décidément pas d'autre mot, bien que cela se fasse dans les règles de l'art) pendant presqu'une semaine, elle prenait soin de ne pas faire la moindre remarque agréable, remise de la déception mais encore piquée dans son orgueil, et se vengeant puérilement en l'empêchant de boire un café chaud. La première fois, il avait failli recracher l'infect breuvage ; mais vite il avait pris l'habitude de vérifier voire de réchauffer avant même de goûter. Cela ne l'empêchait pas, une semaine plus tard, de se faire encore avoir de temps à autres.

.

C'était lors des oraux de TPE que ces gamineries avaient pris fin. Alors que, 5 minutes avant l'arrivée des élèves, il portait aux lèvres son gobelet réchauffé par avance, il souffrit en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de parvenir à avaler une boisson littéralement bouillante.

« - Minerva, vous n'avez pas la sensation que c'est immature, grogna-t-il.

- Si, mais vous n'aviez qu'à pas dire que j'avais l'air 'tendue'. Je me venge comme vous l'auriez fait…

- C'est ça…, souffla-t-il. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel il se rendit à l'évidence : oui, il aurait été au moins aussi hargneux, même si il l'aurait fait passer, sans doute, exclusivement par la parole. Il l'avait fait, d'ailleurs ; il l'avait fait pour quelque chose de tout aussi futile très certainement, mais où il s'était senti profondément touché. La première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, elle l'avait vu pleurer… et il se souvenait encore des plans machiavéliques qu'il avait échafaudés pour lui prouver sa suprématie. Dans le fond, c'était le même comportement… sauf qu'il se doutait que, contrairement à lui, elle ne comptait pas _l'écraser_. Il était possible qu'il n'ait pas un café buvable d'ici la fin de l'année… mais rien de plus.

« - Vous auriez pu trouver mieux que le café, quand même. Il marqua une pause. Vous aviez déjà fait ça avec Aurora et les deux autres après la création des fauteuils de TPE…

- C'était différent, j'avais juste demandé un service à des elfes de maisons, dit-elle en voulant mettre fin à la conversation.

- Je continue à dire que c'est une méthode récurrente. Vous n'aviez pas autre chose ?

- Albus m'a empêchée d'utiliser un sortilège de glue perpétuelle pour vous coller un post-it '_M. Dédain_', lui dit-elle d'un air particulièrement sérieux. Je me suis rabattue sur plus classique.

- Oh, je vois. »

Il tapa sa baguette sur le bord du verre en pointant sur le liquide, mais déconcentré par la porte qui s'ouvrait, le transforma en glaçon au lieu de le refroidir légèrement. Soupirant, il fit disparaître le gobelet et son contenu, reportant son attention sur les élèves. Ils semblaient complètement survoltés de stress, et le résultat risquait d'être intéressant. L'un d'entre eux commença l'introduction.

« - Alors euh… Nous avons travaillé sur les changements d'apparence possibles en métamorphoses avec la baguette, et pas avec des potions. Et euh… donc euh… »

Il retint un soupir pendant qu'il exposait rapidement leur axe d'étude et un plan : il aurait donné beaucoup pour lui aboyer de ne plus faire 'donc euh…' C'était peine perdue, il le savait. Il pinça les lèvres, se retint de regarder si elle aussi s'ennuyait déjà aussi profondément que lui, et se força à se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient : ça ne volait pas bien haut, et sans se focaliser, il suivit le fil boiteux de leur réflexion. Certes, c'était passable. Il fut tiré d'une léthargie menaçante par l'entame de la conclusion. Il cligna violemment des yeux, espérant pour eux que la fin rattraperait l'ensemble.

« - En conclusion, les Métamorphoses par baguettes sont plus efficaces mais surtout permettent plus de diversité. La différence principale est que les potions ne permettent pas, ou rarement, de transformer un objet.

« Cependant, il y a des limites à la métamorphose par baguette, et des objets trop gros ou trop complexes ne peuvent être correctement métamorphosés. Un exemple célèbre est celui du sorcier Albert Brunel qui a tenté de métamorphoser le navire de son frère, le Great Eastern(*) en bateau de plaisance : l'opération s'est révélée un échec complet et à coûté la vie à deux moldus qui étaient dans le navire au moment de la tentative, tout en endommageant le bâtiment irréversiblement… »

Les deux enseignants échangèrent un regard étonné et il leva un sourcil pour montrer l'étendue de sa consternation. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voyaient de quoi on leur parlait ; mais pire encore, cela aurait-il eu véritablement lieu que ça n'avait pas l'ombre d'un rapport avec leur sujet. Enfin, si… mais il y avait tout de même mieux comme ouverture. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait dans le vide, elle fit signe aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient sortir en leur demandant de dire aux suivants d'entrer dans 10 minutes. Il poussa un soupir désespéré.

« - Quelle note met-on à _ça_ ?

- Acceptable ?

- Si vous le dite…, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, les doigts appliqués sur ses tempes. C'est désespérant.

- On s'habitue, dit-elle. Elle secoua sa baguette et invoqua une tasse de café qu'elle lui tendit. Tenez.

- Il n'est ni brulant, ni glacé, ni salé ? fit-il avec un air suspicieux avant de boire sans attendre de réponse un café qu'il trouva succulent parce qu'il n'en avait pas bu un seul de normal depuis longtemps. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe-Polynectar entrait. Ils apportaient avec eux un grand panneau encore enroulé, un échantillon de Polynectar (auquel il manquait une 'partie' de quelqu'un d'autre) et deux d'entres eux avec leur baguette sortie. Caroline tenait plus ou moins debout, car si Madame Pomfresh lui avait ressoudé l'os, il fallait qu'elle reprenne l'habitude (elle avait passé deux jours à l'hôpital…)

« - Tout va bien, Mlle Byron ? demanda-t-elle en la voyant menacer de tomber.

- Oui Madame, répondit-elle l'air gêné tandis que le responsable regardait ses pieds d'un air absorbé.

- Tant mieux, laissa tomber Rogue d'un air ironique. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa collègue puis à son gobelet de café heureusement déjà vide. Vous n'avez qu'à vous assoir.

- Je… ce ne sera pas nécessaire, fit-elle. »

Un autre s'éclaircit la gorge un peu bruyamment, et ils commencèrent leur exposé. Quelque chose de rigoureux, plutôt bien bâti ou qui, du moins, ne partait pas dans tous les sens. Ils avaient de bons exemples, et même si les explications sur leurs essais sur le Polynectar étaient plutôt tendues (d'un côté comme de l'autre), tout se passa bien. Une métamorphose complète de l'élève Serpentarde particulièrement réussie 'détendit' la situation, et leur ouverture sur les métamorphomages passa parfaitement bien (la faisant penser à la petite Nymphadora). Ils quittèrent la pièce avec les mêmes indications que les précédents.

« - Quelle note ? demanda-t-il. Je dirais Effort Exceptionnel.

- Ils seraient tous à Serpentards que vous mettriez Optimal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum…, fit-il dans un semi grognement qui laissait voir qu'il admettait qu'elle avait raison. Voulant cependant ne pas avoir l'air d'accepter il continua. Leur bévue sur le Polynectar ne doit-elle pas les handicaper ?

- Entre vous et moi, ce serait à moi de pénaliser pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. J'ai passé l'éponge, le débat est clos.

- Dans ce cas, soupira-t-il, allons pour Optimal. »

Ils passèrent la totalité de ce jour et du lendemain à voir défiler des groupes de TPE qui leur présentaient un travail qu'ils avaient orchestré, par rapport à un dossier qu'ils avaient corrigé. Par moment, il leur semblait entendre ce qu'ils avaient lu, qui était en fait ce qu'ils avaient dit en cours. Mot pour mot.

En sortant, se croyant soulagés, ils croisèrent Pomona qui leur annonça avec un sourire un peu flétrit par la fatigue qu'Albus voulait les voir au plus vite pour un bilan des TPE. Severus soupira fortement et s'exclama qu'il pouvait bien attendre le lendemain, et elle devait avouer être d'accord. L'espoir de pouvoir faire cela s'éloigna cependant à vive allure lorsque Filius qui rejoignait sa collègue ajouta que le directeur les attendrait juste après leur ronde du soir. Elle secoua la tête : elle trouverait le temps de boire un bon thé.

_(*) Alors… je ne vais rien vous apprendre pour Rowling ! Jackson est un peu en hommage… disons que j'ai écris ça le jour de sa mort. Quant à Grey, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez d'un Troisième année apeuré qui avait dansé avec Judith, à Noël de l'année précédente ? Et bien, c'est lui !_

_(*) Alors… le Great Eastern ! Bon, tout d'abord, même si vous n'en avez rien à faire, c'est un petit clin d'œil, parce que c'était mon sujet de TPE à moi ! Revenons à nous hippogriffes : c'était un immense paquebot, donc l'inventeur est Isambar Brunel (je doute qu'il ait vraiment eu un frère nommé Albert !). Ce devait être une prouesse technique, et ça a été un échec technique et financier ! Quant à l'histoire des deux marins… il y a eu une histoire de malédiction après la disparition de ces deux marins qui seraient resté coincés entre la coque et je ne sais plus quoi ! Voilà, c'était le moment 'culture' ! ^^_

_Alors, votre avis ?_


	32. Comment guerroyer en fin d'année

_Bonjour à tous ! Enfin un chapitre (j'espère que le site ne va pas bugger !! Je reviens à peine de vacance !) Je m'excuse pour le délai !! Et j'ajoute que j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de problème : j'ai publié ce chapitre, mais je l'ai supprimé tout de suite parce qu'il y avait un problème !!_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le chapitre 32... J'ai réussi à me faire rire en relisant la début, que j'ai écrit il y a un bout... c'est dire ! Donc j'espère que vous apprécierez comme j'ai apprécié ! Je remercie **Rosine** pour sa review ! Ainsi que **Nuits **: j'espère que tu continueras à aimer ! et je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent !! J'attends une fois de plus votre avis !_

_Bonne lecture, Bergère._

Chapitre 32 : Comment guerroyer en fin d'année.

Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à 22 heures dans le Grand Hall, et elle l'attendait assez impatiemment depuis cinq minutes. Elle était en avance, d'accord… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'ennuyer assez profondément : elle aurait souhaité être déjà débarrassée de cette commission et pouvoir retourner à son livre de théorie analytique et à une nouvelle tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, elle sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose… Décidément, c'était insupportable ! Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

« - Severus, attendez-moi ici j'en ai pour une minute… j'ai oublié les feuilles de notations.

- Minerva…, souffla-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

- Inutile de faire une remarque, je sais, fit-elle en tournant rapidement les talons et en commençant à se diriger à grands pas vers les escaliers. Elle s'aperçu alors qu'il la suivait. Severus ?

- Je préfère encore faire l'aller-retour que d'attendre comme un imbécile pendant 5 minutes, planté dans le Hall, répondit-il sèchement en augmentant encore la cadence de ses pas pour être à son niveau.

- Ah, dit-elle sans laisser paraître d'étonnement. »

Ils montèrent en silence les divers escaliers, empruntèrent deux ou trois corridors, jusqu'à parvenir face à ses appartements. Elle y entra rapidement, et en sortit avec tout autant de célérité, tenant à la main une liasse de parchemins parfaitement ordonnés. Il eut un petit rictus ironique.

« - Vous avez tout, _maintenant_ ?

- Oui Severus, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, détestant se voir mise en cause. »

Sans rien ajouter, elle fit demi-tour et commença à marcher dans le sens inverse. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et descendirent les marches d'un pas pressé. Revenu au point de départ, ils prirent à nouveau de courts escaliers en colimaçon, et débouchèrent sur un long corridor au bout duquel se trouvait un coude puis l'entrée au bureau du directeur. Au bout d'une vingtaine de pas, le bruissement d'une conversation à voix basse leur parvint. Ils échangèrent un regard qui avait la valeur d'un soupir de lassitude, et se préparèrent à renvoyer, avec quelques points en moins, des élèves dehors après le couvre-feu.

Quelques pas plus tard, ils pouvaient entendre clairement les voix et ce qu'elles disaient, quoiqu'atténuées : un garçon et une fille (l'un et l'autre pensèrent en même temps : _un rendez-vous galant_ ; il n'était pas besoin d'être Sybille pour le deviner).

« - Non, franchement, si on nous voyait, disait-elle.

- Qui est-ce que tu veux qui nous voit ici : à cette heure, même les élèves qui sont dehors ne vont pas à proximité du bureau du directeur, répondit le jeune homme.

- Hum…, elle semblait peu convaincue, mais se laissait faire. »

Elle fut la première à repartir dans leur direction, immédiatement suivie par son collègue. Cependant, arrivée au renfoncement où se tenait le couple, elle s'arrêta un instant, prise par surprise. Oui, elle savait (tout comme lui, tout aussi statique derrière elle), qu'un couple avait tendance à se tenir proche, l'un dans les bras de l'autre… mais elle n'y avait pas pensé et, quoique la position ne soit pas indécente, elle était de ce type que l'on peut considérer comme _compromettante_. Elle était dos au mur, appuyée contre celui-ci ; et son amant était pour le moins proche d'elle, une main sur sa taille, l'autre sans doute appuyée au mur derrière sa nuque. Alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son cou, elle eut un petit rire ridicule.

« - Franchement, 'Gène, arrête ça, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu… ah ! »

Le surnom, associé aux voix, firent sortir les deux enseignants de leur torpeur. Il cligna brusquement des yeux tandis qu'elle les ouvrait plus largement que d'habitude, effet de l'étonnement, et leurs deux voix se confondirent en deux apostrophes lancées au même instant.

« - M. Rastignac ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mlle Byron ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Surpris, les deux concernés bondirent presque, et se retournèrent subitement, le rouge leur montant aux joues et fixant avec un intérêt croissant le sol sous leurs pieds. Et, alors que Minerva prenait cet air strict qu'elle réservait aux élèves, plissant légèrement le front pour ajouter une nuance de mécontentement à son expression, il resta un peu en arrière afin de faire disparaître un rictus moqueur.

« - Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici, à cette heure ! dit-elle, et ce n'était pas une question. »

Il n'y eut naturellement pas de réponse, et, comme il s'était rapproché, le visage désormais froidement impassible, peut être légèrement plissé dans une attitude étudiée pour montrer le désagrément, il reprit.

« - Je suis au regret de vous apprendre qu'il va falloir retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs…. Les deux concernés hochèrent la tête lentement. Et je retire 10 points à Gryffondor ! »

Les deux élèves entamèrent un mouvement pour partir ; et elle lui jeta un œil courroucé, le fusillant du regard, avant de faire claquer sèchement sa voix dans l'air.

« - Et 10 points à Serpentard ! Maintenant, dans vos dortoirs. »

Sans demander leur reste, ils disparurent rapidement en laissant derrière eux les deux enseignants. Lui se mit à moitié à rire : un léger son moqueur s'échappa de ses lèvres, vaguement dédaigneux, et il sourit avec dérision. De son côté, elle se tourna à nouveau vers leur destination, et commença à repartir vers le bureau du directeur. Rapidement, il revint à son niveau, et ils firent le reste du chemin en silence, se jetant régulièrement des regards de biais, mais leurs prunelles ne se croisant qu'une fois. Dans l'impassibilité la plus total, il prononça le mot de passe ridicule et elle monta les marches en premier : la semi-pénombre des couloirs laissa place à une lumière plus forte qui brillait dans les escaliers et plus encore dans le bureau du directeur.

En les voyant entrer, il se leva précipitamment en les invitant à s'assoir : bien que las l'un comme l'autre, ils refusèrent d'un geste de la tête, craignant qu'une fois assis l'entretient n'en finisse jamais. Un hochement de tête fit office de réponse à ce refus. Après un instant d'immobilité totale, elle toussota puis lui tendit la liasse de parchemins :

« - Voilà les notations et les bilans groupe par groupe. Vous y trouverez tout.

- Nous y avons ajouté un commentaire individuel pour que le compte-rendu soit _complet_, ajouta Severus en appuyant fortement, déjà près à repartir. »

Le directeur leur adressa un sourire de remerciement, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'entamer un mouvement de replis, il les arrêta.

« - Et quel est votre bilan, de point de vue humain ? »

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent, et échangèrent un regard, pensant clairement à la même chose ; mais si elle semblait hésiter, trouvant le sujet plus ou moins inconvenant, il lança d'un ton moqueur une réponse inattendue.

« - Vous êtes parvenu à créer un lien entre deux de ces élèves. Je crois que c'est déjà bien. Bravo ! fini-t-il en mimant un salut.

- Seulement deux élèves ? demanda-t-il.

- Vous les auriez vus dans le couloir à l'instant, vous ne seriez pas déçu ! dit-il. Sa voix claquait dans l'air.

- Ah… dans ce sens là ? »

Les yeux du directeur brillaient d'amusement lorsqu'il lança un regard à Minerva qui se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules et lever les sourcils en un furtif mouvement. Ainsi, cela fonctionnait. Il jeta un œil aux deux enseignants qui prenaient un air froid et ennuyé, et ne put résister à la tentation de les taquiner ; et le fait que l'un ou l'autre, si ce n'est les deux, démarrerait au quart de tour, ne faisait qu'attiser ce désir. Pas du sadisme, non, mais la promesse d'un amusement certain.

« - De quels élèves s'agit-il ?

- Eugène Rastignac et Caroline Byron.

- Ah… Ainsi, le projet de rapprochement entre maisons a-t-il été une réussite.

- Je ne pense pas vraiment que le mot 'réussite' soit le bon, fit-il.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que, coupa-t-elle d'un ton passablement énervé Severus qui s'apprêtait à répondre, considérant que je suspecte clairement l'un des groupes d'avoir communiqué uniquement par lettres et griffonnements sur parchemin pour toute la préparation de leur TPE, le mot réussite (en terme de rapprochement entre maisons) ne me semble pas _totalement_ approprié.

- Oh !

- Ah ! grommela Severus.

- Eh ! répliqua le directeur à haute voix, faisant semblant de se prendre au jeu. Il y eut ensuite un silence relativement pesant, finalement interrompue par Minerva.

- Hum… Donc.

- Donc ? répondit le directeur en réprimant un rire.

- Donc ce n'est pas une réussite : vous avez simplement créé un couple inter-maison. Toutes mes félicitations, continua-t-il avec ironie.

- Merci Severus. »

Il sourit, se leva de son imposant fauteuil et se dirigea vers une des étagères et commença à en inspecter le contenu, avant de revenir se rassoir sans rien avoir pris mais souriant encore plus largement.

« - Et personnellement, quelle expérience tirez-vous de ce travail ?

- C'était intéressant, dit-elle l'air menaçant, en le transperçant littéralement du regard.

- Vraiment. Je suis heureux que, malgré votre a priori…, commença Albus en se moquant visiblement.

- Albus, grogna Severus.

- Oui ?

- Cessez vos gamineries, coupa-t-elle n'en pouvant plus. Votre petit jeu est peut être très drôle, de votre point de vue. Mais nous avons eu notre quota d'imbécilités pour la journée avec les oraux, merci beaucoup. Oui, nous avons changé d'avis et votre intuition _géniale_ à une fois de plus montré sa supériorité _géniale_. Oui, vous allez arriver à nous faire avouer que nous serions prêts à recommencer l'expérience l'année prochaine. Fort bien ! Y aurait-il autre chose ? »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent en silence pendant quelques instants. Severus prit un air renfrogné, se réservant une remarque postérieure, mais restant tout de même intérieurement satisfait que quelqu'un ait si brillamment fait taire le directeur ; et Albus constata qu'elle était décidément pareille à elle-même. Pas qu'il en eut douté… mais cela faisait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas été sermonné de cette manière : il était temps d'arrêter de jouer l'imbécile. Vraiment.

« - Il n'y a pas d'autre chose. Je ferais avec les parchemins. Il s'autorisa un léger sourire.

- Fort bien. Bonne soirée. »

Elle se retourna rapidement, et pris la direction des escaliers. Severus, derrière elle, jeta un regard qu'il s'efforça de rendre illisible à Dumbledore, puis la suivit dans les marches. La paire d'yeux bleus les suivis tant que possible, puis des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention, et la porte entr'ouverte lui laissa la possibilité d'entendre l'échange.

« - Quoi Severus ? la voix était assez agressive : Minerva n'avait pas encore retrouvé la sérénité.

- Je n'ai rien dit, répondit une voix plate.

- Et vous croyez que votre bouderie n'est pas repérable. Alors, quoi ?

- Je ne boude pas ! il semblait absolument révolté à cette idée même.

- Si, vous boudez, mais ce n'est pas la question et…

- Et bien, dans ce cas, apprenez que vous avez l'air d'un dragon en colère, fit-il d'une voix moqueuse. Les voix avaient lentement perdue en intensité au fil des marches, mais les bruits de pas avaient cessé et le son était stable désormais : l'un d'entre eux s'était arrêté ce qui avait stabilisé la conversation.

- Merci beaucoup. Alors ?

- Rien, fit-il, buté.

- Severus !

- Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me rappeler à l'ordre comme un gamin de 5 ans, tout de même, dit-il d'une voix un peu agressive. Apparemment, l'énervement s'épandait face à l'autre.

- Si, puisque vous êtes tout aussi borné : j'ai été votre enseignante pendant 7 ans il n'y a pas si longtemps, le rôle n'est pas très difficile à retrouver, dit-elle, et Albus ne put s'empêcher de rire. Donc ? »

Il y eut un silence, et les bruits de pas reprirent (seulement les siens, à lui). Cependant, cela ne dura pas longtemps, car il s'arrêta, constatant sans doute qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Albus, qui en avait oublié qu'il épiait une conversation, ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille, attendant une réponse qui ne pouvait qu'être aiguisée. Elle vint, lancé d'un ton rogue et vaguement énervé.

« - Qui vous dit que je souhaite continuer les TPE ? Albus retint un rire tandis que des bruits rapides de pas précipités se faisaient entendre puis s'arrêtaient.

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi ridicule que _ça_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si ridicule que _quoi_ ? fit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Si ridicule que _ça _! Parce que je sais, et vous savez, que vous êtes prêt à retenter l'expérience qui n'en serait plus une…

- Oh, fit-il après un silence, d'un ton moins désagréable. Et pourquoi ? Pour vos beaux yeux ? Elle rit à ces mots.

- Plutôt parce que quoique vous en disiez, cela vous a intéressé. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avec une ironie plus sympathique, si vous tenez à ce que se soit pour mes beaux yeux ! »

Il y eut simplement un grognement de visible désagrément après quoi il répondit qu'elle était impossible, se reconnaissant vaincu. Les bruits de pas reprirent, et bientôt il ne les entendit pas, mais de nouveaux bruits de voix, quoiqu'il ne puisse plus en discerner le contenu, se firent entendre. Poussant un soupir, il s'appuya fortement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Ces deux là étaient proches. Décidément proches. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible un jour ; mais plus encore, il lui apparaissait qu'ils l'étaient plus qu'il n'en avait eu jusqu'ici la sensation. Il avait observé l'évolution houleuse de leurs rapports, et même si le rapprochement était certain, il ne l'aurait pas cru si fort. Il n'y avait qu'à les entendre se chamailler –car c'était de véritables chamailleries d'enfants- pour être frappé par leur proximité, leur liberté de parole l'un par rapport à l'autre. Pire encore, ils n'en avaient absolument pas conscience, cela se voyait, c'était une évidence. Ils ne savaient même pas, ni l'un ni l'autre, qu'il y avait cette liberté de parole. S'ils l'avaient su, ils auraient cessé…

…Ou peut être, mais alors c'était encore plus grave, en avaient-ils pris conscience et l'acceptaient-ils. Albus ne le savait pas, mais c'était quelque part entre les deux : il y avait une prise de conscience, puis un oubli, et ils n'en étaient pas moins proches.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette proximité (pourtant voulue, voire nécessaire), lui pesait fortement. A dire vrai, maintenant qu'il analysait ses sentiments avec honnêteté, il se sentait lésé… Mais pourquoi ? Malheureusement, la réponse qui venait automatiquement ne lui convenait absolument pas ; et il s'était jusqu'ici refusé à l'accepter, quoiqu'en ayant par moment vaguement conscience, il sentait bien qu'un jour, il faudrait faire le point. Or sans doute était-ce l'occasion.

Oui, il faudrait bien le reconnaître un jour, il se sentait lésé parce que cela l'éloignait elle de lui ; ou plus précisément parce qu'elle avait désormais une autre personne proche avec qui, lui semblait-elle, elle était presque plus ouverte. Définitivement plus. C'était affreusement égoïste, il le savait, mais il se rendait compte qu'elle était véritablement la seule et unique personne proche de lui, autrement que par politesse ou par obligation voire intérêt, la seule considérable à juste titre comme amie, ou presque. Et, même s'il ne l'avait pas ressenti, peut être pas encore, il avait cette crainte diffuse que plus proche d'un autre elle s'éloignerait de lui. Déjà, elle avait trouvé un acolyte, quelqu'un d'autre à combattre sympathiquement ; et avant tout un compagnon dans l'ironie, un adversaire de verve à sa hauteur. A dire vrai, et quoique cela paraisse à la fois ridicule et inadapté, le sentiment qu'il ressentait était la jalousie. Une jalousie triviale et simple. Une jalousie véritable, quoique définitivement privée de raison d'être.

Pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Parce que, justement, il avait cette sensation que Severus Rogue lui enlevait Minerva. Il soupira fortement : il n'en revenait pas d'avoir des idées pareilles, mais elles étaient là ; irrémédiablement. Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, cherchant à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées troublées. A vrai dire, s'il envisageait avec une relative sérénité des affaires de niveau national, sa propre (non-)vie sentimentale devenait vite un embrouillamini de choses et d'autres. Et il se faisait peur. Parce que quoique l'on fasse pour éviter le mot et le concept tabou, il le craignait. Et quoiqu'il eût voulu ne pas y penser, il se résolu à en envisager la possibilité. Amour.

Il eut un rire sans vraie joie : à son âge ? Non, non, c'était une blague. Et puis, surtout, il ne serait pas réveillé soudain amoureux ce matin, ou même cette année. Cela durerait depuis peut être 20 ans… il se serait déjà questionné là-dessus si c'avait été cela ; l'_amour_. Objectivement, il était persuadé que ce n'était pas ce sentiment-là, et il avait à peu près raison. En vérité, ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était un attachement, une sorte d'amitié légèrement renforcé, comme cela se trouve parfois ; mais il n'arrivait pas à le démontrer franchement à son esprit : cela restait flou.

Il parvint finalement à l'imparfaite conclusion que c'était dû au changement, et qu'il craignait pour sa propre relation avec elle. Alors qu'il se levait pour revenir à ses appartements, derrière le large bureau, il fit une grimace ironique, désabusée : il en arrivait à citer du latin pour faire comme s'il avait un exemple d'autorité. _Primus inter pares_(*) ? Oui, c'était vrai. Mais, très sincèrement, s'il en était à de tels subterfuges, sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il évite au maximum d'y penser : ce n'était jamais qu'un questionnement existentiel inutile dont la teneur le gênait sensiblement.

.

Voilà… c'était le dernier jour, dernier dîner. Le lendemain les élèves partiraient : les examens passés et les valises faites, la Grande Salle était agitée d'une ambiance de gaité, la même que chaque année. Et le brouhaha était plus fort encore parce que le directeur s'apprêtait à dire à qui appartenait la Coupe des 4 maisons. Il se leva, et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander le silence, celui-ci s'était installé, ne laissant subsister que quels rares chuchotements diffus.

« - Voilà donc le bilan des points pour cette année. En 4ème, Pouffsouffle avec 386 points. En 3ème… Serdaigle avec 455 points, commença-t-il. Lors de la pause qu'il fit ensuite, des expressions haineuses s'échangèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Severus et Minerva échangèrent un regard qui montrait qu'il y avait compétition. Puis, en 2ème… Serpentard avec 498 points ce qui fait de Gryffondor, avec 499 points, le gagnant de la coupe. »

La table concernée explosa en applaudissements retentissants, sous le regard rendu dédaigneux par le mécontentement de leurs ennemis héréditaires. Minerva reçu la coupe en s'autorisant un sourire, plus triomphant que satisfait, et elle observa du coin de l'œil, et avec un plaisir certain, Severus qui frappait ses mains l'une contre l'autre le plus lentement possible l'une contre l'autre, avec un air renfrogné qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un. Un point ! Comment était-il Merlin possible que la coupe lui soit passée sous le nez pour finir entre ses mains à elle, si facilement, pour un point ! Un point de différence !... C'était désespérant.

Elle lui lança un regard fixe, soulevant les sourcils comme par étonnement, mais avec une manière de narguer absolument insupportable. Elle avait gagné. Ou, plus précisément, il avait perdu ! Et il détestait perdre. C'était quelque chose qui lui était absolument insupportable ; et puis encore lorsque que celui contre qui il avait perdu le lui faisait tant remarquer. Quelque part, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il aurait fait pareil, peut être pire… Il eut un rictus cynique : il avait fait pire, puisqu'il avait réussi à la rendre folle à cause de cette histoire de match de Quidditch. Pendant quelques instants, il se perdit dans des réflexions, et en ressortit une expression illisible sur le visage, mais surtout parfaitement satisfait de sa trouvaille. Sur ce, Albus déclara le dernier repas de l'année ouvert, et les plats se remplirent.

Quelques minutes, une baguette sortie puis rentrée, un informulé et un sourire satisfait plus tard, Severus retourna à son repas qu'il dégusta avec plaisir, jetant régulièrement des regards à sa droite ; et la réaction qu'il attendait ne mit pas longtemps à venir. A peine eut-elle porté le verre à ses lèvres qu'elle grimaça de surprise et de douleur, contorsionnant sa bouche le plus discrètement possible pour parvenir à boire un jus de potiron absolument brulant. A peine eut-elle réussi à avaler qu'elle fusilla Severus du regard et s'empressa de rassurer Albus par deux ou trois paroles vides.

Il voulait jouer à cela ? Il jouerait… mais il aurait du savoir qu'elle ne pouvait que gagner ! Elle s'apprêta à sortir sa baguette, mais s'arrêta heureusement avant qu'il ne soit trop tard : elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser aller à une démonstration de ce genre, en publique, pour une imbécilité comme cela. Non, non. La vengeance se mangeait froide, n'est-ce pas ? Et même, après tout, elle était en possession de la coupe, pas lui. Cela lui suffirait, à elle. Et il verrait bien que certains n'étaient pas aussi gamins que lui ! Elle eut un léger sourire satisfait.

Les élèves s'en allèrent le lendemain ce qui, comme de bien entendu, ne pouvait se passer dans le calme le plus total. Alors qu'elle se tenait debout dans le hall, un élève essoufflé, vite suivit d'un second, se précipita sur elle. Le visage rougi par la course, et reprenant leur souffle avec peine, ils finirent par lui expliquer leur problème.

« - Madame, Jonathan s'est foulé la cheville en descendant des calèches et…

- Il s'est quoi ? fit-elle, étonnée, avec un air sévère.

- Foulé la cheville, madame, dit-il avant d'inspirer fortement. En descendant des calèches. Il a raté la marche. Elle avala une remarque acide sur la bêtise, et les regarda pendant un instant.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allez chercher Mme Pomfresh ?

- Euh…, lui répondit-il en balbutiement.

- Je vois, répliqua-t-elle. Le professeur Rogue va aller le chercher, pendant ce temps, allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Deux hochements de tête lui répondirent, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Severus qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

- Professeur Rogue, appela-t-elle assez sèchement, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse et, jetant un œil aux élèves immobiles, elle réitéra. Professeur… Severus ! »

Enfin, il se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard, mais n'obtenant pas de réponse traversa la foule d'élèves pour la rejoindre. Arrivé, il jeta un œil désapprobateurs aux deux Gryffondors toujours aussi immobiles, puis reporta son attention sur elle.

« - Oui ?

- Pourriez-vous aller chercher M. Cissy(*) qui est parvenu à se fouler la cheville en descendant d'une calèche.

- Mais Minerva, commença-t-il d'un air doucereusement désagréable, ce sont des Gryffondors et…

- Je vais, peut être, porter un élève jusqu'ici ? ironisa-t-elle. Tout en surveillant les autres ?

- Mais voyons…

- Severus, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas eu la coupe qu'il faut me rendre la vie impossible ! coupa-t-elle de manière péremptoire. Allez-y.

- Bien, dit-il d'un ton aussi désagréable qu'une gifle, avant de tourner durement les talons. »

Elle se rendit alors compte que les deux jeunes la fixaient avec des yeux ronds, et elle les envoya rapidement faire ce qui leur avait été demandé ; et les observant se mettre à chuchoter furieusement à peine partis, elle préféra revenir à son occupation première et ne pas savoir quels nouveaux ragots et quels commentaires ridicules ils faisaient.

Finalement, les élèves partirent tous, un groupe de Gryffondors discutant en effet dans le train de la manière dont leur peu-apprécié professeur de Potions s'était fait remettre à sa place par leur directrice de maison, véritablement chère à leur cœur en cet instant.

Puis, ils se débrouillèrent pour ne pas se croiser assez longtemps pour faire autre chose que dire 'bonnes vacances' en prenant un air distant, et ils repartirent chez eux. Les vacances, le repos… L'ennui.

_(*) Alors, cela signifie simplement 'Premier entre ses pairs' !_

_(*) Cissy signifie Poule mouillée en anglais… _

_Alors ???? _


	33. Et la vie va de chamaillerie en

_Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles (et potentiels et hypothétiques Messieurs !), voici un nouveau chapitre. Et j'ajouterais que, oui, nous passons à la troisème année d'enseignement de notre cher professeur Rogue. Et, je vous le promets, personne ne m'a forcé à cela ! Même ma lenteur naturelle ne m'a pas empêchée de faire sauter un mois ou deux ^^_

_Ensuite... je vous remercie de tout mon petit coeur d'auteure ravie par vos review ! Merci, merci, merci de me lire, et plus encore de me dire ce que vous penser ! J'ai vraiment était gâtée pour le chapitre précédent (n'hésitez pas à recommencer !) Alors, je remercie grandement **Nuits **(en espérant que tu continues à aimer!), **Rosine** (de même!), ainsi qu'**entalea** (Juste Merci, merci et encore merci ! Voici la suite!) et enfin **dobbymcl **(Alors... on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Moi je dis... Woah merci, je suis absolument aux anges ! Je confirme, le but est d'aller jusqu'aux années d'Harry à Poudlard, mais avec une petite ellipse temporelle avant ! Et il faut pas culpabiliser !!! Quant à Cissy... je ne pense pas que Rowling ait voulu mettre un double-sens comme ça... c'est just un diminutif de Narcissa... mais qui sait ?!)_

_Là, vous vous dites que l'auteur à fini de blablater... et bien non ! L'auteur vous souhaite encore une très bonne lecture, et attends bien sûr vos remarques... Et l'auteur espère que vous aimerez le chapitre !!_

_Bises à tous ! Bergère._

Chapitre 33 : Et la vie va de chamaillerie en chamaillerie.

Ces deux heures sans cours lui offraient l'occasion de corriger quelques copies. Au début du mois d'octobre, elle commençait à être vraiment exigeante avec tous ses élèves, et donc encore davantage avec elle-même. La pile de dissertations d'élèves de 6ème année, à corriger, ne l'enchantait guère ; mais cela faisait cependant presque 45 minutes qu'elle se concentrait dessus. C'était, après tout, du travail à faire. Alors qu'elle reposait sa plume pour saisir un autre parchemin, un frappement à la porte la dérangea. Elle remonta légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez, se leva, et invita à entrer. Un élève de première année de sa maison, Charlie Weasley(*), fit son entrée. Elle retint un soupir : qu'avait-il _encore_ fait ? Ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon. Ca, non, elle n'aurait jamais dit ça. Mais… tout de même. Il avait une inclination pour les bêtises ; non, décidément, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Son frère avait été un peu dans ce genre, mais il était déjà calmé, et très studieux même.

« - Mr Weasley, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Euh…, fit-il. Puis, il lui tendit un petit billet et elle secoua légèrement la tête, prenant un air très sévère.

- Bien sûr. Qu'avez-vous _encore_ réussit à faire comme imbécilité en cours de potions ? Vous êtes parvenu à vous faire renvoyé 7 fois de cours de Potions depuis le début de l'année ! dit-elle en se saisissant du dit-papier et en le dépliant puis le lisant rapidement. Renvoyé pour avoir saboté une potion, et retenue demain ! Vous n'avez vraiment que cela à faire ! Moins 20 points pour Gryffondor !

- Mais Madame, le professeur Rogue m'a déjà enlevé…

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, éluda-t-elle. Et maintenant, vous allez m'expliquer ce que vous avez fait ; et quoique ce soit, vous avez intérêt à ne pas recommencer !

- Oui, professeur McGonagall, dit-il l'air contrit.

- Alors, il est fait mention de blesser quelqu'un ?

- Mais c'est pas moi, Madame, c'est Tonks ! dit-il, mais voyant son enseignante plisser le nez, il ajouta précipitamment quelque chose. Je vous jure qu'elle a pas fait exprès, professeure. »

Elle lui jeta un œil, et lança un regard assassin, quoiqu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment la volonté. Là, maintenant, elle avait plutôt envie de rire. Pas que leurs bêtises la ravissaient, non ! Mais la situation, qui se répétait régulièrement, avait un côté cocasse : Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks, partenaires dans le crime.

« - Je me doute bien qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mais sans le faire exprès, Mlle Tonks est capable de véritables catastrophes, dit-elle d'un air sévère en observant son élève se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la vérité de son analyse. Donc ?

- Et bien… On était à côté, on faisait notre potion… Et puis, elle a voulu m'aider parce que je faisais une bêtise. Mais… elle a cassé la fiole, donc elle a mis tout le récipient et pas juste quelques goutes d'essence de Filet du Diable. Il arrêta là son récit.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle péremptoirement.

- Et…, se reprit-il vite, le chaudron a explosé. J'ai eu le temps de me jeter à terre, mais elle s'en est pris une partie sur le visage. Elle a des plaques rouges sur le visage, mais Madame Pomfresh dit que c'est pas grave. Vous voyez, j'y suis pour rien. »

Une partie d'elle-même était tentée d'admettre qu'en effet il n'y était pas pour grand-chose (c'était plus la faute de la jeune fille), et que Severus avait –une fois de plus- exagéré dans la partialité. C'était cependant hors de question. Elle lui lança le regard d'avertissement bien connu qui parvenait toujours à intimider un petit peu même les plus habitués, et répondit sèchement.

« - Les questions d'_'à qui la faute'_ m'importent peu : votre chaudron a explosé. Je passerais volontiers l'éponge si c'était la première fois, mais c'est la 7ème fois, M. Weasley, qu'il y a un problème en cours de Potions ! Et ce n'est pas la première non plus où cela implique un chaudron dont le contenu explose. Et j'ajouterais que Mlle Tonks est _toujours_ partie prenante de ces frasques. Il baissa les yeux d'un air absorbé tandis qu'elle continuait. Je tiens à ce que cela cesse, sans quoi je prendrais moi-même des mesures ! Maintenant, allez vérifier quand Mlle Tonks sortira de l'infirmerie (et j'espère pour vous qu'il n'y en a plus pour longtemps !) puis allez dans votre dortoir. »

Il hocha la tête et marmonna un acquiescement avant de quitter l'endroit. Elle s'assit et soupira : elle aurait aimé savoir à l'avance ce que cette paire allait inventer… Ou, au contraire, peut être préférait-elle ne pas le savoir. Elle tenait à son bon sens, après tout.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus tentait, infructueusement d'ailleurs, de savourer un thé dans l'insupportable effervescence de la salle des professeurs : comment donc parvenaient-ils tous à être en retard et affolés de tout aux mêmes moments ? C'était une question qu'il ne parvenait pas à résoudre, quoiqu'il ne s'applique pas tant que cela à y réfléchir ; mais dont la conséquence ne laissait pas de l'énerver, puisque que régulièrement ces agissements de bestiaux rendus fous par une menace incomprise le troublaient dans sa tranquillité.

Deux années d'enseignement, et cette troisième qui avait dernièrement pris son envol, cependant, lui avait permis d'entrevoir une certaine régularité dans ce processus, un presque cycle qui faisait voir, sur 3 trimestres, tous les tableaux possibles pour cette salle. Il avait autre chose à faire, naturellement, que se concentrer sur les différents stades de l'évolution de la salle des professeurs de la rentrée à la fin des classes… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dégager les principaux états caractéristiques, les principaux panneaux du large tableau de l'endroit. _'Salle des professeur endormie'_ était sans nul doute la plus plaisante à son goût, car la plus calme. Cela représentait une pièce vide ou non, mais qui le paraissait toujours, tant l'ambiance y était morose et le silence prégnant. Chacun s'y occupait de sa tasse de café et de son repos, de son programme de la journée ou de sa fatigue : c'était un tableau de matinées et de soirées, ou qui suivait des périodes difficiles. _'Salle des professeurs survoltée'_ avait quelque chose du champ de bataille. Ecrasée d'une multitude de parchemins en vol, d'encres ouvertes, de plumes déjà trop usées et de tasses vides que personne n'avait pris la peine de faire disparaître, qui enveloppaient jusqu'à étouffement, la pièce paraissait aussi épuisée que ses occupants. Les dits-enseignants se mouvaient comme ils le pouvaient avec l'ardeur des dernières forces, accablés de stress et toujours plus en retard ; et heureusement pour eux comme pour l'irascibilité de Severus, c'était un tableau rare en général réservé aux périodes d'examen. Enfin, _'Salle des professeurs instable'_ aurait sans l'ombre d'un doute occupé la place centrale de la collection tant il était clair que c'était le plus courant, le plus normal dans un sens. On y observait un climat plutôt calme mais qu'un rien pouvait exciter jusqu'au bord de l'hystérie, presque à toucher le tableau précédent : une nouvelle directive de Dumbledore, la soudaine prise de conscience que le tas de copie à corriger ne baissait pas tout seul ou encore l'éternelle et dévorante course contre la montre pour parvenir au divin et chimérique objectif de boucler le programme, suffisait à briser la paix du lieu.

Severus soupira, reprit une gorgée de son thé, et jeta un regard dédaigneux à la masse autour de lui : ils étaient touchés par cette folie soudaine et généralement passagère, quoique courante, due à un amassement exagéré de lignes de parchemin à corriger. Heureusement, certains –rares- semblaient ne pas être atteins par l'effervescence qui régnait… uniquement lui-même. A vrai dire, Minerva McGonagall (toujours elle…) semblait plus énervée par leur comportement qu'autre chose ; cette femme n'était légèrement atteinte par l'inhumaine activité du lieu qu'en fin d'année et c'était bien parce qu'en temps que directrice adjointe elle devait organiser les examens. A part cela, rien : il fallait bien lui reconnaître cela. Il ne l'avait jamais vu affolée de ne pouvoir terminer le programme ou désespérée devant des copies. Sans doute le temps et l'habitude aidaient-ils.

Pendant qu'il menait cette réflexion, absorbé dans les vicissitudes de la bêtise de ses congénères, il cessa de faire attention à ce qui l'entourait sur l'instant, et ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle s'était assise en face de lui (toujours ces même fauteuils, relativement protégés du cataclysme alentour), et seule son apostrophe le ramena sur terre.

« - Severus, j'ai à vous parler.

- Oui ? dit-il en accentuant un air ennuyé : elle le dérangeait dans ses pensées.

- Mademoiselle Tonks.

- Oh, souffla-t-il déjà las de l'entretien. Elle n'est même pas dans votre maison.

- Je vous aurais dit 'M. Weasley' et le problème aurait été le même. Il la regarda un instant, s'appliquant à paraître détaché.

- En effet.

- En effet, répéta-t-elle et il y eut un silence. Etes-vous certains qu'ils sont si responsables que cela ? Il leva brusquement la tête et le défia du regard.

- Vous mettez en doute mes méthodes d'enseignement ?

- Il y aurait à dire, siffla-t-elle après une courte pause à seule fin de l'énerver, mais je n'ai pas ce plaisir.

- Je vois, grogna-t-il.

- J'en suis ravie. Il y eut une longue pause où elle refusa de prendre à nouveau la parole la première.

- Et ?

- Virés 7 fois du cours de Potions entre le 1er Septembre et le 10 Octobre, et je sais qu'aucun n'a vraiment de mauvaise volonté : voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Ils font les imbéciles. Et elle est insupportablement maladroite, voilà ce qu'il y _a_, coupa-t-il.

- Pas seulement dans votre cours Severus ! Elle trébuche sur tout et parvient à créer des situations cocasses avec un stylo… mais elle ne manque pas, et en cela elle me fait penser à sa mère, d'envie de bien faire… Il la coupa pour la seconde fois, l'énervant passablement.

- Je ne vois pas de rapport avec sa mère ; et qui plus est je ne questionne pas la sympathie de cette gamine.

- Et ?

- Et, dit Severus d'une voix qu'il fit trainer en longueur, cela ne change _malheureusement_ rien au problème. Qu'il s'agisse d'elle ou de son rouquin d'ami, d'ailleurs : les Potions demandent de la précision. La maladresse, même involontaire, doit être sanctionnée... ne serait-ce que pour être corrigée. »

Il finit d'un ton sifflant, qui se serait presque avoué triomphant ; et elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire et, de fait, s'avouant vaincue par la véracité du raisonnement. Elle laissa échapper, pour la forme, un léger son dédaigneux, puis le regarda s'éloigner d'un regard mauvais. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait détester se retrouver prise en défaut de cette manière ! Consciente du sourire moqueur que devait arborer la silhouette qui atteignait déjà la porte, elle retint un grognement de mécontentement et fusilla du regard la tasse du concerné, restée entamée sur la table, et qu'elle fit disparaître d'un mouvement rageur de la baguette. Elle se leva ensuite rapidement, quittant à son tour l'endroit dont l'agitation lui devenait davantage insupportable à chaque minute.

.

Ce jour-là, ils ne se croisèrent à nouveau qu'à l'heure du dîner, attablés chacun d'un côté du directeur, et elle s'appliquant savamment à l'ignorer. Elle avait bien vaguement conscience de la puérilité de son comportement mais elle, habituellement si prompte à saisir le ridicule de ce genre de manières, ne le voyait pas. Ce devait, sans doute, être l'habitude prise de faire ainsi face à Severus ; peut être… De son côté, il arborait l'air suffisant et dédaigneux qui lui servait d'habit de tous les jours, mais il lui semblait à elle que, cette fois, il lui était clairement adressé, comme pour la narguer. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas complètement dans le faux.

« - Albus, pourriez-vous me passer la tarte ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le concerné avant de se tourner vers sa gauche. Severus !

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en craignant vaguement une réflexion digne de l'esprit parfois retors du directeur.

- La tarte s'il-vous-plait ; pour Minerva. »

Severus plissa les sourcils et eut un léger rictus tandis qu'elle se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge.

« - Tout à fait. »

Il se saisit d'un plat de légumes à la vapeur et, sans utiliser l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore, le tendit directement à sa collègue (le directeur se reculant légèrement pour ne pas gêner). Elle attrapa l'assiettée et l'approcha d'elle d'un geste sec, lui lançant un regard noir. Cependant, visiblement fier du petit effet qu'il venait de produire, il n'en avait pas fini.

« - C'est meilleur pour votre ligne Minerva. Albus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire ouvertement, et sa voisine de table lui sembla blanchir de rage à vu d'œil sans rien trouver à redire que des mots sans originalité.

- Ma taille est tout à fait bien Severus, je vous remercie, siffla-t-elle. »

Elle ne reparla pas pendant un moment, remâchant son énervement avec violence : elle ne lui avait rien demandé, rien du tout ! Cela ne valait même pas la peine de… s'en offusquer, répondre, réagir… ou même lui bouillir son jus de potiron ! C'était tout juste digne de dédain. D'un dédain profond et insurmontable… Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement de satisfaction en repensant à cette citation française qu'elle avait entendu elle ne savait plus où : _« D'une personne comme vous, Madame, tout est des faveurs hors l'indifférence. »(*)_ Elle se doutait bien que les circonstances qui amenaient une telle sentence devaient être bien différentes ; mais l'idée lui plaisait, sans doute par sa puissance donnée en quelques mots. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reprendre ses réflexions.

Comment _osait-il_ ? Cette familiarité… A y bien réfléchir –ou même, plutôt, au premier coup d'œil à leur situation- il apparaissait qu'il aurait dû lui devoir un minimum de respect. Elle était son ainée, et d'un nombre conséquent d'années : cela seul aurait dû se révéler suffisant pour qu'il ne se moque pas d'elle comme d'une adolescente écervelée. Mais si encore il n'y avait eu que cela… Pourtant, il y avait aussi ce simple fait qu'elle avait été son enseignante alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent. Et, plus présentement et plus trivialement, peut être, son grade à elle était plus haut que le sien. Cela rendait ce comportement tout bonnement inadmissible…

Et pourtant, dans le fond, tout cela n'était encore rien face à une bien plus terrible et immonde réalité : il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un scrupule à accabler Minerva McGonagall (l'image qu'elle était, son rôle). Son orgueil se cabrait violemment, épouvanté que quelqu'un puisse refuser de tenir compte du sévère masque ; et elle prit conscience que c'était bien cela, le sens. Ce qui était implicitement sous-entendu par cette manière de faire était là : il s'était arrogé le droit d'outrepasser l'austérité de son image. Ses réflexions la firent s'arrêter dans son mouvement et elle reposa précipitamment sa fourchette, se plongeant plus avant encore dans le cours pressé de ses pensées. Sa rage bouillonnait toujours, mais le caractère brouillon et désordonné des premières sensations s'estompait comme si l'explication rationnelle (bien qu'elle ne puisse être qualifiée de rassurante) apaisait quelque peu son esprit tourmenté. Il fallait l'accepter, quelque douloureux et difficile que cela puisse être : avec son ironie et ses traits piquants, il faisait fi de l'enveloppe… pire, il en jouait. C'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire : exploiter les failles, glisser le venin par là où il pouvait s'infiltrer et agir.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec violence : là, maintenant, elle le haïssait. Mais cette haine ne survécu pas longtemps, pour tenace qu'elle soit, tandis que sa raison la forçait à prendre conscience de l'exagération qu'elle mettait dans sa réaction. Car oui, elle devait reconnaître que cette ironie qui jouait sur les failles de sa carapace érigée de soin et de temps ne cherchait pas à proprement parler à faire souffrir ; et d'ailleurs, elle ne souffrait pas et ne faisait jamais qu'écumer momentanément de rage. Mais surtout, l'un dans l'autre, ce n'était ni la première ni, elle n'en doutait pas, la dernière fois… et elle faisait de même. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se déconnecta presque entièrement de la réalité du repas alentour, elle qui en était déjà si loin. Qu'était-ce donc que cette relation qui jouait sur l'avec et le sans masque et distance ? depuis combien de temps cela durait-il, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte autrement que sporadiquement et diffusément ? Elle ne savait pas. Cela datait-il de la mort de Judith ? non, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Les TPE ? sans doute, mais quant cela ?... Elle ne parvenait pas à y trouver d'acte fondateur : c'avait été comme un lent chemin, parcouru si imperceptiblement qu'elle ne le voyait que maintenant que, partie d'un complet dédain elle en était arrivée à… A quoi ? A une… amitié ? Le mot résonna étrangement dans sa tête tandis qu'il se dessinait silencieusement sur ses lèvres.

Elle n'était pas quelqu'un à s'attacher, et encore moins du genre attachant, n'est-ce pas ? A part Albus, peut être, -sans doute-, personne ne pouvait se targuer de compter au nombre de ses amis. Et pourtant… le seul mot un tant soit peu approprié pour définir l'étrange relation qui la liait à Severus était amitié. Elle sentait bien qu'il aurait fallu, pour rester en accord avec son système distant et inatteignable, que cette vérité la blesse et qu'elle la repousse avec violence comme quelque calomnie ridicule. Seulement, point de violence ou de rejet en son esprit ; et elle resta intérieurement ébahie de se constater si satisfaite (ou presque) de cet état de faits : elle ne parvenait pas à s'irriter d'avoir créé une seconde amitié. Une amitié qui, si elle méritait ce nom (et sans doute elle devait reconnaître qu'elle le méritait), était assez forte, voire même très forte. Cette idée lui donnait une sensation douce-amère, peut être un peu d'appréhension, qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir tant elle était flottante et volatile, mais surtout puissamment inhabituelle. L'idée même d'une amitié avec son collègue lui paraissait à la fois naturelle et étrange, d'une bizarrerie due au manque de logique naturelle de la situation. Une chose lui semblait confusément claire, cependant : cette amitié n'était pas de la race des chimères et était basée sur de la réciprocité. Impalpable, inconnue, étrangère, mais existante.

Et dans cette crise de clairvoyance, elle avait raison, frappée qu'elle était par la conscience soudaine de ce fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à rendre désagréable. Les pensées de Severus, de leur côté, voguaient bien loin de ces considérations intellectuelles et, il fallait le dire, vaguement sentimentalistes ; et il ne savait rien de toutes ces histoires d'amitié qui le concernaient pourtant de si près et qui étaient tout aussi vraies dans son cas : sa raison ne cherchait tout simplement pas à en prendre connaissance et il se bornait à apprécier silencieusement sa part de tarte au thon, meilleure encore avec son arrière-goût de victoire, en conservant son extérieur fermé. Intérieurement, il était serein (d'une sérénité dont il ne se serait pas cru capable), et n'avait cessé de l'être depuis cette rentrée 1983 : la sensation était loin d'apparaître limpide dans son esprit, mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était cela, ce calme général de l'âme dont les énervements étaient légers, toujours. Un calme dont la conscience pleine l'aurait rendu coupable, criminel pour avoir ressenti un peu de paix intérieure.

« - Severus ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ?

- Passez-moi cette tarte je vous prie, je me sens d'une maigreur… La phrase était partie contre son gré, mais elle ne la regretta pas vraiment.

- Minerva, répondit-il en lui passant néanmoins le dit-plat, faites comme il vous plaira, mais vous perdriez de votre prestance auprès des élèves en élargissant votre silhouette. C'était osé, trop sans doute : il le sentait confusément et s'attendit à une explosion qui ne vint pas.

- Ma prestance va très bien, merci, fit-elle d'un ton claquant.

- Je suis soulagé, se moqua-t-il, se serait si peu Gryffondoresque de votre part de la perdre…

- Et j'avais oublié combien vous mêler de vos affaires aurait été peu Serpentard.

- Vous pouvez parler !

- Je parle sans votre autorisation, répartit-elle.

- Je parlais de M. Weasley.

- Vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle bien qu'à nouveau piquée à vif mais se calmant rapidement. Grand bien vous en fasse.

- Merci pour tant d'attentions, je suis… »

La tirade à peine entamée fut coupée par une toux entre les deux protagonistes emportés dans leur chamaillerie. Dumbledore semblait au bord de la crise d'asphyxie, et une partie de la salle regardait d'ailleurs dans leur direction.

« - Albus, vous allez bien ?

- Oui, parvint-il à articuler en se calmant.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? ajouta-t-elle. Il prit le temps de respirer tranquillement avant de lui répondre avec un franc sourire.

- Vous me faisiez trop rire… Savez-vous à quoi vous faites penser ?

- Non, grognèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Vous n'allez pas aimer, je le crains…

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, coupa Severus.

- Vous me faisiez penser (et à la réflexion, c'est habituelle. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer…

- A quoi, écourta-t-elle.

- A un vieux couple. »

Severus conserva le silence, mais complètement interloqué, à la limite de l'énervement sans savoir pourquoi. Quoique conservant un masque aussi impassible qu'il le pouvait, son air renfrogné, presque boudeur, était visible. Sincèrement, il était exaspéré par la manière de faire du directeur, cette manière d'inventer des imbécilités dont il semblait ne même pas voir le côté dérangeant ; car oui, bien sûr, c'était ab-so-lu-ment logique –oui, _logique_ était le mot !- de traiter deux collègues de vieux couple ! Et lui, pour qui se prenait-il, le grand marabout et vieil entremetteur… ? Pff… Bien sûr qu'il savait que c'était de l'humour ; mais quoiqu'on en dise, c'était de l'humour d'horriblement mauvais goût et il était hors de question de paraître le prendre à la légère. Il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour le fusiller du regard, mais aperçut Minerva qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre, cherchant visiblement à éviter de rire.

« - Minerva, vous allez bien ? dit-il, interloqué.

- Albus, vous êtes d'un ridicule, fit-elle en s'autorisant deux ou trois notes claires de rire.

- Mais non, sourit celui-ci.

- Mais si, coupa sèchement Rogue.

- Voyons Severus, lui dit-elle, laissez-le donc s'amuser comme il peut.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de…, commença-t-il, mais déjà elle ne l'écoutait plus. Il resta donc à remâcher son énervement, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre sa réaction à elle. »

A vrai dire, elle n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il y avait, en soi, de drôle dans cette remarque ; mais une chose était certaine, c'était trop peu de choses pour s'en offenser. Cette longue réflexion qui lui avait fait accepter qu'un lien d'amitié c'était insensiblement tissé entre elle et Severus rendait la remarque d'Albus presque cocasse. Quelque part, elle reconnaissait inconsciemment la vérité de cette sentence. Car, quoique dite sur le ton de l'humour, c'était une vérité presque étonnante de clairvoyance : ils avaient effectivement des habitudes de se quereller sans fin à propos des mêmes choses, souvent d'une manière objectivement puérile. C'était la plupart du temps des choses sans importance, des points d'honneur qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être… et si c'aurait pu être la marque de quelque inimité de principe, il se trouvait que c'était plutôt le contraire. Une affinité, une ressemblance plutôt étroite, qui rendait possible ces joutes incessante sans créer de haine véritable ou de longue durée. Un vrai comportement de vieux couple, considéré sous cet angle. Mais cela, que ce soit sa réaction à lui ou la sienne à elle, il était hors de question de l'accepter et de le reconnaître. Elle riait, il se renfrognait : point final. Sans doute était-ce un peu de l'aveuglement volontaire, l'art de se mettre des œillères pour se faire croire que le monde est simple.

.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cette remarque eut pour résultat qu'à la fin du repas, ils quittèrent la table en même temps sans s'accabler de moqueries, mais conservant un silence qui n'était même pas pesant. Ils passèrent par la pièce adjacente réservée aux professeurs, et quelques minutes plus tard, après une conversation assez monosyllabique de leur part avec Hagrid, débouchèrent dans le Grand Hall où régnait une agitation inhabituelle, étrange car uniquement faite de chuchotements.

Un attroupement composé de plus de la moitié des élèves de l'établissement, de tous âges, occupait une grande partie de l'espace : plongés dans une léthargie ébahie, comme si l'on venait de les confronté à une réalité violente et insoupçonnée, ils ne les virent pas arriver. Leur présence resta non remarquée, et tous deux craignirent rapidement une bataille ou une autre forme d'épreuve de force (à n'en pas douter entre les représentants de leurs maisons). Une sorte de vague d'agitation passa, les murmures s'amplifiant à grande vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'une voix que tous deux reconnurent comme celle d'un 7ème année de Serpentard du genre gros bras s'élève plus forte que les autres, agressive.

« - C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un silence pesant sur l'assemblée tandis que chacun semblait attendre qu'une réponse tombe du ciel. Mais pourquoi ? Severus s'approcha à grands pas et commençait à entreprendre de traverser la foule pour parvenir au noyau du problème lorsque la même voix, plus sifflante encore, revint à la charge.

« - Ca va la catin ? on a pas peur de se jeter dans la fosse aux serpents… ?

- On ne t'a rien demandé, connard ! coupa une voix féminine -7ème année, Gryffondor, le 'fameux' TPE sur le polynectar, notèrent-ils-, la première à oser s'élever contre les insultes de l'autre : était-elle concernée ?

- Attends, ça te choque pas toi… ? osa la voix à peine audible d'une de ses amies.

- Si, sur le moment ! répliqua-t-elle avant de parler plus fort, visiblement pour l'assemblée entière. Mais, à vrai dire, je m'en doutais un peu. Et je suis heureuse pour eux ! »

Il y eut du tumulte pendant que chacun échangeait ses impressions sur ce qui venait de se dire. McGonagall fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire –visiblement de couple- qui suscitait l'attention de plus de la moitié de l'établissement ? Elle jeta un œil à Severus, toujours immobile derrière les élèves qui ne l'avaient pas vu, et apparemment pas plus renseigné qu'elle.

« - Un Serpentard ne s'abaisse pas à _ça_ ! s'exclama le jeune homme à nouveau.

-Ferme-la ! hurlèrent deux voix en même temps (celle de la jeune fille qui avait déjà parlé, et celle d'Eugène Rastignac). Elle décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir et commença à fendre le foule, Rogue faisant de même de son côté, tandis que la voix de M. Rastignac s'élevait.

- Je suis amoureux de Caroline, dit-il en produisant une trainée de chuchotements. Un point c'est tout. J'aurais fini par l'officialiser de toute façon, parce que c'est sérieux. Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas le faire _ainsi_, mais bon… »

A ce moment, elle parvint à s'extraire du groupe. Au centre de l'attroupement se tenait l'élève en question, le bras étroitement serré autour de la taille de Mlle Byron ; et tout dans son attitude donnait l'impression d'un harangue sur une place publique (ce qui n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité). Il reprit rapidement une bouffée d'air comme pour se donner courage, et continua en resserrant son étreinte.

« - Alors je le déclare haut et fort, je suis heureux d'être en couple avec la personne que j'aime, Caroline Byron, 7ème année, Gryffondore de son état… »

Sa voix se perdit sur les derniers mots et il sembla absolument gêné, ses yeux fixé face à lui sur la silhouette du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci restait impassible, ne semblant même pas en colère (un exploit de sa part, que sa connaissance préalable du fait devait faciliter) ; et devant l'immobilité de la scène il finit par parler, de son habituel ton froid.

« - Je pense que cela suffira. Veuillez rejoindre vos salles communes respectives. »

Sans chercher à s'élever contre cet ordre (s'eût été pure folie), le groupe se dispersa, commentant l'événement avec de plus en plus de virulence à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient et à grand renfort de phrases toutes faites. Rapidement, ne restèrent plus que les deux plus directement concernés (leurs amis proches les attendant quelques mètres plus loin, Gryffondors et Serpentards séparés), échangeant des regards peu rassurés, attendant vraisemblablement une réprimande. C'est pourquoi ils affichèrent un air souffreteux lorsque le directeur de Serpentard prit la parole, froidement, avec cet air d'habituel dédain.

« - Vous pourriez éviter de créer ce genre de situation. »

Lorsqu'il se tut, ne comptant visiblement pas ajouter quoique ce soit, et ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête assez vivement, les yeux élargis d'un étonnement qu'ils cherchaient sans succès à cacher : était-il Merlin possible qu'ils s'en tirent si facilement, sans l'ombre d'une remontrance voire pire ? Leur chance paraissait presque disproportionnée tant ils l'auraient crue improbable. Il y eut presque une minute de silence où ils restèrent immobiles, craignant encore qu'une sentence ne tombe, provoquée, peut être, par un mouvement infime ; et lorsque la voix de McGonagall résonna ils crurent (presque -et paradoxalement- soulagés) qu'elle venait.

« - Et bien, que faites vous encore ici ? »

Béats, ils la regardèrent les yeux grands ouverts : le ton avait beau être le même que d'habitude, les paroles étaient pour le moins anormales. Quoi, ils n'avaient pas même perdus de points ? C'était une joie incroyable, et elle bredouilla quelques mots incohérent, commença à partir rapidement et attrapa la main de son petit-ami, le tirant à elle alors qu'il restait désespérément lent. Tandis qu'elle rejoignait ses amies, Minerva les suivit du regard et ne put réprimer un léger sourire attendri face à la candeur de ce couple si bien assorti et pourtant improbable du fait de leur appartenance à des maisons antagonistes. Elle n'était pas du genre à montrer de l'attendrissement devant des amourettes adolescentes (ne serait-ce que parce qu'en général elles n'avaient rien d'attendrissant) ; mais il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient drôles à voir, visiblement heureux mais en l'occurrence complètement hésitants. Et puis, depuis le trait d'humour d'Albus, aussi mauvais soit-il, elle ne pouvait se défendre d'une certaine bonne humeur, d'une vivacité d'esprit somme toute agréable.

Elle redevint sérieuse, découvrant juste à côté d'elle Severus qui arborait un air moqueur ne laissant pas l'ombre d'un doute sur le fait qu'il avait surpris son semi-sourire plein de niaiserie sentimentale. Elle le gratifia paresseusement d'un regard noir, et il saisit l'occasion de lui répondre par quelques mots ironiques.

« - Voilà un autre mariage pour vous. Elle le regarda méchamment, mais une demi-seconde de réflexion lui fit choisir une réponse différente de sa réaction habituelle.

- Pas seule.

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-il en plissant des sourcils étonnés.

- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais Eugène Rastignac est à Serpentard. Il hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. De plus, et à nouveau dites-le moi si je commets une erreur, vous êtes directeur de la maison Serpentard.

- Oui, grogna-t-il en la fixant comme pour la forcer au silence.

- Et bien, vous seriez à votre place à cet hypothétique mariage.

- Hum, laissa-t-il échapper d'un air suffisant. Magnifique syllogisme inefficient.

- Mon chat ne s'appelle pas Socrate, dit-elle l'air de rien.

- Votre… chat ? répéta Rogue l'air interloqué.

- Lisez-donc Ionesco, Severus_(*)_. »

Il hocha la tête, comme s'il savait de quoi elle parlait, et se maudissant de ne pas en connaître assez en littérature étrangère. D'abord Braudelard… non, Baudelaire ! Bon sang, il le détestait par principe, celui-là ! Et maintenant, cet auteur inconnu dont le nom à coucher dehors ne pouvait décemment pas être anglais. A la voir, il était clair qu'elle reconnaissait le subterfuge et devinait son ignorance ; mais elle eut le bon goût de ne pas faire de remarque, et il revint à la charge.

« - Je ne vais pas aller au mariage de tous les Serpentards.

- Et moi donc ?!

- Des Serpentards non… des Gryffondors peut être, railla-t-il. »

Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dans un mouvement de mécontentement et elle lui répondit d'un ton sans appel.

« - J'ai d'autres choses à faire, merci beaucoup.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, dit-elle platement. Et quoique votre compagnie soit un plaisir, je dois vous abandonner ici et m'adonner à d'autres occupations. »

Se retournant et ne lui laissant délibérément pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, elle gravit les premières marches, les lèvres déformées par l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé. Il la suivit du regard un instant puis, brusquement, se mit à marcher à grands pas vers les cachots, la cape virevoltant de manière étudiée.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Dumbledore traversa le dit-hall, repensant à l'entretien dont il venait d'être le témoin involontaire. Oui, une attitude de vieux couple : il n'y avait pas d'autre définition possible. Il plissa les sourcils sans le vouloir, prenant un air soucieux inhabituel : quelque chose –il ne parvenait pas à démêler quoi-, lui déplaisait dans cette idée. Instinctivement il ne l'aimait pas, ce sentiment : qu'y avait-il donc qui pouvait ne pas lui convenir dans cette attitude de chamaillerie constante et, à vrai dire, gentillette ? Il lui semblait que… Merlin, pouvait-ce vraiment être cela, de la jalousie ? Il croyait pourtant bien avoir déjà fait le point avec lui-même.

Il secoua la tête en empruntant le couloir qui menait à l'entrée de son bureau. Quoiqu'il n'aimât pas cette idée, il fallait pourtant le reconnaître : c'était bien un sentiment de jalousie qui l'étreignait ainsi. Jalousie déplacée, sans objet véritable, raisonnable. Jalousie naissante et ridicule dont il fallait éradiquer le germe. Il soupira, prononça son mot de passe et en gravissant les escaliers se força à cesser ces considérations, se concentrant sur la possible visite d'un envoyé d'une école de magie indienne : il voulait que cela se fasse, mais il lui fallait décider d'un date, s'informer, se mettre d'accord. Cela lui occuperait l'esprit.

_(*) Alors, oui, en effet, j'ai un décalage : je me suis foirée dans mes calculs (en même temps, en théorie, écrire des fics n'est pas sensé se transformer en calculs métaphysiques sur les dates de naissance !). Donc, tout cela pour dire que, normalement, il y a Bill ne devrait pas être en 2ème mais 3ème année. Je vais donc me permettre un changement maintenant. Bill sera en 3ème année (nous admettrons… qu'il a sauté une classe O.o)_

_(*) Je n'ai pas pu résister à cette sublimissime citation de Mme de Lafayette dans La Princesse de Clèves ! _

_(*)Alors là, normalement, vous vous dites que j'ai perdu la tête ! Mais non, je ne fait qu'allusionner à Ionesco. Donc, pour vous sauvez de la folie (hum…) je vous mets la citation en question !_

_« LE LOGICIEN, au Vieux Monsieur._

_Autre syllogisme : tous les chats sont mortels. Socrate est mortel. Donc Socrate est un chat._

_LE VIEUX MONSIEUR._

_Et il a quatre pattes C'est vrai, j'ai un chat qui s'appelle Socrate._

_LE LOGICIEN. _

_Vous voyez... »_

_Bon… et pour le plaisir, je vous mets le syllogisme précédent, même si ça n'a pas beaucoup à voir avec l'allusion dans la fic !_

_« LE LOGICIEN, au Vieux Monsieur._

_Voici donc un syllogisme exemplaire Le chat a quatre pattes. Isidore et Fricot ont chacun quatre pattes Donc Isidore et Fricot sont chats._

_LE VIEUX MONSIEUR, au Logicien._

_Mon chien aussi a quatre pattes._

_LE LOGICIEN, au Vieux Monsieur. _

_Alors, c'est un chat._

_BÉRENGER, à Jean._

_Moi, j'ai à peine la force de vivre. Je n'en ai plus envie peut-être._

_LE VIEUX MONSIEUR, au Logicien après avoir longuement réfléchi. _

_Donc, logiquement, mon chien serait un chat._

_LE LOGICIEN, au Vieux Monsieur._

_Logiquement, oui. Mais le contraire est aussi vrai. »_

_Bon… je vous laisse tranquille maintenant ! _

_..._

_...Et donnez-moi vos précis avis !!_


	34. Pèlerinage d'Halloween

_Chers amis qui me comblez de gentillesses, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur !! _

_Ce qui, une fois traduit, signifie : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !! **Rosine**, merci beaucoup !! Je m'applique à cultiver mon petit effet !! **Nuits**, merci beaucoup aussi !! Ce comportement vieux couple est vraiment un plaisir à écrire ! ^^ **dobbymcl**, je suis absolument ravie de voir que je t'ai fais rire... il faut avouer que des fois j'ai un peu peur que sa tombe à plat, surtout dans des joutes orales de bas étages comme ça ! Et double-merci : tu m'as fait imaginé Rogue, comme dans les affiches pour le film, à un mariage... J'ai beaucoup rigolé !! **entalea**, merci beaucoup pour le compliment ^^ Je vais essayer de me maintenir à la hauteur ! _

_Maintenant, je vous invite à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Il constitue le pendant 'Severus' de tout le chapitre du mariage qui était centré sur Minerva. Il est plus court, mais correspond vraiment à ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira : il retombe dans le plus sérieux, mais je ne le pense pas déprimant :D_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis (oui, je sais, c'est mal de quémander la review ^^),_

_Bises, Bergère._

Chapitre 34 : Pèlerinage d'Halloween.

Pourquoi Dumbledore ressentait-il le besoin irrépressible d'organiser quelque chose de particulier à l'occasion d'Halloween ? De faire de ce jour quelque chose de particulier, d'exceptionnel ; et avant tout de festif ? Deux ou trois citrouilles aux plafonds ou sur les tables, en guise d'embellissement, auraient été largement assez et aurait évité d'en faire un grand événement avec le dîner adapté et toute la décoration de la Grande Salle refaite en conséquence : les draperies, les citrouilles –en effet-, les figurines de sorcières comme dans l'imaginaire moldu, les faux squelettes ensorcelés… ; et, chose sans doute imprévue, une excitation général chez les fantômes du château qui se sentaient mis à l'honneur. D'ailleurs, il avait un instant cru vivre dans un monde parallèle lorsque Binns –même lui !- lui était passé devant en sifflotant, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle où il s'était installé comme pour manger. Désormais, une agitation diffuse régnait dans la pièce, rythmée par des conversations animées, le claquement des couverts et la bonne humeur générale.

Personnellement, il n'avait pas touché à son assiette ; malgré les imprécations virulentes du directeur, il n'était pas parvenu à s'affranchir de ses pensées (ou, plus précisément, il avait refusé d'essayer). Pour lui, c'était un jour de deuil et de malheur, un jour pour se morfondre, déprimant, plein des souvenirs les plus durs et synonyme des débuts de son éternelle pénitence. Il ne se sentait pas triste, maintenant, entouré de cette grasse bonne humeur ; mais vide, déprimé, inutile, comme une coque qui ne pouvait contenir que des maux et des souffrances, sans quoi il y soufflait un vent glacial et on y observait une sècheresse vide. Il se sentait vain. La disparition des plats du dessert le soulagea légèrement : bientôt, se serait fini. Bientôt, il pourrait rejoindre ses appartements et, très certainement, trouver de la compagnie dans des songes et des souvenirs, dans une bouteille d'alcool fort qui l'aiderait à faire naître la vision d'une Lily en chair et en os, vision chimérique à la fois idéale et terrible, douloureuse, coupable.

Un raclement de fauteuil et le son distinct d'un éclaircissement de voix ; la disparition presque soudaine des bavardages. Dumbledore venait très certainement de se lever, rejoignant la tribune d'où il faisait des annonces aux élèves réunis. Rogue n'avait que faire de ce qu'il allait dire ; et pour parler plus clairement, il s'y intéressait autant qu'aux Ronflaks Cornus et aux chapeaux de feue son arrière-grand-mère. Et ce sentiment était renforcé car, au même titre que la totalité du corps enseignant de l'établissement, il savait déjà que cet envoyé Chinois –ou peut être était-ce Taïwanais, c'était sans importance,- visiterait Poudlard du 4 au 7 février. D'ailleurs, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment : le _cher_ bonhomme était professeur de Sortilèges, pas Maître de Potions.

« - Bonjour à tous. J'ose espérer que vous avez apprécié ce repas en l'honneur de cette fête que les moldus nous consacrent : Halloween. Le directeur marqua une pause, et il y eut des hochements de tête approbateurs et des sourires. J'ai donc deux annonces à vous faire ce soir. La première est la suivante : nous aurons l'honneur, au mois de février, d'accueillir M. Gandhi, directeur adjoint à l'école de sorcellerie Shiva de Bombay. Il viendra passer quelques jours ici afin de comparer l'enseignement et les méthodes dans nos deux pays : je vous donnerais de plus amples informations aussi tôt que possible à ce sujet. »

Une autre pause. Pas Chinois, ni même Taïwanais… Indien ! Bon sang, il ne s'en souviendrait donc jamais ! Il fronça les sourcils, prenant un air dérangé alors qu'il s'inquiétait de ce que pouvait bien être la seconde annonce d'Albus. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre lors de la dernière réunion professorale – ou du moins rien de communicable aux élèves. Ils se fichaient bien de la commande de meilleures tasses (_plus propres à l'inspiration spirituelle et instinctive du Troisième Œil_), pour une lecture plus claire des feuilles de thé à l'usage de cette folle de Trelawney… n'est-ce pas ? Sans doute, oui… alors quoi ?

« - Mon second point est à votre avantage : à l'occasion d'Halloween et puisque vous n'avez pas de cours demain, Samedi, le couvre-feu est repoussé à 23 heures. Sur ce, bonne soirée ! »

Il y eut des exclamations de joie et les élèves se mirent à discuter ardemment de ce qu'ils feraient de l'heure qu'il leur était accordé de passer hors de leur lit. Du côté de la table des enseignants, la réaction, tout aussi unanime, était pour le moins inverse : une heure supplémentaire… et sans avoir été prévenus ! Minerva se contenta d'adresser au directeur son regard le plus sévère, réprobatrice, et se leva de table sans lui adresser un mot (ne cherchant pas à le faire changer d'avis : ce serait à perte ; mais faisant sentir qu'elle lui ferait payer le désagrément injustement mis en place). Filius babillait en demandant, _'Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?'_ puis s'exclamant, _'Mais vous auriez pu nous prévenir !?'_, sans attendre de réponse et d'un air de plus en plus déprimé. Puis, s'arrachant à la lasse contemplation du verre d'Albus, il écouta Septima qui lui disait, d'un ton presque endeuillé, qu'elle avait pourtant prévu de commencer les exercices d'_« Arithmancie de haute voltige »_, ouvrage reçu le matin même. Il sourit d'un air compatissant devant sa détresse qu'il ressentait presque, quoique ce livre ne l'intéresse pas, et lui tapa le dos avec douceur en lui proposant de faire leur ronde ensemble. Pomona avait un petit air renfrogné qui ne semblait pas bien méchant, mais si rare sur son visage toujours bienveillant qu'il était visible qu'elle était mécontente ; et le reste de la tablée échangeait des regards et des remarques dépitées, à l'exception d'Hagrid et de lui-même (qui ne paraissait pas plus sévère et renfermé que d'habitude). Albus, quant à lui, avait l'air aussi satisfait qu'il pouvait le paraître, à par peut être de ce regard assassin dont il avait été gratifié.

Le masque insensible du directeur de Serpentard, pourtant, cachait une agitation bien inhabituelle : on lui arrachait sauvagement le droit de se retirer au plus tôt dans la solitude et de s'adonner à sa douleur. Il faudrait arpenter les couloirs au moins jusqu'à minuit avant de prétendre à la tranquillité, et au lieu de faire des rondes de 20 heure à 23, il lui faudrait faire quatre heures pleines de surveillance. Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait maudire les idées farfelues du vieil homme lorsqu'elles étaient comme ça, qu'elles tombaient si mal ; qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour mériter ça… Il soupira : il avait accablé le ciel de plus d'un mot, il avait perpétré le mal. Il… Non, ne pas y penser maintenant, avec tout le monde autour… Il en aurait presque pleuré de frustration, de mécontentement, comme si on lui interdisait d'abjurer ses péchés. Son pêcher suprême, celui qui avait été l'aboutissement de tous les autres.

Il passa la soirée à tourner dans le château, saluant à peine ses collègues, se montrant intraitable avec les élèves qu'il voyait et allant jusqu'à enlever 20 points en une fois à Serpentard. La première heure fut un ennui ; la seconde le fit souffrir, la noirceur de la nuit accentuant le spleen de son cœur, l'ardeur des rires nourrissant celle de sa douleur. De 11 heures à minuit, il eut parfois cette étrange sensation, presque réconfortante, salvatrice, de ne pas exister. Et ne pas exister se rapprochait, en ce qui le concernait, de la liberté. Pendant les autres instants, il repensait à elle, Lily. Elle, si légère, si douce, si belle. Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose manquait dans son esprit : il sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer, bien sûr, mais le sentiment lui paraissait plus léger, moins sûr, moins puissant. Comme s'il s'était allé, en deux ans, à le laisser s'altérer et, quelque part, à moins chérir –quoi chérir ? idolâtrer plutôt !- son souvenir et son image.

Quand cette idée l'avait frappé, il avait donné un coup de point rageur au mur à côté de lui, ensanglantant sa main par la même occasion et faisant naître une douleur diffuse qu'il aurait voulu croire le signe d'une acceptation divine de sa rédemption. Mais naturellement, dans son cœur, le poids était resté aussi lourd. Alors, tandis qu'il cheminait de plus en plus lentement à travers le large édifice millénaire aux couloirs enfin déserts, il avait commencé à cultiver l'idée d'un pèlerinage personnel pour regagner sa foi, sa croyance en Lily. Pour remuer les braises, faire renaître plus fortement le feu qui le faisait avancer tout en alimentant sa souffrance. Il serait bien parti là, sur le champ, pour se –faire ?- pardonner d'avoir vécu ces derniers mois dans l'oubli graduel de l'ardente douleur de la perte. Il s'était laissé aller à se remettre un peu de cette mort terrible, à appliquer le prétexte honni : _«_ _The art of __losing __isn't hard to master._ _»(*)_ Il allait y aller, il allait effacer ces pensées, il allait se mettre face à sa culpabilité sur laquelle il avait eu l'audace de jeter un voile.

Il irait à Godric's Hollow dès qu'il le pourrait, sur les lieux de son crime indirect, pour voir le miroir de sa vie et de son âme : cette maison, enceinte d'un bonheur depuis longtemps oublié, dévasté, vide, morbide. Il irait arpenter les rues finalement éteintes, parce qu'il serait décidément trop tard pour laisser les enfants, même le jour d'Halloween, passer devant cette grande maison au sombre aspect. Il passerait voir les reliques (la relique) qui signifiaient tout : deux corps dans une tombe froide. Et de ces deux corps dont il avait provoqué la fin, un qui lui avait longtemps été plus cher que tout ; car maintenant ce n'était plus l'enveloppe de chair, ni même vraiment l'âme dedans, mais les souvenirs et la pensée qui étaient objets de son amour. Il irait pleurer, exposer sa faiblesse entière comme jamais.

Fort de cette résolution, il quitta le château dans les nimbes nuageux de la nuit, transplana dans un son qui trancha avec le silence froid et ponctué par le souffle du vent ; et atterrissant à quelques mètres de la maison abandonnée, il commença à regarder ce qui l'entourait, analysant le paysage avec le plus de précision possible, se perdant dans les méandres de la nature alentour. Au loin, quelques lumières flottantes et vacillantes, à peine distinguables les unes des autres, indiquaient un village, un lieu d'habitation : il n'aurait pas su dire à quelle distance se trouvait cette marque de vie, d'existence… de bonheur. A sa gauche, quelques buissons formaient l'orée fine de la forêt ou les grands arbres prenaient vite leur place ; et à sa droite, Godric's Hollow. A quelques mètres de lui, se distinguait la lugubre silhouette, accablée par le vent, séparée des autres habitations du lieu-dit par une nature, très certainement les vestiges d'un jardin qui sortait de son terrain et s'émancipait à outrance. Pourtant de derrière les branchages, une autre lumière légère laissait entrevoir l'existence de civilisation, et le clocher, fendant l'air froid et sombre, laissait une vague impression de sa forme se déposer dans la rétine sous le reflet de la clarté de la lune sur le métal poli de sa cloche. Il y avait une certaine beauté dans cet immobilisme imposant, ce bastion éternel de la religion.

Rogue avait cette sensation si inhabituelle d'être petit ; seul et écrasé par le poids et la puissance de l'alentour. Le vent, le ciel, et cette maison en ruine : l'endroit lui aurait semblé moins lugubre si, comme au premier jour, la Marque-des-Ténèbres y avait flotté. Cela montrait bien la faiblesse de ce signe de la puissance pur ; et il ne pouvait se résoudre à casser la nostalgie mélancolique de l'instant, à imaginer cette image et sa laideur.

Se décidant finalement à bouger, il se força, en pas raides, à approcher l'endroit ; et une fois en face il plongea son regard dans la noirceur déprimante des pierres qui dépérissaient, ne daignant pas –ne voulant pas- sortir sa baguette pour créer un peu de lumière. Son cœur était noir… pourquoi illuminer la raison, le sujet de cette noirceur ? Il resta ainsi pendant peut être dix minutes, fixant sans mouvement la boite à lettres rouillée et tombée sous les coups du temps et de la pluie, où l'adresse, _M. et Mme Potter_, était à peine reconnaissable. Puis, soudainement, il se détourna : il ne parvenait pas à se recueillir. Seule sa haine pour Potter restait dans son esprit ; et pourtant une boule dans son estomac indiquait son malaise. Rester là à ne pas ressentir la tristesse comme il le voulait, à ne pas parvenir à éveiller la culpabilité à nouveau, le rendait malade d'une autre forme de culpabilité : il n'arrivait même pas, en présence du résultat encore visible de son méfait, à pleurer, à se sentir empli des sentiments qui auraient dû venir.

D'une démarche rendue violente par sa haine de lui-même, il traversa rapidement les branchages qui séparaient la maison de la civilisation, se griffant aux extrémités des plantes. Emergeant de cette nature non-maîtrisée, il continua en de grands pas à avancer vers l'église, sa main posée sur son visage l'espace d'un instant : l'humidité légèrement chaude sur ses doigts, tellement contraire à la température extérieure, l'informa qu'il saignait. Il aurait des égratignures au visage le lendemain… tant pis. En cinq minutes à peine, il attint la large porte, fermée, de l'édifice de pierre, et y jeta un long regard, levant lentement les yeux vers le ciel, jusqu'à ne plus apercevoir que la forme indistincte de la pointe du clocher et, enfin, les nuages gris qui s'effilochaient dans le ciel. Il secoua la tête, et entreprit de faire le tour de l'église afin de trouver l'entrée du cimetière : il n'avait jamais osé y aller. Il s'était contenté de la photo de la Gazette dont il n'avait vite plus pu lire les caractères que ses larmes acides avaient fait disparaître.

Arrivé face à une grille légèrement rouillée, fermée par un gros cadenas, il fut pris d'hésitation : pouvait-il vraiment avoir l'audace de pénétrer ici ? Il n'avait même pas de bouquet de fleurs à laisser, de présent. Il n'avait que ses remords. Se décidant, il ferma les yeux et transplana pour passer de l'autre côté de la grille, se retrouvant seul dans l'atmosphère morbide de l'endroit. Prenant finalement la décision de sortir sa baguette, il murmura _'Lumos,'_ avec la sensation de blasphémer : aveuglé, il cligna précipitamment des paupières puis regarda autour de lui. Tout paraissait soudain plus étrange encore, illuminé par cette clarté si ciblée. Il lui fallu parcourir quelques rangées de tombes, certaines modernes, d'autres mangées par le temps, avant de reconnaître le bloc de marbre, et les deux noms recherchés. Ou, plutôt, le nom recherché et le nom honni, réunis sous une même pierre tombale. Une petite plaque indiquait leurs deux noms, avec les dates de naissance et de mort, sobre, mais apparemment pas victime du temps qui avait passé. Quelques vestiges de fleurs, un petit chevalet de pierre avec l'inscription suivante, 'Soyez sage au Paradis', qui semblait près à s'écrouler (ça devait venir du lycanthrope…)… il ne trouva que cela sur la tombe partagée par le couple.

Des feuilles que personne n'avait balayées parsemaient tout de même la pierre, mais il n'y avait pas de dégâts véritables. Une vague de tristesse, tant attendue par son système de pensée qui poussait le masochisme à un extrême particulier, vint enfin le submerger : des images de Lily, jeune, tant qu'il avait pu la voir et profiter de sa compagnie, se succédèrent à vive allure devant ses yeux. Et puis le moment où Dumbledore l'avait convoqué pour lui dire qu'elle était morte. Il l'avait su avant quiconque… Les pleurs, la culpabilité. Il se souvint de sa vivacité, combien elle était pleine de vie et de joie… Et deux larmes, qui remplissait ses yeux d'eau mouillée et douloureuse glissèrent le long de ses joues sans qu'il est l'audace, la bêtise, de considérer cela comme de la faiblesse mal placée. Il courrait après la faiblesse, il voulait la preuve de sa dépendance à Lily et son souvenir : ses pleurs le rassuraient un peu. Pourtant, s'il sentait dans son cœur un poids terrible, il fallait bien concéder qu'il ne pouvait pleurer plus. Il parvint même à sourire au souvenir de la gamine qu'elle avait été, lui parlant très sérieusement des papillons et de la tristesse de ne pouvoir les toucher. Il avait dépassé le stade de la douleur pure, il avançait dans son deuil : il y avait maintenant, dans son cœur, une place pour l'attendrissement face aux souvenirs.

« - Lily… »

Sa voix avait une sonorité si étrange, si insignifiante, dans la pesanteur étouffante de la nuit, du cimetière. Alors, sans trop savoir, se redressant et dardant le ciel d'un regard conquérant, défiant, comme pour prouver au Supérieur que Lily le valait bien, il prononça le nom à nouveau.

« - Lily. »

Lily à huit, dix, onze, douze, quinze, dix-sept ans… Lily tant qu'il avait pu la voir : son visage sous toutes les formes qu'il avait pu lui connaître apparaissait devant ses yeux, et il lui semblait encore que le ciel ne reconnaissait pas sa supériorité. Il avait peur de perdre ce sentiment de sa divinité à elle, et, inconsciemment, il cherchait à convaincre la nuée de la véracité du fait pour le rendre plus sûr pour lui-même. Elle supplanterait le reste.

« - Lily. Lily… Lily ! Sa voix allait croissante et il le répéta une dernière fois en le hurlant littéralement, comme pour agresser le ciel, lui prouver. Se cognant mollement contre la colline où toutes les lumières du bourg étaient maintenant éteintes, le son de son cri lui revint en un écho murmurant, chuintant dans le vent qui s'était affaibli. »

Il n'avait pas encore atteint l'absolu, il n'était pas au bout du pèlerinage. Sur une impulsion, il ferma les yeux et transplana, atterrissant devant une autre maison condamnée où un panneau _'A vendre'_ accroché depuis peut être 5 ans pourrissait avec le reste.

Cette habitation, devenue ruine, lui appartenait légalement. Il n'avait pas voulu y remettre les pieds depuis qu'il avait 17 ans. Il avait récupéré l'héritage de ses grands-parents maternels à 18 ans, et avait fait de l'endroit froid sa maison. Quant à la maison de son enfance, à Spinner's End, il l'avait oubliée avec tous ses souvenirs horribles et ceux, plus doux, qui lui transperçaient maintenant le cœur de remords. Avant de repartir dans sa quête de Lily, il fixa un instant les restes de la façade. Pas un sentiment, pas une émotion assez forte pour être distinguée. Par moment, l'insensibilité à laquelle il s'était astreint l'effrayait. Il sentait à peine les restes des palpitations de haine à l'égard des agissements de son père, et le souvenir de sa mère n'éveillait pas de sentiment : à vrai dire, il s'interdisait d'y penser parce qu'il savait au fond de lui-même que toucher à ce problème ferait naître une immensité de douleur et d'autre culpabilité encore. Quelque part, il s'était toujours interdit, depuis très jeune, d'aimer sa mère (du moins comme les autres enfants) car, s'il y avait été attaché de cette manière, il n'aurait pu souffrir sa souffrance à elle.

Il secoua la tête pour oublier son manque de sentiment et poussa l'inutile portail de bois, quittant immédiatement le sentier presque invisible pour traverser une partie du jardin ; et s'arrêta devant une haie. Allumant à nouveau sa baguette, il observa avec une nuance de déception et de douloureuse nostalgie la disparition du trou dans le grillage par lequel il s'échappait pour voir Lily qui habitait la maison d'à-côté. C'était sa liberté et son bonheur d'enfant ; et cette pensée parvint presque à le faire sourire tant son cœur était à fleur de peau. Il se redressa et éteignit la lumière puis, hésitant, finit par tourner résolument le dos à la maison et repassa le portail : ce n'était pas le jour pour réveiller toute son enfance… ce jour ne viendrait très certainement jamais.

Il tourna, vers l'ancienne maison des Evans, revendue par Pétunia quelques années plus tôt, visiblement ; et se retrouva soudain face à un homme qu'il n'avait pas entendu venir, du fait de son manque de vigilance. Ses réflexes précédant sa réflexion, il alla pour saisir sa baguette et se rattrapa heureusement à temps, se rendant compte de la personne à qui il avait à faire. En face de lui, un homme qui le dépassait de peut être un ou deux centimètres, revêtu d'un uniforme caractéristique, le toisait du regard : un policier moldu, nom de Merlin !

« - C'est une propriété privée, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Halloween que…

- Je sais, coupa-t-il, sévère, énervé de cette interruption.

- Et ça ne vous gêne pas plus que ça ?

- Je suis le propriétaire de cette imitation de bâtisse, fit-il. L'homme le regarda de travers : c'était logique… s'il faisait des rondes ici depuis au moins quelques mois, il devait savoir que la maison était abandonnée.

- Vraiment ?

- Pourquoi mentirais-je ?

- Pour vous disculper, répondit-il sèchement. Cet homme ne semblait pas intimidé par sa personne, ou du moins faisait bien semblant : c'était anormal.

- Et bien je vous promets que je suis propriétaire de cet endroit, tenta-il d'éluder.

- Vous avez les papiers ? L'autre était insistant.

- Pas sur moi, non.

- Alors pourquoi devrais-je vous croire.

- Parce que, s'énerva-t-il, je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir. Qui voudrait être le possesseur de cette maison en ruine ? Que voulez-vous comme preuve ? je suis Severus Tobias Rogue, fils de l'ancien propriétaire, un alcoolique violent nommé Tobias Rogue, et son épouse en mauvais état, Eileen Prince ! Vous en voulez davantage ? fit-il, désormais lancé, l'agressant par la parole. La maison à côté était habitée jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, je pense, par la famille Evans qui avait deux filles, Pétunia et Lily. Cela suffit-il ? »

L'homme paraissait, enfin, légèrement ébranlé : quoiqu'il ne connaisse pas le quartier depuis plus d'un an, les assertions de cet homme sonnaient vrai, et les racontars dont il avait eu vent concordaient. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en le regardant de la tête aux pieds : ces vêtements ne passaient pas inaperçus dans le monde moldus, certes…

« - Bien. Je préfère ne pas vous demander ce que vous faisiez ici, dans cet accoutrement, le jour d'Halloween, à une heure du matin ; je risquerais de ne pas comprendre… »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons en laissant un Rogue aux poings serrés de colère de s'être vu moquer ainsi. Cet homme le prenait pour un excentrique… tant pis pour lui ! Il relâcha la pression brusquement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent si vite qu'il en ressentit une douleur dans le cou : il était toujours si tendu, si stressé, si mal… Il secoua la tête, décidant d'oublier cet homme, ce trouble-douleur, et franchi les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du portail de l'ancienne maison de Lily.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les volets : les nouveaux possesseurs avaient eu l'extrême mauvais goût de repeindre les volets d'une couleur rouge agressive (qui s'accordait bien mal avec le bleu de la porte), et que le lampadaire à côté n'avantageait pas en l'illuminant crument. Il grimaça face à cette atteinte à l'intégrité de ses souvenirs, observa la pelouse bien tondue, et laissa aller son regard jusqu'au second étage, la fenêtre à l'extrême gauche… celle de Lily. Un soupir, qu'en d'autres circonstances il aurait qualifié d'affreusement sentimentaliste, s'échappa de ses lèvres. Non pas qu'il soit déjà entré dans cette pièce… étrangement, il ne se souvenait pas y être jamais allé, et il était presque certain de n'avoir jamais monté les marches de cet escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux chambres de l'étage. Il était entré, et encore rarement, dans le salon voire la cuisine. Rien de plus…

Non, la nostalgie était dans l'image de la petite fille lui faisant des grands signes avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui, retrouvant l'atmosphère déprimante, glacée, terrible, de sa famille.

Pourtant, très vite, il se mit à sourire légèrement, revivant presque des scènes dont la douceur l'enchantait.

Lily était assise à terre, dans le jardin ; loin de sa sœur qui inventait une vie à des poupées Barbie en plastique. Elle fixait de ses yeux larmoyants un papillon rouge et or qui voletait autour d'elle : l'insecte était énorme… c'était impossible. Sans doute était-il resté au niveau de la perception qu'il en avait eu enfant... Quel âge pouvaient-ils bien avoir, dans ce souvenir ?... Et puis il s'était approché et elle l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux. Il se souvenait de l'intensité du vert de cette paire de sublimes prunelles. Même à cet âge là, il avait été hypnotisé par leur beauté, leur puissance. _'Severus, je trouve ça terrible.' 'Quoi ?' 'Je ne peux pas l'approcher…'_ Et, sur ce, elle avait tendu le bras en direction du papillon qui avait tout de suite pris une autre direction. Frustrée, la petite fille avait laissé échapper un son plaintif avant de lui dire, le plus sérieusement de monde : _'Ce n'est pas juste… on ne peut jamais toucher ce qui est beau !' 'Mais non,'_ avait-il dit en lui serrant le bras, _'on finit toujours par avoir les plus belles choses. On est heureux.'_

Le Severus de maintenant, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre aux volets clos, secoua légèrement la tête. Ce que son discours était sérieux, adulte, pour quelqu'un de 8 ou 9 ans… Il était alors chétif, maigrelet : Lily le dépassait… Mais pourtant, il y avait tant d'espoir dans ces paroles, malgré l'atmosphère chez lui, la douleur de son enfance. Il avait la capacité d'entretenir une espérance que quelques années de plus lui avait fait oublier complètement : cette pensée lui fit serrer la mâchoire et il sentit qu'un peu plus, et il aurait pleuré. Il décida d'oublier, ferma les yeux, et revint à son souvenir.

_'Oui, mais, je voudrais tant le toucher !'_ s'exclama la petite fille. Et, comme attiré, le papillon se retrouva soudain posé sur le petit poing de peau blanche. Lily s'extasia devant sa beauté et sa chance, et Severus se souvenait de ses préoccupations à cet instant. Mais tout se brouilla, et il se retrouva quelques mois plus tard, Lily apparaissant précipitamment par le fameux trou dans le grillage et lui faisant de grands gestes pour qu'il vienne, en larmes.

_'Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?' 'J'en ai marre Severus…'_ Lily avait prit l'habitude de venir pleurer sur son épaule quand, chez elle, elle se sentait frustrée, incomprise. C'était venu naturellement, il n'y avait pas eu d'accord préalable. Les choses étaient ainsi ; et comme lui ne pleurait jamais, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de lui parler de ses malheurs. _'Il s'est encore passé quelque chose ?' 'Oui, oui… Pétunia m'embêtait, et soudain ses cheveux ont pris feu. Je… je suis bizarre, je suis folle ! Anormale !'_ La normalité était quelque chose de si important, surtout pendant l'enfance… il se revit en train de lui attraper le poignet et lui secouer le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde, en répétant son nom. _'Quoi ?'_ avait-elle dit d'une petite voix. _'Tu n'es pas bizarre, tu es comme moi.' 'Comme toi ?'_ Il lui avait tiré le bras et l'avait attirée dans les buissons : _'J'ai quelque chose à te dire, un secret !'_

C'était la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de la magie, de cette chose qu'ils avaient en commun : il se doutait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru ; mais un peu quand même. Ca répondait à son problème, à cette idée d'anormalité. Il était allé jusqu'à lui raconter ses difficultés à la maison, son père, sa mère. Elle était repartie en lui plantant un bisou sur la joue, pour le soigner avait-elle dit.

Le Severus adulte, debout, passa sa main sur sa joue puis s'appuya à la palissade, sans se rendre compte qu'il affichait un léger sourire tandis qu'il revivait le dernier souvenir vraiment intense qu'il avait de l'endroit. Lily, qui courrait vers lui, sa lettre de Minerva à la main, s'agitant, aux anges. _'Je l'ai eu Severus, je l'ai eu !'_ Et lui, un sourire compatissant devant son enthousiasme : _'Je te l'avais dit.'_ Et les souvenirs s'éloignèrent le laissant souriant.

Il souriait maintenant, vraiment. Non pas qu'il soit heureux, véritablement, d'être ici (et de la raison de sa venue). Ce qu'il y avait, c'était qu'il venait d'entrevoir une solution qui le rendait moins coupable d'oubli, qui constituait un système plus satisfaisant pour son bonheur. Dans un état normal, il se serait interdit une telle réflexion… mais c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Et il avait cette sensation que Lily devait rester comme un souvenir de bonheurs ; et il se devait de la chérir pour ce qu'elle avait été, pas pour le souvenir de ce que lui avait fait. Elle était un tendre souvenir, et il devait vivre en la conservant dans sa mémoire, en cherchant désespérément à se faire pardonner, oui. Mais pas en étant déprimé à la pensée de sa personne. Elle devait rester une sorte de déesse, un rappel de ses méfaits, quelque chose qui l'empêcherait à tout jamais de refaire des erreurs pareilles. Mais elle ne devait pas être une entrave, bien au contraire : son souvenir devait être son nouveau moteur…

Il était agité d'idées comme jamais il n'avait osé en formuler, et il avait raison dans ce qu'il pensait : Lily, jusqu'ici, l'avait empêché d'aller de l'avant parce qu'il n'avait que des remords. Merlin, non, il ne balaierait pas les remords, mais il y ajouterait le souvenir du positif ; il se reconstruirait grâce à elle, au lieu d'entretenir les ruines avec grande attention.

Ses habitudes lui mènerait la vie dure, et revenu dans sa vie de tous les jours, il serait sans doute horrifié ne serait-ce que d'avoir eu cette idée… mais au moins, elle lui était venue. Il cligna des paupières puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la bâtisse dans sa totalité avant de se faire interpeler et de sursauter.

« - M. Rogue, faisait le voix de l'homme en insistant sur le nom.

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

- Puis-je savoir que ce que vous faites, appuyé contre la palissade d'une propriété privée qui n'est pas la vôtre ?

- Je…, il avait envie d'assassiner ce type. Il aurait voulu se montrer éloquent, le fusiller du regard, mais ses souvenirs et son état actuel l'adoucissaient clairement. Je me recueille, cracha-t-il. L'homme leva les sourcils.

- A cette heure de la nuit ?

- Je suis sûre que Lily Evans aurait préféré mourir de jour, pour vous arranger, lança-t-il avec violence, clouant son interlocuteur sur place.

- Oh…

- Tout à fait.

- Il n'en reste pas moins, se reprit le policier, que vous n'avez rien à faire là.

- J'ai sans doute plus de raisons de regarder cette maison que vous ! fit-il avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner à grands pas, laissant derrière lui l'employé des services de sécurité, étonné. »

Il s'engouffra dans le terrain de la bâtisse qui lui appartenait, et transplana dans un claquement sonore avant que le moldu ne puisse le voir. Celui-ci, arrivé devant les restes du portail entrouvert, regarda avec stupéfaction la surface noire et vide devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils… ce type était vraiment bizarre.

De son côté, Severus atterri devant les grilles de Poudlard et secoua la tête, comme pour revenir sur terre, remettre ses idées en ordre. Il avait une sensation de légèreté à laquelle ne s'ajoutait pas de culpabilité ; il avait à nouveau une forme d'espoir. Comme une couche de ouate, délicate, entre la fragilité de son cœur et la dureté de sa carapace de fer : il était sur le point de s'accepter en tant qu'être, et non pas seulement en tant qu'esclave de son paradoxe (et de ce qu'il croyait être Lily). Après avoir traversé tout le parc à pied, il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au Hall d'entrée et pénétra dans la pièce vide, silencieuse. Face à lui, l'horloge affichait presque 3 heures du matin… déjà ! La fatigue qu'il ne sentait plus vint l'assaillir à nouveau, et il rejoignit rapidement ses appartements, se couchant et, si peu habituellement, s'endormant sans avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte. Et, dans des rêves habités par Lily, il s'enfonça dans la douceur de l'enfance et la candeur du bonheur de se cacher dans des buissons, un rire aux lèvres, en observant un papillon gigantesque et souriant.

_(*) Alors… ceci sort d'un poème d'Elizabeth Bishop qui, si je ne m'abuse, porte le même nom. Je ne suis pas une grande traductrice, mais je la traduirais par quelque chose comme : 'L'art de la perte n'est pas difficile à maîtriser.' Mais, ça rend quand même moins bien… ^^_


	35. De la fatigue, et de ses conséquences

_Bonjour à tous. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et occasionnels Messieurs ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère (oh mon, Dieu, faites que j'ai raison ^^) qu'il vous plaira !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je suis heureuse, très heureuse, et sur-heureuse (ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il faut s'arrêter, hein? :D) Alors... **Rosine**, merci ^^ Et... je te dis à l'avance que tu SAIS ce que dis l'unique commentaire de ce chapitre... donc ne va pas le lire ! :D. Quant à Andromeda, ravie qu'elle te plaise **entalea **: toujours aussi ravie que ça te plaise. Je suis contente de voir que le paradoxe rendait bien ! **dobbymcl** : Je suis aux anges de t'avoir fat plaisir (je connais le rhume en été, c'est insupportable ! Une fois j'ai eu une angine... Okay, rien à voir ^^) Ce policier s'est forcé une place dans mon esprit tout seul : j'ai pas eu le choix ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! **Nuits** : Merci pour la review ! **Rin** : Tu sais que je t'aimeuuuuuh !!!!!_

_Hum... après cet enthousiasme, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... Je vous préviens que je vais refaire une note après le chapitre... mais pourquoi ? Suspense !!!! _

_Bonne lecture (je dirais même que j'espère qu'elle sera excellente !) Bergère._

_PS : Voilà des chapitres et des chapitres que j'ai oublié de préciser cette sublime évidence : Harry Potter appartient à JKR... voilà, c'est dit ^^_

Chapitre 35 : De la fatigue, et de ses conséquences.

Le mot harassant n'était pas encore assez pour qualifier les deux semaines précédentes ; et les trois jours qui venaient de s'achever plus encore ! M. Gandhi venait d'effectuer sa visite au château… et cela n'était pas allé sans remue-ménage ! Les 10 jours précédant son arrivée avaient été pris à plein temps par des réunions (une tous les deux jours… non mais franchement, Albus avait définitivement perdu la tête !) et les préparations. Le château devait être impeccable, ce qui demanda une sollicitation des Elfes de maison absolument incroyable, chacun devait savoir ce qu'il ferait de ses élèves durant la durée du séjour du visiteur, afin d'offrir la meilleure image possible de l'établissement. Dumbledore avait insisté pour une décoration de la Grande Salle aux couleurs de l'Inde, chose qui n'avait pas été sans mal. Tout cela avait occupé à plein temps la totalité du personnel du château, tandis que les élèves étaient de plus en plus surexcités, jusqu'à la veille du Grand jour.

Cet après-midi-là, une dernière réunion de professeurs complètement aplatis de fatigue avait était une longue liste, ennuyeuse au possible, de recommandations. Sybille était allée jusqu'à s'endormir, la tête appuyée sur les bords de sa tasse de thé ; et étant donné son inutilité de toujours, Albus ne l'avait même pas reprise : pour la première fois de leur vie, ou presque, la totalité des membres du corps enseignants avait envié la folle qui faisait partie du cercle. Au milieu des futilités de décorum, le plus important avait été que les relations entre les gouvernements sorciers de l'Inde et l'Angleterre n'étaient pas au beau fixe à cause d'une stupide histoire de poudre de Lune refusée à l'importation : c'était l'occasion d'entamer des rapprochements, d'essayer d'apaiser les tensions. Donc, pas de bévues. Il y avait eu un hochement de tête général, et le directeur s'était remit à ergoter sur l'exemple à donner, la clarté des explications jusqu'à ce que Minerva, soulageant par-là tout ceux qui n'osaient parler, le coupe.

« - …Ce qui fait que, bien entendu, il faudra toujours être certain de pouvoir répondre aux questions de M. Gandhi et…

- Albus…

- Oui ?

- Si vous voulez que nous nous comportions bien pour les 3 jours à venir, il serait judicieux de ne pas sucer toute la substance de notre cerveau.

- Ah… Je…

- Je pense que la réunion est terminée ! »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ni la volonté d'ailleurs, de les retenir, et chacun avait retrouvé ses appartements avant d'aller donner quelques directives à ses élèves. Filius et Pomona se contentèrent de leur dire de ne pas se donner en spectacle, et de faire un effort, et cela suffit. Pour Minerva et Severus, bien entendu, la chose était plus complexe.

Lorsqu'elle déboucha dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor vers les 20 heures, elle y découvrit une agitation qui n'avait rien de rassurant. Retenant un soupir lassé, elle entreprit d'amener le silence dans la pièce (chose qui se fit assez aisément malgré l'extrême concentration d'élèves au sein de si peu d'espace), puis se contenta d'un court discours.

« - Je pense que le fait qu'un envoyé Indien arrive demain ne vous aura pas échappé, commença-t-elle en s'efforçant de cacher l'amertume de son ton. De fait, j'attends de vous de la _retenue_, que vous ne comportiez pas comme des imbéciles : ce n'est pas le moment d'étaler votre bêtise… j'ose espérer que vous voyez pourquoi. Je vous demanderais donc de vous montrer dignes de votre maison et, si possible, d'éviter de vous donner en spectacle par des absurdités de tous genres. Suis-je claire ? »

Tous hochèrent vivement la tête devant ce ton sans appel (parfois, elle-même se demandait comment elle s'y prenait pour leur faire toujours vaguement peur après parfois 7 ans d'enseignement), et elle quitta la pièce en leur intimant de regagner leurs lits aussi tôt que possible.

De son côté, Severus alla faire le même genre de recommandations plus tard dans la soirée, et ne chercha pas à éviter de dire clairement ce qu'il pensait.

« - Bien, avait-il fait d'un ton froid. Je vais être clair : il est hors de question qu'il y ait quoique ce soit à redire sur votre comportement durant ces trois jours, sans quoi je vous promets que les choses ne se passeront pas agréablement. Tentez de montrer la supériorité de votre maison… sans pour cela en arriver à des combats de bas étages. Autrement dit, si j'en prends un seul à se battre d'une manière ou une autre avec un Gryffondor, personne ne se proposera pour être à sa place, face à moi ou au professeur Dumbledore, voire au professeur McGonagall : pour l'amour de Merlin, restreignez-vous durant l'espace de 72 heures ! Maintenant, tout le monde dans son dortoir. »

Et, tandis que les Serpentards montaient les escaliers qui menaient les escaliers qui menaient à leurs chambres, Minerva entrait à l'improviste dans la Salle commune de sa maison, y trouvant à peine moins d'élèves que 2 heures et demie plus tôt. Lorsqu'ils la virent, il y eut un moment d'immobilité inquiète tandis qu'elle les fusillait du regard, avant qu'elle n'accompagne son regard noir de paroles.

« - Puis-je savoir ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans 'aussi tôt que possible' ? fit-elle, ne recevant bien sûr pas l'ombre d'une réponse. Je vous préviens que si j'en retrouve un seul debout dans 20 minutes, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. »

Elle quitta la pièce là-dessus, et se contenta de s'informer (par biais du tableau de la Grosse Dame), de l'état de la Salle Commune une demi-heure plus tard, laquelle était heureusement vide.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'arrivée du bonhomme, un cinquantenaire qui présentait plutôt bien, et qui parlait un anglais impressionnant étant donné la capacité des étrangers à écorcher cette langue. Seule sa tenue, une longue robe blanche tenue par une ceinture colorée, paraissait vraiment en décalage. Arrivé en transplanant devant les grilles de Poudlard, il avait parcouru tout le chemin jusqu'aux portes en calèche, suivant une route tracée par des élèves curieux, dont le nombre croissait avec les mètres franchis. Arrivé devant l'entrée, il fut salué par Dumbledore, qui en son honneur métamorphosa une pierre choisie à cet effet en statue représentant un éléphant, avant de faire décoller cette image, désormais faites de lumières comme un feu d'artifice, et lui faire parcourir le ciel avant de le faire exploser dans un chatoiement de couleurs. En retour, il avait sourit et donné au directeur le paquet dont il était porteur : une boite de chocolat.

« - On connait votre passion jusque chez nous. »

Albus avait rit, puis l'avait présenté à Minerva, qui avait prit la peine de sourire pour l'occasion, et Filius, complètement paralysé d'anxiété (après tout, l'invité était spécialiste de son domaine, et il avait été plus accablé de conseils que les autres, ce qui semblait pourtant dépasser le domaine du possible). Le reste du corps enseignant c'était rapidement succédé pour lui serrer la main, puis Minerva avait accompagné l'étranger vers les appartements mis à sa disposition.

Le reste du séjour de M. Gandhi avait été pour le moins éreintant. Le visiteur, pourtant, n'avait pas été gênant en lui-même. Pas du tout. Il avait visité chaque classe, bien sûr, et avait passé une journée entière en compagnie de Filius qui avait fini par se détendre, ce qui donnait des conversations animées sur des points très précis de Sortilèges, et des exclamations étonnées. Non, l'invité était quelqu'un d'assez agréable, discret, cultivé, visiblement capable : de son côté, aucun problème… et Minerva n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir d'être la raison de tant de dérangement. A Albus, par contre, elle aurait bien fait la peau. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à vérifier, un service à rendre… Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il savait toute la préparation qu'il y avait actuellement, il serait moins impressionné par la sensation d'ensemble.

Tout n'était que vérification et sur-vérification, Peeves n'avait pas fait une seule apparition devant le visiteur (et Merlin savait si c'était allé sans mal !), et il n'avait pas assisté à une seule bévue entre maisons. Elle, par contre, en avait plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Oui, ils se retenaient devant l'étranger… mais c'était à croire que, dès qu'il avait quitté la pièce, ils se sentaient absolument tout permis. C'était désespérant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé la totalité de ses trois jours à distribuer des retenues (dont elle avait déjà surveillé plusieurs, ce qui n'aidait pas au repos), à faire le compte des points qu'elle enlèverait une fois M. Gandhi repartit… Severus aussi paraissait fatigué, mais moins… et Filius semblait harassé.

Personnellement, elle devait reconnaître être au bord de la crise ; et cela l'affolait d'autant plus que c'était une chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Le dernier matin, elle avait même dû condescendre à se lancer un sort anticernes, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis de très nombreuses années. Mais, devoir assurer ses cours, veiller au bien-être du visiteur, surveiller les élèves plus que jamais, contrôler la bonne présentation du château, et s'occuper de la paperasse que demandait son travail de directrice adjointe… cela faisait beaucoup, surtout après dix jours presque aussi éreintants, de préparation. Elle se sentait désagréablement affaiblie, et le départ de l'envoyé avait été un véritable soulagement. Plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'accepter !

Vers 5 heures de l'après-midi, l'ensemble de l'établissement avait été réunis à côté du lac, et un soleil timide illuminait le groupe. Dumbledore avait salué son hôte, lui avait souhaité un agréable retour, et avait espéré qu'il avait passé un bon et intéressant séjour, avant de lui offrir des présents (l'usage, bien entendu… mais choisis par Albus Dumbledore, ce qui était plus inquiétant). Il y avait un ouvrage de Sonnets de Shakespeare, qui faisait apparaître l'un d'entre eux en fonction de l'état d'esprit ; et un costume gris, à chapeau melon : le paroxysme de la tenue anglaise moldue. L'Indien, avec un sourire et un mouvement de baguette, avait passé la tenue en question et salua à l'occidentale avant de transplaner dans son trois-pièces qu'il portait plutôt bien.

Revenant dans le château, les élèves avait trouvé les sabliers vidés de 50 à 100 points que la présence de l'invité avaient rendus _'impropres à la soustraction'_, d'après le directeur, et qui se trouvaient désormais parfaitement propres, voire même lustrés, brillants, encaustiqués à la soustraction, comme disait Severus. La paix, cependant, n'avait pas eu le temps d'être autre chose qu'illusoire : alors qu'elle regagnait, avec soulagement, ses appartements, elle avait été frappée par une vérité que l'intense occupation lui avait fait oublier. Le lendemain serait l'anniversaire de la mort de Judith… Un sentiment de culpabilité, parce qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt, qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier, ajouté à tout le stress accumulé et dont elle n'avait pas encore pu se débarrasser, l'empêchèrent longtemps de s'endormir avant de la laisser sombrer dans un sommeil léger et peu reposant.

.

Le réveil fut douloureux, et elle souffla tout de même de soulagement en se souvenant qu'Albus avait eu le bonne, heureuse, sublime idée, d'annuler les cours pour la journée afin de laisser à chacun le temps de se reposer etc. Là-dessus, elle lui était reconnaissante, chose qu'elle n'aurait pas pu dire sur un quelque autre sujet, en ce moment.

Elle passa la journée à s'efforcer de vaquer à ses occupations, à corriger des copies à une lenteur qui l'insupportait, à aller et venir dans le château aux heures habituelles. Ce rituel lui permit d'oublier un tant soit peu sa fatigue, quoiqu'elle ne parvienne pas à extraire la pensée de Judith de ses réflexions. Elle y revenait toujours, et finit par se décider, vers les 4 heures, à aller se recueillir sur la tombe. Après tout, elle ne servait à rien ici… pourquoi attendre ? Alors, sans prévenir, elle avait marché jusqu'aux grilles, se les étaient faites ouvrir par Hagrid (qui avait eu le bon goût de ne pas poser de questions), et avait transplané devant le cimetière. L'endroit était vide, comme toujours. Elle n'y avait jamais vu personne d'autre qu'elle-même.

Lentement, elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la tombe de Judith, puis s'immobilisa, fixant le marbre d'un regard perdu, et l'esprit vide. Si vide. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser. Ni même à commencer à penser. A commencer à émettre une idée. Tout n'était que vague, fatigue, tension… Elle avait la sensation de ne rien ressentir. Rien du tout… Pas l'ombre d'une sensation. Comme amorphe, elle cherchait à produire des bribes d'idées ne seraient-ce qu'un peu cohérentes. Mais rien ne venait, ni douleur, ni plaisir, ni culpabilité. Rien. Rien, jusqu'à ce que, sans qu'elle l'ait sentie venir, sans qu'elle n'en connaisse l'origine, elle avait eu cette impression d'une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Doucement. Un trais mince, piquant.

Et, soudain, tout avait explosé. Elle avait senti tout ce poids sur ses épaules. La tristesse de la mort de Judith, seule… elle y aurait peut être résisté. Mais il y avait encore autre chose ! Il y avait tout ce stress dont elle ne s'était pas encore débarrassée. Il y avait la fatigue accumulée… Tout cela lui pesait si fort, et le bouillonnement des sentiments, trop nombreux, trop puissants, qui s'était réveillé !

Un gémissement avait échappé d'entre ses lèvres, et elle avait commencé à pleurer. Sans fin. Se laissant aller, elle tomba presque à terre, s'asseyant inconfortablement sur le sol gelé ; incapable de contrôler ses mouvements. Il inonda ses mains de larmes. Encore et encore. Comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir de fin.

Elle pleura pour Judith, beaucoup. Pour sa mort, pour son absence. Et elle pleura aussi un peu pour Elizabeth, sa mère, qui reposait sous terre, à ses côtés. Mais, bientôt, elle pleura sans raison. Il fallait qu'elle se vide, qu'elle balaye cette tension. Pleurer, sans cesse, était un douloureux soulagement. Une main sur son visage, elle étouffait les plaintes onomatopéiques qu'elle ne pouvait retenir ; et l'autre, posée à terre sans en sentir la froideur, l'empêchait de tomber totalement sur le sol. Et elle pleurait encore. Elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps elle avait pleuré, mais il lui semblait que ça n'avait pas de fin, que ça n'en aurait jamais. Parfois, les larmes se tarissaient un instant, et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser emporter à nouveau… mais une pensée, une idée, un rien… à nouveau, elle était baignée de sanglots. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours pleuré, que sa vie n'était que pleurs.

Sa gorge la faisait légèrement souffrir, ses yeux, rougis, étaient une réserve sans fond. Elle commençait à avoir froid, ses doigts gelaient. Le regard brouillé, elle ne voyait plus rien. A peine pouvait-elle distinguer la tombe, à côté d'elle, du sol de pierre. Et cela, encore, la faisait pleurer plus durement, plus fortement. Chaque détail, chaque sensation. Et puis la culpabilité de son inutilité. Que faisait-elle ici, si c'était pour pleurer sur son propre sort ? Rien. Rien… Elle se sentait si vide et inutile, avec ce torrent de larmes, intarissable.

Dans un effort surhumain, elle se leva avec cette sensation que tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser au-delà des larmes. En sanglotant, elle dit :

« - Désolée… Pardon… »

Cependant, cet effort pour se faire pardonner d'elle ne savait trop qui, Judith sans doute, ne fit que provoquer une nouvelle crise larme, violente ; et c'est n'est qu'une fois revenue à de simples pleurnichements, sans trop de conséquences, qu'elle parvint à réunir assez de volonté pour transplaner. Atterrissant devant les grilles du château, elle se trouva pourtant à nouveau submerger par un tremblement de tous ses sens, et entra dans le large domaine la tête basse, dans les mains, en multipliant les larmes.

Combien de temps avait-elle mit à parcourir des quelques centaines de mètres qui la séparaient du Grand Hall ? elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle ne savait pas non plus l'heure qu'il était. Seulement 4 heures et demi, en fait… Il faisait presque noir, le soleil de la veille ayant disparu derrière une épaisse couche nuageuse, menaçante. Et elle pleurait encore. Elle se sentait mal, la respiration saccadée. Si elle avait croisé quelqu'un, elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas vu, quoique la peur diffuse d'être aperçue par un élève ne la puisse quitter. Mais, le temps menaçant avait retenu la totalité de l'établissement dans sa Salle Commune ou ses dortoirs, voire la bibliothèque. Personne n'avait risqué un pied dehors. Alors, elle avait fait le chemin seule, jusqu'à passez les portes à peine entre-ouvertes.

Là, le son résonnait. Elle n'aurait pas voulu pleurer. Mais elle avait eu beau serrer ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à se faire mal, cligner des yeux, battre des paupières, elle n'avait pu retenir un long sanglot dont l'écho l'avait rendue plus mal encore. Elle s'était arrêtée, elle était repartie. Elle avait, enfin, atteint les escaliers ; et accrochée à la rampe, dans un moment qui n'était pas sans rappeler le jour où elle avait appris l'assassinat perpétré par Judith, elle avait commencé une douloureuse ascension qu'elle aurait voulu déjà achevée, mais qu'elle ne parvenait à hâter.

Et elle avait croisé Severus Rogue. Il dévalait les marches. Rapide. Vif. Elle n'avait pas pu bouger, elle n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle avait juste cherché à écarter son visage, et elle avait étouffé le son de ses larmes qui continuaient à couler.

Lui n'avait pas su que faire, d'abord. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour enregistrer l'information, pour l'accepter. Minerva McGonagall pleurait comme lui-même, pourtant toujours hasardeusement présent en ce genre d'occasion, ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer. Plus que perdue, elle était… comme mort-vivante. Elle n'était que douleur humide et fatigue. Lui-même n'était pas particulièrement éveillé, en ce moment, bien sûr. Mais par rapport à elle… Elle paraissait cassée. Brisée. Et lui se sentait… touché au plus profond. Mais, cette fois, il en avait conscience ; et c'est sciemment, se sentant incapable de la laisser comme cela, de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu, qu'il s'approcha d'elle.

« - Minerva ? »

Pas de réponse. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en avant, un gémissement, plus fort que les autres, se fit entendre.

« - Vous allez bien ? »

Elle trouva la force de secouer la tête. Il cligna des yeux : bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. On aurait dit Marie-Madeleine éplorée devant le corps du Christ, on aurait dit une figure de la femme touchée par le cataclysme, perdue dans Armageddon. Entre la sensation de sa tristesse à elle, et l'impression qu'il avait d'être inutile, additionnée au besoin de la sortir de là, il eut cette idée, si étrange, si anormale. Il y avait une beauté, une poésie, une puissance envoutante dans cette douleur, ces larmes, cette position. Oui, il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement beau… il secoua la tête, pour chasser ces idées qui lui demanderaient des heures d'analyses (il n'avait pas le temps). Elle continuait à pleurer.

S'approchant encore un peu, il prit une décision et lui attrapa doucement les épaules en disant, d'une voix aussi douce qu'il le pouvait :

« - Je vous raccompagne. »

Jusqu'ici, elle semblait ne pas avoir pris conscience de sa présence : même sa réponse par geste avait été faite comme dans un monde parallèle. Le contact physique la surprit, et elle sursauta, lui jetant un regard rapide, embué de larmes. Il aurait voulu ne jamais être témoin de ces larmes, il aurait voulu ne jamais échanger un regard avec ces yeux rougis par les pleurs : il s'en sentait oppressé. Il aurait voulu la secouer pour faire disparaître tout cela ; et pourtant, il savait déjà que ça ne résoudrait pas le problème. Il fallait la consoler… lui qui ne savait même pas se consoler lui-même. Il soupira en écartant son regard pour ne plus croiser le sien : il essaierait. Au moins, il était capable de la raccompagner, même si cela lui rappelait cette fois, celle où il avait fini par prendre un thé… Mais cette fois-là, elle ne pleurait pas : elle était harassée par le fait que sa petite-cousine soit criminelle. C'était définitivement différent.

Ils gravirent les marches en silence, et il sentait les soubresauts de ses pleurs. Il s'en sentait vidé, déprimé. Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours là-dessus. Toujours. Comment oublier qu'il soutenait Minerva, les yeux baignés de larmes et le cœur sans l'ombre d'un doute sans dessus-dessous ? Quittant l'escalier, il s'engagea dans un autre, tandis qu'elle se laissait faire, s'abandonnant à sa conduite tandis qu'elle ne faisait plus que pleurer. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autres qu'au vide de son esprit, et aux larmes qui ne voulaient pas en finir. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, quoiqu'elle l'eût souhaité.

Elle arriva devant le portrait de ses appartements sans s'en rendre compte, et il dut l'interrompre dans ses pleurs. Elle pleurait un peu moins, maintenant. Ce n'était plus que sporadique. Ou, du moins, les pauses étaient-elles sensiblement plus longues.

« - Minerva ?

- Oui…, fit-elle d'une voix affaiblie, en levant la tête.

- Votre appartement…

- Oh, souffla-t-elle. _Othello_. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sans faire de remarque, il l'accompagna à l'intérieur et la fit assoir sur le premier canapé qu'il trouva.

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Je…, commença-t-elle en hochant la tête, avant de se remettre à pleurer avec force. Immobile, il se sentit bête.

- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Un thé ?

- Un thé… ? dit-elle avec un reniflement horriblement peu calculé.

- Bien sûr. »

Il appela un elfe de maison, lui demanda d'amener une tasse de thé ; et une minute plus tard, deux tasses et une théière étaient posées sur la table basse. Il ne put retenir un sourire pâlot face à ce zèle et remplit une des tasses ; puis souffla de mécontentement face à la transparence du liquide : il n'avait pas eu le temps d'infuser. A côté, elle continuait à pleurer… Il hésita avant de s'assoir sur le même canapé, pas loin d'elle, et lui demanda, en essayant de paraître gentil (lui, gentil ! un paroxysme…) :

« - Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Rien d'important, parvint-elle à dire en respirant à toute vitesse. Je… la fatigue.

- Pleurer fait du bien, s'entendit-il dire.

- Pas à outrance, ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Observant que le thé devant être infusé, il en versa dans l'autre tasse.

- Du lait ? demanda-t-il. Elle secoua la tête. Pas de sucre non plus ? Il obtint la même réaction. Il lui tendit la tasse qu'elle prit et porta à ses lèvres. Cependant, une nouvelle crise de larmes vint l'assaillir et elle fut forcée de reposer la porcelaine sur la table. »

Il y eut un silence. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pas comment réagir. Il la voyait pleurer, et il aurait voulu arrêter ça. Bon sang, que faire ! Etait-il Merlin possible qu'il n'y ait rien à faire ? qu'il ne puisse rien faire ? Bien sûr qu'il y avait des possibilités, des manières… Seulement, il ne les connaissait pas. Lui, le reclus de la société, n'avait jamais appris à consoler, à dire des mots gentils. C'était à peine s'il avait su tarir les rares pleurs de sa seule amie, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants. Tandis qu'elle semblait se calmer légèrement, il chercha à se souvenir de ce que faisait les gens, habituellement, pour en consoler d'autres : il avait le vague souvenir de _parler_ et _faire parler_, de _faire rire_, _faire sourire_. Comment faire ?

Il lui jeta un regard, et un mélange de compassion et de malaise lui étreignit le cœur… au diable les hésitations, il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. Il tenterait de faire appel à l'humanisme, la douceur, qui se cachait quelque part au fond de son cœur.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? fit-il. Elle le regarda, balayant d'une main presque tremblante les larmes qui embuaient sa vue.

- Je…, elle respira, visiblement avec difficulté, comme dans un hoquet. Judith.

- Oh… »

Il se sentit encore comme un imbécile, alors qu'il la voyait emportée à nouveau par un torrent de pleurs. Rien de mieux à répondre que _'Oh !'_ Non mais franchement… quel imbécile, incompétent, inutile !

« - Il faut essayer de ne pas y penser…, tenta-t-il. Je suis sûre qu'elle s'entend très bien avec Merlin… »

Il voulu se réprimander mentalement pour la bêtise et le manque d'à-propos de sa remarque, mais l'ombre d'un sourire qui passa sur ses lèvres le fit changer d'avis. Oui, de l'humour… mais quoi ? Pendant un instant, il chercha à vide avant qu'enfin une idée salvatrice, qu'il ne prit pas le temps d'analyser, se sentant trop pressé par le temps, lui vienne. Bien sûr, ça tombait dans la conversation comme un balai dans du jus de citrouille… mais tant pis.

« - Tous les chats sont mortels. Socrate est mortel, donc Socrate est chat(*). Elle le regarda un peu amusée, à travers ses larmes persistantes. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas vous être trompé d'époque Minerva ? Socrate vivait il y a un bout de temps, je crois…

- Imbécile, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle semblait aller mieux. Elle parvint même à se saisir de sa tasse et à en boire quelques gorgées. Se reposant contre le dossier du canapé, elle se mit à respirer tranquillement. Severus, à côté, sentit un poids dans son estomac se défaire lentement ; il avait réussi. Elle ne pleurait plus. Il en aurait presque rigolé d'aise, si cela ne lui avait pas semblé trop incongru. Après coup, il se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû. Une volonté de bien faire, cependant, l'encouragea à s'enquérir de son état, et se laissant à suivre son impulsion, il se tourna vers elle :

« - Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui, oui, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Cependant, un instant après, elle se mordait à nouveau douloureusement la lèvre, prise dans une nouvelle avalanche de larmes. »

Il y eut un claquement de tasse sur la table. Cela le laissa dans un état étrange : mais Merlin, quel… incapable ! Il venait de la faire pleurer à nouveau. Il aurait dû se taire. Ou rire. Oui… il aurait mieux fait de rire plutôt que de jouer les saints Maritain qu'il n'était pas.

La suite se déroula dans le vague. La seule chose claire était que chacun de ses agissements tendait vers l'arrêt de ses larmes à elle. Il finit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, par passer son bras derrière ses épaules et à la tenir un peu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour montrer qu'il était là, sans doute ; dans une impulsion plutôt tendre et douce. Il l'aurait presque bercée. Mais, à son grand malheur, les larmes ne cessaient pas. Et il fallait les faire cesser. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, déprimer ainsi, larmoyante ainsi. Pas elle, pas avec lui à côté. C'était hors de question. La réponse était non. Non…

Il avait resserré son étreinte, un peu compulsivement. Des pleurs. Il avait cherché, par sa gestuelle, à se montrer rassurant. Des pleurs. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Il s'était senti mal. Des pleurs. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de le faire. Des lèvres.

Il l'avait embrassée. Il ne restait que ça à faire, apparemment. Il avait posé ses lèvres sur ses lèvres. Lèvres fines à lèvres fines. Bouche à bouche salvateur. Peut être. Severus Rogue avait embrassé Minerva McGonagall.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Un salon avec deux canapés et une table basse. Un plateau avec une théière et deux tasses, l'une à peine entamée, l'autre remplie d'eau chaude, tout juste colorée. Des larmes en suspensions sur des joues fatiguées. Deux personnes assises sur un canapé de chintz à forte dominante rouge. Un homme, une femme ; tous deux vêtus de noir. Un baiser. Un baiser, et tant de qualificatifs : fortuit, imprévu, chaste, consolateur, impulsif, irréfléchi, et insensé. Surtout insensé ; peut être.

_(*) Toujours Ionesco (c'était dans ma note du chapitre précédant je crois ^^). Et bien sûr, le chat fait référence à l'animagus de Minerva !_

_A/N: Bien... alors, je vous préviens, je vais babiller dans le vide... mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je stresse : après 35 chapitres, j'ai l'impression de brusquement passer un cap avec ces deux personnages. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une finalité et nous reparlerons de ce baiser pendant un bout de temps... mais tout de même ! Les 35 chapitres précédents ont lentement lendus vers cette scène (dans ma tête en tout cas), et la suite va continuer bien sûr, sans que le monde entier n'en soit bouleversé je l'espère..._

_Mais, mais... et bien, j'ai eu la trouille... je sais pas ! Que vous n'aimiez pas, que vous trouviez que ça sort de nulle part. Après 35 chapitres totalement platoniques, ça me parait (vous avez le droit de rire !) un énorme changement. J'ai peur que... non, sincèrement, j'arriverais pas à vous dire. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tout mon petit coeur d'auteur espère que cette scène, qui n'a pas forcément tant de conséquences en soit (ouais, moi l'auteur ça me mets en joie, mais tout de même ^^...), vous plaira. Que vous en verrez la logique et que vous n'aurez pas l'impression qu'elle sorte de nulle part !!!!!_

_... Hum. (Je me sens bête ^^). Je vais me taire là... et vous suplier de me reviewer avec votre avis (si possible rassurant, mais bien sûre j'accepterais avec joie de savoir pourquoi ça ne vous a pas plu si tel devait être le cas !)... Oh ! et vous pouvez reviewer aussi sans blablater sur cette pauvre petite scène : ce n'est pas parce que je me tire les cheveux de questionnements existentiels avec que vous devez faire pareil :D_

_Merci encore de me lire !!!! _


	36. Confessions, et Severus

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Pour commencer... il y a quelques temps je vous annonçais mon amour ! Sachez que je vous adore, vous qui me reviewez (et vous qui me lisez, même si je ne peux pas vous le dire ^^) !!! Je voulais commencer par vous dire que, rien qu'avec vos reviews, j'aurais voulu vous mettre le chapitre suivant quelque chose comme... tout de suite ! Mais cela n'était pas exactement possible, malheureusement... Cependant, sachez que je prévoyais de publier dans quelques temps encore, parce que je rentre en cours et je ne suis pas certaine de pouvour publier aussi souvent ! Mais, grâce -à cause serait plus juste- à mon prof de maths (que j'assassinerais bien), j'ai écrit, et etc. ce qui fait que voici la suite :D _

_Ensuite... merci, merci, et merci ! Vous êtes de sublimissimes revieweurs (tous ceux qui le font) et ce dernier chapitre ainsi que mon pathétique appel à votre avis m'ont fait découvrir de nouveaux lecteurs ! Donc... euh... je vous aime ! J'ai eu surtout des reviews anonymes, alors attention, je vais m'en donner à coeur joie :D _

_**Rin** : est-il nécessaire que je te réponde ? Tu sais déjà qu'à part ton amour pour la mayonnaise et 'l'entremattage', je t'aime ! et sache que j'ai sauté partout parce qu'ils se sont embrassés!_

_**Rosine** : Merci fois mille (x3) ^^ Je suis sur-heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, et plus encore la scène finale :D T'as le droit de la lire autant de fois que tu veux, c'est gratuit ! Je suis donc... heureuse !!! oh et... pas de notes pas utile pour ce chapitre !!_

_**phénarète** : Ah ! je viens de me découvrir quelqu'un qui me lit *saute en l'air* Merci beaucoup pour la review (rien que ça!) et pour ce contenu encore plus !! l'utilisation de "du grand art" m'a fait bondir dans la maison (je suis quelqu'un d'impulsif :p) Je ne peux qu'être absolument ravie de tout ce que tu dis, et espérer de tout coeur que tu continueras à aimer, tant le style que le contenu !!! _

_**dobbymcl** : Merci pour le review, une fois encore ! vraiment merci. Pour ce que tu dis du début... je ne peux qu'être 'contente' d'avoir bien rendue cet état dépressif... Pour la fin, la 'fameuse', je ne peux qu'être encore plus heureuse de voir que ça te plait malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un couple que tu a tendance à apprécier !! Merci encore ! _

_**entalea** : Merci, tout d'abord ! Ensuite, que tu me dises que c'est bien écrit n'est pas déplaisant, loin de là. C'est même... génial ! Quant au baiser, et bien... ravie que tu en ais aimé la description etc. ! voici la suite !_

_**Lou** : Bonjour bonjour, et merci pour la review ! et contente que tu sois d'accord pour le 'placement' du baiser._

_Voilà ! Alors, veuillez m'excuser si ce que je dis ne veux pas vraiment dire grand-chose. Je suis complétement crevée... vraiment, désolée ! Ensuite (je suis sûre qu'il y avait autre chose...) ah oui ! Donc, je vous remercie d'un mouvement général de prendre le temps de me lire. Et je ne peux qu'espérer que ce que j'écris continue à vous plaire ! Comme pour tout le monde, à part une seule et unique personne, rien ne m'appartient d'Harry Potter ! _

_Et enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecteur, et j'attends votre avis ! Bises, Bergère !_

Chapitre 36 : Confessions, et Severus.

Lorsque Septima Vector avait franchi le seuil de la Salle des Professeurs, ce jour-là, elle avait tout de suite eu la sensation de quelque chose d'anormal. Le calme y était surnaturel : pas un chuchotement de conversation, pas un bruissement de feuille. Il n'y avait que le son du vent dehors, affaibli pourtant, chuintant à peine. Normalement, à cette heure, et encore plus puisqu'il n'y avait pas de cours, la pièce aurait dû être remplie. Pourtant, personne ; chacun devait vaquer à ses occupations, et ils n'avaient pas trouvé nécessaire de venir s'installer ici. A leur place, elle aurait sans doute fait pareil s'il n'avait pas fait un froid intenable dans son bureau et ses quartiers. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais de décembre à mars, la température avoisinait les 10 degré dans ses appartements… chose, bien sûr, absolument insupportable. Elle s'en était plainte à plusieurs reprises, mais rien ne semblait résoudre le problème.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait appris à faire de la Salle des Professeurs, avec son bruit et ses aléas, son bureau et même, une partie de l'année, son lieu de vie. A 35 ans, enseignant depuis 8 années déjà à Poudlard, elle était tout compte fait plutôt satisfaite de sa vie : grande, intelligente, et plutôt jolie, elle travaillait dans un domaine qui l'intéressait, à un endroit tout-à-fait sympathique. Très sincèrement, elle ne se plaignait pas et était contente de ce qu'elle avait : que pourrait-elle attendre de plus ? Un amoureux transi, peut être… mais ce n'était définitivement pas son objectif principal.

Habituée à l'endroit comme elle l'était, elle avait plus la sensation d'être un lundi soir, vers 10 heures du soir, qu'aujourd'hui à… elle jeta un œil à la grande horloge dont elle percevait seulement maintenant le claquement rythmé. Cinq heures. Elle secoua la tête, mais avec un sourire : après tout, ça ne lui ferait jamais que davantage de silence et de tranquillité pour se détendre et tenter de corriger quelque copies. Cependant, en lançant le tas de feuille qu'elle tenait à la main, dans un claquement, elle aperçut la tête d'un de ses collègues, se retournant brusquement dans son fauteuil.

« - Filius ?

- Oui…, souffla-t-il d'un air las. »

Elle se rendit immédiatement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas : il était trop tard, bien sûr, mais elle venait de prendre conscience du fait que, sans doute, il aurait préféré ne pas être dérangé. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui lui donnait cette impression de quelque chose d'anormal. Un peu la même impression que celle qu'elle avait eu en pénétrant dans a pièce, mais en plus prenant. Elle jeta un œil aux copies sur la table, et prit sa décision : elle ne pouvait pas décemment s'installer là à corriger des parchemins avec son collègue qui avait un problème, elle ne savait pas quoi, à côté d'elle.

Peut être cela pouvait-il devenir un défaut, mais elle ne supportait pas de ne pas aider les gens : ce comportement se remarquait en particulier avec ces élèves à qui elle donnait des devoirs très compliqués et pour le moins fastidieux, mais à qui elle pouvait réexpliquer une dizaine de fois la même chose. Dans ce cas, elle sentait un vague désagrément dans son estomac à l'idée de ne pas chercher à savoir quel était le problème. Elle secoua la tête, fit quelque pas vers le fauteuil où se tenait son collègue.

« - Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, dit-il en hochant la tête et en se redressant tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à la droite du sien dont le '_Severus Rogue_' c'était définitivement effacé.

- Vous êtes sûr ? »

A nouveau, le petit homme hocha la tête vigoureusement. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se détacher de cette sensation : quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle le jaugea rapidement : il tenait à la main un parchemin plié un nombre innombrable de fois. Il semblait près à ce déchiré, et pourtant le professeur le tenait en y faisant très attention. Elle jeta un œil à son visage défait, puis à nouveau à la lettre : sans être voyante et sans calculs métaphysiques, il lui semblait logique que le problème était là. Une nouvelle, une annonce…

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle doucement en faisant un signe de tête vers le papier. »

Il se tourna un peu brusquement vers elle, la dévisageant (sans doute assez impoliment, mais tant pis…) : c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui. Pourtant… il devait avouer que le partager avec quelqu'un pourrait peut être le soulager. C'était quelque chose de personnel dont il ne parlerait pas à n'importe qui… mais la vérité était qu'il avait envie de le lui dire. Il s'entendait particulièrement bien avec sa collègue… et puis, la jeune femme n'était pas une gamine, elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années de moins que lui… elle comprendrait, il en était sûr. Elle ne se moquerait pas de l'étrangeté de la situation.

« - Mon ex-femme est très malade.

- Ex-femme ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle s'en repentit immédiatement : mais quelle imbécile ! elle touchait à sa vie privée. Elle fut donc plutôt étonnée de l'entendre répondre.

- Oui… c'est une histoire compliquée…

- Vous pouvez me le dire, si vous voulez…

- Oh, c'est sans intérêt, fit-il avec un pâle sourire.

- Je vous jure que si, si c'est important pour vous, répondit-elle avec un sourire un peu plus franc qui lui éclaircit légèrement le cœur.

- Et bien…, dit-il avant de la regarder un instant, pesant une dernière fois le pour et le contre. Il lui faisait confiance. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Nous nous sommes mariés jeunes, amoureux transis etc. Et… un an avant que je ne commence à enseigner à Poudlard, avec je ne sais plus quel héritage, elle a apprit que j'avais des origines Gobelins. Ca m'avait toujours paru si logique, rien qu'à mon apparence, que… je ne le lui avais jamais dit… Quoiqu'il en soit, continua-t-il après une pause, elle m'a dit qu'elle devait me quitter, qu'elle ne pouvait pas épouser quelqu'un ayant du sang Gobelin… tout en m'expliquant qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de moi. Il fit une nouvelle pause, la regardant assez fixement en finissant. Je n'ai jamais vraiment bien compris… Alors nous avons divorcé, et depuis on se voit une fois par an, dans un café… »

Sa voix expira dans un soupir, et elle ne trouva rien à dire pour le moment : que répondre à ça. Ca avait un côté tragédie Classique, destin irréversible et terrible. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux que, s'il ne l'aimait plus avec passion comme autrefois, il portait encore une affection très profonde à son ex-épouse. Sans doute n'avait-il jamais tout à fait tiré une croix sur elle… de ce point de vue, elle trouvait cette idée de se revoir régulièrement assez mauvaise, destructrice. Sans doute l'ex-Madame Flitwick avait-elle pensé bien faire, n'étant manifestement pas totalement détachée de son mari elle non plus… mais, objectivement, ce n'était pas autre chose qu'un moyen de s'enfoncer dans une situation inextricable.

Lui restait silencieux, manifestement prostré, rejouant dans sa tête le film de ses quelques années de bonheur. Il s'y était fait, bien sûr, avec le temps. Mais la savoir malade, comme cela… il avait l'impression que c'était la fin. Il avait peur. Il se sentait abandonné, oublié. C'est pourquoi la voix de sa collègue le tira assez violemment de ses pensées. Elle avait un air un peu inquiet, sincère…

« - Mais, ça ne doit pas être grave. Enfin, je veux dire, elle est jeune…, sur ce elle hésita. Non ? »

Elle haïssait sa maladresse : comment était-il Merlin possible qu'elle n'arrive pas à formuler une phrase à propos ? Elle marchait sur des œufs, et elle avait la sensation de parvenir à en fissurer une demi-douzaine à chaque pas. C'était frustrant… mais pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se taire ; et elle fut grandement soulagé de constaté qu'il n'avait l'air ni offensé ni davantage déprimé.

« - Ils lui ont trouvé un cancer de poumon…, il soupira… Phase terminale. Il lui jeta un œil et ajouta, avec un presqu'sourire attendri, elle fumait des cigarettes moldus.

- Oh, je vois… Je suis…, elle suspendit sa phrase devant l'inutilité de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle le regarda. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je comprends, ajouta-t-elle.

- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire. »

A nouveau, ils se turent. Elle n'osait plus parler à nouveau, avec cette sensation qu'elle allait encore dire une imbécilité de la pire sorte… mais que cette fois ça ne passerait pas. Dans une telle situation, tout un chacun, même de la plus douce nature, pouvait facilement être touché à vif et s'emporter. Elle-même était très facilement sujette à ce genre de choses : la grande phrase de sa mère à son sujet, pendant des années, avait été qu'elle était gentille, jolie et intelligente, mais sanguine... Elle secoua la tête : qu'est-ce que ces réflexions venaient faire là, bon sang ?

« - C'est quelqu'un de très gentil, vous savez.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit-elle en souriant avec une certaine indulgence.

- Elle dit qu'elle n'en a plus que pour 2 mois à peine…, dit-il, et elle fut surprise par le changement soudain de sujet.

- Oh…

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais j'aurais cru que la médecine sorcière était efficace contre le cancer, quelque soit ça forme.

- Je…, commença-t-elle avant de se taire. Elle devait avouer avoir le même sentiment.

- Et bien non, expliqua-t-il tristement. C'est rare chez les sorciers, et on ne peut le soigner… Il poussa un soupir. Quelle idée de fumer !

- Hum-ha, opina-t-elle dans un son étouffé.

- Je vous raconte ma vie, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il après une pause. Je suis désolé…

- Non ! Non ! interrompit-elle. Je veux dire… ça ne me pose pas de problème.

- C'est gentil.

- C'est sincère. Je…

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas mon problème ! s'exclama-t-elle, soudain gênée.

- Je vous ai raconté mes histoires, alors allez-y : je ne le prendrais pas mal.

- J'espère, fit-elle avec un pâle sourire avant d'inspirer et expirer profondément. Vous allez aller à l'hôpital ?

- Demain, je pense… »

Elle hocha la tête, et ils retombèrent dans le silence pendant cinq minutes, peut être plus, peut être moins (quoiqu'elle en doutât). Ce n'était pas un de ces silences à proprement parler pesant… mais l'atmosphère n'était pas des plus agréables pour autant. Elle sentait que l'entrevue était finie, devait se finir ici… mais elle n'osait pas se lever, ne serait-ce pour le prétexte futile de tirer un rideau ou de redresser une plante (plante inexistante se dit-elle, après réflexion). Elle se rendait compte qu'il lui avait été beaucoup plus facile de s'immiscer dans la vie d'un collège -et ami ?- qu'en ressortir ne l'était… C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il se remit à parler, de cette voix un peu éraillée que l'on a lorsque l'on hésite à parler depuis quelques temps, elle retint un soupir de soulagement et un large sourire.

« - Je vais aller répondre. »

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire encourageant, et se leva un quart de seconde après lui, le laissant passer devant elle et ne bougeant plus jusqu'à ce qu'il est passé le seuil. Sans conviction, elle rejoignit le fauteuil qui faisait face à son tas de copies abandonné. Elle s'assit, en saisit une mais au premier regard elle s'en sentit dégoûtée. Restant ainsi, la feuille à la main, son regard se perdit vite dans le vague tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle avait cette sensation face à la vie, cette impression diffuse, cette remise en question. Pas même de la tristesse, à peine de la mélancolie. Un air de vague, un air de flottement, d'incertitude. Le retour de ce grand questionnement existentiel et inhérent à toute vie humaine : qui suis-je ? où vais-je ? dans quel état j'erre ? Elle rit un peu sottement au calembour… Dans quelle étagère ? Elle ne savait pas dans laquelle se ranger, quoiqu'à première vue, elle ferait un adorable livre d'Arithmancie. Elle secoua la tête : mais Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Un instant plus tard, cependant, elle était à nouveau perdue dans des réflexions plus ou moins sérieuses, plus ou moins complexes…

.

Ces lèvres, sans doute, n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Ou peut être le devaient-elles, par quelque coup du destin, quelque choix divin, quelque simple concours de circonstances…

Mais, qu'elles l'eussent dû ou non, et que le mot erreur soit raisonnablement applicable à ce fait ou non… Cela ne changeait rien à la pure et simple vérité : ces lèvres se touchaient, pressées l'une contre l'autre. Assez doucement. Et un tel mouvement ne pouvait s'appeler que baiser… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot un tant soit peu approprié. Un baiser. S'embrasser.

Alors qu'il resserrait insensiblement son étreinte, comme pour l'approcher un peu plus, il eut comme un coup foudroyant de lucidité : dans son esprit, la barbarie d'une lumière crue sur ce qu'il faisait. La conclusion vint vite, naturellement, facilement : il était en train d'embrasser Minerva McGonagall ! Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il s'éloigna violement et resta l'espace d'un instant immobile, béat, à la regarder, tout aussi semblable à une statue, ne comprenant pas plus, ne réfléchissant pas plus. Ils se regardèrent sans parvenir à réfléchir, ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils n'y arrivaient pas, ils tournaient à vide. Et puis, d'un coup, un autre mot l'éveilla de sa torpeur. _Embrassé_… Dans un flot désordonné, il se mit à penser à tout ce que cela impliquait, au geste que ça impliquait, tandis qu'il se levait brusquement et partait en courant presque, en s'enfuyant, véritablement bouleversé.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qu'il croisait, marchant toujours plus vite avec cette vague peur de pleurer, il se dirigea à toute allure vers les cachots pour chercher le calme. Cependant, arrivé face à l'entrée de ses appartements, il ne s'arrêta même pas et ne donna qu'un regard dépréciateur au portrait qui gardait l'entrée : il avait besoin d'un endroit vide. Vraiment vide. Totalement vide. Un endroit pour déverser sa colère. Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs étroits, traversa les vieilles toiles d'araignées, se frotta à la poussière noirâtre des murs, et finit par entrer dans une salle désaffectée, probablement un lieu de détention pour élèves il y avait quelques siècles. L'endroit lui était familier : c'avait été un refuge d'adolescent.

Arrivé, et ayant refermé la porte, il commença à l'accabler de sorts de protections, l'un après l'autre, avant de sembler revenir à la raison… Il prit une large inspiration et se retourna, sentant à nouveau une insurmontable vague le submerger. Pour tenter de s'en décharger, il extermina la moindre trace de quoique ce soit des murs et du plafond, la pièce devenant plus que propre, et pourtant toujours aussi glauque. Il ne pensait pas. Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas. Il verrait à penser plus tard. Pour le moment, il était trop rageur contre il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi pour penser. Chaque début d'idée et de souvenir déclenchait un regain d'énergie. Après avoir fait exploser en mille morceaux le seul vestige de meuble de la place, il entreprit de le métamorphoser, encore et encore. Une table, une chaise, un matelas, une boite aux lettres. Et puis d'autres choses, des bêtises : un service à thé, un bout de tôle rouillé, un grand morceau de tissu noir, un arbuste, un calamar, un vase, et à nouveau une table. Mais, soudain, il s'arrêta et, transformant l'objet en un tas de poussière le fit disparaître : de toutes les choses possibles, il avait fallu qu'il _métamorphose_ des objets ! Il ne les avait pas ensorcelés, il n'avait pas cherché à faire un ballet avec… non ! Il avait utilisé cette espèce de reste de bois pour en changer l'apparence. L'apparence ! En rageant, il se retourna et lança un sort au hasard, lequel, frappant la porte accablée de sortilèges de protection, lui fut renvoyé puissamment. Surpris, il esquiva et s'apprêta à répondre avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas un attaquant mais une porte qu'il avait lui-même rendue absolument inaccessible ! Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, presqu'à s'en faire mal, et expira le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer, ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'absorber précipitamment une parcelle d'air et un peu d'oxygène.

Et il se mit à réfléchir, parce qu'il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'une autre alternative. Réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait… ce qu'il avait fait ! Merlin ! Il ferma les yeux… l'idée même ne passait pas.

Quelle folie ! La pensée même de cette… _chose_… était une folie. Une folie pure et simple, étrange et ridicule ! Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Qu'avait-il donc fait ! Quelle connerie… Comment avait-il pu faire ça, de son plein gré ? Il n'avait rien absorbé, il était dans un état normal, il ne se sentait pas trouble. Il savait qu'il était Severus Rogue… et il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas une invention.

Maintenant qu'il était revenu à un calme relatif, il ressentait cette impression persistante de lèvres contre les siennes. De lèvres que lui-même avait choisi de venir embrasser… Choisi ? Quoi choisi ? Non, non, ce n'était pas un choix. On ne pouvait nommer cela un choix. Ca n'en était pas un : jamais il n'aurait fait un tel choix sciemment et raisonnablement. …N'est-ce pas ?

Il laissa échapper un grognement de frustration et d'énervement : évidement ! Comme si lui personne censée et maîtresse d'elle-même entre toutes avait pu faire cela de manière raisonnable. Non, non, et non. Non ! C'avait été une impulsion.

Une impulsion ridicule, imbécile et irréfléchie : il n'arrivait même pas à croire que, même sous le coup d'un quelconque emportement, il ait pu être aussi stupide. L'embrasser ? Et quoi d'autre, hein ? Se laisser aller comme avec cette écervelée de Pfliffer, et finir avec des embarras jusqu'au cou !? Des problèmes qui se seraient peut-être même révélés plus grave ! Ah…

Se rendant compte que, tout de même, c'était trop, il souffla bruyamment, regrettant désormais d'avoir réduit à rien la table… il n'avait plus d'endroit ou s'assoir. Or, maintenant, il ressentait le besoin de s'appuyer, de trouver quelque chose pour le soutenir. Pas de sièges, rien… il poussa un autre soupir et finit par se laisser glisser contre un des murs. Il ferma les yeux, et commença à respirer, le plus doucement qu'il pouvait, cherchant à regagner un peu de paix, et à oublier. S'il avait put, il aurait oublié tout de suite… mais il ne trouvait ni le courage ni la force de tenter la périlleuse entreprise de se lancer un sort d'Oubliettes, ou d'extraire une pensée dont il savait qu'il resterait plus que de larges séquelles (autant dire qu'il s'en souviendrait tout autant).

Lentement, sa respiration devint régulière, presque calme, pas si loin de celle d'un homme endormi. Cet état, si inhabituel, de sérénité, le ramena dans ses souvenirs ; et n'ayant pas la force de balayer son esprit, il se laissa lentement aller à revivre la scène. Etrangement, il eut l'impression de voir et ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait, quelque part, pas eu le temps ou la capacité de percevoir.

Le baiser : il y avait une douceur dans ce baiser. Il y avait un besoin. Un besoin d'arrêter ces pleurs, de les forcer à se tarir. Et peut être autre chose, mais il ne pouvait le dire, même maintenant. Une douceur. La douceur était incroyable, timide, simple. Il avait serré ses épaules, et il avait fallu qu'il pousse le mouvement plus loin, au bout ou presque. Une main posée sur son bras, des lèvres venues en effleurer d'autres ; cela était logique, un enchainement naturelle, un approfondissement. Il n'avait pas cherché l'entremêlement des langues, le ballet des bouches, la passion de l'absolu ; et ce n'était qu'une pression de lèvres. Plus que posées, moins que forcées… juste appuyée. C'était indescriptible… il se répétait.

La pression, juste le toucher : les autres sens en pause. L'odeur sans fragrance, le goût sans perception, l'ouïe soumise au silence. Et la vue, entre tous, inexistante. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son visage avant, pendant. L'après la montrait immobile, dans l'incompréhension, étrange. Mais il n'y avait pas d'image pour avant, parce qu'il ne regardait pas, parce qu'il ne faisait que faire, toucher. Effleurer l'épaule, presser les lèvres. La douceur, et l'impression toujours sur ses lèvres…

Les yeux fermés, il passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, lentement : la sensation ne partait pas. Elle était prégnante et incroyable. Où cela allait-il le mener ? Ou plutôt, où cela allait-il les mener ? Car ils étaient deux, dans le processus ; et quoique l'un et l'autre embarqués, il était bien celui qui tenait la barque… il l'avait embrassée. Lèvres à lèvres… Il secoua la tête.

Cela ne pouvait que mener nulle part… il ne parvenait pas à définir son sentiment face à cette vérité. Mais c'était bien vrai : qu'est-ce que deux personnes comme eux pouvaient bien avoir comme explication pour s'embrasser… ? Rien. Ils étaient trop différents, n'est-ce pas, pour qu'une telle relation, une telle _chose_, puisse fonctionner. Non, non, ils étaient trop différents, vraiment…

Lui était un homme fermé, froid, mauvais. Il avait cette distance, cet enfermement, ce manque de sentiment ; et il l'avait en tout. Même avec Lily, il avait créé une distanciation. Rongé par le mal qu'il avait fait et qu'il ferait encore, par celui qu'il avait dû subir étant enfant, il ne connaissait pas de sentiment positif : il ne ressentait rien sinon du remord, des regrets, de la haine, de la peur. Et il le savait : il avait conscience qu'on le taxait de manquer de cœur à raison ; parce qu'il n'avait plus de cœur, ou plus assez, le sien étant parti aussi loin que possible de son esprit pour être moins accablé. Il n'avait rien à offrir, et il n'osait pas prendre. Quelque part, ses pensées étaient celles d'un vieil homme aigri et dépressif.

Elle, au contraire, cachait un cœur sous la carapace : elle savait rire, sourire. Elle connaissait ces mots si loin qu'étaient l'amour et l'amitié… elle savait en être proche si elle le voulait. Elle portait de la bonté en son sein, de la douceur ; et celles-ci, cachées souvent, n'en étaient que plus puissantes. Sans le montrer, elle avait une générosité innée qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer tant il se savait égoïste et fermé…

Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas d'égoïsme. D'ailleurs, que gagnerait-il à prolonger cette mascarade ? Que voulait-elle dire ? Lui, qui ne savait pas aimer, ou du moins ne le savait plus depuis ce qui paraissait des siècles… qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser ? Etait-ce juste ces larmes ? Non… cela paraissait impossible, ridicule. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, dans le fond ; un sentiment ou une envie très certainement horriblement égoïste et dont il se sentait honteux sans même le connaître encore. Il rouvrit les yeux mais, se sentant agressé par le peu de clarté qui régnait, les referma bien vite pour ressentir, à nouveau, cette impression sur ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il en pensait, mais il avait conscience qu'il pourrait recommencer ce geste sans s'en sentir gêné… pour ne pas dire qu'il en serait plutôt heureux.

Poussant un long soupir, il se força à ouvrir les yeux et se redressa légèrement contre le mur, appuyant son dos désormais parfaitement droit contre la pierre, les genoux repliés, à la manière d'un enfant, et pourtant avec cette rigidité si caractéristique. Il scanna lentement la totalité de la pièce vide, et laissa échapper un autre son, un peu plaintif : il ne pouvait s'attacher. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas quelqu'un d'attachant, et il n'y avait personne au monde qui voudrait de lui comme d'un être humain. Il était une machine, un exécutant… être un homme n'était pas vraiment dans ses possibilités. Déjà, avoir réussi à s'attirer une certaine sympathie de la part de sa collègue était incroyable… comment avait-il pu tout envoyer en l'air en l'embrassant sous le prétexte qui lui semblait à lui-même spécieux qu'elle pleurait ! Quel imbécile… jamais il n'aurait osé briser une unique amitié ainsi ; et voilà que sans savoir comment il venait de briser l'infime part d'humanité qu'il avait réussi à se construire. Il fronça à peine les sourcils… amitié ? Un fin sourire, improbable, vint se déposer sur ses lèvres au souvenir de leurs querelles d'adolescents avant d'être effacé brusquement… il avait brisé tout cela ! Après, depuis des années, avoir créé un lien, il venait de le casser en mille morceaux par un geste déplacé. Inconsciemment, en l'embrassant, il avait cherché à passer le cap supérieur… trop peu d'affection à son égard faisait qu'il ne savait poser de frontière : elle lui avait donné un peu, il avait fallu que son instinct de naufragé tente de prendre le tout.

Il n'était pas attachant, et il ne pouvait pas s'attacher…

Après avoir réussi à penser avec autant d'honnêteté et, objectivement, il est possible de dire qu'il y avait de la vérité pure dans certaines de ses réflexions, il se sentit soudain étrange et, en se redressant, se retrouva presque chancelant en se rendant compte du cheminement qu'avait pris son esprit. Quoi ? Que venait-il de _penser_ ? Qu'il avait eu envie d'avoir une relation avec Minerva McGonagall… quelle mauvaise blague ! Bien sûr que non : il ne voulait pas relation, pas d'attachement ! Il était quelqu'un de lointain, de solitaire, voyons ! Comme s'il cherchait à avoir des relations avec des gens différents, autres ! Non, décidément, c'était trop fort ! Il laissa échapper un grognement en se relevant complètement, redevenant le Severus Rogue des jours habituels. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec quiconque… et encore moins _elle_ !

Elle avait eu l'audace, avec ces pleurnichements indignes, de lui faire faire un geste absolument anormal et contre lui-même ; elle l'avait fait trahir Lily. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de se convaincre qu'il lui en voulait et s'en sortant plutôt bien. Rapidement, il repoussa tout les concepts d'amitié, d'amour voire même de cohabitation et décida arbitrairement qu'il la haïssait. Non, il n'adresserait plus la parole à ce trouble-calme, cette vieille imbécile qu'il avait embrassé ! C'était de sa faute de toute façon, et il ne voulait pas en entendre parler ! Il tentait de se faire croire qu'il était en colère, et non qu'il créait se sentiment pour cacher ses peurs, ses hésitations, et une vague honte.

Les pensées qu'il avait eu précédemment n'était que des foutaises sans profondeur, et c'était elle et ce qu'elle l'avait poussé à faire qui en était la cause… n'est-ce pas ? En continuant ces réflexions, il en serait bientôt arrivé à conclure qu'elle l'avait embrassé et qu'il n'avait rien demandé puisque, de toute façon, il l'avait toujours haïe. Cependant, entendant les vagues répercussions de l'horloge qui sonnait 6 heures, il poussa un soufflement énervé et entreprit de défaire la multitude de sorts qui entravait la porte, tout en la maudissant tant qu'il le pouvait et se lamentant auprès de Merlin pour son malheur et sa malchance en une suite de grommèlements insensés et qui auraient plus prêté à rire qu'autre chose.

Dès qu'une pensée contraire à ce qu'il avait _décidé _de penser venait s'installer dans le flot de ses réflexions, il s'empressait de la balayer violement, sans la regarder de trop près, de peur que trop de vérité ne s'y soit immiscé et qu'il se retrouve obligé de reconnaître la bêtise de sa décision. Naturellement, la dédaigner n'allait en rien régler son problème… mais il n'avait jamais su se tirer d'embarras et de questionnements existentiels autrement qu'en rejetant puissamment la faute sur l'autre. Alors, dans cette situation qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, il oubliait toutes les réflexions sensées et sentimentales qu'il avait pu avoir, et se dépêchait de ne plus penser à rien qu'à sa faute à elle, uniquement et exclusivement à elle. Elle, la pauvre, qui n'avait fait que le croiser dans un couloir alors qu'elle baignait ses mains de larmes…

Ayant fini de déloquer la porte, d'un geste brusque du poignet il la fit s'ouvrir sans la toucher, et parti sans se retourner pour retrouver ses appartements où il trouverait quelque chose de la première importance à faire pour ne plus réfléchir… Mme Pomfresh n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle était presque au bout du stock de Pimentine ? Sans doute…

Pas vraiment satisfait de lui-même, il se mit au travail dès qu'il attint son laboratoire. S'il avait cherché à analyser son comportement, ce qu'il n'aurait fait pour rien au monde tant cela aurait été dangereux, il se serait rendu compte qu'il s'aveuglait à n'en plus pouvoir ; mais avant tout que ce besoin de réagir aussi fortement, de manière si disproportionnée, montrait bien qu'il était touché très profondément, si ce n'est bouleversé. Il s'était empêtré dans des contradictions, rejetant toute affection alors qu'il ne rêvait que de cela, et se faisant croire qu'il la haïssait quand, au fond, il n'y avait bien qu'elle, parmi les vivants, pour qui il pouvait dire éprouver au moins de l'amitié, de l'attachement, en somme. De l'admiration, il en avait pour Dumbledore, de la haine pour quelques uns, de l'indifférence pour le reste… et pour elle une forme de tendresse. Pour avoir l'impression d'avoir poussé cette tendresse trop loin, il décidait de la réduire à zéro ce qui, bien sûr était impossible. Mais de cela, il ne voulait pas en entendre parler : il préférait se contredire lui-même et s'aveugler, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, pour foncer droit dans un mur sans le voir, et ne pas anticiper le choc parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à subir la vue de l'obstacle ; que de chercher une solution autre, se remettre en question dans une quête de chemins de traverse.

_Voili-voilou. Je vous ai explorer Severus en long en large et en travers ! Et, comme vous le constatez, malgré mon début sur d'autres personnages, je ne suis pas sadique au point de ne pas vous mettre au moins une réaction :D_

_Enfin... what did you think, dear all of you ???_


	37. Minerva, et du regard au nondit

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, avec un plus grand délais... et je m'en excuse platement. La rentrée, la découverte terrible du concept de philo (non, je rigole !) et surtout, en ce moment, la soudaine sensation, trop vraie, qu'il va falloir bosser comme une malade. Cela avec quelques interrogations existentielles sur le futur, et vous y êtes ! Mais, comme vous n'en avez rien à faire de ma vie, et que ce qui nous importe c'est la vie des personnages... je vais arrêter de déblaterer ma vie !_

_Alors, le traditionnel grand grand et énorme rémerciement pour les reviews ! Je vous remercie tous de me lire, ceux qui m'ont ajoutés en alerte ou en favori beaucoup aussi ! Ensuite... **Rin** : Que te dire, que te dire ? Hum... rien ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! t'es pas censée travailler, hein ? ;) **dobbymcl** : merci beaucoup pour la review ! j'ai été toute ravie et émue et tout à ton compliment sur ma manière de rendre les sentiments de cet emberlificoté de Severus ! Quant à Filius et Septima, il y aura bien une suite à leur 'histoire' ! Je me rend compte que j'adore ajouter des histoires plus courtes et parallèles dans ma fic ! merci encore :D **entalea** : merci pour le commentaire ! La réaction de Minerva ? bien sûr ! _

_Voilà, maintenant... et bien, comme le titre le dit bien, Minerva... et ? et bah vous verrez ! :D J'espère que cela vous plaira (et moi ze veux votre avis :D) et... je vous souhaite une (très) agréable lecture ! Bergère._

Chapitre 37 : Minerva, et du regard au non-dit.

Pendant une demi-minute, après qu'il ait quitté la pièce dans un mouvement violent, elle resta immobile avec le regard vaguement fixé sur la porte qui se fermait lentement en grinçant. Puis, lentement, elle cligna des paupières et de ses yeux coulèrent quelques résidus de larmes qu'elle balaya de la main sans même se rendre compte qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer sans fin et sans conséquence. Et soudain, alors que le tableau qui cachait l'entrée finissait de clore la pièce, elle sembla se réveiller et secoua brusquement la tête, prise par un étonnement subit : les yeux agrandis par le choc, elle se saisit d'une tasse au hasard et la porta à ses lèvres par pur réflexe, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne faisait que boire de l'eau chaude. Elle frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, se mordillant légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure de manière assez nerveuse : elle ne parvenait pas à en revenir… Elle venait de se faire embrasser par Severus…

Y penser aussi crument la fit ressentir une forme de honte diffuse indéfinissable, avec cette impression que ses joues rougissaient légèrement. Elle n'était pas une adolescente. Elle était juste… pour le moment, elle n'arrivait pas à quitter le stade de l'étonnement. Tout cela était arrivé comme dans un monde parallèle et ouaté… était-ce vraiment arrivé, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre, quoique sachant bien qu'elle n'avait pas pu inventer une chose pareille. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la porte fermée, elle secoua la tête et revint à ses pensées en s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil, cherchant à faire partir cette impression de chaleur sur ses pommettes. Comment était-il possible qu'il l'ait embrassée ?

Elle se souvenait d'avoir pleuré encore et encore, mais la honte de s'être donnée ainsi en spectacle passait pour le moment en second plan face à la sensation d'ahurissement dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire pour avoir les idées plus claires. Dans un effort surhumain, elle se força à réunir ses souvenirs : la tasse de thé, les pleurs, la blague sur Ionesco, et puis soudain elle ne se souvenait plus de rien avant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si… à vrai dire, il y avait comme une pression sur son épaule, une secousse. Mais ce n'était rien face à l'impression de ce baiser : dans son souvenir il était long, d'une longueur incroyable et pourtant totalement immobile. Et il y avait… quelque chose.

La pauvreté de son vocabulaire pour décrire cette sensation la fit comme chanceler dans ses bases et elle fronça les sourcils, brusquement frappée par une idée soudaine… quelle idée, franchement ? Comment ce faisait-il que…

Pourtant, cette idée à peine entamée fut coupée par une autre qui s'imposa facilement en balayant ces réflexions : la sensation qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, de gênant, et pourtant de logique. Enfin… que cela pouvait-il vouloir dire ? Ca ne pouvait pas signifier ce que cela paraissait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle cligna des yeux avant de formuler la pensée en entier : ça ne pouvait pas être une déclaration d'_amour_, quoique les ressemblances soient… troublantes. Elle eut un petit rire nerveux, très loin d'un son qu'on s'attendrait à échapper d'entre les lèvres de Minerva McGonagall ; et sans beaucoup réfléchir au pourquoi de cette recherche, sans vraiment réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, elle entreprit de réfléchir à la liste des raisons qui faisaient qu'il était logique que ça ne pouvait pas être une démonstration d'amour.

C'était Severus, non de Merlin ! Il ne pouvait ressentir de l'amour… et puis, elle eut une vague idée de Lily ; mais dans l'état étrange où elle se trouvait elle ne parvint pas à faire clairement le lien. Elle compta simplement ce prénom au nombre des explications qui interdisaient l'explication logique de son geste. Pourtant, après avoir fait cette courte liste, et persuadée de s'être parfaitement convaincue, elle se mit à chercher dans un autre domaine. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire avec le reste, qui n'avait rien à faire avec… rien. Mais elle ne le voyait pas, bien sûr, en train de penser à une chose ou une autre dans un flot ininterrompu. _Ca ne pouvait pas marcher entre eux_. Cette pensée, quoiqu'elle n'en voie pas la tournure et le sens pour le moins étrange, lui tira un autre rire ridicule et assez adolescent dont elle ne démêla pas vraiment la signification.

Ils se ressemblaient trop. Bien trop… Des gens qui se ressemblaient tant ne pouvaient arriver à créer une histoire d'amour : ce n'était pas possible. Et, alors même que lui pointait leurs différences avec aigreur, elle se mit à faire état de leurs points communs. Ils se voyaient tous les jours, sans cesse, à se croiser matin, midi et soir ; à parler dans la Salle des professeurs ; à ne pas être d'accord au sujet de leurs élèves ; à se supporter tout le jour. Non, non, c'était beaucoup trop. Mais ça, c'était une futilité, ce n'était rien. Là où était le noyau du problème, ce que l'on pouvait vraiment nommer une ressemblance, était dans des replis bien plus profonds de l'âme, dans une dimension bien plus personnelle de l'individu. Qui d'autre se cachait derrière un masque ? Car oui… quoiqu'il fasse pour le cacher, elle pouvait sentir la présence de cette carapace, cette manière de se cacher. Il ressentait un besoin de ne pas se montrer lui au grand-jour ; et elle n'avait pu le comprendre que lorsqu'elle avait aperçu des fissures voire, rarement, vu au-delà du masque –occurrence unique ou presque. D'elle-même, elle n'aurait pu dire autre chose : oui, elle se cachait derrière une mine sévère, oui, elle avait un cœur et des sentiments que personne, ô grand jamais, ne devait voir. Elle avait instinctivement fait comme cela depuis des années ; et elle ne pouvait croire qu'il l'ait calculé plus qu'elle. Son passé, peut être, avait-il aidé… peut être.

Et puis, il y avait cette irascibilité, commune, cette ironie cinglante, commune, cette manière d'imposer le respect, commune. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire presqu'aigre en pensant : un comportement de vieux couple chamailleur, en commun. On ne basait pas une relation là-dessus ! Et, plus encore, on ne commençait pas une relation comme cela : c'était signer la fin avant le début, signer les papiers du divorce avant même de s'être fiancé... La conséquence de l'ennui était là, déjà, avant même qu'il n'y ait eu d'ennui dans le couple ; et, d'ailleurs, le mot couple ne parviendrait jamais à se mettre en application dans de telles circonstances.

Elle battit précipitamment des paupières et son visage se déforma dans une expression de surprise tout sauf feinte : _couple_ ? Elle revit en accéléré sa réflexion : _couple_ ! Elle venait de… Non ! Non ? Elle soupira bruyamment. Oui… Comment avait-elle tout simplement pu faire ça ? Penser ça ? Quelle…

Hum. De toutes manières, quoiqu'il en soit et qu'il advienne, et que la terre soit plate ou ronde, que l'âme soit immortelle ou non… ça ne voulait rien dire. En ignorant délibérément un pincement au cœur de devoir quitter ces pensées, elle se le répéta : ce baiser ne voulait rien dire. Et, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il avait une quelconque signification ! Bien sûr, ça avait un côté flatteur de penser qu'elle pouvait, enfin, intéresser quelqu'un mais…

Doux Merlin ! Il y avait une telle différence d'âge, c'était incroyable d'y penser comme cela. Il avait… elle en ouvrit presque la bouche d'étonnement : dans les 23 ans. Comment pouvait-il paraître si vieux ? Comment cela pouvait-il ne pas la frapper toujours qu'elle travaillait avec un gamin ? 23 ans… qui d'autre, à cet âge, paraissait si fatigué et vide, si proche de la fin, si… pareil à elle ? Quelque part, il était un enfant ; et elle trop vieille pour cela… Mais surtout, il était si jeune. Et pourtant il avait cet air si profond, abyssal, de savoir du monde et de connaissance de sa misère : il avait trop vécu en trop peu de temps. Et, étrangement, il avait aussi trop peu vécu ; il n'avait pas eu le temps de vivre et d'aimer vraiment, il n'avait pas eu le temps non plus d'être heureux, ni même d'exister complètement. Tout était incomplet. Elle soupira : elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? A peine plus… Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui…

A nouveau, elle secoua brusquement la tête : ça ne voulait _rien_ dire. Etait-ce donc si compliqué à comprendre qu'elle ne parvienne pas à l'intégrer ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ca ne voulait rien dire, malgré ce pincement insupportable et cœur, et cette vague envie que ce soit le contraire ; malgré le fait qu'un baiser voulait toujours dire quelque chose, y comprit l'indifférence, mais pas rien ; malgré cette impression qui revenait, par moment, sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser avait existé, et il devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose… mais y réfléchir objectivement l'amenait dans des domaines complexes et impossibles, et de peur de s'y perdre elle préférait contredire tous ses principes et son habituelle curiosité des choses : il fallait que cela ne veuille rien dire sans quoi, quelque part, elle ne répondrait plus du cours de ses pensées. Elle ne répondrait plus de rien.

Bien sûr que ça ne voulait rien dire ! Naturellement… c'était une erreur. Une vulgaire erreur, un coup de tête irréfléchi. Elle pleurnichait comme une enfant, il s'était trouvé là, il n'en avait plus pu, et il l'avait embrassée pour la faire taire. Parce qu'il en avait plus que marre. Elle hocha la tête comme pour marquer la véracité de cette hypothèse, mais sans cesser de froncer les sourcils. Ou peut être que lui aussi était tellement fatigué qu'il avait fait ça comme il lui aurait serré la main : l'esprit trop sans dessus-dessous pour réfléchir, dans un état second.

Elle fit une pause, constatant que la tasse qu'elle tenait encore, vide désormais, n'avait contenu que de l'eau. La reposant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre la plus proche. Dessus, un glacis léger laissait voir que la température extérieure était à proprement parler gelée ; et son souffle venait embuer la face interne de la fenêtre. Elle prit quelques inspirations, avant qu'une autre idée, violente, vienne presque la faire trembler : maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé un état presque normal, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Comment diantre avait-il _osé_ l'embrasser ? Elle ! Minerva McGonagall ! Comment cela, hein ? Quelle audace : aller l'embrasser !

C'était… inadmissible. Elle plissa les sourcils, les rides sur son front apparaissant plus marquées, et elle s'humecta lentement les lèvres, avec ce souvenir irrémédiablement lié à celles-ci. Personne n'allait l'embrasser sans lui demander son avis, sans… Ha ! C'était un manque total de respect, une… Elle ne trouvait pas de mot propre à décrire ce que c'était, mais il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il aurait dû aller promener ses lèvres ailleurs. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, à ce qu'elle savait ? Elle eut un petit rire moqueur. Ni amants d'ailleurs. Ils n'étaient rien du tout, rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait accepté comme amis : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'embrasser ! Elle était presque tentée de lui faire payer cet outrage…

Ne plus lui parler, le dédaigner, le… Elle soupira et s'éloigna brusquement de la fenêtre : elle tournait à vide. Les choses allaient déjà être assez complexes comme cela, avec leur manque de signification, leur _non-signification_, pour qu'elle se mette à jouer sa gamine. Elle n'avait plus 12 ans, elle était capable d'aborder avec raison un problème comme celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ? Elle balaya le souvenir de la longueur, de l'immobilité du baiser, et en revint à sa réflexion… Agir comme si rien ne s'était passé : voilà ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle ne lui ferait pas payer son audace, et il ne viendrait pas rappeler qu'elle pleurait juste avant… Tout serait pour le mieux, vraiment.

Oublier ! Elle eut un sourire : il suffisait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Voilà, les choses pourraient être si simples. Une fois le plus dur, la première rencontre 'post-baiser' (ce que ça sonnait ridicule !) passée, tout irait pour le mieux puisqu'il ne s'était rien passé. Pas l'ombre d'un début d'incident. A vrai dire, cette partie de la journée n'aurait même pas existée ! Voilà qui était raisonnable, qui faisait oublier le pincement au cœur et les interrogations inutiles. C'était parfait. Elle soupira, soulagée quoique pas tout-à-fait satisfaite, et elle se tourna vers son bureau : elle devait bien avoir un paquet de copies à corriger. Des dissertations de 3ème année… ou était-ce de 4ème ? Peut être les deux… Enfin, elle verrait bien ! Et, résolument, elle poussa la porte qui la séparait de l'endroit, et trouva des parchemins de 5ème année en ordre sur son bureau. 5ème année, voilà… !

.

Il était 7 heures et demi, il fallait qu'il aille manger. Vraiment. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour ne pas y aller… mais c'aurait été une lâcheté qu'il ne voulait pas s'autoriser. Puisqu'il n'avait qu'haine à son égard, comme avec quelques autres, ça ne le gênerait pas. Pas plus que d'aller manger avec ces imbéciles de collègues ne l'était habituellement : un peu de haine ne changeait rien. Il hocha résolument la tête et se retourna brusquement vers la porte : ça ne changeait rien du tout, et il la détestait trop pour qu'elle puisse revendiquer ne serait-ce que de l'avoir empêché d'aller manger avec les autres, de peur de la confrontation ! Ha, non ! il n'avait très certainement pas peur de se confronter avec elle… Il émit un petit souffle dédaigneux : de toute manière, elle ne pèserait pas longtemps le poids face à lui, dans une joute orale. Elle n'avait qu'à se tenir prête à supporter ses foudres ; foudres méritées et qui seraient très douloureuses, il se le promettait.

Haussant les épaules dans un mouvement voulant montrer son indifférence, il ouvrit la porte sortit dans le couloir sombre, prenant la direction de la Grande Salle.

7 heures et 35 minutes… 36 maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle aille manger, quoiqu'elle n'en ait pas grandement envie. Son estomac, lui, ne laissait pas de l'informer qu'elle souffrait de faim, et qu'une bonne assiettée ne serait pas de refus… mais personnellement elle aurait aimé s'abstenir. La décision était prise, bien sûr… elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Ce qu'elle devait faire. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'échanger ce premier regard, où il faudrait montrer qu'ils pensaient la même chose : _ça ne voulait rien dire_. Cela se passerait, tout irait bien… mais il fallait échanger ce regard-là. Ce premier regard… elle secoua la tête : tout irait bien si elle faisait preuve de son stoïcisme légendaire et si elle chassait le souvenir de ce baiser, au moins pour le temps de _ce_ regard. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle sentait que le regard serait important, que ce serait là que tout se jouerait. Oh… comme elle avait raison.

Vaillamment, elle déposa sa plume, reboucha avec précaution l'encrier, et vérifia au moins deux fois que les copies corrigées et en attente étaient bien séparées et rangées, avant de se lever. Le son du raclement du fauteuil contre le sol lui parut durer éternellement, et se lever lui sembla difficile. Non pas qu'elle souffre du dos, comme beaucoup de femmes de son âge : le poids qu'elle portait était tout intellectuel, mais au moins aussi lourd. A nouveau, elle secoua résolument la tête ; puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle, et en passant le pas elle se retourna, jetant un regard circulaire pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, avant de laisser la porte se refermer. A grands pas, elle avança à travers les couloirs, évitant de trop réfléchir et tournant à vide sur deux ou trois idées, repassant en boucle, sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi, la porte grinçant après qu'il est quitté la pièce. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle tourna au coude que faisait le corridor et souffla lentement, cherchant à oublier l'appréhension. Elle s'arrêta un instant, puis repartit brusquement en se composant un masque insensible : elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer de trouble. Cela empêcherait le déroulement de ce premier regard.

Elle poussa d'un coup sec la porte de la pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle, et y pénétra rapidement, ne se rendant compte de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, à peine un mètre devant-elle, qu'en levant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, pour identifier d'un regard l'origine du bruit derrière lui, il tomba sur elle. La silhouette, marchant encore, ne l'avait pas vu. Pas encore. Il pensa qu'il devait la haïr, mais sur l'instant n'y parvint pas. Pire encore pour son esprit en proie aux interrogations, il repensa à ses larmes, avec un pincement au cœur. Il se souvint du baiser avec une forme de tendresse, de plaisir. Il resta immobile et étonné à la détailler du regard, à se souvenir, à se dire qu'il ne devait pas se souvenir. Tout se mélangeait : l'impossibilité de l'attachement et une envie qu'il pourrait presque croire irrépressible de tenter la chance. Un inattendu goût de risque, quelque part au fond de sa pensée, éveilla l'espace d'un instant l'idée de retenter l'expérience ; chose qui fut balayée aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Cependant, au bout d'à peine une seconde, peut être deux, il reprit ses esprits. Durcissant son regard, et cherchant à se faire croire que cette réaction était une fois encore provoquée par l'_ennemie_ en face, il se redressa et venait de reprendre son attitude précédente lorsqu'elle leva les yeux et croisa son regard.

Ah ! Fameux regard…

En serrant insensiblement les mâchoires, elle prit sur elle-même pour ne pas détourner les yeux : comme si de rien n'était, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, croisant ce regard dur comme de l'acier, elle se sentit faillir et s'empêcha de justesse de fermer les yeux sous la méchanceté qu'il y avait dans ses yeux.

De la méchanceté. Pure, totale ; et forcée, mais cela ni lui ni elle ne le voyait vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, en face, c'était des yeux, noirs, et un regard plus noir encore. Une forme de dédain total et puissant, qui ne lui laissait pas une chance ; et un dédain, une haine si inattendue qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il la regardait comme si elle n'existait pas… Non ! il faisait pire : il la regardait comme si son existence, sa présence, son _être_ étaient malvenus. Il cherchait à l'écraser, à l'annihiler ; elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de la foudroyer, la couper, la lyncher. Comment un simple regard pouvait-il faire tout cela ? Elle dut en réprimer un frisson : elle avait la sensation d'être face à un mangemort. Voilà ce que c'était, cette impression… La haine, le mal. Le besoin irrépressible de faire mal sans laisser de chance. Torturer. Tuer. Cette fois, elle ne put réprimer de frisson ; et il lui traversa tout le corps comme une onde glacée, rugueuse, douloureuse. Elle déglutit lentement, se sentant faible, d'une incroyable faiblesse…

Mais, pourtant, comme dans un sursaut, elle se sentit plus forte, de taille à combattre. Bien sûr qu'elle était de taille : il ne croyait pas qu'avec sa méchanceté, sa haine, il pouvait gagner. Oh, non… Elle fronça les sourcils et durcit son propre regard : elle pouvait le dédaigner, le réduire à la non-existence, si elle le voulait. Là, tout de suite, elle oubliait qu'elle le considérait comme un ami. Elle oubliait que cette même personne, juste en face, si haineuse, était si peu de temps plus tôt la plus proche d'elle, sans doute. Tout ce qu'il restait, c'était de la répulsion, une forme de haine aussi ; et un besoin de vengeance. Ce _salopard_ l'avait embrassée. Le penser ainsi la faisait frémir d'horreur quand, quelques heures avant, elle tentait d'oublier la longueur, la douceur de ce baiser.

Alors, assez étonnement, elle fut la première à ouvrir la bouche, à parler. Son nom, avec autant de dédain que possible ; son nom, avec un léger tremblement colérique ; son nom.

« - Rogue, cracha-t-elle. »

Il se retint de sursauter : trop concentré à regarder au plus profond de ses yeux, à haïr de son regard, il ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre parler. Lorsqu'elle lui avait rendu la haine de son regard, il avait eu peur de chanceler. Sa voix, maintenant, lui donnait un sentiment de vulnérabilité. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il _agisse_. Il fallait montrer sa haine, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas certain de la ressentir ; et le courroux, le mépris, dans ses yeux à elle, ne laissait pas de la déstabiliser. Faire quelque chose, dire quelque chose, s'affirmer dans son dédain. Il commença à ressentir le besoin de cligner des paupières, mais s'en empêcha.

« - Minerva…, souffla-t-il avec dureté. »

Il fit une pause, et dut battre rapidement des paupières avant de la fusiller à nouveau du regard : le prénom. C'était une erreur ; voire même une grave erreur. Il venait d'avouer leur proximité passée, de se mettre en danger, de balayer un peu de sa haine. En face, il la voyait tendue et dédaigneuse ; et il eut cette sensation détestée qu'elle prenait le dessus. Qu'elle gagnait. Oui, oui, elle avait le dessus, elle le haïssait, vraiment…

Alors c'était lui, celui qui avait osé l'embrassée ! Soudain, cette réflexion, qualifiée de puérile précédemment, revint à la charge et elle s'en empara avec une sensation presque triomphale : il allait payer pour avoir osé lui faire subir un tel outrage. L'embrasser. Oh, il ne devait plus compter qu'elle lui adresse la parole ; ou jamais plus que strictement nécessaire. Il n'existerait tout simplement plus que comme un rien, une poussière… Elle réprima un rictus d'autosatisfaction : il verrait ce que c'était d'être vraiment haït par Minerva McGonagall. Plus d'histoire de café froid, et de remarques acides… il n'aurait même plus le droit à une remarque. Il serait une nuisance. Mais avant cela, il fallait sans débarrasser.

« - Pourriez-vous me laisser passer ? lui dit-elle d'un ton froid, insensible. Elle en aurait presque jubilé. Elle avait la sensation de l'écraser.

- Non. »

Sur cet unique mot, il se retourna. Il triomphait. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu faire mieux, faire une allusion à sa faiblesse, ses larmes… Mais cela, malheureusement, il n'y parvenait pas. Oubliant ce désagrément, il eut un petit rictus moqueur en passant la porte de la Grande Salle et avant de se recomposer un visage illisible : il avait gagné. Bien sûr qu'il avait gagné… Il l'avait même écrasée.

Un instant plus tard, les idées encore à moitié en chamboulement, elle entra à grands pas à sa suite et lui passa derrière à toute vitesse avant d'aller s'assoir, sèche, désagréable rien qu'à son expression. Elle observa sa main, sous la table, tentant d'en réprimer le léger tremblement : elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir haïr tant ! Oh non… Soufflant longuement et aussi discrètement que possible elle tenta de retrouver son calme et de se convaincre qu'elle se fichait de sa haine à lui. Elle le détestait, elle lui ferait payer. Tout. Ne plus lui parler, ne plus le voir. Se venger. Un peu brusquement, elle attrapa un plat, et se servit largement, savourant, sans trop chercher à savoir pourquoi, la sensation d'empiler trois parts de tarte dans son assiette.

« - Minerva, vous allez bien ? fit une voix à sa gauche. Elle se retourna brusquement, croisant le regard concerné de Dumbledore qui la déconcerta un instant.

- Euh…

- Je veux dire, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, vis-à-vis de Judith.

- Oh… Et bien, répondit-elle avec autant de contenance que possible malgré son manque de calme. Je vais bien… »

Elle croisa alors le regard dur de Severus, qui semblait, au plus profond de son âme, se moquer de sa faiblesse. Brusquement, elle se détourna sous l'œil étonné du directeur qui ne parvenait pas à démêler la raison de ce mouvement. Elle inspira lentement, retrouvant son calme, s'obligeant à ne pas penser à la jeune femme décédée pour le moment, sous le regard inquisiteur et mauvais de cet_ homme_. Ennemi.

« - Severus ? tenta le directeur à sa gauche.

- Oui ?

- Il se passe…, il hésita, quelque chose ? »

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un haussement d'épaules qui se voulait tout sauf concerné… Il se passait quelque chose, en effet, se dit-il. Rapidement, il jeta à nouveau un œil du côté de sa collègue et constata qu'elle parlait à Filius, se débrouillant pour ne pas même risquer un regard de son côté. Severus, quant à lui, fixait résolument, d'un regard noir, la foule des élèves. Décidément, il s'était passé quelque chose… quoi ? Il se sentait concerné, gêné, mal-à-l'aise. Soudain, une crainte l'assaillit ; cette impression prégnante que deux ans et demi de paix voire d'amitié venaient de s'écrouler. Il secoua la tête… ce n'était pas possible, il se faisait des idées. Dès le lendemain, tout irait normalement, voire bien : pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Il l'espérait. Plus même, il craignait le contraire. Enfin, il n'y pouvait rien…

« - Filius ?

- Oui ? demanda l'intéressé en prenant une tranche de cake.

- Tout va bien ? »

Il marqua une pause et regarda sa collègue. Minerva, ne touchant plus à son assiette, paraissait inquiète : avait-il l'air si défait que cela ? Il espérait que non. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle, cherchant par tous les moyens à ne pas penser à ses propres histoires, aurait sans doute détecté le moindre plissement du front. Il hésita un instant : le dire ? Inconsciemment, il regarda à sa droite, jetant un œil à Septima.

« - Tout va bien, pourquoi ? dit-il en tentant de prendre un air naturel.

- Vous aviez l'air soucieux…

- Je vais bien. »

Sa voix c'était faite plus affirmée : non, il n'en parlerait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne était assez… Non pas qu'il manque de confiance en Minerva : avec Albus, elle était celle qu'il connaissait depuis le plus longtemps ! Mais… il ne se sentait pas prêt à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Bien sûr, le cas échéant, se dit-il tristement, il parlerait au directeur. Mais il n'éprouvait aucune envie de communiquer l'information plus que nécessaire. Elle sembla hésiter un instant puis, convaincue, lui sourit un peu crispée…

« - Tant mieux. »

Elle n'allait pas particulièrement bien, il fallait l'avouer. D'ailleurs, Filius non plus. Et Albus fort peu davantage. Quant à Severus… il aurait aimé ne pas savoir penser.

_Verdict ? vous en pensez quoi ?_


	38. De la haine et de la bonté

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Cette fois-ci, il m'aura fallu un peu plus d'une semaine et demi je crois... et je peux vous assurer que vous avez de la chance :D Ca faisait à peut près 5 jours que je voulais écrire et que j'avais pas le temps. Le week-end et ma rhino-pharingite auront fait avancer le shmilblick !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravie de publier ce nouveau chapitre ! Albus est sur le coup, vous en faites pas ^^ Il va finir par avoir son rôle... mais pour le moment... Et bien, vous verrez ! _

_Merci énormément très beaucoup pour les reviews, je vous aime ! De me lire et de me commenter et... voilà *étoiles dans les yeux* Donc... **dobblymcl** : Merci pour le commentaire ! pour ce que tu dis sur Albus plus mignon amoureux de Minerva que Grindewald, je ne peut qu'être absolument d'accord. Ca fait partie de ces 'couples' que je ne peux pas accepter, c'est pas 'sexy'. Filius et Septima, et bien... ils arrivent ! Et pour ce qui est de la réaction de Minerva, je suis bien contente que tu trouves cela réaliste. C'était, en effet, le but recherché. Mais c'est vrai que de derrière mon ordinateur, par moment, je ne suis pas certaine ! Merci encore et encore ! **entalea** : Merci pour la review ! Et contente que tu aimes les étapes de la réacton de Minerva. Pour ce qui est du dédain... disons qu'elle se cache derrière, tout comme lui derrière ! Et merci, j'ai survécu à la philo ^^ **Lou** : Merci merci ! **Rosine**, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais merci, je suis super trop ravie que ça te plaise ! **Tchitchina** : La voici la suite ! Et merci encore pour la review !! **Rin**, mon amie, tu es géniale :D Voilà tu peux lire maintenant !!! la voici la suite : j'ai pas trainé ! Et va traitisé, aussi, na ! _

_Donc, une fois encore, merci. Vous êtes des gens géniaux !! et... hum... et bien voilà, je vous soumets la suite ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bises, Bergère._

Chapitre 38 : De la haine et de la bonté.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant ; et les voir se comporter ainsi le rendait véritablement fou ; et ne pas savoir pourquoi le faisait enrager plus encore. Pourquoi, bon sang ? Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour devoir assister à ces démonstrations constantes de haines ? Le vieil homme, siégeant en bout de table pour cette réunion, retint un soupir : était-il donc le seul, ici, à remarquer ces regards insupportables qui fusaient de sa droite et sa gauche ? Cela paraissait pourtant impossible qu'en sept longs jours de guerre ouverte mais silencieuse personne d'autre que lui n'ait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas… C'était pourtant clair, comme de l'eau pure et transparente : quelque chose clochait. Les remarques assassines qu'ils échangeaient étaient vraiment méchantes, vraiment lancées pour percer, toucher le vif. C'était de la cruauté… et lui-même, pourtant extérieur à la querelle, tant qu'il n'en connaissait pas le sujet, se sentait atteint par ces attaques. Comme si la puissance du coup était si grande qu'il en sentait les répercussions, et était touché par la gifle du vent sifflant rapidement autour de la flèche.

A sa droite, Minerva McGonagall : la silhouette droite, le visage fermé, les yeux lançant des éclairs étincelants de mépris, le nez légèrement plissé par une expression dédaigneuse, les cheveux tirés en arrière, et les poings serrés sous la table (il le sentait). A sa gauche, Severus Rogue : l'air haineux au-delà de l'imaginable, le visage recouvert d'un masque d'indifférence hautaine, les yeux plantés comme des poignards vers sa collègue, la bouche aux coins relevé en un rictus de presque dégoût, les cheveux cachant partiellement son visage, et s'apprêtant à parler (il le voyait). Le vieil homme hésita à parler, pour éviter cette scène désagréable, mais il était déjà trop tard et le professeur de Potions ouvrait la bouche pour lancer une pique.

« - Minerva, je me demande…

- Vraiment ? ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire intentionnellement faux.

- …Comment vous parvenez encore à enseigner ? »

Il y eut un silence, et Albus, sans trop savoir pourquoi, constata qu'heureusement personne d'autre que lui ne semblait avoir conscience de ce qui se passait entre les deux enseignants. Lui, cependant, devait subir cette guerre psychologique violente qu'il ne pouvait ni n'osait interrompre : pas ainsi, pas si frontalement. Il observa Minerva se raidir plus encore, si la chose était possible, devant cette accusation à peine voilée : il insinuait qu'à son âge elle ne pouvait plus faire son métier correctement. Il laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait pas la capacité de tenir une classe à la fois éveillée et calme. Il la considérait comme moins que rien, incompétente, nulle ; et pire encore, il osait mettre cela en mots ! Personne n'avait jamais fait de remarque à Sybille sur son incapacité à enseigner, pas même lui ! jamais plus qu'une vague insinuation, une petite moquerie. Or il venait, les yeux dans les yeux, de lui dire aussi clairement que cela était possible qu'elle n'avait plus l'aptitude nécessaire à enseigner.

Pourquoi maintenant ? elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle savait, cependant, que leur haine réciproque, son dédain à lui, son désir de vengeance à elle ; tout cela était une explication suffisante. Elle ravala son orgueil blessé, ne pouvant se permettre de laisser voir qu'il était parvenu à la toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre, et après avoir cligné des yeux concentra à nouveau son regard sur le sien. Une expression d'indifférence voire de condescendance s'afficha lentement sur son visage et elle entreprit de lui répondre, appuyant avec une extrême lenteur sur chaque syllabe et savourant manifestement chaque remarque :

« - C'est toujours un _plaisir_, je l'avoue, de constater l'admiration que l'ancienneté fait naître chez les nouveaux venus, inexpérimentés. »

Severus camoufla immédiatement son désarroi, et se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, haineux ; regard si malveillant qu'Albus, n'étant pourtant pas concerné, dut réprimer un frissonnement. Mais, constatant que Severus semblait se plonger dans la recherche d'une réponse assassine, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cela. Facile à dire… surtout quand, comme dans le cas présent, on ne connaissait pas la raison de cet état de fait. Il faudrait littéralement leur tirer l'information de force (il les connaissait assez pour s'en rendre compte) : après cela, il aviserait. Pour le moment, cependant, il n'était pas question d'en prendre aucun en entretien -ni les deux en même temps, d'ailleurs- pour savoir ce qui se passait. Toussotant légèrement pour ramener le silence dans la salle remplie de conversations et papillonnements, il finit, difficilement, par ramener le silence dans l'endroit.

« - Je constate, commença-t-il en souriant largement, que vous êtes une fois encore plus bavards que des élèves. Il y eut quelques rires diffus, et il reprit. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous laisser continuer à discuter comme ça : nous avons, comme on pourrait dire, d'autres Sombrals à fouetter ! J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre du directeur de l'école Shiva, de Bombay… »

Il s'interrompit un instant, laissant les uns et les autres échanger un regard avec son voisin ou quelque autre, fronçant les sourcils d'étonnement ou de vague appréhension. Severus ne bougea pas, Minerva lui lança un regard oblique.

« - Sachez tout d'abord que M. Gandhi s'est déclaré plus que ravi de sa visite, absolument enchanté, et très honoré… »

Il marqua un pause, et quelqu'un marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à : _encore heureux_. Le directeur fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, tandis que dans la salle un grand nombre de sourires légers et entendus ne laissaient pas d'apparaître sur les lèvres. Un instant, il laissa son regard errer sur les visages, pour la plupart tout de même plutôt gais ; et seul celui de Filius comme fatigué, le frappa un instant. Cependant, les expressions immobiles, pour ne pas dire constipées, qui l'entouraient de près, attirèrent toute son attention et il en oublia l'air préoccupé de son professeur de Sortilège pour se dépêcher de finir son explications et les obliger, véritablement les forcer, à cesser de prendre ces airs qui le rendaient fous.

« - Ainsi, comme de bien entendu, je vous remercie une fois encore pour votre comportement exemplaire, recommença-t-il en ne laissant le temps à personne le temps de faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus des élèves. Ce n'est cependant pas là mon propos !

- Vraiment ? demanda Minerva irritée. Severus se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas acquiescer.

- Absolument, répondit-il. Donc, ravi lui aussi, M. Nehru, directeur de l'école, souhaite nous rendre ce qu'il considère comme un honneur, en remerciement et quelque part en hommage. »

Une nouvelle pause lui laissa voir quelques plissements de sourcils. Même Minerva, qui avait cessé de fixer le vide derrière Severus, échangea un regard presque inquiet avec Pomona. Personne ne remarqua la manière nerveuse qu'avait Septima de se mordiller la lèvre, jetant par intermittence des regards inquiets en direction de Filius lequel semblait ne pas avoir conscience de ce qui se passait.

« - Pour ce-faire, il invite un membre du corps enseignant à venir passer 3 jours dans son établissement, tout comme M. Gandhi l'a fait pour le nôtre. Naturellement, ajouta-t-il avant qu'il y ait une recrudescence des bavardages, il est hors question de refuser… »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer sa pensée, il fut coupé par Pomona qui s'exclama, bruyamment :

« - Vous voulez dire que Filius doit partir là-bas ?

- Quand ? coupa quelqu'un, tandis que s'échangeaient des regards assez soulagés de ne pas avoir à partir dans ce qu'ils ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir comme le Tiers Monde.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Septima en laissant son regard valser du directeur immobile à Pomona. »

Et, alors que tous se décidaient à se tourner vers le principal concerné qui affichait un air alarmé, presque déprimé, Dumbledore sembla prendre à nouveau conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il attira brusquement l'attention à lui, faisant cesser les conversations diffuses.

« - Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas fini. Comme je tentais de vous l'expliquer, ils souhaitent rendre absolument la pareille, cela pour d'évidente raison de bienséance et de politique dans laquelle nos établissements se voient mêlés contre leur gré. Ainsi, respectant la question des grades…, il marqua un quart de seconde de pause et pivota, je suis heureux de vous apprendre, Minerva, que vous partez pour Bombay dans un mois. »

Pendant à peine une seconde, elle sentit son visage se décomposer avant qu'elle ne se reprenne : oui, c'était fort peu professionnel et tout ce que l'on voulait… mais elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de chez elle. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers Albus pour une inutile protestation, elle croisa le regard moqueur et le pli insupportablement dédaigneux de la lèvre de son collègue. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il avait parfaitement lu sa déroute sur son visage. Elle résista avec peine à l'envie de lui jeter une méchanceté de front, ignora tant qu'elle le put le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler en ne sachant pas encore ce qu'elle dirait. Immédiatement, elle trouva quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour meubler le vide.

« - Moi ?... Je veux dire, se reprit-elle, pourquoi moi ?

- Vous êtes directrice adjointe et…

- Je comprends, coupa-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu protester, mais le savoir de l'échec à venir et le regard qui la jugeait l'en empêchaient.

- Parfait, sourit honnêtement le directeur en lui jetant un œil étonné par son manque de protestation.

- Vous avez dit dans un mois ? demanda-t-elle pour mettre un terme au silence qui se tramait.

- Oui, plus ou moins…, il hésita. Je pense que la réunion est finie ! Je voulais simplement vous mettre tous au courant. »

Dans un raclement de chaise, chacun se leva, se mit à discuter, partit vers sa salle, s'affala dans un des fauteuils ou encore s'apprêta à corriger quelques copies avec un incroyable manque d'entrain. Severus se leva et quitta la pièce, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard hautain et satisfait : qu'elle aille donc s'ennuyer chez les sous-développés. Dérangé par l'idée que ce stage pourrait être intéressant, il secoua la tête et afficha une grimace de dégoût qui n'échappa ni au directeur, lequel se sentait presque malade de cette haine étalée devant ses yeux, ni à son adjointe qui détourna le regard brusquement en se levant pour faire face à un Albus désormais debout.

« - J'avoue que je manque singulièrement d'enthousiasme, à première vue, lâcha-t-elle sèchement.

- Je suis…, je suis désolé, fit-il d'un air inquiet inhabituel. Je n'y peux rien…

- Ce n'est rien, coupa-t-elle. Vous… allez bien ?

- Oui, oui… »

Pendant quelques instants, ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprit la parole et ils restèrent à regarder le vide. Le demander ? il lui jeta un regard en diagonale… Oui, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser s'entretuer intellectuellement ainsi : son âme s'en serait repentie, c'était contraire à la morale, à l'éthique même…

« - Minerva ?

- Oui.

- Je…

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Je… Il se passe quelque chose ? »

Intentionnellement, elle leva un sourcil étonné et combattit pour ne pas laisser son regard errer vers la porte par laquelle Severus était sorti. Elle le fixa pendant quelques instants, réaffirmant intérieurement son insensibilité.

« - De quel type ?

- De…, le vieil homme retint un soupir en constatant qu'elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

- De ?

- Pourquoi, fit-il après une grande inspiration, Severus et vous vous lancez-vous des regards haineux depuis une semaine ?

- Comment… ! elle marqua une pause… Parce que… »

A nouveau, elle s'arrêta, et pendant un long moment le fixa. Le lui dirait-elle ? Albus savait tout, ou presque. Sa vie, ses plaisirs, rares, ses tristesses, rares. C'était le seul confident… il était lui, simplement. Pourtant, la bouche encore légèrement entr'ouverte d'avoir commencé à répondre, elle ne savait que faire. Quelque part au fond d'elle, cette sensation qu'elle ne pouvait pas le dire prit de plus en plus clairement jusqu'à s'affirmer clairement : elle ne le _pouvait_ pas. Pour tout autre chose, il n'y avait pas d'autre personne que lui à qui elle ferait part de ses sentiments : il y avait eu Judith, il y avait eu… tout cela, oui. Mais pour le reste, non, pour… Severus. Non. Elle ne le pouvait pas : c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela, lui parler de cela ! C'était… elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle le regarda :

« - Il n'y a rien…

- Mais…

- Veuillez m'excuser Albus, je dois y aller. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, de tenter de la retenir, elle sortit assez précipitamment de la pièce et laissa la porte se refermer lentement derrière elle. Il secoua la tête : il n'était pas parvenu à la faire parler, à savoir ce qui se passait. La vague sensation qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance lui étreignit le cœur assez douloureusement, et il la laissa s'emparer, comme un lent poison, de ses pensées. Elle avait refusé de le lui dire, tout en s'étant trahie quelques instants avant… Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher sur le moment, il sentit une animosité étrange à l'égard de Severus : pour la mettre dans cet état là, pour les écarter l'un de l'autre. Mais penser cela était imprudent… il fallait l'oublier. Si elle ne voulait pas le dire, ce devait être une vétille à laquelle elle attachait trop d'importance. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas le cœur de la forcer à une quelconque confidence… jetant un œil circulaire, il décida qu'il cuisinerait Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus s'il le fallait, mais il saurait…

Pour le moment, c'était faire son travail, l'important : jetant un œil à la table, il s'avança avec un sourire.

.

Tandis que tous se mettaient à vaquer à ses occupations, il poussa un long soupir silencieux : il y avait échappé de peu, et il en était intensément reconnaissant à Minerva, quoiqu'elle n'y soit à vrai dire pour rien. Il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de partir là-bas, juste dans la période où… Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et coupa court à la réflexion pour ne pas se mettre à pleurnicher ici. Autour de lui, régnait une certaine effervescence, et il fut surpris d'observer qu'en face de lui Septima sortait de son sac un paquet de copies. Distrait de ses pensées, il la regarda mettre de côté celles qu'elle avait déjà corrigées, sortir une plume et un encrier, et se préparer à écrire.

Après avoir jeté un rapide regard à sa droite, attirée par un éclat de voix, elle se pencha sur un des devoirs et en corrigea très sérieusement le premier exercice. Puis, à nouveau, elle releva la tête, et tourna brusquement, vers sa gauche cette fois, à la recherche de l'origine d'un bruit ou d'un autre. Après cela, elle plongea sa plume dans l'encre… mais celle-ci y resta, tandis qu'elle se mettait à fixer un point dans le vide, visiblement déconcentrée. Pendant quelques instants elle resta statique alors que sa plume, déséquilibrée, glissait lentement vers l'extérieur de l'encrier ; et elle sembla se réveiller en sursaut, la rattrapant brutalement et la plantant littéralement dans le pauvre récipient.

Malgré sa tristesse, il ne put retenir un léger sourire devant ce véritable jeu d'acteur attendrissant, ce doux comique de situation. Elle secoua la tête, s'empara à nouveau de la plume, l'essuya avec application, et se concentra sur l'exercice suivant… sans beaucoup plus de succès, puisqu'ayant à peine écrit une annotation dans la marge, elle se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, la plume en suspension entre ses doigts. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il eut un petit rire qui attira l'attention de la concernée :

« - Filius ? fit-elle encore un peu déboussolée.

- Comment pouvez-vous espérer corriger des copies dans ce brouhaha ?

- Oh, j'ai l'habitude, je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle avec un sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

- Pas le choix ? Il leva les sourcils, oubliant un instant ses propres soucis.

- Je…, elle soupira. Il ne fait pas plus de 10 degrés dans mes appartements : je dois bien composer avec le bruit si je ne veux pas finir en glaçon. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit son ironique, puis nettoya la plume et la posa à côté d'elle, tout en pensant à cet air qu'avait Filius ; lequel assimilait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Mais, ça ne peut pas être réglé ?

- Il faut croire, expliqua-t-elle moqueuse, que c'est incurable. »

En face d'elle, le visage du professeur de Sortilèges se ferma a vu d'œil et elle se maudit intérieurement de si peu de tact… son ex-femme malade, un cancer, phase terminale… et elle qui allait faire une métaphore douteuse avec le mot incurable… Quelle imbécile ! pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait elle fasse une faute de goût ? C'était si excessivement rageant… Elle ferait peut être mieux de se taire, maintenant… Mais pourtant, son cœur, oppressé, et ses manières parfois impulsives, l'empêchèrent de retenir ses paroles :

« - Excusez-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ! Je… si.

- Mais non…, tenta-t-il de la convaincre, les paroles contredisant l'air abattu.

- Vous… Elle inspira profondément et empoigna son courage comme un cheval de combat. Ca ne va pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, en effet ça…, il fit une pause, ça ne va pas. Du tout, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux.

- Oh…

- C'est que… Il hésita un instant, mais très vite cessa de se poser des questions. Les résultats sont encore pires que prévu.

- Je comprends.

- Elle… elle…, il ravala des larmes. Elle agonise, à vrai dire. »

Elle se sentit frissonner, elle eut presque la sensation que le vue de sa souffrance à lui la ferait pleurer. Elle tremblait légèrement, quoique réprimant du mieux possible ce mouvement ; et elle aurait voulu pour tout au monde lui venir en aide. Mais comment faire. Le laisser parler, tenter deux ou trois mots réconfortants. Elle était honorée de sa confiance, mais si mal-à-l'aise de ne pas parvenir à aider.

« - Elle dort beaucoup, elle… Moins d'un mois, fit-il la gorge serré. Et je…

- Septima ? »

Elle était concentrée, si fortement, sur ses paroles, qu'elle sursauta violemment en entendant son prénom, avec cette sensation que son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa tempe. Puis, comprenant qu'Albus lui adressait tout simplement la parole, elle se calma et se tourna vers lui, cachant avec peine une expression déçue. Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il dérange cette conversation maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient en train de converser sur un terrain si délicat ? Alors qu'il la choisissait pour confidente… A vrai dire, il fallait avouer que c'était de se trouver privée de ce qu'il allait lui dire qui la frustrait ; être forcée de ne jamais être un terrain de partage du secret. De son secret à lui. Elle aurait voulu savoir, qu'il lui dise : être proche. En tournant la tête, elle aperçu rapidement le visage à nouveau fermé, fatigué, lassé, de Filius. Elle se sentit coupable, quoique n'y pouvant rien. Il aurait fallu qu'il puisse le lui dire. Il aurait fallu… elle se concentra sur le directeur dont elle avait raté le début de l'explication, trop absorbée dans ses réflexions.

« - …puisque vous êtes la plus libre et je pense la plus capable pour cela… Ca ne vous dérange pas ? »

Naturellement, ne voyant pas de quoi il pouvait parler, elle le regarda avec de grands yeux pendant quelques instants, immobile, avant de se reprendre et de secouer vivement la tête avec une expression gênée :

« - Excusez-moi, je n'étais pas attentive…

- Ce n'est pas grave, sourit avec son petit air riant habituel un Dumbledore qui lui répéta l'explication. Je disais que durant l'absence de Minerva les cours de Métamorphoses ne seraient pas assurés, puisque cela ne durerait que 3 jours. Cependant, il serait bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour jouer le rôle de directrice de la maison Gryffondor en remplacement pour ces quelques jours, en cas de problème majeur. C'est là que vous intervenez.

- Je…, commença-t-elle dubitative. Pourquoi moi ?

- Pomona, Filius et Severus sont déjà occupés avec leurs propres maisons ; et vous entretenez de bonnes relations avec la plupart des élèves. De plus je ne vous demande pas de faire un quelconque travail administratif : je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul pour 3 jours. »

Il sourit gentiment, alors qu'elle le regardait avec une expression étonnée, et sans parvenir à donner de réponse. A ce qu'elle comprenait, elle n'aurait pas grand-chose, voire rien du tout, à faire… il s'agissait juste d'avoir l'air d'être là, pour empêcher des emportements que l'absence de leur directrice de maison pourrait faire naître dans de jeunes esprits. Après tout, ça ne lui changerait rien ou presque : un peu de décorum, et peut être un ou deux élèves réfractaires dans son bureau un soir…

« - Si vous voulez.

- Parfait ! »

Le vieil homme alla pour s'éloigner, mais fut interrompu par la voix de la jeune femme. Les sourcils froncés, elle semblait préoccupée, cherchant sans succès à recoller les morceaux.

« - Mais…

- Quoi donc ? une objection ?

- …enfin… je…, elle tenta un sourire peu convainquant mais plutôt comique par sa gaucherie. J'étais à Serdaigle.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se mettre à rire… Puis, se penchant vers elle, il lui chuchota presque à l'oreille : Qui a besoin de le savoir ? »

Sur ce, il s'en alla, la laissant agitée d'un petit rire ridicule, mêlé d'étonnement et d'amusement face à la manière qu'il avait eu de communiquer l'information. Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas grand-chose, et c'était à peine drôle… mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser comme une imbécile.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle se retourna vers la table se rasseyant sur sa chaise dont elle s'était levée en faisant sa remarque sur son _non-Gryffondorianisme_ chronique ; mais le sourire s'évanouit quand elle se rendit compte qu'en face d'elle, à la place du visage de Filius, ne s'élevait qu'un vide déconcertant. Froid. Tandis que les marques de joie simple flétrissaient brusquement sur son visage, elle se sentit coupable : s'être mise à rire ainsi, comme cela… Avec difficulté, elle déglutit en fixant d'un regard un peu vide la chaise inoccupée, avant de se tourner vers la porte, déjà refermée derrière lui. Sans prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre elle se leva, remballa ses affaires d'un coup de baguette trop vif qui manqua de renverser une grande partie de l'encre sur les copies, se saisit de l'ensemble avec une presque fébrilité, et quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Le couloir semblait vide, bien sûr, et le bruit de la porte qui se refermait derrière elle lui sembla assourdissant ; puis, se mettant à marcher rapidement, ne sachant trop dans quelle direction aller, elle crut devenir folle, s'emportant au son de ses pas qui l'empêchait d'entendre, peut être, son collègue.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle débouchait d'un escalier, elle aperçut la petite silhouette qui marchait lentement, presque à reculons. Il n'était pas loin de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle, donc de ses appartements… et, visiblement, il n'avait pas envie d'y parvenir. Elle fit fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse, tout en accélérant le pas jusqu'à presque courir : ça n'allait pas. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas bien ; et son rire ridicule à elle. Pff. Plus vite, plus vite. Alors qu'il tournait au coude que faisait le couloir, elle ne put retenir une apostrophe. Comme un cri à l'aide, fruit d'une peur déraisonnable ; comme si le laisser disparaître hors de sa vue était aussi le laisser disparaître de tout, aspiré dans l'inconnu.

Il se retourna brusquement, et sembla attendre qu'elle arrive à côté de lui pour parler. Les sourcils légèrement relevés sur son front, le visage portant une expression fatiguée.

« - Septima, il y a un problème ?

- Je… euh… vous… »

Se rendant compte du sujet de moquerie qu'elle faisait d'elle-même en balbutiant des imbécilités, elle s'arrêta brusquement et s'obligea à ne pas le dévisager. Il paraissait si posé et calme, maître de lui-même, à côté de sa pause déséquilibrée, appuyée comme elle le pouvait sur un mur, reprenant sa respiration. Et puis que pouvait-elle bien dire pour expliquer sa course précipitée à sa suite… d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle partie à sa suite, à travers les couloirs, d'un pas précipité, angoissée, vraiment. Elle ne sentait que maintenant le nœud dans son estomac. Merlin, que lui avait-il pris de lui courir après ? D'un geste sec, elle rattrapa l'encrier qui menaçait de glisser du tas de parchemin et de s'écraser à terre, puis se concentra à nouveau sur son vis-à-vis. Que dire… ?

« - Non, non, rien de grave, je…

- Vous…? demanda-t-il en cherchant à comprendre.

- Je… Oh, et puis merde ! je suis désolée… ! s'exclama-t-elle puissamment.

- Désolée… Pourquoi !? »

Cette question l'étonna, et cette fois elle ne put résister à l'envie de le dévisager pour comprendre. De quoi croyait-il qu'elle s'excusait ? Et puis, déjà, quelle idée avait-elle eu de pousser un tel cri de cette manière… _Sanguine_, ouais… Elle aurait bien aimé ne pas être si impulsive. Dans ses yeux, derrière un étonnement sincère, elle voyait brûler une flamme de tristesse, et elle se sentait désarmer. Si profondément désarmée… Elle hésita un peu, sentant bien que sa réponse était pour ainsi dire ridicule ; mais alors qu'elle décidait de ne rien dire, les mots s'échappèrent d'entre ses lèvres, presque contre son gré.

« - Pour mon rire…

- Votre ?... Oh… ! il fit une pause, toujours étonné. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser.

- Si…, laissa-t-elle tomber.

- Non, je vous assure. »

Il y eut un silence : comment pouvait-il ne pas lui en vouloir, comment se faisait-il que rien ne semble lui poser de véritable problème, que toutes ses maladresses ne le blessent pas ! C'était surnaturel : agréable, d'un certain point de vue… mais tout de même surnaturel !

« - Vous êtes trop gentil…

- Oh non !

- Si, si, je vous jure… Enfin, je suis vraiment une greluche.

- Euh…, fit-il en soulevant les sourcils… pourquoi ? Il semblait vraiment se poser la question, et une fois encore elle se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant de parler, même pour se traiter de _greluche_.

- A cause de-mon-manque-de-tact, souffla-t-elle avant d'ajouter, en changeant de ton de voix complètement. Comment va votre ex-épouse ?

- Très mal, lui dit-il son visage perdant pour un moment toute couleur. J'avouerais que… non, c'est sans importance !

- Ce que vous ressentez n'est pas sans importance ! lança-t-elle d'un ton presque agressif avant de se reprendre. Pardon. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que… c'est important. »

Elle avait la sensation que sa gorge s'asséchait à vue d'œil ; et lui qui la regardait en balançant s'il lui dirait ou non. Il fallait qu'il se décide, Merlin, il le fallait.

« - Je me sens coupable.

- Que… ? dit-elle en agrandissant les yeux. Mais il ne faut pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous êtes quelqu'un de très bien, vous êtes allé la voir, vous…

- Merci, offrit-il avec un sourire indulgent. Je… dois y aller. »

Se sentant imbécile, elle hocha la tête un peu stupidement, n'enregistrant vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire que plus tard, lorsque la porte de ses appartements se fut refermée derrière lui. Merlin, qu'avait-elle encore eu à se comporter ainsi ? était-elle définitivement si tarée qu'elle le paraissait ? C'était trop tard… A regret, elle se retourna et commença à marcher en sens inverse vers ses propres appartements constatant qu'en ce moment, elle avait la sensation paradoxale d'être très proche de Filius, et pourtant d'accumuler les bourdes. Peut être avait-elle la divine chance de connaître quelqu'un qui ne s'offusquait de rien. Vrai ou non, c'était… Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais elle savait que Filius allait, dans peu de temps, avoir besoin de soutient et que, malgré ses gros sabots, elle se débrouillerait pour aider. Il était déjà si déprimé, et elle n'était même pas morte, encore… Le cœur lourd, elle soupira et allongea le pas.

_Voili-voilou. Quel est votre verdict, ô lecteurs ?_


	39. Ces choseslà arrivent un mois plus tard

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Aujourd'hui, avec ma fatigue et mes 4h30 de sommeil hier soir, j'ai PLEIN de choses à vous dire ! (non, ne fuiez pas !) Et je précise que toute incohérence dans ce blabla ou faute immonde toujours dans ce blabla est à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Pour le chapitre en lui-même, j'ai pas d'excuses ! _

_Je vais commencer par le plus normal : je m'excuse pour le délai ! Je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite, je vous promets ! Je crains de devoir me mettre à des attentes plus de l'ordre de 10 - 15 jours désormais ! Mais sachez que j'essayerais toujours de faire plus vite ! Et d'ailleurs, vous allez voir, j'ai un petit truc qui pourrait me faire excuser !_

_Ensuite, je vous remercie de tout mon coeur et je vous AIME ! Sachez que, si j'avais la courage et que je n'avais pas encore une partie de mes devoirs à faire, je vous écrirais un poème d'hommage ! Grâce à vous, lecteurs et revieweurs, cette fiction est arrivée à plus de 100 reviews !! Alors, je vous applaudis bien bien bien et bien encore fort ! Et je vous remercie aussi très très fort ! C'est... WOW ! J'en suis toute heureuse, je vous promets !!!! Alors, pour vous remercier, j'ai un cadeau à vous proposer (mais d'abord je réponds ^^) : _

_**Rosine**, merci, et... j'adore ta petite liste ! Je te promets que t'as raison de me pardonner d'avoir envoyé Minerva. Et je veux bien t'accompagner tapper Sev' ! **Rin**, tu l'as fait, toutes mes félicitations !! Et, je te jure, tu vas me laisser user de mes 3 jours à Bombay (enfin, ceux de Minerva !) comme bon me semble. Mwahaha !!! **Tchitchina** : Merci encore pour le review ! la suite est ici ! :D **dobbymcl** : merci (encore et toujours !! ^^) Minerva en Inde ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, ni d'ailleurs Albus qui réussi... mais voici la suite avec de notre pauvre vieux Filius, et pleins d'autres choses ! **entalea **: Merci ! et contente que tu aies aimé !! "Bien menée" Wow ! *rougit* merci beaucoup ! :D Voici la suite !_

_Bon, vous vous demandez tous ce que mon esprit un peu tordu et surtout fatigué à pu inventer pour vous remercier... et bien voilà ! Je vous offre ce qui s'appelle communément un 'Drabble'. Je n'en ai jamais écrit, mais bon, nous nous entendrons sur l'idée générale que c'est quelque chose de très court, centré sur un ou deux personnages, et souvent une petite scène de vie. Alors, voilà ce que je vous propose (vous avez le droit de pas souscrire hein, mais ce sera avec plaisir de ma part *grande sourire*) : vous choisissez (chacun pour lui, c'est un cadeau personnel, j'en ferais un par personne ^^) un personnage ou un couple, dans cette fic ou non, c'est à vous de voir ! Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me donner une piste ou un thème que vous aimeriez. Et pof, je vous écrit un tit 'drabble' là-dessus en cadeau :D VOILA ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à dire que cela n'affecteras en rien l'avancée de la fic : c'est quelque chose que j'écrirais sûrement sur une impulsion, possiblement en cours de philo ^^ donc voilà ! _

_En tout cas MERCI encore et MERCI toujours ! Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira !! Bonne lecture, Bergère._

Chapitre 39 : Ces choses-là arrivent un mois plus tard.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la valise encore ouverte, elle réfléchit à toute allure : avait-elle bien tout ? Rien d'oublié ? Elle avait amené des vêtements pour 3 jours, c'est-à-dire rien de particulier. Elle avait les cadeaux d'usage à transmettre, un tas de parchemins récapitulatif des informations qu'elle ne devait pas oublier et de la situation politique, économique, sociale et etc. du pays. Quelques ouvrages, qu'elle doutait avoir le temps d'ouvrir mais qu'elle avait pris par acquis de conscience, et même des plans de cours qu'elle pensait avoir besoin d'améliorer pour rattraper les heures manquées, étaient déposés dans le bagage ; et sur insistance d'Albus, malgré des explications selon lesquelles elle n'en aurait pas besoin et qu'en cas d'extrême urgence elle ne serait pas dans un endroit isolé, quelques potions antidouleurs ou de première nécessité. Cela était profondément enfoui dans le sac tant elle trouvait le concept ridicule : pour un peu il lui aurait fait amener un antidote contre le Veritaserum ou quelque chose de ce genre… par moment, il était vraiment surprotecteur.

Ayant une fois de plus fait la liste mentalement, elle donna un coup de baguette qui ferma et scella la valise, puis un second la diminua et elle la fit entrer dans une poche de sa robe. Elle était prête… Prête à aller affronter des recommandations ! Elle n'aurait pas clairement su l'expliquer mais, ces derniers temps, un sentiment paradoxal l'animait à l'égard du directeur. Il l'énervait très facilement, la moindre de ses remarques la mettait hors d'elle. Et, surtout, il semblait lire en elle comme à livre ouvert, savoir tout _ce_ qui s'était passé : cette impression d'omniscience qui sondait les plus grandes profondeurs de votre âme lui était en ce moment insupportable. Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'une partie d'elle languissait de lui dire et d'être réconfortée. Faire cette guerre des regards et de la haine la mettait dans un état impossible, et il lui aurait objectivement fallu du soutien. Mais demander à Albus… non ! C'était déjà trop qu'il paraisse avoir tout deviné !

En s'efforçant de ne pas jeter un regard un peu nostalgique par avance à ses appartements, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau du concerné, et prononça le mot de passe avec impatience : maintenant que ça y était, elle aurait franchement souhaité pouvoir partir tout de suite et se débarrasser de tous les préliminaires d'au-revoir et de conseils. Soufflant bruyamment, presque soupirant, elle entama l'ascension en ne marchant qu'une marche sur deux pour arriver plus vite. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser la porte pour entrer dans le bureau, un éclat de voix la surpris et elle n'eut pas le temps de l'assimiler que déjà la porte s'ouvrait brusquement face à elle.

« - Et… ce ne sont _pas_ vos _affaires_ ! »

Devant elle, en arrêt-sur-image total, se tenait Severus Rogue. Il la fixa d'un air vide et empli d'incompréhension pendant un instant tandis que, non moins étonnée, elle restait immobile. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenait ce que l'_intrus_ venait faire ici. L'homme haït aux baiser si long, la femme haït au baiser si doux.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? elle n'avait rien à faire là ! Et Albus qui venait de tenter de lui extorquer le récit de leur colère, l'explication de sa haine, de son dédain ! Non, elle n'aurait pas dû être là… il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et ne l'ayant pas prévu, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de se préparer, il devait improviser. Et une triste vérité s'affichait dans toute son attitude : il ne pouvait improviser. Il ne parvenait qu'à la scruter, à la recherche d'un signe, de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui montrerait ce qu'il était censé faire, l'attitude à adopter. Dans sa tête tout n'était plus qu'un maelstrom infâme, et il ne pouvait plus penser ni se décider, immobile et dans l'expectative comme si la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait était inédite, surprenante, et le prenait au dépourvu. Il était dépourvu d'armes pour combattre et de réactions toutes faites : il en était à envisager de lui dire bonjour !

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions qui ne menaient nulle part par sa voix sèche et pourtant tremblante à la manière d'une flamme qui l'on vient d'allumer et qui, quoiqu'illuminant l'endroit, vacille encore sous le moindre souffle ou mouvement parce qu'elle n'est pas encore forte, fixe. Elle avait elle-même eut besoin d'un peu de temps pour se recomposer, mais son énervement préalable, une vague nervosité du fait de son départ, la rendait plus alerte et, quelque part, plus apte à s'adapter au changement. De cet air d'incompréhension, les yeux fixés sur son visage, elle était passé à ce dédain extrême qui était devenu monnaie courante.

« - Laissez-moi passer. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard à cause de vous. »

Pas de forme de politesse : jamais. Il n'y avait pas raison d'être poli avec moins que rien, avec ce à quoi on voue de la haine… Et l'hésitation constante de cette haine, le mépris pris dans les tourments de l'incertitude, rendaient plus nécessaire encore ce traitement impoli, presque insultant. Il fallait qu'il dégage de son champ de vision, il fallait qu'il ne soit pas là. Elle ne voulait pas penser à leur conflit, pas maintenant : elle avait d'autres choses à penser, et Albus qui l'attendait.

Severus, lui, ayant cessé de tourner à vide, avait comme changé de fréquence et la fixait avec haine, mais sans pouvoir changer son attitude : d'une immobilité béate, il était passé à une immobilité haineuse. Rien de plus. Et dans sa tête, cette question d'Albus qui raisonnait : _'En quoi donc avez-vous offensé Minerva pour que vous en arriviez tous deux là ?'_ Le vieux fou, avec son sourire en coin moqueur, et son air de tout savoir… et qui lui avait tout mis sur le dos ! Comme si c'était sa faute à lui si elle s'était débrouillée pour qu'il l'embrasse alors qu'il ne demandait rien ! Il n'y pouvait rien… Et elle en face ! _'offensé Minerva pour que…'_ Elle ? offensée ? ce devait être une mauvais blague… d'entre eux, c'était bien lui qui avait subit une humiliation grave ! Sans doute avait-elle parlé à la vieille barbe pour se la mettre de son côté… et puis c'était la première fois qu'il l'interrogeait si directement, sans euphémisme. Définitivement, elle l'avait… _trahi_. Là, maintenant, il avait l'impression de lui en vouloir plus encore, de lui en vouloir… vraiment.

« - J'espère que vous êtes contente ! _Satisfaite_ ? »

Son ton était parfaitement froid ; absolument froid. L'obligeant à se pousser, il dévala les marches à toute allure, se dirigeant vers la sortie des escaliers en colimaçon. Minerva sentit ses réflexions se remettre en marche dès qu'il disparut de son champ de vision. _Contente_ ? Pourquoi donc le serait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas de raison d'être contente, elle était même plutôt… Elle se rattrapa à temps : elle n'était rien du tout, puisqu'elle se _fichait_ de lui. Hors de question de prêter aux agitations de son cœur un rapport même moindre avec sa personne couverte d'opprobre. Elle souffla, ferma les yeux un instant, et s'obligea à ne plus y penser ; avant de pousser un peu plus la porte encore entr'ouverte, et se trouver face à face avec Albus lequel avait quitté l'arrière de son bureau et se trouvait à peine un mètre devant elle. Son petit air à la fois lassé et fier montrait bien qu'il avait entendu la conversation… Enfin, pouvait-on appeler ces quelques mots échangés conversation ? Le mot semblait, à tout prendre, plutôt mal choisi…

Il allait encore lui poser des questions habiles. Encore. A croire que toute sa vie consistait à chercher à percer à jour ce 'secret', à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Alors qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir, et que les querelles des autres ne le concernaient pas. Se soulager de ce non-dit qui devenait pesant était tentant bien sûr, et elle se serait peut être laissée allée si… Non ! Elle serra légèrement les mâchoires et s'avança jusqu'à moins d'un mètre du directeur.

« - Bonjour Albus.

- Minerva, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire. Prête à partir ?

- Sur les starting-blocks, répondit-elle en retenant avec peine un petit sourire moqueur.

- Je vois, répondit-il amusé. Je dois tout de même vous faire quelques petites recommandations, vous le savez, ajouta-t-il avec un air plus sérieux.

- Oui…, souffla-t-elle avant de s'assoir comme se préparant à supporter un poids immense, ou du moins à résister à une avalanche de paroles. »

Le directeur s'appliqua à ne pas remarquer cet air ennuyé qui ne se camouflait plus, et d'ailleurs, trop absorbé dans son futur exposé, n'y prêta qu'une attention moyenne. Il était ravi de cette visite, il trouvait cela tout à fait sympathique, et cela avait une dimension d'échange culturel et d'humanité qui le ravissait. Dans des instants comme cela, il croyait à une vraie paix dans le monde, à une vraie bienveillance de l'homme. Et puis il devait avouer être ravi que ce soit Minerva qui ait droit à cette expérience tout ce qu'il y avait de plus enrichissant : elle se plaignait plus ou moins, mais il savait qu'elle en reviendrait aux anges… il la connaissait assez pour cela, ou du moins il le pensait. Mais, même si c'était inconscient, le vieil homme perdait beaucoup de sa clairvoyance dès que le sujet était proche de lui, dès que c'était lié à un affect qu'il éprouvait. Une _passion_, comme on l'aurait nommé en philosophie. Une passion, ou quelque chose qui faisait naître des émotions. Ou encore, plus simplement, plus clairement peut être, avec moins de complexités inutiles et de réflexions faussement intellectuelles, dès que ça touchait à ce qui lui tenait à cœur.

Or, inutile de le cacher quant il ne se le cachait même pas : Minerva McGonagall faisait partie de ces sujets, de ces personnes, qu'il lui tenait à cœur de satisfaire, de voir heureuse, de voir… accomplie. C'était ainsi. Elle irait là-bas, elle y prendrait du plaisir. Sinon... il n'y avait pas de sinon ; il était hors de question d'en envisager un. Ce serait ainsi. Et, de même, il saurait la raison de ce conflit et il le résoudrait. L'idée seule le ravissait, et en face, sans savoir pourquoi, Minerva observa le pétillement si étonnant de ses pupilles s'intensifier.

« - L'inde, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se forçant à ne pas lui répondre _vraiment ?_ d'un air étonné.

- Un pays passionnant, d'une…

- Très grande diversité culturelle, avec une population nombreuse et variée, et un fonctionnement très différent du nôtre, récita-t-elle.

- Exactement ! Mais la communauté sorcière…

- Y est peu nombreuse en comparaison, et très bien cachée. De plus, pendant des années, elle est restée très séparée des communautés magiques des autres pays ou cultures, ce qui la rend particulière, continua-t-elle.

- Parfaitement ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau en ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'elle ressortait sur un ton volontairement atone ce que contenaient les parchemins entassés en bonne et due forme dans sa valise. Que dire d'autres ? Il faut que vous ayez bien conscience des enjeux politiques.

- Je n'ai pas fait un institut d'études politiques et géopolitiques, je ne suis pas spécialiste d'enjeux internationaux, mais j'ai compris le contenu de vos feuilles explicatives : il y a une tension, hors de question de l'attiser davantage. Le fait même que cet échange existe est une bénédiction. Et oui, je sais que la cours de la poudre de pierre de lune a baissé brutalement après que l'Angleterre ait refusé de continuer à l'importer. Elle marqua une pause et se recomposa. Autre chose ?

- Hum…, fit-il mine d'hésiter, quoique conscient de son énervement croissant. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il la taquine. C'était ainsi. Comment s'appelle…, commença-t-il d'un air faussement ingénu.

- Mr Gandhi, directeur adjoint, qui est venu à Poudlard. Mr Nehru, directeur de l'établissement ; et enfin, troisième personne à qui j'aurais sans doute directement à faire, Mr O'connor, professeur de Métamorphoses… Voulez-vous aussi que je vous explique pourquoi et comment son arrière-grand-père à quitté l'Irlande pour l'Inde ?

- Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Cela est excellent Miss McGonagall, et vous voudrait un _Optimal_. 5 point pour Gryffondor ! »

Trop étonnée pour répondre, sur le moment, elle ne put que lever les yeux alors fixés sur le mur et le dévisagea : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! Il y avait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu prendre ce ton de professeur en classe, et c'était si étonnant… Et puis quelle idée de la renvoyer à ses 15 ans ? Enfin, quinze… entre onze et dix-sept. Cette époque où élève et enfant encore, adolescente un peu, pliée à la règle, passionnée comme on peut l'être et apprenant le monde, elle s'asseyait au banc d'une salle de classe, elle engloutissait des masses de connaissance. Miss McGonagall : un nom qu'on ne lui donnait plus depuis des années… Elle marqua une pause et se corrigea mentalement : un nom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu qu'au mariage de Mr Sterne et Mlle Pfliffer.

Cette jeunesse envolée, ces amourettes, ces rares béguins d'adolescentes, ces uniques baisers, ces… _Severus_. Cet insupportable souvenir la frappa comme rarement : en un mois, elle avait eu le temps de ranger cette sensation au placard, de l'oublier, de faire comme si elle l'avait oubliée… Mais restée tapie au fond de son cœur, comme embusquée, prête à lui bondir sur l'âme, elle était de retour. Sans y penser, presque d'instinct, elle s'humidifia lentement les lèvres et chercha à se concentrer sur autre chose, reprise par ce besoin de cacher à Albus. Il ne devait pas savoir. En repassant ses paroles en mémoire, elle chercha quelque chose auquel s'accrocher. C'était si simple pourtant… Elle ouvrit la bouche :

« - Je n'ai plus 15 ans, je… Elle marqua une pause et, se redressant sur son fauteuil, changea brusquement de sujet. Vous ne venez _pas_ de donner 5 points à Gryffondor sans raison ?

- Si, fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, ce me semble…

- Mais, je… c'est…, balbutia-t-elle avant de se reprendre. C'est injustifié !

- Vous avez donné une excellente réponse. »

Sur le moment, elle aurait voulu lui arracher son sourire moqueur et la lueur rieuse qui flottait dans son regard : bon sang, c'était rageant. Pourtant, elle sentait elle-même que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un léger sourire qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître. Il était hors de question qu'il parvienne au bout de sa machination ; et quoique ce soit cette caractéristique, chez lui, qui lui permettait à elle de se sentir proche de lui en un sens, (par contraste), ce jeu presque continuel restait énervant. Et Merlin savait pourtant qu'elle s'était habituée à ne pas savoir plus de la moitié de la finalité d'un plan… Elle prit une inspiration, éradiqua une fois de plus un sourire qui tentait de se faire une place sur ses lèvres.

« - Je ne suis plus une élève !

- Nous le sommes tous.

- Albus, je… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Tout à fait.

- Et ?

- Ces 5 points étaient parfaitement justifiés, et ils viennent contrebalancer ceux que Severus aura enlevés un peu… rapidement. »

Minerva se figea un instant, et le directeur eu la sensation d'avoir fait une bêtise : il touchait au point sensible. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas saisir l'occasion au vol. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du sien, conjura une petite table, une théière et deux tasses, puis lui en servit une et la tendit.

« - Excusez-moi pour ces gamineries.

- Ai-je le temps pour ça ? demanda-t-elle en se saisissant de la tasse.

- Oui, fit-il après un regard à une horloge accrochée au mur.

- Merci alors. »

Il y eut un silence, il chercha ses mots. Pourquoi les mots faisaient-ils toujours défaut dans une telle situation ? Ce n'était qu'en pareille occurrence que les mots semblaient cesser d'obéir, s'enfuir, refuser d'être saisis et utilisés. Mais il en triompherait. Par la ruse. Par l'humour.

« - Minerva, ne me tuez pas.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je crois que j'ai compris.

- Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi vous vouliez vous garantir contre le meurtre.

- Oh… »

Il y eut un silence. Un autre silence. Vous savez… ce silence où vous vous sentez gêné jusqu'à très profond dans votre être. Gêné, mais pourtant convaincu, décidé : maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il allait finir. Il fallait qu'il sache. Merlin, il le fallait ! c'était une véritable obligation : il le _fallait_. Il ne pouvait laisser cette violence se multiplier encore. Violence des gestes, des mots, des attitudes. Violence en tout… Et puis, quelque part, dans le fond de son être, il ne pouvait se défendre d'un peu de curiosité quant à ce qui avait pu rendre si irascibles deux personnes qu'il avait vues se rapprocher tant. Curiosité maladive, intéressée, passionnée. Curiosité dérangeante, un peu jalouse. Et puis cette vague sensation intérieure de triompher ! Severus avait refusé de parler, il ne s'en étonnait pas. Mais…

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien.

- Minerva…

- Rien, fit-elle plus décidée encore.

- Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Quoi donc ? qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas ?

- En rester à cela. Cette colère, cette haine.

- Quelle _haine_ ? demanda-t-elle en toute mauvaise foi. Qu'avait-il à se mêler de cela. Ce n'était pas son affaire, il n'avait rien à faire là. Il était en dehors de cela : Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas à savoir que Rogue l'avait embrassée.

- Celle que je vois tous les jours, dit-il d'un ton posé, presque effrayé à l'idée qu'elle lui en veuille.

- Il n'y a pas de haine, _professeur_.

- Professeur… ? laissa-t-il échappé dans un murmure douloureux.

- Je vais être en retard.

- Mais vous avez encore du temps Minerva, dit-il avec un air sincère d'incompréhension et en regardant l'horloge.

- Je suis déjà en retard, s'entêta-t-elle. »

Sans un mot de plus pour lui, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée en saisissant en passant une boite en carton décoré, attrapa la poudre de Cheminette qui s'y trouvait, et prononçant le mot à plus qu'intelligible voix, elle disparut de son champ de vision, avalée par un écran de flammes vertes. Partie. Et ce semi-dédain dans sa voix, son entêtement, son refus de lui dire. Manque de conscience. Le vieil homme, pendant un instant, se sentit accablé d'un poids, si lourd, dans son cœur. Qu'elle ne veuille pas lui dire lui faisait mal. Il y avait comme une vague sensation irrationnelle et déraisonnable de trahison, et il se sentit une animosité vite réprimée à l'égard de son professeur de Potions. Animosité qui, de fait, lui permit d'oublier et d'en revenir à autre chose.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Merlin, il le devait. C'était un besoin, un devoir même, plus urgent chaque jour et qui apparaissait plus indispensable encore après les deux refus successifs qu'il venait d'accumuler, et encore davantage aux vus de la vivacité des réactions. Il lui avait jeté à la figure de s'occuper de ses affaires, elle avait nié. Nié avec une mauvaise foi lisible au plus profond d'elle-même… une hypocrisie qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à cacher : ouvertement, elle avait menti. Pas de haine, pas de colère ! Il n'en pouvait croire un mot…

Oui, il trouverait. Il le saurait, et cela avant qu'elle ne rentre : il n'en pouvait plus de chercher une solution à un problème dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Son éternelle clairvoyance semblait lui faire défaut. Parce qu'il les connaissait trop, trop bien… Peut être aussi, inconsciemment, parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il avait bien compris qu'il y avait eu un élément déclencheur, un choc : cela était d'une limpidité rare. Mais quoi ? quoi dont il n'est pas entendu parler, pas un mot ? Quoi d'assez personnel, dans un cercle assez fermé, pour qu'en temps que directeur il n'en ait pas eu vent, pour que dans une école pleine personne n'en ait été témoin ? La vérité ne lui venait pas : elle refusait de s'insuffler dans sa pensée, et ses réflexions étaient fermées à ce qui pouvait être vrai. La vérité était trop dangereuse. Et trop lointaine.

Il se releva, caressa distraitement sa barbe et se dirigea vers sa pensine, décidé à se libérer, autant que possible, du poids de ce moment de confrontation. Il allait 'travailler Severus au corps', et il saurait. Un petit sourire en coin revint en bonne et due place sur son visage : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il pourrait extorquer la vérité à Severus. Le jeune homme était très fort, fermé, et résistant. Mais il avait les armes, et la manière : lui, Albus Dumbledore, pourrait le faire parler.

.

_Monsieur,_

_Nous avons la tristesse de vous informer du décès de…_

Une fois encore, ses yeux se mouillèrent et il ne put retenir quelques larmes tandis que sa respiration saccadée s'accentuait encore.

_Nous avons la tristesse de vous informer du décès de Cecilia Li… _

Merlin ! il n'arriverait donc jamais à lire cette lettre en entier. Enfin, lettre… ce n'était pas le nom. Il y avait en tout et pour tout 3 lignes, et il en connaissait déjà la signification. Elle était morte. Il le savait, il savait que ce serait bientôt. Toujours plus proche, jour après jour. Mais voilà, c'était arrivé. Et il était là, assis sur son canapé, à pleurer en tenant d'une main tremblante ce faire-part de décès, seul. Heureusement seul.

_…la tristesse de vous informer du décès de Cecilia Liling en ce 12 mars 1984. L'enter… _

Il toussota, puis réitéra ce raclement de gorge plus fortement, et renifla : il avait trop pleuré. Merlin, comment pouvait-on pleurer autant ? Ca n'était pas naturel, ça n'aurait pas dû être même possible. La mort était un phénomène normal, n'est-ce pas : tout le monde mourait. Tout le monde devait mourir. C'était ainsi… Mais si terrible. Filius sentit une larme tomber de sa joue sur sa poitrine, et frissonna légèrement. Morte. La vie semblait finie. Tout à fait finie. Il y avait un vide. Un vide impalpable, mais pourtant bien existant… et un vide dangereux, menaçant, dont la vague conscience dont il disposait, à elle-seule, était terrible. Plus jamais il ne pourrait la voir, plus de café en tête à tête à se faire mal en reparlant de leurs quelques années de mariage : elle n'existerait plus pour lui que dans son cœur. C'était… Avec humeur, il balaya une longue ligne de pleurs, et se mit à gémir à moitié avant de se mordre la lèvre et de retenter sa lecture.

_L'enterrement aura lieu ce mercredi 14 mars, au cimetière de…_

Etait-il si incapable que cela ? Elle était morte bon sang, _morte_ ! Ce n'était pas pleurer entre chaque demi-phrase qui allait arranger ce fait ! Et pourtant… il n'avait même pas eu d'adieu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, presque 3 jours auparavant, elle avait clamé aller mieux. Mieux… quel leurre : il sentait bien, désormais, que même elle n'y croyait pas. Il lui avait juste fait un timide signe de la main en quittant la chambre d'hôpital. Voilà. Et maintenant il ne la reverrait plus jamais… Il tournait à vide.

_…au cimetière de Darlington, paroisse ci-devant nommée, à 15 heures. _

_Celia Hocher et Anthony Liling. _

Paroisse de Darlington. Eglise de Darlington… celle de leur mariage. Le village était sorcier, l'église avait été le lieu de leurs serments. _Je jure de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_… Ils avaient divorcé, et maintenant elle était morte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que tout cela n'avait été qu'une immense mascarade dont il était la victime. Le monde, la vie, tout c'était comme joué de lui.

Celia ne l'avait jamais aimé, l'avait toujours regardé de haut, c'était le cas de le dire. Quant à Anthony… il ne l'avait jamais comprit, sentiment sans doute réciproque. S'il avait toujours pu lire clairement le manque d'estime de la sœur de son épouse à son égard, son beau-frère était resté un facteur inconnu, imprévisible. Au moins, ils avaient daigné le prévenir et l'inviter aux funérailles. Les funérailles, Merlin… demain. Il avait jusqu'à demain pour accepter, et ce serait fait. Fini. A tout jamais, il n'y aurait plus qu'un souvenir. Et la douleur de ce souvenir serait paradoxalement rassurante. Il le savait, il le sentait.

_Monsieur,_

_Nous avons la tristesse de vous informer du décès de Cecilia Liling en ce 12 mars 1984. L'enterrement aura lieu ce mercredi 14 mars, cimetière de Darlington, paroisse ci-devant nommée, à 15 heures. _

_Celia Hocher et Anthony Liling._

Tout était dans ces quelques mots. La fin, et puis l'horrible manière administrative dont pouvait être _classée_ cette fin : 'ci-devant nommée'. On aurait cru de la paperasse ministérielle… c'était dire. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : la formulation de ce genre de message était toujours pompeusement distante, comme pour atténuer la dureté de la chose, l'irrévocabilité de la mort. Comme si ne pas mettre de pathos dans une annonce de mort allait changer quoique ce soit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne recevait-il la lettre qu'aujourd'hui, le 13. Etait-ce une… malédiction ou une simple inattention ? Il eut un rire vide : tout lui paraissait soudain si cynique.

D'une manière mécanique, il posa la lettre sur la table basse devant lui, se leva, se dirigea vers son secrétaire personnel et, l'ouvrant, en tira un paquet de photo. Peut être était-il en train de se faire du mal, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le contact seul du papier qui emballait l'ensemble de ces souvenirs lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu le reposer.


	40. Chacun réfléchit dans son coin

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Pour les cadeaux que j'avais promis, le premier est fait (celui pour **Rosine**) et est ici : __.net/s/5446728/1/Le_nom_tu_prononceras__. Quant à celui pour **dobbymcl** : il est écrit mais pas encore tappé *rougit* Donc ça devrait être fait demain, et j'éditerais le chapitre pour rajouter le lien ! _

_Bon, et la tournée des remerciements ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs, et plus encore à mes revieweurs : **Tchitchina** (Merci merci pour la review ! au programme, de L'inde, du Severus, et un Albus qui cogite ^^), **entalea** (Merci beaucoup pour la review ! voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant :D), **Rosine** (encore merci hein ^^ Voilà la suite, la fameuse xD), **dobbymcl** (Merci vraiment pour le commentaire :D Je l'avoue pas de Septima pour se chapitre - enfin, si, mais pas avec Filius. Ils seront là plus tard tous les deux ! Comme je disais ton drabble (qui de fait sera un gros drabble ! est à tapper ! Bonne lecture !), **Lady Arlequin** (j'espère que la suite va te plaire :D)_

_Maintenant... euh... Alors, oui, **WARNING** (c'est pas la fin du monde mais voilà) : pendant un moment, je vais parler de l'Inde, parce que l'action s'y passe. Je n'y connais rien, ou très peu. Donc je vous préviens (pour ne pas créer de catastrophe internationale... ^^) ; tout ce que je dis sors ou de clichés de base (oui, je sais, c'est mal les stéréotypes), ou d'internet, ou de mon imagination. J'essayerais de préciser au fur et à mesure, mais je tenais à vous le dire ^^_

_Enfin, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! Bergère._

Chapitre 40 : Chacun réfléchit dans son coin.

_Professeur Rogue, terreur des cachots_ : plus que jamais, ce surnom certes pas flatteur était d'actualité entre élèves, à tel point qu'il l'avait entendu murmurer en sa présence… Ce manque de discrétion aberrant l'avait énervé au plus au degré : comment pouvait-on être assez bêtes pour se laisser prendre à se moquer d'un enseignant !? Cela le dépassait. Pourtant, cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à user de ce qualificatif… quels imbéciles !

Avec un mouvement d'énervement, il pénétra dans ses appartements et tira violemment la porte à lui pour qu'elle se referme plus vite. Oui, il était énervé, ils les haïssaient tous autant qu'ils étaient, sans distinction, ou presque. Il y avait bien Elle, mais enfin c'était un autre problème et à vrai dire ça n'avait rien à voir. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un début de quart de rapport : elle était haïe avec puissance et avec raison, et il ne vouait aux autres qu'un sentiment léger en comparaison, et simplement lié à leur bêtise ou leur capacité irritante. Pas la peine de s'étendre, ça n'avait aucun rapport. Un point, c'est tout…

Mais, tout de même, tout s'accumulait et depuis peut être un mois, il avait envie de tuer les trois-quarts de l'établissement, à commencer par ces imbéciles d'élèves, et la paire de Gryffondors à qui il venait d'enlever 50 points pour leur indélicatesse en manière de la nommer derrière son dos en particulier. Les élèves donc. Et Albus. Ah, cet affreux bonhomme qui le cuisinait sans arrêt pour _savoir_ et lui envoyait des regards suspicieux à longueur de journée. Qu'avait-il à faire de ses histoires personnelles ? rien ! Qu'il aille… manger un bonbon, et cesse de fouiner dans les affaires des autres ! Hum ! Severus poussa un léger soupir et en jetant un regard exaspéré autour de lui se dirigea par habitude vers son laboratoire. Il entra et, sans un regard en arrière, se dirigea vers sa table de travail. D'un coup de baguette, il fit tourner les pages et un mouvement de poignet fit s'arrêter l'ouvrage à une page choisie au hasard : Polynectar. Fallait-il qu'il soit maudit pour tomber là-dessus ? Pourquoi donc fallait-il aussi que cette potion lui rappelle immanquablement Minerva !

Avec colère, il referma le livre dans un bruit sec et se retourna, quittant la salle aussi vite qu'il y était entré : elle aussi il avait envie de la tuer. Ou… non. De toute façon, c'était différent et ça n'avait _aucun rapport_. Combien de fois faudrait-il donc qu'il se répète, ou du moins _se_ le répète. Il était solitaire, il n'avait jamais trop aimé la compagnie des gens et… et voilà, il avait supporté une école pendant presque 3 ans maintenant, il fallait bien qu'il y ait des crises où il ne pouvait vraiment plus les supporter : il n'y avait rien de plus naturel. Et une fois encore, ça n'avait _rien_ à voir avec Minerva McGonagall et sa maudite présence (ou, actuellement, non-présence). D'ailleurs, son absence l'énervait aussi. Enfin… comment dire…

Enervé par la tour que prenaient ses réflexions, il décida qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, se répéta une fois de plus que Minerva et ses regards assassins et son baiser et tout cela n'avait aucun lien avec sa nervosité actuelle et à propos de tout, et rouvrit la porte pour sortir de ses appartements. Tout le mettait en colère, voilà ! Et non, il ne tournait pas en rond, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas, en direction du grand Hall. Il avait juste… besoin d'air ! Oui, d'air… Après tout, ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir, elle la première !

.

Oui, elle était partie précipitamment, elle le reconnaissait. Enfin... sans doute ne l'aurait-elle pas reconnu un instant auparavant ; mais maintenant qu'elle avait atterri ici et qu'il lui fallait ranger son mouvement d'humeur soudain au placard, l'oublier, se faire un visage de circonstance et s'apprêter à passer 3 jours en terrain inconnu… Elle devait avouer qu'il aurait été plus sage de se calmer avant de quitter le bureau. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas en retard. Du tout.

Devenue centre d'attention dès son arrivée, elle avait eu approximativement un quart de seconde pour se recomposer, et il fallait bien avouer que c'était trop court : les instants de premières salutations à distance lui avaient permis de finir ce travail d'apparence et elle se sentait prête à affronter cette foule trop colorée et presque trop accueillante, quoique bien vaguement consciente que dès la solitude revenue, il faudrait remettre les choses à plat. Ah, monde d'apparences !

Autour d'elle, une dizaine de personnes affichaient un air souriant et très rapidement l'un d'entre eux s'approcha et la salua à l'indienne. Pendant un instant, elle resta incapable de bouger : oui, elle avait lu les pages d'Albus, elle savait, elle… mais autant le dire clairement, elle restait coite devant un simple salut : elle n'était vraiment pas sortie d'affaire ! Alors que, vaillamment, elle se préparait à joindre ses mains pour imiter le geste qui venait de lui être adressé, l'homme –Mr Nehru, à n'en pas douter- lui tendit la main et elle la lui serra avec reconnaissance et en faisant un petit sourire qui, elle l'espérait, cachait son soulagement.

« - Mr Nehru, fit-il avec un léger accent tout à fait compréhensible. Et voici Mr Gandhi, que vous avez déjà rencontré.

- Enchantée, dit-elle aussi naturellement que possible en serrant la main tendue.

- Moi de même professeur McGonagall, répondit-il poliment.

- Et, bien sûr, Mr O'connor, votre collègue et notre spécialiste des Métamorphoses. »

Elle se tourna vers le concerné, et fut stupéfaite de ce qu'elle trouva. En face d'elle, un homme qui devait avoir la trentaine, lui donner un âge semblant être une tâche peu aisée, affichait un sourire presque… goguenard. Ou en tout cas particulièrement inapproprié à la situation (de son avis à elle). Mais, s'il n'y avait pas eu que ce sourire, sans doute s'en serait-elle accommodée… Pourtant, il y avait… On aurait dit qu'il n'était que paradoxe. Un entassement de paradoxes, en un infâme fouillis inextricable. Son visage rond et ses cheveux blonds tranchaient terriblement avec la coupe de cheveux et la moustache très indienne, ainsi que la peau matte sur laquelle ressortaient de rares taches de rousseur. Il était plus grand et plus large que les autres personnes de la salle, et ce costume blanc à large ceinture colorée qu'ils arboraient tous semblait sortir d'un autre monde une fois sur lui. Oui, décidément, ses origines et le métissage qu'il représentait laissaient une étrange impression : certes, il la mettait mal-à-l'aise, mais elle ne le montrerait pas.

Quelque part au fond d'elle, pourtant, elle sentit sa raison se révolter contre ce coup du sort, et un bref ressentiment à l'égard d'Albus s'anima dans son corps… amplifié encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre femme qu'elle dans la salle. Non pas que cela soit un drame… mais elle avait assez de dépaysement pour le moment et un peu de présence féminine n'aurait pas été de refus. Le regard d'O'connor lui pesait d'ailleurs et il y avait quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple gêne. Elle verrait plus tard. Sortant de ses pensées, elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Excusez mon impolitesse, je m'oubliais en contemplation de l'endroit, mentit-elle.

- Il n'y avait aucune impolitesse, chère madame, lui répondit le directeur.

- Tout de même, ajouta-t-elle en ce mettant à farfouiller dans sa large poche à la recherche de quelque chose. Voilà. »

Lentement et aussi précautionneusement que possible, elle extirpa la boite ouvragée de son sac, et brossant rapidement les rubans pour qu'ils reprennent une forme un peu plus flottante, tendit le dit-emballage à son hôte avec un rapide sourire.

« - Merci, dit le concerné avec une large expression de bienveillance. »

Il tira les rubans, les défit avec délicatesse et attention comme s'il avait craint de les abimer, puis souleva doucement le couvercle avant de laisser échapper un semi-gloussement : à l'intérieur, 3 sachets délicieusement emballés de dragées surprises de Bertie-Crochue trônaient dans un écrin à l'apparence veloutée. Minerva ne put retenir un petit air amusé, et fut interpellée par Mr Nehru avant d'avoir eu le temps de se remettre à penser à sa conversation d'il y avait à peine quelques minutes.

« - Chère Madame ? proposa-t-il en lui montrant son bras plié.

- Oui Monsieur… ?

- Puis-je vous inviter à me suivre ? sourit-il.

- Je… euh, oui, naturellement, se rattrapa-t-elle en secouant la tête et en passant son bras dans le sien plié. »

Il marchait à petits pas rapides, et en deux pas elle avançait autant que lui en peut être quatre ou cinq. Mais, surtout, elle le dépassait de presque une tête. S'il n'avait pas été si filiforme, ils auraient pu former une paire pas si lointaine de _Laurel et Hardy _; mais à défaut de ce paradoxe parfait, ils en créaient un tout à fait remarquable, accentué encore par le contraste fort que faisait les couleurs sombres de sa tenue avec le blanc de la sienne, le chatoiement de sa ceinture avec les rares pièces de tissus en tartan de sa robe. Suivit du reste du corps enseignant qu'elle ne connaissait pas (ou du moins pas encore), elle le suivit hors de la salle puis à travers quelques couloirs pour aboutir à une unique porte imposante qu'il fit ouvrir sans qu'elle ne voit comment, et qui sembla s'enrouler sur elle-même avant de disparaître.

La première chose qui la frappa fut la lumière très forte dans ce ciel dont elle ne parvenait pas à remarquer autre chose que l'intense couleur bleue. Ou peut être était-ce la chaleur : si à l'intérieur il faisait une température tout à fait acceptable, il lui semblait qu'un vent brulant venait de s'abattre sur elle.

« - C'est une saison particulièrement chaude cette année… et l'air est très sec.

- Je vois, dit-elle en s'humectant les lèvres et en fermant les yeux puis en les ouvrant doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière. C'est différent de la grisaille écossaise, ajouta-t-elle.

- Parfait, ajouta-t-il dans un petit rire.

- Que… ? eut-elle le temps de souffler à voix basse avant de voir le ciel s'emplir de multiples couleurs. »

Devant elle, trois balais (ou du moins elle l'associait à cela) montés par des élèves assez âgés passaient à toute vitesse dans le ciel, suivis d'une trainée qui ressemblait fort à des étoiles de trois couleurs différentes. Les mouvements rapides laissaient derrières les trois élèves des traces dans l'air, comme le faisait la fumée des avions moldus, et très rapidement elle vit se former trois mots distincts. Le premier était d'un orange safran, le second blanc et tranchait dans le bleu du ciel, et le dernier, en anglais, était vert : l'ensemble formait plus ou moins le drapeau indien, et elle soupçonnait les trois de signifier _bienvenue_.

स्वागत

नमस्कार

Welcome.(*)

« - Il s'agit, commença à sa droite Mr Nehru, à voix basse, des mêmes mots de salutation en Hindi tout d'abord, puis en Mahari, et enfin, naturellement, en anglais.

- D'accord, dit-elle plus bas encore en fixant le ciel. »

Très rapidement bien que progressivement, les mots s'effacèrent et elle observa les 3 élèves atterrirent tandis qu'un autre décollait. Créant une trainée de fumée blanche qui restait en suspension dans l'air, il fit d'amples mouvements, du véritable acrobatisme aérien, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sous ses yeux s'esquisser un portrait de la reine d'Angleterre. En jetant un regard à côté d'elle, elle croisa le regard pétillant de satisfaction du directeur et se retourna pour trouver l'immense feuille à dessin de l'air alentour à nouveau vierge. Une nouvelle image fut dessinée, et elle plissa les yeux, étonnée des ondulations du trait, jusqu'à reconnaître une représentation tout à fait dans le cliché du monstre du Lock Ness. Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et elle se laissa emporter par les quelques autres images qui se succédèrent, trop absorbée et doucement amusée pour s'empêcher de sourire.

En manière de final, la totalité des six élèves (elle était quasi-certaine d'avoir reconnu les mêmes à plusieurs reprises) monta dans les airs et écrivit son nom avant de redescendre. Au moment où ils atterrissaient ensemble, saluant à l'indienne, un torrent d'applaudissement éclata et elle se rendit vite compte qu'il lui était destiné. Ne s'y étant pas attendue, elle se sentit rougir légèrement et s'efforça de conserver son visage aussi immobile que possible malgré un peu de gêne. Elle se tourna vers le directeur, qui ne fit que lui adresser un sourire ravi, puis tourna la tête vers sa gauche et croisa le regard d'O'connor qui semblait, au pli moqueur de sa bouche, s'amuser de la situation. Mais qu'avait-il, bon sang, qu'avait-il… Elle inspira et se retourna vers le groupe d'élèves, se sentant soudain à nouveau accablée par la chaleur. Quelque chose dans ce regard moqueur, mais quoi ? Quelque chose dans cet air narquois... mais quoi ?

« - Mr O'connor va vous accompagner à vos appartements, Madame.

- Je... merci, se força-t-elle à dire d'un ton aussi naturel que possible. Avec plaisir. »

.

Il faisait trop froid dehors, et il menaçait de pleuvoir... et puis il y avait ces élèves insupportables qui parlaient à droite et à gauche, serrés dans leurs capes et occupés à des futilités gamines. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas sortir : être ainsi le rendait fou ! Il avait besoin... d'une tasse de thé ? Non. Un café. Voilà ! un café... un café serait parfait. Mais, d'abord, il fallait qu'il passe dans la salle des professeurs pour trouver Septima. Allez savoir pourquoi, Albus l'avait envoyé à elle pour traiter des heures de retenues de Mr Weasley, Charlie de son prénom... A vrai dire, il aurait voulu protester ou du moins demander une raison… mais n'en avait pas eu le temps, interrompu par les questions pleines d'insinuations du directeur. Trop en colère, il avait préférer sortir rapidement et en avait oublié le besoin de poser sa question. Tant pis.

A grands pas, il se dirigea vers la Salle en question, et y entra sans frapper pour y trouver deux ou trois enseignants parmi lesquels, à son grand soulagement, la concernée. Sans s'embarrasser du fait qu'il dérangeait peut être sa préparation de cours, il l'interpela.

« - Septima !

- Severus ? fit-elle en se retournant, les sourcils froncés.

- Albus m'a dit de venir vous voir. Elle prit une expression perplexe tandis qu'il s'impatientait déjà.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- J'ai mis une retenue à M. Weasley à la suite d'un énième explosion intempestive de chaudron. Quoique cette fois il s'agisse plus d'un nouveau concept pour faire fondre le chaudron en question.

- Je… oui ?

- Albus m'a envoyé m'adresser à vous pour s'occuper d'organiser cette retenue.

- Oh, euh…, commença-t-elle embarrassée. Oui, il m'a demandé de prendre le rôle de Minerva pour ces 3 jours.

- Je vois, dit-il d'un ton sec et énervé. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui parle de celle-là, encore ; et son à elle incompétence l'agaçait déjà. Et ?

- Et bien… Euh… Je… »

La pauvre Septima ne savait que dire : quelque part, ce dont il venait lui parler était parfaitement naturel et ça ne méritait pas des heures de réflexion. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à éclairer son cerveau et elle avait la sensation désagréable et malheureusement loin d'être fausse de tourner (honteusement) à vide. Elle ne s'était pas préparée. A quoi ? Et bien à cela, manifestement. Et puis, l'agressivité de Severus ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir posément. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était que désagréable que d'habitude, elle l'avait remarqué aussi bien qu'un autre ; mais jusqu'ici elle ne lui avait pas parlé, à vrai dire. Pas plus que _Bonjour-bonsoir-passez moi le sel _: autrement dit, elle ne lui avait pas parlé – et pour être tout à fait honnête, ça ne lui manquait pas.

Finalement, elle était personnellement très confortablement installée dans le silence et, n'aurait été le regard assassin et de plus en plus transperçant qu'il lui lançait, sans doute en serait-elle restée là. Pourtant, elle pouvait lire son impatience et sa colère, cet air de profond agacement face à la bêtise d'un enfant. Il fallait décidément qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire pour meubler et, surtout, finir une conversation qu'elle ne supportait plus non plus tant elle était saturée d'énervement. Elle toussota avec trouble et se redonna une semi-contenance à frappant à rythme régulier ses doigts sur la bois de la table.

« - Quel jour avez-vous donné ?

- Demain à 15 heures (il n'a pas cours), fit-il sèchement.

- Oh, et bien… Euh… Je…

- Vous ? ironisa-t-il en se moquant d'elle ouvertement.

- Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Je n'ai pas cours de l'après-midi.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Je pense que cela suffira, Monsieur. »

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta rapidement la pièce, et ne se mit à se préoccuper d'un moyen de prévenir le jeune concerné qu'une fois passée la porte. Un instant, elle hésita à revenir sur ses pas et lui demander de son charger, mais décida contre : non, merci, elle allait se passer de sa morgue, elle vivait très bien sans ! Non mais franchement, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle, s'il était d'aussi mauvais poil ! et elle n'allait pas payer les pots casser et se recevoir des remarques assassines de bon cœur pour le bon plaisir de _Monsieur_ et pour rendre son calme à _Monsieur_. Elle pourrait d'ailleurs le faire dès ce soir, durant le repas. En attendant, cependant, il était presque 16 heures et une pauvre dernière heure de cours de la journée l'attendait ; et le sujet – passionnant quoique difficile, elle en convenait – était une introduction au chiffre Π(*).

De son côté, le professeur de Potions fulminait sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que sa collègue qui venait de partir sur un mouvement d'humeur parfaitement ridicule, était lente, incompétente, fatigante, inutile et des centaines d'autres qualificatifs de la même veine. Sincèrement, qu'avait-il prit à Albus de mettre une telle imbécile pour prendre ce rôle là : il fallait des gens capables pour faire des choses… dont ils étaient capables ! Ce n'était pas si dur ! Minerva, par exemple, savait ce qu'elle faisait : elle était sérieuse, compétente, évitait toute forme de frivolité ridicule et…

Et il ne venait pas de penser cela, n'est-ce pas ? Non. C'était un effet d'une colère bien légitime à l'égard de la sottise humaine de la majorité de la population qui l'entourait. Et… il s'était prit à son propre jeu. Il soupira : il fallait bien qu'il soit clair avec lui-même – pour une fois. Quoique l'envie ne lui manquât pas de le nier, et malgré les milliers de raisons auxiliaires et, il fallait l'avouer, subjectives en grande partie, qu'il avait de prêcher le contraire, Minerva McGonagall, - fauteuse de trouble, - n'était pas aussi stupide que le reste du monde. Non pas qu'elle fut exceptionnelle, ou quelque chose d'absurde de ce genre ! Elle avait simplement un QI supérieur à celui d'une mouche… Fait, d'ailleurs, qui ne l'empêchait en rien d'être une insupportable bonne femme, mégère, coincée, folle à lier et…

Enervé par le sentiment d'auto-contradiction et de paradoxe qui existait dans ses pensées, il finit sur un : _après tout, je la hais !_ aussi rageur que possible et reprit la direction des cachots. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à cela, point à la ligne. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à sa colère ni à ses regrets ni à sa solitude ni… Il ne regrettait _rien_ et ne se sentait _pas_ seul ! Voilà ! il aimait la solitude ! Il poussa un grognement exaspéré et se retint à temps de donner un coup de poing dans le mur.

.

Ce chemin n'avait-il donc pas de fin ? Etait-il infini, et, surtout, infiniment désagréable ? Si elle n'avait pas été aussi concentrée qu'elle l'était sur la raideur de se démarche, sans doute aurait-elle imploré Merlin de faire arrêter cela. Si d'abord l'atmosphère naturelle seule l'avait mise un peu mal-à-l'aise, c'avait très vite été la _charmante_ – cela dit avec toute l'ironie possible – compagnie dans laquelle elle se trouvait qui l'avait rendue si pressée de vouloir arriver.

Entrée à nouveau dans le bâtiment avec le directeur et son adjoint, suivis du reste de l'établissement, elle avait d'abord été surprise par le manque de luminosité à l'intérieur qui l'empêchait de bien voir et l'avait à moitié aveuglée pendant quelques abominables minutes. La fraicheur, comparée à la chaude température de l'extérieur, l'avait aussi étonnée ; et le tableau avait été complété par l'apparition soudaine ou du moins imprévue de son guide vers ses appartements. A sa droite, alors qu'un instant plus tôt il n'y avait que le vide, se tenait maintenant une forme humaine bien reconnaissable. Elle en avait presque subi l'humiliation de sursauter, et maintenant elle suivait, éprouvant cette étrange satisfaction de voir ce qui l'entourait, attendant d'arriver.

Le silence était affreusement pesant, mais il était hors de question de le briser : d'abord, elle n'avait rien à dire et ne savait qu'inventer. Mais, surtout, elle était gênée face à cet homme. Il y avait ce quelque chose qui, mélangeant son air supérieur, ses manières étranges, son physique si mélangé, la rendait folle : quoique se torturant l'esprit depuis ce qui lui semblait une mortelle heure et n'avait pas été plus de deux ou trois minutes, elle ne parvenait pas à analyser, à comprendre. Ce qu'elle savait bien cependant, c'est que le bonhomme lui déplaisait autant que faire se pouvait, et cela avant tout parce qu'elle ne pouvait le cerner. Il lui échappait, filait entre ses doigts et dessinait devant ses yeux des images sans cesse mouvantes et toujours plus incompréhensibles voire contradictoires, la laissant impuissante face à ses frasques et ses visages indéterminés. Qui était-il ? Qu'y avait-il donc de si dérangeant chez lui ? Ah !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, pilant à la manière d'un joueur de Quidditch se rendant soudain compte qu'il fonce dans quelqu'un d'autre, lorsqu'elle vit qu'à une paire de mètres il se tenait immobile et la dévisageait avec un air moqueur. Le pli de sa bouche ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qu'affichait Albus lorsqu'il fomentait quelque blague ridicule ou qu'il s'amusait à observer une réaction. Pourtant, la froideur glaciale de son regard, son insensibilité, contredisait voire annulait cette bonhommie tout compte fait plutôt sympathique du sourire. Ce regard semblait se moquer lui aussi ; mais avec moins de gentillesse et aucune indulgence, se contentant de regarder avec la puissance de la concentration et pourtant un air de n'en avoir rien un faire. Comme si vous ne l'intéressiez pas vraiment, et qu'il daignait simplement vous gratifier d'un regard parce que vous êtes la seule personne alentour, ou parce que votre port ou quelque chose d'autre l'amuse. Ce regard lui donnait presque l'impression qu'elle avait une tache sur le nez, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là : il lui fallu faire un énorme effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se frotter vigoureusement le visage.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher cependant, elle s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge : Merlin, il fallait que quelque chose change sans quoi elle allait définitivement rendre les armes de la raison. Et cet homme devait arrêter cela tout de suite.

« - Lady, dit-il en souriant ironiquement, et les yeux brillant d'une lumière plus chaude, quoiqu'à peine.

- Moi ? laissa-t-elle échapper. Pourquoi se comportait-elle donc comme une gamine, pensa-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Oui ?

- Vos… appartements… »

Sans ajouter un mot pour le moment, il toucha la porte à un endroit sans doute particulier et la porte d'ouvrit en disparaissant d'une manière plus que similaire à celle qu'elle avait observée sur la Grand-porte quelques minutes auparavant.

« -… s'ouvre ainsi.

- Comment cela ? lança-t-elle en cachant tant bien que mal le claquement dans le fond de sa voix.

- En touchant l'encadrement de la porte _ici_, expliqua-t-elle avec un air exagérément obligeant.

- Je vois.

- J'en suis ravi ! »

La fausseté dans sa voix la fit se tendre entièrement. Enfin, fausseté… en était-ce véritablement ? Elle n'aurait su le dire tant son jeu d'acteur était fin et dangereusement délicat par son manque de clarté. Mais pourtant, à nouveau, elle sentait ce quelque chose dans son cœur qui lui rappelait autre chose. Quoi ? Quoi ! Pourquoi donc n'arrivait-elle toujours pas à trouver ? Qu'y avait-il dans son cerveau pour qu'il tourne à vide ainsi ?

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit deux grands pas et entra dans la pièce en passant devant son interlocuteur ; mais s'arrêta très rapidement, étonnée par le chatoiement de la décoration intérieure. Les rouge-sang et les safran-épicé qui tapissaient les murs tranchaient très fort avec la blancheur des pans restés vierges ; et la délicatesse toute orientale de la décoration du lieu de vie était pour le moins surprenante pour son cœur et son esprit écossais. Derrière elle, elle crut entendre un petit rire étouffé, sans doute rêvé, mais elle ne put se retenir de se tourner vers le concerné en plissant les sourcils.

« - Oui ? fit-il l'air étonné.

- Je… rien.

- Vous pouvez entrer, vous savez.

- Je sais, dit-elle en joignant le mot à la parole et s'avançant résolument à l'intérieur de la place.

- Je préfère vous laisser visiter, cela vous convient j'espère. Elle hocha la tête. Je reviendrais vous chercher dans une demi-heure pour le repas.

- Bien, répondit-elle s'en y penser. »

Sans ajouter un mot, et après un salut indien formel, il commença à quitter la pièce alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire. Dans une demi-heure ? Mais quelle heure était-il… Certes, il faisait très beau et le soleil devait se coucher tôt… mais… elle était partie à 14 heures 30, pas à…

« - Excusez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Oui ? fit-il en levant un sourcil.

- Je peux vous demander l'heure ?

- Non, fit-il avec un sourire un coin.

- Je…, elle respira profondément en s'efforçant d'oublier le coup qu'elle venait de recevoir. Quelle heure est-il ? dit-elle d'une voix plus affirmée.

- 19 heures et 30 minutes, _Milady_, fit-il avec emphase avant de se retirer précipitamment en mettant fin à la conversation. »

Dès qu'il eut franchi le seuil, elle marcha comme un automate vers la première chose ressemblant assez à un sofa pour qu'elle s'assit dessus, et y tomba plus qu'elle ne s'y installa. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien enregistré le décalage horaire que cela représentait : elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête. Elle venait de comprendre : c'était cela qu'elle retrouvait dans cet air d'ironie à la fois fermé et moqueur, à la fois presque sympathique et insupportable. Il n'y avait qu'avec _lui_ que ce genre de conversation pouvait arriver (du moins cela était vrai un mois plus tôt). Chez Mr O'connor, cela la rendait folle : une familiarité alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, une manière de faire si cavalière, une… Oui, elle l'avouait, elle était troublée de se rendre compte que ce comportement, chez Severus, ne l'avait pas gênée pendant si longtemps. Trop occupée à le haïr, elle avait presque oublié cette complicité : Merlin, il y avait eu complicité entre eux ! Elle se souvenait soudain avec une sensibilité accrue de la douceur de ces entretiens qui consistaient à alimenter une joute amusée et agréable. Et maintenant…

Consciente qu'elle flanchait dans sa décision de dédain, elle ne put que se sentir heureuse de ne pas être à Poudlard où elle aurait pu, d'un mouvement irréfléchi, se mettre en position de perdre un bras de fer engagé depuis près d'un mois. Si la pensée qu'elle envisageait la réconciliation avec ce simple hypothétique projet de retrouver ces badinages intempestifs ne lui plaisait guère, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et malgré les résistances de sa raison il fallu laisser l'âme à sa rêverie. Elle verrait à penser sérieusement à signer la paix plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait à même d'analyser les choses avec calme et, plus encore, de prendre en compte à son juste prix l'_Humiliation_ qui ne lui paraissait maintenant qu'une vétille sans importance.

.

Il s'ennuyait. Le repas était trop long, franchement : sans doute y avait-il un problème avec sa montre, il faudrait qu'il voit à la réparer… il était impossible, vraiment, que cela ne fasse que 10 minutes qu'il était ici ! Non, cela faisait bien une demi-heure, et toujours pas de dessert. Non pas qu'il en meurt d'envie… à vrai dire, il attendait ce qui viendrait avec : le café. Car oui, il buvait du café le soir : cela était-il un problème pour quiconque ? il espérait bien que non. Et, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait que faire.

Lorsque les plats disparurent de la table et furent remplacés par une profusion de plats sucrés, il se saisit brusquement de la cafetière avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de la remarquer, et s'en servit une large tasse, sous le regard amusé d'Albus. Celui-ci observa encore sa manière de souffler avec force sur le breuvage pour le refroidir, alors qu'il ne pensait pas à sortir sa baguette, trop occupé à observer Septima qui allait prévenir le rouquin. Transformant son souffle régulé en bourrasque sous le coup de l'énervement devant l'incapacité chronique de la jeune femme, il se renversa du café encore chaud sur la main et jura à voix basse.

« - Tout va bien Severus ?

- Quoi ? aboya-t-il. Oui.

- On ne dirait pas, pourtant.

- Et bien je vais bien, _pourtant_ ! répliqua-t-il.

- J'en suis ravi… Vous avez pu voir Septima, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, grogna-t-il.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda le directeur.

- N'avez-vous jamais été atterré par la bêtise humaine ?

- J'avoue que… je n'en sais rien. Septima n'est pas dans cette catégorie j'espère ?

- Qui l'a dit ?

- Qui l'a laissé entendre ? dit le directeur en jouant l'imbécile.

- Vous vous sentiez obligé de remplacer Minerva, n'est-ce pas ? s'énerva Severus sans trop savoir lui-même ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Je ne vois pas le lien…

- Moi non plus ! Bonne soirée ! »

Avec emportement, il posa son café en se levant, menaçant de s'en éclabousser encore sur la manche, et quitta l'endroit à grands pas en ruminant contre Albus pour ne pas se détester lui-même d'avoir dit de pareilles bêtises. L'objet de tant de grommèlement, quant à lui, décida que le lendemain serait le jour parfait pour lui tirer l'information : il semblait près à le dire contre son gré. Il saurait, oui, il saurait… et il règlerait cela !

_(*) Je crois que cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de notes ! Alors, je vais mon tromper de sens, mais pour ces deux mots en langue étrangères, l'un et l'autre signifient Bienvenue, ou Bonjour, l'un en Mahari et Hindi. Et en dernier c'est anglais. J'ai trouvé ça sur internet, je ne parle pas ces langues donc… bah, c'est un peu approximatif !_

_(*) Π vous savez ! Le fameux pi ! 3,14… Bah, voil_


	41. Qui estu, que faistu

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_Alors, alors, alors. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse très très platement pour le délais : j'étais en vacance, et après il a fallu que je tappe tout ce que j'avais écrit à la main (puisque n'ayant pas l'ordinateur en vacances). Cependant, j'arrive avec un chapitre très grand (le nombre de mots qu'il m'affiche m'apparait gargantuesque ! Mais bon, word me dit 8079...) et, à mon sens, bien dense qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! Je voulais dire aussi que mon titre de chapitre me parait étrange à moi-même, mais à chaque fois que j'y pense je le trouve pas si mal... passons...!_

_J'ai enfin publié l'Os/Drabble que je devais à **dobbymcl** : je m'excuse platement pour le retard, voilà mon petit cadeau. .net/s/5484498/1/ J'espère très sincèrement que cela te plaira. _

_Je vous remercie tous, mes lecteurs, et encore beaucoup plus mes revieweurs ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! **Lady Arlequin** (La suite et là ! Tu vas avoir certaines infos, et d'autres réponses viendront au prochain chapitre ! Merci encore) ; **Rosine** (encore et toujours merci ! Ha! Du O'connor, en voilà un peu ^^) ; **entalea** (Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je suis très contente que tu continues à aimer ! J'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec les points de vue ; et pour ce qui est d'Albus... tu vas voir où il en est très bientôt !) ; **dobbymcl** (Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Tu adores ? j'en suis toute heureuse !) ; **Tchitchina** (Merci pour le commentaire et tout :D Severus de mauvais poil, tu vas en avoir encore un peu, du O'connor aussi ! Et Albus n'a pas fini de faire son rôle de fouineur ^^ La suite est là!)_

_Une dernière chose (oui, oui, encore, je sais pas me taire et c'est mal, je sais...) : je voulais juste vous dire que je ne voyais pas Filius aussi petit que dans les films ou même dans le livre. Il fait peut être... 1m50 ou 1m55 ici ! C'est pas d'une importance capitale, mais bon !_

_En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Et moi, j'attends votre avis ! :D Merci encore de me lire. Bergère._

Chapitre 41 : Qui es-tu, que fais-tu…

Jamais une demi-heure n'était passée si vite : il lui avait semblé qu'à peine M. O'connor partit, il était revenu la chercher. Sans doute c'était impossible, et c'était ses pensées en désordre qui lui avaient fait perdre la mesure du temps ; mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle se sentit attaquée lorsque le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte la rappela à l'ordre. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, se forçant à ranger aussi loin que possible ses pensées à propos de Severus et de ce qu'elle devait accepter être des regrets, avant d'inviter à entrer à voix haute.

« - Vous êtes prête ? fit le concerné avec cet air supérieur habituel.

- Toujours, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. Il fallait qu'elle soit polie, et sage et tout ce qu'on voulait, afin de ne pas aggraver la situation entre les deux pays, oui. Mais là, il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose : elle ne pouvait pas se laisser ridiculiser ainsi.

- Parfait ! »

Sur ce, elle le suivit à nouveau dans le dédale des couloirs, tentant cette fois d'imprimer le chemin parcouru dans sa mémoire, et psalmodiant donc intérieurement une suite de directions dont elle ne souviendrait pas (mais, à vrai dire, il s'agissait surtout de s'occuper). Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une large salle colorée et illuminée de flambeaux accrochés aux murs et de lumières qui semblaient inaccessibles. Une odeur qu'elle savait connaître mais n'aurait pu définir vint lui toucher les narines, et elle s'absorba dans la recherche presque soucieuse de ce que cette odeur lui rappelait ; ce qui fit qu'elle parvint à la place qu'on lui avait attribuée sans s'en rendre compte. Elle s'assit, remercia un peu au hasard la personne qui semblait la plus proche d'elle et qui n'était autre que M. Gandhi, puis jeta un regard à ce qui l'entourait.

Un peu comme à Poudlard, les élèves étaient assis en plusieurs tables, mais apparemment plus en regard de leur âge que de l'appartenance à une maison. Pourtant, l'odeur plus insistance se rappela à sa mémoire, et elle se détourna de son observation pour regarder les mets sur la table : mais bien sûr, quelle imbécile ! des épices ! Que cela aurait-il pu être d'autre ? Rien, sans doute… En regardant l'étalage des plats, elle se rendit aussi compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas faim : elle avait mangé à peine 3 heures plus tôt, merci beaucoup. Cependant, voyant visiblement son air perplexe, et pensant peut être qu'elle ne savait que faire de ces aliments inconnus, le directeur lui adressa un sourire encourageant et commença à lui expliquer ce qui se trouvait devant-elle.

« - J'imagine que vous ne reconnaissez rien dans tout cela ! s'exclama-t-il, et elle sourit à moitié ce qui apparut comme une confirmation. Ceci est plat indien qui, je crois, est assez répandu à l'étranger : le poulet tandoori, à base de poulet bien sûr, et des épices de toutes sortes avec en particulier du piment doux et du paprika. Un délice, si vous me demandez mon avis !

- J'en avais entendu parler, je crois, affirma-t-elle pourtant légèrement étonnée par l'aspect très différent de ce dont elle gardait un souvenir vague à vrai dire.

- Sans doute serez-vous surprise : les mêmes produits à l'étranger sont toujours bien différents.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle les yeux rivés vers un plat de ce qui semblait être des lentilles. Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle autant par politesse que par véritable curiosité.

- Oh, le Dhal, sourit-il. Une autre réussite de notre monde culinaire, selon moi. Des lentilles avec, ce qui ne vous étonnera pas, un assaisonnement d'épices parmi lesquels le curcuma, le cumin et la coriandre. J'ai personnellement un faible pour cette dernière, et je vous avouerais que je ne suis pas pour rien dans la présence assez forte de cette épice, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Sur le moment, il lui fit penser à Albus parlant de bonbons au citron.

- Tout cela à l'air appétissant, mentit-elle ayant trop peu faim pour avoir autre chose que vaguement envie de goûter du bout des lèvres.

- Mais ce n'est encore rien !

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne vais pas vous expliquer tout ce qui est sur cette table, nous en aurions pour plusieurs heures… mais il reste au moins un met dont je veux vous parler, dit-il avec un sourire avant d'ajouter ; Oui, je le sais, ma gourmandise me tuera.

- Je…

- Ne dites rien ! Elle se tut l'air un peu interloqué quoiqu'amusé, et l'écouta finir son explication. Il me reste à vous expliquer les pains naan, – au fromage à vrai dire.

- Je crois en avoir entendu parler, dit-elle précautionneusement en regardant avec une méfiance cachée la forme étrange de ce qu'on lui présentait comme du pain.

- Comment vous dire. Oh… je ne saurais pas le décrire ! il serait plus simple que vous goûtiez(*) ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à secouer vivement la tête – elle n'avait décidément pas faim – elle se souvint des instructions qu'elle avait reçues, et plaqua un sourire faux sur son visage. Après tout, ça ne lui couterait pas si cher de croquer dans un de ces pains à la platitude étrange ; et elle ferait même l'effort de tremper les lèvres dans la substance qui contenait des lentilles. Le poulet dont l'odeur fortement épicée lui flattait les narines aurait vraiment été trop cependant, et elle se trouvait déjà bien méritante de s'essayer à des mets étranges alors qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de manger !

« - Avec plaisir, dit-elle. Et je goûterais aussi avec joie un peu de lentilles. Elle se sentait bête à hésiter sur la désignation de chaque plat, et trouva nécessaire de se justifier. Je préfère garder le reste pour une autre fois, pour ne pas en mélanger le goût.

- Excellent choix, intervint la voix de M. Gandhi à sa gauche. »

Se saisissant du plat, il lui en servit deux larges cuillérées, puis plaça un pain naan à côté, sur le bord de l'assiette puis, avec un petit sourire, conjura une fourchette et un couteau (sans baguette, fait qui commençait à la mener à de véritables questionnements) et l'invita à commencer. A vrai dire, trop obnubilée par les explications et tout le décorum à observer, elle ne se rendit compte qu'à se moment que tous mangeaient avec la main droite uniquement, et ce sans couverts. A la table, personne n'avait commencé à manger et elle se sentit gênée lorsque, attrapant sa fourchette qui paraissait tout sauf à sa place dans cet environnement, elle attrapa quelques lentilles et les porta à ses lèvres, craignant de leur trouver un goût terrible et de créer un scandale – tout en s'accablant d'un honte terrible.

La première impression fut tout à fait agréable, et malgré le manque d'habitude, elle n'eut pas à mimer le sourire ravi qu'elle afficha : c'était très agréable, le goût était à la fois délicat et piquant. Un délice. Pourtant, un instant après, ayant touché quelque chose de plus pimenté, ou peut être cela fonctionnait-il après coup, elle sentit sa bouche s'enflammer par degré jusqu'à ce que ses yeux menaces de se mouiller de pleurs. Merlin, comment faire ? Et ils étaient tous là, à ne toujours pas manger ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser voir que le peu de piment (ça n'avait pas l'air de gêner quiconque dans la pièce, alors…) qu'il y avait dans les plats lui mettait les larmes aux yeux. Le regard fixé face à elle dans une posture qui devait paraître étrange, elle finit d'avaler puis se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre mais, avisant que cela ne changeait pas, se saisit (à la main, bataillant pour couper un morceau sans user de sa main gauche) d'un morceau de pain naan et le porta à sa bouche. Cela soulagea assez ses papilles pour qu'elle puisse sourire et dire que c'était délicieux. Après cela, elle mangea encore un peu avant de s'arrêter avec un certain soulagement.

Elle devait le reconnaître, c'était délicieux. Elle avait toujours quelques difficultés avec ces lentilles, mais malgré cette sensation de picotement des yeux, et son nez dont le souffle était brulant, elle continuait à en manger comme par automatisme, et se ravissait de la délicatesse du goût. Pour ce qui était du pain, elle n'avait pas réussi à en manger plus de la moitié – elle n'avait pas faim ! – mais devait avouer que c'était bon. Autant dire que la culture indienne semblait, pour le moment, de plutôt bon augure. N'eut été le fait qu'elle était parfaitement décalée dans tous ses horaires, elle se serait presque sentie à l'aise. A vrai dire, pour le moment, elle ne réfléchissait pas à l'inconnu à venir. Cependant, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix de son homologue.

« - Madame ?

- Monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle se força à conserver neutre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se comporter avec lui, et vite.

- Je vous raccompagne, demanda-t-il sans vrai interrogation.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle d'un ton assez volontairement faux. »

Elle se leva, et resta debout, droite et immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son niveau ; puis, faisant un pas, elle le suivit en silence jusqu'à franchir les portes de la salle. Les couloirs furent eux aussi traversés dans le plus grand silence, tandis qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à faire ou à dire. Régulièrement, elle jetait un regard furtif à celui qui l'accompagnait. A vrai dire, elle ne voyait plus les traits étranges de son visage métissé, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer celui de Severus avec sa pâleur presque inquiétante. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cet homme. Elle sentait quelque part en elle que la réaction était là, tapie dans l'ombre, prête à jaillir ; mais pour le moment, elle n'en voyait pas l'ombre d'un signe, et c'était pour le moins angoissant. Elle se sentait prise au piège, dans les filets de son propre esprit, et à la merci de l'ironie et de l'impression très Severus-Roguienne que lui faisait cet homme.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent ses appartements, il s'arrêta et lui ouvrit la porte, puis l'invita à entrer d'un geste du bras, sans se départir de son sourire en coin. Elle s'avança, passa le pas de la porte, puis se retourna.

« - Merci.

- Avec plaisir. Je n'aurais pu laisser une pauvre demoiselle éplorée seule dans cette immense école, fit-il. Elle se retint de le fusiller du regard : non mais pour qui se prenait-il !

- Je ne vois ici qu'un homme à l'humour douteux et une femme à qui il devrait montrer davantage de respect au vu de son _grand_ âge, dit-elle en prononçant emphatiquement le 'grand', avant de rentrer totalement et de laisser la porte se refermer. »

Elle ne put se défendre d'un léger sourire triomphant : cela faisait plaisir de clouer le bec de quelqu'un de ce genre. Pourtant, elle devait avouer que cela l'énervait de devoir se mettre dans un état pareil… au moins avait-elle trouvé comment elle répondrait à la désinvolture du personnage. Or pas question de faire un incident diplomatique ; mais tout de même ! En s'asseyant, elle réprima un soupir en acceptant la vérité : les duels oraux et les chamailleries lui manquaient, et se voir obligée d'adopter le même comportement, mais avec colère, le lui montrait encore davantage. Merlin, il allait falloir qu'elle revoie vraiment son comportement vis-à-vis de Severus. Cette pensée-là lui arracha un véritable soupir…

.

C'était aujourd'hui. Le 14 mars. Le 14 mars 1984. Ce jour-là n'aurait pas dû exister. C'était un jour interdit : un de ces jours dont l'existence n'avait pas de sens, et qui n'était là que pour faire souffrir. Alors quel besoin de créer une journée pareille ? Pourquoi Merlin avait-il ressenti le _besoin_ de faire naître un jour nommé 14 mars 1984 après celui du 13 et avant celui du 15 ? Qu'y avait-il de proprement nécessaire à cela ? Il se disait même que sans doute l'arithmancie aurait pu prouver l'inexistence du 14 mars 1984 ; ou, du moins, en prouver l'inutilité. N'était-ce pas des mathématiques, après tout ? Et les mathématiques, bien utilisées, bien manipulées, ne pouvaient-elles pas, dans le fond, dire tout ce qu'on veut leur faire dire ? S'il y avait vraiment cru, et, plus encore, s'il n'avait pas été si désespéré, sans doute aurait-il demandé à Septima si le 14 mars 1984 n'était pas un jour honni – ou, à défaut, simplement si le 14 était un chiffre magiquement positif, ou négatif, voire inutilisé.

Une part de lui se rendait bien compte de l'infantilisme de ce comportement, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher et, à vrai dire, il faisait la même chose avec l'heure. 15 heures était une heure terrible, horrible, horripilante. Et chaque minute qui s'approchait semblait une preuve supplémentaire de la cruauté de l'existence même du concept de _3 heures de l'après-midi_. Dans son costume entièrement noir qui le serrait trop, il marchait de manière guindée dans son appartement, faisant des aller-et-retours incessants. Combien de temps encore ? Il était 14h37, il pourrait, peut être, commencer à descendre, ne serait-ce que jusqu'au Grand Hall. Comme cela, il n'aurait pas à courir pour traverser le parc jusqu'aux grilles… oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Lentement, il sortit de la pièce, laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, et croisa le regard lourd de sens et de soutient silencieux du portrait qui en interdisait l'accès. Sans trop savoir si cela le rassérénait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, il commença à descendre les escaliers, et finit par arriver dans la large Entrée. Là, il s'arrêta et, voulant reculer l'instant autant que possible, s'abima dans la contemplation du haut plafond et des murs de pierre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué toute la nostalgie qui semblait en émaner, comme si les Fondateurs y avaient laissé une partie d'eux-mêmes qui cherchait à revivre et faire revivre les temps passé en tout instant. Ou, peut être, était-ce juste sa propre nostalgie. Sans pouvoir rien faire contre ce mouvement de son esprit, il sentit des souvenirs affluer. Les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait remâchés depuis la veille, ceux qui étaient attachés à des photos sur lesquelles il avait fait couler de grosses larmes dépitées. Il revoyait ce visage rayonnant, souriant, il…

« - Filius, vous allez bien ?! s'exclama une voix qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille. Surprit pourtant, il sursauta et, les yeux humides de larmes qu'il sentait poindre, tourna son regard vers elle.

- Septima, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous avez reçu une mauvaise nouvelle, elle… »

Elle s'interrompit en avisant le costume funèbre qu'il portait. Deuil. Tant de noir ne pouvait que signifier le deuil. La montre à gousset dont la chaine argentée pendait sur le veston attira son attention : sans savoir pourquoi, elle resta fixée pendant un instant sur ce léger scintillement, jusqu'à ce que le sentiment de l'inconvenance de sa conduite l'oblige à relever les yeux. Elle se sentit rougir à la chaleur dans ses joues, et se força à regarder Filius en face.

« - Est-ce que…

- Oui, répondit-il. Oui…

- Je, oh, je…, balbutia l'enseignante, incapable de prononcer des condoléances qui auraient eu l'air blasphématoires.

- Je dois y aller.

- Où ? demanda-t-elle avant d'avoir le temps de s'arrêter.

- Je… Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et serra les dents un instant. Enterrement. »

Il y eut un silence. Un terrible silence. Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, chacun plongé dans la contemplation d'un détail de l'individu en face, perdu dans ses réflexions. Elle avait le regard fixé sur le menton et la manière dont il rejoignait imperceptiblement la joue ; lui sur le nez et la manière dont il surplombait dignement les lèvres. Elle pensait à ce qu'elle allait répondre ; il pensait à la malédiction qui aurait dû tomber sur ce jour.

« - Maintenant ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix enrouée.

- Oui, dit-il dans un sursaut. Je vais être en retard, je dois y aller.

- Vous…, fit-elle en observant son air désespéré. L'affaissement de ses joues et la fatigue de son regard l'affolèrent. Je vous accompagne !

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, il la fixa, son regard ne s'arrêtant pourtant pas sur le sien, mais descendant le long de son nez jusqu'à se fixer sur ce même point qui touchait au haut de la lèvre. Avec lui… où ? Pendant un moment, il ne fit même pas le rapprochement. Elle, soudainement, eut la sensation de se décomposer. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Quelle idée ? Vraiment, comment avait-elle pu oser s'imposer ainsi dans sa vie personnelle ; à l'enterrement de son ex-épouse ? D'une petite voix, les yeux posés sur le bout de ses chaussures pour cacher sa honte, elle dit :

« - Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Pour que vous ne soyez pas… seul… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure, et seul le grand silence qui régnait encore tout autour lui permit d'en saisir le sens. Que répondre ? Sans trop y penser, il haussa les épaules et hocha légèrement la tête.

« - Vous n'avez rien de prévu ?

- Je… si, mais c'est sans importance. Je peux m'en débarrasser, lança-t-elle à toute allure.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous voulez bien ? demanda-t-elle sans répondre.

- Je… si vous voulez, dit-il sans y réfléchir.

- Je préviens, je m'habille décemment, et j'arrive. Vous me donner deux minutes ? »

Avant qu'il n'ait répondu, elle s'élança à travers les couloirs, monta les marches quatre à quatre, s'arrêta pour envoyer un patronus à Argus en lui confiant la retenue du jeune Weasley, puis repartit. Tandis qu'elle s'empêtrait dans une cape noire et sobre que, dans sa fébrilité, elle tenait dans le mauvais sens, le fluet professeur se remit à fixer les murs sans tout à fait réaliser ce qui se passait. Il se sentait confortable face à sa venue, et il ne se posait pas de questions. Ce vide de l'esprit était béni ; et lorsqu'elle réapparut dans cette longue tenue sobre, il la regarda d'un air vide, et il fallut qu'elle lui demande à quelle heure avait lieu la _cérémonie_ pour qu'il se secoue. Soudain, anxieux, il regarda l'heure et s'alarma. Il devait y être dans 10 minutes ! 10 minutes !

Sans perdre un instant, il partit à toute allure vers la porte, suivit de près par Septima qui le rattrapa rapidement ; et c'est au pas de course, dans le silence et sous des nuages menaçants qu'ils atteignirent les larges grilles de l'enceinte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, elle l'apostropha.

« - Filius ! Où… où allons-nous ?

- Euh, fit-il d'une voix soufflante et essoufflée, fatiguée, Darlington. Paroisse de Darlington. L'église…

- Je connais. C'est bon. C'est bon… »

Mettant fin au vague désagréable de cette conversation, à son immatérialité et à l'impression d'incompréhension tacite – avec le paradoxe que cela incluait – qui s'en dégageait, elle transplana la première.

.

Le bilan était simple. Depuis 14h30 le mardi, c'est-à-dire durant l'espace de 24 heures, Severus avait été – particulièrement – irascible et ce sans interruption. Il avait été irascible au dîner de la veille, il avait été irascible avec ses élèves, il avait été irascible au petit-déjeuner, et il l'avait encore été à midi. Ainsi, Albus se préparait à recevoir dans son bureau un Severus à l'irascibilité proche du paroxysme, peu coopératif, et jouant la carte du mutisme. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il envisageait qu'à la fin de l'entrevue les choses se seraient bien passées. Oui, aujourd'hui, il arriverait à ses fins : lui, Albus Dumbledore, en était absolument certain. C'était un pressentiment. A force de s'évertuer à ne rien montrer, il tressautait d'humeur toutes les deux minutes, tant et si bien que la moitié du corps enseignant l'avait remarqué. Il avait été particulièrement insupportable le mois précédent, mais désormais il semblait toucher à la perfection du barbarisme comportemental. _Bonjour_ et _au revoir_ semblaient des concepts surannés, _pardon_ était une option abandonnée depuis longtemps. Et cet état nerveux extrême était, avec un peu de courage et un certain talent, propice à une enquête.

Lorsque des pas rageurs et rapides se firent entendre, le directeur s'appuya au dossier de son fauteuil et attendit que la porte s'ouvre violemment sur un Severus énervé. Il fut donc étonné de constater que, quoique poussée avec force, elle ne vint pas valser contre le mur. En face de lui, silhouette immobile et dans l'expectative, se tenait son professeur de Potions à la colère rentrée.

« - Albus, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous assoir, sourit-il en réponse au ton froid de son interlocuteur.

- Voilà, dit-il après s'être installé dans un siège préalablement fusillé du regard.

- Prenez un bonbon au citron sans protester, et écoutez-moi, annonça le vieil homme.

- Hors de question !

- Vous préférez les Chocogrenouilles ?

- Albus, cessez ce jeu, dit-il d'un air menaçant.

- Dans ce cas, au moins une tasse de thé.

- Je…, commença Severus, interrompu par une tasse qui lévitait juste sous ses yeux et dont il se saisit sèchement. Donc ?

- Vous être énervé.

- Non.

- Je ne parle pas de maintenant, Severus. Maintenant, vous être tout simplement fulminant. Je parle simplement de votre état habituel. Il se tut, laissant le temps au professeur de ronger son frein tranquille un instant, avant de reprendre. Alors je voulais savoir, mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma vie est vide, il ne s'y passe _donc_ rien, fit-il dangereusement.

- Le moindre événement y élève une tempête, dans ce cas, dit-il. Et bien voyez-vous, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose : garder sa colère en soi est très mauvais pour la santé.

- Je ne suis pas en colère ! grogna-t-il avec rage.

- Une fois encore, je ne parle pas de l'instant présent, je parle de manière générale, continua-t-il. Il sentait que le pauvre professeur allait bientôt tout envoyer en l'air, tasse – cela se réparait après tout – et information y comprit – et là était tout l'intérêt de la manœuvre.

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda Severus en articulant chaque mot comme pour l'injecter de poison. »

Le directeur fit une pause et observa le jeune homme en face de lui. 24 ans, et si aigri, si amer… A lui seul, il ne règlerait pas tout ; mais ce fait-là au moins, il le tirerait au clair. Le moment était décisif : quel mot choisir, comment le formuler. Il pouvait se permettre une erreur maintenant, bien sûr, mais il fallait avouer que cela lui ferait perdre beaucoup de temps. Or, l'impatience de la curiosité étant impérieuse, il ne souhaitait que de s'y contraindre et, tout en sondant Severus du regard, il pesait ses mots. Faire ce qu'il savait si bien faire : faire semblant de savoir, ou le laisser entendre, voire, en cas d'extrémité, dire ne pas savoir avec un air de lire le cœur de la personne.

« - Savoir ce qui vous arrive. A vous. A Minerva. Rien de plus.

- Non, souffla-t-il en rentrant sa colère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non.

- Je vous ai demandé pourquoi, Severus, fit le directeur d'un ton qui se voulait à la fois sympathique et exigeant.

- Non. Non, non, non, non, non. NON ! »

Sans réfléchir, il se mit à psalmodier ce refus, les yeux plantés sur un des portraits (alors inoccupé), et concentré sur son refus. Il se sentait bouillonner. Il fallait que le vieil homme se taise, il fallait qu'on le laisse en paix, qu'il puisse remâcher dans l'ombre de la solitude toute sa colère. Il avait besoin de laisser sortir cette haine, et il était là à devoir se retenir. Il devait mettre fin à cette situation, cela le rendait fou. Mais que faire. _Non _: la solution aurait pu être dans ce mot, et la litanie qu'il en faisait, pourtant, ne fit qu'attiser la démangeaison de son énervement à fleur de peau. Alors qu'il ne cessait de se répéter avec l'espoir d'amener la paix autour de lui, il sentait une rage dévastatrice s'emparer de lui, et le besoin de hurler sa colère fini par s'exprimer sur la dernière assertion du mot.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Oui, quelque chose l'oppressait, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Car oui, qu'était-ce ? Qu'était-ce que cette sensation de mécontentement de tout, cette hypersensibilité négative, qui le dirigeaient en chaque instant, et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'analyser. Il n'avait pas voulu savoir : il n'aimait pas se plonger dans les profondeurs – terriblement abyssales et effrayantes – de sa sensibilité personnelle. Il ne voulait pas en voir la faiblesse ; et plus encore il ne voulait pas accepter l'existence même de cette faiblesse en lui. Pourtant, à cet instant, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Les mouvements d'humeur, de colère et de tristesse qui s'emparaient de lui étaient trop fort, et plus il hurlait plus il se sentait faible et vulnérable.

« - Severus, appela le directeur d'une voix douce, tentant de le calmer un peu.

- Vous voulez savoir, _hein_ ? Vous le voulez, _n'est-ce pas_ ? lui lança-t-il à la figure, parlant pourtant comme pour haranguer une foule, sa voix prenant vers la fin une tonalité aiguë et désagréable.

- Oui je voudrais, lui dit Albus, sa voix se perdant dans les nouvelles exclamations du concerné désormais debout et arpentant la pièce à grands pas.

- Que s'est-il _passé_ ? Que s'est-il PASSÉ ! Ha ! »

Comme épuisé, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil préalablement quitté, se sentant pris dans un tourbillon de sensations, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes qu'il n'avait même pas senti monter. Comment faire ? Manquant de croiser le regard bleu du directeur, il détourna précipitamment les yeux et les posa sur ses genoux. Il se sentait faible comme un enfant. Si terriblement faible… Mais comment sortir d'une telle situation en ne sachant même pas quelle en était la raison.

« - J'ai embrassé Minerva, souffla-t-il pour lui-même, à voix très basse, sans articuler.

- Pardon ? demande Albus.

- Je…, reprit-il de la même voix cassée avant de se forcer à regarder le directeur dans les yeux et prononçant les quatre mots sans tremblement dans la voix, quoique tout le reste de son corps montrât son hésitation. J'ai embrassé Minerva. »

Il y eut un silence soudain. Comme si plus personne n'avait bougé ou même respiré. Cette paix dura un instant, interrompue par le rire nerveux de Phineas Nigellus Black, lequel, s'attirant un regard foudroyant de celui qui venait de parler, s'enfuit à toute allure retrouver son portrait dans la maison abandonnée du 12, Square Grimault, craignant sans doute de se voir ensorcelé ou abimé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui parti, le silence retomba.

Severus réalisait lentement ce qu'il venait de faire. Ca n'était pas prévu : il avait réussi à conserver cette information secrète pendant un mois, et voilà qu'il venait de la laisser échapper dans un contexte parfaitement loufoque, digne d'une maladresse de la petite Tonks. Il aurait voulu continuer à croire que sa colère constante et tout son énervement exacerbé ces derniers temps n'avait rien à voir ni avec ce baiser ni avec l'affrontement constant qu'il avait fait naître. Mais il fallait admettre que ce qu'il venait d'avouer n'interférait pas en faveur de ce point de vue et avait plutôt l'effet inverse. Soudain, tous ces instants furtifs auxquels il s'était interdit de repenser lui revinrent en mémoire, tous ces moments où il avait plus ou moins regretté d'être brouillé avec elle, tous ceux où il avait été atterré de la bêtise des autres et de leur inutilité patente (comparées à sa capacité et son organisation à elle). Autrement dit, il lui fallut bien reconnaître qu'il y avait un lien ; et il en oublia, pour le moment, de s'insurger contre la bêtise d'avoir tout dit à Albus.

De son côté, Dumbledore devait avouer être surpris. Plus que surpris. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais remis en question une telle affirmation : ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de choses que Severus dirait pour rire, et il s'était mis tellement en colère avant de laisser tomber cette information qu'il savait qu'elle était indubitable. Mais il devait l'avouer, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, certaines très étonnantes ou tirées par les cheveux, mais pas à ça ! Il avait embrassé Minerva ? A vrai dire il était partagé entre deux idées quelque part assez opposées : _toute cette haine pour cela ?_ et _comment donc cela se faisait-il !?_ Or, il fallait bien l'avouer, la première question le taraudait bien moins que la seconde. Le fait paraissait si impossible et étrange qu'il sentait un vrai besoin de savoir. Et, quoique détestant reconnaître ce sentiment, il devait bien accepter qu'il ressentait une vague jalousie. Il aurait voulu bombarder de questions Severus, tirer le suc de l'information, s'en repaître. Il aurait voulu avoir un compte-rendu précis, une véritable explication… Mais il restait Albus Dumbledore, il avait conscience du fait que son interlocuteur n'était pas vraiment en état de se voir ainsi interrogé, et il était capable de se contenir.

« - Vraiment ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Oui, dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

- Comment cela ?

- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? lança Rogue en se reprenant.

- Parce que vous avez commencé à me le dire. Parce que cela vous soulagerait. Parce que vous avez confiance en moi.

- Ah ! lâcha le concerné, vaincu – ou du moins se laissant vaincre. »

Sachant désormais qu'il aurait gain de cause, le vieil homme se tut et ne le pressa pas, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux perçants en s'appuyant plus profondément contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Avec un léger amusement, il observa du coin de l'œil Phineas réapparaître subrepticement dans son portrait, vérifiant bien que Severus ne l'avait pas aperçu avant de se glisser entièrement et reprendre sa place sur la toile ; et il résista à l'envie puérile de le saluer bruyamment.

« - C'est ridicule, lança Severus. Le directeur garda sagement le silence. Ca ne sert à rien de raconter de pareilles idioties.

- Pas si ça vous soulage, Severus. Il reçut un regard noir, agacé par la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- L'anniversaire de la mort de Judith. Elle est revenue, je l'ai croisée. Elle pleurait. Je l'ai raccompagnée. Elle pleurait, elle pleurait, je l'ai embrassée. Voilà. C'est tout.

- C'est tout ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Albus les yeux plissés d'étonnement.

- Oui, quoi d'autre ? On se fait la tête – _comme des enfants,_ – et voilà. »

Le 'comme des enfants' avait été ajouté avec ironie, avec la ferme intention de montrer qu'il savait pertinemment ce que le vieux bonhomme allait lui dire. Pourtant, en le prononçant, il ne put se défendre de la sensation de vérité qui se dégageait de cette assertion. C'était enfantin, c'était de la bouderie. Mais une bouderie douloureuse et profonde. Et inutile, autant le dire. Soudain, les nombreuses et bonnes – voire excellentes – raisons qu'il avait lui parurent insaisissables. Il ne pouvait plus se souvenir de quoique ce soit, il n'arrivait pas à remettre en place dans son esprit ces arguments si puissant qui l'avaient mené à la dédaigner et lui montrer de la haine. Une haine qu'il ne trouvait pas non plus dans son cœur. Merlin, comment en était-il arrivé là, à raconter sa vie à Albus et à ne même pas savoir pourquoi il se comportait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur le visage du directeur lequel apparaissait pensif, presque triste, dans une attitude particulièrement inhabituelle. Et, soudain, une idée qui ébranla profondément sa pensée et son opinion du directeur s'imposa à lui, une idée qu'il aurait considérée comme absolument loufoque à peine deux jours plus tôt, à peine une minute plus tôt.

Albus Dumbledore amoureux de Minerva ? Non, vraiment, c'était insensé ! Il se serait déclaré, si une telle chose avait été vraie (c'était Albus non de non, l'homme le plus célèbre d'Angleterre !) et, surtout, il y aurait eu… Il ne savait pas, quelque chose. Pourtant, quoiqu'il continue à penser que c'était impossible, le regard perdu dans le vague, un peu déçu – maintenant qu'il y pensait – qu'il arborait, semblaient bien indiquer cela. Vraiment, était-ce possible ? C'était une des choses auxquelles il n'aurait pas pensé, et il était trop occupé à être surpris pour se rendre compte qu'il espérait, avec une certaine ferveur, que ce fait était faux. Pourtant, lorsque le directeur poussa un léger soupir, de ceux qui feraient pleurer des rochers insensibles, le doute s'installa encore plus fort dans son esprit. Le lui demanderait-il ? Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas… Cette conversation était déjà tellement étrange, et avait déjà abordé tant de sujets inattendus et personnels, qu'il pouvait bien se permettre de poser une question pareille et aussi personnelle.

« - Albus, je…

- Oui ? dit Albus en se retournant et en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Vous…

- Je ?

- M. le directeur, se reprit-il, êtes-vous amoureux de Minerva ? »

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'était pas souvent surpris, pour ne pas dire jamais ; mais cette fois, il l'était bel et bien, et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il s'était déjà vaguement posé la question… mais pas aussi frontalement ! Il fixa Severus mais, cette fois, le concerné eu la sensation que les rôles étaient inversés : ce n'était plus lui qui se sentait transpercé par des rayons X. Il avait l'impression de lire les hésitations et le questionnement du vieil homme, et la sensation était pour le moins étrange ; si étrange qu'il en oublia presque qu'il attendait une réponse. C'est pourquoi il sursauta presque lorsque le directeur lui répondit.

« - Sincèrement, je ne crois pas… Il fit une pause, puis reprit de son ton enjoué habituel. Je le saurais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour lui dire ça, étant donné la non-existence de sa vie sentimentale ; mais cela aurait été dérouler encore davantage de sa vie personnelle et de ses sentiments intimes, et il en avait fait bien assez pour aujourd'hui, et même pour les semaines et les mois à venir. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête un peu sentencieusement en restant silencieux, et attendit que Dumbledore se remette à parler de lui-même. Personnellement, il ne savait trop que penser de ce qui venait de lui être répondu : sans doute ne mentait-il pas, cela se voyait. Mais il y avait eu ce temps d'hésitation, et ce regard perdu dans le vide. Qu'en penser ? Merlin, il n'était pas doué avec les sensations, alors savoir deviner si Albus Dumbledore – entre tous – était amoureux ! c'était trop lui demander.

« - J'y suis attaché, voilà tout.

- Si vous le dites, répondit-il d'un ton plat en hochant à nouveau la tête. »

A nouveau, Severus se tut en attendant une autre phrase qui promettait d'être tout aussi vide de sens ; et c'est pourquoi il fut si étonné d'entendre le rire léger si reconnaissable se répandre autour de lui. Il leva brusquement les yeux, et croisa le regard amusé et à nouveau scintillant de son mentor, avec ce pétillement caractéristique et pourtant inexplicable. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver, maintenant ? Qu'y avait-il de soudain si drôle dans cette situation qui, un instant à peine auparavant, était si sérieuse, si pleine de réflexions complexes et d'interrogations des cœurs ? Si, pendant un instant, il avait cru entrevoir un être humain _normal_ en Albus, il venait de redevenir plus _lui-même_ que jamais. Fantasque, incompréhensible, et pourtant si sérieux.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Severus, je vous laisse en paix.

- Vous me laissez en paix ? fit-il sans comprendre.

- Je veux dire, en clair, que je ne viendrais pas interférer dans les amours de mes deux enseignants préférés, maintenant que les choses ont été mises au point. »

Serrant les poings et se levant brusquement, Severus retrouva son masque et sa froideur. Avec son humour ridicule, il venait de mettre fin à la semi-paix qui régnait dans l'endroit ; et le dénudement de son âme, visible au moindre courant d'air, venait – bien heureusement – de disparaître. Avant de se retourner sèchement et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie, il fixa le directeur d'un regard noir et prononça avec lenteur :

« - Il ne se passe _rien_ du tout.

- Severus, l'arrêta Albus juste à temps.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en grognant.

- N'allez pas tout faire rater à nouveau à cause de mes blagues. Vous savez bien que ce n'était pas sérieux, alors redevenez juste amis en oubliant tout ça. »

Sans répondre, il sortit et, à peine passé le pas, se remit à réfléchir à toute allure. De son côté, quoiqu'ayant atténué ce qu'il venait de dire pour conserver la paix, le directeur n'en pensait pas moins. Il faudrait qu'il surveille cela. Vraiment. Cette petite pointe de jalousie n'était pas si terrible, et ce qu'il voulait, après tout, c'était son bonheur à elle – et à lui aussi, bien sûr, mais, sans doute, avec moins d'insistance. Or, quoique puisse protester celui qui venait de sortir, le fait qu'il l'ait embrassée, en soi, n'était pas anodin. Et puis, il faudrait qu'il vérifie cela, mais il lui semblait bien que l'un comme l'autre était joyeux et plein d'entrain en présence de l'autre. Avec un petite sourire, il se trouva une nouvelle vocation ; et, à défaut, s'il ne parvenait pas au bout de son entreprise d'entremetteur (il fallait bien dire que le rôle qu'il venait de s'attribuer était celui-là), il se ferait au moins raccommodeur de l'amitié.

.

Lorsqu'elle atterrit devant l'Eglise, Septima se retrouva seule pendant quelques instants. Elle jeta donc un regard autour d'elle : elle n'était pas venue là souvent, mais ça grand-mère habitait sur la paroisse, et en temps que fille de moldu, cette dernière avait gardé un protestantisme et un amour de la religion prononcés. Autant dire que, malgré le peu de fois où elle avait vu sa grand-mère avant que celle-ci ne décède, elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre dans cette église et d'y écouter la messe. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose d'autres que l'ennui et pourtant l'impression un peu mystique qui en ressortait. Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction qu'elle pensait être celle du cimetière lorsque d'un _'pop'_ l'avertit du fait que Filius était arrivé lui aussi. Il avait transplané plus près de l'édifice en lui-même, et prit directement et à toute allure la direction opposée à celle qu'elle avait empruntée. Sans un mot, elle le suivit, pressant le pas mais veillant à ne pas le rattraper, et encore moins le dépasser. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur un portail bas, ouvert, à côté duquel se tenaient deux personnes habillées en noir et dont les traits se ressemblaient.

Soudain, elle ressentit un bouffée de stress, et son estomac se tordit : dans le fond, qu'avait-elle à faire ici ? N'avaient-ils pas le droit de lui dire de partir… sans doute ne serait-elle pas du tout la bienvenue. Sans un mot et arrêtée un peu en retrait, elle observa Filius faire une pause pour saluer lentement les deux concernés ; et si l'air mi-indifférent mi-triste de l'homme lui parut sincère, elle ne put que s'insurger intérieurement du dédain voire du mécontentement dont la femme faisait montre. Elle serra la main de l'ex-époux de la défunte du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait eu peur de se tacher, et l'invita immédiatement à entrer, d'un geste ample du bras. Elle se décida alors à avancer, répétant à toute allure dans sa tête des phrases d'explications sur sa présence ici. Lorsqu'elle atteignait les deux personnes, elle ralentit et s'immobilisa avant de se retourner assez mécaniquement pour leur faire face. Lui faisait à peine sa taille, et elle faisait presque 10 centimètres de moins qu'elle : elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici, mais la femme en devenait moins 'menaçante'. La concernée, sans gêne, la dévisagea avant de lever un sourcil étonné et légèrement désapprobateur, puis de lui tendre la main dont Septima se saisit avec un quart de sourire gêné.

« - Celia Hocher et mon frère Anthony Liling… Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle après une pause et avec un air assez peu encourageant.

- Hum. Septima Vector.

- Vous connaissiez Cécilia… d'où ? Septima accusa le ton insinuant et hostile de la quarantenaire qui lui faisait face.

- Je ne la connais pas directement, se décida-t-elle d'un ton franc en la regardant dans les yeux, mais tout en s'empêchant de lui lancer un regard défiant. Mais je n'en ai entendu que du bien, et je souhaitais lui rendre un hommage… et soutenir un ami.

- Un ami ? demanda M. Liling en plissant les sourcils.

- Filius Flitwick, mon collègue. »

Il y eut un silence, et elle observa deux réactions presque opposées sur les visages qui lui faisaient face. Tandis que la sœur de la défunte prenait une expression presque offusquée et mécontente, s'apprêtant visiblement à lui dire, avec-tact-et-délicatesse, n'est-ce pas, de tourner les talons et de faire demi-tour ; le frère, lui, avait un léger sourire un coin et jeta un œil qui paraissait presque content en direction de Filius, avant de lui faire un geste d'invitation.

« - Entrez, c'est très attentionné de votre part. »

Sur ce, elle crut presque le voir lui faire un clin d'œil du genre _'prenez bien soin de lui'_, et elle s'éloigna avant de voir l'expression scandalisée de l'ex-belle-sœur de son collègue ; mais ne put cependant échapper aux propos vifs échangés entre les deux personnages qu'elle venait de quitter.

« - Mais quelle idée.

- Pourquoi pas ? je te le demande, pourquoi pas ?

- Mais enfin, elle n'a rien à faire là Anthony ! Déjà on supporte Filius, et maintenant sa petite-amie là ! Non mais franchement, je…

- Célia, tu peux arrêter s'il-te-plait. On verra ça plus tard, c'est l'enterrement de Cécilia bon sang ! »

Un léger son dédaigneux s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la femme, puis tous deux se turent, attendant sans doute encore les derniers arrivés. Pour sa part, Septima marchait les sourcils plissés, à la fois à la recherche de Filius, et cherchant à faire du tri dans ses pensées. La petite-amie de Filius : mais quelle idée ? Ca ne lui était même jamais venu à l'idée, et son ouverture d'esprit à cette suggestion l'étonnait elle-même. Elle secoua la tête : mais où donc allait-elle avec des réflexions pareilles ? C'était hors-sujet, et même inconvenant. Ah, Merlin…

Ayant repéré le petit bonhomme engoncé dans son costume et arborant une expression défaite, qui se tenait à part, séparé de la totalité du groupe comme s'il n'avait rien eu à voir avec eux, que sa douleur n'avait eu nulle pareille, et qu'il en avait peur, elle s'en approcha et se positionna à côté de lui en silence, lui coulant régulièrement un regard de biais pour voir si son visage avait changé. Puis la cérémonie commença, et les rumeurs qui papillonnaient s'éteignirent pour laisser place au discours du prêtre lequel, quoique récitant quelques versets de la Bible, parla en grande majorité de Merlin. Elle devait reconnaître ne rien connaître aux enterrements, qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers : à vrai dire, les quelques mises en terre qu'elle avait connues, toutes sorcières, avaient été complètements différentes. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se concentrer sur ces petites questions techniques, et écouta avec attention la litanie des explications. Elle en avait la gorge légèrement serrée, et lorsqu'elle finit par risquer un regard en direction de Filius, elle aperçut le long courant de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues malgré le fait qu'il se mordait la lèvre, et sentit un long frisson d'émotion s'emparer d'elle. Insensiblement, elle se rapprocha de lui, comme pour ne pas le laisser totalement isolé dans cette épreuve. Il faisait froid et tout était immobile et vide ; chacun restait silencieux et tendu comme pour se réchauffer.

« - Reposes en paix et que ta magie, quittant ton corps, rejoigne la puissance de l'univers en son entier. Adieu. »

Le vieil homme termina sur un ton plus profond et solennel encore que tout le reste, et sortit sa baguette dont il se servit pour faire entrer le cercueil en terre, puis clore la tombe dans un embrasement de fumée noirâtre(*). Quoique cela ne prenne pas plus de quelques courtes secondes, elle eut la sensation que cela durait éternellement, et les sanglots de Filius, désormais bruyants et comme en spasmes s'étendaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il était seul, dans cette épreuve : il souffrait, tous les autres l'ignoraient parce qu'il n'était jamais que l'ex-mari déchu et oublié. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser là à pleurer. Et ce tombeau qui s'enfonçait dans le sol, et qui prenait comme feu. Et lui qui pleurait encore, seul comme un îlot perdu au milieu de l'océan et sans attache, sans lien, sans rien. Soudain, elle étendit le bras et se saisit de sa main. Il ne se détacha pas de son entreprise, et elle lui appuya légèrement sur la main comme pour le réconforter, recevant en réponse une poigne serrée, qui lui aurait presque fait mal, dans laquelle il cherchait visiblement à se décharger en grande partie de toute sa souffrance. A travers ses propres quelques larmes, que la situation même avait fait couler, elle eut un léger sourire soulagé de se sentir un peu utile, de ne pas l'abandonner à son sort : elle resserra encore sa prise alors qu'une grande plaque de marbre apparaissait, au nom de la concernée.

Et ce fut fini. Tandis que chacun, en silence ou chuchotant aussi bas que possible dans un respect profond quoique déjà s'effilochant lentement, commençait à repartir en direction de la sortie du cimetière, Filius resta là à regarder d'un œil vide la plaque marquée des dates de naissance et de mort de la concernée, à dire adieu à tout un pan de sa vie. La tristesse était là, aiguë et douloureuse : il ne l'aimait plus comme avant, mais il était encore si attaché à elle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en détacher… et voilà qu'il avait dû, si douloureusement, se séparer d'elle à jamais. C'était fini. Il le regrettait, il le pleurait. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais il se sentait le cœur lourd, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment un réaliser que la plus grande partie de ce autour de quoi avait tourné sa vie gisait sous cette pierre. Lentement, Septima desserra sa main de la sienne et la laissa couler jusqu'à ne plus le toucher.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il ne restait presque plus personne, et que le regard de Célia Hocher pesait sur elle avait tout ce qu'il contenait de plus désapprobateur, elle saisit délicatement Filius par les épaules, l'entourant de son propre bras, et lui disant à voix basse qu'il fallait y aller. Il hocha doucement la tête et se laissa entrainer vers la sortie, regardant ses pieds sans conviction, et marchant à pas lourds et difficiles. Septima, pour sa part, soutint sans mot dire et en se retenant de la fusiller du regard, l'air dédaigneux de la sœur de la morte : après tout, cette vipère pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'en avait rien à faire. L'important, c'était de ramener Filius à Poudlard sans attendre, et de l'assoir au chaud pour qu'il se repose et qu'il finisse d'évacuer. Le bien-être de cette personne qu'elle appréciait grandement, au-dessus de beaucoup, passait avant les idées de cette imbécile.

_(*) Bon, bon, que dire… Merci internet en partie, merci à ma faible connaissance des mets indiens ! Et, une fois encore, je ne suis pas une spécialiste du tout ^^ Pour ce qui est, un peu plus loin, des manières de manger, c'est encore internet. Ca doit faire cliché tout ça… *se gratte la tête*_

_(*) Je sais, je sais, l'enterrement de Dumbledore n'est pas décrit ainsi dans le livre original, mais j'ai considéré que l'enterrement de quelqu'un d'ordinaire pouvait se faire différemment ! Voilà le pourquoi du comment._


	42. Dire, mais surtout se taire

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs... voici la suite !_

_**Merci** beaucoup très très fort à ceux qui me lisent et surtout (encore plus fort !) à ceux qui me review ! **Lady Arlequin **(je pense que tu seras au moins satisfaite dans une de tes attentes ^^) ; **Tchitchina** (Qui sait, peut être qu'en lisant tu comprendras mon 'spoiler' ^^ En tout cas, la suite est là, Albus est là, Minerva passe, Sev'... et bien... Sev'... tu verras !) ; **Rosine **(D'abord, nous sommes d'accord : ce n'était pas toi ^^ Ensuite, ensuite, il y a pleins de notes en bas de pages ! Elles sont vraiment pas importante, hein !) ; **dobbymcl **(une fois de plus merci ! La suite est là :D) ; **Nuits** (contente de te revoir ^^ La suite... est là !)_

_Je voulais vous le dire, même si on s'en fiche... je suis fière de moi, j'ai publié quelque chose d'autre en temps... et je ne suis même pas en retard ! Voilà, je me self-congratulais, passons..._

_Une fois encore, et comme toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et... donnez-moi votre avis :D Bergère.  
_

Chapitre 42 : Dire, mais surtout se taire.

Il avait pris une décision. Une de ces décisions qu'il ne prenait pas souvent, et dont il préférait lui-même ne pas s'étonner pour ne pas revenir sur ce choix. Il allait redevenir civilisé avec Minerva McGonagall : voilà, c'était sa résolution. Il avait eu deux jours pour remâcher sa conversation avec Albus et se trouver forcé d'admettre qu'il en avait plus qu'assez d'être en guerre perpétuelle. Avec elle. Il avait admiré la patience et la tenue du directeur, lequel s'était retenu de refaire allusion à la conversation, et dont seul le sourire en coin dès qu'il croisait son regard laissait présager qu'il avait bien l'intention d'intervenir. Intervenir signifiant, Severus n'en doutait pas, tout mettre en œuvre jusqu'aux projets les plus douteux – il n'y avait qu'à voir ce qu'il avait inventé pour le jour de l'an l'année précédente – pour parvenir à les raccommoder. Tant qu'à faire, il préférait autant ne pas devoir se plier aux essais et aux tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses du directeur. Il était assez grand pour se débrouiller, merci.

Il lui en avait d'abord coûté de reconnaître que la conversation civilisée et sympathique qu'il avait – ou pouvait avoir – avec elle lui manquait ; et il s'était vite débrouillé pour considérer que c'était un sentiment normal, que c'était naturel, que donc ça n'avait rien de honteux. En choisissant de considérer qu'il n'y avait rien de sentimentaliste ou de faible dans cette envie (il avait supprimé l'idée de besoin), il s'autorisait à considérer l'option. Et l'option considérée, elle cessait de n'être qu'une hypothétique possibilité et devenait le choix définitif. Alors voilà : d'une manière ou d'une autre, car il était tout de même absolument hors de question qu'il aille faire des plans compliqués et qu'il se presse de mener à terme un projet comme celui-ci, il se raccommoderait avec la froide sévérité de Minerva McGonagall, et s'en serait bel et bien fait de toutes ces haines.

D'un geste brusque il regarda son poignet et, y constatant l'absence de montre, chercha des yeux autour de lui une horloge qu'il trouva en un instant par automatisme. Déjà 7 heures et demi ! Il s'était levé presque deux heures plus tôt, et toutes ces pensées l'avaient occupé jusque là sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte… C'était étrange. Fort heureusement pour ses résolutions, il sortit de ses appartements sur le champs, se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, et se trouva forcé par sa discipline d'indifférence de cesser de penser à la tournure désagréablement sentimentale que prenaient ses pensées et à ce qui semblait de la faiblesse de la part de son cœur. Dans un silence fermé, il parcourut les couloirs, ne croisant personne jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche dans le large hall d'entrée : il était encore trop tôt pour que des élèves se hasardent hors de leur salle commune voire de leur dortoir, et affrontent le froid de l'extérieur et l'air qui soufflait dans le château au matin. Personnellement, il était déjà réveillé depuis assez longtemps pour que le léger courant d'air poudlarien ne le gêne absolument pas. Ce n'était pas non plus une pluie de grêle, tout de même !

Empruntant le couloir qui longeait la Grande Salle, et passant sans s'arrêter dans la salle qui précédait l'entrée, il pénétra rapidement dans la pièce quasiment vide et en quelques pas rejoignit sa place habituelle – tout en bénissant celui qui avait eu l'idée géniale de faire une entrée particulière pour les professeurs, et qui vous évitait, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable, d'avoir à slalomer entre les bancs et les tables, et à vous mêler (cela s'appliquait en cas d'affluence, naturellement, pas ce matin en particulier) à la foule agitée des adolescents. Deux places plus à sa gauche, Filius contemplait d'un œil vide une tasse de café au lait dans laquelle il tournait mécaniquement une cuillère vraisemblablement inutile. S'il avait pris le temps de se pencher sur la question, il aurait sans doute remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas (et c'était dire quelque chose au vu de son incapacité à voir ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir) ; mais il était trop satisfait du silence du concerné, qui n'allait, de ce fait, pas chercher à le déranger, pour s'aller questionner sur son air fatigué et préoccupé. Albus n'était pas encore là – grand bien lui en fasse, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de le voir ces jours derniers, plus encore depuis qu'il avait accepté qu'il avait (peut être, et en partie) raison – et la présence silencieuse d'Aurora Sinistra, qui prenait visiblement plus un dîner qu'un petit-déjeuner, du fait des horaires décalés que sa matière l'obligeait à observer, n'était pas gênante. Et avec cela, personne n'avait encore réussi à manger tout avant qu'il n'arrive. Il fallait l'avouer, la journée commençait bien.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Albus vint s'installer à côté de lui, et son apostrophe enthousiaste eut vite fait de le distraire de sa contemplation silencieuse de la salle. A peine assis et se saisissant d'un plat de toasts, le vieil homme lança en effet rapidement quelques mots à la cantonade – mots qui, du fait de l'absence de tout autre personne assez proche, ne pouvaient de fait que lui être destinés :

« - Minerva revient aujourd'hui ! »

Alors que le directeur entreprenait d'étaler savamment de la confiture afin qu'elle recouvre la totalité du pain grillé, Severus reposa doucement la fourchette qu'il tenait encore inutilement entre ses mains, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, jeta un œil qu'il aurait voulu furtif, et qui ne le fut que trop peu – malgré qu'il n'aie pas duré plus d'un instant – sur le visage presque toujours souriant de Dumbledore. Il souriait, et, en soi, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : à vrai dire, c'était ne pas le voir sourire qui était le plus inhabituel, au point que c'en devenait presque angoissant. Mais plus qu'un sourire ordinaire, plus que le tressautement animé des paupières, plus que le scintillement à peine perceptible dans ses pupilles, il y avait quelque chose de repérable, de visible, de marquant même, dans la physionomie actuelle du vieil homme. Sa barbe avait beau recouvrir une partie de sa figure, il semblait à Severus que sa figure était aussi clairement lisible qu'un ouvrage nouvellement publié et à la langue simple et pure.

Il rayonnait. Comme un enfant à qui on a longtemps promis une sucrerie, qui l'a attendue avec impatience, qui en a rêvé dans ses moments d'ennui, et qui est désormais assuré que la récompense arrivera aujourd'hui même, il paraissait ravi et enjoué, et tout en lui transpirait d'un bonheur anticipé et qu'il se promettait comme grand. Il était clair qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de sa bonne humeur, de son visage et de son âme illuminée, et moins encore de la raison qu'il y avait à tout cela ; mais il était bel et bien semblable à ceux qui attendent le retour d'un ami cher, d'un proche aimé très tendrement, et qu'ils n'ont pas vu pour un temps, semblable même à un amant qui, quoique s'étant accommodé de la distance en la chérissant même comme objet dérivé de son amour, sait que la maîtresse adorée va désormais lui revenir.

Severus, en se détournant enfin, ne put retenir un furtif froncement de sourcils : dans un moment comme celui-là, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Albus se voilait la face, qu'il s'aveuglait, se rendait incapable de voir et de déceler la nature véritable de son attachement. Il l'aimait ; et s'il ne l'aimait pas, alors lui n'y connaissait rien… Oh, certes, il n'y connaissait rien – Merlin en était témoin – mais pas au point, à son avis, de se tromper sur la nature de la lueur qui brillait dans ces yeux bleus. Pff, tout cela était tellement bordélique. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il aille voir Albus plus tard dans la journée : le cas cadet-Weasley dépassait de loin la compétence de Septima, et Minerva n'étant pas là, il fallait qu'il frappe un grand coup ! Ce gamin faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en redescendant vers les cachots pour préparer sa salle (en prévision de son cours à venir), il retourna ces idées dans sa tête : l'aveuglement plus que probable d'Albus – qui en devenait le prototype du vieil homme amoureux – bien sûr, mais aussi cette pensée vague et qui se faisait insaisissable pour être plus insinuante et devenir une certitude alors même qu'il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un indice, que ce sentiment, s'il existait, n'était pas payé de retour. L'idée contraire avait l'étrange allure d'un serrement au cœur, et comme des sensations pareilles n'avait pas raison d'être et n'avaient ni queue ni tête il préféra en oublier la teneur si excentrique. Elle revenait aujourd'hui… il hocha la tête. En effet… il faudrait voir, alors, à se décider sur le raccommodage qu'il avait prévu. Il n'allait pas faire de plan, bien sûr ! il l'avait dit lui-même. Mais enfin, cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'y réfléchir un peu… n'est-ce pas ?

.

Après un petit moment d'hésitation, Septima se leva et marcha vers la porte de ses appartements ; s'arrêtant net avant même d'avoir atteint la sortie, elle fit demi-tour brusquement pour se mettre à arpenter la pièce avec nervosité. Le ferait-elle ? Claire avec elle-même, elle devait avouer en éprouver une envie dévorante. Elle se languissait presque de savoir ce que cela ferait et donnerait ; et en un mot elle aurait voulu courir le faire, essayer. Merlin, dans quoi s'était-elle encore embarquée ? C'était vraiment le genre de situation dans laquelle elle était la seule à pouvoir se mettre : un pétrin pareil, ce n'était pas permis ! Enfin, ça n'aurait pas _dû_ l'être… 'Les déboires sentimentaux d'une enseignante maladroite, ou la vie véritable de Septima Vector' : cela aurait fait un bien beau titre, tout à fait adapté à la pâleur de ses amours, tant ils étaient rares, et surtout aux situations dans lesquelles son cœur menaçait de la mettre. Franchement, que n'avait-elle eu l'envie de se faire bonne sœur plus tôt ? ou tout simplement, n'aurait-elle pas pu continuer à s'entretenir dans ce vide sentimental dont elle se contentait bien habituellement ? N'aurait-elle pas pu s'abstenir de l'accompagner ? C'était bien là qu'elle avait réveillé ce sentiment et…

Non. Elle n'avait pas pu s'abstenir ; et elle ne s'en voulait même pas. La puissance de sa douleur à lui l'empêchait de regretter, et la puissance des pauvres battements de son cœur à elle bannissait presque les remords qu'un tel sentiment lui faisait éprouver. Quel sentiment étrange… avec un soupir, elle s'arrêta et fixa d'un regard vide et incertain le portrait de Rowena Serdaigle qui l'observait avec un sérieux mêlé d'amusement. Observant le dessin maladroit du portrait(*), elle demanda à mi-voix, surtout pour elle-même :

« - Je suis donc redevenue une adolescente ? »

Il y avait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela. Cette admiration, qu'elle n'avait même pas vue venir et qui s'imposait soudain à elle avec toute sa puissance, elle ne l'avait connue qu'à quinze ou seize ans. Cette sensibilité à fleur de peau, ces larmes à la pensée de la tristesse de l'être aimé ; tout cela avait disparu avec ce qu'elle pensait pouvoir appeler sans mentir son premier amour. Et voilà, elle était là, depuis deux jours, à tourner dans sa tête des images de Filius, à trépigner de joie avec un sourire béat au souvenir de leurs conversations, à se sentir parfaitement honteuse en se remémorant ses maladresses, à retenir des larmes à la pensée de sa douleur. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'elle l'avait raccompagné à ses appartements et l'y avait abandonné une fois assis, un peu par pudeur, et beaucoup par peur de ne savoir que faire. Elle ne l'avait pas vu autrement qu'au détour d'un couloir ou dans la Grande Salle. Quelque part, elle avait peur de le revoir. Une trouille monstre qui lui serrait l'estomac, et qui s'associait pourtant à une folle impatience.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire d'elle-même ! Pas grand-chose… elle eut un rire faux : elle avait vraiment une vie à vous faire chercher une corde pour vous pendre. Enfin, non ; même pas ! Elle n'avait même pas d'excuse de ce genre : sa vie, de manière générale, était pour le moins agréable. Elle vivait confortablement, exerçait un métier qui lui plaisait ; et tout serait allé pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes si elle ne s'était pas débrouillée pour tomber amoureuse quand il ne le fallait pas et de la personne qui semblait la moins susceptible de l'aimer en retour. Ce qui la menaçait était l'inexistence pure et simple de l'aventure amoureuse. Et si, adolescente, elle s'était largement contentée d'aimer en silence, presque religieusement, et de manière un peu ridicule, elle sentait bien qu'à trente-cinq ans, presque trente-six, elle ne saurait pas créer une extase – même purement intellectuelle – sans qu'il n'y ait au moins un peu de matière. Elle fut soudain interrompue par la voix éraillée, sans doute par le temps, de portrait de la Fondatrice :

« - Je vous laisse pour vous retrouver bienstot austre part, là où je habite une austre toile(*). »

Sur ce elle disparut, et il fallut à Septima quelques instants de réflexion durant lesquels elle demeura déconcertée pour parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait entendre par là. Décidant, pour mettre fin à son hésitation, que c'était un signe ou un message faussement subliminal (on ne pouvait faire plus clair), elle fit un pas assuré, qui du moins se voulait tel, en direction de la porte ; et secoua la tête avec vigueur en se disant que si justement elle n'était pas une adolescente hypersensible et énamourée il fallait cesser d'agir comme telle. Après tout, dans le pire des cas, elle lui dirait de tout oublier et comme parmi ses nombreuses qualités il y avait une très grande bonté d'âme, elle pouvait espérer qu'il lui pardonnerait. Elle n'allait pas le violer ou lui faire une grande déclaration en public non de non ! Elle eut un demi-rire, amusée par la bêtise de ses réflexions, et passa la porte en se mettant à nouveau à échafauder des plans.

Deux jours d'accumulation de pensées durant lesquelles elle avait très rapidement intégré et accepté le sentiment, et elle n'avait même pas réussi à aller au-delà de deux ou trois pauvres idées pour la réalisation de son _projet_ aux contours eux-mêmes à peine dessinés. Elle savait qu'elle devait et voulait aller le voir et tenter quelque chose, et quelques phrases construites et travaillées qu'elle ressentait presque, et qu'elle savait, d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'utiliserait pas, s'imposaient à son esprit. Le reste se réduisait à de vagues pensées, des demi-gestes et des quarts de situations qui s'emmêlaient dans son esprit et ne menaient nulle part. Alors qu'elle parcourait les escaliers et les couloirs en direction des quartiers du professeur de Sortilèges, elle commença mille fois la même scène en pensées, sans jamais parvenir à la mener à son terme, s'arrêtant à un détail, dérivant sur une futilité, jusqu'à soudain se rendre compte qu'elle avait totalement perdu de vue l'objectif. En général, elle faisait des retours en arrière pour changer à l'infini une infime partie de sa mise-en-scène, ou jouait en boucle un même instant sans parvenir à passer outre et s'en détacher ; tant et si bien qu'elle tournait à vide. Vers la fin même, son esprit bondissait en oubliant les trois-quarts de la conversation et de la rencontre pour venir se poser brutalement sur le choc de leurs lèvres, l'union pure et rêvée qui s'en dégageait. Cela touchait à l'obsession ; une force surnaturelle semblait concentrer sa pensée sur cet événement qui avait toutes chances de rester à l'état de chimère.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et frappa. Dans son esprit, l'image persistante de ces lèvres collées, liées, l'assaillit avec force lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de Filius. Il n'était pas défait au sens propre du terme, mais de légères cernes et le plissement excessif des rides de son front laissaient entendre qu'il manquait de repos. Elle le dévisagea rapidement, et son regard se fixa, immobile, sur sa chevelure légèrement en désordre tandis qu'elle se remettait à réfléchir dans le vide.

« - Septima ? demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète où perçait une pointe de ce qui semblait être de la gêne.

- Oh, oui, excusez-moi, se reprit-elle en secouant la tête avec brusquerie.

- Entrez, je vous en prie, dit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser passer. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

La pensée absurde qu'au moins elle était amoureuse d'un gentleman lui traversa l'esprit, et elle retint un rire nerveux lorsque son regard passa sur le portrait de la Fondatrice. En face d'elle, Filius semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le petit homme se débattait avec des idées dérangeantes et des désirs terribles dont il se sentait doublement coupable. Son image s'imposait à lui sans cesse, et avec elle la douceur rêvée de sa peau, la fragrance impossible de son cou, qu'il imaginait fleurie et printanière, la texture délicate de sa chevelure châtain. Mais dès qu'il se laissait bercer par la douceur de ce rêve et la puissance imaginaire de son utopique réalisation, les démons de son âme et les barrières de sa pensée venaient vite mettre fin à cette douce rêverie. De quel droit désirait-il – c'était bien le mot – sa collègue, de quel droit s'attendrissait-il de tous ses gestes ? Il avait un certain nombre d'années de plus qu'elle, sans doute le voyait-elle comme un vieux crouton sans intérêt, au plus quelqu'un dont la compagnie amicale était agréable. Amicale ! elle ne pouvait l'aimer, c'était hors de question et il le savait. D'ailleurs, lui n'aurait jamais dû l'aimer elle.

Merlin, il venait à peine d'enterrer la seule femme qu'il ait jamais vraiment aimée, et voilà que tout de suite il trouvait moyen d'attacher son cœur à une autre femme. Au lieu de se morfondre avec l'humilité due aux défunts, il désirait des caresses et rêvait à de nouveaux bouquets de fleur. C'est pourquoi une culpabilité toujours plus ou moins latente vivait en lui, prête à bondir et le terroriser de ses crocs si ses pensées dérivaient trop. Et chose qui paraissait pire encore, paradoxalement parce qu'elle lui donnait raison, la force qui semblait se convoquer d'elle-même pour combattre cette culpabilité, que se posait en figure défensive de son intégrité, était l'image de Cécilia.

Cécilia, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, lui prenant et lui serrant la main d'un air consolateur et pourtant quelque part insolent, et lui disant : « Il ne faut pas que tu t'arrêtes à ça. Je compte sur toi pour te refaire une vie. » Il n'avait pas voulu demander ce que _'ça'_ était, craignant sans doute la réponse, sentant confusément qu'il s'agissait de sa mort – mort qu'elle balayait pourtant du plat de la main comme quelque chose de futile. Il avait retenu des larmes, elle lui avait fait promettre d'avancer, de ne pas en rester là. _Je te le jure._ Il se revoyait encore faire cette promesse sans même encore trop savoir ce qu'elle pouvait signifier. Et voilà que, dès que sa culpabilité d'aimer à nouveau se réveillait pour empoisonner son esprit, ces paroles de Cécilia lui interdisaient de se sentir coupable. Et pourtant…

Il avait plus ou moins évité Septima les jours précédents, préférant ne pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il appréhendait dans cette rencontre qui viendrait bien un jour ou l'autre. Et voilà qu'elle était là, devant lui. Par automatisme il l'avait fait entrer dans le salon, tentant vainement de ne pas trop la regarder. Il avait toujours eu cette manière d'aimer : chez toutes celles qu'il avait aimées, il avait été retenu par un détail, comme attiré irrésistiblement. Chez Cécilia c'avait été le pli sérieux des sourcils sur les yeux pétillants, quelque chose qu'il avait admiré dès le premier instant. De Septima, il adorait le port aristocratique du nez, la manière dont chacune des deux ailes bien dessinées se rejoignait en une pointe – peut être un peu trop fine – qui surplombait avec un air de délicieux despote la finesse des lèvres roses. Cela l'avait marqué pour la première fois lorsqu'elle avait proposé de l'accompagner à l'enterrement, et depuis il ne s'en détachait pas. Trop obnubilé par le naturel altier de ce nez, il fut heureux qu'elle brise un silence, qu'il aurait laissé s'éterniser, quoique d'une voix rauque et comme hésitante, détachant brusquement le regard de l'étrange sourire de Rowena Serdaigle :

« - Désolée, je dérange sans doute, je…

- Non, non. Asseyez-vous, proposa-t-il. Elle acquiesça et s'assit mécaniquement sur un fauteuil.

- Vous allez bien ? s'entendit-elle demander.

- Ce peut aller, répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. Merci de m'avoir accompagné.

- Oh, c'est normal… Votre ex-beau-frère est quelqu'un de bien je trouve, mais sa sœur… »

Elle s'arrêta soudain, se rendant brusquement compte de son manque de tact. Elle s'immisçait _encore_ dans ses affaires, elle venait _encore_ de dire quelque chose dont elle aurait dû s'abstenir. Elle était gênée de son ânerie ; gênée aussi de se sentir bien en sa présence malgré sa bêtise, et de n'avoir aucune envie de partir alors même qu'elle se sentait capable d'aligner des maladresses une fois encore.

« - Filius, vraiment, je suis désolée, lança-t-elle en se levant et se mettant à arpenter la pièce avec nervosité. C'était déplacé… Je suis navrée, je suis une vraie cruche, toujours à sortir la mauvaise phrase au mauvais moment… »

Elle tourna sur elle-même pour faire demi-tour, torturant ses mains et parlant de manière mi-saccadée mi-précipitée, pour se retrouver face au petit professeur lequel s'était levé durant son discours décousu, cherchant visiblement un moyen de l'arrêter dans son auto-lynchage oral. Surprise, elle s'arrêta net. Elle le dominait d'un peu plus d'une tête et elle se mordilla la lèvre de gêne, s'empêchant de balbutier. Derrière elle, un meuble, sans doute une commode, ne lui aurait pas permis de faire un pas en arrière même si elle l'avait souhaité. Il était là, en face, et elle n'avait toujours pas progressé dans l'entreprise qu'elle s'était fixée en allant le voir.

« - Filius ? souffla-t-elle.

- Oui ? interrogea le concernée d'une voix un peu altérée.

- J'ai une idée. Mais… je crains qu'elle ne soit pas bonne.

- Je… commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quoi donc ?

- Promettez-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir ? Sa voix prenait la tonalité d'une imploration, elle sentait son cœur serré par le stress, l'anticipation.

- D'accord, hocha-t-il, agité de mille battements rapides et désordonnés comme s'il avait su ce qui venait. »

Elle cligna des paupières avec rapidité, puis pris une grande inspiration – comme pour invoquer tout son courage, – et pinça les lèvres un instant avant de les laisser se détacher l'une de l'autre en un lent glissement. Puis elle se pencha, prise par cette sensation que tout allait au ralenti avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, et l'embrassa. La douceur timide de l'hésitation d'abord, puis la lente appréciation de l'agréable sensation, et enfin le plaisir indicible de le sentir réagir et répondre, se succédèrent sur le toucher de ses lèvres. Ils se séparèrent, elle laissa échapper un semi-gloussement, il lui enserra la taille et lâcha quelques mots. Sous les yeux amusés de la Fondatrice et deux ou trois autres portraits, un couple venait de naître.

.

En faisant ses valises et en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, Minerva ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître que ce séjour avait été passionnant. Une fois quelques petits détails mis au point, parmi lesquels l'adaptation de ses papilles gustatives au foisonnement des épices, et le choix du comportement à adopter face à O'connor, tout était allé pour le mieux. Elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait fini de se remettre du décalage horaire, et préférait ne pas penser à ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'elle rentrerait au Royaume-Uni ; mais malgré cette sensation parfois persistante de ne pas être à sa place – tant culturellement que du point de vue trivial des horaires – elle pensait pouvoir dire que tout c'était bien passé. Et surtout, elle en avait appris énormément. Bien sûr, durant ses études supérieures, elle avait rapidement étudié la pratique de la magie dans d'autres civilisations. Mais le souvenir était vague, les informations apprises très superficielles, et de nombreuses choses avaient changé en presque quarante ans. En étant sur place, des milliers de choses lui étaient soudain apparues, de la plus évidente à d'infimes spécificités. En trois jours, elle n'avait bien sûr pas pu apprendre tant que cela ; mais elle n'en était que plus curieuse.

La plus grande surprise avait été l'absence de baguette(*). Non pas que les indiens puissent en soi faire de la magie sans une quelconque forme de béquille, sans une aide pour canaliser et diriger leur pouvoirs. Mais une poudre à la composition complexe et dont le secret était furieusement gardé était badigeonnée sur le bout des doigts et servait en quelques sortes de baguette. C'est pourquoi elle avait été étonnée de les voir faire disparaître des choses ou léviter des objets par un simple claquement de doigt ; et le sachant désormais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l'intégrer complètement. A force de la voir réprimer des airs d'étonnements, ils avaient fini par lui proposer d'essayer de pratiquer la sorcellerie de cette manière. Elle avait beau en savoir beaucoup en matière de puissance magique, elle s'était sentie prise au dépourvu, les doigts comme bouillonnants d'une force maladroite ; et en claquant précautionneusement des doigts, concentrée de toute sa pensée sur un manuel scolaire, elle l'avait fait exploser bruyamment. Cette expérience l'avait menée à un questionnement sur les valeurs, les compétences, les capacités ; et le fait que même O'connor s'abstienne d'une moquerie lui en avait dit long sur son échec, au point qu'elle s'en était sentie mortifiée.

Mais au-delà même de cette manière de procéder pour accomplir la magie, elle avait découvert une pensée différente, une manière toute autre d'envisager la magie et le monde : cette observation s'était faite dans le domaine précis de l'apprentissage des Métamorphoses, mais elle sentait bien qu'elle touchait ici à un problème culturel majeur. En Inde et en Angleterre, on ne pensait tout simplement pas pareil, et l'absence d'impact de la colonisation sur le monde sorcier accentuait ce phénomène.

Dans les cours qu'elle donnait, selon le programme du Ministère, il s'agissait d'apprendre à métamorphoser divers objets, puis des plantes et des animaux, pour en arriver à l'homme. Chaque chose se faisait en son temps, chaque particularité ou presque était étudiée, mise en lumière avec pratique à la clé. Il y avait aussi cette alternance théorie-pratique, l'une suivant l'autre de près.

Là-bas, rien de tel, ou si peu. L'idée qui dirigeait tous les principes d'éducation était quasiment la suivante : qui savait faire une fois complètement et parfaitement pouvait reproduire presque en toutes circonstances. Dans l'enseignement des Métamorphoses, des mois passaient en explications et recherche de compréhension. Il fallait _ressentir_ ce que l'on allait faire et la manière de le faire, dans un apprentissage qui était presque tout en théorie. A ce jeu, certains mettaient de longues semaines avant même de pouvoir s'essayer à transformer une aiguille en allumette et inversement – un exercice qu'elle faisait traditionnellement pratiquer aux élèves dès les premiers cours. Cependant, l'efficacité de la méthode se manifestait en ce qu'il était rare que l'exercice ne soit pas couronné de succès dès la première tentative. En trois jours, elle n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une tabatière à queue de furet ou d'un hérisson rigide et rectangulaire. Le reste de l'enseignement, une fois réalisée cette première métamorphose, était une sorte de perfectionnement, comme un art. Quoiqu'attachée à sa propre manière de faire, elle ne pouvait cesser de s'interroger sur le bien-fondé de l'usage de chacune de ses manières d'enseigner. Elle ne pouvait se défendre non plus d'une grande curiosité, et il fallait avouer que si le personnage était détestable, O'connor faisait un professeur compétent et passionné. Elle allait donc repartir avec des réflexions à analyser et un thème à creuser : Fleury-et-Bott pouvait se préparer à une commande massive d'ouvrages spécialisés.

En bouclant d'un sort son baguage, elle ramena ses pensées vers ce qui l'attendait à l'arrivée. Albus, en premier. Elle le voyait déjà, avec un sourire de côté à lui faire dire – ce serait vrai, certes, mais _après_ ? – qu'elle avait apprécié son séjour. Et Severus… vaste question, vaste entreprise que tout ce qui le concernait ! Etrangement, en étant loin de lui physiquement de cette manière, il lui manquait ; alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le moindre début d'une telle sensation pendant le mois d'hostilités ouvertes à Poudlard. C'est que la distance amollissait la vigueur du fiel ridicule de sa rancœur qui n'avait pas raison d'être. Avec les manières d'O'connor, les souvenirs s'étaient immiscés jusqu'à elle, et elle avait baissé les armes face à des réflexions raisonnables – en partie fabriquées à sa convenance. Oui, elle ferait un effort sur elle-même, elle le forcerait à baisser les boucliers risibles de son dédain, et on oublierait tout cela. Elle était prête à reconnaître ses torts à condition de ne pas être la seule à la faire. En levant un sourcil conquérant pour elle-même, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un O'connor à la posture peu étudiée. Un sourire en forme de demi-grimace s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et il passa ses mains sur sa moustache blonde.

« - Sa Seigneurie, lui dit-il, vous êtes prête ?

- A vous quitter ? demanda-t-elle impassible en contrôlant l'envie prenante de laisser paraître son ironie moqueuse dans sa voix. Toujours ! »

Il la jaugea un moment avec sérieux, puis se mit à rire d'un rire franc et sincère qui ne paraissait pas même s'amuser d'elle. Pendant un moment elle le considéra avec un peu de hauteur, attendant que le rire se calme et qu'il daigne lui parler à nouveau.

« - Excusez-moi, pria-t-il avec un vrai sourire. Les occidentaux sont si facile à rendre ridicule… Et avec vos manières altières et votre fierté, vous étiez la candidate idéale pour quelques moqueries. Il fit une pause, tentant de lire sur ses traits sévères. Mais je l'avoue, vous vous êtes bien défendue. Sans rancune ? »

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la lui serre, cachant une vague inquiétude sous son masque bonhomme. Devant son visage fermé et strict, il se mit à craindre qu'elle n'ait pas autant d'humour qu'il ne le croyait – et l'espérait. Il avait joué à l'imbécile… peut être était-il allé un peu trop loin. Non pas que cela lui pose en réalité un problème ; mais au fond il aurait souhaité la quitter en de bons termes. Cette femme était intelligente et douée, et il n'aurait pas dit non, au passage, à un peu de considération de sa part. Avec une lenteur calculée elle réduisit sa valise d'un coup de baguette, rangea les deux objets dans ses poches, et se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Mais, loin de lui serrer la main, elle joignit les siennes en un salut à l'indienne effectué avec précision ; et l'ayant achevé elle laissa un sourire un peu moqueur s'installer sur ses lèvres fines.

« - Sans rancune. »

Sans l'attendre elle commença à marcher vers le bureau de M. Nehru pour repartir. Rapidement, elle passa devant des rangées d'élèves venus pour la saluer avec les respects traditionnels, puis elle entra dans la pièce par laquelle elle était arrivée. A l'intérieur, les enseignants se tenaient derrière le directeur qu'elle alla saluer.

« - Je vous remercie pour ce séjour passionnant.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie, répartit-il avec un sourire. Ce fut un grand plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir. Et j'aurais quelques présents à vous offrir.

- Oh…, lâcha-t-elle avec un peu d'étonnement avant de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

- Le professeur Dumbledore l'a fait, dit-il en toute sincérité. »

Elle marmonna le nom d'Albus à mi-voix, ne sachant pas encore combien elle aurait envie de le tuer dans les minutes à venir. Pendant ce temps, le directeur se retourna pour lui tendre un ouvrage à l'apparence très travaillée, la couverture et la tranche enjolivés de gravures. Elle s'en saisit avec précaution et l'observa avec attention en écoutant sa remarque :

« - Il s'agit des plus grands poèmes hindous… avec leur traduction bien sûr.

- Je vous remercie vraiment, fit-elle. Il ne fallait pas…

- Mais, l'interrompit-il tout sourire, ce n'est pas tout ! »

Elle garda un silence prudent, en souriant légèrement, et elle espéra que ce sourire ne venait pas de se figer trop visiblement lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Face à elle, le directeur tenait une grande pièce de tissu rouge. D'un rouge fort et puissant, qui détonnait dans l'air, et couvert de broderies, en majorité dorées. Il s'agissait d'un sari(*). Non pas qu'en soi le fait qu'on lui offre cet habit soit un affront : loin de là ! Mais la politesse exigeait qu'elle se pare de la tenue : M. Gandhi ne l'avait-il pas fait avec le trois-pièces gris offert par Albus ? Elle préféra oublier ce sujet pour ne pas partir d'une rage sur l'instant, et fit un travail sur elle-même pour paraître ravie. Consciente que sa voix la trahirait, elle prit le parti de se taire et rangea tant bien que mal sa dignité offensée par avance, se débattant avec l'idée d'enfiler des couleurs pareilles, et voulant à toute force ne pas imaginer de quoi elle aurait l'air là-dedans. Elle sortit sa baguette, et deux mouvements nerveux et secs plus tard elle arborait cet habit aux coloris agressifs. Souriant et remerciant avec une fausseté qui lui paraissait désespérément manifeste, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et y disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes.

.

Assis à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore attendait depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minute. Elle devait arriver dans l'après-midi, plutôt assez tôt. Mais de là à avoir un horaire précis… Il savait bien que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose de rester en autarcie immobile dans son bureau de cette manière, et de ne pas se mettre à faire quelque chose. Les papiers administratifs non-remplis et quelques dépêches ministérielles s'étalaient sur son bureau sans qu'il n'y touche : il avait remis tout cela jusqu'ici, et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus tant de temps que ça, il ne parvenait pas à s'y mettre. Bien sûr, c'était un travail rebutant, ça n'avait rien de passionnant, et qui plus est il n'avait pas l'habitude de le faire ; mais enfin, il avait promis à Minerva de s'en occuper, et il sentait bien qu'elle allait lui en vouloir de n'avoir rien fait (et ce avec raison). Il agissait vraiment comme un enfant, il y avait plus que matière à le réprimander…

Pourtant, entre la conscience que s'il restait inactif encore un moment il allait vraiment mal finir, et la paresse mêlée de rêverie, il ne parvenait pas à prendre la bonne décision. Il l'attendait en s'ennuyant de ne rien faire, regardant les portraits de son bureau, et pourtant incapable de faire un effort sur lui-même pour commencer ce travail fastidieux. A l'heure qu'il était, elle pouvait arriver à tout moment : il se sentait coupable, exactement comme un enfant qui ne range pas sa chambre alors que sa mère le lui ordonne depuis longtemps, qui a attendu jusqu'au dernier moment, et qui n'arrive toujours pas à se décider à se mettre au travail. Comme cet enfant, il savait bien dans le fond qu'il n'en aurait pas pour si longtemps, comme cet enfant il avait cette peur diffuse de ce faire quereller, et à raison ; et comme cet enfant il ne se cherchait même pas d'excuse.

Enfin, la peur et la culpabilité prenant le dessus, il soupira, se redressa sur son fauteuil et se saisit d'une des quelques feuilles. _J'ai l'honneur, M. le directeur, de… blabla… réunion de Magenmagot…_ Il reposa la missive et en pris une autre qui n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt, et d'une troisième sur les budgets – qu'il faudrait baisser, mais oui, mais non : voilà ce qu'il en comprit – en se rendant compte que des centaines de missives par ans passaient à Poudlard à son nom, et qu'il n'en voyait que les plus confidentielles ou les très importantes. Ce qui le concernait lui personnellement tombait sur son bureau, cacheté, et les affaires de Poudlard se réglaient en grande partie d'elles-mêmes. Décidément, il n'aurait pas pu choisir une meilleure directrice adjointe : efficace et rapide. Il était quasiment sûr que de son temps il s'en sortait beaucoup moins bien avec la paperasse. Ou peut être y en avait-il moins… Après tout, il avait entendu dire que le Ministère de Millicent Bagnold(*), quoique efficace, aimait à gaspiller du papier en futilité.

Il reposa les trois lettres, et se saisit d'une feuille qui portait l'inscription 'Candidats aux BUSE, année 1983-1984' et qui, encore vierge, attendait la liste des élèves concernés. Une autre concernait les candidats aux ASPIC. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur les courriers précédents : il irait au Magenmagot quand il le faudrait, d'accord. Pour ce qui était des budgets… sans doute faudrait-il appeler Bagnold en personne pour avoir la paix. La sensation d'avoir travaillé l'envahi, et il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un sourire à l'instant où des flammes vertes s'embrasaient devant lui. Il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais s'arrêta dans son mouvement en la voyant s'extirper en grognant.

Son visage fermé qui affichait une expression exaspérée, avec ses sourcils plissés et son nez qui semblait émaner de dédain colérique, était entouré d'un grand tissu rouge, étincelant. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire alors qu'elle s'époussetait mécaniquement avec un air plein de désagrément. Voir Minerva habillée ainsi ! Ha ! Quelqu'un le lui aurait-il prédit qu'il en aurait ri ; et même à lui une idée pareille ne serait pas venue : c'aurait été se brouiller avec elle à coup sûr, et elle se serait vengée. Mais il fallait avouer que l'idée était excellente et, quoiqu'elle puisse s'énerver, cela lui allait bien dans le fond. Il y avait un effet de décalage profond entre la tenue et la personne habituelle, mais c'était tout à fait sympathique. Son analyse fut cependant interrompue par la remarque cinglante qui s'échappa de la bouche au pli hargneux de son interlocutrice :

« - Albus, je vais vous tuer ! Et ne vous avisez pas de rire ou de vous justifier, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il souriait et allait ouvrir la bouche.

- Asseyez-vous. Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? fit-il en ignorant son agressivité.

- Je dois me changer !

- Cela peut attendre Minerva, vous le savez. Personne ne vous verra comme ça. Asseyez-vous, vous dis-je. Avec un dernier mouvement d'humeur visible elle obtempéra et s'assit.

- Vous avez survécu sans moi, Albus ? lança-t-elle en changeant de sujet, les sourcils levé d'un air vaguement menaçant, et il fut bien heureux d'avoir jeté un œil à ce qu'il avait à faire.

- Oui, oui. Les listes pour les inscriptions annuelles aux BUSE et ASPIC sont arrivées ; et dans le courrier il y avait juste une réunion du Magenmagot prévue, et une missive sur le budget possiblement en baisse. Il marqua une pause : Il faudra que j'envois une lettre à Millicent.

- Donnez-moi ça, dit-elle en tendant la main. Je vais le ranger »

Il s'exécuta, s'attendant à ce qu'elle n'y jette qu'un œil en diagonal. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais elle eut un rictus à la fois mécontent et moqueur, et lança au feu les trois lettres, ne conservant que les listes encore vides. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, se demandant ce qui lui prenait soudainement ; mais il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que déjà elle lui disait, sarcastique :

« - Vous êtes sûr d'avoir bien tout regardé ? Ou peut être le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ne sait-il pas lire ?

- Je…, tenta-t-il, quoique sentant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il savait y faire avec les grands choses, mais comme d'autres il avait des défauts. Manifestement, la paperasse, il ne pouvait pas.

- La réunion du Magenmagot ne concerne que les trois membres qui occupent les sièges à l'extrémité droite.

- Pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il.

- Parce que, monsieur le directeur, ces places sont réduites à deux et ils doivent trouver un accord sur qui conservera son siège. Autrement dit, on vous envoie l'information parce que vous présidez le Magenmagot : vous n'êtes pas concerné. Du tout, articula-t-elle pendant qu'il gardait un silence prudent. Quant au budget, vous recevez une lettre comme ça approximativement toutes les semaines, et il ne s'est rien passé : ils veulent réduire le budget, et je vous jure qu'ils ne le feront pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Albus, vous voulez bien me croire oui ! »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête : il avait tord, mieux valait ne pas en rajouter. Il lui aurait suffi de faire ce qu'il avait promis de faire plus tôt : _mea culpa_, voilà. Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel son regard retomba sur ce qui l'habillait et elle poussa un soupir agacé ; ce qui eu pour effet de 'réveiller' le directeur.

« - Alors, ce séjour ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton froid.

- Quoi donc ? s'inquiéta-t-il vaguement.

- Dépaysant et intéressant.

- Vraiment ?

- Puisque je vous le dis, répartit-elle comme si de rien n'était, pour ne pas avoir l'air de reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison.

- Je vous l'avais dit, sourit-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Toujours à vous venter, Albus Dumbledore, fit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré. Disons que oui, si cela vous fait plaisir. »

Elle fit une pause, puis, après une petite hésitation, se mit à lui raconter ce qu'elle avait appris, la poudre, tous ces questionnements à propos des méthodes d'enseignement, de la valeur des choses. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé ainsi avec cet ami si stable et prévisible (quoique pas totalement compréhensible par moment, et parfois insupportable), et il fallait avouer que cela faisait du bien de confier des idées, d'échanger avec lui. Elle se prit tellement dans son explication qu'elle en oublia sa tenue ; et de son côté, Albus exultait. Elle avait apprécié le séjour, il n'en avait pas douté un instant ; mais le fait qu'elle lui en parle ainsi, ce naturel, ce sourire ! Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à voir. Tant qu'il ne put retenir la petite réflexion qu'il serait tout à propos que Severus assiste à ce déballage de sa vivacité d'esprit, de ce qu'elle était lorsqu'elle ne se maîtrisait plus tant. Cette idée, d'ailleurs, le conforta agréablement dans l'idée que, s'il pensait si naturellement à cela, alors il était bien hors de danger – non, il n'était pas amoureux !

Brusquement, elle se tut, au milieu d'une phrase laissée en suspend et qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à terminer ; et dans un moment de flottement il leva les yeux vers elle, la voyant tournée, le visage fermé et tendu, vers la porte d'entrée. Et, alors qu'il allait tourner les yeux vers la source de cette interruption, elle se leva brusquement, repoussant sa chaise, et se tenant droite et en colère. Au même instant, comme si tout se passait de concert, le début de la phrase prononcée par l'intrus se perdit dans sa gorge.

« - Albus, il faut vraiment que je vous parle de Weasley, c'est … »

A quelques pas de la porte, Severus Rogue se tenait dans ses grandes robes noires, cachant un étonnement qui transpirait pourtant sous la froideur de son masque insensible. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle était rentrée, oui… Mais que faisait-elle là dans cet accoutrement étrange ? Ces questions-là n'étaient pourtant rien comparées à une autre, plus importante, plus complexe, vitale : comment réagir ? comment se comporter ? Ce fut pourtant son comportement à elle qui lui dicta une réponse automatique.

Elle le dédaigna. Merlin oui, elle avait pris mille résolutions, elle avait décidé de mettre les choses à plat. Mais qu'il la voie ainsi, habillée dans ses vêtements bariolées, ridicule de ce fait, non ! Non, elle ne pouvait souffrir cette honte, et moins encore tant que leur querelle n'avait pas été balayée. Il allait se moquer d'elle, il fallait qu'elle prenne le dessus tout de suite : elle ne se ferait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Certes pas !

« - Vous ? fit-elle, un sourcil levé et condescendant.

- Moi… Vous prend-il une passion orientale ? »

La froideur de son ton, la méchanceté incisive de sa moquerie, tout la força à serrer les poings et s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume pour ne pas lui envoyer une gifle sur l'instant. Pour qui donc se prenait-il !? Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse venimeuse, Albus s'interposa, se rapprochant et leur disant, les regardant tour à tour.

« - Allez me régler vos querelles d'adolescents amoureux dehors… et pas de casse ! »

Pendant un instant ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, les yeux écarquillés pour elle, plissés pour lui, fixés avec incompréhension sur le directeur. Mais Severus, se reprenant, le fusilla du regard : qu'à la limite il aille l'embêter lui, parce qu'après tout il avait eu le tord de lâcher l'information… passe encore – quoique. Mais devant elle ! Et avec lui ici ! Il fallut à Minerva quelques instants de plus, durant lesquels elle fit un cheminement rapide de réflexions jusqu'à soudain sembler comprendre. Et, ne faisant même pas attention à Albus, elle cracha à Severus :

« - Vous êtes vraiment un imbécile ! »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle marcha à grands pas vers la porte et s'arrêta avant de la passer. Elle dégaina sa baguette, changea à nouveau son habillement, pris sous le bras le sari, et sortit en claquant la porte. Immobiles, l'un affichant un air insensible, et l'autre à la fois amusé et légèrement inquiétant.

« - Vous vouliez me dire ? demanda alors nonchalamment le second.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que je lui en parle d'abord, répondit-il atone. Je reviendrais. »

Et sans un mot, d'un air froid qu'Albus pensa pouvoir interpréter comme un masque pour cacher désarroi et questionnements, il ressortit. Il soupira : décidément, il y avait du travail avec ces deux là.

_(*) Alors, alors. L'idée de base est la suivante : ce tableau date de l'époque des Fondateurs. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà jeté un œil à la peinture médiévale… mais les traits ne sont pas particulièrement parfaits et, surtout, la perspective un concept plutôt… ignoré. _

_(*) Je ne parle pas l'ancien français… et je ne l'ai jamais étudié ! Ceci n'est qu'une… imitation vaguement parodique !_

_(*) Je ne crois pas que JKR donne d'informations à ce sujet, alors j'ai pris la liberté d'inventer tout un fonctionnement. Je suis bien consciente (ça se constate dans les phrases suivantes et explications suivantes) que je suis tombée dans le cliché de la vision Orientale des choses. Je n'y connais rien, là encore ^^_

_(*) Alors, alors… pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, un sari est une forme d'habit traditionnel indien. Et dans le cas de celui auquel nous avons affaire, ce serait ce genre-là, en gros : http://images(.)/saris/burgundy_baluchari_sari_depicting_an_indian_wedding_yf34(.)jpg_

_(*) Vous vous demandez… d'où sort-elle Millicent Bagnold ? Je vous réponds… merci internet, qui m'a appris qu'avant Fudge, il y avait Bagnold !_


	43. Projets et stratagème

_Bonjour à tous :D_

_Voici la chapitre suivant, qui est sensiblement plus court que les suivants (bah ouais, c'est la vie ^^) ! J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous préviens, je me suis laissée aller dans la seconde note en bas de page ^^ Donc, ne pas prêter attention à la folie qui s'en dégage :D_

_Maintenant, salve de remerciements ! **Tchitchina **(la suite est là ! la suite est là ! je me demande ce que tu as pu faire de mon 'spoiler' ! En tout cas, merci encore !) ; **Rosine **(Moins de notes cette fois *air contrit*, Je crois que je vais organiser un espace de vénération de la phrase xD Et j'ajouterais : j'ai toujours 5 Gallions pour un cerveau ^^) ; **entalea** ((fois 2) merci merci ! En retard ? mais tu lis, c'est moi qui peut être en retard, pas toi :D Merci beaucoup pour les 2 commentaires ! Le suite est là !) ; **dobbymcl **(comme toujours merci ! la suite est là et t'attends :D) ; **Nuits** ( merci ! Et voici la continuation !)_

_J'ajouterais simplement que j'espère que vous aller aimer (je me répète, je sais ^^), et que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bises, Bergère !  
_

Chapitre 43 : Projets et stratagèmes.

Depuis trois semaine, le bal avait repris ; et chacun, dans la salle des Professeurs, avait été témoin au moins d'une de ces danses pleines de virtualité et de fiel. Il y avait la valse lente des dédains, la salsa brusque et agressive des méchancetés, le tango frontal des insinuations, le paso doble rusé des bassesses, le foxtrot incessant des colères rentrées… Mais si, dans toutes, la dualité, l'antagonisme, l'affrontement étaient de mise, il n'en restait pas moins que ces danses ne pouvaient se pratiquer seul : il fallait nécessairement y être deux. Plus encore, elles semblaient parfaitement orchestrées, organisées. Il n'y avait pas de pauses, pas d'hésitation, pas de décalage entre les deux protagonistes ; et dans le fond, le bal, quoique violent, était artistique. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être pesant pour les autres enseignants qui, de manière générale, auraient préféré se détendre dans la pièce prévue à cet effet, et non être spectateurs d'un ballet dont la très belle orchestration n'excusait ni la présence continue ni la brusquerie. Rester ici pour travailler ou reprendre des forces revenait à se détendre en écoutant _Le sacre du Printemps_(*) : cela avait bien un côté beau, quoique sujet à controverse, mais ce n'était pas calme, encore moins reposant.

Cependant, le seul à s'atteler véritablement à la dure tâche de les réconcilier, était le seul qui n'avait pas l'occasion d'assister à ces joutes de virtualité : Albus Dumbledore, à qui la seule première entrevue qu'ils avaient eue depuis le retour de Minerva suffisait à donner une idée très claire de l'état explosif de leur relation, avait décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en mains. Trop occupé à choisir comment il les forcerait à cesser les enfantillages, il en oubliait ses questionnements personnels, il en oubliait de tâter son pouls et de regarder aux états d'âme de son propre cœur. Cela reviendrait plus tard ; bien plus tard. Trop tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il occupait une partie de son temps à fomenter des plans, à les réfléchir, les travailler, les abandonner et les reprendre. Oh, bien sûr, il avait d'autres choses à faire, et il les faisait. Mais ce n'était pas encore une période bien remplie, et l'année était plutôt calme, tant du côté de l'école que du côté de ses activités au Ministère. Alors oui, c'était vrai, il passait un certain temps à planifier cette remise à pied de leurs relations. En trois semaines, d'ailleurs, il avait eu le temps d'essayer plusieurs petites choses lesquelles avaient toutes été plus infructueuses les unes que les autres ; et à vrai dire le seul résultat qu'il en avait retiré avait été de se voir évité par les deux concernés qui avaient chacun percé à jour son petit jeu. A les voir, d'ailleurs, il sentait bien que dans le fond ils mourraient d'envie de se réconcilier, mais se refusait à la faire. Merlin, que l'homme pouvait être compliqué… et ces deux là en particulier !

Ce jour-là, au petit-déjeuner, le sort avait voulu qu'arrivé le dernier, Severus ne trouve pas d'autre place que celle adjacente à Minerva à la table des enseignants. Il avait fusillé du regard Aurora qui remplissait encore son assiette avec entrain, indifférente à son regard haineux, et trop fatiguée, le cerveau trop brumeux, pour y prêter attention. Il se résigna et, évitant de regarder dans sa direction, – il était trop tôt, vraiment, pour une lutte et, de si bon matin, il ne se sentait pas le courage de se mettre à cracher de l'amertume – il ne put remarquer l'air impatient, souriant, pétillant de malice, d'Albus. Cet air, pourtant, n'échappa pas à Minerva laquelle, après avoir subit des rencontres _'inopinées'_ dans le bureau vide du directeur et l'ordre d'aller voir Severus pour voir ce dont il avait besoin pour ses potions (chose dont elle s'était acquittée par lettre), préférait ne pas savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais savait déjà qu'elle n'en serait pas étonnée.

Pinçant les lèvres avec sévérité, elle se replongea dans ses pensées en prenant une gorgée de thé, et se forçant à ne pas chercher à imaginer ce qu'il avait encore pu inventer, elle ne fut plus interrompue que par l'arrivée bruyante des volatiles porteurs du courrier, auxquels elle accorda peu d'importance. Pourtant, il fallut bien y prêter véritablement attention lorsqu'un hibou vint se poser devant elle et, du fait de son premier manque de réaction, se mit à voleter autour d'elle et à se poser sur son assiette. Poussant un soupir, elle jeta un œil à l'animal, qui ne lui disait rien, et finit par décider qu'il serait temps de lui prendre le papier. Elle fronça les sourcils en décrochant la missive, et l'ouvrit prudemment, sans se rendre compte qu'à sa droite, retenant un soupir, Severus venait de renvoyer une chouette dont il tenait la lettre à la main.

Les yeux brillant d'impatience et de trépignements amusés contenus, Albus suivit alors avec grande attention leurs mouvements et leurs expressions lesquels, il fallait le dire, était très semblables. Un froncement de sourcils pour Minerva, un levé de sourcils pour Severus, fut la première chose qu'il vit. Puis, au cours de la courte lecture, les yeux plissés en un étonnement restreint, un visage qui cachait une expression ébahie. Et, à n'en pas douter, de la méfiance. Jusqu'ici, tout semblait aller pour le mieux…

« - Albus ! rugit Severus, s'attirant les regards de toute la tablée, et de quelques élèves. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, il rencontra le regard à la fois lassé et perçant de colère de Minerva. Touché-Coulé, pensa-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire encore plus largement, ce qui lui attira un regard encore plus venimeux du premier, et encore plus transperçant de la seconde. Sans doute son air ravi et sa manière de les épier l'avaient-ils trahi dès l'instant où Severus avait posé les yeux sur lui ; et l'exclamation du professeur de Potions ne pouvait que l'accuser une fois de plus aux yeux de Minerva. Tant pis, il trouverait autre chose… Avant de pouvoir faire cela malheureusement, avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il allait devoir endurer les foudres des deux réunis. En cela, au moins, ils seraient réunis… Un autre sourire lui échappa tandis que Minerva le grondait avec humeur :

« - Et vous vous croyez intelligent ?

- Moi ? fit-il avec l'air ingénu à l'hypocrisie avouée.

- C'est ridicule ! lança Severus entre ses dents en froissant le papier. Et c'est non-avenu !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, protesta-t-il, ignorant le regard de Filius et de Pomona qui se retenaient visiblement de rire. »

Sans même y penser, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les deux ennemis du moment s'envoyèrent un regard de connivence : ils allaient cuire le directeur à haute température, et le faire disparaître. Là ; maintenant. Sans doute aussi s'accordaient-ils par ce regard sur leur avis : ils n'étaient pas dupes, loin de là ! Au moins étaient-ils d'accord là-dessus aussi !

« - Vous n'avez rien fait, et je suis Helga Pouffsouffle ! Haha, soupira Minerva avec lassitude. Allez faire vos gamineries ailleurs… »

Elle se leva, emportant avec elle la lettre qui rejoindrait bientôt ce qui brûlait dans l'âtre de sa cheminée, et le planta là sans accorder, bien entendu, l'ombre d'un regard au professeur de Potions. Filius échangea un regard amusé avec Pomona, avant de remarquer que Septima, quoiqu'assise à l'autre côté de la table, abordait elle aussi un sourire réjoui : elle avait sans doute repéré, tout comme eux, la scène qui venait de se jouer devant leurs yeux. Et lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Severus se leva en abandonnant à son sort le reste froissé de la lettre qu'il avait reçue, ils partirent tout trois d'un fou-rire difficilement calmé en voyant Albus s'emparer du papier en question.

Celui-ci, ne sachant pas les hésitations qu'il avait tout de même réussi à faire naître dans les deux fiers esprits qu'il tentait de rapprocher, relu avec un air un peu déçu cette lettre pourtant si bien rédigée. L'écriture de Minerva était tout à fait bien imitée, au moins aussi parfaitement que celle de Severus contrefaite sur la lettre dont l'encre grésillait désormais dans le feu, et dont la feuille se consumait lentement. Il avait écrit exactement la même chose : il n'avait fait que changer les noms. Concis, clair, net. Convainquant – il aimait à la croire. C'était une pitié que ça n'ait pas fonctionné ; et malgré le principe trivial de l'idée, il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré que tout cela aurait l'effet attendu.

_« Severus,_

_Il est plus que temps que ces enfantillages cessent. Je n'ai plus 5 ans, vous non plus ce me semble : dites-moi, sincèrement, si ce n'est pas une bêtise ? Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose. Mieux, il ne s'est rien passé. Alors, je vous le dis, je m'excuse. Excusez-vous, nous serons quitte, il n'y aura plus rien à batailler._

_Je ne dirais qu'une chose de plus : cela fait trop longtemps que nous faisons cette guerre._

_Minerva. »_

Pas de fioritures, pas de sentiments, un style assez froid qui pouvait assez bien passer pour écrit par l'un ou l'autre. Vraiment, quel dommage ! Il regrettait que cela n'ait pas eu au moins un peu d'effet. La prochaine fois, il ferait preuve de plus de génie : jusqu'ici il avait fait petit et simple, enfantin ; mais de ne pas y arriver le rendait plus stimulé, et il fallait absolument qu'il y réussisse : le _grand_ Albus Dumbledore allait élever le jeu à la cours des grands… Il allait y mettre de l'art et de la classe : ce serait grandiose !

.

Dans la salle des professeurs, remplie et animée, la formule _ignorance de l'ennemi_ était de mise, au grand soulagement des autres enseignants ; et quoiqu'à à peine un mètre l'un de l'autre ils gardaient sagement le silence. A vrai dire, Severus, assis dans un canapé légèrement abimé, s'occupait de choisir quelles potions il allait faire étudier pour ses cours de la semaine à venir ; et Minerva, assise dans un sofa adjacent, métamorphosait et redonnait inlassablement sa forme d'origine à une tabatière. Les autres habitants de la pièce avaient cessé de prêter attention aux degrés de réussite de la transformation en question : elle essayait de rater la métamorphose de toutes les manières possibles afin de pouvoir appréhender plus facilement les difficultés sans nombre auxquelles se heurteraient ses élèves.

Ainsi, ils ne s'occupaient pas l'un de l'autre, et chacun pouvait vaquer avec délice à ses occupations. Assise à côté de Filius et assez proche de Minerva, Septima corrigeait des copies dont la teneur semblait (étrangement) satisfaisante. Elle était absorbée, la main gauche appuyée sur son front, celle de droite s'appliquant à écrire des commentaires et des précisions sur les parchemins devant elle. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement plissés ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois concentré et sérieux, un air tout à fait professoral à vrai dire ; et, surtout, un air qui faisait sourire Filius avec ravissement. Evitant de la regarder en continu pour ne pas se faire remarquer, pour que personne ne puisse surprendre le secret qu'il gardait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, qu'il chérissait comme l'amour qu'il portait, il se contentait de coups d'œil obliques et affichait son air naïvement béat en fixant son regard sur la fenêtre en face.

S'ennuyait-il vraiment, au fond ? Pas tout à fait. Certes, il ne faisait rien… mais ça n'avait rien de catastrophique du tout ! Et après tout, la plus belle femme du monde se tenait juste à côté de lui… Il aurait voulu l'attraper par la taille, mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu, et en plus de s'assurer à coup sûr des remarques de ses collègues jusqu'à la fin des temps, il était sûr de mal se faire recevoir. Concentrée, dans des copies ou dans un roman un peu fleur bleue, Septima était irascible : la déranger n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable. C'était une des choses qu'il avait appris à son sujet, une de ces choses dont il ne se lassait pas, un de ces détails dont la connaissance suffisait à le faire sourire de bien-être… et en particulier ces romans qui tapissaient les étagères – très nombreuses étagères – de sa chambre. Des romans d'amour, parfois à l'eau de rose, parfois sérieux voire douloureux, mais toujours d'amour. Toutes les fois où il avait eu l'occasion d'entrer dans cette pièce, il était resté ébahi par la quantité d'ouvrages qui s'y trouvaient.

La première fois il avait lu une partie des titres sur la tranche, un à un, très fier d'en reconnaître une partie, parmi lesquels les grands classiques allant de _Roméo et Juliette_ aux romans de Jane Austen ; et devant son air étonné elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'il y avait, la classification : romans moldus (c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle maîtrisait à propos de leur monde), en très grand nombre d'un côté, et sorciers de l'autre, et, surtout, agencés par pays d'origine, par thème, par auteur, par mouvement, par époque. C'était une mine d'or, et sans doute la seule partie vraiment ordonnée de l'appartement. La deuxième fois il lui avait fait une blague – sans doute pas vraiment drôle – en lui disant qu'il était temps qu'il arrive pour qu'elle cesse de se plonger dans des amours imaginaires ; et elle lui avait sourit avec une expression énigmatique avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser. Ce soir-là, ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Toutes les fois suivantes, ce matin encore, pénétrer dans la pièce lui faisait une impression étrange et profonde, et ces étagères emplies de romantismes et de passions le laissaient presque tremblant : _Belle du Seigneur_ et l'impossibilité de l'amour comme unique substance, _L'amour au temps de Choléra_ et l'irréductibilité du sentiment, son infinité, _Rebecca_ et l'amour candide, l'inconnu qui peut ressortir terriblement chez l'autre, _L'amant de Lady Chatterley_, ou le transport de l'érotisme qui s'éveille(*)… Il avait pris cette décision trop romanesque et peut être un peu ridicule de faire de sa vie à elle un roman d'amour ; mais une belle histoire, heureuse.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide en repensant à la couverture du livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit (étrangement il s'agissait d'un traité d'Arithmancie très complexe et précis, sur des calculs dont il n'avait même pas idée), un petit rire lui échappa mais le reste de la pièce n'y prêta pas attention et seul Severus tiqua, affichant une grimace agacée et fatiguée avant de retourner à ses plans de cours et ses choix de potions avec un soupir choisi. Dans un mouvement qu'il n'avait même pas calculé, le petit professeur s'approcha de sa bien-aimée, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la copie qu'elle examinait, laissa sa main tomber et vint la poser sur le genou de la jeune femme qui sursauta.

« - Non mais Filius tu vas pas bien ?! s'exclama-t-elle quoiqu'en chuchotant.

- Pardon, je te laisse bosser. Je vais peut être sortir mes propres copies, répondit-il à voix tout aussi basse.

- Bonne idée, marmonna-t-elle sans y penser, à nouveau plongée dans cette analyse intéressante, originale et à peine erronée de la symbolique du 14. »

Le raclement de sa chaise se fit entendre, et il quitta lentement la pièce puis, à peine dans le couloir, sorti sa baguette : un _accio_ et quelques minutes plus tard, les copies étaient là et il se rassit en réprimant un soufflement d'ennui.

.

Occupée à réfléchir à une nouvelle manière de rater sa métamorphose, Minerva fixait d'un regard droit quoique légèrement absent le meuble en face d'elle à la recherche d'un mouvement de poignet approchant de ce qu'il fallait faire. Allez savoir ce que des élèves pouvaient inventer ! Quoique restée immobile, le rire de son collègue n'était pas passé inaperçu et, du coin de l'œil, elle avait vu Septima sursauter pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Pas qu'elle espionne ses collègues… mais elle n'y pouvait rien, ce genre de détail ne lui échappait jamais. Cela n'avait pourtant été rien comparé à la consternation qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait repéré ce tutoiement. Elle n'était que rarement vraiment surprise, mais cette fois, l'effet avait été total.

Elle se souvenait bien sûr du baiser que les deux concernés avaient échangés sous cette lampe qu'ils avaient prise pour du gui, au jour de l'An dernier… mais cela n'était qu'infantilisme, et les moqueries, les remarques face à leur air un peu gêné n'avaient pas eu de grandes conséquences et n'étaient pas allées bien loin ! Tout simplement parce que personne n'y croyait, parce qu'il n'y avait pas à chercher plus loin. Pourtant, que pouvait donc signifier ce tutoiement ? Pouvait-il être le signe d'une simple amitié un peu plus poussée qu'elle ne l'avait été avant ? Elle n'y avait pas regardé de près, bien sûr – pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? – mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'un changement de comportement, pas d'une manière de se parler bien différente. Ces deux là s'entendaient bien, elle en convenait… mais à ce point ! Non, il s'était passé quelque chose : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en être autrement ! Elle eut la sensation que quelque chose s'éclairait dans son cerveau et sans réfléchir elle leva la tête et fixa Severus, ouvrant la bouche pour poser une question sur la période où elle n'avait pas été là.

Son regard ne rencontra que le visage baissé et un peu renfrogné du maître de Potions, avec ses lèvres fines qui dessinait un rictus de lassitude, et ses yeux noirs et froids ; et, brusquement, elle referma la bouche et plissa les lèvres comme pour avaler ce qu'elle allait demander et ne pas le laisser sortir. Bon sang de Merlin ! c'était insupportable ! Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ces imbécilités. Elle avait pris la décision d'arrêter les bêtises une fois et elle ne l'avait pas fait. Mais cet événement lui montrait bien qu'il était plus que temps de mettre véritablement le holà à cela : elle ne lui parlait pas, elle le dédaignait ouvertement, et pourtant elle se retrouvait comme une vraie enfant à se tourner vers lui comme par réflexe pour cette question qui, il fallait l'avouer, relevait du ragot de couloir. C'était d'un ridicule achevé et, franchement, cela l'insupportait.

En partie, bien sûr et stupidement, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir le fin mot de l'histoire – un fin mot que Severus ignorait tout autant qu'elle, mais elle n'en savait rien. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle se rendait vraiment compte de l'inutilité de cette barrière qui était tombée entre eux et qui les empêchaient même de se dire bonjour, de se parler comme des gens civilisés ! Pourquoi cela ? ce baiser, qui datait maintenant de plus de deux mois, était-il assez pour avoir provoqué cela ? Il datait suffisamment pour que l'on puisse l'oublier, en faire un souvenir vague et presque inexistant. Alors, franchement, si l'on regardait les choses en face : _pourquoi cela_ ? Les raisons, dont elle avait déjà mis à jour la débilité apparaissaient comme plus caduques encore que précédemment, et s'humidifiant méticuleusement les lèvres elle retint un sourire satisfait, conquérant et presque belliqueux.

Elle allait réduire ce tissu d'inepties et de bêtises en miettes : il n'en resterait plus rien et Severus Rogue aussi bien que la morgue qui le caractérisait seraient forcés de se rendre et d'arrêter. Elle savait faire la guerre : elle allait le forcer à faire la paix ! Ha ! c'était une entreprise qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus attendre et qu'elle aurait souhaitée à son terme. Le problème de la possible relation de Septima et de Filius était déjà relégué au second plan : bien sûr, elle y reviendrait… mais pour le moment, c'était une question secondaire. Tout comme, d'ailleurs, obliger Albus à cesser les tentatives infructueuses et ridicules pour les réconcilier qu'il avait mises en place depuis son retour.

Jetant un œil à la tabatière qui se tenait devant elle, qui paraissait presque lui lancer un regard de défi, elle haussa un sourcil, se saisit de l'objet, et repartit vers ses appartements. Une nouvelle phase de la guerre s'engageait et il s'agissait de faire sortir l'ennemi de ses tranchées, de l'obliger à ses rendre : hors de question de s'engager dans un Verdun sanglant ; il fallait signer un armistice et il serait à son avantage quoiqu'elle en soit l'initiatrice.

.

La salle de Métamorphose était silencieuse, à l'exception d'un grattement rythmé de plume, et de la voix de l'enseignante. Autrement dit, la salle paraissait plongée dans la concentration et l'ambiance studieuse rendait les quelques réfractaires à la fois plus discrets et plus visibles. L'heure de cours était uniquement théorique, et les 1ère années s'ennuyaient beaucoup : cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de la pratique : la large salle était entièrement remplie et pas une place libre ne restait. En effet, les élèves des quatre maisons étaient présents et réunis ici, placés assez stratégiquement, de telle manière que cela prêtait presque à rire ; les représentants de Gryffondor étaient à l'extrémité droite, à côté des fenêtres, certains se mêlant aux Pouffsouffles et aux Serdaigles qui, quoique restant ensemble, ne rechignaient pas à s'éparpiller, et, à l'extrémité gauche, une armée d'uniformes à emblème verte et noire. Autrement dit, il n'y avait pas à dire, la disposition était aussi prévisible que tristement séparatiste.

Assis à côté de Nymphadora, Charlie prenait des notes avec un certain laxisme et une légèreté de la plume qui expliquait que son parchemin était bien moins rempli que celui de sa camarade par exemple, ou de la quasi-totalité du reste de la classe. Après tout, il pouvait se débrouiller sans et, surtout, il voulait une vie d'aventure : la théorie de la Métamorphose n'entrait pas vraiment dans ses priorités, à vrai dire.

En trempant nonchalamment sa plume dans l'encre noire ouverte devant lui, il regarda autour de lui, s'empressant de jeter un regard noir à Jeremy Parkinson, un garçon qui compensait son aspect chétif par des manières hargneuses, fier de lui et surtout de son argent, et qui se vengeait de ses défauts qui semblaient tenir de la consanguinité – chose qu'un arbre généalogique aurait sans doute confirmée – par des moqueries à l'égard de ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs. Charlie, du fait de la réputation que la famille Weasley avait en termes de pauvreté, faisait partie de cette catégorie et, s'il se retenait d'aller flanquer un coup de poing bien senti au concerné, il ne manquait pas de lui faire sentir l'aversion que lui-même ressentait. Plissant les paupières et lui décochant une grimace à l'allure de rictus dégoûté, le jeune garçon lui répondit par un mouvement du menton comme pour le provoquer, et Charlie se retourna à nouveau, se concentrant comme il le pouvait, autant dire pratiquement pas, sur ce que l'enseignante disait.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant, un avion en papier mal plié et envoyé à la main faute de savoir le faire léviter efficacement assez longtemps pour lui faire parcourir la quasi-totalité de la pièce, se heurta à son pied en atterrissant. Fronçant les sourcils d'un air étonné, il se baissa aussi discrètement que possible, priant pour ne pas se faire repérer par l'enseignante dont il connaissait le regard perçant et la sévérité, puis jeta un regard circulaire pour comprendre qui en était l'expéditeur : comme de bien entendu, il croisa l'air narquois de Parkinson et se demanda instantanément pourquoi il s'était même interrogé. Lentement, il déplia le papier plus chiffonné que plié et découvrit le message dans lequel il s'attendait à découvrir un tissu d'insulte. Il fut presque étonné de la retenue de celui qu'il pouvait considérer comme son ennemi ; et, fixant les quelques mots avec un air concentré, se mit à hésiter.

_« Weasley,_

_En plus d'être pauvre t'es lâche, et on le sait tous ! Tu n'oserais jamais faire un gros cou. »_

La faute à 'coup' lui arracha un sourire moqueur, et se saisissant de sa plume avec vivacité, il griffonna quelques mots en réponse :

_« Comme si toi t'étais capable de quoique ce soit ! »_

Bien sûr, ça n'allait pas très loin mais enfin, il faudrait s'en contenter ! Repliant le papier, il jeta un œil autour de lui et, alors que le professeur McGonagall se retournait pour écrire quelques mots au tableau, il lança le papier à travers la classe en visant avec attention quoique dans la précipitation ; et se rassit aussi droit que possible en un éclair, faisant claquer sa chaise contre le sol et s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de l'enseignante.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faites M. Weasley ?

- Je… ma feuille est tombée par terre, je la ramassais, fit-il, la culpabilité peinte sur sa figure, et cherchant vainement à paraître convainquant.

- Surtout, ne m'expliquez pas comment et pourquoi, je ne ferais que vous croire encore moins. Tenez-vous tranquille, maintenant ! fit-elle l'air sévère. »

Il hocha la tête profondément et précipitamment, et dès qu'elle se remit à parler il commença à prendre des notes et à écouter avec attention, faisant comme s'il l'avait fait depuis le début, et se contentant de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Tonks qui lui glissait en murmurant _« Hypocrite va ! »_. Rapidement pourtant, il cessa à nouveau de se concentrer sur le cours en recevant la réponse gribouillée par Parkinson.

_« Moi je n'aurais pas peur d'entrer dans le bureau de Rogue de nuit et de piquer dans sa réserve personnelle ! Lâche. »_

Plissant les yeux avec colère, il retint un grognement et, fixant le parchemin avec hargne, il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de se retourner sur sa chaise, et de répondre silencieusement en accentuant le mouvement de ses lèvres pour que l'autre puisse le comprendre : _Je vais le faire !_ Puis, s'installant à nouveau correctement et observant avec soulagement que cette fois l'enseignante ne l'avait pas vu, il alla pour se saisir du papier et le détruire ou du moins le cacher dans son sac ; mais il ne le trouva pas et, regardant d'un air affolé autour de lui et sous sa table, il finit par le trouver dans les mains de Tonks, laquelle arborait une expression assez mécontente, ses prunelles très noires, et venant visiblement de terminer sa lecture.

« - Tu ne vas pas y aller quand même ?

- Bien sûr que si, affirma-t-il en lui arrachant le papier des mains et en le fourrant sans ménagement dans son sac, s'attirant un nouveau regard menaçant du professeur McGonagall.

- Mais c'est dangereux, chuchota-t-elle.

- Il me prendra pour un lâche si je ne le fais pas : j'veux pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- Ca change rien au fait que c'est dangereux, Charlie !

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'oserais même pas, Pouf-pouf.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge vif alors qu'elle s'indignait qu'il se moque d'elle parce qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor comme lui ! Sa maison à elle était tout aussi respectable et, par exemple, elle n'était pas du genre à se faire avoir par des insinuations d'un ennemi, comme ça. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas du genre non plus à se faire des ennemis tout court ; et cela ne voulait pourtant pas dire qu'elle était une trouillarde ! Non mais ! Cette remarque l'avait piquée à vif, et elle dû se retenir de continuer à lui répondre sur le champ et à lui balancer à la figure deux ou trois remarques bien senties. Cependant, elle avait déjà parlé trop fort et l'enseignante, qui commençait à en avoir assez, les fixait avec un air pincé.

« - Mlle Tonks, si vous pouviez éviter ce genre d'exclamation, j'en serais ravie. Et vous M. Weasley, je vous trouve bien agité. Je vous enlève 3 points à chacun, et à la prochaine remarque je vous sépare. »

Les deux concernés hochèrent sentencieusement la tête, chacun fixant son regard sur le parchemin où il prenait des notes, et Tonks serra les dents et ferma les yeux, se concentrant pour redonner à ses cheveux une couleur plus naturelle et moins pétante afin de moins attirer l'attention. En leur lançant un dernier regard, le professeur reprit le cours de son explication sans plus s'attarder sur leur cas ; et, lorsque quelques minutes furent passées, la petite fille, dans un murmure à peine audible et en se penchant vers son camarade pour que l'enseignante ne puisse pas entendre l'ombre d'un bruissement de voix, reprit :

« - Franchement, tu vas pas le faire non ? ça sert à rien, en plus…

- Mais si, je te le dis.

- C'est con sur ce coup Charlie. Tu vas juste y gagner de te faire griller !

- N'importe quoi, souffla-t-il avant de faire une pause, sentant le regard du professeur s'attarder dans leur direction. Et puis c'est ton problème si toi t'aurais la trouille.

- T'arrêtes oui, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix rapide et énervée, avant de se concentrer à nouveau pour retenir le flamboiement de la couleur de sa chevelure.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai… »

Une fois encore, ils furent forcés de cesser la conversation : McGonagall avait décidé de passer entre les tables en continuant à parler, et ils ne tenaient pas franchement à encourir le risque de se faire dispatcher d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Pire encore, Charlie avait le pressentiment que si elle mettait la menace à exécution elle ne se contenterait pas de le déplacer, et, à coup sûr, il se retrouverait à côté d'un Serpentard. L'idée était assez déplaisante pour le brider, et plus un son ne s'échappa de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours. Forcée au silence par ce mutisme, la Pouffsouffle attendit avec impatience de pouvoir reprendre la conversation et, dès que les élèves commencèrent à se lever et à ranger leurs affaires, elle s'empressa de lui faire à nouveau part de son avis.

« - J'ai pas la trouille, c'est juste bête.

- C'est ça ouais. Bah écoutes, je le ferais, et je t'en donnerais des nouvelles, Pouf-pouf ! »

Avec un sourire en coin, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, commençant déjà à échafauder des plans pour le soir même, et sentant une pointe d'adrénaline apparaître en pensant qu'il avait Potions tout de suite, et qu'il allait pouvoir calculer comment il allait avoir accès à la réserve. Cependant, il fut très rapidement rattrapé par Tonks qui tonnait :

« - Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Puis, s'étant approchée, elle l'arrêta et lui lança : mais puisque tu ne m'en crois pas capable, je vais t'accompagner ! »

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, elle partit presque en courant pour retrouver des camarades de sa maison et ne pas faire le long chemin vers les Serres sans compagnie. Il la croyait peureuse, il allait voir, pensa-t-elle en s'accrochant à une de ses amies pour ne pas tomber après avoir trébuché.

Ce soir-là, en se voyant, les deux enfants décidèrent qu'il était plus sûr de faire leur coup le lendemain, et non le jour même : c'était après tout dangereux, et il ne s'agissait pas de faire cela de manière hasardeuse. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous pour le jour convenu dans le Grand Hall, dans un coin sous l'ombre d'un escalier où l'on pouvait se cacher, à 11 heures tapantes.

_(*) Bon, alors, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas déjà entendu ce morceau de Stravinsky… Voici, pour vous donner une idée : http://www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=vNt0mvjoS08&feature=fvst A vrai dire, je n'ai pas regardé la chorégraphie, et c'est juste pour la 'mélodie' : je préviens donc simplement, je n'ai jamais imaginé le comportement des personnages par rapport à la chorégraphie. C'est juste par rapport à la 'violence' du morceau._

_(*) Courte (et inutile ^^) présentation et blabla sur les livres en question. Je les ai tous lus, et j'en adore certains, mais je vais être sage, je vais pas trop me lâcher ! Roméo et Juliette, inutile de préciser Shakespeare, j'imagine. Jane Austen est l'auteur entre autres d'Orgueil et Préjugés ou Raison et Sentiment (et si vous les avez pas lu, allez-y !) Quant à la liste de la suite : Belle du Seigneur, œuvre vraiment grandiose de Cohen (lisez-le !) ; L'amour au temps du Choléra, brillant aussi, par Garcia Marquez (à lire aussi ! ^^) ; Rebecca, un chef-d'œuvre qui se lit tout seul de Du Maurier (lisez-moi ça xD) et enfin L'amant de Lady Chatterley de Lawrence (qui est moins brillant à mon sens, vous avez le droit de pas le lire !)_

_Maintenant, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et d'avoir l'air de vous faire une page pub. Et oui, j'ai lu des romans d'amour (et non, je ne lis pas que cela tout de même *cache de Othello qu'elle est en train de lire* lol) ; et sincèrement, parmi ceux que j'ai cité, je vous les conseille presque tous (oui, j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub xD)_


	44. Réconciliation ?

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !!! Comment allez-vous ?_

_Je suis légèrement HS, je reviens de... OK, on s'en fiche :D Mais je suis crevée quand même ! Mais je fais l'effort de vous mettre le chapitre, parce que ça fait bien 2 semaines entières ! Je m'excuse pour le délais, et en plus ça risque d'être la même chose la prochaine fois *se cache*. Cette fois-ci, en particulier, j'ai été malade... tout le week-end... et je ne pouvais pas réfléchir. J'ai du écrire une demi-page, mon cerveau était trop embué ! L'essentiel, cependant : le chapitre est là ! Moi j'l'aime bien ^^ _

_Tournée, comme toujours, de remerciements ! Merci de me lire, et encore plus de me reviewer : **Rosine** (quelle idée, n'est-ce pas, tant d'idées ? Haha... xD), **dobbymcl** (Réconciliation ou non ? le titre du chapitre se le demande aussi ^^ Je te laisse à la lecture !), **Gribouille1** (mate power!! (je sais, je suis hors-sujet)), **entalea** (merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué et apprécié cette image sur les danses sur laquelle je m'étais fait très plaisir ! On espère que le génie Dumbledorien se réveille ^^ A voir, en partie ici ! Bonne lecture, et merci encore :D), **Tchitchina** (la véritable version des spoiler... c'est... tout de suite ^^)_

_Voilà donc ! maintenant, j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'attends vos avis :D Bonne lecture, Bergère. _

Chapitre 44 : Réconciliation ?

En se levant ce matin-là, Minerva commença pour se redresser dans son lit et s'y assit, le dos posé contre le mur qui lui servit de dossier, tirant la couverture pour s'en couvrir au moins jusqu'au ventre, et conjurant par avance sa robe de chambre en prévision du moment où elle quitterait la chaleur des couvertures. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle replaça en arrière pour qu'elles ne la gênent plus les nombreuses mèches que le sommeil avait fait sortir de sa tresse désormais en désordre, et fixa en face d'elle l'étagère remplie de livres de Métamorphoses. Aujourd'hui, elle allait triompher de la bêtise de Severus (qui était la sienne encore quelques heures auparavant), elle le sentait. Une intuition, sans doute, ou peut être tout simplement la puissance de sa volonté : en un sens, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était hors de question qu'elle échoue. Il était incapable de faire un premier pas, elle le ferait et ce serait un succès. Voilà.

Avec un léger sourire convaincu, elle repoussa les couvertures, pivota et passa les pieds dans des chaussons d'intérieurs noirs avant d'enfiler une après l'autre les manches de sa robe de chambre en tartan et de se lever. Rapidement, elle marcha jusqu'à sa salle de bain, s'aspergea le visage d'eau, et contempla un instant son reflet dans le miroir : ce n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais enfin étant donné l'âge qu'elle avait, c'aurait pu être mille fois pire. Elle s'était habituée aux cernes et aux rides depuis longtemps maintenant, et à vrai dire c'était la folie de sa chevelure qui lui déplaisait. Cependant, elle abandonna ses cheveux à leur sort actuel, et se prépara à se doucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle en ressortit et passa des sous-vêtements puis une simple robe noire qu'elle alla chercher dans son armoire. Revenant se placer face au miroir, elle défit la tresse mouillée, libérant des cheveux qui lui arrivaient à peine plus bas qu'aux épaules : ça ne lui allait définitivement pas. Ces cheveux lâchés comme l'auraient été ceux d'une jeune femme avaient un air anachronique et ridicule lorsqu'elle les portait ainsi. L'air négligé et jeunesse passée était horrible. Elle secoua la tête, se saisit de sa baguette pour les sécher complètement, puis avec dextérité les attrapa, les brossa, les tordit en un chignon, puis d'épingles à cheveux en épingles à cheveux, les fixa ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais comprit comment les filles d'aujourd'hui pouvaient se coiffer avec des élastiques qui glissaient à longueur de journée : certes, il fallait apprendre à manier les épingles à cheveux mais, cela fait, il n'y avait rien de plus efficace. Enfin, après tout, c'était sans importance.

Ressortant à nouveau de la salle de bain, elle prit une des habituelles cape-robes qu'elle portait en classe, l'enfila, en fixa les boutons sur l'avant, plaça les épaules à leur place, puis enfila une paire de bottine noire. Revenant à sa table de nuit, elle chaussa la paire de lunette qui y était posée et cligna une fois des yeux : elle en avait besoin pour voir de près mais, à vrai dire, elle voyait parfaitement bien de loin et aurait presque pu s'en passer. Mais elles participaient si bien à l'air de sévérité et de supériorité professoral qu'il était hors de question de ne pas les mettre. Elle jeta un œil rapide à l'horloge et constata qu'une fois de plus elle était parfaitement à l'heure, à la minute près. Elle rangea sa baguette dans une des poches de son ample robe et se dirigea vers la sortie, prête à gagner une bataille.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle eut un petit sourire en coin triomphant et, entrant à grands pas, elle passa devant sa place habituelle, pourtant libre, sans s'arrêter, et alla délibérément se placer à côté de Severus. Elle vit bien Albus froncer des sourcils, mais elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et, intérieurement, fut même ravie de l'effet qu'elle venait de faire : à sa droite, le professeur de Potions restait immobile, les yeux un peu plus ouverts que d'ordinaire, préférant manifestement fixer le mur en face de manière très peu naturelle et ne pas avoir à lui parler. Rapidement pourtant, il se remit à manger, avec lenteur, une expression froide et insensible sur son visage, cachant tout sentiment.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait : que faisait-elle ? était-ce une décision prise sciemment, pour le tromper, se jouer de lui ? pouvait-ce être une manœuvre de rapprochement ? allait-elle le ridiculiser d'un moment à l'autre ? Il aurait eu envie de le lui demander, franchement. Tout comme, d'ailleurs, il aurait voulu simplement lui parler, comme il aurait souhaité qu'il n'y ait pas de discussions à avoir, que les choses soient soudain comme avant. Mais, cependant, il ne changerait pas d'avis, pas d'opinion, pas de comportement : il ne pouvait pas s'avilir comme cela !

« - Severus, vous pourriez me passer la marmelade ? »

Sans un mot, sans opiner, mais sans parvenir non plus à lui envoyer une remarque ou à refuser, trop étonné encore par la politesse de la question, par le naturel de sa formulation, il lui donna en silence le pot de marmight qui se trouvait à côté de lui, puis prit sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres, ne se rendant compte qu'elle était vide qu'après en avoir pris une gorgée fictive. Merlin ! elle ne voulait pas le laisser en paix ?

En silence et retenant un sourire, elle entreprit d'étaler la marmelade d'orange sur un toast, et mordit dedans avec une satisfaction certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait un plan, qu'il y avait un stratagème parfaitement calculé… pourtant, les choses auguraient très bien pour le moment. Et, en plus de cela, une partie d'elle-même se sentait vengée de l'humiliation qu'elle avait essuyée trois semaines plus tôt, en le voyant si visiblement incapable de lui répondre correctement. Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie (elle organisait sa propre réconciliation) mais, tout de même, l'effet sur l'ego était non négligeable. Et puis, un peu de bonne humeur naturelle était si rare ! sans doute était-ce cette forme de défi à elle-même. Sans doute.

Pendant tout le reste du repas, elle l'épargna et il se recomposa parfaitement, aussi froid que faire se pouvait – et c'était beaucoup – et pensant tout de même que le Petit Déjeuner devenait un moment de rencontre et de grande vie sociale. Albus qui lui avait annoncé le retour de Minerva, les fausses lettres, et maintenant Minerva qui se comportait pour le moins étrangement. Vu sous cet angle, c'était même un lieu où il fallait s'attendre aux réactions les plus inhabituelles et aux événements les plus ridicules : vaste sujet !

Lorsqu'il se leva pour repartir, il avait presque oublié les politesses de sa collègue ou, du moins, ne s'en préoccupait plus ; et il fut ramené à ce sujet lorsqu'en tournant pour sortir de la Grande Salle il se rendit compte qu'elle était debout, à peut être un ou deux mètres derrière lui. Elle ne venait pas lui parler, tout de même ? se demanda-t-il, interrompu par la voix de la concernée.

« - Severus ?

- Quoi ? l'agressa-t-il, sentant bien qu'il n'échapperait pas à la conversation. »

Sans lui répondre tout de suite, elle marcha jusqu'à lui et se posta proche, se tenant droite de toute sa hauteur, grande, imposante presque même s'il la dépassait encore. Les sourcils plissés par la détermination et les rides de son front accentuées par ce mouvement de son visage, elle le perçait à travers ses lunettes, les lèvres encore pincées, et prête à passer à l'action. Sans savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement, il sentait qu'elle allait en quelque sorte _'régler son cas'_ et, s'il n'avait pas été aussi immunisé, il aurait sérieusement pensé qu'il allait passer un – très – mauvais quart d'heure. Mais enfin, il y avait tout de même longtemps qu'il avait dépassé ce stade, et il sentait juste qu'il aurait préféré l'avoir de son côté qu'ainsi, face à lui, presque menaçante, en tous cas convaincue.

« - Nous avons à parler, annonça-t-elle et, soudain, il eut un vent de crainte.

- Est-ce bien… nécessaire ? interrogea-t-il avec dédain pour cacher son questionnement.

- Sans doute plus que vous n'avez décidé de le croire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-elle puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre : Il faut qu'on parle.

- Vous radotez ? les élèves doivent se poser des questions Minerva.

- Je radote autant que vous êtes drôle et un boute-en-train Severus, et c'est dire, assena-t-elle en le fixant.

- C'est dire en effet, ironisa-t-il. Vous a-t-on déjà dit que votre humour était…

- Ne m'obligez pas à le répéter une fois encore, le prévint-elle, dangereuse. »

Le silence retomba, mais il y avait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé de front, plus occupés à ironiser de loin et à laisser tomber des mots avant de quitter la pièce ; il y avait si longtemps que, même lorsqu'ils se jetaient frontalement à la figure les pires horreurs ils n'avaient pas essayé de parler ; que la tentative, quoique infructueuse jusque là, semblait laisser des stigmates dans l'air autour. Les mots finissaient de claquer, le silence emplissait les oreilles comme s'il n'avait été que murmures de conversations. Elle fit quelques pas pour entrer davantage dans la pièce, puisque jusqu'ici elle était restée près de la proche, à peine visible de l'extérieur, mais peut être à portée de voix. Sans même s'en rendre compte, lui aussi se déplaça, la suivant dans son mouvement, et ils se retrouvèrent pareillement l'un face à l'autre, mais au centre de la petite salle.

« - Je vais devoir le répéter encore, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ? sourit-il ironiquement. Elle ne répondit pas, le fixa un instant, et se mit presque à rire en se moquant de lui.

- Vous êtes ridicule, Severus. Vous avez peur de moi.

- Moi peur de vous, souffla-t-il avec dédain. Une vieille bonne femme ne me fait pas peur, et encore moins quand elle croit avoir prise sur moi. »

Pendant un court instant, il pensa avoir eu raison d'elle, persuadé qu'elle ne savait plus que dire ; et en effet, pendant quelques infimes secondes, elle resta immobile à le regarder, touchée. Non pas qu'elle souhaite le montrer, mais il avait tout de même frappé fort. Très fort.

« - Parce que vous croyez vraiment que l'on _voudrait_ avoir prise sur vous. Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-elle posément, je ne suis pas là juste pour le plaisir d'une querelle.

- Une querelle, voyez-vous cela ! Et bien ? pourquoi donc m'offrez-vous le déplaisir de votre présence quand d'autres la souhaite mille fois davantage.

- Pardon ? demanda Minerva en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il n'avait pas voulu laisser tomber cette remarque. Il n'avait pas calculé l'allusion : elle était venue d'elle-même comme pour envenimer la conversation, pour la compliquer tant et tant qu'elle se trouverait forcé de baisser les armes. De quel droit lui faisait-elle perdre une partie de son self-control ? elle avait l'air de tenter de faire cesser les hostilité, et elle venait le rendre fou ! Elle ne le faisait pas exprès, et c'était de sa faute à lui seule si ce genre de remarque s'échappait : et _alors_ ? Tout de même.

En examinant rapidement, et plus inconsciemment que l'inverse, les possibilités, il ne trouva que celle d'affronter, de se battre ; et celle de la planter là. Ce ne serait pas correct, il ne ferait que laisser la question en suspens et la rendre plus intéressante, plus sujette à curiosité, et, surtout, il ne ferait sans doute, au vu de la détermination de Minerva, que remettre à plus tard cet entretien. Mais il ne se sentait ni la force de lancer des méchancetés, ni le courage de s'engager dans une conversation civilisée. Ni la paix ni la guerre. Peut être le traiterait-elle de trouillard, mais au diable ces considérations : comme si cela changeait vraiment quelque chose ! En évitant soigneusement de lui accorder un quelconque regard, il tourna les talons avec brusqueries et s'engagea à grands pas vers la sortie, ignorant ce regard à la fois étonné et désapprobateur qu'il sentait peser sur lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il y prête attention : il serait capable de s'arrêter. Et, lorsqu'il disparut de son champ de vision, il se sentit à la fois soulagé et étrangement abattu. Qu'avait-il, par la barbe de Merlin ?

Debout et immobile au milieu de la pièce toujours vide, Minerva n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; mais elle laissa échapper un soupir après qu'il n'ait passé la porte : l'occasion était manquée, et il lui semblait presque que les choses étaient pires maintenant. Quelle tête de mule ! elle faisait un effort, et il s'enfermait dans un silence inutile comme un savant qui étudierait l'homme dans une tour d'ivoire : il se fermait des portes et des possibilités de son plein gré, et sans l'ombre d'une raison ! Un souffle de mécontentement succéda au soupir, mais sa résolution ne changea pas : elle l'aurait. S'il le fallait elle le prendrait à son propre piège. Mais il ne devait pas croire qu'il pouvait se jouer d'elle de cette manière infâme…

.

C'était fin prêt et, autant l'avouer, il était assez fier de lui. Pas autant que de ses travaux sur les propriétés du sang de Dragon, pas autant que de beaucoup d'autres choses qui n'avaient aucune commune mesure… mais il était tout de même content du plan qu'il avait savamment bâti. Au premier abord, on aurait dit un château de carte, prêt à s'écrouler sur des bases peu solides, et soumis aux variations du moindre coup de vent. Mais c'était une erreur, et l'apparente fragilité rendait le plan encore plus solide, plus insinuant, plus volatile. Ils ne s'en méfieraient pas et, soudain, en l'ayant à peine vu venir, ils se retrouveraient réconciliés !

Sa satisfaction était telle qu'il avait décidé, en homme sérieux et qui ne voulait pas faire trop l'enfant – ou du moins pas trop longtemps – que si cela fonctionnait (et cela fonctionnerait !) il les laisserait tranquilles et ne se mêlerait pas d'affaires de cœur plus complexes. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que cette décision venait bien plutôt du fait qu'il avait trop peur de perdre Minerva, il en aurait ri ; et pourtant…

Devant lui, posé sur son bureau, les instruments de son ingénieux stratagème : un calendrier sur lequel la date du 10 avril, c'est-à-dire dans 4 jours aujourd'hui inclus, était entourée avec l'inscription _'Anniversaire de Septima'_ dans la marge ; une bonne dizaine de messages identiques qu'il allait envoyer à tous les professeurs dans quelques instants pour leur annoncer une réunion le soir même, ainsi qu'un second tas mais qu'il n'enverrait que plus tard ; et puis quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Oh, non ! il ne comptait pas saouler l'ensemble du corps professoral, même un Vendredi soir… mais… il aurait besoin de les désinhiber légèrement. Et puis, il était certain que la partie préalable, celle qui ressemblerait à une mise en scène, lui permettrait d'avoir l'air innocent quand à l'alcool. La stratégie du Jour de l'An avait fort bien fonctionné, mais il s'était fait prendre à la fin : cette fois, ce serait autrement réussi !

Avec un léger sourire, il donna un coup de baguette sur la pile de parchemins et les messages s'envolèrent vers leurs destinataires en un bruissement semblable à celui d'un volatile ; puis il regarda l'heure : déjà 5 heures… Enfin, celui lui laissait encore un peu de temps pour s'occuper de son véritable travail, à savoir : diriger Poudlard.

.

Minerva reçu son billet en maugréant, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu inventer, et s'inquiétant tout de même un peu d'une réunion aussi impromptue puis, regardant d'un air lassé son bureau, décida qu'elle mangerait tranquillement dans ses appartements, puisqu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion d'être seule et en paix avant tard dans la soirée. Et puis, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, cela lui permettrait de décider comment elle allait faire plier Severus. Elle avait eu le temps de se calmer, depuis le matin, et avait cessé de penser à une manière de le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances pour reprendre le cours de ces réflexions premières ; et, à vrai dire, le fait qu'il ait été si irritant et désagréable ne la rendait que plus irascible et âpre. Elle faisait un effort sur elle-même, et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui cracher les pires injures à la figure : et de quel droit, s'il-vous-plait ? En poussant un soupir exaspéré, elle serra son poing avant de le desserrer avec lenteur et en inspirant profondément : elle ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils, ce qui l'énervait encore davantage, mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Lorsqu'à vingt heures elle quitta ses appartements pour se rendre dans la Salle des Professeurs, elle en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle ne pouvait que le forcer à engager la conversation à nouveau, et, surtout, qu'il fallait qu'elle résiste à la tentation de lui répondre s'il se montrait agressif : elle allait le déstabiliser, le réduire à se montrer civilisé ! Croisant un groupe d'élèves qui n'avaient rien à faire là, elle se contenta de les fusiller du regard, ce qui eut l'effet immédiat attendu, et ils partirent à grandes enjambées vers leur Salle Commune. Lorsqu'enfin elle arriva, elle se vit rattrapé par Filius – et Septima – qui atteignirent la salle au même moment qu'elle. Elle se souvint de son questionnement de la veille, et fronça les sourcils en se disant qu'il lui semblait pourtant que leurs quartiers ne se trouvaient pas dans la même direction. Enfin… Le seul homme du groupe poussa la porte et la tint ouverte pour les deux femmes qui passèrent, Minerva en lui adressant un demi sourire et un hochement de tête, Septima dans un _'Merci !'_ retentissant.

Dans la pièce, il ne manquait plus qu'Albus (et Sybille, mais à vrai dire personne ne s'attendait vraiment à la voir apparaître), et elle alla rapidement s'assoir, face à Severus qu'elle prit le parti de fixer avec une certaine insistance. Quoiqu'il ne semblât pas touché outre mesure, il lui sembla, à son extrême satisfaction, que le regard distant qu'il posait sur le mur derrière elle était assez forcé, et qu'il cachait peut être, elle pouvait l'espérer, un peu de malaise. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, interrompue par l'entrée de Dumbledore lequel était visiblement dans un de ses grands jours, souriant et enthousiaste, les yeux brillants de bonne humeur. Sur l'instant, quoique celle joie soit communicative, elle ne put s'empêcher de plisser le nez : elle avait cette sensation qu'il avait encore une mauvaise idée, et l'impression plus précise encore que c'était un de ces _sublimes_ stratagèmes pour la réconcilier avec Severus. Elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, merci !

Il s'assit avec un air de fausse majesté, les couva tous du regard un instant, faisant durer un effet de suspense qu'il était bien le seul à apprécier, puis se décida à entamer son propos.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, commença-t-il, coupé par quelques soupirs de soulagement. Cependant, je ne peux pas promettre que vous serez ravis. Vendredi soir, le Ministère souhaite envoyer un ou deux aurors pour faire des vérifications de mesures de sécurité. Ne protestez pas, je suis absolument d'accord avec vous, c'est inutile, et, j'ajouterais, parfaitement superfétatoire, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Cependant nous devons nous y conformer. »

Il fit une pause, observant l'ensemble des professeurs. Ils semblaient ne vraiment pas voir en quoi cela les concernaient, à l'exception de Minerva qui, quant à elle, avait les sourcils froncés d'un air vaguement étonné.

« - Tout cela pour vous dire qu'il faut que vous restiez dans l'enceinte du château le 10 au soir, si possible dans un endroit où l'on vous trouvera facilement, afin que je puisse vous contacter rapidement si les envoyés ministérielles veulent vous poser une question. Non pas que cela ait véritablement une chance d'arriver… mais qu'en sais-je ! Il se tut à nouveau, ponctuant ce discours d'un sourire bonhomme et amusé, avant de terminer. C'est tout ! »

Chacun se leva, certains marmonnant, une grande majorité ne se sentant pas vraiment concernés car n'ayant prévu ce soir-là, et Aurora grognant que de toutes manières, le week-end ne commençait pour elle que vers 2h30 le Samedi matin, et qu'ils n'auraient qu'à aller la chercher en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pendant son cours de 7ème année. Minerva quant à elle se rapprocha de lui et l'arrêta alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle.

« - Albus ?

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? fit-il avec naturel.

- Comment se fait-il que je n'ais pas vu passer ce courrier ? Je connais votre capacité à traiter la paperasse administrative… »

Il conserva le silence, la regardant avec des yeux pétillants d'une malice très adolescente, alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, bien sûr… Il la voyait s'impatienter, une main posée sur sa hanche et le regard sévère. Elle finit visiblement par penser qu'il avait oublié sa question, ou qu'il l'évitait sciemment.

« - Albus ! j'attends !

- Oh… Et bien…

- Oui ? dit-elle l'air ennuyé d'attendre.

- Je vous avouerais, fit-il en se penchant légèrement pour lui parler presque à l'oreille, qu'il n'y a pas de question d'aurors. C'est… une surprise.

- Non, laissa-t-elle échapper dans un soupir plaintif.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas la victime ! …Pensez aux anniversaires, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique avant de quitter la pièce dans un dernier tourbillon de robe bleu turquoise. »

Elle plissa le nez et, d'un doigt sec et rapide, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez : elle n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il avait inventé. Il allait fêter un anniversaire, mais ce n'était ni le sien ni celui du directeur. Ni celui de Filius, elle savait que c'était en mai. Ce devait donc être quelqu'un d'autre. Elle verrait à consulter les registres, par simple curiosité (voire pour trouver un cadeau, par politesse) ; mais elle le ferait plus tard. En jetant un rapide regard autour d'elle, à la recherche d'une habituelle silhouette vêtue de noire, elle constata avec dépit que Severus avait quitté la pièce. Dans le fond, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'étonner : il n'était pas du genre à développer outre mesure une vie sociale. Mais enfin… Elle allait sortir à son tour lorsque la voix de Pomona l'appelant la fit se retourner.

« - Minerva ?!

- Oui ? que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça, sourit avec bonhomie l'enseignante en Botanique. Venez au moins boire un thé !

- Bien… d'accord, finit-elle par dire en hochant la tête, après une courte hésitation. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et Pomona était quelqu'un de sympathique. »

Elle s'assit, attrapa en remerciant d'un léger sourire la tasse qu'on lui tendait, et s'appuya contre le dossier en écoutant la botaniste entrer en grande conversation avec Aurora. La plus jeune, c'est-à-dire la seconde, surveillait sa montre de temps à autre, afin de ne pas être en retard pour son cours à 9 heures ; tandis que son ainée, très animée, parlait de choses et d'autres avec animations. Minerva, à vrai dire, décrocha rapidement et cessa d'écouter, se mettant à penser à tout et à rien en les regardant d'un air détaché ; et elle ne fut sortie de cette rêverie que par Pomona qui lui faisait de grands signes.

« - Vous n'écoutez pas !

- J'ai perdu le fil, s'excusa-t-elle brièvement, un peu amusée par la vivacité de sa collègue.

- J'étais pourtant en plein commérage !

- Vraiment ? fit Minerva en levant un sourcil, tout de même vaguement intéressée.

- Filius, annonça-t-elle. Et Septima. Suis-je la seule à me poser des questions ? »

Sans y réfléchir, la directrice adjointe hocha la tête d'un air convaincu et desserra les lèvres comme pour répondre, mais s'arrêta à temps. Elle fut soulagée qu'Aurora prenne la parole sur le champ, cachant ainsi sa réponde trop rapide : elle n'allait pas se mettre à gloser comme une gamine sur des rumeurs – rumeurs qui avaient l'air très vrai, mais tout de même…

« - Cela me parait étrange, mais les apparences sont contre eux, sourit la jeune femme.

- Etrange ? s'exclama Pomona. Personnellement, je trouve que cela crève les yeux : ils ont bien de la chance que les élèves soient aveugles.

- Enfin, il n'y a pas de certitude !

- Oh, j'y parierais volontiers 5 ou 6 Gallions ! fit Pomona. »

Aurora jeta un œil derrière elle, cherchant à voir Filius et Septima. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était plus là, et elle ne put que se mordiller un instant la lèvre :

« - Pari tenu !

- Vous êtes de gamines, souffla Minerva, son léger sourire la trahissant pourtant.

- Peut être, rit Pomona. Mais vous auriez bien la bonté de faire un pronostic, Minerva ?

- Hum…, hésita-t-elle avant de s'avouer vaincue. Je pencherais du côté de Pomona.

- Vraiment ? demanda Aurora, avec un nouveau regard à sa montre, et ennuyée à l'idée qu'elle allait très vraisemblablement perdre 5 Gallions pour cela.

- Vous n'êtes que des commères, répondit Minerva en se levant comme pour partir. Elle fit quelques pas puis, devinant leur visage déçu, se retourna et leur dit, d'un air sévère : Tutoiement. »

Sans rien ajouter, mais observant du coin de l'œil l'air triomphant de Pomona, elle sortit et alla rejoindre ses appartements, décidant en chemin de l'ouvrage qu'elle allait commencer à lire ce soir. Et, lorsqu'elle donna son mot de passe, elle se décida pour une relecture d'_Othello_. Voilà qui lui ferait un bien fou ! Dommage qu'elle ne puisse le fare qu'après sa ronde tardive…

.

« - Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! chuchota une voix.

- Oh ça va, j'ai croisé McGo et Rusard ! répondit Charlie dans un murmure. Prête ?

- Et je serais là pour quoi à ton avis, danser la valse musette ? s'exclama Tonks en s'efforçant de retenir les intonations de sa voix.

- Chut ! lui souffla son ami. Suis-moi. »

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il la voyait bien, mais elle hocha la tête brièvement pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait enregistré l'information, puis avec lenteur elle se glissa à sa suite dans les couloirs tandis qu'il descendait vers les cachots. Plus elle marchait, plus la jeune fille se disait qu'ils faisaient une énorme bêtise, mais elle préférait ne pas essayer de compter le nombre de points qu'elle risquait de faire perdre à sa maison. Cependant, le silence lui pesait et, se rapprochant de son ami, elle lui murmura :

« - Tu sais ce qu'on va prendre ?

- J'hésite encore, mais je sais où c'est !

- Quoi alors ? intima-t-elle.

- Mais chut ! lui dit-il en s'arrêtant et en posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour donner l'exemple. Puis, ne pouvant pas résister à lui dire : ou une fiole de Véritaserum, ou un de poison.

- T'es fou ! eut-elle temps de s'exclamer avant qu'il ne l'attrape et plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour l'obliger à se taire. »

Lentement, il attendit qu'il n'y ait plus l'ombre d'un écho, puis écouta encore attentivement à l'affût du moindre bruit de pas. Finalement rassuré il desserra son emprise, s'attirant un regard furieux de sa camarade dont les cheveux alors simplement châtains prirent une teinte rouge vif.

« - Si t'as peur, tu peux encore faire demi-tour Pouf-pouf, taquina le rouquin.

- Tu sais bien que je viens, fulmina-t-elle. Et arrête ça !

- J'ai compris Tonks, sourit-il. Maintenant, ramène tes cheveux à une couleur normale, c'est pas franchement discret. Et on se tait au moins jusqu'à destination. »

En fermant les yeux avec force et en se concentrant, elle fit renaître le châtain de sa chevelure et en profita pour donner à ses pupilles une teinte très sombre, et tenter de les adapter au noir ambiant. Elle n'y voyait pas beaucoup mieux, mais c'était déjà cela. Cependant, Charlie avait déjà reprit la route, et elle courut à sa suite, le rattrapa, retint sa respiration pour que son essoufflement ne soit pas audible ; et ils parcoururent en silence les derniers couloirs. Arrivés devant la porte close de la salle de Potions, les deux enfants s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard où brillaient la peur et l'excitation. Pendant quelques instants, ils ne bougèrent pas, vaguement hésitant, la main un peu tremblante sur leur baguette serrée ; mais, finalement, le jeune garçon dirigea le bout de bois vers la porte :

« - _Alohomora_, souffla-t-il, et la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant très légèrement. »

Pas complètement rassurés, ils restèrent tous les deux à fixer la légère fente qui leur permettait d'entrevoir les ténèbres de la salle de classe embourbée dans ma nuit noire. La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre, puis secoua brusquement la tête en se souvenant de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle leva sa baguette, et, se concentrant, marmonna une formule, sa baguette s'illuminant d'une pâlotte lumière.

« - Tu m'avais dit que tu n'arriverais pas à faire un _lumos_ pour aujourd'hui, s'étonna Charlie.

- Je me suis débrouillée, se moqua-t-elle, ramenant son attention sur le sort qu'elle utilisait, et intensifiant la luminosité. Tu bouges ? souffla-t-elle. »

Sans dire un mot, il releva le menton avec un air de fierté et ouvrit davantage la porte jusqu'à se glisser dans la pièce endormie où les bureaux et les chaises, de simples ombres plus noires encore que l'air ambiant, semblaient des fantômes inhospitaliers. Il retint un soupir, inspira pour se donner courage, et attendit que Tonks le rejoigne, éclairant davantage l'endroit, pour continuer son chemin. Tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux ombres que la lumière partielle faisait tomber sur le sol, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur, passèrent derrière puis s'arrêtèrent à nouveau face à la porte de la Réserve. Pour ne pas s'appesantir sur ce moment de vérité et ne pas penser aux conséquences possibles, le rouquin se dépêcha de lancer un autre _alohomora_, et ils furent presque étonnés par le cliquètement de la serrure qui annonçait que la porte se laissait ouvrir par ce simple sort.

Tonks tira sur la porte pour l'ouvrir largement et étendit son bras pour voir le plus loin possible sans toutefois oser passer le pas. Finalement, Charlie la devança et, faisant un pas résolu, entra et commença à balayer l'endroit du regard.

« - Bon, on se dépêche et on part, lança-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais, souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas et en manquant de s'étaler à terre ce qui lui adressa les foudres de son camarade.

- Et fait gaffe, blairotte ! On va se faire prendre avec tes…

- C'est toi qui me hurle dessus en faisant du bruit, vociféra-t-elle à voix basse. Et ne m'appelle _pas_ comme ça _non plus_.

- Oh, c'est bon, viens m'aider, demanda-t-il en manière d'excuse.

- Ouais, mais si on se fait prendre, tu n'pourras pas dire que c'était ma faute franchement parce que… »

La conversation des deux élèves, et leur recherche à peine entamée, furent interrompues par le bruit de quelqu'un qui s'éclaircissait la gorge. Ils n'avaient pas entendu qui que ce soit arriver – et leur querelle n'avait pas aidé – mais ils ne doutaient pas de la personne qu'ils trouveraient derrière eux. Ils firent donc un demi-tour sur eux-mêmes à vitesse ralentie, comme s'ils avaient été ramollis, et arborant une expression de souffrance et de culpabilité. La voix froide du professeur Rogue confirma ce qui était à prévoir :

« - Inutile de chuchoter, ne croyez pas que ce soit cela qui vous ait fait prendre ; quoiqu'avec votre chute Mademoiselle, et votre remarque Monsieur, vous faisiez beaucoup de bruit pour des fautifs qui se veulent discret. Apprenez que cette porte est ensorcelée et que vous avez passé la ligne qui m'alerte en cas d'intrusion. »

Il termina sa phrase avec un ton glacial et venimeux, ces yeux indéchiffrables allant alternativement de l'un à l'autre. Quoique très en colère, il ne le laissait pas voir tant que cela : il s'était fait réveiller à presque minuit par une bande d'imbéciles prétentieux, le soir où il n'avait pas de ronde tard le soir, et il allait devoir traiter leur cas. Et puis, il se trouvait obligé d'appeler Minerva. Hum. Heureusement que Pomona devait venir aussi, sans quoi…

« - J'ai déjà envoyé un message à vos directrices de maisons respectives, elles devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Suivez-moi. »

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence, n'osant pas même échanger un regard de biais, et préférant se concentrer sur leur pied. Le résultat de l'opération était désastreux ce qui, objectivement, n'était pas étonnant : Tonks sentait déjà la colère de ses camarades pour les points perdus, et Charlie était occupé à se désespérer des moqueries que Parkinson lui infligeraient. Le Maître de Potions les fit s'assoir sur les chaises vides du premier rang, alluma une partie des bougies de la salle, et s'assit lui-même à son bureau, les jaugeant du regard ; et ils attendirent quelques instants que la porte s'ouvre laissant passer la directrice adjointe dans une large robe de tartan, les cheveux dans une tresse serrée, et qui n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de se coucher avant d'être dérangée. Elle leur lança un regard perçant de derrière ses lunettes, puis se tourna vers l'enseignant. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser voir le moindre désaccord : le _'mode professeur'_ était enclenché, il n'était pas question que les élèves profitent d'une mésentente entre eux.

« - Le professeur Chourave ne viendra pas, annonça-t-elle. Elle m'a chargée de m'en occuper.

- Bien, fit-il froidement.

- Puis-je savoir, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers les fautifs, ce que vous faites ici à cette heure de la nuit. »

Un silence à la fois intimidé et gêné lui répondit, tandis que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait, les yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de sa robe qui touchait par terre, attendant que l'orage passe. Elle réitéra sa demande.

« - Alors ? j'attends une réponse, et je vous préviens que nous ne bougeront pas de là tant que je n'aurais pas eu une explication correcte.

- C'est que…, commença Charlie dans sa barbe.

- Oui, M. Weasley ? demanda avec un dédain manifeste le professeur de Potions.

- On… Je voulais voler quelque chose dans la réserve.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle l'air pincé.

- Pour… Pour faire une potion. »

Il y eut un silence, la petite fille leva les yeux et, les sourcils froncés, les cheveux prenant une teinte grisée, elle fixa son camarade pour comprendre la raison de ce mensonge. Ca n'avait aucun intérêt et elle avait beau être très loyal, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mettait tout sur le dos de cette manière. L'enseignante lui lança un regard de biais, devinant sans doute qu'elle n'avait fait que l'accompagner dans cette entreprise.

« - Vous vous rendez compte, commença Rogue, que vous venez de me dire que vous avez violé au moins 3 règles majeures du règlement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je pense que, continua sa collègue s'apprêtant à donner une sanction, cela…

- Attendez professeur ! interrompit la jeune fille.

- Quoi donc Mlle Tonks ?

- C'est pas vrai, il a menti.

- Vraiment ? interrogea Rogue avec un ton moqueur.

-Il ne fait pas de potion du tout. C'est à cause de Parkinson, continua-t-elle en ignorant le regard assassin de son ami. Jeremy Parkinson. Il l'a… défié. Enfin, voilà. »

Il y eut un silence, et les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard, tentant visiblement de juger de ce qu'il ferait de cette information. Finalement, McGonagall se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

« - Et qu'est-ce que cela change ?

- Bah, balbutia-t-elle d'un air candide avec ses cheveux qui devenait lentement couleur praline, ça fait un interdit de violé en moins…

- Oh, fit l'enseignante en cachant son amusement. Et bien, soit. Mais cela vous vaudra tout de même 50 points en moins chacun, et vous écoperez chacun de quelques heures de colles. Maintenant, vous allez repartir dans vos dortoirs, je vous donne un mot pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas punir au cas où vous croiseriez quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe enseignante… et que je ne vous trouve pas hors de votre lit d'ici une demi-heure ! »

Elle leur adressa un regard sévère auquel ils ne répondirent que par un hochement de tête furieux et convaincu, puis elle se saisit d'un parchemin que son collègue lui tendait, y inscrivit quelques mots, le dédoubla et en tendit un à chacun, puis leur indiqua la porte du regard. Sans se faire prier, ils marmonnèrent un _'bonne nuit professeurs'_, avant de s'éclipser en silence. Cependant, à peine la porte passée, l'écho de leurs voix indiqua que le silence avait été brisé.

« - Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?

- Et pourquoi, s'il-te-plait ? s'exclama la métamorphomage.

- Mais tu nous as trahis !

- J'ai trahis Parkinson, j'appelle pas ça de la trahison moi !

- Mais, mais…

- Oh, arrêtes, t'as pathétique !

- Eh, reprit le garçon après une pause. Pouf-pouf, t'as les cheveux rouge vif !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! lui intima-t-elle. »

Sans doute s'enfoncèrent-ils dans un silence boudeur, ou peut être était-ce tout simplement que leur voix étaient plus basses et trop lointaine, mais de la salle de Potions on n'entendait plus la conversation des deux enfants. Sans pouvoir s'en échapper, Minerva sourit un instant et laissa échapper quelques notes d'un rire amusé : décidément, il n'y avait pas à dire, ils faisaient une paire remarquable. On avait vu plus calme, plus studieux, et moins prêt à la moindre bêtise… mais ils étaient loin d'être méchants, et sympathiques mêmes dans leur manière de faire. Et enfin, des amis si proches dans deux maisons différentes, cela se célébrait ! Pourtant, elle sentit son sourire sa flétrir doucement quand elle se tourna vers son collègue qui affichait un visage froid comme le marbre. Elle hésita, puis décida qu'il était temps d'essayer à nouveau de le contraindre à cesser cette guerre : il ne pouvait au moins pas dire qu'elle manquait de bonne volonté ! contrairement à lui…

« - Severus, arrêtez donc de prendre cet air impossible à dérider.

- Vous trouvez cela drôle ? fit-il en levant les sourcils.

- Oui, je… Elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Oui. Mais ce n'est pas la question.

- Je n'avais pas posé de question.

- En effet, elle se pose toute seule, lança-t-elle. Pourrait-on arrêter de jouer sur les mots ?

- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il en la fixant, et elle retint un mouvement de soulagement en le voyant réagir enfin normalement.

- Que cela cesse. Et, intervint-elle avant qu'il ne réponde, ne me demandez pas ce que _'cela'_ est. Vous le savez.

- Admettons, prononça-t-il lentement.

- Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de balayer ? d'oublier ?

- Oublier quoi ? fit-il avec une fausse mauvaise foi.

- Exactement, répondit-elle. C'est oublié Severus. Alors maintenant, puisqu'il ne s'est rien passé, je propose de dire stop. »

Elle se tut, et après avec cligné des yeux fixa son regard dans le sien encore plus profondément, essayant de ne pas se laisser déconcerter par l'image d'elle-même qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, et par le tremblement de la lumière des bougies au mur. Puis, détachant ses mains dont les doigts étaient entremêlés, elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la serre. Elle ne montrerait pas son anxiété, mais elle espérait avec puissance qu'il ne lui prendrait pas une saute d'humeur. Qu'elle n'était pas entrain de se ridiculiser. Toutes ces questions qu'elle ne s'était pas posées dans sa trop grande résolution sur ce qu'il pensait lui, sur les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir, venaient soudain l'assaillir. Et si elle restait ainsi indéfiniment ? Et s'il se moquait ? et s'il ne disait rien, du tout. Elle aurait voulu secouer la tête pour oublier cela, mais il fallait conserver l'intensité de cet échange de regards.

Face à cette poignée de main proposée, il ne savait que faire. Comment faire ? comment réagir ? Comment faire ce qu'il voulait fait – lui serrer la main et que ce soit fini une fois pour toute – sans perdre la face ? Que n'avait-il ni ego ni fierté ? Dans le fond, que n'avait-il eu le courage de le faire avant elle, pour ne pas être celui qui se pliait à la demande ? Il était trop tard pour de telles considérations ; et il fallait se décider. Que faire, que faire ? Il en avait marre. Assez d'être seul, quand il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir de vraies conversations. Assez de devoir se contraindre à être désagréable encore plus que d'habitude. Assez d'avoir cette sensation de poids lorsqu'il était désagréable avec elle. Finalement, il finit par lui attraper la main sans même s'en rendre compte, et ce n'est qu'en entrant en contact avec la paume chaude, les doigts fins et froids, qu'il se rendit compte. C'était fait.

Quand il lui serra enfin la main, elle sentit un frisson étrange et imprévisible lui traverser la colonne vertébrale : satisfaction, excitation, soulagement, tout peut être. Sa main était grande, à la fois rugueuse et douce : la main de quelqu'un qui travaillait sur des potions. Une simple pression, et l'étreinte manuelle se finit d'elle-même, les doigts se desserrant et les bras retombant mollement le long du corps. Et il y eut un silence durant lequel les regards perdaient lentement de leur intensité expectative et belliqueuse. La guerre était finie, l'armistice signé, la hache de guerre enterrée. C'en était fait de tout cela. Que dire maintenant. Le face-à-face était étrange, à la fois naturel et dérangeant ; et les regards se détournèrent au même moment.

« - Bonne nuit, Severus, finit-elle par lâcher à voix basse avant de se détourner. »

Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, la tête pleine et vide à la fois durant toute la marche du retour. Et, quoique fatiguée et se sentant calme, il lui fallu longtemps pour s'endormir et elle fixa longtemps le plafond noir dans le nuit. Quant à Severus, alors qu'elle sortir, il prononça si bas qu'elle ne l'entendit pas, en écho :

« - Bonne nuit Minerva. »

Bon sang, c'était étrange. Et rassurant. Il regard autour de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Pas maintenant. Pas le choix, il faudrait qu'il s'occupe, mais à faire quoi ? Sa main légèrement tremblante, ce qui ne laissa pas de l'inquiéter, le força à oublier l'idée de concocter une potion. Lire. En entrant dans sa bibliothèque, il regarda sans se sentir attiré les ouvrages de théorie qui couvraient les murs. Et, lorsque finalement il trouva quelque chose qu'il ne pensait même pas avoir et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé vouloir relire, il resta un moment, le bras levé, à regarder le livre dont il touchait la tranche du bout des doigts. Oh, et puis, aujourd'hui était un jour suffisamment étrange pour qu'il se le permette. Avec précaution, il sortit l'édition de _Roméo et Juliette_ qui se trouvait dans son étagère, et l'ouvrit à la première page. _"Two households both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene…"_ Il cligna des yeux au souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à ce sujet des mois auparavant. Décidément, aujourd'hui était un jour étrange.


	45. Estce que quelqu'un comprend ?

_Bonjour bonjour !_

_Je commence par le pire : je m'excuse de toutes mes forces pour le retard ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire, et même si ce chapitre était là, je n'arrivais pas à avancer le suivant ! J'ai même failli publier sans avoir fini la chapitre qui suit... Cependant, le nouveau chapitre est heureusement désormais là !  
_

_Personnellement, je l'aime bien. Une partie a été écrite pendant que j'étais malade, mais je pense qu'elle aussi claire qu'elle le devait (vous comprendrez en temps voulu !) Le thème Shakespearien est un peu récurrent aussi, je l'avoue ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'à vous aussi il vous plaira... en particulier pour me faire excuser du retard !_

_Ensuite, un grand merci à tout le monde, et en particulier à : **Gribouille1**, j'espère que tu vas aimer aussi ! **Tchitchina** : Albus la fouine est à l'honneur ! **Rosine **: Othello, Desdémone, Roméo... comme on se retrouve ^^ **entalea** : Merci pour le commentaire ! voici enfin la suite, et merci pour les compliments ! **dobbymcl** : on ne peut échapper à Albus ^^ **Miss Cow **(x2) : j'espère juste que tu vas continuer à aimer ! _

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, et merci à ceux qui me lisent ! je vous souhaite maintenant bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis !_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 45 : Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend ?

Assis à son large bureau, le directeur donna un coup mou sur un tas de petits parchemins qui s'envolèrent dans toutes les directions. Il en tenait un à la main, sur lequel le nom de Filius était inscrit : le courrier permettait de faire venir tous les professeurs à l'exception de Septima dans la Salle des Professeurs. Or il savait, pour les avoir entendus discuter, que Filius risquait d'être dans la même pièce. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de faire voler en éclat un plan si bien concocté, même s'il devait avouer l'accomplir avec bien moins d'enthousiasme que prévu. Bien sûr, il allait les envoyer chercher Septima ensemble, bien sûr il ferait trinquer tout le monde et, avec de la chance, il délierait les langues et faciliterait les comportements. Mais il ne les réconcilierait pas. Il ne ferait pas cesser leur querelle… Pour la simple et bonne raison que c'était déjà fait !

Oui, il le savait, il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à accepter qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les remettre lui-même d'accord. En un sens, il aurait préféré que la haine dure un peu, et qu'il parvienne à la défaire et la détruire lui-même. C'était si étrange voire dérangeant comme impression… Enfin ! il faudrait s'en débrouiller. Il jeta un œil à une horloge : les membres de l'équipe enseignante devaient commencer à arriver, il était temps qu'il entre en action. Se levant, il poussa un léger soupir et se dirigea vers la porte ; mais il parvint rapidement à balayer les tracasseries qui le dérangeaient, son regard brillant à nouveau d'une lumière pétillante, lorsqu'il se mit à penser à autre chose qu'à Minerva et Severus. Après tout, c'était toujours l'anniversaire de Septima qui ne devait pas s'attendre à cela ! En un sens, elle méritait pourtant bien une petite attention de ce genre ; cela ferait bientôt neuf ans qu'elle enseignait ici, et elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à la moindre invention de ce genre de sa part. Il avait failli manquer à tous ses devoirs de directeur, pensa-t-il avec un sourire amusé en ouvrant la porte de la Salle des Professeurs.

« - Minerva, Pomona, Aurora ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant à l'adresse des trois femmes présentes dans la pièce. Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, je veux attendre que tout le monde arrive. »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais la directrice adjointe lui jeta un regard oblique qui signifiait qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une raison valable. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être dupe de ces histoires d'anniversaire ! Les deux autres enseignantes étaient trop prises dans une conversation animée pour faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il pouvait leur vouloir ; et il se dit que les 7 ème années pourraient le remercier de leur supprimer un cours d'Astronomie ! Il se posta donc près de la porte, attendant que les suivants arrivent, saluant les nouveaux venus qui le dévisageaient étrangement et consultaient du regard les autres pour tenter de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Lorsqu'il tous furent dans la pièce, y comprit Sybille qui semblait perdue dans les effluves de ses parfums, les yeux embrumés de visions à l'encens, Dumbledore s'avança et, se posant droit au milieu de la pièce dans ses robes colorées, lança un sourire à la ronde.

« - Comme vous devez commencer à vous en douter, il n'y a pas d'aurors, et pas de vérification du Ministère. A vrai dire, il n'en a jamais été question que dans mes discours. Mais, continua-t-il en ignorant les grommèlements, il s'agissait simplement d'une manière de vous faire rester à Poudlard pour une autre occasion.

- Et laquelle ? demanda Severus assez sèchement.

- Et pourquoi Filius et Septima ne sont-ils pas là ? demanda Irma Pince l'air étonnée.

- J'y viens, j'y viens, reprit-il. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 10 avril. Et, le 10 avril, est… le jour de l'anniversaire de Septima, chers collègues.

- Oh, souffla simplement Pomona en résumant la pensée générale.

- Elle n'est pas là, parce qu'il s'agit d'une surprise et je voulais vous prévenir et préparer cette pièce d'abord. Et Filius non plus parce que j'ai cru comprendre à une de leurs conversations qu'ils devaient se voir ce soir pour discuter d'une de leurs classes… »

Il fut coupé par quelques sourires entendus et un ou deux rires, lui confirmant que tout le monde pensait exactement comme lui, et il dut résister à l'envie de laisser tomber une remarque sur le sujet. Seule Aurora regardait ses chaussures en se mordant la lèvre, repensant à ces 5 Gallions qui semblaient déjà s'en aller.

« - Voilà tout. Au travail ! ajouta Albus, claquant des doigts ce qui fit apparaître quelques Elfes de Maisons et des décorations, guirlandes et autres objets festifs de ce genre. »

En poussant un soupir, Pomona finit par se décider la première et, sortant sa baguette, elle la pointant sur une sorte de guirlande colorée et commença à l'accrocher au mur en laissant échapper un soupir. Petit à petit, les autres se mirent à suivre, et tout se passa bien – à par peut être le moment où Aurora faillit étranger Pomona _'par accident'_ avec une guirlande clignotante. La guirlande en question git à terre pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Minerva se décide à la faire disparaître de là. Severus était appuyé contre un mur, et regardait avec dédain ce comportement gamin, et Sybille restait assise et dans ses pensées.

« - Albus ? commença Minerva en s'approchant de son supérieur et ami.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vous avez conscience que vous avez transformé ces professeurs en un groupe d'adolescents en pleine préparation d'une _'surprise party'_ pour leur meilleure amie ?

- Mais vous avez raison ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à rire de la manière qu'elle avait de dire les choses.

- C'est pathétique, Albus, fit-elle l'air sévère.

- C'est drôle Minerva, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Et le pire, c'est que vous êtes d'accord.

- Vous êtes insupportable, lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant. »

Elle fit quelque pas, observa le groupe avec un regard à moitié amusé, et finit par sortir sa baguette pour sauver Aurora victime de l'agression d'une banderole qui semblait être mue par une force surnaturelle – la baguette de Pomona n'y étant pas pour rien. Le tableau qui s'offrait à elle était bel et bien celui d'un groupe d'enfants, d'amis en train de rire de bêtises et de blagues douteuses. Au moins, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, cela permettait à tout le monde de se détendre un peu et de relâcher la pression de l'année : être entourés d'élèves obligeait même les plus détendus à se donner un rôle sérieux pratiquement à longueur de journée. Autrement dit, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'ouvrir les vannes, de laisser sortir toute folie refoulée, tout besoin de rire, de s'amuser, de faire l'imbécile. Les voir si enfants était presque attendrissant.

Elle laissa son regard glisser lentement en direction de Severus qui, le visage fermé, arborait la même expression dédaigneuse et fatiguée, lassée de tout, que d'habitude. Elle sentit son amusement retomber : elle savait qu'il aurait détesté l'entendre dire cela, mais elle ressentait une forme de pitié à son égard. La même qu'elle aurait pu avoir pour elle-même si elle en avait prit le temps et si elle avait fait attention aux particularités et aux points communs de leurs attitudes. Mais à vrai dire, il y avait plus encore matière à s'apitoyer sur son cas à lui que sur le sien : elle était fermée, elle aussi, et elle refusait de prendre part à des amusements pareils, elle refusait que quiconque puisse la voir au _naturel_. Mais elle avait 60 ans ; et lui n'en avait que 24. C'était si triste, de voir quelqu'un qui avait la vie devant lui, qui était jeune, qui aurait pu faire tant de choses, et qui s'encroutait, s'enfermait, souffrait et paraissait si insensible.

Partie de là, sa pensée dériva à l'état de leurs relations : cela n'avait toujours rien à voir avec la presque – _presque_ – camaraderie des moments qui avaient précédé l'instant honni – le _baiser_. Mais c'était poli, quoique non courtois. _Bonjour_, _bonsoir_, _comment allez-vous ?_ Et, occasionnellement, deux ou trois mots de plus, des presque-conversations : _Que pensez-vous de…_ C'était un pas immense, mais son impatience la surprenait. C'était encore trop peu. Il y avait encore de cette réserve ridicule, de cette hésitation. Le souvenir semblait planer, menaçant, au-dessus de leurs relations : non plus le souvenir de l'embrassade, mais celui des batailles et des joutes orales. Elle pinça les lèvres pour retenir un soupir, se redressa légèrement, et se dirigea à nouveau vers Albus qui l'appelait du geste. Quelques instants plus tard, Severus la rejoignit face au directeur souriant, et il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à leur parler.

« - On a besoin de vous.

- Qui ? demanda Severus.

- Mais tout le monde voyons, continua le directeur avec un sourire exagérément bonhomme. Il faudrait que vous alliez chercher Septima, et Filius par la même occasion.

- Albus, franchement, soupira Minerva.

- Pourquoi pas un seul d'entre nous ? interrogea l'autre avec un air de hauteur.

- C'est que…

- Inutile de monter un mensonge aussi gros qu'un hippogriffe Albus, l'interrompit Minerva avec un air fâché. Et vous Severus, je me demande même comment vous pouvez vous poser la question. »

Le concerné laissa échapper un _'Oh…'_ de compréhension, levant les sourcils dans une attitude d'étonnement lassé. Puis, voyant que sa collègue avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il jeta un dernier regard au visage immobilisé dans un sourire de son supérieur, et la suivit rapidement. Cependant, il laissa derrière lui un vieillard dont le sourire se flétrit lorsqu'il se trouva seul avec le reste de l'équipe de professeurs qui achevaient de décorer la pièce. Il constatait avec une forme de mécontentement que son plan parfait aurait fonctionné, jusqu'ici, s'il avait eu lieu d'être. Les envoyer chercher Septima ensemble était d'une lourdeur incroyable : impossible de ne pas y voir un moyen de les forcer à se rapprocher ! Et ils étaient tombés dans le piège, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'une demande planifiée ; alors qu'à la vérité ce n'était qu'un leurre pour qu'ils soient moins vigilants plus tard. Il continuerait, jusqu'au bout… mais cela n'était plus si piquant, et beaucoup moins drôle : vraiment, quel dommage !

.

Le trajet commença dans le plus grand silence. L'ayant rapidement rattrapée, Severus régla son pas sur celui de sa collègue, l'accompagnant à travers le château. Pendant presque cinq minutes, ils empruntèrent couloirs et escaliers pour rejoindre l'aile du château où se trouvait la Salle d'Arithmancie ainsi que les quartiers du professeur Vector. Les deux enseignants s'arrêtèrent en même temps face au portrait qui gardait l'entrée : sur une large toile, un homme habillé à la mode du 16ème, peut être 17ème siècle, était entouré d'ustensiles et de matériels de physique élémentaire, et derrière lui un large tableau à craie était couvert de formules de mathématiques complexes. C'était bien là une peinture à mettre devant la porte d'entrée d'une arithmancienne, d'une spécialiste du nombre, du chiffre, de l'algèbre…

Sans pouvoir y résister, Severus, qui n'était jamais venu jusque là et n'avait donc jamais vu le portrait en question, jeta un œil à sa supérieure hiérarchique, à la recherche d'une marque d'amusement ou de surprise. Cependant, elle surprit son regard oblique, et, fronçant les sourcils :

« - Et bien, qu'attendez-moi, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour demander au portrait d'ouvrir la porte.

- Et vous donc ?

- J'y vais de ce pas, fit-elle d'un ton cassant, s'empressant de se tourner vers le tableau pour cacher le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres aux souvenirs que cette conversation faussement provocatrice faisait naître. Excusez-moi ?

- Mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ? interrogea le scientifique.

- Pourriez-vous, je vous prie, transmettre à Mlle Vector que j'ai besoin de la voir.

- Seule ? ou accompagnée ? ajouta le portrait avec un air entendu.

- Les deux, s'il-vous-plait.

- Bien sûr, répondit le portrait avant de disparaître pour aller chercher les concernés.

- _Mademoiselle_, grommela Severus avec un léger sourire moqueur. »

Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, piquée au vif : elle n'aimait pas ce titre. Il lui semblait, étrangement, plus révérencieux de l'habituel _'Professeur'_. Et dédaigneux quelque part, comme quelque chose qu'on pouvait lui renvoyer eu visage pour lui rappeler sa solitude et sa vieillesse. A son âge, se faire appeler Mademoiselle, c'était presque un affront. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à un portrait du 17ème siècle ; mais à Severus si.

« - Oui mon _enfant_ ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Minerva !

- Severus ? répondit-elle avec ironie devant son ton fulminant.

- Je… »

Le silence retomba soudain, et la honte prenant de l'ampleur, les masques polis et distants reprirent leur place. L'habitude avait repris le dessus, les blagues, les attaques, les piques, les ironies joyeuses : depuis qu'ils étaient en paix, ces crises amicales les prenaient soudainement, par moments, de manière irrésistible et naturelle. Et elles s'arrêtaient toujours brusquement, en laissant une vague gêne s'installer. Cette fois cependant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de se regarder dans un silence refroidi et embarrassé, interrompus par une voix féminine.

« - Minerva…, Rogue. »

Il y eut un blanc. Devant eux, Septima Vector, habillée à la vas-vite et les cheveux en désordre, tenant à la main une chaussure qu'elle achevait de mettre, semblait avoir été sortie –ce qui, en un sens, n'était sans doute pas faux – de son lit. Surprise par la présence de son collègue dont la posture droite et hautaine lui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait l'air d'une véritable imbécile, le nom de famille à la fois formel et presque insultant était la première chose qui lui était venue.

« - Vector, vous allez bien ? fit-il avec acidité.

- Oh, Severus, ça va ! s'exclama Minerva l'air agacé. Le concerné pensa furtivement _oui maman_, mais se rattrapa.

- Nous avons besoin de vous Septima. Et de Filius. »

Les joues de la concernée prirent une légère teinte rosée, au grand amusement de ses deux interlocuteurs qui ne purent retenir un regard de connivence.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en tentant de cacher sa gêne.

- Cette histoire d'Aurors, répondit Minerva l'air pincé.

- Oh, souffla la plus jeune. Et bien je… je vais… appeler Filius.

- Très bonne idée, hocha Severus l'air froid et ironique tandis qu'elle disparaissait à nouveau.

- Aurora vient de perdre 5 Gallions, souffla Minerva avec un léger sourire moqueur.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il froidement quoiqu'intéressé.

- C'est que… non, rien. »

Elle s'interrompit, et regarda délibérément le mur à l'opposé, comme pour laisser entendre que ce qu'elle avait à dire était vraiment sans intérêt. Pendant un moment, il demeura silencieux, fixant le portrait du mathématicien, puis laissant son regard dériver jusqu'à la silhouette féminine qui se tenait droite à son côté. Sans y penser, il l'observa pendant un moment, suivant des yeux la courbe du cou rejoignant la chevelure ordonnée, s'arrêtant aux mèches entremêlées dans le chignon, serrées, soigneusement arrangées : sans savoir pourquoi, sans savoir encore combien ce détail serait important plus tard, combien il le marquerait, il resta fixé à cet endroit, ce passage de la peau dont il ne pouvait voir qu'une légère parcelle à la masse de très légères boucles lissées par le temps et la coiffure. S'il avait su, peut être aurait-il détourné le regard, peut être aurait-il évité la première occurrence de cette pensée : quelque part, dans des tréfonds symboliques et puissants, il y avait quelque chose d'envoutant dans ce détail. Dans cette femme.

« - Severus ?

- Oui, aboya-t-il, secouant brusquement la tête, se détachant de sa contemplation, et trouvant à toute allure un moyen de faire oublier son absence à lui-même. Vous disiez… Aurora ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela vous intéresse beaucoup. C'est un ragot de commère.

- Je suis une commère, répliqua-t-il en sentant qu'il avait du mal à conserver son air froid. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang !

- Vous avez le profil, se moqua-t-elle.

- Et donc ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Pomona et Aurora ont parié 5 Gallions sur l'existence ou non d'un couple. Celui-ci, ajouta en montrant d'un mouvement du menton le portrait qui venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau. »

Elle fit un signe du bras pour inviter les deux enseignants qui arboraient une expression gênée à la suivre, puis elle se retourna et commença à parcourir le chemin en sens inverse dans le plus grand silence. Juste derrière elle, le couple se tenait à une distance convenable l'un de l'autre, échangeant de furtifs regards d'enfants pris en faute, et craignant l'un et l'autre que leur secret – qui n'en était pourtant déjà plus un – vienne à être découvert. Le professeur Rogue fermait la marche, le visage froid, impassible, comme un marbre. Ses propres pensées le faisaient réfléchir, et à penser sur des pensées, il ne savait, sans jeu de mot, plus quoi penser. Une ou deux fois, il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser les idées et le souvenir de sa contemplation étrange, surnaturelle, comme ayant eu lieu dans un autre monde ; mais cela revenait encore. Que lui avait-il pris ? que lui arrivait-il encore ?

.

Ce soir-là, vers minuit, en faisant le bilan de la soirée, le professeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait été un échec. Les choses avaient marché comme il les avait prévues, et tout le monde s'était amusé. Septima avait souri et rougi, étonnée mais ravie ; et avec un peu de musique d'ambiance qui semblait venir de nulle part, il avait entamé la soirée en portant un toast à la jeune femme. Les verres, qui se remplissaient d'eux-mêmes, avaient fait leur œuvre parfaitement, et une légère atmosphère désinhibée avait commencé à baigner la pièce devenue comme ouatée, veloutée, doucement vague. Chacun avait _un peu trop bu_, juste comme il le fallait, comme il l'avait prévu.

L'événement de la soirée avait été la mise à jour officielle du couple que formait les deux enseignants dont la discrétion déjà assez limitée semblait avoir disparu après deux verres de bière-au-beurre. Tout le monde avait ri, ou presque, et Filius avait eu un regard étonné, gêné, et pourtant tout sourire, en voyant Aurora donner en ronchonnant ce qu'elle devait à sa collègue. La scène avait un côté vaudeville, presque d'opéra-bouffe, avec les comiques de situations et les petites phrases vaguement embrumées. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être satisfait d'être au moins arrivé à cela, satisfait que cette petite fête, totalement impromptue, ait conduit à cette annonce à moitié voulue. Mais il n'était ni satisfait ni même content ! Bon sang de Merlin ! par la barbe du vieux mage ! que lui arrivait-il ! Il agissait avec plus d'infantilisme qu'un enfant de neuf ans !

En se débarrassant de sa large robe colorée, il poussa un soupir semi-désespéré, et se saisit d'une quelconque friandise posée sur sa table de nuit, avant de l'y relancer dans un geste un peu énervé, et en arborant une expression presque dégoûtée. Il ne supportait de se savoir dans un état comme celui-là, et surtout pour une bagatelle. Sa déception était ridicule, et il sentait bien que sa réaction était excessive, face à un mal qui n'en était pas un. Ils ne s'étaient pas réconciliés ! Il soupira à nouveau : parce que c'était déjà fait ! Ca n'avait rien de grave, il aurait même dû s'en réjouir. Mais il n'y arrivait pas : sa contrariété ne voulait pas le laisser en paix, et il avait la sensation d'avoir été lésé. Merlin ! depuis quand résonnait-il aussi mal ?!

Finissant par se décider à s'assoir, il se laissa presque tomber dans un fauteuil, grimaçant à une douleur dans les lombaires qui ne se réveillait que rarement et qui lui rappelait qu'il était – décidément – vieux. Il fallait qu'il regarde la réalité en face, et qu'il prenne une décision : se mettre dans des états pareils pour une futilité de ce genre ne lui ressemblait pas. Bien sûr qu'il lui arrivait d'être soucieux, mais rarement au point de ne pas se calmer avec une gaminerie ou en y repensant posément.

Severus et Minerva avaient vraisemblablement déjà fait la paix : le dire ainsi donnait une dimension enfantine à ce concept, mais enfin, il fallait le dire comme c'était. Ils se disaient bonjour et au revoir. Ils étaient polis. Alors, qu'ils aient bu ce soir, comme tout le monde, et qu'ils se soient légèrement laissés aller, sans doute parce qu'ils se croyaient à l'abri des effets de l'alcool, et plus encore parce qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'il s'agissait à la vérité d'un stratagème destiné à les obliger à se réconcilier, était tout naturel. Ah ! si seulement ils n'avaient pas déjà cessé de se haïr, alors tout aurait marché à merveille…

Il fit une pause dans ses idées et secoua la tête : d'où lui venait à nouveau cette idée farfelue ? S'il n'était pas le véritable instrument de leur réconciliation, il pouvait du moins se considérer à juste titre comme un catalyseur. Ce soir ils avaient discuté avec plus de liberté, et, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le noter, ils avaient naturellement parlé entre eux, restés presque quasiment toujours seuls et dans leur coin, en pleine conversation. Et lui, Albus, s'était forcé à ne pas aller les voir, à ne pas s'immiscer trop dans la conversation, pour qu'ils ne le soupçonnent pas ; mais il avait réussi à capter des bribes de conversation, un classique désaccord au sujet des élèves, une sérieuse explication sur les origines des vampires dans les forêts de l'est, et la mention très étonnante de Shakespeare. Il en avait presque cru qu'il avait mal entendu, mais quelques instants plus tard, c'était des œuvres du dramaturge dont il entendait prononcer le titre, et des débats sur l'improbable coup de foudre de Roméo ou encore la crédibilité de la tromperie – qui rend Othello si fou de rage – de son épouse Desdémone.

A cet instant, il s'était demandé si son propre génie ne le surpassait pas ; mais le sourire ravi qu'il se souvînt avoir arboré s'était vite fané lorsqu'il s'était souvenu qu'ils étaient déjà réconciliés et que, peut être, il n'y était pour rien. Sa conscience, toute sa raison, avait beau lui dire que les effets de l'alcool étaient importants, et qu'après tout c'était sans importance, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, terriblement. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait un désir presque maladif de jouer un rôle dans leur relation, mais que faire ? Que faire, surtout maintenant qu'ils semblaient s'être plus rapproché que ce qu'il aurait pu croire possible ?

Il savait qu'il aurait fallu abandonner les infantilismes, oublier ce jeu grandeur nature dans lequel il s'était plongé sans réfléchir, et cesser de vouloir diriger les êtres vivants comme les pions d'un jeu de l'oie ou d'un jeu de dame. Ils étaient vivants, indépendants, adultes et capables ; et il sentait bien que ce n'était pas ses affaires et, pire encore, que cette forme de besoin de pouvoir dénotait quelque chose d'assez froid chez lui, d'assez proche de ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. De vouloir les raccommoder ainsi lui-même, à sa manière, c'était en un sens comme de vouloir créer un monde dans les dimensions qu'il souhaitait, selon un dessin qu'il aurait fait pour sa propre commodité, pour répondre à son besoin de pouvoir.

Quoique cette situation le rende malade, il ne parvenait pas à s'en échapper. Cette pulsion étrange avait raison de sa logique, de sa rationalité. Quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense, il en revenait à cette idée qu'il fallait qu'il décide et qu'il dirige, qu'il fallait qu'il intervienne, qu'il ait son rôle à jouer. Après quoi, il n'en doutait pas, il parviendrait à se ranger. Mais que faire ?

.

Un verre de Whisky-pur-feu à la main, Severus Rogue arpentait son appartement, buvant à gorgées sèches et rapides, par intermittence, sentant que s'il se départait de cette vague ivresse, il tomberait plus bas que tout. Il fallait qu'il s'endorme épuisé, ses pensées trop abimées par les vapeurs alcoolisées pour qu'il s'en souvienne, et pour qu'elles le touchent. Il fallait que la griserie continue, qu'elle prenne possession de lui, qu'elle l'emmène. Il vivait une nouvelle crise. Une de ces crises qui avaient toujours un vague lien avec Lily, avec la culpabilité, avec la fatigue, avec une soudaine prise de conscience. C'était de la jalousie, de la haine, de la tristesse. De la culpabilité. Il y avait souvent de l'alcool aussi, et ça finissait rarement bien. Souvent. Quelque part, quand il était dans cet état là, il aurait voulu que ça finisse plus mal encore, il aurait voulu ne pas se réveiller ensuite. Plongé dans la mort, dans un coma profond, dans l'inconscience. Plus de questions, plus de douleurs. Plus rien. Effrayant, mais pourtant si soulageant : le calme absolu, la fin de tout.

En secouant la tête, il souffla bruyamment et pris une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage, ne sentant même pas la brûlure dans sa gorge et la chaleur diffuse dans son estomac. Il grogna. Pourquoi tenait-il tant l'alcool ? Tout d'ailleurs : l'alcool, la douleur, la torture, le malheur, la solitude. C'était des choses auxquelles il avait toujours survécues, des choses qu'il avait même pratiquées. La torture. En frissonnant, il avala d'un coup ce qui restait dans son verre, et cette fois il sentit ses yeux se mouiller de fatigue et en réaction à l'absorption de la boisson. Se laissant tomber sur la première chose qu'il trouva, un sofa grisâtre et à l'apparence abimée, il se mit à laisser ses pensées divaguer complètement, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'accable.

La soirée. La conversation. Les conversations… Les yeux fermés, il repensa à ce qu'ils avaient dit. Chenapan de Weasley. Elle était trop indulgente, ça ne devrait pas être permis de… Mais elle lui a enlevé des points. Et à la gamine aussi. C'était vrai… Albus qui les avait envoyé chercher Septima et Filius. Ah, comme s'il était discret. Il se croyait discret mais… Les cheveux et la peau. La courbe du cou, qui rejoignait les boucles lissées. Brune… Lily était rousse pourtant, c'était étrange. Qu'est-ce que… ? La position du cou et de la nuque. La vision. Il secoua la tête, se posant un doigt sur la tempe dans l'espoir d'atténuer la douleur qu'il venait de faire naître. La gueule de bois demain. Desdémone. Ils avaient parlé de Shakespeare, il s'en souvenait. Othello, et son épouse. Desdémone. Pourquoi donc s'arrêtait-il à cela ? Oh, et il y avait eu Roméo aussi. Et Juliette. Etait-il en train de s'endormir, ou était-ce la quantité qu'il avait bue qui le mettait dans cet état. La conversation avait été bizarre. Très libre. Trop. Et il avait bu déjà oui, il se souvenait des coupes. Roméo donc. _Et moi, je ne suis pas votre amante…_ Non, ça, c'était autre part. Il confondait. Mais c'était arrivé aussi, une autre fois.

Il sentit sa tête rouler sur le côté, mais l'effort qu'il aurait fallu faire pour la relever était trop intense. Peut être qu'au final l'alcool avait raison de lui ? Pourtant il aurait voulu continuer à penser. C'était encore la faute de cet imbécile de… Ce baiser. Quel rapport ? Oh, il devait bien y en avoir un… oui, sûrement. Pourquoi ce baiser déjà ? Il ne savait plus. Trahison ! Il grogna, et marmonna Lily d'un air perdu et embrumé. Personne ne le verrait ainsi, heureusement. Trop bu. Colère : il était un traitre. Double traitre : Lily. Deux fois Lily. Une fois sa vie, une fois sa mort. Embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Et après tout ? Hein… La courbe du chignon qui rejoignait le cou. Envoutant. Quoi envoutant ? Traitre. Connard. _T'es un lâche Servilus…_ Il secoua la tête : mauvais souvenir. Oublier.

Colère. Pourquoi colère, déjà ? Mal. Il n'aurait pas du… Pas fallu… Quoi déjà ? sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Albus, imbécile ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser hein ? Il avait signé pour espionner, pas pour être casé. Casé ? Ha ! il eut un vague rire avalé par la fatigue et l'inconscience. Consonance étrange. Il était déjà rangé dans une cage, merci beaucoup… Le verre de Whisky alors qu'il était revenu dans ses appartements. Pas raisonnable. Sentimental. _Severus, vous allez bien ? Severus, tu vas bien ?_ Qui… qui appelait ? Il voulut dire oui, mais trop fatigué. Ses paupières tombèrent complètement sur ses yeux déjà endormis, et il s'assoupit avant de se rendre compte que la voix de Minerva qui l'appelait était déjà un rêve, et qu'il était seul.

.

Il n'aimait pas le réveil. Il détestait cela, comme les enfants n'aimaient pas se laver les cheveux. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, pas ce matin. Mal à la tête. La gorge irritée. Qui donc l'avait appelé avant qu'il ne s'endorme ? C'était étrange. On aurait dit une mère. Une mère, qui le protégeait, qui s'occupait de lui. Se levant brusquement malgré les vagues de douleurs lancinantes dans son crane, il rappela à son bon souvenir qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être dorloté et protégé par sa mère. Mais il avait survécu et, par Merlin, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir de mère, pour ce qu'elle lui avait servi ! ré-endurci, il alla chercher une potion pour le mal de tête et la but dans un état second, tentant de démêler avec certitude ce qu'il avait fait le veille, et les quelques pensées qui lui restaient. Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé de Desdémone et de Weasley, et il se souvenait d'en avoir voulu au directeur.

En laissant échapper un grognement exaspéré, il se maudit de s'être laissé aller à boire comme cela : à part lui faire perdre contact avec la réalité, et le rendre vulnérable, ça ne servait à rien. Il était déjà tard, par Morgane ! comment s'était-il débrouillé pour dormir si longtemps ? Sans doute avait-il bu plus encore qu'il ne le croyait. Ou les coupes, à l'anniversaire qu'il s'était vu infliger la veille, étaient plus fortes que prévu. Peut être. Il secoua les épaules et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain pour en ressortir au plus vite et se draper de son habituelle large cape noire. Il était prêt à aller prendre un petit déjeuner en étant l'un des seul, et pourtant celui qui avait le plus bu, à ne pas avoir le visage complètement défait. Pas plus cireux que d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il eût traversé les couloirs et aboutis dans la Grande Salle, il retint un soupir devant le nombre de personne qu'il y avait : samedi matin ou pas, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'arriver à 8 heures pour manger. Tant pis.

La table était quasiment entièrement occupée, égaillée par quelques conversations joyeuses, et les visages tirés n'enlevaient rien à la bonne humeur ambiante. Il voyait Minerva prendre un visage sérieux voire réprobateur, et fit vite le rapport avec la rougeur qui montait régulièrement aux joues de la professeure d'Arithmancie. Si les élèves ne comprenaient pas dans les deux semaines à venir, il voulait bien… Oh ! et puis non, ce n'était pas son problème, il s'en fichait. Retenant une nouvelle grimace de désagrément, il marcha rapidement vers la table et s'y installa, à gauche d'Albus. Il grommela bonjour, chercha du regard ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger, et trouva ce qu'il voulait ; puis, s'en saisissant, il commença à l'étaler sur un toast attrapé précédemment. En mâchant consciencieusement sa tartine, il oublia légèrement les questionnements qui avaient agité sa matinée, et laissa son regard courir sur les tables devant lui, sur la vie grouillante des élèves.

« - Severus ?

- Oui, fit-il en se retournant brusquement.

- Pourriez-vous me passer la marmight s'il-vous-plait ? Pour Minerva, sourit le directeur.

- Bien sûr. »

Attrapant le pot ouvert, il le tendit à Dumbledore qui s'en saisit avec un sourire, avant de le déposer devant sa collègue. Fixant à nouveau devant lui, son regard se perdit dans le mur en face, et le professeur Rogue fut le spectateur impuissant de la dérive de ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-il encore l'impression de rejouer une scène qui avait déjà eu lieu ? Il y avait déjà eu une histoire de marmelade d'orange, à un petit-déjeuner – ce jour-là, elle l'avait fait plier. Il y avait déjà eu cette question de pot de marmight, comme il y avait déjà eu un passage de la haine à une forme d'amitié. Comme il y avait déjà eu des sursauts et des obstacles dans sa relation avec Minerva ; comme il alternait les remords et les oublis, sautant de l'un à l'autre de loin en loin. Sa vie semblait soudain un cycle. Les absences même semblaient revenir, et il n'y avait bien que les béances immenses qui étaient stables. Il n'avait jamais eu de mère…

Ah ! il serra le manche du couteau dans sa main en tentant de contenir son énervement : qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec l'absence de figure maternelle, aujourd'hui ? En relâchant lentement sa prise, il se laissa prendre à fixer son regard sur la femme forte de la tablée. Minerva McGonagall pinçait les lèvres en regardant de haut les moqueries de ses collègues, et pensant vraisemblablement qu'il faudrait arrêter ces bêtises. On sentait bien au pli de sa bouche qu'une partie d'elle-même était vaguement attendrie, amusée, par les jeux de ces enfants. De ses enfants, quelques parts. Même eux. A part quatre ou cinq d'entre eux, tous étaient passé par ses salles de classe. Lui aussi. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle incarnait en grande partie la seconde mère, voire la mère. Même pour lui, même pour ce qu'elle était, directrice de la maison ennemie. Dix ans auparavant, il se souvenait de la sensation rassurante dont il ne pouvait se défendre en sa présence. Une forme de mère : elle l'avait été, pour tous. La masse stupide qui emplissait la salle ne s'en rendait peut être pas compte, mais un jour ils prendraient conscience du fait qu'à Poudlard, chacun avait eu son rôle, et qu'elle avait joué la mère. Celle qui fait la loi, mais qui vous aime quand même, et qui veut votre bien. Non pas cette mère douce et câline, mais cette mère incarnant l'autorité, l'affection posée. C'était la mère à qui l'on voudrait prouver que l'on est fort et grand et sérieux et capable : même lui, et c'était dire…

Il avait mal tourné, mais qu'aurait-ce été si elle n'avait pas été là ? Il n'en savait rien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était resté en arrêt ainsi, pendant plusieurs secondes, comme hypnotisé. Et, soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qui l'entourait et de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne venait pas de penser cela, n'est-ce pas ?! Il détourna brusquement le regard, prenant un air véritablement colérique, renfrogné. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez lui ! Il lui semblait que ces jours derniers il ne disait et faisait que n'importe quoi… ah !

Assis à la même table, le vieil homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore eut l'impression qu'une vague de compréhension venait de tomber sur lui, soudainement. Le regard admiratif, fixé avec autant d'attention… Non, il ne pouvait pas se tromper ! et cette manière rageuse de détourner les yeux, comme prit en flagrant délit ! Non, non, il ne pouvait se tromper : il y avait bel et bien quelque chose. Voilà ce qu'il ferait ! Puisqu'ils étaient redevenus amis d'eux-mêmes, il les mettrait sur la voie d'autres sentiments : sans doute y arriveraient-ils un jour seuls, il le sentait. Mais il sentait qu'il pouvait jouer un rôle. Avec un large sourire, il se leva de table, remerciant Merlin de lui donner de telles illuminations ; lequel Merlin, s'il se trouvait quelque part, devait sans doute penser que la sagesse du directeur lui faisait très fortement défaut en cet instant.


	46. L'amitié et l'erreur

_Bonjour à tous !! _

_J'ai fini le chapitre prochain pour vous livrer celui-là encore pour l'année 2009 ! La suite viendra donc l'année prochaine :D mais en attendant, je vous souhaite par avance (ou en retard, selon le moment où vous lirez !) une Bonne Année ! L'auteur ici présente est en fait sur le départ et vous publie ce chapitre juste avant de partir faire 2 heures de routes pour aller fêter le Nouvel An chez des amis de ses parents ! (oui, je vous raconte ma vie, mais c'est le 31 Décembre, et en plus c'est bientôt mon anniversaire alors... xD) Passons ! **Bonne année**, et voilà :D_

_Quoi d'autre ? Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Je vous remercie... énormément de me lire ! et plus encore à ceux qui m'ont reviewer ! **Lady Arlequin**, ravie de jouer au rayon de soleil ^^ **Gribouille1 **: haha ! et bien, il faudra voir :D **Tchitchina** : attention, Shakespeare (je me comprends, et tu me comprendras bientôt!) attention... Albus le manipulateur !^^ **Nuits** : Wow, merci. Et... et bien j'espère qu'il y a ici quelques autres pièces. **dobbymcl** : bonne lecture ! il y a des choses qui reviennent, en rapport avec ta review ! **entalea** : merci beaucoup pour le commentaire ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies, et... bonne lecture ! **Rosine** : c'est un vrai gamin, il écoute rien à ce qu'on lui dit... et pourtant j'ai essayé ! xD **Mademoiselle Else** : Une fois encore merci et... et bien je suis là, à ta disposition ! _

_Une fois encore, merci à tous : vous me faites chaud au cœur, et après je suis toute heureuse et je fais des bons partout :D Mille fois merci !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et bien sûr j'attends vos avis en espérant que cela vous plaira !_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 46 : L'amitié et l'erreur.

Vaincu par des sentiments contradictoires, Severus Rogue avait fini par accepter que son amitié avec Minerva McGonagall avait existé et renaissait comme d'elle-même, naturellement. Il y avait pourtant comme un voile, comme une vaporeuse barrière, aussi légère, fine, fragile qu'une bulle de savon ; et pourtant comme résistante, persistante, elle était toujours là, et il ne la sentait que par instants, soudainement, lorsque la proximité était suffisante pour qu'il puisse palper la frontière. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement. Il repoussait aux vacances, et les vacances étaient venues puis étaient reparties, et il n'avait pas réussi à s'assoir, se poser, penser. Une partie de lui avait beau lui dire qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas penser, il repoussait cette idée avec violence, et se laissait emporter par les jours qui passaient, les événements, les absences de mouvements, les conversations, le calme apparent. Tout allait à la fois doucement et rapidement, et il ne réfléchissait pas à cela. Il s'arrêtait au jour le jour, et les conséquences véritables se faisaient oublier. Après tout, était-ce si important de discuter avec une collègue ? C'était sans conséquence ; et quant à discuter il valait mieux le faire avec la moins stupide et la plus agréable : ça coulait sous le sens, c'était à peine s'il y avait des questions à se poser.

Pourtant il arrivait que les questions lui retombent dessus, incessamment, sans arrêt, sans repos : cette matinée était un moment comme cela. Il retraversa rapidement son salon, et fusilla du regard le petit calendrier accroché au mur. Il avait même failli l'arracher rageusement et le piétiner, mais il s'était retenu à temps… _juste à temps_, comme la position décalée sur le mur du dit-calendrier le montrait. Pourtant ce n'était pas un jour particulier, il n'y avait rien de spécial ; à vrai dire, il n'avait même jamais remarqué ce calendrier auparavant. Et, soudain, sa présence obsédante le lancinait et le rendait fou : pourquoi avait-il encore la sensation que sa maîtrise de lui-même lui échappait, irrémédiablement, comme toujours ? Ah !

Cinq minutes plus tard, rendant les armes, il s'approcha en quelques grands pas énervés de l'almanach miniature qui semblait le narguer et qui affichait d'un air distrait, faussement innocent, le date du jour, et se planta devant en le fusillant du regard. Manifestement, ce calendrier et lui avait des comptes à régler ; à tel point qu'il en oubliait combien il était ridicule de fixer d'un air sombre un petit papier immobile sur lequel un gros chiffre rouge et quelques inscriptions en noir autour indiquait la date. Ce bloc devait être là depuis qu'il travaillait à Poudlard, et pourtant il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu…

Il souffla bruyamment et plissa les yeux devant l'air machiavéliquement innocent qu'il prêtait au chiffre **5**. Depuis quand les dates même se mettaient-elles à le narguer ? Qu'avait-il à lui dire, ce cinq ? Il n'aurait pas voulu l'accepter lui-même, mais c'était vrai pourtant : il en était à croire que cela avait une signification, un sens subliminal. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, pour que ce soit entêtant à ce point ! Mais le 5 mai, franchement, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Rien, à ce qu'il savait. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il les rouvrit et fut à nouveau comme frappé et absorbé par ce 5 rouge sang sur son petit papier à l'allure de calendrier moldu sur les bureaux des employés de grandes multinationales où tout jusqu'au crayon (et donc au calendrier) était standardisé. Pourquoi le 5 mai, bon sang !

Parcourant une fois rapidement le reste du papier, il se détacha brusquement de sa contemplation avant même d'avoir enregistré ce qu'il venait de lire et où il aurait pourtant sans doute pu trouver une solution à son problème. Se dirigeant vers la salle des professeurs, il accueillit l'air froid de certains couloirs avec une certaine satisfaction et cet espoir, peut être délirant mais pourtant bien présent, que la gifle du vent sur son visage le réveillerait de cette semi-rêverie si dérangeante et désagréable. Il en eut d'ailleurs l'impression pendant quelques instants, mais elle s'envola comme elle était venue lorsque l'image, comme sanguinolente tant elle l'agressait, de ce chiffre rougi, s'imposa à lui à nouveau à l'ouverture de la porte. Fugace, fugitive, l'image n'en resta pas moins forte et elle eu beau s'effacer assez rapidement, il lui en resta comme une marque dont il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre, son regard croisant celui de Minerva McGonagall et son esprit établissant le rapport qui existait sans doute entre sa personne et cette date. Et son obsession pour le calendrier, aussi.

Froid, distant, le visage fermé pour que rien ne transparaisse, il cherchait assez vainement à mettre plus de clarté dans son esprit avant de devoir saluer qui que ce soit, et avant de se faire remarquer ; mais les circonstances jouèrent contre lui et il fut accueillit par le concert de deux voix le saluant : Pomona et Filius semblaient agir avec plus de naturel autour de lui, établissant un contact qu'il ne savait refuser. Etait-il donc si faible ? Albus lui aurait répété que les sentiments n'étaient pas une faiblesse, mais ce n'était pas une composante dans son opinion, à vrai dire. Que le vieil homme, avec tout le respect qu'il lui devait, prône l'amour ; cela ne changeait pas sa manière d'agir à ce sujet. En hochant la tête, il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé ; lequel, à côté de Minerva McGonagall, le renvoya à l'image brûlante de ce calendrier.

.

En tournant dans sa main un livre dont la tranche légèrement usée laissait entendre qu'il avait passé de nombreuses années dans une bibliothèque, inutilisé mais pas totalement à l'abri du temps, et qu'il avait été utilisé de nombreuses fois, promené, ramené, oublié, rangé pendant des années, le directeur sourit. Ce livre avait vécu, et il n'avait pas fini d'avoir un usage ! Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette et posa l'ouvrage sur son bureau, bien droit en face de lui : oh, quel plaisir ! C'allait être un chef-d'œuvre, et son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir assister à la scène qu'il était en train de préparer avec attention.

Secouant la tête avec un petit rire, il ferma les yeux un bref instant et entreprit de se concentrer : il voulait le faire parfaitement, et il avait beau être très doué, il lui fallait tout de même de la concentration. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, il battit lentement des paupières, une inhabituelle expression neutre et sérieuse sur le visage, et relevant ses manches légèrement, comme l'aurait fait le Merlin l'enchanteur de dessins animés pour enfants, il entreprit de tourner sa baguette dans tous les sens, créant lentement une sorte de halo lumineux et d'accumulation de traits dorés qui entoura le livre. L'ouvrage, se mit à léviter, se trouvant désormais à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, et retomba lentement sur la table dans un bruit étouffé lorsque le directeur cessa d'utiliser sa baguette et la baissa à nouveau, rangeant d'un mouvement le morceau de bois.

Devant lui se tenait sa toute dernière invention pour passer au stade supérieur de la réconciliation de Minerva et Severus : _Roméo et Juliette_, sous une forme légèrement modifiée par ses soins, allait remplir son usage mieux que jamais. Cette fois-ci, il avait cherché à faire à la fois poétique – utiliser cette pièce de théâtre, tout de même ! – et fonctionnel. Il avait confiance de la dimension… hum… étrange ? hybride ? Non, non, ces mots-là ne convenaient pas ! En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas être assuré du succès, et il était même sûr que cela ne marcherait pas comme cela semblait fonctionner ! De manière détournée, par contre… et bien, ce ne pouvait être qu'une réussite.

En se saisissant de l'ouvrage, il ressentit un léger comme un léger picotement, signe du bouillonnement de magie que renfermait l'objet : elle le remarquerait, et lui aussi. Mais ce serait trop tard, elle aurait déjà touché le livre et… Il laissa échapper un léger rire de satisfaction et fit glisser l'objet dans sa poche avant de pouvoir saisir la première occasion d'en faire l'usage auquel il le destinait.

.

« - Severus, vous allez bien ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Il releva la pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix et secoua la tête avec une inhabituelle brusquerie.

- Si je vous dis que oui ! aboya-t-il d'une voix forte. »

Il y eut un silence, et il se douta qu'elle était blessée. Non pas qu'elle le montre, bien sûr ! Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son absence de réponse, comme une impression de désagrément prononcé, et aussi la sensation qu'il l'avait touchée. Il releva les yeux et croisa du regard la silhouette immobile de sa collègue, le dos appuyé contre le dossier, les yeux fixés sur il ne savait quoi derrière lui, sur un objet qu'elle-même ne voyait sans doute pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Et, soudain, il crut déceler une sorte d'étrange mélancolie dans l'air concentré de son visage, dans le pli de ses paupières. Il fut parcouru comme d'un étrange frisson, passa un instant sur la courbe de son cou et de la naissance de sa chevelure attachée, et brusquement les mots lui échappèrent.

« - Je m'excuse Minerva. »

Il vit ses yeux s'élargir, visiblement d'une surprise non feinte, et elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, le dévisageant pendant un instant avec étonnement. Il n'était pas du genre à s'excuser, et encore moins pour un mot trop rêche : que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?! Qui était-il devenu, pour s'excuser, et pour se demander qui il était, pour penser à ce qui avait changé ? Qui était-il devenu pour se perdre, plusieurs fois déjà, dans la contemplation d'un carré de chair et d'un nœud de chevelure serré dans un chignon ? Qui était-il, encore, pour être délicat et si _sensible_, pour se rendre compte qu'il était chamboulé par une date ? Qu'avait-il donc fait de lui-même ?

« - Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment, assura-t-elle avec ce qui aurait pu être un sourire inquiet. Vous allez bien, vous en être certain ?

- Oui. _Vous_ allez bien ? il fronça les sourcils, étonné de sa propre question.

- Je… oui, oui, lui dit-elle en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

- Vous en êtes sûre ? Il l'observa d'un air sérieux, presque trop sérieux, les yeux fixé sur elle d'un air concerné qu'elle ne lui connaissait.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-elle doucement en étouffant un rire. Pourquoi cela ? »

A nouveau, il garda le silence durant un temps de réalisation de la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, et où il lui semblait ne jamais avoir été là. Le film se déroula lentement devant ses yeux, et le ton intéressé, presque inquiet, qu'il avait employé, l'horrifia. Merlin ! de quel ridicule était-il encore en train de s'affubler ! Son regard se durcit, son visage se ferma, et il s'apprêta à ne plus parler. Pourtant, une pointe tendue dans son cœur le tourmentait vaguement, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Minerva, plein d'une expectative qui devenait anxieuse, il eut un instant d'immobilisme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa question en suspens après s'être excusé d'avoir parlé un peu trop sèchement : se serait trop laisser paraître sa faiblesse du moment !

« - Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

- Oui, oui, le 5 mai. Je ne vois pas le rapport, je suis navrée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, grogna-t-il.

- Severus, dit-elle avec, pendant un instant, son expression la plus professorale, avant de se détendre légèrement. C'est visiblement important, ou vous n'en parleriez pas : je vous connais assez pour savoir cela.

- Peut être.

- Severus. La pointe de désagrément dans sa voix le glaça une seconde, et il l'observa avec un masque froid, et pourtant une lueur inhabituelle dans le regard. Puis, avalant sa salive avec une étrange difficulté, il se décida.

- C'est la Sainte Judith.

- Oh… »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux personnages. Minerva tenta d'humidifier ses lèvres avec difficulté, sa gorge soudain asséchée. La déclaration lui tombait dessus soudainement, comme une chape de plomb pesante et inattendue : comment aurait-elle pu prévoir une sortie pareille ? Lui-même semblait ne pas comprendre comment il en était arrivé à dire cela. Sur son visage fermé, il lui semblait voir flotter une incertitude profonde, comme un embarras, un questionnement. D'ailleurs, pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ?

La question fut balayée par un serrement au cœur brusque, douloureux, une somatisation des sentiments comme il était rare d'en expérimenter. Elle serra le poing, et porta la main à sa poitrine en s'appuyant contre le dossier : le dos toujours raide, une expression de concentration se peignait sur son visage. Une vague sensation de nausée s'empara d'elle et elle ferma les paupières ; pour les rouvrir, se sentant mieux, et croiser du regard une expression inquiète peinte dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Quoiqu'il ait tenté de le cacher, on pouvait sentir dans son regard qu'il était concerné, jetant des regards brefs et affairés autour de lui, comme elle-même s'apprêtait à le faire, afin de vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin de ce moment de faiblesse. En un mot, il s'occupait d'elle.

« - Je ne savais pas, souffla-t-elle d'une voix altérée et basse.

- Moi non plus. Il fit une pause et se rendit compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin, pas il y a quelques heures…

- Merci Severus. »

Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Ils restaient là, coincés dans sa gorge, immobiles, asphyxiants. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté une fois puis une seconde, cherchant à éviter du regard le professeur qui avait lui-même une expression étrange, étonnée de lui-même et hésitante. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle se leva d'un mouvement sec pour partir ; mais un dernier regard en direction de Severus lui échappa et ni l'un ni l'autre ne compris au juste ce qui l'avait poussé à se lever lui aussi.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, dans un mélange de sensations qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait su décrire, et ils restèrent quelques instants, pas même une seconde, à se fixer ainsi. Et comme frappée par une idée soudaine, elle entrouvrit les yeux dans un mouvement de surprise, et sa main se posa un sur le bras de son collègue qui réprima un sursaut et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« - La Sainte Judith, n'est-ce pas… ?

- Oui. »

Il hocha la tête en lui répondant par l'affirmative, et ne dit rien en sentant sa main se resserrer brièvement contre son bras, visiblement pour se soutenir et raffermir sa position. Puis, ayant repris son aplomb ordinaire, elle esquissa un mouvement comme pour s'en aller, brisant le contact ; et Severus se dit avec une étrange pointe de déception qu'elle ne lui dirait plus rien. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs, objectivement, pas de quoi ; et même s'il ne le pensait pas ainsi, il y avait, sous-jacente, cette idée qu'elle ne se laisserait pas à aller à montrer davantage ce qu'elle pensait. C'est pourquoi il ne trouva rien à répondre, tout d'abord, lorsqu'elle lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

« - Merci Severus. »

La main se resserra un très court instant sur son bras, puis elle se mit véritablement en mouvement, emportant derrière elle les tissus mollement appuyés au sol de ses robes ; et il hésita à la suivre, finissant par se décider après coup, et rattrapant la porte qui se refermait déjà sur lui.

« - Minerva ! héla-t-il.

- Quoi donc ? dit-elle en se retournant, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas, commença-t-il, forcé de continuer maintenant qu'il était là, pourquoi je suis allé vous dire ça.

- Oh, et bien… Vous avez eu raison. Je vous remercie. Vraiment. »

Et, sur ce, elle s'évanouit dans un dernier sourire, au détour d'un couloir : sans savoir comment, ils venaient de briser cette glace, cette frontière fine et séparatrice ! Ils étaient maintenant libres, de se parler, de se comprendre : toute cette dispute, cette haine, ce baiser, devenaient comme des expériences initiatiques, des épreuves qui, maintenant qu'ils les avaient éradiquées, venaient renforcer leur relation de base. A vrai dire, le lien indéfinissable qui les unissait n'avait jamais été plus fort qu'en ce moment même, pas même au moment où il l'avait embrassée, pas même, étrangement, quand elle lui avait serré le bras. Et, en observant les dernières ombres que faisait sa silhouette sur le sol, il se surprit à réprimer un frisson en se demandant ce qu'il était encore en train de faire.

.

« - Minerva ! »

La concernée se retourna assez brusquement, rencontrant le regard bleu et joyeux de son supérieur. Dans sa tête, des pensées emmêlées tournaient encore en désordre, les sensations de sa conversation avec Severus se mélangeant en désordre avec des images de Judith ; et pourtant elle cherchait à paraître composée, droite, prête à une conversation avec le directeur. Elle était cependant encore si concentrée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne fut pas frappée par l'air comploteur qu'annonçait le sourire large d'Albus. Ce qu'elle remarqua cependant, ce fut l'ouvrage qu'il tenait serré dans sa main ; et elle plissa les yeux, cherchant à en lire la couverture tout en sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à distinguer clairement, malgré sa bonne vision, les lettres enluminées de la couverture.

« - Oui ? se reprit-elle enfin. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Oh, rien de bien important… »

Cette fois, elle sentit bien dans le ton chantonnant de son interlocuteur qu'il préparait quelque chose. Elle ne prit cependant pas garde à ce qu'elle faisait en se saisissant du vieux livre qu'il lui tendait d'un mouvement naturel, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, le picotement magique qu'elle ressentit dans sa main et qui remonta le long de son bras jusqu'au coude lui montra qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier dans ce livre. Pourtant, elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte et de sentir la sensation pourtant prégnante s'estomper qu'elle sentit le livre lui échapper des mains. Elle cligna des yeux, commença à lever des yeux étonnés dans lesquels elle apposait un regard sévère vers le directeur ; mais cessa en moins d'une seconde. La sensation lointaine qu'elle connaissait – pour avoir subit quelques Impériums – ressemblait énormément à celle du sortilège impardonnable en question. Elle se sentit s'éclaircir la gorge, prendre une posture théâtrale, et commencer à déclamer.

_"Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay',_

« (M'aimes-tu ? Je sais que tu répondras 'oui',)

_And I will take thy word."_

(Je croirais ta parole…) »

Pendant le premier vers, Albus resta immobile, étonné comme il l'était rarement. Et, soudain, jetant un regard presque effaré au livre qu'il tenait à la main, il comprit. Mais bien sûr ! quel imbécile ! Comment avait-il pu être assez bête pour ne pas y penser ? Ou était donc passée l'ingéniosité qui l'avait rendu célèbre ! Le sort avait été conçu de manière à ce que la première personne féminine qui toucherait l'ouvrage cite ces vers de Shakespeare à la première personne masculine qui l'aurait ensuite entre les mains. Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser qu'il allait nécessairement toucher le livre avant Severus, puisqu'il serait celui qui le lui donnerait ! Il fut tiré de ces pensées par l'accent puissant de celle qu'il avait improvisée actrice.

_"Yet, if thou swearst,_

« (et pourtant si tu jures)

_Thou mayst prove false. At lovers' perjuries,_

(Tu peux te montrer faux, des parjures d'amants)

_They say Jove laughs."_

(On dit que Jupiter sourit.) »

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse mettre tant d'expression dans si peu de mots. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la délicate chanson de son accent écossait puisse devenir si puissante dans cette plainte amoureuse, dans ces doux reproches, dans cette délicieuse mise en garde. Quelle était cette lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux ? ce geste aimant et hésitant était-il bien celui de Juliette, ou n'était-il pas d'abord celui de Minerva. Insensiblement, il se laissait prendre au piège qu'il avait lui-même posé ; et déjà il se sentait coupable d'être un de ces amants dont l'inconstance était à craindre.

_"O gentle Romeo,_

« (Doux Roméo)

_If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully. _

(Si tu aimes, proclame-le sincèrement ;)

_Or, if thou think'st I am too quickly won,_

(Ou si tu penses que trop vite je suis conquise)

_I'll frown and be perverse and say thee nay, _

(Je serais sévère et méchante, je dirais non)

_So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world." _

(Pour que tu me fasses ta cour ;

Mais autrement pour rien au monde !) »

Elle continuait à jouer, inlassablement, coincée dans ce rôle qu'elle jouait trop bien pour le bien de celui qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle récitait les vers, avec cet air de les vivre. Elle les vivait, d'ailleurs, emportée, amoureuse, le regard langoureux et la posture relâchée, comme jamais il ne l'avait vue. Comme jamais il ne la reverrait. Elle semblait emportée par les vers qu'elle récitait, émue par ses propres paroles ; et elle dardait sur lui un regard dans lequel il ne parvenait plus à lire la colère qu'elle ressentait pourtant à son égard pour l'avoir mise dans une telle situation. Il pinça les lèvres, balloté entre un sentiment de joie extrême et un grand malaise. Il l'avait mise dans une situation ridicule ; et cela était prévu. Mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle ferait cette déclaration lyrique pour lui, il n'avait pas pu, pas su prévoir qu'il se laisserait prendre au jeu ! Il n'avait pas pensé que son cœur fatigué se mettrait à battre avec l'assiduité d'un cœur d'adolescent. Il n'avait pas pensé…

_"In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,_

« (En vérité, ô beau Montaigue, j'ai trop d'amour,)

_And therefore thou mayst think my haviour light;_

(C'est pourquoi tu peux penser ma conduite bien légère ;)

_But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true_

(Mais crois-moi, noble jeune homme,)

(Je me montrerais plus fidèle)

_That those that have more cunning to be strange."_

(Que celles qui ont plus d'adresse à demeurer réservées.) » (*)

Dans un moment de ce qui était sans doute de la lucidité, le vieil homme se fit la réflexion qu'il avait très bien choisi l'extrait, alors même qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas grand-chose en littérature moldue. Cette référence au jeune homme, si l'on ignorait les 14 ans de la Juliette de la véritable pièce, faisait tout à fait bien dans un discours de Minerva à l'adresse de Severus. Bien sûr, il y avait des nuances ; bien sûr, c'était monté de toute pièce. Au final, cependant, la directrice adjointe se glissait très bien dans ce rôle, lui donnait une profondeur, une maturité que la jeunesse du personnage enlevait peut être. Il frissonna, se morigénant d'une telle naïveté : se mettre à croire à une mise-en-scène invraisemblable qu'il avait lui-même créée !

Et pourtant, pourtant, il sentait bien qu'il se faisait encore prendre, attirer par les accents de sa voix, par ce maudit accent roulant, tonitruant, puissant comme un orage envoutant, qui vous forçait à écouter. La rugosité presque agressive de sa voix aurait expliqué à elle seule le silence qui régnait dans sa classe ; et il constatait que si elle manquait de douceur, elle semblait taillée comme un son avant-coureur de la volupté. Il secoua la tête en tentant de chasser des idées si étranges, elle entama les derniers vers de la tirade.

"_I should have been more strange, I must confess,_

« (Je l'avoue, je devais être plus réservée ;)

_But that thou overheardst, ere I was ware,_

(Mais voici que tu as surpris, avant que je fusse prévenue,)

_My true love-passion. Therefore pardon me,_

(Ma vraie passion d'amour, aussi pardonne-moi)

_And not to impute this yielding to light love,_

(Et n'impute pas à la légèreté mon abandon)

_Which the dark night hath so discovered."_

(Que cette sombre nuit t'a révélé.) »

Il y eut un silence plutôt long, assez pesant, durant lequel chacun sembla revenir sur terre. Albus garda les yeux fixés sur elle tandis qu'elle secouait la tête comme pour reprendre possession de ses pensées et de ses moyens ; et il observa son regard se durcir jusqu'à se planter dans le sien avec une lueur de colère et même d'indignation.

_(*) Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'un extrait de la tirade de Juliette de L'acte 2, scène 2, de Roméo et Juliette. Pour ce qui est de la précision… pour le paragraphe suivant, j'ai utilisé le double sens qui, en fait, ne se voit pas en anglais 'gentleman' n'a pas cette connotation de jeunesse que 'jeune homme' a. Donc je voulais prévenir… ^^_

_Oh, et... au risque de me répéter :_

_**BONNE ANNÉE !**  
_


	47. Les points sur les i

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Une fois encore, du retard, je m'excuse... mais le chapitre est là, c'est l'essentiel non ?! Et puis, l'"action" s'accélère (je me comprends, je me comprends...!) alors il faut que je pense bien tout ! En plus, personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, et je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire, une des partie en particulier... j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant !_

_Une fois encore, merci à tous ! De me lire, et puis encore plus à ceux qui me review ! **Rin**, te voilà repartie :D Continue, moi je m'éclate... et sinon, et bah... poubelle ! Mwahaha ! **entalea **: merci vraiment beaucoup, en particulier pour la justesse. Je suis... ravie ! **Rosine** : c'était une très belle review fatiguée ! Mais je crois que le personnel masculin s'améliore un peu ici ! **Tchitchina** : la suite tant attendue est ici !! xD **dobbymcl** : merci encore et voici la suite !_

_Voilà, merci merci encore et encore ! On a dépassé les 150 reviews ! WOW merci encore !_

_Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, très agréable, et à espérer que vous aller aimer ! Et puis après à attendre vos avis, bien sûr :D _

_Bergère._

Chapitre 47 : Les points sur les i.

« - Albus, puis-je savoir… non, non, laissez tomber ! Surtout, ne me dites rien ! »

Brusquement, elle lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner à grands pas précipités ; et Albus pouvait sentir qu'elle retenait l'expression d'une colère dévastatrice. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, il entendit un bruit de ferraille – avait-elle percuté une armure ? avait-elle laissé sa magie la prendre de court ? – suivit d'un juron grossier. Puis, le silence total. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ? Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi inventer un plan aussi grossier ? Toute la génialité qu'il trouvait à son stratagème semblait avoir soudain disparu sous des épaisseurs de culpabilité et de mal-être.

En percutant une armure parce qu'elle se déplaçait de manière trop forcée dans sa précipitation, elle se retint de hurler son énervement et son aigreur, mais ne put se défendre de quelques mots orduriers. Etait-il fou ?! Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-il être assez stupide pour… Oh ! et puis… ah ! Elle étouffa complètement son grognement d'insatisfaction et en inspirant profondément décida d'aller tenter d'effacer sa frustration en se défoulant sous sa forme d'animagus. A peine ses quatre pattes avaient-elles touché le sol qu'elle entama une longue course sans but véritable, cherchant, autant l'avouer, à s'épuiser et se vider la tête. Se calmer d'abord, réfléchir après : vu son état d'esprit, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait absolument pas le choix !

Il jeta un long regard aux murs autour de lui : oui, vraiment, comment avait-il pu se laisser prendre à son propre jeu ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à presque croire qu'elle lui disait cela à lui, qu'elle le faisait elle, et non pas sa seule enveloppe, mue par quelque chose contre quoi elle ne pouvait lutter ? C'était si étrange, si… Il sentait la chair de poule sur la peau de ses bras, et il avait peur de réfléchir au pourquoi de sa présence. Il ferma les yeux : elle n'avait fait que réciter un extrait d'une pièce de théâtre très connue, voilà. C'était tout. Et quoiqu'elle ait semblé y mettre beaucoup d'ardeur, quoiqu'elle ait apporté à ce rôle quelque chose qu'il aurait cru ne jamais y voir… Et bien, quoiqu'il en soit, c'était faux. Du faux qu'il avait lui-même mis sur place. Bon sang de Merlin, qu'avait-il fait !?

Arrivée à la tour d'Astronomie elle s'arrêta, complètement essoufflée. Sa respiration était saccadée par l'effort, et elle se transforma pour aller s'assoir dans un renfoncement de la pierre qui avait tellement servi de banc qu'il en avait pris la forme. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, tranquillement. Elle se mit à inspirer et expirer avec lenteur, cherchant à éradiquer toutes les pensées parasites, tous les souvenirs cuisants : retrouver son calme d'abord, le reste ensuite. Elle posa le plat de ses mains sur la pierre froide, chacune d'un côté de son corps, et s'y appuya en retenant le frisson que le froid provoquait. Il fallait qu'elle se calme d'abord, vraiment. _'My true love-passion…'_ Elle poussa un grognement plein de rage en se souvenant de ce morceau de la tirade qu'elle avait été forcée de déclamée. Bon sang ! bon sang, que lui avait-il pris !? C'était insensé de lui faire déclamer Shakespeare. Et _Roméo et Juliette_ entre tous : elle allait le… ! A nouveau, elle inspira profondément : il fallait se calmer !

.

Albus Dumbledore toussota, se sentant vieux, usé, fatigué. Malsain. Et presque malade. Il s'empressa de retrouver la solitude de ses appartements et s'assit dans un mouvement empesé sur l'un des fauteuils, un objet qui devait avoir cent ans, qui avait appartenu à sa mère. Bon Merlin, qu'il était vieux… et pourtant si gamin, et si ridicule. Le plus grand sorcier de son temps, hein ? il eut un début de rire lassé, déprimé, dans lequel pointait un vague dégoût de lui-même. Son plan avait été absurde, et sa réaction aussi. Il se sentait comme ces vieillards lubriques cherchant à séduire les jeunes filles. Car, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il dise et qu'il se fasse croire, comparé à lui, Minerva était toujours une jeune femme. Séduisante.

Il poussa un grognement énervé : sa bêtise était incommensurable. Il se sentait mal, malsain. Sa gorge sèche lui rappelait le florilège d'émotion qu'il avait crée et dont il se repentait. Et puis maintenant, il se rendait compte, il se demandait et… Merlin ! Il s'affaissa encore plus largement dans le fauteuil, caressant du plat de la main le tissu un peu passé de ses accoudoirs, et fermant les yeux dans une nouvelle tentative de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de se comprendre et de s'analyser, même si cela devait faire très mal ; sans cela, il continuerait à se conduire comme le plus imbécile des hommes. Car il en avait conscience, son comportement avait été celui d'un enfant, presque d'un gamin gâté, pourri, qui refusait de se soumettre à la loi de la vie et suivait aveuglément ses caprices sans penser aux conséquences. Les conséquences… quelles conséquences !?

Et bien… c'était… Il toussota à nouveau. Il y avait lui assis sur ce fauteuil à se remettre en question, et la colère tonitruante de Minerva. Et, avant tout, les milliers de sensations et d'impressions avec lesquelles il fallait maintenant qu'il compose… Par la barbe de Merlin ! il tournait encore honteusement autour du pot. Il fallait le dire, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, quoiqu'il en pense, quoiqu'il se voit forcé de reconnaître que cela lui compliquait la vie plus que singulièrement. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus le refuser. Pas après avoir été si stupidement bouleversé et… Bon sang ! encore à tourner en rond. Il était…

Pinçant les lèvres, il se leva aussi rapidement que possible et alla se poster devant une des fenêtres de ses appartements, qui donnait sur le grand jardin de Poudlard. Il avait recommencé à pleuvoir, et des gouttelettes très fines mais nombreuses zébraient en continu le ciel d'un voile grisâtre et triste : le ciel écossais dans toute sa splendeur montrait le calme plat de ses journées de pluie. Au loin, la forêt étalait son amoncèlement incroyable d'arbres et de feuillages comme sortis de nulle part et peuplant l'étendue jusqu'à l'horizon. Et la pluie, sans arrêt, humidifiait, fatiguait, amollissait le sol et la verdure, brisant la surface lisse du lac en une multitude de vaguelettes lascives. Il n'y avait personne dehors, pas un élève, encore moins un professeur : qui serait allé s'attarder sous cette froide averse qui vous glaçait et vous détrempait ? Peut être étaient-ils agglutinés sous les coursives extérieures dont la toiture de pierre faisait un lieu de choix pour s'abriter. Peut être… Il plissa les yeux : quelque part, loin en bas, un animal courrait à toute allure. L'image était furtive, rapide, presque une ombre. Sans doute était-ce une illusion. Ou un chat. Ou Minerva…

Il secoua la tête, leva le regard pour observer l'immensité du ciel bas dont les nuages gris, certains presque noirs, pesaient sur la terre comme la fatalité pourrait peser sur les hommes ; et il se décida à énoncer sa pensée, à l'officialiser. Il était amoureux de Minerva. Il secoua brusquement la tête et se retourna, fixant d'un air presque affolé les meubles qui, eux, n'avaient pas changé – certains depuis presque un siècle. Comment l'aimait-il ? pas forcément passionnément, pas forcément charnellement ou que savait-il ! Mais il l'aimait oui. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait l'avouer : il l'aimait. L'adorait peut être même, l'admirait du moins. Quoiqu'il en soit, il savait que la phrase lui aurait donné raison : '_Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay'' _Oui, oui, en effet ! Son cœur, du moins, aurait répondu oui. Et, si elle lui avait posé la question (vraiment posée, pas en jouant), il aurait dit oui. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas su que c'était un stratagème, peut être aurait-il été assez pris pour se laisser avoir et alors…

Alors il préférait ne pas savoir. Il valait définitivement mieux ne pas y penser, ne pas chercher à savoir. Bon sang, dans quoi s'était-il mis ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il tournait en rond, c'était affreux ; et la pluie dehors qui s'intensifiait et qui battait maintenant la vitre dans un son incessant et pourtant comme saccadé. Il se sentait bête, fatigué, vieux. Il fallait qu'il règle ce problème. Non plus celui de Minerva et Severus, non plus ces histoires des autres… Non. Visiblement, il s'était trop occupé des autres sans chercher à se comprendre lui-même : il fallait qu'il remédie à cela sans quoi il ne pourrait plus rien faire, il se retrouvait impuissant. Et il ne le supporterait pas, il le sentait : il avait ce besoin de diriger qui, en lui, ourdissait lentement des vengeances contre l'échec de son plan, et il se battait déjà contre lui-même pour arrêter de penser à cela. Il ne supportait déjà pas d'être impuissant à se comprendre, et il sentait que bientôt, en cherchant, il serait forcé de mettre à jour une autre faiblesse. Celle de son cœur… il soupira en pensant qu'il était pourtant bel et bien celui qui ne jurait que par la force de l'amour.

Mais là, maintenant, il voyait plus clairement que jamais combien tabler sur l'amour c'était tabler sur quelque chose de sans doute puissant, mais avant tout d'ardu. L'amour non-partagé, l'amour interdit, l'amour jaloux… il y avait mille manières de faire faiblir la puissance – quoiqu'incommensurable – de l'amour, alors que la haine, elle, restait constante même si moins forte ; et encore fallait-il reconnaître que la haine la plus passionnée pouvait presque être aussi puissante que l'amour, voire le surpasser. Tout devenait alors une simple histoire de proportion. Mais l'amour était fluctuant et dangereux, on ne pouvait s'y fier : il vous faisait faire des erreurs plus grandes encore que celles que la haine aveugle pouvait vous amener à faire. Il pensa furtivement à Gellert, et il ne savait même plus ce qu'il en pensait… même il se souvenait qu'il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec l'amour dans son aveuglement des débuts. Jusqu'à la mort de sa sœur. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une ancienne douleur le relancer au plus profond de son cœur : ce n'était que de tristes souvenirs… D'ailleurs ses relations avec le seul membre encore en vie de sa famille, son frère, en était terribles ; et pourtant comme fusionnelles. Abelforth et son vieux bar miteux étaient souvent sa dernière retraite, celle où il se sentait dans une étrange sécurité quoique son soit ego mis à mal et ses défauts pointés d'un doigt fatal… Pourquoi ne pas… Il préféra ne pas hésiter un instante et, avant de changer d'avis, se dirigea vers sa cheminée, saisissant de la poudre de Cheminette ; il entra dans l'âtre, laissa tomber la poussière volatile, et prononça « La tête du Sanglier » aussi distinctement que possible avant des disparaître dans les flammes vertes qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait conservés fermés, redonnant à sa respiration saccadée par la colère une vitesse normale, elle croisa le regard hésitant et légèrement inquiet d'une élève. Se redressant brusquement, elle se mit debout et se hâta de dominer de sa hauteur la jeune fille qui, faisant un pas en arrière, manqua de trébucher.

« - Mlle Tonks, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

- Euh…. Je. En fait, je… Rien.

- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Non mais je vous jure. Rien, rien de rien ! Je me promenais.

- Et vous n'avez pas cours ?

- Non professeur, dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

- Bon, redescendez dans votre salle commune, il commence à pleuvoir sérieusement, lui ordonna-t-elle en se rendant soudainement compte qu'elle-même était déjà vraiment mouillée, et que la pluie tombait de plus en plus drue, de plus en plus forte. »

La gamine acquiesça et s'empressa vers les escaliers, serrant sa robe noire autour d'elle et manquant à nouveau de s'écraser à terre en glissant sur la pierre mouillée du sol, ses cheveux rosissant furieusement sous le coup de la honte. Jetant un regard circulaire, elle constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne (du moins plus maintenant) et espéra très sincèrement qu'aucun élève ne l'avait vue débouler tout à l'heure, drapée de sa démarche de colère et de son regard de haine rageuse. Personne d'autre, du moins, que Nymphadora ; pour elle il était trop tard.

Elle se secoua un peu, à la manière d'un chat qui s'ébroue, et restant droite, à l'épreuve du froid et de la pluie qui battait son visage et embrumait le verre de ses lunettes sur lesquelles elle n'avait pas placé de sort, elle commença à marcher en direction des escaliers. Souvent, elle se sentait partir à grands pas, mais se forçait à conserver une allure plutôt lente, un port inutilement majestueux et, surtout, calme. Voyant une mèche virevolter hors de son chignon, elle leva les mains, commençant pas déchausser les lunettes que l'amoncèlement de gouttelettes rendait vraiment inutiles voire presque dangereuses, et les glissa dans la large poche de sa robe, puis se saisit de la mèche récalcitrante et entreprit de la rentrer dans le chignon et de la fixer sans défaire le reste de l'édifice capillaire. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle sortit comme apaisée de cette activité, se concentrant sur les mèches entremêlées et la position des épingles à cheveux, et se trouvant forcée d'oublier ce qui la préoccupait.

Elle descendit enfin les premières marches, et elle fut peu à peu entourée par la chaleur diffuse du château, par son air de convivialité. Bientôt, le poids de ses robes mouillées se fit de plus en plus sentir, et la masse enserrée de ses cheveux commença à sécher, tentant de s'affoler en désordre malgré les épingles. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au détour d'un couloir : elle ne savait pas où elle allait. A vrai dire, elle n'y avait pas réfléchi… sans doute avait-elle naturellement pris le chemin de ses appartements. Pourtant, ce couloir n'était pas sur le chemin de ses quartiers. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et finit par comprendre : pourquoi donc avait-elle commencé à prendre le chemin des cachots ? elle n'était pas sûre de le savoir, elle préférait ne pas y penser ; et puis le souvenir du mauvais coup que lui avait joué Albus commençait à remonter. Elle pinça les lèvres dans une attitude de désapprobation retenue, et tourna littéralement les talons tandis qu'une goutte d'eau, poussée par le brusque mouvement qu'elle venait de faire, quittait sa chevelure pour descendre lentement le long de son front puis de sa tempe. Elle leva le bras pour l'essuyer du plat de la main, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'elle sursauta, s'arrêtant brusquement, et faisant par réflexe un pas en arrière pour éviter l'obstacle qui venait de s'élever devant elle. Surprise encore, elle porta la main à son cœur, et ne reconnut qu'alors Severus qui la fixait d'un regard étrange, vaguement surpris.

« - Minerva ?

- Oui, oui… Que faites-vous là ? Il haussa un sourcil étonné et la regarda encore un moment.

- Je n'ai pas cours ; et ce serait plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question. »

Tout d'abord elle ne lui répondit pas, et le fixa à son tour, immobile. Son regard n'était pas fuyant, il était même figé ; mais elle n'arrivait pas à le croiser. Et, soudain, dans un éclair de compréhension, elle secoua la tête : mais bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était bête, comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager un stratagème si grossier ! C'était… Fermant les yeux, elle inspira profondément, décidant qu'il était plus important de se calmer que de paraître impassible aux yeux de Severus. Il la connaissait trop maintenant ; ou peut être pas trop, elle n'était pas certaine d'être d'accord avec elle-même. Du moins la connaissait-il assez pour qu'il ne vaille plus la peine de maintenir les apparences au-delà du raisonnable : il y avait toujours des limites, bien sûr !

« - Minerva, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, lui assura-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés, en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Je vais le tuer, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Je ne veux pas paraître… Il s'arrêta, la regarda un moment, comme absorbé, puis : Venez vous assoir et boire un thé.

- Mais je…

- Ce ne serait pas là première fois que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, lui dit-elle de son ton froid habituel où l'on pouvait pourtant déceler une forme de douceur cachée. Venez, répéta-t-il. »

Il étendit le bras comme pour lui saisir le bras, mais elle se mit en marche avant qu'il ne l'atteigne ; et il retira brusquement la main, la rabattant contre son corps, avant de la suivre en la laissant vaguement marmonner et tout en se laissant absorber dans ses pensées.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ! Une fois encore, il se mettait à l'admirer comme si… Ils venaient à peine d'avoir cette discussion sur la Sainte-Judith… était-ce cela ? Etait-ce autre chose ? Il sentait en lui une inhabituelle curiosité, et les frisottis de sa chevelure à moitié sèche attiraient sans arrêt son regard. Merlin lui vienne en aide, il en avait visiblement besoin ! Et quel imbécile de l'amener boire un thé. Il sentait bien qu'il y avait eu un déclic tout à l'heure, mais… Peut être était-ce trop oser, peut être… Oh ! et puis depuis quand se posait-il de telles questions proches du sentimentalisme à fleur de peau ? Il hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui-même, tentant de chasser la part de lui qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas du sentimentalisme, que ce n'était pas ridicule, et qu'il ne le faisait qu'avec Minerva.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du portrait qui gardait l'entrée de son appartement, il la dépassa sans ménagement, comme pour compenser par peu de sympathie sa gentillesse (ou du moins sa retenue, voire son amitié) des derniers instants, et marmonna son mot de passe dans un semi-grognement incompréhensible ; puis il poussa paradoxalement la politesse jusqu'à s'écarter pour lui permettre d'entrer, et ne pénétra dans son propre salon qu'à sa suite. Evitant presque inconsciemment de la regarder de face pour ne pas se faire avoir à nouveau, il l'invita à s'assoir en quelques mots, et pris place face à elle, invoquant deux tasses de thé – presque comme _d'habitude_. Il la lui tendit d'un geste assez autoritaire, ignorant le regard noir qu'elle lui adressait et, étonné de son propre comportement qui était pourtant, en un sens, si fidèle à lui-même, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et la jaugea un instant.

« - Visiblement, vous n'êtes pas encore calmée. »

.

A peine sorti de la cheminée empoussiérée, il constata – comme à chaque fois, même si ce n'était pas souvent – qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela, que c'était stupide, mais qu'il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Déjà la voix presque caverneuse de son frère, qui cultivait l'aspect _ours_ de sa personnalité, en particulier en sa présence, se faisait entendre.

« - Bon sang de Morgane, qui est-ce qui débarque comme ça à cette heure par Merlin ?

- C'est moi Abel…

- Tiens ! le grand frère, fit-il avec un air de dérision. Besoin d'une piqure d'humilité ?!

- Il faut croire, soupira-t-il en abandonnant l'idée d'avoir un quelconque respect de la part de son cadet. Je peux m'assoir ?

- Où tu veux sauf sur une chèvre et sur une chaise, se moqua Abelforth. Viens te poser dans l'arrière-boutique, je suis entrain de ranger. »

Il hocha la tête, et suivit la forme large de son frère serré dans un tablier en peau d'il ne savait quoi, et qui entra dans les tréfonds de son auberge à la recherche du travail qu'il avait quitté pour venir voir quel était l'intrus. Il désigna vaguement une boite en bois pour qu'Albus s'y installe, et se ressaisit d'un chiffon fixé à sa ceinture pour astiquer des verres et des bouteilles. Le silence sembla se prolonger indéfiniment aux yeux du directeur à qui il devenait de plus en plus évident que son frère prenait plaisir à le forcer à commencer la conversation. Alors qu'il allait s'y mettre, il fut interrompu par un claquement de chiffon contre le cuir épais du tablier, et en se retournant vers lui le barman se saisit d'une bouteille d'une boisson non-identifiée et attrapa un verre.

« - Bois un peu et ça viendra tout seul. Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

- C'est quoi ? interrogea le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un mélange maison t'inquiète, indiqua vaguement l'autre avant d'ajouter des explications, puisque que son frère ne buvait toujours pas. Whisky-pur-feu, citron, et un peu de brandy.

- Oh, fit son frère avec une grimace un peu dégoûtée. Et c'est… rouge ?

- Bon, t'arrêtes de faire la fine bouche le grand-frère, ou je te sors d'ici, grogna Aberforth. »

Abandonnant la partie, Albus porta à ses lèvres le liquide peu appétissant dont il n'eut pas à supporter le goût, trop absorbé par la brûlure acide du breuvage. Il déglutit difficilement en reposant le verre à peine entamé et se tourna vers son frère.

« - J'ai besoin d'un conseil, finit-il par avouer.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas pour diriger le monde… je suis d'assez mauvais conseil pour ça, tu me connais, se moqua le frangin.

- Vraiment ? grommela Albus littéralement dans sa barbe au souvenir du séjour en prison qu'il avait évité à son frère. J'ai besoin de faire le point.

- Ta vie en commun avec Fumseck part en vrille, se moqua Abelforth avant de jeter un regard vers son interlocuteur et de s'arrêter brusquement. Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas… Bon sang de bonsoir ! Merlin même n'y croirait pas ! Posant la bouteille qu'il avait à la main, il vint s'assoir sur une caisse en face de son frère et but une longue gorgée du verre qu'il lui avait servi. Je veux tout savoir, alors je vais même pas me moquer de toi.

- Mais que…

- Oh arrête ! T'es pas venu ici pour faire comme si tu ne comprenais pas ! C'est qui ? »

Fixant son frère, le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie hésita encore un instant avant de se décider. Il était venu pour cela après tout ; pour prendre une piqure de cette manière directionnelle de le traiter, et pour en arriver à une conclusion quelconque.

« - Ma directrice adjointe.

- Minerva McGonagall, rien que ça ! siffla son frère en reprenant une rasade. Et tu n'pouvais pas t'en rendre compte du temps où tu n'étais pas encore un vieux crouton ?

- Visiblement pas, soupira-t-il. Mais de toute façon, c'est sans espoir…

- Et défaitiste en plus ! grogna son frère. Tu as encore fait une connerie, ça se sent. »

Le gérant de l'auberge se leva brusquement et retourna à l'organisation de ses bouteilles, attendant qu'Albus se décide à lui répondre. De toute manière il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à le pousser beaucoup pour savoir… lorsqu'il s'y mettait enfin, il ne s'arrêtait plus et cela en devenait très lourd : contrairement au reste du monde, la face 'cachée' d'Albus Dumbledore avait plus tendance à l'ennuyer qu'autre chose. De son côté, le directeur tentait d'organiser ses idées. Qu'avait-il fait au juste ? Comment l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'était que de petites choses. Regardant autour de lui, il se pencha pour attraper le verre déjà presque vide et en reprit une longue gorgée, faisant fi de la brûlure dans sa gorge et espérant ne pas se saouler trop. Puis il ferma les yeux et laissa les choses venir.

« - J'ai essayé de la caser.

- Pardon ? se retourna son frère, ridicule dans son vieux tablier et avec sa bouteille à la main.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Enfin, pas tout à fait, mais, comment dire… Disons que j'ai fait des plans pour les raccommoder, et puis comme ça marchait déjà je me suis mis à faire… l'entremetteur.

- Tu sais, interrompit Abelforth, que je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce que tu racontes.

- Désolé, j'ai besoin de faire le point, fit Albus.

- Sans blague ? ironisa l'autre. Et bah il faudrait commencer par être compréhensible ! »

Son frère ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant à comprendre, même, ce qu'il était venu chercher ici. Il lui semblait bien que la réponse à son problème était quelque part au fond de lui, mais apparemment il avait besoin de se faire houspiller par son petit frère pour parvenir à faire le point. Son petit frère, un homme qui avait 100 ans, irascible et désagréable, et qui lui en voulait encore vaguement ; mais son petit frère quand même.

« - Tu sais, commença-t-il…

- Je sais beaucoup de choses, interrompit le concerné. A laquelle fais-tu allusion ?

- Abelforth, je…

- Je te préviens que si tu craches pas le morceau, je te fais avaler un hippogriffe !

- Je crois qu'il faut juste que je mette les points sur les 'i'.

- Les 'i' de qui ? les tiens ou les siens ?

- Les miens bien sûr… Il s'interrompit et regarda son frère. Je n'en reviens pas d'être en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi.

- Pourtant c'est passionnant, les lettres de l'alphabet, lança-t-il à la cantonade de l'autre bout de l'arrière-boutique avant de se rapprocher et de s'assoir face à son frère, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Assez rigolé, soit clair, net, concis, et on va régler ton problème petit-frère.

- Je suis le grand-frère, fit Albus.

- A notre âge, ça ne veut plus rien dire. Alors maintenant vas-y, ou faut que j'appelle Merlin qu'il te l'extorque ?

- Il faut juste que j'accepte ce semi-sentiment, et que je l'oublie.

- Et bah tu vois, c'était pas si dur, souffla le cadet en rigolant avant de froncer les sourcils ! Pourquoi oublier ?

- Pour le bien commun…, commença Albus, vite interrompu.

- T'as fait une grosse connerie quand t'étais jeune, mais il va falloir arrêter de s'en remettre à Merlin et au bien commun. On en a rien à faire du bien commun bordel de mince ! assena Abelforth en se tapant les cuisses.

- …et pour mon propre bien, continua le directeur en tâchant de faire comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. »

En réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire, il se rendit compte que la solution était simplement là. Il n'était pas essentiel qu'il cherche à être plus proche de Minerva, il sentait bien que ça ne rimerait à rien. Et de toute manière, il aurait été trop vieux pour les jeux de la séduction et de l'amour… mais cela, dans le fond, il le savait déjà. Le problème était encore ailleurs.

« - Mais avant tout, je dois arrêter de me mêler de la vie des autres, prononça-t-il sentencieusement. »

Son frère s'arrêta net dans tout ses mouvements et le fixa avec un hoquet de surprise feinte ; puis il laissa un sourire goguenard, qui avait beaucoup de la grimace, s'installer sur ses lèvres.

« - Merlin soit damné, il semble que tu sois devenu raisonnable ! C'est donc grave à ce point !

- Non. Enfin, si… peut être. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas. Au moins sur la vie privée, je dois… c'est malsain.

- Mais nan, grogna Abelforth en vidant le fond du verre devenu commun. C'est naturel de vouloir fouiner et arranger les affaires des autres, dans une certaine mesure. Ton problème, continua-t-il en pointant son frère du doigt, c'est que tu as le pouvoir et l'intelligence, la capacité, pour vraiment t'immiscer dans leur vie ; et ne t'en repentir que trop tard. »

Depuis quand son frère était-il philosophe ? A vrai dire, depuis toujours : sous son air bourru se cachait une intelligence comme folle, incontrôlée, perdue dans l'infâme air broussailleux de ses habitudes. Après tout, comme on le disait souvent, il ne pouvait pas avoir pompé à lui seul toute l'intelligence de ses parents. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans des moments pareils, des trésors d'observation et de compréhension de l'âme humaine se dégageaient de la parole de l'aubergiste qui, déjà, était reparti dans le tri de ses bouteilles poussiéreuses.

« - Sans doute, dit-il lentement.

- Mais, ajouta-t-il comme pour parler à un enfant, ça ne te dispense pas d'arrêter.

- Je sais, répondit Albus sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Maintenant que tu m'as fait cracher le morceau, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans ce verre ? Son frère le jaugea, et lui rit à la figure.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas _complètement_ fait le vide dans ta tête de génie embarrassé, se moqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi insistant ? lança Albus.

- On dirait que tu as oublié mon troisième prénom, frérot.

- Abelforth Winston Insisterus Dumbledore, récita-t-il… Ah, oui, Insisterus, d'insister visiblement. Enfin passons… faire le vide.

- Tout à fait. Comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ? Pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment hein, ricana-t-il, mais je peux pas bosser tranquillement quand tu me pollues l'atmosphère.

- J'ai… j'ai monté un stratagème et…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, interrompit Abelforth soudain pris d'impatience. Un plan foireux comme tu les fais si bien. Et donc ?

- Rien, elle m'en veut à mort à mon avis, et… Ce n'est pas compliqué, dans le fond. Il faut juste que j'arrête. Je m'excuse et j'arrête. »

Son interlocuteur ne lui répondit pas, tout d'abord, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, puis se leva et, secouant son chiffon qu'il venait de reprendre, émit un long sifflement suraigu bientôt suivit d'un bruit de sabot ; et en voyant une chèvre arriver, Albus se leva, sentant qu'il était temps qu'il s'en aille.

« - T'as réglé ton problème, lui lança son frère. La prochaine fois rends-toi compte avant de venir que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul avec ta bouse de dragon !

- J'y penserais, lança-t-il avec un sourire digne de son air habituellement gentiment moqueur. Avant que je te laisse en paix, c'était quoi ce que j'ai bu ?

- Oh… eau-de-vie plutôt forte, et un peu de colorant…

- Tu es entrain de me dire que j'ai quasiment bu de l'alcool pur ? demanda-t-il passablement agacé.

- Hum… oui ! »

Préférant ne rien dire, il entra dans la cheminée et retourna dans ses appartements, fort de sa décision et se sentant soulagé, un poids ôté de sa poitrine, sensation qui lui confirmait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

.

Elle préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il jouait, mais c'était plutôt énervant ; et elle avait eu sa dose en matière de colère pour la journée. Portant la tasse à ses lèvres, elle souffla dessus pour refroidir le liquide et pouvoir le boire, et s'enferma dans le silence : il l'avait trainée ici, il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul. Elle lui était reconnaissante de sa remarque sur la Sainte-Judith, quoique l'intervention d'Albus l'ait empêchée de faire quoique ce soit pour le moment mais… Mais ça ne changeait rien ! Elle finit par boire une gorgée de l'eau encore trop chaude qui lui donna cette si désagréable sensation que sa langue était cloquée ; puis elle reposa le verre et, n'y tenant pas, provoqua Severus.

« - Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est à vous de me le dire, prononça-t-il lentement.

- Vous êtes vraiment… ! commença-t-elle à s'insurger avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de retomber dans le silence. »

Il n'y était pour rien, rien du tout. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui si Albus – satané bonhomme ! – avait décidé de jouer au grand imbécile. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si l'on cherchait à les caser. Elle préférait, d'ailleurs, ne surtout pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé si le stratagème de son supérieur avait fonctionné. Quelle honte ! Oh… C'était… Non, non, mieux valait ne pas penser aux possibles conséquences d'un tel acte. C'était le plus sûr, le moins dangereux. Elle sentait qu'autrement, elle créerait une catastrophe dans son propre esprit, un embrouillamini infâme ! Il fallait ne pas y penser. Là, maintenant, il fallait comprendre pourquoi elle était assise sur ce sofa en face de Severus, lui-même installé sur le jumeau un peu plus abimé de son propre siège. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, qu'elle était parvenue à décolérer un peu, sans quoi elle aurait déjà assaisonné son collègue d'un certain nombre de remarques acides et, d'ailleurs, ne serait sans doute pas ici, chose qu'au final, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle ne regrettait pas.

« - Severus, commença-t-elle finalement en parlant très doucement, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me mets en colère, vous savez.

- Vraiment ? fit-il avec un léger sarcasme. Mais je ne vous ai jamais vue vous promener trempée des pieds à la tête comme cela, Minerva. Vous voulez d'ailleurs vous sécher, peut être ? »

Il avait raison, bien sûr : elle qui faisait toujours autant attention à son apparence, la voir dans l'état ou elle était devait être pour le moins inhabituel. Se souvenant de l'état dans lequel devait être sa chevelure, elle se leva brusquement et se tourna vers Severus :

« - Je peux vous emprunter votre Salle de bains quelques instants.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, lui dit-il sans bouger. C'est…, il se retourna et pointa d'un geste une des deux portes derrière lui, ici.

- Merci beaucoup. »

A grands pas, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle en un cliquetis caractéristique : la pièce était plutôt spacieuse, terriblement organisée (presque pire que la sienne). Une brosse à dent et quelques ustensiles de ce genre trônaient, visiblement chacun à leur place afin de rendre le passage devant le lavabo le plus rapide et le plus efficace possible, et une baignoire-douche carrée, aux dimensions de la sienne, où étaient posé du savon et – elle ne put retenir un sourire en pensant aux rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu circuler parmi les élèves – une petite bouteille de shampooing entamée. Définitivement, c'était une salle d'eau d'homme, seul, et qui ne cherchait pas particulièrement à se pomponner. Elle secoua brusquement la tête, envahie par la sensation qu'elle fouinait dans la vie d'autrui et que ce n'était pas correct, et reporta son attention sur le miroir carré qui lui faisait face. Là encore, rien que de l'utilitaire, eut-elle le temps de se dire avant de rencontrer son image aux traits fatigués et aux cheveux fous sous les épingles.

Jetant un regard désapprobateur à sa cape et sa robe trempée, elle sortit sa baguette et d'une incantation silencieuse sécha enfin le tissu, tandis que la pensée furtive qu'elle avait dû imbiber d'eau le tissu du canapé de son collègue lui traversait l'esprit. Un ou deux mouvements plus tard, elle avait lissé les plis et défroissé ; puis elle fourragea un instant dans sa poche avant d'en sortir ses lunettes dont elle essuya consciencieusement les verres (des années d'expérience prouvaient que la magie n'était pas forcément plus efficace dans ce domaine) avant de les reposer sur son nez et de cligner lentement des yeux. Voilà qui était fait.

Elle constata silencieusement qu'elle ne pensait plus à Albus, et que même cette réflexion ne la mettait plus dans un état de rage : tant mieux. Regardant à nouveau la masse de sa chevelure, elle soupira en se disant qu'il fallait en passer par là et, reposant sa baguette sur le bord du lavabo, elle entreprit de retirer toutes les épingles après quoi elle finit de sécher ses cheveux qui avaient commencé à frisotter en le faisant d'eux-mêmes, et les resserra en un chignon rapidement refixé. Elle observa son reflet : ça n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que quelques minutes auparavant. Puis, sans y prendre garde, elle resta face au miroir et pendant quelques instants suivit du regard les nombreuses rides qui fissuraient sa peau : au final, c'était peut être cela la vieillesse, se dit-elle avant de revenir à la réalité et, en se morigénant intérieurement, elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain pour en ressortir.

.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu derrière la porte désormais fermée, il sentit un poids se desserrer et se resserrer soudainement autour de son cœur. Bon sang ! Merlin ! que faisait-il ? que pensait-il ? que lui arrivait-il encore ? Il s'occupait d'elle comme cela, avec gentillesse, avec indulgence. Il lui parlait comme si de rien n'était, il l'invitait à prendre ses aises, il la forçait à venir prendre un thé…. Etait-il vraiment Severus Rogue ? rien n'était moins sûr dans son esprit. Il ne devrait pas être en train de se comporter comme cela, il ne devrait pas être en train de se poser se genre de question, il ne devrait tout simplement pas… il aurait eu besoin de solitude et d'une piqure de malheur pour redevenir lui-même ; mais il ne voulait pas de la solitude, il ne voulait plus du malheur, il en avait trop eu ! Quelque part, il avait l'impression de prendre ses aises, d'avoir la prétention de vivre comme les autres… c'était si agréable, si reposant de ne pas être inaccessible à tous, d'avoir l'impression d'un soutien, et d'être un soutien – un vrai ! Mais il ne devrait pas… et pourtant… Et puis il éprouvait sans cesse l'envie de s'excuser encore pour la Sainte-Judith… et elle ne semblait pas s'en souvenir, alors…

Plusieurs fois, il tourna la tête pour fixer la porte close derrière laquelle elle se refaisait une beauté… Une secousse de rire s'empara de lui (Minerva McGonagall n'était pas le genre à _se refaire une beauté_ au sens premier du terme) en même temps qu'une envie quasi-irrésistible, et objectivement parfaitement stupide, d'aller la voir. Là, maintenant, espionner comme un vulgaire gamin son ex-professeur, sa collègue, en train de se sécher et se recoiffer. Fermant les yeux, il posa ses poings fermés sur ses genoux et respira lentement : encore une idée ridicule, encore un désir inhabituel. L'image, devenue aussi récurrente qu'un tableau d'artiste qu'il croiserait tous les jours, de la masse de cheveux ramassée dans le chignon et qui touchait la courbe du cou lui revint en mémoire, et il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner et fixer la porte, pour ne pas se lever, pour ne pas se souvenir qu'il avait envie de revoir – vraiment, et non pas dans son imagination – ce carré de peau si obsédant. Il était pathétique !

Il serra son poing jusqu'à sentir ses ongles pourtant coupés très court entrer en contact avec sa peau ; mais fut forcer de reprendre son masque en entendant le son caractéristique d'une porte qui se referme. Sans doute cela ne ferait-il pas naturel, mais il avait besoin de se calmer, et il fit un effort pour ne pas se retourner (une fois de plus) et attendre qu'elle se soit rassise en face, et ressaisie de sa tasse.

« - Merci, répéta-t-elle, et il ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Elle regarda sa tasse : pourquoi suis-je là, en fait ?

- Oh… Il fut forcé de la regarder, et se félicita de ne pas s'accrocher à autre chose que son regard. Que vous arrivait-il pour être si en colère ? elle le regarda, hésita un instant, et le lui dit.

- Albus a encore monté un plan… Je… Pas la peine de vous expliquer, termina-t-elle.

- Non, fit-il, en effet. Inutile… »

Après un léger silence, l'un d'entre eux prononça le nom de Tonks et une conversation beaucoup plus banale s'engagea entre les deux professeurs. Pourtant, en ce jour de Sainte-Judith, Severus avait, sans le savoir, commencé à accepter d'aimer, et Minerva, sans le savoir non plus, de se faire aimer.


	48. Rêve de ce que tu ressens

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis encore plus en retard que d'habitude, je suis vraiment désolée ! J'ai été forcée de faire passer les croquis de géographies, les contrôles d'histoire de les dissertation de philo (sur l'histoire, là ça devient drôle xD) avant ma fic ! Et puis j'avais terriblement envie d'écrire, mais j'arrivais pas ! Donc là, soudain, c'est venu... je suis bien contente ! et je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin publier un nouveau chapitre ! ça me manquait ! :D Donc je m'excuse encore, vraiment... !_

_Nous nous approchons d'un tournant très important dans cette fic' (je vais pas vous dire quoi, juste vous dire que c'est bientôt !)... Donc... et bien voilà, je voulais juste le dire !_

_Une fois encore, je vous adresse de très sincères remerciements ! Je suis très heureuse, plus que ça même, d'avoir un retour, surtout aussi positif *cœurs dans les yeux* Vraiment c'est super ! Alors merci à tous de me lire, déjà ! et plus encore, naturellement, aux revieweurs ! **Rosine** : je peux te le donner Abel', je peux même t'écrire un truc avec s'tu veux... plot bunny, et c'est parti xD **Lady Arlequin** : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ^^ **Tchitchina** : ça devrait te plaire, même s'il se 'passe' encore rien ! **Nuits** : merci beaucoup encore ! **Gribouille1** : un jour peut être, qui sait ! xD (oui, moi je sais, mais bon !) **dobbymcl**, merci encore, comme toujours... wow ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant ! **entalea** : Tout d'abord, merci pour la review ! et contente que tu aies apprécié le titre, il m'étais venu un peu tout seul. La suite est ici, et merci encore !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, j'espère que cela va vous plaire, je m'excuse encore pour le retard, et j'attends vos avis :D_

Chapitre 48 : Rêve de ce que tu ressens.

Ils avaient fini l'année scolaire comme cela. Albus sage, trop sage presque, s'étant platement excusé et s'évertuant à ne plus se mêler de la vie de ses employés, était redevenu le directeur souriant, le bonhomme sympathique qui vous tapait sur les nerfs, se faisant sa propre thérapie contre l'amour. Severus et Minerva, entrés dans un état de fait sur lequel l'étiquette amitié, quoiqu'un peu plaquée, et pourtant bien cachée, avait été apposée, parlaient, se moquaient allégrement l'un de l'autre en toute sympathie, et construisaient sans la voir une relation proche et devenant avec le temps de plus en plus essentielle. Elle avait bien Albus, mais dans le fond elle était seul ; et lui avait besoin d'un soutien quoiqu'il en dise. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas se devenir mutuellement essentiels sans vraiment le voir ? Comment ? C'était impossible.

Lorsque les élèves avaient déserté l'établissement, il y avait eu cette vague d'allégresse silencieuse, toujours un peu mêlée de mélancolie ; et puis eux aussi avaient commencé à faire leurs bagages. Oh, pas que cela soit une entreprise bien complexe : ni l'un ni l'autre n'était du genre à s'étaler, ne serait-ce qu'à l'intérieur de leur appartement, et encore moins dans tout le château. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pu qu'échanger un regard amusé et, il fallait l'avouer, moqueur, en voyant Septima faire 3 fois le tour de la salle des Professeurs avant de finir par annoncer qu'elle ne retrouvait plus la seconde chaussure d'une paire de ballerines. Après cela, il avait fallu quitter les murs connus, vivants, de Poudlard.

Elle alla retrouver la maison trop vide, heureusement assez chaleureuse, dans cette campagne écossaise où elle avait grandi. Il alla reprendre sa place dans les murs de marbre froid de la maison de feus ses grands-parents, errer du fauteuil à son atelier, avec son elfe de maison toujours autour de lui à vouloir l'aider et le mettre aux petits soins. Ils allaient s'ennuyer, chacun de son côté, et ils le savaient ; à revoir des anciennes amies dont les intérêts et les petits-enfants semblaient si éloignés de son monde, à passer du temps avec un mangemort soi-disant repenti et à observer son filleul devenir plus arrogant et stupide que l'année précédente.

.

Il était resté chez Lucius presque deux semaines, puis il était revenu (soulagé à vrai dire de sortir de ce grand manoir) ; et il avait zoné dans sa propre maison. Et puis, à la mi-août, il avait trouvé un moyen d'animer sa vie et, surtout ses pensées ; moyen bien involontaire et qui le rendait fou, mais moyen tout de même.

.

_ Poudlard, bien sûr, et puis la salle des professeurs. Vide. Pareille à elle-même, parfaite, chauffée, visiblement agréable. Vide sauf lui et… Oh ! Minerva. Minerva droite, le visage comme lissé par un vent de jouvence éternelle, un sourire parfait sur un visage parfait. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà décrit Minerva ainsi mais là, maintenant, en la regardant, il voyait bien que c'était cela : il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleur mot ! Oui, oui, le mot._

_ Tout semblait… comme étrange autour de lui. C'était comme ça devait être, mais il y avait une lenteur de tout, et cette atmosphère de maison agréable et familiale… Le feu dans l'âtre avait quelque chose de lancinant, de très répétitif, mais d'important aussi. Il le sentait, c'était… les flammèches brillaient, semblant danser, sauter en tous sens. C'était à la fois étonnant et… Il ne savait pas au juste. Il ne voyait plus que ce feu, mais il savait, il sentait, comme instinctivement, que Minerva était toujours là, juste à côté de lui, à portée de bras. Il le savait. _

_ En un éclair, la scène s'élargit : autour du feu et de son âtre brillant, la scène prit de l'ampleur tandis qu'il sentait les limites de son champ de vision s'agrandir, comme une caméra aurait pu le faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression d'être dans un film, et il voyait les deux grandes bandes noires comme sur les quelques dessin-animés qu'il avait regardé, enfant, – comme quand il était petit, oui, il s'en souvenait maintenant, c'était logique. Les deux bandes sombres commencèrent à disparaître, s'estomper, s'effaçant peu à peu tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ce qui l'entourait désormais. Il était autre part, oui, bien sûr, il le savait bien. Quoi de plus naturel ? _

_ L'atmosphère était feutrée, comme s'il n'y avait eu que du velours, autour, partout. Partout. Pourtant tout était lisse, plat, presque vide. Mais il s'y sentait à l'aise. Vide à l'exception d'un mobilier à la fois vieux et propre, un peu vieilli avec son air de noblesse surannée. Et un rideau vert émeraude. Il savait qu'il se souviendrait longtemps de la couleur de ce rideau, qu'il se souviendrait qu'il détonnait au milieu des matières et des coloris calfeutrés du reste de la pièce. Il s'en souviendrait plus tard – il s'en souviendrait en se réveillant. Et, soudain, dans un éclair qui se coula naturellement en lui, la pièce sembla vivre sous le jour nouveau de la reconnaissance : il sut qu'il était dans son salon, là, tout de suite. Il faisait noir dehors, c'était maintenant, et le Manoir baigné dans la nuit était encore plus froid et noir, à part ce feu bouillonnant – et le vert du rideau. _

_ Il essaya de pivoter pour regarder derrière lui ; mais impossible. Ses pieds résolument collés au sol ne bougeaient pas, et sans cesse il tentait de faire demi-tour, et sans cesse il se sentait revenir brusquement à sa place originelle avant d'avoir eu le temps de voir, de découvrir. Bon sang ! il détestait rêver._

_ Il y avait quelque chose – quelqu'un – derrière. Il le savait. Mais impossible de se retourner. Rageant, rejouant la scène de son demi-tour refusé en boucle, il fut soudain surpris de se voir debout, droit, calme quoique souriant, face à Minerva. Etre hors de son corps, cependant, ne l'étonna pas. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui changeait. Ce devait être le large sourire qui illuminait son visage ; mais il ne pouvait y prêter longtemps attention. Il ne voyait presque rien voir d'autre que la fameuse mèche de cheveux posée sur l'envoutante chute du cou. Le reste n'était qu'accessoire, ça n'était quasiment rien. Il l'invita à boire un verre, elle accepta, ils s'assirent sur le même canapé. Il se vit boire la première gorgée de la tasse, et se retrouva debout, arpentant un des couloirs de sa maison._

_ Bien sûr : pour aller dans son laboratoire, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. Il était à nouveau dans son corps, et il sentait sur son épaule comme une pression, et à cet endroit, du coin de l'œil, à peine dans son champ de vision, il voyait une main. La main pesait, et il avait l'impression que son épaule s'enfonçait vers le sol, de plus en plus doucement, comme appuyée jusqu'à creuser. Mais il continuait à marcher ; et il ne voulait pas retirer cette main. Elle était bien là, elle devait être là. Lisse, jeune, rosée ; la main de Minerva, bien sûr. _

_ Lorsqu'enfin il put appuyer sur la porte d'entrer de son labo, il pénétra dans sa salle personnelle de travail à Poudlard, toujours accompagné de cette main dont il ne pouvait voir la propriétaire. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il commença à préparer une potion, la main se faisant oublier tandis que la silhouette entière de Minerva prenait place à ses côtés et qu'une discussion s'engageait. Il se voyait découper et redécouper ses racines, parlant encore et concentré davantage sur le cou de son interlocutrice que sur ce qu'il faisait._

_« Vous allez bien Severus ? »_

_« Je vais bien. Vous allez bien ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûre… Je me suis toujours demandée l'importance que la famille avait pour quelqu'un. »_

_« Aucune. »_

_ Il s'entendit grogner, et il le regretta tout de suite. Lentement, il jeta les cubes découpés dans un chaudron, tentant de lui répondre. Il voulait dire que ce n'était que son avis, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà il recommençait à jeter les dès de racine dans le chaudron. Et puis, d'un coup, il s'était trouvé, sa baguette à la main, mélangeant le breuvage déjà bien avancé._

_« J'ai eu une enfance difficile. »_

_« Je sais. »_

_ Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule, et cette fois il pouvait bien voir qu'il s'agissait de sa main, la même, ridée et vieillie. Et il sentait des frissons sur sa peau, comme spectateur de sa propre chair de poule, mais sentant bien, pourtant, son cœur battre à toute allure face à cette posture inhabituelle._

_« Je sais. » avait-elle répété._

_ Il avait continué à mélanger._

_« Moi aussi j'ai eu une enfance pas facile. Mais c'était différent… pas facile d'être une fille dans une famille écossaise. »_

_ Il avait hoché la tête l'air concerné. Il commençait à se sentir mal, comme un syndrome du réveil. Il commençait à entrevoir que ce qu'il lui prêtait comme paroles n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, soudain, il avait eu un flash, il avait fait un tour de trop. La main de Minerva qui n'était plus sur son épaule… Il l'avait saisie au vol et tirée derrière lui, et il avait senti qu'elle résistait, le ramenait en arrière. Et l'urgence de l'explosion qui ne pouvait manquer de venir. Il la tirait, il entrevoyait le moment où ils passaient la porte et se mettaient à l'abri, mais il n'y parvenait pas._

_ Et soudain, d'un coup, il se trouva debout face à Minerva acculée au mur, un bras posé pas loin de son visage s'appuyant sur la palissade. Ils étaient dehors, mais il savait qu'ils venaient à peine de sortir en coup de vent du laboratoire et s'étaient comme projetés ici d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne bougeaient pas. Il savait que cela arriverait, il ne pouvait y croire pourtant. Il sentait sa propre hésitation, il ressentait celle de Minerva plus qu'il ne la voyait. Il ne s'était pas vu se pencher, mais soudain leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, comme arrêtées brusquement dans leur cours infiniment lent mais pourtant irréversible. Elles s'étaient entrechoquées, d'un coup. _

_ D'abord, il n'avait pas bougé. Puis il était parti à la recherche de ses lèvres, découvrant des douceurs insoupçonnées sur ses lèvres pourtant si fines. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin, il venait déjà d'accomplir un fantasme très puissamment enfoui, et sans tenter de ces baisers qui fouillent l'autre jusqu'à l'entremêlement fou des longues amoureuses, la pression calculée et mouvante qu'il imprimait suffisait à le faire frissonner, les yeux fermés. Il se sentit s'éloigner, et soudain la main de Minerva était accrochée à son bras._

_« Je ne vous en veux pas pour Judith vous savez, ce n'est pas grave, vous avez bien fait de me le dire, je m'en serais voulue de m'en rendre compte moi-même. »_

_ Il opina, et commença à se baisser pour reposer ses lèvres, mais celles de Minerva semblaient si loin, comme si elles s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure. Il fit un effort, d'un mouvement de bassin tenta de se rapprocher, de ne pas quitter ce mouvement, ce moment, cette impression, ce rêve…_

_._

Le corps à moitié basculé dans un mouvement qui imitait celui qu'il venait de faire, serré dans des couvertures qu'il avait défaites en courant pour échapper à son laboratoire, il conserva les yeux fermés pendant un moment, s'extirpant tant bien que mal de son rêve. Tout était si vrai, son cœur en battait la chamade. C'était un rêve, oui, oui… Il serra sa main autour d'un pli de la couverture et inspira profondément, cherchant à se dominer un peu, à sortir du sommeil. Il savait qu'il avait rêvé, et pourtant il semblait que les lèvres de Minerva étaient si proches ; et tout avait été si cohérent qu'il continuait à se dire qu'il fallait qu'il aille vérifier l'état de son laboratoire. Il sentait son cœur battre, à la fois d'émotion heureuse et de peur au souvenir de l'explosion dont il avait sauvé sa collègue.

Immobile, il sentit son corps se refroidir, ses doigts de pied engourdis par le froid de la pièce sans feu. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et ne distingua rien dans la trop forte lumière qui passait entre les rideaux : il aurait fallu sortir la main de dessous la chaleur relative des draps pour saisir la baguette et ouvrir (ou fermer) les rideaux et, surtout, raviver le feu éteint dans l'âtre. Hésitant un instant, il plissa ses yeux fermés et choisit une solution alternative :

« - Athéna ! appela-t-il aussi fort que possible.

- Oui maître, s'inclina l'elfe au pied du lit, là où il ne l'aurait pas vue, même les yeux ouverts.

- Je pourrais avec du feu dans cette cheminée, fit-il. Et… quelle heure est-il ?

- Oui maître, il est presque 10 heures maître.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en se soulevant soudain malgré le froid et la lumière, l'air éberlué. Du matin ?

- Tout à fait. Que puis-je d'autre pour vous maître ?

- Rien, rien, souffla-t-il… Il entendit à peine le _'pop'_ de disparition de l'elfe. Avait-il dormi si profondément, si pris dans le rêve, que… ? C'était troublant. Il n'avait pas fini de se poser des questions. »

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ? Dans un mouvement très peu _roguien_, il s'extirpa des couvertures, les repoussant des bras et des pieds, frissonnant dans le froid de la pièce – quand ce feu arriverait-il !? – avant de se frotter fortement les yeux de ces deux poings fermés. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait _dire_ ? Saloperie ! jura-t-il intérieurement en revoyant se rêve si brûlant et vraisemblable encore, et en sentant que son cœur battait encore sous le coup de l'émotion, à cause de ce baiser rêvé. Sentant que ces yeux le piquaient de plus en plus, il se força à cesser de torturer ses paupières et, écartant brusquement les bras, il frappa du plat de la main droite le matelas mou qui lui répondit en s'affaissant doucement sous le coup avant de reprendre lentement sa forme originelle. Bordel de mince, connard de Merlin ! Encore une tuile qui venait de lui tomber dessus : il savait qu'il en avait au moins pour la journée à se débarrasser de se souvenir à la… Il respira profondément et, pivotant brusquement se leva complètement et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid, refusant de se mettre à la recherche de pantoufle qu'Athéna avait sans doute posées au pied du lit.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense. Pas maintenant, pas avant un petit-déjeuner et un café qui lui aurait éclairci les idées. Il allait être obligé de remâcher tout cela dans tous les sens ! Le décortiquer, le remâcher, en tirer la substantifique moelle ; pour pouvoir se débarrasser du tout au plus vite ! C'était quelque chose à oublier très vite, et il fallait vraiment que Morgane et Merlin se soient mis d'accord pour le forcer à y repenser d'abord pour s'en séparer : un rêve aussi prégnant, on en guérit pas si vite !

Lorsqu'il eut atteint les marches de marbre glacé, il regretta sa négligence, et se dépêcha d'arriver en bas pour retrouver un tapis ou de la moquette. C'était contre ses habitudes d'aller manger pieds-nus et en pyjama, mais ce n'était pas comme si aujourd'hui était un jour normal. Se lever à 10 heures du matin après avoir rêvé que l'on embrassait Minerva, quoi de plus naturel en effet ! pensa-t-il avec une ironie aigre. Il déboucha dans sa salle à manger en arborant un air fatigué et lassé par la perspective d'une journée insupportable, et même la vue de la table fin-prête le laissa froid.

S'asseyant sur le même fauteuil que d'habitude, il contempla d'un œil vide le plateau devant lui avant de boire d'un trait le café déjà versé dans une tasse, et de frissonner sous le coup de cette absorption violente de caféine. Cela faisait du bien, tout de même : il avait l'impression de retrouver l'usage de ses propres pensées, et en étalant de la marmelade sur un toast, il commença à se rendre compte des irrégularités de son rêve qui en faisait… et bien, un rêve. Comment était-il passé de la Salle des professeurs à son salon ? c'était étrange, impossible… D'ailleurs, il se rendait compte que le laboratoire dans lequel il avait raté sa potion (et il ne ratait jamais de potion, encore un élément) était celui de Poudlard ; et il y était rentré en empruntant le couloir dont la porte lui faisait face à l'instant même. Foutu rêve !

Mordant avec brusquerie dans le pauvre morceau de pain qu'il tenait à la main, il ferma les yeux un instant, ne pouvant faire autrement que de convoquer l'image de ce baiser ! Ah, Merlin savait ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire ! pensa-t-il avec un vent de colère, avant de se psalmodier intérieurement que ça ne voulait rien dire puisqu'après tout les rêves n'avaient jamais le sens qu'on leur attribuait n'est-ce pas ? Il finit rapidement son toast et, renonçant à perdre davantage de temps, il était déjà bien assez tard, se leva et reprit la direction des escaliers, surpris à nouveau par la froideur glacée du sol où il posait ses pieds. Arrivé devant sa salle de bain, il s'y engouffra et entreprit de se brosser les dents. En même temps, ce rêve était si réel, et quoiqu'emplis d'une multitude de détails impossibles, il était si vrai, suivait un enchainement presque logique.

Les nerfs mis à vif par le cours que prenaient ses pensées, il cracha l'eau mêlée de dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche et ouvrit le robinet d'un grand coup avant de se rincer dans ce jet trop puissant pour la circonstance qui lui éclaboussait le visage. Il aurait voulu cesser de penser, mais déjà d'autres preuves s'imposaient à lui : un rêve lorsque l'on se réveille n'est plus un rêve, notre conscience y interfère déjà. Autrement dit, ce rêve ne reflétait pas que des bribes de subconscient insensé : il avait un sens, il correspondait à des pensées conscientes. A ses pensées à lui.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir un grognement de rage et il déchira presque son rideau de douche en tirant dessus pour l'écarter de son chemin. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que cela voulait dire, il ne voulait pas savoir. A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Mais il savait. Et dans son cas, savoir c'était accepter.

Il avait accepté bon sang de bon soir ! Il avait envie de courir dehors, sous la pluie, quelque part. Envie de hurler, de casser quelque chose, de faire un vide total dans son esprit. Envie peut être aussi de faire tout le reste pour parvenir à ne pas s'en vouloir de l'accepter. Mais il était coincé ici, nu, avec un pommeau de douche à la main, et trop énervé et tendu pour parvenir à faire l'effort sur lui-même de tourner le robinet sans y mettre toute sa force. Il commençait à avoir froid, droit, silencieux, la respiration faussement calme et maîtrisée ; et il finit par rendre les armes, tournant le bouton de l'eau froide lentement – très lentement – jusqu'à se sentir complètement glacé sous le jet d'eau. S'emparant alors du bouton d'eau chaude, il s'appliqua à rééquilibrer la température, oublieux pendant quelques instants de son énervement. Cependant, à peine se sentit-il à l'aise à nouveau que les questionnements et les affirmations recommencèrent à fuser dans son esprit. Etait-ce bien cela, que ça voulait dire ? n'y avait-il pas un autre sens caché ?

Il continuait à chercher vainement des solutions alternatives dont il savait qu'elles seraient toutes fausses : sa raison le lui disait trop clairement, son âme entière le lui expliquait trop impérieusement, pour qu'il puisse se dérober à ce trop juste jugement. Un rêve pareil dénotait une ambigüité de sentiment de sa part, à l'égard de Minerva McGonagall. Oh, Merlin, dans quel empêtrement sentimental s'était-il encore fourré ? D'un geste lassé, il tourna dans le sens inverse les deux boutons, l'un après d'autre, puis reposa le pommeau de douche à sa place avant de s'emballer d'un peignoir qui pendait fatigué à côté de la douche, repoussant le rideau qui l'empêchait de passer. Il sortit, se frictionna rapidement pour se sécher, puis retraversa le couloir, quittant la salle de bain, pour entrer dans sa chambre où un feu flambait désormais fièrement, réchauffant légèrement et donnant un air presque convivial à la pièce.

Au lieu d'aller immédiatement s'habiller comme d'habitude, il s'assit au bord de son lit, enveloppé dans ce peignoir bleu marine à l'air vieilli qu'il serrait à la taille, et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, joignant ses mains en en croisant les doigts, comme pour prier. Et à vrai dire, peut être priait-il. Très vite, sa tête vint se poser sur ce poing formé de ses deux mains et il expira lentement, le plus longtemps possible. Il se sentait comme ces hommes désespérés qui en arrivent à peser le pour et le contre pour des questions de vie ou de mort, comme ces vieillards inutiles et fatigués que la moindre réflexion laisse crevés et usés, comme ces hommes normaux. Il ne se sentait pas lui. Pas du tout.

Lentement, il décroisa ses doigts, les désentortillant, et de ses deux paumes cacha presque toute la surface de son visage, l'enfouissant dans ses mains comme pour se couper de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Pour oublier même le monde extérieur, et tenter de faire le vide en lui-même. Il ne savait plus, ne voyait plus, ne comprenait plus : tout était trop clair pour ne pas être vrai. Mais cette vérité, sous les projecteurs, était si effrayante et impossible. Merlin lui vienne en aide, que pouvait-il penser – ressentir ? – à l'égard de Minerva ? Quoi donc ? Comment faire ? Il sentait encore les frissons provoqués par le baiser lui courir sur la peau, comme si c'avait été vrai ; et il ne voulait pas regarder ses bras pour ne pas y découvrir une véritable chair de poule trop exacte et trop sensible pour ne pas lui prouver que même le simple souvenir d'un rêve suffisait à le bouleverser.

Il secoua la tête, cherchant à en faire sortir ces pensées qui portaient toute la misère de son monde, et tirant la peau de son visage comme pour la lisser en faisant glisser ses mains, il finit par détacher ses paumes de sa figure et relever la tête lentement avant de se remettre sur ses pieds et de se diriger vers son placard. Machinalement, il s'habilla complètement en essayant d'oublier la multitude de nouveaux détails aberrants qui lui revenaient, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que tout cela voulait dire. Bon sang, sa journée était fichue…

.

Les deux dernières semaines d'août avaient été une torture perpétuelle pour son esprit. Sans cesse il se rappelait, sans cesse même il croyait la voir. Il était hanté par son rêve, et hanté par la personne qui habitait ce rêve avec lui ; son rêve familier, auquel il avait tellement pensé qu'il en arrivait à penser que cela avait eu lieu, malgré les incohérences. Et c'était terrible. Pas de paix, jamais. La peur de dormir et de refaire le rêve qui n'était pourtant pas revenu ; la peur de continuer à en analyser le contenu, et pourtant une analyse ininterrompue et inconsciente ; la peur d'accepter ce que cela voulait dire, et la sensation qu'il avait accepté tout de bon. Tout…

Toujours, il lui semblait qu'une main invisible, imperceptible, reposait sur son épaule ; et toujours il se retournait pour découvrir le vide et se rendre compte, à sa propre horreur, qu'il était comme déçu. Il en avait voulu à la terre entière, il avait cassé quelques meubles, il avait essayé de faire sortir cette rage mais… peine perdue. Il ne parvenait même plus à s'énerver, et à peine s'étonnait-il de cette sensation d'omniprésence. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis deux mois (pas vu à part dans ce rêve, bien sûr…) et pourtant il la voyait toujours, toujours là. La sentait, l'entendait, tout, tout. Et pourtant elle n'était pas là, bien sûr que non. Ca tournait à l'obsession, et il en était tellement lassé qu'il laissait cette partie de son âme vivre presque une vie indépendante.

Et puis un jour, il était arrivé à une conclusion. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était assis sur un fauteuil, un de ces uniques fauteuils par pièce dont il faisait usage, laissant les autres constamment intouchés. Il tenait à la main un manuel de Potions ouvert, mais il ne le lisait pas. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas pris pour le lire, il l'avait pris pour l'ouvrir à cette page et regarder les instructions d'ailleurs connues par cœur, et regarder cette annotation qu'il lui avait fait écrire pendant qu'ils préparaient les TPE, afin que les élèves ne suivent pas les imbécilités qu'un manuel peut contenir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, écrit en diagonale dans la marge, d'une main alerte ; et il ne s'horrifiait même plus d'avoir pris ce livre pour l'ouvrir à cette page, pour observer cette note. Pour satisfaire son obsession malsaine.

Il avait un peu froid, malgré ses longues robes noires : il avait refusé qu'Athéna lui allume un feu, il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi. Mais comme il ne savait pas vraiment non plus ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ne bougeait pas, laissant le froid se faire de plus en plus prégnant et la nuit se noircir derrière les fenêtres que des rideaux émeraude ouverts ne recouvraient pas. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus lire ; mais c'était sans importance, puisqu'il ne lisait pas. Ses doigts se promenaient presque contre son gré sur la surface quasiment lisse du papier, dessinant des courbes aux dessins inconnus tandis que le grain léger de la feuille se confondait avec les lettres qu'il ne pouvait distinguer.

Son esprit vagabondait en toute liberté, passant de sa conscience à son inconscient en un instant d'inattention, creusant des galeries dans ses pensées qui ébranlaient et fragilisaient l'édifice intellectuel de distance constante qu'il s'était construit. Les bribes de souvenirs du rêve et les images réelles s'entremêlaient joyeusement dans ses pensées, dansant un ballet frénétique et désordonné. Un baiser de rêve venait se superposer à un baiser réel, et son imagination dressait autour de la scène des rendez-vous romantiques dont il ne voulait pas et de pathétiques mariages sur une plage ensoleillée ; tandis que sa raison elle-même, comme libérée des bornes qu'il lui imposait, se mettait à créer des images et des situations bien plus vraisemblable, inventant des conversations et des badineries au détour d'un couloir, et des baisers passionnément distants dans l'ombre d'une salle des Professeurs vide. Sa main continuait à tracer des courbes sans fin et sans dessein sur le papier, et il tapota l'accoudoir du bout des doigts de son autre main.

Et, lentement, alors que ses pensées raisonnables et irrationnelles prenaient la même direction, il se sentit décider consciemment, pour ne plus subir, qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'inhabituel – d'anormal – à l'égard de Minerva McGonagall. Quelque chose d'anormal pour ce qu'il était : le jeune homme aigri et désagréable, marqué par la trahison et la cruauté, portant sur ses épaules un poids futur.

Il l'acceptait, oui ; mais ça ne changeait rien au problème de base. La réalité factuelle était la même, et ce qui les séparait était toujours infranchissable. D'ailleurs, quoiqu'il ressente, même s'il _l'aimait_ (et le mot lui écorchait les pensées), ce serait alors un _amour_ – Merlin, pourquoi était-il condamné à utiliser de tels termes ! – à sens unique qui ne s'envisagerait pas autrement. Une admiration dirons-nous. Au pire, s'il fallait vraiment en arriver là, un quelque chose (si possible un _'pas grand-chose'_) qui ponctuerait le vide de sa vie, lui donnerait un autre sens que celui de son impossible rédemption. Certes, il l'acceptait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait pour accepter une horreur sentimentaliste comme cela, mais c'était ainsi. L'infinie mouvement de ses doigts sur le papier pris brusquement fin et pendant un instant il eu conscience de la noirceur de l'air ambiant, frissonnant dans l'atmosphère frigorifique de la pièce. Mais cela ne dura qu'un très court instant ; et il pensait trop fort et était trop plongé dans des révélations de lui-même à lui-même pour rester longtemps concentré sur quelque chose d'aussi bassement physique et sans intérêt que l'heure et le temps.

Tout les séparait et c'était tant mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse ce quelque chose, ce _sentiment_ (encore un de ces mots qu'il détestait employer !), se développer ! C'était déjà trop ainsi, c'était déjà une trahison – plus une trahison de lui-même que de Lily à vrai dire, mais tout de même. Non, vraiment, il devait s'arrêter là.

Elle était vieille. Oui, l'amour – bon sang ! faudrait-il qu'il s'en serve encore longtemps ? – ne le rendait pas aveugle. Elle était beaucoup plus âgée qui lui, elle faisait partie de ces vénérables professeurs qui lui avaient quasiment tout appris. C'était un autre monde, un autre temps même. Ils étaient incollables, impossible à mettre même en rapport. Qu'il puisse avoir une conversation d'égal à égal avec elle était déjà incroyable et, à cet instant, il se demandait où il avait trouvé la force et la vanité de lui parler de haut… Ses cheveux, quoiqu'imperceptiblement encore, prenaient une teinte grisée, les rides commençaient à sillonner la moindre parcelle de son visage. Et lui n'avait pas trente ans, pas même vingt-cinq. Il pouvait paraître vieux pour son âge, paraître aigri, paraître… non, non, jamais il n'atteindrait, n'imiterait, l'auguste apparence de cette vieillesse. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'il n'atteindrait jamais un tel âge : il était fait pour être jeune et vieilli. Mais pas comme elle, bien sûr.

Minerva était agréable. C'était quelqu'un de bien, elle n'était, dans le fond, que bonté. Son but premier était de bien faire, de faire ce qui était bien. Oh, bien sûr, elle le cachait, comme quelque chose de vulnérable, sous une carapace épaisse et insondable pour presque tous. Mais étrangement pas pour lui : c'est de là que devait venir cet… Oh, et puis Merlin soit damné, il ne le redirait pas, même en pensée ! Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il ne l'était pas lui. Il n'était peut être pas mauvais en soi, mais il n'avait pas su faire les bons choix, pas su résister à la tentation de la puissance – ce qui était, en fait, la tentation de faire le mal. Et puis il n'était pas bon. Il était désagréable, vraiment, et le masque d'acier qu'il s'était forgé ne cachait que fort peu de sentiments positifs, perdus dans la masse incompréhensible de ces regrets. Il n'était pas comme elle. Il était repoussant. La masse pesante de ses mauvaises actions était irrécupérable, et il courrait après une impossible rédemption.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la différence était très importante, trop importante… Mais c'était bien ainsi. Il se nourrirait de ce qu'il ressentait, il tenterait de se grandir un peu, de se dégager en partie de la boue puante de son esprit… Et voilà. Parfait, vraiment !

.

Et, au dernier jour d'août, quittant le manoir froid, il ne s'en voulu même plus d'être impatient de la revoir : après tout, il avait mis les choses au point avec lui-même. Il valait mieux être conscient de sa propre bêtise, n'est-ce pas ?

A des kilomètres de là, Albus Dumbledore trouvait que sa cure contre sa manie de fouiner, et celle contre ses vagues sentiments à l'égard de sa directrice adjointe semblait être la même. Minerva, quant à elle, quittait l'ennui de ses vacances et celui de ses courriers…


	49. Précipitation des sens

_Bonjour ! bonsoir !_

_Une fois encore, beaucoup de retard, je suis impardonnable, vraiment je m'en excuse ! Heureusement j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre avant de partir en vacance : sinon c'aurait été dans encore plus longtemps. Déjà que j'ai honte de mon retard... ^^ Pardon, vraiment, je m'excuse platement ! Bac blanc ou pas, je suis désolée !_

_En plus, avec mon retard, j'ai eu moins de review *pleure* mais je vais pas me plaindre, c'est ma faute ! Et merci quand même à tous ceux qui m'ont lus, et merci particulier aux reviews ! Merci, merci, merci ! **Camille13**, j'espère que tu as continué à lire :D **dobbymcl**, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, je joue un jeu dangereux (en temps qu'auteur) je crois ^^ merci encore ! **Rosine** : On travaille sur le truc bizarre dont tu as parlé !! Et have a good read, même si tu l'as déjà lu ! **entalea** : Le point de vue de Minerva viendra peut être aussi spécifiquement, mais beaucoup plus loin (enfin, dans la chronologie de l'histoire, et donc en terme de chapitres !) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la review! voici la suite!_

_Que dire d'autre ? Et bien, je vais essayer de me remettre à publier régulièrement et plus souvent ! je vais faire de gros efforts ! D'autre part, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre : certains devraient être contents, mais bon... enfin, je ne fais qu'espérer ^^ _

_Je vous souhaite donc la plus agréable lecture possible, et j'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Bises à tous, Bergère._

Chapitre 49 : La précipitation des sens.

Minerva McGonagall avait toujours eu besoin, quoiqu'elle le refusât, de soutien. Un appui, quelque chose de sûr. Albus avait rempli ce rôle pendant longtemps, mais elle sentait s'effriter cette part privilégiée de leur relation ; et quoiqu'elle le considère toujours comme quelqu'un d'à part entière, il n'était plus… Comment dire ? Elle ne savait pas, mais il lui semblait qu'une partie de sa confiance personnelle était partie : elle ne pouvait plus se confier, même occasionnellement. Elle le sentait. Pourquoi ? c'était encore un mystère.

Albus était devenu étrangement sage et silencieux. Elle n'avait passé que quelques jours dans le château, dans une sorte de tête-à-tête constant avec les murs de pierre et avec le directeur. Oui, elle continuait à le considérer comme un ami, mais il semblait vivre dans une constante discrétion qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait pas quitté ses habits chatoyants, et ses yeux scintillaient toujours autant de leur lueur bleu clair : ce n'était pas cela qui faisait la différence. Dans son attitude, dans sa manière de parler, d'agir, de vous transpercer du regard, il semblait qu'il y avait une pudeur qu'elle avait même cessé d'espérer lui voir pratiquer un jour. Elle s'était penchée quelques instants sur la question, mais à vrai dire l'arrivée des autres enseignants l'avait empêchée de poursuivre son analyse, laquelle avait été éclipsée par d'autres préoccupations ; entre autres Severus. En fait, uniquement Severus ou presque.

La rentrée des classes, les emplois du temps, la répartition même : tout cela était devenu une habitude, quelque chose qui s'exécutait mécaniquement, presque de soi-même. Elle connaissait ses collègues par cœur, et elle avait depuis longtemps cessé de s'interroger au sujet du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et encore plus de tenter de le connaître : d'année en année, ils lui apparaissaient tous de plus en plus palots et incompétents, effrayés par la fin de l'année qui s'approchait sans cesse de plus en plus vite. Charles Gérontes un vieillard croulant qui, s'il n'avait pas l'âge d'Albus, semblait beaucoup plus accablé par le poids des années et, surtout, par une médiocrité d'érudit dans le style gratte-papier perpétuel et qui ne connaissait des Défenses contre les Forces du Mal que ce que des années passé à se graisser les mains à la poussière des vieux cabinets de lecture lui avait appris(*).

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était Severus qui lui avait occupé l'esprit, son comportement l'interpelant fortement. Il y avait quelque chose. En un mot, il avait _l'air étrange_. Pas toujours, mais parfois. Il lui semblait que c'était tout le temps, et pourtant lorsqu'il parlait à un élève il n'y avait jamais cette impression : elle disparaissait instantanément, et il était le même avec son masque distant. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas su dire ce qui était étrange, inhabituel, dans son comportement ; mais elle savait cependant qu'elle en était arrivée à se demander si ce n'était pas en lien avec elle. C'était insensé, bien sûr, mais comment expliquer autrement qu'elle semble être la seule à remarquer ce comportement, cette manière d'être à la fois discrète, attentionnée, et toute aussi mufle que d'habitude. C'était assez indescriptible à vrai dire, peut être n'y avait-il rien et se faisait-elle des idées. Ou peut être – peut être, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser, – était-elle la seule à le voir parce qu'elle était celle avec qui il avait le plus de rapport ; et dans ce cas il y avait quelque chose. En rapport ou non avec elle s'était autre chose…

Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être ? Elle n'avait rien fait de particulier, et elle n'en savait rien du moins. Pas à sa connaissance. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé des vacances, elle n'avait pas mis de distances particulières cependant. C'était étrange… Se retrouver à chercher des raisons à un comportement – qui n'était peut être, en fait, pas inhabituel pour ne pas dire tout à fait normal – était étrange en soi. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à le démêler !

C'est ainsi qu'elle commença l'année avec un mystère indéterminé qui lui pesait toujours un peu sur le cœur. Severus, pour sa part, avait senti dès qu'il avait mis le pied dans le château et qu'il l'avait croisée qu'il allait être balloté par lui-même, et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à se composer son apparence froide tandis qu'en lui tout partait en vrilles désorganisées. Et tout s'était alors joué en quelques instants successifs, en une accumulation de sensations incomprises ou trop comprises chez l'un ou l'autre, pour aboutir à une situation. Tout avait, jusqu'ici, couru à tout allure, dans un rythme effréné mais si désordonné et chaotique qu'il avait mis du temps à les y mener, en direction de cette situation ; et ils y arriveraient bientôt : chaque instant les en rapprochait, chaque conversation la rendait plus nécessaire. Mais aucun d'eux ne savait ce que c'était, aucun d'eux n'avait même conscience qu'il ressentait cette attraction vers cette situation, comme si un fil les tirait de plus en plus vite, à une allure désormais grisante, vers un point culminant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

.

Il y avait d'abord eu un instant, dans la salle des Professeurs, où ils avaient discuté. Comme si se parler avait quelque chose de particulier, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, si. Pas que l'un ou l'autre sache pourquoi, mais à la fin de cette conversation ils avaient senti quelque chose ; tout d'abord cette impression qu'ils avaient juste envie de rester là à parler. Chacun était comme baigné dans une atmosphère propice et agréable.

Lui, avec son air distant, sentait des gestes sympathiques lui échapper, des remarques douces ; les sujets même qu'il abordait n'étaient pas ceux qu'il aurait choisi en temps normal. Il lui avait posé une question sur les nouvelles avancées en matière de métamorphoses, comme s'il avait été normal qu'il s'y intéresse. Et ça ne l'était pas, bien sûr ; ça n'aurait pas dû l'être du moins. D'autre part, il avait senti comme une vague d'admiration le submerger à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et, si une partie de lui-même s'en sentait mortifiée, elle l'était d'autant plus que sa conscience tendait de plus en plus à trouver cela naturel. D'une anormale normalité.

Elle, assise dans son fauteuil, s'était juste laissé porter. Une forme d'affection naturelle, presque maternelle, l'avait fait sourire sans même qu'elle n'en ait conscience, tandis qu'elle le regardait parler. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir, bien sûr, mais une grande partie d'elle-même l'avait trouvé attachant, avec son comportement inhabituel mais indéfinissable ; et puis c'était la première fois depuis deux mois qu'elle avait l'occasion d'avoir une discussion, un vrai dialogue, vraiment intéressant. Alors, soudain, au milieu de la conversation, elle s'était sentie envahie d'une vague sécurisante, une affection pour tout ce qui l'entourait la surprenant. C'avait été la première scène d'une longue suite.

Ensuite, à la table des professeurs, ce regard de connivence prolongé et d'étonnement rentré face au visage sérieux et concentré du directeur, puis son regard rieur à elle, et le sourire au plus profond de l'abysse de ses yeux noirs à lui, lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les grandes portes d'entrée, faisant appel à sa mémoire mais gardant les yeux fixé sur le bois à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Plus tard, c'avait été un conflit de leurs maisons respectives qui les avaient amené à se fusiller du regard en enlevant réciproquement des points à la maison de l'autre jusqu'à, lorsque les élèves avaient disparu, se mettre à rire soudainement, brusquement, comme des adolescents. Un incompréhensible fou rire qui, s'il devait prouver quelque chose, montrait bien leur confiance réciproque.

Une fois, encore, elle lui avait brusquement aboyé de se taire, en colère contre autre chose ; mais elle avait cru lire dans son regard une déception, une tristesse, qui avait fini par la pousser à s'excuser et les avaient mené à une longue conversation très tard cette nuit là, sur les élèves, sur l'école, sur la mort, sur la vie... il s'en était fallu de peu qu'ils parlassent d'amour.

Il y avait eu ce week-end où Severus avait dû aller régler des problèmes administratifs pour la maison de ses parents (de son père à vrai dire) qui partait tant en loque et était inhabitée depuis tant de temps que la mairie envisageait de la raser et de revendre le terrain. Il y avait eu ce week-end où elle s'était débattue avec l'idée qu'il lui manquait, jusqu'à décider, ce qui était aussi vrai, qu'elle se faisait du souci pour les désagréments nombreux qu'il allait devoir essuyer. La vérité, c'était que cette compagnie, cette présence, lui manquait.

Enfin, il y avait eu ce Samedi matin où une mèche de son chignon s'était échappée sans qu'elle ne le voie, et où il le lui avait fait remarquer. Et elle ne l'avait pas mal pris, bien au contraire. Elle avait remis la mèche, et il avait suivi le mouvement du regard.

Alors, le 4 octobre était arrivé.

.

Ce fut, comme tous les ans ou presque, un jour froid et pluvieux, déjà plongé dans l'hiver pourtant encore loin. Des feuilles jaunies et amollies par les averses successives tombaient au sol poussées par les gouttes et le vent, tandis que d'autres rougissaient encore, pendant des branches quasiment dénudées comme si elle n'attendait rien d'autre que d'être fauchées pour pouvoir laisser l'arbre dans un état de nudité totale.

De même, comme tous les ans, ce fut une journée banale, une journée de cours fastidieuse pour les élèves et pour leurs enseignants lassés et à l'affût des vacances à venir, une journée qui se trainait entre une aurore et un crépuscule qui se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre avec le temps. Et, comme tous les ans, ce fut le jour de l'anniversaire de Minerva.

Oh, pas qu'il s'y passât ordinairement quelque chose de particulier, de remarquable. A la fin du jour, elle considérait qu'une année de plus avait officiellement pris le pas sur elle, et elle s'empressait de ne pas trop penser à ce que cela signifiait vraiment : elle vieillissait. Elle pouvait être aussi forte, aussi droite, aussi résolue qu'elle le voulait, elle pouvait se dresser contre tous les obstacles et les balayer avec force… contre le temps, elle ne pouvait rien. Le temps était une instance supérieure, quelque chose de trop fort et de trop dangereux ; même pour elle.

C'était peut être pour ne pas y penser qu'elle faisait tout pour que cette journée soit pareille aux autres, et à peine daignait-elle boire un tasse de thé _festive_ avec Albus, parce qu'il insistait si fort que refuser encore et encore ferait plus de remue-ménage qu'une heure de conversation dans le bureau du directeur. Alors elle y était allé, vers 17 heures, juste après son dernier cours… et elle avait supporté avec un sourire le '_joyeux anniversaire_' expansif et la conversation joyeuse. A vrai dire, elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir organisé une petite sauterie, une surprise qu'elle n'aurait supportée que grâce à son flegme d'apparence.

Bien heureusement, il s'était contenté de lui faire boire un thé en discutant, de lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, et de lui offrir un petit paquet emballé avec soin dans du papier qu'elle savait savamment choisi pour être criard. Elle n'avait pas envie de le reconnaître, bien sûr, mais elle avait été très touchée par cette attention : elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de son anniversaire, mais que l'on prenne la peine de lui offrir quelque chose, tout de même…

Avec un sourire de remerciement plus sincère qu'elle ne voulait le croire, elle entreprit de déballer l'objet : une petite figurine de chat en émeraude, ses yeux, deux perles noires, perçant l'air d'une sorte de regard puissant, et sa queue enroulée autour de ses pattes. Ce petit clin d'œil à sa condition lui arracha un rire.

« - Merci beaucoup Albus, c'est très gentil.

- Ce n'est rien…

- Si, je vous promets.

- Dans ce cas, dit-il les yeux brillants, je suis ravi ! »

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle quittait le bureau encombré d'une multitude d'objets hétéroclites, tenant à la main la statuette féline. Cependant, à peine avait-elle franchi les premières marches qu'elle fût arrêtée par la voix du directeur :

« -Minerva ! Attendez un instant je vous prie. Fronçant les sourcils, elle cessa de descendre et se retourna, observant la porte se rouvrir derrière elle sur le visage presque sérieux d'Albus. Je voulais vous dire quelque chose d'autre, ajouta-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Et bien, voyez-vous… je…

- Albus, répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- J'y viens, sourit le vieil homme. C'est que, si je ne m'y prends pas bien, vous allez me réduire en bouilli…

- Albus, répéta-t-elle, franchement agacée désormais, et se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver à lui dire cette fois-ci.

- Voilà, je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, et je tenais à vous dire, commença-t-il d'une voix rapide pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre, que c'est la dernière fois. Je l'ai déjà trop fait, vous me connaissez… Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, le pli de ses sourcils prenant une forme dubitative. C'est votre anniversaire…

- Abus, je… tenta-t-elle.

- Chut, laissez-moi finir avant de m'assassiner s'il vous plait, sourit-il largement. Je disais donc que c'est votre anniversaire, un jour particulier quoique vous en disiez… et je tenais à vous faire part de quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? interrogea-t-elle, assez curieuse désormais.

- Vraiment. Le bonheur passe par beaucoup de voies parfois impénétrables, mais il tient toujours à un attachement profond et la plupart du temps complexe, imprévisible, incompréhensible. Lorsqu'un attachement fort se crée, en général de lui-même, il ne faut pas le laisser échapper, quelle que soit sa forme et quoiqu'il puisse être compliqué et paraître étrange. Il s'arrêta et la fixa de son fameux regard profond qui paraît vous déchiffrer le cœur.

- Et ? finit-elle par demander d'une voix étouffée.

- C'est tout. Je tenais à vous le dire, je pense que quelque part vous me comprenez très bien. »

Elle le regarda sans trop comprendre, jusqu'au moment où il posa l'index sur le bout de son nez avec un sourire amusé avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer dans son bureau, la laissant seule dans l'escalier, perdue dans ses réflexions. Le directeur, pour sa part, se sentait à la fois surexcité et pourtant calme, en paix avec lui-même. Il avait réussi à doser son intrusion, et il ne se sentait même pas frustré de tenter – même subtilement – de la _jeter_ dans les bras d'un autre. Il savait, intuitivement, que même si ces deux là parvenaient à trouver un terrain d'entente, la relation dont ils semblaient cultiver insensiblement la graine depuis si longtemps, ce ne pourrait être que compliqué. Mais ce serait.

Depuis le début de cette année, il avait senti quelque chose encore, comme une intimité prête à pointer le bout de son nez. Il lui semblait que le fruit murissait et qu'il serait temps qu'ils le saisissent… quel dommage s'ils passaient à côté ! Peut être se trompait-il, aussi… il y avait pensé. Il l'avait envisagé ; mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire ne portait pas à conséquence même dans ce cas : c'était applicable à toute relation. En finissant de refermer la porte, il était plus sûr que jamais d'avoir bien fait.

.

A 19h30, lorsqu'elle arriva à table, elle fut accueillie par des regards appuyés de ses collègues, lesquels faisaient visiblement un effort surhumain pour se taire. Filius lui souriait de toutes ses dents, et Pomona lui fit un clin d'œil joyeux qui remplaça les mots avec plus de discrétion. Les autres, en théorie, ne le savait pas… mais à voir l'expression de Septima, le petit homme à son côté avait dû lui communiquer l'information. Elle s'assit, se saisit d'une tarte à la carotte et s'en servit une part, avant de se tourner vers son voisin de gauche, Severus, qui avait vu sa place habituelle occupée par une inhabituelle descente de Sybille pour le dîner.

« - Minerva, apostropha-t-il.

- Oui, je suis là, et bien ? interrogea-t-elle en finissant de se tourner dans sa direction et en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

- Et bien regardez devant vous, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Plissant les sourcils, elle jeta un œil à ce qu'il y avait à côté d'elle et découvrit, derrière son assiette, posée contre son verre, une petite lettre en papier blanc, sur laquelle son nom avait été écrit à l'encre rosée.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle d'un air pincé, se doutant de ce que cela était. Elle jeta un regard diagonal à Albus, qui ne la regardait pas : ça n'était peut être pas lui, cette fois.

- Peut être un admirateur secret, ou quelqu'un qui croit que c'est votre anniversaire, se moqua-t-il d'une voix volontairement froide tandis qu'elle ouvrait la lettre, en extirpait un petite carte et l'ouvrait. »

_ 'Joyeux Anniversaire Minerva, Filius et Septima,' _lut-il d'un regard oblique, fronçant les sourcils. Minerva, pour sa part, ne lui accorda pas un regard et se tourna vers les deux concernés, à la gauche de Severus, et leur adressa un sourire, les remerciant silencieusement. Sur ce, elle se remit droite sur sa chaise, se coupa une part de tarte, et entama une conversation avec Albus.

Elle n'en avait rien à faire, bien sûr, qu'il ne le sache pas… Elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça ; et même si… enfin, après tout, d'où l'aurait-il su ? et pourquoi s'en serait-il inquiété ? Sa raison lui rappelait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire, et que ce n'était pas grave, et qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire ; mais elle sentait un incontrôlable mécontentement s'ourdir en elle, et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui parler maintenant, pas la force de lui lancer d'un air supérieur que c'était bel et bien son anniversaire. Une part d'elle-même avant envie de lui faire une scène, mais elle se rendait bien compte que c'était stupide, et que cela n'aurait aucun sens : de quel droit se plaindrait-elle qu'il mette les pieds dans un plat dont elle n'avait que faire – dont elle _croyait_ n'avoir que faire ? D'aucun droit.

Se mettant à regretter d'avoir engagé une conversation avec son autre voisin de table, elle s'empressa d'y mettre fin et s'enfonça dans un silence sérieux et renfrogné, essayant de ne pas se demander pourquoi elle était dans cet état, et repensant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher à ce qu'Albus lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt à peine. A peine eut-elle fini de manger qu'elle sortit de table, retrouvant ses appartements jusqu'à devoir en ressortir à 21 heures pour faire son tour de surveillance du château.

Elle commença par un passage devant la Grosse Dame, s'informant de l'état de la Salle commune de sa maison ; et elle repartit satisfaite de ne pas avoir à faire une intrusion pour remettre de l'ordre. De couloir en escalier, elle parvint à la Tour d'Astronomie, et fut presque étonnée de ne pas y trouver d'élèves en amoureux ou fomentant quelque mauvais tour. Redescendant, elle partit en direction de la Tour de Divination, laquelle était aussi vide que possible, et baignée d'une odeur d'encens et de fleurs séchées qui avaient trop vieilli. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le Grand Hall de l'établissement, elle frissonna un instant à la pensée du froid et de la pluie à l'extérieur, mais finit par se résigner et ouvrit l'un des pans de la large double porte, se glissant dehors rapidement avant de refermer la porte et de resserrer autour d'elle les plis de sa robe, se frottant vigoureusement les mains et les bras pendant un instant, pour se réchauffer.

Elle s'engagea dans la coursive couverte d'une cour qui longeait en partie les murs du château, puis, toujours plus ou moins abritée par les contreforts qui prenaient la forme d'arcs couverts, elle fit le tour d'une autre cour qui, à l'inverse de l'autre, s'ouvrait sur le parc du château, comme un cloître d'où l'on aurait pu non pas entrer dans un monastère, mais sortir dans la nature environnante. Toujours rien. Elle frissonna, et commença même à se demander s'il était bien nécessaire de continuer lorsqu'elle aperçu une ombre – humaine, pas de doute possible – s'arrêter brusquement et s'immobiliser (son propriétaire s'étant, de toute évidence accolé à l'une des colonnes dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire repérer).

Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire satisfait : ils avaient tous les mêmes techniques, c'en était incroyable. Encore l'immobilité de celui-ci était impressionnante : sans doute un élève de 7ème année qui avait de l'entrainement dans le jeu du chat et de la souris qu'élèves et professeurs ne cessent de jouer. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'avança en longeant l'intérieur de la coursive, s'arrêtant derrière les colonnes dès qu'elle en rencontrait une. La silhouette n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'elle se retrouva à côté de la colonne précédente, et elle cessa de se faire discrète, sortit brusquement de sa position et, à la manière d'un chat bondissant sur une souris, elle se trouva soudainement face à la personne en question, qui s'était brusquement dégagée de son embuscade.

« - Savez-vous quelle heure il est…, commença-t-elle.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes…, entendit-elle en réponse. »

Il y eut un instant de silence où ils se dévisagèrent, ne parvenant à comprendre, jusqu'à faire le rapprochement naturel.

« - Severus, dit-elle sans pouvoir cacher son incrédulité.

- Minerva ? interrogea-t-il d'une manière tout ce qu'il y a de plus rhétorique.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je faisais juste mon tour de garde.

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr…

- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-il. »

Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, en silence, pendant presqu'une minute. Elle commençait à avoir froid, vraiment ; sans doute lui aussi avait-il froid, mais rien dans son attitude ne le laissait paraître. Ils ne s'observaient pas vraiment, se jetant seulement, par moment, des regards furtifs, décrochant leurs yeux dès l'instant où il semblait que l'autre ait pu les voir. L'immobilité devenant trop pesante, elle se frotta à nouveau vigoureusement les mains l'une contre les autres, commençant à se demander ce qu'elle faisait là, et se rapprocha de Severus, presqu'à s'appuyer contre la colonne derrière laquelle il s'était caché précédemment. De son côté, il fit deux pas, comme pour s'en aller, puis revint sur lui-même et se planta devant elle.

« - Minerva, je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Elle ouvrit des yeux étonnés, se souvenant de sa contrariété sans même arriver à se souvenir en quoi cela était si vexant.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tout de même, fit-il sans la regarder, tout de même. Elle acquiesça en silence, intuitivement consciente de l'effort qu'il devait lui en coûter pour s'excuser. Je voulais vous dire…

- Oui ? fit-elle un peu précipitamment, immédiatement honteuse de cet empressement. Elle avait envie de s'avancer mais hors de question, elle ne bougerait pas.

- Je…, il fit un pas en avant. »

Une bourrasque de pluie et de vent s'abattit sur eux et, malgré la colonne qui les protégeait relativement, ils furent touchés. A nouveau elle frissonna sans pouvoir se contrôler.

« - Vous avez froid, dit-il comme si c'était une question.

- Non, non, ça va aller, mentit-elle.

- Je vais vous prêter ma cape.

- C'est inutile, tenta-t-elle, mais il l'avait déjà décrochée et la lui tendait. Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea-t-elle, le dardant d'un regard hésitant.

- Oui, oui, confirma-t-il, se tenant droit, comme empli d'une hésitation fermement plantée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il était encore en train de se comporter avec elle comme… comme il ne l'aurait pas dû.

- Comment… ? commença-t-elle, désignant d'un signe de main la cape dont elle avait fini par se draper faute de pouvoir la rendre, et malgré l'impression étrange qu'entre eux c'aurait dû être à elle de prendre soin de lui et non l'inverse, mais qu'elle ne parvenait à accrocher.

- Oh, voilà, répondit-il en lui accrochant le tissu d'un geste rapide et se retirant comme s'il s'était brûlé, pour cacher ce qui devait être de la gêne. A nouveau, ils restèrent silencieux l'un face à l'autre. Elle toussota. Ah, oui… je voulais vous dire… »

C'était à croire que cela lui brûlait la gorge. Il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant… il voulait le dire. C'était… Il ferma brièvement les yeux, cherchant à se vider l'esprit des images de ce foutu rêve qui lui revenaient maintenant ; cherchant aussi à se souvenir que cela ne portait pas à conséquence, et qu'en faire tout une histoire était…

« - Joyeux anniversaire Minerva.

- Je… merci, souffla-t-elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle ne savait pas au juste à quoi elle s'attendait, et elle ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle était déçue. Ou plutôt, si, elle savait mais ne voulait pas y croire et cherchait une autre solution. Elle s'était imaginé des choses comme une adolescente. Elle s'était imaginée dehors, dans le froid, drapée de la cape de Severus qui lui disais _Je vous aime_, ou _Je t'aime_, ou… Merci beaucoup, répéta-t-elle, sans pourtant parvenir à lever les yeux vers lui, et resserrant la cape trop large d'épaule contre elle.

- Vous avez encore froid ?

- Non, non, fit-elle.

- Vous êtes sûre, vous avez l'air de trembler… Pourquoi insistait-il pareillement ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce rêve, il ne voulait pas…

- Certaine, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. »

Le vent continuait à souffler, par bourrasques successives. Elle était si occupée à ne pas vouloir comprendre ce qu'elle pensait et sentait qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que les mèches de son chignon s'envolaient, virevoltaient autour d'elle, incontrôlées. La cape de Severus volait elle aussi, et lorsqu'elle partit sur le côté, s'enlevant presque totalement de son épaule gauche, il rattrapa le tissu et le relança dans le sens inverse. Cependant, loin de se remettre en place, il se plia sur lui-même, s'enroulant, et elle se retourna, se battant avec la lourde étoffe noire. Ne sachant que faire, il resta d'abord immobile, puis, incapable de rester statique tant il avait l'impression que ses jambes, pour quelque raison incompréhensible – le vent, pourquoi pas – étaient prêtes à cesser de le supporter, il s'approcha et à deux ils finirent par démêler la cape récalcitrante qui retrouva sa place sur les épaules de Minerva.

Cela fini, elle fit un pas en arrière, comme gênée par la proximité, et se retrouva appuyée contre la colonne de pierre froide ; mais elle ne s'en décolla pourtant pas, trop heureuse de toucher quelque chose de solide, de matériel, d'inamovible. De sûr. Elle releva les yeux vers Severus qui se tenait, immobile et silencieux, dans une attitude comme incertaine.

« - Vous n'avez pas froid ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ca peut aller, dit-il, s'approchant légèrement d'elle, ou peut être était-ce seulement de se remettre droit qui donnait cette impression.

- Vous ne voulez pas récupérer votre cape ? tenta-t-elle, se soulevant un peu de la colonne et se remettant droite en esquissant un mouvement pour détacher la cape et la lui tendre.

- Non, c'est bon vraiment, répondit-il gentiment, trop gentiment peut être, avant d'ajouter avec une sécheresse qui sonnait faux. Je ne vous l'ai pas prêtée pour la récupérer.

- Vrai, concéda-t-elle en faisant un effort pour se redresser. »

Ils étaient face à face, un homme et une femme l'un en face de l'autre. Un homme et une femme qui en avait chacun vécu beaucoup, un homme et une femme qui ne croyait plus en grand-chose, et qui s'était lentement accroché l'un à autre sans vouloir l'accepter. Un homme qui jouait au fort mais qui aurait voulu pouvoir être faible, un enfant ; une femme qui savait qu'elle était vieille sans vouloir le savoir, qui se cachait derrière des miles et des miles de froideur pour cacher un cœur qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'attacher à autre chose qu'à des enfants qui s'en allaient et à des collègues, et qui ne demandait qu'à vivre, lui aussi. Un homme qui avait toujours admiré cette femme, et qui s'était sans doute mis à l'aimer ; une femme qui n'attendait que d'être aimée, mais qui plaçait la barre si haut qu'il avait fallu que ce fut un homme criblé des mêmes défauts que les siens…

Minerva et Severus commencèrent par ne pas arriver à se regarder, puis elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens, et détourna le regard pour revenir le fixer sur lui.

« - Severus, est-ce que…

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas… Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

- Mais…, souffla-t-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'Albus lui avait dit, en se souvenant d'une multitude de détails.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il en se souvenant de ce rêve, et de ces milliers d'autres choses. Il s'approcha encore, elle pencha légèrement la tête en arrière.

- Severus…

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il encore.

- Je… ne… Nous allons recommencer. Il recula son visage, de très peu, et la fixa.

- Quoi ?

- A ne plus nous parler, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. Elle inspira en tremblant, mais pas de froid. Plutôt de peur, d'anxiété, d'anticipation.

- Non, dit-il à voix basse mais grave, sûre d'elle. Non.

- Non, fit-elle en écho.

- Je le jure.

- Severus… »

Le reste de sa phrase fut arrêtée par des lèvres qui se posaient contre les siennes. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si c'était agréable, elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle était certaine, cependant, qu'elle ne le regrettait pas. Dans sa tête défilaient des pensées, des idées, des questionnements. Elle aurait voulu ne plus penser, mais impossible. Elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il avait les lèvres douces, elle n'aurait rien su dire. Elle sentit qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, et recula d'un pied, s'appuyant à nouveau contre la colonne : le froid la toucha, tandis que les lèvres de Severus se détachaient des siennes. Elle regarda dans ses yeux sans rien pouvoir y lire, sans savoir si elle voulait y lire quoique ce soit, sans… A nouveau, les lèvres de Severus se posèrent sur les siennes.

L'anxiété ne voulait pas partir. Il l'avait embrassée, oui. Pourquoi ? oh, il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'il était bien là, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce baiser, il savait qu'il aurait eu envie de la prendre dans ses bras mais qu'il n'oserait pas. Il savait que c'était bien au-delà du sexuel. Il sentit qu'elle entre-ouvrait les lèvres, et il se pencha davantage en avant, dans une attitude incertaine. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, n'osant pas aller se poser sur la taille fine ou le bras ou… Finalement, ce fut elle qui posa une main sur son épaule. Il se détacha lentement, ses bras toujours pendant le long de son corps, et recula lentement, se redressant et déglutissant lentement. Les jambes tremblantes il combattit pour rester droit, tandis qu'elle resserrait presque compulsivement la cape. Elle voulut passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, mais s'arrêta tout de suite, n'osant pas le faire de peur d'effacer quelque chose, et se contenta de pincer les lèvres en fermant les yeux et respirant fortement.

« - Et bien…, osa-t-il, sentant la chair de poule lui parcourir les bras et son cœur palpiter d'une étrange émotion.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-elle en hochant la tête. Oui, en effet… Je ne… Elle fit un geste de tête qui marquait son hésitation. Je ne sais pas.

- Qui sait ? fit-il de son ton distant, mais qui sonnait faux, plaqué.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle avec un sourire qui se fana vite. Et…

- …maintenant ? termina-t-il pour elle. Une nouvelle bourrasque, plus forte que les autres, secoua les arbres et la pluie s'intensifia. Il faudrait rentrer. »

Elle acquiesça, et ils commencèrent à marcher lentement en direction du château, l'un à côté de l'autre, perdus dans leurs pensées. Au gré de leurs pas, ils s'approchaient et s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, le tissu de sa cape effleurant son bras par moments, tandis qu'il cherchait à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il l'avait embrassée, peut être était-ce un autre rêve. Il secoua la tête : non, il ne rêvait pas, il le savait pertinemment. Et maintenant, quoi ? elle avait raison. Il ne pouvait envisager quoique ce soit à ce sujet sans son avis à elle, mais il ne pouvait lui en parler. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il se sentait encore chamboulé, totalement et complètement. Sans d'autre repère que le bruit de leurs pas. Leurs pas, à l'unisson, comme leurs lèvres l'avaient été. Le serait peut être encore – il l'espérait, cela aussi était _sûr_. Il lui jeta un œil, son regard se perdant sur sa chevelure qui voletait, et il leva la main pour les recoiffer mais stoppa son geste net avec la sensation qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela.

Ils arrivaient devant la porte d'entrée dans le château et il la lui ouvrit, la laissant passer devant ; et, tandis qu'elle passait, sa main qu'il n'avait pas fini de faire redescendre se posa sur son dos, non loin de l'omoplate, son bras l'entourant ainsi en partie d'un mouvement assez protecteur. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna, et croisa son regard. C'est là, sans doute, que les choses se nouèrent vraiment. Du regard sévère qu'elle lui lança d'abord, la lueur dans ses yeux devient plus calme, et elle hocha la tête doucement, comme pour marquer son acceptation. Un sourire, si rare, s'étira sur les lèvres du Maître de Potions tandis que de l'omoplate sa main prenait place sur l'épaule de Minerva. Ils se séparèrent sans s'embrasser à nouveau, sa main glissant simplement pour la laisser se dégager.

« - Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Minerva… »

Cette nuit-là, elle dormit d'un sommeil léger et agité, secouant dans sa tête, des images, des sensations, et des questions par milliers. Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas.

Quoiqu'ils puissent en dire l'un ou l'autre, quoiqu'ils fassent, quoiqu'ils proclament maintenant, quelque chose de marquant et d'indélébile s'était passé ce soir, quelque chose d'essentiel. Un lien s'était irrémédiablement tissé entre eux, un lien qui avait toujours plus ou moins été là, mais qu'ils avaient rendu plus fort, indestructible. Dire qu'ils étaient un couple aurait été dire trop, dire qu'en était pas un aurait été dire trop peu.

_(*) Alors… Gérontes parce que j'ai découvert dernièrement que c'était les 'vieux' (je caricature ^^) et que j'ai compris pourquoi le personnage de Molière s'appelait comme ça ! Et puis 'se graisser les doigts à la poussière des vieux cabinets de lecture' c'est du Madame Bovary directement importé. Voilà, j'ai raconté ma vie, je me tais !_


	50. As time goes by

_Bonjour bonsoir ! _

_Je suis toujours pas très en avance, mais on progresse ! Je vais essayer de tenir le chapitre toutes les 2 semaines au moins, ce sera déjà ça ! _

_En tout cas, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en Alert, et GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews super sympa ! Plus que sympa même ! Merci, vraiment ! **Rosine**, review... très reviewante :D, **Tchitchina**, maintenant on va voir si tu as compris quelque chose à mes spoilers ! Et pour le petite déjeuner... enfin, tu verras ^^ **Mademoiselle Else**, voici la suite ! et wow les compliments :D **Nuit**, merci encore. **Lady Arlequin** : merci beaucoup pour la review! Une de tes fics préférées? Mon dieu, wow... wow, merci vraiment!! **dobbymcl**, merci encore, et voici la suite. entalea, merci pour la review! Et merci pour les compliments ! Voici la suite!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, j'attends votre avis comme toujours ! et merci encore de me lire ! Bergère._

Chapitre 50 : As time goes by.

C'aurait pu être une fin, ou un début, ou les deux. A vrai dire, ce fut sans doute un mélange, qui semblait n'être qu'une continuation. Purement et simplement. Une continuation, non pas du baiser, mais de leur vie d'avant. C'était un événement qu'on ne pouvait nier, un moment qui changeait beaucoup de choses, qui aurait dû tout changer. Mais tout semblait être encore pareil, même, stable. Et chamboulé.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne serait parvenu, même avec toute leur retenue et tout leur sens de la distance, à croire et à faire croire que rien n'était changé et que tout était identique. Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait eu l'effronterie d'ignorer ce baiser… c'aurait été d'une bêtise sans fond. A vrai dire, dès l'instant où ils s'étaient embrassés, ils avaient accepté qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il n'y avait pas de question d'impulsion, d'erreur, d'inconscience. C'était un choix, conscient ; le fruit d'une volonté – d'une volonté commune. C'était une communion véritable. Oh, une communion des lèvres, bien sûr ; mais peut être encore davantage des esprits : pour que ces lèvres s'effleurent, se caressent et échangent un peu de leur souffle, pour qu'elles puissent vivre leur vie matérielle et physique, il avait fallu qu'ils s'accordent par la parole, qu'ils s'accordent par l'esprit. Le choix était commun, total. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir erreur à ce sujet ; si erreur il y avait, elle concernait autre chose, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Elle serait rétrospective. Mais même cela, ils semblaient le nier.

Peut être était-ce une sorte de flemme : à quoi bon faire comme si l'on était vexé et mécontent quand on ne l'était pas ? Peut être la veille, une heure plus tôt même, auraient-ils, l'un comme l'autre, trouvé des milliers de raisons parallèles et de première importance qui les auraient poussés à s'ignorer, se haïr, s'abhorrer, faire fi de l'existence de l'autre. Peut être était-ce donc le plus grand changement : ce baiser rendait légitime le baiser. Et les autres. Car il y en eu d'autres, plus tard.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils avaient accepté le baiser, ils avaient accepté qu'il se fût passé quelque chose d'important. Leur vie n'avait pas été bouleversée pour autant, les habitudes étaient resté les mêmes. En un mot, au lendemain matin, ils n'avaient pas commencé par s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Loin de là, même. Ils s'étaient dit bonjour, d'une voix assurée – ou qui se voulait comme telle. A vrai dire, elle sentait bien qu'elle tremblait à lui parlant, et son regard fixé sur lui s'efforçait de ne pas le voir ; tandis qu'il sentait le tourbillon des sensations que sa fatigue et sa présence à elle faisaient naître s'entremêler. Personne n'avait rien vu, pourtant : s'il était inutile de se cacher l'un de l'autre, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était hors de question que quiconque d'autre voit. Sache.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ils s'étaient évités sans s'éviter, se parlant en publique mais évitant à toute force des face-à-face qui auraient pu être _dangereux_. Avant que d'avoir à nouveau une véritable conversation, il fallait que chacun ait fini de faire le point avec ses propres pensées.

Minerva en eut, finalement, plus vite fini que Severus. Baiser il y avait eu, et il voulait dire quelque chose : il signifiait un attachement mutuel, et un attachement désormais irréversible, dont il fallait tirer le mieux que l'on pouvait plutôt que de tenter en vain de le combattre. C'était trop tard. Elle se rendait compte que pendant plusieurs années auparavant, il lui aurait fallu se tenir à distance froide pour ne pas tendre, petit à petit, vers cette situation. Cette amitié ne pouvait être _qu'_une amitié : elle devait être plus, même si c'était à peine plus. L'amitié simple ne saurait suffire à satisfaire deux cœurs tels que ceux-ci, si exigeants, si soi-disant froid et pourtant cherchant si désespérément une attache. Alors elle avait accepté qu'il l'avait embrassée, et elle avait accepté avoir apprécié le geste. Avoir pressé ses propres lèvres contre les siennes, avoir frissonné plus sous le coup de l'émotion que sous le coup du vent et de la bruine, avoir découvert son attachement sincère à Severus : tout cela, elle l'avait accepté.

Elle sentait mélangée en elle-même une sorte d'affection maternelle – du moins _'maternisante'_ – à l'égard de la jeunesse éternellement malheureuse de cet homme, un élan qui la poussait à le protéger, ou tout simplement à s'en occuper ; et une affection féminine pour l'homme et non pour l'enfant, le fils, le jeune ; une affection définitive et profonde, une chaleur diffuse et douce. L'amour ?

Severus, lui qui avait déjà _fait le point_, lui qui semblait savoir depuis déjà longtemps, qui avait fait le tour de la question de son propre ressenti durant les vacances d'été, qui avait réussi à se comprendre, qui avait accepté qu'il l'aimait… Ce baiser bouleversait ses acquis plus qu'ils ne le faisaient pour elle. Etrangement. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait embrassée : parce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait pourquoi il avait glissé sa main autour de ses épaules : parce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait pourquoi il n'avait pas su dormir cette nuit là : car les émotions d'un tel baiser le laissaient pantois. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais ressenti rien de pareil, et c'était vrai : dans un instant pareil, c'est vingt et quelques ans lui revenaient en pleine figure en lui rappelant qu'il ne connaissait pas tout de la vie, loin de là ! En lui rappelant que, quelque part, il ne connaissait rien. Alors, comme un adolescent, il avait peur : une sorte de peur panique qu'il camouflait mais qui le tiraillait, une peur avec laquelle il devait faire le point avant que de pouvoir parler à Minerva.

Ce cœur fou lui parlait d'amour, plus que jamais, et sa raison lui disait de ne plus rien faire, elle l'aurait presque fait fuir. Tout était si clair que c'en devenait d'une terrifiante opacité. A force de savoir ou de comprendre, il avait peur ! Et il haïssait la peur, il se traitait de sentimental stupide et ridicule ; il avait presque envie d'aller déverser ses hésitations auprès d'Albus, mais il su s'en empêcher, tout de même ! il traitait cet attachement, pourtant si bien accepté jusqu'ici, de folie ; mais il ne se souvenait pas sans émotion de ce baiser sincère et de son bras qui entourait ses épaules, comme s'il la soutenait. Comme s'il était un véritable appui. Et puis, après une semaine à se morigéner et à tourner dans sa tête des idées insensées quand le plus naturel le narguait du regard en attendant qu'il daigne l'apercevoir, il finit par ouvrir les yeux (ou peut être était-ce qu'il se décida à regarder ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir) : il l'avait embrassée, parce qu'il en avait envie, peut être même, en un sens, besoin. C'était ainsi. Et si elle l'acceptait, ce qu'elle semblait faire, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre – lui, l'_amoureux_ – et il allait voir. Laisser les choses se faire, et peut être l'embrasser à nouveau. Voilà.

.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'étaient reparlés seul à seule, ils avaient commencé par parler d'autre chose : dans de telles situations, on parle toujours d'autre chose jusqu'à ce que, les langues déliées et, souvent, la fatigue prenant le dessus, les mots viennent plus facilement. C'était elle qui avait engagé le sujet : elle n'avait pas pris la peine de parler, elle lui avait juste saisit la main en la pressant légèrement, puis l'avait relâchée. Cela voulait dire : _et maintenant_ ? du moins l'avait-il interprété de la sorte. Il avait hoché la tête, et laissé échapper un léger sourire :

« - Ce baiser voulait dire tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

A peine eut-il fini de prononcer cette sentence qu'elle lui sembla stupide et dénuée d'intérêt, et il éprouva presque le besoin de s'excuser. Mais même bouleversé, il y avait un degré de sensiblerie qu'il ne pouvait dépasser, et la stupidité molle et tendre de sa phrase se suffisait à elle-même : inutile d'y ajouter une couche de mièvrerie à coup d'excuses à l'eau de rose. Il s'enfonça dans le silence, et se contenta de darder son regard sur elle, cherchant dans les rides et les yeux verts ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, où était l'énergie de son baiser. Il ne la trouva pas, pas même dans les cheveux et la courbe du cou : force lui en fut-il de reconnaître que c'était juste parce que c'était elle – et parce que c'était lui(*).

« - Je sais. »

Sa réponse à elle était d'une netteté et d'une propreté sans faille : il se sentait stupide, comme écrasé par l'expérience de l'âge. Un âge certes admiré – pour ne pas dire chéri. Mais un âge bien plus avancé que le sien.

La conversation n'avait pas été très productive. Elle avait fini par quelque chose comme 'C'est bien', et l'autre avait répondu 'C'est bien', en écho. Et puis Severus, qui était assis sur le canapé de Minerva, s'était levé et était parti vers la sortie. Et ils s'étaient serrés la main, avec une sorte de semi-accolade étrange et dépourvue de sens. Il avait quitté les appartements de sa collègue, qui n'était plus amie, et qui n'était pas vraiment amante ; et ils avaient continué à remâcher la chose chacun de leur côté, désormais sûrs, du moins, qu'il n'y avait ni erreur ni malentendu.

Combien de temps plus tard ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulu jamais admettre – même pour lui-même – qu'il était capable de dire que c'était 23 jours après l'anniversaire de Minerva. Un nouveau baiser. Ils faisaient leur ronde, ils marchaient côte à côté : pourquoi se séparer lors d'une longue et pénible ronde de minuit où l'on ne rencontrait personne ? Pour gagner du temps, bien sûr… mais cette donnée avait moins de valeur qu'une agréable conversation – un agréable baiser. Ils avaient atteint le haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, et elle avait condescendu à le laisser passer son bras autour de sa taille. Condescendu sans un mot et sans un geste, juste en continuant à marcher à son allure à lui, sans tenir compte du côté terriblement cliché qu'une _'balade au clair de lune sur la plus haute tour'_ donnait à leur ronde.

Lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à redescendre, il avait lâché sa taille et passant devant elle avait dévalé les marches deux à deux pour l'attendre en bas. Et quand elle était arrivée en bas, il l'avait embrassée. Là encore, pas de raison. Juste envie : il avait arrêté de se demander depuis quand il se laissait gouverner par ses envies, il le savait parfaitement. Depuis elle, depuis son acceptation d'elle et de sa place dans son cœur. Pas dans sa vie, jusqu'ici… quoique.

Un baiser un peu moins hésitant, peut être. Un baiser, malgré qu'il en était l'initiateur, dans lequel elle semblait avoir sans cesse le dessus. Un baiser, en soi : quoiqu'approuvé, elle ne put s'empêcher d'en trembler un instant, face à la glace de sa salle de bain, tandis qu'elle défaisait son chignon. Un baiser, un vrai, doux encore, mais déjà comme capricieux. Un baiser d'amant à amante, d'amante à amant. Ses mouvements étaient comme saccadés par l'émotion et le souvenir. Sa propre audace, ses soixante ans… le visage carré quoique mince de Severus, le pli léger de sa lèvre, la profondeur de son regard : ce soir-là, elle eut une autre crise 'd'_adolescentisme_' aigu, s'insurgeant de sa bêtise et se complaisant pourtant, presque contre son gré, dans ce tourbillon de sensations.

C'était presque devenu une tradition : jamais plus d'un baiser, dans les moments importants. Jamais plus d'une taille saisie au hasard ou d'une main posée sur une épaule. Mais des discussions plus vraies et sincères que jamais, des éternels débats du fond de fauteuils de la salle des professeurs, des regards de connivences et de compréhension acérés. Parfois, des rires, plus de pleurs mais parfois des regrets et des remords, des tristesses. Jamais plus, sauf une fois. Une fois, très loin, plus tard.

.

Le temps avait passé sous le signe de ces baisers échangés, si rares, de ces mois qui passaient, si vite, de ces absences et de ces vacances, si frustrantes. Insensiblement, ils n'avaient plus pu se défendre de ce besoin de la présence de l'autre, de sa conversation et, parfois, de ses lèvres. Au bout de quelques années, même, des baisers échappés avaient transgressé l'habitude : au détour d'un couloir, dans un recoin sombre, comme des jeunes amoureux. Albus les avait surpris un jour, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait jamais su. Le vieil homme, pour sa part, était retourné dans ses appartements en arborant un large sourire et en constatant avec fierté qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il ne leur en dit jamais rien, et seul son regard s'attardant souvent sur leurs silhouettes en pleines conversations, de temps en temps, aurait pu laisser entendre qu'il savait quelque chose. Mais son silence à ce sujet le dédouana, et la suspicion que Minerva eu, pour quelques jours, s'effaça rapidement au profit d'une confiance accrue dans sa discrétion.

Excepté le directeur, d'ailleurs, personne ne soupçonna jamais rien : on suivait avec ardeur la progression des amours de Septima et de Filius, et tandis que Pomona professait que ce couple aurait besoin d'un enfant pour les rendre plus fort, Sybille condescendait à leur prévoir un peu de bonheur. Lorsqu'au mois de mai 1989, une petite Cassandra Maryann Flitwick-Vector naquit avec le muguet, le Poudlard des enseignants s'illumina d'un rayon de soleil, de gaité et de joie, et l'on força la jeune maman à passer la main à Albus, plus que ravi d'accomplir la mission, le temps qu'elle se remette et trouve quelqu'un pour garder sa fille. La joie qu'une petite bouille souriante comme celle-là apportait fit un contrepoids, pendant plusieurs mois, à une inquiétude naissance, d'abord silencieuse, puis de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus claire. Elle n'éclairait le château de son rire enfantin que durant les week-ends, passant le reste du temps chez l'une ou l'autre de ses grands-mères ; mais ces week-ends étaient de vrais moments de bonheur, et pas seulement pour les parents. Même Severus, sous ses airs bourrus, c'était attaché à ce petit bout d'chou dont Minerva devint la marraine – malgré quelques protestations sur son âge avancé.

Rien à faire pour l'oublier, très bientôt, un gamin connu jusqu'aux confins du monde, et pourtant quasiment étranger à son propre monde, ferait son apparition ici. Harry Potter, du haut de ses 11 ans et de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, avec ses parents décédés et son terrible parrain, viendrait étudier ici. Bonne nouvelle pour certains, voire même excellente, la majorité de l'équipe enseignante partageait l'avis du vénéré directeur : l'enfant serait sans doute quelqu'un de très gentil, et ceux qui avaient été professeurs du temps de l'adolescence de ses parents se souvenait avec plaisir de Lily Evans et de sa vivacité comme de James Potter malgré son côté de mauvais garnement. Oui, cela était vrai, sans doute serait-il bien gentil… mais chacun ressentait qu'il ne pourrait que leur apporter des ennuis. L'année scolaire 1990/1991 fut peuplée, inconsciemment, de la préparation – même purement intellectuelle – à l'arrivée du jeune garçon.

Chez Minerva et Severus, le problème semblait tout différent. A vrai dire, leurs opinions diamétralement opposées se retrouvaient pourtant en beaucoup de points fondamentaux, et de crises en désaccords, ils finissaient par s'accorder pour dire que les sept années à venir ne seraient pas de tout repos. A vrai dire, tous deux avaient peur : une peur diffuse chez l'un comme l'autre. Severus avait peur de ce semi-portrait de Lily, et de ses remords ; et puis il craignait de voir en ce gamin son propre échec, ses erreurs, sa trahison ; et il y avait encore la haine qu'il avait contre son père et les humiliations qu'il avait vécues, et qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier ! Il avait peur sans savoir pourquoi, et cette peur le prédisposait à haïr ce gamin. Minerva avait peur des événements à venir, peur du retour quasi-annoncé par Albus du mage noir, peur aussi de son incapacité : face à cet enfant, elle avait comme une peur panique de ne plus savoir enseigner, d'être surpassée ; la stupidité de son propre raisonnement la laissait coite, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Elle ressentait déjà une sorte d'affection, et un peu de pitié, à l'égard de cet enfant orphelin et accablé de succès ; lui savait bien qu'elle avait raison, mais sentait la haine s'ourdir en lui sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. En un sens, il préférait le haïr pour se faire une carapace sûre, plutôt que de prendre le risque d'apprécier l'enfant. Oh, non pas qu'il appréciait grand-monde : il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'attache à Harry Potter plus qu'à un autre, en soi… mais le passé le rattachait trop à cet enfant.

.

Un jour, ils eurent une discussion orageuse à ce sujet : le mois de juin commençait à être bien engagé, les élèves révisaient leurs examens, les 5ème et 7ème années affolés et inquiets, les autres plus détendus, tout de même. Et puis l'échéance de la fin de l'année scolaire qui s'approchait, et le stress de celle à venir. Albus qui paraissait plus soucieux, faisant les cents pas dans son bureau comme s'il préparait quelque chose : dès les élèves partis, ils apprirent qu'en effet, ils préparaient quelque chose. Mais ce fut plus tard.

Ce soir-là, dans le salon de Severus, buvant un thé, ils avaient vite commencé à dévier sur le sujet d'Harry Potter : même entre eux, ils n'en parlaient que rarement, mais une fois lancés ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter. Une discussion orageuse, plus orageuse que d'habitude.

« - Minerva, je ne comprends pas ce que vous pouvez trouver à ce gamin ! vous ne le connaissez même pas !

- Et moi, reprit-elle sur le même ton, je ne vois pas en quoi vous le connaissez davantage, pour pouvoir m'expliquer que c'est un enfant pourri gâté qui ne mérite même pas que l'on s'y attarde !

- Il n'y a qu'à voir son père !

- Il n'a jamais vu son père ! hurla-t-elle presque, se forçant à conserver le ton de sa voix à une hauteur respectable. Il ne le connait pas ! Et vous ne le connaissiez pas non plus !

- L'arrogance se transmet dans les gènes, susurra-t-il.

- Est-ce que Tobias Rogue était arrogant comme cela ? lança-t-elle d'un ton venimeux. Severus, vous vous voilez la face.

- Je ne…, commença-t-il, encore choqué par la référence à son père.

- J'ai raison et vous le savez.

- Non, non, certainement pas, répondit-il sur le même ton. Ce gamin ne peut qu'avoir la tête trop grosse pour passer les portes : sauveur du monde, rien que cela ! ironisa-t-il.

- Il n'a rien sauvé du tout, rétorqua-t-elle, il a simplement eu une sorte de… que sais-je !

- Ca vous le savez, Minerva, répondit-il avec un air condescendant. Le petit Potter, lui, ne sait sûrement rien d'autre que sa grandeur sublime. Ha !

- Votre raisonnement est stupide !

- Le votre n'en est pas un !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! tenta-t-elle de lui intimer.

- Cela ne vous donnera pas raison. Potter ne peut que semer la zizanie ici.

- Ai-je dis une seule fois que ces sept années seraient faciles ? M'avez-vous entendu le dire une seule fois ?! s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. Moi, je dis simplement que ce sacré gamin se rendra haïssable de lui-même, vous verrez !

- Je n'ai même pas envie de vous parler, fit-elle, catégorique.

- Et pourtant…, souffla-t-il, pour l'énerver davantage. Cet Harry Potter me donne déjà des boutons.

- Cette conversation me rend malade, répondit-elle en écho. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi borné ? Ils étaient tous les deux debout, face à face, à se toiser. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, pourtant, et de sensé, d'habitude. Franchement…

- Minerva, interrompit-il d'une voix calme.

- Quoi ? dit-elle sèchement.

- Veux-tu te calmer ?

- Je ne… que…, balbutia-t-il, stupéfaite par l'usage du tutoiement. »

La querelle (quoiqu'elle ne fût ni la première ni la dernière à ce sujet) se termina dans un baiser. Et cette fois, il savait pourquoi il l'embrassait : parce que ses lèvres entrouvertes sous le coup de la surprise étaient si attirante, parce que ses yeux perçants vous appelaient, parce que ses cheveux ordonnés criaient au désordre. Il glissa sa main autour de sa taille, elle glissa sa main autour de sa nuque : c'était un baiser enragé. Il l'embrassait pour la faire taire, elle l'embrassait parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, parce qu'il l'embrassait, et il semblait qu'elle voulait faire passer tout son désagrément au travers de cette embrassade. A croire qu'elle le mangeait, pour lui montrer qu'elle avait raison. Il posa sa seconde main sur sa taille, et la pressa contre lui : un léger frisson la parcourut. Elle se détacha et le regarda dans les yeux puis, sans savoir pourquoi, sur le ton de la provocation et pourtant calme, convaincue :

« - J'ai raison.

- Non, eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne recommence à l'embrasser. »

Entre le jeu et le véritable désaccord, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Les baisers et les étreintes étaient à la fois un duel de celui qui aurait raison, et une recherche de réconfort auprès de l'autre. Etre l'autre, se confondre avec l'autre, se perdre dans l'autre, tout en lui imposant sa volonté, en le fondant en soi. Pourtant, quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas une étreinte passionnée au sens romanesque du terme : ils avaient le temps de penser, la conscience de faire, et pourtant peut être pas celle de s'arrêter. Ils ne regretteraient pas : c'était un choix, c'était un fait. Et un plaisir, bien sûr. Ils auraient eu le temps de décider que non avant d'atteindre son lit : ils ne le firent pas.

A leur âge, la nudité du sexe opposé, c'était quelque chose de normal, dans une telle situation. Mais la nudité de l'autre, cette fois, avait quelque chose de profondément étrange et bouleversant, de profondément érotique et sensuel aussi, bien sûr. En sept ans de relation presqu'amoureuse, c'était à peine s'ils avaient entrevues les épaules de l'autre ; et, soudain, la nudité totale ou presque, les perfections et imperfections.

En un mot, ils firent l'amour. Ce jour-là resta un moment marquant : comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ? Ils connaissaient désormais de l'autre ce que personne ne pouvait connaître, le secret de la nudité, le visage du plaisir.

.

L'année finie, les vacances commencèrent. Albus choisit avec des difficultés plus importantes encore que d'ordinaire un nouvel enseignant pour les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. La tâche était plus ardue en soi, et le nombre de postulants plus bas que jamais. A croire qu'un jour il se verrait forcé de démarcher lui-même. Quirrell, à son nom seul, semblait faible : un nom faiblard et tremblant.

A la mi-juillet, Albus rappela une partie du personnel enseignant dans le grand château, les arrachant bon gré mal gré à leurs vacances, et expliqua qu'il avait quelque chose de première importance à cacher : il ne dit jamais ce que c'était exactement, mais il laissait assez d'indices pour que les plus malins (tous, car Quirinus, malgré sa bêtise apparente, avait un cerveau) le devinent. La pierre philosophale, en danger visiblement – chacun sentait pourquoi, personne ne voulait formuler le nom de ce risque potentiel et volatile – allait changer de lieu de résidence. Chacun se retira pour penser sa protection, s'interdisant d'en parler aux autres, malgré la confiance qu'ils avaient les uns envers les autres – sauf peut être en ce nouvel arrivant, bien sûr.

Pomona fut la première à trouver : ça n'était pas bien compliqué, mais cela vous forçait à la fois au calme et à des connaissances en une des branches de la magie que le _'méchant sorcier'_ avait tendance à laisser de côté. Elle alla s'occuper de son pied de filet du diable, et attendit de l'installer. Quirinus, sans se mêler aux autres, expliqua rapidement qu'il fallait qu'il aille chercher son propre obstacle loin, et partit à ce qui se révéla être la chasse au troll. Filius, en fouillant à la recherche de la bonne clé pour rentrer chez lui, un jour, eu une sorte d'illumination et reparti sans même être rentré, envoyant en hâte un message à sa compagne, et s'installant à Poudlard pour y trouver des clés et les ensorceler.

Minerva, quand à elle, jamais satisfaite, griffonna des pages et des pages, les barra rageusement : _trop perfectionniste_, grimaça un jour Severus en entrant dans son salon et en la voyant, une expression concentrée, repasser les contours d'un croquis avant de le biffer avec ardeur. En la forçant à jouer aux échecs et à laisser ses papiers, il la força, en un sens, à trouver son idée. Il la laissa un soir devant une partie d'échec inachevée, et ne la voyant pas au petit-déjeuner, la retrouva le lendemain matin, les yeux cernés, accrochée à sa tasse de thé, chuchotant des formules et des idées en désordre, sa baguette à la main, donnant de temps à autres des coups à l'échiquier.

« - Severus ? puis-je abuser de votre gentillesse.

- Pas de ma gentillesse, de ma pitié, se moqua-t-il gentiment en s'asseyant face à elle. Vous n'avez pas dormi.

- Si… non…Peut être. Enfin, c'est sans importance. Jouez avec les pièces.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Donnez un ordre à vos pièces non de non ! intima-t-elle en le regardant comme s'il était un imbécile : la fatigue avait raison de sa pédagogie.

- Oh, et bien… cavalier en…, il observa le jeu, remis à zéro. En F3. Il regarda Minerva, mais elle n'eut rien à faire, et en face un de ses pions avança. »

Elle laissa échapper un sifflement de joie, et le laissa seul face à ce jeu, s'endormant sur son canapé. Il la réveilla quelques heures plus tard, lui annonçant qu'il avait perdu, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle l'espérait bien. Elle passa une autre journée à décider de créer cette situation grandeur réelle et, enfin, une seconde nuit blanche, seule sous la trappe, à mettre en place le système où vous preniez la place d'un des joueurs.

Severus, quant à lui, pesant le pour et le contre, décida que pour endiguer la progression que quelqu'un de fondamentalement anti-moldu, le mieux était de faire appel à quelque chose dont beaucoup de sorciers manquaient cruellement : la logique. Il se perdit lui-même dans ses propres astuces, et préparer les potions ainsi que les flammes répondant à l'une ou l'autre fut, à côté, un jeu d'enfant. Chacun mis en place son propre piège, le reliant aux mécanismes des portes, ensorcelant des clés ou liant un roi d'échec sans sa couronne à une porte s'ouvrant. Le tout préparé, et le secret remis à Albus seul, chacun rentra chez soi pour finir ses vacances, les deux protagonistes de ce récit allant s'ennuyer à n'en plus pouvoir après une agréable émulation intellectuelle comme celle-là.

.

Et puis l'histoire se fit, Hagrid alla chercher un jeune Harry ignorant de tout, Minerva écrivit des lettres à tous les élèves, et en quantité à ce garçon que l'on tentait de faire échapper à son sort. Il découvrit un peu son monde, il jubila… N'y croyant pas. Il se fit des amis – plus d'ennemis que d'amis, d'ailleurs – dans le train, il atterrit à Poudlard, dans une petite barque, et se retrouva dans l'entrée, à attendre. C'est là que l'histoire peut reprendre son cours.

_(*) Ok, j'avoue, oui… En effet, ceci est une référence au 'Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi' de Montaigne à propos de son amitié avec La Boétie. Voilà ! *sors avec ses références*_


	51. Hauts les coeurs !

_Bonsoir !_

_La première chose que j'ai à faire : m'excuser, encore et toujours, de mon retard. Je suis partie en week-end, j'ai dû bosser etc... Enfin bon, tout cela pour dire que je suis vraiment désolée ! Au moins le chapitre est là, n'est-ce pas ^^ J'espère au moins qu'il vous récompensera de votre attente... Et, oserais-je me plaindre... j'aurais le droit à plus de reviews pour ce chapitre s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiit ? :D_

_Hum, hum, donc... merci tout de même à ceux qui me lisent, et grands merci pour les reviews ! (et aussi d'avoir tant patienté pour la suite)! Merci à **Tchitchina** : voilà enfin, enfin la suite ! **Phénarète**, une fois encore merci et... et bien, merci et bonne lecture ! **Rosine**, reste avec tes proverbes :D _

_Alors, pour ce chapitre (à partir de maintenant) vous reconnaîtrez sans l'ombre d'un doute des éléments de l'oeuvre de JKR... c'est fait exprès ^^ Mais je préfère faire une explication là tout de suite pour le remettre au clair plutôt que de faire des notes tout le temps :D _

_Et enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, quémande votre avis, m'excuse encore pour le retard...! Bergère._

Chapitre 51 : Hauts les cœurs !

Severus poussa un soupir d'un air désabusé et, jetant à nouveau un œil à sa collègue, reprit la conversation d'un ton mordant.

« - Et en plus, il sera à Gryffondor.

- C'est possible oui. Très probable même, appuya-t-elle. Et il y sera mieux qu'autre part !

- Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà tout pour déplaire, grommela-t-il.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ce que j'ai dit me paraissait très clair. Je ne…

- Severus, interrompit-il avec impatience, vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire !

- Non, je ne crois pas, fit-il d'un air distant.

- Vous avez face à vous une Gryffondor pure et dure, la directrice de la maison en question – au cas où vous l'auriez _oublié_ – et vous me tenez des discours dédaigneux sur ma propre condition, dont je suis plutôt fière ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose… d'indécent, à ce comportement ?

- Minerva, voyons…

- Non. Et je n'en parlerais pas davantage.

- Ne me faites pas croire, dit-il d'un ton insinuant, que vous êtes vexée.

- Si, lâcha-t-elle froidement. Quoique vexée ne soit pas le mot… peut être déçue de votre bêtise.

- Mais c'est stupide ! lança-t-il. Franchement, qu'est-ce que…

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire.

- Incroyable ! s'insurgea-t-il avec une certaine virulence. C'est vous qui me parlez avec condescendance ! Et vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je fasse l'éloge de votre maison ? A notre âge cette guéguerre est finie, mais tout de même… Enfin, il baissa la voix dangereusement en la fusillant du regard, comme si ce que j'avais dit vous concernait ! Vous en avez le bête entêtement, d'accord, mais tout de même ! »

Abruptement, il se tut, et elle se détourna, ne lui montrant plus que son dos, dans une attitude de dédain prononcé, et d'agacement intense. En soi, la dispute n'avait rien d'étonnant… mais elle prenait un caractère comme urgent aujourd'hui. En effet, dans la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle, l'équipe enseignante discutait en groupes épars depuis bientôt une heure, attendant que quelqu'un se décide à donner le signal du départ pour qu'ils aillent s'installer à leur table, prêts à accueillir un groupe compact et bruyant d'élèves. Il faudrait alors faire bonne impression, avoir l'air sérieux et imposant ; et chacun avait sorti une tenue qui sortait un peu de son ordinaire (à l'exception, bien entendu, de nos deux protagonistes lesquels, drapés dans la dignité de leurs grandes robes, s'en passaient fort bien).

Les conversations, inutile de le dire, allaient bon train. On y parlait de cours, de programme, d'élèves. On y parlait de projets pédagogiques, on y parlait un peu aussi de sa vie, un petit groupe de femmes – Aurora, Septima et Pomona, pour ne pas les nommer – parlait d'un ravissant bout d'chou du nom de Cassandra qui, à ce moment même, devait dormir à poings fermés chez sa grand-mère maternelle. Et puis, autant l'avouer, le jeune garçon qui montait à ce moment même dans une barque vacillante, avec un rouquin et son rat, une gamine irritante et un enfant rondelet au visage lunaire, revenait souvent au cœur de la conversation. Harry Potter.

Mais si conversation il y avait, la plus virulente et la moins discrète était sans l'ombre d'un doute celle de Minerva et Severus qui, sans tenir le moins du monde compte de l'attention qu'ils s'attiraient – ou du moins fort peu – venaient de passer la quasi-totalité de l'heure en question à se chamailler avec de plus en plus de force, pour en arriver là. Ils ne pouvaient être d'accord à ce sujet : le jeune Potter, à lui seul, et avant même que l'un ou l'autre ne le connaisse vraiment, était une réunion de leurs plus forts désaccords. Il était presque l'allégorie de leur antagonisme… ce qu'il y avait d'antithétique en eux avait toujours été une donnée avec laquelle ils composaient. Mais cette-fois, c'était… trop fort. Trop de choses qui s'opposaient, trop de principes comme _fondateurs_ chez l'un ou l'autre, qu'il aurait fallu remettre en question pour ne pas refuser en bloc l'opinion de l'autre. Et l'imminence de l'arrivée véritable de ce trouble rendait la conversation sans issue. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lancer le sujet, et il ne parvenait pas à y mettre un terme : c'était un thème ouvert qu'ils ne pouvaient fermés, et sur lequel ils s'enflammaient avec une force toujours croissante.

Pour les autres, quoiqu'habitués à cela encore, c'était un spectacle tout à fait impressionnant, quoique pas particulièrement rassurant… Ils se mettaient dans des états incroyables, enrageant véritablement ; et aujourd'hui, presque tous les surveillaient du coin de l'œil, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une certaine _retenue _; mais tout de même. Comment, cela dit, se déconnecter de leurs remarques assassines et tranchantes ? Lorsqu'ils retombèrent dans le silence, la salle resta comme statique pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce que le directeur, décidant qu'il était largement temps d'aller s'installer, prenne la parole. Frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de l'assemblée, il transforma son léger sourire en coin en une expression presque sérieuse, et en faisant un pas vers la porte les invita à sortir.

« - Je pense, dit-il, qu'il serait temps d'aller nous installer si cela ne vous dérange pas. Il serait dommage d'être pris de court. »

Il y eut des hochements de tête approbateurs, et des remarques diffuses, et la totalité de l'équipe enseignante alla s'installer à sa place habituelle, mis à part Minerva qui, empruntant le chemin opposé, alla se poster là où, d'année en année, Hagrid ne manquait pas de mener un groupe de 1ère année, peureux et souvent tremblants de froid. Attendant auprès des marches, elle s'appuya contre la froide rambarde de pierre, les mains posées en arrière, chacune de leur côté. Il devait bien lui rester dix minutes, elle avait le temps de se calmer. Ces vraies joutes verbales insensées, avec Severus, la rendait folle. Impossible de prendre un air distant et de faire comme si de rien n'était – cela, c'était son problème à elle – et impossible de lui faire prendre conscience de la bêtise de son raisonnement, de son absence totale de logique et de bien-fondé – et en cela, le problème était de son côté à lui.

Elle le savait bien, entamer une conversation à ce sujet, c'était foncer droit dans le mur ; et son attachement à lui rendait ces moments encore plus désagréables, quoiqu'elle en dise. Elle aurait voulu, vraiment, lui ouvrir les yeux. Lui ouvrir le cerveau d'un Legimens bien placé, et détruire cette manière stupide, mille fois stupide, qu'il avait de raisonner… mais impossible ! Oui, c'était un sujet sans espoir… mais, irrémédiablement, ils en arrivaient toujours là. Et ça la rendait folle. Ils s'étaient encore donnés en spectacles à ce sujet, encore et encore. Une chance que l'arrivée du gamin préoccupe tout le monde, sans quoi on ne leur aurait plus fichu la paix…

Elle poussa un soupir : ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette situation. Quand elle entrait dans ce type de conversation avec lui, elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même – plus tout à fait du moins, moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. A l'extérieur, un tumulte étouffé se fit entendre, accompagné de trois lourds coups frappés pour être entendus de l'autre côté de la porte et elle se releva brusquement, épousseta sa robe d'un geste sec, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et recomposa son visage en un masque sévère et distant. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller ouvrir la porte : le phénomène était tellement rodé… Lentement, les gonds grincèrent et les deux battants s'ouvrirent rapidement pour laisser apparaître un groupe compact d'enfants, petites filles et garçonnets, qui la fixaient avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Elle s'abstint de chercher à distinguer celui que tous attendaient : il devait avoir assez à faire avec le regard de ses camarades, et la peur d'être renvoyé chez lui sans rien – tout le monde avait expérimenté cela, tout le monde avait cru les histoires qu'on lui racontait sur une évaluation… même elle.

« - Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, lui dit Hagrid, avec le ton cérémonieux qu'il aimait appliquer à la circonstance.

- Merci, répondit-il d'une voix plate et mécanique, sans même y penser, je m'en occupe. »

Hagrid s'écarta, pour laisser passer les élèves, et elle se retourna, marchant en direction de la salle où les 1ère année s'agglutinaient avant d'être emmenés dans la Grande Salle et répartis. Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, tant bien que mal, dans la pièce exiguë, elle se retourna, de dos à la porte qui leur permettrait de rejoindre les autres élèves, et s'éclaircit légèrement la voix, prenant toutefois soin, une fois encore, de ne pas chercher dans la foule un enfant affublé d'une cicatrice caractéristique.

« - Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença-t-elle, entamant un refrain connu par cœur. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Elle fit une légère pause, les balayant du regard, et remarquant avec une sorte d'étrange satisfaction intérieure, que la maison de Severus était passée la dernière dans l'énumération. Chaque maison, continua-t-elle, a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur, insista-t-elle en pensant avec aigreur qu'elle n'en était pas la dépositaire pour le moment. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de la cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Elle s'interrompit, et jeta un regard vif au plus jeune des garçons Weasley, immanquablement reconnaissable à la rousseur de sa chevelure, et à Neville Longdubat qui se tenait à côté de lui. A vrai dire, la phrase faisait partie du discours habituel, elle n'y prêtait plus tout à fait attention quand elle la prononçait… Mais la tâche sur le nez de l'un, et la cape qui n'était visiblement pas à sa place, avait fait tilt. Et, autant l'avouer, ces deux enfants avaient beaucoup de chances d'entrer dans sa maison, et elle se plaisait à considérer qu'il y avait à Gryffondor une certaine dignité. A côté de Ronald, une chevelure noire en désordre attirant son regard et, se doutant qu'il devait s'agir d'Harry Potter, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce rapidement, pour ne pas l'observer. En allant voir Albus pour lui signifier que tout était prêt, et vérifiant au passage que le choixpeau était là où il devait être, elle évita le regard de Severus – inutile de s'encombrer les pensées à ce sujet – et, pendant un instant, se rendit compte de l'impact que devrait avoir son discours. Elle savait bien que les élèves n'y prêtaient qu'une attention que modérées, trop occupés à ressasser leurs peurs… mais c'était important. Quoiqu'on en dise, être dans une maison ou une autre déterminait une grande partie de votre vie. Vraiment. Elle revint se planter près de la porte, attendant que quelques retardataires s'assoient, et contre son gré finit par croiser le regard de Severus qui, froid et distant, semblait pourtant briller d'une lueur indéfinissable. Elle crut même y lire de l'appréhension, mais préféra ne pas y penser, encore trop énervée par son comportement préalable – et se posant elle-même trop de questions – ; et elle se retourna, ouvrit brusquement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce :

« - Allons-y, maintenant, lança-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle savait brusque, mais sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La cérémonie va commencer. Elle se tut, jetant un œil aux fantômes qui flottaient dans l'air, et qui sortirent de la pièce pour aller, eux aussi, assister à la répartition. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, ajouta-t-elle. »

.

Il était assis à sa place, il se tenait droit, rigide, sur sa chaise, le regard fixé en face de lui. Il avait peur. Bon sang ! Merlin ! il avait peur de _cela_ ? Avoir fait partie des fidèles de Voldemort, et avoir peur d'un gamin, d'une présence, de lui-même, d'il ne savait quoi… c'était pathétique ! Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pire que la peur, c'était de l'angoisse. Qui le saisissait de partout… au point qu'il avait cherché le réconfort dans le regard de Minerva – laquelle, bien sûr, lui en voulait encore…

La porte se rouvrit et les futurs élèves sortirent l'un derrière l'autre. Il aurait voulu arrêter le flot. Il les suivait du regard, il aurait voulu que cela s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas _le_ voir. Pour peu, il allait se mettre à trembler… quelle déchéance ! Il fallait qu'il cesse d'y penser, qu'il se concentre sur autre chose, coûte que coûte. Quoique ce soit. Il jeta un rapide regard circulaire, mais rien pour attirer son attention… il finit par retourner son attention vers le point de mire de tous les regards, la file indienne et, s'en éloignant pour aller chercher le choixpeau, Minerva. Il suivit ses gestes du regard, fit un effort pour s'y absorber… hors de question, n'est-ce pas, de se mettre vraiment à trembler. S'absorber dans ses actions était le seul moyen, s'il y parvenait, de ne plus penser.

Elle se saisit du tabouret et du chapeau rapiécé, et les déposa devant l'ensemble de l'assemblée. Cela lui rappelait sa propre répartition, l'espoir qu'il y avait mis, et l'impression – fausse, il l'avait vite vu – qu'être à Serpentard était une chance, un moyen d'avoir enfin la vie qu'il souhaitait. En regardant Minerva se redresser et attendre à côté du tabouret, le parchemin serré dans sa main, il eut aussi cette pensée furtive qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inchangé en elle. Ah, si ce jour-là il avait su qu'un jour il l'aimerait, qu'un jour ce serait-elle qu'il embrasserait dans un couloir, et pas Lily… C'était si… Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en prenant conscience de ce à quoi il pensait ! mais que lui arrivait-il non de non ! Il durcit son regard, renforça son assise sur son fauteuil, et fixa la masse de tissu informe qui s'apprêtait à chanter. Un dernier regard vers Minerva lui échappa avant que commence la chanson.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Remarquable modestie_, fit intérieurement remarquer Severus, prêt à déverser son énervement en remarques désagréables à l'égard de tout ce qu'il trouvait à critiquer.

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau à toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

Minerva retint un sourire amusé : ce chapeau était en effet une invention géniale, mais les Fondateurs n'avaient pas non plus négligé de lui distillé une haute opinion de lui-même. Non pas que cela lui importe personnellement, mais c'était assez comique à voir. Une telle absence d'humilité la distrayait même de ses pensées, dont elle ne savait trop que faire.

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

Severus garda pour lui la moue dédaigneuse qui failli lui échapper. Il voulait bien reconnaître que _tous_ les Gryffondors n'étaient pas de fieffés imbéciles, mais il fallait avouer que… Enfin, comment l'exprimer… Un rictus satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il trouva la terminologie qui correspondait : Impossible de douter que le chapeau, avant d'avoir cette si illustre place, avait été longtemps posé sur la tête d'un Godric Gryffondor plutôt fier de lui-même !

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

Cette fois, ce furent Filius et Septima qui échangèrent un regard amusé et satisfait, car si l'un était véritablement directeur de la maison, l'autre s'en sentait quelque part en partie responsable. En se retournant, elle manqua renverser son verre, sous le regard amusé de son conjoint, qui lui dit silencieusement : _'sage et réfléchie'_ en souriant.

_Vous finirez à Serpentard _

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Pas toujours_, pensa Minerva avec un peu de dureté. Elle ne pensait pas eux bons Serpentards, mais à celui qui avait disparu face à un bébé… si seulement il pouvait avoir véritablement perdu… Elle secoua la tête avec vigueur mais discrétion, pour chasser, cette idée parasite… Se souvenant de l'expression crispée de Severus, elle pensa que _'roublard'_ n'était peut être pas le mot approprié…

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Poliment, Severus et Minerva applaudirent avec les autres, pour ne pas faire tâche dans le paysage. Il y avait quelque chose de répétitif, malgré les efforts du chapeau pour changer, à entendre tous les ans ce genre de comptine. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais le Maître des Potions avait un instant pensé que cette année, qui semblait prête à être si spéciale, serait marquée par une chanson un peu différente de l'ordinaire. Visiblement, il n'en était rien.

Minerva déroula le parchemin et commença à faire l'appel. Il suivit vaguement, seulement intéressé par sa maison (et craignant la lettre P…). Les Serpentards n'étaient pas de véritables surprises, le nom de la plupart suffisait à deviner ce que dirait le chapeau. Lorsque Neville Longdubat fut envoyé à Gryffondor, elle s'autorisa un léger sourire – sa grand-mère lui en avait un peu parlé, comme d'un enfant incapable – mais elle eut un vague sentiment de pitié gênée en le voyant revenir, honteux, pour rendre le Choixpeau oublié sur sa tête. Il n'était pas le premier, mais… un garçon si peu sûr de lui…

Au nom de Draco Malefoy, Severus failli sursauter : trop absorbé dans sa fichue angoisse, et dans son enguirlandage avec Minerva, il en avait presque oublié que son filleul rentrait à Poudlard cette année. Oh, non pas qu'il y ait vraiment la moindre surprise à voir le blondinet rejoindre ses rangs… mais tout de même, son filleul ! Lorsque le Choixpeau eut crié Serpentard à l'instant où il l'approcha de sa tête, le directeur de la maison concerné applaudit avec force, comme pour se rattraper – ce gamin était prétentieux comme sa mère et plein des mauvais traits de son père, mais il l'aimait quand même.

Et, enfin, le fameux moment. _Harry Potter_, prononça distinctement et calmement Minerva. Inutile d'en rajouter, les autres le feraient fort bien. Un gamin sortit des rangs, et, marchant de manière mal-assurée, alla s'assoir sur le tabouret où il chaussa le chapeau. Les cheveux de son père : il n'y avait pas à dire, on n'oubliait pas une masse pareille. Severus, pour sa part, se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre : rien, dans ce gamin, n'était proprement haïssable, mis à part la ressemblance physique avec son père. Il était aussi perdu que les autres, et pas plus rassuré. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de changer d'avis à son sujet : Harry Potter devait rester un gamin stupide et imbu de sa personne ! Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps, et, bientôt, le chapeau cria :

« - Gryffondor ! »

La table de la maison de Minerva éclata en de bruyants applaudissements, et elle-même se permit un sourire et un applaudissement heureux (quoique ce ne soit pas une véritable surprise non plus). Un instant, elle pensa se retourner et narguer son collègue d'un sourire, mais se retint à temps… inutile d'envenimer les choses. Elle ne perdrait pas son bon sens parce qu'une célébrité venait d'entrer dans sa maison. Après tout, il était d'abord un élève, et après celui qui avait fait disparaître Voldemort ; du moins elle se devait de se comporter ainsi avec lui. Elle continua la liste, vit avec bonheur l'élément de la fratrie Weasley rejoindre ses rangs, et termina sur une note de serpent. Cela fait, elle alla s'assoir tandis qu'Albus se levait.

.

« - Bienvenue, commença-t-il avec son indéfectible sourire enfantin. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »

Lorsqu'il se rassit, Minerva retint une moue désapprobatrice. Franchement, il ne grandirait donc jamais ! Les plats ayant apparu, elle s'abstint de tenter de parler à Severus, qui était de l'autre côté d'Albus, et entama une conversation avec ce dernier. D'ailleurs, après tout, les élèves étaient persuadés qu'ils se haïssaient : cela ne choquerait personne. De plat en dessert, le repas se passa.

De son côté, Severus, assis à sa place, et ennuyé par sa conversation avec le bégayant Quirinius en qui il n'avait pas la moindre confiance véritable d'ailleurs, et auquel il ne portait pas le moindre intérêt, ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder sur la salle. A dire vrai, son regard cherchait à se fixer sur un gamin haït par principe. S'éloignant régulièrement, ses yeux revenaient se poser sur lui régulièrement, et il n'était jamais loin de son champ de vision. Une grande partie de lui avait envie de le dévisager, le voir et s'en rassasier ; peut être même d'éliminer sa haine de lui. Mais il n'en avait pas l'occasion – et une autre partie de lui ne voulait surtout pas en avoir l'occasion – et il se trouvait donc sens cesse face à un dilemme cuisant. Jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard (vert, mais de cela il ne s'en rendit compte que plus tard), du jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative, il le darda d'un regard méchant, haineux même, et Potter détourna brusquement le regard. Il ne savoura pourtant pas vraiment sa victoire, car dans son bras gauche une douleur fulgurante vint le déranger. Il serra les dents : il y avait longtemps que rien de semblable ne lui était arrivé. Il s'apprêta à soulever sa manche pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait, et soudain fit le rapport. La marque !

Inspirant soudainement, il mit fin à sa conversation avec Quirrel, et retomba dans ses pensées. Que cela pouvait-il vouloir dire… ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à Albus ! Une envie terrifiante le taraudait de poser à nouveau les yeux sur le gamin, mais il se retint à toute force : il lui semblait que son angoisse était justifiée. Quelque chose d'étrange, de désagréable et de mauvais augure venait de se passer. En lien avec ce satané garçon !

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'Albus se leva enfin et annonça les instructions pour l'année. Les jumeaux Weasley, n'ayant plus honte, sourirent même au directeur qui s'adressait explicitement à leur manière cavalière de traiter le règlement. S'il n'avait pas été si préoccupé, Severus en aurait presque fait un scandale. Il termina son explication par interdire formellement l'accès au deuxième étage de l'aile droite, et les professeurs concernés (les autres ne sachant que plus ou moins) firent bien attention à ne pas laisser paraître qu'ils savaient. Cependant, pensaient-ils, un tel avertissement ne pouvait qu'en pousser un certain nombre à tenter de braver l'interdit en question. Tant pis… Prêt désormais à parler au directeur, Severus cru qu'il allait l'assassiner lorsque celui-ci, de bien trop bonne humeur, annonça qu'il était temps de chanter l'hymne de l'établissement, une chanson vaguement médiévale et d'un goût douteux, dans une langue imagée et stupide, qui vous prenait pour un écervelé à parler de cerveau ! Il s'abstint de chanter, et fut soulagé de voir que Minerva restait elle aussi résolument silencieuse. Oui, il était en plein désaccord avec elle aujourd'hui… mais tout de même. Il n'était plus à un paradoxe près.

« - Ah, la musique, conclut le directeur avec un majestueux mouvement pour s'essuyer les yeux qui fit pouffer Septima. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. »

.

Les élèves sortirent, les 1ère année suivant leurs ainés, les autres en désordre. Les professeurs eux-mêmes se levèrent, et Albus proposa de fêter la rentrée ; mais, rencontrant les regards fatigués et sérieux de ses collègues, décida qu'ils étaient une bande de rabat-joies et les laissa à leur triste sort d'enseignant déprimé. Minerva lui répondit du tac-au-tac que les enseignants déprimés en question allaient passer une journée du lendemain plutôt remplie, pour leur part, et il capitula avec une moue amusée.

« - Albus, l'arrêta le professeur de Potions avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

- Oui ? Je... écoutez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. C'est important je…, dit-il à voix basse et rapide.

- Severus, n'avez-vous pas entendu Minerva ! il est temps de dormir ! se moqua le directeur.

- Albus, s'il-vous-plait… ! ajouta-t-il avec une expression agacée.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez me dire, nous parlerons de Quirinus et de vos autres aversions plus tard, voulez vous ? sourit-il. Et, sans un mot, il sortit. »

Severus étouffa un juron : il avait beau le respecter beaucoup, par moment, il était tout simplement insupportable. Il ne dormirait pas avec le poids de ce questionnement sur la conscience. Il sortit à grand pas de la pièce, et croisa Minerva dans le Hall, qui houspillait des 6ème année qui, eux, voulaient fêter la rentrée.

« - Minerva !

- Oui Severus ?

- Est-ce que vous avez mieux à faire que de boire un verre avec moi avant que d'aller faire votre tour de garde ?

- A vrai dire…, commença-t-elle suspicieusement.

- Je sais que vous avez fini votre travail pour demain, vous êtes quelqu'un de sérieux.

- Et bien, le jaugea-t-elle. A une condition…

- J'écoute.

- Potter n'est pas un sujet de conversation, énonça-t-elle en le toisant.

- Bien, finit-il par obtempérer. Mieux valait un peu de compagnie sans parler de son problème, que de le remâcher seul avec un verre de whisky. Venez. »


	52. Ce que l'on dit Ce que l'on pense

_Je suis dans les temps ! je suis dans les temps ! _

_Hum... je me reprends ^^ Donc : Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme je le disais, j'ai réussi à être dans le temps des 2 semaines... et ceux 'grâce' à un satané volcan. Car en théorie, je rentrais hier du Japon... mais je n'y suis pas allé, comme vous pouvez vous en douter ! Mais, malgré ces terribles vicissitudes 'passionnantes' de ma vie, voici le chapitre ! En ce moment je suis surbookée (épreuves orales à préparer, etc) mais je tiens à continuer à écrire ! D'où : ce chapitre :D_

_J'oublie toujours le disclaimer, alors une fois de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal : une majorité des personnages est à JKR, tous les éléments des romans sont à elle, et en gros, tout est à elle quoi !_

_Je voulais aussi remercier lecteurs et revieweurs ! Toujours moins que d'habitude :-( mais tout de même ! Merci :-D et plus particulièrement à **Lady Arlequin** (et oui, on les adore ^^), **Tchitchina** (merci ! et la suite, la suite, voilà la suite !), **Rosine** (here la suite... Et si tu te souviens, des histoires de... chansons ^^), et à **telle17**, en espérant que tu arrives jusqu'ici (merci encore ! je suis toujours aussi touchée, et... et bien, j'espère une fois de plus que tu continueras à aime !)_

_Maintenant, je vous souhaite une lecture que j'espère très bonne, et j'attends votre avis. Vraiment, s'il-vous-plaiiiiiiiiiiit *le regard caractéristique de l'auteur qui aime savoir ce que vous pensez* _

_Bonne lecture encore ! Bergère._

Chapitre 52 : Ce que l'on dit. Ce que l'on pense.

Le lendemain matin, un lundi au ciel brumeux et grisâtre, le château s'éveilla à toute allure, commençant doucement puis de plus en plus vite, comme une immense machinerie que l'on remet en marche : au départ, cela prend un peu de temps, il faut chauffer les machines ; mais une fois cela fait, alors tout s'accélère, les différentes pièces entrent en contact et se frictionnent, les multiples compartiments s'éveillent à leur tour pour prendre leur place, et à 7 ou 8 heures du matin, la bâtisse semble trépider d'une impatience folle.

Tout commença par un immense cri de Peaves, poussé du haut d'un lustre, dans la Grande Salle déserte : la nuit était encore noire, les habitants du château endormis, mais c'était le signal du départ. Dans les tréfonds, aux machines, les elfes entreprirent alors la préparation du petit déjeuner, mais aussi le nettoyage des pièces, l'arrangement des tissus, le récurage des salles de classe. Lentement, l'immense navire poudlarien se préparait à s'occuper des centaines de passagers qui, dormant encore dans les lits de leur dortoirs, comme dans des couchettes de cabines, n'avaient pas conscience du ronflement sourd de la lourde structure. Entre 5 et 6 heures, la marche s'accéléra : il faisait toujours nuit dehors, et les moteurs à vapeur, avec leur pistons puissants et la multitude de travailleurs acharnés qui leur permettait de se mettre en marche, n'ébranlaient pas encore l'édifice. Le Poudlard des élèves et des hommes n'était pas encore conscient de l'éveil qui se déroulait dans les profondeurs des calles et dans la cuisine agitée.

Pourtant, à cette heure-ci, les réveils de professeurs commencèrent à sonner, et lentement, un par un, ils se levèrent, s'habillèrent, se préparèrent, cherchant leurs notes, Minerva classant les emplois du temps, d'autres vérifiant le contenu de leur premier cours, ou l'impeccabilité de leur tenue. Ils étaient les stewards et les chambellans, les marins et les commandants de bord. Vers 6 heures 30, dans son bureau, le capitaine de cette immense bâtisse, drapé de son uniforme coloré et fleuri, ses galons marqués par les rides et la longueur de sa barbe brillante, trônait tranquillement aux commandes, dans un cockpit aux étranges instruments de navigation. Plus bas, tout grouillait désormais. La machine mise en marche jetait de la vapeur à grandes gerbes, dans un tourbillon puissant de pas précipités et de premières rencontres.

Les plus lève-tôt, ou les plus impatients, émergeaient de la ouate du sommeil, et en bâillant et s'étirant se trainaient jusqu'à la salle de bain, s'aspergeaient d'eau en frissonnant, et s'habillaient chaudement en jetant un regard méfiant au temps gris et froid que les premiers vagues rayons d'un jour timide laissaient entrevoir. Ils étaient les premiers des passagers à se lever, et rapidement ils venaient mettre de la vie, par petits groupes, dans leurs salles communes respectives, autour d'un feu ravivé dans l'âtre par les diligents elfes, bonnes et valets qui avaient réanimé le château. Les professeurs, serrés autour d'un café dans la salle des professeurs, mettaient une fois encore au point l'itinéraire de l'immense navire, avec sa tour d'astronomie qui fendait l'air comme une figure de proue, les grands objectifs de ce voyage annuel. Comme chaque année, il s'agissait d'éviter les mêmes pièges, de passer au travers de certains obstacles, et de mener tout le monde jusqu'au bout. Et ce n'était pas facile.

A 7 heures, les assiettes et les couverts prirent leur place sur les tables, et les mets apparurent, tandis que professeurs et affamés prenaient place à leur table respective. Lentement, la pièce se remplie, et vers 7h40, la totalité de l'établissement, mis à part quelques malheureux retardataires, lesquels n'auraient leurs emplois du temps que plus tard – pour certain _trop_ tard. Les directeurs se levèrent, et chacun alla distribuer les emplois du temps des élèves de sa maison, Harry Potter, comme les autres, récupéra son papier, et s'y plongea avec les enfants de son âge, et en particulier le rouquin.

.

Severus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait laissé Minerva après leur conversation, pour une ronde, et il avait passé la nuit à penser à Harry Potter et, pour cesser d'y penser, à laisser ses pensées dériver vers Minerva. Vers une frustration _stupide_, une frustration qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir et qui parvenait presque à l'énerver davantage. Il n'avait pas embrassé Minerva avant de la quitter, et autant le dire, ce contact lui manquait : il sentait terriblement clairement qu'il se languissait d'un baiser rassurant. Tout l'énervait, l'arrivée de Potter semblait remettre en cause tout son système de pensée et toute sa manière de vivre. Tout, tout partait en lambeaux, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir seul ; ou si, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait… seulement, il ne le voulait pas. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de ne pas être complètement malheureux, il avait pris l'habitude d'un certain confort… ce confort, il le savait, il allait falloir qu'il l'abandonne. Et le courage lui manquait.

Lorsqu'au matin il alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, la fatigue lui pesant et un mal de crane naissant, tandis que le souvenir des velléités de sa marque ne voulait pas le quitter, il sentit – plus fort encore qu'avant – combien cette année serait mauvais. La journée, de mauvaise augure, n'était qu'une image à court terme de tout ce temps à venir. Il allait falloir se battre contre Potter et les souvenirs, il allait falloir se préparer à toutes éventualités… Personne n'avait parlé de cela, pas même Albus. Personne n'avait évoqué l'éventualité du retour des forces sombres… mais lui y pensait. Les autres étaient sans doute encore trop naïfs, et certains étaient en admiration devant ce gamin prétentieux, jusqu'à en oublier les réalités. Pourtant, dans l'équipe d'enseignants, il était sûr que tous savaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre ; cependant ils oubliaient, et lui non. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'y penser non plus, mais lui ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Récupérant son emploi du temps, que lui tendait Minerva, il constata non sans un certain soulagement que son Lundi matin était vide jusqu'à 11 heures : cela lui donnerait l'occasion de régler au moins une partie de ce qui le tourmentait. Il commencerait par aller voir le directeur, car cette histoire de marque ne pouvait pas attendre, il était terriblement troublé par ce que cela voulait dire : allait-il ressentir cela dès qu'il serait en présence du garçon, trop près de lui ou croisant son regard ? C'était impossible, comment lui faire cours sans perdre la face dans ses conditions ! et puis, que cela pouvait-il vouloir dire ?

Il secoua la tête. Sans se voiler la face, il fallait reconnaître que c'était là le point le plus sensible, ce qui le tourmentait le plus. Le reste, ce n'était jamais que des détails à côté : des histoires d'ingrédients, de recettes et de manuels. Rien d'important. En attendant, il évitait du regard la table des Gryffondors, de peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans cette situation effrayante.

A peine son petit-déjeuner fini, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur : hors de question, cette fois, de ne pas avoir l'entretien qu'il souhaitait. Le vieil homme lui avait déjà fait faux bond une fois, il ne le supporterait pas une seconde ; et c'était là une affaire importante, quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur ! Il arriva devant la gargouille, grommela de mauvaise humeur le mot de passe – _sorbet citron_, franchement, on n'avait pas idée à un poste si important de faire des frasques pareilles – et monta rapidement les marches. Il poussa la porte et récolta une remarque acerbe de la part d'un des portraits. Il fusilla du regard le visage pointu et désagréable de l'ancien directeur qui alla rejoindre l'un de ses ex-collègues deux toiles plus loin, et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Pendant quelques instants il fixa sans la voir la fenêtre qui lui faisait face ; puis il se mit à secouer un genou, régulièrement, dans un mouvement nerveux. Rapidement, il commença à taper en rythme ses doigts contre le dossier, et bientôt, n'y tenant plus, il se releva et parcourut la pièce à grands pas anxieux.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, il était en train de repenser à cette douleur fulgurante dans son bras, et il sursauta presque. De son côté, le directeur ne manifesta aucun étonnement : il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le trouver ici, mais quelque part c'était tout à fait prévisible. En entrant, il fit un signe du bras pour inviter Severus à s'assoir, et celui-ci repris place sur le fauteuil quitté précédemment. La main posée sur le genou, il tenta de contrôler le mouvement brusque de celui-ci et releva un regard qui se voulait froid vers son supérieur. En observant la noirceur incertaine de ces yeux pointés sur lui, le sourire d'Albus perdit un peu de sa vigueur et lui-même s'assit assez pesamment à son bureau.

« - De quoi vouliez-vous me parler Severus ?

- De quelque chose d'important, répliqua l'autre d'un ton cassant.

- Naturellement, sourit d'un air un peu condescendant le directeur. Mais quoi ?

- Et bien… Il marqua une pause, se rendant soudain compte qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment commencer. Quand Potter…

- Ah, c'est donc bien cela, le coupa Albus, son sourire renaissant plus virulent que jamais.

- Non, interrompit le maître de Potions.

- Severus, il est inutile de venir me parler de combien ce gamin vous exaspère. Et d'abord, vous ne lui avez même pas encore parlé…

- Mais ce n'est… !

- Je vous ai dit inutile, reprit le directeur en souriant de plus belle.

- Ce n'est pas de cela que je veux parler ! s'exclama finalement Severus en se levant brusquement et en fusillant du regard cet interlocuteur insistant. Je m'en contre-fiche de votre Potter en soi ! J'ai un _autre_ problème !

- Asseyez-vous, recommanda le directeur d'une voix douce après un moment de silence. Si ce n'est pas ça, quoi alors ? Le concerné pris une profonde inspiration et, se rasseyant, chercha à s'expliquer.

- Hier soir, lors du banquet, quand j'ai croisé le regard de Potter, et bien…

- Quoi donc ? interrogea le vieil homme, désormais piqué par la curiosité.

- Ma marque. »

Pendant presqu'une minute, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Albus jeta à l'enseignant un regard étonné puis, convaincu en un instant qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, s'absorba dans ses réflexions en caressant doucement sa barbe, les yeux plissés par la concentration. En face, Severus tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser son impatience, et de se rendre à l'évidence : le directeur avait beau être un homme terriblement brillant, pour ne pas dire génial, il ne pourrait pas lui donner de solution toute-faite à son problème en quelques secondes. Se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour se forcer à patienter, il attendit en silence, le regard fixé sur le visage légèrement soucieux de son vis-à-vis.

Lorsque finalement le directeur cligna des yeux et se reconnecta avec la réalité, il conserva la même expression froide en attendant une réponse. Cependant, celle-ci ne venait pas et, n'en pouvant plus, le professeur se décida à poser une question.

« - Donc ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit doucement Albus, c'est étrange. Je ne vois pas comment… Il se tut et, à nouveau, se plongea dans ses réflexions. Dites-moi, reprit-il, qu'avez-vous ressenti exactement ?

- Une douleur, lâcha le professeur Rogue d'un ton froid. Puis, faisant un effort sur lui-même en ce souvenant qu'il était venu lui-même ici à la recherche d'une explication, il précisa. Comme une décharge électrique – ou magique dans ce cas – soudaine, quelque chose de violent. Comme si on m'avait fait subir un endoloris seulement sur ma marque.

- Le même genre de douleur que lorsqu'il vous appelait ? suggéra le directeur.

- Non. Oui. Je…, il ferma les yeux et chercha à se concentrer. Peut être, je ne suis pas sûr. Ca fait longtemps et à vrai dire je m'étais empressé de l'oublier.

- C'est compréhensible, acquiesça-t-il, mais…

- Je sais, je sais, coupa brusquement Severus. Je dirais que c'était plus court et plus intense. Une douleur moins diffuse peut être. Et puis surtout, c'est parti dès que nos regards ont cessé de se croiser. Comme si…

- Comme si votre marque était blessée par son regard, finit Albus. C'est étrange, je ne vois pas pourquoi… Il marqua une pause et, voyant que l'autre l'écoutait avec attention, il s'expliqua. Je veux dire, ces deux cicatrices, la sienne et votre marque, ont bien entendu été faites par une magie de même origine, d'où qu'il y ait une sorte de lien. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne devrait pouvoir produire cet effet sur l'autre. Ce comportement ressemble à… je ne sais pas.

- Comment cela ?

- A vrai dire, il semble que votre marque fasse comme une réaction, presque… allergique vous voyez. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec votre haine à l'égard de ce pauvre garçon. Je me demande s'il a ressenti quelque chose de son côté… Non vraiment c'est étrange. Deux marques magiques de ce genre, si je ne me trompe pas, ne devraient pas faire cela seules.

- Seules ? interrogea Severus en fronçant les sourcils, cela n'annonçait rien que vaille.

- Oui, oui. Sans… sans un catalyseur qui viennent produire une réaction. Il faudrait qu'une autre magie vienne faire le lien entre les deux.

- Je vois, hocha le concerné. Mais ça ne peut pas être n'importe quelle magie, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en tentant de ne pas s'énerver. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial, sans quoi toutes les marques magiques du même type feraient cela parce que l'aura de je-ne-sais qui vient faire le rapport. Ce serait… trop facile, grinça-t-il.

- Bien entendu, souffla Albus en se levant et en parcourant lentement son bureau jusqu'à sa pensine devant laquelle il s'arrêta. La magie, pour se mettre en place, demande parfois des circonstances très particulières ; et ce n'est jamais sous le coup du hasard qu'elle s'enclenche et fait effet. Non, il lui faut plus qu'un simple courant magique pour faire ça. Et la chose est plus complexe encore lorsqu'il s'agit de magie noire…

- Quoi _alors_ ? s'impatienta Severus. Je le sais tout cela, je n'ai plus 5 ans et j'ai trempé dans la magie noire. Alors quoi ?

- Alors il me semble que seule la magie de l'auteur des deux traces magiques peut créer, consciemment ou non d'ailleurs, un lien entre elles. Oui, je le crois…

- Mais…

- C'est étrange en effet. C'est étrange. Je ne vois pas non plus comment il pourrait encore agir, mais n'oubliez pas…, commença-t-il en se retournant vers Severus.

- Je sais, je le savais depuis le début que ça finirait comme ça.

- Comment cela, _finirait_ ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'il reviendrait, laissa-t-il tomber. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce et, tandis qu'Albus revenait à pas lents vers son bureau, le professeur se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, des peurs. Il avait beau y avoir pensé, il se trouvait soudainement face au fait accompli : quoique lui dise Albus maintenant, il était convaincu que sa vie ne serait jamais plus pareille. Il allait bientôt falloir dire adieu à presque tout, rester là et être encore plus désagréable, reprendre son masque froid sans jamais le quitter, pratiquer l'occlumencie avec plus d'assiduité en prévision d'un futur désagréable, dans peu de temps sans doute il faudrait reprendre sa place dans les rangs, rentrer à nouveau dans ce cercle de larcin, de rapine, de meurtre, de souffrance. Il faudrait cesser de ressentir, il faudrait cesser de penser, d'avoir une conscience. Il faudrait dire adieu au seul véritable attachement qu'il avait vraiment créé pendant ce temps d'accalmie, dire adieu à Minerva en un sens. Peut être pas maintenant encore, mais bientôt. Se cacher du moins, même à elle. Cacher son cœur.

« - Je ne crois pas, commença le directeur en interrompant le fil de ses pensées affligeantes, qu'il soit revenu. Severus releva brusquement la tête et le fixa, un vague espoir dans les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient. Pas encore du moins. Cependant, nous approchons de temps troublés, c'est certain.

- Qui en doutait ? ironisa-t-il d'un ton cynique.

- Oh, l'espoir Severus, l'espoir, répondit Albus d'un ton emphatique.

- Vous n'avez que ce mot à le bouche, grommela le concerné à voix très basse.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua le directeur sans répondre, il va falloir être sur nos gardes. Surtout vous. Même s'il n'est pas de retour, la présence de sa magie au sein de ce château est inquiétante ; et elle n'est pas dans Harry Potter, je l'aurais senti lorsqu'il est passé : dans une magie d'enfant, le moindre dérèglement se ressent. »

Severus choisit de garder le silence : il n'avait rien à dire, et il sentait en lui une vague peur se réveiller. Une peur de devoir à nouveau jouer ce jeu, une peur des représailles, une peur de l'avenir.

« - Vous pouvez en parler à Minerva, fit remarquer Albus simplement. Personne ne vous y force, et même pas moi, mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait nous être aussi utile.

- Vrai, hocha Severus en se forçant à rester stoïque.

- Il va falloir être très vigilent, il va falloir trouver. Tenez-moi au courant… »

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer d'un geste et se dirigea vers la porte. Bon sang de Merlin, ce gamin était vraiment une malédiction ! Une part de lui-même savait bien que ce n'était certainement pas la faute de Potter, mais il fallait rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un pour ne pas désespérer. Et Potter était la victime parfaite.

.

Assise dans son salon mardi soir, une tasse de thé à la main, Minerva repensait au début d'année. Voilà, elle avait eu cour avec Harry Potter. Elle regarda l'eau teintée qui clapotait légèrement dans sa tasse en porcelaine blanche, et laissa échapper un léger reniflement amusé. A vrai dire, ça n'était pas un si grand événement, et elle se demandait maintenant comment elle avait pu se laisser aller à se faire une peur de la taille d'un dragon sibérien. Le gamin était assez ordinaire, souriant et plutôt sympathique, très impressionnable et vite dissipé : il ne différait, de ce point de vue, en rien de ces camarades. Seule la cicatrice sur son front et les chuchotements quasi-perpétuels qui l'entouraient le faisait sortir du nombre ; et puis il ressemblait à son père, physiquement, la ressemblance était frappante.

Dans les nouveaux élèves cependant, il n'était pas le plus remarquable du point de vue des capacités et des facilités. Il ne serait sans doute pas mauvais, elle n'en doutait pas – et elle l'espérait fort, – mais pour être honnête il ne brillait pas encore. Oh, pas qu'en une heure elle puisse se faire une idée précise ; mais tout de même. La petite Granger correspondait davantage au profil de l'élève qui sortirait du lot, et Filius lui avait déjà parlé de sa performance : elle était travailleuse, et avait sans l'ombre d'un doute des facilités. Cette gamine-là était en avance, alerte, intelligente ; elle risquait fort, cependant, d'être mise au ban par ses camarades, à cause justement de ce petit-air d'intello. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était qu'elle parvienne à s'épanouir – s'épanouir au-delà des notes.

Lentement, elle reposa sa tasse et s'étira avant de jeter un œil à l'horloge dont elle n'entendait même plus le cliquetis régulier : bientôt 23h30. Il serait temps d'aller se coucher. Elle cligna des paupières et d'un regard circulaire balaya la pièce : elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle avait beau se sentir fatiguée, quelque chose en elle était trop agité ; comme si une émotion trop forte lui secouait le cœur et la forçait à rester éveillée encore. Encore un peu, peut être pour trouver, quelque chose, un n'importe-quoi inconnu. Elle laissa retomber ses bras et se leva ; de plus en plus, en elle, elle sentait bouillonner une inhabituelle envie de vivre, de bouger. Comme une envie de danser. Elle se leva et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, commença à siffloter un air des Bizarr'sisters en esquissant quelques vagues pas de pseudo-danse. Elle frappait des mains en rythme, fredonnant maintenant les paroles dont elle se souvenait avec un rythme approximatif, sautillant presque, et balançant sa tête et ses hanches sur l'air ; et l'on frappa à la porte.

Soudain ramenée à la réalité, elle étouffa une exclamation, retomba de sa position empruntée, et se morigéna pour s'être laissée aller à ce point. Franchement ! Elle toussota et, tapant machinalement sur le tissu de sa robe, appela d'une voix forte :

« - Entrez ! »

Le tableau qui protégeait l'entrée pivota pour laisser entrer Severus Rogue, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage et se tenant droit dans sa tenue noire. Son sourire s'agrandissant jusqu'à quasiment devenir un rire, un rire bas, assez léger pourtant, retenu mais visiblement sincère. Il s'approcha d'elle et, lui saisissant la taille, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se décider à venir lui parler, et à vrai dire il était tiraillé d'angoisse ; mais les dires du portrait n'avaient pas manqué de lui redonner le sourire et, à vrai dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu l'embrasser comme cela.

« - Severus ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton d'accusation que contredisait un demi-sourire dans le regard. »

Le concerné la relâcha et, faisant un pas en arrière, reprit son expression moqueuse et sa tenue droite, quasi-forcée. Comment commencer ? Maintenant qu'il était ici, sa venue lui semblait absurde ; et il sentait que son envie d'éviter le sujet le poussait à s'attarder sur ce que le portrait lui avait dit. Satané portrait ! Il tenta de faire disparaître le grimacement ironique dessiné sur son visage, mais en un instant ses lèvres s'affinèrent à nouveau en un sourire. Tant pis ! s'il ne se moquait pas d'elle d'abord, il ne pourrait jamais arriver à dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Voulait-il vraiment le dire, d'ailleurs ?

« - Votre portrait a beaucoup ri !

- Que vous a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Have you seen the witch, she was on top of the sky_…, chantonna-t-il l'air de rien, son sourire s'agrandissant malgré lui.

- Il n'a pas… ! s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait envie d'assassiner la malheureuse peinture et, à dire vrai, combattait un sentiment de honte.

- _Have you seen the witch, she goes on burning my heart_, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Severus… tenta-t-elle.

- _All around me, deep in my heart, ho, ho, ho_…»

Tandis qu'il continuait à chanter d'un air moqueur, accentuant d'une voix suraiguë les onomatopées de la fin de la phrase, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire : d'accord, elle passait pour une imbécile ; mais le spectacle qu'il offrait maintenant, alors qu'il commençait même à claquer des doigts pour rythmer la chanson, était inimitable. Non, jamais elle n'aurait cru assister à pareil spectacle, et il n'y avait bien que le fait que sa propre intégrité soit en jeu qui la faisait chercher à mettre fin à cette mascarade.

« - Vous voulez bien arrêter !

- _She's always in my head, she's always in my thoughts, and she makes me mad, ha, ha, ha_, continua sur sa lancée le sévère professeur, et Minerva se fit la réflexion que ses élèves n'en auraient pas cru leurs yeux – ou leurs oreilles.

- C'est ridicule vraiment…

- _She was in my arms, I was in her heart… __She is my heart, she's not in my arms…_, continua-t-il, lui lançant un regard d'un air de dire : ah bon, vraiment, est-ce moi qui suis ridicule ?

- Severus, franchement…, laissa-t-elle échapper en retenant de plus en plus mal son rire. Enfin, après tout, vous ne chantez pas si mal, fit-elle sur le ton de la dérision, en croisant les bras comme pour faire sentir qu'elle attendait patiemment la fin de cette folie.

- _Give her back, give her back; she's my witch, bewitching witch._ Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre au refrain. _Have you seen the witch, she was on top of the sky_…»

Soudain, Minerva, étouffant une fois de plus son rire, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche dans un signe de compréhension et se mit à pouffer silencieusement sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, cherchant vainement à retrouver le calme. Lorsque finalement elle parvint à parler, d'une voix pourtant encore entrecoupée de rires passagers, sous le regard étonné de Severus qui continuait à fredonner l'air en se moquant d'elle, elle se redressa et lança fortement :

« - Voulez-vous que je vous dise comment vous être en train de vous rendre plus ridicule que moi ?

- _Have you seen the witch, she goes on burning my heart_…(*), fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, accompagnée d'un haussement dédaigneux des épaules.

- Vous, commença-t-elle en le pointant du doigt, connaissez ce morceau par cœur, vraisemblablement en entier ! »

Brusquement, le concerné s'interrompit et, prenant une expression distante pour cacher le ridicule dont il venait de s'affubler, il alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Là, agitant sa baguette, il fit apparaître une tasse de thé (et non deux) et commença à siroter comme si de rien n'était, ne tenant pas compte de sa présence ; et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même, à son exemple, s'assoit sur un fauteuil et se remplisse une autre tasse de thé. Elle prit une ou deux gorgée, et il finit par se décider. Cet intermède le faisait presque hésiter à nouveau.

« - Au départ, je n'étais pas venu ici pour vous montrer la qualité de mes cordes vocales.

- Vraiment ? vous m'en voyez très étonnée, se moqua-t-elle.

- C'est cela…, grommela-t-il. Contrairement à vous, il m'arrive d'avoir à penser à certaines choses… _importantes_.

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'insurgea-t-elle. Qu'y a-t-il donc de si important pour préoccuper Monsieur !?

- Des questions de marques des Ténèbres, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

- Ah, ce n'est que ça…

- _Que_ ça !? rugit-il. J'espère que vous vous moquez !

- Severus, franchement, je ne…

- _Que ça_ ! répéta-t-il. Ah ! cela se voit clairement que ce n'est pas votre bras gauche qui est transpercé d'une douleur aiguë en croisant le regard d'un gamin !

- Vous ramenez _encore_ vos problèmes à Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour, désormais trop énervée pour continuer à tenter de se justifier.

- Vous osez ! Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu hurler ainsi, de tous ses poumons. J'ai une maudite marque de mauvais augure sur le bras, qui se met à me faire mal Merlin sait pourquoi, l'année où ce gamin revient, lorsque je croise son regard ; et de surcroit lorsque Flamel décide de déplacer la pierre ! Et vous _osez_ me dire que je ramène encore la couverture à moi en incriminant Potter ! déblatéra-t-il à toute allure, d'un ton précipité et indigné.

- Est-ce ce que j'ai dit ? Franchement ! Et même si je veux bien admettre que pour cette fois vous avez raison, je n'en démordrais pas, vous mettez toujours tout sur le dos de ce pauvre enfant ! lança-t-elle un ton plus haut encore.

- Et vous vous arrangez toujours pour le dédouaner !

- Il n'a encore rien fait ! vous ne lui avez même pas encore fait cours ! Comment pourrais-je avoir fait cela ?!

- Et qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ? lança-t-il.

- Que suis-je en train de… _Pardon_ !? lui répondit-elle, d'un ton outré, les mains posées sur les hanches et le visage déformé par le pli coléreux de ses lèvres.

- Je croyais pourtant être clair ! cracha-t-il haut et fort, sa voix partant légèrement dans les aigus alors qu'il continuait à laisser libre cours à sa colère. Qu'y puis-je si, en plus d'oser proférer des stupidités pareilles, vous êtes aussi… »

Brusquement, la scène de ménage violente qui avait lieu s'arrêta, et pendant quelques instants à peine un véritable arrêt-sur-image montra Minerva, les bras légèrement levés dans une attitude de défiance, la bouche déjà entr'ouverte pour le couper ; et Severus, se tenant droit et anxieux, torturant ses doigts et hurlant sa colère, les plis de son visage plus marqués par des ridules d'expression que jamais. A la porte, on venait de frapper et le portrait apparu pour demander s'il fallait, ou non, laisser entrer le personnage : à vrai dire, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pu entendre le léger coup à la porte, et c'était le toussotement exagéré du portrait qui les avaient sortis de leur torpeur. Et, soudain, comme si quelqu'un avait relâché la tension du fil qui les tenait ainsi en équilibre, tout retomba.

En quelques fractions de seconde, Severus avait repris son masque froid, distant, insensible, et seule restait, dans la lueur de son regard, une brillance de colère. Quant à Minerva, tapant une fois encore machinalement le tissu de sa robe, elle demanda d'une voix neutre au tableau de laisser entrer, et fit un pas en direction de la porte. Le professeur Quirrel, bégayant, apparu dans l'entrebâillement et pénétra lentement dans la pièce ; et lorsqu'il aperçu le professeur Rogue, son regard tressauta et alla brusquement se poser sur Minerva. Dix minutes et quelques phrases plus tard, il ressortit en s'excusant bien fort d'avoir dérangé. Severus, jetant un œil à l'heure et un regard suspicieux au concerné, annonça que lui-même prenait congé et sortit en même temps que son collègue.

.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Minerva se retourna vers son salon et tomba sur les 2 tasses posées sur la table. Elle secoua la tête : il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, se changea, se lava le visage et les dents, et en ressortit les cheveux tressés, dans sa robe de chambre. S'installant dans son lit, elle se saisit de l'ouvrage posé à côté d'elle, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer dessus longtemps : soudain, elle se rendit compte que, malgré tout, elle connaissait de Severus ce qui était, en général, l'inconnu. Même dans la colère, il se montrait à elle sous un jour que personne d'autre ne voyait ; jamais, même pris de la rage la plus forte contre un élève, elle ne l'avait vu abandonner son masque à ce point. Avec elle, il était autre…

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'ouvrage à nouveau, sans succès. Abandonnant dans un soupir, elle le reposa sur la table de nuit, se sépara de ses lunettes, et s'enfonça sous les couvertures. Se rendant compte qu'elle était fatiguée, elle se sentit rapidement partir vers les régions inconnues du sommeil… mais la dernière image qui lui vint fut celle d'un Severus en train de chanter du Bizarr'sisters. _Have you seen the witch, she goes on burning my heart…_

_(*) Alors, oui, je confesse, j'ai créé de toutes pièces ce morceau qui restera dans les annales, n'est-ce pas ! _

_Je vous le traduis donc (approximativement, mais après tout je m'auto-traduis !) :_

Have you seen the witch, she was on top of the sky: _Avez-vous vu la sorcière, elle était tout en haut du ciel_

Have you seen the witch, she goes on burning my heart: _Avez-vous vu la sorcière, elle ne cesse de brûler mon cœur_

All around me, deep in my heart, ho, ho, ho : _Tout autour de moi, au fond de mon cœur, ho ho ho_

She's always in my head, she's always in my thoughts, and she makes me mad, ha, ha, ha: _Elle est toujours dans ma tête, elle est toujours dans mes pensées, et elle me rend fou, ha ha ha_

She was in my arms, I was in her heart…: _Elle était dans mes bras, j'étais dans son __cœur_

She is my heart, she's not in my arms… : _Elle est dans mon coeur, je ne suis pas dans ses bras_

Give her back, give her back; she's my witch, bewitching witch. : _Rendez-la moi, rendez-la moi, c'est ma sorcière, mon ensorcelante sorcière._

_Et après, on recommence !_


	53. A notre vie ! à notre peur !

_Honte à moi, mille et mille fois ! Je suis vraiment très désolée, mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire, et puis les oraux de bac, le bac en lui-même qui approche, les derniers contrôles etc... Tout ça explique mais n'excuse pas mon retard ! Je vous demande donc très sincèrement pardon !_

_Heureusement, le chapitre est là tout de même, et personnellement je l'aime beaucoup... j'espère que vous aussi !_

_Ensuite, merci à mes lecteurs ! et à l'unique review (il faut avouer qu'une seule review, ça motive assez peu...) : **Rosine**, merci !_

_Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture je l'espère, et vraiment, j'attends votre avis ! Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le chapitre suivant, j'espère avant le bac mais rien n'est sûr... _

_Bergère._

Chapitre 53 : A notre vie ! à notre peur !

Lorsque Potter passa dans le couloir, Severus se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh, ce gamin était un problème en soi : le premier cours qu'il avait eu avec lui, et ceux qui avaient suivi, c'étaient affreusement mal passés et il était désormais clair que cet enfant lui vouait une haine – laquelle était mille fois plus grande que la sienne propre. Enfin, peut être pas tout à fait de la haine… mais du moins une colère perpétuelle. D'accord, il l'avait joliment humilié dès le premier cours… mais quoi, c'était normal ! il ne méritait que cela !

Tout cela aurait été bien beau si le dit-gamin, non-content de correspondre aux normes du désagréable dans lequel il le voyait, et ne se limitant pas à son incompétence patente en Potions, n'avait pas trouvé moyen d'être engagé par dérogation dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Minerva. Autant le dire clairement, cela avait donné lieu à une dispute mémorable, et depuis il avait une raison plus valable que jamais de lui en vouloir : il était favorisé, et représentait un risque pour la victoire de sa maison.

Mais cette fois, il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il parlait avec cette imbécile et incapable de Quirrel – qu'il commençait à soupçonner sérieusement – lorsque Potter était passé. Il aurait voulu ne pas s'en préoccuper, il avait d'autres problèmes. Depuis cet incident du Troll, il avait presque totalement cessé d'avoir confiance (confiance qu'il n'avait déjà pas vraiment) en ce personnage bégayant et enturbanné qui n'était jamais là au bon moment… Ou non, plutôt c'était autre chose : il était _toujours_ là aux moments critiques, toujours par hasard près du couloir, toujours là à bégayer des stupidités mais à être là.

Il ne voulait pas aller faire part de ses questionnements à qui que ce soit, pas même Dumbledore, sans avoir quelque chose de tangible : son honneur, son orgueil, tout l'en empêchait. Non, hors de question de montrer son erreur si c'en était une. Non, il fallait qu'il sache, par lui-même. Qu'il perce à jour le bonhomme… Il fera cela doucement, par insinuation mais si c'était sans résultat, il insisterait. Au diable la retenue, il ferait voir à cet imbécile étrange de quoi il était capable : nul besoin de le préciser, jamais le concerné ne se sentirait aussi mal que lorsqu'il serait face à un Severus Rogue en colère. Car quelque que soit la noirceur de ce type, le professeur de Potions sentait bien qu'il ne s'irradiait pas de lui quelque chose d'assez puissant pour être considéré comme véritablement dangereux il y avait bien quelque chose d'étrange et d'indescriptible, qui semblait grandissant… Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait décidé de commencer à essayer d'en savoir plus et, croisant le concerné au détour d'un couloir, l'avait interpelé.

« - Quirinus ?

- Se… se… Severus, salua le concerné.

- Voyons, je ne fais pas si peur, répondit-il d'un ton neutre, en lui adressant un sourire froid qui ressemblait à un rictus cruel.

- Mais no… non. Je ne pe… pe… pe-pe-peux pas m'en empê… empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il faussement compatissant, saisissant par l'épaule l'homme plus petit que lui. Je voulais vous parler…

- Oh, laissa échapper l'autre, et Severus constata presque avec ravissement le léger voile terrorisé qui passa dans son regard.

- Rien de grave, voyons, ajouta-t-il et, lâchant l'épaule du concerné, il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste vif ralluma une bougie dont l'intensité lumineuse allait décroissante. Je me simplement rendu compte que nous nous connaissions pas du tout.

- C'est vr-vr… vrai.

- Venez vous assoir, vous avez le temps de discuter n'est-ce pas, continua Severus sans lui donner le choix et en poussant la porte de la Salle des Professeurs vide il entra et s'assit sur un canapé proche.

- Oui… »

Lorsqu'il se fut assit face à lui, il jeta un regard fuyant à Rogue qui, pour sa part, continuait à le fixer d'un regard froid, tout en faisant flotter sur ses lèvres un rare sourire lequel paraissait si étrange venant de lui, si peu naturel, et tellement peu à sa place, qu'il mettait encore plus mal-à-l'aise son interlocuteur. Gardant le silence, il attendit que Quirinus commence la conversation.

« - A…A-a-a-lors ?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Votre vie avant Poudlard. Et pourquoi cette peur des Vampires si particulière ? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid, cherchant à scruter les réactions de l'autre qui sursauta presque et, palpant précipitamment l'avant de son turban comme pour se rassurer, garda un moment un silence tremblotant.

- Je… je ne-ne ne pr-p-pr-préfère p-p-pas en p-p-parler.

- Oh, vous ne vous en êtes pas remis… insinua-t-il. Ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons parler d'autre chose.

- Merci, souffla un peu trop vite le concerné.

- Pourquoi les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ? fit-il dangereusement.

- Oh… vous sa-savez S-s-se-Severus, ce n'ét-tai-tait pas contre vous.

- Mais bien entendu, susurra-t-il.

- A vr-vrai dire j'ai tou-tou-toujours voulu aid-der les aut-t-tres, leur ap-p-pp-prend-dre.

- Oh, une fibre pédagogique ? dit Severus en levant un sourcil et ravalant son énervement grandissant face au bégayement outrageux du personnage.

- Peu-t-t-être. Mais sur-t-tout je voulais p-p-p… prémunir les jeunes c-c-contre les d-d-dangers de la magie noir. »

Le silence était retombé. Severus, mécontent, fixait Quirrel d'un regard froid. La conversation ne prenait décidément pas la tournure souhaitée. Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose dans cet homme, comme une aura de désagrément. Tout, dans son attitude, le rendait plat, sans intérêt, désagréable par sa médiocrité… mais s'en était à un tel point que c'était presque louche. Comment pouvait-on être aussi dénué d'intérêt, aussi fatiguant, aussi répulsif par un simple sourire ?

La conversation en était là lorsque Potter était passé. Dans le couloir, marchant rapidement, seul, sans doute parti chercher un objet qu'il avait oublié – ce tête-en-l'air prétentieux était coutumier du fait pas autant que Longdubat mais tout de même. Dès qu'il le voyait, Severus sentait une partie de lui-même se contracter, se préparer à une douleur fulgurante mais elle ne venait pas toujours. Jusqu'ici, c'avait toujours été lorsqu'il le regardait droit dans les yeux… et encore, pas toujours. D'un jour sur l'autre, d'une occasion à une autre, la réaction avait lieu ou non et cela semblait échapper à toute logique… Mais c'était faux, et il tenait à démêler le pourquoi du comment, à résoudre le mystère. Il devait – il y avait forcément – une solution rationnelle.

Cette fois cependant, il croisa le regard de Quirinius et y vit luire une étrange étincelle, quelque chose de décisif, de puissant, comme un flash de confiance et presque de combattivité : quelque chose qu'il aurait cru ne jamais voir chez ce maladif peureux et atterré. Et, un instant après, une brulure violente lui déchira le bras, plus fort que d'habitude… pourtant il n'avait fait qu'entr'apercevoir Potter. Les lèvres serrées, il sentit quelque chose en lui se faire place, comme si dans son cerveau les pièces se mettaient en place sans lui demander son concours, sans en avoir besoin. Les éléments s'ordonnaient, et ensemble dessinaient un croquis particulièrement limpide de la situation, tant et si bien qu'il lui sembla qu'on lui mettait sous les yeux un plan de la situation, avec ses tenants et ses aboutissants, avec ses points à éclaircir et ses aspects mis en reliefs.

Il semblait désormais que le mot _traitre_ clignotait sur le visage à nouveau tremblotant de Quirrel, comme un message clair, comme un appel à l'action. Il serra le poing pour se calmer : il l'avait toujours suspecté, et se sentait maintenant sûr. Mais après, quoi… il n'avait pas de preuve, il ne savait pas au juste ce que faisait cet imbécile. Seulement, il avait à voir avec Voldemort. Et apparemment montait en puissance : elle n'était pas perceptible, d'habitude, mais cette fois…

Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait qu'il se mette à vraiment le surveiller, à vraiment le tenir à respect aussi… oui, il y avait à faire. Il coula un regard vers le concerné et se leva brusquement : il avait besoin de réfléchir et de mettre une stratégie au point, avant de se jeter pieds et poings liés dans une quelconque entreprise qui pourrait se révéler hasardeuse !

« - Excusez-moi, je dois y aller… »

.

Et il était sorti comme cela, en coup de vent, sans même laisser le temps à l'autre de lui répondre percutant presque en sortant une Minerva qui, sans se douter de rien bien entendu, tentait d'accéder à la salle des Professeurs. Elle n'eut cependant pas même le loisir d'y mettre un pied, se trouvant entrainée pas la course de Severus – qui à vrai dire l'avait saisie par un pli de la robe pour l'amener avec lui – vers là d'où elle venait. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mètres parcouru dans une demi-course désagréable qu'elle se stoppa, le tira par le bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter et que, se redressant et le foudroyant du regard, elle demanda des explications.

« - Mais bon sang Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous prend !

- J'ai besoin de vous parler, laissa-t-il tomber après un moment de silence.

- Et pour cela il fallait me trainer comme ceci à travers les couloirs ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Oui !

- Et pourquoi je vous prie ?

- Mais parce que… venez donc… »

Pendant un moment elle se contenta de le dévisager, devisant avec elle-même afin de décider si elle prendrait la peine de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. Une partie d'elle inclinait à lui donner gain de cause, ne serait-ce que par curiosité… mais sa dignité et son orgueil s'élevaient contre cette idée. Quoi ! il la trainait par la robe dans le couloir, et il obtiendrait ce qu'il souhaitait ! Quelle était cette impudence ? Pour qui la prenait-il !

Le peu de bonne volonté qu'elle avait encore commença à s'estomper et bientôt elle lui répondit crument qu'il était hors de question qu'elle le fasse, et que s'il avait quelque chose à dire, ce serait dans la salle des Professeurs ou pas du tout. C'est là, sans doute, que la querelle pris une tournure un peu plus sérieuse que celles qui, habituellement, les menaient à quelques petits regards noirs.

« - Je ne peux pas, susurra-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Vous ne pouvez pas ? fit-elle, levant un sourcil et parlant volontairement assez haut.

- Non.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ? ça ne doit pas être si important pour que vous refusiez d'entrer dans…, commença-t-elle en allant crescendo. »

Sa diatribe n'eut pas le temps de se prolonger car il se chargea d'y mettre fin, voulant éviter à tout prix que l'autre se doute de quoi que ce fût et, lui plaquant la main sur la bouche à toute allure, il alla mettre son doigt sur sa propre bouche et mima un _Chut_ exaspéré mais presque sur le ton de la prière. Mais déjà elle était partie, et hors de question de faire marche arrière. Aussi fit-elle un mouvement brusque pour se dégager et, le fusillant du regard :

« - Alors j'irais seule !

- Minerva, rappela-t-il, d'un ton qui prenait des intonations menaçantes… mais elle ne s'interrompit pas et commença à s'éloigner. Minerva !

- Non, Severus… si vous avez à me parler… »

A nouveau, il la saisit par la robe, et la rapprochant de lui la saisit par la taille et les épaules d'un mouvement maladroit, cherchant à l'éloigner de la salle des Professeurs. Ce comportement enfantin commençait à le rendre complètement fou : Merlin ! il était face à un problème grave, il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et il devait se faire discret… et voilà qu'elle se comportait comme la pire des gamines imbéciles ! Tentant de la faire avancer à travers le couloir, il se heurtait à une résistance de plus en plus grande, et perdant tout sens des réalités il finit par n'en plus pouvoir et parvint, grâce à l'effet de surprise, à la saisir par le dessous des genoux et la porta ainsi pendant quelques mètres jusqu'à ce qu'elle dégaine sa baguette tout en lui intimant, la voix tremblante de rage, de la poser à terre sur l'instant.

Brusquement, il la lâcha, et elle se remit droite et frémissante de colère.

« - Et bien _quoi_ ? Que vous prend-t-il au non de Merlin ! vous n'allez pas bien ma parole !

- Minerva, j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire…

- C'est cela… et c'était une raison peut être, de me trainer ici comme un vulgaire… !

- Minerva, mais écoutez-moi ! fit-il un ton plus haut.

- Non !

- Non ? questionna-t-il d'une voix trop aigue.

- Non… je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir.

- Ce plaisir… fit-il à voix basse, avant d'exploser littéralement. Allez-vous faire voir Minerva ! je saurais bien me débrouiller sans vous si vous êtes incapable de voir que quelqu'un souhaite vous faire part de quelque chose d'important ! Allez vous faire voir, je suis sûr que Morgane vous accueillera avec plaisir ! »

Et, sur cet accès de violence il la planta là, partant à grands pas et terriblement en colère, serrant les poings pour ne pas commettre quoique ce soit d'irréparable. Il sentait le bout de ses doigts bouillonner d'une magie à la fois frustrée et haineuse : elle l'avait mis dans un état impossible, il lui en voulait et l'aurait étranglée sur le champ, oui… mais à vrai dire, il était en colère aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en libérer. Et il était même en colère après lui-même pour continuer à ressentir ce besoin de lui dire et de lui en parler. De lui parler tout court d'ailleurs.

Dans des moments pareils, malgré la haine soudaine qu'il lui vouait, malgré sa colère et sa frustration, malgré ses muscles tendus par la concentration et son visage tordu dans une expression silencieuse et renfrognée, il se rendait compte, il se souvenait, qu'il l'aimait. Et cela faisait mal… l'amour n'avait plus de place dans une telle conjecture – dans le conjecture à venir du moins. Et si ce sentiment en particulier n'aurait jamais dû être, il avait de moins en moins de légitimité, de droits. Il n'aurait pas dû être.

Mais le fait était et tout en la maudissant pour cette manière de le fusiller du regard en faisant la gamine, en boudant presque, en montant un simple geste en épingle, tout en s'arrêtant au tic de ses lèvres qui se plissaient et s'affinaient pour former une ligne crispée, tout en… Et bien, rien à faire, il continuait à constater l'élégance raffinée de son dédain même, l'harmonie pourtant déformée par l'agacement de ses traits, la courbe cachée et étrangère de son corps caché sous une robe volatile mais lourde. Toujours, dans ces situations, sa colère et son attachement se mêlaient pour créer une forme d'amour haineux, de vague envoutement qui donnait à ses sentiments un tel air de confusion qu'il ne savait plus s'il ressentait du désir, de l'amour, de l'attachement, de l'indifférence, de la fatigue, de la colère ou de l'animosité à son égard. Et cela était terriblement rageant…

.

Pendant cinq jours ils ne se parlèrent pas. Ce genre de choses arrivait de plus en plus souvent : des querelles stupides où personne ne voulait plier, et puis cela durait et depuis la rentrée, ils avaient sans doute passé plus de jours sans se parler que l'inverse. Et quoiqu'elle conservât l'apparence de la distance et ne laissât que peu ou prou paraître que cela lui pesait, l'enseignante n'en était pas moins mal-à-l'aise en un sens. Oh, non, elle ne ferait pas de premier pas pour cela, rien de significatif de toute manière : cela reviendrait à la normale naturellement, comme toujours. Mais ce _comme toujours_ avait quelque chose de plus en plus terrible, de moins en moins acceptable. Rien à faire, elle s'était engagée avec cet homme dans quelque chose d'inédit et de nouveau, dans quelque chose de puissant mais qu'elle ne savait pas maîtriser, quelque chose aux limites vagues et inconnues, à l'importance immesurable. En un mot, elle était dans l'alcôve mi-souriante mi-terrible d'une relation inavouée au monde et inavouable à sa raison et elle ne savait pas.

Ces cinq jours eurent une tonalité étrange, la même que d'habitude d'ailleurs. C'était une mélodie de _comme toujours_, mais une mélodie tellement supportable, tellement normalisée qu'elle en était insupportable. Inutile de le nier, quelque chose en elle se révoltait contre cette absence de communication, contre cette situation qui revenait toujours, contre… tant de choses. Et puis contre son propre sentiment de révolte et de désagrément. De quel droit son esprit lui mettait-il ainsi des bâtons dans les roues en rendant compliqué ce qui l'était déjà, mais en en faisant ressortir la complexité !

Quant à Severus, pour occuper ce temps où il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il pensait trop, pour ne pas penser à Minerva, pour ne pas penser à la querelle, il commença à observer l'incompétent professeur de Défense, à chercher à démêler ce qui clochait chez lui, à part bien sûr cet immonde turban violet et cette voix bégayante. Décidément, son inénarrable platitude, et la naïve stupidité qui transpirait de son attitude ne vous donnait qu'une envie : vous désintéresser de son cas. Il se dit même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait été susceptible de choisir quelqu'un d'aussi dénué d'intérêt pour le faire passer inaperçu mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était certainement pas là pour faire un choix, où alors les choses étaient bien plus graves qu'il ne l'avait crues. Plus grave qu'un bégayant '_picoteur'_ de citatrice et une pierre philosophale déplacée. Il avait tout de même pris sur lui d'aller vérifier que la pierre était en sécurité, et en était ressorti la jambe en sang sans avoir pu obtenir la moindre confirmation.

.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ? »

Devant lui, les trois gamins levèrent les yeux ensemble et le fixèrent, Granger faisant un pas de côté dans l'espoir vain de lui cacher une flamme qui brûlait dans le bocal en verre. Mais il se fichait bien de cela, et dans le fond il faisait confiance à cette gamine, elle ne mettrait pas le feu à l'établissement. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de leur dire quelque chose : sa jambe le faisait souffrir affreusement, et il continuait à reporter toute forme de frustration sur cet imbécile. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de constater que l'ouvrage que cette grosse-tête – que Minerva prenait pour un sportif – tenait dans les mains, traitait du Quidditch.

« - Il est interdit d'emporter les livres de la bibliothèque en dehors des murs du château, fit-il claquer d'un ton désagréable en se souvenant avec satisfaction de cette vieille règle qui n'était plus usitée depuis longtemps. Donnez-le-moi et j'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor. »

La relative bonne humeur que cette action avait fait naître s'estompa en moins d'une seconde lorsque, posant son pied au sol, un courant de douleur parcouru sa jambe déjà endolorie. Il s'éloigna aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait et décida qu'il était temps de soigner cette maudite jambe. Croisant Rusard, il lui demanda de quoi faire un pansement et l'autre, fixant sa jambe, hocha la tête en laissant échapper un 'Touffu' qui faisait entendre à Severus qu'il n'était nul besoin de cacher d'où il avait eu ceci. Assis dans la salle à attendre le concierge, il préféra ne pas se demander comment celui-ci connaissait le nom – et l'existence du chien. Mais après tout, sans doute Albus savait-il ce qu'il faisait… ou peut être Miss Teigne expliquait-elle que… Enfin.

Le vieux concierge revint et le professeur de Potions entreprit de soulever sa robe et de dégager la plaie : le sang rougeoyant qui s'en écoulait vaguement n'avait rien d'agréable à voir, mais il lui était arrivé de se voir dans un état bien pire. Cela faisait longtemps cependant, et il se demandait soudainement pourquoi cela, pourquoi ces questions. La sensation qu'un poids de nervosité pesait sur ses épaules et son cœur lui apparu soudain tendit qu'il se saisissait du premier bandage et l'appliquait, après avoir rapidement nettoyé la plaie.

« - Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé voir Poppy ? demanda Rusard d'un ton insinuant.

- Parce que, fit-il claquer, dérangé dans ses pensées.

- C'est vous qui voyez… grognonna l'autre. »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, il attrapa le pansement que lui tendait le concierge et se saisit de deux côtés de la plaie pour les rapprocher avant de lancer un sort au pansement qui se posa et tint les bords accolés l'un à l'autre. Cette opération lui arracha une grimace de douleur qu'il réprima en lui donnant la forme d'un rictus figé, et Rusard choisit ce moment-là pour faire une remarque :

« - Sale bestiole, grogna Rogue.

- Vous auriez dû faire davantage attention…

- Comment voulez-vous qu'on surveille ses trois têtes à la fois ? s'exclama-t-il en colère sans pourtant pouvoir s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait en effet sans doute perdu des réflexes. Un grincement de porte attira son attention et, se retournant, il aperçu le visage qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. POTTER ! »

Il était déjà contrarié, énervé, avait mal, était fâché avec Minerva (et cela n'aidait guère son humeur), et il fallait que celui-ci entre tous viennent l'embêter. Il s'empressa de cacher sa jambe, sans entretenir de grand espoir : cet imbécile l'aurait vu. Mais de toute manière il ne pourrait jamais faire de rapport avec ce chien qu'il n'avait jamais vu ou avec quoique ce soit d'autre, tout irait bien ! Mais tout de même… Et le visage penaud et angoissé de ce stupide enfant qui était toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas. Ah !

« - Je… je voulais simplement vous demander si je pourrais reprendre mon livre, balbutia le gamin embarrassé. »

Il voulait rester calme. Mais quelque chose chez Harry Potter lui faisait irrémédiablement perdre toute forme de self-control. Inutile de chercher à conserver le calme, sa situation était stupide, il se sentait en position de faiblesse devant un écolier de 11 ans pathétique… Aussi, sentant qu'il explosait, il se laissa aller et tonna :

« - SORTEZ ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire et détala à toute allure et il s'empressa de fusiller du regard le concierge pour éviter que celui-ci face à la moindre remarque. Non, merci, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il finit de bander sa blessure, et s'en alla légèrement moins claudiquant.

.

Assis à côté d'Aurora au centre de la tribune des enseignants Minerva, laquelle siégeait à côté d'un Lee Jordan frétillant et près à lancer un maximum de stupidité sur la durée d'un seul et même match, se trouvant à l'extrémité il avait trouvé le moyen de s'assoir non loin de Quirrel : ne jamais laisser passer un moyen d'observer cet imbécile. Mais avant tout, il était là pour voir son équipe triompher une fois de plus sur celle de Minerva et fort de cette victoire il serait sans doute à même d'avoir enfin une discussion avec la concernée. Le match engagé, il suivit des yeux, avec attention, ses joueurs : la stratégie était peu délicate voire franchement mal venue, mais enfin… cela permit à son équipe de se maintenir au niveau des Gryffondors – et leur permettrait de les dépasser. Le jeu, rythmé par des 'Jordan !' menaçant proférés par Minerva, à tel point que parfois on devait l'entendre, sans rien pour renforcer sa voix pourtant, de l'autre bout du stade, et des fautes plus ou moins graves, se poursuivait. Il eut bien du mal à se défendre d'un léger sourire en entendant le 2ème année répondre au énième rappel à l'ordre :

« - D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffondor qui gagne le Souafle. »

La remarque était ironique mais assez juste : cette manière de jouer à la limite de la légalité finirait par nuire et même si une part de lui n'aurait pas refusé le plaisir d'un Potter se prenant un Cognard dans le visage ou le bras, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils avaient juste réussi à indigner la foule, et à faire gagner un penalty à l'ennemi… Il jeta un regard de biais à Minerva : concentrée, elle suivait les paroles de Lee Jordan avec attention afin de pouvoir le forcer à une forme d'impartialité mais tout le reste de sa personne était dans le jeu. Il pouvait voir au pli de ses sourcils l'inquiétude pour les joueurs et quant à l'issue du jeu, et dans tout le reste de sa physionomie on lisait qu'elle vivait le jeu. Non pas seulement qu'elle y prêtait attention, mais véritablement qu'elle y était : elle le vivait comme si elle y avait été. Celui lui donna l'envie de la voir sur un balai, mais il se rappela à l'ordre et rapporta son attention sur le jeu au moment où un mouvement de foule et des exclamations pointaient une anomalie.

En un instant, il repéra les embardées désordonnées que faisaient le balai, et les vieux réflexes prenant le dessus, il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier autour de lui – ce ne pouvait et ne devait être que Quirinius – et, fixant son regard sur Potter, commença à marmonner un contre-sort. Le contre-sort lui-même était de la magie noir, et il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas fait appel, pas vraiment du moins, qu'il se sentit submergé, presque noyé, avant de parvenir à s'en servir. Et même-là, il avait besoin d'une concentration extrême pour parvenir à suivre le rythme : il savait qu'il faisait quelque chose, mais sentait le bouillonnement de la magie contre laquelle il luttait qui battait presque ses tempes, qui résistait. Il avait le dessous, ou presque. Le duel était intense, et il se trouvait forcé de batailler aussi contre son propre esprit qui partait vers d'autres pensées : celle qu'il fallait qu'il s'entraine, décidément, car il avait perdu la main. L'autre que, si Quirrel s'attaquait ainsi à Potter, alors les choses devenaient sérieuses. Et puis une autre : bon sang, que lui avait-il pris ! Lui qui haïssait Potter, pourquoi son sang n'avait-il fait qu'un tour, pourquoi… ? ce n'est qu'après coup qu'il se souvint qu'il venait de mettre fin à une dette qu'il avait et cela n'était pas la raison.

Et puis, soudain, il sentit qu'il était le seul à se battre : la force de son élan, désormais pris, fit qu'il continua à marmonner un instant, cherchant cette fois à rétablir la balance, car c'était désormais lui qui faisait s'agiter le balais : son action contraire ne se conjuguant plus à celle de Quirrel, il devenait le seul danger. Sans savoir pourquoi il était désormais le seul à se battre ainsi, il rétablit l'équilibre mais fut interrompu alors qu'il avait presque fini par un cri suraigu poussé à sa gauche : éteignant le feu de sa cape d'un geste rageur, préférant ne pas faire de théorie sur qui était l'auteur de cela encore – il s'en doutait d'ailleurs – il constata aux soupirs de soulagement autour de lui que Potter était sauvé, puis un paquet d'exclamations plus tard il se tourna pour voir ce gamin, à terre, le Vif d'Or à la main et faisant gagner haut la main le match à son équipe : décidément, rien à faire ! il lui pourrirait toujours la vie…

.

« - Severus !

- Minerva, vous avez gagné vous êtes contente, vous pouvez me parler maintenant, c'est cela ? ironisa-t-il.

- Exactement ! fit-elle, et il laissa échapper un soufflement dédaigneux avant de se décider.

- Et bien puisque nous pouvons désormais parler comme de grandes personnes, voulez-vous venir, je vous prie !

- Je peux vous faire ce plaisir, j'ai gagné après tout, répondit-elle à dessein.

- N'en faites pas trop ou je ne vous dirais rien, menaça-t-il en commençant à dévaler les gradins suivi de Minerva.

- Et _vous_, n'en faites pas trop, je n'ai pas trois ans. »

Lorsque près d'une heure plus tard il lui eut exposé la situation – autrement dit ce qu'il pensait de Quirrel, en mots crus et pour le moins tranchants – et expliqué les raisons plus que présumées du comportement du balai –, elle marqua une pause, le fixa, et retint un rire.

« - Vous avez sauvez Harry Potter, et de votre plein gré… vous êtes sûr que vous ne commencez pas à l'aimer un peu ?

- Minerva franchement ! Et c'est vous qui me dites que vous n'avez pas trois ans.

- Reconnaissez que…

- Non. Et je ne _reconnais_ pas non plus.

- Tant pis, laissa-t-elle tomber avec un soupir avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Vous en êtes certain ?

- Comment le serais-je ! se moqua-t-il d'un ton noir. Je suis intimement convaincu. Je vais en parler à Albus et aviser… Et après tout, qui d'autre serait susceptible d'ensorceler ce balai ?

- Oui, oui, parler à Albus, reprit-elle. Après tout, il en sait toujours plus que vous et moi réunis. Quant à ensorceler…

- C'est de la magie noir, et je les connais bien, aucun de mes élèves – même à Serpentard je veux dire – n'a le niveau général pour cela, et encore moins les connaissances en ces sortes de choses. La magie noire est tombée en déliquescence ces temps derniers…

- Je veux bien vous croire, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais enfin, ce balbutiant…

- Croyez ce que vous voulez mais je pense que vous connaissez les habitants de ce château, mieux que moi-même. Et j'ai beau ne pas être du genre à accorder ma confiance, pour cela je me porterais garant de Filius, de Pomona, de Septima et Aurora même. Poppy ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, et…

- Et moi ? fit-elle.

- Minerva, mais… vous n'êtes pas vous-même ? qui est ici à votre place ! Vous êtes même moins suspecte que Dumbledore ! Par la barbe de Merlin ne posez pas de questions stupides !

- Je… merci, ne put-elle se défendre de dire avant de se rendurcir. Quoiqu'il en soit, oui, j'ai confiance en eux, et… les autres aussi. C'est simplement que… enfin, il paraît si frêle.

- C'est là tout le mystère, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je suis bien d'accord… Mais conjugué à cette histoire de cicatrice…

- Je n'aime guère les temps qui s'annoncent, interrompit-elle. »

Elle lui lança un regard qu'il ne sut pas déchiffrer, et reporta son attention sur un meuble choisit au hasard, qu'elle ne regardait même pas vraiment : c'était là une véritable déclaration, qui disait le fond de son cœur et avouait une peur. Et elle n'était pas coutumière du fait, bien entendu il n'était même plus sûr qu'elle lui ait déjà parlé si clairement, sans ambages, de quelque chose qu'elle craignait. Il coula un long regard sur sa silhouette assise sur le canapé d'en face, dans son salon, et lâcha :

« - Moi non plus… Voulez-vous un verre ? ajouta-t-il.

- Hm… pourquoi pas. »

Il se leva, parcouru son salon, ouvrit un placard et en sortit une bouteille qu'il posa devant lui. Puis deux verres, qu'il remplit d'un doigt de Whisky avant de ranger la bouteille et de prendre des verres pour les amener.

« - Mieux vaut ranger la bouteille tout de suite, ironisa-t-il. En ces temps troublés on pourrait finir saoul sans l'avoir vu venir.

- Vrai, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire, cherchant à voir en le regardant si c'était là du vécu. »

Il lui tendit son verre et, cette fois, s'assit sur le même canapé qu'elle. Il la regarda et avec un rire bref et froid souleva son verre comme pour trinquer.

« - Tchin, fit-il.

- Tchin, fit-elle écho en levant son verre avant d'ajouter. A quoi trinquons-nous ?

- Je ne sais pas… Au futur ? elle secoua la tête en signe de refus. Au passé ? elle accentua son mouvement. Quoi alors ? vous n'aidez pas.

- Ce n'est pas facile…

- Non.

- Et je n'ai pas envie de trinquer à rien, cela ferait trop vrai, dit-elle froidement.

- Alors… il marqua une pause et la dévisagea. Alors, à la peur, annonça-t-il avant de porter le verre à ses lèvres.

- A _notre_ peur, répondit-elle avant de l'imiter. Il n'avait pas encore bu et, s'arrêtant, la fixa.

- Vous avez raison… cela fait un _'A nous'_, mais plus vrai, plus déprimant, plus faux aussi… Et, comme pour balayer ce qu'il venait de lui, qui lui apparaissait soudain stupide et sentimental, il but d'un coup la moitié du verre. »

En silence, elle but une gorgée et reposa le verre qui fit un bruit mat et étouffé en percutant la table de bois.

« - Severus ?

- Minerva ? fit-il en même temps.

- Allez-y d'abord, s'empressa-t-elle, pas très sûre désormais de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Je…, il se décida pour la fin de son verre, le but d'une traite, et reprit. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de me remettre à niveau.

- …à… niveau ?

- Ma magie noire, ma défense, mes réflexes… je me suis avachi dans les plaisirs du calme…

- Les plaisir du calme ? ces années étaient-elles des délices de Capoue ? fit-elle, ironique, en levant les sourcils d'un air de doute.

- Par rapport à la vie de mangemort, oui, répliqua-t-il sans même prendre la peine de s'énerver. Ma réponse à Quirrel était vaseuse et manquait de précision, mon esprit dissipé.

- Je vois… dit-elle lentement, sans voir où il voulait en venir.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, portant le verre à ses lèvres et constatant qu'il était vide. Et saloperie ! et j'ai dit que je n'en reprendrais pas… Il reposa son verre sur la table d'un geste mécontent et, ne supportant pas sa propre hésitation : J'aurais du mal à me remettre à niveau seul.

- C'est-à-dire ? Oh…, ajouta-t-elle en comprenant soudain. Mais… je… enfin… Elle se reprit. Je ne suis sans doute pas la plus indiquée ?

- Qui d'autre alors ? et après tout, je suis le juge, expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme, tentant de faire apparaître sa demande comme normale. Je ne dis pas que j'en aurais besoin, je demande… enfin, si cela venait à être nécessaire ?

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous refuser cela, répondit-elle à voix basse et comme fatiguée, ses pensées prenant le pas.

- Merci… Vous vouliez me dire ? ajouta-t-il pour couper à court à son propre trouble.

- Oh, rien, rien vraiment…

- Minerva, dites-le, je viens de vous demander de l'aide, vous ne pouvez pas paraître ridicule après cela ! »

Il avait raison. Merlin, il avait raison… il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le formuler ainsi mais qui lui eût fait cette remarque ? Albus… oui, oui, toujours lui. Mais qui d'autre aurait su le faire ainsi, de cette manière ? Personne, pas même le vieil homme. Personne à part Severus. Il était seul à… seul à la connaître bien. Seul à la mettre en colère ainsi, seul qu'elle pouvait… aimer ainsi.

« - Je voulais vous dire ce qui ne se dit pas.

- Tout se dit.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle vertement. Mais je crois que je vous aime. »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, sans… elle l'avait dit. Et aussi éberlués l'un que l'autre, ils ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Que dire de plus ? Elle se leva, déposa sur ses lèvres un vague baiser, comme elle l'aurait fait sur le front d'un enfant pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et sortit de la pièce d'un pas saccadé. Trop d'émotions dans la journée, sans doute… Assis dans son salon à fixer son verre de whisky vide, Severus croyait rêver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ni heureux ni quoique ce soit, il se sentait plutôt _pas_. Rien. Trop. Oui, il avait peur…


	54. Savoir et y plonger

_Bonjour à vous tous, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices !_

_Je suis, une fois de plus, très en retard, et je m'en excuse. Il y a eu les vacances, je suis partie etc (je ne suis pas chez moi...) et puis je suis en pleine lecture intensive : j'ai eu le bac, mention TB (désolée, je vous raconte ma vie ^^) mais maintenant je tente de me blinder un peu pour la rentrée prochaine, et il y a du boulot ! Donc bon, beaucoup de mal ) écrire. Je suis déjà tellement en retard, et puis je pars pour 3 semaines sans ordi ni internet Samedi, donc... bon, ça aurait vraiment fait très long ! Beaucoup trop long ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire quelque chose que je voulais vraiment pas faire... mais en même temps c'est fait pour ça : j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance. Donc je vais le publier, pour vous ;) mais du coup je n'ai plus de chapitre près, et je l'avoue, je ne sais pas du tout quand j'en aurais un ! Je vais essayer d'écrire pendant mes trois semaines à venir, mais rien n'est sûr ! _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolée de trainer comme ça, d'autant que ça risque d'être de plus en plus comme ça ! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette fic' avant qu'elle ne soit finie, je vous le dis haut et fort ! mais il est fort possible que ça prenne beaucoup de temps, l'année prochaine (et la ou les suivantes, normalement) vont être pour le moins intenses du point de vue scolaire (hum... désolée, je raconte encore ma vie ! *regarde en l'air*)._

_Donc, pour en revenir à nos Magyar à pointes, je voulais vous remercier très fort, de me lire bien entendu ! et puis plus encore ceux qui me review : ça fait mais tellement plaisir ! vraiment ! Donc : **Rosine**, merci beaucoup, comme toujours. Et j'ai beaucoup trainé, mais voici la suite ! Toujours pas de notes en bas de page, cela dit ;) **dobbymcl**, contente en effet de te voir de retour ! Et merci pour les 4 reviews ! d'autant qu'elles sont très gentilles et pleines de compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! J'espère sincèrement que tu continueras à aimer ce que je fais ! **Tchitchina** : Merci ! et voici la suite, enfin, qui s'est bien faite attendre ! **Mademoiselle Else** : Merci beaucoup, bien entendu ! la suite est enfin là, le bac passé (mais les autres ennuis commencent !) Si tu as toujours besoin de moi, je suis là (enfin, dans la mesure où j'ai accès au net, quoi ^^) **Lady Arlquin** : merci pour la review ! voici la suite ! **Melinda** : Salut ! et contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite, et je te remercie pour la review et ses remarques tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique et flatteur ! Merci encore, voici la suite ! **telle17** : Merci et merci, encore ! toutes ses remarques trop gentilles, et cet enthousiasme... me voilà franchement ravie ! J'ai mis du temps, mais voici la suite ! D'ailleurs, j'espère bien que cette note de français est bonne (celle de l'écrit aussi d'ailleurs, et les autres su t'es en L ou ES !)... sans quoi je vais encore me faire taper sur le doigts ! _

_Voilà, vraiment merci à tous ! c'est... du baume au coeur ! et ça me motive, c'est vrai !_

_Ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise, et à attendre vos avis !_

_Merci encore, et bises à tous,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 54 : Savoir et y plonger.

Il avait failli ressortir la bouteille pour en boire davantage, pour se saouler afin de se sortir des pensées que cela faisait naître. Comme diable avait-elle pu dire cela ? que… Le pensait-elle ? Et puis, tout semblait changé. Et lui qui, depuis le début de l'année, avait décidé de s'éloigner de tout, il ne faisait que se rapprocher d'elle encore et encore. Pour un peu, il lui en aurait voulu de lui avoir dit ça mais il ne s'en voulait qu'à lui-même. Pour lui avoir demandé de l'aide, parce que cela ne ferait que resserrer le lien… et puis, surtout, parce qu'il savait que ce qu'elle avait dit l'avait rendu heureux. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était ravi et que son cœur battait plus vite, parce qu'elle lui avait dit ça. Parce qu'il avait envie de le croire. Il ne voulait pas aimer, mais c'était trop tard que faire alors si elle l'aimait, que faire. Il ne voulait pas penser à des choses comme cela, il ne le devait tout simplement pas. Et pourtant…

Il n'avait pas bu, il avait même dormi. Aussi étrange que celui lui parût, il avait réussi à faire taire les angoisses et le plaisir. Tout. Elle au contraire, comme anesthésiée, c'était éveillée soudain en se couchant. Prête à dormir, elle avait senti son cœur commencer à s'affoler, et puis elle s'était rendu compte. Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ! était-elle folle ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, que… Elle n'avait même jamais complètement pensé à cela, et voilà qu'elle allait le lui dire. Oh, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? quel sort l'avait frappée ? à quel _impérium_ secret et inconnu avait-elle obéit ! L'estomac tordu par un stress impossible, se repassant sa folie en tête et y imaginant les pires conséquences, amplifiant la chose, la tournant, la retournant, s'analysant, imaginant sa réaction, elle ne dormi quasiment pas.

Et, s'écroulant à 6 heures du matin sous le coup d'une vague de fatigue irrésistible, elle fut réveillée moins d'une heure plus tard par un elfe de maison qui la secouait en lui disant qu'il était plus que temps de se réveiller et qu'elle allait être en retard, et en lui demandant pourquoi elle avait dormi habillée. Retenant un juron, elle se doucha et se prépara en hâte, tentant en vain de se faire une ligne de conduite tandis qu'elle s'aspergeait le visage et la peau d'eau trop chaude qui la rougissait. Comment, à son âge, avait-elle trouvé le moyen de se mettre dans une situation d'adolescente ? mais ça n'avait rien d'adolescent, c'était juste… Lorsqu'enfin elle descendit presque en courant pour rejoindre la Grande salle, elle s'était plus ou moins recomposée, et attendait avec une fébrilité intérieure de savoir ce qui viendrait ensuite.

Le hasard voulu qu'elle se trouvât assise à côté de lui, et tout simplement, il ne se passa rien. Rien de spécial, rien… d'autre. _Bonjour_, _comment allez-vous_, le toast là-bas, et puis ensuite, plus important : _j'ai parlé à Albus à propos de Quirrel avant que vous n'arriviez, j'imagine qu'il va prendre une décision_. Il ne se passa rien, et ils n'en reparlèrent pas. Pas ce jour-là, pas le lendemain, pas une semaine plus tard. Comme oublié, comme s'elle avait été rêvée, la déclaration était tue : Minerva se demandait s'il s'en souvenait même, lui présumait qu'elle ne le pensait sans doute pas. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé face à face, ils… rien. Silence radio. Peut être cela valait-il mieux… l'effet de ces mots, sur l'un comme l'autre, était si peu clair, si étrange, qu'après tout ne pas en parler minimisait les risques.

.

« - Minerva ? pourriez-vous passer me voir après vos cours s'il-vous-plait ? interrogea le directeur pendant un déjeuner.

- Oui Albus, bien sûr, répondit-elle à voix basse, persuadée que depuis la veille il avait trouvé quelque chose à faire au sujet de Quirrel. »

Il lui offrit un sourire typiquement _dumbledoresque_, teinté d'amusement et laissant voir dans le regard une lueur d'excitation. Elle hocha la tête et retourna à son petit déjeuner, et à une conversation flottante avec Severus. Des élèves y servaient de sujet, rien d'étonnant à cela, et le jeune Malfoy en particulier : l'enseignante trouvait que ce gamin dégageait un air de supériorité inacceptable vis-à-vis de ces enseignants, et il devenait nécessaire de le remettre à sa place. Laisser couler un peu, ma foi… elle avait accepté. Mais fils ou non de l'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre et d'un des hommes les moins nets et les plus influents, cela ne changeait rien : ici il était un élève, et devait être traité comme les autres, peut être avec davantage de doigté, mais certes pas de laxisme. Or, s'il n'avait encore rien fait de bien grave, il avait toujours l'air de vous prendre de haut, et vous darder un regard de propriétaire. C'était inacceptable. Et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, Severus prenait sa défense.

Oh, pas à mots clairs, pas en disant qu'il fallait tout lui passer, moins encore en justifiant son comportement. Mais en cherchant à la faire taire dans ses récriminations : _Minerva voyons, c'est le fils de Lucius que voulez-vous y faire, arrêtez de tourner en rond_. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était d'être attaché à son filleul qui le faisait agir ainsi, ou s'il avait une raison plus intéressée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était aussi têtu dans sa haine pour Potter que dans son inhabituel laxisme pour Draco et après quelques minutes de conversation totalement infructueuse, elle finit par se lever et lui souhaiter une bonne journée au milieu d'un court silence tendu. De toute manière elle n'en tirerait rien, et le Serpentard à l'ego surdimensionné finirait bien par en faire trop et recevoir une sanction méritée. En attendant Severus lui tapait sur les nerfs, et elle n'avait pas envie de se le mettre à dos… encore moins depuis ce qui c'était passé la veille.

.

« - Albus, je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle, derrière la porte fermée du bureau.

- Entrez, entrez, invita la voix du directeur. Bien entendu ! »

Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la large pièce éclairée par des bougies et la faible lumière du soleil déjà couchant, au centre de laquelle l'attendait le directeur, debout, encore souriant. L'expression de son visage n'aurait pas laissé penser qu'ils allaient avoir un entretien important sur un sujet grave : le sourire y était trop marqué et l'éclat des yeux trop puissant. A croire qu'il allait jouer jouer avec la vie.

« - Asseyez-vous, je pense que nous en avons pour un certain temps. Thé ?

- Sans doute, oui, approuva-t-elle en prenant place. Et oui, une tasse de thé ne se refuse pas.

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant la tasse et en s'asseyant à son tour. Il demeura silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre. J'ai quelque peu réfléchi Minerva, au sujet de ce que m'a expliqué Severus… j'ai besoin de vous poser une question.

- J'écoute.

- Et bien, commença-t-il en la fixant de son regard perçant, croyez-vous véritablement à ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

Elle lui coula un regard étonné, puis détourna le regard et, se levant, commença à marcher en rond dans le bureau. Elle s'était déjà posé la question, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'il le lui avait dit, elle avait été encline à ne pas le croire, d'abord, mais sa confiance avait pris le dessus. Etait-ce lui, qu'elle croyait, ou était-ce qu'elle avait la conviction personnelle, désormais, de la culpabilité de Quirinus ? c'était là une question épineuse. Dire qu'elle n'était pas sûre était mettre en doute la parole de Severus et c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire. Surtout depuis… enfin, cela était un autre problème.

Elle tournait en rond : s'arrêtant auprès de la fenêtre, elle y jeta d'abord un œil distrait, puis y revint et se tourna pour regarder tout à fait à l'extérieur. Il pleuviotait, comme si le ciel gris transpirait d'une couche grisâtre et vague qui embrumait la vue. C'était un temps de déprime, un temps de mélancolie : ce genre de temps typiquement écossais qui vous glaçait la peau dès que vous sortiez, mais qui avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de calme et de rassurant. Que répondre, donc ?

« - Je le crois.

- Vraiment ? interrogea-t-il.

- Puisque je vous le dit, répliqua-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas confiance ?

- Si… justement, expliqua le vieil homme. Mais cela me déplait, car j'avais plutôt tendance à avoir confiance en Quirinus aussi.

- Vous avez trop confiance, fit-elle d'un ton cassant, comme pour faire disparaître l'hypothèse de l'innocence du professeur.

- Et vous trop peu… »

Elle lui lança un regard courroucé et vint se rassoir en face de lui :

« - C'est un autre problème.

- Si vous le dites, se moqua-t-il doucement. Mais en effet, nous sommes là pour parler d'autre chose. Il fit une pause, se réinstallant dans son fauteuil. Etant donné les événements récents, je pense qu'il est clair qu'Harry est en danger. Je doute que Quirinus – ou qui que ce soit – s'attaque à nouveau à lui de manière si directe, mais il faudra être sur nos gardes.

- Severus surveille déjà le professeur Quirrel. Albus leva un sourcil étonné, et elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas de révéler quelque chose que le professeur de Potions avait omis de préciser. Aussi enchaina-t-elle rapidement : Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est mieux que personne ne soit au courant.

- De la surveillance plus rapprochée d'Harry – et de Quirinus – vous voulez dire ? J'approuve, cela ne ferait que rendre l'un plus prudent, et le premier plus va-t-en-guerre. Cependant, certaines choses devraient changer. Je ne sais pas si le Quidditch est…

- Vous voulez l'interdire de Quidditch ? s'exclama-t-elle en lui dardant un regard peu avenant.

- Minerva, voyons, vous n'allez pas faire passer un jeu avant la sécurité d'un élève !

- Justement… d'abord, en effet, je souhaiterais éviter de perdre un bon joueur comme lui. Mais, se reprit-elle en prenant un masque très professionnel et fermé, ce n'est pas cela qui importe ! Si vous l'empêchez de jouer, tout le monde considérera qu'il y a là anguille sous roche – plus encore le plus grand suspect que nous ayons. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui est dangereux pour lui, je vous jure qu'il ne tomberait pas de son balai comme cela, et j'ai vu passer des joueurs ! l'en faire sortir, c'est donner l'impression, y comprit à ses propres yeux, qu'il est faible et incapable ! »

Quoiqu'ayant conservé des apparences de calme, il allait sans dire qu'elle s'était laissée aller à une diatribe qui venait du cœur. Pas enflammée dans les mots, certes, ou du moins pas vraiment. Mais par la pensée oui. C'était Albus après tout, ce n'était pas très grave : elle lui avait fait des discours bien plus convaincus et partisans. Le jour où il avait décidé d'envoyer le jeune Potter chez les Dursley, par exemple.

Mais tout de même, elle n'aurait pas cru prendre partie si fortement : après tout… Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait énervée, allez savoir quoi. Quelque chose dans le regard d'Albus peut être, ou alors son insinuation au sujet de Severus ce devait être cela, mais elle ne parvenait pas à l'accepter. Elle avait déjà fait trop de bêtise au sujet de son collègue, elle était trop acquise à sa cause, trop attachée, trop…

Se rattrapant, car ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de se mettre à penser à cela, elle fixa le directeur :

« - Donc Albus ?

- Vous n'avez pas tord, je veux bien vous concéder cela, dit-il en hochant la tête.

- Merci, répondit-elle en se retenant d'employer un ton victorieux. Quoi d'autre ?

- Nicolas…

- Bien entendu, se rembrunit-elle. Mais que faire ? il est dans le secret, de toutes manières.

- Il faut que je change mon sort, ou que je le renforce. Il faut une épreuve de plus.

- Peut être…, commença Minerva.

- Quoi donc ?

- Peut être qu'il serait plus sûr de ne pas laisser la pierre ici, de la déplacer.

- Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr au monde à ce point de vue, fit-il, catégorique.

- Pas lorsque l'ennemi est dedans et fait partie de ses 'protecteurs', répartit-elle.

- De toute manière, il est hors de question de la mettre autre part, cette année du moins. Elle restera ici, trancha-t-il. »

Pendant quelques instants, elle hésita à s'élever contre cela mais elle n'était plus une enfant, elle savait reconnaître une cause perdue, et puis il devait avoir ses raisons – et Nicolas Flamel avec lui. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« - Une autre protection, donc.

- Tout à fait, mais quoi ?

- Et bien… délibéra-t-elle avec elle-même. Si j'étais vous, je ne m'en parlerais pas.

- Vraiment ? fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pas que je ne veuille pas savoir. Mais pour commencer vous êtes un plus grand sorcier que moi, je vous serais donc inutile. Et ensuite, vous faites trop confiance.

- Vous êtes digne de confiance, lui dit-il honnêtement, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Et alors ? quiconque sait est une faiblesse. »

Le silence retomba. Il y avait dans sa voix une sècheresse, une dureté qu'il ne lui avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. L'idée énoncée en elle-même n'était guère agréable, et plutôt froide. C'était du calcul pur. De la logique mathématique.

« - Nous ne sommes pas en guerre Minerva.

- Peut être pas, trancha-t-elle.

- Et c'est contraire à mes idées…

- Vous faites preuve d'angélisme je crois. Le bien, ce n'est pas toujours sans tâche.

- Peut être, laissa-t-il tomber avant de se taire. »

Qui était-elle ? Minerva, la forte, la puissante. S'il lui avait donné une épithète homérique, c'aurait sans doute été _Minerva l'inamovible_, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Inamovible, mais imprévisible : quelques minutes plus tôt elle s'enflammait pour la liberté d'un élève à jouer au Quidditch, à vivre sa vie, et maintenant elle était froide, quasiment sans sentiment. Objective jusqu'à la moelle et jusqu'au fond de son regard. Il y avait de la vérité bien entendu dans ce qu'elle venait de dire, beaucoup de vérité. Mais cela faisait mal : considérer même l'ami, le proche, l'allié, comme un risque, un danger. Considérer la confiance comme une faille, le secret comme une boite de Pandore. Elle avait toujours été comme cela, à la fois objective et froide, et enflammée il y avait longtemps cependant qu'il ne l'avait pas vue telle que cela. A ce point. Inutile de discuter, elle avait suffisamment raison pour que la contredire se révèle stupide.

« - Nous verrons, ajouta-t-il. »

.

_« Minerva, j'aurais besoin de vous ce soir, vers 20 heures à mon bureau. Severus prendra votre ronde. Merci. A. D. » _

Elle jeta un regard au papier, soulevant un sourcil, et le fit disparaître dans un grésillement et des cendres tandis que ses élèves continuaient à écrire. Qu'était-ce encore ? sans doute en rapport avec ces histoires de pierre philosophale. Pour être honnête, elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller : la dernière conversation à ce sujet lui avait laissé un goût assez aigre, et elle ne tenait pas à en entendre parler à nouveau, même deux semaines après. Mais elle ferait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

A 20 heures, elle entrait donc dans le bureau du directeur : lui, déjà débout, l'attendait près de la porte et, à peine arrivée, il lui proposa son bras dont elle se saisit d'un air étonné. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle atterrit avec lui dans une ruelle sombre.

« - Vous auriez pu me prévenir ! pesta-t-elle.

- Vigilance constante, fit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Ne vous moquez pas ! et que faisons-nous là ?

- Nous allons chercher quelque chose…

- Et vous ne pouviez pas le faire seul ? fit-elle d'un ton un peu rageur, n'ayant toujours pas avalé le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue.

- Je ne crois pas, non… venez. »

Il commença à avancer, et ils marchèrent quelques mètres : il faisait déjà nuit, et le village dans lequel ils étaient ne paraissait pas particulièrement accueillant. Il s'arrêta devant une bâtisse impressionnante, qui lui disait quelque chose.

« - Où sommes-nous ?

- Chez moi, lâcha-t-il.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller seul pour récupérer un objet chez vous Albus ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Pas avec la quantité de sorts de protections qui y sont. Suivez-moi. »

Il s'approcha de la porte, sortit sa baguette, et marmonna quelques mots. La porte s'ouvrit, et aussitôt un elfe de maison se présenta devant le directeur.

« - Non merci Filibik, nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. »

La créature disparu dans un _'pop'_ qui sonna de manière tonitruante dans le silence, et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison : quoique propre et maintenue en état, elle avait l'air abandonnée, laissée à elle-même. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans la grande entrée, et il faisait un peu froid. Albus cependant ne s'était pas arrêté, et marchait résolument, regardant à peine autour de lui, comme si la vue de ce lieu le blessait : un peu de curiosité commençait à poindre, mais elle se tut et lui emboita le pas. Ils traversèrent la pièce, s'engagèrent dans un couloir, puis un autre, et finalement entrèrent, par une petite porte de bois, dans une pièce vide et froide, qui paraissait totalement abandonnée. Pourtant, le directeur ne s'arrêta pas, et, continuant tout droit, alla se poster juste en face d'un des murs de la pièce.

Il se tourna vers Minerva et, d'un geste de la main, la pria de s'approcher : à son exemple, elle alla s'acculer au mur, quasiment à le toucher. Quant à lui, il posa sa main sur la paroi froide, et, écartant les doigts, toucha de la pointe de sa baguette le mur entre son annulaire et son auriculaire. Soudain, le mur fut comme soufflé et ils se retrouvèrent, visiblement, de l'autre côté du mur, face à un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait. Déséquilibrée par le changement brusque de position, elle manque de tomber en avant et Albus lui saisit le poignet et l'aida à se rétablir sur ses pieds :

« - Vieille protection familiale, expliqua-t-il. Venez. »

Il commença à descendre les marches, et Minerva eut vraiment l'impression que les mots lui brûlaient la bouche : ce devait être d'être ici qui le rendait si silencieux. Sans un mot, elle le suivit de même et ils s'enfoncèrent dans les sous-sols de la grande habitation, débouchant enfin sur une large pièce, dans laquelle un tas d'objets semblaient plus ou moins triés. Dumbledore fit signe à sa collègue de s'arrêter, et, précautionneusement, s'avança dans la pièce, faisant bien attention à ne rien toucher. Finalement, il fit face à un objet couvert d'une bâche, et s'arrêta.

« - C'est là, fit-il. Faites attention en venant, tous ces objets sont protégés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle le rejoignit à petit pas. Voilà, il est protégé par un sort de _duabus fideles_. D'où que je ne peux le défaire seul…

- Vous voulez dire… de la magie ancestrale bipolaire ?

- Exactement.

- Puis-je demander de quoi il s'agit ?

- Le miroir de Risèd, vous avez dû en entendre parler, dit-il d'un ton magnanime. Elle hocha la tête. Je ne sais plus depuis quand il est dans cette cave, mais cela doit faire plusieurs siècles. Il marqua une pause : Vous êtes prête ?

- Oui, oui… »

Elle sortit sa baguette, et, chacun de son côté, ils levèrent le bras et pointèrent au dessus du miroir : deux jets de lumière dorée sortirent du bout de leur baguette et vinrent se rejoindre en l'air, formant deux faisceaux liés qui entourèrent lentement puis de plus en plus vite l'objet, semblant faire tomber une protection invisible. Lorsque le sort toucha le sol un bruit de tissu qui chute se fit entendre et autour du miroir se dessina un cercle noir cendre sur le sol. Le directeur de Poudlard poussa un soupir soulagé et rebaissa sa baguette, tandis que Minerva continuait à fixer d'objet bâché d'un air méfiant.

« - Vous êtes certain qu'il n'y a pas autre chose ?

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que le plus gros du travail est fait. Voyons-voir… »

Il fit un pas en avant et posa un pied sur le cercle dessiné au sol : aucune réaction. Avec un léger sourire satisfait, il passa tout à fait de l'autre côté, et se retrouva très proche de l'objet. Posant sa main sur la bâche, il tira légèrement mais fut soudain repoussé comme par un bouclier magique et, titubant un peu, fut forcé de reculer d'un pas et de lâcher l'objet.

« - En effet, concéda-t-il. »

Et, dégainant sa baguette à nouveau, il marqua une pause, réfléchit quelque instants, puis, relevant ses manches, il jeta un sort en direction de l'objet : aussitôt, le tissu s'enflamma et de grandes gerbes mangèrent le lourd velours qui recouvrait le miroir, crépitant bruyamment, et ondulant étrangement. Tout aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient jailli, les flammes disparurent, faisant enfin apparaître l'objet qu'ils étaient venus cherchés. Devant les yeux tout de même assez impressionnés de Minerva se dressait un immense miroir au cadre d'or sculpté : sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était un travail d'orfèvre, et les siècles n'avait pas laissé de trace, à part peut être un air de majesté particulier. Ses deux pieds massifs semblaient des pattes de lions, dont les griffes acérées saisissaient le sol pour s'y camper plus profondément. Le miroir du Risèd se tenait devant elle, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder dedans elle détourna les yeux : trop dangereux !

Albus, pour sa part, fit léviter le pondéreux objet et, passant devant elle, commença à gravir les marches. Très lentement, afin d'éviter d'abimer la précieuse glace, ils remontèrent jusqu'à la surface, repassèrent du côté ouvert et connu de la grande maison, et se retrouvèrent enfin dans le grand hall d'entrée. Là, le directeur le reposa à terre et se tourna vers Minerva :

« - Vous permettez que j'aille donner quelques ordres à Filibik ? Je reviens…

- Bien entendu, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Il lui adressa un regard vif, puis partit à grand pas, la laissant seule avec le miroir tentateur. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la propriété de ce miroir du bonheur – qui avait fait si souvent le malheur. Même sans chercher à déchiffrer les lettres gothiques, à la fois grandes et ramassées qui, très stylisées, décrivaient l'objet, elle pouvait dire ce qu'il savait faire… car quel immense pouvoir, envoutant et effrayant, que celui de lire au plus profond de l'âme pour nous montrer notre plus grand désir !

Regarderait-elle ? l'envie la démangeait, et puis elle se disait qu'elle était assez forte pour ne pas devenir folle pour cela, et assez équilibrée pour ne pas avoir de désir à la fois incroyable et douloureux. L'envie de regarder prenait le pas sur la raison, et elle faisait semblant de se croire plus forte qu'elle ne l'était, de penser qu'elle était capable de maîtriser même ses désirs les plus profonds. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'Albus ne revenait pas, l'envie avait gagné et elle fit un pas pour se mettre bien en face du miroir.

.

D'abord, elle ne se vit qu'elle-même : dans la grande glace, il n'y avait que son reflet : une silhouette qui paraissait assez frêle, entièrement drapée de noir. Une image habituelle somme toute, que tous les miroirs lui envoyaient lorsqu'elle prenait le temps de s'y arrêter. L'illusion dura pendant plusieurs secondes, et elle en vint à croire qu'elle n'avait véritablement pas de désirs. Pourtant, l'arrière-plan commença à se flouter, et bientôt elle se trouva confrontée à ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir : était-ce de la peur, de l'envie, de la honte… Elle eut envie de détourner le regard, comme une vierge effarouchée rougit lorsque qu'un jeune homme lui fait un compliment seulement ce n'était pas un premier amour qui lui prenait la main, et les compliments de bas-étage étaient loin…

Le fond était flou, mais cela semblait respirer la paix, le calme. Sur les côtés, de jeunes gens, de 11 à peut être 35 ans, formaient un groupe compact, souriant, un peu animé. Il y avait de la camaraderie, de l'amitié, de l'amusement, cela se sentait à l'éclat dans leurs yeux. En observant avec plus d'attention leurs visages et leurs expressions, elle reconnaissait des gens qu'elle avait apprécié, d'anciens élèves, des amis, et puis les plus proches d'elle lui ressemblaient, mais ils avaient des yeux noirs, si noirs… force lui en était de se rendre à l'évidence : dans cette foule, il y avait ses enfants. Mais, avant tout, au centre, elle se tenait, dans une position bien plus détendue que celle qu'elle devrait avoir : tranquille, quasiment alanguie et de bonne humeur, elle souriait à l'homme dont le bras lui enserrait la taille. Severus, égal à lui-même mais semblant rayonner de bonheur, était visiblement l'heureux père des enfants qui étaient les siens – qui étaient donc les leurs.

Un léger sourire un peu moqueur flottait sur les lèvres de celui qui, assurément, partageait sa vie : Severus en homme de sa vie, cela faisait bizarre mais sonnait étrangement naturel. Lui aussi était drapé de noir, mais cela n'avait rien de sinistre, rien à voir avec l'impression qu'il donnait en général. Et puis, en y regardant précisément, elle voyait à son annulaire une alliance : mariée… Rien à faire, maintenant qu'elle avait plongé son regard là-dedans, elle ne pouvait l'en retirer. Elle dévorait les détails, s'en délectait, à la fois effrayée et totalement enchantée. Comment croire qu'elle était si dépendante de Severus, comment accepter cela comme son désir le plus profond, mais comment le refuser, l'oublier, le récuser ? Comment refuser en bloc ce qui est au plus profond de soi ?

Et puis il y avait parfois quelques changements, elle voyait apparaître des détails qui disparaissaient, elle voyait même parfois des images incroyables. Des folies, des rires, qu'elle croyait presque entendre raisonner autour d'elle : à regarder, à se plonger, elle avait presque l'impression d'être entrée dedans.

« - Minerva ? »

Oh, ce que la voix semblait lointaine… et puis, soudainement, elle se rendit compte que la voix était proche, et que c'était Albus qui revenait. Sursautant, comme une enfant prise en faute, elle fit un pas en arrière et, brusquement, se détacha de l'observation de l'image que donnait le miroir. Retombant brutalement dans la réalité, elle se sentait encore baignée par cette vision, et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir pour avoir vu ça, de vouloir le revoir et de vouloir le nier en même temps ! Elle fixait d'un œil vide la silhouette d'Albus, tandis que dansait dans son esprit l'image encore si vivace de Severus, et puis de cette bague à son doigt, et puis de ces enfants…

« - Vous m'avez l'air perdue !

- Mais non voyons ! y allons-nous maintenant ? lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Nous y allons en effet, répondit-il. »

Il fit à nouveau léviter le miroir jusqu'à l'extérieur puis, le déposant et le tenant d'une main, il donna l'autre à Minerva et les fit réapparaître dans une salle à l'aspect désaffecté. Se redressant et tentant d'oublier les images qui lui tournaient toujours dans la tête, elle observa la pièce :

« - Ce n'est tout de même pas la salle du professeur Têtenjoy ?

- Si, mais elle ne sert plus depuis longtemps. Le miroir restera ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout à fait mis au point ce que je veux en faire…

- Mais quoi donc ? fit-elle, étonnée, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous-même m'avez dit de n'en rien dire, expliqua-t-il doucement.

- Oh… et bien d'accord. Je vous laisse. »

Et, sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit ses appartements d'un pas mécanique : il n'y avait rien à penser, pas de commentaire à faire, car après tout… La clarté même du miroir et de l'image qu'il reflétait était, après tout, le principal problème. Cela donnait un sens à ce malheureux _Je t'aime_, et surtout lui donnait d'elle-même une image jusqu'ici toujours refusée. Merlin, mais quelle faiblesse d'avoir même regardé dans ce miroir, de c'être cru si forte !

Maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus le miroir devant les yeux, elle avait peur d'elle-même et de sa faiblesse : dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée – car déjà il était trop tard ? Car ce que cela voulait dire, par-dessus tout, c'était sa dépendance : ce qu'elle désirait ne pouvait venir que d'autrui, et jamais elle ne l'aurait. Et une part d'elle ne le voulait pas ! c'était une vraie bataille avec elle-même que révélait ce désir profondément enfoui. Ce soir-là, elle fit très attention à ne pas croiser Severus qui faisait sa ronde…


	55. Crions, rions, mais enfin qu'y faire ?

_Bonsoir à tous ! bonjour aussi !_

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, et moi non plus : Voici, enfin, un chapitre ! Malheureusement, je ne puis pas promettre quand viendra la suite, mais elle viendra ! J'ai retrouvé des fragments écrits, mon plan, etc... alors, je l'ai complété. La suite est là (en fait, je ne sais pas si vous êtes aussi enthousiastes que moi, mais je suis... euh, mode petit nuage !), enfin. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'espère qu'après cette attente vous ne serez pas déçus ! d'ailleurs, j'espère que certains d'entre vous me suivront encore, malgré cet immense laps de temps qui a passé ! Et j'ajouterais, au cas où vous auriez oublié un peu, ce qui serait compréhensible :_ l'épisode précédent était celui du miroir de Risèd, et de plus nous sommes donc en 1ère année d'Harry !

_J'ai mille choses à dire, mais je me perds ^^ Je tenais à vous remercier, ce n'est pas trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ! Merci à **dobbymcl**, merci une fois de plus, j'espère que... et bien simplement que tu aimeras :) Mais aussi merci à **telle17** : oui, oui la suite est là, nous ne rêvons pas ! j'espère de tout coeur que tu vas continuer à aimer. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont lue, à ceux qui vont continuer, à ceux qui vont commencer, qui sait ;) Merci à **Alena**, si elle passe ici, tout simplement. Et euh... merci quoi !_

_Je vais éviter de trop déblatérer : l'histoire, je l'espère, vous intéresse plus que ma vie ! ;) Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, et je vais tenter de vous conserver une auteur pour les chapitres suivants... si je meurs, ça va être plus compliqué ^^_

_Bises, Bergère._

Chapitre 55 : Crions, rions, mais enfin qu'y pouvons-nous ?

La dernière ronde de nuit était toujours la plus désagréable. Cette fois, cependant, elle avait cru qu'elle y commettrait un meurtre. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça ! Attraper Malfoy qui racontait des inepties mille fois plus grosses que lui était déjà beaucoup, et elle l'avait amené à Severus espérant franchement qu'une fois dans sa vie il ne ferait pas preuve de laxisme. Elle avait d'ailleurs fulminé en apprenant qu'il ne lui avait même pas enlevé de points, mais c'était là une toute autre question. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle était partie se coucher après avoir remis le garnement aux mains de son chef de maison et parrain, croyant – naïvement – qu'elle aurait l'occasion de se reposer. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle recevait un message d'Argus par elfe interposé et, fulminante, quittait ses appartements pour aller régler le sort de deux autres briseurs de règle… Sans doute avait-elle cru alors atteindre l'apothéose, mais c'était sans compter sur sa rencontre avec le jeune Longdubat, et la découverte de l'identité des deux autres enfants. Merlin et ses kilomètres de barbe en soient témoin, ils s'étaient ligués contre elle pour lui faire passer une nuit immonde.

Sa maison ou non, et quelle que soit leur mauvaise raison d'être dehors à cette heure, elle avait bien failli les étriper et, soyons honnête, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment elle était parvenue à déduire 150 points du pécule des lions sans faillir. Après tout, agissant ainsi, elle se punissait elle-même… mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! Leur conduite était impardonnable, et, il fallait le dire, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient en 1ère année, soit d'autant plus fragiles et peu aptes à se défendre !

Mais si c'avait été tout. S'il n'y avait rien eu d'autre ce soir-là ! Non, bien sûr que non… il avait fallu qu'elle décide d'aller prévenir Severus : un de ses élèves était concerné, et surtout ces histoires de dragon et de promenade lui déplaisait. Elle était venue pour lui parler. Ah… quel ironie.

Il s'était moqué de sa maison. Elle avait osé émettre une question au sujet de Malfoy. L'impartialité du professeur de Potions était apparue dans toute sa splendeur : elle _s'attaquait_ à son petit protégé, le petit pauvre Draco Malfoy. Certes, ça ne s'était pas mal fini. Mais à quel prix… Elle avait hurlé, il avait hurlé. Ils s'étaient envoyés à la figure de toutes les méchancetés, comme au pire de leur relation. Même après avoir fait la paix, après que tout le fiel déversé il lui eut expliqué, elle gardait une blessure insupportable de cette conversation. Objectivement, elle comprenait pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec Draco, même si lui-même n'approuvait pas ce type d'éducation pour un filleul. Mais… elle regarda l'horloge qui affichait plus de deux heures du matin et poussa un soupir : de toute manière, des bribes de leur conversation lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Elle ne dormirait sans doute pas. Ou si peu…

Ce soir-là, vraiment, elle aurait mieux fait d'aller se coucher sur le champ quelle force supérieure stupide, quel Eris en manque de Discorde, quelle humeur de Merlin l'avait poussée à aller parler à Severus ?

« - Minerva que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Je voulais vous parler des événements de ce soir… »

Ca avait mal commencé dès les premiers échanges. La dispute était inévitable. Dispute… le mot était faible. Une vraie explosion de haine mal placée, faire mal pour faire mal, et puis s'en repentir.

« - J'imagine que vous n'avez pas pu résister à une poussée de favoritisme… euh, disons patriotisme, excusez-moi.

- Dites-moi, Severus, vous n'êtes pas en train de sous-entendre que j'ai sous-puni les Gryffondors ?

- Je ne sous-entends pas j'affirme !

- Demandez donc aux sabliers ! et d'ailleurs, vous êtes bien mal placés pour me faire ce genre de remarque : je peux savoir pourquoi M. Malfoy est pour sa part exempt de punition ! »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas 'savoir'. Pas aux yeux du professeur de Potions, visiblement, lequel refusait en bloc toute explication. Il avait fallu beaucoup de hurlements pour qu'ils arrivent à se calmer l'un et l'autre : retomber soudainement, comme si toute la tension qui les animait se brisait, telle des fils de marionnettes qui cesseraient de guider ses pantins. Il lui avait dit qu'elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas, que de toutes manières il ne tenait pas à la voir maintenant, ni à un quelconque moment. Il s'en était failli de peu qu'elle ne lui déclare qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec lui. Maintenant qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, enfouie dans ses couvertures, elle se rendait compte à quel point leur conversation avait tourné _scène de ménage_. C'en était effrayant.

Mais ça avait pris fin brusquement. Elle venait de lui dire : _Severus, vous me décevez_. Il avait presque souri, d'un air désabusé, et il s'était assis.

« - Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de décevoir vraiment quelqu'un. Je me demande si ça m'est jamais arrivé : on a jamais rien attendu de moi.

- Severus, voyons…

- J'agis avec Draco comme son père l'attend, je suis sur la corde raide. Si c'était mon fils, je ne l'éduquerais pas comme ça. »

Et puis, plus tard.

« - Severus, je suis navrée.

- Non, c'est moi, excusez-moi. »

Ils étaient restés prostrés ainsi, un moment, assez long d'ailleurs, chacun sur son fauteuil. Trop proches par la pensée, trop blessés par une sorte de communion douloureuse, pour pouvoir s'approcher l'un de l'autre. D'aucun aurait dit qu'ils pensaient aux mêmes choses, mais ça n'était pas certain : plus vraisemblablement, ils ne pensaient plus. La réflexion enlisée dans un désordre complet, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que tourner à vide.

« - Je devrais vous laisser, n'est-ce pas ? avait-elle lâché d'une voix basse, empesée.

- Peut être… »

Alors elle s'était levée, s'était approchée de lui, avait posé sa main sur son épaule, en manière d'au revoir. Et alors qu'elle allait l'enlever, il était allé la recouvrir de la sienne, serrant brièvement ses doigts, presque compulsivement, avant de la laisser partir.

Allongée dans son lit, toute habillée, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond sombre zébré d'éclats d'une lune pâlotte et incertaine, elle se sentit frémir avec la même intensité qu'elle avait tremblé à cet instant-là. Soudain, elle avait revu avec une acuité inégalée cette image, dans le miroir de Risèd, ce désir enfoui dont elle avait voulu étouffer le souvenir. Ses mains tenues, elle aurait cru y voir, c'était presque si sa mémoire n'y dessinait pas, des alliances, fines, si fines, délicates et ténues, qu'elle ne pouvait tout à fait leur donner consistance ou les éliminer.

Elle avait cru que ne pouvoir revoir cet objet lui permettrait d'en détruire l'effet pervers, mais ça n'était pas le cas… certaines images restaient terriblement prégnantes, et cette simple pression de main avait suffi à raviver, comme la douleur d'une blessure mal cicatrisée, le souvenir de ce désir, de ce futur impossible. Peut être, en fait, était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne dormirait pas…

.

L'année avait filé trop vite, et Quirinus avait eu la fâcheuse tendance de lui échapper avec tout autant de célérité – célérité suspecte pour un bégayant trouillard. Pourtant, il l'avait cherché et poursuivi sans coup-férir, et ce malgré ses hésitations, ses problèmes de cicatrice, ses autres problèmes aussi d'ailleurs. Malgré Potter, malgré Minerva – grâce à elle peut être aussi. Malgré l'assurance d'Albus qui lui affirmait qu'il avait trouvé un plan infaillible. En la matière, il ne faisait pas confiance à Albus : sa confiance en l'âme humaine, sa naïveté de vieil homme, mettait entre eux une barrière qui lui semblait inextinguible.

Une fois seulement, il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler, dans la forêt, à l'abri de tous les regards, loin de toutes les oreilles. Il s'était mouillé plus que jamais : s'était clairement s'opposer à Quirrel, laisser voir ses soupçons. Il n'avait rien vu venir en retour, il n'en pouvait plus. Plusieurs mois, déjà, qu'il attendait et se contentait d'observer du coin de l'œil cet odieux personnage. Il le ferait aujourd'hui : il s'était levé avec cette résolution, et n'en démordrait pas, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, quelque stratagème stupide qu'il dût mettre sur pied. Mais il était déjà rendu au milieu de l'après-midi, et il ne voyait toujours pas de bon moyen d'isoler le pâle professeur. Il lui restait encore une heure de cours, après quoi il faudrait qu'il fasse quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Il balaya du regard les chaudrons, s'assurant rapidement qu'il ne frôlait en rien l'incident irréparable, et revint à ses réflexions, les yeux posés sur le liquide verdâtre aux borborygmes inquiétants, quoique sans danger, du chaudron de Londubat. Il fallait qu'il le coince dans un endroit tranquille, où personne n'irait les déranger… pas ses propres appartements, c'était trop dangereux. Ni ceux de Quirrel, il n'avait aucune confiance. Où alors… ? il fit à nouveau aller son regard le long des rangs, et s'arrêta un instant sur celui de Granger. Mais bien sûr ! Un large sourire prit place sur son visage : c'était le plan parfait.

.

« - Quirinus j'ai quelque chose à vous donner pour l'emploi du temps des examens je… oh ! par Merlin, je l'ai oublié dans mes appartements, cela vous dérangerait-il de m'accompagner ?

- Non bi-bien sûr, Miner-erva, bégaya d'un air faible Quirinus sous le regard indulgent de la directrice adjointe.

- Voilà qui m'arrange, je vous en remercie, dit-elle avec un presque-sourire, avant de partir rapidement en direction de ses quartiers, suivie de son collègue. »

Ils parcoururent les quelques couloirs et escaliers qui les séparait du lieu où elle habitait, et elle le fit pénétrer dans son salon, l'invitant à s'assoir tandis qu'elle allait le chercher. Elle ouvrit une des portes, se dirigea vers un placard, en ouvrit un tiroir, fouilla, marqua une pause, fourragea à nouveau dans les papiers, se redressa, laissa échapper une légère exclamation, et revint enfin dans le salon.

« - Je suis navrée, je l'ai posé dans la salle des professeurs ! Non, non, ne vous dérangez pas, c'est inutile, s'empressa-t-elle en le voyant commencer à se lever. Restez là, je serais revenue dans un instant…, elle marqua une pause. Si quelqu'un vient, vous n'aurez qu'à dire que je serais de retour rapidement, voulez-vous ? »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle ressortit : au détour du premier couloir, elle croisa – sans la moindre surprise – Severus. Elle lui lança un regard éloquent, hocha la tête avec une moue peu amène qui voulait dire 'Si je retrouve mon salon en pièce, vous me le payerez', puis leva un sourcil moqueur – ou séduisant – et continua sa route. Elle n'avait à vrai dire rien à faire… le papier était dans sa poche depuis le début. Mais par acquis de conscience, elle alla jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, s'y assit, et enfin pris lentement le chemin du retour. Elle en arrivait à la phase difficile du plan : il ne fallait pas que Quirinus se doute qu'elle était de mèche et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui et de quoi se trouverait chez elle à son retour. Il y avait bien un scénario pour la plupart des situations potentielles, mais allez savoir… !

.

Impatient, il attendit tout de même une minute ou deux, afin que cela ne semblât pas suspect, puis alla toquer à la porte de Minerva. La porte s'ouvrit, comme prévu, sur le visage allongé et vaguement effrayé de Quirrel. Aussitôt, Severus opéra un renversement de ses traits, passant d'une neutralité froide à une colère pure et simple. Il saisit son vis-à-vis par le tissu de sa robe et le poussa jusqu'à l'acculer au mur.

« - Tiens ! ça n'était pas vous que je cherchais, mais j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire…

- Mais Se-se-sever-er-us, je ne-ne vois p-pas ce que vou-ous voulez di-i-re, balbutia l'autre d'un air apeuré.

- Vous voyez très bien, trop bien même ! D'ailleurs, reprit-il plus offensif encore, que faisiez-vous là ?

- Mi-mi-minerva m'a deman-man-dé-dé de l'at-t-tendre ici, je ne-ne…

- C'est bon, ça ira, coupa-t-il. Votre balbutiement m'insupporte. J'attends votre réponse à notre dernière conversation !

- Mai-mais…

- Pas de _mai-mais_…

- C'est q-q-que je ne comp-p-prend pas du t-t-tout vot-r-re quest-tion…

- Vous la comprenez très bien, ma question, martela-t-il avant de se contenter de le fixer d'un regard insistant, cherchant à saisir le regard fuyant de son vis-à-vis. Et bien ? non ? pas encore ? commença-t-il, incisif, cherchant à le pousser à bout, à lui extorquer une réaction. Vous êtes certain ? du tout ? absolument pas ? même pas si je vous pince les côtes ? si je vous chatouille ? si je vous frappe ? même pas si je blasphème sur le Maître ? si je touche à votre joli turban ? si je vous jette un endoloris ? si je… ?

- ARRÊTEZ !

- Tiens, mais vous parlez normalement mon cher, ironisa-t-il en observant l'expression révoltée et haineuse de Quirinus se diminuer aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue en son air habituel de victime.

- Je-je-je su-sui-is vulné-né-ra-a-able, vous sa-a-vez…

- A d'autre, mais enfin je… »

La porte s'ouvrit à grand bruit, et Severus, selon le 'plan', s'éloigna brusquement et se tourna vers l'entrée où Minerva se tenait, les sourcils froncés, un air de surprise défiante sur le visage.

« - Severus, que faites vous là ?

- J'avais quelque chose à vous demander au sujet d'un de vos élèves, Quirinus m'a laissé entrer.

- Oh ! joua-t-elle. Il a eu raison, vous permettez ? et elle se détourna de lui pour donner le papier à Quirinus : Voilà, je suis navrée, j'avais totalement oublié ! J'espère que tout y est ! »

Le concerné hocha la tête avec vigueur et quitta la pièce avec un sourire contraint dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Minerva poussa un long soupir soulagé, et alla s'assoir dans son canapé.

« - Avant d'avoir le compte-rendu, il me faut une tasse de thé… en voulez vous ?

- C'est lui Minerva, c'est lui je vous le dis, c'est lui, psalmodia-t-il d'une voix fermée et presque tremblante. Je le sens.

- Lui ? lâcha-t-elle.

- Il a de lui, du moins… tout cela finirait presque par faire peur. »

.

« - On veut voir le professeur Dumbledore, lança la voix de Miss Granger alors qu'elle traversait le hall, les bras encombrés d'ouvrages dont elle aurait besoin pour son cours à venir.

- Voir le professeur Dumbledore ? fit-elle, cachant son étonnement tant que possible face à cette idée sortie de nulle part. Et pourquoi donc ?

- C'est… c'est un secret, lâcha le jeune Potter à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un regard circonspect, fonçant le nez.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est parti il y a dix minutes, fit-elle froidement, se retenant d'ajouter qu'elle-même n'en était pas ravie. Il a reçu un hibou urgent du ministère de la Magie et il s'est immédiatement pour Londres.

- Il est parti ? demanda le jeune garçon, qui commençait à l'agacer.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, Potter, il est très demandé, fit-elle claquer.

- Mais c'est important, ce que j'ai à lui dire ! s'exclama-t-il avec une candeur qui lui fit presque excuser son culot.

- Vous avez quelque chose de plus important à lui dire que le ministre de la Magie, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- Ecoutez, repris Potter comme s'il allait lui faire part d'un grand secret. Il s'agit de la Pierre Philosophale. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle laissa presque volontairement tomber les livres qu'elle tenait, et les darda d'un regard étonné, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées pour faire le point.

« - Comment savez-vous ?...

- Professeur, je crois, ou plutôt je sais, que Ro… que quelqu'un va essayer de voler la Pierre. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore.

- Le professeur Dumbledore sera de retour demain, répondit-elle en optant pour une réponse sobre qui lui permettrait ensuite de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour connaître l'existence de la Pierre, mais soyez rassuré, personne ne peut la dérober, elle est trop bien protégée.

- Mais professeur…

- Potter, je sais ce que je dis, trancha-t-elle, cherchant peut être aussi à se convaincre elle-même. Je suggère que vous retourniez tous les trois dehors pour profiter du soleil, appuya-t-elle en se penchant pour ramasser les ouvrages, puis elle s'en alla. »

Il y avait là, en effet, quelque chose d'anormal mais elle s'était rassurée : c'aurait pu être pire. Elle en parlerait à Albus à son retour, il faudrait effectivement faire quelque chose. Et peut être en dire un mot à Severus, afin de jeter un œil à Quirinus. Pourtant, elle ne parvint pas à se sortir de la tête cette conversation, et aux alentours de minuit elle se décida pour un tour de garde improvisé : elle se piquait que son habitude de l'enseignement lui avait donné une sorte d'instinct en ces sortes de choses ! Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et eu sur l'instant un coup au cœur : Neville Londubat était pétrifié, à terre. Elle avait donc eu raison de s'inquiéter… par Merlin, où étaient ces enfants ! Rapidement, elle réanima le jeune garçon, et l'interrogea : Harry, Ron et Hermione, disait-il, étaient sortis, et il avait tenté de les arrêter mais s'était trouvé pétrifié parce que, soi-disant, c'était la meilleure solution.

Tentant de cacher son inquiétude grandissante, elle l'envoya se coucher en disant qu'elle s'occupait de tout, puis s'empressa de quitter la tour Gryffondor et marqua une pause. Que faire ? pendant un instant elle pesa le pour et le contre, mais il lui apparut que les choses n'étaient plus de son seul ressors, loin de là. Elle ne réfléchit pas d'avantage, se précipita jusqu'au bureau d'Albus et, en robe de chambre et chemise de nuit, coiffée de son bonnet, elle emprunta la poudre de Cheminette et se rendit au Ministère. Mais juste avant de partir, elle lança un patronus afin de prévenir les trois autres directeurs de maisons : elle avait le pressentiment que la nuit n'était pas finie.

.

Finalement, entre la remarque que lui avaient faite les trois préadolescents et l'intervention fracassante d'Albus, tout était allé très vite. Prévenir le directeur – le trouver dans le ministère où elle était arrivée dans sa tenue de nuit –, découvrir l'absence – oh combien prévisible – du professeur Quirrel, résister à l'envie de se précipiter là-bas soi-même, retrouver M. Weasley et Miss Granger, le premier encore inanimé d'ailleurs. Puis refaire un récit cohérent des bribes affolées que parvenait à donner la jeune fille… tout c'était suivi, et maintenant elle n'aurait plus pu dire ce qui s'était passé avant ou après tel autre événement. Les souvenirs s'emmêlaient, s'écrasaient, s'obscurcissaient. Elle avait conservé sa droiture et sûreté de caractère, son calme et sa réflexion, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus ressorte de ces tréfonds avec un Potter inconscient. Maintenant il était à l'infirmerie, en présence de la seule Poppy Pomfresh et du garçonnet : il avait interdit à quiconque d'entrer, alors elle avait un peu fait la police, puis tout le monde était reparti vaquer.

C'est là qu'elle avait lâché : ne restait que Severus, nonchalamment adossé à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle s'était comme affaissée, ses épaules tombant, ses muscles perdant brusquement de leur tension forcée, comme secoués d'un même frisson de sanglot. Pas qu'elle pleurât : il n'en était rien. Seulement, son corps semblait le faire à sa place, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'elle ne s'écroulât à terre. Le professeur de Potions lui saisit le bras et la força à le suivre pendant quelques mètres jusqu'à un couloir désert où il la fit assoir sur des pierres désormais polies qui, depuis longtemps, faisaient office de banc.

Docile, molle même, elle se laissa faire, allant jusqu'à laisser son buste partir en arrière pour aller poser sa tête sur la pierre froide. Severus, quant à lui, parut d'abord hésiter à s'assoir, mais il resta résolument debout, planté sur ses deux jambes, face à elle.

« - Vous allez mieux ? fit-il. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air las, fermant les yeux.

- Vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi si je vous dis que j'aimerais me fondre dans ses pierres gelées pour accéder à une forme de Nirvana, sortir du cycle pythagoricien ? Un rictus vaguement amusé se fit jour sur les lèvres de l'enseignant, et il lui jeta un regard faussement sévère en dépit du faire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Je penserais surtout que vous perdez la tête, et que je n'entends rien, mais véritablement rien, à ce charabia mystico-exotique. Elle eut un rire amer.

- Vous n'auriez pas tord, fit-elle d'un ton d'aigre auto-dérision. Vous ne voulez pas vous assoir ? je n'arrive pas à vous importuner décemment avec mes histoires quand vous me jaugez comme cela !

- Je ne voudrais pas vous faciliter la tâche, lança-t-il en prenant tout de même place à côté d'elle. J'écrase votre robe.

- Grand bien lui en fasse, dit-elle avant de se taire. Les paupières toujours résolument fermées, elle cherchait à conserver une expression neutre, calme, dénuée de passions. Il poussa un soupir, ferma les yeux, alla poser sa propre tête contre le mur, imitant sa position. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles.

- J'aimerais que quelqu'un voit ça, fit-il. Ca doit être drôle à voir.

- Drôle ? Ils penseraient qu'ils hallucinent ou bien notre réputation d'inamovibles, irascibles dragons, serait ternie à jamais.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise à quoi nous ressemblons ?

- Dites, lâcha-t-elle platement.

- A rien. Il pinça les lèvres, elle se mit à rire, il la suivit.

- A croire que vous avez de l'humour, se moqua-t-elle.

- A croire que vous pouvez comprendre ce que je dis, renchérit-il. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle lança son bras sur le côté pour lui flanquer un coup de coude au hasard. C'est censé m'impressionner ?

- Au moins, ironisa Minerva.

- Alors maintenant que nous sommes passés par la phase _'adolescents boutonneux et stupides en goguette'_, comment allez-vous ?

- Aussi bien qu'il y a cinq minutes.

- Mal, donc.

- Comme vous allez fort ! se moqua-t-elle avec un vrai sourire. A croire que vous aussi vous allez _mal_, continua-t-elle en insistant sur ce dernier mot.

- Je suis un martyr depuis mon plus jeune âge, c'est différent.

- Cette conversation est surréaliste.

- Parlez-en à vos pythagoriciens. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Est-ce que vous rêvez ? non, je me suis déjà pincée, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

- C'était une question d'un autre ordre, reprit-il, sensiblement plus sérieux dans son ton.

- J'écoute.

- Accepteriez-vous de m'entrainer pendant les vacances ? vous voyez de quoi je veux parler.

- Je vous aime beaucoup Severus, mais ça serait indécent, on pourrait jaser. Elle rit sans trop y croire, puis reprit : Bien sûr que oui.

- Vous savez que vous êtes une femme formidable ? lança-t-il avec une fausse emphase.

- Je l'ai entendu dire, mais je trouve ça très surfait ! »

Sur ce, ils se mirent à rire de concert, un rire qui résonna dans le couloir : quoi de mieux que de consacrer l'entrée officielle dans une période de trouble par le rire…


	56. Le temps d'un Breakfast at Tiffany's

_Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) à tous !_

_Cela fait vraiment longtemps, et je m'en excuse de toutes mes forces. Vraiment, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu écrire, encore moins sur cette fin d'année... manque de temps, et incapacité mentale. J'en suis plus que désolée. Mais ces jours-ci, entre autres pour des raisons personnelles, entre autres parce qu'il y a eu toute cette agitation potterienne, j'ai réussi à m'y remettre. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai bien écrit les 2/3 du chapitre que je vous livre maintenant ! (Je suis allée voir le première à minuit au Rex, où il y avait quelques acteurs, et j'ai constaté que je suis de plus en plus attachée à HP avec le temps...)_

_Enfin, passons, ma vie ne vous intéresse vraiment pas ! J'espère d'abord ne pas tous vous avoir perdus, et je m'excuse enfin. Je tiens à tous vous remercier, et plus particulièrement **Lady Arlequin** ; **telle17** j'espère que tu seras satisfaite par ta dose de fic ; **dobbymcl** que je remercie infiniment une fois de plus ; **Alena**, et enfin **Atlante** : une nouvelle lectrice ! par Merlin, je suis vraiment ravie, j'espère d'ailleurs que cet affreux délais ne t'aura pas fait oublier cette fic ! Tous tes compliments me touchent énormément et... merci encore._

_J'espère que vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir attendu tant de temps, que vous lirez encore, et que je pourrais à nouveau avoir vos merveilleux avis ! Vraiment, je m'excuse une fois de plus... et surtout, surtout, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, je l'espère vraiment ! _

_D'ailleurs, normalement, la suite va venir beaucoup plus vite : je suis en vacances, et je suis boostée psychologiquement donc...! _

_Je vous embrasse très fort,_

_Bergère._

_(PS : je ne possède toujours rien, à part quelques photos de quelques acteurs des films, tout cela est non-lucratif, et... je ne possède pas non plus Tiffany's !)_

Chapitre 56 : Le temps d'un Breakfast at Tiffany's

« - Vous dormez ?

- Ai-je l'air de dormir, Minerva ? rugit-il avec une expression clairement agacée.

- Non, mais laissez-moi vous dire que votre baguette, elle, s'ennuie.

- Ah vraiment ? »

Sur ce, il recula d'un pas, pris une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux un instant. Il avait les mâchoires serrées, les paupières plissées et le front ridé sous l'effet de la concentration : toute sa personne, chacun de ses gestes, l'immobilisme forcé de ses membres et la cambrure imprimée à son dos, laissaient pressentir l'attaque, l'action.

Il faisait chaud : une journée d'août avec son soleil étincelant, brûlant, qui perçait entre les rideaux, et par les persiennes. Le grand salon avait été adapté à leur activité : les meubles jouxtaient les murs, et quelques coussins étaient nonchalamment posés derrière l'un et l'autre, sans doute dans l'illusoire but de leur rendre une chute moins douloureuse. Assez peu de lumière pénétrait dans la maison : la pénombre et les épais murs permettaient d'éviter d'atteindre une température proprement impraticable, et ils avaient chaud, sans plus.

Le visage de Severus, pourtant, était perlé de transpiration. Il était habillé de ses atours de toujours, seulement sans cape. En face de lui, Minerva arborait pour sa part une tenue plus inhabituelle : une longue robe aux tons sombres, oui, mais sans manches. Elle était plus calme, moins fatiguée… cela s'expliquait. Elle n'avait fait que donner des instructions, et ça n'était que maintenant que les choses commençaient véritablement à se corser pour elle ! C'était la troisième séance. Il faisait des pompes, ce genre de choses, en un mot il s'entretenait parce que _'La bonne forme physique est essentielle.'_ Il avait eu envie de lui dire de se taire, mais elle avait raison, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il l'avait choisie ; elle pour cela entre autres, du moins.

Du sport donc, à la moldue, des pompes, même des tours – de jardin, en l'occurrence. Il rongeait son frein tout au long, mais finissait par relâcher cette pression personnelle sous le poids de l'effort : elle l'épuisait. Puis, à peine était-il debout, elle commençait vraiment l'entrainement, celui pour lequel il était venu ; la magie, les sorts, la force psychique. Il n'était plus question de jouer, de courir comme un chiot – disait-il – mais bien de retrouver ses capacités, à la fois sa distance concentrée et la chaleur de l'action. Equilibre rare et instable, mais dont elle sentait qu'elle venait de susciter les conditions optimales, à voir ses dents serrées et son expression agacée. Ils avaient échangé quelques sorts, de convenances et presque de politesse, en manière d'échauffement.

Il secoua sa baguette, un trait fusa sur Minerva qui le jeta sur le côté d'un coup sec – son bahut, pour la troisième fois, nécessiterait une légère (doux euphémisme) réparation. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'envoyaient coup sur coup toutes formes de sorts : lumières, éclats, éclairs ; et des bris de verres, morceaux de meubles, jonchaient le sol, lui-même repeint de brûlures noirâtres ; quant aux deux combattants, ils ne se touchaient tout simplement pas.

Cela n'avançait pas : aucun avantage ne se dessinait, du fait d'une retenue commune, ou d'une simple égalité de capacités. Ils ne faisaient que s'effleurer, parfois, d'un sort : il avait une manche légèrement brûlée, elle avait le chignon en désordre. Des menus riens, sans conséquences, qui ne pouvaient vraiment pas décider d'une fin du combat : chaque action audacieuse était parée, rendue également, ou plus forte, pour être à nouveau renvoyée. L'intensité allait grandissante, certes, mais aucune issue ne se décidait… à croire que l'épuisement seul mettrait fin à cet entrainement.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas exactement cela : la lassitude, sans doute, le décida enfin à agir, mais pas l'épuisement total. Cela faisait longtemps, oui, mais il s'était déjà battu jusqu'à épuisement, et ce n'était pas à cela que ça ressemblait : ses muscles ne le lâchaient pas, il voyait toujours clair, il réfléchissait toujours avec méthode. Fatigue oui, mais il n'était pas à bout… autant en profiter. Changer brusquement de tactique, surprendre et… gagner. Un léger sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il mit son plan en œuvre immédiatement. D'abord, l'occuper : quelque chose de simple et d'impressionnant, tellement simple qu'elle en serait étonnée. Il fit un pas sur le côté et, en quelques mouvements de baguette, fit tomber tous les rideaux, enfermant la pièce dans une pénombre quasi-complète. Pendant une seconde, elle en resta immobile, surprise : une seconde, assez pour s'approcher d'elle, en un instant, un rapide mouvement où il l'a saisit par les épaules, la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coincée contre le mur, puis assez pour hésiter. Il avait compté changer le combat en combat rapproché, il avait même une idée presque précise, mais qu'il ne put mettre à exécution : avec une fourberie toute serpentarde, ou, en la matière, toute féminine sans doute, elle avait profité de ce court instant pour l'embrasser.

Diversion classique quoiqu'étonnante, autant peut être que la sienne, mais plus adaptée à l'adversaire, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Surpris, il ne bougea pas et s'apprêtait presque à répondre au baiser lorsqu'il reprit entièrement possession de ses moyens. Il la repoussa légèrement vers l'arrière, comme pour l'embrasser mieux et plus profondément mais, au même instant, profitant de cet instant de supériorité, il se lança dans ses pensées ; de la Légimancie donc, arme fourbe s'il en était, dangereuse et blessante. Manière de faire sentir à l'autre son infériorité, sa dépendance, et dont il n'avait plus usé depuis bien longtemps : d'ailleurs, il était homme de défense de l'intimité de ses pensées, et non l'inverse, en général.

Il avait compté ne faire cela que pendant quelques instants, rapidement, furtivement, afin de clore le combat et annoncer sa victoire, symboliquement en somme. Mais il l'avait prise entièrement au dépourvue, quasiment prête à s'abandonner à un baiser, et il sentit qu'elle s'agitait brusquement, les images défilaient à toute allure tandis qu'elle cherchait à les ordonner, les cacher, vider ses pensées… avec un certain succès, quoique relatif. Et, au moment où il allait mettre fin au sortilège, il se vit passer dans une de ses pensées, puis revenir, comme si l'idée s'imposait d'autant plus qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser et la cacher ; la curiosité fut plus forte que la raison et le plan établi, et il força plus avant en direction de cette pensée, ou ce souvenir.

Nul n'est besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il trouva… le miroir du Rised, bientôt effacé pour ne laisser voir que le reflet, tel une réalité prégnante, les alliances, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Et, alors qu'il se baladait, sans résistance, fasciné lui aussi par cette vision, elle retrouva ses esprits, ou le sentiment de honte et de pudeur si présent en elle, et elle l'expulsa de ses pensées tant et si bien qu'il en tomba en arrière. Il rencontra un coussin, étonnamment placé sur son chemin, et en touchant le sol il réalisa à quel point la situation qu'il avait crée était hautement tendue : elle rougit, et à peine un nuage de gêne eut-il passé dans ses yeux qu'elle le transforma en un regard assassin, fixé sur lui pour lui faire sentir sa haine ; et, pendant un instant, il crut sincèrement qu'il se trouvait une fois de plus dans cette insupportable situation où ils ne se parlaient plus, plus du tout, pendant des mois peut être.

« - Minerva, s'il-vous-plait ! s'exclama-t-il alors, avant même de le réaliser. »

C'était hors de question, il était fatigué de tout cela, et il se rendait compte à quel point il craignait de se retrouver seul, à nouveau : cette solitude lui faisait une peur si énorme qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en affranchir. Il craignait si fort de devoir un jour, en effet, pour jouer son immonde rôle, se séparer de tout, et d'elle en particulier, qu'il se découvrait un appétit de vie assez stupide pour appliquer le _carpe diem_. Il y avait cela, et puis une certaine curiosité, bien sûr…

Elle s'était arrêtée dans son mouvement et, au lieu de hurler, de le jeter dehors, de le sermonner, elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui, littéralement, et s'assit à même le sol, en tailleur, presque comme une enfant.

« - Bon, vous êtes content. Devons-nous vraiment en parler ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plat.

- J'aimerais autant, oui. Je crois que j'ai compris, c'était…

- Le miroir oui, le fameux. Le contenu, inutile de vous le détailler, c'est assez gênant comme cela. Je devrais vous faire tout oublier…

- Non, je préfère conserver ma mémoire.

- C'est compréhensible, lâcha-t-elle, les dents serrées, même si je ne suis pas certaine de voir ce que cela peut vous apporter.

- Moi si. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et jeta un regard autour de lui : il faisait toujours très noir, dans la pièce, dont les rideaux n'avaient bien sûr pas été rouverts, mais il s'était habitué à cet univers sombre, et y voyait presque bien. Le fait de ne faire que distinguer rendait tout de même leur situation moins étrange, plus naturelle, et être assis par terre n'était, finalement, pas si choquant.

« - Bon, j'ai quelque chose de profondément ridicule à vous dire, peut être aurez-vous la sensation que cela rééquilibre la balance, ce serait déjà ça, commença Severus en baissant légèrement les yeux avant de les fixer sur elle. Nous savons l'un et l'autre ce que cette vision signifie, c'est pour ainsi dire… limpide. Ce reflet, en réalité, m'agrée. Il m'en coute de l'avouer, mais je vous rejoins dans ce désir puéril et naïf. Cela dit…

- Cela dit vous et moi savons bien que c'est aussi impossible que stupidement candide, coupa-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

- Exactement. Et puis quel air nous aurions, à jouer les amoureux bien installés !

- Imaginez-vous, l'officialisation et les épousailles, avec une belle robe blanche… »

Ils durent s'arrêter un moment ; ils riaient trop fort. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de cela presque sérieusement, en face du moins, et sans esquiver le sujet. Sans l'esquiver davantage que par de grands éclats de rire, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

« - Oh, quel ravissement ! Ou alors… le secret !

- Le secret ? demanda-t-elle.

- Mais oui, voyons ! Le couple uni mais toujours secret, la vie commune et déséquilibrée qui se cache des autres, et se travestit à elle-même…

- Oh… oui, bien sûr. »

Le silence retomba. Ce système, hybride, bizarre, étrange, cette vie inavouable et désirable, était réalisable ! C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir, mais c'était déjà énormément. Et surtout, ils pouvaient effectivement s'y glisser, s'y mentir… mais dans un nouveau type de mensonge, plus intime car commun, mensonge au monde où ils étaient complices de leur propre tromperie. C'était parfait, un cocon de ridicule avoué, de liberté acceptée ; et, surtout, une sorte d'air frais, nouveau, délicieux, qui changerait, par instants, de la pesanteur désolante du temps présent et, ils le prévoyaient avec raison, des temps à venir.

Mais impossible, bien sûr, de passer outre cette possibilité nouvellement découverte et secrètement désirée. Hors de question, de même, d'oraliser cette décision, de l'accepter, de la déclarer. Alors…

Personne ne brisa le silence, pas tout de suite du moins. Seulement, elle laissa pencher sa tête sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle effleure son épaule : elle ne se laissa pas totalement reposer sur lui, mais se contenta de ce contact furtif de confiance légère, d'où elle leva sa baguette, donna deux ou trois coups secs avec celle-ci, afin d'ouvrir les rideaux. La lumière du jour, avec ses agressifs rayons d'été et son contraste avec la tiédeur ombragée qu'il avait créée, parut brûler la salle en en prenant possession à nouveau ; aucun d'entre eux ne marqua de réaction, cependant, et il se passa encore un temps avant qu'ils ne bougent.

« - Dites-moi, finit-elle par se décider, au terme d'un combat intérieur complexe, mais d'un ton aussi insensible que si elle parlait du beau temps, ça ne vous dérange pas une orientation à l'est ?

- Je suis matinal, ça n'a donc rien d'un problème ! Et je vous avoue que la perspective d'un lieu conservé frais au plus fort de l'après-midi a même quelque chose de plaisant.

- Fort bien, je vais demander à Frantisek de vous préparer la chambre alors, et de vous monter une carafe et ce genre de choses. Si vous voulez vous reposer un peu, j'imagine que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il d'un ton très conventionnel, quoiqu'il ne se sente pas un grand besoin de repos, afin de rendre la pareille au ton d'hôtesse bourgeoise qu'avait pris Minerva.

- Je vous montre le chemin, déclara-t-elle en se relevant enfin. »

S'en était fait, quelque chose c'était décidé, d'irréversible. Ce qui était encore une sorte de jeu d'eux-mêmes allait devenir, au fur et à mesure, naturel : d'un naturel déconcertant d'ailleurs, tant cette vie en chambre séparée, dans une même demeure, à un même rythme, évoquait la vie trop réglée d'une famille de sang-pur… au détail près que, pour eux, c'était un choix, très symbolique, et empli d'une intimité quasi-excessive.

Faire l'amour dans un lit matrimonial, ou presque, demander où se trouve sa chaussure, si le petit-déjeuner est prêt, et pourquoi il n'y a plus de jus de citrouille… Autant de stupides actions comme ils ne les avaient jamais vraiment vécues avec personne.

.

C'était une des choses qui l'avait le plus frappées, dans cette image, un détail si marquant qu'il ne savait comment s'en débarrasser. Alors, il avait fini par plier, après tout… et, un jour, il avait prétexté devoir aller chercher quelque chose chez lui, parce que 'C'est bien mignon tout cela, Minerva, mais je n'en peux plus de vos draps en tartan.' Il était revenu avec des draps oui, aussi sobre que possible, et les avaient mis non pas dans sa fameuse chambre donnant à l'est, mais à la place de ses draps à elle. Ca n'avait pas été, pourtant, le plus complexe à mettre en place…

Quand il était entré chez lui, l'atmosphère lui avait semblé plus froide que jamais, et les criailleries enthousiastes d'Athéna qui se plaignait de la longue absence du maître, s'inquiétait de sa santé, et faisait l'apologie de l'état impeccable des lieux, lui paraissaient terriblement étrangères. Etait-ce vraiment ici que se trouvait son chez lui, et là-bas un simple lieu de passage ? c'était dur à croire. Il avait envoyé l'elfe lui trouver des draps, les lui emballer et réduire, et était monté retrouver _sa_ chambre : sans un regard pour les meubles rudes et glacés, il ouvrit la porte d'un placard, et entreprit de récupérer une boite située de manière a être proprement inaccessible pour quiconque ne faisait pas sa taille et ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Dedans, sa nature de sang-mêlé révélée, sa vie d'enfant, ses connaissances moldues : des habits, de la monnaie, une pièce d'identité racornie.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas réfléchir aux implications passées et présentes de ces objets, il attrapa un jean à peu près présentable, une chemise noire, et un élastique usé jusqu'à la corde : voilà qui ferait l'affaire. Il sortit aussi de la boite un portefeuille, et en vérifia le contenu : une carte bleue, toujours valide – mais plus pour longtemps, – quelques billets, une carte d'identité… tout y était. Vivement, il referma la boite, la rangea à sa place, referma la porte du placard, et se changea au plus vite : il était méconnaissable, sans avoir altéré ses traits pourtant. Mais personne, le croisant dans la rue, ne penserait à lui : les cheveux noués, affublé de cette tenue presque détendue, il pouvait se fondre dans la masse des moldus avec une extrême facilité. Il sortit alors rapidement, prévenant l'elfe qu'il repasserait bientôt, et transplana dans une allée sombre de Londres. Bien, c'était parti !

Il avait décidé immédiatement de ne pas le faire dans le monde sorcier : celui qui le verrait acheter ça le reconnaitrait de suite, et, puisque c'était étonnant – il fallait le reconnaître – le stupide vendeur de cette boutique irait en parler autour de lui. Or, il était hors de question que cela se sache. Il avait de l'argent sur son compte, il ne s'en servait jamais alors… autant que cela serve. C'est donc après avoir rangé sa baguette et s'être affublé d'une expression aussi passe-partout que possible qu'il quitta la ruelle ; il n'était pas totalement sûr de son chemin, mais l'orientation générale était la bonne et il trouva assez rapidement la boutique où il souhaitait se rendre. Tiffany & co, le lieu du luxe et du bon goût… Il faillit pourtant faire demi-tour en apercevant un collier composé d'une chaine aux grosses mailles dorées, et d'un pendentif énorme formé des lettres _'LOVE'_ serties de diamant : un tel étalage de mauvais goût à prix exorbitant entacha quelque peu sa motivation, mais il finit par entrer. A peine avait-il passé le pas de la porte qu'un jeune homme, costume bien mis en place, cheveux gominés et étiquette indiquant 'Joshua' sur le torse, l'accueillit. Très amène, l'employé laissa tout de même échapper une moue peu convaincue après avoir scanné le professeur du regard, et remarqué le bout abimé de ses chaussures.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ? s'évertua-t-il cependant.

- Je cherche une bague, simple et élégante, pas de fioritures insupportables et niaises, vous avez ce genre de chose ?

- Mais tout à fait Monsieur, mais si vous permettez il me faudrait quelques précisions ? Est-ce pour vous ou pour une femme ?

- Une femme, fit-il les dents serrées, tant ce stupide gamin pédant l'énervait déjà.

- Charmant, s'agit-il d'une occasion particulière ? Fiançailles ? Alliance ? un simple cadeau ou… ?

- Evitons les bagues de fiançailles, trop voyant, trop marqué couple. Je cherche… Il s'interrompit, voyant luire dans les yeux du vendeur la pensée claire de l'adultère, et cela lui donna très envie de lui jeter un sort ou, plus trivialement, de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Hum, évitons les bagues de fiançailles, je cherche un bijou à la fois discret et donc portable, et assez original et gracieux, vous devez bien avec ça, dans une enseigne comme celle-ci ?

- Oui, oui, venez… »

Finissant par sentir l'hostilité de son client, il renonça à lui demander un budget tout de suite, l'amena vers une des vitrines, et tenta sa chance avec un produit qui lui permettrait de se faire une idée des goûts de son client : un double anneau, d'or blanc et jeune, assez peu cher au vu de ce que pratiquait la maison. Severus secoua la tête en disant que c'était trop épais, certes pas laid mais pas dans ce qu'il cherchait : client difficile donc, pas franchement près de ses sous malgré son apparence pouilleuse, il fallait tenter quelque chose de très classique. Une bague en platine, entourée de petits diamants, qu'il considéra avec attention, beaucoup plus que la précédente.

« - Pas mal, mais j'aurais tendance à dire… un peu trop simple, voire vieillot. Vous n'auriez quelque chose dans cet esprit, mais un peu plus recherché ?

- Tout à fait, s'inclina le jeune homme en décidant que son client avait une idée très précise, et n'était pas si loin d'être relativement connaisseur. Nous avons… ceci, ou ce genre-là, dans deux directions… différentes dirons-nous. »

L'une des deux bagues était en tous points la même, mais des pierres de couleur verte – émeraude ou autres – prenaient la place des diamants. Quant à l'autre modèle, il semblait un peu plus plein… Les pierres vertes l'attiraient, cette histoire d'yeux de Minerva, la symbolique en somme. Mais c'était peut être 'trop' dans la symbolique, et pas assez dans l'esthétique. Quant à l'autre, elle était plus belle, certes, mais ça n'était pas encore… ça.

« - Vous n'en avez pas d'autres types, mais avec cette couleur de pierres ?

- Je suis navré Monsieur, se morfondit l'employé, c'est le seul modèle dans ses teintes, en bagues. Vous teniez à ce coloris ?

- Je pourrais faire sans, dans ce cas… poursuivons plus avant dans l'autre direction.

- Tout à fait Monsieur, avec plaisir… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait face à un dilemme de taille, trois modèles lui faisant de l'œil de manière affreuse. Pourtant, son regard revenait toujours sur l'une d'entre elles, et il finit par demander à Joshua de la lui laisser voir de plus près : délicatement, il commença à observer l'objet. Elle était fine, quoiqu'originale. Des losanges carrés et des ronds, de diamants, alternés sur un fond de platine : un objet rare et précieux, moderne mais assez noble(*).

« - Combien ?

- Oh, 3 325 £…

- Bien. Je vais la prendre, inutile de l'emballer, je me contenterais de la boite, vous savez ?

- Oui, tout à fait Monsieur, s'exclama le vendeur, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à vendre quelque chose à cet exigeant client. Quelle taille, tour de doigt je veux dire ?

- 50, dit-il d'un ton assez sûr pour faire croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

- Fort bien, je m'occupe de tout cela, donnez-moi un instant. »

Quelques instants plus tard, un compte quasiment vidé et un bijou de très grande valeur en poche, il ressortait de la boutique et allait transplaner. Rentré chez lui, accueilli à nouveau par son elfe, il commença par monter dans sa chambre, se changer, ranger et tout cacher très loin. Puis il descendit et s'installa dans son grand bureau – celui de son grand-père, donc. Il ressorti sa baguette, ouvrit l'écrin, en sortit la bague. Il commença par lui jeter une série de sort assurant qu'elle s'adapterait à la première personne qui la porterait, et lui resterait en quelque sorte fidèle. Puis il grava sur la face interne _'Minerva'_, choix qui n'avait pas été simple à faire mais qui, en fait, était clairement le meilleur. Il refusait de s'impliquer visiblement dans ce cadeau qui était déjà beaucoup trop : cette bague devait lui appartenir à elle et non à lui, et c'était bien tout.

Puis il lui appliqua une série de sorts de protection, contre l'érosion, le temps, la rouille, les sorts, jusqu'à en être satisfait. Cela fait, il remit l'objet dans son écrin, le plaça dans sa poche avec grande attention en se relevant, et appela Athéna afin de récupérer le linge qu'il avait demandé et de lui donner quelques instructions pour la fin de l'été.

.

« - Minerva, je crois que j'ai laissé un parchemin sur une des tables de chevet, vous ne voulez pas… ?

- …vous bouger un peu Severus, bon sang ? Je ne suis pas votre bonne !

- S'il-vous-plait, je ne vous demande pas non plus la mer à boire, fit-il d'un ton désinvolte qui acheva de l'agacer.

- Ah, ce que je peux vous détester ! lâcha-t-elle en se levant en coup de vent pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. C'est bien parce que j'en ai assez de vous entendre geindre. »

Elle fit donc volontairement claquer les portes, afin de rendre audible son mécontentement. Ca n'était effectivement pas la mer à boire, mais elle était énervée. Pour qui la prenait-il, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était chez elle que… Elle s'interrompit brusquement en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, et resta stupéfiée quelques secondes.

« - Severus…, grogna-t-elle dans sa barbe. »

C'était donc pour cela, ce manège stupide. La justification la calmait certes, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle devait penser de cette transformation de son intérieur faite contre son gré. Ca n'était pas laid, bien sûr, mais étonnant. Elle s'y ferait. Alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour sortir, persuadée qu'elle avait vu ce pourquoi il l'avait envoyée là, elle aperçu du coin de l'œil un objet posé sur sa table de chevet… il y avait donc bien quelque chose là. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'approcha, et reconnu l'objet pour ce qu'il était, un écrin de bijou. Que… ?

S'en saisissant avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle l'ouvrit aussi doucement qu'elle le put. Rien n'était écrit, pas de mot hors ou à l'intérieur de la boite, si bien qu'elle se demanda furtivement s'il n'y avait pas une erreur. Pourtant, c'était un joyau si délicat et ciselé, il lui semblait se retrouver dedans, l'alliance d'une élégance, d'une ancienneté et d'une forme de modernité. Elle finit par la sortir de l'écrin, l'observer, et elle discerna rapidement la gravure de son nom.

Severus… que lui avait-il prit. C'était pur folie, il s'agissait là de vrais diamants, c'était visible. Et puis… pourquoi ? que lui disait-il ainsi ? Disait-il seulement quelque chose, d'ailleurs ? Elle regarda la bague, et sa boite, alternativement, pensive. Elle en était bouleversée, car elle ressentait au fond d'elle ce que cela signifiait : ce geste, en effet, ne pouvait être anodin. C'était un engagement tacite… oh, pas une de ses bêtises de mariage, ou de fiançailles, comme s'ils étaient en position de jamais faire cela, et même de jamais le souhaiter ! Non, c'était simplement un gage d'attachement, une sorte de lien silencieux, à peine visible, toujours présent pourtant. Comme une demande en mariage, sans demande et sans cérémonie, qui se suffisait à elle-même. C'était un lien bien suffisant : symbolique oui, mais pas trop.

Finalement, elle se saisit de la bague et la passa à son annulaire, puis ferma les yeux un instant avant de la regarder. Elle venait de sceller un pacte, et, se remettant debout, elle attendit de maîtriser ses tremblements pour ressortir de la pièce.

« - Severus, c'est ravissant cette nouvelle décoration, seulement ça n'est pas celle dont je me souvenais…

- Oh, vous savez, ça n'est pas plus mal ! fit-il d'un ton amusé. »

Il cherchait à voir sa main, elle la mit _'par hasard'_ en évidence. Ainsi, elle la portait… Il se sentit vaciller un peu – pourquoi diantre c'était-il levé ? – d'étonnement. Il avait fait tout cela en trouvant l'ensemble parfaitement irréaliste. Alors…

« - Tout va bien Severus ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet, interrompue par un baiser, qui semblait véhiculer autant que leur premier baiser – le deuxième, de fait – sous les arcades où il pleuvait.

- Maintenant que je vous ai payé la compensation pour votre changement d'intérieur, oui !

- Une compen… Quoi, un baiser ? Enfin, se reprit-elle en arborant une expression de dédain amusé et provocateur, vous n'embrassez même pas si bien que ça… »

.

Ils avaient vécu ainsi toute la fin de ce mois, poursuivant l'entrainement, et ce avec une réussite certaine. Oh, bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais été mauvais… mais se dérouiller ne faisait jamais de mal. Et, si dans la théorie c'était elle qui l'aidait, il était clair que ça lui était tout aussi utile, peut être même plus. Vivacité, maîtrise de sort, c'était une chose – et ils s'y attelaient consciencieusement, ressortant de l'une ou l'autre de leur bibliothèques des ouvrages spécialisés ou pointus, et échangeant au sujet de leurs savoirs spécialisés – mais ils tentaient d'imaginer des mises en situations, des stratégies en somme, utilisables en toute circonstance. Qu'il était loin, le temps de l'absence de confiance…

Et puis, ils s'étaient séparés, le 30 août, comme s'il partait pour un voyage d'affaires quelques jours, et revenait bientôt. Un furtif baiser, presque des recommandations. Quant elle s'était retrouvée chez elle, elle avait trouvé sa grande maison plus vide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru : cette vie, comme ils s'étaient accommodés pour la créer de toute pièce, était pleine et douce. Elle ne manquait pas de piquant cependant, de prises de bec et de désaccord. Mais… Alors, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais avouée si on l'avait torturée pour le savoir, il lui arriva de rester assise dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, à faire tourner autour de son doigt cette _alliance,_ perdue dans ses pensées. Et ce n'est pas sans un certain soulagement qu'elle prépara ses affaires et transplana à Poudlard.

Elle arriva, salua le directeur, lui demanda de ses nouvelles, et de même avec le reste de l'équipe enseignante. Enfin, quand arriva le professeur de Potions, ils se serrèrent la main d'un air entendu, à peine plus aimables qu'avec les autres.

« - Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, Minerva ?

- Et bien, oui ma foi, et vous ?

- Le même rythme que d'ordinaire, je suis un oiseau matinal, que voulez-vous ? fit-il en retenant un sourire en coin, qu'elle pu lire dans son regard.

- Oh vraiment, savez-vous que votre vie est absolument passionnante, et… Elle s'interrompit, coupée par le rire amusé d'Albus, et évitant l'expression neutre de Severus, si neutre qu'elle signifiait tout son amusement.

- C'est que tout le monde n'a pas un spécialiste du grabuge affublé d'une cicatrice au front dans sa maison : je veux bien croire que ça vous occupe ! »

Elle renifla avec un début de véritable agacement, avant de se retourner vers Pomona pour lui demander ce qu'avaient donné ses plantations de Filet du Diable. Poudlard les accueillaient à bras ouverts, avec ses règles particulières…

(*) Oui, oui, votre auteure n'a pas cassée d'être fêlée. J'ai passé approximativement une heure à trainer sur le site de Tiffany's pour trouver une bague qui me convienne. Bon, j'ai décidé un peu par défaut, parce que c'était pas la seule qui me plaisait pour cette situation – bonjour, mettez-vous dans la tête de Sev' pour choisir une bague – et donc pour ceux que ça intéresserait… http:/www(.)tiffany(.)co(.)uk/Shopping/item(.)aspx?sku=GRP01526&cid=287466&search_params=s+5-p+1-c+287466-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+1-t&selectedsku=22535005&mcat=148204  
Enfin, référence au film avec Audrey Hepburn, que je vous invite à voir !


	57. Le monde est fou

_Bonjour/soir à tous et toutes ! _

_Ca a été plus long que je ne l'avais prévu, mais je l'ai fais ! J'ai fais 2 chapitres en moins de 2 mois... ce qui, au vu des circonstances de l'année dernière, est un miracle ! En plus, j'ai tout un plan, pleins d'idées, je veux continuer ! Donc bon, j'ai un peu d'espoir du type : peut être vais-je trouve ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps pour écrire cette année ! Et avant la rentrée, je vais essayer de vous livrer un dernier chapitre, héhé ! _

_Enfin, ça, ce sont des blabla stupides de votre auteur, mea culpa ! J'ai donc quelques choses à dire : quelle joie de voir que vous ne m'avez pas abandonnés, pas tous en même temps ! Vraiment, ça me rend très heureuse, j'avais peur franchement !_

_C'est pour quoi j'adresse des remerciements encore plus grands que d'ordinaire à **telle17**, vraiment cette review! Wow! **Tchitchina** aussi, je suis contente que tu ais aimé ! Et enfin **Loouu**, je ne peux te répondre qu'ici : je suis très touchée, merci beaucoup ! Merci merci à tout le monde *je suis contente comme une débile*_

_Maintenant, je suis contente de vous livrer ce chapitre, un peu plus long (ha, cool hein ? xD), et j'espère, comme toujours qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture, et j'attends vos avis, quels qu'ils puissent être ! _

_Merci encore,_

_Bises, et bonne lecture,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 57 : Le monde est fou.

« - Par Merlin ! Sont-ils devenus fous !

- Minerva, vous allez bien ? s'exclama Filius, surprit dans sa langueur ennuyée.

- Pas vraiment, non… »

Elle venait de recevoir un courrier du Ministère, tamponné urgent et, effectivement, pour une fois, elle devait accorder à cette stupide administration qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Une voiture volante ! Des élèves de Poudlard entrain de survoler le pays en voiture, comme si… et qui plus est, ces deux élèves-là. Ils avaient été informés par les médias de la présence d'un véhicule volant visible aux yeux des moldus et une recherche très rapide leur avait permis de déterminer de qui il s'agissait. Et ils avaient l'air de lui faire la morale, comme si elle était coupable au même titre que ses élèves… alors qu'il était clair qu'elle n'y pouvait rien… A vrai dire, elle les aurait étripés si elle avait pu, pour un comportement si stupide et dangereux. Une voiture volante, et puis quoi _encore_ ? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le Poudlard Express, comme tout le monde ! Que leur avait-il pris !

« - Mais que se passe-t-il ? que peut raconter ce courrier pour vous mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Deux de nos élèves sont entrain de se diriger vers Poudlard en voiture volante !

- Je vous demande pardon ? balbutia, ébahi, le petit homme.

- Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley survolent l'Angleterre…

- Merlin…

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Je vais prévenir le directeur, prévenez au moins les autres directeurs de maison s'ils passent par ici avant le début du Banquet, s'il-vous-plait. Merci beaucoup Filius, finit-elle en laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle. »

En traversant le château, elle continua à rager intérieurement. Des élèves qui faisaient n'importe quoi, elle en avait vu défiler ! Mais ça ! Oui, elle avait vu pire, mais pas de beaucoup, et surtout… différemment. C'était une imbécilité d'une taille monumentale, et elle les aurait bien pendus par les pieds, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rusard… plus pour se venger de son inquiétude que directement pour les punir d'ailleurs. Et s'ils s'écrasaient quelque part, à leur âge, incapables de se soigner si même ils se sortaient de la chute ! Il était presque 18 heures, trop tard de toute manière pour partir les chercher, normalement ils n'étaient plus si loin de l'école. Et d'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voiture ? Elle aboya le mot de passe à la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, et se précipita dans les marches.

« - Albus ! rugit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Minerva, depuis votre jeunesse vous êtes très impulsive, mais je vous en conjure arrêtez de nous réveiller dès que vous êtes agacée par quelque chose, lui dit Phineas depuis son portrait, avec un regard désolé.

- Taisez-vous, et dites-moi plutôt où est le directeur !

- Ici, interrompit doucement l'homme en question, sortant de ce qui ressemblait fort à nulle part. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ca, fit-elle froidement, en reprenant suffisamment possession d'elle-même, et en jetant la lettre sur le bureau. »

Il la prit, la déplia, et la lut si doucement qu'elle sentit son énervement augmenter en flèche. Elle contracta son visage en une expression guindée, la bouche plissée, les rides au coin des yeux plus marquées que d'ordinaire, et tâcha d'attendre sans laisser voir qu'elle ne supportait pas cette inaction. Enfin, il reposa le pli, leva les yeux, et lui jeta un regard amusé par-dessus ses lunettes.

« - C'est fâcheux.

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'apprécierais que vous cessiez de sourire ainsi.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, je vais m'assurer que quelqu'un les récupère à leur arrivée.

- Je tiens à…

- Vous leur donnerez la sanction qu'ils méritent, bien sûr, mais ils risquent d'arriver pendant le Banquet, voire la Répartition, donc je ne peux vous charger de surveiller leur atterrissage. Severus vous convient-il ?

- Il va les écharper sur place, mais je vous avoue que je suis assez énervée pour lui laisser la liberté de les effrayer pendant une dizaine de minutes…

- Minerva, répondit le directeur avec un petit rire amusé, vous ne changerez donc jamais.

- Et vous, alors ? répartit-elle d'un ton agacé.

- Oh, plus à mon âge…

- Vieille barbe, grommela-t-elle avant de sortir en récupérant le Choixpeau et son tabouret. »

.

Il faisait des allers et retours d'un pas vif dans la grande entrée du château : ce débile de Potter l'étonnerait toujours. Arriver en voiture volante, et pourquoi pas à dos de dragon pendant qu'il y était ! Oh, bien sûr, le sale garnement aurait une _raison_, impérieuse et quasiment justifiée, expliquant ce comportement inacceptable. Mais en attendant, il se retrouvait à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent dans le parc ou Merlin savait où, et il était quasiment certain qu'il aurait à les récupérer en miette, peut être même à leur donner des premiers soins : c'était son travail d'enseignant, et c'était aussi ce qu'il avait promis, protéger cet abruti.

Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait fait le tour de la grande pièce lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra, suivie d'une ribambelle de gamins inquiets, plus ou moins mouillés et effrayés, avec une expression semi-béate sur le visage, malgré tout. Il s'arrêta et les regarda passer, froidement, puis monter les marches derrière la directrice adjointe. Certains d'entre eux murmurèrent après avoir passé devant lui, spéculant sur son identité, peut être. L'enseignante se retourna, et leur annonça qu'ils devaient l'attendre là, puis disparut. Pendant le court intervalle où ils se trouvèrent seuls, ils se mirent à s'agiter plus fortement, et il en vint à commencer à monter les marches, afin de les prier de se taire. Alors qu'il atteignait le milieu de l'escalier, elle réapparut et, avant d'ouvrir les larges portes et de les laisser découvrir la Grande Salle, elle l'aperçut… si bien qu'il sentit passer dans son regard une sorte d'amusement, de défi peut être, qu'il ne parvint pas à s'expliquer. Et, d'un signe de tête, elle lui désigna l'extérieur de château. Haussant les épaules de manière exagérée, il tourna les talons et une minute après se trouvait dehors.

Etait-ce intuition de la part de Minerva ou pur hasard, il se trouvait que les deux gamins venaient d'atterrir. Enfin, atterrir… la voiture en question, une vieille Ford décrépie, était aux prises avec les branches du Saule Cogneur qui se mettait en action. Il sentit comme une peur diffuse – très vite comprimée – en reconnaissant l'arbre qui n'était pas un excellent souvenir pour lui non plus. Ces imbéciles risquaient de mourir s'il ne les aidait pas. En un instant, il décida du parti à prendre et acheva d'ensorceler l'objet qui, visiblement, n'était déjà plus très moldu. Le moteur de la voiture s'ébranla brusquement, prenant vie, et parvint à se dégager et à expulser les deux garçons ainsi que leurs bagages… puis s'enfuit à toute allure, malgré les imprécations du rouquin. Il n'avait pas compté donner autant d'indépendance à cette voiture ; mais après tout, ce ne serait jamais qu'un déchet magique de plus peuplant la Forêt. Ils s'en étaient donc sortis, restait à leur passer un savon mémorable.

Sans bouger, il les observa récupérer leurs affaires et, peinant un peu à trainer leur valise, se diriger d'un pas lent et vaguement honteux vers le château. Si au moins ils avaient effectivement conscience de leur propre bêtise, il n'aurait pas totalement perdu son temps, mais il en doutait. Et en effet – du moins il décida que cela confortait son scepticisme – au lieu de rentrer rapidement à l'abri dans l'école, ils allèrent regarder par une des fenêtres donnant sur la Grande Salle. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils observaient sans doute la Répartition, et il décida qu'il les avait assez laissés tranquilles.

Alors qu'il se trouvait à peut-être un mètre d'eux, Potter se pencha sur son voisin et lui chuchota, mots qu'il n'entendit qu'à peine, mais comprit fort bien :

« - Dis-donc, il y a une chaise vide à la table des profs… Où est Rogue ?

- Il est peut être malade ! s'exclama Ronald, et l'enseignant en question pensa à part lui avec un vague fond de sadisme qu'il pouvait bien le laisser espérer quelques minutes de plus.

- Ou peut-être qu'il a fini par démissionner parce qu'on ne lui a _toujours_ pas confié les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, renchérit Potter. Severus serra les dents mais resta silencieux… ce gamin ne payait rien pour attendre, et le peu de clémence qu'il avait conservée s'envolait en fumée.

- Il a peut-être été renvoyé ! Tout le monde le déteste…

- Ou peut-être, se décida-t-il à intervenir d'une voix froide, qu'il attend de savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus par le train. »

Brusquement, comme par réaction épidermique, ils se retournèrent, et un vent de terreur passa dans leur regard, auquel il répondit par un sourire aussi peu engageant qu'il le pouvait ; après quoi il leur ordonna de le suivre, et partit à grands pas vers son bureau, où ils entrèrent, tremblants et craintifs. Il ne les plaignait pas pourtant, ils l'avaient bien cherché. Il les inquiéta donc de manière même excessive, leur lisant un extrait d'article qui était sorti dans la journée sur la présence de cette voiture volante, faisant peser la menace de l'exclusion, à laquelle lui-même ne croyait guère, en laissant entendre – ce qui était vrai, mais il ne s'en réjouissait pas non plus – que le père Weasley risquait d'être sévèrement sanctionné. Puis il sortit, les laissant pour aller chercher Minerva : c'était à elle de décider de la sentence, et de toute manière il n'avait aucune envie de chercher à savoir le pourquoi du comment de leurs stupides raisonnements de gamins. Il ne pouvait que prier Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas d'humeur à les laisser filer et s'en sortir avec un demi-sermon.

Cependant, arrivé dans la Grande Salle, à peine l'eût-elle vu qu'elle se leva précipitamment et, en le rejoignant, lui demanda avec un regard avide s'ils étaient arrivé. Il l'accompagna donc en lui racontant brièvement la scène, et observa avec satisfaction son visage se durcir au fur et à mesure. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, et la lui tint largement entrebâillée tandis qu'elle entrait, dans un tourbillon de tissus qui en imposait, il fallait l'avouer. Et, brusquement, elle s'arrêta d'un mouvement très net, sortit sa baguette tant et si bien qu'elle inquiéta les deux garnements, alluma un feu dans sa cheminée froide – décision qu'il interpréta comme ayant davantage à voir avec lui qu'avec les élèves, mais il ne releva pas – puis leur ordonna de s'assoir.

« - Explications ! exigea-t-elle, les yeux brillants de menace et de colère. »

Tandis que le gamin Weasley commençait à expliquer en détail une histoire abracadabrante qui, pire que tout, devait être vraie, il se rendit compte à quel point son accentuation des mots changeait en même temps que son ton, lorsqu'elle était sous l'emprise de la colère. Quant à sa morphologie, elle avait, de manière plus que visible, celle du prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie : plus il la regardait du coin de l'œil plus il lui semblait qu'elle ressemblait en tous points à un félin furieux d'avoir été réveillé durant sa sieste par une violente averse. Il fut interrompu dans ces réflexions par la voix de l'enseignante, qui répliquait vertement aux deux enfants.

« - Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas envoyé une lettre par hibou express ? Vous aviez bien un hibou ou une chouette sous la main, j'imagine ? demanda-t-elle plus que sèchement, et il constata que sa voix roulait, puissante et aigüe, et il trouva stupidement cette grandeur écossaise séduisante.

- Je… je n'ai pas pensé…, balbutia Potter, se rendant suffisamment ridicule et risible pour qu'il lui en veuille un peu moins.

- C'est ce que je vois, fit-elle claquer, et, s'il avait pu, il l'aurait embrassée sur le champ. »

Sur ce, on frappa et, devinant aisément qui était derrière, il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer le directeur dont l'expression laissait assez penser combien il était déçu : la naïveté du vieil homme vis-à-vis d'Harry Potter l'étonnerait toujours, mais il n'était pas mécontent qu'il déchante un peu. Cette trop grande confiance de Dumbledore l'avait toujours énervé. Pourtant, il ne les renvoya pas, bien sûr : Severus ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une protestation arguant la règle et les dangers, mais il savait pertinemment que même s'il l'avait désiré, Albus n'aurait pas eu le choix. Il devait conserver Harry Potter ici, le protéger, encore plus au vu de la situation qui semblait se dessiner – et puis, cette histoire de barrière ne fonctionnant pas, c'était tout de même très étonnant et anormal. Enfin, ayant délégué à Minerva le soin de choisir la sanction, et commença à s'éloigner.

« - Je dois reprendre place au banquet, Minerva. J'ai quelques instructions à donner. Venez, Severus, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de celui-ci, il y a une délicieuse tarte à la crème à laquelle j'aimerais bien goûter. »

Alors, retenant un grommellement à l'égard du directeur – il avait faim, oui, mais aurait souhaité connaître tout de suite le fin mot de l'histoire – il lui emboîta le pas, laissant les deux élèves seuls avec la directrice de leur maison… ce qui ne présageait pas forcément très bon pour eux.

.

Après les avoir encore un peu fixés d'un regard plus que mécontent, elle décida de leur punition, leur donna de quoi manger là. Elle les y abandonna sans trop de craintes, certaine que les nombreuses protections qu'avait forcément mises en place Severus seraient largement suffisantes pour garantir la sécurité des lieux. Elle leur interdit de revenir au banquet, cherchant à éviter un peu qu'ils se fassent une popularité trop grande d'une telle bêtise – ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver tout de même, mais peut être dans une moindre mesure.

Cela fait, elle se dirigea très rapidement jusqu'à la table des professeurs, et s'assit à la droite d'Albus, comme si de rien n'était. La fin du repas se passa dans une fausse indifférence à la question ; et ce ne fût qu'une fois tous les élèves partis dans leurs dortoirs, et même les préfets briefés personnellement, que la salle des professeurs, anormalement remplie pour l'heure, se trouva pleine de conversations et commentaires de l'incident. Du quoi, du comment, du pourquoi, et finalement très peu d'inquiétudes au sujet du vrai problème : pourquoi diantre n'avaient-ils pas pu passer cette barrière ? C'était là qu'était le nœud de la question, pas dans la réussite de ce vol stupide.

La seule mine renfermée, apparemment loin d'exprimer de l'admiration ou de l'étonnement face à ce fait peu commun, c'était Severus. Bien entendu.

« - Severus ?

- Humpf, lâcha-t-il en sentant la friction du tissu de leurs robes, donc sa présence.

- Je ne leur ai donné qu'une retenue, je pensais que vous pourriez vous en occuper, mais à la réflexion j'ai une meilleure idée… »

Avec une expression proche de la défiance, il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Elle avait une expression neutre, mais une étincelle amusée tournoyait dans ses yeux et il avouait ne pas voir pourquoi.

« - Mais encore ? Je ne vois pas ce qui y avait de joyeux à me voir m'occuper d'une retenue de Potter et Weasley, mais l'inverse ne me paraît pas non plus sujet à un amusement sans fin !

- Je pensais que vous délivrer de _l'enfer_ de vous retrouver face à deux _imbéciles_, surtout _Potter_, fit-elle en imitant son ton dédaigneux aux sujets des jeunes Gryffondors, vous mettrait du baume au cœur !

- Peut être, répondit-il en se tournant totalement vers elle, un sourcil haussé, rendant la conversation plus intime. Mais encore, à part Argus, ce qui n'a rien de bien original non plus, je ne vois pas ?

- Gilderoy ! lança-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sale blond platiné vient faire là ? grogna-t-il.

- Il est insupportable, et quoique vous en disiez, il agace Potter peut être autant qu'il vous agace…

- Impossible !

- Un peu moins alors, mais enfin. De plus, ce cher Gilderoy serait ravi de s'occuper d'…

- _Du célébrissime Harry Potter, quel charmant garçon, etc, etc_, récita l'enseignant d'un ton plat.

- Exactement !

- Minerva, vraiment, je ne vois pas…

- Vous êtes d'un ennui, mon Dieu ! soupira-t-elle, avec une moue moqueuse, quasi-provocatrice.

- Sans vouloir être inconvenant, vous n'êtes pas toujours de cet avis ! »

Etait-ce exactement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il voulait dire ? Peut être était-ce autre chose, se dit-elle un instant après, peut être leurs conversations ou bien son sens aigu de l'humour. Mais… avant de penser à ces autres possibilités, elle s'était sentie rougir – pas grand-chose, avec un peu de chance il n'aurait rien vu… – en repensant à quelques souvenirs où elle ne s'était pas ennuyée, en effet.

Visiblement, pourtant, il avait remarqué : il arborait un sourire quasiment machiavélique, très fier de lui ; trop fier de lui. Il se prenait pour un mage noir et surpuissant du royaume des matelas confortables et des désirs incontrôlables, ou quelque chose de ce genre ? Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé, plus par sa propre remarque intérieur que par son expression à lui.

« - Je vous invite à boire un thé ? fit-il, d'un ton de défi. Je peux bien tenter de rendre ma conversation moins ennuyeuse, s'il le faut… Il finit d'un ton trainant, invitation claire.

- Si vous en croyez capable, alors pourquoi pas… »

Sur ce, elle lui lança un regard brillant, et réprima avec difficulté un grand sourire d'amusement teinté d'une lueur de désir, ou de compétitivité exacerbée. Un mage noir, vraiment ? qui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas un potentiel d'enchanteresse en la matière ! Elle était certes venue là pour parler de cette histoire de barrière, mais ça pouvait bien attendre un peu, son orgueil personnel était en jeu sur un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu grandement l'occasion de pratiquer selon son bon plaisir !

.

Le cauchemar recommençait ! Une année presque tranquille, elle y avait cru, ou presque… L'entrainement avec Severus avait comme changé de nature au fil des vacances, et de toute manière tant que la réalité n'est pas directement là à nous narguer, plus prégnante que jamais, il nous semble possible que tout ce passe au mieux, même quand il n'y a pas d'espoir. Alors c'était ainsi : non, le drame n'était pas fini, et il semblait même commencer à peine. Des gamins stupéfiés, elle avait déjà vu ça… Oh, elle n'avait pas le même âge, et d'ailleurs cette histoire d'Hagrid étant coupable, ça n'avait jamais vraiment fait sens pour elle. Mais enfin… Et pourquoi la chatte d'Argus ? Quel sens cela pouvait-il avoir ! Par Merlin, cela ne présageait rien de bon, mais ça n'était pas clairement prévisible. Et cela l'agaçait.

De l'inquiétude, elle en avait oui, mais elle était sur le chemin du bureau d'Albus et elle comptait sur lui pour que rien ne se passe d'autre. L'agacement prévalait donc, lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec Severus qui sortait du bureau où elle-même se rendait.

« - C'est inutile…

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Vous pouvez essayer si ça vous amuse, mais il semble décidé à ne rien faire.

- Mais oui ! lâcha-t-elle avec une once de colère avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Albus !

- Oui ma chère, que puis-je pour vous ? Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ? Une tasse de thé ?

- Et bien oui, merci…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une tasse fumante et sa coupelle.

- La situation est assez alarmante, vous en conviendrez. Pourquoi cet animal, je ne sais pas, mais il n'en reste pas moins que La Chambre des Secrets est rouverte, je pense que là n'est pas la question. Outre les chuchotements et questions des élèves, la conséquence principale est le risque d'attaque sur les élèves.

- Tout à fait.

- Je me doute que nous ne pouvons trouver le coupable facilement, et je pense à Draco Malfoy avec tellement de force que ça ne peut pas être vraiment lui ! malgré tout ce qui peut m'énerver chez lui, cet enfant n'a pas le caractère de son père dans le fond, à par peut être la couardise. »

Elle marqua une pause, se rendant compte qu'elle partait dans une digression involontaire, et elle affronta vaillamment le sourire amusé et presque moqueur du directeur avant de reprendre.

« - Enfin, trouver le coupable sera plus long, mais j'aimerais savoir quels plans de sécurité vous comptez mettre en place – ce qui n'est pas bien difficile… – mais surtout par où commençons-nous pour le coupable ? »

Sur ce, elle se tut, bu une gorgée de son thé qui commençait à tendre dangereusement vers le tiède, et observa le visage du vieil homme conserver son expression rieuse, peut être plus encore qu'auparavant. Finalement, il ne se retint plus, et éclata d'un rire jovial et tout sauf de circonstance. Elle se renfrogna : elle n'avait rien dit de drôle. Du tout !

« - Et dire que ça ne m'étonne pas, ricana-t-il.

- Quoi ? fit-elle, cinglante.

- Severus vient de sortir d'ici après m'avoir posé, à peut être trois mots près, la même question. »

Sur ce, il partit d'un rire léger et honnête, puis se repris avec un petit soupir de contentement amusé, tandis qu'elle combattait son énervement grandissant, parce qu'il ne répondait pas à la question, parce que sa remarque était inappropriée, et parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de ce rire !

« - Et que lui avez-vous donc répondu ?

- Cela même, commença-t-il en souriant. Nous prendrons des mesures de sécurité, couvre-feu, ce genre de chose, cela va de soi. Mais je ne veux inquiéter personne, et c'est quelque chose à considérer !

- Je dois comprendre que nous faisons le minimum ? éructa-t-elle.

- Non, Minerva voyons, pour qui me prenez vous ? Elle pensa furtivement '_pour un fou'_, mais ne répondit pas. Non, nous ferons le maximum, mais en évitant de laisser voir que la situation peut être vraiment critique…

- Elle _est_ vraiment critique Albus bon sang !

- Quant à l'auteur de ces attaques, pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas savoir, il n'y avait pas un indice. Elève, professeur, intrus, je ne sais pas…

- Et quelle conclusion tirez-vous de cette ignorance ? s'énerva-t-elle.

- Il faut attendre un peu, si… »

Elle n'en écouta pas plus, et, enragée, se leva brutalement et dévala les marches à toute allure. L'écharper sur place, voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire… mais bien sûr, c'était hors de question, alors mieux valait s'en aller avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Foutu imbécile de vieillard ! il n'était même pas sénile, comment pouvait-il accepter d'attendre l'attaque suivante pour agir – parce que oui, c'était exactement ce que signifiait sa décision ! Ah, bien sûr elle avait toujours confiance en lui, d'une certaine manière, mais… il jouait à un jeu dangereux, et ça ne lui semblait pas raisonnable. Cette inaction était agaçante oui, mais elle lui semblait aussi criminelle ! Etait-ce Albus qui changeait, ou elle qui regardait sa manière d'agir avec plus de distance ? elle n'en savait rien, mais ça ne lui convenait vraiment pas !

Elle était toujours agacée, ça oui, mais désormais, les deux sentiments qui avaient le dessus étaient la colère et l'inquiétude : lequel des deux étaient le plus fort, pour le moment elle n'en savait rien. Atteignant les dernières marches, elle arriva à toute allure dans le hall, mais ce ne fût pas pour retrouver le calme : bien au contraire, elle y croisa Severus. Appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la Gargouille, il avait visiblement attendu son retour.

« - Allez au Diable, vous et le _'J'avais raison'_ qui brille dans votre regard ! fit-elle claquer avant qu'il ne dise un mot.

- C'est un peu loin, vous ne pouviez pas m'envoyer autre part ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Pourquoi je vous manquerais ? ironisa-t-elle, sans franchement réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait.

- Bien entendu ! Vous êtes la seule personne un peu censée de ce fichu château !

- Ca vous l'avez dit ! »

Sur ce, elle se renfrogna dans le silence, une expression de colère digne plaquée sur le visage. Tout son corps était tendu, droit, comme étiré vers le plafond, formant une courbe légère mais élégante, avec sa robe dessinant une silhouette qui n'était pas la sienne véritable, mais qui lui appartenait tout de même. Et puis il y avait son visage, strié de ride, mais comme ennobli par ces marques du temps. Elle tenait les plis de son visage immobiles, comme stupéfiés : son nez pointait en l'air avec un air de défi, comme si l'orgueil du monde – orgueil justifié d'ailleurs – montrait son dédain au bas monde, et ses yeux étaient plissés, leur couleur émeraude incisive réduite à deux fentes, mais par-là même gagnant une étrange forme d'intensité. On y voyait palpiter des sentiments qui changeaient à toute allure dans l'éclat de son regard. Sa bouche semblait invisible, il la discernait pourtant. Elle ne portait pas de chapeau : tant mieux, il trouvait que cela aurait gâché le tableau et…

« - Severus, je vous ai cloué le bec ? »

Elle avait bougé brusquement, il ne s'y attendait pas : cette surprise le fit sursauter, et pour le cacher, il dit d'un ton détaché :

« - Vous êtes belle quand vous êtes en colère.

- Euh… Elle s'arrêta, incapable de répondre… d'où cela sortait-il donc. Merci. »

.

« - Minerva, est-ce que je peux les tuer ?

- Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez, mais il me semble peu probable que je puisse vous donner cette autorisation, répondit-elle d'un ton vaguement amusé, en levant les yeux de son tas de copie.

- Potter, Weasley et Granger ont encore… ! commença-t-il.

- Je propose que nous quittions ma salle de classe, pour vide qu'elle soit, et que nous finissions cette conversation ailleurs, annonça-t-elle en se levant, ramassant les copies d'un coup de baguette, et ouvrant la porte vers ses quartiers personnels. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

A peine assis dans un des fauteuils – il ne l'avouerait pas, mais c'était son préféré. C'est-à-dire le seul qu'il utilisait depuis qu'il allait régulièrement chez Minerva. Enfin depuis que… voilà. A peine assis, donc, il poussa un soupir qui laissait penser que la fin du monde approchait, et repris d'un ton sensiblement plus calme.

« - Ces trois imbéciles – et j'avoue être déçu de Granger, mais je vous interdis de lui en parler un jour – ont fait du Polynectar !

- Je vous demande pardon ? fit-elle, conservant un air calme et s'asseyant face à lui.

- Bon, il y a eu l'histoire du fourchelangue, je ne doute pas que cela vienne de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais ça n'a rassuré personne… il y a sans doute un lien, mais ça n'est pas sûr ! Parce que ma peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap a disparu.

- Disparu ?

- Exact, il faut croire que c'est une mode !

- Vous faites référence à Charlie Weasley et la petite Tonks ? demanda-t-elle avec un air froid.

- Tout à fait. J'aurais cru que c'était une stupidité de pari, même si je suspectais Potter…

- Etrange intuition, commenta-t-elle d'un ton qui devait signifier l'humour, même s'il était dénué de joie.

- …mais Granger est à l'infirmerie, avec une queue de chat et des moustaches ! Il s'arrêta, et il y eu un silence.

- Vous ne voulez pas dire que…. ? s'exclama-t-elle, exprimant un sentiment un peu plus éloquent pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Je n'en doute pas une minute !

- Nom de Merlin, mais pourquoi…

- J'ai bien une idée, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas fini mon histoire, mais j'aimerais bien un bon verre de whisky avant de continuer avec ces _désastreuses_ – et ridicules – nouvelles, si ça ne vous dérange pas… »

Elle poussa un long soupir de fatigue, ou peut être de simple lassitude, et pointa sa baguette sur son bahut : quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille et deux verres attendaient sur la table de son salon.

« - Je vous laisse les remplir. »

Il le fit, et chacun but en silence une longue gorgée. Alors il lui raconta, et le récit fut entrecoupé de gorgées, de verres remplis à nouveau aussi. Sans doute avaient-ils voulu s'infiltrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards, peut être même la salle des professeurs ! Bien sûr, l'esprit combattif des Gryffondors les avaient sans doute conduits à une tentative de rébellion contre la situation dans l'école. Et quoiqu'elle en dise, c'était crédible.

_Veux-tu que je m'en occupe ?_ C'était une question sur la sanction. Elle l'avait tutoyé : l'alcool, oui, c'était pour ça. La conversation avait été longue, ou peut être les verres vite descendus. Ca ne l'avait pas choqué, tant mieux, après tout. Il avait secoué la tête, tout de même : _J'ai déjà parlé à Albus._ Elle avait pensé mal le prendre, mais finalement non. Le directeur avait dit que ce n'était que des allégations : il savait que Severus disait vrai, bien sûr, mais il ne tenait pas à prendre de sanction. Ca n'était pas le moment soi-disant, de toute manière ils ne le referaient pas. Il parti d'un rire quasi hystérique, c'était peut être son 6ème verre, il faisait chaud, il y avait de quoi. _N'empêche, elle s'est foiré sur le cheveu, mais Granger a géré là-dessus. Elle est pas conne cette gamine_.

Minerva pensa furtivement : il est saoul. Après ça, elle se mit à rire. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté, basculer autour de son cou comme une balle sur la pointe d'un bilboquet, et se poser sur le dossier rembourré du fauteuil, les yeux tournés vers son bahut, les cheveux en désordre même s'ils étaient toujours noués. Elle aussi était saoule, mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, ça n'était pas grave. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi ils avaient bu. Et puis elle se sentit soulevée du fauteuil.

« - Severus, voyons, qu'est-ce que vous faites ! »

Elle riait. Lui, il pointait sa baguette, la faisant léviter. Elle se sentait molle, la conscience qu'elle se laissait totalement aller s'envolait dès qu'elle la touchait du bout du doigt. Elle avait envie de rire plus, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était plus comme un nuage du sourire : ce qu'elle pensait n'avait aucun sens, c'était drôle cela aussi.

Et puis elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux, sa tête retomba sur le côté, mais sur son épaule. Elle était mieux comme ça, elle ne bougea pas. Cette position était antinaturelle, anormale, et inavouable. Il gloussa : c'était bien comme ça.

« - Quelle heure est-il ?

- 7h30 Minerva…

- Au diable le repas de ce soir !

- Vous envoyez le repas du soir avec moi ? c'est gentil, je ne mourrais pas de faim. »

Ca n'était pas drôle, mais elle rit tout de même.

« - Savez-vous Severus ?

- Je sais tout, pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il, mais il ne put conserver son air de distance et sourit.

- En général, quand je bois, ça n'aide pas mon humeur.

- Moi non plus, Minerva, moi non plus…. »

Un long moment, ils restèrent silencieux. Elle se sentait partir, s'endormir, somnoler à moitié. Elle résista : un reste d'orgueil. Et puis elle abandonna et lâcha dans un soupir, le nez dans son cou, un son qui ressemblait au mot _bonheur_.

Silencieux et immobile dans son tableau, Godric Gryffondor ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Bien sûr, il les avait vus passer, s'embrasser, aussi. Mais ça, c'était comme un vrai couple. Il faudrait en parler à Khavronia, à Salazar aussi peut être. C'était trop gros pour être ignoré, c'était trop rare aussi, et trop inattendu. Il tiqua, un mouvement nerveux de la lèvre… il faudrait définitivement aller lui parler, il le sentait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas convoqué un conseil de ce genre, alors pour une amourette, ça semblait ridicule. Pourtant… Enfin, Khavronia déciderait, ça n'était pas de son ressort. Et fort de cette décision, et il sortit discrètement de son tableau.

.

Potter et Weasley étaient derrière elle : ils étaient visiblement les deux personnes à prévenir, même si c'était un moment affreusement désagréable pour elle. Elle préférait ne rien dire, d'ailleurs, histoire de ne pas perdre sa dignité… c'était le moment ou jamais de paraître forte, un point d'ancrage et de sureté pour ces enfants éberlués.

« - Vous allez avoir un choc, prévint-elle. Il y a eu une autre agression. Une double agression, encore une fois, expliqua-t-elle, aussi doucement mais fermement que possible. »

Elle ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent tout trois. Elle pouvait sentir leur tension, c'était compréhensible d'ailleurs.

« - Hermione ! s'exclama le rouquin, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- On les a trouvées près de la bibliothèque, dit-elle d'une voix aussi lointaine qu'elle le pouvait, aussi peu affectée que possible. Ce miroir par terre, à côté d'elles. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas d'explication ? »

Ils n'en avaient pas, bien sûr : ils le confirmèrent en secouant la tête d'un air perdu. Inutile de les laisser là plus longtemps, et puis il fallait qu'elle fasse son annonce, moment qu'elle craignait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Tandis qu'elle reprenait le chemin de la salle commune de sa maison, elle sentit un poids de plus en plus lourd se faire sur ses épaules, sa gorge sécher. La peur que Poudlard ferme commença à la prendre de plus en plus fortement, et elle se maîtrisa tant bien que mal.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame : celle-ci lui adressa un sourire triste, assez désespéré, elle eut envie de pleurer, ce qui la mit en colère contre elle-même. Elle aurait dû être forte, elle le devait bon sang ! Dès qu'ils la virent entrer, ils se précipitèrent autour d'elles, avides de savoir, et elle leur lu le communiqué officiel ; et, cela fait, elle sentit les larmes monter. Elle battit des paupières, ce passa un savon mémorable, et reprit la parole. Sa voix était étouffée, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

« - Je n'ai pas besoin d'ajouter que j'ai rarement été aussi bouleversée. Si le coupable n'est pas bientôt arrêté, il faudra s'attendre à une fermeture pure et simple de l'école, expliqua-t-elle douloureusement. Je demande à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir des renseignements à fournir en rapport avec ces agressions de les communiquer sans délai. »

Elle se tut, brutalement, et tourna les talons. Elle se sentait trembler un peu, et elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle le plus, histoire que personne ne la voit plus. Cela fait, elle poussa un long soupir et se sentit exploser. Alors elle se transforma, et se mit à courir à toute allure, sans réfléchir, pour se changer la tête, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela lui ferait un tel effet… Poudlard, c'était sa vie. Sa jeunesse, sa carrière, ses amis, ses attaches, sa famille finalement. Et Severus. Elle se retrouva dehors, il faisait froid, tant mieux. Elle se retransforma, lança un sort pour qu'on ne l'entende plus, et se mit à hurler. De tout, de colère, de haine, et de tristesse.

« - Pourquoi ? Hein ! Pourquoi est-ce que… Saloperie de vie ! Espère de…, elle ne se sentait toujours pas soulagée, il fallait revenir aux racines. _Cac ! Cac, cac, cac, cac !_ hurla-t-elle, le visage déformé par l'effort inaudible pour quiconque autre qu'elle-même. _Damnú air ! Go mbeire an diabhal leis thú ! Go n-ithe na péisteoga thú _! Ah ! Bon sang de Merlin de…

- Minerva ? entendit-elle derrière-elle. »

Severus était derrière elle, s'approchant à grands pas. Son premier réflexe fut de se transformer et de partir en courant pour lui échapper, mais elle abandonna tout de suite : elle se sentait faible, fatiguée, malheureuse, et même si cela la tuait de l'admettre son soutien lui ferait le plus grand bien. Discrètement, elle annula le sort, au moment où il arrivait à son niveau.

« - Alors comme ça vous hurler avec un charme de silence autour de vous ?

- Oui ! fit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Vous n'allez pas bien, fit-il d'un ton amusé, mais elle voyait une lueur d'inquiétude au fond de son regard. Allez venez au moins à l'intérieur du château, histoire que nous en parlions ! ajouta-t-il en lui proposant son bras.

- Severus, si vous me prenez le bras ou pire encore quoique ce soit de plus physiquement proche, je vous explose en larme dessus, vous êtes conscient du risque que vous prenez ?

- J'assume ce risque. »

Elle lui saisit le bras, et sentir les larmes commencer à poindre, mais elle les chassa : pas maintenant, au moins pas au vu et su de tout le reste du château. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le hall, il s'immobilisa net et lança sur elle, puis sur lui-même, un sortilège de désillusion. Alors qu'elle allait poser une question, il les plaqua contre le mur extérieur du château, et lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête deux hommes marchant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, apparemment en pleine conversation. Le ministre Fudge et Albus Dumbledore… que faisaient-ils donc là ? aucun moyen de le savoir.

« - Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas rentrés tout de suite ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Albus vous a-t-il parlé de cette visite ? à moi non plus ! Donc, c'est anormal.

- Vrai, fit-elle très doucement en hochant la tête. Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Lucius Malfoy venait d'arriver dans l'enceinte du château, et se dirigeait lui aussi vers la cabane de Rubeus… que se passait-il bon sang !

- Fudge doit être là pour Hagrid, je veux dire, c'est lui qui aurait ouvert la chambre des secrets la dernière fois, alors…

- Ca n'était pas lui, dit-elle, calmement. Il lui semblait que toute sa colère et sa tristesse s'étaient envolées, ce qui était très étrange.

- Je le sais bien, mais il est ministre, il se doit d'être imbécile. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est Lucius. »

Ils se turent quelques minutes, dans l'expectative, et puis la porte se rouvrit. Albus et Hagrid en sortirent, escortés de Fudge au regard éberlué, et de Lucius Malfoy, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il plissa les yeux, regardant de plus près, puis les vit tous les 4 repartir et quitter Poudlard, et soudain la lumière se fit.

« - Minerva ?

- Il vient bien de se passer ce que je pense, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

- A moins que nous ne soyons deux imbéciles patentés, alors oui.

- Oh par tous les saints d'Ecosse et de Grande-Bretagne, Merlin nous vienne en aide… »

Et elle sentit les larmes retenues monter. Alors, pendant presque 10 minutes, ils restèrent là, quasiment immobiles. Elle pleurait, silencieusement, et il tenait sa main serrée dans la sienne, simplement, rien de plus. Il la laissa pleurer, c'était le mieux à faire, et puis il comprenait : l'idée de la fermeture de l'école le terrorisait au moins autant qu'elle, et puis le départ d'Albus, c'était un signal de faiblesse si fort que… Il allait s'enfoncer dans des pensées plus négatives encore lorsque qu'il sentit qu'elle lui pressait la main : il se tourna vers elle, et croisa son regard résolu. Assez pour lui redonner une forme de confiance étrange ; les rôles s'inversaient, c'était elle qui le rassurait maintenant. Elle sécha les larmes sous ses yeux, secoua la tête.

« - Vous êtes près ? Je propose une régence de continuité pour un vote de confiance.

- Et bien, répondit-il avec un vague gloussement au fond de la gorge, qu'il réprima, cela me convient, madame la Directrice.

- Ah ça, non ! se renfrogna-t-elle. J'assure l'intérim, un point c'est tout. »

Il ne répondit rien, il déposa simplement une trace de baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de faire disparaître le sort de désillusion. La vie reprenait, seulement un peu plus dure.


	58. Prétentions et mise au jugement

_Bonsoir ou bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_ C'est avec un plaisir grandiose et que je ne dissimulerai pas que je me vois capable que vous présenter, après 'seulement' une semaine de délai, le chapitre suivant ! Donc, le voici, tout beau, tout relu, tout frais, je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira, et que mes délais en montagnes_ _russes ne vous désespère pas ni ne font l'effet d'un répulsif !_

_Pour le chapitre précédent, je remercie **telle17**, et **Thitchina** et j'espère que d'autres le commenteront ou liront plus tard ;) Merci en tout cas, tes reviews me font toujours excessivement plaisir !_

_En tout cas, voilà la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'attends vos avis avec une impatience non dissimulée !_

_Bien à vous, Bergère._

Chapitre 58 : Prétentions et mise au jugement.

« - Quel beau soleil aujourd'hui ! Aussi brillant que vos yeux !

- Gilderoy, le soleil est-il vert ? lâcha-t-elle d'un ton agacé, les dit-yeux toujours fixés sur le parchemin devant elle.

- Quel manque de poésie, pour une écossaise, continua celui-ci avec un large sourire.

- Comment définissez-vous poésie ?

- Voulez-vous que je vous le dise ? fit-il en se penchant sur elle, quasiment à lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Vous en êtes une plutôt bonne définition d'ordinaire… »

Il se tut, mais ne bougea pas pour un temps qui lui sembla même infini. Pourquoi par tous les saints du monde lui faisait-il ça à elle ? Finalement, il se releva, et elle s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement. La libération était loin d'être déjà arrivée pourtant, car au lieu de s'en aller – comme il était visiblement attendu de lui qu'il le fasse – il s'assit en face d'elle, afin, sans doute, qu'elle ne puisse pas rater son sourire stupide et soi-disant séduisant à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux. Elle devait être accablée d'une sinistre destinée, ou quelque chose de ce genre !

« - Gilderoy, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Oh mais bien sûr !

- D'abord, arrêtez cet espèce de sourire, il est affreux… Mais enfin, pourquoi ne me laissez-vous pas tranquille ?

- Qui laisserait tranquille une femme pareille ? fit-il avec un immense sourire, qui lui déforma le visage plus que d'ordinaire. Il en profita pour lancer ses cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement qui se voulait noble, avant de reporter son attention sur elle. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Severus Rogue faisait semblant de lire un ouvrage de Potions… intéressant en lui-même bien sûr. Seulement, il était dérangé dans ses tentatives de concentration par des rires stupides, gloussements de femmes en plein commérage. Ou plutôt, par les raisons de ce commérage. Une fois de plus, il leva un œil furtif en direction de Minerva et de l'autre… non de Merlin, cet imbécile de prétentieux n'avait tout de même pas osé ! Il faillit se lever de son fauteuil et lui coller son poing dans la figure, ou plus efficacement lui infliger un sort dont il se souviendrait, mais il se retint. Pourquoi ferait-il ça, il n'avait pas à le faire ! Certes, son insupportable collègue flirtait ouvertement avec Minerva, et était assis sur _son_ fauteuil. Mais bon…

Dans un effort insurmontable, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa ligne, mais la conversation de ses bécasses de collègues ne le lui permit pas.

« - C'est fou qu'il fasse ça à Minerva, je veux dire, pourquoi elle ? demandait Pomona.

- Je ne sais pas, ce type est un dragueur invétéré, et il a quelque chose de charmant je l'avoue, répondit Aurora en laissant échapper un soupir dégoulinant de sentimentalisme mal placé, et il trouve le moyen de poursuivre la moins intéressée de toute !

- J'ose espérer que Septima n'est pas intéressée non plus, lança le petit professeur d'enchantement comme si de rien n'était, provoquant un rire dans le groupe.

- Enfin, je veux bien que Minerva soit une femme très intelligente, et qu'avec ce qu'il a accompli elle l'intéresse, mais tout de même… je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il s'en entiche comme cela, c'est assez drôle ! reprit Pomona.

- Drôle ? moi je trouve ça hilarant, répondit Sybille, qui se trouvait, aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître, présente. C'est la plus âgée de toute, la moins charmante, et cet étalon va… enfin, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver !

- Voyons, répliqua après un rire Septima, peut être que ça n'est qu'une période !

- Et l'a-t-il fait à quiconque d'autre entre nous ? fit remarquer Pomona.

- Vrai…

- Donc nous revenons à ma très juste remarque, reprit Sybille.

- Et le fait que vous ne sachiez rien, en temps que femmes, de ce que la directrice adjointe de cet établissement peut avoir d'attirant pour un homme ne vous a pas choqué ? lâcha-t-il avec rage, ne résistant plus.

- Pardon Severus, je n'ai pas tout entendu, demanda Septima avec un sourire en partie moqueur.

- Rien, grogna-t-il avant de se replonger – ou presque – dans son livre. Ca y est, il était de mauvaise humeur et puis… voilà qu'elle souriait à cet imbécile ! »

Le blondinet en question, qui était l'objet de tant d'attention, avait passé les dernières minutes à continuer activement sa stratégie d'approche. Il avait décidé d'avoir Minerva McGonagall. Oui, dans son lit. Pas qu'il lui trouvât grand-chose, mais puisqu'il n'avait véritablement rien accompli de ce qu'il disait avoir fait, séduire des femmes célèbres ou réticentes était un but personnel. Et Minerva McGonagall, ça, c'était un challenge intéressant… et il savait qu'il le ferait : il avait toujours réussi, dans ce genre d'entreprise. Même les plus timides ou les plus prudes finissaient par tomber dans ses bras, alors… une femme de bien 60 ans serait sans doute ravie de tomber dans les bras d'un jeune amant pareil. S'il avait eu une once d'intelligence supplémentaire, il se serait rendu compte que cette réflexion le rendait d'autant plus repoussant ! Si seulement…

Il y avait ça, mais il y avait aussi qu'il sentait chez cette femme une suspicion désagréable : quoi de mieux pour la faire taire que de sceller ses lèvres d'un baiser… Ah ! quel poète il faisait !

« - Vous êtes une femme impressionnante, le savez-vous ?

- Je le sais, merci, j'envisage de postuler pour le poste de reine d'Angleterre, d'ailleurs, au vu de ce talent !

- Quelle idée originale, s'enthousiasma-t-il. Et dire que cette femme devait se penser difficile à séduire… elle venait de lui révéler son désir secret, pour ridicule qu'il soit, il n'aurait plus qu'à en jouer.

- N'est-ce pas ! Et vous, de quoi rêvez-vous ? lança-t-elle, avec une sècheresse de ton absolument impitoyable, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas très gentille.

- Moi, c'est un secret… Mais je veux bien vous le dire, fit-il, sur le ton de la confidence, avec un petit clin d'œil. Elles en étaient toutes dingues.

- Comme c'est charmant…

- C'est vous, susurra-t-il, sûr de son effet. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire – de circonstance et très moqueur, mais il décida de ne pas le voir – puis se leva en lui disant qu'elle avait à faire. A peine avait-elle passé la porte qu'un large sourire passa sur ses lèvres, tant et si bien que son autosatisfaction ne lui permit pas de voir Severus Rogue sortir à grands pas quelques secondes après la directrice adjointe, lui lançant un inutile regard assassin au passage.

.

Elle l'aurait bien tué, mais enfin, c'aurait été un homicide, elle aurait eu quelques ennuis. Et puis, il devait faire ce cirque à tout le monde, alors… Enfin, tout de même ! il l'avait assommée d'inepties pendant bien trop longtemps, elle avait besoin d'une quelconque forme de repos de l'esprit avant de s'attaquer à autre chose. Repos qui ne lui serait visiblement pas accordé, puisque, sortant en trombe de la salle des professeurs, Severus lui fonçait dessus avec une expression plus que désagréable. Franchement, elle n'allait pas bien de laisser cet espèce d'imbécile lui tourner autour, et lui sourire en prime, mais où était-elle ! il était temps que quelqu'un lui fasse remarquer à quel point elle s'était rendue ridicule, et il était la bonne âme qui le ferait, parce que les autres étaient trop occupés à en rire. Ou peut être parce qu'il était le seul affecté par ce fait mais il décida d'ignorer cette idée, du moins pour le moment.

« - Minerva, mais vous avez perdu la tête ? rugit-il.

- Quoi encore ? lui lança-t-elle à la figure avec dureté. Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour le moindre reproche.

- Vous vous rendez compte du ridicule dont vous vous accablez en vous affichant ainsi à flirter avec cet imbécile irrévérencieux et au cerveau vide.

- Je quoi ? balbutia-t-elle, la rage prenant le dessus sur l'agacement.

- Vous flirter !

- Ah oui, et où avez-vous vu ça ?

- Dans votre sourire, Minerva ! cracha-t-il avec colère.

- Mon sourire ? mon sourire était la chose la plus hypocrite au monde, j'aurais cru que vous le sauriez, que vous me connaissiez un peu, hurla-t-elle quasiment, oublieuse de l'endroit où elle était. Je viens de supporter un quart d'heure des imbécilités de cet homme stupide qui a décidé, allez savoir pourquoi, que je devais faire partie de son tableau de chasse, et _vous_ me reprochez d'avoir _flirté_ !

- C'est cela, mais oui…, ironisa-t-il, faussement froid.

- Oui c'est cela ! et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce que vous avez à vous occuper de mon ridicule il ne concerne que moi !

- C'est vrai, après tout, ce n'est pas à moi de décider avec quel homme vous décidez de… commença-t-il à proférer d'un ton haineux, vite interrompu.

- Comment osez-vous ? Comment pouvez-vous oser me dire ça ? Vous rendez vous compte de l'outrage que vous faites à… Elle s'interrompit un instant, trop submergée par la rage, et une forme de tristesse, de blessure, pour continuer. Un temps assez long pour permettre à son interlocuteur de reprendre la parole, son besoin de vengeance n'étant toujours pas épanché.

- J'ose parce que, navré de vous le dire, mais je pensais que vous aviez plus de raison et de… C'est lui qui fût interrompu cette fois, elle s'approcha brusquement de lui, lui saisit le menton, et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Regardez-moi, vraiment, et dites-moi si j'ai l'air d'aller me donner comme ça à n'importe qui ? et surtout, demandez-vous pourquoi vous me hurler dessus, parce que vous êtes ridicule, siffla-t-elle pour finir, en le relâchant dans un mouvement violent. Sachez que je vous en veux atrocement.

- Navré, je ne fais que mon devoir ! »

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, elle venait de comprendre, et elle en resta éberluée. Cela semblait si ridiculement impossible, venant de lui… Pourtant, cette lumière étrange qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça pour le moment, il faudrait qu'il se calme, qu'il s'excuse : la raison était claire, elle aurait pu être flatteuse, mais il restait blessant.

« - Severus, réfléchissez au terme de _jalousie_, et revenez me voir lorsque vous aurez compris combien votre comportement était affreux ! »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce fût, elle tourna les talons et rejoignit ses appartements à toute allure, le laissant pensif, quoique plus étonné qu'autre chose pour le moment, debout, au milieu du couloir. Il sentait qu'elle avait raison, oui, mais c'était plus compliqué, ça ne pouvait pas, enfin… il lui faudrait du temps au calme pour y réfléchir ! et il restait – tentait-il de se convaincre – que son comportement avec Gilderoy avait été ridicule.

.

Dans une salle plus que laissée à l'abandon, restait un grand tableau : c'était une Cène, ancienne, et sa place ici n'avait guère d'explication. Elle datait de la construction du château, c'était ce qui se chuchotait parmi les tableaux et les habitants des tableaux les plus anciens hochaient simplement la tête d'un air sentencieux lorsqu'il était mentionné dans une question. C'était une forme de légende de Poudlard, une de celles que les hommes n'avaient jamais vraiment connue, et moins encore percée. Lorsque que la grande sage du Conseil décidait qu'il fallait le convoquer, alors le tableau vide, qui n'avait jamais abrité ni le Christ ni ses disciples, se remplissait d'habitants des autres tableaux, les mêmes à chaque fois, les membres du Conseil de Poudlard.

Ce jour-là, au moment même où Minerva McGonagall renvoyait à Severus Rogue sa jalousie en plein visage, le Conseil se réunissait, sur ordre de la femme légendaire qui trônait à la place du divin. Elle était toujours la dernière à arriver, c'est pourquoi il était de règle que tous les autres membres fussent là avant l'heure fixée. Les 4 fondateurs furent les premiers, il en était souvent ainsi. Godric était visiblement préoccupé, Salazar tout autant, mais cela ne se voyait pas : après tout, ils étaient leur maison à son paroxysme, alors… Ensuite, vint Brutus Malfoy, et puis une grande femme, richement parée, avec une myriade de bagues sur chacun de ses fins doigts. Et après cela, 3 hommes et 3 femmes arrivèrent en même temps : surnommés les martyrs de Poudlard, ils représentaient une forme de normalité banale, chose que tous les autres personnages présents dans ce tableau ne connaissaient qu'à peine. Ils étaient capables de régir raisonnablement les relations humaines, ce que les autres n'auraient pu faire, même s'ils l'avaient voulu ardemment. Chacun s'assit à sa place, qu'il occupait depuis la création de l'école, et attendit en silence. Ils ne savaient pas, à l'exception des deux fondateurs, pourquoi ils étaient là ; mais il était hors de question de montrer sa curiosité, de toute manière Khavronia Carrow serait bientôt là, et tout serait limpide.

Elle entra, et s'assit. Une femme épaisse mais grande, et élégante. Uniquement vêtue d'une longue robe noire et d'une sorte de diadème, elle semblait flotter, elle semblait de sang royal aussi : personne ne saurait jamais si cela avait une once de vérité. Elle plissa les sourcils, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été là, et elle les réunissait pour une question qui semblait vraiment superficielle. Pourtant…

« - Chers membre du Conseil de Poudlard, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous accueillir pour cette 124ème réunion de notre Conseil. Vous êtes tous présent, j'en suis ravie. La raison pour laquelle nous nous rencontrons aujourd'hui peut vous sembler presque ridicule, mais je fais confiance à votre jugement pour juger de la question avec impartialité et sérieux.

Il est aujourd'hui affaire d'amour. Je sais, Albus Dumbledore nous rabâche assez les oreilles avec ça, lança-t-elle, et tous rirent sous cape, mais la situation est plus intéressante que d'ordinaire. Il s'agit d'un Serpentard et d'une Gryffondor, et ce ne sont pas des élèves. Ce qui signifie, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, que le sujet est plus profond et plus significatif.

En dehors de l'enceinte de cette école, nous n'avons pas à mettre notre nez dans les choix que les membres des différentes maisons font en termes de partenaires, mais je pense qu'il est aujourd'hui important que nous sanctionnions de notre approbation où de notre réprobation cette relation. Et cela en raison des personnes dont il s'agit, de leur personnalité, de la situation qui devient de plus en plus noire à l'extérieur, et en fonction de leur position dans cette école. »

Elle se tut, leur laissant le temps d'accepter les circonstances de cette réunion. Les Fondateurs étaient d'accord, les 6 martyrs aussi, Brutus se sentait visiblement au-dessus de tout ça, et Gwendoline de Rackharrow avait l'air trop contente pour que ce soit naturel. C'aurait pu être pire. Elle fit un signe de tête à Godric, et celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« - Voilà, les individus dont nous parlons sont Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue. Il marqua une pause, sentant une tension se créer dans l'assistance. Oh, je sais, c'est surprenant, je l'ai été moi aussi, surpris, c'est pourquoi je vous dois quelques détails. Cela fait un certain temps qu'il y a quelque chose, ils s'embrassent, voyez, ce genre de chose mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que ce vague _quelque chose_, sans implication. Or, dernièrement, j'ai assisté à une scène de… tendresse. De vraie tendresse, de l'amour dans le fond, j'en suis certain. Et ça m'a alarmé. Oh, non pas que… enfin, je veux dire, je les apprécie l'un comme l'autre, et je sais qu'ils sont d'une grande valeur. Mais j'ai crains : cela ne peut aller sans problème, dans un lieu pareil, un environnement pareil. Il est clair que la poursuite de cette relation dépend du château, et il m'a semblé bon que ce soit nous, et non les circonstances, qui en décidions. »

Il se tut. Quelques hochements de tête approbateurs suivirent cette remarque. Maintenant, la décision était encore à prendre, et ce pouvait être long. Chacun devait déjà avoir un avis, plus ou moins imprégné de subjectivité, sur la question. Finalement, la duchesse de Rackharrow se décida à prendre la parole, il fallait bien que quelqu'un commence.

« - Deux directeurs de maisons opposées, opposés par 30 ans d'âge, et deux vies d'expériences plus que différentes, se retrouvant réunis par le sceau de Cupidon. C'est intéressant, plutôt inhabituel aussi, je ne sais pas si Poudlard à déjà vu ce genre de Roméo et Juliette là… ?

- Gwendoline, répondit l'un des martyrs, après avoir réprimé un soupir devant le comportement si typique de la duchesse, ce sont des êtres humains, pas des personnages de la littérature ou que sais-je…

- Ils ont eu quelques moments de récitation Shakespearienne, pourtant, ricana le fondateur en voyant la noble jeune femme s'énerver devant ces accusations.

- Estérel, ce n'est pas parce que vous vous occupez des petites gens que vous devez oublier qu'ils ont aussi autre chose que de la boue sur leurs chaussures, répliqua cette dernière avec une expression de dédain. Mais… attendez Godric, quel est cette histoire de… ?

- Silence ! intima la présidente du Conseil. Je vous prie de reprendre en amont de vos chamailleries sans intérêt. Tous se retranchèrent dans un silence penaud, jusqu'à ce que Rowena Serdaigle se décide à les sortir de l'embarras où ils s'étaient mis.

- La même situation, jamais vraiment. Le plus proche date de 1679.

- Rowena, vous voulez rire ? s'exclama l'ancêtre Malfoy avec un rire tonitruant. Je ne m'en souviens même plus, nous avions statué pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous avions statué. En effet. Si je peux vous rafraichir la mémoire…, elle jeta un regard oblique à Khavronia, qui hocha la tête, l'invitant à continuer, il s'agissait des mêmes postes, mais des personnalités ô combien différentes. La douce Alinora de Judée, et son collègue Aquila du Jutland.

- Oh, je me souviens, Merlin que cela date ! s'exclama avec un petit rire la dernière fondatrice. Les personnalités, ça n'était pas les mêmes, pour sûr… Mais, si je me souviens bien… »

Elle se tut, pensive. Cette histoire n'était plus jeune, même pour des tableaux comme eux. Elle se souvenait de leurs couleurs d'antan, le brillant de l'écusson de Godric, et la fougue de Brutus. Les espoirs des six martyrs, et puis sa propre naïveté. Comme cela avait changé… Ils avaient plus de 400 ans de plus maintenant, 400 ans d'expérience, de sentences, de débats, d'observation.

Quant à la situation actuelle : en ce qui la concernait, elle aurait eu tendance à bénir cette relation. Après tout, quel mal y avait-il à une once de bonheur, dans ce monde ? Mais, comme Salazar ne manquerait pas de lui renvoyer à la figure d'ici peu, sa vision devait être naïve et il devait y avoir tellement plus là-dedans… Et puis l'exemple passé n'aidait guère.

« - Cette autre fois, nous avions décidé de nous opposer, déclara Khavronia Carrow. La situation cependant était différente, leur relation était déséquilibrée et dangereuse pour l'honneur de la directrice, et, par-là, de la maison Serpentard. Je tiens donc à ce que ce passé n'influence pas trop notre décision à venir.

- Je tiens à dire que la question de l'honneur de la maison Serpentard reste importante…, commença Brutus.

- Celle de la maison Gryffondor tout autant ! répliqua son fondateur.

- Et Brutus je vous rappelle que ce serait à moi de dire cela, reprit Salazar assez froidement. Mais vous n'avez pas tort. Qui est-ce que cette femme ?

- Voyons, vous la connaissez, s'insurgea une des martyrs !

- D'ailleurs, je pourrais tout aussi bien demander des détails sur cet homme ? Il n'est pas censé avoir trempé dans de sales affaires ? fit tomber Godric.

- Vous n'allez pas vous chamailler avec ce genre de bêtises pendant trop longtemps j'espère ? se moqua Gwendoline. Sans quoi, prévenez-moi lorsque vous avez fini, finit-elle en faisant mine de sortir un miroir de son sac.

- Quels gamins, grommela une autre martyr au moment où Khavronia tapait violemment du poing sur la table.

- Hum, elle est droite, intelligente, elle est puissante, et courageuse…

- Il est très puissant, excellent en sa matière, rusé, très intelligent, il…

- Tout cela ne nous mène pas loin, interrompit-elle, faisant taire les deux martyrs qui avaient pris la parole. Quels sont leurs défauts, leurs frictions ?

- L'orgueil, répondit tout de suite un des martyr.

- La peur du sentiment, renchérit un autre.

- Ca, ça n'est pas un défaut, se moqua Salazar.

- Ah, parce qu'il faut avoir peur de soi-même maintenant ? Intéressant, lâcha Rowena. Si, c'est un vrai défaut. Surtout dans une relation, fit-elle remarquer, et Godric, pour avoir assisté à plus d'une scène du genre, hocha la tête avec l'enthousiasme de l'intime conviction.

- Mieux vaut les deux qu'un seul, fit remarquer la duchesse tout en continuant à observer ses ongles avec concentration.

- La désillusion face à l'homme, mais l'espoir de rendre le monde meilleur tout de même, ajouta la seule martyr qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la séance.

- Il a pourtant servi sous les ordres de… Enfin, vous voyez, je me dois de faire valoir ça comme significatif dans un sens négatif, dit Godric avec une certaine flamme. C'était en fait ça qui l'inquiétait le plus, le déséquilibre que cela créerait, entre eux : si cet homme était vraiment du côté du mage noir, il refuserait net.

- Plus maintenant, j'en suis certaine. Son cœur est du 'bon' côté, et je sais reconnaître ces genres, j'ai une descendance qui, pour sa part, est décadente, annonça la présidente du Conseil d'un ton grave, en pensant à Alecto, entre autres.

- Bien. Elle est sang pur, ça je le sais, fit remarquer Brutus, s'attirant quelques regards étonnés. Ca n'a rien à faire dans le thème actuel, mais il m'a semblé que l'information avait sa valeur.

- Ils ont la flemme de la colère… facile, dirons-nous, ajouta quelqu'un.

- Ca, ça rend juste les disputes de couples plus drôles, ricana Brutus. N'est-ce pas Gwendoline ? fit-il en se penchant vers elle comme pour lui donner un baiser.

- Brutus, plus d'un demi-millénaire que je vous envoie paître, et vous n'avez pas compris ?

- Un Malfoy ne se décourage pas ! déclara-t-il dignement. Bon, quoi d'autre ? Je pense qu'il est temps que chacun donne les informations qu'il a en désordre, comme cela nous auront toutes les cartes en main.

- Bien, ils sont efficaces dans leur travail commun, déclara Gwendoline.

- Et totalement anti-productif lorsqu'ils décident de s'en vouloir pour une futilité, continua Salazar avec un reniflement de dédain.

- Ils ont des goûts communs, enfin… opposés, mais complémentaires, dit un martyr.

- Et ils aiment le savoir, répondit une autre en écho.

- Je pense qu'ils s'aiment également. Justement, déclara Rowena doucement.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Godric, les yeux plissés d'étonnement et d'incompréhension.

- Gros benêt ! rit-elle, c'est fou comme tu es resté aussi incapable de comprendre les ressorts du sentiment. Ils trouvent dans l'autre quelque chose qu'ils cherchent, et ce… à proportion égale.

- Ah, pas de déséquilibre du type Alinora-Aquila, c'est ça ?

- Exact. »

Un long silence s'installa, chacun semblait avoir fini de s'exprimer, ou cherchait activement quelque chose qui n'avait pas déjà été dit… S'éternisant, cette atmosphère devint pesante, et, du coin de l'œil, ils se dévisagèrent l'un d'autre. Quand est-ce que Khavronia décidait qu'il était temps pour les délibérations, voyons ! visiblement, tout le monde avait apporté sa pierre à l'édifice, et il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. La digne représentante de la famille Carrow, pourtant, restait plongée dans ses pensées. Ca semblait trop facile… le oui aurait été trop vite accordé, et alors… C'était tout de même une sorte d'ange gardien perpétuel qu'ils offraient, dans l'enceinte de l'école : ça ne se prenait pas à la légère.

« - Et bien, se décida-t-elle, nous ne déciderons pas aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse quelques jours, peut être quelques semaines, pour réfléchir, les observer, avec attention. Vous forger votre opinion. En attendant, qu'ils vivent leur vie… Le monstre de la Chambre des secrets est suffisamment important pour que nous puissions prendre notre temps. Après tout, finit-elle d'un ton froid mais attristé, si rien ne se résout, il n'y aura plus d'école, bientôt, alors… »

Tous hochèrent la tête, doucement, et elle se leva et sortit. Le 124ème Conseil de Poudlard demanderait une session-bis pour résoudre la question voilà qui changeait de l'ordinaire…

.

Faire fonctionner l'école n'était pas facile, elle l'avait toujours su. Mais devoir le faire dans de telles conditions était d'autant plus dur : les mesures de sécurité drastique alourdissaient considérablement leur charge de travail. Et puis… il y avait l'absence d'Albus, qui n'aidait guère. Et les relations tendues qu'elle avait avec Severus. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas décoléré, du moins refusé de réfléchir plus de trente secondes à son comportement… et il était vraiment hors de question qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Et ça n'était pas – seulement – une question d'orgueil. Du coup, ils collaboraient, froidement.

« - Bon, et bien alors, quel est votre aperçu de la situation ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton très professionnel à son collègue.

- Nous ne faisons rien, les élèves ne suivent qu'à demi les consignes de sécurité, ça ne peut que mal finir…

- Votre optimisme est déconcertant, vraiment, se moqua-t-elle. Même si vous n'avez pas tort.

- Je sais.

- Fort bien, et que faisons-nous de cette juste information ?

- Ni vous ni moi n'en savons rien, et ça, c'est parce qu'Albus n'est pas là…

- J'imagine que, commença-t-il à voix très basse, le visage dur, vous avez raison.

- Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance, déclara-t-elle assez violemment, tentant d'imiter la conviction.

- Alors moi de même, ajouta-t-il, lui tendant la main. Et, lentement, ils échangèrent une poignée de main au moment où la sonnerie retentissait. Je vais y aller.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle, prenant la direction de la sortie. »

Lorsque l'un et l'autre eurent franchi la porte, Brutus Malfoy poussa un soupir de lassitude et jeta un œil à l'occupant d'un tableau qu'il avait emprunté : le dragon dormait paisiblement, il pouvait encore rester là quelques minutes, mais n'en avait pas besoin. Leur distance lui donnait sa réponse : lui, il voterait oui. Une passion débordante l'aurait débecté, mais ça, c'était sainement distant. Il aimait.

Minerva, pour sa part, était bien moins confiante que le membre du Conseil qui venait de choisir la direction de son vote. C'était à lui d'admettre sa bêtise, elle en était certaine, mais tout de même, ça n'était vraiment pas une bonne période pour conserver cette hostilité larvée : elle ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même à elle-même vraiment, mais ces événements n'avaient de cesse de lui donner une impression de fragilité qui n'était vraiment pas bonne. Du tout. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire, ainsi, d'elle-même ? rien… Et ces réflexions peu agréables se menaient d'elles-mêmes alors qu'elle parcourrait le château jusqu'à sa salle de classe. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa deux élèves. Seuls. Mais il faisait vraiment la paire Merlin !

« - Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? leur lança-t-elle très durement, prête à leur passer le savon du siècle.

- Nous étions… nous allions, balbutia le rouquin, aussi convainquant que si elle lui avait demandé de lancer un sort de niveau 5ème année avec sa baguette cassée. Nous allions voir…

- Hermione, acheva son camarade. Elle se tourna vers lui, avec un regard inquisiteur.

- Il y a un temps fou qu'on ne l'a pas vu, professeur, et nous pensions lui faire une petite visite à l'infirmerie pour lui dire que les mandragores étaient prêtes et que… qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter… »

Sa première impulsion fut de les punir tout de même : bonne raison ou pas, c'était une entorse dangereuse au règlement. Pourtant… elle se souvint soudain d'avoir fait la même chose. Exactement. Partir voir une amie, immobilisée par le monstre, lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle ne se souvenait même pas du nom qu'avait sa camarade, et c'est à peine si elle pouvait retrouver quelques uns des traits de son visage. Blonde, peut être. Mais, la sensation, elle s'en souvenait. Brutalement, elle se sentit envahie par une sorte de pitié, presque de tristesse, un mélange de souvenirs présents et passés, une forme de vulnérabilité en somme.

« - Bien sûr, je comprends… répondit-elle, sa voix trop rauque la trahissant. Je comprends ce qu'ont dû subir les amis de ceux qui ont été… Je le comprends très bien, coupa-t-elle cours, sentant une larme poindre dans ses yeux : bon sang, mais que lui prenait-il ? »

Elle finit rapidement de leur dire qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle préviendrait leur enseignant : trop heureux, les deux gamins s'en allèrent. Et, les yeux humides, elle se retrouva à se moucher à cause de quelques larmes. Non, définitivement, ça n'allait pas du tout… Vraiment pas. Quelle mauvaise période… Les mandragores, c'était une bonne nouvelle, c'était vrai, mais enfin. Surtout, elle s'en voulait de sorties pareilles, et de n'être pas capable de retenir larmes ou sentiments. Où était passée la Minerva McGonagall d'antan ? Pour un peu, elle en aurait voulu à Severus, mais elle n'avait pas le temps, se gourmanda-t-elle en partant précipitamment rejoindre sa salle de classe, après avoir envoyé un patronus porter le message au professeur Binns.

Caché dans le portrait d'un gobelin qui s'était prêté au jeu parce qu'il l'avait menacé, Salazar Serpentard fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. D'accord, il avait dû assister à quelque chose d'assez inhabituel – sans quoi, vraiment, le représentant de sa maison qu'était le professeur Rogue lui faisait honte – mais tout de même. Pleurer pour ça ? et quoi encore… Il ne voulait même pas savoir, sa réponse définitive était claire : peut être était-ce une rare faiblesse de cette femme, mais elle venait de lui être fatale.

.

Assis à son bureau, Severus Rogue regarda furtivement les rangées d'élèves qui faisaient leur potion. Celle-ci n'était vraiment pas dangereuse, il pouvait corriger ses copies. C'est-à-dire, faire semblant de les corriger. Il avait tenu un certains temps, dans cette étrange forme de négation. Mais la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Minerva lui avait donné un choc : pire, il savait ce qui l'avait provoqué. L'apparition d'Albus dans la conversation. Immédiatement le mot _jalousie_ avait à nouveau raisonné à ses oreilles, exactement comme elle l'avait prononcé au sujet de Gilderoy. Peut être était-il temps de se poser la question : il l'avait évitée, pendant un temps long finalement. Mais la situation que cela créait n'était pas satisfaisante, et puis, de toute manière, maintenant qu'il avait inconsciemment mit le doigt dessus, il lui était impossible de faire autrement que de regarder les choses en face.

Etait-ce vraiment de la jalousie ? Non ! Il leva les yeux, et du coin de l'œil reconnut une erreur : _Weasley, réfléchissez !_ retentit dans la salle, et il se replongea sur ses copies laissant Percy perplexe et honteux, et lui moins que soulagé. Même montrer à ce jeune prétentieux sa nullité ne le distrayait pas. De la jalousie, vraiment ? Il inspira puissamment : bon, il s'était énervé parce qu'elle… Il se reprit : bien sûr que c'était de la jalousie, il le savait depuis le début. Le sourire de cet imbécile de blond, ses manières charmantes, ses délicatesses. Toutes ces minauderies, c'était du romantisme à la petite semaine… il n'avait pas supporté, ce chuchotement à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas supporté ce comportement que lui n'aurait jamais.

Oh, pas que cela le dérange ! non, merci, cette niaiserie n'était pas pour lui. Celle du professeur – pouvait-on appeler ainsi un tel poseur ? – était factice, en plus. Mais même sincère, brr ! Cela, non ! même pour tout l'or de Gringotts et les sourires de toutes les femmes du monde, c'était non !

De toute manière, il n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi pensait-il même à cela ? Ah, oui… la jalousie. Bon, il avait été jaloux de Gilderoy, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Disons, pour le mettre en des termes plus appréciables, qu'il n'avait pas été très enclin à encourager cette conversation. Voilà, dit comme cela, c'était bien mieux : il pourrait faire avec. Sa réaction avait été violente pourtant… trop violente. Et envers elle. Il lui en voulait de le rendre jaloux. Quel sentiment de faible, désagréable ! Ah, il y avait bien de quoi lui en vouloir, après tout : d'où donc trouvait-elle l'autorité de provoquer chez lui de telles réactions et sensations ?

Cette question-là était gênante, il la balaya au plus vite.

Bon, la question était réglée, quant à Gilderoy. De toute manière, cet imbécile n'allait pas faire de très vieux os ici ! il n'avait qu'à finir de le ridiculiser dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce serait assez soulageant. Le plus drôle, cependant – était-ce véritablement drôle ? la question était légitime… – était que ce genre de réaction lui vienne vis-à-vis de Gilderoy. Il connaissait Minerva non de non, le seul risque qui pourrait exister véritablement, ce serait Albus : l'homme avait quelque chose. Sa directrice adjointe était pour lui plus qu'une amie, il en était certain… Alors, c'aurait dû être à cause du directeur qu'une réaction si violente pouvait naître. Là, il y avait une complicité, quelque chose d'existant, et de réciproque. En partie du moins. Il renifla avec un air de dédain : qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait de toute manière ! Et, éludant la question, il reprit ses copies. Du moins essayait-il encore de se concentrer sur elles lorsque la voix de Minerva résonna, amplifiée, jusque dans sa classe. Pendant un instant, il crut presque qu'il entendait sa voix dans sa tête, allez savoir… mais non.

« - _Tous les élèves doivent immédiatement regagner leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs sont attendus dans leur salle. Dépêchez-vous s'il-vous-plait._ »

Il sentit tout de suite que c'était grave. Très grave. Brutalement, il se leva, témoin des regards éberlués et inquiets de ses élèves. D'un coup de baguette, il vida tous les chaudrons de l'assistance, et ordonna d'un ton froid, les yeux brillants de ce qui ressemblait à de la colère, à tous les élèves de faire sur le champ ce que la Directrice venait de leur ordonner. Une minute plus tard, la salle était vide, et il s'autorisa, se dépêchant d'atteindre la salle des professeurs, à penser que Minerva l'aurait tué pour l'usage de ce terme.

Il arriva dans la salle juste avant cette dernière : elle avait une expression déterminée, mais triste dans le fond. C'était visible. Pourtant, elle se tenait droite, forte, du moins en donnait-elle l'impression. Merlin…

« - Le pire est arrivé, annonça-t-elle. Une élève a été capturée par le monstre et emmenée dans la Chambre. Il vit Pomona se prendre la tête entre les mains, tandis qu'il travaillait à rester impassible.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? demanda-t-il, serrant le dossier d'un siège de toutes ses force pour ne pas hurler de frustration.

- L'héritier de Serpentard a laissé un autre message, répondit-elle. Juste au dessous du premier message, il a écrit : _Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la chambre…_ »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, et sursauta dans une sorte de spasme en entendant Filius se mettre à pleurer à grosses larmes bruyantes. Il entendit, comme dans le vague, que la victime était Ginny Weasley : cela lui porta un coup. Le même que s'il avait entendu tout autre nom, finalement. Oh, la mort il l'avait côtoyée, mais il avait oublié la blessure constante qu'elle crée, même lorsque vous n'aimez pas celui qui meurt. Dans le vague, il distingua très clairement ces mots de Minerva : _C'est la fin du collège Poudlard._ Lui aussi avait presque envie de pleurer. Il se sentait comme tomber, lorsque que soudain Gilderoy apparut sourire au visage.

Pas lui ! pensa-t-il immédiatement. Et il se sentit soudain plus éveillé, empli d'une animosité grandissante. Avec celui-là présent, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Même pas regretter Poudlard… Aussi s'avança-t-il vers lui avec un sourire méchant.

« - Voilà l'homme qu'il nous faut. L'homme idéal. Le monstre a capturé une jeune fille, Lockhart. Il l'a amené dans le Chambre des Secrets. Il est temps que vous agissiez. »

Et il eut à peine le temps de voir avec satisfaction son interlocuteur pâlir que toute la salle des professeurs s'attaqua de même au professeur haït. Il s'était tellement vanté, il fallait vraiment qu'il paye pour ça. S'il savait vraiment, et bien qu'il montre tout ce qu'il savait, qu'il soit utile, une fois dans tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette école. Aussi en rajouta-t-il lui aussi, sans tenir compte des balbutiements effrayés de Gilderoy. Finalement, il sortit, au grand soulagement de tous. Pour peu, il aurait rit de satisfaction.

« - Bien, reprit Minerva, un reste de ton dédaigneux dans la voix, mais prête à les ramener à la réalité, au moins, nous ne l'aurons plus dans nos pieds. Maintenant, il nous faut informer les élèves de ce qui s'est produit. Vous leur direz que le Poudlard Express les ramènera chez eux demain matin. Et assurez-vous que tous les élèves ont bien regagné leurs dortoirs. »

Avec les autres, il hocha la tête. Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Il imaginait déjà le regard de ses élèves en apprenant ça. Même Draco, quoiqu'il en dise, ne serait pas si ravi : il l'aimait bien, cette école. Tous l'aimaient. C'était…

Il fallait prévenir les élèves, les coincer dans leur salle commune pour la fin de la soirée. Et après, tenter quelque chose… pas du Lockhart, non, mais chercher un peu. Faire ce à quoi Albus s'était refusé ! Les autres enseignants, un par un, sortirent. Septima tentait de réconforter Filius doucement, elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle disait pourtant. Finalement, il sortit, mais, au lieu de s'en aller tout de suite vers la salle commune des Serpentards, il s'arrêta au coin, dans un renfoncement du mur, et attendit que Minerva se décide à sortir. Avec lui, 2 martyrs se glissèrent hors du tableau de la salle des professeurs, une expression inquiète sur le visage, mais poursuivant leur mission préalable, et se placèrent dans un autre tableau, dans le couloir, intimant d'un regard le silence à son occupant qui obtempéra. Une minute plus tard, Minerva McGonagall sortait, suivie de trois pairs d'yeux sans doute également attentifs, de la salle des professeurs, et, se battant pour conserver la tête haute, emprunta le corridor en question… qu'elle ne put pas parcourir sur plus de trois mètres, interrompue par une main qui saisit son bras au passage et l'attira vers son possesseur.

« - Severus ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix basse, étouffant un cri de surprise. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Deux choses, déclara-t-il, sur un ton riant, mais, des yeux, la fixant d'un regard sérieux, comme lourd.

- Mais encore ? ce n'est pas que j'ai comme des responsabilités plutôt lourdes à assumer, mais tout de même… Et ça n'est pas comme si je pensais vraiment que Gilderoy nous soit d'une aide quelconque !

- Et vous ne pouvez pas supporter de ne rien faire, je comprends…

- Bon, alors ? finit-elle par s'énerver. On dirait Albus à la fin, vous n'arrivez pas au but ! Il se mit à rire, puis se força à s'interrompre, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle lui en veuille à mort.

- D'abord, j'ai réfléchi, j'ai décidé de n'en vouloir qu'à Gilderoy, parce que c'est un imbécile.

- Ca signifie _'excusez-moi'_ ? demanda-t-elle, le front plissé.

- On peut dire ça, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres. Elle eut envie de rire, mais le reste de son monde était dans une situation si terrifiante qu'elle ne parvint pas à le faire. Et ?

- Oh, je tenais à réitérer mon _bon courage_. Et puis, l'école risque de fermer, et je me demande bien ce que la vie pourrait devenir alors. Du coup…

- Du coup…? Severus, par Merlin ! le pressa-t-elle d'un ton quasi-suppliant.

- Et bien, j'avais quelque chose à faire avant que mon dernier monde en date ne s'écroule lui aussi. Si par hasard le monde ne s'écroule pas, alors il ne se sera rien passé de spécial aujourd'hui dans ce couloir, n'est-ce pas, fit-il d'un ton ironique et noir. »

Alors il la tint serrée contre lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop ? tant pis. Doucement, comme pour lui dire une tendresse cachée ; en tenant sa taille entourée, comme pour lui dire qu'il avait besoin d'elle ; avec une fougue pour goûter sa peau du bout des doigts, à travers le tissu, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était désirée ; en pressant ses lèvres, en caressant sa bouche de la sienne, comme pour lui dire _je t'aime_. Le temps d'une minute, comme pour s'embrasser jusqu'à la fin du monde.

Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, leurs lèvres détachées, à moins d'un souffle de distance : les paupières déroulées pour laisser voir le monde, comme pour lui répondre _moi aussi_. Le cœur plein d'une agitation qui signifiait la plénitude. Leurs regards s'étaient-ils déjà croisés de cette manière, avec cette forme d'intensité fébrile, comme pour se dire la profondeur du sentiment ? Comme pour s'embrasser avec les yeux. Dans la pénombre, son regard à elle, comme un candélabre.

Il recula d'un pas, et, lui saisissant la main, la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer l'ombre d'un baiser, frôlant du bout des doigts le métal froid de la bague qu'elle portait. Et, se refusant à vriller le silence, il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de s'en aller vers les cachots : seule, elle referma les yeux, droite sur ses pieds, mais tremblante de l'intérieur. Peut être une chose perdurait-elle encore, dans sa vie malmenée. Faisant semblant de s'être reprise, elle partit en direction de la salle des Gryffondors.

Dans le tableau qui représentait un joueur de Quidditch, les deux martyrs échangèrent un regard comme éberlué. Avaient-ils bien vu ? et qui osait douter, après cela ? Ca n'était pas la passion qui mange l'homme, ni celle qui détruit la valeur des choses extérieures. Non, ce qu'ils avaient vu, c'était comme l'amour d'un chevalier pour sa dame, mais ils étaient tous deux autant le chevalier que la dame. En un mot, l'émotion. Comme un soupçon de bonheur dans des vies d'inquiétudes. C'était oui : ça ne pouvait qu'être oui. Sur ce constat, ils quittèrent le tableau silencieusement, laissant son occupant convaincu que quelque chose se tramait.

_So so so ? Alors ?_ :)


	59. Des conclusions, des décisions

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Me voilà (déjà?) avec un nouveau chapitre ! Il est assez court je l'avoue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! _

_Je tenais à vous remercier trèèèèèès fort pour vos remarques et vos reviews : ça m'a fait vraiment super plaisir ! Merci donc à **telle17** (d'ailleurs, enfin tu verras, mais les chapitres de réflexions analyses reviennent après ^^)_, _à **Mademoiselle Else**, à **Lou** (Merci beaucouup, je ne peux que te répondre ici: sache que ça me fait très plaisir!), à **Nuits**, et à **Atlante** (Merci beaucoup très fort ! tout ce que tu me dis me va droit au coeur, je vais essayer de continuer à faire bien ^^) ! En conclusion, MERCI ;)_

_Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis :)_

_Bergère.  
_

Chapitre 59 : Des conclusions, des décisions.

En sortant de son propre bureau, elle pouvait reconnaître trois sentiments dansant la sarabande dans sa tête : le soulagement, l'impression d'être totalement dépassée, et la frustration de n'avoir pu servir à rien. Ce festin, pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas franchement envie. Mais enfin, si c'était ce qu'on lui demandait…

« - Alors ? interrompit une voix juste à côté d'elle.

- Mais Severus par Merlin ! C'est une nouvelle mode de me surprendre comme ça ?

- Avouez que ça n'a pas que des défauts, badina-t-il à moitié, avant de reprendre son expression naturelle et habituelle. _Alors ?_ disais-je ! Elle se redressa, le fixa avec sérieux.

- Quelle version voulez-vous ? Vous avez vu Albus revenir comme moi, et j'imagine que vous avez vu les trois enfants et Gilderoy revenir avec Fumseck. Je présume donc que vous voulez les détails.

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, je pense qu'il y a davantage que cela à savoir.

- Probablement… mais dans ce cas, je vais vous demander de m'accompagner aux cuisines, Albus m'a envoyée en mission pour demander un festin de célébration.

- J'allais vous demander si vous aviez un creux, se moqua-t-il. Enfin, allons-y, déclara-t-il, accompagné d'un grognement rentré de Godric, qui aurait préféré qu'ils restent sur place. »

Ils commencèrent leur marche, à pas plutôt lent, et elle débuta son récit. Aussi précis que possible, elle n'était même pas certaine de ne pas en oublier, alors que cela ne datait que de quelques minutes.

« - Molly était d'un soulagement… je la comprends, forcément. Sa chère petite fille, en vie. Quant à Harry et Ronald…

- Vous les appelez par leur prénom, maintenant ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sors d'une pièce où était Albus, c'est une réaction simple. Oh, et puis que cela vous importe ! Donc, elle s'est précipitée sur sa fille, puis sur les deux autres en les serrant contre elle. Ses remerciements en étaient aux larmes, c'était assez émouvant à vrai dire.

- Vous en auriez pleuré, ricana-t-il, ce qui lui attira un coup de coude dans les côtes. Ouch ! mais que vous prend-il ? Imaginez qu'on nous voit !

- Dit celui qui m'embrasse par surprise dans les couloirs, nargua-t-elle. Et non, je n'en aurai pas _pleuré_, mais je vous avoue que j'étais moi-même assez émue, et surtout soulagée. Ce sont des élèves, et de ma maison, alors… Et puis, Potter, enfin, vous voyez !

- Très bien, fit-il froidement.

- J'ai donc demandé un récit et je dois vous avouez que, la voiture volante, à côté, c'est du domaine du bac à sable. Je ne sais pas si c'est sa destinée, où s'il n'a juste pas de chance – ou une chance monstrueuse, la question peut être débattue – mais…

- C'est-à-dire ? Ils sont entrés dans la Chambre des Secrets, c'est cela ?

- Si ce n'était que ça ! Laissez-moi déjà finir la description de l'entrée en scène : il est arrivé avec le Choixpeau magique (je peux concevoir qu'Albus lui ai envoyé ça, et encore) et une épée incrustée de rubis…

- L'épée de… ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, l'épée de Gryffondor, mais ça, il ne le savait même pas ! »

A côté d'eux, tentant de se faufiler discrètement entre les dolmens de Carnac, Godric Gryffondor manqua lâcher un juron tonitruant. Depuis combien d'années son épée n'avait-elle pas servi ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ! Soudain, un nouvel intérêt s'ajoutait à celui qu'il prenait déjà à ces explications. Quant au monstre de Salazar, celui-ci avait toujours dit qu'il n'y était plus, que c'était autre chose qui pétrifiait les gens.

« - Continuez, je vais finir par avoir la sensation de ne rien comprendre.

- D'abord, il entendait l'animal. Avec toute l'histoire, j'ai compris pourquoi : le Fourchelang. Mais enfin, il entendait, comme un murmure, le monstre lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer.

- Dire qu'avec une raison pareille, ce gamin aurait dû finir dans ma maison avant même que le Choixpeau ne touche sa tête ! A croire que, parfois, Merlin a pitié de moi !

- Je peux continuer, peut être, ou vous comptez vous plaindre encore longtemps ? C'est déchirant, bien sûr, mais… ! Cette fois, c'est elle qui fit un bond de côté, pour échapper à un coup dans les côtes.

- Allez-y, fit-il d'un ton renfrogné.

- Ensuite, nous avons appris quel était ce monstre…

- Il l'a reconnu ?

- Non, Miss Granger a visiblement fait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Plus, elle a dû trouver le jour où elle a été pétrifiée : elle avait aussi griffonnée sur un papier, qui est resté coincé un temps dans son poing, le moyen de déplacement de l'animal.

- Je peux savoir, où le suspens n'est pas fini ?

- Un Basilic, se déplaçant dans les tuyaux.

- Diantre ! s'écria Godric, malgré lui, et bien décidé à parler à Salazar. Il l'avait toujours dit que cette bestiole était une vraie saloperie.

- Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? demanda Severus, soudain très raide, très distant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, vint en réponse, d'un ton tout aussi impersonnel. Et, après avoir jeté un regard autour d'eux, ils poursuivirent leur chemin, ne recommençant à se détendre un peu qu'après quelques mètres. De là où il était, Godric s'en voulait intérieurement, quoiqu'intéressé par le processus qu'il venait d'observer…

- Un Basilic donc ? intéressant, assez terrifiant aussi.

- N'est-ce pas. Forts de cette information, et puisqu'ils étaient présents lorsqu'Hagrid a été arrêté…

- Vous rigolez ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Si seulement… Donc, Hagrid leur a, d'une manière où l'autre, dit de suivre les araignées. Le 'monstre' d'Hagrid, c'était une Acromentula.

- Pardon ? éructa-t-il, presque en colère contre elle.

- Je n'y peux rien ! et puis, ça date. En tout cas, cette bête habite dans la Forêt interdite et a une famille plus qu'étendue, mais n'a jamais touché à un élève de sa vie.

- Hum ! souffla-t-il dédaigneusement.

- Ils ont donc suivi les araignées, et ont ainsi appris où était morte la victime, de mon temps. Je vous le demande, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement demander ! Ah ! Ils ont donc fait le lien avec Mimi Geignarde, pauvre enfant, je me souviens d'elle…

- Minerva, pouvez-vous garder la session sentimentale pour plus tard ?

- Et si je ne le peux pas… ? lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Alors je vous écoute, soupira-t-il, comme accablé du poids de l'humanité. »

Elle s'arrêta, rit, un peu faussement. Et pour finir, lui lâcha simplement qu'elle avait une amie, à l'époque, qui s'était faite pétrifier. Et cette historie d'Hagrid, tout cela… c'était étrange de se dire que ça n'était pas lui, mais soulageant et naturel : elle l'avait toujours su. Mais bon, Tom Jédusor…

« - Vous avez fini ?

- Oh, ça n'était pas grand-chose, protesta l'enseignante. Comment Gilderoy est-il allé là-bas avec eux, je ne sais pas, mais enfin l'entrée était dans les toilettes ! Il fallait parler en Fourchelang…

- Pour résumé, ils ont brisé toutes les règles possibles et imaginables dans cet établissement. Et ils n'auront pas de sanction…

- La sanction, je ne sais pas, mais j'en doute : Albus m'a envoyée pour cette histoire de banquet avant de décider de les féliciter. C'est assez compréhensible, mais bon, je ne suis pas totalement opposée à votre avis. Quant aux règles, rit-elle sous cape, c'est approximativement la remarque que j'ai faite. A part lui, Godric, assez dépassé, pensa _qui se ressemble s'assemble…_ mais ils ne se ressemblaient pas franchement à part ça. Hum…

- Quant à la manière dont ils en sont sortis, ça n'était pas follement clair. Mais si j'ai tout saisit, il a reçu l'épée du Choixpeau…

- Parce que c'est un sale Gryffondor !

- Je ne vous permets pas… »

La fausse dispute dura peut être une minute, et ils s'immobilisèrent pendant ce temps, au plus grand soulagement du Fondateur que cette avancée continuelle commençait à lasser.

« - Godric, pst ! chuchota une voix dans le tableau du dessus.

- Quoi ? fit-il, les sourcils froncés, avant de comprendre… c'était le tableau des martyrs.

- Vous vous faites votre avis ?

- J'attends la fin de la conversation ! mais si vous n'avez que ça à faire, je vous conseille de suivre, c'est assez instructif ! »

Après une légère hésitation, trois femmes et un homme descendirent le rejoindre. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore décidé de leur vote. Et, alors que les deux enseignants reprenaient leur marche, peu à-mêmes d'imaginer qu'une cours les suivait, les observant avec attention, les cinq personnages se mirent eux aussi en route… ce qui, à travers les autres tableaux, n'était pas chose facile à faire discrètement.

« - Donc, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Il s'est battu contre le Basilic, et l'a tué avec l'aide de Fumseck. Après quoi, il s'est trouvé face à une forme d'incarnation de Vous-Savez-Qui, qu'il a aussi dû détruire, je ne sais trop comment. Incarnation qui, au travers d'un journal intime, avait envouté la jeune Miss Weasley, qui est donc indirectement l'auteur de ces méfaits.

- Voyez-vous Minerva, avec quiconque d'autre que Potter, je serais plus qu'étonné ; et cependant je reste seulement dubitatif devant la stupidité de cette jeune fille.

- Elle est jeune… Nous faisons encore des erreurs à notre âge, alors au sien…

- Votre remarque, répondit-il très lentement, pesamment, me fait penser à des souvenirs plutôt désagréables… à vrai dire, je n'ai rien contre vous en parler, mais j'aimerais finir cette histoire d'abord.

- Oh, il ne reste pas grand-chose, je ne sais pas tout… Il l'a envoyée à l'infirmerie, ses parents avait toujours l'air… plus qu'inquiets. Et j'ai été envoyée en mission, et ai laissé Albus s'occuper des deux enfants.

- Je vois, et là nous sommes en train d'aller ordonner un festin à… Minuit et quart, c'est bien ça ?

- C'est cela même !

- Etrange… »

Ils étaient arrivés à leur destination, et, s'arrêtant, Minerva se tourna vers le tableau : à cet instant, Godric Gryffondor crut que leur mission était finie. Cinq personnages cachés derrière une coupe de fruits, il était peu probable que personne ne se fasse repérer. Comment avaient-ils pu être assez bêtes pour passer par ce tableau-là ! Mais, distraite par la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir, la directrice adjointe chatouilla nonchalamment la poire sans vraiment regarder le tableau, qui pivota, dévoilant l'entrée, avant qu'ils ne soient découverts. Maintenant, il fallait passer à l'unique tableau des cuisines, une grande fresque représentant des cuisines en action, préparant un repas royal. Attendant que le tableau se remette en place, ils s'écartèrent doucement les uns des autres, poussant des soupirs de soulagement. Pourtant, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, au sujet de ce qu'il avait vu jusque là. Surtout Godric, il fallait l'avouer.

.

La salle était quasiment plongée dans le noir, silencieuse. A cette heure, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant finalement, il ne fallait pas être surpris. Elle soupira : quelle flemme ! Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler, un elfe se présenta à elle.

« - Maîtresse McGonagall, que puis-je pour vous ? un creux à cette heure tardive ? Oh, Maître Rogue aussi est là, est-ce que… ?

- Tidd, tu ne vas pas pouvoir gérer la commande seul, je pense, il faudrait que tu réveilles un certain nombre de tes camarades.

- Oh, répondit l'elfe en claquant les doigts, ce qui alluma toutes les lumières de la pièce, et sembla réveiller brutalement quasiment toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient là.

- Bonsoir Maîtresse McGonagall, raisonna en cœur dans la grande pièce.

- Bien, le Directeur Albus Dumbledore a décidé de faire un festin pour célébrer la disparition du monstre, et la salvation d'une jeune fille qui avait été enlevée dans la Chambre des Secrets, ainsi que le réveil des élèves qui avaient été pétrifiés. Et ce dès maintenant, malgré l'heure indue.

- Oh, bien sûr Maîtresse ! avec plaisir Maîtresse !

- Nous allons faire rapidement quelque chose de splendide, promis Tidd, dans un quart d'heure les premiers plats pourront apparaître dans la Grande Salle, cela convient ?

- Parfait, merci, répondit-elle doucement avant de se tourner pour ressortir. »

.

Dans le couloir, elle commença à marcher en sens inverse, pour prévenir Albus peut être, ou pour aller directement dans la Grande Salle, mais il l'arrêta.

« - Minerva ?

- Oui, quoi donc ?

- Avant que nous n'allions nous mêler une fois encore à la foule des imbéciles, des immatures et des naïfs, je voulais vous dire quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant complètement vers lui, et en le fixant avec sérieux.

- Cette histoire de Tom Jédusor, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout cela. Deux années de suite, je commence à craindre la suivante.

- Oh… Je vous comprends oui. Moi, ce serait plutôt de n'avoir rien pu faire, deux fois de suite ! De toute manière, rien ne va plus… »

Et elle s'apprêta à repartir vers la Grande Salle : une part de lui l'aurait bien arrêtée à nouveau, mais il avait la très claire sensation que ça ne servirait à rien. Ca n'était pas le moment, peut être, ou… du moins, la conversation qu'il s'était plus ou moins imaginée n'aurait pas lieu. Et, silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils remontèrent à pas mesurés jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Derrière eux, les cinq personnages de tableaux s'arrêtèrent au niveau du tableau des Six Martyrs, la tête pleine de réflexions. Parmi les martyrs, les avis étaient divergents : c'était visible dans les yeux des uns et des autres. Pour l'homme, c'était non, il y avait une sorte de différend communicationnel, il lui sautait aux yeux. Non, donc. Des trois femmes, deux se sentaient hésiter, mais pencher vers le oui. Oh, ça n'était pas parfait, mais… après tout, c'est à l'intuition que ces choses là peuvent se sentir. Et là, l'intuition y était, alors, ce serait oui. La dernière était dans le déni catégorique : trop complexe pour être porteur, à ses yeux, de quelque chose de positif. Restait Godric, et il oscillait si fort que…

Le fond de sa pensée était que cette relation le dépassait. Rowena se moquerait – elle et Helga avait d'ailleurs déjà fait leur choix, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais il les avait croisées en embuscade, un peu comme lui aujourd'hui – si elle le voyait penser ainsi. Mais c'était exactement ça. Visiblement, leur relation était construite d'une multiplicité de complexités imbriquées, délicates, très fines. Trop pour lui. Cependant, ça semblait fonctionner, alors… Sans doute serait-ce un oui admiratif devant la construction impressionnante de ce couple.

.

Ils débouchèrent dans la Grande Salle, et un spectacle plus qu'étonnant s'offrit à leurs yeux : on aurait dit une pyjama-party géante, bruyante, et organisée autour de cinq longues tables. Même à la table des professeurs, Pomona était encore en robe de chambre, tout comme sa voisine, et de là où elle était, elle était presque certaine de voir que Filius était en pyjama. A côté d'elle, Severus grommela _'soirée de débauche'_ et elle sentit une forme de fou-rire lui tomber dessus… le stress de cette journée finissait par sortir. Lui se sentait encore préoccupé par ses pensées, et pas franchement à l'aise dans cette espèce d'étrange atmosphère ; mais le rire de sa collègue le rasséréna un peu… il y avait peut être de l'espoir, allez savoir ! Et, rapidement, ils allèrent s'assoir à leurs places respectives. Gilderoy n'était pas là, cependant : ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Albus annonça d'un claquement de mains le début de cet étrange festin, et les plats fleurirent sur les tables, pesants et presque entassés tant ils étaient nombreux. La nuit promettait d'être longue… Et toujours debout, le directeur leva son verre 'A cette réussite !', reprit en cœur par tous, même par Severus, qui, pour la bonne mesure, ne le fit que du bout des lèvres.

Le début du repas se fit normalement, puis Albus se pencha vers elle et il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille : la première partie lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux, puis se renfrogner en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur mais résigné, la seconde éveilla dans ses yeux une étincelle d'amusement si grande que Severus, de l'autre côté du Directeur, lui envoya un regard interrogateur. _Vous verrez_, lui dit-elle silencieusement, et il resta encore 10 minutes à chercher, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore, tapant son verre de sa fourchette, attire l'attention de la foule bruyante.

« - Désormais que nous avons entreprit de fêter correctement ce soulagement, nous avons quelques nouvelles pour vous. La première est que l'année prochaine Gilderoy Lockhart ne sera plus parmi nous : un incident fâcheux l'a rendu incapable de remplir ses fonctions, et pour cela les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de cette fin d'année n'auront pas non plus lieu. J'espère que vous n'en voudrez pas à ce cher enseignant. »

A peine c'était-il tut que la salle fut envahie d'applaudissements voire de cris de joie ou d'ovations. Et, si Pomona siffla de joie, elle vit distinctement Severus commencer à applaudir avec enthousiasme, puis se rendre compte de sa situation, et, baissant les bras, se contenter d'afficher une expression de très franche satisfaction. Ca, ça lui avait remonté le moral !

« - L'autre nouvelle, annonça-t-elle en se levant et maugréant intérieurement que ce soit à elle de le dire, est que, au vu des bouleversements qui ont eu lieu dans cet école dernièrement, tous les examens ont été annulés en guise de… cadeau de fin d'année ! »

Sans doute jamais ses élèves ne l'avaient-ils aimés davantage, pensa-t-elle assez amèrement. Enfin, cela resterait un contrôle continu, elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils gagnaient au change ! Cela fait, le repas continua, gâteaux, sucreries, tout s'étalait désormais sur les tables. Quelques minutes plus tôt, les élèves pétrifiés étaient arrivés en courant ; elle n'avait pas caché sa joie, Severus avait caché son soulagement. A plus de trois heures du matin, Hagrid fit son retour, acclamé lui aussi par bons nombres de saluts enthousiastes et de sourires joyeux. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre, ou du moins en avait l'air.

Severus jeta un regard vers Minerva : elle ne souriait pas vraiment, c'aurait été hors de question, mais il sentait dans son maintien, dans sa conversation avec Filius, dans sa manière de piquer sa fourchette dans son morceau de Pudding, qu'elle se sentait bien, à l'aise. Lui aussi n'était pas si mal-à-l'aise, finalement, mais… son idée ne voulait pas le quitter. Il aurait pu en parler à Albus, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il sentait s'approcher le jour où tout ce bonheur serait fini. Bonheur ? ce mot lui était venu naturellement, et c'était probablement, en effet, le moment de sa vie où il s'était senti le plus heureux. La vie, décidément, était impitoyable. En tout cas, ce thème-là, pour ce soir, et peut être pour d'autres encore, il le renfonçait très loin, au plus loin possible, tout au fond de lui : il ne l'embêterait pas avec ça.

.

Les jours suivants, les cours reprirent, les repas à heure normale et pas en pyjama, l'absence d'un imbécile de plus dans la salle commune. Il ne s'en vantait pas, mais le sort de Gilderoy le ravissait presque : il lui semblait, toutes proportions gardées certes, qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Mentir pareillement, bon sang… ça, c'était immoral. Et la satisfaction de ne plus le voir susurrer de son sourire perfide à l'oreille de Minerva, assis sur _son_ fauteuil, n'y était pas pour rien non plus. Cela l'aida, un peu, à avaler les 400 points d'Albus avait donné à Gryffondor. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient sauvé une gamine, tué un monstre, résolu un secret qui datait de centenaires, et après ? Cinquante points, c'aurait été très bien… Mais, comme même Minerva trouvait le chiffre trop élevé pour ce que c'était, il s'était contenté de se plaindre du fait que le directeur était un papi gâteux qui chouchoutait son favori, et n'avait pas tenté de tuer sa collègue dans son sommeil.

Pour Hagrid, d'un commun accord, l'équipe enseignante avait décidé de déposer chez lui un immense bouquet et un mot à la fois de remerciement et d'excuse, qui toucha le grand homme jusqu'aux larmes : le soulagement d'avoir été, même si ça n'était que rétrospectivement, reconnu innocent, illuminait aussi son regard, et il vengea ses poulets en en élevant deux fois plus.

.

« - Chacun a son avis ? »

Khavronia Carrow avait, trois jours avant la fin de l'année, convoqué le Conseil de Poudlard à nouveau, afin que la Session 124 puisse être terminée avant les vacances. Ils étaient tous là, forts de leur choix de vote, impatients de connaître l'issue. La disparition du Basilic avait occasionné quelques tensions entre Godric et Salazar, qui avait nié en bloc avoir laissé une telle bête aux mains du moindre homme qui parlerait Fourchelang. Tous restaient convaincus qu'il était coupable, et il l'était, mais personne n'en saurait jamais rien avec certitude. Ce descendant étrange, Tom Elvis Jédusor, n'était pas exactement prévu dans ses plans. Enfin… mieux valait vraiment éviter ce sujet.

En réponse à la question, tous hochèrent la tête doucement. Ne restait plus qu'à voter, et, visiblement, aucun résultat n'était évident.

« - Bien, je vous invite à nous faire part de votre vote. Je rappelle qu'il est inutile d'expliquer votre raison, et d'autant plus demandé de ne pas exiger d'explications de quelqu'un qui vote, même si vous êtes en désaccord, ou simplement étonné.

- Non, fut la première réponse.

- Oui, répondit son voisin.

- Oui pour moi aussi, répondit le dernier martyr de sexe masculin.

- Oui, dit sa voisine.

- Non.

- Oui, dit la dernière des martyrs.

- Bien, la première moitié d'entre vous a voté, à l'autre côté.

- Pour moi, la réponse est non, déclara Salazar froidement.

- La mienne est un oui, répondit en écho son voisin.

- Pour moi, continua Rowena, c'est non.

- Moi, ce sera oui, dit la dernière fondatrice, laissant clairement aux deux suivants l'avenir du résultat. 6-4, chuchota-t-elle.

- Oui, sifflota la duchesse, consciente du poids de sa réponse, tandis que Salazar tentait de réprimer un soupir mécontent.

- Quant à moi, finit Brutus Malfoy, ce sera oui. »

Il s'attira un regard étonné de quasiment toute la tablée, à l'exception de Khavronia, et de Gwendoline de Rockharrow qui se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé. Il s'apprêtait à expliquer ses raisons lorsqu'il se souvint de la recommandation réglementaire, et il se tut.

« - Bien, il m'est donc inutile de voter, je ne le ferais pas. A 8 voix contre 4, nous approuvons cette relation. Désormais, nous ferons ce qui en notre pouvoir, à nous autres membres du Conseil de Poudlard, et à nos _sujets_, tous les tableaux de cet établissement, pour garantir l'existence de ce couple considéré comme bénéfique tant aux personnes qu'à l'école. Je compte sur vous pour informer l'ensemble des tableaux de ce château, des cachots aux plus hautes tours, et pour mener cette mission à bien, s'il est besoin que nous intervenions, ou s'il est nécessaire que nous ne fassions rien. L'affaire ayant sollicité la création du 124ème Conseil de Poudlard étant résolue, ce conseil tire à sa fin. Merci à vous.

- Merci, répondirent tous les personnages en cœur. »

Puis la présidente s'en alla et, hors de la présence de Khavronia, les conversations s'animèrent tandis que chacun partait sur le chemin du retour. Les martyrs échangeaient les raisons de leur choix initial, maintenant que cela n'avait plus d'importance, et ceux qui avaient voté _non_ s'accommodaient de cet état de choses au mieux. Godric et Salazar, heureusement vite séparés par les chemins différents qu'ils prenaient, se hurlaient des insanités, très vite sans qu'il y ait plus de véritable raison… Derrière eux, les deux fondatrices étaient déjà passées à autre chose, et spéculaient sur l'année à venir.

Restaient l'ancêtre des Malfoy, et la duchesse Gwendoline : pour la première fois en plus de 500 ans, Brutus avait la sensation d'arriver à flirter avec la duchesse de manière satisfaisante. C'est-à-dire, de ne pas se faire rabrouer dès la première remarque. Qui aurait cru que ce vote lui ferait tant de bien, se dit-il avec satisfaction en l'accompagnant jusqu'à ses appartements. Ah, quel fin négociateur…

.

Elle avait gagné le trophée, à la fin de l'année, avec un nombre de points faramineux. Alors, pour l'honneur, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole du repas. C'était bien la moindre des choses, d'ailleurs elle ne lui en avait même pas voulu. Les élèves étaient repartis, par le Poudlard Express, dans le même chahut que d'ordinaire. Il en avait oublié ses inquiétudes, le temps d'une journée paisible. Il savait que cela reviendrait, bien sûr. C'était inévitable, ou presque, mais enfin…

Il était venu la trouver, ce jour-là, dans la soirée. Elle faisait le tour de ses appartements, avec sa baguette à la main, rangeant vêtements, livres, parchemins, dans une grande valise. Il était entré sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'avait su dès qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, avec son air pincé qui marquait la concentration.

« - Dites-moi, une orientation à l'est, cela vous convient-il toujours ?

- Oh oui, sans problème, répondit-elle aussi nonchalamment qu'elle lui avait posé la question.

- Parfait, ça posera moins de problème d'organisation dans ce cas, conclut-elle. »

Et, avant de se replonger dans ses bagages, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, sans but. Alors il resta là, cinq minutes au moins, à l'observer empaqueter ce qui ne restait pas là, avant de s'en aller s'occuper de son propre placard.


	60. Comment renaît une rose

_Bonsoir (ou bonjour) à tous ! _

_Pour commencer : Merci ! Merci infiniment de tout mon coeur ! J'ai jamais trop essayé d'autres lecteurs, mais je décide arbitrairement que vous êtes géniaux et les meilleurs ! Vos derniers commentaires me sont allé droit au coeur, mais surtout, continuez à me dire tout ce que vous pensez ! _

_Je n'ai pas pu répondre à la majorité d'entre vous, alors je vais le faire là. A part ça, donc voici un chapitre de plus ! Je voulais attendre quelques jours de plus, histoire de ne pas trop griller mes cartouches, mais là, j'ai pas pu résister ! Avant de me remettre à bosser, un petite publication de chapitre..._

_Enfin, donc voici le chapitre 60 ! Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il va vous plaire !_

_Donc, je remercie **telle17 **très fort, et **LyssHeap** excessivement fort aussi! Et ensuite, je n'ai pas pu répondre : **Atlante** (Merciiiiiii pour commencer! Ta review m'a fait plaisir puissance 90 000 quoi, en effet, s'ils avaient parlé, ça aurait peut être changé quelque chose, qui sait... En tout cas, voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant!), **Lou** (Merci beaucoup! Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à envisager le pâté de Salazar... bon, avec de la chance, il va se rattraper un peu, ce pauvre petit! Je pense que ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, c'est ce que tu m'as dit sur le Sev/Minerva, ça ça fait plaisir à un point inimaginable! En tout cas, voici la suite!), et enfin à... **l'inconnu(e) sans pseudo** (oui, c'est pathétique, mais je savais pas comment te désigner autrement *se cache* En tout cas, merci beaucoup! Quant à la chambre à l'est, non, c'est qu'il a toujours la même chambre qui donnait déjà à l'est :) Et la suite est là ^^)_

_Voilà, ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne voire très bonne lecture, et à attendre vos avis ! _

_Bises,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 60 : Comment renaît un rose.

Ca n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas complètement normal, pas naturel. Ca n'était pas comme la fois d'avant, ça ne ressemblait pas aux années précédentes, aux jours, aux mois, à rien. C'était les mêmes mots, les mêmes gestes souvent. C'était les mêmes lieux, c'était après des années de construction et d'apprentissage. C'était maintenant qu'il donnait à l'est, qu'elle avait des draps sans tartan et une bague glissée sur le doigt : c'était si loin de ce qu'ils avaient pu être. Mais quelque chose ne marchait pas. Il savait qu'elle le sentait aussi, mais ils n'en avaient pas parlé, peut être parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas, pas vraiment. Un mois de cette vie commune, et pas un véritable échange.

Il l'avait palpé très vite, mais comment, il n'aurait su le dire. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas pensé pendant très longtemps, il avait évité d'y réfléchir. Pourtant, il avait lentement accumulé dans sa mémoire ces moments de décalage, comme un malaise perpétuel et léger, qui n'empêchait pas de vivre, seulement… Ces expressions vierges de ressenti, ces repas sans nouveauté. Ils étaient tous deux préoccupés, sans trop savoir par quoi, mais du moins préoccupés différemment, sans que ce qui occupait leurs pensées, ce qui plissait un instant leur front dans leur sommeil, ce qui les rendait silencieux, n'entre en contact. Chacun broyait le noir qui le concernait, et il refusait que cela concerne l'autre. Mais ça n'avait rien provoqué de particulier, jusqu'ici. Jusqu'à ce que, assis dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, il se rende brutalement compte d'une myriade de choses.

Oui, ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Etait-ce la fin ? tout cela, qu'est-ce que c'était… ou qu'est-ce que c'avait été ? Quelle brisure y avait mis fin, quel démon farceur y jetait une pomme de discorde silencieuse et rongeuse ? La peur que ce soit fini le saisit. Qu'était-il, au juste, sans cette relation… L'idée de la séparation d'avec Minerva, de sa situation professionnelle et sociale, sans elle, lui semblait comme un saut dans le vide, plus terrifiant encore que de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres réapparaître. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla ressentir pendant quelques instants.

Que ressentait-il, au juste ? Cette question l'apaisa, étrangement. Qui étaient Minerva McGonagall et Lily Evans Potter dans sa vie. Et dans son cœur. Il se mit à chercher, consciencieusement, à vide, et le livre lui en tomba dans mains tandis qu'il se concentrait. Minerva McGonagall, c'était comme un air ambiant, un monde où il aimait vivre. C'était un symbole, c'était une idée rassurante ; le nom qu'il lui fallait entendre, lorsqu'il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un, ou de se tuer lui-même. Il n'en avait pas eu l'envie depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs… Oh, elle était d'autres choses. Une femme par exemple, une véritable féminité, désirable, que l'on pouvait frôler du bout du doigt, respecter et parfois haïr. Une forme de compagne, aussi, un mode de vie, de pensée, de conversation. Une intelligence, une réflexion, un soutien, un combat dont l'issue n'était pas sans espoir. Il aurait aussi dit un amour, mais cela, ces jours-ci… Lily Evans n'était plus un crève-cœur, il ne se sentait plus soulevé en pensant à elle ; c'était plutôt comme si quelque chose le picotait, l'agitait. Cela avait changé. C'était un souvenir de jeunesse. Et il savait qu'il y avait un attachement, mais il ne le trouvait pas, ne pouvait l'identifier. Et, surtout, Lily, c'était sa raison d'être du _bon_ côté.

L'était-ce encore ? Cette question-là le frappa brusquement.

Pourquoi diantre ne se posait-il aucune question quand il s'agissait de penser à ce qu'il ferait au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Etait-ce vraiment parce qu'il l'avait juré, pour Lily ? il avait déjà brisé bien d'autres serments… Mais si ça n'était pas elle, était-ce une moralité ? une bonté d'âme ? Et si c'était elle, alors comment, et pourquoi ? Bientôt, il devrait reprendre du service, se sacrifier, à nouveau. Etait-ce pour cette femme dont il revoyait le regard déçu et le corps sans vie, était-ce pour le souvenir d'une douleur inconsolable aujourd'hui apaisée ; ou était-ce pour lui ? Ou était-ce pour une femme de laquelle il faudrait s'éloigner pour pouvoir tenir ce rôle. Une femme dont l'inexistence créerait un vide, et qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ces jours-ci, quoiqu'il logeât chez elle.

Il n'en était que là, devant cet abysse de questionnements, abysse à peine ouvert sous ses pieds, devant ses yeux ébahis et sa terreur silencieuse, quand sa collègue entra dans la pièce. Elle avait le corps entièrement recouvert de noir et de tartan, les cheveux noués en chignon très serré. Elle était aussi elle-même que jamais, et il se demandait avant tout qui était cette étrangère si proche, cette personne qui connaissait de ses secrets et de ses douleurs, parce que… Il ne savait plus.

« - Et bien que lisez-vous ?

- Dites-moi, il faudrait que je rentre chez moi, quelques jours, j'ai quelques affaires à régler, prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche, peu engageante.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'une voix basse. Prévenez-moi lorsque vous serez revenu, ajouta-t-elle en faisant demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce. »

.

Elle n'avait pas aimé. Pas qu'elle tienne à sa présence de manière maladive, non, ça n'était pas vrai. Encore moins dernièrement… Mais, tout de même, elle n'appréciait pas cette idée, ce désir. Quelque chose n'allait pas, mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle sentait sans cesse comme la piqure d'un décalage, d'un dysfonctionnement. Un oubli.

Alors, elle avait fouillé dans ses papiers, trié ses affaires, comme pour faire un tri dans sa vie. Un tri à l'intérieur d'elle-même, se retrouver en quelque sorte. Qui était-elle ? qui était cette femme qui s'occupait d'une école, qui était amie du plus grand sorcier de son temps, qui était sévère mais qui laissait couler une larme sur des histoires d'enfants, qui partageait sa couche avec un homme, qui portait une bague au doigt mais qui se croyait libre de tout engagement. Elle était encore incapable de le formuler, ou même de s'en rendre compte, mais elle traversait une forme de crise identitaire. C'était un carrefour majeur, il lui fallait une mise au point, pour pouvoir décider de ce qu'elle faisait, de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait aussi.

Et puis elle tomba sur une lettre, d'une écriture fine, parfois tremblante. Le papier avait vieilli, un peu, il y avait de la poussière, et puis d'anciennes traces de larmes. La lettre de Judith : la signature, sur le bas du papier, lui confirma que c'était bien la missive qu'elle avait cru reconnaître. Elle en ressenti comme un coup de poing en plein cœur et, le souffle court, la gorge sèche, elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et contempla le parchemin, non encore déplié, pendant un long moment. En elle, dansaient des sentiments en tous sens, une culpabilité surannée, un regret, et même le vague de certains souvenirs qui avaient commencé à se perdre. Et d'un geste rageur, comme en colère contre son passé, elle la déplia et commença à la relire.

_ « Chère Minerva,_

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je voudrais tout te dire, tout raconter, du début à la fin. Où est le début ? où est la fin ? La fin sera plus facile, la fin c'est bientôt. Tout dire. Je voudrais tout dire, essayer de ne rien omettre pour que, peut être, tu me pardonnes. Tu as un grand cœur, peut être ai-je une chance. Car, aujourd'hui et à jamais, tu es le tribunal du Jugement Dernier, la seule cour de justice –une justice des sentiments et des pensées- qui m'importe. » _

L'introduction la replongea soudain dans cette époque. Elle n'arrivait qu'à peine à se souvenir de ce qui y était et n'y était pas, à part Judith. Cela, oui, elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait de la jeune femme, de sa joie de retrouver un membre de sa famille, de la difficulté à créer des liens. Elle se souvenait aussi de la difficulté de communication, mais cela, à l'inverse, lui semblait loin et peu clair. Elle continua, et s'arrêta, un peu plus loin :

_ « Te dire les choses. Il faudrait éviter de les empoisonner avec mes envies de justification. Cela je ne pourrais pas, tentative désespérée de ne pas tout perdre aux derniers instants, envie de la considération de quelqu'un dont celle-ci a un prix. Leitmotiv de ma désolation. Désolée encore, ce mot qui se répète et qui finira par ne plus rien vouloir dire du tout. Ce ne sera qu'une longue suite de faits désagréables et d'explications horribles. Ce ne sera que la série des prises de conscience d'après coup, de la bêtise et des erreurs. Rien que ça. Une gigantesque peinture de la multitude de mes erreurs, des complications et des douleurs qu'elles accompagnent, dont elles sont la source. »_

Il lui semblait lire la lettre d'un condamné à mort. C'en était une, mais pourtant… Elle sentait vibrer dans ces épanchements les tremblements involontaires de la terreur, de la tristesse. Elle se sentait elle-même plonger dans une semi-mélancolie. Elle secoua la tête, et reprit sa lecture. Mais, frappée par une phrase, elle marqua à nouveau une pause. « _Savoir, et refuser une évidence, parce que trop horrible, parce qu'impossible à assumer. » _

Cette phrase, c'était elle. Mais elle ne savait pas quelle était l'évidence, parce qu'elle s'appliquait si fort à ne pas la voir. Ou parce qu'elle ne lui était pas si facile d'accès. Pourtant, la conscience qu'elle se cachait des choses, parfois, lui fit froncer des sourcils mécontents. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, elle ne voulait pas le savoir non plus. C'était bien trop dangereux. Et désagréable. Avec violence, elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans sa lecture. Elle aurait préféré pleurer à cet état plein de révélations accusatrices.

_ « Oh combien plus simple c'eût été si je t'avais parlé, si tu m'avais aidée ! Combien de subterfuges amoraux évités, combien de… » _Brusquement, elle se souvint de ce qui venait plus tard, dans la lettre, ce qui, du moins, avait eu lieu. Le polynectar. Elle, son corps, chez une autre, parlant à Severus. Elle se sentit parcourue d'un tremblement. Qu'était-ce qu'un corps, que cela voulait-il dire ? Comment regarde-t-on un corps, indépendamment d'une personne que l'on connait ? Cette idée la traversa de part en part, elle se rendait compte qu'à l'époque, Severus n'était pas l'homme d'aujourd'hui. C'était un étranger, elle le connaissait à peine, l'animosité avait souvent, encore, le dessus. Pour lui, qu'était-elle alors ? Et son corps, qu'était-il ? Ces pensées-là étaient étranges…

Désormais, Judith avait changé de sujet, elle n'arrivait pourtant qu'à peine à s'arracher de ses réflexions sur le corps. Elle dut relire ce passage plusieurs fois, pour en saisir le sens. Si elle n'avait pas été qui elle était, elle aurait rougi devant ce compliment, cet attachement. _« Tu étais la force et la droiture, la délicatesse cachée… cette féminité grandiose et discrète que la fille voit dans sa mère. Sa mère, c'est l'héroïne. » _Qu'était-ce, au fond, être mère ? elle ne le saurait jamais. A peine effleurait-elle le rôle d'amante. « _Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré Minerva McGonagall, je ne regrette pas cette venue, » _continuait la jeune femme. Pour la concernée, ça ne faisait que relancer la question. Qui était Minerva McGonagall, dans le fond ? Le « _modèle » _dont parlait Judith, n'était-ce pas une image, seulement, une impression, un rôle une fois encore ? Elle savait ce qu'elle projetait, cela oui, elle l'avait assez travaillé. Mais le cœur, plus profondément, ça, elle n'avait jamais voulu y regarder. Maintenant, peut être… ou non.

Et, quelques lignes plus loin, elle se trouva plongée sans en avoir le choix dans un des thèmes qui lui posaient problème, dans un des acteurs de sa vie. _« Enfin, je suis allée parler au professeur Rogue. » _Et après, elle continuait :_ « j'allais devoir jouer le marionnettiste […] avec des sentiments, avec des personnes. » _Le début du véritable choc, pourtant, ne prit son véritable envol que plus tard. Lorsque sa propre relation avec le professeur de Potions se trouva en question. _« Alors j'ai observé. Et j'ai cru voir entre vous une amitié. Un amour ? » _Elle se souvenait d'une irascibilité, elle se souvenait… elle ne s'était jamais demandée, vraiment, comment s'en était arrivé là, comme ce baiser, comment cette attirance, comment cette proximité. Elle n'avait jamais cherché à voir, elle avait eu trop peur. Elle ne voulait toujours pas le faire : était-ce vraiment important ? Cependant, le fait que quelque chose ait été pré-visible, cela, c'était bizarre.

« _Son amitié envers toi, mais sans te mettre en jeu. » _Son amitié… malgré sa crainte du ridicule, elle ne s'était jamais posé la question : que pensait-il d'elle ? Pourquoi, finalement… Cette question, si elle se l'était déjà posée, et bien alors elle l'avait oubliée, et ce depuis longtemps. Elle savait voir les gestes, les attentions, les mots. Elle savait qu'il l'appréciait, pourquoi cette situation sinon, mais… pourquoi, cela ? Savait-elle ce qu'elle lui trouvait… ? Oui, dans le fond. Mais dans le sens inverse, elle n'avait jamais pensé à l'implication de sa situation, pour lui. Elle ne se souvenait pas y avoir pensé. C'était affreusement inquiétant. Et, comme une adolescente, elle sentit des interrogations et des craintes l'envahir. Des _que me trouve-t-il_ et des _est-ce que je lui plais encor_e. Elle aurait voulu se tuer pour de telles pensées, mais elle n'y parvenait pas complètement, pas à faire disparaître ces réflexions.

_ « Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire… » _lut-elle, et un sourire lui échappa, comme attendri. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi, elle ne voulut pas s'y attarder, trop de choses la mettaient déjà mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle-même. _« Cet homme, je ne l'aimais pas. »_ Cette remarque lui fit plisser les sourcils, soudain elle se souvint ce qu'elle avait lu plus haut, bien plus haut, ce qu'elle avait elle-même pensé : que Judith et Severus avait une histoire d'amour dramatique en commun. Elle en frissonna, de jalousie, de surprise, ou peut être d'un sentiment désagréable de dérangement intérieur. Tout cela ne semblait pas 'bien'. Elle était une vieille femme, d'ailleurs… « _Je vous ai vu danser, ce soir-là. » _Elle l'avait oubliée, cette danse, que cela paraissait lointain, invraisemblable ! La vie, décidément, est pleine de surprises.

Mais le texte prenait une autre tournure, et elle se retrouvait devant la souffrance de sa filleule, devant l'inutilité qui avait été la sienne pour apaiser ses souffrances et ses hésitations. Pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. A ses questionnements personnels, totalement personnels, s'ajoutèrent ceux de sa personne à travers le temps. De sa jeunesse, de son enfance, de ce temps où sa famille la définissait d'abord. Quelle personne était-elle, sur la durée ? quelle était sa famille, son passé ? « _Ne te sens pas coupable. Il n'y a qu'une coupable, et bientôt elle gira sur la pierre. » _Un rire sec et dépourvu de joie lui échappa, comme un spasme. Comme si la culpabilité disparaissait comme cela.

Elle finit la lettre, ferma les yeux, prise d'une forme de tournis, de nausée. Elle avait besoin de faire le point.

.

Il était rentré chez lui. Il avait bu. Ce qui n'était pas bon. Puis il avait dessaoulé, et il avait décidé qu'il fallait qu'il mette les choses à plat, et que l'alcool, le silence de ce manoir désolé, ça n'était pas un moyen efficace d'y voir clair. Alors, disant à Athéna qu'il reviendrait sans doute tard, il prit une potion pour se réveiller un peu, se changea et, passant le pas de la porte, transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Il faisait frais, peut être une bonne vingtaine de degrés, mais avec du soleil, et un petit vent. C'était agréable, dans le fond, un de ces temps qui incitent les gens à s'assoir à une terrasse, à boire un verre, à discuter du temps qui passe et des bons moments. Pour lui, c'était hors de question. Lentement, il marcha vers le cimetière. La brise, comme une caresse sucrée, lui chatouillait le visage : il n'en voulait pas, ça n'était pas son humeur. Pourtant, quoiqu'il en fasse, elle le distrayait. Il avait l'impression d'être un chaton, cherchant à atteindre un objectif, mais distrait dans son trajet par cette souris en peluche qu'on agitait au bout d'une corde. Et il se demandait si Merlin agitait volontairement ladite corde, ou s'il n'avait tout simplement pas de chance.

Régulièrement, il se força à continuer à marcher. Un pas puis un autre. Et à chercher à se concentrer. Il était venu pour honorer des morts, pour ressasser des souvenirs, pour faire un point nécessaire. Pas pour profiter de la brise, et des couleurs pastels des toits aux tuiles orangées ou grisâtres. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était rentrer en lui-même, s'il n'y arrivait pas, il ferait un vide de ses pensées et reprendrait ses réflexions, mais pour le moment il avançait vers le cimetière. La maison détruite du couple : il refusa de s'y arrêter, peut être plus tard. Il savait que, quelque part, le grand manoir des Dumbledore posait toujours une sorte d'œil distant et mécontent sur le village. Il continua, jusqu'à l'entrée du cimetière.

Sous ce soleil d'été, il était presque accueillant, comme vous invitant à entrer, pour parler, pour sourire, pour rire. Pour vivre : aujourd'hui, le cimetière était travesti, il faisait croire qu'il était du monde des vivants, alors qu'il ne l'était pas. Un mensonge de sépultures, comme un blasphème de la petite église à l'entrée accueillante, qui semblait promettre que tout, de l'autre côté de la grille, était comme à l'extérieur.

Il entra. Rapidement, slalomant à travers les tombes et les pierres gravées, il parvint à l'endroit où le couple Potter était enterré. Les deux noms, l'épitaphe, rien n'avait changé. Il se sentait sec, comme insensible : il savait, pourtant, qu'il était affecté, que ça ne lui était pas indifférent, et ce pour des dizaines de raisons. Impossible de le ressentir. Son esprit semblait s'être vidé cependant ; plus de pensées parasites, la chaleur sereine de ce ciel bleu ne lui occupait plus les idées. Seulement, c'était un vide complet, une absence de ressenti. Et, longtemps, il resta ainsi, à regarder, à fixer, comme cherchant à en extraire des sentiments, la tombe devant lui. Puis il abandonna.

Faisant demi-tour, il sortit. Sans laisser de bouquet, de fleur, de mot, de présent. Rien, sa présence n'avait pas besoin d'être notifiée, de toute manière les morts ne le voyaient pas, et il se fichait bien de ce que les vivants pensaient. Il repassa devant la maison des Potter, à nouveau, le vide, il n'arrivait même pas à convoquer ses souvenirs de manière naturelle, et il n'avait pas envie de les forcer magiquement. Où aller ? pas un endroit ne convenait à ce qu'il souhaitait faire, à ce dont il avait besoin. Alors il ferma les yeux, et transplana au premier lieu qui lui vint à l'esprit : c'est en réalisant qu'il venait d'atterrir devant chez Minerva que tout, souvenirs et réflexions, lui retomba dessus. Précipitamment, avec la crainte, assez irrationnelle, d'être surpris par la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, il repartit à toute vitesse et atterrit, cette fois, devant chez lui. Alors, résolu, et la tête pleine d'idées à ranger, il s'engouffra chez lui et s'enferma dans son laboratoire.

Pour penser, s'occuper les mains. Parfait. Il fit passer ses doigts sur la tranche des livres posés, triés en ordre, sur une étagère, sans y regarder puis, d'un mouvement sec qui entraina sa manche, il saisit un des manuels et le fit basculer dans sa paume, le laissant s'ouvrir à une page au hasard. Il posa le livre ainsi ouvert, et glissa son index le long des titres pour s'arrêter sur l'un d'entre eux. C'était ce qu'il lui fallait. Automatiquement, il jeta un regard à la liste des ingrédients, comme pour tester ses connaissances, et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur en constatant qu'il le savait déjà. Alors, il remonta ses manches, repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, inspira profondément, et se prépara à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Parfait.

.

A la fin de sa lecture, elle était restée comme prostrée pendant plusieurs heures. Elle agissait, bien sûr, elle mangeait, lisait, tout cela. Cependant, ses pensées tournoyaient toujours autour de ce qu'elle venait de lire et des trop nombreuses pensées et sensations que cela venait d'éveiller. Cette personne qui agissait, mangeait, lisait, vivait dans sa maison… qui était-ce ? Qui était-elle ? qui souhaitait-elle être ? Epineuse question, qui lui blessait le cœur et titillait les sens, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la décision de creuser au-delà de sa vie présente. Alors elle reposa l'inutile Gazette du Sorcier, se leva de son fauteuil, et monta jusqu'à sa chambre pour ouvrir la porte de son placard et s'observer dans le miroir en pied qui y était. Etait-elle présentable ?

Les cheveux noués étaient acceptables, quoiqu'un peu désordonnés peut-être, mais elle seule le verrait. Sa robe, quant à elle, faisait beaucoup trop robe de chambre : hors de question de sortir comme ça. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit l'autre porte du dit-placard, et entreprit de trouver quelque chose de plus décent. Une robe noire, et une veste émeraude : voilà qui serait parfait. Déposant l'ensemble sur son lit, elle se déshabilla rapidement et, évitant le miroir, enfila à toute allure la robe. Alors seulement, elle se retourna vers la glace et observa son reflet… Sa nudité, elle ne voulait pas l'observer, même améliorée – ou empirée – par des sous-vêtements : le souvenir des pensées qu'avait éveillé sa lecture restait cuisant. Non, et cela encore moins depuis que la lettre de sa défunte filleule lui avait rappelé son âge, les rides de son visage, les flétrissures de sa peau.

Elle secoua la tête dans un mouvement violent, pour cesser de se souvenir des plis disgracieux de son fin corps vieilli ; pour ne pas réfléchir à ce que Severus pouvait y trouver non plus. Ou ne pas y trouver. Pour se forcer à passer à autre chose, elle entreprit d'arranger la robe. Elle la mit droite, referma la fermeture éclair sur le côté, observa l'ensemble. En l'absence de manches, c'était tout de même d'épaisses bandes de tissus qui maintenaient la robe sur ses épaules, pas franchement de décolleté non plus, elle la couvrait de l'échancrure de la fin du cou au sol, resserrée à la taille. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sorti ça du placard. C'était un peu comme se préparer à un rendez-vous galant, pensa-t-elle sombrement en attrapant la bande de tissu en tartan qui devait lui servir de ceinture, et en la nouant lentement : un gros nœuds, plat pourtant, comme sa mère lui avait appris à le faire, des dizaines d'années plus tôt.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas le cours que prenaient ses pensées. Elle saisit donc rapidement la veste longue, l'enfila, vérifia à peine l'effet d'ensemble, pas plus que pour être sûre que ni sorciers ni moldus ne seraient choqués par son accoutrement, et sortit rapidement de chez elle. C'était maintenant que ça commençait, le retour aux origines. Une forme de retour aux origines du moins… _Que je suis ridicule_, pensa-t-elle en transplanant.

Il y avait des nuages, dans le ciel, de longs nuages grisâtres et lourds, et, comme la main de Merlin venant bénir de son approbation quelques coins de terre, de rares rayons clairs et lumineux transperçaient ce mur. Pas de doute, elle était bien en Ecosse, tout au bord de la mer. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra : le bruit des vagues, contre cette grande falaise où il lui avait toujours été interdit d'aller, quand elle était enfant. Oh, elle y était allée bien sûr, elle se souvenait encore de l'adrénaline, du vent dans ses cheveux, de la violence de la mer, du vertige de cette puissance. Quel âge avait-elle alors ?

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle avait cessé de vivre à cet endroit où elle avait grandit : elle avait fait de la _'maison de campagne'_ de ses parents un habitat. Alors, ce lieu des souvenirs d'enfance, c'était avant tout un passé irrémédiable. La maison avait été vendue, elle ne savait même pas à qui, et soudain elle en éprouvait un regret, presque du remord. Qui était-elle pour avoir laissé partir une partie d'un passé familial dont elle n'était plus que l'unique représentante.

Résolument, elle emprunta la route principale du village, s'appliquant à reconnaître ce qui n'avait pas changé, et à recréer mentalement ce qui avait disparu. Le chemin, lui, elle le connaissait toujours par cœur, elle aurait pu, les yeux fermés, retrouver le manoir familial. Plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, pourtant, elle se trouva arrêtée, immobile, à contempler la façade en pierre grise. Ils avaient repeint quelques boiseries, elle en était certaine, et du temps de ses parents, il n'y avait jamais eu de chèvrefeuille le long de la barrière qui entourait la propriété. Pour le reste, c'était identique. En suivant les lignes des pierres, elle remonta les étages, fabriqua dans un mélange de mémoire et d'imagination toutes les pièces, les objets mêmes. Certains étaient chez elle, désormais, mais la bergère où s'entassaient les livres que lisaient Severus, elle pouvait la revoir se balancer au rythme des histoires que racontait son grand-père, dans la grande salle à manger. Quant à cette fenêtre, avec le rebord de brique rouge – le seul rebord de cette couleur, elle l'avait trafiqué, un jour, avec la baguette de son père – c'avait été la sienne. La sienne, à 6 ans, avec des teintes roses pâles sur tous les murs, et un décor de petite fille, à 12 ans, quand elle avait supplié ses parents de changer ça, et qu'elle avait obtenu des couleurs plus neutres, et une très grande bibliothèque le long du mur du fond. Et puis à 17 ans, quand elle avait pu faire de la magie elle-même, et qu'elle avait changé les draps gris en tartan, et rallongé la bibliothèque de plusieurs pieds. Elle l'avait laissé dans cet état, cette chambre…

En y repensant, elle était attendrie par certains détails, elle retrouvait des souvenirs rarement convoqués, mais elle n'avait pas l'impression de découvrir quelque chose. Et, au moment où elle se disait de manière de plus en plus insistante que venir était une erreur monumentale, une femme sortit de la maison. Les mains sur les hanches, elle plissait les sourcils d'un air mécontent : elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi ? La quarantaine, les cheveux déjà grisonnants, pas très grande, elle n'arrivait pas à la replacer.

« - Excusez-moi, je ne voudrais pas paraître grossière, mais vous fixez ma maison depuis au moins dix minutes. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Oh, Minerva McGonagall, répondit-elle d'un air pincé, mortifiée de se rendre ridicule.

- Oh ! Professeur McGonagall, s'exclama son interlocutrice, arborant désormais un grand sourire, bien sûr ! Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir reconnue. Oh, vous savez, c'est presque un honneur d'habiter ici, en sachant que cette maison vient de votre famille, pour des écossais comme nous… Et puis mes enfants n'ont toujours dit que du bien de vous, en tant qu'enseignante bien sûr… Je regrette de n'avoir pas été à Poudlard ! Se rendant compte, sans doute, de tout ce qu'elle venait d'asséner à la professeure de Métamorphose, elle s'interrompit et rougit un peu. Je vous demande pardon, je suis souvent bavarde. Je vous en prie, entrez, entrez ! »

Et, sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers sa maison. Minerva, pour sa part, tentait de se recomposer totalement. Elle n'aurait pas cru être encore connue dans ce village… c'était à la fois un soulagement, peut être appartenait-elle encore suffisamment à cet endroit pour y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, et une situation presque effrayante. Sentant qu'il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, elle pénétra à la suite de la maîtresse de maison dans ce qui avait été le théâtre de son enfance. La configuration lui était familière mais, entrant dans le salon, elle fût frappée par la dissemblance du mobilier avec celui qu'elle avait connu, et par l'agencement surprenant. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre cela dit.

« - B'jour professeur ! lança en courant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avant de sortir de la maison. Oui, elle le replaçait, lui, et avec lui son nom de famille et ses ancêtres. Elle avait joué aux billes magiques avec son arrière-grand-père…

- Bonjour Monsieur O'Flirthy, répondit-elle à voix basse. Tout cela promettait des surprises, pas forcément bonnes, d'ailleurs…

- Excusez-le, je viens de l'envoyer en mission, sourit d'un air complice sa mère qui revenait. Mais asseyez-vous, voyons, asseyez-vous ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Un retour aux sources, en quelque sorte, répondit-elle avec un sourire circonstancié qui invitait à ne pas poursuivre les questions plus avant.

- Oh je comprends ! s'enthousiasma la bonne femme. Craig, cria-t-elle en se retournant, veux-tu venir !

- Oui, oui, vint une voix de l'étage.

- Excusez mon époux. Enfin, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez jeter un œil au reste de la maison. Ca a du changer, avec le temps, mais…

- Oh non, non, s'empressa-t-elle, un peu trop vite, avant de se reprendre. Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, vraiment, inutile de vous déranger.

- Ca n'est pas un dérangement…, commença la maîtresse de maison, mais à ce moment le carillon de la porte principale s'ouvrant et le bruit des pas de son mari dévalant les escaliers l'arrêtèrent, au grand soulagement de Minerva. Excusez-moi, je vais voir… »

A cet instant, son mari arriva dans le salon, et salua d'un mouvement de tête l'enseignante : lui, elle le connaissait, elle était presque certaine d'avoir été son professeur. Contrairement à son épouse, il ne tenta pas d'engager une conversation, et se contenta de lui signifier que la recevoir était un honneur, avant de s'assoir dans un autre fauteuil. Cette ambiance, décidément, était étrange. Mais elle découvrit que cela n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui était à venir : la rumeur à la porte se transforma en une bonne dizaine de personnes, peut être plus, envahissant la pièce. Fichue solidarité écossaise, c'était donc ce qu'était allé faire ce pauvre garçon, prévenir de la part de sa mère que Minerva McGonagall était là… Etait-ce vraiment un tel événement ? Tandis que chacun la saluait avec enthousiasme, ou engageait une conversation avec son voisin, elle s'efforçait de les reconnaître. Certains lui étaient familiers personnellement, d'autres avaient les traits de leurs parents ou grands-parents.

Elle se trouva coincée là pendant plus de 3 heures, un thé qui s'éternisa en une sorte de dîner de sandwichs et salades. Certains lui parlaient, d'autres parlaient d'elle : des conversations et des bribes de conversations qui lui semblaient totalement surnaturelles. Des anecdotes de son enfance dont elle ne se souvenait pas, des légendes urbaines quant à ses capacités magiques, des remerciements chaleureux quant à son enseignement, de petites blagues sur ces chenapans d'élèves. Et même un camarade de jeux d'antan, qui devait aborder ses 75 ans avec assurance, qui tenta de lui conter fleurette comme lorsqu'ils avaient 15 ou 20 ans. Qui était-elle pour eux ? ils l'avaient connue, avant, ou ils avaient entendu parler d'elle. Mais il lui semblait, et en cela sans doute avait-elle raison, que pour eux elle n'était pas une personne. Elle était un modèle, la légende du village, la réussite brillante de ce coin d'Ecosse où tous les autres, riches ou pauvres, restaient toute leur vie à perpétrer les traditions des temps passés. Elle était l'enseignante, celle qui leur avait appris, ou qui avait appris à leurs enfants, parfois leurs petits-enfants. Parfois, furtivement, elle était un être humain, le temps d'une anecdote sans conséquence que l'on accolait vite au reste de sa mythologie.

Elle s'entendait louer, c'était pour son image : sa droiture, son savoir, son vieux camarade parlait aussi de son teint de rose. Mais elle, la personne ? y avait-il seulement quelqu'un d'autre que ce qu'elle projetait aux autres. Vers la fin, elle se sentait prise dans un tourbillon, dépossédée de sa personne plus encore que jamais, et paradoxalement elle se trouva, dans ce lieu où elle aurait dû se retrouver, à jouer mieux que jamais son rôle, sévère mais admirable. Et, en repartant, elle fut saluée de tous, remerciée grandement, et tellement invitée à revenir qu'elle promit presque de le faire. Une fois qu'elle eût atterri devant la maison où elle habitait désormais, alors, ce qu'elle était _vraiment_ se réveilla brutalement, comme par réaction inversée : ce rôle que tout le monde aimait, ils venaient de l'user suffisamment dans cette épreuve pour qu'elle puisse retrouver quelque chose d'elle.

Il lui arrivait d'être fatiguée et sensible. Il lui arrivait d'être stupide. Elle détestait certaines personnes, surtout celles qui ne faisaient pas l'effort de donner à voir le meilleur d'eux aux autres. Minerva McGonagall, c'était aussi, c'était peut être surtout, Minerva affalée sur son canapé, un verre à la main, en fredonnant une chanson qui avait cessé d'être à la mode des années avant. Et Minerva McGonagall, c'était une femme, non de Merlin : elle regarda la bague à son doigt, et un sourire semi-démoniaque se forma sur son visage. Ca, elle n'était pas prête à le laisser partir, peau plissée et visage ridé ou non…

Contente de cette résolution, de soulagée d'avoir trouvé une réponse qui, pour le moment du moins, lui convenait, elle rentra chez elle.

« - Maîtresse ! Maîtresse ! s'exclama un elfe alors qu'elle avait à peine passé la porte.

- Et bien quoi, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, agacée, en retirant sa veste et en la posant sur un quelconque porte-manteau.

- Ce courrier est arrivé, on a dit que c'était très urgent, répondit en tremblotant l'elfe. »

Saisissant la lettre, sur laquelle un sceaux 'Urgent' à l'encre rouge confirmait ce qu'avait dit la petite créature, elle l'ouvrit rapidement et la parcourut. _Par Merlin_, pensa-t-elle en portant sa main à se bouche, _il faut_...

.

**_Philtre de Confusion :_**_  
- Cranson officinal  
- Livèche  
- Achillée sternutatoire_

Un philtre de Confusion, donc. D'un geste leste, il attrapa le pot contenant le Cranson officinal, et en sortit 3 grandes feuilles, intactes. Il les posa et, avec application, commença à les couper en très fines lamelles, si fines qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de fibres. Et ce d'un mouvement sec, régulier, d'une violence maîtrisée. Ce qu'il savait, d'abord, c'était qu'il était angoissé par le sacrifice à venir. Il s'en sentait incapable. Plus maintenant qu'il avait goûté à la douceur d'une vie normale, à un sommeil de la culpabilité, à un attachement réussi. Cette évidence s'imposait à lui, Minerva était la chose réussie de sa vie. Enfin… il se comprenait. Mais ça n'était pas le moment.

Il mit de côté les lamelles toutes découpées, et attrapa un autre sachet. Enfin, en tout cas, il ne savait plus comment il arriverait à se sacrifier à nouveau, à quitter tout cela, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à presque construire, à quasiment assurer, sur un plan personnel qui avait, enfin, une existence. Combien cela faisait-il d'années que… ? Beaucoup en tout cas. Il avait peur, oui, même s'il n'aurait pas voulu l'avouer à quiconque. Pourtant, il savait que, le moment venu, il le ferait. Lentement, il sortit du sac une tête de Livèche, et la posa à côté des Cransons officinaux. Oui, il irait droit à sa destinée, même s'il était quasi-certain que c'était une mort proche. De plus en plus proche à mesure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait des forces. Ce qui le poussait à le faire, il n'en était pas sûr encore : Lily seule, non. Pourtant, elle y était pour quelque chose.

Lily Evans Potter, quel rôle pouvait-elle avoir dans sa vie maintenant ? Quelle véritable influence ? Il entreprit de séparer 20 achillées sternutatoires, puis de remettre les autres dans leur bocal : Lily avait été une figure de sa jeunesse, une joie d'abord, puis un dilemme, et une souffrance enfin. Elle avait été une mort des sentiments, sa disparition avait pourtant été sa seule occasion de vivre véritablement. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle resterait, à jamais, une figure dans sa vie. Une figure importante, influente. Il n'aurait pas été surpris de l'aimer encore, un peu : beaucoup moins, très différemment. Mais il était certain qu'elle ne pourrait disparaître, elle avait tellement influencé de ses choix, de sa vie. Elle avait fait de lui, sans le vouloir, le Mangemort ; elle avait aussi fait de lui l'espion, en un sens elle avait même fait de lui l'amant d'une autre femme.

Ca n'était plus elle qu'il aimait : même s'il lui en coûtait de se le dire, il allait être espion pour un serment sur une femme morte qu'il n'aimait plus. Il en aimait une autre, et cette autre-là pouvait tout autant que la première le pousser à agir contre Voldemort. Pourquoi ? il préférait, peut être, ne pas le savoir. Mais c'était aussi le serment : les serments violés, il en avait eu. Celui-là, non, il s'en sentait responsable. Le gamin, un peu oui, mais aussi l'avenir du monde. Un peu de tout. Il rempli son chaudron d'un liquide de fond et laissa chauffer. Il y avait de la culpabilité, du devoir, et une forme de fidélité étrange aussi. Doucement, il fit tomber la Livèche, provoquant une volute de fumée verte et la potion prit cette même couleur alors qu'il faisait 10 tours vers la droite. Il y avait aussi, se dit-il en ajoutant une à une les achillées sternutatoires, tout en faisant un tour dans chaque sens entre chaque, un attachement diffus toujours présent, c'était sûr. Cette femme-là, Lily, il ne pourrait jamais l'évincer. Une part de lui tenait à elle, et sa mort pesait sur sa conscience, sa conduite passée aussi d'ailleurs. Il laissa chauffer 5 minutes sans toucher à rien, tout en continuant à penser.

Le dernier patronus qu'il avait lancé était une biche, encore. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était surprenant. Mais… dans le fond, rien n'était plus normal. A regarder les choses en face, il y avait, dans sa vie, 3 femmes et 3 seulement. Sa mère, qu'il n'aurait de cesse de vouloir venger de son père, Lily, qu'il n'aurait de cesse de regretter, qu'il aurait tant voulu sauver, qui lui pèserait toujours sur la conscience. Et Minerva, qu'il allait un jour devoir abandonner, dont il lui faudrait se séparer, il en était quasi-sûr : à faire le bilan de sa vie d'erreurs, il lui parut d'une clarté invraisemblable qu'il était hors de question, quoiqu'il puisse arriver, qu'il commette avec cette femme les erreurs qu'il avait faites avec les autres. De sa mère, il savait qu'il fallait la force, mais que certaines fois, il ne fallait pas dédaigner le pouvoir des idiots. De Lily, il avait appris l'engagement, et la puissance des mots. Le besoin, parfois, d'accepter d'avoir honte, et de l'assumer.

Alors oui, c'était pour Lily, grâce à Lily, qu'il combattrait, pour la vie. Pour sa vie. Rapidement, il ajouta comme une poudre les lamelles si fines, et laissa la potion se stabiliser en une couleur ocre. C'était parfait. Et clair. Alors qu'il laissait échapper un soupir de satisfaction, un coup frappa à la porte du laboratoire.

« - Quoi ? aboya-t-il.

- C'est Athéna, je suis désolée de vous déranger Maître, mais je pense que c'est très urgent…

- Et bien entre ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

- De ça… »

A peine lui eut-elle remis la missive que l'elfe s'éclipsa en un pop, pour éviter les fureurs de son maître. Lequel, à la lecture du pli, devant plus blanc que jamais, les dents serrées, le cœur froid. Ainsi c'était déjà le début de la fin… Et brusquement, il sembla se réveiller : il fourra le parchemin dans sa poche, versa dans des flacons sa potion finie, et se précipita dans la cheminée de son salon. Quelques flammes vertes plus tard, il atterrissait dans la pièce principale de chez sa collègue.

« - Minerva ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

- Inutile de hurler, je suis là…

- Vous avez reçu le courrier du Ministère ? reprit-il d'une voix plus maîtrisée.

- Oui, Sirius Black s'est évadé, prononça-t-elle d'un ton pâle.

- Vous semblez calme.

- Je suis assommée, répondit-elle, c'est tout. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pourtant. »

Alors, dans un mouvement un peu trop brusque peut être, il lui saisit la main et l'attira avec lui jusqu'à l'extérieur de son manoir. Et, fermant les yeux, il les fit transplaner devant le large portail d'entrée de Poudlard. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le réprimander mais, croisant son regard, hocha simplement la tête, avec comme une nouvelle étincelle dans l'œil. C'était étrange à dire, mais ils s'étaient enfin _retrouvés_. Dans l'union de leur détresse commune, après leur éloignement circonstancié, les possibilités des forces de leur alliance reprenaient le dessus : elle posa la main sur le portail, qui s'enclencha et s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il entra à sa suite, et la grille se referma dans un lourd bruit de ferraille.

« - Comment expliquons-nous que nous arrivons ensemble ? fit-il alors qu'ils marchaient à pas forcés vers l'entrée du château en lui-même, constatant pour lui-même que cette robe était une invention aux résultats tout à fait heureux.

- Nous ne l'expliquons pas, il va de soi qu'ayant reçu la nouvelle, nous nous sommes précipités ici l'un et l'autre, et nous sommes croisés sur le chemin, répliqua-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Oui, bien sûr, reprit-il en réprimant un sourire en coin. Cela va de soi… »


	61. Les secrets, les silences

_Bonjour (euh, bonsoir, ou bonne nuit ^^) à tout le monde !_

_Voilà la suite, dans les délais que j'avais donné, je suis super fière (ce qui est ridicule...) ! _

_Je fais vite, il est tard, je suis crevée, mais je remercie très fort **LyssHeap**, **Louu**, **Yakibaru**, et **"l'inconnue"** ! Merci à tout le monde pour commentaires, ou juste lecture ! Merciiiiiii !_

_La suite, donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous pensez !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 61 : Les secrets, les silences.

« - Albus, vous êtes fou, attardé, ou… Je ne sais même pas !

- Vous savez très bien, Severus, que Remus n'est pas lycanthrope à sous-estimer la dangerosité de sa maladie.

- Je le sais, merci ! Et oui, je la ferais votre fichue potion, parce qu'il le faut bien ! Mais, au cas où vous auriez oublié ce satané détail, Remus Lupin était un ami très proche de Lily et James Potter, et par-là même de Sirius Black ! »

Il y eut, dans la Salle des Professeurs, un long silence. Tous étaient là, à part le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal bien sûr… Il y avait eu l'explication d'Albus, précédée d'une longue introduction afin d'atténuer le choc de la nouvelle. Tous, ou presque, avaient été professeurs de ce jeune homme. Ils le savaient doux, très intelligent, très gêné par sa lycanthropie. Il l'était pourtant, loup-garou, et tous étaient très conscients que si un parent, ne serait-ce qu'un, l'apprenait, alors… L'idée avait donc provoqué un silence gêné, vaguement hostile. Septima, qui n'avait appris l'existence de l'homme et de son petit problème de fourrure qu'à l'instant, plissait les lèvres sans trop de conviction ; et on pouvait lire dans le regard de Pomona que, toute consciente qu'elle était de l'intelligence de ce garçon, le revoir ici en sachant son secret ne lui donnait guère envie. Ils avaient tous juré de n'en parler à personne : ça ne leur serait, d'ailleurs, même pas venu à l'idée. Mais personne n'avait dit oui non plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole.

« - Et bien d'accord, Poudlard est le lieu des chances, pour les adultes comme pour les élèves. En ce qui me concerne, il est le bienvenu. Nous l'épaulerons. »

Alors, tout le monde avait dit oui, suivant en cela la directrice adjointe. Sauf Severus. Lui conservait un regard dur, très dur, et il resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à sa sortie à l'adresse du directeur. Et, dans ce nouveau silence qu'il venait de créer, il pensait à son aise. La vérité : il ne croyait absolument pas Remus Lupin capable d'aider le criminel qu'était Sirius Black, et il savait aussi qu'il était navré pour l'incident de leur 5ème année, tout comme il serait prêt à mourir pour ne pas blesser un élève. Mais il restait sceptique, cette situation n'était tout de même pas plaisante. C'était le Maraudeur qu'il avait toujours détesté le moins, mais ça restait un Maraudeur. Pour le principe, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette question de côté. Même s'il savait que ça ne changerait rien.

« - Je le sais, Severus, je le sais. Mais je jure ma confiance en lui : je pense que vous êtes mieux placé que personne pour savoir que ma confiance, même accordée à des êtres que tous condamnent, n'est donnée qu'avec raison. »

Se refusant à répondre à cette remarque bien trop personnelle, il fit échapper un grognement de oui, et laissa Albus annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau professeur pour le jour de la rentrée. Alors, sortant rapidement de la pièce qui se remplissait de piaillements dignes de collégiennes, il partit à grands pas vers les cachots. Albus s'était-il vraiment senti obligé de lui dire ça ? à ce moment, et entourés de tous. Il se sentait acculé à une forme de honte qui lui collait à la peau, c'était affreux.

.

Heureux d'être parvenu à faire accepter la nouvelle sans trop de problèmes, Albus Dumbledore sortit de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, laissant les professeurs deviser de la situation. Il était vraiment content : il avait pleine confiance en ce jeune homme, et il se sentait fier, en quelque sorte, de lui donner une chance que tous lui niaient en apprenant son secret. Oui, c'était ce que Poudlard devait être, cela exactement. Une chance, un nouvel espoir. Avec un petit soupir de contentement, il entreprit d'entortiller le bout de sa barbe autour de son index en décidant que cela valait bien un bonbon au citron !

« - Albus ! »

De derrière lui, la directrice adjointe s'approchait à grand pas : d'une main, elle tenait le bord de son chapeau qui menaçait de s'en aller, de l'autre elle relevait un pan de sa robe. Pour un peu, on aurait cru une héroïne romanesque du 19ème siècle, se dit-il furtivement avant de remarquer son expression peu amène, sa démarche forcée, son regard agressif. Il cessa son mouvement circulaire avec son brin de barbe, et resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle le rattrape.

« - Oui ?

- Vous permettez, j'aimerais vous dire deux mots.

- Mais bien sûr, sourit-il avec autant de naturel que possible. Vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à mon bureau ?

- Disons cela. »

Ils se remirent en marche, pendant un moment, pas une parole : leurs pas sur le sol en pierre, et bientôt cinq heures, qui sonnaient. Elle était partie lui courir après sur une impulsion qu'elle commençait à regretter. Impossible de revenir en arrière maintenant, et elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, pas grand-envie de faire la conversation sur tout, et sur rien, pas envie de rentrer dans un de ces badinages qu'il maîtrisait tant. Alors elle lui dirait ce qu'elle était venue dire. Coûte que coûte.

« - Vous préférez attendre que nous soyons à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes, peut être ? demanda-t-il en constatant qu'ils approchaient de son bureau.

- Il n'y a quasiment personne dans le château, ça ne sera pas nécessaire non.

- Alors je vous écoute, proposa-t-il gentiment.

- J'ai trouvé votre remarque à Severus assez déplacée, dit-elle posément en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Il y eut un court silence. Maintenant qu'elle s'était décidée, elle allait s'assurer qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Alors elle ne détourna pas son regard jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde quelque chose : elle sentait le regard d'Albus comme osciller, sautiller, chercher à s'écarter pour ne pas laisser voir ce qu'il pensait. Elle avait l'impression d'exercer avec son regard cette impression d'être transpercé : l'impression que ses yeux bleus à lui donnaient, en général. Pour peu, elle se serait sentie soudainement puissante.

« - Peut être, concéda-t-il finalement.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air, insista-t-elle, d'en ressentir le moindre regret.

- Non, c'était sans doute un peu trop, oui, mais ça n'était pas une agression caractérisée, se défendit-il. Honeydukes, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la Gargouille qui s'ouvrit. Vous montez ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que non, Albus, reprocha-t-elle assez durement. »

Il s'apprêtait à monter les marches, mais s'interrompit dans son geste et se retourna à nouveau vers elle. Impossible de se tromper, le reproche dans ses yeux touchait à un peu de colère : elle lui en voulait franchement. Assez pour qu'il se sente mal-à-l'aise. Sans le montrer, bien sûr.

« - Vous avez conscience, continua l'enseignante, qu'il va vous en vouloir pour un bon nombre de jours ?

- Ca ne serait pas la première fois, rit-il, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une échappatoire.

- Vous être un grand enfant Albus Dumbledore, ça en serait presque affligeant…

- Mais vous me semblez très concernée par les bouderies de notre très cher professeur de Potions, remarqua-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Rien voyons, pourquoi prenez-vous la mouche !

- Albus, je vous connais…

- J'espère bien, après tant d'années, se moqua-t-il. Ecoutez, je dois y aller, mais vous pourrez dire à Severus que je m'excuse, cela passera mieux de votre part que de la mienne. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ou de l'étriper pour qu'il cesse ce sourire en coin qui semblait vouloir dire : _je suis complice de votre secret_, il gravit les escaliers. Alors elle resta là, seule, avant de se mettre en marche. _'Albus Dumbledore, vieille barbe'_, marmonna-t-elle. Elle détestait cet aspect enfantin du directeur. Ca n'était jamais au bon moment, et puis il se mêlait de la vie privée des gens avec cet air moqueur insupportable. Jusqu'à quel point savait-il quelque chose de sa relation avec Severus ? C'était difficile à dire ! Et, au final, c'était la seule chose véritablement inquiétante… Elle n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais, envisagé que quiconque sache quoique ce soit de la relation privilégiée qu'elle entretenait avec le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Alors qu'Albus le sache, bien sûr ce serait un moindre mal comparé à bien d'autres personnes, mais tout de même. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas voir son sourire amusé et triomphant dès qu'elle paraîtrait dans un lieu en présence de Severus.

.

Les derniers jours des vacances, que tous avaient passés à Poudlard, parce que maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ils ne se voyaient pas en repartir, n'étaient pas allés sans un certain nombre de nouvelles. Certaines bonnes, d'autres beaucoup moins.

Il y avait eu l'annonce des détraqueurs, d'abord. Albus était allé au Ministère, et il était revenu avec un regard dur, beaucoup plus dur que ce dont beaucoup l'auraient cru capable. Visiblement, il était plus que mécontent. Il ne les avait même pas réunis, comme il faisait d'ordinaire. Il avait envoyé une sorte de circulaire, en décrivant tout simplement le fait, sans note personnelle, sans rien : mot pour mot le document que lui avait donné le Ministre. La seule remarque qui avait pu lui être arrachée à ce sujet, c'était à Minerva qu'il l'avait dite. _'J'aurais dû vous demander de venir avec moi, peut être que vous auriez su les convaincre que c'était imbécile.'_

Personne n'était ravi de la présence de ces immondes créatures : pour tous, elles constituaient davantage un danger qu'une sécurité et, en cela, ils n'avaient sans doute pas tort. D'ailleurs, plus d'un événement leur donnerait raison, au cours de l'année. Minerva aurait bien volontiers grillé Cornelius Fudge à la broche mais, dans le fond, elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux : c'était un peu une politique de fin justifiant les moyens, mais que pouvait-on demander de plus à un dirigeant politique…

Pendant ces jours-là, le professeur Rogue avait commencé la préparation de Potion Tue-Loup, sans en parler à quiconque. Par orgueil. Mais, après tout, chacun avait son secret : Minerva ne lui avait pas non plus parlé de ce qu'elle et Albus tentait d'obtenir pour Hermione Granger. Elle n'était pas certaine elle-même de la raison pour laquelle elle faisait ça, sans doute la fierté de voir une élève si douée et si désireuse d'apprendre dans sa maison. D'ailleurs, l'idée du Retourneur de Temps venait d'Albus, et c'était lui qui s'était occupé de tenter de convaincre les nombreuses instances qui bloquaient le prêt de ce type d'objet magique. L'intérêt qu'il y trouvait, par contre, elle n'était pas certaine de le voir… La veille de la rentrée, il lui avait donné le précieux objet, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il était ravi, heureux, d'avoir réussi à récupérer le petit sablier en question. Fier de lui, parce qu'il savait que laisser Hermione Granger engrangé des milliers de connaissances ne pouvait qu'être bon, et heureux parce qu'il voyait le sourire satisfait, l'air soulagé, de sa directrice adjointe. Dans ces moments-là, il se souvenait que ses sentiments à son égard n'étaient pas très clairs, seulement l'espace d'une pensée furtive…

Et puis vint le jour de la rentrée. Minerva avait dans sa poche, emballé dans plusieurs couches d'un papier protecteur, le petit objet qu'elle devait confier à Hermione Granger : c'était, elle devait l'avouer, la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un pouvoir magique si particulier, et elle avait presque peur de l'enclencher sans le vouloir. Ce qui était vraiment ridicule, elle avait quasiment honte d'elle. Elle s'était levée excitée, maintenant elle passait sa matinée à marcher dans le château, comme faisant d'infinies rondes, sans raison.

Severus commençait à vraiment craindre cette année. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir Lupin : trop de souvenirs étaient associés à son visage fatigué de loup-garou, à son expression intelligente mais affligeante. Il ne voulait pas retrouver cette enfance-là, cette jeunesse affreuse. Etre à Poudlard, il avait su le gérer, en tirer le meilleur. Mais y être avec un ennemi de l'époque, ça… Et puis les détraqueurs, les agissements de Sirius Black, tout cela lui pesait franchement. Alors, pour tenter de se vider la tête sans faire quelque chose qui aurait un lien avec Remus Lupin, il partit se promener dans le château. Mais ça ne lui vidait guère la tête, d'ailleurs ça aurait plutôt eu tendance à ramener des souvenirs désagréables.

Alors, pour finir, ils se croisèrent : en plein milieu du Grand Hall, comme par un fait exprès. Bonjour, _bonjour_, et ils se mirent à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre, toujours plongés dans leurs réflexions. Elle lui prit le bras, ils marchèrent ainsi côte à côté. Finalement, il brisa le silence. Pas qu'il fût lourd, non, c'était un silence plutôt calme, presque doux. Seulement, il n'en pouvait plus de penser.

« - A votre avis, que vont nous faire les trois zigotos de Gryffondor cette année ?

- Aucune idée, je m'attends à de l'improbable, répondit-elle avec une certaine platitude. Quoique…

- Et bien ?

- Je parierais que le jour où M. Potter apprend que Sirius Black est après lui, et surtout qu'il apprend que c'est aussi son parrain, nous aurons quelques ennuis…

- La première partie, à mon avis, il le saura très vite, répartit-il non sans amertume. Quant à la seconde, je préfère ne pas commenter…

- Nous verrons bien. »

Ils continuèrent un peu, dans le silence. Midi et demi sonnèrent. Ils marquèrent une légère pause, puis continuèrent à marcher.

« - Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda Minerva sur un ton de conversation de salon.

- Non, pas vraiment. Et je me fiche de l'image que mon absence donne à nos chers collègues, railla-t-il.

- Albus va encore me faire une remarque…

- Albus ? il n'est pas déjà trop occupé à tuer le Ministre pour cette histoire de détraqueurs ?

- J'aurais dit que si, mais dernièrement je lui ai parlé de vous et…

- Je peux savoir en quel honneur ? demanda-t-il un peu agressivement.

- Non, c'est sans intérêt, coupa-t-elle court avec une certaine pudeur. Simplement, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point l'ont mené ses supputations, mais il semble très intéressé par notre proximité…

- C'est drôle…

- Vous trouvez vraiment ! fit-elle, agacée.

- Laissez-moi finir. C'est drôle, parce que quand j'étais à Poudlard. Elève, je veux dire. Et bien il était de rumeur publique que vous et Dumbledore étiez… Il y avait plusieurs versions à vrai dire. Celle où vous vous tourniez autour depuis des dizaines d'années, et qui constituait une piste crédible ; celle où vous étiez amants mais vous le cachiez très bien. Oh, et puis il y avait celle, très farfelue, où vous étiez mariés mais c'était un secret… »

Elle explosa de rire : soudainement, sans même s'y attendre elle-même. La dernière version, surtout, lui semblait si impossible, si peu crédible, si drôle par là-même, qu'elle se trouva presque pliée en deux à retenir des spasmes de rire qu'on aurait presque cru des sanglots. Finalement, elle se redressa, tapota sa robe dans un geste mécanique habituel, puis s'essuya le dessous des yeux tout en conservant un sourire, comme un reste filandreux de rire.

« - Que certains croyaient que nous avions une relation assez privilégiée, je le savais, d'ailleurs ça n'est pas si faux, nous sommes amis… mais davantage, mon Dieu c'est ridicule, conclut-elle. »

Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle rencontra pourtant le regard peu amusé de son collègue. Pas qu'il semblait particulièrement énervé, non, mais il n'était pas amusé du tout, visiblement. Son sourire retomba, et se transforma en un air plus préoccupé, plus interrogateur.

« - Et bien quoi ?

- Disons que je vous aurais crue… plus clairvoyante.

- Ce serait trop vous demander de vous expliquer clairement ? insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, les lèvres pincées.

- Pour l'exprimer _'clairement'_, alors… Il apparaît à tous les élèves de cet établissement depuis des années, et aussi à des observateurs extérieurs adultes, tels que moi, qu'Albus Dumbledore, lui, ne trouve pas l'idée ridicule.

- Je n'appelle pas ça une explication claire ! s'énerva finalement la sorcière.

- Et bien, répliqua-t-il un ton plus haut en cessant de prendre des gants, Albus Percival Je-ne-sais-quoi Dumbledore est amoureux de vous, imbécile ! Ou en tout cas, il n'en est pas loin. »

Le silence retomba brusquement, lorsque l'écho de sa voix s'éteignit. Elle le fixait, incertaine. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait toujours été très amie avec Albus, même si, plus d'une fois, elle avait failli l'assassiner tant il devenait insupportable. Mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé leur relation, leur sorte de complicité, sous cet angle-là. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il y avait Severus, mais même avant cela… Non, ça semblait vraiment aberrant. Il était clair, pourtant, qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ça en manière de mauvaise blague.

« - Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé…

- Et bien souvenez-vous-en. J'aurais quasiment de quoi vous faire une crise de jalousie caractérielle, alors… »

Pourtant, il finit sa phrase par un sourire en coin. Toute la jalousie larvée qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'égard du directeur, toutes les questions qu'il avait pu se poser, venaient de s'envoler d'elles-mêmes. Le rire qu'elle avait eu, si franc, si naturel, et cet air d'incompréhension, lui parlait plus que tous les serments. Oh, ça ne changeait rien, dans les faits, parce qu'Albus Dumbledore continuerait à lui jeter ces regards admiratifs et ces sourires stupides, mais cela lui donnait comme un faux sentiment de sécurité. Alors ils continuèrent à marcher, un peu. Et pour finir, ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon de Minerva, boire un thé, manger quelques biscuits.

C'est là qu'elle reçut le hibou express de Remus, qui les prévenait de la réaction d'Harry face aux détraqueurs. Elle poussa un soupir : _Ils ne sont même pas encore à Poudlard que ça commence… _

Le train était arrivé. Alors, un peu avant, Severus était parti s'assoir à la table des Professeurs, et en partant il lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue. Ou peut être sur le coin de la lèvre. Il préviendrait Filius que c'était lui qui s'occuperait de la répartition. Elle, elle était partie récupérer Potter et Granger à la sortie du train. Cette attaque de détraqueurs lui tapait sur les nerfs, elle trouvait ça totalement inadmissible. Alors elle s'était montrée sèche, mais insistante quant à la vérification de l'état du garçon ; soulagée, tout de même, de constater que Remus avait eu le bon réflexe. Heureusement qu'il était venu par le Poudlard Express, Merlin, heureusement… Cela fait, elle était restée seule avec Miss Granger, et lui avait remis l'objet si précieux, en lui faisant des recommandations à n'en plus pouvoir. Et surtout : ne rien dire à personne. Et ne pas faire l'imbécile. Elle avait confiance, la gamine aurait lu tout ce qui pouvait être lu sur le sujet d'ici le lendemain, mais tout de même…

Ainsi, l'année commençait.

.

L'année devait commencer, à Poudlard. Harry y serait, et surtout, surtout, Ronald Weasley. Il y irait, il connaissait tous les moyens d'entrer et de sortir, et puis en tant que gros chien noir, il ne craignait vraiment rien. Il se sentit frémir, brusquement : ces frusques en loque ne tenaient pas bien chaud, et puis il n'avait pas de baguette, alors… En secouant la tête, il se métamorphosa à nouveau en chien et poursuivit sa route. Tant d'années, et la vengeance était si proche. Oh, il ne croyait pas qu'on reconnaîtrait jamais son innocence, mais il avait tant de raisons de détruire Peter, pour de vrai cette fois : au moins, il aurait fait ce que tout le monde croyait qu'il avait fait. Il se sentit esquisser un sourire carnassier, se demandant bien ce que ça pouvait donner sur un chien. Bientôt, la mort de James et Lily Potter, bientôt ses 12 ans de prison, bientôt la trahison, tout cela recevrait son juste retour. Peut être reverrait-il son neveu : il n'avait jamais su le protéger, il était temps, plus que temps, de commencer. C'était une motivation suffisante pour affronter le froid, la faim, sur cette si longue distance, oui, définitivement.

.

Il était entré à Poudlard avec les élèves, ou presque. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas respiré l'air familier de ce lieu de bonheur. Ah, cette époque datait tant… La première chose qu'il vit, ce fût le Saule Cogneur, il lui adressa un sourire : cet arbre était l'élément salvateur de sa vie. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il espérait vraiment trouver une position assez sûre. L'argent, il avait toujours couru après, de 6 mois en 6 mois, dans des contrats qui n'étaient jamais menés à leur terme, et toujours sous-payés. Il ne se plaignait pas, il portait son fardeau. Mais cette école, oui, c'était un espoir qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps…

Les temps étaient sombres, pourtant : il avait mis tant de temps à oublier, à endormir, la douleur de la mort de ses amis, de la trahison de Sirius. Il s'était trouvé seul, abandonné de ceux qui avaient rendu sa vie vivable, qui lui avaient laissé entrevoir une vie agréable, une vie d'homme et non de créature rejetée. Alors, en croisant le regard dédaigneux de Severus, il avait failli sourire de nostalgie, presque de joie. De toute cette guerre stupide, il ne restait qu'eux. Et puis Sirius, mais il n'osait pas imaginer le revoir, il ne le voulait pas. Et puis Harry : il comptait remplir, tant que possible, auprès du jeune garçon, le rôle que le descendant des Black avait si mal rempli…

.

Son premier cours avec les troisièmes années était pour le moins étrange : tous, ils semblaient surexcités, mais amorphes. Incapables de se concentrer, mais focalisés sur quelque chose. C'était pourtant le début de l'année bon sang, et il n'était pas ici pour la première fois. Alors quoi ? Constatant que les discours n'avaient aucune utilité, et ne voulant pas se transformer en bourreau dès le premier cours, elle tenta le recours de sa métamorphose. Pas une remarque, pas un mot, à croire qu'ils étaient hypnotisés.

« - Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? finit-elle par lancer. C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aucun applaudissement. »

A part elle, elle s'imagina avec une étrange acuité Severus lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne fallait jamais se reposer sur ses lauriers, et que trop de gloriole la rendait répétitive. Pourtant, le silence de la classe, et le doigt levé d'Hermione Granger lui permit de passer à autre chose.

« - Voilà ce qui s'est passé, professeur, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et…

- Ah, je comprends, l'interrompit-elle, les sourcils froncés, agacée par avance. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dites-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ? »

En voyant leurs visages étonnés, les yeux ronds, elle se dit que, finalement, elle était sans doute meilleure en Divination que ne l'était Sybille elle-même. Ce qui, au vu de sa passion pour la matière en question, était vraiment risible… il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne d'en parler à Severus. Peut être aussi à Albus… mais Albus gardait cette vieille chouette, il devait bien y avoir une raison à cela, il ne goûterait pas la blague. Finalement, le jeune Potter se désigna : elle porta brutalement son regard sur lui, tout en maudissant sa collègue intérieurement. Franchement, Potter ! elle ne pouvait pas en choisir un autre ? Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin qu'il se mette à se sentir en danger de mort imminente…

Tentant de maîtriser sa colère grandissante, elle entreprit de mettre les choses au clair. Finalement, mieux valait qu'elle soit là pour endiguer la rumeur tout de suite. Elle préférait ne même pas imaginer les conséquences d'une telle 'prophétie'…

« - Je vois, finit-elle par dire. Il faut savoir, Potter, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sybille Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année en décelant des présages de mort, continua-t-elle, emportée par son agacement. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais dire du mal de mes collègues… »

Elle s'interrompit. Normalement, une telle remarque suffisait à décrédibiliser Sybille. Ce qui, bien sûr, n'était pas bon d'un point de vue professoral mais qui, au vu des circonstances présentes, était pour le moins nécessaire. Elle savait que ses doutes vis-à-vis d'un collègue tendaient à le rendre ridicule aux yeux des élèves. Même des Serpentards. Il lui fallait finir de porter son coup : elle ravala son énervement une fois de plus, et, d'une voix plus calme, reprit.

« - La Divination est l'une des branches les plus nébuleuses de la magie. Je ne vous cacherai pas que j'éprouve un certain agacement devant ce genre de pratiques. Les voyants véritables sont extrêmement rares et le professeur Trelawney… Elle s'interrompit à nouveau, sentant qu'elle se laissait aller à une colère personnelle, puis reprit sur un tout autre ton. Vous me paraissez en excellente santé, Potter, aussi j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez pas dispensé de faire votre prochain devoir. Mais si vous mourez, je vous promets que vous ne saurez pas obligé de me le rendre. »

Miss Granger partit d'un rire visiblement irrésistible, elle faillit lui envoyer un sourire. Elle avait réussi à retrouver son rôle, celui qu'elle ne devait pas quitter. Tout allait mieux, et puis elle conservait la satisfaction de fond d'avoir descendu Sybille : c'était vil, mais cela faisait un tel bien ! Et, enfin, elle put finir son cours tranquillement, tout en pensant très sérieusement à faire remarquer à Sybille que sa conduite était irresponsable. Mais c'était inutile, et elle le savait, alors… sans doute s'en passerait-elle.

Et, de fait, elle se trouva bien assez occupée pendant le reste de sa journée, avec l'incident du premier cours d'Hagrid. Elle lui aurait bien fait la leçon, mais elle savait bien qu'il était irrécupérable et que, de toute manière, Draco Malfoy exagérait le mal dont il avait été touché. C'était sûr, d'ailleurs même Severus n'avait pas nié lorsqu'après avoir vérifié l'état du gamin qui était à l'infirmerie, elle lui avait demandé un état des lieux de la situation. C'était une méchante griffure – quelle idée, se mettre un hippogriffe à dos ! – mais guère plus. Restait qu'Hagrid était désespéré, et quand elle avait tenté de le réconforter, elle s'était retrouvée avec le demi-géant en larmes sur son épaule. A vrai dire, elle avait toujours mal au cou, mais si cela l'avait un peu aidé, alors tant mieux. Ce grand gamin n'avait pas cessé d'être assez émouvant, attachant_. 'Prof'sseur McGonagall, merci beaucoup, j'sais pas c'qu'on ferait sans vous dans cette école,'_ lui avait-il dit en toute sincérité en s'essuyant les yeux d'un mouvement crasseux.

.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'en parlerait à Severus. Et, même s'il n'y croyait pas franchement, il espérait que personne n'en parlait trop fort à côté de lui. Mais, en voyant le professeur McGonagall – à part lui, il s'obstinait à la considérer comme cela – il se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il le raconte à quelqu'un. Il savait qu'elle trouverait cela drôle, s'il le lui racontait de manière à ne pas trop offenser leur collègue… et puis, si difficile que ce soit de l'avouer, il avait toujours rêvé d'une sorte de proximité avec cette femme qui avait été une forme de mentor et de soutien, dans sa jeunesse. Aussi étrange que cela semble, Severus en serait l'occasion.

« - Et bien Remus, vos premiers cours ?

- Très bien, répondit-il, trop heureux de saisir l'occasion. Drôle, même.

- Drôle ? »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, et tourna son regard perçant vers lui. Pendant un instant, il se sentit comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Mais il avait muri, et en un instant il se trouvait capable de lui répondre.

« - Nous avons étudié les épouvantards avec les 3ème années, et certains des élèves avaient des craintes… plus qu'intéressantes.

- Autre chose que des araignées, des serpents et des tombes ? demanda-t-elle avec le début d'un rire.

- Oh, bien autre chose ! Neville Londubat…

- Pauvre garçon, répondit-elle sur un ton qui semblait pourtant indifférent, ce devait être sa grand-mère ?

- Et bien, commença-t-il à répondre en retenant difficilement un rire, elle a fait son apparition, mais ça n'est pas d'elle qu'il s'agissait. C'était…

- Vous m'avez l'air aussi gêné que lorsque vous veniez me donner une explication pour une des bêtises que Potter ou Black avait planifié, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton sévère, et il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

- Je vous jure, répondit-il comme un enfant prit en faute, que je n'y suis pour rien. De l'armoire, est sortie Severus Rogue… »

Il y eut un silence, il n'osait pas poursuivre plus avant, et elle semblait arrêtée dans ses mouvements. Le coin de ses lèvres trembla, elle retint un rire, et finalement lui répondit.

« - La plus grande peur de M. Londubat, c'est Severus ? Ah, cela est drôle ! Mais, pour Augusta ?

- Disons qu'après la formule visant à ridiculiser la créature, Severus portait un grand chapeau, une robe et… »

Il s'interrompit : elle riait désormais, mais elle s'arrêta vite. Restait dans ses yeux une lueur brillante, amusée. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer Severus dans un tel accoutrement mais, comme elle le connaissait, celui lui semblait peut être encore plus aberrant que cela n'avait paru à Remus, et à ses élèves.

« - Vous ne lui direz rien ? supplia-t-il à demi sur un ton à nouveau enfantin.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie de me faire hurler que je ris de ces enfantillages, répondit-elle presque sérieusement. Quant à vous, je suis au moins contente de voir que vous n'essayez pas trop de l'énerver de front.

- Cette guéguerre date de loin…

- Elle reste toujours un peu d'actualité dans vos regards à tous deux, fit-elle remarquer calmement avant de se lever. Je dois y aller. »

Resté seul, il commença à se demander pourquoi il lui avait raconté cela. Pour sa part, elle avait déjà fini de rire du côté amusant de cette situation : elle espérait vraiment que Severus ne le saurait jamais, sans quoi… Ils en entendraient encore parler pendant des jours et des jours !

.

Il s'occupait de la satanée potion de Lupin, régulièrement. Contre l'homme, il n'avait que des souvenirs, mais celui-ci semblait faire son possible pour l'énerver davantage. Il lui semblait le trouver toujours en compagnie de Potter. Mais il restait civilement désagréable, rien de plus. Du moins tenta-t-il de le faire vraiment jusqu'à ce jour : celui où il se trouva avéré que Sirius Black avait pénétré dans l'enceinte du château. En recevant la nouvelle, en s'élançant à travers les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée de la Salle commune des Gryffondors, il sentit une infinité de sensations se succéder en lui. Et, d'abord, un pic de haine envers ce satané Lupin… le château était l'endroit le plus gardé au monde peut être, et voilà que Black y entrait, comme s'il était chez lui.

Sa colère envers le loup-garou ne dura pourtant pas longtemps. Ensuite, il se souvint que rien ne disait encore que c'était Black. Rien, sauf peut-être son instinct, une certitude inquiète. Il voyait s'approcher d'un pas de plus le moment de son sacrifice final, et un long frisson le parcourut alors qu'il arrivait en même temps que Minerva. Et que Lupin : il se retint de le transpercer d'un regard haineux, et suivit d'un regard concentré Peeves, qui annonça finalement que c'était bien Sirius Black… Il serra le poing, jusqu'à sentir ses ongles entrer dans la chair de sa main. Puis il suivit pour faire son devoir. Les élèves se trouvèrent tous enfermez dans la Grande Salle, pour y passer la nuit : malgré sa préoccupation, il remarqua le ciel étoilé et pourtant si noir du plafond magique. Cet endroit, quoiqu'il s'y passe, restait beau…

Alors, il partit fouiller les étages qu'on lui avait attribués : rien. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien ! Black n'était pas stupide à ce point, force lui était de le reconnaître. Il revint, alla faire son rapport à Albus. Puis, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, il tenta de faire valoir son opinion.

« - Vous vous souvenez de la conversation que nous avons eue, Monsieur le Directeur, juste avant le… le début du trimestre ? demanda-t-il sur un ton comme rampant, aussi discret que possible, pour éviter d'être entendu de Percy Weasley.

- Je m'en souviens, répondit le directeur. Il ne voulait pas de cette discussion, et le professeur sentit l'agressivité dans le fond de la voix de Dumbledore.

- Il paraît… presque impossible que Black ait pu pénétrer dans l'école sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de mes inquiétudes lorsque vous avez nommé…

- Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit dans ce château ait aidé Black à entrer, trancha Albus en lui lançant un regard en colère. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, à présent. Je leur ai dit que je les préviendrais quand nos recherches seraient terminées.

- Ils n'ont pas proposé de nous aider, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda l'imbécile Préfet-en-Chef.

- Oh, si, répondit le directeur froidement. Mais je puis vous affirmer qu'aucun Détraqueur ne franchira l'enceinte de ce château tant que j'en serai le directeur. »

Cette remarque d'Albus le calma un tout petit peu : l'air dépité et désarçonné de Weasley qui, de minute en minute, ressemblait de plus en plus à un être stupide et dépourvu de la moindre capacité de réflexion, était presque rafraichissant. N'en restait pas moins qu'il n'avait toujours aucune confiance en Lupin. Oh, le vieux sorcier semblait tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il disait, mais… non, lui n'était pas convaincu. Il se sentait même dégoûté par le loup-garou, et pas pour sa nature lycanthrope, non…

.

Parcourant les tableaux à toute allure, Godric Gryffondor cherchait à atteindre au plus vite le tableau de Khavronia Carrow : pas de temps pour les conseils, pour le moment. Il lui fallait une réponse, vite. Enfin, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut le portrait en pied de la présidente du Conseil… mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que deux des autres fondateurs, trois des martyrs, et Brutus Malfoy, étaient eux aussi présent dans ce tableau, serrés les uns contre les autres, tentant de discuter et formant par la même un étrange capharnaüm.

« - Godric, vous voilà, déclara-t-elle en le voyant venir, j'ai cru de vous n'arriveriez jamais.

- Il faut croire que je suis le dernier prévenu lorsque MA maison est menacée, grommela-t-il. Que disiez-vous ?

- Qu'il faut qu'un tableau prenne la relève de la Grosse Dame, et ils sont tous effrayés.

- Ca, j'en fais mon affaire, coupa-t-il tout de suite, provoquant un silence parmi les autres membres du Conseil qui, visiblement, étaient toujours arrêtés sur cette question. Je ne promets pas le meilleur des tableaux du château, mais d'ici à demain quelqu'un pourra reprendre le poste.

- Bien. L'autre question est à la protection du château.

- Mais, nous ne pouvons rien faire…, tenta Rowena.

- Non, mais nous avons des yeux. Je compte sur vous, décida l'illustre Dame. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de communiquer aux vivants ce que nous voyons, mais si nous pouvons être utiles, alors soyons-le… »

En repartant, Godric, la tête agitée d'idées contradictoires, se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pourrait convaincre que le chevalier au Catogan. Et bien, tant pis, ils feraient avec… pour le moment.

.

Elle devait prendre des précautions pour Potter : c'était une question de première nécessité. Elle l'avait convoqué, l'avait regardé d'un air si sérieux et préoccupé qu'il lui avait semblé qu'il était prêt à tomber en morceaux. Si seulement… Elle lui avait dit – Severus et elle, ne se seraient sans doute pas doutés que se serait elle-même qui lui ferait part de la dite-nouvelle – que Sirius Black était après lui. Il le savait déjà : elle en tomba des nues, mais tenta de ne pas le laisser trop paraître. Finalement, elle avait eu raison, il l'avait su bien plus vite que prévu…

Il avait semblé si désespéré par cette histoire de Quidditch – et elle avait, elle-même, eu tant de mal à prendre la décision au départ – qu'elle finit par lui accorder une permission sous surveillance.

.

Il ne pouvait cesser d'y penser : Sirius était un animagus. Bien sûr, il était la seule personne au monde à la savoir, désormais. Un chien, un chien noir, qu'il avait connu doux comme un agneau… qu'est-ce donc qui l'avait ainsi fait changer ?

Secouant la tête, il revint à sa première idée : c'était sans doute ainsi qu'il était entré. Mais comment en être sûr ? Il ne pourrait jamais l'être… L'idée lui revenait toujours en tête, et une pleine lune approchait, il se sentait comme faible par avance, et surtout ses idées se brouillaient presque. Il aurait dû le dire. Oui, tout de suite. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Il ne se sentait pas coupable pourtant, et il ne se sentait pas non plus de mèche avec son ancien ami. Il se sentait vide. Et il lui semblait que son instinct de loup-garou savait qu'il avait raison. Sa conscience humaine, elle, avait des doutes sur la pertinence de ce silence. Quelque chose n'était pas clair...

.

Oh, c'était rusé, et méchant. Mais non, il fallait qu'il le fasse. Albus lui avait confié le soin de remplacer Lupin pour ce cours : vraiment, pouvait-il l'avoir fait au hasard ? Alors il se débrouilla pour parler de loups-garous, pour les forcer à voir, à ouvrir les yeux. Son insistance était telle, cette Miss-je-sais-tout de Granger finirait bien par trouver. Il avait été si insupportable avec elle qu'il était sûr d'avoir titillé son orgueil : elle ferait des recherches si précises que la condition du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui apparaîtrait avec une clarté séraphine. Il faisait ça par vengeance, oui… mais aussi pour le bien du collège dans son entier. Et en cela, il ne se mentait même pas.

.

Pattenrond regarda le rat d'un air mesquin : cette bête n'était pas bonne. Il l'avait toujours senti. Et puis, il y avait eu le gros chien noir, Patmol. Il y avait dans ces yeux une douceur et parfois, soudain, une haine incroyable. Il cherchait le rat : il lui avait fait sentir, lui aussi, que c'était plus qu'un rat… Si seulement un chat pouvait tout raconter à sa maîtresse.

.

Pour finir, il y avait eu le match où les Détraqueurs avaient fait perdre tous ces moyens à Potter. Une chute de 15 mètres : Albus l'avait récupéré, avait répandu toute sa haine sur ces affreuses créatures, et l'avait amené à l'infirmerie.

Assis face-à-face dans le salon froid du directeur de Serpentard, Minerva et Severus se regardaient presque sans se voir.

« - Vous savez, la fin du monde, ça pourrait bien être maintenant, lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un rire sans joie.

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me plaindre à vous.

- Allez-y, nous avons toute la nuit. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas passer plus de 10 minutes sur Lupin…

- Vous êtes charmante, répondit-il avec un peu d'ironie.

- Bon, 15 minutes, d'accord, pour la flatterie… mais pas plus alors ! »


	62. Comme si tout allait bien

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Une fois de plus (enfin, ça fait 2 fois, mais je m'amuse, laissez-moi faire, c'est rien de grave dans le fond...) un chapitre en direct de NYC ! Bon, en vrai c'est du made in France, mais bon... C'est beau la technologie quand même !_

_Enfin bon, donc je publie un peu plus tard que je ne voulais, mais en même temps le prochain chapitre risque d'être aux vacances de Noël (ahhhhh), du coup, mes 2 jours de délai, c'est toujours 2 jours de moins pour la prochaine fois ! (Si quelqu'un trouve cette excuse potable, je l'aime ^^)_

_Bon, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, parce que franchement vous avez mieux à faire..._

_Je vous remercie de tout coeur de me lire, et pour ce chapitre notamment **LyssHeap** (Merciiiiiiiiiiii), et **Sorcière d'Emeraude** (très heureuse que tu te sois inscrite ! Merci encore!), ça me fait tellement chaud au coeur d'avoir vos avis ! _

_En tout cas, voici le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez !_

_(Ah ! une fois n'est pas coutume, je rappelle que rien ne m'appartient, ce qui est assez triste à dire, et que je ne fais que réinventer sur une base sublime qui est à JKR ! Quant aux autres références, je pense que je les explicite à chaque fois :) )_

_Enfin, Bonne lecture !_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 62 : Comme si tout allait bien…

Harry voulait apprendre à se défendre contre les détraqueurs… pouvait-il vraiment lui refuser cette faveur ? Lui, il n'était que l'ami, il n'avait pas assisté à grand-chose, et à la suite de la mort de Lily et James, il avait passé des mois à errer, à ne pas dormir, il lui arrivait encore de cauchemarder. Finalement, il lui semblait parfois que la torture d'être un loup-garou l'avait sauvé : cette culpabilité supplémentaire, ce poids infini et humiliant, l'avait fait survivre à cette torture-là par son existence même. Jamais il ne serait en paix, de toute manière…

Alors, cet enfant, avec son enfance recluse, le secret, le vague souvenir, le savoir qui s'incrustait sur lui, petit à petit, de ce passé si sombre. Avec ce qu'il avait déjà fait les deux années précédentes, avec cette cicatrice et son statut d'orphelin… rien d'étonnant, vraiment, à ce qu'à 13 ans il ait des difficultés à faire face à l'horreur qu'invoquaient ces créatures. Il le lui avait dit : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se sente faible, ou diminué, pour cela. Il aurait aimé lui apprendre sur le champ – même si c'était une grande responsabilité, et un pari un peu fou – mais il n'avait pas la force, pas aujourd'hui. Il le ferait, pourtant… mais un peu plus tard.

.

Assis à son bureau, il tortillait sa barbe en mâchonnant sans conviction une sucrerie quelconque, perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius Black… où était-il, maintenant ? ce qui l'étonnait le plus, qui le laissait désarçonné, l'empêchait d'élucider la situation, c'était ce simple fait : il n'avait pas tué Potter. Il en aurait eu l'occasion, des dizaines de fois, maintenant qu'il était dans le château. Cet homme n'avait visiblement aucune limite, alors, pourquoi ne pas agir… Cela le chiffonnait, ça n'était pas logique, pas du tout.

Il en venait à envisager qu'il ne cherchait pas Potter : cette théorie là, il n'en avait parlé à personne, cela faisait pourtant plusieurs fois qu'il l'envisageait. Inutile, ça semblait si invraisemblable : si ça n'était pas après Potter, alors après qui ? Il commença à passer au crible les informations qu'il avait, les événements, en s'affranchissant des inepties du Ministère. Sirius Black était dans l'établissement, il cherchait à entrer dans la Tour Gryffondor, il n'avait pas encore tué Harry Potter. Son ami Remus Lupin était dans l'établissement, mais il était sûr de Remus : c'était un _ancien_ ami, et surtout, Black avait détruit la vie de Lupin en détruisant celle de Lily, James et Peter… Il y avait aussi Severus, qui réduirait Black en bouilli si jamais il le voyait… et pas uniquement pour sauver Harry. Tous ces éléments-là n'allaient nulle part de précis.

Lentement, il posa ses deux mains à plats sur son bureau, comme pour se lever, mais resta simplement ainsi, à fixer face à lui, dans le vide. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose d'autre que ce dont tout le monde parlait. Vraiment, il commençait à se sentir certain que Black, pour le moment du moins, n'était pas après le garçon. Ou alors après le garçon vivant, pour quelque cérémonie de magie occulte… oui, c'était tout de suite beaucoup plus crédible. Il fallait continuer à protéger Harry de plus près encore, c'était vital… il en parlerait à Severus. Il grognerait, mais il accepterait de jeter un œil plus vigilent au garçon. Et puis, mettant Minerva dans la confidence, ils seraient deux à le surveiller de plus près…

Il détacha les mains du bureau, se leva, d'un coup. Il avait raison : le professeur de Potions informerait Minerva de la tournure de ses pensées à lui, Albus, et ils parleraient, de la sécurité de Potter, de la situation de l'école. Ils commenteraient ses élucubrations à lui, le vieux directeur. La scène lui paraissait totalement claire, vraiment. Il fronça les sourcils : la scène en question lui déplaisait avant même qu'elle n'ait eu lieu. Pourquoi revenait-il à cela ? Inutile de se mentir, c'était vis-à-vis de Minerva qu'il n'était pas clair, c'était pour cela qu'il hésitait soudain à parler à Severus, parce qu'il ressentait une sorte de crainte de se faire voler la primauté de son idée. De n'en être plus tout à fait l'auteur… Il se dirigea vers la pensine, la fixa, sans être vraiment certain de ce qu'il pensait en faire. Il n'en avait pas besoin : ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était une recrudescence de sentiments. Voire de sentimentalisme. Quel imbécile !

D'abord, elle ne l'aimait pas. Après, de toute manière, ça n'avait pas raison d'être. Ensuite, lui-même ne l'aimait pas non plus, ça n'était pas ça, pas totalement… seulement, il aurait voulu comme la conserver, la protéger, l'affronter aussi. Dans une situation de face-à-face sans interférence. Severus Rogue était la vraie interférence, à part bien sûr qu'il rêvait à des stupidités, il s'en sentait sûr.

C'était comme une aura, un détail brillant qui le distinguait : il n'y avait pas à dire, la relation d'amitié qu'il avait avec Minerva était égalisée, voire supplantée, par celle qu'elle avait avec Severus. Supplantée, sans doute : les scènes se suivaient, elle riait avec Severus, elle ne parlait plus à Severus, elle lui reparlait, elle lui hurlait dessus, elle le fixait de ses yeux perçants, il la fixait d'un regard pensif, il revoyait ses tentatives de régler leurs querelles, le Shakespeare, le vin. Les conversations sans fin, qu'ils avaient, le TPE, le voyage qu'elle avait fait en Inde. Mais tout cela s'éclipsait derrière ce jour, où elle était venue lui dire qu'il avait été trop dur avec Severus : une prise de position, contre lui. Ca n'était pas la première fois : la première, pourtant, contre un rival.

_Rival_. Il ricana : qu'est-ce qu'il allait se mettre en tête ? Quoique ce fût, amitié, fraternité, amour, il n'avait rien à y faire, rien à y redire. Lui, il était dans un autre cercle, ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'avait pas à combattre Severus, pas à diviser Minerva. Seulement à se taire, à encourager le bonheur des gens. Se sacrifier, un peu, une nouvelle manière de rattraper son passé terrible en ratant une chose dans sa vie, en se faisant souffrir. Il s'était toujours contenté de parler à Minerva, de la voir, de l'agacer, de l'avoir pour collègue. Pour amie. Il continuerait ainsi. Posant sa baguette sur sa tempe, il en extrait un long filament brillant, un long souvenir, de longues pensées, dont il n'avait pas le temps de s'embarrasser. Sirius Black. Oui, il en parlerait à Minerva, elle aussi. Purement professionnellement, bien sûr.

.

Elle s'était sentie mal-à-l'aise en passant le pas de la porte de son bureau : brutalement, ce que lui avait dit Severus lui était revenu en tête. Comme une claque, comme une crainte : il lui avait dit bonjour, il avait souri, elle s'était assise. Et ils avaient parlé de Sirius Black. Vrai ou faux, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour elle. Qu'avait-elle cru ? qu'après une telle révélation, il changerait de comportement. Pourquoi, c'était stupide. Les choses ne changeaient pas comme ça, elle se trouva sereine, en cessant d'y penser. Pour vrai que ce soit, elle décida d'agir avec la conviction étrange que c'était faux. Plus de problème.

.

L'ambiance était pesante, Sirius Black semblait être toujours un peu présent dans leurs vies. Ils en avaient parlé chez Rosemerta : elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais le Ministre avait lancé le sujet, comment y échapper. Ressasser les souvenirs, en détail, de ces événements, c'était comme les revivre un peu. Elle avait trouvé ça insupportable. Elle en avait parlé à Severus, il avait eu un reniflement dédaigneux : _Sirius Black est une ordure, n'y pensez plus_. Traitement expéditif de la question, quoiqu'intéressant. Et vrai.

Harry Potter avait reçu un Eclair de Feu, un peu avant Noël. Un Eclair de Feu ! elle l'avait su par Miss Granger, qui soupçonnait qu'il venait de Sirius Black : bien sûr, ça coulait sous le sens. Ce qui la surprenait, cependant, c'était que la jeune fille y ait pensé d'elle-même, alors qu'elle n'était pas censée connaître le lien si… particulier, qui unissait Potter et Black. Elle avait fait confisquer le balai, il avait été testé sous toutes les coutures : rien. Potter et Weasley lui en avait voulu à mort, pour cela, et avait mis Miss Granger au banc des traitres, mais… elle avait eu raison de vérifier. Que ce balai ne soit pas dangereux était presque suspect : Albus était resté dubitatif, lui aussi, lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de sa conclusion. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

.

Plus de rat ! Où était cette ordure de Peter ? Pattenrond le lui avait fait comprendre, clairement. Cette bestiole avait disparu de la circulation, impossible de la retrouver. Ronald Weasley était persuadé que le chat avait mangé l'animal : ça n'était pas faute d'avoir été tenté de le faire, et même d'avoir essayé, mais il n'était pas coupable. Peter avait senti le danger, il avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Cela l'avait mis dans une telle rage… il le retrouverait, il le traquerait toute sa vie, mais il le retrouverait. Et il n'avait pas pu aller très loin : ça restait un rat, un misérable rat. Il avait appris ça assez tard, après Noël, et quelques jours après que le rat ait disparu. Entre temps, il avait tout de même essayé de tuer ce rat… mais, réveillant les jeunes dans la chambre, il avait dû s'échapper à toute allure. Il n'avait que le temps de jeter un œil à son filleul…

Il n'était content que d'une chose : son cadeau à Harry. Il en était plus content encore, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, paisible, dans son sommeil, si jeune et frêle. C'était peut être trop, mais ça lui semblait ne pas être assez. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir y ajouter un mot mais, s'il faisait ça, il était absolument certain que personne ne laisserait son filleul approcher du _maléfique_ objet.

.

Elle avait été réveillée par une urgence, elle s'était précipitée à travers les couloirs. Du bruit, tout cela : ils avaient gagné ce match, Potter avait produit un patronus – elle noterait de remercier Remus à ce sujet – mais tout de même, faire la fête jusqu'à cette heure-là ! Elle débarqua dans la Salle commune, avec un regard furieux.

« - Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, mais tout cela devient ridicule ! s'énerva-t-elle. Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !

- Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! répliqua le préfet, visiblement indigné qu'elle remette en cause son impartialité. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère Ron a eu un cauchemar… »

Tout cela tournait à la farce, se dit-elle alors que le concerné se mit à hurler sa réponse à son frère.

« - Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ! Professeur, je me suis réveillé et Sirius Black se tenait devant moi, un couteau à la main !

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en le fixant, tentant de se rassurer elle-même, comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander ! fit le jeune homme en pointant d'un doigt tremblant le chevalier au Catogan. Demandez-lui s'il a vu…

- Chevalier au Catogan, se décida-t-elle finalement, fatiguée de cette mascarade, avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instants ?

- Sans aucun doute, gente dame, s'écria le chevalier. »

Stupéfaite, elle arrêta tout mouvement. Elle avait bien entendu, était-ce un rêve ? Elle devait cauchemarder, elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vite, la colère reprit le dessus.

« - Vous… vous avez fait ça ? s'indigna-t-elle. Mais… le mot de passe !

- Il les avait tous ! répondit fièrement le chevalier, sûr de lui. Tous ceux de la semaine ! Ecrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre ! »

Alors qu'elle rentrait à nouveau dans la salle commune, Godric Gryffondor, qui l'avait suivie jusque là lorsqu'elle était sortie de ses appartements, poussa un juron, et parti en direction de Khavronia : il lui semblait déjà que c'était sans espoir, mais il fallait qu'ils ouvrent l'œil. Plus tard, il détruirait ce maudit chevalier.

« - Qui, demanda-t-elle, frémissante de rage, qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ? »

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre : Longdubat. Elle aurait voulu l'écharper sur place, mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à lui en vouloir totalement, ce qui bien entendu ne l'empêcha pas de décider d'une série de mesures punitives pour le moins drastiques. Le tableau qui gardait l'entrée était un fieffé coquin, et, dans un accord avec le fondateur de sa maison – accord dont, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas conscience, elle décida que cet imbécile allait bientôt retrouver un placard, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Ils passèrent la nuit à faire le tour du château, Albus parla avec quelques portraits, sans succès. Bien sûr, il était introuvable : aucun d'entres eux ne s'étaient attendus à ce que cela se résolve facilement… mais tout de même. Les tableaux avaient eux aussi mené l'enquête, sans le moindre résultat non plus. Sirius Black leur avait encore échappé, mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas, tout simplement, exterminé le dortoir. Durant la courte nuit blanche qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Minerva et Severus tentèrent de démêler ce mystère. Sans résultat, bien sûr. Rien n'allait plus. La nuit suivante, elle s'endormit dans ses appartements à lui.

.

Potter ! il était sorti, oui, il en était sûr. Partir illicitement à Pré-au-Lard, alors qu'il était en danger, avec Black dans les parages, avec les détraqueurs… mais ce gamin avait un grain ! Un vrai grain ! Encore moins dans la cervelle qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un début d'hésitation. Il se précipita donc à travers les couloirs, ayant quelque idée instinctive de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver cet imbécile ; et il se trouva fort content, malgré sa colère, de le trouver exactement là où il lui avait semblé qu'il serait. Alors, c'est avec une étrange expression de triomphe qu'il se planta devant lui, baissant les yeux vers lui :

« - Alors ? »

Bien sûr, il ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il s'efforça donc de prendre un air innocent. Ridicule. Cela lui donnait un regard encore plus coupable, et, surtout, la sueur sur son front et ses mains enfoncées résolument dans ses poches comme pour y cacher quelque chose, accusait tout de la tentative vouée à l'échec de la tromper.

« - Venez avec moi, Potter, ajouta-t-il froidement avant de l'amener jusque dans ses appartements. Asseyez-vous. Mr Malfoy vient de me raconter une très étrange histoire, Potter. Et, devant le silence du gamin, il continua : Il m'a dit qu'il se trouvait près de la Cabane hurlante lorsqu'il a rencontré Weasley, apparemment seul. Mr Malfoy m'a affirmé qu'il était en train de parler avec Weasley et qu'il a soudain reçu de la boue sur la tête. Comment pensez-vous que cela ait pu se produire, Potter ?

- Je n'en sais rien, professeur, répondit l'insupportable gamin en prenant un air surpris si faux qu'il s'indigna de le voir se moquer de lui à ce point.

- Mr Malfoy a alors été témoin d'une étrange apparition, continua-t-il en le fixant avec une hostilité non maîtrisée. Pouvez-vous imaginer de quoi il s'agissait, Potter ?

- Non, mentit son vis-à-vis avec un affreux aplomb.

- C'était votre tête, Potter. Votre tête qui flottait en l'air. »

Il eut envie d'afficher un immense sourire narquois devant le sourcillement à peine perceptible de Potter, qui découvrait qu'il était, définitivement, dans une fort mauvaise position. Il tenta pourtant de rester calme, et ce avec grande difficulté, quand l'élève tenta de passer pour innocent, feignit l'ignorance, alla jusqu'à taxer son filleul d'hallucination – certes, Draco n'était pas la personne dont on pouvait être le plus sûr, mais là, il ne l'avait pas inventé, il en était sûr ! Alors, finalement, il ne put plus s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques remarques méchantes, cherchant à la foi à soulager sa colère, et à lui faire avouer en le provoquant : il lui parla de Sirius Black, du danger, de son mépris des règles. Le gamin ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu le briser en morceau, le secouer, le tordre, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue, jusqu'à ce qu'il est le courage et l'honnêteté d'assumer sa bêtise ?

Il se sentit hésiter : il ne devait pas la faire. Tout aurait dû le retenir : un peu de respect, de la retenue pure et simple, le souvenir de son amour d'antan, la nécessité de ne pas détruire Potter de l'intérieur. Mais ce regard – celui de Lily – avec cette expression si sûre d'elle, si désagréable, si affreuse. Il pinça les lèvres, son regard brilla, il se laissa emporter par sa colère. Il s'en voudrait. On lui en voudrait. Mais…

« - C'est fou ce que vous ressemblez à votre père, Potter. Lui aussi était _excessivement_ arrogant, appuya-t-il. Son petit talent au Quidditch lui donnait l'impression, à lui aussi, d'être au-dessus des autres. Il passait son temps à se pavaner, accompagné de ses amis et de ses admirateurs… La ressemblance entre vous est saisissante, inquiétante, même…

- Mon père ne se pavanait pas, répondit Potter. Et moi non plus.

- Votre père n'aimait pas plus que vous se conformer aux règlements, poursuivit-il, avec méchanceté, empli d'une rage qu'il se reprocherait bientôt. A ses yeux, les règlements étaient destinés au commun des mortels, pas aux vainqueurs de la coupe de Quidditch. Il avait la tête tellement enflée…

- Taisez-vous ! »

Il venait de lui hurler à la figure, d'un bond. Il se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'il avait cherché. Et, brusquement, il revint à la réalité, avec douleur. Il revoyait les souvenirs, ils remontaient lentement jusqu'à lui. Ils le blessaient. Il s'était fait du mal à lui-même, en revendiquant les mauvaises actions de James Potter. Mais vite, la rage se transforma pour revivre plus forte encore : que venait-il d'oser lui dire à lui, son professeur ! Oui, il n'aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet personnel, mais ça ne justifiait en _rien_ ce comportement d'insubordination la plus totale.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire, Potter ? menaça-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! reprit l'enfant. Ne me parlez plus de mon père. Je connais toute la vérité. Je sais qu'il vous a sauvé la vie ! Dumbledore me l'a dit ! Sans mon père, vous ne seriez même pas là ! »

Il se sentit pâlir. Brutalement. De quel droit Albus racontait-il se genre de choses ? Il avait une vague envie de rire, tout au fond du cœur, un rire moqueur et désabusé, devant la naïveté, l'ignorance vaniteuse, de Potter. Et puis le souvenir de l'affront, de la honte, s'ajoutait aux pensées vagues qui étaient déjà là.

« - Est-ce que le directeur vous a expliqué dans quelles circonstances le directeur m'a sauvé la vie ? murmura-t-il sans bienveillance. Ou bien a-t-il estimé que les détails de l'histoire pouvaient choquer les oreilles délicates du précieux petit Potter ? Il n'y eut pas de réponse, bien entendu. Je serais navré que vous partiez d'ici avec une fausse idée de votre père, Potter, continua-t-il avec une moue dédaigneuse et triomphante. Vous avez sans doute imaginé un acte d'héroïsme auréolé de gloire ? Mais je vais vous détromper. Votre vénéré père et ses amis m'ont fait une farce désopilante qui aurait pu avoir ma mort pour conséquence si votre père ne s'était pas ravisé au dernier moment. Il n'y avait rien d'héroïque dans ce qu'il a fait. Il a sauvé sa peau en même temps que la mienne. Si la farce avait marché, il aurait été renvoyé de Poudlard. »

Le silence retomba. Potter ne tiendrait pas compte de ce qu'il avait dire, mais il espérait très sincèrement que le problème lui trotterait dans la tête, qu'il cesserait un peu de voir son père comme un demi-Merlin. Pour se venger, peut être, du père comme du fils. Peut être aussi pour permettre à ce gamin de n'être pas aussi affreux que son père… cette pensée l'affola.

« - Videz vos poches, Potter ! »

.

Hagrid était entré dans la Salle des professeurs d'un pas pesant, hésitant, maladroit. Tout le monde s'était retrouvé : s'il était loin d'être un vrai ermite, s'il était très gentil et plus que jovial, il était très rare de le voir dans cette pièce. Il y eut un silence, finalement Minerva pris la parole.

« - Hagrid, mais entrez… vous allez bien ? »

Et il se mit à pleurer, tremblotant, comme un grand homme réduit à la faiblesse d'une brindille. Interdite, elle resta face à lui sans trop savoir que faire, tandis que le reste des enseignants attendaient avec étonnement.

« - Pardonnez, renifla-t-il finalement. C'est que j'arrive pas à m'y faire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Severus, d'un ton certes neutre mais pas agressif, ce qui surprit une partie de l'assistance.

- Oh, et bien vous savez professeur, Buck, qui a soi-disant blessé Malfoy… Et bien, il renifla à nouveau, comprimant un sanglot. Et bien il vient d'être condamné à mort par la Commission. Je me sens coupable, vous voyez… »

Il y eut un étrange silence : ils étaient, dans l'ensemble, attristés par la nouvelle, mais de là à finir dans cet état… L'amour d'Hagrid pour les animaux les avait tous étonnés plus d'une fois. Ce qui frappait surtout Minerva, s'était l'injustice de la situation. Ce qui frappait Severus, c'était la bêtise du sentiment supérieur de Lucius, qui tenait à montrer sa position privilégiée jusque dans l'humiliation du faible. Ce qui touchait les autres, c'était les pleurs du garde chasse. Et quant à Septima, elle comprenait soudain le coup de poing qu'elle avait vu Hermione Granger asséner à Malfoy. Elle n'avait rien dit, par manque de temps, et trop surprise. Maintenant, elle se félicitait de n'avoir par puni la jeune fille : elle éprouvait une sorte de soulagement à savoir que ce prétentieux avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

.

Severus savait : bien sûr, il savait. Et il pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait donné à Harry. Il ne servirait même à rien de démentir, de toute manière son collègue, son ancien ennemi, ne le croirait pas, ou n'avouerait jamais qu'il le croyait. Inutile donc. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, se demandait comment cet objet était arrivé entre les mains d'Harry : qui l'avait récupéré, avant lui, qui en avait fait usage ? Le jeune garçon avait cherché à savoir pourquoi cette remarque insistante de Rogue, au sujet des créateurs du parchemin ; et c'était vrai, en dehors de lui, il y avait bien Sirius. Son cerveau se mot à dessiner des schémas, cela se tenait… il aurait trouvé moyen de faire parvenir la carte à son filleul – nom impie, pour un tel homme – afin de l'attirer hors de Poudlard, de l'avoir à porter de main. Pourtant, Sirius était dans le château, alors…

C'était trop de mystère, trop de questions. Le retour de cette carte, c'était surtout un retour vers le passé. Douloureux. _Vous les connaissez ?_ Il revoyait l'expression impressionnée, admirative, dans le regard d'Harry. _Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés_, voilà ce qu'il avait répondu. Lui qui avait posé sa patte sur cette œuvre, lui qui y avait participé. _Rencontrés ?_ c'était ses meilleurs amis. Que ce temps était lointain…

Depuis qu'il l'avait à nouveau entre les mains, il ne cessait de sortir le parchemin du tiroir où il l'avait rangé, et de l'observer, sans oser y toucher du bout de sa baguette. Finalement, un soir d'insomnie, préoccupé, errant dans ses appartements, regardant par la fenêtre passer un chat roux suivit de son ombre, plus grande que lui, surnaturelle, il avait secoué la tête, et s'était décidé.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_… Il l'avait à peine murmuré, du bout de la langue, comme transporté dans une exaltation mystique. Elle s'ouvrit, cette écriture, ces caractères, ces mots : c'était écrit de la main de James, mais Sirius avait fait les schémas, c'était lui qui savait dessiner. Remus, lui, s'était occupé d'enchanter le papier, quant à Peter, il avait surtout rassemblé les informations précises. Lentement, il passa la main sur le papier : le parchemin avait vieilli, mais dans l'ensemble le temps ne lui avait pas fait trop de dommages. Il se sentit pris d'une tendresse, mais trop douloureuse : il ouvrit rapidement la carte et commença à suivre du regard les lignes, à repérer les points. Certains détails leur avaient demandé un immense travail : l'intérieur des appartements du professeur McGonagall, par exemple. Elle était trop féline pour que le rat puisse si facilement mener une analyse dans la durée. Mais ils l'avaient fait.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, malgré ses efforts pour ne pas ramener tout ce qu'il voyait sur la carte à ses souvenirs de jeunesse, il entreprit de jeter un œil aux dits appartements : deux noms s'y trouvaient, à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre, peut être 3 ou 4 mètres, d'après son souvenir des échelles de la carte. La directrice de Gryffondor, sans grande surprise. Et Severus Rogue. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné de le trouver là : en soi, pourquoi pas, bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas souvenir, fût-ce dans sa jeunesse ou aujourd'hui, que l'enseignante ait pour habitude d'inviter d'autres que des gens en qui elle avait confiance dans ses appartements. Après tout, il fallait bien avoir confiance en cet homme, si Dumbledore le disait… Il était tard, cependant. Etrange.

Pourtant, son étonnement n'alla que grandissant lorsqu'il constata que les deux points, après s'être déplacés, se stabilisaient, collés l'un à l'autre, les noms se superposant. Un instant, il se demanda s'il rêvait, mais les points ne bougeaient pas. Ah, un canapé, bien sûr… il poussa un soupir, soulagé, avant de se souvenir que, même sur un canapé, il était rare que… Oh, voyons, il se faisait des idées ! comme si ces deux personnes-là pouvait entretenir une quelconque amitié, moins encore intimité, moins encore…

A vrai dire, c'était possible. Il ne savait que trop, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser lorsque l'on est trop jeune, que des nœuds peuvent se faire dans des circonstances étonnantes, entre des personnes dont on n'attendrait pas cela. Parce que, contrairement à ce qu'elles donnent à voir, elles sont tout aussi humaines que vous et moi. Ca n'était pas impossible. Aberrant, étrange, déconcertant, inimaginable. Mais aucunement _impossible_. Tout de même. Les noms ne bougeaient plus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne le concernait guère, et d'ailleurs, se voyait-il vraiment en parler à qui que ce soit ? on lui rirait au nez ! Et si c'était faux – ce que, sans doute, c'était – de quel fouineur imbécile, de quel créateur de commérages, il aurait l'air. Il verrait bien, après tout. Alors, secouant la tête, il laissa ses yeux courir le long des couloirs, dans les coins, les grandes salles. Il passait devant des noms, tous plus ou moins connus. Rien de surprenant donc… Il s'interrompit brusquement, ramena son regard un peu en arrière, et s'arrêta : il n'avait pas rêvé. S'il connaissait ce nom, le voir ici n'en restait pas moins surprenant. Très surprenant. Pour un peu, il en aurait frissonné, mais le coup des émotions ne fit que l'assommer davantage. La carte ne mentait pas, et il n'y avait pas, sur terre, d'autre sorcier du nom de Peter Pettigrow. Il était là. Mort ? non, la carte n'indiquait pas les morts. _Peter Pettigrow_. N'y avait-il vraiment pas d'autres possibilités ? non, il l'aurait su, et les entrées étaient tellement surveillées dans le château. Non, Peter Pettigrow. Vivant. Il aurait pensé pleurer de joie. Il se sentait vide. Comment pouvait-il être vivant ? où était-il ? Sous sa forme de rat, pour sur. Peter Pettigrow. Vivant, cela changeait tout.

Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse son imagination, ou ses désirs, il ne fallait pas. Mais pourtant ! quel embarras. Comment… Non, Remus, il ne faut pas y croire, cette carte ne ment pas pourtant. Brutalement, il lui vint une idée : Peter Pettigrow. Vivant. Il y avait donc une erreur. Sirius ne l'avait pas tué. Qu'est-ce que ça change, il a vendu Lily et James ? Mais…

Quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait confus, il sentait en lui la bête triomphante. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de faire du vide dans son esprit. Impossible, bien sûr. Impossible… Des souvenirs de loin, très loin. _On a retrouvé de lui qu'un doigt_. Un doigt, bien sûr, coupé… si net, c'était anormal. Il se sentait si près de la vérité : plus de 10 ans de mensonges, de souffrances, étaient bouleversés. On lui avait menti, tout avait menti. _Remus, ne t'en fais pas, nous faisons notre choix en prenant en compte tout, y compris l'inattendu_. Il laissa échapper un petit cri, tout se rejoignait, le papier avec l'adresse de Lily et de James, dont l'écriture était si brouillonne, pour qu'il ne puisse pas savoir qui l'avait écrite. Et puis…

Il sentit ses mâchoires se serrer, de colère, de haine ! _Traitre_. Menteur et assassin. Si frêle, si mauvais. Bientôt la pleine lune, et il se sentait d'une colère si nouvelle. Si profonde. Sirius innocent, il se sentait soulagé, pourtant… Voilà pourquoi il était là, un rat, un rat… Il regarda la carte : plus l'ombre du nom, qu'il traqua pourtant pendant 10 minutes. Il n'avait pas rêvé, pourtant. Cette nuit-là, il ne dormit pas. Agité, étonné.

.

« - Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je n'aurais pas dû remuer le passé.

- Pour Potter ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

- Pour moi surtout, ricana-t-il, comme désabusé. Croyez-vous donc qu'il est bon de se souvenir d'un temps pareil ?

- Non, je ne l'ai jamais cru… seulement, je me rends compte, dans ce que vous racontez, que cela a troublé le garçon…

- Qui cela n'aurait-il pas troublé !

- …et que cela vous travaille aussi. »

Il y eut un court silence. Lentement, il lui prit la main : après un instant presque imperceptible d'hésitation, elle détendit son poignet, ses doigts, abandonna sa main dans la sienne. Le visage fermé, fixant face à lui un point dans le vide, il entreprit de déplier, un à un, ses doigts, comme pour en tester les possibilités, la flexibilité. Il passait sur le pli noueux d'une phalange à l'autre, passait le bout du doigt sur la frontière de l'ongle, pensif, comme distrait. Et soudain, alors qu'il était sur la paume, à côté de son pouce, il interrompit son mouvement, appuya un peu plus fort à cet endroit de la main : dociles, les doigts de Minerva se replièrent légèrement sur eux-mêmes. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier du canapé.

« - C'est vrai. Pas que j'apprécie ce gamin, non, mais je trouve cela dommage. Pas seulement pour Lily. Humainement, je veux dire… Elle ne répondit pas. Peut être que j'ai passé trop d'années à enseigner… »

Elle se mit à rire : légèrement, un sursaut des épaules, elle trouvait cela drôle. Il attendit, parler n'était pas dans son humeur. Pas sur des petites phrases, du moins. Pas à la seconde. Il se tut donc.

« - Vous avez beau être vindicatif, parfois méchant, voire injuste, vous avez quelque part en vous une âme d'enseignant.

- Ah.

- Il vous faudrait des élèves meilleurs, il ne vous faudrait que des Hermione Granger pour la vivacité d'esprit, des vous-mêmes quant à l'inventivité, et des Draco Malfoy quant à la tournure d'esprit. »

Elle avait cessé de rire. Elle était sérieuse. Lui, il riait. Doucement, sans grande joie. Elle avait raison, maudite bonne femme.

« - Et Harry Potter, qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- Un potentiel…

- Arrêtez d'avoir raison. »

Il se tut, elle aussi. Il se remit à jouer avec sa main, songeur. Il avait déjà changé de sujet de réflexion… quel monde étrange, quelles réflexions étranges… Comment passait-on de l'enfance à l'âge adulte ? comment les choses changeaient-elles ? Il revoyait ce mot insultant, sur le fichu papier des _Maraudeurs_, _'l'ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur._' Quel imbécile il était jeune, quel homme affreux une fois adulte… Finalement, il tirait une sorte de fierté étrange à enseigner.

« - Vous savez, Minerva…

- Quoi ? »

Sa voix était fatiguée, comme d'une étrange langueur : elle aurait pu parler du fond du sommeil. Mais il ne continuait pas ; dans un effort difficile, elle souleva un peu la tête, jusqu'alors restée sur le dossier moelleux, et tourna ses yeux vers lui. Profil immobile, le nez aquilin surplombant une bouche entrouverte. Lèvres pâles, absentes du sourire : ce sourire, il y en avait un reste dans ses yeux(*). Il ne parlait toujours pas. Etrangement, elle le trouva émouvant, dans son silence fermé et son aveu qu'il ne finissait pas. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui laissa la main qu'il tenait, et alla poser la tête sur son épaule, l'autre main sur l'autre épaule, s'accrochant presque à sa nuque qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts. Il sursauta, surpris. Un mouvement en arrière : elle était allée trop loin, sans doute. Il referma son emprise sur la main qu'il tenait.

« - Vous savez, Minerva, pendant mes quelques jours d'absence, durant les vacances... »

Elle hocha la tête, immobile dans son mouvement, incertain, inachevé, de retrait.

« - J'ai fait un point. J'ai constaté… »

A nouveau un silence. Il souleva légèrement le buste, comme dans un semi-mouvement pour se lever, une impulsion incomplète, elle aussi, tout comme son mouvement de retrait à elle. Une vague de peur lui traversa l'esprit : et si…

« - Voulez-vous rester chez moi ce soir ?

- Ici, vous voulez dire ?

- Non, chez moi… J'ai trop vécu chez vous pour ne pas tenter de vous rendre la pareille. »

Elle frissonna. Plus un frisson, pourtant, quand une heure plus tard elle s'endormit dans un drap vert, une main indolente posée tout près du cœur, un souffle régulier dans ses cheveux défaits.

.

L'hippogriffe avait été mis à mort : injuste destin. Plus que le sien même, lui n'avait pas péri. Mais là n'était pas son sujet. Surtout, Ronald avait récupéré le rat, cette pourriture humaine. Il les avait vus s'agiter, un désordre… cette saloperie de Pettigrow essayait de lui échapper. Alors il avait saisi Ronald, pour amener le rat avec lui… Il les avait déposés dans la Cabane hurlante, Harry les avait rejoins. Bonne chose… ainsi, les choses se feraient plus simplement ! Il saurait. Il se sentait lui-même dépassé, pourtant. Tant de haine, de colère, et Peter dans cette pièce… il ne devait pas inspirer confiance, non. Au point qu'il faillit blesser gravement son filleul, la seule chose qui puisse lui rester sur terre. Ce conflit : il n'avait pas le temps pour sa, pas l'envie.

Et Remus était arrivé, à toute allure. Il avait cru voir le moment où son meilleur ami et son filleul le tuaient, ensemble. Mais non… Remus, ce bon Remus, si intelligent. Il avait compris, ou presque tout. Il avait compris. Il avait envie de rire de bonheur, soudainement, comme un enfant. Cette étreinte, ces retrouvailles. Soudain, il revivait. Mais ça ne pouvait durer, bientôt l'état de Remus mit à jour, bientôt tant de nouveautés, de haine, de cris. Remus n'avait pas cessé d'être fin diplomate, une fois encore cet homme allait le sauver. Remus, l'ami perdu. Peter, l'ennemi retrouvé.

Et la confirmation de Remus : c'était lui, cette bestiole affreuse, ce faux-frère. Peter, sous son apparence de rat. Laid, mauvais, nul. Enfin, les explications. Ils résistaient, pauvres enfants. Mais ils étaient là, oui, cela fonctionnerait. Toute l'histoire. Peter, il était temps de s'en débarrasser. Mais Remus racontait, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, une rage d'expliquer. Pour lui, cela venait après. Mais ils avaient trop trainé, il le sentait… Il avait raison : cet imbécile, affreux et gras, Severus Rogue.

Finalement, lui aussi avait été remis à sa place. Quel soulagement… Il avait pu, enfin, redonner à ce lâche sa forme humaine, le voir oser, face à lui, dire qu'il était innocent, jouer l'ami. L'envie de le tuer, pourtant, passait comme au second plan. D'abord, le confondre, lui montrer toute la portée de son humiliation, de sa bêtise, de l'horreur de sa personne. Il avait même osé implorer Harry. Harry ! entre tous les hommes sur terre, toutes les vies qu'il avait détruites, il fallait que ce fût à Harry qu'il ose demander le pardon, demander la vie sauve ! Et Harry avait pleuré… digne fils de son père. Il n'avait rien réussi à répondre, Remus avait accepté lentement, sentencieusement. Et ils étaient partis. Trainant, avec eux, l'imbécile professeur de Potions, et Peter. Il ne pouvait plus le tuer : il s'en sentait comme déçu. C'était bien pourtant. Mieux ainsi, sans doute ; Harry avait, davantage que lui, légitimité à décider du sort de l'ingrat.

.

Albus était revenu dans le château avec cette nouvelle : _l'hippogriffe s'est enfui, Minerva_. Cela, pour lui, semblait avoir une signification très importante. Il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui prendre le thé avec Monsieur le Ministre. Pourquoi cette demande ? l'explication qu'il en avait donné était pour le moins étrange… _Ce soir, le monde change de face_. Avec un faux sourire, elle approuva la dernière idée stupide de Fudge, et jeta un regard dehors. Severus, à toute allure, portant M. Potter et suivi d'un corps flottant dans les airs, arrivait. Secouant brutalement le bras du directeur, pour ne pas attirer l'attention elle le força à regarder par la fenêtre.

« - Pardonnez-moi, je dois m'absenter un moment, dit-il d'un ton calme mais décidé en se retournant. Minerva, vous tiendrez bien compagnie à Cornelius quelques minutes ? »

Elle avait acquiescé, tout en le maudissant intérieurement de la forcer à rester hors de tout cela. Presque une heure se passa avant qu'il ne revienne avec ce fameux 'Monsieur le Ministre, nous avons capturé Sirius Black.' Elle sursauta, brusquement. Mais, une fois encore, il décida de la garder hors de tout cela : _Minerva, vous pourriez aller prévenir les professeurs, en personne je vous prie ?_ Elle en avait pour une heure à faire le tour du château : de quoi donc voulait-il donc tant l'écarter ?

.

Sirius Black allait recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Ca n'était que justice ; il s'en trouvait content. Oui content. Oh, il n'aurait pas dû bien sûr, c'était injuste, méchant, mauvais. Mais qui, jamais, avait cru de lui qu'il était bon ? Il n'était pas si mauvais qu'on voulait bien le croire, cela oui ! Mais pour le reste… il n'était pas bon. Surtout dans ses haines. Et il haïssait Black, ce en quoi il avait bien raison ! D'aucuns seraient soulagés, presque tous en fait. Potter, ha, quel imbécile ! comment pouvait-il oser soutenir cette théorie imbécile…

Black allait subir pire que la mort : il sentait une revanche trop juste avoir enfin lieu. C'était trop ? qu'importe, c'était ce qu'on lui offrait. Quel homme immonde, vraiment, pensa-t-il en arpentant le couloir hors de l'infirmerie, de se réjouir ainsi de la mort d'un homme. Il ne se réjouissait ni de la mort, ni de voir son âme – en avait-il jamais eu une – enlevée. Non, il se réjouissait d'un juste retour des choses. Il regarda l'heure : bientôt.

_(*) Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de petite note. Bon, et là, c'est vraiment que de l'honnêteté intellectuelle (enfi, intellectuelle, je sais pas, maisdisons ça ^^) : la formule "absentes du sourire" n'est pas totalement de moi. C'est une construction à partir d'une phrase de Mallarmé que je trouve personnellement magnifique ! Pour le plaisir, je vais vous mettre même un peu avant, pout que vous ayez le contexte. "Je dis : une fleur ! et, hors de l'oubli où ma voix relègue aucun contour, en tant que quelque chose d'autre que les calices sus, musicalement se lève, idée même et suave,_ l'absente de tous bouquets_."_


	63. Implosion

_Bonjour/soir à tous ! _

_Je pensais vraiment pas que j'arriverai à écrire un chapitre avant les vacances, mais le miracle fut ! Pas forcément pour de bonnes raisons, mais passons ! C'est donc avec un très grand plaisir que je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je vous remercie une fois encore pour tous vos encouragements, ça me fait plus que super plaisir ! Merci tout particulier à **Yakibaru**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, **LyssHeap**, et **Lou** (Merci beaucoup ! et pas grave bien sûr ^^ enfin, la suite est là :D) _

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et j'attends bien sur vos avis !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Bergère!_

Chapitre 63 : Implosion.

Visage fermé, colère puissante, il résista un instant. Un instant seulement. Puis explosa, brutalement. Ca devait être une blague. C'était une blague. Sacré bon sang de…

« - Albus, c'est une blague ? Il y a un instant, il allait recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, et maintenant il n'est plus LÀ ?

- J'avoue rester moi-même étonné, grommela Fudge dans sa barbe, d'un air bougon et encore surpris.

- Potter l'aura fait ! continua avec un air de haine profonde. Comme d'habitude !

- Harry… Potter ? non ! interrompit Fudge. »

Son air d'imbécile patenté, sa confiance totale en cette espèce d'imbécile sans honneur, sans foi, sans moral, méchant, imbu de lui-même… Il prit une très grande inspiration, il ne fallait pas hurler sur le Ministre. Lequel penserait que c'était à cause de l'ordre de Merlin… L'ordre de Merlin, franchement, comme si c'était ce qui le préoccupait ! il en eut presque un petit rire dédaigneux, rageur.

« - Je ne vois pas comment, nota simplement Albus.

- Vous souriez, Monsieur le directeur, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

- Mais non voyons !

- Potter ! je vous le dis ! Comment voulez-vous pour l'amour de Merlin qu'il ait pu s'échapper seul ? et il se planta face au directeur, les poings serrés.

- Il a dû transplaner, Severus, répondit Fudge. Il aurait fallu quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Quand ça va se savoir…

- Il n'a pas transplané ! explosa-t-il de rage, de colère, tant pis pour le Ministre, c'était un imbécile. Il est _impossible_ de transplaner à l'intérieur de ce château ! Je suis sûr que Potter est dans le coup !

- Severus… soyez raisonnable… Harry était enfermé. »

Déjà, la voix d'Albus était lointaine. Sa naïveté, sa bêtise, son air confiant ! Sa complicité peut être ! Il se sentait en pleine théorie du complot, entouré d'ennemis, avec l'ennemi, si proche. D'un coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, entra suivit des deux autres. Cornelius Fudge, avec son chapeau ridicule et son sourire indécent enfin effacé, semblait plus qu'inquiet désormais… plutôt en colère. Il s'en fichait ! qu'il aille au diable, qu'il meurt dans d'atroces souffrances en compagnie de Potter, il n'en avait strictement rien à faire ! Il crut entendre l'ombre d'un rire derrière lui : sans chercher à savoir s'il avait rêvé, ou si Albus se moquait vraiment de lui, il se précipita face au lit de l'autre.

« - Ca suffit, maintenant, Potter ! cria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fabriqué ?

- Professeur Rogue ! tenta ridiculement l'infirmière en pointant un index à briser vers lui. Contrôlez-vous, je vous prie !

- Allons, Rogue, soyez raisonnable, dit Fudge. Cette porte était verrouillée, nous l'avons bien vu… »

Cela ne fit que redoubler sa colère. Il sentait sa magie bouillir en lui, il faisait un effort pour la retenir. Effort surhumain, douloureux, il en sentait comme des courbatures, partout, dans ses mâchoires, dans ses tempes, dans ses bras. La tension, partout, contre la magie, dans la haine, la haine partout. Il sentait pulser en lui des besoins de destruction, il pointa l'index vers l'imbécile et son acolyte féminine qui avait la main serrée sur un pendentif à son cou, qui semblait paralysée, tétanisée. Il pointa l'index, il s'entendit hurler _« Ils l'ont aidé à s'enfuir, je le sais ! »_. Le visage rouge, les traits violentés, violacés. Combat contre la magie, contre la colère, contre la frustration, contre la déception. Fudge lui intima le silence. Il lui hurla dessus. Des mots sans grand sens, des mots qui disait tout : Potter. Imbécile. Honni. Haï. Sirius Black… Dumbledore lui fit sa démonstration. Ses yeux brillaient, il disait autre chose que des mots. Il lui disait vous avez raison, mais c'est une bonne chose. Immobile, les yeux plantés dans ceux du directeur. Il lui disait autre chose. Frapper, hurler. Il lui disait quelque chose derrière. Il lui disait qu'il lui dirait plus tard.

Demi-tour, les talons plantés dans le sol, un pas pesant. Il n'entendit pas Fudge commenter son insanité. La porte se referma derrière lui. Le claquement de ses pas sur le sol, le claquement de sa colère autour de lui, dans l'air. Il desserra les poings, la magie s'envola. Sirius Black lui échappait, le monde était injuste. Si injuste. Sirius Black lui échappait. Il sentit un vent autour de lui, un rire méchant, mauvais, triste dans le fond, s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. La magie tournoyait, il marchait dans le corridor. Comme un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, la colère, la haine, la magie tournoyante. Sirius Black lui avait échappé. Sirius Black ne payait pas ! Harry Potter ne payait pas ! Ca n'était plus question de justice, c'était vengeance pure. Ca l'avait toujours été. Peut être, il n'en savait rien. Il revit Sirius Black, son sourire, il revécut sa haine. Son poing se resserra, il se sentit prêt à hurler. Hurler jusqu'à ce que sa gorge saigne, suinte. Hurler le mal de sa vie, le mal de tout, hurler ses maux, ses injustices. Que faire ? haïr. Il n'y avait que la haine.

Il sourit. Machiavélique, mauvais méchant. Méchant. Beaucoup trop. _Severus, tu es un homme affreux._ Exactement, c'est cela même. Depuis toujours. Tu aimes une femme : elle te quitte. Tu as choisi le mauvais côté ! Mais oui, souviens-t-en imbécile, tu es mauvais. Quoi, un remords par avance ? Rappelle-toi, tu as tué, par le passé. Tu n'es qu'un petit joueur maintenant, ridicule. La vengeance se mange chaude aussi, et elle a un parfum de perfection. Un sourire carnassier. Bien sûr, ça n'était pas subtil. Quoi ? un peu de la lourdeur du lion, pour le terrasser par sa bêtise même. Sa lâcheté. Lupin pensait-il faire bien ? Il n'en avait cure. L'homme, malingre, effilé. Un loup-garou. Dehors. Oui, l'humilier, le détruire. Oui, bien sûr. _Severus, tu ne le penses pas…_ Pas demain non, pas demain, pas quand Albus… pas demain, non, mais maintenant. Maintenant, la colère, la haine, maintenant. Agir. Le sourire.

Il entra dans la salle commune, réveilla les dortoirs. Un groupe de serpentards, en pyjama, le regardant l'œil vide. La magie virevoltait, ils le regardaient avec un peu de défiance. Remus Lupin est un loup-garou. Pas de notes, pas d'ajout. Il sortit, la rage, déjà il s'en voulait. Trop méchant. Mais la magie flottait, et puis il revit le regard de Sirius Black. Toujours la haine, toujours, toujours.

Lupin paierait comme d'autres payent, tous les jours. Tant pis. Lupin paierait.

Potter. Il renifla, de dédain, de colère. Il revit son père. James. La haine toujours. Prégnante. Cet enfant, ha, Minerva avait dit un _potentiel_. Un potentiel de haine, oui ! toute la colère du monde sur lui, la bêtise. Comme la suite de la vengeance du ciel sur lui. _Severus, tu divagues. _

Imbécile, tant de colère, pour ça ? Se rendre si ridicule, détruire son image. Détruire. La magie virevolta, tournoya à nouveau, s'emballa. Contre lui-même. Elle lui frôlait la peau, comme des piques, comme si sa propre magie l'attaquait. Le blessait. Il venait de se blesser. Trop d'orgueil, trop de haine. Il s'en voulait. Il lui en voulait, à ce tournoiement fou, à cette maladie de l'âme. Mais qui commence va jusqu'au bout, qui commence ne s'arrête pas. Il entra dans ses appartements, ferma la porte, se servit un verre de whisky, et s'assit.

.

« - Mais non, Minerva, voyons, je ne cherche pas à vous écarter !

- Mais bien sûr ! Et vous me prenez pour une imbécile, non mais franchement, j'aurais cru qu'après tant de temps vous auriez _un peu_ confiance en moi. »

Pas de réponse. L'infâme vieil homme souriait, doucement. Elle eut envie de l'étriper. Inutile… il répondrait, quand son esprit supérieur lui en laisserait le temps. Il lui répondrait quand il cesserait de la prendre pour la dernière des greluches, quand tout le monde cesserait de la réduire à cette espèce de rang subalterne. Il était près de 3 heures du matin, d'accord, mais ça n'était pas une raison. Elle avait croisé Severus : il ne l'avait pas vue, pas du tout. Mais sa magie, elle, l'avait blessée, acculée au mur. Une envie de tuer les hommes, une envie de tout détruire. Elle aussi ! après tout, c'avait l'air d'être une nouvelle mode.

« - Albus !

- Vous allez être en colère…

- J'ai l'air ravie ? Mais bon sang de Merlin, y a-t-il encore quelqu'un qui me prend au sérieux dans cet endroit stupide !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demande-t-il d'un ton comme inquiet.

- Rien qui puisse vous intéresser. J'attends.

- Sirius Black était innocent Minerva, j'ai aidé Harry à le faire s'échapper. »

Il y eut un silence, froid. Un silence de compréhension, de réflexion. D'une colère à l'autre.

« - Quoi ?

- Arrêtez, on croirait voir Severus…

- Vous lui avez dit ? aboya-t-elle, agressive.

- Non, mais, Minerva…

- Allez dire Minerva ailleurs, je ne veux pas savoir. Oui, je vous _crois_, votre majesté Albus Dumbledore. Je vous crois, et je n'oserais pas prévenir Severus avant vous, je n'ai pas envie de finir en miettes, ne vous en faites pas ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir ! »

En regardant la porte claquer, le directeur poussa un long soupir. Il se sentait blessé par cette remarque, pour juste qu'elle soit. Et puis, que s'était-il passé ? il ne la mettait pas à l'écart, n'est-ce pas ? Il faisait simplement attention à elle, et puis bon sang, il n'avait même rien fait ! Il fronça les sourcils, son regard se ternit, comme affaissé. Il l'avait blessée, oui. C'était la rançon de sa bêtise. Le monde partait en miettes, perdait ses repères…

.

L'ennui, un verre. Franchement, _Severus, quelle lâcheté, boire jusqu'au petit jour_. Un coup à la porte. Deux, trois. Il avait mal au crâne. Soudain, d'anciens souvenirs. Liés à Lily, à des erreurs du début de son enseignement, à… Un coup, deux coups. Il ne savait pas qui c'était.

« - Quoi Minerva ? hurla-t-il. »

Elle entra. Bien sûr, il avait trop bu pour s'en rendre compte, mais si ça n'avait pas été elle, quel esclandre. Il la regarda l'œil vide. L'œil sans compréhension, sans affection, sans haine pourtant : simplement hébété. Il pensa _nul_, puis se demanda comment il pouvait encore penser. Il crut qu'il allait rire. Ou vomir. Il ne bougea pas. Elle semblait tanguer, elle semblait tout près. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, il tendit la main pour saisir le tissu de sa robe, n'atteignit rien. Et finalement, une voix sévère, qui sembla lui vriller les oreilles.

« - Vous êtes saoul !

- C'est peu de le dire…

- Et je peux savoir _pourquoi_ ?

- Et moi, j'peux savoir pourquoi j'te dirais c'que j'fais, hein ? grogna-t-il, mauvais.

- Tu peux savoir que _j'te_ quitte, pauvre imbécile ! hurla-t-elle a s'en faire mal à la gorge. »

Et, soufflant de rage, elle sortit dans le couloir. Elle sentit une larme sur sa joue, l'écrasa de sa main, avec colère, avec haine, douleur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, pourquoi avoir dit ça, pourquoi avoir fait ça. C'était sa faute, leur faute à tous. C'était la faute du monde, la terreur des choses, la méchanceté des hommes. La déception, aussi, la tristesse.

_Je te quitte_. Comme si elle pouvait le quitter, comme si les choses se finissaient comme cela, à presque 5 heures du matin, le jour où un grand criminel est secrètement non-coupable et s'évade. Comme si ça se finissait comme ça, dans ce couloir, avec des larmes incontrôlables coulant sur ses joues, avec un homme saoul dans une chambre vide, un homme désespéré, elle le savait. L'avenir est mort, dit-on, il s'en est allé avec les dernières alouettes. Personne ne dit cela, pensa-t-elle, personne ne le dit, et pourtant. Je te quitte, c'était ridicule. Elle ne pensa même pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle ne bâilla pas, les larmes coulèrent simplement plus. Il ne lui restait que ce couloir désert, elle entendit le bruit d'un sanglot. Son sanglot.

Elle s'entendit pleurer, longtemps, sans même comprendre. Et puis elle prit lentement le chemin de ses appartements, remonta les couloirs, les escaliers. En passant, elle ne vit pas le regard des portraits, et surtout pas le portrait de Brutus Malfoy quitter son tableau. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'assit, ôta ses chaussures, s'allongea ainsi. Et s'endormit, sans penser qu'il n'était même pas sorti pour essayer de la rattraper.

.

Echec ou réussite ? Il n'en était même pas sûr. Echec, bien sûr : Peter était toujours en vie, et lui, toujours à cavaler. Mais il avait vu Harry, et Harry le savait innocent. Mais il avait une chance, désormais, il avait une véritable chance. Il faisait frais, la brise dans ses cheveux lui arraché un sourire, un vrai sourire, celui d'un enfant qui vole pour la première fois sur un balais, qui s'amuse, même s'il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Il tapota Buck, amicalement, et l'animal hocha la tête comme pour approuver, et poussa un cri. Libérateur ? peut-être pas, mais lui se mit à rire. Un vrai rire, de soulagement. Ils survolaient le vide, ils allaient loin. Il poussa, lui aussi, un long cri, hilarant presque, exubérant, de toute la force de ses poumons, tout en riant un peu.

Si, c'était une réussite. Il se sentait libre. Il se raccrocha à Buck, qui tournait, il ferma les yeux. Le plus fort, finalement, c'avait peut être été de serrer Remus dans ses bras, de retrouver son ami, de le voir venir à lui, croyant en lui. La confiance, ce mot semblait mort jusqu'ici, mais voilà que son bon vieux loup-garou d'ami le remettait au goût du jour. C'avait été de vraies retrouvailles, pensa-t-il, et une vague d'émotion le submergea et le fit plonger dans ses souvenirs.

.

Albus lui avait dit, pour Sirius. Il n'avait pas eu la force de hurler. Il s'était renfermé dans un mutisme. Il voyait ses élèves le regarder avec plus de défiance que d'ordinaire. La journée avait été affreuse. Le mal de crâne, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose, il n'avait pas vraiment dormi. Seulement pris une potion anti-gueule-de-bois qui semblait n'être pas encore assez forte. Et tout avait semblé enfermé dans la brume, entre l'alcool et les somnolences, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au petit-déjeuner. Minerva n'y était pas. Ce qui était anormal. Mais impossible de retrouver, il avait passé la matinée à chercher : à midi, toujours personne. Albus lui avait dit. Il n'avait pas hurlé, il était allé en cours avec les 3èmes années. Gryffondor et Serpentard, en les voyant il avait soudain compris.

Je te quitte ! la phrase avait soudain raisonné dans sa tête, dissociée de tout le reste, seule, sans contexte. Impossible de la replacer, impossible de retrouver le contexte de cette phase : il ne savait même pas quand il l'avait vue. Il ne se sentait même pas triste, il n'y croyait pas. Peut être avait-il rêvé ? Elle n'était pas là, aujourd'hui, peut être… Il avait tellement bu, il avait dû tout rêver, mais… A la fin de l'heure, il se sentait pris d'une tension insupportable, la peur lui traversait l'échine ; il se mit même à croire qu'il tremblait.

Il monta les marches, une à une, celles qui menaient au couloir qui menait au croisement qui menait au couloir où se trouvait sa porte. Il compta les marches : jamais de sa vie, sans doute, il n'avait compté les marches. Sauf le jour où il avait décidé de demander Lily en mariage, et qu'il avait hésité toute la soirée, montant et descendant les marches chez lui. Il avait alors 8 ans, il y avait 34 marches. Il ne l'avait jamais demandée en mariage.

Il compta les marches, incapable de faire autrement. Il pensait, à l'amour à la vie à la mort. Il pensait à son mal de crâne, à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il pensait à des souvenirs, il pensait à leur premier baiser. Le deuxième, en fait, avec le frisson du vent et le frisson de l'émotion, avec l'étrangeté de cette situation et pourtant ce naturel. Il pensait qu'il était ridicule, qu'on aurait dit un adolescent, que peut être il avait tout rêvé. Il pensa _tu es amoureux_. Il se répliqua que, franchement, ça n'avait rien à voir. Il fit une pause involontaire à la marche 34, et puis il reprit. Arrivé en haut, il prit le couloir qui menait au couloir qui… Pas une fois, il ne pensa à ce qu'il venait faire là. Moins encore à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Arrivé devant la porte, il épousseta sa robe comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose. Il tenta un sourire, le tableau resta stoïque ; peut être n'avait-il produit qu'une grimace. Il se décida à demander s'il pouvait entrer. Sa voix était rauque, il ne la reconnut pas. Le tableau pivota, sans grande conviction, de son propre chef.

Le salon était vide, il n'y avait rien. Strictement rien d'anormal. Il avança, ouvrit la porte de son bureau, n'y trouva personne. Un frisson de crainte : partie ? envolée ? Son propre ridicule le fit ricaner, il se moqua de lui-même, puis s'arrêta, respira, profondément, et se décida à aller voir dans la chambre. Le gond ne grinça pas, il poussa délicatement, jusqu'à ouvrir complètement. La chambre était éclairée comme les autres, ni volets fermés ni rideaux tirés. Et, sur le lit, allongée, Minerva. Elle semblait dormir, mais comme secouée de légers spasmes, comme un cauchemar peut être ou… L'instinct de mangemort, ou peut être celui de préparateur de potions, le précipita au pied du lit, à son chevet. La respiration était entrecoupée, il se pencha, observa son visage, sa peau, toucha délicatement la joue pour en prendre la température. Et soudain, avec un soupir, comprit. Des larmes. Elle pleurait dans son sommeil.

Silencieux, il fit un pas en arrière, attrapa le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre, le posa à côté du lit, et s'y assit. Il venait de paniquer pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Comme seul un amant le ferait. Ou un père, mais cela… Elle pleurait dans son sommeil, était-ce vraiment… Pendant près de dix minutes, il hésita, puis, enfin, posa la main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Précautionneusement. Elle battit des paupières, qui étaient lourdes, comme engourdies par les larmes.

.

Elle se sentait pesante, épuisée, mal-à-l'aise, comme après une trop courte nuit, ou lorsque l'on vous interrompt dans une très profonde phase de sommeil. La lumière l'éblouit, elle ferma précipitamment les yeux, puis en ouvrit un à nouveau, frotta l'autre d'une main sans grande force, finit par regarder autour d'elle. Il faisait trop jour, ça n'était pas normal, peut être qu'elle rêvait encore, elle se sentait si fatiguée… C'est alors que son regard tomba sur la silhouette assise à côté d'elle : fronçant les sourcils, elle finit par reconnaître Severus mais, ne comprenant pas sa présence, elle le fixa d'abord sans trop regarder, puis se concentra, détailla son visage comme à la recherche d'une erreur – peut être une preuve que c'était un rêve. Il souriait, ce qui était étrange. Il souriait, amusé, un peu moqueur, mais pas tant que cela finalement, et le pli sur son front semblait joyeux. Elle secoua la tête et, bâillant, se tourna dans l'autre sens prête à se rendormir…

Pourtant, la lumière de la fenêtre, de face, la frappa de plein fouet. Elle secoua la tête, ouvrit grand les yeux, et réalisa qu'elle était éveillée. Se retournant brusquement, elle l'observa, avec cette fois beaucoup d'étonnement, quasiment de la défiance, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler… mais ne le fit pas.

« - Votre tableau m'a laissé entrer…

- Je ne…, commença-t-elle. Ah si ! si, bien sûr, je me souviens maintenant ! reprit-elle, d'un ton plus dur, plus assuré, en se redressant, et allant _crescendo_. Bien sûr, je me suis endormie en colère, et il y avait de quoi, puis j'ai été réveillée par ce courrier ! j'ai manqué étouffer de rage, et après cela, j'ai dû me rendormir ! Et maintenant il est je ne sais quelle heure et… Je peux savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

La colère était bien là, maintenant, plus que présente. Elle était assise, droite comme jamais, le fixant avec vivacité et hostilité, tout en arrangeant un peu sa tenue totalement froissée par le sommeil.

« - Je ne…, tenta-t-il en cherchant ses mots. Quel courrier ?

- Celui où Remus Lupin m'informait de la démission qu'il allait remettre au professeur Dumbledore, parce que son statut de lycanthrope a _mystérieusement_ été révélé ! Confirmez-moi simplement que c'est vous ? répliqua-t-elle durement.

- Oui.

- Et vous n'avez rien à dire d'autre ?

- J'étais venu parler d'autre chose, à vrai dire, répondit-il, fermant soudain son visage, couvert d'une expression dure.

- Parce que c'est sans intérêt, n'est-ce pas, de me dire pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, oui…

- Parce que c'était méchant, inutile, incorrect, et même _cruel_ !

- Cruel vraiment ? ricana-t-il, couvrant son malaise.

- Oui ! Je peux…

- Non, vous ne _pouvez_ pas Minerva ! Vous allez aussi m'expliquer que Potter est gentil, et que d'ailleurs vous épousez Black, c'est ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que Black a à faire là ? reprit-elle, un ton plus haut.

- Tout ! hurla-t-il en se levant.

- Vous lui en voulez et vous êtes incapable de retenir votre haine n'est-ce pas ! Alors ça sort, comme ça, n'importe comment !

- Echappé !

- Innocent ! répondit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Ca ne vous dit rien, _laisser une seconde chance_ ? Vous ne vous sentez pas concerné !

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit-il en blanchissant.

- Oh que si. »

Et, tout de suite, elle se leva, et marcha vers le salon, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elle poussa en juron en voyant l'heure, et se servit un café. Elle ne s'assit pas, il décida d'en faire autant et, pendant un instant, ils restèrent face à face, à se dévisager sans autoriser le moindre mouvement à leur visage. Finalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, posa durement sa tasse sur le table, et le fixa à nouveau.

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? reprit-il en écho.

- Black.

- Je le déteste. C'est tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.

- Vous ne me direz rien de sincère, n'est-ce pas ! accusa-t-elle brutalement.

- J'ai l'air de mentir, peut être ?

- Comme vous respirez…

- Mais enfin Minerva, je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ! Ca n'est pas moi qui est 'quitté' l'autre hier soir, non ?

- Je ne… Quoi ? Je ne vois pas le lien, et ça n'est pas le sujet ! tenta-t-elle de se protéger.

- Parce que, peut être, on n'en parlera jamais, c'est cela ?

- Mais vous voulez arrêter de me prendre pour une imbécile ! à qui on ne parle pas, à qui on ne dit rien, qu'on ignore, et qu'on vient insulter quand on n'a rien d'autre à faire ?

- Je ne vous permets pas ! fit-il, directif, plein d'une colère rentrée qui semblait émaner de tous ses pores. Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

- Que me permettriez-vous, je vous rappelle que je vous ai… _largué_, hier ! se moqua-t-elle, levant un sourcil provocateur. Lorsque vous ressembliez à une sorte de loque humaine, saoule, mauvaise, et… et…

- Et ?

- Je vous déteste ! lui cracha-t-elle au visage. »

Il y eut un silence. Elle sentait ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, elle les combattit, elles ne coulèrent pas. En face, il semblait toujours insensible, mais ses poings étaient serrés, son visage tendu et, dans son regard, on pouvait lire, derrière l'immobilité voulue, un dépit, un dégoût. Ils se toisèrent, c'était à qui parviendrait à lâcher prise le premier, à fondre en larmes dans les bras de l'autre pour se faire pardonner, et se faire enlacer, excuser, à relancer l'échange. Aucun d'entre eux n'y parvint et, pour finir, il pivota sur ses talons, marcha à la porte, l'ouvrit, et, sans se retourner, lui lança avant de sortir, _'Après tout, qu'est-ce que je fais là, hein, vous m'avez « largué » !'_

.

Oui, il avait mal. Il n'en voulait même pas à Severus, pas pour ça… c'est vrai, les circonstances étaient si étranges, il y avait de quoi croire… Et puis, quoi, une haine si longue, ça ne s'éteignait pas si vite. Le point d'Harry, sur la carte, s'approchait décidément de son bureau. Il poussa un soupir, mais s'écarta du parchemin et continua à empaqueter ses maigres affaires : cela lui faisait vraiment mal. Mais il tiendrait le coup devant Harry, il avait déjà tellement tenu le coup… Faire bonne figure, un vrai sport. Il eut un petit sourire, un sourire type James, ou Sirius ; il venait d'avoir une idée de chenapan. Tant pis, après tout, cette carte ne pouvait pas faire trop de mal à ce gamin, il avait des amis relativement raisonnables, et lui-même était loin d'être idiot… Après tout, il fallait bien que cet enfant ait quelque chose ayant appartenu à son père…

.

Vraiment, ça n'allait pas du tout. Malfoy l'avait prévenu hier, dans la nuit, qu'il se passait quelque chose. De grave. Minerva McGonagall qui passait en pleurant dans les couloirs, ça n'était pas normal. Du tout. Et, bien sûr, Salazar et lui avaient étaient _mis sur l'affaire _comme disait élégamment Rowena. Alors il avait ouvert l'œil, et en voyant entrer le professeur Rogue c'était dit que, peut être, finalement… Puis, le ton des voix montant, le détail de la conversation n'avait pas vraiment aidé. Ah, alors elle lui avait dit que c'était fini !

Honnêtement ? très honnêtement, même si personne, et surtout Salazar, ne le saurait jamais, il avait paniqué… et failli interrompre leur conversation. Mais, maintenant qu'il était sorti en claquant la porte, avec cette affreuse phrase hideuse, il fallait qu'il agisse ! Mais comment… ?

.

Lorsque la porte claqua, elle ne bougea pas, et resta ainsi, statique, pendant longtemps. Peut être une minute entière, un temps qui semblait une éternité en tout cas, incapable d'agir. Puis elle poussa un bruit proche du cri de rage avalé, et envoya un coup de pied dans une chaise, seulement pour se faire mal et pousser, cette fois, un véritable cri de douleur. Elle partit mi-sautillant, mi-clopinant, s'éloignant de la table, puis s'arrêta en plein mouvement et regarda autour d'elle : où allait-elle ? Son cœur battait un peu trop vite, et elle se sentait une respiration saccadée, déréglée, presque douloureuse.

Que s'était-il passé, depuis la veille, quoi de nouveau, de bouleversant ? Oh, plein de choses, bien sûr, une quantité d'événements tellement démentielle qu'il valait mieux ne pas y penser, si l'on voulait continuer à avancer. Mais sinon.

Un souvenir de ce qu'il venait de lui dire la frappa, et elle sentit une bouffée de rouge lui monter au joue, de colère, d'impuissance : piquée à rebours, à nouveau, mais sans personne contre qui se venger. Elle voulut casser quelque chose, l'espace d'un instant, ce pied de chaise par exemple, ou encore le verre de la vitre, voire… mais à quoi bon ? Déjà, elle sentait un vide se faire en elle, un immense malaise, comme si une maladie nouvelle finissait par se déclarer brutalement et faire tout son effet soudainement. Le pli de son front, quand elle s'était réveillée, le pli joyeux de son front, sur un visage détendu, et puis le sourire moqueur et les yeux concentrés. Elle secoua la tête, il fallait penser. Dans quoi s'était-elle mise ? Elle lui en voulait oui. Mais de _quoi_ ?

De ne pas lui faire assez confiance, d'avoir l'air de la délaisser, d'avoir cette manière de refuser de l'aide et de se renfermer, en blessant les autres si nécessaire. Elle lui en voulait parce qu'il la mettait en arrière, elle ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir : elle lui en voulait parce qu'elle _voulait_ le voir, et lui parler et l'écouter, et l'inverse ! Parce qu'il était hors de question que ce sapristi d'imbécile aille se jeter dans la gueule du loup à grande vitesse, toutes voiles dehors, pour une bêtise. Parce qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se dévorer lui-même, être le méchant. Il pouvait être méchant, affreux, destructeur. Mais il ne devait pas l'être, rien ne l'y forçait. Il y avait un cœur là-dessous. Pas de doute, il y avait un cœur ! Il faudrait y aller, le voir, lui dire…

Que lui dire ? elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, elle les rouvrit, regarda autour d'elle avec une sorte de précaution, une, deux fois, cherchant à rassembler ses idées. Au troisième passage, elle finit par s'arrêter sur une paire d'yeux peinte sur un vieux tableau. Godric Gryffondor la fixait, concentré, amical mais sérieux. Préoccupé peut être, ou se faisait-elle des idées. Sa première tentation fut de détourner les yeux, d'éviter ce regard si clair et si sévère, et elle le fit, furtivement, pendant un instant si maigre qu'il lui sembla que rien ne s'était passé lorsqu'elle retourna à ce regard en acrylique. Elle resta plantée à le regarder, un peu flageolante, mal-à-l'aise, attendant quelque chose sans savoir quoi. Et puis il hocha la tête et, d'un simple mouvement de regard, lui désigna la porte ; puis disparut du tableau.

Un instant plus tard, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, ni ce qu'elle faisait précisément – ni même vaguement, à vrai dire – elle se trouva dans le couloir. Son regard, fébrile, comme aveuglé par l'urgence, passa deux fois sur l'ombre en mouvement très lent à droite, dans la pénombre, avant de la repérer, et ce n'est qu'après encore un moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle venait de le trouver. Elle resta pétrifiée, par le risque humain qu'elle prenait, par l'audace de sa démarche, par l'inexistence de cette situation qui, pourtant, était bel et bien là, sous ses yeux, dans ses mains, ses jambes, ses yeux, son cœur. Alors, elle se mit à courir. C'était la chose à faire, la seule et unique chose à faire, parmi toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient exister en cet instant, y compris rentrer dans sa chambre, prendre sa forme d'animagus, se sauver, tout simplement !

Elle arriva, lui saisit le bras. Elle sentit un peu le sursaut, la peau tressaillant sous sa paume, mais l'immobilisme forcé du reste du corps : il refusa de se retourner, mais ne se dégagea pas de sa prise, ne chercha pas à écarter le bras. Alors elle tourna, elle, autour de lui, jusqu'à se trouver en face, juste en face, parfaitement, dans une sorte de ligne parallèle complète. Elle attrapa l'autre main, inspira profondément, puis leva les yeux. Elle pensa, pendant un instant, que c'était parfaitement ridicule, qu'on aurait dit une histoire de conte de fées, où la princesse va chercher le prince, et que s'en suit une scène mièvre, et bête, et insupportable. Elle pensa aussi à _Roméo et Juliette_ et ça lui ramena une vague de souvenirs, de moments étranges et de récitations. Et des vérités qu'elle avait cru mensonges, ou simples rires, qui devenaient vrais et qu'elle n'aurait jamais crues. Tous ces souvenirs et toutes ses pensées en un quart de seconde. Elle finit son mouvement, et trouva son regard, qui semblait l'attendre.

« - J'ai confiance en vous, d'accord.

- A quel point ? »

Etait-ce un refus de communiquer, ou une véritable question ? Impossible de le savoir. Il avait le ton et le regard froid, comme pour la dissuader de lui parler, d'être la même, et de tenter quoique ce soit. Toujours de la colère aussi, les restes de leur conversation, en lambeaux, éclairait toujours son regard et polissait son visage d'une sorte de rancœur, ou de blessure ; et derrière tout cela, il y avait cette défiance, comme tout le retrait de l'âme à l'abri, tandis que le corps, dont elle tenait les mains, prenait les coups.

« - A ce point. »

Il y eut dans son regard comme une étincelle de questionnement alors qu'il la regardait répondre sérieusement, presque comme sur le ton de la cérémonie, sans pourtant bouger. Elle le fit, enfin, lentement. Elle lâcha ses deux mains, une à une, puis s'approcha, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra, légèrement, comme la pression d'un poing d'enfant autour d'un doigt d'adulte. Puis elle souleva les talons, bascula légèrement en avant, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plus dans un geste de symbole que de sensualité. Cela fait, elle se détacha, revint à sa place, mais sans lui tenir les mains et, presque à contrecœur, releva à nouveau les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

.

Un reste de haine bouillonnait au fond de lui, il le sentait. Mais il sentait aussi quelque chose fondre, comme si sa résolution s'épandait autour de lui, se dissolvait dans l'atmosphère, trop sèche, trop aride. Il avait comme envie de fermer les yeux, de s'enfermer dans un refus contradictoire, et de parvenir à continuer à penser, mais c'était impossible. Tout était contre lui, ou pour lui peut être. Comment se retrouvait-il là ? Une partie de lui avait envie de la repousser, d'un coup d'épaule, de se retourner pour ne plus la voir. L'autre…

Il ferma les yeux. L'impulsion était trop forte, il ne parvint pas à y résister. Dans le noir, tout devenait possible. L'amour, l'honnêteté, n'existait que dans le noir, en ne se voyant pas. Son mouvement lui parut fébrile, violent, pourtant ça n'était pas… volontaire. Il lui saisit le bras, sans doute était-ce un bras, et l'attira à lui. Il fermait les yeux comme si voir le monde était un danger, l'ombre de ce couloir une agression, et résolument caché ainsi, il sentit sa tête contre son buste, et dans ses bras, la finesse de la taille qui tremblait sans l'avouer. Il serrait trop fort, il s'attendait presque à entendre craquer ses os, et puis il sentit que deux bras, autour de lui, le serrait aussi, moins fort, mais avec la même impulsion. Comme un désespoir abandonné à une étreinte.

A cet instant, il lui sembla que tout retombait, brutalement. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, il était simplement fatigué, déçu. Mais pas en colère, la colère c'avait été un cache, une mauvaise feuille de vigne. Au coin de son œil, comme une larme, soulagée, comme l'aveu qu'il avait besoin d'elle – oui, besoin, quoiqu'il veuille en dire, quoiqu'il mente, il n'était plus seul maintenant. Mais oui ! ils étaient deux, ensemble, dans un même combat, une même question. Ils étaient deux, parce qu'ils… _s'aimaient_.

Il avait besoin d'elle, parce qu'elle était la seule chose qui existait vraiment, et qui comptait vraiment. Le reste était ou mort, ou faux : un mensonge de tous les instants, mais pas maintenant. C'était le moment de l'admettre, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, il voulait la tuer, et l'inverse était vrai. Parfois… Qu'importait le parfois, que faisait-il à la vraie vie ? Il fallait le dire. Il inspira, profondément, il sentit ses poumons gonflés enfler son torse, appuyer contre son corps à elle.

« - Je suis désolé. »

Elle secoua la tête, doucement, mais ne dit rien. Tout ce qu'elle fit, ce fut de dégager ses mains, puis de les lever et de les poser sur ses épaules. Pendant un instant, elle resta comme cela, mais il fermait toujours les yeux. Puis il sentit une main se décoller, et, pendant un moment de suspens, il attendit. Peut être s'en allait-elle ? Et, finalement, le bout d'un doigt sur le côté de son front, glissa, repoussant une mèche. Comme par une réaction mécanique, il en battit des paupières, et fixa son regard sur elle, sur son expression mi-peinée mi-soulagée, sur son regard attentif, inquiet, aimant. Brusquement, elle rougit, ferma les yeux, visiblement gênée d'avoir été surprise ainsi, et eut un léger sursaut.

.

Il ne voyait pas bien, la lumière était trop tamisée, il faisait presque noir, et ils étaient dans ce coin. Que se passait-il ? ça n'était pas avec ces trois petites phrases qu'ils allaient régler un différend pareil, n'est-ce pas ?

Ou peut être que si… Soudain, il crut voir un éclair. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit prudemment, étonné, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de rêver. Mais non, il y avait bien, dans le couloir, de la lumière… impossible d'en déterminer l'origine, apparemment : il scanna les bougies du regard, et tout les chandeliers, jusqu'à comprendre que ce n'était que le reste de la trop grande lumière de l'explosion. De… quoi ? Secouant la tête avec un regard incrédule, Godric se concentra à nouveau sur l'endroit où se trouvait le couple, et étouffa un juron en comprenant. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser, façon baiser romantique, celui qu'on mettrait en couverture de _Glam'Witchcraft_ ou qui ferait fondre Gwendoline de Rockharrow parce que c'était _'Si beau !'_

Il fallait l'avouer, c'était beau… de là où il était, il lui semblait sentir toute la douceur et la passion qu'il y avait là, tout le soulagement, tout le réconfort, qu'il y avait dans ces lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre, dans ces mains sur une taille, dans ces doigts sur une nuque. Et surtout, cette sorte d'explosion, c'était la conjonction de deux magies qui se rencontraient à un maximum de tension… il n'avait vu cela que trois fois dans sa vie : un jour où lui et Salazar avaient failli se tuer tant ils étaient en colère, un autre au mariage de Rowena et c'avait vraiment été impressionnant. Et puis aujourd'hui. La lumière s'estompait, le couloir retrouvait sa pénombre. Et, alors qu'il ne les voyait presque plus, il entendit la rumeur d'un soupir et comme l'esquisse d'un rire. Ces deux là, c'était clair, constituaient une entité quoique contradictoire. Et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, il retourna à son portrait en se flattant de ses brillantes capacités d'intervention.


	64. Que tout tournoie

_Bonjour, bonsoir, et bonnes vacances !_

_J'aurais bien publié ce chapitre le 24 ou le 25, comme cadeau de Noël, mais j'ai déjà de tels délais que bon... Alors, du coup, JOYEUX NOËL, en avance ^^_

_J'espère au moins que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Et je peux quasiment vous promettre le prochain pour le premier jour de 2012 ;) _

_Et d'abord, je vous remercie chaleureusement de me lire, et plus encore de commenter : merci notamment à **Yakibaru**, **LyssHeap** et **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, pour le chapitre précédent ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait excessivement plaisir ! _

_Et, une dernière chose avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement la suite : pour une multitude de - mauvaises ^^ - raisons, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfiction que, je pense, est susceptible de plaire à des lecteurs de celle-ci... elle s'appelle **Et que bat, sans cause, ton coeur trop lourd**. Donc, j'avoue, je m'autorise un peu de pub pour moi-même, simplement voilà, si vous avez envie d'aller voir, sur mon profil bien sûr ! :)_

_Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter ! Je vous souhaite une lecture excellente ! et à très bientôt j'espère !_

_Dites-moi surtout ce que vous en pensez,_

_Bien à vous,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 64 : Que tout tournoie.

« - Maman, maman ! Regarde Sophy !

- Et bien quoi, Sophy ? répondit la mère en ne tournant pas vraiment les yeux.

- Mais regarde maman ! Le livre ! »

Le petit Tobias poussa un long soupir et fixa sa mère comme si elle était une extraterrestre. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas trouver ça extraordinaire alors que lui, du haut de ses 10 ans, savait très bien ce que ça impliquait. Et savait aussi que, si sa mère daignait tourner la tête, elle allait pousser un long hurlement.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de lire que ta sœur, elle, ne peut pas le faire !

- Maman, s'il-te-plait ! »

Devant le ton implorant de son fils, la presque trentenaire secoua la tête, agacée de devoir cesser son travail – franchement, c'était déjà assez insupportable de lire ces documents pour les résumer en quelques pages, pour le secrétaire du sous-fifre du Ministre des Sports. Pourtant, elle reposa la liasse, se frotta les yeux, et se retourna. Au moment où son fils allait reprendre, elle laissa pousser un cri suraigu qu'elle étouffa tant bien que mal en posant sa main devant sa bouche. Trop tard, la fillette – 7 ans, un petit brin de gamine, sage et visiblement intelligente – avait sursauté et s'était retournée vers sa mère, laissant retomber le livre en plein milieu du salon. Pendant un instant, il n'y eut plus un mouvement, puis en un instant, elle se précipita hors de la pièce, et s'engagea dans le couloir.

« - Anthony ! cria-t-elle. Anthony, tu es où bon sang ?

- Là, répondit son époux en passant la tête par la porte, avant de se glisser complètement hors de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Viens voir ! Tout de suite !

- Quoi, y'a un dragon dans le salon ? se moqua-t-il.

- Anthony, implora-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, un peu mécontente.

- Ou peut être le professeur Rogue en caleçon… Ah ! vision d'horreur, se mit-il à rire avant de s'interrompre brutalement devant le regard sévère de sa femme. Ca va, ça va, j'arrive. »

Arrivé dans le salon, il regarda sa fille que Leonia lui pointait du doigt, mais impossible de voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de spécial. Ca n'était pas son anniversaire, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal, et regardait sa mère avec un certain d'incompréhension, sous les ricanements du grand-frère.

« - Oui ? effectivement, ça n'est pas Rogue en sous-vêtement aux couleurs de Batman mais…

- Comment tu connais Batman ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

- Tu m'en as parlé, Léo…

- C'est vrai. Bon, donc, tu ne vois rien d'anormal dans ce salon ? Roh ! allez, bon sang, ce livre !

- Oui, je ne vois pas ce que les contes de Beedle le Barde ont d'extraordinaire.

- Elle les a fait léviter ! léviter ! Moi qui commençait à avoir peur, un événement magique à 4 ans, et puis plus rien ! et là ! Ma petite fille ! »

Elle s'éloigna de son mari qui venait de comprendre, et saisit sa petite fille pour la serrer contre elle, de toutes ses forces en murmurant _Mon bébé_ d'un air attendri. Ce qui provoqua tout de suite une moue renfrognée sur le petit visage qui ouvrit la bouche, interrompue avant même d'avoir pu se plaindre par son père qui lui toucha le nez du doigt en riant.

« - Oui, tu es une grande fille ! »

.

« - Et bien quoi Minerva ?

- Et bien quoi _quoi_ ? je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de l'assassiner ?

- Dans la famille insupportable, je demande Albus Dumbledore ! se moqua-t-il en se rapprochant du bureau devant lequel elle était assise.

- Gagné, souffla-t-elle sans un sourire.

- Et bien quoi, encore ?

- Revendez donc ma place pour cet été ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Non, il n'a pas osé ! ricana-t-il, incapable de se contenir.

- Ca n'est pas drôle Severus ! Et oui, tout à fait, il veut me voir, ce jour-là précisément ! Une coupe du monde de Quidditch et… il l'aura fait exprès !

- C'est important, au moins ? demanda-t-il en finissant de s'approcher, et en se penchant par-dessus son épaule pour lire ce qui était écrit.

- Parce que vous croyez qu'il aurait pris la peine de le préciser, ce vieil hippogriffe ! éructa-t-elle. »

.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas chez Albus, une chose qu'elle supportait encore moins que le reste, entendons-nous bien, c'était précisément ce qu'il venait de faire. Arranger quelque chose, qui la concernait de surcroit, et la mettre devant le fait accompli une fois que le fond était réglé et qu'il ne lui restait plus, à elle, qu'à faire toute la paperasse qu'il était incapable de gérer.

Et là, il avait fait plus fort que jamais : tout le monde, au Ministère, était au courant. Tout le monde, mais pas un des enseignants de Poudlard et, à plus forte raison, elle-même… Il remettait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sur pied, comme cela, comme si de rien n'était, sans lui en parler ! Et voilà qu'il venait de lui annoncer cela avec un grand sourire. Honnêtement, croyait-il que c'était la meilleure manière de lui faire avaler la pilule, l'acculer au mur et attendre qu'elle prenne son parti des choses ? C'était insensé, comment avait-il même été en mesure de mettre au point la majorité des détails hors de sa présence ! Et comment avait-il eu le culot d'organiser ça à Poudlard, sans prévenir personne ! Elle avait beau ne pas tenir Karkaroff dans son cœur, elle était quasi-certaine qu'il avait au moins mis au courant l'équipe enseignante ! Depuis quand cela se tramait-il ? elle ne voulait même pas savoir…

Elle était sortie du bureau avant de le transformer en salamandre, ce dont elle se félicitait très chaleureusement, et maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à s'occuper des milliers de paperasses qu'il lui avait remises, et à penser l'organisation physique des lieux, pour ce qui concernait l'hébergement, les cours, la sécurité. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle prévienne tous les professeurs… dire qu'on était déjà au début du mois d'août, elle allait crouler sous le travail pendant la moitié de ses vacances. Poussant un soupir, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, consciente qu'il lui faudrait passer la plus grande partie de son temps à Poudlard, pour ne pas rater les hiboux, et convenir des détails avec les elfes. Alors, grommelant le mot de passe, il lui vint une idée, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle emprunta la cheminée pour atterrir dans sa véritable demeure.

Assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche de ladite cheminée, Severus baissa le livre qu'il lisait d'un geste brusque, ne marquant aucune surprise, comme s'il l'avait attendue et se trouvait certain qu'elle arriverait d'une minute à l'autre.

« - Alors, ça valait une Coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

- Pas franchement…

- Ca m'aurait étonné, rit-il en posant l'ouvrage sur l'accoudoir, et se levant. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Une vieille tradition ré-instituée…

- Albus autorise les châtiments corporels ? ricana-t-il, sans tenir compte du regard assassin qu'elle lui lançait.

- Non, Albus remet en place le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers, et ce sans prévenir personne, fit-elle claquer dans l'air, retrouvant subitement son calme en voyant la mine déconfite de son collègue.

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendue, se moqua-t-elle. Allez, venez, je vous en embauche, déclara-t-elle en l'attrapant par la manche.

- Vous _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il, avec un regard de véritable incompréhension. »

Elle lui tirait le bras sans trop insister, trop amusée par son air perdu. Finalement, elle se rapprocha et, se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« - Allez donc dans mon bureau, je vous rejoins, et je vous expliquerai… »

Et elle le regarda, étonnée de sa bonne volonté, attraper une poignée de poudre et disparaître dans des flammes vertes. Après quoi, elle remonta à toute allure les marches de l'escalier principal pour récupérer dans son bureau quelques papiers, puis repartit et le rejoignit en effet dans son bureau. Il avait commencé à étaler les documents qu'elle avait laissés en tas sur son bureau, et fronçait vivement les sourcils, tandis que défilaient les formulaires, les listes, les règlements.

« - Vous avez compris, maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment en marchant jusqu'à lui.

- J'imagine que oui. Je suis payé pour mes heures supplémentaires ? railla-t-il.

- Vous serez nourri et blanchi, chez moi, _comme d'habitude_, Monsieur ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Bien, bien, s'il en est ainsi… »

.

Pourtant, ce studieux travail avait été interrompu le jour même, alors qu'ils venaient à peine d'expédier les courriers à tout le personnel – actuellement absent – de Poudlard. Un hibou frappait violemment à la fenêtre et Severus était allé le récupérer : à l'encre rouge, et couvert d'un tampon 'Urgent' du Ministère, le pli était adressé au professeur Albus Dumbledore… c'était dire si l'habitude avait été prise de considérer qu'elle gérait toute l'administration. Donnant un morceau de biscuit à l'animal, Severus lui tendit la lettre rapidement ouverte.

« - Merlin Tout-Puissant…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ils nous préviennent que la vigilance doit être augmentée cette année…

- Parce qu'ils organisent un stupide Tournoi ? se moqua-t-il. Je pense qu'on y aurait pensé sans aide…

- Non. Non… Parce que des hommes en tenue de Mangemorts sont passés à la Coupe du Monde… Quelqu'un à fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, Severus… »

Elle sentit son compagnon se tendre, subitement, tout en conservant la même attitude et la même expression, cherchant visiblement à ne pas lui montrer qu'il se sentait mal, que cela le mettait en danger. Elle le savait, pourtant, mieux que personne.

« - Il faut prévenir Albus, répondit-il simplement.

- Oui… Je vous laisse ici, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps ?

- Si cela vous convient… »

Sans plus attendre, elle disparut dans les couloirs de Poudlard, soit pour arriver plus vite, soit pour lui laisser le temps de se recomposer un visage. Une sorte d'instinct lui disait qu'il était actuellement incapable de communiquer avec quiconque, pas même elle. Qu'il lui fallait le temps d'affronter ce moment, cette part de lui-même, avant de pouvoir entrer en contact avec elle, avant qu'elle puisse même l'aider. Alors, sans mot dire, elle s'empressa chez le Directeur : la seule réponse véritable qu'elle put en tirer fut qu'il avait décidément eu bien raison d'engager Maugrey pour cette année. Ce vieux fou cabossé était-il vraiment d'une grande aide ? comme Auror, oui, mais pour enseigner… elle en doutait.

.

La présence de Karkaroff lui mettait les nerfs en vrac : plus que toute la tension, plus même que Potter désigné comme participant à ce fichu Tournoi. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, augurait vraiment très mal : ça n'était pas normal, et quoique toute anormalité conséquente semble prendre l'apparence d'un non-événement dans le cas de Potter, c'était tout de même beaucoup. Karkaroff, donc, qui cherchait régulièrement à l'approcher, il le sentait. Oui, lui aussi sentait un picotement dans sa marque bien sûr, et la voyait se noircir de jour en jour… mais il tenait à ne pas en parler à cet homme, à la fois rusé, lâche, et stupide. S'il avait dû en parler c'aurait été à Minerva, mais ça, c'était hors de question.

Une forme de pudeur, quoique très étrange, l'envahissait à tout moment. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de _ça_. Peur de sembler lâche, peut être, ou encore peur de laisser voir le danger qu'il y avait en lui, le mal. Ou alors honneur. Peut être pour éviter de la blesser, de l'inquiéter. Quelle que soit la véritable raison de ce silence, il creusait une sorte de froid entre eux. Un froid qu'il aurait voulu détruire, mais qu'il ne cessait de renforcer, dès qu'il croisait le regard du Directeur bulgare, dès, même, que Fol-Œil le transperçait de son œil inhumain. Il se sentait comme attaqué.

Il se doutait, d'ailleurs, que Minerva savait tout ce qu'il lui taisait : sa confiance en Fol-Œil allait décroissant et voir Draco, en furet, sauter dans les airs, ne l'avait même pas fait rire. D'ailleurs, les Impardonnables sur des araignées ne lui plaisait guère. Elle avait raison, le vieil homme n'était pas clair, il perdait la tête. Sa vigilance constante avait un air de danger… Mais, pour ce qui était du reste, il savait qu'elle ne savait pas précisément. Pourtant, elle devait ressentir, intuitivement, quelque chose : il le voyait dans son regard aiguisé, dans la puissance de certains de ses mouvements d'humeur quand il alléguait aller bien. Il le ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire, c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, elle était débordée, tout organiser, la sécurité, faire taire Ludo Verpey. Et, maintenant, cette imbécilité de bal de Noël. Où, lui comme les autres, devrait faire acte de présence. Pour le cours de danse, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de le faire : des enfants de Sang pur savaient en général à quoi s'en tenir.

.

Cette soirée s'annonçait aussi mal que possible. Elle craignait vraiment que ses élèves ne se ridiculisent, et surveiller tout le monde allait relever du miracle, elle le savait. Elle avait cependant relativement suivi le code vestimentaire, et sa robe était plus originale que d'ordinaire, d'un rouge tartan assez vif. Sur son chapeau, quelques décorations donnaient un air 'festif'. Laid, mais festif. Tant pis… Elle décida que c'était déjà bien en voyant arriver Severus avec sa tenue noire identique à tous les autres jours, renfrogné, mécontent.

Le bal commença, et elle ne put se retenir d'observer chacun des gestes de Potter qui, vraiment, ne brillait pas. A l'inverse, sa jeune camarade, Hermione Granger, faisait vraiment honneur tant à sa maison qu'à son école. Elle était ravissante, au bras d'un Champion, et d'une autre école. Voilà qui rééquilibrait un peu la balance. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle constata que Severus avait fait un pas en arrière, déjà en retrait… il faudrait qu'elle l'attrape, à un moment dans la soirée, qu'elle l'empêche de finir encore seul et déprimé.

Lui indiquant par un léger mouvement de tête qu'il l'invitait à danser, pour ouvrir plus complètement le bal, Albus la déconcentra, et elle détourna brusquement le regard de son collègue pour saisir la main du Directeur et lui lancer un grand sourire. Dans ces moments, la pensée de ce que lui avait dit Severus sur les… _sentiments_ du vieil homme lui venait à la mémoire. Secouant la tête, glissant son pouce contre le métal de la bague à son doigt, elle accentua son sourire en le laissant lui saisir la taille. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dansé, mais le léger tournis était amusant, distrayant. Finalement, il la relâcha, et elle laissa échapper l'esquisse d'un rire amusé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle surveilla la salle, constatant avec soulagement qu'il semblait n'y avoir aucun débordement. Pourtant, alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas parvenir à apercevoir Severus, Ludo Verpey et son insupportable bêtise vinrent l'inviter à danser… démarche qui, à vrai dire, la surpris grandement, mais qu'elle ne pouvait récuser. Acquiesçant, elle le suivit sur la piste, soulagée qu'il décide de parler de Quidditch, visiblement au courant de son goût pour ledit sport. Il dansait affreusement, et elle passa quatre longues minutes à tenter de sauver ses pieds, mais, finalement, l'expérience ne se révéla pas trop désastreuse, et elle retrouva sa place debout, scrutant la salle, sans avoir envie de le tuer.

Toujours pas de Severus, pourtant… Après un moment d'hésitation, elle commença à faire le tour de la salle, espérant le trouver, dans un recoin, occupé à remâcher son ennui. Impossible. Il était sorti, alors… Glissant discrètement hors de la Grande Salle, elle traversa l'entrée où seuls quelques élèves discutaient, et sortit. Le vent soufflait, il faisait vraiment froid. Elle resta auprès de la porte, scrutant autour d'elle, tentant de convoquer l'acuité du félin sans se transformer – en la circonstance, elle ne pouvait pas disparaître subitement. Finalement, elle vit Igor Karkaroff sortir d'elle ne savait où, fonçant vers l'intérieur, une expression renfrognée sur le visage, et se mettant dans un renfoncement, fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne l'avait pas remarquée.

Quelques instants après, pourtant, c'était le professeur de Potions de Poudlard qui déboulait devant elle, ne la remarquant pas non plus, mais arborant l'air d'un homme qui veut faire disparaître l'humanité. Alors, sortant brutalement de là où elle se trouvait, elle lui barra le passage. Elle le vit prêt à continuer comme si de rien n'était, puis, s'arrêtant brutalement, à l'incendier. Enfin, il sembla la reconnaître et la fixa d'un regard intense, mais comme vide.

« - Pas maintenant Minerva.

- Bien. Mais je vous préviens, je passe chez vous ce soir.

- Si vous voulez…, répliqua-t-il durement. »

Et, la contournant, il rentra dans le château et elle écouta le bruit de ses pas s'enfoncer dans les couloirs qui menaient à ses appartements. Hors de question qu'elle le laisse échapper. Alors, lorsqu'elle se fut assurée que tous les élèves avaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, rejoins leurs dortoirs, et que personne n'était resté dehors à faire Merlin savait quoi dans les buissons de roses, elle ne prit pas le temps de repasser chez elle et se dirigea d'un pas plus sûr de lui qu'elle ne l'était vers ses appartements. A peine arrivée devant le tableau qui gardait, elle le vit pivoter pour lui laisser un libre passage : debout, au milieu de son salon, Severus l'attendait.

Ce regard, à la fois brûlant d'elle ne savait quoi, et plein de détresse, la mit presque mal-à-l'aise, elle n'était plus certaine de qui elle était, pour être ici. Plus certaine de ce qu'elle faisait là. D'autant qu'il ne bougeait pas, semblant attendre d'elle quelque chose.

« - Pour éluder la question, Igor n'arrête pas de me poursuivre avec son histoire de marque qui devient de plus en plus visible. Ce qui veut peut être dire quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sa mère, s'il a peur qu'il s'en aille.

- Je peux…

- Non, interrompit-il. Je vous le dis, parce que je vous connais, si je garde le silence, vous allez me taxer d'être froid et je ne sais pas. Mais je ne tiens pas à en parler.

- Souvenez-vous juste de ça, Severus, répondit-elle en s'approchant d'un pas et lui mettant devant les yeux la bague qu'elle portait au doigt. Et souvenez-vous de ce que ça veut dire. »

Alors qu'elle le fixait, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle voulait dire – pas qu'il était enchaîné à elle, non, simplement qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance – il eut la réaction que, sans doute, elle s'attendait le moins à voir. Il sourit. Un sourire léger, bien sûr, à peine perceptible et, plus encore, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Pendant un instant, elle fut tentée de croire qu'il avait bu, qu'il n'était pas maître de lui-même… mais ça n'était pourtant pas le cas. Il semblait s'être soudain apaisé, à la vue du coûteux bijou qu'elle portait au doigt. Finalement, le sourire s'agrandit, puis sa bouche retomba à son expression neutre habituelle, mais sans agressivité.

« - Je n'oublie pas, Minerva. D'ailleurs, je vous dois une danse.

- Pardon ? fit-elle, ébahie.

- Je vous dois une danse, je l'aurais bien fait ce soir, mais entre Karkaroff et l'ambiance pleine de phéromones adolescentes, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion…

- Alors, d'accord, répondit-elle finalement, décidée à le laisser faire.

- Mais d'abord, enlevez-moi ça, ça ne vous va pas, déclara-t-il impérieusement en lui enlevant son chapeau d'un coup de baguette.

- De quel droit ?

- Du droit tout puissant de l'esthétique, répliqua-t-il comme si c'avait été naturel.

- Vous avez fumé quelque chose ?

- Je ne crois pas, et j'ai même fait attention à mon verre, continua-t-il simplement. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas danser avec vous si vous êtes à plus d'un mètre de moi…, commenta-t-il. »

Se rapprochant finalement, elle le laissa lui attraper la taille et posa la main sur son épaule, pour finalement relever les yeux et froncer les sourcils afin de savoir ce qu'il fallait danser. Il ne mit pas de musique, pas un d'entre eux ne prononça un mot ; et c'est dans le silence qu'ils dansèrent une longue valse, au milieu de son salon. Lente d'abord, puis plus enlevée. Il la fit même tourner, sur elle-même, partant, revenant à lui. Peu à peu, cette valse devenait autre, se métamorphosait. Plus proche ici d'un rock, là ne ressemblant plus à rien de précis. Sans musique, une infinité de rythmes, de pas, de mouvements, devenait possible. Quand, finalement, il la fit tourner sur elle-même jusqu'à la tenir serrée contre lui, entourée dans leurs bras, ils avaient tous deux le souffle court et l'esprit vidé.

« - Vous dansez bien, exhala-t-elle.

- On ne peut pas tout rater, dans une vie, répliqua-t-il entre deux longues inspirations.

- Voulez-vous vous taire, sourit-elle d'un rire étouffé par le besoin d'air.

- J'aimerais bien. »

Et, sur ces mots, il relâcha une de ses mains, la déroula lentement et, finalement, l'attira à lui, mais directement cette fois, et l'embrassa alors que, pris par l'élan qu'elle avait, ils manquaient l'un et l'autre de tomber à terre. Il ne lui parlait pas de Karkaroff, ni de la Marque. Elle ne lui parlait pas toujours d'Albus, et du passé. Mais la confiance était là, dans ce couple balançant pour tenir sur ses pieds, souriant à peine dans le baiser de l'autre.

.

Cette tâche-là lui semblait plus dangereuse encore – si même cela était possible – que les autres, et c'est anxieusement qu'elle se préparait à assurer la sécurité. Quelque chose d'anormal était en marche. Elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à savoir quoi, et ce n'est qu'en voyant que le temps passait vraiment trop depuis que tous les candidats sauf les deux élèves de Poudlard étaient revenus qu'elle avait commencé à être assurée que ça n'allait pas. Et puis, voyant Severus, elle avait perçu un regard de désespoir dans ses yeux alors qu'il secouait la tête, et disparaissait dans cette trainée noire qui caractérisait… Par Merlin !

Courant de toute ses forces, elle avait rejoins les gradins, et trouvé Albus qui semblait, lui aussi, avoir compris. Etait-il revenu ? était-ce ? Impossible de le croire, impossible de le savoir. Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, alors que tout le monde, visiblement, sauf tous deux, restait dans l'attente insouciante, réapparaissent les deux garçons… Harry Potter, et le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Le jeune homme semblait désespéré, accroché au corps de son camarade, se sentant mal. Pleurant, désespéré. Elle-même avait eu comme le sentiment d'un vide, et elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment elle avait pu apercevoir, du coin de l'œil, Severus réapparaissant, le visage plus blanc que jamais, enlevant à la hâte son vieux masque.

Le désordre, tout le monde hurlait, pleurait. Soudain, Severus était à côté d'elle, et Albus leur lançait un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il fallait le tirer de là, mais que faire ? Alors, soudainement, il avait quitté le lieu plein de tumulte, suivi de près par les Directeurs des deux maisons adverses, et ils avaient traversé à toute allure la château, le silence de ces murs désertés uniquement brisé par le murmure de la voix d'Albus, dure, rauque : '_ça n'est pas Fol-Œil'_.

La porte de son bureau était en effet fermée à clé, et le Directeur l'avait ouverte silencieusement mais d'un seul coup, et ça n'avait pas manqué… Une part d'elle-même n'était pas surprise de voir le vieil Auror menacer Potter : peut être avait-elle finalement eu un bon pressentiment, tout au long de l'année ? Et tout s'éclaircit. Albus l'envoyant chercher Sirius, elle ne s'était même pas demandé comment le lien de ce savoir qu'elle était censé ne pas avoir s'était fait naturellement dans sa tête ; et apprenant enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, elle s'était sentie aussi vide que si on l'avait privée de ses souvenirs et de ses envies.

.

Tandis qu'Albus était seul avec Harry, et que Poppy s'occupait du véritable Fol-Œil, Severus était revenu avec Cornelius Fudge. Ils étaient restés, tous trois, devant la salle où se trouvait le Mangemort, et ils lui avaient expliqués. Mais ce satané homme, cet imbécile patenté ! Un détraqueur, et puis quoi encore ! sans demander l'avis de personne d'autre que son orgueil, que la peur qu'on sache que son Ministère avait des failles ! Cet homme était ridicule, il n'avait aucun sens des réalités, aucun sens de ce qu'il faisait, des… conséquences. Ils n'avaient pas pu l'en empêcher, bien entendu, mais la colère avait été plus forte, et elle n'en voulait même pas à Severus de l'avoir plantée là, avec le Ministre et cet affreuse créature… Elle en avait encore des frissons lorsqu'enfin libérée d'une partie de la tutelle de surveiller un homme sans âme, elle avait immédiatement pris la direction de l'infirmerie, suivie de près par le Ministre qu'elle aurait mis en pièces avec un plaisir sans failles !

Au moins avait-elle été soulagée d'y trouver Albus, et Severus. Soulagée, en effet, de ne pas se trouver seule devant les allégations du Ministre qui, dans un entêtement borné, ne voulait pas même imaginer ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, le retour du Mage noir. Couardise d'autant plus grave qu'il emportait avec lui le comportement et l'opinion de la totalité de la communauté sorcière. Il ne voulait pas croire, refusait d'admettre. Si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait…

.

La lourde atmosphère du banquet de fin d'année ne lui paraissait pas plus lourde que cela, en comparaison de ce qui agitait son cœur. Il y avait revoir Sirius Black, même sous sa forme de satané cabot. Il y avait la situation de porte-à-faux avec le Ministère. Mais ça n'était rien, bien sûr, comparé à ce qu'il allait vivre maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, tout allait finir, bientôt. Visiblement, il n'allait pas immédiatement faire appel à eux, à lui notamment, en qui il n'avait plus vraiment confiance. Mais la période dorée prenait fin, c'était le moment de reprendre du service, de tout perdre à nouveau, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Croisant le regard de Potter, lors de ce dernier repas, il se rendit compte que la haine qu'il lui vouait était voilée par la simple pensée de son malheur.

Il y était. Bientôt, il plongerait totalement, à nouveau. Bientôt, il deviendrait le véritable espion, il faudrait tout détruire en lui, tout oublier. Il faudrait mourir, bien sûr, il n'en doutait pas une seconde : l'angoisse le serrait, à l'idée même de franchir ce pas, de se perdre dans les souffrances nouvelles de cette vie. A l'idée de l'abandonner elle, pensa-t-il en ressentant sans même la regarder la présence de la Directrice adjointe, à son côté.

Soudain, sensation si rare chez lui, le souvenir de la volupté de sa présence lui prenait les sens. Il sentait, par delà les plats, les odeurs, comme le goût de sa peau et la senteur de sa chevelure. Il voyait la courbe de sa taille, le regard acéré de ses yeux. Il ressentait comme un choc le plaisir d'être avec elle, celui de l'aimer, et celui, tout simplement, de lui parler ; tout comme il se sentait piqué de toutes leurs disputes, et pourtant vivifié. Et le sentiment de la perte, douloureux, vint se superposer à toutes ces sensations en déperdition, qui semblaient s'effilocher alors même qu'il se concentrait pour les conserver. Et, dans un mouvement compulsif, sa main posée sur la table glissa, et vint saisir le genou de sa voisine. Surprise, elle sursauta, et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Severus ?

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Minerva.

- Maintenant ?

- Non, pas _maintenant_, grinça-t-il. Vous n'avez vraiment aucun sens du romantisme…

- Du quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en s'étouffant, un peu plus haut qu'elle n'aurait voulu. Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Un énième monde s'écroule, répondit-il avant de se pencher et finir en lui murmurant à l'oreille, et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas envie de tout perdre. »

Encore peu certaine de comprendre la totalité de ce qu'il cherchait à dire – qui, d'ailleurs, n'était pas clair dans sa propre tête – elle se tourna complètement vers lui qui ne s'était pas complètement reculé, et leurs souffles se croisèrent un instant, avant qu'ils ne reculent pudiquement, presque comme des enfants pris en faute. Sa main, pourtant, était toujours sur son genou… et se forgeait en lui un projet qu'il aurait qualifié de ridicule s'il avait pu croire en l'avenir.


	65. Sous le soleil de Minerve

_Bonsoir / bonjour à tous et toutes !_

_C'est avec plaisir que je publie ce chapitre 2 jours avant ce que j'avais prévu : je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, et puis... enfin, voilà ! Le suivant est quasiment fini mais j'attendrais au moins 2 semaines avant de le publier. Quant à après, je ne peux vraiment pas vous promettre de délai, mais je crains que ça ne soit long : j'arrive aux abords de mes examens, je vais avoir de la famille, partir enfin... La vie et les études vont interférer encore plus que d'habitude avec l'écriture !_

_Mais, je le répète une fois de plus, hors de question que j'abandonne cette histoire : dussé-je faire une pause de quelques mois bientôt, je la finirais ! Mais je suis alarmiste, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire tant attendre que cela ! _

_Une fois encore, je vous remercie de me lire, et de me donner votre avis : merci tout particulier aux trois personnes dont les reviews font depuis quelques chapitres mon bonheur sur cette fic', **LyssHeap**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, et **Yakibaru**. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur !_

_Enfin, même si je ne publie pas ce chapitre vraiment pour le changement d'année, il y correspond un peu : Bonne année 2012 à tous, je ne vous souhaite que du bien ! Et j'espère que vous passerez un agréable réveillon !_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite je l'espère une excellente lecture, et que vous serez satisfait quant à la légère (euphémisme) curiosité que j'ai cru détecter face à ce que ferait Severus. Nous y voilà donc, j'attends anxieusement ce que vous en penserez ! Et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 65 : Au soleil de Minerve.

Il avait dû réintégrer sa propre maison : bien sûr, comment aurait-il pu justifier aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il vivait chez une fervente amie d'Albus Dumbledore, une personne qui l'avait toujours combattu. Non, vraiment, c'était invraisemblable. Alors il était revenu dans les quartiers froids et si tristes de sa propre maison, aigri par le silence insensé de cette grande bâtisse où il était seul. Il n'y avait qu'Athéna, avec lui, qui s'appliquait à ne pas se faire remarquer, à sembler absente… la vue de l'elfe lui était antipathique, à cause de son nom peut être. Ou parce qu'elle le ramenait du côté de ses mauvais souvenirs.

Seul, donc, il avait mis sur pied un nouveau plan… Un plan comme il se serait toujours cru incapable d'en faire un, quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout _lui_, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais depuis que l'idée qu'il devait faire quelque chose avait germé dans son esprit, lors de ce dernier banquet, elle ne le quittait pas et il avait résolu d'agir. Ce qu'il avait mis du temps à trouver, cependant, c'était _quoi_ faire. Le projet lui était venu alors qu'il feuilletait de stupides brochures, et était passé sur ce nom, au hasard. Le Minervois… ça semblait si bête qu'il avait failli ne pas y regarder de plus près, mais, finalement, c'était véritablement ce qu'il recherchait. Alors il avait creusé, fait d'inhabituelles démarches, et finalement avait envoyé un courrier à Minerva en lui donnant rendez-vous, chez elle, quatre jours plus tard. Elle lui avait répondu laconiquement que oui, et il n'avait surtout rien ajouté, impatient et se sentant stupide.

Et, au matin du jour-dit, il avait sonné à l'heure précise qu'il avait indiquée, et attendu qu'elle lui ouvre. Il était entré, et l'un et l'autre s'étaient salués d'un simple _Bonjour_, qui n'était pas véritablement distant mais qui, pourtant, ne laissait en aucun cas présager de l'intimité qu'ils partageaient. Le bonjour de deux connaissances, guère plus.

« - Et bien ? pourquoi ce rendez-vous.

- J'aimerais vous amener voir quelque chose. Mais votre tenue me semble peu adéquate…

- Il fallait me le dire plus tôt, s'il y a un code vestimentaire particulier, se moqua-t-elle en le conduisant plus avant dans le salon.

- Disons qu'il fera plus chaud qu'ici, et que c'est un environnement moldu et… coloré, commenta-t-il en l'observant de haut en bas.

- Franchement, souffla-t-elle d'un air agacé, quoiqu'étant plus amusée qu'autre chose. Et bien, donnez-moi un peu de temps… »

Alors, disparaissant dans sa chambre à l'étage, elle fouilla les placards – n'ayant aucune envie de prendre la peine de métamorphoser en détail ce qu'elle portait déjà – et finit par en tirer le seul vêtement qui semblait correspondre à ce qu'il lui demandait : une robe qui, vraiment, ne lui convenait pas, mais enfin… Elle se débarrassa de ce qu'elle portait, et passa la robe de coton, couverte d'une légère flanelle à volants. Blanche, les larges motifs floraux étaient de couleur pastel, et l'ensemble avait tout d'une robe de pique-nique de campagne ; autant dire, une robe qui, en tout point, différait de son habillement ordinaire, et qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être pas à sa place. Surtout l'absence de manches, qu'elle ne pourrait véritablement compenser avec un gilet qu'elle mit tout de même, la mettait presque mal-à-l'aise. Glissant sa baguette dans le corps de la robe, elle redescendit afin de le rejoindre, et pour masquer un fond de gêne :

« - Ca va, ou il vous fallait une mini-jupe en plus ?

- Vous êtes ravissante, répliqua-t-il en ignorant volontairement la remarque.

- Et vous, vous portez votre inénarrable noir, j'ai comme l'impression de me faire avoir, fit-elle en remarquant qu'il était habillé comme il l'avait toujours été.

- Vous remarquerez que mon pantalon est tout à fait portable dans le monde moldu et, continua-t-il en commençant à déboutonner la veste qu'il portait d'ordinaire, je ne vais y aller qu'avec cette chemise…

- Noire, fit-elle claquer en observant le tissu sous la veste qu'il finissait d'enlever.

- Je suis un homme, répliqua-t-il.

- L'argument est nul et non avenu, si vous continuez je vous fais porter une ombrelle.

- Je crois, éluda-t-il en retenant un sourire, que nous allons y aller. Vous me donnez le bras, très chère ? exagéra-t-il.

- Oh mais bien sûr, mon ami, fit-elle dans un rictus. »

Et c'est la main appuyée sur son bras, comme un couple en promenade, qu'ils sortirent de la maison, et transplanèrent. Prise par surprise, elle atterrit assez lourdement, éblouie de plus par le soleil qui frappait déjà puissamment malgré l'heure matinale. Récupérant un usage correct de ses yeux, elle balaya le paysage. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'étrange renfoncement, près d'un bord de falaise qui donnait à pic, et elle failli en ressentir un vertige, sous le coup de la surprise. La végétation était assez rare, sèche, d'un vert tirant sur le jaune. Visiblement, un cours d'eau aurait dû couler en bas, mais il n'y avait rien, peut être à cause de l'été, ou parce que l'eau avait cessé d'y couler depuis déjà longtemps. Il y avait un vent, qu'elle sentait léger là où elle était, mais plus fort en sortant de leur abri, un vent qui faisait virevolter son chignon, en détachait des mèches. Elle finit par se tourner vers Severus, au bras duquel elle était encore accrochée, et ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant qu'il avait plusieurs mèches en travers du visage.

« - Vous ne voulez pas vous les attacher en catogan ? se moqua-t-elle au lieu de demander ce qui l'intéressait vraiment, à savoir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

- Sans façon… Voulez-vous arrêter de dire des bêtises ? Allez, venez, se décida-t-il en sortant délicatement du renfoncement, et en les ramenant sur un chemin goudronné, qui descendait assez fortement vers un tout petit village.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Ca n'est pas drôle si je vous le dis tout de suite…

- Severus, réprimanda-t-elle.

- Et bien, nous sommes entre le parking, là-haut, fit-il en pointant du doigt le haut de la route, d'où descendaient quelques rares moldus, vraisemblablement des touristes, et le village avec ses ponts naturels, en bas.

- Merci bien ! mais ça ne m'aide pas ! commença-t-elle à s'énerver tandis qu'ils restaient immobiles sur le bord de la route.

- Je vous propose de descendre un peu, et je vous promets que je vous le dis, déclara-t-il, amusé.

- Vraiment, vous me dépassez ! déclara-t-elle, mais le suivant malgré tout. »

Il faisait presque froid, avec ce vent puissant qui semblait balayer ce village perdu au milieu de nulle part, et elle faillit lui en faire la remarque, mais se retint. Le connaissant, elle savait qu'il devait y avoir une véritable raison à leur venue ici, quelle qu'elle puisse être, et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne finirait par le savoir que lorsqu'il aurait décidé que c'était temps. L'air était frais, mais le soleil montant lui léchait la peau du visage, et finalement il fallait l'admettre, la tenue qu'elle portait était probablement la seule de sa garde-robe qui lui permettait de vivre dans un tel climat… Où étaient-ils ? Ce soleil luisant, sans un nuage, et cette végétation, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés. L'odeur, aussi, avait comme des relents de lavande, d'herbes fortes. Où était-ce, par Merlin ?

Elle allait se retourner vers lui et l'arrêter pour avoir une explication, mais abandonna en reconnaissant une langue étrangère sonner à son oreille, une langue qu'elle avait déjà entendue, bien sûr, mais qui…

« - Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est bien du français que j'entends…

- Ah, oui, effectivement, fit-il nonchalamment en continuant d'avancer.

- Ne me dites pas que… ?

- Si, puisque vous ne pouvez pas attendre 5 minutes, nous sommes bien en France, Minerva.

- Mais pourquoi ? Depuis quand parlez-vous français ?

- Pourquoi : vous verrez bien. Quant au français, je n'en connais pas un traitre mot, à part peut être _Bonjour, Au revoir, Merci_.

- Vous êtes incompréhensible…

- Je m'en enorgueillis parfois, rit-il. »

Ils avaient presque fini de descendre, arrivés au pied d'un reste de tour où un panneau explicatif, qu'ils ne cherchèrent pas à lire, expliquait probablement l'histoire de ces pauvres morceaux de pierre. Ce village avait un charme, assez français en effet, mais…

« - Maintenant que nous sommes sur place, je peux savoir ?

- Bientôt, laissez-moi encore un peu de temps.

- C'est si difficile que ça ?

- Et bien, oui, répliqua-t-il. Ecoutez, marchons un peu, je vous promets que je vous le dirais après. »

Alors, resserrant le nœud de leurs bras, il l'attira avec lui, les éloignant de la bruyante famille de touristes qui avait, elle aussi, décidé de visiter le lieu de manière matinale. Tout, ici, semblait à la fois ancien et tourné vers la nouveauté, vers les visites. Ce petit village ne devait vivre que de tourisme, mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir pourquoi : de son atmosphère intimiste, de sa vue ? Elle verrait. S'enfonçant dans la rue principale, avec ses maisons basses, blanches ou de pierres que le temps avait poli, avec des volets de bois, souvent peints en bleu, un bleu qui avait cessé de briller et qui se fondait dans la pierre. Le sol était fait de pavés, et la marche peu aisée. L'air agréable, pourtant. Insensiblement, elle se laissait aller à observer simplement, autour d'elle, comme si de rien n'était. Son bras appuyait de plus en plus fortement contre Severus, pour peu, si cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de marcher, elle se serrait totalement laissée aller contre lui.

Ils passèrent devant une église, qui semblait surplomber, seule et sans compagne, une région entière, un pays figé dans le vent. Plus loin, ce qui devait être la place centrale du village, si petite qu'on pouvait la traverser en une dizaine de pas et, sur le côté, une librairie : son instinct de lectrice, d'enseignante, et sa curiosité, la poussèrent à s'en approcher, mais il la tira en sens inverse, lui faisant continuer sa course alors qu'ils passaient devant de nombreuses petites boutiques. Elle lui jeta un regard vaguement courroucé, et il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait rien contre l'endroit, qu'il voulait cependant attendre. Alors, ils finirent de suivre la route, redescendant vers l'autre côté du village : il semblait savoir précisément où il allait, et ils descendirent par un petit escalier, très serré, et marchèrent sur des pierres qui, aplanies, prenaient l'apparence de galets. Ils étaient seuls, devant eux une forme de grotte semblait s'ouvrir et, s'ils avaient voulu, ils auraient visiblement pu continuer à marcher dans la vallée. C'est là qu'il s'arrêta. Jetant un regard presque affolé autour de lui, il s'assura qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, et s'approcha de la grotte d'encore quelques pas, suivi par Minerva qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il tramait.

« - Bien, il n'y a personne.

- Oui...

- J'ai préparé ce que j'allais dire, mais bien sûr, ça ne va pas sortir comme je le voudrais.

- D'accord.

- Nous sommes à Minerve(*). Non, ne m'interrompez pas, pria-t-il alors qu'il la voyait ouvrir la bouche. Je suis tombé là-dessus par hasard, j'ai trouvé que c'était… l'endroit. Il y a des années, on m'aurait dit qu'un jour j'aurais à dire ça, j'aurais ri. Pourtant… J'ai vécu, pendant plusieurs années, plus d'une décennie, une vie que l'on pourrait qualifier d'heureuse. Cela m'a pris du temps, mais je sais que c'est à vous et à vous seule que je dois ce changement. Pas à moi, en tout cas. »

Silencieuse, incapable de savoir quoi dire, elle le fixait, attendant qu'il continue, qu'il lui dise quelque chose, quoique ce fut. Qu'il continue, qu'il s'explique. Elle se sentait bouleversée, une émotion plus forte qu'elle menaçant de la dépasser, de prendre le pouvoir, de lui ôter toute indépendance de mouvement. Quelque chose avait lieu, quelque chose qu'elle pensait n'avoir jamais vécu. Il cligna des paupières, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, et pour finir reprit la parole.

« - Si je vous amène ici, c'est avant tout pour vous remercier. Et aussi pour commencer à dire adieu à cette vie presqu'idyllique à laquelle j'avais commencé à croire. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devoir faire précisément, mais il est indubitable que je vais devoir jouer l'ennemi, que je vais devoir être espion. Je vais perdre ma liberté, et devoir tout rentrer, tout cacher. Aujourd'hui est, peut être, mon dernier jour m'appartenant. Et je voulais le consacrer avec vous. Tout simplement. Vous assurer aussi que, quoiqu'il arrive, dussé-je disparaître ou mourir, mon allégeance est bien du même côté que le votre. Il fallait que ce soit dit. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle ne répondit pas, et ils restèrent à se fixer sans presque se voir, perdus dans leurs pensées, et plus encore dans une forme de vide douloureux. Un tremblement commençait à lui parcourir le corps, alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder en tentant d'absorber ses paroles, de les comprendre. Elle aurait pu s'écrouler au sol, brusquement, cela ne l'aurait pas même étonnée. Et soudain, agrandissant les yeux, elle prit elle-même conscience de ce qui lui avait tordu le cœur pendant des jours, suffisamment pour qu'il fasse cette démarche de l'amener ici : la fin, ce pouvait être à tout moment. Ce pouvait être, quoiqu'il arrive, dès demain. Une fin où tout tombait en morceau, bien sûr, mais où, surtout, ils seraient arrachés l'un à l'autre sans pourtant cesser de se voir, de se croiser. Une vie de mensonge ou de douleur. Elle secoua la tête, de droite à gauche, comme si elle espérait que cela annulerait tout.

« - Vous permettez ? demanda-t-il sans bouger.

- Quoi…

- Que je fasse ce que j'ai promis, un jour, sous une arcade, alors qu'il pleuvait.

- Promis ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix forte alors qu'elle tremblait.

- Que nous ne reviendrions pas en arrière, que _ça_ ne recommencerait pas. »

Et cette fois, ce fut elle qui prit la décision, cette décision qui lui revenait si souvent à lui. Celle de franchir la limite. Attrapant des deux mains les pans de sa chemise qui s'affaissa sous le poids de cette poigne, elle l'attira à elle et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, puissamment, ne relâchant pas ses poings serrés. Sans résistance, avec la même impulsion, il serra ses bras sur sa taille, contre lui, proche, comme pour les lier, les unir en une seule personne. Comme pour conjurer par avance la séparation. Toujours agrippés, leurs lèvres se détachèrent, si proches encore, leurs nez presque à se toucher.

« - Moi, je me souviens de cette promesse tacite que nous avons faite, un jour, assis par terre chez moi, dans le noir. Et je me rappelle un pacte de confiance.

- Savez-vous que vous êtes belle ?

- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Je suis vieille.

- Voulez-vous parier qui vivra plus longtemps que l'autre ? ricana-t-il.

- Arrêtez ces horreurs ! ordonna-t-elle. Si ça continue, je vais devoir vous dire que je vous aime…

- Quel lien ? répliqua-t-il, soudain très sérieux, reculant un peu.

- Aucune idée, c'est vrai.

- Alors ne le dites pas, je le sais, vous le savez. Gardons au moins un peu de magie, en nous… Et maintenant, acheva-t-il en se détachant totalement d'elle, nous avons à finir de faire le tour de Minerve, vous allez me dévaliser cette librairie, et à midi pile je nous veux devant le restaurant.

- Vous rigolez ?

- J'ai l'air… ?

- Tout de suite, je comprends ces histoires de _romantisme_, sourit-elle sans méchanceté. D'où vous vient cet esprit-ci ? demanda-t-elle en lui saisissant à nouveau le bras, tandis qu'ils se remettaient à marcher.

- Aucune idée. Vous avez mis un Philtre d'Amour dans mon verre, dernièrement ? »

Pour cette blague d'un goût douteux, il reçut un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, et alors qu'il tentait de répondre, manqua son but mais ayant mis trop de force, manqua tomber. Le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres se transforma en rire, comme si, soudain, pour une seule journée, tout était oublié. Alors, devant l'air fier de la femme à côté de lui, réprimant son rire, il prit une expression combative et tenta de lui attraper le bras pour se venger. Quiconque les connaissant de près ou de loin les aurait vu en cet instant, courant sur les galets glissants et lançant les bras pour empoigner l'autre et se venger décemment, aurait cru à une hallucination. Eux-mêmes, d'ailleurs, n'y auraient sans doute pas cru davantage ; et, remontant les marches vers le village, alors qu'il commençait à lui expliquer ce qu'il savait du lieu, son statut dans la Moyenne Vallée de la Cesse, son rôle dans les guerres cathares, ils reprirent peu à peu une apparence plus normale, quoique toujours agrémentée d'un sourire d'amusement et d'intérêt.

L'endroit lui semblait plus charmant maintenant, peut être parce qu'il avait acquis une signification, peut être parce qu'elle le regardait sous un nouvel angle, avec des yeux différents. En tout cas, l'odeur sèche et puissante de la végétation environnante lui semblait revigorante, agréable, et elle resta un long moment, sur la place de la petite église, à observer la vue et notamment le fin pont qui passait au-dessus de la rivière asséchée, qui semblait briser de ses courbes le désordre de la nature. Enfin, lui prenant à nouveau le bras, il la guida vers une rue qu'ils n'avaient pas empruntée jusqu'ici, s'arrêtant devant un petit restaurant qui n'avait pas l'air plus exceptionnel que cela. D'un pas résolu, il entra, et elle détacha son bras, le suivant un pas en arrière.

Un serveur, qui lui sembla tout ce qu'il y avait de plus caractéristique du standing français, se présenta devant eux. Le costume noir, la chemise blanche, une main dans le dos, tenant quelques menus dans son bras replié sur la poitrine.

« - _Bonjour_, une table au nom Rogue(*).

- Deux personnes, sur la _terrasse_, _c'est cela ?_ répondit le serveur avec un fort accent.

- Oui.

- _Suivez-moi_, indiqua le jeune homme. »

Un instant plus tard, ils étaient à une table pour deux, face-à-face, séparés par la forêt de couverts qu'on se doit de trouver dans un restaurant – à plus forte raison français –, et étant à l'extérieur, ils avaient une vue très agréable sur la pierre du ravin, de l'autre côté. Du champagne à la cannelle jusqu'aux fromages agrémentés de noix, cela ressemblait fort à un de ces grands restaurants où tout est excellent, cher, et en faible quantité. Mangeant lentement son magret de canard, Severus observait son vis-à-vis, laquelle laissait sa fourchette pendre au bout de ses doigts fins et était absorbée par le paysage. Elle était vieille, c'était vrai, mais cela l'empêchait-il d'être belle ? Elle avait le charme de la prestance, et de l'élégance. Le tissu noir de son gilet avait légèrement glissé sur son épaule, et les froufrous au décolleté de sa robe ondulaient au vent : une abeille passant près d'elle, elle secoua nonchalamment la main puis la laissa retomber avec douceur sur le bord de la table, le regard toujours posé sur la pierre creusée par la rivière, le menton appuyé sur son autre poing. Comme une statue magnifiée par la grâce du mouvement.

Brusquement, se rendant peut être compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se retourna et se concentra sur son plat, les pensées encore occupées par ce que lui inspirait ce lieu.

« - Vous aimez l'endroit ?

- Il a quelque chose de poétique…

- Après tout, il ne s'appelle pas Minerve pour rien, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ah non ! arrêtez, on croirait entendre Gilderoy, c'est insupportable.

- Vos yeux étaient verts comme… ?

- Je ne sais plus, et sincèrement, je ne veux pas savoir !

- C'était le soleil !

- Je peux savoir comment vous vous souvenez de ça ?

- De tels moments restent à jamais, ricana-t-il.

- D'abord, moi je me souviens surtout de votre crise de jalousie…

- Minerva !

- …et surtout, vous ressemblez à Ronald Weasley observant avec admiration Monsieur Malfoy transformé en furet !

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Mangez donc vos légumes, et arrêtez ! »

.

Le repas fini, Severus avait réglé, en euros français, visiblement préparé à tout. Puis ils étaient ressortis, et, après une hésitation, elle avait pris sa main et non son bras, alors qu'ils remontaient lentement vers la sortie du village, par où ils étaient entrés. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un jour où ils se seraient tenu la main, auparavant. Parce que, tout simplement, ça n'était jamais arrivé.

La chaleur commençait à se faire insistante, elle finit par condescendre à enlever son gilet et, les épaules nues, elle profita de cette brulure si rare et délicate dont sa peau avait perdu l'habitude. Et, alors qu'ils approchaient de cette semi tour, unique représentante de la gloire passée d'un château cathare, elle se sentait ralentir, serrant la main de Severus de plus en plus fort, comme pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Sortir d'ici, ce serait quitter la parenthèse magique, retourner dans un monde soudain plus dur.

« - Sir ?… vous parlez anglais ?

- Oui, répondit Severus en se retournant. »

Devant eux, arborant un air gêné, un moldu d'origine probablement japonaise, asiatique du moins. Son accent en anglais était très fort, et sans doute ne parlait-il pas plus français qu'eux. Pendant un instant, il le scanna, craignant qu'il ne constitue une sorte de menace, mais, rapidement, il se trouva certain qu'il s'agissait d'un moldu. Il tenait à la main un lourd appareil photo, visiblement dernier cri, et son visage rond et enthousiaste lui donnait l'air enfantin.

« - Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je parle anglais mal, mais… Je vous ai vu, devant le église, toute à l'heure, et c'était une euh, belle photo, très.

- Oui ? répondit-elle prudemment.

- Vous accepter euh, poser pour photo ? Moi, je peux vous donner tout de suite, si vous voulez…, tenta-t-il d'expliquer en imitant une photographie sortant directement de l'appareil.

- Vous voulez nous prendre en photo tous les deux, et nous en donner un exemplaire maintenant ?

- Oui, répondit l'autre en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

- C'est que…

- S'il-vous-plait, je vous prie. Ce serait photo très belle, vous très… pictural, tenta-t-il, voulant dire par là que l'image était pittoresque. Très artistique. »

Pendant un moment, ils le dévisagèrent en silence. Et, soudainement, Severus lui ressaisit la main et fixa le bonhomme.

« - Où ?

- Euh, à le église…, répondit-il, visiblement étonné d'avoir eu une approbation de cet homme au regard sévère.

- Severus, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Venez Minerva ! »

Pendant plus de cinq minutes, se tenant de dos à la vallée, ils suivirent les instructions du japonais, qui, assurément, avait une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait. Et qui, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu l'approbation de ce couple si étrange, était plus sûr de lui. Elle tenait Severus par le bras, penchée un peu sur lui, et le vent dans la jupe de sa robe donnait effectivement cet air romantique, aérien, à leur pause. Finalement, il prit sa photo, visiblement ravi. Une seule, unique photo, qui sortit par le dessous de l'appareil et que le moldu vint leur tendre après l'avoir observée, de très près, comme pour en vérifier tous les angles, s'assurer des proportions.

« - Merci. Très belle photo. Vous pouvoir garder cette-là, moi avoir dans l'appareil. »

Puis, soudainement, comme trop content pour croire que ce soit vrai, il partit à toute allure, les laissant avec entre les mains ce petit cliché moldu, à l'image immobile. Avec cela, peut être gagnerait-il un concours, vraiment. Tout était décalé, dans cette photo, tout était différent et s'unissait pourtant : l'homme en noir, grand et sévère, la femme en blanc à fleur, vieille et pourtant comme une Marianne Dashwood(*) que l'été aurait fini de faire mûrir et bourgeonner. Et, derrière, la chaleur bleue de ce ciel sec et amusé, avec la pierre du village, à peine visible sur le côté. Rien n'allait ensemble et, pourtant, l'ensemble était inimitable. L'audace de leur demander de poser valait bien le résultat, vraiment. Et, rejoignant son épouse qui, en retrait, avait attendu qu'il finisse d'accomplir cette étrange lubie, il hocha violemment la tête, avec une sorte de délire, n'obtenant de la sagesse féminine de sa compagne que cette juste remarque : _ils sont étrangement assortis, ces deux là_.

L'homme n'avait pas tort, l'image était pittoresque, assez puissante. Seulement… ils ne se reconnaissaient pas dessus ! Les lignes étaient vives, le vent semblait souffler dans les tissus de sa robe, et à côté Severus paraissait un pilier à la fois sombre et stable. L'image paraissait représenter d'autres qu'eux : jamais ils ne s'étaient véritablement vus, côte-à-côte, et c'était presque dérangeant. Lentement, ils prirent le chemin à nouveau, vers la sortie du village, attachés l'un à l'autre, alors qu'il tenait la photographie du bout des doigts. Et, finalement, rendus à l'endroit où ils avaient atterris, ils échangèrent un regard, soudain sans sourire.

.

A peine arrivé chez elle, il la laissa seule, dans son salon, volant à peine un baiser. Et laissant, sur la table, la photographie inattendue de ce couple inconnu, l'indice unique et suprême d'une intimité inconnue. Laissant aussi, sans même s'en rendre compte, sa veste noire, posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil. Au soleil de Minerve, tout avait été lumineux l'espace d'un instant.

_(*)Alors, pour commencer, note générale sur le chapitre… Je doute que quiconque connaisse ce village, mais il existe bel et bien ! Ca fait… plus d'1 an que je prépare ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire que je suis allée chercher des infos dessus, j'ai lu un bouquin sur la Vallée de la Cesse, et j'ai visité deux fois ce bled, en partie pour le plaisir – parce que j'adore – en partie pour l'imprimer dans ma mémoire et le prendre en photo… Enfin, vous vous en fichez, mais voilà…_

_(*) Ce qui est en italique est en français, le reste en anglais. Histoire d'éclaircir. _

_(*) Marianne Dashwood, personne fameux de Jane Austen, très emportée et très romantique, ensuite « calmée » par la vie… __J (Et, je n'y avais même pas pensé, je vous jure, mais finissant, dans l'adaptation cinématographique, mariée avec un personnage joué par Alan Rickman !)_


	66. Courir le risque

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Comme je l'avais annoncé (je crois du moins !), voici la suite 3 semaines après la chapitre précédent ! J'espère que 2012 commence bien pour vous, et... plein de bonheur !_

_Pour en revenir à des questions qui vous concerne un peu plus : pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas savoir quand il sera posté. D'ici fin avril, ma vie va être très remplie (famille, boulot, préparation de concours, voyage, concours...) du coup, euh, ça ne va pas être facile ! Mais je vais quand même essayer de trouver le temps d'écrire au moins un chapitre dans ce laps de temps ! _

_Maintenant, quelque chose de plus intéressant ^^ Le chapitre précédent a l'air d'avoir plu à tout le monde, et j'en suis vraiment ravie : depuis le temps qu'il était prévu, j'aurais été désolée qu'il ne vous plaise pas ! Une fois encore, je vous remercie infiniment de me donner votre avis, et de me lire de toute manière ! Pour le chapitre précédent, remerciements tout particuliers à **Yakibaru**, **LyssHeap**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude** et **Lou** (je suis tellement contente de voir que ça te plait toujours ! Et merci de ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la suite... je ne dirai rien, bien sûr !)_

_Enfin, je me tais et vous laisse à la suite : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et j'attends votre opinion !_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Bergère_

Chapitre 66 : Courir le risque.

Dans le bureau du professeur Albus Dumbledore, une dizaine de personnes attendaient qu'il prenne la parole. Tous debout, tout comme le vieil homme lui-même, ils étaient observés par la totalité des portraits, à la fois curieux et anxieux. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, et à côté d'eux Sirius Black, formaient le cercle le plus proche, les plus conscients, sans doute, de ce qui se jouait. Entre les deux hommes, place qu'elle avait choisie de manière stratégique, la Directrice adjointe sentait l'animosité palpiter de l'un à l'autre ; pourtant, ils tempéraient cette colère dans l'expectative.

Placé juste derrière son vieil ami, Remus Lupin attendait lui aussi, tandis qu'à sa droite une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, qu'il n'avait jamais croisée jusqu'ici, elle-même accompagnée par Kingsley Shacklebolt, fixait le vénérable sorcier avec une once de respect, un air profondément gêné. Visiblement, elle le rencontrait pour la première fois depuis qu'elle n'était plus élève, et, puisqu'il était précédé de toute une légende, et d'un nombre d'anecdotes sans fin, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter face au seul homme que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait jamais craint. Alors, restant résolument immobile, elle attendait – priant, à part elle-même, pour que personne dans la pièce ne se souvienne du nombre de chaudron qu'elle avait fait exploser en cours de Potions. A leur côté, il y avait les époux Weasley, se tenant la main comme s'ils prenaient là une décision commune, une décision de couple – et c'était le cas. Enfin, silencieux dans un coin, faisant tourner son œil magique d'un air méfiant, le véritable Maugrey Fol-Œil paraissait surveiller l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

« - Il ne vous aura pas échappé, finit par dire Dumbledore, que le retour de Voldemort est nié par les autorités. Ni, d'ailleurs, que des événements plus ou moins peu rassurant commencent à se répandre sur l'ensemble de la Grande-Bretagne. C'est pourquoi nous sommes réunis, afin de former à nouveau l'Ordre du Phoenix. Etes-vous conscient du risque que vous encourez ?

- Oui, répondit en un murmure l'ensemble de l'assemblée.

- Bien. Sirius Black, ici présent, dont je l'espère vous reconnaissez tous l'innocence, nous donne accès à un nouveau QG. Le lieu est protégé, je suis l'unique personne à pouvoir en communiquer l'adresse. Il s'agit du 12, Square Grimmault. D'autres se joindront bientôt à nous, en attendant, bien entendu, le secret est de mise. Le premier rendez-vous est fixé au 17 juillet, 18 heures. J'espère tous vous y voir. En attendant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de garder l'œil ouvert…

- Vigilance constante, grommela Fol-Œil. »

Un silence presque gêné s'installa, avant d'être brisé par un bruit étouffé, puis une bordée d'excuses proférées par une Nymphadora Tonks gênée au-delà du possible : à la suite d'un mouvement pour le moins non-identifié, elle avait failli s'étaler sur le loup-garou à côté d'elle, et ne savait plus où se mettre maintenant qu'elle était devenue sur ses deux pieds, rouge comme une tomate.

« - Nymphadora est assez maladroite, indiqua l'autre auror à côté d'elle en direction de Remus.

- Kingsley, Tonks, je m'appelle Tonks, grogna-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard assassin. »

Encouragés par le bruit que faisait le petit groupe, tous se mirent à parler, à voix plus ou moins haute, et le départ d'Albus passa inaperçu pour la plus grande partie d'entre eux. Molly et Arthur avaient, avec une réticence certaine, fait un pas vers le professeur de Potions, cherchant à l'inclure au groupe, et à se convaincre qu'il était effectivement de leur côté. Pourtant, en dehors de quelques banalités un peu acides, ils ne tirèrent rien de Severus et ce n'est que lorsque Minerva intervint dans la conversation – venant autant à l'aide du couple Weasley que de son collègue – qu'ils parvinrent à avancer un petit peu. Parlant d'Albus, de son mystère, et très vite dérivant sur ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour enrayer la marche du mage noir. Personne ne savait, bien sûr, et Severus cessa de prononcer un mot dès qu'ils touchèrent au thème de l'espionnage, trop conscient de la faiblesse de la confiance qu'on lui accordait.

Jetant de biais un regard au visage crispé de Minerva, il sentit qu'elle non plus n'était pas à l'aise, qu'elle était fermée. Ou peut être était-ce ainsi qu'elle était toujours, elle aussi, sauf avec lui. Avec lui, jusqu'ici… Bientôt, elle serait comme cela avec lui aussi, bientôt. Ne pas y penser, non. Il se força à hocher la tête en entendant Molly parler de risques, et tenta de ne pas regarder Lupin et Black se parler comme deux amoureux qui ne se sont pas vu depuis des années…

.

« - Minerva ?

- Oui, Albus ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que manigance Cornelius, mais je n'ai pas franchement confiance…

- Il manigance qu'il meurt de peur, Albus, vous le savez ! fit-elle claquer dans l'air.

- Bien entendu, je veux dire, il m'a dit qu'il allait trouver quelqu'un pour pourvoir au poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, et je ne sais pas…

- Qui ? Par Merlin, il y a effectivement de quoi ne pas être rassuré. Quand vous tiendra-t-il au courant ?

- Au dernier moment, probablement. Avec cette histoire de détraqueur et de procès décalé, j'ai perdu la dernière once de confiance que je pouvais avoir en lui…

- C'était inadmissible ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que… Où est le garçon ?

- A l'étage avec ses amis. Ecoutez, Minerva… »

Soudainement, son regard était devenu plus sombre, plus inquiet, et sa voix plus grave et basse. Ils venaient de finir une des premières grandes réunions de l'Ordre : un certain nombre de membres avaient élu domicile sur place, les Weasley et leurs enfants, Sirius bien sûr, Miss Granger était là depuis tôt dans l'été, et maintenant Harry Potter était arrivé, sauvé in extremis des griffes du Ministère. L'atmosphère était lourde, et lors des rares réunions où ils étaient tous là, la tension était à son comble, alimentée de plus par certains griefs personnels.

Au sortir de la réunion, alors qu'elle avait dit à Severus qu'ils transplaneraient ensemble chez lui un instant pour boire un thé et discuter – se voir, tout simplement –, Albus l'avait quasiment harponnée et trainée dans un coin de couloirs, à l'inverse de là où se déversaient les autres, refusant ou acceptant un thé et des gâteaux que Molly avait préparé, ayant visiblement un besoin urgent de lui parler.

« - J'en ai parlé à Severus, mais je voudrais vous en parler _personnellement_ aussi… Le fait que Voldemort essaye de prendre de l'ascendant sur Harry me semble vraiment très probable, comme nous en avons parlé à quelques reprises dans les réunions de l'Ordre.

- Oui ?

- C'est pourquoi je l'évite, car s'il est loin de moi, il tentera sans doute moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Êtes-vous sûr que… ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, Minerva. Mais je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, éluda-t-il.

- Je reste sceptique, appuya-t-elle néanmoins, les sourcils froncés et le front inquiet.

- Je comprends. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous… veilliez un peu plus sur ce garçon, étant donné que je prends mes distances.

- Veiller sur lui comment ?

- Simplement être attentive à ce qui se passe, me tenir au courant…

- Je suis _toujours_ attentive au bien-être de mes élèves, Albus ! s'exclama-t-elle, vexée.

- Je le sais bien, Minerva voyons… Je voulais seulement vous mettre en garde.

- Admettons, fit-elle claquer sèchement, faisant par là bien comprendre qu'elle n'était tout de même pas ravie. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vous retiens pas… »

D'un mouvement vif, elle tourna les talons, et réajustant en quelques gestes mécaniques sa robe et son chignon, commença à s'en aller vers l'entrée pour récupérer sa cape.

« - Minerva ?

- Quoi, Albus ?

- Je… Faites attention à vous. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éclipsa brusquement. Il savait qu'il en demandait trop, à tout le monde. Il savait aussi qu'il agissait très irrationnellement, parfois, notamment avec Minerva. Il se félicitait, cependant, de ne jamais laisser voir la tension en lui à la pensée qu'elle était plus proche de Severus que de lui. Amis ou amants, il ne voulait pas le savoir – quoiqu'au fond de lui, la curiosité le piquait sans cesse, et quoiqu'il eût comme intuition sur le sujet – mais il savait qu'il lui était difficile d'admettre que, quoiqu'entièrement loyale envers lui, il avait cessé d'être l'unique véritable ami. Heureusement, à vrai dire, que l'état du monde l'empêchait de penser à tout cela…

Ayant récupéré sa cape et constaté, sans grande surprise, que Severus avait déjà disparu, elle dit rapidement au revoir à tout le monde, accepta la boîte de biscuits que la matriarche Weasley tenait à toutes forces à lui donner, et enfin transplana devant chez le professeur de Potions. Lequel n'était pas encore rentré à l'intérieur et semblait l'attendre avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

« - Albus m'a retenue…

- J'ai cru comprendre, ricana-t-il.

- Ce qu'il m'agace, parfois !

- C'est qu'il vous vénère trop pour vous laissez tranquille, se moqua-t-il, presque sérieux pourtant.

- Oh, voulez-vous vous taire ! On peut le boire, ce thé, ou vous comptez m'horripiler encore plus que ce vieille barbe ?

- Sincèrement, j'hésite… Allez, venez, finit-il d'un ton plus doux, lui attrapant le bras et faisant mine de la trainer à l'intérieur. »

.

Ce discours du choixpeau la ramenait à certaines situations du passé. A la réalité, plus palpable à chaque instant, que le monde se troublait, que les temps doux et agréables, cela était révolu. Elle ne laissa rien paraître, bien sûr, gardant un air sévère, ramenant au silence par le regard ceux qui commentaient sur ce discours. Inhabituel, bien sûr, ils avaient raison, mais la répartition, elle, ne les attendait pas.

Le flot s'écoula lentement et, en prononçant le nom de Tobias Sterne de la voix forte et insensible qu'elle utilisait dans de tels moments, elle ne pensa pas même au fait qu'elle avait, bien sûr, enseigné à ses parents – qui étaient tous deux dans sa maison. Elle réfléchissait encore à ce qu'avait dit le choixpeau, en tendant mécaniquement ledit objet pour le poser sur la tête du garçonnet. Tobias, lui, avait les yeux ouverts, curieux, fouillant les détails, cherchant à reconnaître tous ceux dont on lui avait parlé.

Le vieil homme à longue barbe, bien sûr, c'était Albus Dumbledore : il l'avait vu sur des cartes de Chocogrenouille, c'était inévitable. La grande femme qui les avait accueillis, c'était Minerva McGonagall : il l'avait imaginée encore plus sévère, d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu dire. Et, aussi, il l'avait imaginé très, très, intelligente. Ca, il ne pouvait pas le savoir vraiment. Mais après tout… Pour le reste, c'était plus dur. Cependant, son regard se posa un instant sur Severus Rogue, juste avant qu'il n'ait à s'assoir et à laisser le chapeau lui couvrir le visage jusqu'aux yeux. Cet homme-là, c'était pour lui une légende. Son nom était banni de toute conversation sérieuse, un peu comme s'il avait fait peur à ses parents ; et il n'apparaissait que dans des blagues de son père. Moqueuse, mais comme craintive. Le voir en vrai, c'était différent : il était à la fois mieux et pire qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il paraissait plus grand, plus sombre, plus méchant. Mais moins laid qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sans le savoir, Tobias était probablement le premier des élèves de Severus Rogue à le penser comme étant un homme, avant d'être un affreux professeur. Peut être, sans doute même, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore écopé de 20 points et un récurage de chaudron pour bavardage en classe. Mais sa première pensée de son professeur de Potions fut qu'il était un homme. Sur quoi il fût englouti par le vieux tissu qui devait, il le savait, l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

« - Tu en es si sûr, hein, que tu seras parmi les lions ?

- Oui, murmura-t-il, étonné d'entendre parler l'objet.

- Moi, rit le choixpeau, je n'en serais pas si sûr !

- Mais…, balbutia le garçon.

- Quoi ? intelligent, rusé, franchement roublard, assez clair dans sa vision des autres… Il y a pas mal de choses en toi. Mais, sans offense, pas de courage gryffondorien.

- Vous ne… vous n'allez…

- SERPENTARD ! »

Presque titubant, le gamin retira ce qui le coiffait et se dirigea comme un automate vers la table où se trouvaient ses nouveaux camarades, tous habillés avec cette cravate verte. Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Que pensait-il lui-même ? Il ne s'était même pas inquiété de cette question, tant il lui avait paru évident qu'il irait là où ses deux parents étaient. Et, s'asseyant lourdement à côté d'un autre gamin de première année qui, pour sa part, semblait très fier d'être ici, il évita soigneusement de regarder autour de lui. Evitant par là le regard inquisiteur de son nouveau directeur de maison qui, pour sa part, se souvenait très bien de ses deux parents et avait fait le lien. Ne remarquant pas non plus le sourire étrange déposé sur les lèvres du directeur.

Lorsque la liste arriva à sa fin, elle rejoignit la table, et s'assit à côté de Severus, une place un peu à retrait par rapport à celle qu'elle occupait d'ordinaire. Repas agréable, il y avait pourtant un peu de poids dans les larges mouvements vers les plats, et les mastications. Le chapeau ne jouait en général pas trop à l'imbécile, avec les chansons du début d'année, et il semblait sentir un danger véritable : celui-là même que le Ministère refusait, et que l'artéfact magique, du haut de sa longue vieillesse, confirmait pourtant.

Puis Albus se leva, entamant son discours de chaque année, de bienvenue, de présentations, d'explications. Les applaudissements étaient chiches. Mais, en voyant que Dolores Ombrage entreprenait de couper la parole au directeur, il y eut un long silence dans l'assemblée. Puis elle commença. Paroles ministérielles, paroles… Pressant fortement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, comme si elle craignait que ne sortent malgré elle quelques remarques bien senties, Minerva se forçait pour le moment à la fixer d'un regard plus indifférent qu'hostile. Alors que l'affreuse bonne femme, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée mais qui devenait à chaque instant une menace plus grande pour l'établissement, et un espion avéré du Ministère, en arrivait au sujet de la « noble mission de l'enseignement », elle ressentit l'envie de l'assassiner mais se retint, bien sûr. Son petit sourire, son expression prétentieuse, sa bêtise… elle savait qu'il était impossible qu'on ne puisse lire sur son visage à quel point elle la détestait, et au énième horripilant _hum, hum_, elle ne put se retenir de tourner la tête vers ses collègues et croisa le regard de Pomona : avec Severus, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de bouger la tête pour manifester son sentiment, mais Severus était trop près d'elle, se retourner totalement pour échanger un regard aurait été trop ostensible. Mais, hochant un peu la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit combien sa collègue était d'accord avec elle et fronça encore davantage les sourcils.

Puis la bonne femme reprit. Elle était affreuse, insupportable, récitant un discours ridicule tant il était ampoulé. L'envie de la réduire au silence se faisait de plus en plus forte lorsqu'elle entendit comme un craquement devant elle et, jetant un coup d'œil énervé à la table, elle reporta son regard sur Ombrage… puis revint en arrière. Sur son assiette était maintenant gravé _'Je la hais.'_ Severus, bien sûr, elle n'en doutait pas. Elle ne pouvait le voir convenablement sans se tordre sur le côté, mais cette manifestation de colère la fit presque sourire et, légèrement, elle inclina le buste en se direction comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait lu le message. Alors, agitant sa propre baguette, elle murmura quelques mots en se concentrant sur ce qu'elle savait être le verre de son collègue. Quelques inscriptions apparurent sur un verre à pied, provoquant un rictus chez son propriétaire. _'Moi aussi.'_

.

Tobias ne savait pas qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et c'était tant mieux : autant qu'ils avaient envie de voir leur petit bout de chou, il était hors de question de le faire entrer dans tout ça. Deux semaines que le garçon était à Poudlard, et qui plus est à Serpentard… ils ne lui avaient rien dit, dans la lettre de réponse, qui reflète leur véritable réaction. De la peur. Chassée très vite, bien sûr, remplacée par autre chose encore, d'indéfinissable. Il était certain, cependant, que ça les avait aidés dans leur décision. Sophy était chez ses grands-parents moldus cette semaine, c'était parfait.

Enfin, parfait… ils avaient mis du temps à se décider à faire cette démarche. Qu'ils croyaient Dumbledore, ça n'avait pas fait l'ombre d'un doute : pas instinct peut être, ou simplement parce que c'était trop facile de ne pas y croire. Ils n'avaient jamais connu le temps de la Première Guerre, et… Peut être était-ce finalement par excès de peur qu'ils en étaient venu là, mais c'avait été plus fort qu'eux, et une fois qu'ils avaient eu le courage de s'avouer l'un à l'autre que ça leur sembler la meilleure solution, ils avaient écrit ensemble un courrier au directeur de Poudlard qui s'était dit ravi de les recevoir, dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion.

Alors voilà, ils remontaient la grande allée du château, à pied, côte-à-côte, évitant si possible d'attirer le regard des élèves qui étaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le parc à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la grande bâtisse. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus au château : pas depuis leur 7ème année, tout simplement. Pas depuis… elle se sentit rougir violemment en se souvenant des événements de sa dernière année, l'histoire avec le professeur Rogue, et puis finalement la demande en mariage, et puis… Bon sang, cela lui était vraiment arrivé, à elle ? Ces histoires semblaient très loin, presque étrangères. Mais revenir sur place… quelle étrange sensation. Brusquement, il lui semblait que la trentaine qu'elle avait n'était qu'illusion et que, en fin de compte, elle avait toujours 17 ans, était toujours intimidée par les professeurs, et rougissait de ses actions passées.

Sentant sans doute qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, Anthony lui serra la main légèrement puis la relâcha alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les larges portes grandes ouvertes. Ca y était, ils entraient… Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent debout au milieu de la grande entrée déserte qu'il se tourna vers elle en agrandissant les yeux comme choqué.

« - Mais je ne sais même plus où est le bureau de Dumbledore, je n'y suis jamais allé !

- Moi si, grommela-t-elle, suis-moi. »

Alors, tentant de chasser le souvenir du moment excessivement désagréable qu'elle avait passé dans ce bureau dans sa jeunesse, elle le guida lentement, gravissant pour commencer les marches vers le premier étage. Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle pour rejoindre un autre escalier, ils tombèrent face-à-face avec le professeur Flitwick qui les salua avec un grand sourire, mais ne chercha pas à engager la conversation, ne les ayant probablement pas reconnus, d'ailleurs… La vue du petit professeur leur fit néanmoins plaisir, donnant comme un air de familiarité à ce lieu qui faisait presque peur quand on n'y appartenait plus.

Et c'est sans encombre qu'ils parvinrent jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard assez peu rassurant, pour se donner courage, il souffla profondément. Mais, au moment où elle allait prononcer le mot de passe, la gargouille tourna sur elle-même, révélant l'escalier et celui qui le dévalait, Severus Rogue. Brusquement, ils se figèrent, rigide.

Son visage était fermé, peut être plus que d'habitude, et depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard – plus de 10 ans – il avait pris des rides, quoique légères. Surtout, son visage avait vieilli, semblait plus triste, plus dur aussi, comme toujours couvert de l'expression d'un homme soucieux et sans âge. Anthony fit un pas en arrière, étonné de constater qu'il semblait, finalement, ne pas avoir changé d'un pouce, drapé des mêmes habits noirs, de la même distance. S'étant écartée de l'autre côté, Leonia ne put rien faire que rester à la fixer, les yeux presque exorbitée, oubliant presque sa gêne tant elle était pétrifiée : elle se souvenait de lui comme étant grand, et imposant. Et il l'était, plus encore que dans ses souvenirs. Il faisait peur, sa cape derrière lui comme une barrière, un bouclier, et le seul sentiment qui lui venait être la crainte. Paralysée dans cette position, elle resta là, le fixant, quelque chose au fond d'elle se soulevant de répulsion à l'idée qu'elle avait été attirée par cet homme…

« - Mademoiselle Pfliffer, fit-il séchement, en hochant la tête dans une imitation de salut.

- Euh… c'est, je, je suis marié, articula-t-elle avec peine.

- Excusez-moi, fit-il claquer sans sembler le moins du monde désolé, avant de partir à grands pas sans même leur accorder un regard. »

Restés seuls, ils écoutèrent le bruit des semelles claquant sur le sol des couloirs, jusqu'à ce que le son disparaisse presque totalement et que ne leur parvienne que de vagues échos. Anthony avait retrouvé ses esprits, se sentant assez ridicule à l'idée de n'avoir pas été capable, fusse un minimum, de garder la tête froide face à un homme qui n'était, après tout, qu'un ancien professeur. Pourtant, il ne fit pas une remarque, laissant à sa femme le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Puis, la voyant secouer violemment la tête, comme pour chasser une idée désagréable.

« - Leo ?

- Oui, oui, allons-y… »

Et visiblement pressée d'en finir avec la sensation désagréable qui lui parcourait l'échine à la suite de cette rencontre, elle se précipita dans les escaliers et les monta à grandes enjambées, évitant certaines marches pour aller plus vite. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau en lui-même elle s'arrêta et, rejointe par son époux, reprit subitement ses esprits, comme s'il lui revenait soudain en mémoire qu'elle avait une trentaine d'années. Alors, frappant d'un coup résolu, elle attendit d'entendre la voix du vieil homme l'inviter à entrer depuis l'autre côté de la porte pour la pousser en entrer dans le bureau qui, lui, semblait n'avoir pas changé. Des objets insolites qu'elle ne connaissait pas et, sans doute, ne comprendrait jamais… et puis, bien sûr, trônant à son bureau, son sourire seulement légèrement moins marqué que d'ordinaire, se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.

« - Monsieur et Madame Sterne, un plaisir. Vous voulez quelque chose, du thé ? un bonbon ?

- Merci, pas pour moi…, murmura Anthony alors que son épouse secouait la tête en négation.

- Et bien, à quoi dois-je le plaisir de cette visite ? J'ai cru comprendre que cela avait à voir mes allégations et celles du Ministère, mais…

- Oui, voilà, commença Anthony nerveusement en triturant du bout des doigts une manche de sa chemise. Nous vous croyons, vraiment. Vous, Harry Potter, tout ça. Et nous… Nous avons deux enfants, vous savez, et aucune confiance dans le Ministère. Alors, on, on aimerait pouvoir être protégés, je ne sais pas comment. Je veux dire, je sais qu'à l'époque il y avait cet Ordre de je ne sais pas quoi, qui combattait Vous… Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Mais…, commença le Directeur de l'école avoir une expression qui paraissait indescriptible.

- Nous sommes prêts à aider, à faire quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je travaille au Ministère, nous… Pouvons aider ? Peut être… »

Sentant qu'ajouter davantage sur ce ton pressant n'arrangerait guère leur affaire, elle se tut brutalement et à son côté Anthony ne chercha pas à reprendre la parole. Et, pendant ce qui sembla plusieurs minutes, longues et franchement désagréable, le vieil homme les dévisagea de son regard bleu et pénétrant, qui semblait vous vider, vous ouvrir de l'intérieur et déchiffrer tous les détails de votre âme, de vos hésitations, de votre implication.

« - J'aurais… quelques questions.

- Oui ?...

- D'abord, êtes-vous conscients des risques ?

- Je crois que oui, prononça-t-elle lentement. La mort ?

- La torture, l'enfermement… C'est un risque pour vos enfants, fit-il durement claquer en les fixant d'un regard dur.

- Mais aussi une chance de les sauver ! répondit sèchement Anthony, comme piqué dans son orgueil et soudain plus courageux.

- Autre chose, comment ce désir vous est-il venu ?

- Besoin de protéger mes enfants…, murmura Leonia.

- Et étrange besoin d'agir pour la communauté sorcière, finit son mari.

- Enfin, qu'espérez-vous comme protection ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque professionnel.

- Aucune idée, répliqua honnêtement, un peu trop vite, le jeune homme. Une chance de ne pas mourir. Surtout, que nos enfants puissent vivre même si nous mourrons. Leonia est née-moldue, c'est…

- Je vois. Êtes-vous sûrs ?

- Sinon, nous ne serions pas là ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air outré. La décision a été faite en amont, tout est entre vos mains, pas les nôtres.

- Je ne peux, commença très lentement le directeur, refuser l'aide de quiconque est loyal, et vous l'êtes. Je n'aurais pas le manque d'honnêteté de vous dire que vous vous facilitez la tâche, et je peux dès lors vous dire que je ne pourrais pas tout vous dire, même si je vous demande de l'aide.

- D'accord.

- Et que je n'ai aucune capacité à vous couvrir juridiquement…

- Oui.

- Êtes-vous prêts à… faire un serment ?

- Serment de quoi, précisément ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- De ne rien dire de ce que je pourrais vous dire… Pas un serment inviolable, non, mais assez puissant pour vous tenir silencieux.

- Allons !

- Nul besoin de parler, seule votre intime honnêteté fera l'affaire… »

Et sur ce, il sortit sa baguette, et en fit sortir une bulle de lumière qui se répandit sur eux trois, aveuglant les deux époux qui n'en avait pas l'habitude, et ne semblant provoquer chez le vieux sorcier qu'un sursaut des paupières.

.

« - Minerva… Elle vous en veut personnellement, que lui avez-vous fait pour l'amour de Dieu ?

- Je n'ai _rien_ fait, Severus. Rien de spécial.

- Vous avez donc laissé voir à travers chaque fibre de votre être que vous la détestez profondément, qu'elle est dédaignable et ridicule.

- Non. Jamais face à elle, du moins, ajouta-t-elle avec un rictus digne de son interlocuteur.

- Minerva…

- Que j'explique à Potter que se mettre mal avec elle dès le début n'est pas une bonne idée, est-ce un acte d'intense rébellion ?

- Vous prenez des risques…

- Je suis enseignante, pas surveillante de cantine ! S'il y a des risques à prendre pour le bien-être de mes élèves, je les prends !

- Et si elle vous sort d'ici, vous serez d'une grande aide peut être ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Elle ne peut pas faire ça Severus, vous le savez ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Et cessez de me prendre pour une imbécile : j'aurais cru que vous entre tous seriez capable de vous rendre compte que c'est pour moi un point d'honneur de ne pas la laisser maîtresse de faire n'importe quoi !

- Minerva, franchement…

- Quoi, '_franchement'_ ? Je ne me cache pas derrière la crainte de dommages collatéraux, mais je ne suis pas non plus entrain d'envoyer valdinguer toute considération des risques ! Je prends mes responsabilités malgré tout !

- Minerva…, répéta-t-il d'un ton plus bas, plus dangereux.

- Et bien arrêtez de me dire de ne pas faire attention à mes élèves, parce que…

- Minerva ! Bon sang, mais Merlin vous en rendue folle ! interrompit-il en hurlant presque son nom. Perdre votre contrôle comme cela, mais ça ne va pas ? Ca n'est qu'avec moi, ça n'est pas grave, mais vous vous rendez compte des risques que vous prenez _vraiment_, pour le coup, à agir comme ça !

- Je ne…, tenta-t-elle.

- Si, si, vous… ! Si je vous disais cela, reprit-il en se rapprochant un peu d'elle et en la fixant gravement, c'était pour deux raisons bien précises. La première, c'est que je m'inquiète aussi pour le bien de cet établissement et de _tous_ ses élèves, Potter inclus quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Et que je sais que si elle vous prend en grippe, ce qui m'a l'air en bonne voie parce que vous représentez l'autorité ici et qu'elle en est jalouse, ça ne peut aider personne.

- Admettons, marmonna-t-elle l'œil plissé en signe de résistance toujours existante, remuant la mâchoire comme pour se forcer à ne pas continuer à parler.

- La seconde et c'est peut être la plus importante, même si ça ne dénote pas chez moi une très bonne appréciation de l'ordre des priorités, c'est que je m'inquiète pour vous, fit-il claquer. Cette femme est empoisonnée et plus répugnante qu'une véracrasse, et avec cela n'a pas l'ombre d'un scrupule, ni une once de bon sens ! Elle peut être vraiment nocive…

- Ca je le sais, sinon je ne… !

- Nocive pour vous aussi, personnellement, grogna-t-il. Vous ne voulez pas au moins faire semblant de faire attention ? que je n'ai pas à veiller sur vous en plus des élèves.

- Severus ! Je peux prendre soin de moi !

- Je sais, et même des autres !

- Et bien, alors… ? interrogea-t-elle, laissée perplexe par ce qui ressemblait fort à un retournement de situation.

- Ca ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter d'autant plus. Faites attention, vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir une imbécile en robe rose qui vous poursuive en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Severus…, fit-elle, vaincue, mais il était déjà sorti. »


	67. Ca ira peut être, demain

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bel et bien un chapitre, et avant les vacances ! Passons sur le pourquoi du comment, on s'en fiche, mais enfin il est là... Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira, et que mes éclectiques délais ne vous désespèrent pas trop !_

_Merci à mes lecteurs, et pour le chapitre précédent à **LyssHeap** et **Sorcière d'Emeraude** ! merci infiniment !_

_Je ne parle pas plus, j'espère juste que le chapitre suivant viendra assez vite !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, je vous en prie dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 67 : Ca ira peut être, demain.

L'atmosphère était tendue, et tous posaient un regard plein d'une craintive expectative sur Khavronia Carrow dont l'expression fermée paraissait presque plus noble que d'ordinaire, plus dure aussi, inquiète. Bien sûr, la présence de la représentante du Ministère ne plaisait à personne, et pour l'occasion Godric et Salazar avaient même trouvé moyen de parler, sans même un témoin, sans tenter de s'étriper. Evénement dont personne ne savait rien mais qui, à lui seul, était suffisant pour montrer la gravité de la situation.

« - Bien, nous savons tous pourquoi nous comme là. Cette immonde femme déshonore l'établissement par sa simple présence, et constitue purement et simplement une menace. Et j'ajouterai qu'elle nous en veut à nous aussi, tableaux, effrayée qu'elle est que nous rapportions ses actions… ce en quoi, ricana-t-elle produisant un son que les autres ne lui avaient presque jamais entendu prononcer, elle n'a pas forcément tort.

- Mais que… pouvons-nous faire ? se hasarda Rowena, le front plissé d'un air sérieux.

- Nous sommes là pour décider de cela, fit remarquer la Présidente du Conseil.

- A part garder l'œil plus ouvert que jamais, je ne vois pas franchement…, fit-elle remarquer.

- Et bien, faire part de nos observations au professeur Albus Dumbledore ? proposa Brutus Malfoy en regardant d'un air agacé un pli de sa veste.

- Belle idée ! s'exclama la duchesse. De toute manière, c'est la seule manière d'être plus utile que d'ordinaire…

- Mais je ne sais pas s'il est l'intermédiaire idéal, nota Helga comme rêveuse. »

Cette remarque, qui n'avait pourtant pas été proférée bien fort, créa un silence soudain, tant elle étonna l'ensemble des membres du Conseil. Que voulait dire la Fondatrice ? Surprise par l'attention qu'on lui portait, elle mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle développe son idée, et se sentit rougir un peu stupidement en prenant la parole.

« - Je dis simplement que le Directeur est occupé, préoccupé par Harry Potter et par le retour de Lord Voldemort. Que c'est un homme à l'intelligence astronomique, mais qui se dépasse parfois lui-même. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit le plus capable de… disons collaborer avec nous. Efficacement j'entends ! Il ne se moquerait pas de nous bien sûr, j'ai rarement vu homme plus ouvert d'esprit, seulement il ne saurait se servir assez vite – en ce moment du moins – des menus faits que nous pourrons rapporter.

- Admettons…, souffla un martyr.

- Admettons, admettons ! grogna son voisin avec humeur. Vous y allez bien gentiment, mais vous ne voulez pas aussi que nous divisions le pouvoir dans cet établissement ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! reprit une autre martyre. Bien sûr que non, on ne veut pas diviser les dirigeants, seulement être certains de ne pas parler à l'oreille d'un sourd !

- Vous pensez Albus Dumbledore si bête que ça ? menaça presque Godric, visiblement piqué dans son orgueil.

- Rho, Godric, franchement, tout de suite à rugir…, se moqua le Fondateur de la maison Serpentard.

- Salazar ! si tu ne…

- Silence ! imposa la voix de Khavronia qui ne supportait aucune réplique. Je me demande parfois comment un groupe d'enfants pareil peut juger de certaines affaires si importantes… »

Un silence gêné succéda au brouhaha qui avait pris le dessus jusque là, et la salle qui n'abritait que le tableau et, depuis quelques jours, deux vieilles tables aux pieds cassés qui semblaient avoir été reléguées là par Rusard parce qu'il ne savait pas où les mettre d'autre, devint aussi morte que si rien ne s'y trouvait du tout. Et finalement, un toussotement gêné produit par Helga secoua la chape pesante qui semblait tous les écraser.

« - A qui pensais-tu, Helga ? reprit Rowena d'une voix volontairement très douce.

- Je ne… Enfin, si, j'ai bien une idée, mais elle implique un autre de nos votes passés, ça risque de déplaire…

- Qui ? interrogea sèchement la duchesse de Rackharrow que cette réunion qui trainait commençait à agacer.

- Je pensais à Minerva McGonagall. Parce qu'elle est Directrice adjointe, donc la plus proche du 'pouvoir', et aussi celle qui prendra un jour la suite du Professeur Dumbledore. Intelligente, à l'écoute, et précisément en charge de ces 'détails' que nous pouvons repérer…

- Pourquoi pas, marmonna l'ancêtre Malfoy, peu convaincu.

- D'autant qu'étant donné sa relation avec Severus Rogue, continua la Poufsouffle en attirant subitement l'attention de Brutus et de Salazar, nous mettons en fait tout cela entre les mains de deux pôles très importants et _associés_ de l'école.

- Et comment sommes-nous certains qu'elle lui en parlera ? objecta un martyr.

- En lui précisant que nous attendons d'eux une collaboration. Et par là, nous agissons aussi dans le sens de notre vote concernant ce couple. »

Et, brusquement, la femme joufflue et joviale se tut : elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire, c'était tout, pas besoin de plus. A vrai dire, ces éclairs de génie si doux et calmes étaient ce qui faisait d'elle une personne véritablement exceptionnelle, et c'était cela que beaucoup ne voyaient pas dans la maison Poufsouffle : être gentil, ça n'était pas être stupide. Suivirent quelques minutes de débat, de questionnements, auxquels elle ne participa pas, observant avec un sourire tranquille ce que son idée donnait… et elle aboutit à une acceptation à l'unanimité. Du bout des lèvres de la part de certains, mais enfin ils s'étaient mis d'accord. C'était décidé, d'ici quelques jours, Godric Gryffondor amènerait Minerva McGonagall à la rencontre du tableau de la Présidente du Conseil, et la collaboration des tableaux et des hommes serait mise en marche. A situation de crise, mesure drastique.

.

Il avait mis du temps à se décider à y aller, seul. Sans l'Ordre, sans autre occasion que son ancien ami : était-ce de la peur, ou une sorte d'anticipation malsaine ? il n'en savait rien. Mais cela lui avait pris des jours et des jours. Et maintenant il était là, sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter, ce serait mettre tout l'Ordre en danger, et c'était loin d'être son but. Alors, poussant la porte, il entra et referma précipitamment derrière lui. Le couloir était vide, hostile avec ses vieilles toiles vides : les travaux des vacances avaient rendu le lieu habitable, mais définitivement pas agréable. Sirius devait se morfondre, ici…

A pas rapides, cherchant visiblement à s'échapper de l'endroit au plus vite, il déboucha dans la salle principale où se tenaient les réunions, manquant trébucher sur un parapluie renversé : avec un sourire, il reconnut là l'œuvre de Tonks, et presque inconsciemment décida de laisser l'objet au milieu du passage. Sirius n'était pas là, probablement auprès de Buck, à l'étage. Mais, même ici, il ne se sentait pas capable d'aller le chercher, le déranger : il n'était plus sûr de rien, il craignait si fort que cela se passe mal. Ils n'avaient pas pu parler véritablement, pas encore. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était senti le cran de replonger si loin dans un passé qui leur avait été si longtemps arraché.

Et soudainement, sans qu'il l'ait entendu descendre, peut être parce qu'il avait été prévenu que quelqu'un était dans la maison et qu'il avait voulu vérifier, il s'était retrouvé face à son vieil ami. Ses traits étaient toujours tirés, mais il avait figure humaine, maintenant. Et il avait ce sourire : goguenard, amusé, presque moqueur. Celui qu'il avait, adolescent, quand il faisait semblant d'envoyer des mots doux à Lily pour rendre James fou. Ce qui, d'ailleurs, marchait admirablement. Pendant un long moment ils se fixèrent. Et, brusquement, ils se trouvèrent dans une accolade. Aussi intense, peut être plus, que celle de la Cabane Hurlante. Des années, des souvenirs, des douleurs, des joies, réunies. Et, puis, à nouveau le regard amusé de Sirius qui mettant fin à l'embrassade lui donna un coup dans le dos, en souriant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Lunard ? T'es devenu quoi, tout ce temps ? »

.

Le Ministère avait eu la bonté de lui envoyer le papier officiel à lui, et non directement à Dolores. C'était pourtant une sorte d'insulte, il le savait : Cornelius lui arrachait la totalité de son pouvoir au goutte-à-goutte, et lui-même aurait sans doute eu des réactions aussi violentes que celles de Minerva ou Severus à l'égard de la bonne femme, s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de traiter avec l'orgueilleuse bêtise qui la caractérisait.

_Grande Inquisitrice_, le nom était d'un pompeux ! Il lui échappa un petit rire en entendant raisonner dans l'escalier un pas qu'il aurait reconnu entre tous, et l'arrivée de la Directrice adjointe lui fut confirmée par l'ouverture décidée de la porte de son bureau.

« - Qu'a-t-elle _encore_ fait ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est d'elle ou de Cornelius, mais je dois avouer qu'ils commencent à être assez bon pour nous déranger, expliqua-t-il, les yeux pétillant malgré tout, en lui tendant le décret d'éducation nouvellement édicté.

- Hum, souffla Minerva avec une expression de pur dégoût. Je traduis ça par _'elle peut virer qui elle veut'_ ou est-ce que je me trompe ?

- Je dirais plutôt : _'J'ai un pouvoir grandissant et bientôt je vous écraserai'_, rit-il vaguement amusé. Mais sur le fond, vous avez raison…

- Je la déteste, grogna l'enseignante avant de se murer dans le silence. »

En silence, il l'observa. Son front plissé et ses sourcils rapprochés indiquaient la colère, mais l'expression des lèvres, le froncement du nez, tendaient davantage vers l'inquiétude. A y penser, elle avait raison de s'inquiéter : des enseignants de cette école, il était certain qu'elle chercherait à se débarrasser du maximum, traquant la moindre erreur ; et elle était si horripilante qu'il était presque impossible de se conduire impeccablement devant elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il les avait tous observés : bien sûr, certains restaient polis et calmes, et d'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Filius, trop charmant pour être désagréable, parviendrait même à se mettre en colère contre elle.

Chez d'autres, l'effort était palpable en chaque instant. Il n'avait jamais vu Septima aussi tendue, et c'était dire, et il la soupçonnait de craindre pour sa fille. Severus se contentait d'être modestement exécrable, et de n'être jamais dans la même pièce que Dolores plus que 5 secondes. Finalement, c'était avec Minerva que cela se passait le plus mal… Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Son sang avait toujours vite tourné, et le soufflement de son ire était redouté depuis longtemps ; avec cela, ne supportant pas la bêtise et le manque de respect. D'autant que l'effroyable petite femme ne cessait de la provoquer, sans doute parce qu'il la pensait la plus proche de lui.

Oui, pour tout avouer, elle avait sans doute raison de s'inquiéter : c'était le moment où jamais où leurs efforts auraient dû être concentrés vers un seul but, où il aurait fallu pouvoir agir, au moins dans l'enceinte du château, sans contrainte. Et elle les entravait en tout. Bientôt, elle chercherait à déboulonner Minerva, à le faire partir lui… elle était néfaste. Mais bien sûr, il n'en parlerait pas : son inquiétude entrainait toujours celle des autres.

« - Vous savez, je crois que ce n'est pas si grave…

- Mais Albus !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que la situation était simple, sourit-il, et encore moins agréable. Simplement que nous nous en sortirons avec brio !

- Vous êtes toujours trop confiant…, gronda-t-elle.

- Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je change ? Ecoutez, je vous laisse donner ça à Argus, pour qu'il l'affiche ?

- J'y vais, soupira-t-elle, mais j'ai du mal à vous croire tout de même…

- Comme toujours, plaisanta le vieil homme tandis qu'elle se levait et quittait la pièce. »

Brusquement, son sourire retomba légèrement. Dolores n'était que la pointe émergée de l'iceberg, il le savait. Mais elle ajoutait de nouveaux risques, plus… personnels. Elle voulait sa peau à lui, bien sûr, mais elle ne l'aurait pas. Elle voulait aussi celle de Minerva et… le sentiment était réciproque.

.

Albus l'énervait, Severus l'évitait plus ou moins, quant il n'était pas en train de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement quand elle haussait le ton au sujet de la Grande Inquisitrice, et à force de combattre pour atteindre le café, elle ne l'avait récupéré que froid. Ca n'était pas une bonne journée. Ni une bonne période, ni d'ailleurs une bonne année, il fallait l'avouer : tout semblait pesant, désagréable, agressif. Elle la première, d'accord, mais…

Ne manquait plus que le regard outré et comme surpris – alors que tout cela n'était jamais qu'un infâme cinéma, elle le savait – de Dolores quand Angelina Johnson s'était mise à hurler sur Potter dans la Grande Salle. Soufflant bruyamment tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de reproche que Severus devait encore lui lancer parce que _ça se voit vraiment trop que vous ne l'aimez pas_, elle se leva d'un mouvement rêche, et à grandes enjambées rejoignit la table de sa maison.

« - Miss Johnson, comment osez-vous faire un tel vacarme dans la Grande Salle ! Cinq points de mois pour Gryffondor !

- Mais, professeur… il s'est encore arrangé pour avoir une retenue…, tenta la jeune femme, les joues et le front encore rougis de sa colère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Potter ? aboya-t-elle presque. Qui vous a donné une retenue ?

- Le professeur Ombrage, marmonna le garçon en évitant soigneusement son regard, visiblement parfaitement conscient qu'elle était prête à l'écharper.

- Êtes-vous entrain de me dire que malgré mon avertissement de lundi dernier, vous avez de nouveau perdu votre calme dans la classe du professeur Ombrage ? interrogea-t-elle néanmoins, presque par principe, en parlant un ton plus bas. _Si, je fais attention, Severus_, pensa-t-elle à par elle en un furtif instant.

- Oui, grommela-t-il en retour, les yeux toujours fixés au sol. »

Et après, c'était à elle qu'on disait de se calmer, hein ? Si elle devait faire des efforts face à cet immonde crapaud, pas l'ombre d'un doute, lui avait à en faire peut être dix fois plus. Elle ne savait même plus si elle en voulait davantage à Potter ou à Dolores, maintenant. Alors ça tomberait sur celui qui était là.

« - Potter, vous devez vous ressaisir ! Vous vous exposez à de sérieux ennuis ! Encore cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !

- Mais… que… ? Non, professeur ! tenta vaillamment le garçon, que l'indignation avait convaincu de relever les yeux vers elle malgré tout. J'ai déjà été puni par _elle_, pourquoi en plus nous enlever des points ?

- Parce que les retenues ne semblent avoir aucun effet sur vous ! déclara-t-elle presque agressivement en le transperçant du regard. Non, pas un mot de protestation, Potter ! Quant à vous, Miss Johnson, vous êtes priée à l'avenir de limiter vos performances vocales au terrain de Quidditch si vous ne voulez pas courir le risque de perdre votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe ! »

Vraiment, cette journée commençait mal. Et, se rasseyant à la table des enseignants, elle jeta un regard dégoûté à son café et se leva presque immédiatement : si c'était pour boire du café froid avec un reste de crumpet racorni, non merci. L'effet complet_ mauvaise journée _avait été atteint quant elle avait reçu l'haïssable papier d'inspection, sur feuille rose à en vomir. Rien de mieux qu'une Dolores Ombrage pour dénaturer ce qu'il y a doux, ou de _mignon_, dans la couleur rose. Et, en croisant Severus qui arborait une mine pour le moins sinistre, se dirigeant vers le bureau d'Albus comme si on l'envoyait à la potence, elle décida qu'après tout…

Entrant dans la classe, elle évita délibérément de poser le regard sur le coin où elle avait bien repéré que se tenait la bonne femme, et ordonna que l'on distribue les souris, rende les copies, s'apprêtant à commencer son cours : deux séries de _hum, hum_ plus tard, elle ne put plus retenir son agacement et, se retournant d'un mouvement vers sa collègue, les sourcils plissés et le nez retroussé, s'informa de ce qu'elle voulait. La renvoyant dans ses buts d'un air de profonde indifférence, elle se remit à son cours, satisfaite du sourire dépourvu de discrétion des deux-tiers des élèves présents. L'interruption d'après se vit réglée en l'espace de quelques remarques cinglantes, et c'est l'esprit soudain plus clair et calme qu'elle finit son cours, observant du coin de l'œil, avec un profond dédain, la plume que l'envoyée du ministère grattait furieusement sur la papier comme pour se venger.

Et, quand, débarrassée de l'antipathique femme, et gratifiée du sourire ravi et oublieux des dix points qu'elle avait oubliés le matin de Potter, elle quitta la pièce revigorée pour la journée. Quoi de mieux que de renvoyer les prétentieux face à leur chronique bêtise ?

.

Quelque chose se passait. Il en était certain. Quelque chose qui palpitait dans le château, très faiblement, mais qui n'était pas censé y être. Une indéfinissable agitation, comme une révolte dont le vent passait jusque dans la pierre. Surtout, quelque chose de plus que tout ce qu'il y avait eu depuis le début de l'année. Et il espérait, du fond de son cœur, que ça n'était pas Minerva. Elle était capable, il le savait… peut être même embarquerait-elle Severus avec elle, si le plan était particulièrement vicieux.

Il divaguait, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à voir là ? Peut-être le château sentait-il simplement la tension de ses habitants, et rejetait-il l'étrangère avec colère. Allez savoir… Lentement, il se leva, jetant un regard circulaire dans son bureau : Fumseck n'était pas là, peut être lui aussi fomentait-il après tout, et le phénix ne lui aurait pas été d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. Dans ces sortes d'état d'esprit, il n'y avait bien que sa pensine pour l'aider. Alors, avec un demi-sourire, il s'approcha du précieux objet et alors qu'il se penchait dessus, entendit un brutal crépitement derrière lui puis la voix caverneuse de son frère.

Sans sursauter, ce que, vraisemblablement, quiconque n'étant pas lui eût fait, il se retourna en forçant son sourire habituel sur ses lèvres qui en perdait lentement le pli naturel. Quels temps durs…

« - Abel, que me vaut le plaisir ?

- J'ai à te parler, tu peux venir, ou je dois entrer dans ton antre plein d'objets hors-de-prix et inutiles ? grogna avec une mauvaise volonté vaguement feinte la tête qui dépassait dans les flammes vertes.

- Ca m'aurait arrangé que tu viennes, mais s'il le faut…

- Ca va, j'arrive, capitula son frère, trop vite d'ailleurs, ça n'était pas franchement pas rassurant. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Abelforth entier, avec son éternel vieux tablier, et sa barbe encore grise, sortait de la cheminée en grognant et s'asseyait sans plus de cérémonie dans le premier fauteuil qui lui tomba sous la main – qui se trouvait recouverte d'une cape noire oubliée par son propriétaire qui avait, dernièrement, déserté le bureau avec colère.

« - Tu ne me sers même pas un verre ?

- C'est que je n'ai pas tes réserves… Scotch ?

- Va pour ta boisson de riche ! c'est bien une chose que je ne peux pas refuser… »

Quelques instants plus tard, le liquide ambré était généreusement versé dans deux verres, et Albus s'était assis sur un fauteuil autre que le sien : ce n'était pas le genre de chose à faire pour avoir une discussion sensée avec son frère, de prendre une position de _supériorité_. Et il attendit, silencieux, patient, qu'Abelforth considère que c'était le moment de parler.

« - Enfin, se décida celui-ci, je suis pas venu pour siroter des alcools jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Tes mioches sont entrain de monter un plan qui me semble foireux. Pas bête, hein, et franchement courageux, mais c'est pas ça qui m'inquiète…

- Excuse-moi de tomber à côté, mais comment sais-tu ça ?

- Quant une vingtaine de gamins débarque dans _mon_ bar, en pleine journée, je remarque. La naïveté de la jeunesse, croire que là ils seraient plus discrets…

- Qui ?

- Mais tu me laisses raconter ! s'insurgea le barman pour le principe. Potter, et sa clique. Mais c'était pas son idée, celle d'une frisée hum…

- Hermione…, souffla-t-il doucement, ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Le cerveau du groupe, hé ? Leur idée, c'est d'apprendre à se défendre pour de vrai, vu que l'autre Imbroglio…

- Elle s'appelle Ombrage.

- Je sais ! Je l'appelle comme je veux, oui ?

- Ca va, ça va, excuse-moi…

- Mouais, grogna Abelforth. Donc, apprendre, avec Potter comme prof, vu qu'il en a quand même vu des vertes et des pas mûres pour un mioche de c't'âge-là. Ils ont tous signé, pour s'embrigader et se tenir au silence. Il en a de la prestance ton p'tit gars, faut l'dire. Enfin, j'me suis dit que tu préférerais quand même être tenu au courant, parce que je doute que tu approuves franchement…

- Oh, disons que Minerva les écorcherait sur place – tout en trouvant l'idée excellente, et en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir faire ça elle-même – mais fermerait dans l'ensemble les yeux. Moi, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée…

- Ils ont du flair hein ! Tu sais comment ils l'ont appelé, leur groupe ?

- Aucune idée, je ne suis pas si omniscient que ça, tu sais, rit tranquillement le directeur.

- _L'Armée de Dumbledore_. Ils doivent bien sentir que dans le fond tu es un grand mécréant… tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi, Albus…

- Je sais, Abel, je sais, mais sincèrement, je ne vais pas les arrêter… Ce en quoi je t'approuve. Pour une fois…

- Comme quoi…

- Dis, avec la McGonagall, tu en es où ? »

Cette question là n'était pas anticipée. Cette histoire d'_Armée de Dumbledore_ non plus, bien sûr, mais ça n'avait pas tout à fait la même valeur. Parce que, bien sûr, c'était soudain plus personnel… alors que ces histoires de cours de Défense, il pourrait facilement y jeter régulièrement un œil. Minerva c'était… Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais Abelforth venait de relancer la machine. Les moments, les bons. Et les mauvais, ceux où elle lui en voulait, où elle l'évitait, où elle ne lui disait pas tout. Elle ne lui disait pas tout, depuis longtemps… Elle s'était éloignée. Tout le monde s'éloignait, d'ailleurs ; mais il ne se sentait blessé par le départ de personne d'autre. Les liens étaient artificiels, parfois, et il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait plus rien de solide. Presque rien.

Elle lui échappait comme toute sa vie lui avait échappé, plus vite que tout, et avec une acuité de conscience toujours aussi insupportable maintenant qu'à 17 ans. Il n'avait jamais espéré d'elle qu'elle l'aimât véritablement, non, il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que c'aurait été une bonne chose. Mais il avait voulu… l'avoir à lui, un peu. Présente, amicale, proche. Encore un peu atteignable, un peu…

« - Ou-la ! Une tête de dix pieds de longs et les yeux dans le vide, ça ne s'est pas arrangé à ce que je vois !

- Rien ne s'arrange, en ce moment… »

.

Ce salon lui semblait de plus en plus impersonnel. C'était le sien, pourtant. Il y avait toujours les fauteuils verts, les bibliothèques pleines, la lourde moquette. Rien n'avait changé, dans le fond, à part qu'il ne s'asseyait plus sur les fauteuils, qu'il passait en coup de vent devant les étagères. A part qu'il y était toujours seul, ces derniers temps. C'était peut être simplement ça. Ce soir, ils y étaient deux. Elle était venue, naturellement, sans même frapper, et s'était assise sur son fauteuil de d'habitude. Comme pour signifier que rien ne changeait véritablement, ou pour commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Lui, il s'était assis face à elle, là où il s'était toujours assis, quand ils discutaient ensemble, jusque très tard. Il était d'ailleurs très tard. Elle était entrée chez lui à près de 2 heures du matin… il avait failli se plaindre mais, de toute manière, il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait même pas encore atteint son lit, alors…

Près d'une heure, maintenant, qu'ils devisaient d'une voix un peu empâtée, aplatie par la fatigue et le velours de la nuit. D'abord de rien, puis de tout. Et, bien sûr, d'Ombrage.

« - Elle ne m'aime pas.

- Moi non plus, répondit-elle avec un rire étranglé.

- Ce qu'elle n'aime pas chez vous, Minerva, c'est que vous la surpassez. Chez moi, c'est mon passé.

- Oh… Elle a osé vous affronter pour en parler ?

- Non, non, lâcha-t-il. Assez de sous-entendus durant mon inspection pour que…

- Ha ! l'inspection. Vaste blague, répondit-elle froidement.

- Elle vous a embêtée ?

- Pas plus que d'ordinaire, _hum, hum_, imita-t-elle en arrachant l'amorce d'un sourire ironique à Severus. Je ne l'ai pas laissée le faire. Sans, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment pour s'éviter une remarque, forcer le trait.

- Bien.

- Mais le Ministère est de moins en moins clair. Ou peut être Lui…

- _Il_, comme vous dites, n'a pas encore fait grand-chose. Il ne m'a appelé qu'une fois. Pourquoi cette idée ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- La chouette de Potter a été blessée, visiblement interceptée. Avec, en effet, un mot de Black…

- Il correspond avec Black ?

- Oui, vous pensiez vraiment qu'il ne lui parlerait pas… ?

- Non, je ne… Oh ! s'exclama-t-il finalement en montant d'un ton, mais quel irresponsable. Ir-res-pon-sable ! Tout ça pour ce sale cabot mal dégrossi…

- Vous voulez bien vous calmer ?

- Non, je ne…

- Si ! si ! interrompit-elle brutalement. Maintenant, vous allez venir avec moi, et nous allons dormir. Pour une fois, ça va être mon tour de vous faire un peu la morale ! »

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle se leva, et lui tendit la main comme pour l'aider à se relever. Main qu'il fixa d'un œil peu convaincu pendant une longue minute, avant, s'étant visiblement calmé, de la saisir en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Un pacte de confiance de plus, une nouvelle acceptation de leur alliance. Une fois debout, il ne lâcha pas sa main. Il se contenta de la serrer un peu plus fort et, comme par surprise, de la saisir par la taille de l'autre bras.

Une heure plus tard, deux respirations lentes sifflaient dans la rosée montante du jour qui se levait un peu. Deux respirations qui, demain, ne seraient pas reposées ; mais qui, pourtant, se sentiraient un peu mieux, de ne pas être seules.


	68. Rester unis

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

_Certains d'entre vous doivent se demander si je suis morte, d'autres avoir oubliés cette fic totalement : je m'excuse à toute force. La prépa, ça pompe du temps... et, à vrai dire, il n'est pas très bon pour mes études que je sois en mesure de poster ce chapitre maintenant - que j'ai fini hier, alors que je ne m'étais donné qu'une heure d'écriture. Humpf._

_Enfin, une fois de plus, je vous assure que je ne laisse pas tomber cette histoire : la mois prochain, il n'y aura probablement pas de publication : et oui, mi-avril, concours, donc bon... Mais je ne vous oublie pas ! Je vous remercie tous très chaleureusement de me lire, et tout particulièrement au denier chapitre, merci à **entalea, Sorcière d'Emeraude, LyssHeap, Yakibaru**, pour leurs reviews. Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir ! _

_Je ne vais pas trop vous raconter ma vie : vous avez attendu ce chapitre bien assez longtemps déjà ! En tous cas, le voilà : j'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je vous souhaite je l'espère une très agréable lecture, et j'attends avec une impatience non dissimulée votre avis !_

_Bien à vous,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 68 : Rester unis.

Assis sur une bergère qu'il balançait très lentement, Filius fixait la fenêtre sans y voir grand-chose. Dolores l'avait retenu plus d'une demi-heure, dans un couloir, lui tenant une conversation proche de l'incessant babillage, dont le fond général était qu'elle voulait lui entendre dire que l'administration d'Albus n'était pas bonne. L'entendre critiquer quelque chose, quoique ce soit. Cette femme devait être bien malheureuse, pour ne pas avoir d'autre chose à faire, d'autre but, que de détruire les autres… C'était bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, déboulonner le Directeur, et avec lui le plus de gens possible. Elle devait avoir un besoin maladif d'écraser ceux qui la dépassaient.

Un besoin maladif d'éliminer Minerva, aussi : c'était si visible, l'animosité qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre était si grande, il y avait encore autre chose… Tout le monde avait bien remarqué qu'elles se haïssaient, et lui, comme Albus ou Severus – ça se voyait dans leurs yeux – craignaient que Minerva ne se mette dans une situation vraiment mauvaise. Cependant, il en était quasiment assuré, il était le seul à avoir senti ce qui nourrissait la haine toute particulière que Dolores portait à la Directrice adjointe. Il se trompait peut être, bien sûr, mais ça ne pouvait qu'être une jalousie de femme à femme : au-delà de sa proximité avec Albus, de sa droiture d'esprit, de sa supériorité intellectuelle, ce que Minerva avait de plus horripilant pour Dolores, c'était sa grandeur de femme. Il le sentait, dans le regard presque torve que l'envoyée du Ministère posait sur sa collègue, un regard plein d'envie, de haine, de jalousie. Comment cela se pouvait-il que ce soit lui qui remarque, alors qu'il était un homme : ce genre d'intuition-là, n'était-ce pas censé être proprement féminin ?

Avec une sorte de ricanement avorté, il détacha ses yeux de la vitre derrière laquelle une interminable pluie brossait les vitres, et découvrit avec surprise que Septima se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un léger sourire. Cela devait faire plusieurs minutes qu'elle l'observait…

« - Perdu dans tes pensées ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

- Je réfléchissais… »

Lentement, elle s'approcha, et s'appuya sur le rebord de la bergère qui cessa de se balancer : dans cet équilibre précaire, elle attendit un instant, regardant elle aussi vers cette fenêtre qui avait accroché son regard tout à l'heure.

« - Rien de grave, j'espère ? Tu m'avais l'air très préoccupé.

- Rien de vraiment grave… Dis-moi, tu as remarqué la haine que Dolores a pour Minerva ?

- Qui ne remarquerait pas ? rit-elle soudain fort, son naturel bruyant reprenant le dessus. Bien sûr que oui… Pourquoi, ça te travaille particulièrement ?

- Parce que… Tu vas rire. Mais tout le monde semble remarquer, et personne voir pourquoi.

- Si. Enfin, Pomona, Aurora et moi en avons discuté il y a quelques jours… Elle est jalouse. Elle ne serait pas la première a rêvé avoir pu et osé devenir ce qu'est Minerva McGonagall. Seulement, elle se retrouve face à elle et est même incapable de s'avouer qu'elle se damnerait pour avoir le quart de sa prestance et la moitié de son rôle ici. Ca semble parfaitement logique. Pourquoi cette question ? »

Il avait presque cessé d'écouter, et se contentait de la fixer d'un air béat, le regard perdu entre l'admiration et l'étonnement – tant de sa propre perspicacité, que celle de la gente féminine. Mais, sentant qu'à côté de lui Septima commençait presque à s'inquiéter de son expression lointaine, il secoua la tête avec vigueur et lui retourna un sourire.

« - Parce qu'il me semblait que personne ne voyait rien, et je m'étonnais de… En fait, le fond de ma pensée, ce n'est pas ça, se reprit-il. Ce serait plutôt qu'Albus et Severus, eux, ont l'air assez étrangement aveugles. Inquiets, mais aveugles.

- Et ça t'étonne ? rit-elle doucement en se relevant.

- Ca m'a interpelé, c'est tout.

- Si tu t'inquiètes pour Minerva, déclara-t-elle assez brusquement, je pense que ça n'est pas la peine. Elle serait capable de résister à tout pour ne pas donner à ce vieux crapaud la satisfaction de la virer.

- Oui…, il souffla doucement avant de reprendre. Je m'inquiète aussi pour toi. Et pour Cassandra.

- Cassandra est loin, répliqua-t-elle, mais je m'inquiète aussi. Moi, elle me prend pour une écervelée qui n'aurait pas la capacité de faire autre chose que compter jusqu'à dix et faire de bons petits plats. Je ne cours pas le moindre risque. Quant à toi, tu es trop poli pour savoir même avoir l'air désagréable. Mais…

- Mais ? demanda-t-il après un silence.

- Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle abîme Poudlard, finit-elle en se levant. »

A pas un peu forcés, elle se dirigea vers la porte sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Pendant un instant, quelque chose lui donna l'envie de retomber dans sa triste langueur, mais il la repoussa et, se levant, la rejoignit dans la chambre de Cassandre. La petite était là pour le week-end mais, pour le moment elle était chez sa marraine. Peut être plus pour longtemps, d'ailleurs, mais Minerva avait tenu à la voir malgré Dolores : il y avait quelque chose de profondément touchant dans le regard qu'elle avait souvent pour la fillette. Un regard qui montrait des attentes, des espoirs, mais aussi de la confiance. Et, derrière, une affection sans cesse présente. En poussant la porte peinte en rose où séjournait leur fille quand elle venait au château, il se rendit compte que ses pensées en étaient revenues à Minerva.

Septima s'était mise à la fenêtre, grande ouverte malgré le vent froid qui soufflait dehors. Ses cheveux voletaient autour d'elle, au rythme du léger claquement du rideau contre le mur. Sans même l'entendre, ni voir son visage, il sut qu'elle pleurait : son dos était agité de quelques spasmes qu'elle tentait de réprimer, et sa main droite était visiblement collée sur ses lèvres. A toute allure, il se précipita à côté d'elle. Il se sentit stupide, forcé de monter sur la chaise pour faire sa taille, pour pouvoir lui saisir les épaules et la serrer fortement contre lui. Et, pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux, augmentant parfois la pression, mais laissant les larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient presque taries.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Désolée, renifla-t-elle. C'est la fatigue…

- Ce n'est pas la fatigue, contra-t-il gentiment en lui essuyant quelques larmes sur la joue. Pas uniquement, en tout cas.

- D'accord, admit-elle en déglutissant. C'est juste que j'ai peur qu'elle détruise quelque chose. Pas physiquement, ce serait tellement moins grave… Qu'elle abime irrémédiablement ce qu'il y a ici.

- Comment ça ?

- Mais, mais, s'anima-t-elle soudain, s'enflammant, se lançant dans une longue diatribe avec force gestes des bras, en faisant partir des gens bien sûr ! Ou en changeant tellement les règles que ce lieu devienne une sorte de… de lieu de… détention ! Qu'elle éteigne toute forme de beauté, ici ! Toute forme de vie. Alors j'ai peur pour Minerva bien sûr, mais… J'ai peur pour tout et tout le monde, toi, Cassandra, Pomona, Aurora, Albus bien sûr, mais… mais j'ai une forme de confiance. J'y crois. J'ai peut être tort… Mais je…

- Septima, mon cœur…

- Tu sais que j'ai même peur pour Severus, rit-elle sans joie, dans une éructation surnaturelle. D'abord, il me tuerait s'il savait ça. Et si quelqu'un peut se débrouiller c'est bien lui. Et il ne m'aime pas. Et j'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur, et que sa présence… Mais, tu vois, finit-elle sérieusement, je ne voudrais pas qu'il parte. Ca briserait quelque chose. »

Et, sur ces mots, elle retourna son attention vers le vent qui soufflait, dehors, et sur le lac avec son eau grise et froide. La gorge nouée, elle ne pouvait plus parler, de toute manière. Et ça ne servait à rien. A côté d'elle, la poigne de Filius s'était desserrée, et il avait insensiblement penché sa tête jusqu'à l'appuyer tout contre son épaule. _Homo homini lupus est_(*), pensa-t-il tristement en renvoyant l'expression de contentement malsain que Dolores Ombrage savait arborer.

.

Il avait enfin reçu le mot d'ordre tant attendu, et c'avait été un véritable cauchemar d'attendre patiemment que la petite Cassandra vienne, puis s'en aille, de la laisser corriger quelques copies, puis de voir arriver Albus, l'entendre multiplier les blagues douteuses mêlées à de sérieuses remarques… Enfin, elle était seule et, copies ou non, il allait passer à l'action. Il avait promis à Khavronia qu'il leur amènerait aujourd'hui, il le ferait : la prise de contact était urgente, l'affreuse bonne femme devenait un réel danger.

Alors, lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers sa chambre en réprimant légèrement un bâillement, il poussa un soupir agacé, et se décida à appeler. Elle se retourna, laissant entrevoir sa surprise, et s'approcha de son portrait les sourcils froncés. Inquiète, sans doute. Ce qui faisait sens, car il ne lui parlait jamais : les portraits n'avaient pas pour habitude d'entrer en contact avec les habitants en chair et en os du château, sauf pour des problèmes spécifiques, ou lorsqu'ils étaient sollicités. Lorsqu'elle se trouva finalement bien en face de lui, elle le fixa encore un moment en silence avant de répondre.

« - Godric, il se passe quelque chose ? interrogea-t-elle presque précautionneusement.

- Pas vraiment, sourit-il, mais j'aurais besoin de vous. Maintenant.

- Je suis toute ouïe, déclara-t-elle, et il pouvait lire dans ses yeux la curiosité.

- Oh, pas ici, rit-il comme si elle avait été en mesure de le deviner. Vous voulez bien me suivre ?

- Bien entendu, mais je ne…

- Alors venez, s'obstina-t-il en passant du côté extérieur du tableau sans la laisser interroger davantage. »

Silencieusement, elle ouvrit la porte et retrouva rapidement le Fondateur dans l'un des tableaux du couloir. Alors, les yeux accrochés attentivement à sa position pour ne pas le perdre, elle le suivit, perdue par ses pensées. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais parlé avec Godric, en dehors du jour où elle avait été nommée Directrice de son ancienne maison. En dehors de cela… Il y avait donc quelque chose, cette certitude lui rongeait les entrailles tandis qu'elle commençait à se broyer les mains l'une dans l'autre pour évacuer tout autre signe de l'anxiété qui montait. Godric avançait résolument dans les couloirs, la plupart d'entre eux étant poussiéreux et mal éclairés, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de finir par comprendre alors qu'elle manquait se prendre les pieds dans un bout de rideau qui jonchait le sol. Le ricanement assourdi du portait lui fit pousser un long soupir de lassitude, et elle le fixa presque méchamment en attendant qu'il se décide à choisir le tableau de droite, ou celui de gauche. Au lieu de cela, il resta immobile, et se décida finalement à reprendre la parole :

« - C'est là, la salle juste en face. Rejoignez-nous dedans, vous pouvez prendre quelques minutes pour vous recomposer mais, franchement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt, annonça-t-il avant de disparaître totalement de son champ de vision. »

Elle fut tentée de rester là, en effet, debout à réfléchir. Mais la puérilité de cette action, puisqu'il n'y avait pas une once de matière lui permettant d'analyser la situation, la décida à se saisir de la poignée et forcer les gonds que de nombreuses années d'inutilité avaient rouillés et rendus résistants. Enfin, elle pénétra dans une large salle où elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais mis les pieds, mal éclairée par un chandelier crasseux dont la flamme devait être magique, car elle ne voyait pas vraiment Rusard venir prendre soin de la lumière dans un tel endroit.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour tomber sur l'immense cène qui recouvrait l'un des murs, et elle l'observa avec une grande attention pendant quelques minutes, détaillant chacun de ses habitants, résolument oublieuse des regards scrutateurs des treize personnages qui s'y trouvaient. Les quatre Fondateurs lui apparurent facilement, mais les autres… Alors qu'elle commençait à se perdre dans la contemplation des détails, quelque chose en elle vint lui rappeler que la situation était du plus grand surréalisme, et elle se rigidifia brusquement, relevant le buste, donnant à son regard une expression plus dure.

« - Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Minerva McGonagall, lui répondit la femme qui trônait à la place centrale. Nous sommes le Conseil de Poudlard, chargé de veiller à la bonne marche des affaires de l'Ecole, de la surveiller et d'en conserver l'esprit intact malgré le passage des années. Ne vous étonnez pas de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de nous, c'est là que réside notre plus grande force. »

La femme fit une pause, et, comprenant qu'on attendait d'elle qu'elle fasse comprendre qu'elle avait assimilé ce qu'on venait de lui dire, Minerva hocha brièvement la tête avant de reporter son regard sur son interlocutrice de toile.

« - Je suis Khavronia Carrow, Présidente de ce Conseil. A mes côtés se trouvent les 6 martyrs, dont le rôle est de tempérer le sang chaud des six autres : les quatre Fondateurs, Brutus Malfoy, et la duchesse Gwednoline de Rockharrow. Si nous vous avons convoqués aujourd'hui, c'est que nous considérons le château en danger, et pensons nécessaire d'entrer en contact avec les résidents du château.

- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle, consciente que cette femme ne devait pas aimer les questionnements inutiles – ce en quoi elle se montrait plus à même d'agir convenablement que les habitants du tableau qui, pourtant, la côtoyaient depuis des siècles.

- Nous allons recueillir ce que nous voyons dans le château, comme nous l'avons toujours fait, aidés de notre statut. Cependant, nous vous transmettrons les informations en temps et en heure, lorsqu'elles nous sembleront pertinentes. Par le biais de Godric, bien sûr, mais peut être de certains autres d'entre nous, selon les circonstances. Cela vous convient ?

- Oui, bien entendu, répondit la Directrice adjointe. Puis-je vous… poser une question ?

- Allez-y, ce n'est que justice, répondit l'imposante femme.

- Pourquoi moi, et non Albus ? »

A cette question, Salazar et Godric partirent d'un ricanement semblable mais qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais commun, et Khavronia se tourna vers Helga.

« - C'était mon idée, expliqua celle-ci de sa petite voix calme. Albus Dumbledore est un grand homme, mais trop préoccupé. Vous êtes, peut-être, plus dévouée à Poudlard comme tel qu'il ne l'est. Et je peux parler au nom de tous ici pour dire que vous avez notre confiance et, en ce qui me concerne du moins, mon respect.

- Je vous remercie, c'est un honneur…

- Cependant, coupa Brutus Malfoy avec une sorte d'ardeur qui aurait dû être celle du Fondateur de sa maison, nous vous demandons de traiter des informations que nous vous apporterons avec l'aide de Severus Rogue. Pour rééquilibrer les forces…

- …surtout, interrompit agacée la duchesse, parce que cela nous semble une association productive, et ce à tout point de vue.

- Gwendoline, vous ne pouvez pas éliminer le facteur de…

- Brutus, vous et moi savons que vous cherchez volontairement à m'agacer, alors, franchement…

- Mais taisez-vous ! vociféra la Présidente. Vous n'avez pas honte de vous comporter ainsi face à cette femme à laquelle nous offrons l'honneur de nous représenter ? Votre comportement d'enfants vous décrédibilise.

- Navré, grogna Brutus sous l'œil amusé de la duchesse et de Godric.

- Cependant, reprit l'ancêtre des Carrow, il reste vrai que nous souhaiterions vous voir collaborer avec Monsieur Rogue. Pour l'Ecole, cela est mieux. Et dans l'optique de votre relation, cela ne peut pas être mauvais. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle, trop abasourdie pour réagir davantage. Et totale discrétion, bien sûr.

- Evidemment.

- Merci, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons et ressortir au plus vite. »

Alors qu'elle marchait d'un pas automatique vers ses appartements, ses pensées, elles, courraient en tous sens dans son esprit, mélangeant les informations. Elle venait de découvrir une autre des passionnantes particularités de Poudlard… ce château, elle en était sûre, ne cesserait jamais de la surprendre, de lui apprendre davantage. Un Conseil de portraits se réunissait pour protéger l'endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était… Honorée. Ces treize personnages semblaient juger les habitants du château sans s'embarrasser de bienséance, et passer avant Albus Dumbledore en quelque chose lui semblait presque une aberration. Une étrangeté qu'elle n'arrivait pas à classifier. Presque une trahison.

Et, brusquement, ce qui la préoccupait le plus fortement – ce qui était pourtant le plus stupide, le plus dénué d'intérêt véritable – lui revint au visage. Ils savaient. Severus et elle étaient associés dans leur pensée, et un frisson effrayant lui parcouru l'échine à cette pensée : ils étaient un secret, c'était là leur essence même, leur existence, leur puissance presque. Tout dans leur _nous_ était de l'ordre du non-su, de l'impensé, pour les autres. Et soudain, une armée de tableaux savait. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient, ils étaient partout – leur avantage stratégique, cette Khavronia Carrow avait bien raison. Partout jusque dans l'intimité de son cœur. Ils existaient brusquement en dehors des limites de leurs deux chairs, de leurs deux âmes. Ce savoir lui donnait une impression de panique et une sensation de bien-être. Comme l'âme humaine est contradictoire…

.

Des jours et des jours que cela la taraudait : cet homme l'attirait. Parce qu'il était différent, lui aussi, elle en avait pleinement conscience. Mais restait qu'il l'attirait, que quelque chose en lui la faisait vibrer, la rendait plus maladroite encore, plus stupide. Lui roussissait les cheveux de manière extravagante, lui faisait presque pousser des taches de rousseur sur les joues si elle ne maîtrisait pas avec attention ses pouvoirs. Remus Lupin lui faisait de l'effet… pauvre d'elle ! se dit-elle en l'observant du coin de l'œil alors qu'Albus Dumbledore faisait un récapitulatif de la réunion, prêt à les lâcher tous. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants, le regard éteint, la veste pleine de rapiéçages et les manches élimées. Il semblait malheureux, toujours. Et il était totalement indifférent à elle, sa présence, son rire indiscret, sa maladresse, ses regards : parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'il ne lui adresse tout simplement pas la parole, car ses bonjours polis et ses sourires gentils avaient quelque chose de profondément distant, de tristement détaché, qui la blessait. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il saluait, pas à elle qu'il souriait : il souriait parce qu'il le fallait, peut-être même parce qu'elle était bien _gentille_.

Le bruit de raclements de chaises et la forte voix de Molly Weasley appelant ses enfants la ramenèrent à la réalité, et elle secoua la tête en maîtrisant la rougeur qui menaçait de monter jusqu'à sa masse capillaire. En croisant le regard de la matriarche Weasley, qui balayait la salle de ses yeux perçants et affutés aux bêtises des jumeaux, elle y vit qu'elle avait compris ce qui avait capté son attention. Mais, au lieu de l'étonnement ou de l'amusement qu'elle aurait cru voir poindre sur le visage de la forte mère de famille, rien ne vint. Rien sauf, peut-être, une étincelle dans le regard, un encouragement silencieux à aimer. Alors, brutalement, renversant quasiment sa chaise, elle se leva et appela d'une voix maladroite.

« - Remus, tu permets, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander ?

- Euh, oui, se retourna-t-il. Tout de suite, ou tu restes manger ?

- Je…

- Elle reste, bien sûr, affirma Molly en tirant quasiment la jeune métamorphomage vers la cuisine. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous assoir à côté ! »

Se laissant amener vers la cuisine sous le regard amusé de son cousin, et celui éberlué du lycanthrope, elle réfléchit à une quelconque question. Elle trouverait…

.

Tout piétinait. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue. Les aurors qui étaient de leur côté devaient sans cesse surveiller leurs arrières, et leur tâche était ralentie. Hagrid ne revenait pas de son interminable mission, Remus n'arrivait guère à convaincre les loups garous… Mais lui, Albus Dumbledore, venait d'avoir une idée. Quelque chose avait pointé, alors qu'il fouillait dans quelques souvenirs des nombreux procès de la guerre passée. Quelque chose qui coïncidait avec ce que lui avait dit l'enfant des Potter, avec ce qui avait eu lieu, cette nuit-là… Il faudrait qu'il aille fouiller dans les vieux grimoires, pour en trouver plus. Le phénomène lui était presque inconnu, lui s'était arrêté aux Reliques de la Mort, dans sa jeunesse. Ariana y avait été arrêtée, elle aussi. Secouant la tête, il chassa cette pensée, revenant à la victoire de sa fantastique intelligence : les horcruxes, c'était le nom, s'il s'en souvenait bien.

.

Elle l'avait quasiment poursuivi avant de parvenir à lui parler seul à seul. Il faisait ça avec l'extrême discrétion qui était la sienne, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il cherchait sciemment à l'éviter : elle le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il puisse la tromper. Sans doute lui en voulait-il encore, de son imprudence, de quelque chose d'autre encore. Peut-être mettait-il tout simplement en action ce qu'elle savait qu'il ferait, un jour ou un autre, après le retour du Lord ; s'éloigner, s'en aller, se cacher. Finalement, c'était en attrapant un Serpentard dehors après l'heure réglementaire qu'elle l'avait forcé à parler : il ne pouvait pas s'échapper brutalement et, de toute manière, il semblait résolu.

Une fois l'élève raccompagné jusqu'à sa salle commune, elle était remontée avec lui le long des couloirs froids, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. Il le ferait, de toute manière, elle en avait l'intime certitude. Et, en effet, alors qu'il empruntait le corridor qui menait, après un dernier coude, à ses appartements, il s'était décidé.

« - Je dois conclure de tout cela que vous souhaitez me parler, Minerva ?

- Vous pouvez conclure cela, en effet. Ce serait sage. Et je le ferais bien en buvant une tasse d'Earl Grey, si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- Tant que vous me laissez boire de la Bergamote, répondit-il sur un ton qui aurait pu faire penser qu'il s'agissait d'une remarque parfaitement sérieuse, alors même qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il y avait là une once d'humour, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Marché conclu. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis sur deux fauteuils qui se faisaient presque face, et elle tournait sa cuillère dans une tasse où fondait lentement un carré de sucre. De son thé à la bergamote, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace, et il se contentait d'attendre avec une sorte de politesse exaspérée qu'elle prenne la parole. Ce qu'elle mit très longtemps à faire, de son avis du moins, car l'agacement commençait à se peindre sur son visage lorsqu'elle posa enfin la coupelle et la tasse de porcelaine sur la table basse, et se tourna sérieusement vers lui.

« - J'ai reçu une nouvelle mission, et vous en faites partie.

- De l'Ordre ? interrogea-t-il avec une forme d'agressivité qui cherchait à se maîtriser.

- Non, pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix assurée, et elle vit ses épaules se baisser légèrement en signe d'un peu plus de calme. Des tableaux de Poudlard.

- Des tableaux ? Minerva, vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien mis dans votre thé ? fit-il claquer en prenant un faux-air inquiet.

- Je ne suis pas certaine que Salazar Serpentard apprécierait de vous voir vous moquer d'une idée qu'il a initiée vous concernant, répliqua-t-elle, piquée à vif.

- Avouez que…

- Et bien oui, moi aussi, j'ai été surprise. Vous voulez bien me laisser expliquer ?

- Allez-y, proposa-t-il, non sans laisser l'ondulation trainante de l'ironie se glisser dans sa voix.

- Les quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard ainsi que 9 autres portraits constituent un Conseil. Et le 'problème Ombrage' leur semble suffisamment sérieux pour entrer en contact avec nous, et nous transmettre ce qu'ils voient. Et, pour une raison que je n'ai pas encore totalement comprise, ils ont décidé que j'étais la personne la plus à même de servir d'intervenir. Vous et moi, à vrai dire.

- Ca n'est pas…

- Ecoutez, interrompit-elle en se levant brutalement, je vous laisse arrêter d'être un enfant de quatre ans, venez me chercher quand vous en aurez fini ! Pensez-vous _franchement_ que j'irais inventer une histoire pareille ? »

Elle était en colère. Très en colère. Pour qui la prenait-il ? une affabulatrice, menteuse. En soufflant comme un félin en colère, elle épousseta ses robes et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte où elle croisa le regard du Fondateur qui gardait la porte de son collègue. Cette vue, dont elle avait oublié la probabilité même, lui fit marquer une pause totalement involontaire. Il la regardait les sourcils froncés, mais il ne semblait ne pas lui en vouloir.

Enfin, la frustration de la réaction de son collègue lui revint, et elle inhala bruyamment en chassant de son esprit les considérations totalement stupides qui l'assaillaient. Maintenant, la balle était dans son camp à lui, et si il ne cessait pas d'être aussi stupide, elle n'y pouvait rien : elle n'était pas une Sainte Theresa d'un quelconque genre, et elle n'allait pas se plier en quatre pour ce… Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte et passer à l'extérieur, elle se sentit retournée par un vif mouvement que la main de Severus venait d'imprimer à son bras en le saisissant. Elle résista avec difficulté à la première impulsion, qui consistait à lui envoyer au visage un soufflet dont il se souviendrait, mais le plissement sérieux de la ligne de ses sourcils, la lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux, l'arrêta heureusement, et elle laissa retomber ses épaules dans un mouvement de fatigue sensible et intellectuelle. Après tout, il n'était pas si bête que ça, sinon elle ne serait tout simplement pas ici.

Pendant un moment il resta ainsi, à lui tenir le bras d'une poigne ferme, la scrutant comme pour extraire de son visage la vérité, l'explication salutaire qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir. Enfin, il prit une lourde inspiration.

« - C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr, je ne vous aurais rien dit, sinon.

- Vous et moi ? gardiens du château.

- C'est un peu cela, confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête, se détendant légèrement sous la pression devenue plus douce de sa main.

- Vous d'accord, mais…

- Ils savent.

- Oui, oui… »

Son regard dur du début s'était adouci. Plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait vu depuis longtemps. La réalité semblait s'inscrire lentement en lui, il s'en imprégnait, la comprenait. Elle était certaine qu'il ressentait tout ce que cela voulait dire. Le sérieux de la situation, mais aussi la confiance du château en eux. Et lentement, le contact de leurs corps, à travers le tissu. Lentement, aussi, la souffle de la femme en face de lui, le désir qu'elle lui inspirait, quand le monde ne pesait pas trop sur ses épaules, ou quand le monde apprenait à peser sur eux en un seul bloc. L'émeraude de ses yeux se réveillait dans son cœur, brutalement, et il se trouvait à nouveau capable de l'aimer, de sentir qu'il l'aimait, sans ressentiment et sans colère. D'oublier, auprès d'elle, l'espace de quelques instants, la guerre qui grondait dehors, et la marque sur son bras. Oublier les obligations, les malheurs, les élèves et les erreurs.

Sans crier gare, il l'attira à lui et la pressa contre son torse, le bras entouré autour de sa taille, la main plaquée contre son dos, la laissant poser son menton contre son épaule, cacher son visage dans le creux de son cou. La laissant respirer contre lui, jusqu'à l'imprimer, un peu, du rythme lancinant du battement de son cœur ; la laissant être avec lui, se laissant être avec elle surtout, dans le silence. Et, longtemps, ils restèrent enlacés, debout. Alors, enfin, ils passèrent presque tout leur nuit à lire, allongés sous ses couvertures, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mèches grisonnantes étrangement mêlées aux cheveux noirs, la tête de l'une appuyée dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre, les doigts de Minerva tournant presque les pages du manuel qu'il lisait. Le souffle de Severus agitant légèrement les feuillets de la pièce qu'elle relisait. L'innocence de Desdémone dans les bras d'un Othello détrompé soulevait de sa respiration régulière les couvertures soyeuses, et elle lisait Shakespeare dans la chaleur réconfortante du corps de son amant.

.

C'était insupportable. Il ne le supportait plus. L'immobilisme, le silence, le rien. Le _rien_. Il se sentait inutile, si inutile, incapable de communiquer avec son filleul, incapable de retrouver la vraie complicité avec son ancien meilleur ami, incapable d'aider l'Ordre à détruire le bâtard qui avait déconstruit sa vie. Regardant Buck avec une sorte de dégoût ennuyé, Sirius se leva et dévala les escaliers, manquant de trébucher sur l'elfe qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Plus, peut-être, que Voldemort lui-même.

Il se sentait en colère, si en colère contre tout, si incapable d'agir, si tristement brimé dans ses efforts. Il devenait fou. Il avait même entreprit d'écrire un peu de ses souvenirs, de sa jeunesse : le carnet avait fini brûlé, dans un accès de rage. Et il ne le regrettait pas vraiment. L'homme des mots, c'était Remus, pas lui. C'était Remus qui lui échappait, presque davantage que Lily ou que James, presque davantage que la beauté, le succès, la joie de sa jeunesse. Mais celui qui lui échappait le plus, c'était peut-être Harry : le gamin lui était très sincèrement attaché, c'était une certitude absolue, mais il sentait bien qu'il voyait en lui le modèle qui n'était pas, et n'avait jamais été. Un jour, et ce jour lui semblait sans cesse trop proche, trop douloureusement proche, le jeune garçon deviendrait un homme et, alors, il verrait avec un regard tellement plus juste, tellement plus vrai, ce que son parrain était. Un homme rongé et un grand gamin.

Il donna un coup de pied à la table de la salle à manger en lâchant un juron, lequel laissa place à une bordée d'injures lorsque la voix criarde de sa mère se mit à retentir d'un ton haineux. Il voulait sortir, il fallait qu'il sorte. Un sourire crâne lui vint aux lèvres : il sortirait, quoiqu'il en coûte. Un jour, et ce serait bientôt, il l'espérait.

.

Tentant de faire taire sa respiration haletante et le rythme accéléré de son cœur, Leonia continua à parcourir les dossiers dans le bureau de son supérieur. Les voix qui venaient de passer dans le couloir avaient failli lui faire perdre tous ses moyens, et elle se dépêchait maintenant, se forçant à être parfaitement méthodique, dans sa fouille systématique des fichiers qui se suivaient, très faiblement éclairés par un _lumos_ qui voulait à toute force éviter d'attirer l'attention.

C'était sa toute première mission pour l'Ordre, et elle se doutait bien qu'on ne lui confiait pas une mission de grande importance. Mais elle risquait tout de même son poste, et puis il y avait l'émotion de l'interdit, et le vague sentiment d'utilité que lui donnait cette action. Enfin, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait et, éteignant brusquement la lumière, elle s'en saisit et le fit glisser entre sa peau et son chandail : le papier-cartonné était froid, et elle en frissonna. D'un coup de baguette, elle s'assura que tout semblait à sa place, puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Vivement, elle poussa la porte, sortit, et la referma dernière elle. Puis, d'un pas qu'elle voulait naturel, elle regagna l'ascenseur, prête à retrouver le Hall et à rentrer chez elle. Elle ne remarqua pas, bien sûr, le regard étonné que lui lança Malfoy Senior de l'extrémité du couloir : cette fille avait un comportement bizarre. Mais s'il devait s'arrêter à ce genre de détails, il n'avait pas fini de faire des rapports inutiles au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, pivotant sur ses talons, il se dirigea vers le bureau du Ministre, ne se doutant pas le moins de monde que contre la peau chaude de la jeune mère de famille, un dossier au nom de '_Lucius Malfoy'_ frottait douloureusement.

_(*) Fameux adage latin dont le sens est : _l'homme est un loup pour l'homme_._


	69. Juste au bord de la crise

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !_

_Je m'excuse, une fois encore, pour le délai. Et encore, je publie plus tôt que prévu. Pour la petite histoire (attention, alerte racontage de vie) je suis censée passer le concours que je prépare depuis le début de l'année, mais en suis empêchée par une pneumonie... Oui, ma vie est déprimante. _

_Enfin, du coup j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire, et j'en profite ! J'espère pouvoir réduire les délais entre chapitres pour la suite de fin de cette fic ! C'est pourquoi je vais écrire le plus possible tant que je suis alitée, j'espère ainsi avoir des chapitres d'avance - ça fait longtemps que ça n'est plus le cas ! (En parallèle de traîner sur Pottermore enfin ouvert xD)_

_J'arrête le blabla : je n'ai que** Sorcière d'Emeraude** à remercier personnellement pour le chapitre précédent ! Je vous en prie, donnez-moi vos avis. Même si je suis à blâmer pour les délais ! Elle m'a justement fait remarquer que vous devez être un peu paumés : je vais donc faire un petit 'Previously, on 'Quand on se Torture d'Esprit'' pour, je l'espère, vous aider. _

_Une fois encore, rien ne m'appartient sauf cette fic précisément, et quelques OC. _

_Je vous souhaite une très agréable lecture, et attend impatiemment votre avis !_

_Bises, Bergère._

**_Précédemment_**_ : Severus et Minerva ont plus ou moins trouvé un équilibre dans leur relation, mais le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui n'a de cesse de créer des problèmes et de les éloigner. Un phénomène qu'ils combattent comme ils le peuvent et comme ils l'osent. Le Conseil des tableaux de Poudlard a confié à Minerva une forme de mission de protection de l'Ecole, en insistant sur sa collaboration avec Severus. Quant à Albus, il continue à chercher des idées alors que Dolores Ombrage ne cesse jamais sa vile action. Voilà ce que vous avez peut être oublié... :)_

Chapitre 69 : Juste au bord de la crise.

Ce match avait été assez dénué d'intérêt. Mais il y avait eu cet _incident_. Parfois, la réactivité stupide des Gryffondors l'étonnait encore – dans un mouvement d'absolue mauvaise foi, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait lui-même des crises de rages indomptables, et son impulsion de jeunesse lui avait bien assez coûté. Potter et l'insupportable duo roux exclu lui causait, à vrai dire, plus de joie qu'autre chose. Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil. Minerva devait être furieuse… à sa place, il le serait aussi. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas fait un esclandre, sans quoi Dolores Ombrage trouverait le prétexte parfait pour…

Secouant la tête, il se releva légèrement, sans sortir du fauteuil cependant, et battit des paupières avant de fixer son regard sur l'horloge face à lui. Il aurait peut-être mieux fait de trouver moyen de rester. La surveiller, l'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. Elle aussi avait le sang chaud de sa maison, lorsque la colère l'emportait, ou l'indignation. Il plissa les sourcils, espérant que cet épisode n'avait pas été la goutte qui fait déborder le vase, l'affront qui rend l'hippogriffe hargneux. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas été là pour lui permettre de sortir sa rage…

Avec une expression de dégoût, il promena ses yeux sur la manche qui cachait résolument la Marque des Ténèbres. Depuis le retour de cet immonde meurtrier, il s'éloignait. Il sentait, à chaque instant, qu'elle le regardait de plus loin, qu'elle lui en voulait davantage, qu'elle disparaissait un peu. Et pourtant, fermement, il maintenait la distance, il ne la voyait que peu. Comme si cela pouvait changer quelque chose, vraiment… Comme s'il était en mesure de la sauver, de se sauver, parce qu'il ne serrait plus sa taille et ne lui parlait plus. C'était ridicule. Et triste. Impossible d'échapper à l'implacable logique du résonnement, impossible de tout envoyer balader, de partir, de mourir. Tout était enfermé dans son silence, et il renouait avec l'harassante sensation de s'enfoncer toujours plus dans l'obscurité : cette fois, cependant, il abandonnait à la surface un être aimé qui le lui rendait. Il s'arrachait à lui-même de manière plus littérale encore que la fois précédente, avec encore plus de violence… mais le vortex l'aspirait immanquablement, insensible à la douleur de l'homme qui restait tapi au fond de l'agent-double. Il n'était plus qu'associés, parce que le château en avait décidé ainsi… et encore ne l'était-il qu'en théorie, pour le moment.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de s'apitoyer sur son sort ! se morigéna-t-il en se levant brusquement de la langueur chaude du canapé. Après tout, s'il était dans cette situation, c'est qu'il s'y était mis… C'est qu'il portait la culpabilité, en lui, prégnante et empoisonnée. Lui n'était pas vraiment à plaindre. Et le seul autre homme, sans doute, qui, dans ce combat, n'était pas à plaindre, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Il y avait dans les yeux de ce faux-samaritain la même lueur de culpabilité qu'il savait briller dans ses propres prunelles : dans ses attitudes la flagellation, dans son combat la repentance. Sa souffrance était méritée, il en était certain. Mais les autres…

Potter fils, pour ce qu'il le détestait, n'en restait pas moins un gamin dont la jeunesse et la vie entière, sans doute, s'épuiserait pour la survie, pour un combat qu'il n'avait pas demandé : s'il en avait eu l'honnêteté, il l'aurait plains. Tous les nés moldus, tous les moldus eux-mêmes, n'avaient rien demandé, rien fait. Ils n'avaient qu'à se battre, parce que la folie du monde les poursuivait : pour un peu, il aurait avoué qu'il plaignait Hermione Granger, les frères Creevey, cette masse de jeunes insupportables, et pédants dans le cas de la jeune fille, qui se voyaient accueillis en ennemis dans un monde auquel ils ne pouvaient pas renoncer. Les morts, et les vivants. Les combattants, et les silencieux. Et Minerva… Minerva, combattante acharnée, femme droite et sobre, femme de devoir et de vertu. Femme aimée d'hommes qui ne savaient ni être là, ni l'aider, ni l'aimer. Lui, qui l'abandonnait pour une mission maudite, avec pour seul soutien Albus, le chef d'orchestre mi-insensible mi-fragile de cette mascarade douloureuse. Il se sentait coupable, de la laisser, de… Frappant du pied au sol, il marmonna quelques injures et sorti en coup de vent de ses appartements. Au diable le bien commun, ce soir, Minerva avait besoin de lui – il en était certain.

A pas rapide, il se dirigea vers ses appartements : ce n'était pas un jour de ronde pour elle, et il ne la pensait pas d'humeur à passer sa soirée en Salle des Professeurs. Mais, par acquis de conscience, il fit un crochet pour constater qu'il n'y avait que Pomona et Aurora, et enfin parvint devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de sa chambre : avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer le mot de passe, ou se faire reconnaître par un salut du vaste portrait qui formait la porte, Godric secoua la tête d'un air désolé, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'y était pas. Sans que cela ne soit déchiffrable sur son visage, il se sentit se tendre d'anxiété : où pouvait-elle être ? que faisait-elle ?

D'un bref acquiescement il remercia le Fondateur qui poussa un soupir, puis il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Ni en Salle des Professeurs, ni dans ses appartements… Elle ne pouvait pas être chez Dolores, c'était impossible, restait…

Bien sûr, que n'y avait-il pensé ! Elle avait dû aller parler à Albus, ou lui hurler dessus d'ailleurs : peut-être même était-il venu la chercher pour ne pas la laisser seule, démontrant par là qu'il était – une fois de plus, et malgré tout – plus attentif et plus observateur que lui. Il ne servait à rien d'interrompre cette conversation qui, il en était certain, devait lui faire du bien : il ne lui restait plus qu'à rejoindre son salon et à réfléchir à l'échec qu'il était. Marchant à grands pas, les idées pleines de réflexions qui n'avaient rien de gai, il prit la direction des donjons. Mais, alors qu'il approchait de sa destination, il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées par le bruit caractéristique de coups frappés avec vigueur contre une porte : il força le pas encore davantage, et déboucha sur le couloir de ses appartements pour tomber sur une scène pour le moins étonnante.

Le chignon presque défait, la robe presque froissée, le visage dont il devinait la fatigue et la colère de là où il pouvait l'apercevoir, Minerva elle-même tambourinait à sa porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, alors qu'il allait approcher – incapable de déterminer si elle faisait cela pour le voir ou pour le tuer – elle s'arrêta brusquement de frapper des poings, et laissa retomber ses bras, affaissant ses épaules, appuyant son front sur la porte, murmurant quelque chose qui sonnait comme une plainte. Sentant que c'était le seul moment propice à une arrivée, il glissa hors de l'ombre où il se trouvait jusqu'ici, et déclara en restant légèrement en retrait :

« - Minerva ? »

Cela suffit à la faire presque bondir, puis il l'observa se retourner et, en un instant, prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas été surpris et, surtout, qui était digne et calme comme toujours. S'il ne l'avait pas vue une minute avant, s'il ne l'avait pas connue aussi bien qu'il la connaissait, sans doute n'aurait-il pas vu qu'au coin de ses yeux brillait l'ombre d'une larme, que sa mâchoire était trop serrée pour n'être que l'effet d'une rigidité naturelle, que sa robe était froissée et son chignon échevelée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, et répondit d'un ton neutre.

« - Je vous cherchais.

- Je vois cela… en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- Vous n'en avez pas la moindre idée ? fit-elle claquer en le fixant avec un peu d'agressivité.

- Si, je crois bien, répliqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, lui saisissant le bras, et l'entrainant avec lui dans son salon.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Vous allez vous assoir, vous m'attendez, je reviens avec du whisky, et nous passons la nuit à imaginer des techniques de torture. Ca vous va ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se retourna, ouvrant le bahut où les alcools étaient conservés, mais il entendit distinctement l'ombre d'un ricanement avant que des bruits de pas ne s'éloignent doucement vers un sofa. Et, lorsqu'il lui tendit son verre, elle avait le regard vif, presque amusé. Il se laissa tomber sur le même canapé qu'elle, l'écrasant presque au passage, et s'installa collé tout contre elle.

« - Les règles sont simples : chacun son tour donne une idée, et l'on boit à chaque fois qu'elle semble satisfaisante. Vous commencez ?

- Ecartelée par un troupeau de centaures ! lança-t-elle et ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée.

- Ecrasée par un géant !

- Défaite en duel par Albus, simplement pour la beauté du geste !

- Noyée, et torturée par les sirènes…

-…ajoutez au moins mangée par des strangulots, sans quoi vous êtes bien trop gentil Severus…

- Je vous le concède. Buvez donc, et puis à vous ! »

Très vite, des conversations de plus en plus longues s'intercalèrent entre les projets de tortures qui s'épuisaient ; mais les verres, eux, ne cessaient de se remplir et de se remplir à nouveau, de gorgée en gorgée, de cul-sec en cul-sec, de petit-joueur en écossaise-qui-ne-sait-même-pas-boire, de sourires sadiques en rires étranglés.

« - Il y avait longtemps, Severus, que je n'avais pas tant bu…

- Moi pareil, vint en écho une voix qui n'était pas plus assurée que la sienne. Vous pouvez marcher jusqu'à chez vous ?

- Non, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Servez-moi donc un peu plus, de toute manière je m'endormirai dans le canapé, et demain ma gueule de bois commencera ici !... non, sur le canapé. Ha…

- Cheers ! déclara-t-il en frappant son verre contre le sien. Savez-vous ?

- Ca dépend, c'est pourquoi ? rit-elle en reposant son verre sur la table à côté d'elle.

- J'vous aime, murmura-t-il, les lèvres presque posées sur ses cheveux définitivement défaits. »

.

Il avait couru tout le trajet, tant que possible. S'était dépêché, aussi discrètement que possible, avec son frère qu'il n'aurait pas dû ramener mais qu'il ne pouvait regretter de ne pas avoir laissé seul là-bas. Graup avait été gentil, obéissant, pour un Géant s'entend. Mais il ne lui avait pas facilité le trajet, pour sûr !

Enfin, Graup était dans la forêt maintenant, plus en sécurité qu'il n'aurait pu l'être ailleurs, et il pouvait prendre quelques minutes, à la lisière de cet endroit magique, à contempler sa demeure, sa maison. Son chez-lui, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs mois : Poudlard. Le château n'avait jamais cessé de lui paraître grand et mystérieux, lui qui en connaissait pourtant beaucoup de secrets. Seulement voilà, son enfance entière était attachée à ce lieu, et la trahison qu'il y avait subie n'avait fait qu'accentuer l'amour qu'il portait aux vieux murs et à l'opulente nature environnante. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas perdre trop de temps à examiner chaque pierre et chaque herbe… il avait promis à Albus Dumbledore un rapport dès son retour. Et puis il sentait que quelque chose de néfaste répandait son influence sur l'ensemble des lieux : trainailler n'était pas de mise.

.

Quelque part, à Londres, dans une terrasse de restaurant, Caroline Byron venait d'annoncer à son compagnon, Eugène Rastignac, qu'elle était enceinte. Et, les yeux illuminés, il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui murmurant je t'aime. _Si c'est une fille_, avait-il dit, _il faudra l'appeler Minerva_. Elle avait rigolé, mais senti qu'au fond, il y croyait : quelque part, il restait persuadé que s'ils avaient su se trouver et s'aimer, c'était grâce à la vieille directrice de Gryffondor et à l'irascible directeur de Serpentard.

.

Il faisait plus que noir : une obscurité malfaisante, épaisse et presque moite, pesait sur ce jardin désertique : il y avait eu des plants de fleurs, un peu de lavande même, et sans doute un magnolia. Un jardin travaillé, soigné, entouré de l'attention la plus délicate de la part de ses propriétaires, c'était à n'en pas douter. Mais les propriétaires avaient quittés les lieux : silencieusement, personne ne savait bien comment, mais il était certain que cette charmante maison isolée avait été vidée de ses habitants sans que ceux-ci fussent consultés.

De l'extérieur, on n'entendait pas un bruit : la lueur sans lumière qu'on pouvait entrevoir par les fenêtres semblait grise et terne et les passants, comme par réflexe, frissonnaient et allongeaient le pas lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de la triste demeure. Mais ils étaient peu nombreux, le lieu avait été choisi pour cela, et pas un de ces moldus n'aurait pu se douter qu'à l'intérieur, un homme – en était-ce encore un ? – qui avait perdu l'humanité comme la beauté régentait ses serviteurs en préparant ce qui promettait d'être une forme de destruction du monde. Non, ils se contentaient de serrer autour de leurs épaules leur manteau, et de trouver l'automne bien rude, cette année.

Pourtant, dans ce jardin dont les passants ne voyaient que l'état de délitement, se tenaient cinq hommes, rassemblés là par la volonté du Lord, attendant qu'il daigne les rejoindre dans le froid, imposer son jugement, sa volonté, édicter ses ordres. Et enfin, il s'approcha, précédé du petit homme trapu et imbécile que Severus avait toujours détesté : comme un seul homme, les cinq autres se jetèrent à terre. Cinq hommes dont l'honneur et la morgue étaient bien connues, cinq hommes qui, jamais, ne s'inclineraient devant personne – jamais devant personne d'autre. D'un signe impatient de la main, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur fit signe de se relever puis approcha de l'un d'entre eux.

« - Alors, Lucius ? siffla la voix.

- Le Ministre ne se doute de rien, mon Seigneur, il me donne accès à toutes les informations et…

- Bien, coupa-t-il sèchement. Alors ?

- J'ai là une liste de familles nés-moldus, et j'ai… ajouté les noms de ceux qui semblent gênants.

- Donne-la à Queudever, nous saurons en faire bon usage, répondit le Lord avant de partir d'un rire crépitant et cruel, suivit immédiatement par une imitation de ce rire, presque un écho. Assez. Severus ? »

En un instant, il s'était déplacé et se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de ce double-agent qu'il ne croyait pas complètement. Immobile, l'enseignant ne sursauta pas malgré l'arrivée brusque du Maître des Ténèbres, et il se contenta d'attendre, hochant la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

« - Ôte ton masque, ordonna-t-il, et d'un coup de baguette le Professeur se trouva visage nu. Bien, j'aime à observer ton visage… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un traitre, mais j'aime à penser que tu me sers.

- Bien sûr mon Seigneur, répondit platement le mangemort.

- L'Ordre du Phœnix ?

- Je n'ai pas encore de date pour la prochaine réunion. L'Ordre aurait tendance à… stagner, mon Seigneur.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de ces bras-cassés… Dumbledore ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit récemment, je suis désolé. »

Pendant quelques instants, la figure serpentine drapée de noire fixa le mangemort, lisant ses pensées, par simple démonstration de pouvoir. Severus Rogue l'agaçait, trop stoïque, trop calme, trop platement intelligent. Il était trop fort, presque, pour être une arme maniable entre ses mains ; mais pas assez encore pour être un vrai danger. Enfin, il recula d'un pas.

« - Tu ne peux donc rien me dire ?

- Rien de nouveau, mon Seigneur.

- Cela… me contrarie. Que faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon Seigneur.

- Hum… »

Faisant demi-tour, le sorcier s'éloigna, semblant insoucieux du devenir des trois autres hommes auxquels il n'avait pas parlé, et oublieux de sa propre contrariété. Pourtant, brusquement, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même, et avant qu'aucun des autres n'ai fait un geste, le maître de Potions était à terre, soufflé par la violence inattendue du coup, combattant pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas se débattre : la douleur ne s'en va pas, contrairement à des cordes, à des coups, à un homme. Et, aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta.

« - N'oubliez pas que j'ai besoin d'information, je ne m'amuse pas à vous faire venir. Allez ! »

Et, alors qu'il disparaissait dans la maison, précédé du petit homme qui ouvrait les portes de manières empressée tout en cherchant à s'effacer, les cinq autres hommes disparurent dans le rien du tout. Quatre d'abord, comme d'un seul mouvement, puis le dernier, après s'être relevé et avoir maîtrisé un peu sa respiration et son pouls.

Les grilles s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes pour le laisser entrer : elles le connaissaient bien, trop bien peut être, et là où même Minerva avait besoin de poser la main ou la pointe de sa baguette sur la lourde ferronnerie, il lui suffisait d'être là. Alors, d'un pas mesuré qu'il cherchait à rendre plus rapide, il marcha jusqu'au château, heureux que l'obscurité le rende presque invisible, et réduise le nombre des spectateurs. Il aurait dû passer par une cheminée de Pré-au-Lard, quel imbécile… Mais il était trop tard pour se poser cette question, comme à chaque fois, et il se contenta de tenter d'oublier la douleur persistante alors qu'il avançait. La légère brise et le froid de la saison avaient cet avantage qu'ils lui permettaient de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Enfin, il pénétra dans le Grand Hall dont les portes étaient heureusement ouvertes – oubli volontaire ? sans doute – et s'engouffra en direction des cachots. Enfin, il murmura son mot de passe et se laissa tomber sur un sofa, incapable de se relever tout de suite. Il sursauta cependant, trouvant assise dans le fauteuil face à lui la Directrice adjointe, éveillée et attentive.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Instinct féminin, je savais où vous étiez…

- Et ?

- Et je voulais vérifier que vous étiez en un seul morceau, par Merlin !

- C'est fait, grogna-t-il. »

La douleur l'agaçait. Et franchement, l'attendre chez lui, comme si de rien n'était ? Il aurait pu être dans un piteux état, ou très bien, ou bourré, ou porté sur lui les traces d'un acte immonde qu'il s'était vu forcé de perpétrer. Il avait son orgueil, non de non ! Son orgueil, oui, malgré tout… il ne lui restait pas grand-chose, mais cela restait. Alors non, ses manières maternelles et puériles de veiller sur lui, ça ne lui allait pas. Il s'était toujours occupé de lui-même, y compris dans ces situations-là, il n'avait pas besoin d'une petite bonne-femme pour cela. Il lui en voulait presque d'essayer d'endosser ce rôle-là, parce qu'il ne lui allait pas du tout : Minerva n'était pas une femme en tablier qui nourrit les enfants, s'occupe de tout le monde en préparant les valises… Non.

« - Je peux vous aider ?

- Non !

- Que vous puissiez vous débrouiller seul, je veux bien. Mais le ton, lui, était de trop.

- Excusez-moi, l'Endoloris a parfois cet effet sur mes nerfs ! railla-t-il. Je peux vous aider pour autre chose ?

- Non, merci, lâcha-t-elle avant de se lever et de claquer la porte. »

Oui, il avait été désagréable, et oui ça ne servait à rien. Mais quoi ? ça n'était jamais qu'un peu plus de haine, et le concernant le changement n'était pas… Oh, et puis mince ! Il venait de faire une bêtise, et c'était comme ça. Pourtant, il eut un serrement au cœur en constatant que Minerva avait laissé derrière elle la fiole d'antidouleur qu'elle était sans doute venue apporter de l'infirmerie, sachant – comment diable le savait-elle ? – qu'il n'en avait plus dans ses propres réserves. Demain, il s'excuserait.

.

Severus était venu s'excuser d'avoir été si désagréable, la veille, et il l'avait remerciée, sincèrement. Puis il était parti parler à Albus, s'occuper de ceci, de cela. Le début de la fin, n'est-ce pas… Elle avait presque envie de pleurer, mais quelque chose, pudeur ou joie cachée, l'en empêchait. Et autour de son auriculaire, le pouce et l'index de la main droite faisaient tourner un petit anneau serti de diamants, lentement, comme pour assurer la pérennité de ce contact mi-froid mi-moite.

A gauche. Un tour, deux tours : Severus lui était si cher, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Trois tours : quels temps durs. A droite : de l'amour, oui, sans doute. A gauche, un tour, deux tours : il reste de l'espoir.

.

Elle avait mis longtemps à s'endormir, comme presque toutes les nuits dernièrement. Les ombres du passé et du présent semblaient se mêler pour créer un nuage de mauvais rêves et de tristes pensées. Il ne pouvait donc pas être très tôt lorsque des coups tambourinés à sa porte et l'appel presque plaintif d'un élève la réveillèrent. Que se passait-il encore ? L'agacement persista, bien sûr, mais l'inquiétude prenant le dessus, elle se glissa dans ses pantoufles, attrapa sa robe de chambre, et en était encore à poser ses lunettes sur son nez lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour trouver un Neville Longdubat balbutiant qu'Harry Potter hurlait dans son sommeil.

En trombe, elle partit en direction de la tour de sa Maison : elle protégeait tous ses élèves, et pour celui-ci elle avait fait une promesse toute particulière. En ce qui sembla être bien trop de temps, elle parvient à déboucher dans le dortoir en alerte : il était éveillé, et avait le regard lucide. Bon.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Où avez-vous mal ?

- Le père de Ron, répondit le gamin en se redressant, il a été attaqué par un serpent et c'est grave. Je l'ai vu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « je l'ai vu » interrogea-t-elle avec un peu d'agressivité ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je dormais, et je me suis retrouvé là-bas…

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez rêvé ? insista-t-elle, une pointe d'énervement retournant dans sa voix.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Au début, c'était un rêve, un rêve stupide qui n'avait rien à voir… Et puis tout à coup, c'est devenu réel. Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Mr Weasley était endormi par terre et il a été attaqué par un serpent gigantesque, il y avait plein de sang et il s'est évanoui. Il faut absolument savoir où il est… »

La voix du jeune garçon s'éteignit, et elle resta à le fixer, horrifiée par le récit. Parce qu'il était possible, beaucoup trop possible : Arthur était en mission, elle en était presque certaine. Et puis, il en parlait de manière si vraie, si complète, comme s'il y avait vraiment été, oui. Et cela faisait peur.

« - Je ne mens pas et je ne suis pas fou ! s'écria alors le garçon, visiblement au désespoir de se voir incompris. Je vous le dis, je l'ai vu !

- Je vous crois, Potter, fit-elle claquer – non par colère, plutôt par résolution. Mettez votre robe de chambre, nous allons voir le directeur. »

Et c'était vrai, elle le croyait. Parce que cet enfant n'avait jamais menti, et il en aurait eu l'occasion. Jamais menti pour autre chose qu'un devoir en retard et une légère bêtise : en ce genre de matière, il n'inventait pas, trop conscient de la gravité véritable de ce qui avait lieu. Elle sentait l'inquiétude monter.

« - Weasley, vous devriez venir aussi, déclara-t-elle sur un ton aussi distant que possible. »

Bientôt, elle parcourait le château suivie par les deux élèves. Elle sentait l'impatience de Potter, cette envie de la dépasser, de courir, mais maintenait le rythme. Si elle-même se mettait à courir, elle faisait disparaître à leurs yeux une forme de stabilité rassurante. Arthur était-il vraiment en danger ? Quant à cette présence du rêve, dans les yeux du garçon, cette sorte de vie étrangère qui palpitait dans ses yeux… Elle s'inquiétait, oui. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qui lui arrivait, de la situation. Aurait-elle dû faire d'avantage ? L'aurait-elle d'ailleurs pu ? Ils croisèrent la chatte de Rusard, et enfin elle put donner le mot de passe à la gargouille. Gravissant les marche, le bruit de conversations comme essoufflées mais mêlées lui parvint… Albus devait encore se perdre dans les souvenirs et les recherches. Enfin, anxieuse mais certaine que, cette fois, ce n'était plus de son ressort, elle frappa trois coup du heurtoir de cuivre, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Et, alors qu'Harry Potter s'apprêtait à raconter son étrange rêve éveillé, le château dormait. Dans leur lit, Filius et Septima se serraient l'un contre l'autre comme pour se rassurer. Dans le sien, Severus respirait tranquillement, avec la douceur et l'oubli du sommeil, sans penser au lendemain ; sans penser du tout. Dans son dortoir de Serpentard, Tobias rêvait à une jolie fille aux cheveux blonds, qui s'appelait Emily, et qui avait les yeux gris-bleu. Endormi assis sur son lit, Neville ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Et, dans de bien laids draps roses, même Dolores Ombrage oubliait un peu ses haines et ses colères, le temps de quelques heures.


	70. Un peu d'ombre au tableau

_Bonsoir (ou Bonjour) tout le monde !_

_Je vous montre ici ma bonne volonté : un nouveau chapitre avec 10 jours de délai ! Je vais essayer de tenir ce délai à partir de maintenant, si possible jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Alors, comme je suis sage, vous allez vous remettre à reviewer, hein hein ? Non, je suis vraiment désolée des délais que j'avais imposé, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix..._

_Voici la suite, en tous cas, et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !_

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et à mercredi de la semaine prochaine ! ;)_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 70 : Un peu d'ombre au tableau.

Trop d'événements avaient eu lieu pour qu'on puisse en ignorer, en oublier, sans avoir conscience de risquer la perte d'une information valable, d'un indice. Indice de quoi ? Telle était bien la question, qui semblait vibrer dans l'air dès qu'ils se mettaient à discuter de ce qui se déroulait ici et à l'extérieur, discuter d'Arthur, de l'Ordre, de Potter, d'Albus. Discuter de stratégies dont ils ne savaient rien, de Dolores Ombrage et ses décrets imbéciles. Chaque instant de ses longues discussions était intense et épuisant, chaque détail semblait travaillé, ils débattaient de bêtises avec le même entêtement que d'informations capitales. Et c'était à croire que le château les encourageait sur ses pentes, car il faisait toujours si bon, si frais – assez pour vous éveiller, mais pas trop – avec cette sensation de liberté, cette atmosphère propre à l'émulation intellectuelle. Oh, c'était peut-être simplement eux, et le château ne faisait rien d'autre qu'être là. Alors, enfin, ils avaient pensé – de qui l'idée était-elle venue ? ils n'en savaient rien – à aller parler au Conseil. Qui d'autre, après tout, pouvait leur être d'une quelconque aide ?

Ils avaient parcouru le château côte-à-côte, de nuit, parce que Godric avait indiqué à Minerva cette heure tardive où tous seraient là sans attirer l'attention. Elle marchait un peu devant, puisqu'elle connaissait à peu près le chemin – et savait où trouver le Fondateur dans les toiles, ici et là. Par instant, il voyait dépasser un pied de sous la longue robe ; et sur son crâne, oscillait légèrement son chignon sophistiqué et fermement planté à l'arrière de la tête. Ainsi, elle lui semblait presque étrangère, attirée vers un but qu'il ne connaissait pas assez, tirée vers l'avant par sa volonté, par une forme de puissance palpitante, de droiture et d'honneur. Il perdait presque de vue l'idée de sa féminité, par moments, et soudain le mouvement de la robe rappelait une jambe, et la courbe du buste suggérait une hanche, sous la taille. Perdu dans ses étranges observations, il se trouva étonné du grincement d'une porte, et c'est en se ressaisissant pour se concentrer sur ce qui les amenait qu'il pénétra dans la pièce.

Ce fut son tour d'observer un à un les occupants du tableau, mais il garda sa curiosité en réserve, habitué qu'il était à ne pas montrer ce qu'il pensait et ressentait, et il se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en direction des occupants de la vaste Cène, montrant son respect sans s'embarrasser de flatteries.

« - Severus Rogue, ravie de vous rencontrer, annonça la femme qui semblait présider.

- Moi de même.

- Minerva McGonagall, continua Khavronia en guise de salut. Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire, ou à nous demander ?

- Oui, répondit l'enseignante en faisant un pas en avant. Vous avez dû avoir des échos plus ou moins proches de l'attaque subie par Arthur Weasley : il est normalement hors de danger, mais cela soulève plusieurs… problèmes, dont nous aimerions vous parler.

- Et bien, allez, invita la Présidente.

- D'abord, les rêves d'Harry Potter m'inquiètent. Il affirme être même… sorti du château. Ce qui me semble impossible, mais j'aimerai une… certitude, à ce sujet. Et, cela mis à part, ce savoir qu'il a des actions de Vous-Savez-Qui est inquiétant, il doit y avoir une possibilité de renverser le rapport, je ne sais pas…

- Je suis navrée, mais je ne suis pas certaine de voir en quoi cela nous concerne, fit claquer un peu sèchement la Présidente. »

Pendant un instant, il y eu un silence, et Severus en profita pour continuer d'observer. Il avait laissé Minerva parler, et elle ne disait ni plus ni moins que ce qu'il fallait. De ce fait, il se trouvait dans la capacité d'analyser l'environnement et les personnages du tableau, sans attirer grande attention. Les quatre Fondateurs étaient aisément reconnaissables, et semblaient se chamailler même dans le silence, se lançant des regards de biais, presque se lançant des coups de coude dans les côtes. A côté d'eux, un homme et une femme : leurs mimiques de visage étaient passionnantes, et il semblait se jouer une pièce sans fin entre ces deux airs hautains et aristocratiques. L'histoire d'une séduction à recommencer sans cesse, ni acceptée ni refusée. De l'autre côté, trois hommes et trois femmes, assez quelconques, accordaient toute leur attention – et non pas une partie, comme les six autres – à la conversation qui avait lieu.

Et puis restait cette femme, qui présidait à tout, élégante, assez belle oui, mais un peu trop grandiose dans ses manières, un peu trop despotique dans son rapport avec les autres. Qui étaient-ils, tous ? Comment étaient-ils devenus une telle assemblée ? Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit.

« - Peut-être cela ne vous concerne-t-il pas, mais il m'a semblé de mon devoir de vous tenir au courant. Et à cela s'ajoute la distance que le Directeur met entre lui et Harry Potter, comme si une subite animosité était née entre eux, alors même que le garçon a besoin de savoir Albus de son côté face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et face à Dolores Ombrage.

- Humpf ! soupira Khavronia Carrow avec dédain.

- J'ai pour mission d'assurer le rôle d'Albus pour Potter, mais je suis moi-même en position trop faible face à cette bonne femme notamment. Voilà. »

Elle fit un bref mouvement de tête, comme pour ponctuer la fin de ce qu'elle avait à dire, puis jeta un regard de biais à son compagnon, avant de fixer le tableau en attendant une réponse. Pendant quelques minutes, les voix des habitants du tableau se mêlèrent, débattant, sans beaucoup avancer, et enfin la Présidente se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

« - Nous ne nous occupons que des affaires de l'Ecole, et de cela _uniquement_. Pour cela, nous ne pouvons vous répondre que pour très peu : le Directeur est préoccupé ailleurs, et de fait vous êtes en charge de Poudlard plus que tout, ne l'oubliez pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Dolores Ombrage n'a à notre connaissance pas de nouveau plan pour les jours à venir. Quant à Harry Potter, il dépasse de loin notre juridiction. Mais merci de nous tenir au courant, cela nous est utile.

- Bien, merci à vous, répondit de façon ferme le Maître de Potions qui sentait qu'ils étaient congédiez. Vous venez Minerva ?

- Oh, oui…, fit-elle en secouant la tête. »

Mais elle ne bougeait pas, et, après un instant d'hésitation, il lui saisit la main et l'attira à sa suite vers la porte. _Ils savent_, avait-elle dit. Pour eux, pour leur amour. C'était des tableaux oui, mais doués de tant de volonté, de vérité, de vie – il l'avait vu dans le regard languissant que cet homme posait sur cette femme, à l'extrémité du tableau – que l'on pouvait dire que quelqu'un au monde, quelqu'un de vivant, savait pour leur amour. Et devant ces témoins-là, il ne devait pas hésiter : ça ne servait à rien.

Une fois dehors, il ne relâcha sa main, mais au bout d'à peine quelques pas il s'arrêta. A côté de lui, elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, sans objet, comme si ses pensées ne parvenaient pas à se fixer. Elle s'arrêta avec lui, et poussa un long soupir, qui sonnait presque comme un sanglot. Alors, avec douceur, il pressa davantage sa main dans la sienne, appuyant précautionneusement leurs paumes l'une sur l'autre, cherchant à la rassurer.

« - Ca me désespère, déclara-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Je comprends… Ils ne sont tout simplement pas la solution.

- Alors où est-elle, la solution ? s'anima-t-elle brutalement. »

Le couloir dans l'obscurité, soudain, résonna de cette voix qui brisait le silence, et comme pour répondre avec agacement, une bougie crépita puis s'éteignit dans un long souffle, arrachant à l'enseignante un léger rire.

« - Je fatigue même le château, rit-elle amèrement.

- Mais non, voyons ! se récria-t-il doucement. Il n'y a pas de progrès pour le moment, c'est tout. Ça finira par s'arranger.

- Vous y croyez vraiment ?

- J'y crois un peu, sourit-il presque. Je vous ramène jusque chez vous ?

- _Je_ vous ramène, vous voulez dire ! Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où nous sommes.

- Touché ! abdiqua-t-il. »

.

« - Remus, tu m'as l'air bien pensif, déclara Tonks en se laissant tomber à côté de lui – en manquant de lui tomber dessus, d'ailleurs. Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il avec un sourire indulgent. Et non, je vais bien, voyons.

- Sûr ?

- Mais oui, pourquoi… ? demanda-t-il en fronçant ses sourcils grisonnants.

- Tu as l'air soucieux. Les plis sur le front, là, rit-elle en pointant les rides d'expression incriminées.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose… Sirius m'inquiète un peu.

- Mon cousin te cherche des noises ?

- Je dirai qu'il cherche les noises tout seul, sourit-il tristement. Regarde-moi ça, cet air de chien battu ? »

Plissant les yeux pour trouver la silhouette de son cousin parmi les nombreuses personnes présentes dans la pièce, Nymphadora parvint finalement à trouver les cheveux noirs qu'elle cherchait. Derrière le sourire nonchalant, il était impossible de ne pas voir que les épaules de Sirius s'affaissaient comme d'abattement, que son regard était comme éteint, triste. Très triste. Elle se sentit presque frissonner à cette vue.

« - Tu as essayé de lui parler ?

- Oh, oui. Mais je suis impuissant, c'est trop… profond.

- Profond ?

- D'abord, Sirius et moi avons renoué de manière très… satisfaisante, compte tenu des circonstances, mais quelque chose est à jamais brisé, je pense. Et ensuite, il se sent impuissant, il veut faire, agir, combattre. Il en est presque à envier Arthur…

- C'est un battant, je le comprends, nous avons le même sang, j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire ça, sourit-elle.

- Moi aussi je comprends. Peut-être moins bien que toi, cela dit, parce que j'ai pris l'habitude, avec les années, de devoir rester de côté. Et parce que je n'ai pas le sang aussi chaud que Sirius… Je comprends, mais je ne peux pas l'aider. Du moins, je ne sais pas comment… »

Pendant un instant, elle se contenta de ramener à nouveau son regard vers son cousin. C'était un homme de caractère, un battant, qui dès 16 ans avait tout envoyé balader. Elle-même n'avait pas eu à faire ce choix : il existait en amont, au niveau de sa mère. Un homme de cette trempe ne pouvait pas rester assis à ne rien faire, c'était vrai.

« - Tu ne peux rien, dit-elle doucement. Il est trop indépendant, trop têtu. Le seul qui pourrait, ce serait Dumbledore en le libérant de ses entraves, et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je t'assure, appuya-t-elle en posant la main sur son bras, c'est déjà beaucoup qu'il puisse te parler.

- Merci Tonks, ça m'aide vraiment. Ça me rassure.

- Toujours là si tu as besoin, déclara-t-elle en se relevant – en manquant de lui retomber dessus, et finissant sur ses pieds après un étrange bond, les cheveux tournant au rouge cramoisi. »

.

Donner des cours d'Occlumencie à Potter était une bonne idée, c'était même sans doute nécessaire, s'ils souhaitaient avoir une chance – fût-elle maigre – de survivre à tout cela. Mais que ce fût à _lui _de le faire ! Cela, non ! Il avait protesté, vociféré, fusillé Albus du regard, mais le vieil homme était irascible là-dessus, et il avait fallu plier. Mais en entrant chez Sirius Black – car c'était bien là qu'il entrait – il s'était senti comme pris dans un piège, une bête traquée que l'on enferme dans un univers hostile. Et bien sûr, Black était venu le sauter au cou presque instantanément. Il avait à peine pu donner à Potter les instructions : le gamin avait eu l'air absolument détruit par la nouvelle, et il était heureux de savoir qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un déplaisir partagé. Mais Black, aboyant sa hargne, avait fini par détruire une à une ses barrières. Trop de haines du passé étaient là, il ne s'était jamais _vraiment _vengé, alors…

Il avait insulté Potter – père, fils, et par-là Black, trois en un – et brusquement ils s'étaient retrouvés en position de combat. Seulement, depuis leurs 15 ou 16 ans, beaucoup de choses avaient changées, et entre autres sa capacité à combattre : si l'infâme cabot ne dépassait la limite que d'un poil, il le réduisait en pièces.

« - Sirius ! cria Potter, dans une sorte d'effort de bon sens commun – quel dommage que cela ne lui vienne que dans des moments où c'était inutile.

- Je t'ai prévenu, _Servilus_, lui cracha Black au visage. Peu importe que Dumbledore pense que tu t'es repenti, moi, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? murmura le professeur, retenant tant que possible sa colère grimpante. A moins que tu aies peur qu'il ne prenne pas très au sérieux les conseils d'un homme qui s'est caché pendant six mois dans la maison de sa mère ?

- Dis-moi donc comment va Lucius Malfoy, ces temps-ci ? Il doit être ravi que son petit caniche travaille à Poudlard, non ? interrogea méchamment son vis-à-vis.

- En parlant de chien, reprit-il donc d'une voix doucereuse, sais-tu que Lucius Malfoy t'as reconnu la dernière fois que tu as risqué une petite promenade au-dehors ? Très habile, Black, de te montrer sur un quai de gare où tu ne risquais pas… Ça t'as donné une excuse en acier trempé pour ne plus voir à quitter ta petite cachette à l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était cruel, et mensonger. Black était certes un lâche, et un imbécile, mais il tournait en rond ici, à l'intérieur. Il ne faisait qu'attiser sa colère, ses envies. Mais il le méritait. Il leva sa baguette, visiblement hors de lui, et alors que Potter hurlait à son parrain d'arrêter tout de suite il se contenta, pour sa part, de lui lancer un regard suffisant.

« - Tu me traites de lâche ? rugit-il.

- Je pense que c'est ça, en effet, confirma-t-il impitoyablement.

- Harry-va-t'en-de-là ! gronda Black à son imbécile de filleul en le poussant hors du chemin – ça pouvait commencer.

- Guéri ! vint une voix joyeuse et joviale près de la porte… Complètement guéri ! Puis, après une pause : Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

D'un même geste – et c'était peut-être une des rares choses de leur vie entière qu'ils faisaient en total accord – ils baissèrent leurs baguettes, et Severus sortit à grandes enjambées en rappelant simplement à Potter l'heure de leur premier cours. L'humiliation d'avoir été surpris, et la frustration de n'avoir pas pu _finir_ Black l'agaçait, mais en arrivant à Poudlard il se sentait bien, malgré tout. Oui, bien. D'avoir remis à sa place cet impudent qui ne servait à rien et à l'honneur mal-placé, d'avoir rudoyé un peu ce bourreau de sa jeunesse. Et fier, finalement, de ne pas l'avoir étripé sur place : s'il s'était écouté, il aurait laissé deux corps sans vie dans cette cuisine !

.

« - Une catastrophe, Minerva ! Une catastrophe !

- Ca fait trois fois que vous me dites ça…

- Et bien trois fois n'expriment pas encore sa nullité et son manque de travail !

- C'était son premier cours…

- Même ! Il… il n'essaye pas, c'était comme couper du porridge.

- Du quoi ? se mit-elle à rire. C'est pour sûr une belle manière de décrire la Légimancie, Severus, rappelez-moi de m'en servir, un jour…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grogna-t-il.

- Je sais bien que ça n'est pas drôle, répondit-elle doucement. Mais j'essaye de m'amuser quand je le peux. »

Avec une intense colère dans la voix, il faisait des allers-et-retours dans son salon en fusillant du regard tout ce qui croisait son passage. Il lui faudrait un temps inimaginable pour inculquer un peu de protection mentale à cet imbécile. Autant dire, des heures entières en sa présence : de quoi devenir complètement fou. Une fois de plus il s'arrêta brutalement, se planta devant la femme qui, pour sa part, restait assise dans le canapé, et croisa les bras.

« - Vous avez toujours, Merlin sait pour quelle raison, bien apprécié Potter. Vous ne pouvez donc pas comprendre mon désarroi !

- Sans doute pas complètement, en effet. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre certaines difficultés qu'il a…

- C'est-à-dire ? grogna-t-il.

- Je suis moi-même très mauvaise en Occlumancie. J'ai les bases, et c'est déjà beaucoup dire. Albus m'avait donné des leçons, lors de la première guerre… J'ai mis un temps incroyable à le repousser, et maintenant je suis tout juste de mettre de côté ce que je veux à toute force qu'on ne voit pas.

- Et bien ? je ne vois pas…

- Je peux vous assurer, moi, qu'il fait sans doute son possible. Il n'est tout simplement pas doué. Tout comme moi ! »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé, mais il resta à la fixer, comme méditant une réponse. Et enfin il se pencha sur elle, et à quelques centimètres de son visage murmura :

« - Je vous interdis de vous comparer à Potter. Il n'y a véritablement _aucune_ commune mesure ! »

Et pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser. Que répondre d'autre à un homme qui ne sait plus lui-même s'il est fier, en colère, agacé, ou s'il cherche à vous rassurer ?

.

« - Anthony ! Tony ! Viens !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en accourant, les cheveux encore mouillés et le visage couvert de mousse à raser, pour trouver son épouse les yeux fixés sur le journal déplié. Eh bien, quoi ?

- Regarde toi-même, murmura-t-elle en tournant le journal vers lui. »

_EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

_LE MINISTERE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT_

_LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT » _

_D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS_

« - Merlin…, murmura-t-il en portant sa main à ses lèvres. »

Rapidement, il parcourut l'article, puis fixa les dix photos qui couvraient la première page. Ce devait être un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? ça n'était pas possible, et dire que…

« - Le Ministre ne dit rien de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non, fit-elle. Il refuse de voir, j'imagine… »

Leonia fit le tour de la table et vint se rapprocher de lui, fixant avec terreur et effroi ces visages connus et haïs. Lentement, elle s'appuya contre lui, et il la saisit par la taille, la serra contre lui : le nez enfoncé quelque part entre son cou et sa joue mousseuse, elle respira profondément, cherchant à maîtriser des tremblements et, peut-être, des sanglots qui montaient. Ce monde magique, qui l'avait toujours si bien accueillie, révélait sa face dure et malheureuse : elle était née de parents moldus, elle courrait de gros risques.

« - Chérie, Léo mon cœur, tu m'écoutes ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Oui, balbutia-t-elle à peine.

- D'abord, ça va aller : on est ensemble, et c'est le plus important. Les enfants sont en sécurité avec nous ou à Poudlard, et j'ai entière confiance en Albus Dumbledore. Nous sommes en danger, oui, mais au moins nous avons fait le choix de faire quelque chose…

- Mais…

- Pas de _mais_. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! seulement…

- Moi aussi je te fais confiance, c'est l'important. »

.

« - Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il n'y a pas eu d'émeute ou de cri de terreur, à table, quand la _Gazette_ est arrivée ce matin ! s'exclama le petit professeur de Sortilège depuis son fauteuil attitré.

- Ils n'ont rien fait, ni à Serpentard ni ailleurs ? interrogea Pomona en chaussant ses lunettes légèrement tordues depuis un combat avec une quelconque plante de la serre numéro 3. J'avoue que j'étais trop concentrée sur le journal pour remarquer…

- Rien, fit Minerva. Trois ou quatre petits groupes, pas plus.

- Ils sont simplement aveugles et incapables de se rendre compte de ce qui se passe autour d'eux ! fit claque Severus. Désespérant… »

Alors que Septima allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur un léger _hum, hum_ et le silence se fit brutalement dans la Salle. Avec un sourire faux pour certains, et une attitude franchement hostile pour d'autres, ils regardèrent entrer la petite bonne femme dans son étrange tailleur rose. Elle adressa son sourire le plus charmant – le plus horripilant – aux professeurs réunis.

« - Je dérange ? demanda-t-elle, carnassière.

- Oh, mais pas du tout Dolores, répondit avec un sourire Filius, le seul capable de garder totalement sa contenance.

- Quelle triste nouvelle ! Un homme affreux, Sirius Black… »

La plus part hochèrent simplement la tête, inconscients de la portée de ce qu'elle disait – peut-être ne le savait-elle pas elle-même – et eux-mêmes épouvantés par ce personnage auquel beaucoup avaient enseignés. Severus acquiesça avec l'expression indéchiffrable d'un homme dont l'accord est sujet à caution ; et Minerva, pour sa part, se contenta de serrer rudement les lèvres. Et, heureuse de son petit effet, l'immonde bonne femme quitta les lieux : plus que jamais, il devenait clair qu'ils étaient surveillés constamment.

.

Parmi les nombreux hiboux du petit-déjeuner, Tobias Sterne avait reçu une lettre de ces parents. Ce qui était assez inhabituel, car ils avaient l'habitude de lui écrire une fois la semaine, le vendredi, et il leur répondait au cours du week-end. Or, un mardi, voilà qui… Espérant qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise nouvelle, il déplia rapidement le courrier et, commençant à le parcourir, décida qu'il le lirait plus tard, à l'abri des regards : il n'avait pas trouvé mieux et plus tôt que l'ennuyeux cours du professeur Binns pour lire à son aise. C'était l'écriture de sa mère – comme souvent.

_« Tobias,_

_J'espère que pour toi tout va bien. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le journal, ou si l'information à fait rapidement le tour de l'école (ce devrait être le cas, mais on n'est jamais sûr) : 10 anciens mangemorts se sont échappés hier ou avant-hier. En tous cas, ils sont en liberté et ont probablement rejoint Sirius Black._

_Tu n'es pas un imbécile, je sais que tu devines au moins une partie de ce que cela signifie. Il est inutile de t'inquiéter inutilement, tu es dans un des endroits les plus sûrs au monde, et j'ai la plus entière confiance en le professeur Dumbledore. Mais j'aimerai que tu fasses tout de même très attention : sois prudent dans ce que tu fais, pas d'escapades nocturnes et de farces trop loin vers la forêt… et ne me dit pas que ça ne t'es jamais venu à l'idée, j'ai eu ton âge moi aussi. Enfin, sois prudent, donc. Et si tu as peur ou tu t'interroges sur quoique ce soit, va voir le professeur McGona… non, Rogue, Rogue est ton directeur de maison. Enfin, vas voir qui tu veux, Dumbledore lui-même si tu trouves que cela en vaut la peine._

_Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout, mais je pense que tu es en sécurité malgré tout. Prends soin de toi, continues à bien travailler. Je t'aime très fort, et ton père aussi. Nous t'embrassons de tout cœur,_

_Maman. »_

Regardant d'un œil vide le fantôme qui récitait des noms à n'en plus finir, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce n'était pas bon signe, du tout : il s'inquiétait surtout pour ses parents, maintenant. Car lui, ici, n'avait pas vraiment à craindre


	71. Colère

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Si, si, je tiens mon délai ! Pour le chapitre précédent, un GRAND merci à **LyssHeap** et** telle17** ! _

_Enfin, je ne vais pas blablater ! Je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture, et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Donnez-moi votre avis, dites-moi tout !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 71 : Colère.

« - Je n'en peux plus, c'est insupportable, même la Salle des Professeurs n'est plus praticable…

- Il n'y a plus _un_ endroit tranquille, répondit la voix aiguë du petit homme.

- Si, nos appartements.

- Et encore…

- Si, si, dans la mesure où elle ne s'en doute pas.

- C'est pourtant bien là le problème…, soupira le professeur Chourave. »

Debout dans la salle de Sortilège, trois des quatre Directeurs de maison de l'école tenaient ainsi un conciliabule à voix basse et d'un air affairé. Si quiconque avait voulu savoir de quoi il parlait dans un tel secret, ils auraient déclaré qu'il n'y avait rien là de secret, et produit les copies de quelques élèves de leurs diverses maisons dont les notes catastrophiques dans leurs trois matières les inquiétaient. Seulement, ce sujet-là avait été évacué en quelques minutes – il n'y avait pas d'autre conclusion à atteindre que de décider de parler aux élèves en question, et écrire à leurs familles – et l'objectif véritable de ces messes basses étaient de parvenir à parler ouvertement sans la surveillance active de l'horripilante Grande Inquisitrice.

Les deux femmes étaient arrivées en même temps, s'étant croisées dans un couloir, et armées de la même excuse pour rendre visite à leur collègue. Depuis quand des enseignants émérites tels que les trois personnages que nous voyons ici conférer en murmures n'avaient-ils plus le droit de se voir pour discuter de ce qu'il leur plaisait de trouver intéressant aujourd'hui ! Il y avait là de quoi s'indigner – et ils ne manquaient pas de le faire.

Faisant route ensemble, elles avaient gardé le silence – on n'est jamais trop prudent – mais l'échange de quelques regards avaient suffi à les rassurer sur leur confiance réciproque. Et le salut joyeux ou respectueux des élèves qu'elles avaient croisé avait quelque chose d'une confirmation de leur légitimité ici : personne ne saluait Dolores Ombrage s'ils n'y avaient pas un intérêt direct.

« - Je meurs d'envie de la remettre à sa place, déclara la plus grande des deux femmes en retenant une grimace de dégoût.

- Je sais bien Minerva, mais ce serait trop risqué, affirma son collègue en secouant la tête.

- C'est vrai, appuya Pomona. Si elle vous mettait dehors, qu'est-ce que nous deviendrions !

- Pomona, voyons, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose !

- Mais…

- Filius, je vous promets que je ne prévois pas quoique ce soit. Seulement, voyez-vous, le lion en moi s'agace ! plaisanta-t-elle sans sourire.

- Et bien ne rugissez pas trop fort, répartit la Directrice de Pouffsouffle. »

.

Potter venait enfin de débarrasser le plancher. C'était désespérant. Minerva n'avait pas tort : il essayait. Vraiment. Pathétiquement, et sans l'ombre d'un résultat. Et il n'essayait pas assez – il n'avait donc aucune excuse – mais le fait était qu'il essayait.

Il venait de passer une heure à essayer, à laisser cet insupportable gamin se reposer, puis à ressayer. Une heure entière, et pas un progrès. Il se voyait forcé d'observer les secrets insipides de Potter, sans parvenir à obtenir même un sentiment de rejet. Ça ne devait pourtant pas être si difficile de se concentrer pour éjecter de ses pensées quelqu'un que l'on déteste. Potter n'en semblait pas capable…

Mais pour stupides que puissent être les rêves et les pensées de cet adolescent, quelque chose en lui avait envie d'y fouiller, d'y trouver les pensées profondes, les sources de la bêtise. D'y savoir ce qu'il pensait. Ce qu'il faisait. Une curiosité malsaine de savoir comment il se comportait, de le voir être une imitation de James Potter ; ou peut-être de constater, avec soulagement ou colère, il ne le saurait jamais, qu'il était davantage comme Lily, en plus pédant seulement.

Et puis il y avait le désir de savoir qu'il était malheureux, aussi, qu'il souffrait. Il le voyait bien dans certains souvenirs : ceux où il hurlait d'arrêter, ceux où il revoyait la mort de Cédric Diggory, ceux où il pleurait. Être le témoin des malheurs et des tristesses de ce gamin le rassurait étrangement sur la justice de la vie ; et il se savait mauvais de penser cela. Mais comment détruire la haine et le sentiment d'injustice qui battait dans sa poitrine depuis sa jeunesse, depuis l'enfance ? Eût-il essayé qu'il n'aurait pas su agir autrement avec Harry Potter.

.

Au même jour et à la même heure, un groupe de jeunes se réunissait dans la Salle sur Demande pour apprendre des sorts et pratiquer la défense. Dans un parallèle bien involontaire, mais étrangement significatif, un groupe d'enseignants menait une réunion presque aussi clandestine dans le salon de la Directrice adjointe Minerva McGonagall, autour de tasses de thé et de petits gâteaux. Ils avaient besoin de parler, et puisque la Salle des _professeurs_ était un lieu de censure totale il fallait bien trouver autre chose.

Septima et Filius étaient venus les premiers, se tenant par la main comme des adolescents amoureux, à peine fiancés. Pomona avait choisi de venir par cheminée pour éviter de croiser qui que ce fût, et était entrée à peu près au moment où le couple s'installait sur le canapé. Aurora était arrivée avec Charity, qu'elle avait presque trainée avec elle mais qui, ayant compris l'objectif, ne s'était pas fait prier. Ils n'attendaient plus personne, elle avait fait comprendre à Godric qu'il serait de bon ton de l'avertir si leur collège de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'approchait, et chacun s'était mis à l'aise.

Les mains posées sur les genoux, sagement, Charity Burbage observait ce qui l'entourait avec intérêt. Fille de moldus, elle n'avait jamais perdu sa curiosité pour le monde magique ; une curiosité naturelle d'enfant qui semblait s'être développée encore davantage lorsqu'elle était entrée comme élève à Poudlard. Depuis, tout nouvel environnement la passionnait, tout comme les caractères, les opinions, de chacun. Elle connaissait assez mal Minerva McGonagall, qu'elle avait pourtant toujours fortement respectée, et observer son environnement – organisé, sobre, sage, agréable – était une véritable joie. Sur la chaise adjacente, Aurora attendait doucement que la conversation s'engage, le sourire aux lèvres par avance de la délicieuse anecdote qu'elle avait à raconter.

Septima mettait deux sucres dans le thé de son conjoint, qui ne prenait jamais de lait, et lui tendait la tasse et faisant extrêmement à ne rien renverser – elle était coutumière du fait, inutile de réitérer l'exploit. Lui, souriant, demandait à Pomona comment elle allait, et si les deux élèves qu'il avait vu traverser la cour le matin, les mains en sang, venait de son cours ou de celui de Rubeus. Enfin, l'hôtesse – car c'était bien son rôle – s'assit elle aussi et laissa un mince sourire se dessiner ses lèvres jointes.

« - Et bien, un vrai succès, cet article ! lança-t-elle, comme un coup de pistolet de départ d'une course.

- Ca ! rit joyeusement Pomona, pour sûr. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, il fallait que je lui fasse savoir que j'étais d'accord… Je lui ai donné 20 points.

- Pour une raison valable ? demanda doucement Filius.

- Presque… L'arrosoir qu'il me passait était tout à fait satisfaisant. »

Prise d'un fou-rire face à l'air fier et l'expression joyeuse de sa collègue, Septima manqua renverser sa propre tasse et serra fort dans sa main libre l'accoudoir du sofa pour retenir les tremblements qui la traversaient.

« - Excusez-moi, la formulation était trop drôle ! Il n'est pas mon élève, mais j'aurais peut-être fait la même chose… Comme cela fait du bien d'entendre un peu la vérité, ça remettra probablement quelques idées en place.

- Je l'espère…, murmura doucement son mari.

- La bêtise humaine à malheureusement peu de limite, si vous voulez mon avis, ponctua Minerva.

- On croirait entendre Severus ! s'exclama Pomona.

- Il n'est pas là, d'ailleurs ?

- Non, répondit l'animagus. Il déteste trop Mr Potter pour parvenir à se réjouir, je pense… Quel dommage ! »

Personne ne répondit tout de suite : Severus Rogue avait toujours été un sujet… difficile. A la fois difficile à atteindre et inquiétant. Tous lui portaient une forme d'affection, lentement venue et presque inexplicable, mais lui parler semblait toujours problématique et complexe. Quant à savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, presque tous avaient cessé d'essayer de le faire : Minerva McGonagall semblait la seule source possible d'information sur cet étrange personnage, auquel beaucoup avaient pourtant enseigné. Sa propre droiture, et son silence intime et plein de pudeur sur sa personne semblaient expliquer qu'elle soit capable de percer les silences de cet autre être étrange. Enfin, Aurora s'éclaircit la gorge, décidant qu'il était l'heure de son petit récit.

« - Savez-vous ce qu'a fait Sybille ?

- Elle a réagi ? s'étonna sa voisine.

- Mais oui ! elle qui se dit si indifférente à nos affaires, je ne l'aurai pas crue du genre à chercher le _Chicaneur_ mais là, je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

- Et bien quoi ? demanda Septima.

- Un groupe de 5ème année est passé, et ils racontaient qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots hystériques…

- Sans surprise, jusque-là, coupa Minerva avec une expression cynique.

- …et, laissez-moi donc finir Minerva. Et, donc, elle a annoncé, en présence de Dolores, que Mr Potter ne mourrait finalement _pas_ de mort précoce et vivrait vieux, ministre de la Magie, avec je ne sais combien d'enfants !

- Non ? se récria Pomona en riant.

- Mais je vous jure. Ils étaient aussi choqués que vous !

- Sybille a donc réussi à prédire quelque chose de positif ? se moqua doucement Minerva. Je l'ai peut-être sous-estimée, je l'avoue ! »

L'anecdote avait réjoui le petit groupe, et pour ridicule qui pouvait parfois être leur collègue, elle venait presque d'acquérir une forme de respect. Pour peu, Minerva lui aurait pardonné ses excentricités, et l'inquiétude permanente qu'elle semblait diffuser au travers de ses châles, ses parfums, ses bouteilles et ses mille et une inepties ; mais c'était encore trop lui demander. Déjà, la conversation avait dérivé et s'était divisée. S'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, elle observa cette assemblée qui aurait été incongrue s'ils n'avaient pas tous été enseignants au même endroit, et liés par une étrange camaraderie, presque une amitié, que des caractères si différents et des intérêts si disparates n'auraient probablement pas permis de prévoir.

Pomona Chourave, qu'elle connaissait depuis bien longtemps, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ses mains semblaient toujours sortir de terre, griffées et un peu marron, lui donnant un air paysan que son visage seul, si on le regardait bien, n'avait pas. Elle était ronde, et souriante, heureuse de vivre et d'aider avec une sorte de puissante résolution. Il fallait la connaître bien, très bien, pour sentir que dans la tenue qu'elle portait – cette veste bleu délavée posée sur une longue robe de sorcière qui avait dû être verte – il y avait de l'attention, presque de l'apprêt, mise en œuvre pour cette réunion. Comme un hommage, un honneur, inconnu et invisible, rendu malgré tout à cet homme et ces femmes qu'elle respectait et appréciait entre tous.

A côté d'elle, Filius était pareil à lui-même, toujours poli, droit, le regard perspicace et attentif. Elle pouvait sentir l'inquiétude lui brûler les sens, et il semblait chercher en toute instant un signe rassurant : ce n'était pas l'environnement, c'était la discussion précédente qui l'avait laissé dans cet état de qui-vive. Et elle voyait sa crainte se calmer très légèrement dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le visage fin et doux et sa voisine. Ce que l'amour fait… Septima, pour sa part, était agitée comme elle semblait constamment l'être. Ses regards papillonnaient en tous sens, comme agités d'une peur de manquer quelque chose d'important ; mais ce qu'elle disait était suivi et calme, comme si son visage avait été partagé entre deux pôles opposés, presque contraires, qui pourtant se survivaient l'un à l'autre sans s'abîmer. La légèreté et la concentration étaient, peut-être, liées ensemble par l'agile finesse du nez. Cette pensée-là n'avait aucun sens, mais une certaine poésie, et elle la laissa couler.

Aurora conversait avec l'enseignante en Arithmancie, et sans doute parlaient-elles de quelque chose qui reliait leurs deux matières, car l'astronome – s'il on pouvait la nommer ainsi – avait le front parcouru d'une longue ride de conversation, et son œil droit clignait un peu vite, dans un mouvement involontaire de concentration. Mais elle restait souriante, et au pli ravi de ses lèvres il était clair qu'elle appréciait cet échange de pensées entre intellectuels que le monde, souvent, ne comprenait guère : qui, n'est-ce pas, se passionne pour le chiffre précis des masses étoilées, et pour leur rapport arithmétique à la somme des puissances magiques d'un trou noir ?

Restait Charity, silencieuse et observatrice. C'était la dernière arrivée de l'équipe enseignante. Une femme douce et gentille, qui devait avoir quarante ans, et qui dégageait tout du sérieux d'un enfant : ses yeux le criaient, quand tout le reste avait l'attitude posée et polie de quelqu'un qui connait peu sa société – elle n'était là que depuis trois ans – et qui ne veut surtout pas gêner. Mais ce regard était celui d'un enfant, vraiment, et il arracha à la vieille enseignante – il y avait des générations qu'elle était ici – un léger sourire. Alors, avec décision, elle se leva, vint s'assoir à côté de la professeure d'étude des moldus, et lui demanda si elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« - Oh mais oui, bien sûr, ne vous dérangez pas.

- Je ne me dérange pas. Mais je vous trouve bien silencieuse.

- Savez-vous qu'être dans votre salon a quelque chose d'intimidant, déclara doucement l'invitée en buvant une gorgée.

- Il ne faut pas. Ecoutez, je pense qu'avec le chamboulement de ces dernières années, personne n'a pris le temps de vous le dire – et je ne blâme pas, c'est mon rôle : vous faites partie de cette équipe, tout simplement. C'est une famille, nous y avons nos vilains petits canards, nos ancêtres et j'en fais partie, nos amoureux et nos indifférents, mais nous sommes une famille. Et j'aimerai que vous n'oubliiez pas que vous en faites partie, et que vous avez tous les droits à ce fauteuil dans mon salon et à cette tasse de thé. »

Lentement, les joues de la quarantenaire prirent une teinte rosée de presque honte, et de surprise. Elle n'avait jamais su, elle-même, que c'était ce qu'elle attendait d'entendre depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard : ce message d'acceptation avait quelque chose de profondément touchant, et son âme d'enfant n'était pas de celles qui ne mesurent pas la force de cet accueil. Cette femme, pensa-t-elle en regardant le front fier aux yeux perçants parmi les rides, était un peu comme la mère des élèves, bien sûr, mais elle était aussi leur mère à eux, proche et douce, exigeante, intelligente, et, presque, maternelle. Elle les surveillait, les aimait, dirigeait tout – depuis la paperasse jusqu'à cette révolte, finalement. Soudain, cette école lui semblait différente : Albus Dumbledore, pour sa part, était comme le grand-père et patriarche qui, un peu fou et quoique gentil, n'est pas vraiment accessible.

« - Merci, Minerva. »

.

Dans les profondeurs du château, Severus Rogue fêtait à sa manière, dans le désagrément le plus total, cet article et son auteur, avec pour seul compagnon un verre de whisky. Il fallait qu'il arrête de boire si souvent de cette bêtise, ça n'était pas bon. Mais par Merlin, comment résister ? Le visage fermé dans une expression de profond dégoût, il but une longue gorgée : il n'avait pas lu l'article, il s'y était refusé. Il en avait simplement parcouru les premières lignes, mais il avait entendu murmurer, chuchoter, colporter à son sujet, et il en connaissait presque la totalité du contenu.

La manière dont Potter était soudain porté aux nues par les deux-tiers de l'école lui était insupportable. Potter par-ci, Potter par-là, héros de tous les temps, hein ? Il n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'être là, et sa baguette seule l'avait sauvé ! Y avait-il _vraiment_ de quoi en faire une telle tarte à la mélasse ?

Non, ce qui l'horripilait le plus, c'était que, dans le fond, quelque part très loin dans son cœur, il devait s'avouer qu'il savait que Potter avait pris une bonne décision en choisissant de mettre les choses au clair, de manière accessible à la population ! Et ça, alors, ça c'était rageant !

.

Les cris désespérés qu'elle avait entendu était définitivement des cris humains, de désespoir : ça ne pouvait être un quelconque objet charmé pour hurler, ni même un fantôme pleurnichant. C'était bien une voix humaine qui protestait, pleurait bruyamment. Que c'était-il encore passé ? A grand pas, elle avait rejoint le hall d'entrée pour y trouver un attroupement. En son centre, deux femmes se faisaient face. Jamais elle n'avait vu sur le visage de Dolores Ombrage autant de joie, de cruauté ouverte : tout en elle exprimait un contentement sans borne, un sentiment de victoire vibrant et terrifiant. Le rose de ses habits lui donnait le teint presque jaune d'une méchanceté univoque. Elle souriait presque de toutes ses dents.

Eloignée de quelques pas, et séparée de l'immonde bonne femme par deux lourdes malles mal posées, se tenait Sybille Trelawney, origine de ces pleurs à fendre l'âme. Elle paraissait plus défaite que jamais : là où il n'y avait d'habitude qu'une forme d'abandon de soi, et une bêtise constante, se trouvait ajoutée une terreur affreuse. Les multiples chiffons dont elle s'était toujours habillée tombaient de ses épaules comme pour accuser la déperdition humaine qui se faisait là. Sa baguette magique pendait dans sa main, signe d'une forme d'abandon poussée à l'extrême, et dans son autre main le vestige certain d'un taux l'alcoolémie dangereusement haut précisait l'odeur qui devait l'entourer.

Cette femme lui inspirait une immense pitié, oui, mais son laisser-aller, son incapacité à garder une façade digne, l'agaçait néanmoins, et elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à la respecter dans son malheur, ni à la plaindre entièrement. Pour peu, elle se serait sentie mal, le cœur barbouillé : était-ce la vue de ce tas de haillons presque inhumain, ou était-ce l'horreur de la cruauté humaine ? Dolores venait visiblement d'affirmer sa toute-puissance par une déclaration, mais que ce passait-il précisément ?

« - Non ! Hurla Sybille avec l'énergie du désespoir. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne se peut pas… Je refuse de l'accepter !

- Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable. »

Tout l'indiquait, c'était donc bien cela : Sybille, mise à l'épreuve, avait été renvoyée. Ça n'était certes pas une grande perte pour l'enseignement, mais tout de même… La femme devait bien sûr déjà le savoir, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas été là, avec ses valises, mais cette déclaration paru agir comme un nouveau coup de poignard, et sa voix désespérée, ses larmes terribles, et venant du cœur, parvinrent à atteindre complètement la Directrice adjointe. Pour incompétente qu'elle puisse être, Sybille ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

« - Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle dans un bruit de pleurs terriblement pathétique. Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je… Je suis ici depuis _seize _ans ! P-Poudlard est ma maison !

- _C'était_ votre maison. »

Elle marqua une pause dans sa réponse, observant avec ce qui semblait être du ravissement l'ex-enseignante d'effondrer sur une de ses malles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et sans doute la dernière, Minerva compris Sybille Trelawney : Poudlard était sa maison à elle aussi, sa vie entière y était, et si elle s'en trouvait arrachée de force, jetée comme incapable, rejetée et interdite, sans doute ne résisterait-elle pas au choc. Oh, elle ne finirait pas au sol, ainsi, face aux élèves : elle se mettrait en colère, quitterait les lieux dignement. Mais une irréparable blessure ne se soignerait sans doute jamais. Dans cet instant, elle se sentait la sœur de Sybille. Ou, comme l'aurait dit bien plus justement Charity Burbage, la mère : mère qui regardait impuissante la souffrance du vilain petit canard de ses enfants. Dolores finissait un immonde discours et, brusquement, elle écarta les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient devant elle et marcha droit à Sybille. Fermement, elle lui tapota le dos, comme pour lui insuffler un peu de la force qui la faisait tenir droite, et tirant un mouchoir de sa robe, le lui tendit.

« - Allons, allons, Sibylle… Calmez-vous… Tenez, mouchez-vous… Ce n'est pas si grave…, improvisa-t-elle, consciente que ces paroles n'avait que peu de sens. Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard…, ajouta-t-elle enfin, se rendant brusquement compte que cela était possible.

- Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ? interrogea la Grande Inquisitrice, le regard brûlant.

- Moi, répondit de loin la voix d'Albus, et elle se sentit soudain soulagée.

- Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? ricana-t-elle. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici un ordre de révocation signé par moi et par le ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro 23, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle – c'est-à-dire je – juste incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le ministère de la Magie. Or, j'ai estimé le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement, indiqua-t-il en s'inclinant courtoisement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continuer d'habiter à Poudlard. »

Brusquement, le silence prit une atmosphère plus légère : une fois encore, la présence d'Albus parvenait à renverser la situation, et le petit rire frénétique et hoquetant de Sybille sonnait presque comme un cor victorieux annonçant la fin d'un combat.

« - Non… Non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs…

- Non. Je souhaite que vous restiez Sybille. Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sybille chez elle, professeur ? lui demanda Albus en se tournant vers elle.

- Bien entendu. Levez-vous, Sybille…, insista-t-elle doucement à l'intention de sa collègue, la saisissant par le bras. »

Un instant après, Pomona soutenait l'ex-professeur de divination par l'autre bras, et Filius faisait léviter les lourdes malles derrière eux. Commença alors une lente et pénible marche jusqu'aux hauteurs qu'habitait Sybille Trelawney ; mais cette ascension avec quelque chose de glorieux et de fier, et elle se sentait presque heureuse de permettre à cette femme perdue de retrouver son chez-elle, ce lieu de sécurité et d'accueil – pour mitigé qu'il soit. Une fois de plus, et il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti cela avec une telle acuité, Albus Dumbledore lui apparut dans toute sa splendeur et sa mansuétude.

Sybille balbutiait des incohérences touchantes, remerciant de tout son cœur les trois collègues qui l'accompagnaient, bénissant le Directeur, déclarant sa haine féroce à l'égard de l'envoyée du Ministère. Sa pique d'orgueil n'avait été que pour la pose, et elle était en fait emplie de joie et rassurée à l'idée de retrouver les appartements qu'elle occupait depuis plus de quinze ans. Son babil presque désarticulé faisait doucement sourire Pomona, et quant à Minerva elle se sentait vaguement l'orgueil d'une mère qui vient de sauver son enfant d'un faux-pas, mais qui sait la longue route qu'il lui reste néanmoins à parcourir. Ils la remirent dans ses appartements, l'assirent dans un fauteuil, et laissèrent ses malles dans un coin. Puis, quittant le lieu aux lourds vapeurs de parfums, chacun retourna à ses propres quartiers, commentant à voix basse sur leur chemin commun la dégradation visible que cet événement montrait.

Mais, arrivant devant la porte de ses propres appartements, Minerva trouva la haute silhouette vêtue de noir de Severus qui l'attendait. Son visage fermé aux lèvres pincées, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, la rigidité exagérée de sa pause, tout annonçait qu'il venait de fort mauvaise humeur, ou porteur d'une triste nouvelle, et choisissant qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter l'esclandre visible elle murmura le mot de passe sans un commentaire et le fit entrer : elle avait confiance, il ferait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - Vous avez perdu la tête ? interrogea-t-il froidement, sur un ton qui imitait presque la curiosité.

- Non, ce me semble. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que votre comportement était stupide ! D'une bêtise !

- Ah, en quoi ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, les dents serrées, le regard dur.

- Vous n'êtes pas si imbécile, vous le savez très bien ! »

Il décroisa les bras, seulement pour poser les poings contre ses jambes, la toisant d'un air supérieur et plein de colère. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle réagisse : il venait de la mettre tellement en colère qu'elle lui tourna simplement le dos en ne modifiant pas son expression, et commença à chercher un objet dans son étagère. Elle sentait l'atmosphère s'assombrir brutalement, mais cette attaque directe et vicieuse l'avait mise hors d'elle : il était venu pour une dispute, il l'aurait.

« - Minerva…, grogna-t-il finalement.

- Oui ? répliqua-t-elle en allongeant le _i_ démesurément.

- Pourquoi continuer obstinément à vous opposer à Ombrage ?

- Par esprit de contrariété ! Ou peut-être par envie de vous énerver, ou encore…

- Mais par Merlin !

- Non ! Je ne tolérerai pas que vous jugiez mon comportement. Parce que c'était inadmissible ! Et intolérable – au moins autant que votre comportement.

- Sybille Trelawney provoque en vous cette réaction ? Son attitude était ridicule…

- Mais sa situation anormale !

- Vous vous êtes plongée dans le même déclin qu'elle.

- Je l'ai aidée à se relever, au contraire ! hurla-t-elle finalement, la colère prenant le dessus.

- C'était une erreur !

- C'était mon devoir !

- Vous êtes ridicule…, cracha-t-il. Et _irresponsable._

- Je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude dans mes appartements, et je vous prierai de les quitter sur le champ. »

Un instant après, la porte claquait avec fureur, et elle laissa échapper un soupir frustré et énervé, respirant difficilement. De quel droit osait-il…


	72. La guerre

_Bonsoir à tous !_

_Un jour de retard (je n'étais pas chez moi) mais voici le chapitre !_

_Un grand merci à **telle17**, **LyssHeap** et à** Melfique** ! Je ne vous raconte pas ma vie et vous laisse lire ! _

_Bonne lecture, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 72 : La guerre.

Quelque chose s'était passé, il en avait la plus totale certitude. Cela faisait une semaine que les deux enseignants les plus opposés mais les plus proches de lui de son établissement ne s'adressaient quasiment pas la parle : à table, où il avait seulement l'occasion de les observer, ils évitaient dans la mesure du possible de se trouver l'un à côté de l'autre. Leurs échanges étaient purement professionnels, froids. Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose : l'étrange et puissante amitié qu'ils avaient tissée avec les années avait connu des hauts et des bas, bien sûr, mais depuis quelques années ça n'était plus le cas, ou bien ils ne le montraient absolument pas en public. Querelle de fond, brouille stupide ?

La jalousie larvée qu'il entretenait toujours à l'égard de Severus, dès lors qu'il s'agissait de Minerva, lui donnait envie de triompher, de se réjouir de cet éloignement qui lui donnait une chance de se refaire la place de l'ami véritable dans son cœur. Mais, et il s'en félicita, c'était injuste, méchant, et non-avenu. De quel droit serait-il heureux d'observer que deux personnes à qui il tenait – d'une manière assez tordue et étrange, d'ailleurs – étaient dans une mauvaise phase de leur relation ? _Albus, tu vaux mieux que ça_.

.

Le Lord avait eu un sourire particulièrement carnassier en les accueillant, ce jour-là, et il avait pressenti que cela ne valait rien de bon. Combien il avait eu raison ! _Ce soir_, avait-il dit, _est pour nous un jour d'action d'éclat_. Il les avait divisés en groupes : de gros groupes, cinq à six personnes. Il avait commencé à recruter à nouveau, sans doute, car ils étaient bien cinq groupes. Cinq familles en deuil, ce soir. Comment avait-il pu, un jour, croire à l'idéologie stupide de cet homme ?

Il s'était retrouvé avec Antonin Dolohov, et puis Crabbe, Goyle, et un homme qui ne lui disait strictement rien : à partir de maintenant, le masque devait tenir toute la place, il fallait oublier toute forme de sentiment, aller à l'essentiel, se salir les mains le moins possible : il n'était pas impossible qu'il connaisse cette famille, de près ou de loin, et il ne devait pas le montrer. Peut-être même tuer de sang-froid. Le Lord n'avait demandé aucune forme de torture, et n'étant pas dans le même groupe que cette folle de Lestranges, il avait une chance relativement élevée de pouvoir éviter le massacre sanglant et plus cruel que nécessaire. L'adresse, à première vue, ne lui disait rien. Le nom, si. Il inhala fortement, conserva le regard dur et l'esprit fermé. Ce soir, il tuait de ces anciens élèves.

Antonin partit le premier, et dans un même mouvement les quatre autres le suivirent, atterrissant devant une petite maison au charme propret. A l'étage, une seule chambre était allumée, et une silhouette se dessinait, debout, à travers les rideaux. Crabbe fit exploser la porte d'un mouvement sec de baguette, et ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre. D'un geste, les taches furent réparties : Rogue et l'inconnu faisaient le tour du rez-de-chaussée, à l'étage les trois honnêtes et anciens mangemorts allaient tuer.

Sans un mot, il commença à parcourir la pièce, à l'affut de quoique ce soit, personne, animal ou objet, qu'il était de son devoir de repérer. Au milieu du salon, ils se partagèrent les pièces : lui partit vers la cuisine, l'autre vers la salle à manger. En haut, un fort bruit de verre cassé et un cri de terreur se firent entendre.

Rapidement, il s'engouffra dans la pièce qu'il devait étudier… et y tomba nez-à-nez avec une petite fille : les yeux exorbités de peur, elle tenait encore à la main un bout de gâteau qu'elle était selon toute vraisemblance descendue voler sans que ses parents ne la voient. Pendant un instant à peine, ils se fixèrent : elle ne pouvait voir ses yeux, derrière le masque. Puis un nouveau cri retentit à l'étage, de femme, le bruit d'un meuble qui craque, et d'un sort hurlé à toute force de poumons. La petite fille frissonna, il laissa retomber sa baguette le long de sa jambe et leva l'autre doigt, lentement mais sûrement, pour le poser sur ses lèvres. Etrangement, la petite fille – six, sept ans peut-être – garda le silence, obéissant à cette prière silencieuse. Observant à toute allure son environnement, il lui désigna alors une porte de cagibi, et, sans doute trop effrayée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre, elle s'y coula sans un bruit, rendue invisible.

Retenant le soupir de soulagement qui lui brûlait les lèvres, il hocha simplement la tête vers elle et ressortit de la cuisine. Son 'collègue' l'y attendait, et tous deux secouèrent la tête à l'unisson, indiquant qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. A l'étage, il n'y avait plus à bruit, à part ce qui semblait être un rire – par Merlin, qui pouvait rire de cela. Et, un instant plus tard, les trois hommes redescendirent brutalement les marches en affichant une attitude victorieuse. Ne restait plus qu'à prévenir le Lord que la mission était accomplie. A grands pas – pressés de rentrer chez eux pour certains, pressés de célébrer pour d'autres – ils quittèrent la maison, et Dolohov jeta avec joie la Marque des Ténèbres qui se mit à flotter méchamment dans le ciel. Puis ils transplanèrent : en atterrissant au pied du Lord, il se rappela qu'il ne fallait penser à rien tant qu'il n'était pas revenu au château. Là, il préviendrait Albus, et le grand frère, et… Non, pas maintenant.

Quand il n'y eut plus un, plus un seul bruit, dans toute la maison, brusquement, Sophy Sterne se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, doucement, la tête appuyée sur les genoux, serrant forts ses genoux contre elle comme pour se consoler de leurs présences. Personne ne lui avait encore rien dit, personne n'était encore venu. Mais, quelque part au fond d'elle, avec cet instinct et cette intelligence des enfants, elle savait que quelque chose de grave venait d'avoir lieu. Et elle savait qu'elle aurait tout donné pour se serrer dans les bras de sa mère, mais qu'elle n'avait pas la force de monter les marches qui la mèneraient à la chambre de ses parents. Les larmes étaient sèches, le sommeil était tombé sur ses paupières lourdes, lorsque Kingsley Shacklebolt entra dans la maison en compagnie de deux aurors, et la trouva là.

.

La culpabilité est un poison qui ronge, toujours, encore et encore. Albus Dumbledore la connaissait bien, depuis longtemps, près de cent ans. Mais toute nouvelle culpabilité est poignante, puissante, et ramène à la surface la somme des erreurs du passés, de cruautés, des remords, des regrets. Severus l'avait informé de la _situation _dès son retour, et n'avait rien laissé paraître de ses propres sentiments. Ils avaient parlés comme deux hommes qui sont étrangers au sujet de leur conversation, mais la culpabilité les mangeait tous deux, et dès la départ de Severus il était resté pensif, triste. Il avait contacté Kingsley, et demandé à Severus de faire venir Tobias Sterne dans son bureau dès que possible. Ils iraient chez une grand-mère moldue, et les vacances approchaient, il pourrait aller rassurer sa sœur, oui. Mais il était hors de question qu'il quitte le château tout de suite : c'était trop de danger, et il voulait être certain que le garçon était assez calme, avant de revoir sa cadette traumatisée. Pauvres enfants… Il n'avait pas parlé à Minerva. Et il avait vu, dans le regard de Severus, qu'il ne lui en parlerait pas non plus : cette dispute durait-elle ? ou était-ce une pudeur et une souffrance face à l'horreur ?

.

Les larmes n'étaient venues que plus tard : il lui semblait presque l'avoir pressenti, et les explications du professeur Dumbledore et de l'envoyé du Ministère n'avaient obtenu de lui que quelques hochements de tête. Le retour jusqu'à sa salle commune en compagnie du professeur Rogue avait été lourdement silencieux. Enfin, il avait été dans son lit et là, il avait fondu en larmes silencieuses mais lourdes et douloureuses. Longtemps, il avait trempé son oreiller en l'agrippant de toute la force de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux secs ne puissent plus rien laisser couler. Il s'était endormi sur la pensée qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir aller tout de suite consoler sa sœur, mais qu'il restait peu de temps avant les vacances, et qu'il serait fort.

« - Toby !

- Mmmmh.

- Toby ! réveille-toi bon sang, je meurs d'inquiétude… »

Enfin, il battit des paupières. Il faisait jour, fortement, et ses yeux et joues le brûlaient, sans doute les pleurs séchés sur sa peau. Se soulevant légèrement, il frotta son bras sur ses yeux et, enfin, pu voir une fille de son âge assise sur le bord de son lit. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais son regard resta inquiet.

« - Il est quelle heure ?

- Près de 11 heures, le professeur McGonagall a demandé où tu étais, mais tes camarades de dortoir n'avaient pas l'air vraiment préoccupés alors je suis venue.

- Merlin !

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je… Non. Mes parents sont morts…

- Quoi ?

- Ils les ont tués. Ces batards. Il ne reste que ma sœur, l'un d'entre eux l'a épargnée, je ne… Je ne sais pas… Je les hais. Oh, comme je les hais… »

Brutalement, il sentit les larmes remonter. Et, au même moment, Emily Crabbe se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant _'Merlin…'_ d'un air apeuré. Pendant quelques instants, il profita de cette étreinte ; mais, brusquement, elle se recula.

« - Oh, je suis désolée, je ne devrais pas…

- Quoi ? interrogea-t-il brutalement, inquiet de voir ce rare bonheur s'en aller.

- Mon oncle est un d'entre eux, je ne… Tu ne dois pas vouloir de moi ici.

- Non Emily, affirma-t-il. »

Il n'y avait jamais pensé, bien sûr. Mais pour lui, Emily n'avait rien à voir avec un mangemort : ses parents ne fricotaient pas de ce côté-là, ou alors ils le cachaient très bien. Elle-même n'avait jamais été élevée dans la pureté du sang avant tout, et elle n'avait même pas froncé le nez ou les sourcils en apprenant que sa mère était née-moldue. Emily était très jolie, et quelque chose en lui commençait à se réveiller qui lui disait que pour lui, elle était peut-être même un peu plus qu'une amie. Il avait confiance en elle. Alors, secouant la tête, il lui saisit la tête.

« - Tu n'es pas pareille. Mais eux, je veux les tuer. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas quand, mais je les vengerai. Pour moi, pour eux, et pour Sophy. Elle est si petite, elle n'a même pas encore huit ans. Moi, je suis plus fort, je sais que je vais combattre… mais elle. »

Les larmes au bord des yeux, avec un regard qui semblait bien plus vieux que son âge, mais qui montrait son soutien et son accord, Emily se contenta de saisir sa main et la serrer dans la sienne.

.

Ce qui devait arriver était arrivé ! Elle était d'ailleurs très honnêtement surprise que l'ensemble ait tenu autant de temps. Aussi, quoique n'étant pas certaine que l'issue qui adviendrait de cette très désagréable réunion dans le bureau directorial, elle se sentait étrangement calme. Tout se passait donc de manière assez posée, Ombrage se surexcitait de colère lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens désiré, et elle se sentit presque triompher quand Kingsley modifia la mémoire de cette stupide Edgecombe sans que personne d'autre ne le voie. Pourtant, la liste… fichait tout en l'air. Alors, Albus avait failli la rendre folle ; et, à l'expression qu'arborait Kingsley, lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Etait-il _vraiment _en train de se livrer ?

Et oui. Sans doute son esprit génial avait-il une stratégie et un projet, mais bon sang ! Potter aussi semblait trouver que ce projet n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée et tenta d'arrêter le directeur… mais qui peut quelque chose contre la volonté de fer d'un tel homme, conjuguée avec le féroce désir ministériel de le coincer ?

Brusquement, pendant que Weasley notait d'un air abominable les inepties d'Albus, elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation : tout le monde, sauf Albus, jouait l'innocent. Pourtant, tout le monde, dans la salle, avait su à l'avance ! Dolores avec son _informateur_, savait, et le Ministre par elle, et par extension Percy qui semblait ne vivre que pour servir la médiocrité. Elle était au courant, tout comme Albus, ce qui faisait que l'ensemble de l'Ordre le savait, incluant Kingsley. Dawlish seul, peut-être, n'avait pas su. Ridicule, vraiment…

Puis Albus avait annoncé sa très claire intention de ne pas se laisser arrêter. Là, elle avait senti la détresse monter. Il allait partir… mais cette fois, elle était seule. Severus n'était pas là pour lui saisir la main, lui dire qu'ils étaient ensemble face à l'adversité.

« - Ainsi donc, ricana le Ministre en se rasseyant, vous avez l'intention d'affronter Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores et moi-même à vous tout seul, c'est bien cela, Dumbledore ?

- Par la barbe de Merlin, non, répondit Albus avec un sourire, et elle était certaine qu'il aurait pu mettre à terre les trois seuls vrais opposants. Tant que vous ne serez pas assez sot pour m'y obliger.

- Il ne sera pas tout seul ! assura-t-elle avant même de se rendre compte qu'elle commettait une erreur, allant pour prendre sa baguette.

- Oh, si, il le sera, Minerva ! avait sèchement dit Albus, lui rappelant précisément ce qu'elle se disait. Poudlard a besoin de vous ! »

Cornelius, ulcéré, avait fini par lancer l'assaut. Dans la confusion, elle avait dû jeter à terre les deux élèves qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Puis, avec l'aide de Fumseck, et après quelques recommandations pour elle et pour Potter, il partit. Tout cela augurait mal. Très mal. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bien d'accord avec Phineas : cette sortie-là ne manquait pas de style, ni de panache d'ailleurs.

.

Elle aurait dû avoir l'air en colère et faire au moins semblant de trouver ça inconvenant. Mais, au moins autant que ses élèves, peut-être plus d'ailleurs, elle trouvait jouissive la manière qu'avaient eue les jumeaux Weasley de _fêter_ le poste de Directrice de Dolores Ombrage. Ces feux d'artifices étaient splendides et croiser Filius lui avait appris deux choses. La première, c'était que lui aussi se réjouissait de ces légères interruptions, et qu'il ne faisait pas plus d'effort qu'elle pour se débarrasser des dragons de feu : faire courir la soi-disant directrice était beaucoup plus drôle. La seconde, c'était que les deux rouquins avaient effectivement créé des objets magiques tout-à-fait sensationnels et que le travail des sortilèges y étaient optimal.

Pour peu – elle s'était retenue, mais de si peu – elle leur aurait donné des points, les aurait félicités personnellement. Aurait ajouté sa touche personnelle à ce merveilleux chaos. D'ailleurs, en faisant appeler la Directrice pour l'_aider_ à se débarrasser des fabuleux dragons pyrotechniques, elle avait fait quelque chose. Merlin, que c'était bon…

.

Draco était venu le chercher parce qu'on avait retrouvé Montague, à un endroit impromptu. Cela avait semblé interminable, le sortir de là, chercher à tirer des informations un peu cohérente, et finalement baisser les bras et l'amener jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Poppy lui avait dit qu'elle en avait pour quelques heures, qu'il n'avait qu'à repasser en fin de journée, et il avait pu retourner vers ses appartements. Il avait croisé Minerva.

Un autre jour, en un autre temps, à peine un mois plus tôt, une semaine peut-être même, ils se seraient arrêtés d'un mouvement commun, auraient entamé une conversation, et ils seraient probablement même repartis ensemble vers les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre. Aujourd'hui, ils hochèrent chacun la tête avec un air fier et distant, et poursuivirent leur chemin. Rien n'allait plus… D'ailleurs, il devrait n'en avoir rien à faire, être détaché de tout cela.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Et la rage qui monta instantanément en lui lorsqu'il entra dans son bureau le lui prouva. La rage, et la peur. Là, plus que jamais, il aurait fallu être détaché et froid. Mais plus que jamais, il ne le pouvait pas : ce qu'il avait mis dans cette pensine, c'était précisément ce que Potter ne _devait_ pas voir, ce qu'il mettait de côté à chaque séance pour se protéger. Brusquement, il saisit le bras de l'imbécile et le sortit du ravissant cours de ses souvenirs…

« - Alors, rugit-il en tentant presque de lui écraser le bras de sa poigne. _Alors…_ vous avez passé un bon moment, Potter ?

- N-non… »

Le garçon tentait de dégager son bras : il le sentait, mais il n'en avait cure. Il se sentait blanchir, les dents serrées mais agité d'un tremblement sans fin. Un pan de sa vie s'écroulait, son secret d'adulte et d'enseignant. Il avait quitté cet adolescent souffreteux, il avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de ressurgir, et voilà que… Il se mit à secouer Potter, comme si cela pouvait éliminer ce qu'il venait de voir.

« - Un homme très amusant, votre père, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas… »

Brusquement, il repoussa le garçon comme sa présence près de lui le brûlait, et alors qu'il tombait par terre, il se rendit compte qu'il laissait sa colère le submerger, qu'il fallait se taire, que c'était de sortir de ses gonds ainsi, cette colère formidable, qui le ridiculiserait. Mais comment arrêter la machine lorsqu'elle est partie si bien, si vite, si fort.

« - Vous ne raconterez à personne ce que vous avez vu ! vociféra-t-il malgré tout.

- Non. Non, bien sûr, je ne…

- Sortez ! hurla-t-il d'une voix qui partait douloureusement dans les aigus, hurlant d'autant plus fort qu'il savait qu'il ne devait pas le faire. Sortez, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir dans ce bureau ! »

Potter courut vers la sortie, il fallut se taire. Mais la colère bouillonnait, ronflait, s'enflait de sa propre initiative. La haine et le dépit : il ne se vit même pas lancer le bocal de cafards. Une heure plus tard, quand il avait retrouvé son calme – ou presque – il avait senti la honte prendre toute la place : honte de l'exhibition involontaire de sa plus douloureuse intimité, et honte de sa réaction. Personne ne saurait. Albus n'était plus là. Quant à Minerva… il ne savait même plus quand ils s'étaient brouillés, mais ils l'étaient, pour sûr. Et il n'allait pas la voir maintenant que leurs relations étaient si tendues pour lui raconter sa nullité. Elle lui ferait la morale de toute manière… Il ne connaissait pas de meilleure compagne de la honte qu'une bouteille et des souvenirs.

.

« - Alors comme ça tu as étudié avec Charlie ? Mon Dieu, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! »

Remus arborait une expression qu'elle parvenait difficilement à définir. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils parlaient de plus en plus, elle sentait qu'un lien se créait, elle en était certaine. Sans doute un lien d'amitié, malheureusement… ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère, elle qui était devenue totalement et résolument amoureuse, là où ça n'avait été qu'une attirance – oh, forte, bien sûr, mais pas plus que ça. Parler avec Remus, le regarder se mouvoir, apprendre à connaître ses tics et ses plats préférés, elle avait fini par admettre qu'elle était amoureuse. Non, ça n'était pas le grand amour que chantait Célestina Moldubec : Remus n'était pas un prince charmant, loin de là, mais il n'avait pas non plus vraiment les caractéristiques du prince mendiant.

Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu se créer un conte de fée, avec l'homme pauvre et rejeté, et la princesse d'un sang royale, mais reniée par sa famille. Mais, franchement, à quoi cela rimait-il ? Non, elle était amoureuse d'un homme, il ne voulait visiblement pas d'elle, et elle allait faire de son mieux pour finir par lui plaire. Mais c'était la vraie vie, la guerre ne le lui disait que trop, et ses chances d'y parvenir étaient minces…

« - Mais oui… On n'était pas dans la même maison, mais j'imagine que le talent pour les embêtements nous a lié ! »

Face à elle, il se mit à rire. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lumières bienveillantes, si douce. Pour un peu, elle se sentait commencer à y croire… Mais brusquement, une ride sur son front s'installa, la vieille ride des inquiétudes.

« - Mais je ne vous aurai pas du tout donné le même âge !

- Mais si ! 22 ans l'un comme l'autre. Il en a peut-être 23 cela dit… J'ai toujours été nulle en dates d'anniversaire !

- Ah… »

Le masque se complétait. Les marques autour de ses yeux s'accentuaient, ses épaules s'affaissaient, son regard prenait une tournure presque grise, distante. Que se passait-il ? La lumière s'était éteinte, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.

« - Remus, tout va bien ?

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! Je suis juste surpris… »

Il sourit. Le sourire était faux.

.

Un entretien avec un élève pour discuter n'était jamais facile. Un de ces entretiens en présence de Dolores était douloureux. Celui de Potter avec la pauvre excuse de Directrice était un enfer. Elle l'avait ignorée avec superbe. Mais le toussotement devenant trop fort, elle l'avait laissée parler, pour ne plus tenir compte du tout de ce qu'elle disait : cette imbécile n'allait pas empêcher un de ces élèves d'aller vers la formation qui lui correspondait, à vrai dire, fort bien ! Mais elle avait insisté, insisté, et insisté encore. Avec la ténacité d'un moustique qui adore le goût de votre peau et se délecte de votre agacement prononcé. Lui claquer qu'elle était incompétente avait été jouissif.

Jouissif, mais stupide. Elle en avait pleinement conscience. Elle se mettait en danger en disant ce qu'elle pensait, et elle devait absolument rester ici. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, que cela faisait de bien de continuer à l'ignorer ensuite… Ah ! le savon que Severus lui passerait s'il savait. Mais il ne saurait jamais, bien sûr. Et si l'idée qu'il aurait eue en partie raison restait, elle n'était pas prête d'arrêter, maintenant qu'elle était si bien partie.

« - Ce qui signifie, annonçait impérieusement Dolores, que ce garçon a autant de chances de devenir Auror que Dumbledore de revenir dans cette école.

- Il a donc de très bonnes chances, assura-t-elle impitoyablement en retour.

- Potter a un casier judiciaire.

- Potter a été reconnu innocent, répliqua-t-elle très fort. »

Sa 'collègue' se leva. Potter semblait les observer tour à tour comme s'il avait affaire à un jeu de Quidditch, suivant la balle du regard.

« - Potter n'a aucune chance de jamais devenir Auror !

- Potter, annonça-t-elle alors, comme prise d'une folie victorieuse, en se levant à son tour, je vous aiderai à devenir Auror même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ! Même s'il faut pour cela que je vous donne des cours particuliers chaque soir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous obteniez les résultats requis ! »

Le jeune homme semblait abasourdi, et quant à Dolores Ombrage, elle avait les yeux exorbités, la rage exhalant de tous ses pores. La fureur la faisait rougir, elle semblait folle. Merlin, que cela était doux !

« - Le ministre de la Magie n'emploiera jamais Harry Potter !

- Il se pourrait très bien qu'il y ait un nouveau ministre de la Magie lorsque Potter sera prêt à entreprendre une carrière ! s'écria-t-elle, consciente qu'elle jouait avec le feu sur un sujet sensible.

- Aha ! hurla l'enseignante en la pointant du doigt, l'air victorieux. Ah, oui, oui, oui, bien sûr ! C'est ça que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas, Minerva McGonagall ? Vous voulez que Cornelius Fudge soit remplacé par Albus Dumbledore ! Vous pensez que vous obtiendriez alors ma place : sous-secrétaire d'Etat auprès du ministre et directrice de Poudlard par-dessus le marché ! »

Cette femme état décidément folle. Totalement. Obsédée par des névroses profondément ancrées qui lui obscurcissaient le jugement d'une manière qui était presque drôle. Comme si elle avait pu un seul instant souhaiter être à sa place, endosser son dirigisme stupide, son complexe d'infériorité, sa cruauté, sa bêtise. Elle devenait hystérique, la pointant du doigt avec colère, à la limite de la folie. Pendant un bref instant, elle se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé pour qu'elle devienne si aigrie, mais elle chassa l'idée : qu'importait !

« - Vous délirez, lui cracha-t-elle avec dédain. Potter, voilà qui conclut notre entretien d'orientation.

- Ne croyez pas que j'oublierai ! vociféra la directrice alors que le jeune homme fuyait la salle à toute allure.

- Oh, mais je sais que vous n'oublierez pas…

- Je pourrais vous virer ! Je le ferai !

- Non, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? hurla sa collègue.

- Tout à fait, expliqua Minerva comme si elle avait eu affaire à un enfant. Vous pourriez, en effet, officiellement. Mais vous ne pourriez plus conserver le calme dans cette école, vous seriez ridicule. Et ce serait suspect, j'ai été irréprochable trop d'années.

- Vous êtes pédante !

- Mais non, ricana-t-elle, je vous explique la situation.

- Parce que vous croyez, hein, vous croyez que ce groupe d'imbéciles enfants vous suivra, comme ils ont suivi Dumbledore !

- Mais je le crois… Sur ce, je pense que vous allez être en retard Dolores. Je ne voudrai pas déranger votre autorité… »

Alors, elle observa son interlocutrice regarder sa montre à toute allure, puis partir en courant en lui lançant une dernière menace à la volée. Alors seulement elle s'assit. Elle venait de jouer le bluff, mais cela semblait avoir marché. Est-ce que, vraiment, les élèves de cette école tenteraient d'empêcher son départ ? elle en doutait.

.

Un marécage. Au milieu du couloir. Elle n'avait pas assisté personnellement à la scène, mais elle avait dû être truculente, et lui donnait la sensation que, si les élèves n'étaient pas derrière elle, au moins ils étaient contre cette femme. De manière certaine. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient, définitivement, un numéro… Pour la forme, il faudrait qu'elle écrive un courrier à Molly. Et qu'elle pense à les féliciter d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était trop, et il était presque certain que Poudlard allait devenir un vaste zoo avec leurs produits en libre-service. Mais Merlin, un marécage ! Cela faisait au moins 24 heures, et il trônait toujours fièrement dans le couloir : une forme d'accord tacite avait amené à la conclusion que toute personne ayant des compétences suffisantes – autrement dire minimales – n'y touchait. Sans doute quelqu'un finirait-il par lui donner le sort qui permettait de se débarrasser de ce ravissant marécage.


	73. Douleurs des endormis

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Non, je n'oublie pas ma publication de tous les 10 jours ! Jusqu'ici, ça marche : j'espère arriver à tenir ce rythme et finir avant septembre... Sinon les délais FOUS vont reprendre. Passons..._

_Une fois encore, merci : **Melfique**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, et **LyssHeap** pour ce chapitre (je vais te répondre par mp, juste là j'ai peu de temps ^^). MERCI, le cap des 300 reviews est passé : oui, j'ai fait des bonds toute seule !_

_Le chapitre dernier était... un peu dur, probablement : je dirai annonciateur de certaines choses. Mais n'imaginez pas non plus un monde soudain terrible. Ayez confiance en moi, allez ! ;)_

_Enfin, je me tais et je retourne à mes moutons de boulot (oui, j'ai toujours des trucs à lire...) !_

_Bonne lecture, dites-moi surtout tout ce que vous en pensez. D'autant que cette scène est assez... attendue !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 73 : Douleurs des endormis.

« - Severus, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elle souffla lentement mais presque avec violence. Voilà, elle avait fait le premier pas. Ils étaient en froid depuis trop longtemps, elle en avait marre. Alors, à force d'hésitation et de gestes à peine esquissés, elle avait fini par aller le voir pour parler. Il le fallait vraiment ! Oh, elle lui en voulait encore de son attitude insultante et comme… surprotectrice, et elle ne comptait pas sur une _réconciliation_ sans mettre certaines choses à plat. Mais enfin, le premier pas était fait, et elle se tenait dans sa salle de classe vite, debout face au bureau où il était assis, attendant une réaction.

Laquelle réaction se fit attendre un moment : il finit d'annoter la copie qu'il corrigeait avant de lever enfin les yeux vers elle. Un regard volontairement distant et impersonnel : immédiatement, elle sentit que c'était peine perdue. Il aurait mieux valu la colère ou la joie, voire la tristesse. Mais cette distance imposée était le signe certain qu'il ne voulait pas converser sur le fond du problème.

« - Bien sûr, voulez-vous vous assoir ? En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je voulais parler d'affaires assez… personnelles, répondit-elle le regard devenu dur.

- Oh. Se passe-t-il quelque chose de spécifique ? Par Merlin, nous approchons de la date d'anniversaire du décès de votre filleule, je ne… »

A l'expression préoccupée mais presque cynique qu'il affichait, elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Volontairement. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, et n'était pas en état du réfléchir – incapable aussi de penser que ce comportement lui en coûtait aussi. Elle se redressa, plantée sur ses talons, et le fusilla du regard, le visage rougit de colère.

« - Comment osez-vous !

- Minerva, je ne…, reprit-il d'une voix égale et doucereuse.

- Je viens ici puisqu'il est clair que nous avons un problème relationnel, et au lieu de regarder le problème vous _continuez_ à me prendre pour une imbécile, en usant d'un souvenir douloureux par-dessus le marché !

- Quel problème ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse curiosité.

- Quel problème ! Pardon ! Vous passez votre temps à me déclarer que mon comportement est stupide et enfantin ! Et, visiblement, la conversation est _impossible _! Si vous ne voulez pas me voir, c'est votre choix, mais, au moins, respectez-moi comme personne Severus !

- Minerva, je…

- Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais nous sommes un couple ! Oui, un _couple _! hurla-t-elle presque. En théorie, vous devriez faire un effort ! Mais non… Bien sûr, non, pas Severus Rogue ! Est-ce que, vraiment… ?

- Minerva, arrête ! je te…

- Chut ! »

Et elle se jeta hors de la pièce avec violence et colère. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ! Que se passait-il ? Avait-elle rêvé qu'ils avaient une relation… privilégiée ? Dans la pièce, le grand homme vêtu de noir s'affaissa sur son bureau, le visage enfoui dans les bras, en murmurant _'Pardon'_. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Il ne demandait qu'à cesser d'être en conflit avec elle. Bien sûr, il y avait cette idée de la protéger en lui évitant d'être trop proche de lui… mais quel besoin de haine ? Il avait été affreux. Comme un animal blessé, il cherchait à mordre, par réflexe, avant d'accepter qu'on puisse l'aider. Et il sentit glisser le long de sa joue une unique larme, brûlante. Il venait de détruire encore autre chose, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle ne souffrirait pas trop de lui en vouloir. Mais si tout était brisé aujourd'hui, tout ce qui était important, il ne restait plus qu'à plonger son cœur totalement dans la pierre. Rageusement, il essuya la larme et se leva en envoyant un coup de pied dans la table : plus de sentiments. Non, plus de sentiments…

.

Aujourd'hui, Cassandra était au château. Elle y était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt, mais était restée avec son père : elle-même avait une classe à finir de donner, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle traversait le château le cœur léger, toute à l'idée de sa grande petite fille. Mais, au détour d'un couloir, elle se trouva arrêtée par un obstacle boueux. Sans réfléchir, elle s'en débarrassa d'un coup de baguette, puis continua son chemin… Et ce n'est qu'après quelques pas qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle venait de faire : éliminer le marécage qui trônait en lieu et place dans le couloir. Lançant une injure énervée, elle revint en arrière. C'était donc si facile à enlever que cela ? Non… Enfin, personne d'autre que la « directrice » n'avait essayé jusque-là, après tout…

Arrêtée, elle contempla la situation. Objectivement, il n'était pas mauvais d'avoir enlevé cet obstacle qui embarrassait le passage. Mais d'un point de vue plus enfantin… Pour finir, elle lança quelques sorts et fit demi-tour.

« - Et bien, ça t'en as pris du temps de venir ! un problème ?

- Oh, pas vraiment… déclara-t-elle en recueillant dans ses bras sa fille qui lui sautait dessus avec enthousiasme. Disons que j'ai enlevé le marécage par erreur…

- Hein ? Tu veux dire, comment ça par erreur ? demanda son compagnon les sourcils froncés.

- Disons que je pensais à autre chose, j'ai rencontré un obstacle, et…

- Je vois ! Quel dommage, une si belle œuvre ! Enfin, ça n'est pas plus…

- Filius, je l'ai remis, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Non ?

- Si…

- C'est… Puis il se mit à rire comme un enfant avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Cassandra, ta mère est un génie ! Un génie du mal, peut-être, mais un génie ! »

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en voulait avec Severus, et a raison. Mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait ne jamais avoir été plus enragée, ni plus blessée. Pendant près de deux jours, elle s'était sentie comme poisseuse de colère et de mal-être, puis elle était passée à une seconde phase : inutile de rester dans cet état-là, et puis s'il voulait que ça s'arrange, _il_ n'avait qu'à faire un premier pas. Être le dindon de la farce, elle en avait assez ! Enfin, elle avait trouvé un moyen simple de déverser sa colère de manière utile, en faisant quelque chose qu'elle aurait cru ne jamais faire : suivre les conseils d'élèves. Et pas de n'importe qui, des jumeaux Weasley. Contrairement aux élèves, elle ne pouvait pas passer à l'attaque frontale et visible, et n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la même possibilité. Mais de toute manière, les hostilités étaient ouvertes, et cela la défoulait.

Alors, elle observait Dolores combattre des moulins à vent, non parce qu'ils étaient imbattables, mais bien par qu'elle était incompétente, et ce avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée. Elle en était à aider Peeves, s'attirant ainsi une forme de respect de la part de cet étrange personnage, et avait quasiment admis à des élèves qu'elle pouvait importer des boîtes à flemme sans trop de problèmes… mais sa conscience professionnelle l'avait rattrapée à temps ! Ajouté à cela, elle ne croisait presque plus Severus, ce qui lui évitait beaucoup de pincements au cœur. A vrai dire, si tout cela n'avait pas été totalement surréaliste, si Albus n'avait pas été absent, s'ils n'étaient pas en guerre, si Severus cessait d'avoir un comportement insupportable, si tout n'avait pas été dans le chaos… et bien, elle aurait pu dire que c'était une bonne période.

.

Il était à l'étranger, bien sûr : rester en Grande-Bretagne en étant ainsi poursuivi aurait été d'une fantastique bêtise. Pas qu'il craignît véritablement les sbires ministériels, mais ils étaient un embêtement de plus. Et puis, c'était l'occasion de faire de la recherche. Alors, sous l'apparence d'un jeune maure étudiant l'histoire de la magie noire et de la magie blanche, Albus Dumbledore, sous le doux nom de Firas ben Ali, étudiait les horcruxes et autres formes de magie de la vie et de la demi-mort à la bibliothèque alexandrine où fourmillaient vieux manuscrits et faux grotesques dans un incroyable mélange. Bien sûr, il revenait de temps à autres vérifier que l'Angleterre ne périssait pas brutalement, mais ces lectures étaient si instructives. Et il se sentait, parfois, si dangereusement ingénu, si proche de l'adolescent qu'il avait été…

D'ailleurs, sans mentir, il avait déjà réuni les informations dont il pensait avoir besoin. Mais il continuait à lire, lire encore et toujours, chercher, avec une sorte de curiosité malsaine. Ce qui l'amenait à se coucher, le soir, et à surveiller son pays natal, c'était la voix d'Abelforth, comme une conscience, qui lui soufflait tout le mal qu'il avait déjà fait. Et le souvenir des regards sévères de sa Directrice adjointe.

.

Elle avait vu un groupe d'hommes arriver depuis sa fenêtre, et, étonnée, avait observé avec attention. Qu'est-ce qui justifiait l'arrivée d'une dizaine d'hommes à près de minuit, en plein milieu des Buses ? Son chignon était resté en suspens alors qu'elle les observait rejoindre la porte, puis en repartir avec Ombrage. Bon sang… A la direction qu'ils prenaient, elle comprit ce qui se passait. Non. C'était non, elle ne laisserait pas cela se faire. Et quelle lâcheté. Brutalement, elle saisit sa baguette et la glissa dans sa robe de chambre, puis partit à grands pas, et se mit à courir, de couloir en couloir, dévalant les marches, la respiration accélérée et parfois difficile – elle haïssait le poids des années, aujourd'hui plus que jamais !

Enfin, elle déboucha devant la grande porte qui était restée entr'ouverte. Dehors, elle pouvait entendre le murmure de voix : c'était des hurlements, oui, au vu de la distance, et il était hors de question que… Elle laissa échapper un cri de rage contenu, et poussant le lourd battant d'un coup d'épaule, elle déboucha dans la pelouse. La porte restée ouverte éclairait son chemin, et elle avançait à grands pas, puis à nouveau en courant. Pourrait-elle empêcher ce qui se passait ? Probablement pas ! Mais par Merlin, elle allait essayer.

« - Comment osez-vous ? Comment _osez_-vous ? hurla-t-elle de toute la portée de sa voix pleine de colère, les accents écossais, les intonations, tout était enragé. Laissez-le ! Je vous dis de le _laisser _! De quel droit l'attaquez-vous ? Il n'a rien fait qui puisse justifier… »

La diatribe se perdit sur ses lèvres. Rubeus continuait à se débattre, il semblait prêt à tous les détruire. Mais, surtout, quatre traits rouges se dirigeaient sur elle. Alors, brutalement, elle se mit à fourrager dans sa poche à la recherche de la baguette qui avait dû tomber dans un repli. Tout allait trop vite, oui, trop vite. Elle n'avait plus les bons réflexes, Maugrey la tuerait s'il apprenait qu'elle avait envoyé la vigilance constante au feu en laissant la colère passer d'abord… Une fraction d'instant plus tard, les traits la touchaient quasi-simultanément et elle se sentit perdre connaissance avec une étrange lenteur, effrayante. Une bizarre clameur semblait s'élever de quelque part vers le ciel – là où les 5ème années avaient cessé de passer leur examen – et la voix d'Hagrid rugissait la lâcheté de ces hommes. C'était sûr, elle n'en réchapperait pas. Un pic d'émotion la prit à la pensée de tout ce qu'elle avait échoué à faire ; à la pensée de cette réaction du garde-chasse. Et quand tout disparut totalement dans un étrange rougeoiement elle pensa : _Severus, imbécile_. Puis le noir. Et la panique.

.

Un groupe d'aurors lui avait amené le corps inerte de Minerva, et elle avait été plus pressée de les mettre dehors que d'entendre un récit détaillé de ce qui avait eu lieu. Quatre éclairs en pleine poitrine, il n'y avait que ça à retenir. Alors elle les avait sortis, presque à coups de pieds, et son regard de haine et de déception – elle en avait soigné beaucoup, dans leurs jeunes années – avait presque semblé les troubler. Et puis elle s'était retrouvée seule.

C'était indigne. Affreux. Et elle se sentait l'envie de pleurer, parce que sur ce brancard trop blanc gisait un corps soudain plus frêle, plus faible, et sans elle… Il était près de deux heures du matin, mais le château n'était pas vraiment silencieux, on y sentait de l'effervescence, et une sorte de douleur. Comment osaient-ils ? Puis le souvenir de ce qu'était Minerva McGonagall, forte et continuant toujours, immanquablement, lui revint en mémoire. Il fallait continuer. Oui, continuer. Et, malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de torturer l'affreuse bonne femme, rester fidèle au poste, à l'école. Fidèle à Albus, et fidèle à Minerva. Alors elle avait ravalé son reniflement, remonté ses manches, et fait léviter le corps jusqu'à un lit dans une salle séparée. Puis elle avait envoyé un patronus aux trois autres directeurs de maison, en les informant. En leur disant de ne pas venir, c'était inutile.

Puis elle s'était mise au travail, de manière très professionnelle. Les diagnostics n'étaient pas bons. Elle était faible, très faible. Le pouls trop bas, la respiration erratique voire inexistante. Le corps ne bougeait plus, du tout, mais il n'était plus pétrifié. Elle était à la fois molle et rigide. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle risquait vraiment de ne jamais en revenir. L'espoir lui disait l'inverse. Alors elle lui avait administré de l'oxygène, des potions de régénération, de _base_. Mais elle ne s'y connaissait pas assez, pas du tout. Elle aurait eu peur de faire une erreur.

Alors, après avoir vérifié que son état était stable, elle s'était tournée vers la cheminée pour prévenir Sainte-Mangouste. Et, au moment où un bruit de porte battante la faisait se relever, elle s'était souvenue qu'une seule cheminée était utilisable. Pour l'amour du ciel…

En se retournant, elle avait rencontré la silhouette noire et froide de Severus Rogue. Encore un problème de plus… elle leur avait dit de ne pas venir, que se passait-il ? Elle allait lui aboyer que ce n'était pas le moment lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son regard. Douloureux, et hagard. Ses traits étaient tirés, et ce n'était pas que la fatigue. Presque détruit. Elle ne l'avait pas vu si vulnérable depuis son adolescence.

« - Tout va bien ?

- Moi oui… Elle ? avait-il demandé d'une voix éteinte.

- Je vais devoir l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste, et encore, j'espère qu'ils pourront l'en sortir… »

Son regard avait luis de manière presque maladive, puis s'était éteint encore davantage. Elle avait distinctement vu ses mâchoires se serrer, et il s'était redressé un peu.

« - Lâches… Quelle bande d'immondes et affreux lâches.

- Ca !

- Quand part-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas contacter Sainte-Mangouste par cheminée…

- Je vais y aller, avait-il fait claquer.

- Severus, je ne voudrais pas…

- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlée, je l'ai profondément blessée. Laissez-moi faire amende honorable dans la mesure du possible.

- Alors… »

Et il était reparti, à toute allure, lançant simplement un regard douloureux en direction du lit. Et Poppy Pomfresh l'avait regardé faire, étonnée. Pourtant peu surprise de cette douleur qu'il ne cherchait même pas à cacher. Minerva était, sans doute, la seule amie qu'il eut. Ou la seule mère. Et elle avait porté ses yeux sur la silhouette immobile dans le lit, stable mais comme impossible à réveiller. Quand le drame finirait-il ?

.

Il avait couru, transplané, puis couru. Sans penser, surtout ne pas penser. Ne pas regretter, ne pas désirer, ne pas pleurer. Simplement faire les choses, avancer, aider. La jeune fille de l'accueil de l'hôpital avait failli le rendre absolument fou, tant elle coopérait de manière étrange, gouvernée par la peur qu'elle avait de lui. Et puis, finalement, au lieu de s'arrêter à dire qu'il fallait transférer quelqu'un depuis Poudlard, il lui avait hurlé au visage.

« - Minerva McGonagall a reçu quatre sorts de Stupéfixion dans la poitrine. Est-ce que cela vous va pour accélérer les choses ? »

Elle avait ouvert grand les yeux, hoché la tête, et était partie à toute allure chercher un médicomage. L'hôpital fonctionnait à un rythme ralenti, il faisait nuit, et sa présence attirait l'attention, dans le hall d'entrée. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qu'ils se dépêchent. Qu'ils se dépêchent. Minerva était… Non, ne pas penser. Les murs étaient très blancs, les blouses des médecins aussi, et tout paraissait si lent, ralenti, empesé. Et puis un homme, petit et maigre, et une grande femme épaisse, étrange association, tous deux couverts de blanc, et le visage aussi rouge que leur blouse était blanche, vinrent à sa rencontre. Ils venaient avec lui, ils allaient l'amener. Ils avaient l'air bonhomme, leur absence de désespoir l'agaça.

Alors il repartit à grands pas, sans les attendre, et transplana à peine le pied dans l'aire prévue pour cela. Puis marcha, vite, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à rencontrer Poppy dans l'infirmerie. Plus d'une heure avait passé, elle semblait épuisée, et les joues tâchées de larme. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce que cela signifiait. Les deux médicomages étaient entrés, avaient commencé à tourner autour du lit, chuchoter, prendre des airs inquiets. Professionnels, ils confirmèrent qu'ils l'amenaient. Puis lui et Poppy restèrent debout, à côté de la porte de l'Infirmerie, à regarder le brancard s'éloigner. Jamais il ne s'était senti si proche de l'infirmière. Jamais plus loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

« - Minerva aussi ? partie ?

- Oui, confirma Aurora en hochant la tête avec tristesse. Blessée.

- Pauvre chère âme, j'espère qu'elle ira mieux.

- Mais oui.

- J'aurai dû le sentir, le Troisième Œil m'avait… Par Merlin…

- Sybille… »

Avec un regard dépité, l'enseignante qui n'en était plus une reposa la bouteille qu'elle avait attrapée sur sa table de salon, et se redressa sur son fauteuil. Il était 8h du matin, et sa collègue était venue la voir pour la prévenir de ce qui était arrivé. Elle ne sortait plus, alors… Et puis, avec une sorte de lucidité retrouvée, elle leva les yeux vers Aurora.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me parler ? me prévenir ?

- Ca me semblait évident…

- Merci. Mille fois merci… »

.

Il faisait soleil. Un soleil encore fatigué, matinal et grisaillant, mais soleil. C'était à se demander si le ciel ne cherchait pas à leur dire quelque chose. Mais comment entendre un pareil message lorsque l'on a perdu quelqu'un de cher ? Parcourant les allées du cimetière vers la tombe qu'elles recherchaient, deux jeunes femmes se tenaient par le bras, comme pour se soutenir mutuellement dans cette dure épreuve. Il faisait encore frais, mais la rougeur de leurs yeux et de leurs nez, la lourde écharpe de l'une et l'informe manteau de l'autre, n'étaient que de tristes témoins d'un froid intérieur.

Bouées mutuelles, elles n'avançaient pas vite, les yeux fixés sur leur objectif. Oh, bien sûr elles avaient été à l'enterrement, elles y avaient pleuré et souffert. Mais ce matin, c'était en quelque sorte leur moment, à elles seules, avec leur vieille amie qui n'était plus. Un moment de communion où nul autre n'avait sa place, qui demandait de l'intimité. Enfin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant la tombe que fleurissaient encore des gerbes datant de l'enterrement. Abîmées, un peu flétries, mais toujours là. Elles n'avaient rien amené : qu'est-ce qu'un mort peu bien faire de quelques fleurs ? Et immobiles, elles contemplèrent la pierre tombale. Emma pleurait bruyamment, et Jessica se mordait la lèvre avec violence. Il fallut plus de dix minutes pour que l'une enfin brise le silence.

« - Je me souviens qu'un jour, on avait dit qu'on ferait tout ensemble, qu'on ne se perdrait pas de vue, qu'on serait vieilles et décaties ensembles, murmura Emma entre ses larmes. On t'a mariée, on s'est éloignées puis rapprochées. Et puis… »

D'un geste qui se voulait fort mais qui tremblait, Jessica passa son bras dans le dos de son amie tout en déglutissant douloureusement. Sa camarade inspira et reprit la parole.

« - En fait…

- En fait, finit Jessica, sache qu'on ne t'oubliera pas. Et que quand on sera vieilles et décaties, on viendra te voir pour que… Pour que tu vois combien tu es éternellement jolie. »

Alors, elle fondit en lourdes larmes, les genoux comme ployant sous le poids de la douleur. Et, comme par un effet de balancier inversé, Emma avait désormais la gorge et les yeux secs. D'un geste de manche douloureux, elle essuya ses joues et laissa son amie pleurer. L'une comme l'autre pensaient que ce ne serait jamais plus pareil. Jamais. Et c'était peut-être là, égoïstement, le plus dur à vivre.

« - Et surtout, sachez tous les deux qu'on va faire de notre mieux pour aider Tobias et Sophy.

- On va aller les voir, aussi souvent que possible…, renifla Jessica. »

Et enfin, lentement, elles firent demi-tour et repartirent vers la sortie, la tête pleine de pensées tristes et de promesses. Sans le savoir, elles passèrent à côté de la tombe d'un Tobias Rogue. Car les hasards sont étranges mais, souvent, restent inconnus.

.

C'était délicieux. Jamais sans doute ne s'était-elle sentie si puissante. Oui... la victoire totale était là, son adversaire était chaos. Renvoyer Dumbledore, même devenir Directrice ici, ce n'avait été qu'un avant-goût de cette victoire tonitruante. Minerva McGonagall était à terre, enfin. Elle avait perdu, oui, perdu la guerre : d'elles deux, il était devenu absolument clair, sans erreur possible, que celle qui dominait s'appelait Dolores. L'écossaise imbue d'elle-même était partie à Sainte-Mangouste, le château lui appartenait.

Peut-être n'en reviendrait-elle pas… Ce n'était que justice ! Oh, oui, justice. Sa puissance n'avait plus de limites, aujourd'hui. Elle avait gagné comme femme, avant tout, gagné de tout son poids rose. Et elle ne se doutait pas, bien sûr, que si Severus n'était pas venu au petit-déjeuner, c'était pour ne pas avoir à s'empêcher de l'étriper. Non, elle se sentait si forte. Si _forte_.

.

« - Ca fait bizarre, je trouve.

- Quoi bizarre ? répondit un vieux médicomage qui balayait lentement des étalages de potions du regard.

- Mais de la voir comme ça.

- Oh… c'est que tu es jeune.

- Quand même, répliqua la jeune femme en posant les yeux vers le lit aux draps blancs. »

Le teint était blême, froid, mais incontestablement vivant. La pâleur n'était même pas totalement maladive, quoique très différente de celle d'un homme vigoureux : tout était plus blanc, bien sûr, mais les pommettes restaient légèrement plus rosées que le reste, et les rides semblaient presque légèrement étirées et atténuées par ce sommeil artificiel. Mais, surtout, les lèvres étaient incroyablement éveillées malgré leur absence de couleur. Elles seules bougeaient encore parfois et, entrouvertes, elles semblaient inviter au baiser. Ce qui dérangeait presque le regard de la médicomage qui avait la sensation d'observer quelque chose de très intime, de très inconnu.

Les cheveux étaient défaits. Etrange mélange de gris et de noir étalé sur l'oreiller blanc. On avait défait son chignon peu après son arrivée, pour éviter que les épingles ou la tension capillaire ne pose de problèmes crâniens. Le visage entier semblait détendu par cette cascade de cheveux épais et c'était peut-être pour cela que les rides paraissaient effacées. Par pure illusion d'optique, par mensonge de la chevelure. Pour peu, on ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Mais le nez, lui, était toujours pareil. Et les deux mains qui sortaient du drap et s'étalaient dans toute leur longue finesse sur le tissu : ces mains-là ne pouvaient mentir.

Elles portaient l'âge et le savoir. Le bout des doigts semblait usé par la forme de sa baguette, par la prise ferme mais douce qu'elle avait sur le morceau de bois. A regarder ses ongles fins et ses phalanges si peu noueuses, on sentait l'adresse. Et elle revoyait la violence des doigts claqués sous ses yeux quand elle se déconcentrait en cours, jeune. Depuis quand osait-on s'attaquer à une telle femme ? Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait même osé lui lancer au visage un regard défiant. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, mais tout de même…

« - Caroline ? Caroline !

- Hein, quoi ? demanda-t-elle en secouant sa tête à la haute queue de cheval, je pensais à autre chose.

- Ca, j'ai vu. Tu pourrais envoyer une note à Grove pour lui dire qu'on manque de Bétadine ? Ce truc moldu est parfois bien utile !

- D'accord…, répondit-elle en secouant pensivement sa baguette pour créer le mot et l'envoyer.

- Caroline ?

- Oui ?

- Te fais donc pas du mouron comme ça, cette femme-là, c'est Merlin réincarné, à son âge elle aurait dû y passer sans appel : plus vieille que moi, t'imagine ? Elle se réveillera, je te le garantis.

- Comment peux-tu… ?

- La Belle au Bois Dormant se réveille toujours, répliqua-t-il d'un air sérieux, mais le regard plein de malice.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Allez, au boulot ! Vérifie donc qu'elle est stable. »

Pour être tout à fait honnête, elle devait dire qu'elle n'avait absolument pas tout compris. A part peut-être cette histoire de lèvres entrouvertes, mais elle doutait qu'il eût fait référence à cela. Allez savoir… Pourtant, en voyant arriver la grande et longue silhouette noire qui s'approchait de la porte, elle avait senti comme un coup au cœur devant cette ombre svelte et puissante qui se fit plus claire et moins séduisante en poussant la porte de verre teintée et en entrant presque dans le fracas. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait cru voir arriver le prince charmant.


	74. Qui vit, qui meure

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ces jours de délais : disons que j'ai eu une très mauvaise nouvelle lundi (réglée, mais j'ai bien cru que mon choix de carrière venait d'être changé contre mon gré...) donc j'ai eu comme un peu de mal à finir d'écrire ce chapitre._

_Mais le voilà ! Un peu court, je trouve, mais le prochain devrait être plus long. Je remercie une fois plus tous ceux qui me lisent, et tout particulièrement à **LyssHeap**, **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, **Melfique** !_

_Allez, je me tais : bonne lecture, et dites-moi tout !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 74 : Qui vit, qui meure.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il n'allait pas la voir dès aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il se trouverait une infinité de raisons justifiant qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais il _devait_ y aller, c'était comme une obligation, tant morale que sentimentale, et s'il se laissait amollir, ou craindre, il s'en voudrait longtemps. Oui, il devait se mettre à distance de Minerva. Oui, il était dans une situation intenable, oui c'était une forme d'attendrissement mal venu. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, il aimait cette femme ! Il pouvait, il devait laisser le château seul pendant une heure, pour la voir.

Hier seulement, dans la nuit, il l'avait laissée partir avec les médicomages, plongée dans un sommeil étrange, au bord de la mort. Mais le château était pesant, Ombrage seule était un danger. S'il ne s'absentait pas maintenant, Merlin seul savait quand il le pourrait. D'ici là, peut-être serait-elle morte. Morte. Cette pensée le laissait étrangement froid, mais il se sentait presque en colère. Il tremblait.

Maintenant ou jamais, oui. D'autant qu'il lui semblait que personne n'était plus coupable que lui, personne plus à blâmer. Personne plus salement impliqué dans cette guerre.

Mais, maintenant qu'il avançait à grands pas dans les couloirs d'un blanc sidérant de l'hôpital, il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place. Il se raidissait à chaque pas, se redressait à l'extrême, le visage dur et lointain. Et en poussant la porte presque transparente de la chambre où elle se trouvait, il avait pris son attitude la plus sévère. Dedans, un vieil homme au sourire d'un calme indécent et une jeune femme au regard plein de surprise semblaient l'attendre. Avec circonspection il hocha la tête en direction de la plus jeune, puis se tourna vers le médicomage confirmé au visage sillonné de rides.

« - Bonjour.

- Bonjour à vous. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Severus Rogue. Je viens pour Minerva McGonagall. »

L'homme continuait à sourire nonchalamment, mais la jeune femme restait terriblement tendue. Oui, sans doute lui avait-il enseigné, au tout début de sa carrière. Ou peut-être confondait-il.

« - Vous représentez Poudlard ?

- En quelque sorte, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Parfait. Et bien nous allons vous laisser quelques minutes, son état est stable, mais vous n'en tirerez pas beaucoup d'informations confidentielles, ricana sans méchanceté le médicomage. Vous nous appelez s'il y a problème.

- Bien. »

Alors le vieil homme le salua et entraîna avec lui sa collègue qui semblait incapable de faire un geste, clouée au sol les yeux baissés. Et alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux, il entendit l'amorce de leur conversation :

« - Et voilà !

- Quoi voilà ?

- Le prince charmant, rit-il.

- Mais c'est Rogue, il… »

La fin de la phrase se perdit derrière la porte désormais close. Et il sentit qu'il aurait dû se mettre en colère et exiger une explication. Défendre son honneur, à tous points de vue. Mais il venait de poser les yeux sur le lit et la silhouette trop frêle qui s'y trouvait couchée. Il l'avait vue ainsi pendant la nuit, mais le choc semblait être toujours aussi fort.

Le masque de son visage était toujours bien en place, mais son cœur, lui, n'avait plus cette froide droiture qu'il avait imitée depuis son entrée dans la pièce : il se sentait incroyablement vide et, à pas immodérément lents, s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur un petit tabouret branlant. Elle était si pâle et si belle, elle était si vieille et si jeune, elle était… Pendant un instant, il considéra en lui-même qu'il était ridicule de parler à voix haute à quelqu'un qui dormait de manière d'ailleurs si artificielle. Puis décida qu'il était déjà ridicule d'être amoureux.

« - C'est ridicule. Ridicule. A vrai dire, je m'inquiète… avoua-t-il en murmurant. »

Elle restait inerte, bien sûr. Silencieuse et insensible. L'envie de la secouer le pris brutalement, mais il s'arrêta au milieu de son mouvement et laissa retomber sa main près de l'épaule de l'enseignante endormie. A quoi servait de la secouer, ça ne la réveillerait pas ? Il ne pouvait pas la réveiller, c'était sans espoir… il était impuissant. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur le drap, il pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre : il ne fallait pas se laisser gagner par l'angoisse. Non, elle vivrait. Bien sûr qu'elle vivrait voyons ! Depuis quand Minerva McGonagall était-elle devenu mortelle ? qu'est-ce qui avait osé détruire sa puissance et sa présence infinies ? Ça ne se pouvait pas, bien sûr. Elle vivrait !

« - Je vous interdis formellement de mourir. Vous allez me mettre en œuvre toute votre résistance écossaise et revenir droite et forte cracher à la tête de cette bonne femme. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il l'observa à nouveau. Elle ne bougeait pas, pas du tout. Bien sûr qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Mais il se sentait bouillonner de la voir comme ça. Elle qui avait toujours une chose à dire, ou un sourcil en colère à relever. Cette silhouette inerte ne lui disait rien – même dormant, elle avait une souplesse du corps, une myriade d'expressions sur le visage – et il s'en sentait étranger ; mais un étranger ému par une femme qu'il ne connait pas. Et il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réveiller en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Désir si étrange…

« - Vous ne pouviez pas faire plus attention, aussi ! Je vous avais bien prévenue… Inconsciente, finit-il dans un murmure en la fixant comme s'il attendait une réaction. Bon, je vais y aller, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors… »

Une voix lui chuchotait de proclamer son amour. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir devant cette figure inerte et sans force. Alors, brutalement, il se leva et sortit, quittant l'hôpital sans un remerciement pour les deux médicomages : c'était beaucoup trop douloureux. En disparaissant par une des cheminées, il se sentait fébrile et inutile : cette visite avait été sans le moindre intérêt, mais extrêmement douloureuse malgré tout. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose clochait. Et il se rendit compte en atterrissant dans le bureau de la directrice – bureau vide, par chance, que n'avait-il réfléchi avant d'utiliser le poudre de cheminette – que ce qui le tourmentait, c'était l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaître et qu'il n'est plus la moindre trace d'elle. Qu'elle ne soit que souvenir.

Et cette angoisse-là était d'autant plus prégnante qu'elle le renvoyait à son rôle d'espion, à la distance qu'il n'avait cessé de créer sans y parvenir. Cela le renvoyait à sa propre disparition morale, à son enfouissement dans la douleur : et plus il creusait le rôle, plus il lui collait à la peau, plus il tuait ou regardait tuer à nouveau, plus il se voyait loin de Minerva. Et voilà qu'elle-même s'éloignait, prise dans un sommeil dangereux. Il lui fallait quelque chose. Oui, quelque chose. Sans réfléchir, il sortit en trombe du bureau et se dirigea vers les appartements de la Directrice adjointe : il n'eut même pas à prononcer le mot de passe que, déjà, le tableau s'écartait pour le laisser passer, comme s'il avait été conscient de l'urgence de la situation. Le salon était aussi propre et ordonné que toujours, et maintenant qu'il s'y trouvait, il ne savait plus tout à fait pourquoi il avait déboulé dans son espace personnel comme un voleur.

Alors il prit une grande et lourde inspiration. Bon. Il cherchait un souvenir, un symbole. Il cherchait comme un peu d'amour caché dans un placard ou sous un tapis. Et une chose si personnelle ne serait jamais dans un salon ouvert aux autres. Ce ne pouvait être que dans sa chambre. Ou mieux, sa salle de bain. Soufflant tout l'air qu'il avait retenu le temps de sa réflexion, il traversa quelques pièces et entra dans la dite salle de bain dont la porte était restée ouverte : elle était en désordre, comme si Minerva en était sortie un instant pour attraper un vêtement, et s'apprêtait à revenir pour finir de se préparer à dormir. Et les épingles à cheveux sur le bord du lavabo, la serviette posée en travers d'un crochet, le pot de crème ouvert sur la petite étagère, lui faisaient étrangement mal au cœur. Elle avait dû partir vers la mort – non, non, pas la mort, elle n'était que blessée – directement depuis cette pièce, sans même fermer la crème ou finir son chignon.

Sa présence était si forte, l'odeur de la crème si entêtante et pourtant incomplète – il y manquait l'odeur naturelle de sa peau à laquelle elle se mêlait d'ordinaire – et le lieu si tranquille dans son abandon, qu'il en sortit brutalement et se retrouva dans la chambre. La porte resta entrebâillée derrière lui, et il préféra ne pas se retourner pour finir de la fermer. C'était ici qu'il pouvait trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Recherche ô combien ridicule. Ridicule… Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme pris de vertiges, et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

En un instant, il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions, en apparence du moins, et il rouvrit les yeux pour balayer la pièce du regard. De la table nuit, un papier dépassait hors du tiroir. L'impression de voyeurisme l'arrêta un instant, mais la curiosité et une forme de conviction sans objet le poussa à ouvrir le tiroir plus largement. Le papier n'avait guère d'intérêt : un bulletin de salaire. Et il faillit refermer le tiroir sans chercher plus avant, n'eût-été le reflet d'un papier coloré. Avec précaution, il écarta les multiples bulletins de paie accumulés pour en extirper le dit papier. Voilà. Il l'avait. Et il faillit rire de joie, d'aise, ou peut-être de soulagement, et ressortant de la pièce.

.

« - Remus, je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus !

- Mais enfin, calme-toi !

- Me calmer ! hurla Sirius. Me calmer ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe ?

- Oui ! répliqua Remus en haussant le ton. Tu crois quoi ? Je suis un loup-garou, je viens d'une famille… problématique en termes de sang. Et moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis, moi aussi j'ai fait partie du premier Ordre. Moi aussi j'ai envie de le détruire, moi aussi je voudrais me battre, quitte à y laisser ma vie, pour que tout cela se finisse. Alors, je t'en supplie, finit-il d'une voix plus basse mais plus vénéneuse, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.

- Désolé Lunard, souffla son vieil ami en baissant la tête. C'est juste trop dur. »

Ils étaient assis par terre, comme des enfants qui jouent aux gobelins de plomb, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit de Sirius, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Remus faisait tourner dans ses doigts un trousseau de clés, et son ami tentait de compter les planches de bois du sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, toujours plus houleuse et plus violente à mesure que le temps passait, que l'inactivité pesait plus à Sirius, que la patience de son ami d'enfance s'émoussait sous la pression des chocs de la vie. C'était trop dur en effet : en cela, l'animagus avait raison. Mais qu'y faire ? Patience est mère de toute vertu, disait un proverbe moldu, alors…

Cessant de faire tourner ses clés, il les rangea dans sa poche pour s'obliger à penser sans se déconcentrer. Il avait lui-même un autre cas de conscience, et quoique résolu, il lui pesait : oui, Tonks lui plaisait. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, jamais il n'irait lui détruire sa jeunesse, voire sa vie, et tentant quoique ce soit. Etait-ce bien le moment de penser à cela ? se morigéna-t-il en ressortant ses clés de sa poche.

« - A la prochaine opération, je pars. Quoiqu'il arrive. Je ne peux plus faire autrement. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Remus continua à fixer le vide, puis il se retourna vers son ami et l'observa quelques instants. Puis soupira.

« - Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, après tout. C'est probablement une très mauvaise idée. Mais je comprends. »

.

Quand la pâle excuse de _Directrice_ l'avait fait appelé, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de reposer le pied dans ses appartements, et la photographie était toujours pressée contre son sein, à l'intérieur de ses robes, invisible, ne pouvait tomber. Sans doute s'abîmait-elle un peu, ainsi, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui jeter un sort de protection avant de la glisser-là, mais cela lui était étrangement indifférent. Il avait la bizarre sensation de porter un talisman contre sa poitrine.

En ressortant du bureau, il avait la sensation d'avoir reçu un immense coup au cœur. Ainsi cela y était, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé à agir lui-même… Il ne lui avait rien dit. C'était bizarre. Il ne fallait pas penser à cela, se concentrer. Il envoya un patronus à Kingsley, il gérerait les aurors. Puis il sortit en trombe : il devait aller au Quartier général, et puis il revendrait, irait voir comment se portait cet imbécile de Potter, si par hasard il avait eu la jugeote de ne pas partir au Ministère.

Arrivant chez Black, il trouva le groupe déjà en train de se préparer. Ils étaient déjà là, tant mieux. Bien sûr, ils allaient le chercher immédiatement : il fallait éviter qu'il fausse compagnie à la harpie, ce qui était bien trop probable, et parte à la recherche d'un Sirius qui était bien vivant dans son canapé. Pour l'amour de la magie, comment Potter s'était-il encore mis dans une situation pareille ? A n'en pas douter, il trouverait moyen de partir pour le Ministère : dès qu'il reviendrait au château, il s'assurerait de la situation, et les préviendrait. Ils seraient probablement au Ministère de toute manière.

« - Black, quelqu'un doit rester pour prévenir Albus : il doit revenir aujourd'hui, après ce qui est arrivé à Minerva, et il faut que quelqu'un lui explique la situation.

- Oui, Servilus, très juste. Et ?

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça, sale cabot !

- Ah parce que tu crois que…

- Bon ! ça suffit, intervint Kinsley. On n'a pas la journée : qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire Severus ?

- Qu'il doit rester ici pour prévenir Albus… »

Il faillit continuer en précisant qu'il faisait aussi cela pour préserver la vie de cet imbécile congénital et irritant, mais cela lui brûlait bien trop les lèvres. Et puis il y avait fort à parier que s'il disait cela, l'autre ferait l'inverse uniquement par esprit de contradiction.

« - C'est hors de question ! aboya le parrain de Potter.

- Black, il n'est pas question de gloriole là. C'est ridicule de…

- Non. Je ne resterai pas ici à ne rien faire. Ça te ferait trop plaisir !

- Rien de ce qui te concerne ne me fait plaisir, siffla le professeur de Potions. Je parle de l'intérêt de l'Ordre.

- Kreattur peut le faire !

- Tu es ridicule !

- C'est toi qui est…

- C'est bon, grogna Severus. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, va te faire tuer si tu veux. Sache que j'y survivrai très bien ! »

Et sur ces mots, il partit à grands pas, transplanant aussi vite que possible vers Poudlard. Et il arriva pour découvrir que Potter n'était plus avec la _Directrice_. Magnifique. Et Black qui osait se plaindre, alors que c'était lui qui devait rester ici, lui qui n'était appelé ni d'un côté ni de l'autre parce que personne ne lui faisait assez foncièrement confiance.

Alors, sachant que Potter était parti (l'empreinte magique de six adolescents n'étaient certes pas très forte, mais leur disparition subite à un endroit du parc ne pouvait se rater), il s'était assis dans le bureau directorial et avait attendu. Puis le temps ne passait pas. Alors il était allé au Quartier général de l'ordre, effervescent. Et la présence de la photo contre sa poitrine s'était réveillée. Mais impossible de la sortir, il y avait du monde, des gens qu'il connaissait mais détestait, les Weasley, etc. Enfin… Il avait attendu. Et puis enfin Tonks était arrivée, le visage défait, et derrière elle Remus qui semblait avoir perdu toute couleur. Aussitôt, le silence était retombé dans la large pièce.

« - Il est venu en personne. Le Ministre l'a vu repartir, Dumbledore et lui on détruit la moitié du grand Hall. C'était…, souffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

- Et Sirius est mort. »

Remus avait parlé d'une voix de gorge douloureuse, son cesser de plisser le front et les yeux, la tête baissée. Mais tout le monde l'avait entendu. Severus remarqua vaguement que le loup-garou acceptait la main que la jeune femme lui tendait, et que quelqu'un hoquetait de douleur derrière lui. Non, il se sentait… soulagé. Soulagé ! Il était vraiment un homme affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la disparition de son pire ennemi ne parvenait même pas à lui arracher un peu de douleur, ou de gêne. Seulement le soulagement, presque le contentement. Une sensation de victoire : il l'avait écrasé, finalement. Il avait eu le dernier mot, et sans même le pousser à la mort. Car pour une fois, il avait presque cherché à le protéger, parce que c'était ce qu'il avait à faire. Merlin… peut-être mourrait-il demain, mais Black était mort avant lui. Et ça… C'était une victoire, malgré tout.

Pourtant, il se sentait coupable de sentir cela. Et la photographie commençait à lui irriter la peau. Sirius Black était mort.

.

Son père et sa mère était sortis de la chambre blanche pour la laisser seule avec sa marraine. Mais ils étaient sortis comme précipitamment, et elle soupçonnait que c'était pour ne pas pleurer. Ce qui lui semblait vraiment bizarre, c'était que Minerva n'avait pas l'air d'aller mal. Elle dormait, et l'endroit était bizarre… et il fallait bien l'admettre, tout cela n'était pas vraiment normal. Mais de là à pleurer, vraiment ?

Ils lui avaient expliqué que des gens assez méchants avaient blessé sa marraine, et elle s'était inquiétée. Mais vraiment, elle dormait tranquillement et il n'y avait pas de sang : c'est bien qu'il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment grave, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était assise à côté de Minerva, et elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Alors elle s'était mise à rêvasser à autre chose, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'étaient les papiers et les graphiques accrochés au mur.

« - Sev… »

La voix était faible, mais elle ne s'y attendait pas et en sursauta brutalement. C'était bien les lèvres de sa marraine qui bougeaient. Elle avait essayé de parler ! De quoi ? elle n'en savait rien, mais elle savait que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Les paupières étaient toujours fermées, mais voilà que déjà elles battaient.

« - Minerva ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise pour tenter de monter sur le lit.

- Ca… Cassandra… »

A ce moment, trois personnes débouchèrent en même temps dans la pièce : ses parents, et une femme de l'hôpital. Celle-ci se pencha sur sa marraine avec sa baguette, fit quelques mouvements, puis se releva en poussant un grand soupir.

« - Vous m'entendez ?

- Oui…

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Fatiguée…

- Rien d'autre ? pas de douleurs ?

- Non, un peu…

- Bien, très bien. »

Derrière elle, elle vit sa mère et son père sourire d'un air stupide et ravi. Et elle était assez d'accord avec eux. Après tout, elle avait bien eu raison de penser que ça n'était pas si grave, hein ? Aussi se laissa-t-elle faire docilement quand ses parents lui dirent qu'ils devaient rentrer très vite au château, pour prévenir que Minerva était à nouveau éveillée. Après tout, d'autres personnes devaient s'inquiéter à tort pour sa marraine, il fallait les rassurer. Et puis maintenant, elle allait revenir !

.

Minerva était réveillée ! Septima le lui avait braillé à l'oreille dans la salle des professeurs, oubliant la distance qu'elle avait toujours conservée avec lui. Et, très honnêtement, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins de monde. Minerva était réveillée ! Tout allait bien, elle allait revenir. Elle se soignait. C'était réglé. Il y avait trop d'effervescence pour que ça se remarque, et Albus avec son affreux regard perçant était autre part, mais il n'avait pu retenir un soupir soulagé. Elle allait mieux !

En retournant dans ses appartements, il avait ressorti la photo. En revenant du square Grimmault, il n'avait pas pu la regarder plus de quelques instants, trop plein d'un sentiment de culpabilité pour pouvoir s'en repaître. Mais maintenant ! Maintenant il se sentait presque bien tant il était soulagé ! Elle vivait. Elle vivrait. Et elle était si belle.

La photo était cornée, d'avoir passé trop de temps contre son sein. Mais Minerva y restait si naturelle, immobile sur ce cliché moldu. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devrait remettre la photo dans la table de nuit de l'enseignante… mais il avait si peur de la perdre à nouveau, que sa vie ne l'éloigne à jamais de cette femme aimée, qu'il se sentait incapable de laisser disparaître aussi cette image, ce témoignage. Ce souvenir. Un jour, elle le haïrait sans doute, et elle détruirait cette photo. Lui, il ne la détruirait jamais. _Jamais_.


	75. Descente aux enfers

_Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Je sais, j'ai des publications un peu éclectiques ces jours-ci, j'en suis désolée. Mais voici le chapitre, et plus long cette fois, je suis contente pour ça ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à vous aussi !_

_Merci encore de vos commentaires, cette fois c'est tout spécialement **Melfique** et **LyssHeap** ! Continuez à tout me dire, faites-le même de plus en plus ;) J'aime beaucoup._

_J'espère vous donner le prochain chapitre à temps, mais ça devrait être bon, je pense !_

_En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture !_

_Bergère_

_**NB** : Ah oui, je tiens à remercier une amie (disons mushiroonya) grâce à laquelle j'ai pu finir ce chapitre : je ne suis pas chez moi, et j'avais oublié d'amener mon HP7... elle m'a photographié et envoyé par mail les pages dont j'avais besoin ! Voilà pour la petite histoire et les remerciements !_

Chapitre 75 : Descente aux Enfers.

Pire que le souvenir de sa bêtise ce soir-là, pire que la sensation d'engourdissement qui ne la quittait pas, pire que le sommeil artificiel dans lequel elle avait été plongée, il y avait eu ces quelques jours où elle avait été éveillée mais empêchée de quitter son lit et, à plus forte raison, Sainte-Mangouste. D'autant que son sarcasme et ses menaces n'avaient aucune prise sur le médicomage qui s'occupait d'elle, si bien qu'elle avait cessé de faire les gros yeux quand on venait lui parler – et ce même avec la jeune médicomage qui, elle, paraissait effrayée dès qu'elle s'énervait un tant soit peu.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il lui était insupportable de rester allongée ici à regarder voler les mouches, à attendre une piqure ou un diagnostic, à lire pour la énième fois le même magazine. Tout cela n'avait eu qu'un avantage : désormais, elle avait un récit plus ou moins vrai de ce qui avait eu lieu. Le retour du Lord était chose admise, et cette nouvelle – pour déprimante qu'elle soit en fait – lui avait arraché un soupir de contentement. Remus était passé à peine un instant pour demander aux médicomages de lui dire, quand elle serait réveillée, que Patmol était mort. Elle avait deviné que c'était Remus à la description qu'elle avait réussi à arracher à la jeune femme, Caroline, un jour où elle avait négocié d'arrêter de réclamer qu'on la laisse partir contre un récit détaillé de tout ce qu'elle avait pu rater. De tout ce qu'elle avait appris de la vie publique comme de ce qui lui était arrivé, le plus étonnant avait été que _'Le professeur Rogue est venu quelques minutes, il avait l'air pour le moins renfrogné'_. Elle avait trituré dans son esprit tout ce que cela pouvait véritablement vouloir dire, et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était venu, quoiqu'il en soit, et que cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose de globalement positif.

Pas assez, néanmoins, pour lui enlever l'envie de se venger, au moins un peu, du comportement odieux qu'il avait eu la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu – consciemment, s'entend. Et cette pensée ne l'avait pas quittée lorsqu'enfin elle avait pu quitter l'hôpital, ramenant avec elle tout ce que les elfes de Poudlard lui avaient amené petit-à-petit. Et en entrant dans le château, elle avait trouvé son occasion : le début de l'échange lui avait échappé, mais l'action était, pour sa part, très claire.

« - Ah, je vois qu'il ne reste plus aucun point à enlever dans le sablier de Gryffondor. Dans ce cas, Potter, nous allons simplement…

- En ajouter ? avait-elle ajouté avec un sourire narquois. »

Les têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle. Elle se sentait peu à l'aise avec cette canne, moins forte, mais son effet de surprise avait visiblement fonctionné à merveille, et elle se sentait revigorée. Un très court instant, elle croisa le regard de Severus : il semblait incertain, et peut-être était-elle la seule à le voir mais il avait légèrement rougi. Mais il ne se laissa presque pas de temps d'hésitation, et fit un pas vers elle.

« - Professeur McGonagall ! Vous voilà enfin sortie de Ste Mangouste !

- Oui, professeur Rogue. Et je suis en pleine forme. Vous deux, Crabbe, Goyle, venez-là. Tenez. Allez porter ça dans mon bureau. »

La politesse des titres n'avait pas pour seule raison la présence des élèves : elle le sentait. C'était aussi une protection, une manière de tâter doucement le terrain pour éviter le faux-pas, une manière d'aller doucement. Tout comme cet ordre invraisemblable donné aux deux serpentards avait avant tout pour raison d'être que parler lui donnait une contenance, camouflant qu'elle avait la gorge un peu serrée et le cœur ému.

Alors elle entreprit d'ajouter une fournée invraisemblable de points, sous le regard éberlué et passablement agacé de Severus qui, pourtant, ne protesta pas vraiment. Puis elle envoya les deux rivaux dehors, et ils se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de l'entée. Là était le moment crucial, celui où le moindre mot pouvait tout faire déraper.

« - Alors comme cela on se paye un séjour à Sainte-Mangouste ? railla-t-il sans méchanceté.

- Vous devriez essayer, c'est charmant comme endroit. Cela dit, je ne me souviens pas avoir été encouragée à y aller…, lança-t-elle en touchant volontairement au point sensible.

- C'est que j'ai tendance à surestimer la puissance de votre ténacité : si j'avais su, je vous aurais encouragée…

- Ah oui ?

- Mais oui voyons, pour le simple plaisir de vous voir si ravissante avec votre canne !

- Severus, grogna-t-elle.

- Quoi, c'est sublime, se moqua-t-il toujours avec un presque sourire. Et puis pour avoir l'immense joie de vous déclarer, faits à l'appui, que vous êtes une imprudente.

- Oh ! quel disque rayé vous faites ! Permettez, j'ai des affaires à ranger. »

Et elle partit, l'air en colère. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver drôle ce petit échange sans vraie agressivité. Jamais elle n'avait vécu des retrouvailles aussi attendries dans leur ironie grinçante. Bien, elle ferait le deuxième pas, elle reconstruirait les liens. S'il y avait bien une chose que ce séjour lui avait appris, c'est que l'on meure vraiment trop facilement pour gâcher totalement notre vie.

.

Dans le bureau dictatorial réintégré par son propriétaire, deux hommes se tenaient face-à-face, l'un assis et l'autre debout, l'un vêtu de noir et l'autre de couleur ; mais arborant tous deux une expression de sérieux profond. Pourtant l'un semblait plus en colère, quand l'autre paraissait avant tout préoccupé. Comment ne pas l'être ? Désormais, les choses repartaient véritablement, sans lui laisser le choix sur la manière de poser ses pions sur l'échiquier, sans lui laisser davantage de temps pour rechercher. Car il savait désormais ce qu'il fallait chercher, et cette quête l'animait d'une fébrilité qu'il savait heureusement limiter au pétillement de ses yeux bleus : de l'Albus ordinaire, il ne restait bien que les yeux pour rendre compte de la personnalité pleine de facéties du directeur.

Aujourd'hui, il commençait la guerre. Et pour cela, il devait activer une de ses pièces maîtresses. Une reine, en somme. Mais une pièce plus dangereuse encore qu'une reine, surtout plus discrète : une pièce qui n'existait pas aux échecs, ce qui promettaient de rendre cette partie d'autant plus excitante. Et il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas un jeu, et qu'en mettant en service sa pièce, il détruisait un cœur d'homme, il ne pouvait éteindre totalement la jubilation tacticienne qui le travaillait. Peut-être était-ce l'un des prix à payer pour la puissance et le pouvoir qu'il avait… ou peut-être n'était-il humain que dans l'humour, et insensible dans la guerre. Mais il en doutait… l'expression froide de son vis-à-vis ne le laissait pas indifférent. Après tout, il avait laissé se passer quelques jours avant de le convoquer ; quelques jours qui n'étaient pas seulement le temps d'une réflexion stratégique, mais aussi le temps du retour de Minerva. Le temps, aussi, de lui laisser le loisir de pressentir ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« - Severus, commença-t-il enfin d'un ton paternel, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir de façon privée.

- Je le soupçonne. »

Depuis qu'il avait reçu la convocation, car c'était un ordre et non une demande que lui avait fait le directeur au petit-déjeuner, il se sentait comme oppressé. Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient revenu, et désormais reconnu comme tel : certaines choses avaient changées. Mais il pressentait bien moins que ce qu'Albus croyait, ne possédant pas les connaissances du vieil homme, et moins encore au courant de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Mais le sérieux étrange d'Albus Dumbledore n'avait de cesse de l'inquiéter depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble dans cette pièce. Ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être bon. Et les ridules plissées au coin des yeux de son interlocuteur étaient en tous points semblables à celles qu'il arborait lorsqu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait s'agir d'anniversaire surprise ou de projets d'éducation : pas pour une conversation si privée.

« - Je vais avoir besoin de vous de manière de plus en plus réelle et… _présente_, Severus.

- Je l'aurai deviné, grogna-t-il en tentant de paraître crédible dans sa raillerie. Quoi de précis ?

- D'abord, j'ai entendu dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des projets pour Draco Malfoy, et je vous serai reconnaissant jeter un œil là-dessus l'an prochain.

- Bien. Je vous tiendrai au courant sur ce sujet. Mais il semble…

- Qu'il s'agisse de m'éliminer ? oui, je sais. Ensuite… le temps est venu, je crois, de…

- D'envoyer ma vie balader, de redevenir un mangemort irréprochable, de tout vous dire, d'agir dans l'ombre tout en commettant l'irréparable de temps à autres ?

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là, mais je dois admettre… »

Il n'écoutait presque plus, son regard fixe perdant sa concentration tout comme ses pensées vagabondaient. Sa propre tirade à voix haute venait de donner une réalité presque palpable à ce qu'il allait faire, et s'il n'avait pas connu tant d'horreurs et de déceptions, il aurait paniqué. C'était aujourd'hui, pour de bon. Les dernières années n'avaient été qu'un entraînement à petite échelle, même cette année-ci était une blague douteuse comparée à ce dans quoi il s'engageait. Il abandonnait sa vie, irréversiblement.

« - Severus ? vous écoutez ?

- Bien sûr que j'écoute ! fit-il claquer, acide.

- Je disais donc, reprit le directeur comme s'il parlait à un enfant, qu'Harry et moi allions travailler à affaiblir Jédusor. Et que j'aurais besoin de vous, vraiment, pour avoir sa confiance. Mais rien ne presse.

- Comme c'est généreux, j'ai donc un sursis indéterminé ? ironisa-t-il.

- En quelque sorte. Laissez-le venir à vous un peu davantage, et engouffrez-vous dans la brèche.

- Bien. Je vais y aller, j'ai à faire. »

Et il l'avait quitté sans plus de cérémonie. Combien de jours lui restait-il pour voir Minerva, lui parler, l'aimer un peu ? Elle revenait à peine d'une demi-mort, et déjà il devait s'arracher. L'injustice de la vie ne l'étonnait plus, ça, non… mais la violence de ses coups, et sa manière fourbe de frapper dans l'inattendu, n'avaient de cesse de le faire souffrir.

.

« - Severus, maintenant que les élèves sont tous partis, me feriez-vous l'honneur de prendre le thé ?

- Chez vous ?

- Mais oui, chez moi. Je ne sais où vous irez passer l'été, alors…

- Bien sûr, oui. Tout à l'heure ?

- Quand vous voulez ! »

Ainsi, elle avait en effet fait le premier pas, et c'était une réussite, car il n'avait ni renâclé ni cherché à compliquer les choses. Elle sentait instinctivement que cet été serait différent, que s'il venait chez elle, ce serait plus ponctuel. Et il ne l'avait pas contredite… ce qui, bien sûr, ne lui faisait guère plaisir. Mais l'honnêteté implicite dont il avait fait preuve, discrète et simple, était finalement rassurante. Ils avaient bien le temps de boire un thé ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour sa part, Severus avait résolument décidé d'être honnête. De lui dire tout ce qu'il lui semblait possible de dire. Et de tenter de profiter tant que possible, de resserrer un lien si malmené. Que quelqu'un sur terre, au moins, l'aime encore un peu. Il n'en demandait même pas davantage. Et si ce quelqu'un pouvait être Minerva…

« - Entrez ! Allez-y, asseyez-vous, je dois juste reposer ça dans ma chambre. »

Il s'était assis et avait attendu. Et depuis la pièce adjacente où elle s'attardait volontairement, soudain angoissée et tendue, elle pouvait presque sentir que lui aussi attendait dans la tension. Quand elle revint, il se tenait le dos terriblement droit, remplissant les deux tasses avec une application exagérée. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose d'important. Et à vrai dire, elle sentait elle aussi comme une pression au cœur, comme l'expectative d'un événement inconnu encore. En s'asseyant, elle avait pris la tasse et bu un gorgée qui, trop chaude, lui avait brûlé la langue.

« - Vous allez mieux ?

- Oh, oui… Bientôt, je pourrais définitivement brûler cette maudite canne et ne jamais plus la revoir.

- Bien. Très bien…

- Dites…

- Oui ? avait-il demandé en levant brutalement les yeux vers elle, comme inquiet.

- Qu'ai-je raté, ici ?

- Rien… pas grand-chose, vraiment. »

Il s'était tu d'un coup, comme accablé. Son visage était peut-être plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, figé dans une expression de culpabilité qui lui semblait, à elle, une expression de douleur. Quelque chose avait dû avoir lieu, quelque chose de difficile… Elle aurait voulu se lever, et le serrer dans ses bras, et lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Lui dire qu'il devait tout lui dire, voyons… Elle n'en eut pas besoin.

« - Minerva, j'aurai quelques choses à vous… confesser. Je comprendrais que vous refusiez de me parler ensuite, d'autant que nos relations ont été houleuses dernièrement, mais je vous en prie… écoutez jusqu'au bout. »

Un simple hochement de tête lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était prête à se taire jusqu'au bout, et à laisser entendre qu'elle était capable de passer outre beaucoup de choses. Mais cette assurance ne le rassurait pas tant que ça, tant elle était faussée par tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore.

« - D'abord, il est clair que je vais bientôt être _totalement_ l'agent-double, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir. Je vous en prie, ne m'en veuillez pas trop pour tout ce que je serai amené à faire…

- Pourquoi soudainement ?

- Albus m'a parlé. Et je sens les temps les plus sombres venir.

- D'accord, répondit-elle en hochant à nouveau la tête.

- Mais surtout… Et bien… Vous avez vu que les Sterne avaient été assassinés ?

- Les Sterne, vous voulez dire… ? Oh, par Merlin, non… quel malheur.

- Je… J'y étais. »

Le visage de Minerva n'avait absolument pas changé, elle le fixait toujours avec la même expression, et il attendait désormais son verdict avec fébrilité. Mais le poids était parti, un poids immense et dont il n'avait pas mesuré totalement l'importance : être là avait été terrible, mais ne pas le dire comme s'il avait été un véritable criminel, c'était pire encore… Son visage ne bougea pas, puis elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre.

« - Vous n'avez pas eu le choix, Severus…

- Non mais… Si ! A une époque, j'avais le choix ! Et rendez-vous compte, j'étais là, en bas, et ils hurlaient, et je les connaissais. Il n'est pas besoin d'aimer quelqu'un pour se sentir affreusement coupable, je l'avais oublié… Vous étiez à leur mariage, pour l'amour de Merlin, et… J'ai pu sauver la gamine… Et le Tobias qui est en premier année, c'est…

- Vous avez sauvé la petite sœur ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait doux, mais qui trahissait une impatience.

- Oui, oui. Mais ça n'est pas assez. Ça n'est jamais assez…

- Severus…

- Et ne pas oser vous en parler, c'était comme une deuxième trahison…

- Severus ?

- Comme…

- Severus ! Ecoutez-moi pour l'amour du ciel ! »

Elle s'était levée, et le toisait avec un regard plein de colère qui lui fit craindre que cet aveu ne soit synonyme d'un abandon total de la part de la femme qu'il aimait. Il la comprenait d'ailleurs… C'était déjà étonnant qu'elle est tenue si longtemps en compagnie d'un homme aussi infâme que lui. Et la beauté comme la pureté de la femme qui lui faisait fasse le frappa avec une intensité qu'il savait rare. Tout le passé avait dû être un rêve car, à bien y réfléchir, il était totalement impossible que Minerva McGonagall ait un jour partagé sa couche, et même un morceau de sa vie. Impossible qu'elle lui ait dit l'aimer, impossible qu'elle porte une bague dont il lui avait fait présent. _Impossible_, tout simplement. Ce songe avait été d'une étonnante longueur et régularité, vraiment, et il était temps de revenir au monde réel, malheureusement….

Mais voilà que, brutalement, elle s'était laissée tombée dans une position presque accroupie face à lui, se trouvant de ce fait légèrement en contrebas, et lui avait saisi la main avec une sorte de brusquerie :

« - Je comprends. Très bien. Je déteste l'idée de vous voir partir mener cette vie, mais, Severus, je sais l'étendue de votre courage et de votre grandeur d'âme. Alors je vous interdis de reparler de vous ainsi ! Vous avez sauvé la petite, vous ne pouviez pas faire plus ! Et me le dire est acte de noblesse et d'honnêteté sans pareil. Je suis claire ?

- Minerva…, souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Un jour, je ne vous verrai peut-être jamais plu. Je ne serai donc plus là pour vous rappeler votre courage. Ni pour vous dire que je vous aime. Ni pour vous imposer d'avoir confiance en vous. Ni pour vous hurler dessus, d'ailleurs… »

Elle se redressa brutalement, tremblante, le regard fixé sur les deux yeux noirs qui l'observaient étonnés et admiratifs. On ne pouvait rêver tant d'années.

« - Mais maintenant, finit-elle en lui lâchant la main, je vais vous demander de me laisser un peu, vous m'avez usée jusqu'à la corde, et je crois que je n'ai jamais dit autant de choses émouvantes me concernant de ma vie. Vous viendrez me voir chez moi, au moins un peu, si vous le pouvez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… »

Sa voix était éraillée et à peine audible. Alors il s'était levé et était sorti à pas silencieux, évitant de la regarder davantage. Etait-ce chance ou malchance que ce puissant soutien humain ?

.

Depuis que les vacances avaient commencées et qu'il était à peu près libre, il s'était mis à la recherche de cet objet tant convoité, réunissant souvenirs sur souvenirs, tentant de créer des chainons logiques en percevant la logique tordue de l'individu qui en avait imaginé l'enchaînement. Et enfin, il l'avait trouvée. Trouvée ! La bague était un objet précieux pour tant de raison qu'il avait même hésité à s'en saisir, de peur de succomber à son contact. Mais il avait pu l'emporter et, dans son bureau, sous le regard interloqué des anciens directeurs, il avait commencé à chercher à détruire la relique. Mais ce n'était pas évident, bien sûr, et la pierre semblait l'appeler sans cesse. Il se sentait incapable d'en rester loin, mais irrité lorsqu'il était prêt, fasciné par cette pierre que ressemblait de près, de si près, à la pierre mythique avec laquelle il aurait pu faire disparaître ses erreurs et quantités de ses douleurs.

Etait-ce la pierre ou la bague ? à force de rester seul en présence de ces deux objets liés, il ne le savait plus – l'avait-il jamais su ? –, mais il se sentait torturé par le besoin d'en prendre possession. Ses recherches pour la détruire tournaient facilement à une séance d'observation curieuse, voire obsessionnelle, dont il parvenait à se tirer aux prix d'efforts de plus en plus grands.

Et un jour, s'était arrivé. Il ne se souvenait même plus du moment précis où il avait flanché et passé la bague à son doigt. Mais il se souvenait du désir de puissance qui l'avait poussé à bout, et de l'impression qu'en accomplissant cela, plus rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Pendant un instant, l'euphorie était restée, puis était venue une douleur incroyable qui paraissait irradier de sa main et se répandre jusqu'au cœur, jusqu'au cerveau, jusqu'aux pieds même. Tremblant, blessé, il avait fallu lutter pour conserver la vie, pour ne pas plonger dans l'inconscience, pour pouvoir au moins mener une bataille. Et pendant ce moment de flottement, l'angoisse s'était mêlée à la douleur. La peur de mourir, bien sûr. La peur de mourir qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Et les regrets de cette vie. Puis il avait arraché la bague à son doigt, l'avait lancée sur son bureau et, pantelant et endolori, avait repris son souffle.

Mais cela lui semblait une évidence, maintenant : il avait ce qu'il lui fallait pour détruire l'objet ! Etait-ce d'en avoir été affecté qui lui avait permis de le deviner ? était-ce une intuition brutale ? En tous cas, il s'était trainé jusqu'à l'épée de Gryffondor qu'il conservait, et avait rassemblé ses forces pour combattre le tremblement et abattre l'arme sur l'objet qui avait à peine protesté, poussant un simple soupir plaintif, comme s'il l'avait déjà vidé de sa substance en glissant la bague à son doigt.

Puis il était resté assis là, à même le sol, la respiration saccadée et le corps encore douloureux. Là où la bague s'était trouvée, son doigt, sa main étaient noirs, comme cramés. Comme mort. Et autour de la plaie une douleur palpitait, qui semblait le piquer de temps à autres ailleurs dans le corps. Oui, il s'était ensorcelé par orgueil, par bêtise. Et la magie noire qui était à l'œuvre sur sa main ne semblait pas prête de partir : elle s'étendait même. Voilà qu'il se décomposait… et sur le bureau parcouru d'une longue rainure qu'il lui faudrait réparer, la bague semblait le narguer. Severus, il lui fallait Severus, pensa-t-il en se relevant douloureusement pour aller s'assoir.

« - Fumseck, je t'en prie, peux-tu aller me chercher Severus ? »

.

« - Minerva, dites-moi… ?

- Quoi donc ? répondit-elle d'une voix un peu endormie.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

- Non…

- 4 heures du matin.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant, les yeux sans doute éveillées. Et pourquoi m'avoir réveillée ?

- Je ne vous ai pas réveillée, lâcha-t-il avec un petit sourire. Vos ronflements m'ont réveillée, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça durer…

- Je ne…

- Quoi donc ? ricana-t-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Il y avait près d'une demi-heure qu'il la regardait dormir. Et elle ne ronflait pas, seulement il avait fini par vouloir entendre sa voix. Il était venu la voir, chez elle, hier soir. Au départ, il n'était là que pour manger avec elle, pour parler. Ils avaient parlé jusqu'au soir, à la nuit, et ils avaient fini par renouer entièrement. Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eu l'occasion de s'aimer ainsi, simplement, entre soupirs et lumière presque éteinte. Et ce corps long et sensuel allongé sous la couverture légère, les cheveux défaits sur la couverture, le visage détendu, lui inspirait confiance et presque bonheur. Alors il s'était laissé le temps de boire cette vision de la muse qui animait son âme. Mais alors qu'elle allait se redresser plus complètement, probablement pour lui envoyer un oreiller ou un sort à la figure, le cri caractéristique d'un phénix se fit entendre.

Fumseck était bien là, entré sans être vu, et venu se poser sur la table de nuit à côté de Severus, le fixant d'un regard expressif et qui semblait l'appeler. Ca y'était…

« - Bon sang de Merlin ! Par Morgane, grogna-t-il en repoussant la couverture. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Albus… Merde ! »

En toute hâte, il s'habilla, jetant un dernier regard inquiet à Minerva, qui le lui rendit, avant de saisir l'étrange oiseau et de partir avec lui. Pourquoi encore ?

La réponse lui vint lorsqu'il trouva le directeur presque mort, visiblement inconscient sur son fauteuil. Pour l'amour de la magie… Il avait beau en vouloir à cet homme pour une infinité de raisons, il s'en sentait finalement presque proche. Et sans lui… A toute allure, il se mit au travail : la bague avait été puissamment ensorcelée, c'était sûr. Il avait le sort, mais il avait déjà énormément avancé. Il faudrait… oui. Il se précipita dans la cheminée et aboutit chez lui, d'où il courut jusqu'à ses réserves, et se saisit d'une flasque de _felix felicis_ avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Il avait peu de temps s'il ne voulait pas qu'il ne soit trop tard : la main était déjà très noire, le sort se propageait. Alors il commença à murmurer l'incantation, tout en faisant absorber la boisson au directeur : avec cela, il avait peut-être une chance d'endiguer la progression du sort. Lorsqu'enfin il rouvrit les yeux, sa colère monta en pic.

« - Pourquoi, pourquoi avez-vous mis cette bague ? Elle est frappée d'un maléfice, vous vous en êtes sûrement rendu compte. Pourquoi même y avez-vous touché ?

- J'ai… été stupide. J'étais terriblement tenté.

- Tenté par quoi ? »

Même Albus Dumbledore était victime de désirs, de faussetés. Et il lui en voulait terriblement de demander tant de lui alors que le voilà incapable de résister à la tentation de mettre une bague ! Alors il avait fallu qu'il lui dise qu'un an de vie était peut-être possible. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne l'avait as prévenu plus tôt, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas bien mesuré le temps de propagation du maléfice. Pourtant il avait l'air de lui mentir, quant à cette bague brisée… étrange.

« - En fait, voilà qui rend les choses plus simples. Je veux parler du plan que Voldemort a échafaudé à mon intention. Son plan pour amener le malheureux Malfoy à me tuer. »

Ce sujet-là lui déplaisait, il aurait préféré l'informer sur son mal. Le réprimander pour la puérilité de son comportement, lui faire sentir combien il lui en voulait… Au lieu de cela, il avait fallu, lentement, qu'il déballe les plans du lord pour tuer son interlocuteur, qu'il admette être probablement impliqué, qu'il accepte d'aider Draco dans une mission dont il aurait tout fait pour éloigner son filleul… Quand Draco était jeune, il avait cru que le garçon aurait une vie meilleure. Cru aussi qu'il serait capable de l'aider. Quel échec…

« - Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ? railla-t-il.

- Certainement pas. C'est _vous_ qui devrez me tuer. »

La sincérité de ces paroles était trop grande pour qu'elle n'agisse pas comme une baffe énorme. Il se mit à parler sur un ton d'ironie cynique, mais dans sa tête des images des mille manières parmi lesquels il devrait choisir pour tuer son collègue – presque son ami – lui traversaient l'esprit. Et Minerva, c'était ce jour-là qu'elle ne lui parlerait jamais plus. Un an, il avait un an… Il avait failli exploser en entendant que l'âme de Draco était encore trop peu ravagée.

« - Et mon âme à _moi_, Dumbledore ? la mienne ? supplia-t-il presque.

- Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation peut affecter votre âme. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur, Severus, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les Canons de Chudley arriveront dernier du championnat cette année. Je dois vous avouer que je préférerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback s'en mêlait – j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort l'avait pris à son service ? Ou encore, si j'avais affaire à cette chère Bellatrix qui aime bien jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger. »

Il sentait combien les paroles d'Albus étaient vouées à le manipuler, combien leur part de vérité était à prendre avec distance. Combien il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il allait devoir tuer cet homme à qui il était finalement attaché. Mais au moment où, malgré lui, il hochait la tête, finissant de se condamner quoiqu'il advienne, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait supporter une minute de plus ici. Il en voulait tant au vieillard de lui imposait cela. Il en voulait tant à la vie d'être si injuste. Il s'en voulait tant de s'être mis dans une telle situation. Il devait être seul un peu. Seul un peu, juste un tout petit peu.

.

Elle était restée sans se lever pendant plus d'une heure, nue sous les couvertures, fixant le plafond. D'abord, elle s'était un peu inquiétée. Puis elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'aujourd'hui il ne se passerait rien de bien spécial. Ce serait plus tard, bien plus tard, sans doute. Mais il avait bel et bien disparu, alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retrouver. Un instant, elle avait été tentée de s'apitoyer sur son sort de femme âgée que tout abandonne… mais c'eût été si injuste, et si bête. Ce qu'il faudrait, ce serait être forte, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il faudrait qu'elle se renforce, qu'elle apprenne à vivre à plus grande distance de Severus, à plus grande distance de tout. Il faudrait qu'elle accepte mais qu'elle combatte sans faille. Il faudrait dire adieu à cette partie de sa vie et avoir conscience, sans cesse, que la fin de la vie serait une bataille où elle devrait s'oublier en partie. Et cela lui arracha une larme alors qu'elle serrait la couverture contre son corps frissonnant.

.

« - Severus, désormais tu pourras prendre Peter à ton service. Il devrait pouvoir t'être utile.

- Bien, Maître, c'est un honneur, Maître. Merci. »

L'honneur était à double tranchant… Mais c'était là le premier pas, il fallait qu'il commence à faire de plus en plus fortement ses preuves. Tous ses mouvements seraient surveillés. En quittant la pièce, il décida que la première chose à faire était de vérifier l'emplacement de la photographie. Et de la camoufler mieux.

.

Sa main tremblait insensiblement quand il scella le pli. Cette impulsion était ridicule et jamais il n'avait tant avoué. Mais trop de choses arrivaient, trop de choses se déclenchaient. C'était si triste.

_ « Minerva, je n'ai qu'un instant avant de perdre beaucoup de ma liberté de mouvement. Je n'ai qu'un instant pour vous dire… Cela commence. Il faudra brûler ce pli, je pense, je ne voudrais pas tout mettre en danger. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé…_

_Oublions cela. N'oubliez pas Minerve, quoiqu'il advienne. Vous me haïrez, et je vais cesser d'être un homme, je n'en doute pas un instant, il me faudra vendre mon âme au diable pour survivre… Mais pour l'amour de Merlin – pour l'amour que je vous porte aussi, si j'ose l'invoquer – n'oubliez pas. _

_Je suis triste. Ne le soyez pas, je peux l'être pour deux. Et après tout, je vous verrais encore. Mais n'oubliez pas. N'oubliez pas Minerve, _Minerva_. »_

La main qui reçut le pli, elle, ne trembla pas. Mais le reste du corps, lui, s'effondra. Qui avait dit, un jour, que l'amour nous sauve ? Quand Severus Rogue était-il devenu un poète de l'amour plus byronien que le romantisme, plus déchiré que Roméo, plus touchant… _Something is rotten in the state of Denmark_(*)… et voilà qu'Hamlet allait courir à son dur destin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à être une Ophélie contredisant la légende… Et elle n'oublierait pas son coeur : _« Love is not love which alters when its alteration finds… »_, murmura-t-elle_(*)._

Par Merlin, qu'avait-elle avec Shakespeare ? Elle aurait beau faire, il ne la sauverait pas de la réalité. Tout cela était bien triste.

_(*) C'est le retour des notes Shakespeariennes… La première est une citation célèbre d'_Hamlet_: « Il y a quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Danemark ». La seconde une citation d'un sonnet (j'avoue ne plus me souvenir du numéro, si ça aide certains c'est le sonnet préféré de Marianne Dashwood dans le roman de Jane Austen – et dans la fameuse adaptation cinématographique où Alan Rickman joue un amoureux de Marianne (cf. la photo de Minerve)… Je vous ai perdus là ? désolée !), ce fragment signifiant « L'amour n'est pas l'amour qui change lorsqu'il trouve son changement ». (Euh, la traduction, notamment la deuxième, est _home made_, ne m'en veuillez pas)._


	76. Liaisons et divisions

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_A l'heure (10 jours de délai tout pile), voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Je n'ai pas (encore) eu de commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, mais je remercie **Melfique** pour sa lecture progressive et donc ses deux reviews reçues hier ! _

_Un peu de blabla aujourd'hui : je pense que l'histoire devrait faire en tout 90 chapitres (bah oui, faut le dire, on s'approche de la fin...) mais je n'ai pas un plan complet encore (à vrai dire, mon plan précis s'arrête au chapitre 78, je vais donc devoir préparer la suite) donc je vous l'annoncerai quand ça sera totalement sûr ! Car oui, on arrive bientôt à la fin... Normalement, je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprises ! Et je vous ferai la séquence émotion de "Oh par Merlin c'est fini..." uniquement quand je publierai le dernier chapitre, promis ! _

_En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'attends vos avis nombreux et prolifiques ;)_

_Bises et à bientôt,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 76 : Liaisons et divisions.

Severus n'était pas revenu en effet, et elle combattait la tristesse et le mal-être par un travail constant. Elle avait été là la première fois qu'ils avaient cherché à éliminer le mage noir : elle avait vieilli, et les quatre sorts qu'elle avait reçus en pleine poitrine n'aidaient pas sa forme physique, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle devrait être utile, sur un champ de bataille. Utile aussi quoiqu'il advienne. Alors elle avait repris l'apprentissage, dévorant les ouvrages, prenant des notes, s'exerçant dans son salon. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et cela ne semblait jamais assez, mais c'était déjà quelque chose… et elle y sentait comme un parfum de nostalgie.

De plusieurs nostalgies qui se mêlaient : ses études et sa jeunesse, d'abord, puis l'agitation fébrile du début de son enseignement quand elle croyait ne pas en savoir assez, et enfin les séances d'entrainement avec Severus. Mais il manquait quelque chose à chacun de ses souvenirs, et ce qui pesait le plus était la solitude étrange. Il lui semblait parfois que sans son collègue et amant elle était moins efficace. L'idée qu'elle prolongeait leur collaboration, et qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, s'entrainant pour deux là où il ne pouvait s'entrainer, la revigorait.

Mais les jours étaient longs et tristes, et elle se sentait presque malheureuse d'envoyer les courriers aux nouveaux élèves, d'envoyer les résultats des examens, d'aller voir de jeunes nés de moldus pour leur expliquer leur destin : ne serait-il pas plus juste, aujourd'hui, de les laisser vivre en paix, davantage en paix du moins, et de ne venir leur ouvrir les portes de la magie que lorsque celles-ci ne représenteraient pas un piège empoisonné. Ce raisonnement n'était pas totalement bon non plus, elle le savait, mais c'était… dur. Aussi lorsqu'Albus était venu sonner à sa porte un matin, sourire aux lèvres et air ravi à l'appui, elle l'avait accueilli avec grand plaisir, avait laissé courriers et ouvrages de magie de haute volée de côté, et lui avait amené un thé et des gâteaux avec empressement. Il était ami avant d'être employeur. Et aujourd'hui, il était aussi un peu comme un sauveur, tant et si bien qu'elle resta souriante quand il demanda où était les bonbons au citron, et raconta une blague sur un gobelin qui entre dans un bar et demande à une vélane…

Mais la joie presque naïve qu'elle ressentait à ne pas être seule pour une demi-journée s'était éteinte brutalement lorsqu'Albus avait, après un court moment de silence, adopté une attitude légèrement plus sérieuse où le sourire n'était plus qu'une façade.

« - Ma chère Minerva, je dois admettre que je ne suis pas venu vous déranger chez vous pour le simple plaisir de votre compagnie.

- Rien de grave j'espère ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air calme.

- C'est une question de point de vue. Severus vous dirait que c'est terrible, fit-il avec un clin d'œil, mais à mon avis il en rajoute !

- Albus…

- Voyons, calmez-vous ! Tenez, regardez, je me suis juste un peu abîmé… »

Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu venir. Mais il le fallait : il ne pouvait pas la laisser découvrir cela à la rentrée. Et puis il était temps, peut-être, maintenant qu'il était sur le chemin de la mort plus sûrement que jamais, d'avouer certaines choses. Et ce matin, il s'était senti le courage de tenter sa chance. Et l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de Severus le torturait.

Lentement, il souleva son bras et déposa sa main abîmée sur la table puis leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice. Deux choix : elle allait se mettre en colère, ou s'inquiéter. Le regard qu'il rencontra était plein de crainte et d'horreur, la bouche entre-ouverte, le visage subitement blanchi. Pendant un long moment – trop long vraiment, il se sentait perdre contenance – elle continua à le fixer, et il la voyait travailler son expression pour la rendre moins choquée, plus naturelle. Enfin, elle se décida à parler.

« - Un maléfice. Comment vous êtes-vous fait ça ?

- Je crains de ne pouvoir tout vous dire, mais disons que je m'occupais de quelque chose ayant appartenu à ce bon vieux Tom…

- C'est… ?

- Pour l'instant limité à la main selon Severus. J'ai encore un certain temps à vivre, au vu de mon grand âge ça ne change pas grand-chose…

- Albus !

- Non, inutile de discuter. Je voulais vous prévenir avant la rentrée, vous êtes une amie Minerva, et je n'aime pas savoir que vous pensez que je ne vous fais pas confiance… »

Bien Albus. Le premier pas était fait, il ne restait plus qu'à continuer sur cette voie. Mais cette phrase était un bon début. Oui, un très bon début. Diantre, que n'avait-il réfléchi davantage à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire, avant de venir ? Il se sentait un peu mal, il faisait soudain chaud, et il était certain qu'elle le remarquerait s'il continuait à éviter son regard. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait, ce serait ridicule. Comment confesse-t-on une affection que l'on ne sait même pas définir ? Comment dire à une femme qu'on l'admire lorsque nous ne sommes pour elle qu'un vieil ami à lubies ? Peut-être aurait-il dû demander de l'aide à Abelforth avant de venir !

« - Et bien, merci, j'imagine…, murmura-t-elle.

- De rien, vous dis-je. Celui qui a la chance d'avoir une amie comme vous doit être un peu honnête !

- D'où vous viennent ces notions, Albus ? Vous, le plus grand cachotier au monde ! fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

- De vous ! répliqua le concerné d'un ton qui se voulait badin.

- Arrêtez la fausse flatterie ! »

La scène lui semblait terriblement douloureuse. Et très fausse. Beaucoup trop fausse. Les mots ne venaient pas, et elle semblait totalement absente de la scène réelle qui avait lieu : elle parlait d'autre chose, elle pensait autre chose. Comme s'ils évoluaient dans deux univers différents… Elle parlant de vérités simples, lui d'un amour qu'il ne disait même pas. Elle pensant à l'avenir, lui à son sourire.

Soudain tout s'éclairait. C'était plus profond que ça ! Bien plus. Parce qu'elle avait de vrais principes et une vraie grandeur… lui avait mis cette bague, lui n'avait jamais su tenir son engagement auprès de sa sœur. Elle était loin, si loin, si supérieure. Il aspirait à être elle, d'une certaine manière, plus qu'il ne l'aimait comme on aime une femme… Divaguait-il, ou était-ce bien cela ? Impossible de le savoir ; mais la déclaration d'amour, l'aveu d'affection, étaient désormais coincés tout au fond de sa gorge et n'en ressortiraient plus. Jamais elle ne l'entendrait proférer un sentiment qu'il avait presque honte de ressentir. Alors il se racla la gorge, et prit un sourire d'enfant capricieux.

« - Que diriez-vous d'une partie d'échec, que je vous montre qu'avec ou sans cette main je continue à vous battre !

- Vous ne me battez pas Albus !

- Ah, vraiment ? Je demande à voir ! ricana-t-il. »

.

Il s'attendait plus ou moins à cela depuis plusieurs jours. Surtout depuis la mise en garde d'Albus qui semblait, étrangement, plus au courant des plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ne l'était lui. Les quelques coups à la porte n'auraient pas été audibles s'il n'avait pas réajusté cet intérieur moldu, et il sut instantanément de qui il s'agissait. En ouvrant la porte, il en reçut la confirmation.

« - Narcissa ! commença-t-il avant d'aviser sa sœur. Quelle bonne surprise !

- Severus, répondit la grande blonde d'une voix tendue. Puis-je te parler ? C'est urgent.

- Mais bien sûr, répondit-il sur un ton aimable en ouvrant la porte plus grand, le visage toujours froid.

- Rogue, bonsoir, lui aboya Bellatrix.

- Bonsoir, Bellatrix, se moqua-t-il légèrement avant de refermer sèchement la porte. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? interrogea-t-il une fois les deux sœurs assises. »

Il fallut faire tout le numéro avec Queudever, numéro de domination et de dédain auquel il ne prenait aucun véritable goût. Mais cela lui donnait une position plus affermie vis-à-vis de ses invitées, et lui donnait un peu de temps pour chercher à comprendre ce que, précisément, elles lui demanderaient. S'il n'y avait eu que Narcissa – laquelle possédait une once de cerveau – il aurait été presque détendu…

« - Severus, je sais que je ne devrai pas être ici. On m'a bien expliqué que je ne devais rien révéler à personne, mais…

- Dans ce cas tu devrais tenir ta langue ! gronda Bellatrix. Surtout en pareille compagnie !

- En pareille compagnie ? répéta-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Que dois-je comprendre par-là, Bellatrix ?

- Que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Rogue, comme tu le sais très bien ! »

Le couplet recommençait… C'était sans doute le seul écueil possible de cette conversation, le seul vrai risque ; mais c'était aussi le numéro qu'il connaissait le mieux, lui qui devait sans cesses faire preuve de sa fidélité véritable. Autant s'en débarrasser au plus vite, pour pouvoir passer à la partie la plus intéressante – si l'on pouvait parler ainsi –, à la partie qui lui ferait probablement perdre encore un peu de sa liberté. Aussi provoqua-t-il la folle furieuse qui servait de bras droit au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la folle furieuse dont il faudrait qu'il usurpe la place, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait déversé autant de son fiel qu'il était possible. Il avait éclairci tous les points, dans un enchaînement qui l'aurait convaincu lui-même s'il n'avait pas tout su… il faisait le rôle parfait du mangemort.

Il avait fallu tout mettre en œuvre pour faire passer Albus pour un vieillard sénile. Comme d'habitude. Ce couplet lui faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il savait l'état physique du directeur, sa déliquescence. Enfin, il obtint une forme de calme et se tourna vers Narcissa. Il savait qu'elle finirait par le lui dire, aussi avait-il joué le rôle du parfait mangemort. Une fois encore. Son habileté à jouer sur les sentiments et les émotions des autres l'étonnait… il se sentait comme un homme qui fait bouger un pantin. Et la haine, la colère, l'envie, dans les yeux de Bellatrix, lui faisait presque plaisir ! Dire qu'un jour elle lui avait semblé admirable…

« - Draco devrait être fière, déclara la tante du jeune homme d'un ton indifférent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui accorde un grand honneur. Et je dois reconnaître que Draco n'a pas cherché à se dérober à son devoir, il semble content d'avoir cette chance de faire ses preuves, il est enthousiasmé par cette perspective…

- Parce qu'il n'a que seize ans et ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ! s'exclama Narcissa d'un ton implorant, et il devait avouer être d'accord avec son analyse de la situation. Pourquoi, Severus ? Pourquoi mon fils ? C'est trop dangereux ! Il s'agit d'une vengeance pour punir l'erreur de Lucius, je le sais ! C'est bien pour cela qu'il a choisi Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Pour punir Lucius ? »

Il avait le regard détourné, comme pour dédaigner les larmes de Narcissa. Ce qu'il faisait, à la vérité, c'était finir de pousser au loin toute pensée personnelle, tout désir, toute envie, toute souffrance. Il fallait paraître indifférent. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'air de l'homme qui finirait par tuer Albus Dumbledore, et qui s'en voulait déjà.

« - Si Draco réussit, lâcha-t-il, il sera honoré plus que tout autre.

- Mais il ne réussira pas ! sanglota-t-elle. Comment y parviendrait-il alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même… Je voulais simplement dire…, se reprit-elle sous le regard outré de sa sœur, que personne n'a encore réussi… Severus… s'il te plaît… »

Elle l'avait imploré pendant quelques minutes. Il s'était dit impuissant, et c'était vrai, et il avait admis, lentement, que Lucius et son erreur étaient la cause de cette décision terrible pour le jeune homme. Et il voyait venir, lentement aussi, la situation dans laquelle il allait se retrouver coincé. Et il priait pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Narcissa avait perdu tout contrôle. Cette grande blonde froide et presque rachitique, noble et dédaigneuse, sanglotait désespérément dans son salon, les mains serrées sur le tissu de sa robe comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Un furtif instant, il se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait précisément… mais l'inévitable violence du sentiment lui fit préférer la distance : il expliqua qu'après la tentative de Draco ce serait sans doute à lui de le faire. Et Narcissa continuait de pleurer, bientôt elle se trouva à terre. Personne, il en était sûr, en dehors d'un cercle très réduit de proches, ne l'avait vue dans cet état. Son mari même, moins encore son fils ! Elle se décomposait littéralement, tandis que Bellatrix répétait sa folle litanie. Il était temps d'agir, cette douleur lui était insupportable. Il la releva, l'assit, la fit boire un peu.

« - Il me serait peut-être possible… d'aider Draco, lâcha-t-il enfin à voix basse, conscient de l'implication de sa décision.

- Severus… Oh, Severus… tu veux bien l'aider ? Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui, veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien ?

- Je peux essayer. »

Son ton était froid, et son regard aussi. Aucune des deux femmes présentes dans la pièce ne pouvait savoir combien il souhaitait protéger le jeune homme. Son filleul ! Un pauvre gamin, prétentieux et trop intelligent, victime de sa situation plus que de ses choix. Albus n'avait pas tort, le garçon avait une âme encore… relativement pure, autant la protéger.

Narcissa avait demandé un Serment Inviolable : cette femme avait malgré tout de la suite dans les idées. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout… Et puis, tout cela s'enchaînait si bien, les engrenages qui le broyaient paraissaient si bien huilés. Le regard ébahi de Bellatrix le rendit presque heureux d'accepter : il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Du tout.

« - Severus, t'engages-tu à veiller sur mon fils Draco lorsqu'il tentera de réaliser les souhaits du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Oui.

- Et t'engages-tu à faire tout ton possible pour le protéger du danger ?

- Oui.

- Et si cela était nécessaire… s'il semblait que Draco ne puisse réussir… t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confiée à Draco.

- Oui, répondit-il après un silence. »

Il venait, une fois de plus, de vendre son âme au diable.

.

- Sophy ? Sophy ? Sophy ! Tu es où ? Sophy réponds-moi ! »

Pas d'autre bruit que le vent marin qui emportait ses paroles. Il faisait chaud, très chaud, sur cette plage de sable presque gris où leurs marraines respectives les avaient emmenés. Il préférait Emma, et Sophy préférait Jessica : quel dommage de ne pouvoir inverser de marraine… Mais les deux femmes étaient un peu plus loin, ils s'étaient éloignés en jouant, et maintenant il ne retrouvait plus sa petite sœur. Il se sentit paniquer et commença à courir en tous sens, les yeux presque aveuglés par le vent et par l'inquiétude. Il fallait se calmer, respirer, regarder autour de lui. La plage était presque vide, mais quelques silhouettes se dessinaient, qui bougeaient, qui l'empêchaient de regarder de manière concentrée. Brutalement, à un endroit où il avait pourtant déjà regardé plus d'une fois, une repéra un point rouge, si petit, sa sœur, le pull de sa sœur.

« - Sophy ! Sophy !

- Toby ?

- J'arrive ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu ne me répondais pas, je mourrais de peur, pourquoi tu t'es éloignée ? débita-t-il en se laissant tomber par terre.

- Dé… désolée… »

La petite balbutiait, et il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Visiblement les larmes avaient commencé à couler bien avant qu'il n'arrive, et il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui pendant quelques minutes, pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer un peu. Finalement, les tremblements cessèrent, et elle renifla brutalement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… Je pensais à maman, on ramassait des coquillages, tu sais, et…

- Oh, répondit-il en se mordillant la lèvre. »

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi dire. Sa petite sœur serrait dans son poing quelques coquillages cassés et tout simples, ramassés sur la plage grise. Comment lui répondre. Lui-même n'avait pas de réponse. Et il n'en parlait à personne, seulement à Emily. Peut-être…

« - Tu sais. Papa et maman sont partis, et ça n'était pas juste qu'ils doivent s'en aller si vite. Mais d'abord, toi et moi, on est encore là, et on se souvient fort d'eux. Hein ?

- Oui, mumura-t-elle.

- Et ensuite, je te jure que je vais tout faire pour venger papa et maman, hein ? »

Doucement, Sophy hocha la tête en fixant son petit frère. Ses yeux étaient toujours légèrement baignés de larmes, et elle serrait contre elle les coquillages comme s'ils pouvaient la sauver. S'il avait été en colère avant, il se sentait mille fois plus haineux. Ce n'était sans doute pas bien, toute cette haine, mais sa sœur… sa sœur ! Il se jura intérieurement, avec plus de conviction encore, qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion.

« - Viens, on va retrouver Emma et Jessica, je ne voudrais pas qu'elles s'inquiètent. »

.

« - Minerva, je vous dérange ?

- Pas du tout Albus, entrez, je vous en prie, j'ai presque fini de ranger mes quelques affaires. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé ce qui le condamnait, et elle était bien résolue à n'en rien laisser paraître : c'était une épreuve de plus, un malheur supplémentaire… mais c'était aussi encore une raison pour être forte. Alors elle ne changeait pas se manière de faire. Peut-être même avait-elle été trop douce…

« - Et bien, j'ai le professeur qui nous manquait !

- Vous avez encore trouvé une victime ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- A vrai dire, vous connaissez déjà ce nouvel enseignant…

- Albus ? Qui est-ce ?

- Devinez !

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, grogna-t-elle en envoyant un livre valser dans la bibliothèque d'un coup de baguette.

- Allez… !

- Je n'en sais rien, ils sont tous hors-service !

- C'est que vous cherchez mal, Minerva, vous prenez des données inconnues pour acquises, rit-il gentiment.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- _Vous_ n'êtes pas drôle…, fit-il d'un ton boudeur. Bien, bien, ce bon vieux Horace est de retour.

- Pardon ? Attendez, vous ne… ? »

Elle marqua une pause et le fixa intensément. Il riait encore un peu, mais ça n'était pas une blague. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir le vieux snob qui avait été son professeur, cela était sûr… mais ce qui était préoccupant était bien ailleurs. Si Horace Slughorn revenait, Severus obtenait le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… Pourquoi cette année et pas avant ? la réponse paraissait douloureusement évidente.

« - Je vois, murmura-t-elle. »

C'était ridicule, mais elle ne put retenir un frisson. Le poste était maudit. Cela ne pouvait pas finir bien, non. Pas bien du tout, même… Oh, elle qui ne croyait en rien à la divination et autres fariboles n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter outre mesure. Mais c'était la circonstance de trop, le hasard si peu hasardeux, si étrangement logique, qu'il l'inquiétait. C'était Severus, tout ça ne pouvait tout simplement pas être bon. Elle hocha une dernière fois la tête comme pour finir de marquer qu'elle avait compris, et releva la tête en prenant une expression farouche :

« - Et non, ce pari ne tient plus !

- Ah bon ? ricana le directeur.

- J'avais bu Albus. Il vous est mille fois plus facile d'inviter Horace à faire un tour que ça ne l'est pour moi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que, malgré tout, je suis une femme ! »

Mais le directeur se contenta de lui adresser un dernier sourire et sortit. De toute manière, elle ne le ferait pas ! Même s'il lui en coûtait de passer une journée sans pouvoir s'attacher les cheveux.

Cette pensée futile, pourtant, disparut rapidement. Avec Horace dans les pattes, tout serait plus compliqué : qu'avait-il pris à Albus ! Il devait encore y avoir un objectif caché derrière cela, et elle n'en pouvait plus de ces cachoteries. Alors elle inhala profondément, presque jusqu'à se faire mal, puis souffla, souffla. Bien, au travail maintenant… où en était-elle avant de partir de chez elle ? Ah, oui… les protections magiques de Poudlard.

.

Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, presque froid. Ou peut-être était-ce le souffle du vent. Ou peut-être tout simplement ses émotions. Mais elle frissonnait et elle sentait la chair de poule lui remonter le long des bras… Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'il faisait chaud, malgré l'heure tardive, et que ce bord de mer était protégé ; mais elle se trompait probablement. Et après tout, c'était loin d'être le plus important car, à côté d'elle, se tenait Remus, droit et le regard perdu dans le vide, son bras plié vers elle pour qu'elle puisse y appuyer le sien. Ils étaient partis se promener un peu, quittant la petite maison qui appartenait aux Weasley pour prendre l'air et, d'abord, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Puis le silence s'était installé avec la tombée de le nuit, et il faisait presque entièrement noir, maintenant, mais avec une brillance bleuté que reflétait la mer.

Prudemment, elle passa son bras dans celui de Remus, et s'appuya contre son coude. Bien, il fallait rester calme, oui calme. Jamais ils n'avaient vécu de moment si intime, silencieux et doux, romantique en somme. Aujourd'hui, peut-être, aujourd'hui… Il fallait qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle ne s'imagine pas l'impossible, qu'elle ne rêve pas trop. Il était auprès d'elle, malgré tout, à cet instant précis ; auprès d'elle avec son sourire à peine dessiné et ses cheveux grisonnants, auprès d'elle avec la masse de ses inquiétudes et de ce qui semblait être l'infinité de son affection pour le monde. Lentement, elle laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à saisir la sienne : quoiqu'il en soit, elle était certaine qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse une forme de premier pas. Alors elle le fit.

Il saisit la main et la serra. A sa gauche, elle entendait distinctement une respiration un peu plus laborieuse, un peu douloureuse et agitée. Une émotion. Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire de l'aimer, tant voulu…

« - Dora, écoutes…

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle trop vite pour paraître détachée.

- Je ne… Je ne peux pas. Pas te faire ça.

- Hein ?

- Tu es jeune, je suis un loup-garou, c'est la guerre je ne…, commença-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement et se retournant vers elle. J'aimerai pouvoir, mais je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne peux pas _quoi_ ? s'agaça-t-elle.

- Faire _ça_. Te… Te…

- M'embrasser ? m'aimer ? être avec moi ? fit-elle en allant crescendo.

- Oui…

- Je vois, fit-elle d'une voix basse et peinée, mais qui se voulait dure.

- Ce n'est pas toi, c'est…

- Non, coupa-t-elle. Pas d'excuses pourries. J'ai compris, je te laisse : tes raisons ne valent rien face à des sentiments. Mais je ne te promets pas de ne pas revenir à la charge. »

Alors elle arracha sa main à son emprise et s'en alla brutalement. Il pouvait entendre le son d'un sanglot, et il serra le poing jusqu'à se faire mal. Il aurait tant, _tant_ voulu la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et pouvoir lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin. Tant voulu. Elle était si jeune, si frêle, si belle… Elle était si. Si… Parfaite, était le mot qui lui venait. Mais il était trop faux, trop froid : Nymphadora était beaucoup plus forte et variée que _parfaite_. Elle était multicolore, sublime, drôle, animée, jeune, elle était la vie comme il se sentait la mort. Mais il se l'était promis. Promis. Pas d'égoïsme, aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il ne la méritait pas.

.

Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, hein ? Il lui avait donc fallu tant d'années pour en arriver là. Et y arriver dans des circonstances qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais connaître. Il avait toujours voulu être là, n'est-ce pas, à ce bureau, occupant ce poste. Apprenant aux élèves des choses qui, pour une fois, leur seraient véritablement utiles… Pourtant il savait bien que tout cela était bien illusoire. Il savait bien qu'assis à ce bureau, aujourd'hui, il se sentait malheureux et délaissé, et que les espoirs qu'il avait un jour placés dans l'obtention de ce poste n'étaient qu'une illusion faussée, qu'une bien affreuse tromperie. Mais il ne fallait pas s'apitoyer, il n'en avait pas le temps. C'était une énergie dépensée pour rien, une pitié mal placée. Il fallait être fort, il fallait faire de son mieux. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

.

Elle en avait marre. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait avoir envie de tuer Horace, de tuer Albus, de tuer quelques élèves, et… Inutile de s'énerver, le début d'année était toujours difficile, et peut-être n'avait-elle tout simplement pas vraiment fini de digérer la pression supplémentaire de cette année, pas totalement accepté ce qui leur arrivait dessus comme un orage furieux. En ouvrant la porte de la Salle de Professeurs, elle se crut d'abord seule et poussa un long soupir de soulagement au moment même où elle apercevait Severus qui, alerté par le bruit, avait levé les yeux de son livre et la regardait.

Il semblait très pâle et elle le salua à voix basse en s'approchant jusqu'à s'assoir sur son fauteuil. La disposition avait changé, au fil des années, mais les quatre fauteuils qui avaient été marqués étaient toujours présent, quoiqu'ayant été dispersés dans la salle. Severus, lui, était installé sur une chaise en osier qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable. Et il était vraiment pâle, mais elle ne pouvait pas commencer la conversation comme cela. Ses yeux étaient très noirs, et ils paraissaient brumeux vus d'ici, comme abîmés par quelque chose. Mais cela non plus, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Et elle se sentait blessée par ce regard fixant mais vide qui ne voulait pas prendre la parole. Gênée comme elle l'avait rarement été en présence de Severus.

Finalement, elle marmonna _'bonjour'_. Elle venait de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient seuls depuis ce départ précipité avec Fumseck. Elle en devinait désormais la raison, bien sûr. Il répondit avec ce ton distant et froid qu'il prenait lorsqu'il souhaitait éviter tout épanchement de ressenti. Elle avait oublié combien cela était difficile à supporter, car avec elle il était normalement ouvert, ou en colère, mais jamais dans cette incroyable, insupportable neutralité. Elle s'efforça de rester calme, mais lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment il allait elle sentit instantanément qu'elle-même parlait sur un ton d'affligeante banalité désintéressée. Quand il répondit qu'il _'se portait de manière tout à fait avouable'_ avant de replonger dans son ouvrage, elle se sentit assaillie elle aussi du besoin de se cacher derrière le journal qu'elle avait apporté.

Quelque chose semblait brisé, et elle se sentait étrangère à cet homme qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, se trouvait étranger. Et si elle ne pouvait vérifier s'il y avait de la douleur au fond du regard d'encre de son interlocuteur, elle était certaine qu'il y en avait dans son regard à elle.

.

« - Draco !

- Oui, professeur, fit-il froidement.

- Je peux te parler. Maintenant.

- Je suis navré, mais je dois y aller… »

C'était la troisième fois que le gamin refusait de lui adresser la parole plus d'un instant. Merlin… quel enfer.


	77. Noncommunication

_Bonsoir à tout le monde !_

_Je suis un peu en retard, je suis désolée... ça ne va pas s'arranger pour la prochaine fois : je suis en plein déménagement, je risque de ne pas publier avant au moins 2 semaines ! _

_En ce moment vacances, j'ai des reviews en décalé etc, alors forcément les remerciements vont avec ! Merci particulièrement, donc, à **telle17** (que je suis ravie de 'revoir'), à **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, à **LyssHeap** et son camping, et à **Melfique** qui s'approche de plus en plus de là où j'en suis ! Vos commentaires me font toujours exagérément plaisir, n'arrêtez pas ! _

_Que dire d'autre... voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Comme je disais, surtout, donnez-moi votre avis ! _

_De grosses bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 77 : Non-communication.

Albus l'avait encore mis en colère, et il était bien décidé à tirer la vérité de ce bougre de vieil homme ce soir. Lui demander autant et ne pas tout lui dire ! C'était insensé, et d'une telle injustice… Mais quand il était arrivé et s'était assis sur insistante invitation du vieil homme il avait été plus qu'étonné de voir qu'au lieu de lui parler, l'autre s'était mis à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant à voix haute. Alors il s'était immiscé à coup de questions dans les pensées de son interlocuteur, mais l'autre ne disait que ce qu'il souhaitait dire et ils en étaient venus à parler de Nagini. Pourquoi…

« - Nagini ? fit-il, stupéfait.

- Exactement. Si un jour Voldemort cesse d'envoyer ce serpent exécuter ses ordres et le garde à l'abri auprès de lui, sous protection magique, alors je pense qu'on pourra sans risque tout révéler à Harry.

- Lui révéler quoi ? s'impatienta-t-il. »

Alors Albus l'avait regardé avec un air peiné et craintif, comme jamais. Et il avait senti qu'il allait lui révéler une vérité terrible, affreuse. Une vérité que, soudain, il n'avait plus envie d'entendre, plus envie de savoir. Alors il avait écouté tout en oubliant, à l'instant où elles avaient été prononcées, les paroles d'Albus. Seul le fond restait terriblement clair. Et lorsque le directeur avait fini sa longue explication, il avait ressenti le besoin de résumer la situation. Comme s'il y avait encore un espoir, si maigre qu'il soit, que vienne une contradiction.

« - Alors, ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ?

- Et Voldemort devra le tuer sa main, Severus. C'est essentiel. »

Soudain, il ne ressentait plus la moindre animosité pour ce garçon que, pourtant, il avait tant haï. Plus une once de haine, plus un début de colère. C'était encore un enfant sacrifié sur l'autel de l'injustice de la vie, c'était… C'était, et il lui semblait que cela reprenait brutalement un sens, c'était le fils de Lily. Lily qu'il avait tant, tant aimée. C'était à elle qu'il fallait penser pour tenir maintenant… Mais comment le faire alors qu'il apprenait que tout cela avait été un mensonge ? Comment, alors qu'il se sentait le bourreau de l'enfant qu'il avait juré de protégé ?

« - J'ai cru… toutes ces années… que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily, parvint-il à articuler. »

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été bouleversé par cette morte aussi complètement, si longtemps que ce nom sanctifié n'avait pas passé ses lèvres, qu'il se sentait presque basculer, mourir, disparaître. Et il avait mené une conversation avec Albus dans un monde abstrait, tentant de lui faire entendre raison, tentant de faire raisonner la choquante réalité aux oreilles du directeur. Mais il savait. Bien sûr, il savait, puisqu'il organisait tout cela. Et il n'y avait rien à faire. Alors il avait marqué une pause, et il avait senti la colère monter. Monter. Une colère nouvelle, une colère presque égoïste.

« - Vous vous êtes servi de moi.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter. Et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir… »

C'était vrai. Jamais il ne s'était rendu compte de tant de choses qu'en cet instant. Il faisait tout cela pour une infinité de raison, mais il n'empêchait qu'il le faisait pour Lily. Qu'elle lui avait permis de désirer le faire et de pouvoir aimer. Et qu'il lui devait tout, tout. Et que son fils, pour autant qu'il puisse le haïr d'une certaine manière, était… c'était un être humain. Et le fils de cette femme, le rejeton de sa sauveuse. C'était aberrant. Et affreux.

« - Tout cela est très émouvant Severus. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?

- Pour lui ? s'écria-t-il avec humeur. _Spero Patronum._ »

C'était le monde à l'envers. Ou bien le monde à l'endroit. Il invoquait Lily et elle était bien là, biche voletant dans les airs. Lily était là, sa protectrice. Et il l'aimait. Oh, comme il l'aimait. Il avait oublié tant l'aimer. Il avait oublié qu'il aimait deux femmes, et il s'en voulait un peu. Pourtant… pourtant de voir Lily courir ici, Lily née de ses pensées… née de pensées conjuguées de Minerva et de Lily. Albus ne pourrait pas comprendre, et il n'en avait rien à faire. Peut-être était-ce pour lui qu'il réveillait Lily aujourd'hui. Pour souffrir avec elle du sacrifice de son fils unique. Ou pour lui demander pardon. Ou pour…

« - Après tout ce temps ?

- Toujours. »

En ressortant, il s'était senti vide. Si vide et si étrange. Comme s'il flottait. Il lui semblait que Lily était là et il réalisait qu'elle l'était, et qu'elle pleurait. Lui pleurait pour elle, et elle pleurait pour Harry. Merlin, qu'il détestait cet enfant. Mais que dire et que faire ? Le destin était dur, si dur. Et il continuait à se sentir flotter, et Lily lui revenait, toute sa jeunesse. Les malheurs aussi, et les souffrances. Et il se souvenait comment il avait fait pour aimer une autre femme. Comment il avait pu… Et ce _toujours_, c'était peut-être le toujours de l'amour, ou le toujours de la Vénus de l'amour qu'était Lily qui lui avait permis de rencontrer un amour terrestre.

Etait-ce sa conversation avec Albus qui lui ouvrait ainsi les yeux ? Etait-ce la nuit noire des couloirs entre les candélabres, ou peut-être sa fatigue émotionnelle ? Mais c'était cela, oui, Lily était toujours là, elle était les peurs mais elle était aussi les larmes. Et les sourires. Et il y pensait tant, il était si perdu dans la nostalgie de sa divinité, qu'il en oublia, pour ce soir, d'être encore en colère, encore révolté, par ce qui attendait ce garçon. Mais Lily était là, et il espérait qu'elle parviendrait à ne pas quitter ses pensées lorsque Minerva le haïrait, lorsqu'Albus serait mort, lorsque l'Ordre le prendrait pour un ennemi. Et il espérait qu'elle saurait, à sa mort, l'accueillir et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Et alors il lui parlerait de l'amour qu'il lui avait porté, et il lui parlerait de l'amour qu'elle lui avait inspiré pour Minerva. Et il aurait garde de tenter de continuer à croire à ses divagations, sans quoi…

Ce soir-là, en s'endormant, Severus Rogue fit un rêve étrange qui prolongeait ses pensées. Et il y vit trois femmes, penchées sur un lit mortuaire, qui pleuraient. L'une était sa mère, la troisième Minerva. La deuxième, au milieu, Lily. Et il se sentait heureux et satisfait d'être cet homme allongé et mort. Au matin, il se réveilla vide et reposé. Incapable de se souvenir de son rêve. Seulement triste ; mais sans désespoir.

.

« - Abel… ? Je te dérange ?

- Tu me déranges toujours grand-frère. Entre.

- Merci. »

Il pénétra précautionneusement dans le salon, enleva la poussière et la cendre qui maculaient sa longue robe, et observa ce qui l'entourait. C'était aussi gris, étrange et malpropre que d'ordinaire, et il se choisit un tabouret un peu en retrait, attendant que son frère ne revienne. Il avait toujours honte de venir ici, et il ne cessait d'y venir de temps à autres demander conseil au mécréant qui lui servait de frère et qui, sans doute, en savait bien plus que lui sur la vie.

« - Bon, que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui ?

- Disons que la mauvaise période commence, annonça-t-il en lorgnant une bouteille. Et puis je suis toujours aussi mauvais en affaires de cœur.

- Pauvre petit Albus, railla son frère. Tu veux un verre ? On en est arrivé là ?

- Mais oui…

- J'aurais presque pitié… Mais pas avant que Merlin ne ressuscite, je te rassure !

- Me voilà rasséréné, ricana-t-il sans joie en attrapant le verre qu'on lui tendait. C'est quoi ?

- Un cocktail maison. Meilleur au goût qu'à l'oreille ! Bon, il t'arrive quoi ?

- Tu seras content d'apprendre que je me suis encore fait avoir par ma bêtise. Et sachant que j'ai une échéance à un an, j'ai découvert que j'étais incapable d'avouer aimer. »

Le petit frère, qui n'avait de petit que le nom, jeta à son aîné un regard fatigué. Il n'avait jamais cessé de lui en vouloir, certes, et ne l'avait jamais laissé discuter seul à seul avec le portait d'Ariana. Mais l'état émotionnel et moral de l'homme qui se tenait assis dans son bar lui faisait mal au cœur. Il fronça un sourcil de manière exagérée, et se tourna pour faire face au directeur de Poudlard.

« - Comment ça _échéance_ un an ?

- Disons que je me suis un peu abîmé…

- Abîmé _comment_ ? »

Le ton était devenu agressif et la demande pressante. Et il se sentait comme un enfant que l'on gronde parce qu'il a fait une bêtise. Et il avait fait une bêtise mais personne, pas même Severus, pas même Minerva, n'était parvenu à lui donner cette sensation de culpabilité, de honte, de mal-être : son frère n'avait besoin que d'une question. Trop de douleurs passées, n'est-ce pas, qui n'étaient pas digérées – qui ne le seraient jamais.

« - Comme je n'aurais pas dû, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.

- Tu veux dire que tu as _encore_ joué à l'imbécile ? Que tu n'as effectivement retenu aucune leçon ?

- Non ! s'agaça-t-il. C'était la pierre de résurrection, je ne…

- Dis-moi, je t'en supplie par les caleçons de Merlin, dis-moi que tu me fais marcher !

- Ab…

- Pas de _Abel_ ou de _mais voyons_. Et surtout, surtout, pas de _calme-toi_ ! Alors là, c'est non ! Par Morgane, tu me prends pour un Sombral mal chaussé ou quoi ?

- Mais…

- Pas de _mais_ non plus ! Il n'y a pas de mais, il n'y en a jamais eu ! Tu n'y as jamais eu droit, en tous cas plus depuis très longtemps !

- Ecoute au moins ! parvint à placer l'illustre vieil homme.

- Non. Je t'ai trop écouté avant, Albus. Beaucoup trop. Et je ne veux surtout pas savoir, j'aurai trop peur de ne plus supporter ta vue.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de chercher à te défendre ! rugit Abelforth. Et maintenant, dehors. _Dehors _! Je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne _peux_ plus te voir ! »

Il avait ouvert la bouche pour protester, et compris que c'était inutile. Et qu'en plus de cela, il blesserait encore davantage son frère – qu'il se blesserait doublement – s'il se mettait encore dans une situation de complet rejet face à cet unique membre restant d'une famille qui, il y a un siècle, aurait dû pouvoir être heureuse. Et disparaissant dans les flammes vertes, il comprit que désormais il était seul. Qu'il serait seul à sa mort. Et que l'homme dont il pouvait être le plus proche serait son assassin. La corde de son suicide.

.

Ce qu'elle avait tiré des trois Gryffondors ne l'avançait guère. Les théories de Potter étaient inquiétantes, certes, mais elles ne faisaient pas l'unanimité… elle avait en effet bien du mal à y croire, mais qui savait. Un enfant… non, c'était trop gros, vraiment. Mais l'objet l'inquiétait, oui, beaucoup. Pas en lui-même : elle était certaine que Miss Bell s'en sortirait, ou presque certaine. Mais sa présence, son existence. Le problème, c'était l'attaque. Alors, à peine les élèves renvoyés dans leur salle commune, elle était partie à travers le château pour retrouver Severus. Lui seul pourrait la rassurer. Lui seul ne le ferait pas, car il saurait plus de choses que tous les autres, et parce qu'il était, dans le fond, honnête. Il lui dirait que c'était grave, peut-être même détaillerait-il les caractéristiques de cet objet. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait : savoir. _Savoir_. Le premier pas vers la solution.

Elle entra en trombe chez son collègue sans frapper : elle ne s'étonna pas que la porte s'ouvre sans rien lui demander. Il était penché sur le collier, sa baguette à la main, les sourcils plissés, et au bruit de son entrée il sursauta violemment et lui jeta un regard agacé.

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi, Minerva ?

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle d'un air si pressant qu'il en oublia d'être désagréable pour le sursaut qu'elle avait provoqué.

- Un objet ensorcelé, vous l'avez deviné. Pour le moins puissant : si elle est encore en vie, c'est qu'elle ne l'a qu'effleuré. Cet objet est âgé, et le maléfice tout autant. Je sais comment le détruire, mais il me faudra un peu de temps.

- Je vois, fit-elle les lèvres serrées. Rien sur la provenance ?

- Rien. Et de votre côté ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

- Rien. Enfin, Potter accuse Malfoy, mais c'est obsessionnel chez lui.

- En effet, souffla-t-il. »

Il avait bien envie de dire que c'était Malfoy, bien sûr. Mais il ne pouvait le dire, et lui mentir lui serrait le cœur. La provenance ? oh, il en connaissait le détail et presque le cheminement. Et Malfoy faisait d'ailleurs un travail ridicule : tout cela était bâclé, à peine osé… Il ne pouvait en vouloir au garçon, qui devait se sentir incapable d'assumer cette tâche, mais tout de même. Il faudrait qu'il s'en mêle. Tout en cherchant désespérément à l'arrêter.

Se tournant vers Minerva, il se força à chasser cette idée – et à chasser son mensonge – pour l'observer attentivement. Son visage entier était tendu de concentration et de crainte, et elle semblait tellement plus vieille dans cette inquiétude terrible.

« - A qui était-ce destiné, à votre avis ?

- Aucune idée, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Aucune… N'importe qui. Enfin, je veux dire : il y avait probablement une cible. Mais impossible de définir qui…

- Je suis bien d'accord, opina-t-il en haïssant son mensonge. Voulez-vous vous assoir, boire un verre ? Cela vous ferait de bien.

- Si… si vous voulez, oui, acquiesça l'enseignante, toujours pensive. »

Elle le suivit dans ses appartements privés. Ils avaient une expression si similaire qu'on eût pu croire qu'ils s'imitaient ; mais ils partageaient simplement un sentiment proche – quoique douloureusement divergent pour Severus – et leurs traits en prenaient une expression empesée et douloureuse. Fermée. Le verre, ils durent l'admettre, ne changea pas grand-chose.

Appuyés contre le dossier du sofa, les yeux mi-clos, les jambes allongés, Severus inspirait fortement, de plus en plus profondément, cherchant à maîtriser sa panique. Sa tristesse. Il fallait qu'il profite de sa présence, de la chaleur humaine assise à côté de lui, se tenant droite, les yeux fermement plantés sur le papier peint des murs.

« - Je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-il après une longue inspiration.

- Ça…

- N'est-ce pas. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis un froissement de tissu et un souffle ému. Puis un baiser, suivi d'un autre. La bouche de l'autre comme une bouée, son corps le sauvetage, le monde l'océan gelé. Et ils s'étaient aimés dans une étreinte désespérée, incroyable, presque insensée, une étreinte de l'oubli, chaude, douce, mais agitée, presque dans la peine, la difficulté à se toucher, à s'attirer. Collés l'un à l'autre, pourtant, dans une aura de sueur et de sensualité. A la recherche d'une délivrance épuisante, totale.

.

C'était la fois énième depuis le début de l'année qu'il cherchait à parler sérieusement avec Draco, sans compter de nombreuses allusions et invitations : il l'évitait, purement et simplement. L'occasion de cette fête de Noël était immanquable, et il était parti avec Draco avec la ferme intention de réussir, au moins, à lui dire un mot. Mais l'autre esquivait, racontait que non, qu'il n'avait rien à voir.

L'agressivité était même si exagérée qu'elle en devenait gênante, inconvenante. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il lui avait dit non tranquillement : Draco faisait un piètre combattant, incapable de jouer de son attitude. C'était une raison de plus pour ne pas le laisser seul avec sa mission… Il avait appris l'occlumancie de manière presque correcte, c'était, après tout, déjà ça. Mais il sentait la colère monter, de se sentir incapable de l'aider. De se sentir incapable de remplir les termes d'un contrat où son sang était en jeu.

« - Ecoutez-moi bien, finit-il par intimer d'une voix basse de colère, j'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Draco…

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection ! s'exclama-t-il avec humeur. C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée, et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais.

- Quel est ce plan ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…, tenta-t-il.

- Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul !

- Vous l'étiez, ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie, appuya-t-il en le fixant. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour faire le guet ou pour vous seconder. Il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas connaître…

- J'aurai eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue !

- Moins fort ! gronda-t-il. Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention, cette année, de décrocher leur Buse en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il faudra qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le font pour l'ins…, commença-t-il, conscient de l'ineptie de sa remarque.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? La Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie, ajouta le garçon. Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger contre les Forces du Mal…

- C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès, Draco ! répliqua-t-il avec colère. Où croyez-vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien ! Vous vous montrez imprudent en rôdant la nuit dans les couloirs et en vous laissant surprendre. Si par ailleurs, vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe et Goyle…

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'en ai d'autres de mon côté, et qui sont beaucoup mieux ! »

Le garçon le rendait fou, avec son entêtement stupide, sa fausse certitude affichée. C'était le meilleur moyen de finir mal. Et c'était une manière de faire insupportable. Mais il ne devait pas – ne pouvait pas – tenir compte de cela. Il fallait continuer.

« - Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse…

- Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous voulez vous approprier ma gloire !

- Vous parlez comme un enfant, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre vous aient bouleversé mais… »

Déjà, le jeune homme était parti bruyamment, et il dût lutter contre l'envie de lui courir après et de l'étriper. En effet, il mijotait de s'approprier sa _gloire_. Et quelle gloire, vraiment ! pensa-t-il avec cynisme. Il aurait tant donné pour ne pas courir après ce que le jeune homme appelait gloire, et que lui aurait plus volontiers nommé bagne. Alors, toute sa compassion pour le jeune homme, sa compréhension de ses silences et ses hésitations, de ses peurs, s'éteint pour quelques temps. Il lui en voulait beaucoup trop de sa bêtise, pour le moment.

.

C'était la première vraie réunion de l'ordre à se dérouler sans Albus Dumbledore ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Vraiment pas. Tout le monde avait l'air paniqué, mais rien ne progressait. Les morts se multipliaient, les disparitions, les scènes étranges. L'absence du directeur et gardien du lieu n'était guère rassurante, d'autant plus lorsque l'on voyait l'expression tendue des enseignants de Poudlard qui le côtoyaient tous les jours et en savaient donc plus sur ses agissements.

Et puis hier, Remus l'avait embrassée après une énième conversation qui ne menait nulle part. Il l'avait embrassé, puis il s'était éloigné l'air horrifié. Et maintenant, assis à l'opposé de la table, il évitait soigneusement de la regarder et avait l'air contrit et malheureux d'un condamné à mort. Merlin, pourquoi ne l'avait-on par prévenue plus tôt que sa vie serait un enfer ?

.

« - Severus ! Vous voilà !

- Lorsque je dis que je vais venir voir comment vous allez, je le fais. Asseyez-vous Albus.

- Voyons Severus…, s'amusa le directeur.

- Non, je n'écoute rien. Vous vous surmenez, je ne sais pas à quoi – et je _sais_, par contre, que vous ne me le direz pas, inutile de répondre. Alors vous vous asseyez, je vous analyse un coup, et vous arrêtez de jouer à l'adolescent réfractaire.

- Roh, râla une dernière fois pour la forme le vieil homme avant de s'assoir. »

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa Severus vérifier son état, puis s'occuper, dans la mesure du possible, de sa main. L'enseignant lui en voulait – ce qui, à vrai dire, était compréhensible, mais il ne tenait pas à laisser ses pensées s'y attarder – tout comme son frère lui en voulait. Pour des raisons qui lui semblaient presque similaires. Ils lui en voulaient de sa faiblesse et de son infantilisme. Abelforth avait davantage de raisons encore, il fallait l'avouer.

Pourtant, assis ici à se faire analyser – et à recevoir une série de critiques et d'instructions sévères qu'ils savaient tous deux qu'il ne suivrait pas – il se sentait tranquille, calme, presque heureux. Pas des colères qu'il créait, non, mais la nouvelle proximité qu'il avait avec Harry, cette manière de partager les informations avec lui, lui donnait un sentiment de joie. Il ne se sentait presque plus coupable de cacher des choses – plus coupable de l'envoyer à l'abattoir. Dans ces moments, il avait la sensation de partager des secrets avec un petit-fils qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais souhaité avoir.

« - Albus ! Albus, vous m'écoutez ?

- Mais oui…

- Vous mentez mal. Très mal. Et vous m'agacez, lâcha Severus comme une gifle.

- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur, remarqua le directeur avec un petit sourire.

- Je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur. _Vous_ me mettez de mauvaise humeur, se corrigea-t-il avec rage.

- Non, vous l'étiez déjà avant. Avant d'entrer, je veux dire.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! »

Severus lui aboyait dessus et évitait son regard. Il suffirait d'une ou deux remarques encore, et il parviendrait à en savoir davantage : cet homme fonctionnait simplement, finalement. Poussé assez loin pour devenir vraiment énervé, il lâchait l'information comme une bombe ; bombe que l'information était rarement. Alors, doucement, il se mit à ricaner. Oh, ce n'était pas difficile : ce grand benêt était, finalement, très manipulable et c'était effectivement drôle. L'effet fut immédiat, et il vit la mâchoire de son interlocuteur se contracter et ses yeux se plisser, comme cherchant à retenir à l'intérieur tout ce qui menaçait de sortir.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, Albus. Parfois, vous me dégoûtez.

- Voyons, mon ami…

- Quoi « _voyons » _? Voyons rien du tout. J'en ai marre. Vous rendez-vous compte de ma situation, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me demandez, de ce que je dois quitter, de ce que… Et en plus…, commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

- Et en plus ?

- Rien. Bonne nuit. »

L'enseignant sortit en coup de vent. Bon, il avait raté une partie de l'information, quel dommage… Cela dit, il comprenait ce garçon. Il en faisait presque trop ! Quant à Severus, il avait envie de tuer Albus. Il avait failli parler de Minerva.

.

« - Je ne peux rien vous dire, Minerva.

- Comment ça ? lança-t-elle en plissant les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je ne… peux pas avoir cette conversation, lâcha-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon ? rugit-elle. »

C'était un véritable rugissement. Il y avait dedans la colère et l'agacement, et une sorte de demande : _je t'impressionne quand même, hein_, semblait dire ce ton impérieux et puissant, accompagné d'une paire d'yeux qui perçait jusqu'à son cœur. Les cheveux lâchés, elle pouvait d'ailleurs presque avoir la crinière d'un lion, il n'y manquait que la couleur.

« - Severus ! Vous pourriez, au moins, me répondre !

- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Je peux vous dire que oui, je sais qui a envoyé cette bouteille, et oui je sais une infinité d'autres choses. Et je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler.

- Au moins, fit-elle avec humeur, ça n'est pas vous !

- Ça pourrait ! ragea l'enseignant. Mais je peux vous dire que oui, cette fois-ci du moins, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Et est-ce que ça vous satisfait ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas une question de satisfaction, arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi. Je vous rappelle que je fais mon _travail_. »

Et il l'avait plantée là. Ce qu'elle comprenait, d'ailleurs, parce que cette conversation n'allait nulle part. Elle savait – bien sûr qu'elle savait – qu'il avait repris son rôle d'agent double, qu'il devait à nouveau tuer, torturer, etc. Elle le savait. Et elle savait aussi, elle en avait l'intime conviction, qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaité de cœur. Et plus encore, qu'il avait raison de ne rien lui dire, parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas, parce que c'était un risque, parce qu'il valait sans doute mieux qu'elle ne puisse pas entraver ses plans, et pour Merlin seul savait quelle autre raison sordide – dont elle ne doutait pas de l'existence.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Ce silence qu'il maintenait, ces missions qu'il accomplissait, étaient autant de distances mises entre elle et lui. Distances nécessaires, distances inévitables mais qui, bien sûr, n'en restaient pas moins terriblement douloureuse. Elles avaient même, pour une raison qu'elle n'aurait pu s'expliquer, comme un goût de trahison, comme l'amertume du faux-semblant. Et elle ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner cela, auquel pourtant il ne pouvait rien.

Lentement, elle reprit le chemin de ses appartements : ils s'étaient pris le bec en plein milieu d'un couloir, et elle ne s'était même pas fait la réflexion que quelqu'un aurait pu les entendre. Cela dit, il faisait nuit, et l'effervescence ce soir était plutôt du côté des Gryffondor, autour de la survie quasi-miraculeuse de Ronald Weasley – survie qui, en fait, semblait assurée en présence d'un professeur de Potions et d'Harry Potter, mais enfin…

La colère était déjà partie, mais elle se sentait mal, préoccupée par quelque chose qui restait encore terriblement indéfini. La situation, soudain, lui paraissait surréaliste, parce qu'elle la regardait avec distance. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas interrogé cette réalité en l'éloignant d'elle ? Longtemps. Décidément, elle avait cessé de se rendre compte combien tout cela était surréaliste. Impossible. Faisant un point, il ressortait qu'elle entretenait une relation que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de stable, et qui était par essence sérieuse, avec Severus Rogue, lequel avait au moins deux décennies de moins qu'elle…

Le reste n'était que circonstances extérieures, qu'hasards malheureux de la vie, et concernait de manière plus ou moins indirecte toute la population sorcière d'Angleterre. Mais cette histoire d'amour, c'était elle. _D'amour_ ! Merlin… comment cela était-il arrivé ? Car l'amour, tout comme les amours, cela arrive. Oui, cela arrive. Mais à elle, fort peu. Et à elle, avec cet homme-là, parmi tous ! Pourtant, peut-être justement était-ce la totale anormalité de cette relation, son impossibilité, ses mille complications, ses différences d'âge et de caractère, qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient aimés. Car l'un comme l'autre, elle en était certaine, étaient incapables d'aimer de manière simple, calme, normale. Il ne pouvait y avoir de normalité, d'ordinaire, et tout sentiment, tout amour, tout dévoilement, était extraordinaire.

N'était-ce pas une erreur, finalement, que ces années mouvementées pour s'aimer, pour continuer à s'aimer ? N'était-ce pas une erreur de créer des sentiments qui auraient si bien pu ne jamais être – qui peut-être auraient dû ne jamais être – dans ce monde, dans cette vie ? Elle aurait voulu revenir en pensée au tout début, au tout départ, pour pouvoir analyser les choses d'un regard plus simple, plus calme. Mais, pensa-t-elle en retenant presque un ricanement, le début lui-même était embrouillé et multiple : était-ce ce baiser dehors dans le vent, ou ce baiser entre les larmes. Ou était-ce une blague, un compliment, une amitié surnaturelle ?

Erreur ou non, le fait était. Elle ne reviendrait pas en arrière, elle ne le souhaitait pas, quitte à lui en vouloir pour rien et à souffrir davantage. C'était, aussi, une motivation de plus pour résister. La question restait quand même : comment donc avait-elle aimé Severus Rogue, au début ?

.

Harry et lui partaient pour une mission ensemble, presque comme un secret partagé par un grand-père et son petit-fils. Peut-être perdait-il la tête, malgré tout, pour se mettre à trouver drôle cette escapade. Peut-être était-ce son épuisement, ou le pressentiment qui l'animait. En tous cas… il était presque heureux.


	78. Vivre et mourir

_Bonjour/soir tout le monde !_

_Excusez-moi du délai, le chapitre n'était pas fini ET je n'étais pas chez moi. Mais je suis de retour, et ce soir je viens de peaufiner un peu tout ça ! Je publie donc de suite ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire ! Je l'ai peut être déjà dit *radote...* mais j'ai le plan final de la fic, et à moins qu'il y ait un grand contre-temps, il y aura en tous 86 chapitres dont un pseudo épilogue !_

_J'en profite pour remercier notamment **Melfique, telle17** et **LyssHeap** qui me suivent bien en ce moment, malgré août ! Je n'ai pas encore bien répondu à toutes les review, je le ferai normalement demain !_

_Sur ce, je me tais, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Donnez-moi votre avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 78 : Vivre et mourir.

« - Severus ! Severus ! Répondez, je vous en supplie ! »

Le tambourinage à la porte ne voulait pas prendre fin, il fallait y aller. Oh, il ne dormait pas, n'était même pas déshabillé, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était occupé. Mais le cri suraigu qui passait à travers la porte, cette voix paniquée et cette insistance inhabituelle… tout cela indiquait avec une clarté bien trop précise ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte : devant lui se tenait Filius, le regard presque incandescent d'une exaltation inquiète, il était si fébrile qu'il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre dans une attitude si peu noble qu'elle rendait le petit personnage totalement ridicule. Il se contenta de le fixer pendant un moment, puis se décida.

« - Et bien ?

- Et bien des mangemorts sont dans le château, et la grande majorité en haut de la tour d'astronomie, nous ne pouvons y accéder, il faut… »

Il ne répondit pas, et partit à toute allure en laissant le petit homme derrière lui, stupéfixé, le laissant entre les mains de deux adolescentes. Il n'avait pas le temps, ni l'envie d'ailleurs, de faire la conversation. Bien, fermer ses pensées à tout sentiment, à toute douleur, à tout désir. Analyser la situation, rapidement, avancer. L'entrée, le corridor, tout était dans une agitation insensée : cris, sorts, humains courant, bougeant, pleurant. L'entrée de la tour semblait scellée, mais elle s'ouvrit à son approche… sans doute était-il attendu, peut-être…

Ne pas se poser de questions. Il passa, s'efforça de ne pas entendre la voix de Minerva qui criait à quelqu'un de se mettre à l'abri, s'efforça de ne pas regarder sur quoi – sur qui – il venait de trébucher. Quatre à quatre il monta les marches. Quoiqu'il trouve en haut, quoiqu'il arrive, il préférait encore y être au plus vite : rien de pire que l'attente et les tenailles qui lui enserraient les entrailles. Enfin, arrivé devant la porte derrière laquelle des voix se faisaient entendre, il s'arrêta. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, il ferma les yeux un instant pour se recomposer un visage neutre et froid, et enfin il ouvrit. La scène correspondait un peu à ce qu'il s'imaginait, même s'il devait avouer que les maigres tentatives de Draco lui avaient plutôt donné la sensation qu'elles ne mèneraient jamais à rien !

Albus était seul au milieu de cette foule hostile. Pourtant, il était certain que l'insupportable Potter était quelque part : Albus n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver ainsi, c'était… Non, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais cela importait peu. Malfoy avait l'air littéralement tétanisé, le regard perdu et la baguette tremblant légèrement. Cette position avait quelque chose d'agaçant, mais comment en vouloir à un enfant ? Tuer n'était pas une mince affaire, malgré tout…

« - Nous avons un problème, Rogue, déclara Amycus. Ce garçon ne semble pas capable de… »

Il s'était attendu à ce discours, il fallait l'endurer. Il fallait se préparer. Il aurait tout donné, tout, tout donné, pour ne pas être là, pour ne pas entendre cette demande. Tout donné pour ne plus reposer son regard sur la silhouette affaiblie et presque maigre du directeur de Poudlard. De son mentor, de son ami. Mais il n'était pas prêt à attendre Albus le supplier. Depuis plusieurs semaines sa main le faisait atrocement souffrir, il était faible, souffrant. Bien sûr, il restait terriblement puissant… mais il semblait une ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

« - Severus… »

Le ton était plaintif, bien sûr. Un appel à l'aide, un appel à la mort. Le regard et la voix lui déchirèrent le cœur avec une brutalité si terrible qu'il faillit le laisser voir. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, il se serait trahi. Et il se força à poser à nouveau son regard directement sur le corps qu'il allait priver de vie. Jamais il n'avait vu Albus si défait, si dépourvu de malice. Pourtant, il pouvait détecter dans cet appel à la clémence une sorte de secret entre eux, secret dont ils avaient tous-deux conscience et qui créait une complicité…. Ne plus penser.

Brutalement, il s'avança et poussa Draco. Bien, il était temps de jouer son numéro. Il se composa une expression dégoûtée – ce ne fût pas si dur, mais il était dégoûté par lui-même, et non par l'homme face à lui – et pleine de haine. Les haines, les colères, les frustrations de tout le reste, vinrent lui faire un masque. Alors il leva sa baguette et prononça distinctivement le sort. Au moment où il vit le vieil homme s'affaisser et tomber de la tour, il sut qu'il était seul. Mais la scène n'avait pas tout à fait prit fin, le rideau n'était pas tombé. Il n'avait pas le temps de se haïr, ni de haïr le reste de l'humanité. Saisissant Draco, il quitta précipitamment les lieux.

Maintenant qu'il venait de tout perdre, tout, en un instant. Maintenant qu'il venait de finir se sacrifier entièrement à la cause, il fallait qu'il puisse continuer. Que la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nouvellement acquise, soit placée dans un homme vif, pas mort.

Regarder devant soi. Seulement devant. Ne pas entendre, ne pas regarder, ne pas penser. Il connaissait toutes les voix qui criaient dans la salle, tous les élèves et les professeurs qu'ils croisaient, tous les mangemorts aussi. Et il venait de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Et Minerva ne lui adresserait jamais plus la parole. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler avant de le tuer ; même pas eu le temps ni la présence d'esprit de laisser un mot pour Minerva. Que savait-elle ? Rien, sans doute, rien. Il lui faudrait se rattraper à quelque chose, à Lily. Oui, sans doute Lily…

Mais la carapace avait presque été brisée lorsque Potter l'avait rattrapé et attaqué. Il ne pouvait pas tuer le garçon, il ne le voulait pas. Mais les accusations, la colère, le dégoût, n'étaient qu'un avant-goût de ce que ressentiraient ceux qui avaient confiance en lui. Il comprenait la haine du garçon, il la comprenait si bien. Il la ressentait. Par Merlin, si l'autre avait su, s'il avait pu comprendre… Ce qui aurait été lâche, c'aurait été de se laisser mourir, de s'apitoyer. De ne pas l'avoir tué. Tout était sorti dans un dégueulis de mots et de haine : qu'il était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, qu'il n'était pas un lâche, que le père de Potter était un salaud. Toute réserve était partie, il l'aurait tué. Tué, lui aussi. Mais il ne le fallait pas. Il devenait fou. Lily. Albus, Minerva. Albus… Minerva, la cause qu'ils défendaient. _Nous avons quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas, l'amour…_

La suite de son départ c'était faite dans une sorte d'étrange tâtonnement, il lui semblait que tout était flou, que les blessures étaient surréelles, qu'il faisait froid mais chaud. Et quand il transplana enfin vers le manoir Malfoy il se sentait totalement neutre. Empreint de la neutralité la plus totale. Inhumain. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être désespéré.

.

« - Je ne comprends pas ! Vraiment, je ne comprends plus rien du tout ! Comment…

- Pas de comment ou de pourquoi, interrompit brutalement une voix masculine. Il y a que…

- Moi, je l'ai toujours dit !

- Vous n'avez jamais rien dit, Godric, tout le monde le sait très bien.

- Et de quel droit ! s'insurgea le concerné. Je ne…

- Par Merlin, par Merlin… Je ne…

- Incroyable !

- C'est historique…

-…catastrophe… »

C'était une véritable cacophonie. Les expressions paniquées croisaient des regards inquiets et des visages fermés. Ça, ils ne l'avaient pas prévu, pas du tout, et chacun tentait de cacher sa surprise et son sentiment véritable derrière des airs et des mots qui venaient se superposer. Il valait presque mieux, pour chacun d'entre eux, ne pas être entendu des autres et continuer son étrange soliloque jusqu'à ce que le calme lui revienne relativement ; mais tous n'en eurent pas le temps… Agacée, Khavronia Carrow finit par pousser un étrange rugissement et chacun se tut. Elle les fixa un à un, rapidement, leur faisant une leçon silencieuse plus efficace que si elle avait déclaré quoique ce soit, puis elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Bien. Notre correspondante est toujours en place et présente, elle prendra la place d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que Directrice. Il me semble que certains appelaient de leurs vœux une telle concentration des rôles, vous voilà servis. Sur ce, je pense que tout est dit.

- Mais…, finit par oser Godric.

- Pas de _mais_. Merci. »

Vaillamment, le Fondateur ravala sa hargne et pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler ? Très bien… de toute manière, les faits étaient là, on ne pouvait tout simplement pas _faire confiance_ à un _serpent_. Des années qu'il disait cela sans arrêt. Des centaines d'années, se corrigea-t-il. Tant pis. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre Salazar pour lui dire deux mots de ce sujet sensible, il se rendit compte qu'il était parti avant tous les autres.

Et en effet, le créateur de la maison du quasi-parricide – Albus Dumbledore n'était-il pas comme un père pour Severus Rogue ? – était de retour dans son tableau, celui de la chambre du directeur de maison, et observait avec rage le salon. Oui, il était pour le sang pur. Pas pour les méthodes du décérébré vers lequel presque toute sa maison se ralliait. Et cet homme-là, en qui il avait confiance, qu'il avait jugé comme ayant, au fond, un cœur droit ; cet homme à qui il aurait voulu le bonheur, cet homme… Ah ! Il étouffa un juron. Un Serpentard, un digne descendant d'une si digne maison, un homme fort, ne fait pas confiance. Pourquoi l'oubliait-il ces temps-ci ?! Il ferait payer à Severus Rogue cette trahison à l'école, dans la mesure du possible.

.

Si ce n'était pas le meilleur baiser au monde, elle demandait à voir. A sentir. Et pourtant, elle était en larmes, et Remus semblait retenir son souffle de manière presque maladive, étouffant des gémissements en les pressant sur ses lèvres. Elle se souvenait avoir appris la mort de Dumbledore, puis le vide, Minerva prenant les commandes, Remus assis non loin d'elle dans l'infirmerie. Et puis le flottement et, subitement, le baiser pressant, inquisiteur, inquiet, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Combien de fois avait-il dit non ? combien de fois l'avait-il repoussée à force d'excuses mauvaises, de…

Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus, il l'embrassait librement. Elle. Sans arrêt, sans erreur. Puis, brusquement, il se détacha et la fixa. Son regard avait quelque chose de maladif, d'inquiet.

« - J'ai peur pour toi, mais je veux vivre, Dora. Je veux vivre, je viens de me rendre compte… Je réalise, tu sais. Je…

- Remus…

- Non, non. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, c'est juste…

- Non, je m'en fiche. Je fais avec.

-…épouse-moi ? »

Elle aurait voulu hurler oui. Au lieu de cela, elle avait à nouveau fondu en larmes en le tenant serrée contre elle. _Oui, oui, oui_. Dire qu'une heure plus tôt, devant les autres, il faisait encore son même numéro.

.

« - C'est ma faute, Septima, ma faute !

- Comment ça ?!

- Je suis allé le chercher. Minerva m'avait dit, j'ai… Je l'ai envoyé là-bas. Avec toutes les informations.

- Filius…

- Je me sens tellement coupable. »

Son compagnon n'était pas du genre à fondre en larmes, à se tenir le visage dans les mains en gémissant. Il était toujours si digne, si fort dans sa taille si frêle. Alors, la larme, seule et rageuse, qui lui coulait le long de la joue, l'émut plus que jamais. Elle n'était même pas certaine de savoir comment _elle_ faisait pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas crier, ne pas courir partout, ne pas hurler. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de laisser éclater le chagrin, la douleur, la blessure de confiance. Peut-être, sans doute, était-ce pour épargner au père de sa fille une plus grande douleur, un plus grand sentiment de culpabilité. Ou bien elle avait trop mal pour pleurer.

« - Filius, je suis certaine, finit-elle par répondre en s'asseyant à côté de lui, que tu ne lui as rien appris du tout.

- Comment ça ? murmura l'intéressé.

- La marque… Et tu sais, c'était un plan, à n'en pas douter. Il s'apprêtait à partir de ses appartements, j'en suis sûre.

- Mais…

- Tu n'es coupable de rien, Filius. De _rien_. D'accord. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête en affaissant les épaules. Il ne la croyait pas, bien sûr. Mais, au moins, il se sentait légèrement mois coupable… c'était toujours cela de pris. Leur ancien collègue l'avait rendu inconscient, avait filé en douce. Que faire, que dire ?

.

« - Severus, je suis très satisfait. Très, _très _satisfait.

- C'est un honneur, Maître. Je suis là pour vous servir.

- Je le sais… Dis-moi, comment s'est comporté le vieil homme ?

- Pathétique, lâcha-t-il avec une expression de dégoût. Suppliant.

- Ha ! »

L'air triomphant du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut suivi d'un rire tonitruant. Toute la salle suivit avec ardeur. La prétendue décadence de cet ennemi puissant de leur maître était quelque chose de jouissif, et avait comme un goût de victoire. Car si cet homme-là était mort, alors plus aucune puissance ne pourrait véritablement se dresser contre la magie noire. Plus personne ! La voie était libre, seul ce gamin de Potter se dressait face à lui. Et qu'était-il ? C'était risible…

« - Silence ! imposa-t-il. Severus, je t'offre une récompense, que souhaites-tu ?

- Je ne sais, Maître. Vous seul pouvez en décider…

- Tu es prudent, mon ami, s'amusa le sorcier. Très prudent, adroit, et même un peu flatteur. Voyons, j'ai un honneur tout prêt pour toi…

- Mon Seigneur…

- Tu seras directeur de Poudlard Severus. Oh, pas dès aujourd'hui, mais prépares-toi bien à ce digne office. J'espère que tu as conscience de la confiance que cela demande.

- Bien sûr. C'est un honneur. Merci. Merci. »

Il avait gardé un visage si froid, si distant, si neutre. Cet honneur suprême était le pire supplice qu'on pouvait lui infliger, et pour peu il aurait cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait volontairement. Mais non, bien sûr. C'était une marque de confiance : cette confiance lui faisait l'effet d'une marque au fer blanc sur les pauvres restes de son cœur. Il aimait Poudlard comme une maison, mais il y avait laissé trop de douleurs : il avait, naïvement, espéré ne plus avoir qu'à être le bras droit du Lord sans se mêler à la vie, puis mourir. Mais c'était, bien sûr, beaucoup trop facile.

Il trouverait une solution. Cette fois, il faudrait avoir l'air d'un vrai méchant, et tenter d'éviter le pire. Il faudrait supporter tout froidement, si froidement, avec la distance qu'a le sage face aux vicissitudes du monde. Il faudrait être face à Minerva comme… Il trouverait une solution, Lily, la déesse, Albus dans son malheur, l'aideraient bien en rêve.

.

Il avait échoué, échoué. Mais la mission était accomplie. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait pour l'honneur de sa famille ? pour sa mère ? pour lui-même ? Impossible de le deviner. Le Lord ne lui avait rien dit, en le revoyant. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait été médiocre comme il le fallait. Sans trop tremper ses mains dans le meurtre, sans être trop inutile…

Albus Dumbledore était mort. Il ne réalisait pas, pas du tout. Il se sentait totalement étranger à cet événement marquant, même maintenant que sa mère sanglotait en le tenant serré contre elle. C'était la fin d'une ère, sans doute. Mais le début de quoi ?

.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise ainsi, dans le noir ? Le jour pointait, il ne faisait presque plus nuit. Presque plus, mais encore un peu : son instinct le lui disait, et le coin de ses yeux pourtant fixés au sol. Elle ne se souvenait plus du moment où elle s'était assise dans ce canapé, dans son canapé, les yeux grands ouverts sur la moquette. Elle se souvenait d'avoir renversé presque tout un verre – de quoi, elle ne savait même plus – mais elle ne voyait même plus la tache au sol ; peut-être était-ce de l'eau, après tout.

Il se mettait à faire jour, lentement, elle n'avait pas dormi. Comment dormir, depuis deux jours elle ne dormait pas. Regarder le sol avait été la meilleure forme de repos possible. Il fallait dire qu'avant cela, elle n'avait jamais été seule, entièrement. Cette nuit, même les tableaux avaient déserté son salon, la laissant seule. Seule. Le jour se levait. Le jour ! Une autre journée à affronter. Ses joues la tiraillait, elle avait pleuré, sans doute.

Demain ! Demain ! Quel mot absurde, ça n'avait aucun sens. Pour elle, y avait-il un véritable _demain_ ? C'était une horreur. Comment avait-elle tenu jusque-là, dirigeant la barque du mieux possible, évitant le pire du pire ? Pourtant, elle sentit les larmes recommencer à couler. Mais bouillonnantes, tonitruantes, et déjà elle reniflait, pleurait de toute son âme dans de petits gémissements terribles, pathétiques. Le désespoir sonnait le glas, presque deux jours à tenir le coup, deux jours.

Lentement, elle se replia, et, recroquevillée, épuisée, détruite, elle pensa le monde à travers les larmes. La voix qui lui apprenait la mort d'Albus, était-ce Tonks, ou Remus, ou quelqu'un. Une voix répétait qu'il avait été tué, et le corps de son collègue, de son ami, contorsionné au sol, détruit, mort. Cet homme était censé être éternel, survivre à tout, combattre, gagner. Le corps, seul, et Potter sanglotant. Peut-être était-ce plus tard, trop tôt. L'hommage. _Il_ l'a tué. Comme un cri déchirant.

Elle avait été si calme, si forte, pleine d'un tel contrôle d'elle-même, cette femme qui se torturait de larmes grinçantes. Elle s'entendait presque raconter des horreurs, des mensonges. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle s'était sentie coupable. _Coupable_, l'idée en résonnait jusque dans ses entrailles, dans des baisers passés. _N'oubliez pas Minerve._ Et Albus qui avait dit qu'il mourrait. Il mourrait oui, mais… Comment avait-elle fait pour pleurer comme il le fallait, pour laisser entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais cru totalement en Severus. Severus !

Elle étouffa un cri de rage et se mordit violemment la lèvre. Trop violemment, elle aurait juré qu'elle saignait, mais comment savoir. Elle se souvenait d'avoir raconté le combat, d'avoir raconté, encore et encore. Tout le monde avait raconté. Mais maintenant, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien du tout. Plus des cris de la bataille, son stress, ses victoires, ses défaites. Plus de sa fausseté non plus. Mais elle se souvenait des explications de chacun des autres, de leur regard, leur désespoir. Par instants, elle croyait être Hermione s'occupant, inquiète, de Filius ; être Bill dont on ne savait pas ce qu'il adviendrait de lui. Être tous les autres, toutes les autres souffrances, mais pas la sienne.

Hagrid apportant le corps. Elle était allée le voir, plus tard le lendemain. Sa peau si pâle, ses yeux si éteints. Eteints. Elle aurait tout donné, en cet instant, tout donné pour que…

Il lui semblait qu'elle avait des cheveux dans les mains : les avait-elle arrachés elle-même ? Peut-être… Mais elle se souvenait que ce soir-là, elle s'était relevée, elle avait été si forte. Elle admirait la femme qu'elle avait été, ce soir-là, hier. Elle ne savait même pas comment… Harry Potter ne voulait pas lui dire, cela faisait mal. Et puis la réunion avec les enseignants. Le Ministère. Cet imbécile… Pas si bête bien sûr, mais comment supporter l'administratif après les larmes terribles, émouvantes, sincère, de l'immense garde-chasse ?

Elle avait tout fait. Discuter avec le Ministre, exiger un enterrement dans l'école, demander à ce que les élèves restent au moins jusque-là. Elle avait demandé à ce que l'on discute plus tard de l'avenir futur de l'école. Elle avait fusillé du regard celui qui lui avait dit _Madame la Directrice_, et pourtant… pourtant elle avait totalement joué le rôle. Ces mots-là n'étaient touchant, beaux, acceptables, que dans la bouche d'Hagrid. Il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de ça, lorsqu'elle serait sortie de l'horreur. Elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'Albus lui avait dit, par le passé. Les conseils, les sorts que connait le Directeur, le lien au château. Peut-être était-ce le château qui l'avait faite fonctionner si bien, c'était la seule explication possible. Elle aurait dû tomber à genoux et ne plus bouger.

Albus n'était plus là. Elle était seule, parce que… Elle sentit la rage monter et se releva légèrement. Jamais, encore, jamais elle ne s'était sentie si trahie, si abandonnée, si jouée. Plus personne n'était là. Elle l'aimait._ Elle l'aimait !_ Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi ? Qu'était-ce tout cela ? Avait-il, vraiment…

Oui, bien sûr. Evidemment que oui. Tant de serrement, tant de baisers, tant de promesses tacites ou tenues. Fariboles. Brusquement, elle sentit la bague contre son doigt, la bague aimante, la bague haïe, aimée, pire symbole de la plus affreuse des tristesses. Votre meilleur ami tué par votre amant. C'aurait pu être un roman, hein, un roman tragique ! Comment était-on l'Ophélie d'un Hamlet traitre. On mourrait, ou mourrait.

Elle se sentait si en colère : cela ne dura pas longtemps, très vite, la tristesse revient. Et la solitude. Et l'incapacité à savoir comment il avait pu tout mentir. Avait-il même tout menti ? L'avait-il aimée, le temps où il pouvait être du côté des gentils ? avait-il endormi sa confiance ? Pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de s'embarrasser d'elle, de prendre des risques, de l'emmener à Minerve. De lui jurer, lui promettre. Tant de fois. Il lui avait dit de toujours se souvenir qu'il y avait une explication. Une explication… ha ! comment expliquer _ça_ ?

Elle se sentait simplement vide. Mais il faudrait revivre. Si Poudlard avait été là pour la faire tenir debout, si Hagrid avait eu confiance en elle, si cette école devait fermer, s'il fallait combattre les forces obscures, elle devrait être là. Elle n'était pas essentielle, non, et jamais elle ne remplacerait Albus Dumbledore. Mais il lui semblait ne plus rien avoir à perdre, à peine, peut-être, un petit doute à éclaircir.

Elle se releva : dans la glace de l'armoire qui contenait ses bouteilles, elle rencontra son reflet. D'énormes cernes, des traces de larmes sur tout le visage, les cheveux défaits et hirsutes, les lèvres basses et tristes, blessées. Elle se força à pincer les lèvres, à remonter le menton. Elle devait tenir. Tenir. Elle avait commis trop d'erreurs pour avoir le droit d'être faible, maintenant, de laisser tomber ceux qui la croyaient assez forte, assez douée. Alors elle ouvrit le battant, sortit une bouteille, un verre, et se servit un fond. Puis elle reposa l'ensemble. Mais, avant de refermer l'armoire, elle enleva lentement la bague à son doigt et la déposa au fond, tout au fond dudit placard. Et referma l'ensemble, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention à la marque qu'avait laissé le bijou sur sa peau : tout ne disparait pas en un instant, elle ne pouvait, encore, se défendre de le haïr, de lui en vouloir, et d'espérer un peu. Sans espoir.

Brusquement, elle avala le contenu de son verre puis le fit claquer sur le rebord. Dans le château, cinq heures sonnaient, elle devait se préparer à demain, se préparer à dire adieu à un vieil ami, un grand ami. Se préparer, lentement, à combattre un jour un homme qu'elle aimait encore.


	79. L'Après

_Bonjour à tout le monde !_

_Oui, déjà ! C'est que voici le plan : jusqu'à la fin de la fic, ce sera une publication chaque **mercredi**. Il pourra m'arriver un jour d'avance ou de retard, mais normalement je devrai pouvoir m'y tenir ! _

_Ensuite, de très grands remerciements à tous ceux qui me lisent et plus encore qui me commentent : **LyssHeap**, **Melfique**, **telle17** et **Sorcière d'Emeraude**, merci une fois encore ! Continuez, je vous en prie !_

_Enfin, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et comme je le disais, donnez-moi votre avis, je vous prie !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 79 : L'après.

C'aurait pu être une sorte d'expérience de spiritisme. Tous assis en rond, comme ça. Presque à se tenir la main, à psalmodier ensemble. Mais ils ne psalmodiaient pas et Minerva, seule debout, les deux mains posées sur un dossier, semblait dominer l'ensemble. Un dernier hommage personnel, avait-elle proposé, un moment de recueillement de ceux qui avaient été ses collègues, d'une certaine manière. Une manière de demander à Poudlard de lui rendre hommage, à travers le corps enseignant. Presque tout le monde était venu. Et elle les observait un à un tandis qu'ils conservaient les yeux fermés. Cinq minutes, avait-on décidé. Cinq minutes.

Filius avait la tête penchée en avant, la main crispée sur celle de Septima. Il bougeait les lèvres silencieusement, comme s'il récitait une prière. Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs. Quelles que soient les puissances auxquelles il faisait appel, elle doutait de leur utilité. Mais qu'importait. A côté d'elle, sa compagne serrait les lèvres et les sourcils, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, elle retenait des larmes, ou des paroles. A côté d'elle, Pomona reniflait à intervalles réguliers. Elle portait la même tenue depuis la veille. Encore une qui n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

Le siège suivant était occupé par Aurora, puis Charity, et enfin Bathsheba. Les trois femmes se tenaient la main, formant une ligne qui se soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle ne se souvenait pas de les avoir vues si proches, et sans doute était-ce l'heure terrible qui les rapprochait. Après quoi venait Sybille, qui avait l'audace de dormir. Mais elle ne parvint pas à lui en vouloir : la pauvre femme empestait l'alcool, et son sommeil était plein de soubresauts : sans doute buvait-elle et cauchemardait-elle sans cesse depuis que la nouvelle était tombée. Elle préférait ne pas chercher à imaginer l'étendue de sa détresse.

Puis Rolanda, appuyée sur Rubeus : elle semblait chercher du soutien dans la silhouette énorme et secouée de sanglots du garde-chasse. Sans doute n'avaient-ils jamais échangé plus de quelques mots avant aujourd'hui. L'image était si émouvante. A côté du demi-géant, Wilhelmina semblait plus petite et rabougrie que jamais, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, le corps entier semblant boudeur. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir que la vieille enseignante cherchait ainsi à se prémunir de ses propres émotions.

Horace détonait dans cette atmosphère : les yeux fermés, certes, mais le menton levé, il semblait contempler sans le voir le plafond, attendant patiemment que les minutes passent. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il attachait une importance à Albus Dumbledore, mais c'était une importance de snob collectionneur plus que d'ami. Après quoi venait Poppy, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, qu'elle savait chercher ce qu'elle aurait pu faire : pauvre âme, cherchant à combattre la mort avec des potions. Enfin, Irma et Argus se tenaient, l'une droite et stricte, l'autre affalé et languissant, sur les deux dernières chaises. Si l'une semblait profondément bouleversée sans être capable de l'exprimer, l'autre paraissait particulièrement impassible.

Il ne manquait que l'éternel professeur Binns qui bien sûr n'assistait pas à ce genre de manifestation, et Firenze qui n'avait pu monter les étages. A les regarder se recueillir chacun à leur manière, elle ne savait trop que ressentir. Une sorte de grande tristesse, et un peu de colère. Mais surtout, la plus grande des lassitudes, celle qui amène tout doucement au désespoir. Silencieusement, elle lança un _tempus_.

« - Les cinq minutes sont passée, murmura-t-elle. »

Lentement, elle vit les yeux s'ouvrir et chacun chercher à se recomposer un visage. Il lui semblait être la moins affectée, la plus froide, la plus distante. Et ce sentiment la remplit brusquement de honte, et presque de culpabilité. De tous, elle était probablement celle qui le connaissait le mieux : elle aurait dû défaillir en ce moment de recueillement. Et en sortant la dernière de la pièce, après avoir réveillé Sybille, elle refusa d'écouter la part d'elle-même qui lui rappelait son immense désespoir de la nuit passée.

.

Son bon vieux frère avait fini par y passer, hein. Plus vite que prévu, et d'une façon qui, si elle semblait plus terrible à tous les autres, lui laissait à lui cette sensation qu'au moins, il n'avait pas simplement dépéri des effets de sa bêtise. Cela ne rendait pas la nouvelle meilleure, mais peut-être était-elle sensiblement plus acceptable. Pour lui. Pour les autres, ce n'était rien. Il avait appris la nouvelle dans les journaux, comme un vulgaire inconnu. Ce qui, somme toute, n'aurait pas dû l'étonner tant que cela. Il se souvenait d'avoir été avant tout et d'abord en colère. Parce qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise.

Et il avait presque été malheureux de constater que la mort elle-même ne le réconciliait pas tout à fait avec son frère, ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver agaçant. Ce matin, pourtant, il se sentait moins sûr. Quelqu'un, il ne savait pas qui, avait déposé la page avec la date, l'heure, et le lieu de l'enterrement, sur son bar. Il n'avait vu que ça, en se levant pour aller commencer à nettoyer les verres de la veille. Avec cette information devant les yeux, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas y aller. Mais s'il ne voulait pas être en retard, il fallait y aller maintenant. Tout de suite. Il ne ressemblait à rien, il n'était pas en noir. Tant pis. Le plus important n'était pas de se changer : avec une rapidité qui aurait étonné plus d'un de ses clients, il dévala les marches et se posta devant le portait de sa sœur.

« - Albus est mort, Ariana. Je sais, tu le sais déjà. Je… je vais à l'enterrement. »

La jeune femme du portrait se contenta de lui sourire tristement. Il était certain qu'elle était triste d'apprendre cela : après tout, elle avait toujours adoré leur frère aîné. Il aimait à penser, maintenant qu'il sortait pour transplaner, qu'elle était fière de l'effort qu'il faisait en se rendant à cette dernière cérémonie en l'honneur de leur défunt frère. Quelle chose étrange : il avait toujours été le plus casse-cou, et voilà qu'il était le dernier de la fratrie. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva déjà un essaim s'agitant autour du lac. Des centaines de personnes, des centaines de chaises. Brusquement, il se sentit triste.

Tous ces gens avaient aimé ou admiré son frère. Certains l'avaient jalousé et haï. Et maintenant ils étaient tous là pour le regarder partir. C'était presque ridicule, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Rapidement, il se rendit à un siège vers le fond : personne ne ferait attention à lui. De toutes ces personnalités, ces élèves, ces étrangers, presque aucun ne savaient qui il était. Il serait tranquille, il n'aurait à justifier devant personne ses sentiments. Froideur ou émotion.

Il regarda autour de lui. Dans cette foule, il y avait forcément Harry Potter. Mais il ne parvint pas à le trouver. Ce qu'il voyait par contre, c'était des gens qui venaient boire, chez lui. Habillé comme un pacha, Slughorn, cet imbécile, avec qui il avait été à l'école. Un groupe de roux s'éparpillait entre les chaises : la fécondité des Weasley lui remonta légèrement le moral. Il y avait aussi Augusta. Si sobre, aujourd'hui, que si elle ne l'avait pas fixé pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, il n'aurait jamais reconnu la vieille Londubat. Il y avait aussi ces officiels, bêtes et insignifiants. Enfin, l'effervescence retomba. Chacun s'assit.

Les sirènes d'abord, puis les discours ampoulés des officiels, et enfin les centaures. L'honnêteté des deux tribus magiques était tellement plus grande, plus forte que le discours d'usage, qu'il se surprit à penser à ce qu'avait été Albus. A l'enfant avec qui il s'était entendu, à la petite innocence qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'avoir, avant le drame. Et il comprit pourquoi il n'avait jamais complètement perdu le contact, pourquoi il se mettait en colère dès qu'il commettait une erreur, pourquoi il le houspillait tant : parce qu'il aurait voulu plus, mieux, de l'homme qu'était Albus Dumbledore. Il aurait voulu voir l'homme aimant, doux, agréable, fort, qu'il était, et non le personnage puissant et influent qui venait le voir sans totalement se défaire de sa carapace et de son masque.

Mais le seul qui sut l'émouvoir véritablement, le seul qui sut lui faire pincer les lèvres pour ne pas se laisser submerger, fut Hagrid. Il portait le corps, et il pleurait, pleurait. Ce moment lui rendit encore plus insupportable les discours politiques et plein de vanités des hommes du Ministère : ce monde dans lequel son frère avait évolué, il l'avait toujours haï. Détesté.

Il avait vu de nombreuses tombes brûler et enterrer à jamais les corps d'êtres plus ou moins cher. La disparition de celui de son frère lui laissa un goût amer : tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire et se dire s'il n'y avait pas eu cette erreur, cette souffrance. Si le drame familial ne s'était pas abattu sur leur foyer avec tant d'acharnement, dès l'enfance. En relevant la tête, il pensait à sa mère. Mais la pensée était trop douloureuse, et il la chassa en recommençant à fixer l'assistance qui se levait lentement. Ces gens-là lui étaient si étrangers. Tous, sans doute, se sentaient plus proche de son frère, plus attaché à lui, qu'il ne l'était.

A l'avant, le Ministre partit en courant à la suite d'un garçon. Harry Potter, peut-être, de dos il lui ressemblait en tout cas assez. La femme qui se tenait à côté de lui le regarda partir l'air las, puis se leva. Son épouse, pensa-t-il un instant. Mais la grande femme, longue et fière, se redressa, fixa l'horizon quelques instants, puis marcha vers le fond, lui faisant face. Et elle s'arrêta de place en place, chuchotant à tel élève, à telle personne qui devait être un professeur. Alors il comprit qu'il avait devant les yeux Minerva McGonagall.

Il l'avait déjà croisée. Il aurait d'ailleurs dû la reconnaître : elle avait changé, bien sûr, mais elle restait terriblement, éternellement, la même. Une femme grande et forte, une silhouette imposante. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il discernait les rides sur son visage, les plis préoccupés de ses yeux. Elle devait être épuisée, anéantie, chargée de responsabilités, mais elle paraissait presque calme, ferme, droite. Une femme de caractère, sans doute. La femme que son frère avait presque aimé, et ce pendant des années. Il continua à l'observer tandis qu'elle faisait un pas, s'arrêtait, disait quelques mots, et recommençait.

Pour sa part, il ne lui trouvait rien d'attirant. Elle n'avait pas de sensualité, pas de séduction. En tout cas pas naturellement, dans son regard ou dans sa démarche. Elle était trop roide, trop dure, trop stricte pour lui. Mais c'était en effet une femme que son frère pouvait aimer : une femme qui, par certains aspects, était sans conteste plus forte que lui. Il poussa un léger soupir. Il avait eu raison de ne pas se déclarer. Elle aurait été polie, gentille, elle l'aurait repoussé. Une femme pareille ne pouvait aimer un Albus Dumbledore.

Bon. Il fallait qu'il reparte. Le trop-plein d'émotions commençait à le menacer, et il haïssait cette sensation. Mais avant de faire demi-tour pour s'en aller, il croisa sans le vouloir le regard de la nouvelle Directrice – cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Et le regard le troubla suffisamment pour qu'il se retourne sans le moindre signe : elle l'avait reconnu. Deviné.

.

Il avait banni toute boisson. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux, dans sa position, que d'être un peu trop ivre. Il n'aurait plus les réflexes, plus la capacité. Il n'avait donc plus rien pour s'assommer, pour se faire oublier, pour se donner un peu de répit. Car le sommeil n'était ni reposant, ni calme ; il était au contraire terriblement agité, peuplé de cauchemar, de souvenirs, de hurlements stridents, et de promesses non-tenues. Et le matin, il ouvrait les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Il n'était jamais plus de quatre heures du matin, et il errait Impasse du Tisseur, d'une pièce à l'autre, évitant Queudever. Il voyait les jours défiler, et il passait des heures à imaginer le regard haineux et dégoûté de Minerva lorsqu'il reviendrait à Poudlard, et à revoir le regard désespéré et suppliant d'Albus Dumbledore.

On l'avait enterré, maintenant. La nouvelle lui avait arraché un moment de faiblesse. Il avait commencé à écrire à toute allure une explication. Mais au milieu de la lettre, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, il avait détruit le début du courrier, et l'avait brûlé avec tant d'ardeur qu'une partie d'un tapis était partie avec.

L'idée de _devoir_, celle de _sacrifice_, ne le consolaient même plus. Il se sentait le pire des traitres, le pire des hommes. Il avait tué Lily, il avait tué Albus, il avait trahi Minerva, il avait tout détruit. Parfois, il mélangeait tout, et la fatigue ayant raison de son entendement, il demandait à Merlin pardon pour le meurtre de Minerva, écrivait des lettres pour expliquer à Lily pourquoi il avait dû faire cela. Penser à ces deux femmes le plongeait dans le plus grand désespoir. Il se torturait mentalement à penser à elles, à les créer plus cruelles, plus dures qu'elles ne l'étaient.

Et cette torture ne lui semblait pas encore une punition assez bonne, assez cruelle. Mais elle avait au moins pour effet de lui rappeler le prix de ces actions, le prix de la situation qu'il avait acquise, et de l'empêcher de commettre quoique ce soit d'irréparable, qui compromettrait tout le plan. Mourir, par exemple. Ou avouer tout, faire un coup d'éclat. Il tentait tous les jours de se convaincre que ne pas le faire était courageux… mais il se sentait si couard, si nul. Il se sentait si terriblement abandonné.

Lorsque le jour finissait de se lever, il abandonnait tout cela au placard : les terreurs, les désespoirs, les tristesses étaient pour la nuit. Le jour, cette souffrance devait devenir efficacité voire cruauté. Et la nuit, il était libre d'embrasser le corps sans vie de Lily, de rêver au meurtre de Minerva, de se souvenir de la confiance d'Albus. Il n'y a pas pire torture que celle qu'on s'inflige.

.

Elle avait voulu aller au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Mais incapable de supporter l'idée que tous les officiels viendraient la questionner, et incapable de considérer sérieusement les amusements, elle avait pensé à venir incognito. Puis à ne pas venir. Elle s'était enfin décidée à passer en coup de vent pour féliciter mariés. Et elle était revenue et, étrangement, avait trouvé le sommeil. Puis elle avait été réveillée en sursaut par du bruit. Un patronus chuchotait : _« Le Ministère est tombé. »_ Et il lui sembla qu'une fois encore le monde s'écroulait : l'idée que cela avait eu lieu dans son sommeil la rendit folle, malgré le fait rationnel qu'elle n'aurait rien pu y faire du tout.

Elle n'était pas totalement réveillée, elle mit du temps à tout comprendre, à reconnaître après coup la voix de Kingsley. Alors, elle se leva brusquement et alla dans la salle de bain se passer de l'eau sur la figure. Il devait être deux heures du matin, mais elle se prépara, s'habilla, se lava, comme si de rien n'était. Tout en réfléchissant : que cela signifiait-il, concrètement ? Plus de sécurité, une information sans cesse faussée, une plus grande difficulté de communication. Il serait temps, demain matin, qu'elle se décide à aller tester auprès du bureau dictatorial, et auprès du comité de tableaux, son rôle dans l'école. Il lui en coûtait de prendre la place d'Albus, mais il apparaissait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait quelqu'un de sûr, ici, et pour le moment elle n'avait pas plus sûr qu'elle-même.

Pourtant, en entrant dans son bureau à six heures du matin, elle trouva un courrier auquel elle n'avait pas pensé. Le sceau du Ministère l'inquiéta immédiatement, et elle déchira presque le pli pour en lire le contenu.

_« Madame la Directrice adjointe,_

_A la suite du décès d'Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore, la place de Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est restée vacante. Cette situation ne pouvait rester telle plus longtemps. De ce fait et par décision expresse du Ministre Pius Thicknesse, avec l'accord express du Magenmagot, le Ministère vous informe de la nomination à ce poste de Monsieur Severus Tobias Rogue. _

_Le château est donc désormais lié à son nouveau Directeur, qui sera libre de vous conserver votre poste ou de choisir quelqu'un de plus directement compétent selon lui. _

_Avec salutations distinguées,_

_Mafalda Hopkrik. »_

Soudain, tout pris une dimension différente. Comment avait-elle été assez naïve pour ne pas penser immédiatement à cela ! Bien sûr ! La première chose à faire était, bien entendu, de prendre le contrôle de la jeunesse. Corrompre les esprits, tout changer. Mais cette préoccupation-là s'effaça vite – si vite qu'elle se sentit coupable de son égoïsme de sentiment sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

Severus ! Il revenait. Il serait là, tous les jours. Elle devrait lui faire face, l'observer être affreux, être immonde. Observer la vrai face d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé – qu'elle aimait encore, quel besoin de mentir –, à qui elle s'était donnée, corps et âme. En qui elle avait eu confiance. En homme avec qui elle s'était entraînée, avec qui elle avait partagé de tels moments ! Le premier choc avait été rude, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé la confrontation suivante si proche, si imminente, si continue !

Violemment, elle déchira le papier avec rage, laissant des larmes d'impuissance lui sillonner les joues. Il faudrait être plus forte, encore. Être insensible. Ne pas lui montrer combien elle souffrait, ne pas le laisser trop altérer le fonctionnement de l'école. Être là. Combattre. Et pleurer seule, tous les soirs, s'il le fallait. Manquer de sommeil, désespérer. Mais combattre, toujours combattre. Ne pas montrer l'étendue de l'humiliation. Etre plus forte que ça !

Être la Minerva McGonagall de la légende, celle qu'elle aurait souhaité être, celle qu'elle avait tout fait pour forger. Oui. Et pour commencer, se reprit-elle, reconstruire ce pli pour pouvoir agir normalement. Elle sortit donc sa baguette, et refit des débris une lettre tout à fait présentable. Puis elle ressortit et en entrant dans ses appartements, croisa le regard du tableau de Godric Gryffondor : il semblait l'attendre. Voilà une chose à faire, oui, d'autant plus maintenant.

D'un grand geste vif, elle sécha les larmes de ses joues, puis fixa le Fondateur.

« - Le Ministère de la magie est tombé, et Severus Rogue vient d'être nommé Directeur. Voulez-vous bien faire passer ce message au Conseil. Je viendrais moi-même plus tard mais je préfère vous laisser un peu de temps.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça Godric. Bien sûr. »

Elle ne pensa pas à aller, malgré tout, dans le bureau dictatorial. Ou, pourtant, l'attendait un portrait qui venait de se réveiller.

.

Il faisait nuit noir quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Cela devait signifier que le nouveau directeur avait été officiellement nommé : Minerva lui tiendrait bientôt compagnie dans ce nouveau bureau. Il lui faudrait de la volonté, sans l'ombre d'un doute, pour ne pas lui avouer trop de choses. Trahir sa confiance, même après la mort, était très déplaisant. D'autant qu'elle avait combattu, déjà.

Mais c'était nécessaire. Et malgré ça, il ne pouvait rêver meilleure compagnie depuis ce cadre. Il observa les alentours : les autres tableaux dormaient et il finit par déterminer qu'il se trouvait un peu en retrait par rapport au bureau, non loin d'anciens directeurs réactionnaires. Voilà qui promettait. Encore qu'eux savaient la vérité, peut-être diraient-ils tout à Minerva, s'il ne les prévenait pas. Enfin… Les choses semblaient se dérouler comme prévu. C'était rassurant.

.

Ils étaient tous venus, sauf Septima qui prenait soin de Cassandra, Charity qui semblait perdue en vacances on ne savait où, et Argus dont, honnêtement, elle n'avait que faire – le vieux concierge, en plus de n'avoir aucun sens moral et d'approcher de la sénilité, n'avait aucun sens de la loyauté. Les autres étaient là : elle avait refusé de faire la réunion en salle des professeurs, et tout le monde se retrouvait dans les jardins de l'école. Auprès du lac, auprès de la tombe d'Albus. Pour elle, guère de déplacement, elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, dans sa maison propre, de l'été, sauf par passages.

Elle n'avait rien dit dans sa lettre. Seulement qu'elle avait une annonce à faire : elle tenait à ce que ce ne soit pas les journaux, et moins encore l'arrivée incongrue de leur détesté Directeur, qui les avertisse. Elle voulait le leur dire. Elle voulait trouver une ligne de conduite, proposer un chemin à suivre. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, elle se sentait incapable de proposer, de conduire. Ce fut le petit hochement de tête interrogateur et encourageant de Filius qui la décida.

« - Voilà. La nouvelle devrait tomber, mais le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard a été nommé par le soi-disant Ministère dernièrement mis en place. Ce n'est pas moi. »

C'était la première chose à préciser. Elle savait que beaucoup s'attendaient à la voir prendre la suite, certains même semblaient croire qu'elle était la plus indiquée pour le rôle. Les regards interloqués, les expressions étonnées, les murmures sans discrétion, le lui confirmèrent. Elle se souvint de cette expression de confiance d'Hagrid, de ce moment où elle-même avait cru qu'elle serait capable de diriger l'Ecole. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus question de cela… peut-être le rôle dans lequel elle choisissait de se trouver était-il plus difficile encore à tenir, plus épuisant, plus terrible. Tant pis.

« - Ce sera Severus Rogue. Je sais, je sais…

- Je démissionne ! hurla Aurora avec dans le regard une haine vivace.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Pomona.

- Moi, il m'demandera de partir, alors…, murmura Hagrid les dents serrées. »

Elle s'était attendue à ça. Elle ne devait pas leur en vouloir, elle ne le pouvait : l'envie ne lui en manquait pas, d'une certaine manière, tant se trouver ici en sa présence serait dur. Mais ils ne pouvaient être esclaves de leurs désirs, du moins ne se le permettrait-elle pas. Filius la fixait simplement avec une sorte d'admiration, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas deviné le drame tout personnel qu'elle vivait. Quant à Horace, il la surprit par son self-control. Lui qui avait toujours eu si peur de tout, il se tenait fier, il attendait simplement.

« - Non, non. Personne ne démissionnera avant d'avoir entendu mes quelques arguments, fit-elle fermement. D'abord, si vous partez, je ne doute pas que vous ne soyez remplacés par des gens… nommés spécifiquement par le nouveau _directeur_. Je ne souhaite pas voir plus de mangemorts que nécessaire ici. Ensuite, je suis celle qui risque le plus de me faire licencier. Parce que je suis trop gênante. Mais je ferai tout pour rester, et j'espère que vous ferez de même : nous ne pouvons abandonner la jeunesse. Je considère de mon devoir de rester. Mais vous restez libre, je comprendrais tout à fait si…

- Je reste ! s'exclama Aurora tout aussi vivement qu'elle avait décidé de partir. Je ne servirai pas à grand-chose, bien sûr, mais je reste à vos côtés !

- De même, hocha Pomona.

- Hagrid ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Je ne vous promets rien. J'ai, malgré tout, un sang qui n'm'aide pas… Mais j'essayerai, professeur, j'essayerai. »

Elle se sentit fière d'eux tous. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait, précisément, leur arriver dessus au début de l'an prochain, et bien sûr elle amenait peut-être certains d'eux vers de grands dangers. Mais se savoir entourée ainsi lui faisait terriblement chaud au cœur. Il fallait continuer à avoir confiance, malgré tout, en l'humanité. Une dernière chose à dire… celle-là lui arrachait les lèvres, parce que le conseil ressemblait tant à celui qu'il lui avait donné, tant de fois.

« - Une dernière chose. J'ai moi-même du mal à suivre ce type de ligne de conduite, mais elle me semble importante. Nous ne savons pas comment l'école sera réorganisée, mais je ne doute pas qu'elle ne soit censée devenir une école du petit mangemort. Nous ne pourrons nous permettre une attaque de front. Il faudra endurer, parfois, l'insupportable. Se taire, agir après coup, dans le silence. Vous en sentez-vous capables ? »

Une série d'acquiescements suivit cette déclaration. Même Sybille semblait prendre la chose au sérieux : peut-être était-ce l'air extérieur qui l'étourdissait.

« - Alors rendez-vous le 27 août, à moins qu'il n'en soit décidé autrement entretemps… Profitez de ces quelques temps de repos. »

.

« - Cassandra, ma chérie, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui papa, répondit la petite fille en le fixant.

- Dans quelques semaines, ta mère et moi, nous allons devoir partir plus longtemps que d'habitude.

- D'accord… Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…, commença-t-il en maudissant la perspicacité et la curiosité de sa fille. Parce que nous aurons quelques petites choses à faire loin. Et dangereuses.

- Tu vas pas mourir, hein ?! s'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement.

- Non. Non, ni moi ni maman. D'accord ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle.

- Bien. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est être sage avec ta grand-mère. Nous reviendrons au plus vite, en en pleine santé. C'est promis. »

Le mensonge lui écorchait les lèvres. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, pas pour le moment du moins. Et il comptait bien en revenir vivant, oui. Et victorieux.


	80. Tensions

_Bonjour à tout le monde !_

_Comme promis, nous sommes mercredi : chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une fois encore une excellente lecture. Grand merci à tous, et notamment **telle17, LyssHeap, Melfique et Sorcière d'Emeraude**. J'en profite pour faire un petit peu de pub : j'ai écris dernièrement un petit OS qui serait une addition possible à l'intérieur de cette histoire-ci. Si ça vous intéresse, l'histoire s'appelle **Fauteuse de trouble**._

_Je ne vous embête pas plus !_

_J'attends vos avis,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 80 : Tensions.

Mondingus Fletcher était vraiment une petite frappe ridicule. Et un déchet pour la société. Mais au moins, il fonctionnait sur des ressorts très simples : la peur, l'envie, l'avidité. Aussi, lorsque Severus Rogue venu lui expliquer en des termes très simples quelles étaient les instructions pour qu'Harry Potter soit déplacé, il avait accepté. Pas par devoir moral, pas pour rendre service. Parce que c'était sa tête qui était à prix. Et il avait juré le silence : de toute manière, qui irait contredire cet homme-là, hein ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas les grands esprits pleins de hauts principes et de valeurs morales. Une vie c'était une vie. Point.

.

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il vienne s'installer en maître très vite, qu'il prenne les rênes, qu'il se délecte en finissant de lui faire ressentir l'intense échec, l'intense humiliation, de sa situation. Elle s'y était même préparée, restant sur le qui-vive, au château, jour après jour, et son absence la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse, de plus en plus impatiente. Elle aurait simplement voulu qu'il arrive, qu'elle puisse observer son comportement : en finir, d'une certaine manière. L'attente la rongeait, elle en vint même à se dire qu'il le faisait peut-être volontairement.

Alors, pour ne pas se donner l'impression qu'il parvenait à lui altérer les nerfs, elle travaillait d'arrache-pied toute la journée. A envoyer les courriers, à tout faire comme si l'année scolaire à venir devait être identique aux autres. Elle n'avait pas de bibliographie pour la Défense contre les forces du mal, mais choisit d'y laisser les ouvrages classiques : quoique devienne cette classe, il valait mieux que les élèves ait la possibilité de se créer eux-mêmes un certain bagage de connaissances. Il y avait aussi le terrible problème des enfants de parents moldus : elle s'était résolue à envoyer le courrier, mais sans se déplacer. Le sacrifice lui tordait les entrailles de culpabilité, mais l'idée d'envoyer des enfants sans défense, et désignés coupables par avance, dans la gueule du loup, était encore plus douloureux que de se dire qu'elle privait peut-être certains de la possibilité de vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils étaient.

Après tout, il y avait la lettre et les explications. Et puis, si, par hasard, par chance, les choses allaient mieux s'ils gagnaient un jour, alors… Alors elle reviendrait les voir et leur était retard, et elle pourrait leur raconter que le monde dans lequel ils arrivaient venait de faire peau neuve. Merlin, qu'elle appelait de ses vœux ce moment…

A côté de cela, elle épluchait la bibliothèque de l'école. La réserve contenait encore des informations qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle se forçait à choisir des ouvrages de magie noire, pour les comprendre, pour connaître l'ennemi. S'il fallait abîmer un peu son âme, son innocence magique, pour se débarrasser de l'ennemi, alors… Elle le ferait. De toute manière, que lui restait-il à faire, aujourd'hui, à part se sacrifier au combat ? Et elle s'empêchait de penser à ces entraînements en commun. Elle refusait de penser à lui : tant qu'il n'était pas là, elle devait profiter de la relative liberté de son âme, de ses pensées. De son temps.

Elle avait aussi révisé la liste complète des élèves. Certains ne reviendraient jamais, c'était certain. A commencer par Potter, et peut-être ses deux acolytes. Mais il y avait aussi ceux que leurs parents enverraient ailleurs, ceux que la mort de Dumbledore avait déjà décidés. Mais elle voulait les connaître par cœur, pouvoir les sonder en les voyant, pouvoir dire leur nom sans coup férir. Elle voulait se sentir plus proche d'eux, savoir qui risquait d'être particulièrement mal vu : après tout, elle avait enseigné à leurs parents, elle pouvait facilement savoir qui avait des origines _obscures_ ou encore des parents mal vus. Elle serait prête.

Enfin, elle était allée voir le Conseil de Poudlard : le Fondateur de sa maison lui avait proposé un horaire, et bien sûr elle l'avait suivi. Le groupe était moins bruyant que les autres fois où elle les avait vus. Et cela l'avait inquiétée : cela ne pouvait que présager de problèmes.

« - Bonjour, Minerva McGonagall.

- Bonjour.

- Etant donné la circonstance, nous avons quelques petits ajustements à faire. Tout d'abord, nous tenons à vous assurer que vous restez notre correspondante. Et que nous considérons les échanges comme tout spécialement importants.

- Bien.

- Mais… Je me dois de vous rappeler que l'important pour nous et l'école, et non pas des points de vue politiques. Si, par hasard, il se trouvait qu'il faille que nous fassions confiance à Severus Rogue, nous le ferions.

- Bien, répéta-t-elle la gorge sèche.

- Du nouveau ? interrogea enfin l'imposante Directrice.

- Rien tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu, j'imagine.

- Bien, bien. Nous nous reverrons au plus vite. Si ce tableau disparaît un jour, nous trouverons un autre lieu de rendez-vous.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en faisant demi-tour.

- Et..., interrompit la voix de Rowena Serdaigle alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Ne vous en voulez pas. Nous ne vous en voulons pas. D'ailleurs, il vous aimait. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête sèchement, et sortit précipitamment. Pourquoi lui dire cela ?! La conversation avait été bien assez dure comme cela. Il l'avait aimé ? Ha ! Vraiment, c'était ridicule. Mais, lui siffla son espoir, peut-être vrai. On peut aimer de façon contradictoire, n'est-ce pas. C'était aussi l'histoire d'Helena Serdaigle… Cette journée-là, elle ne parvint pas à travailler davantage : elle la passa à éliminer tant que possible tous les souvenirs que cette remarque avait réveillés.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, et secoua la tête. Encore. C'était étrange que cette image-ci, précisément, lui revienne si souvent en cauchemar, les soirs où ce n'était pas les gens qu'il avait aimé qui venaient le hanter. Charity était à peine une connaissance. Mais le regard implorant qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avait terriblement marqué. Peut-être parce qu'il lui avait rappelé Albus, mais dans une situation finalement tellement plus cruelle.

Cette nuit, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir dormir. Il n'aurait pas dû être capable de fermer l'œil. Et, dormant, il aurait dû cauchemarder le regard de Minerva, cauchemarder son retour à Poudlard. Cet après-midi, il retournait_ chez lui_. Jamais ce lieu ne lui avait semblé si hostile. C'est pourquoi il avait tant attendu : la Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui en avait pas demandé de comptes, et il s'en trouvait bien aise. Les élèves arriveraient à l'école le 2 septembre, le dimanche. Les professeurs avaient dû arriver le 27, peut-être le 28. On était le 30, il allait faire son arrivée : il lui aurait semblé plus décent de prévenir, mais l'idée d'écrire un pli à Minerva le glaçait sur place. Et on lui demandait tout spécifiquement l'indécence, d'une certaine manière.

Il se leva, il était bien trop tôt pour arriver. Il se prépara néanmoins, fit plusieurs fois le tour de chez lui : heureusement, l'insupportable personnage que son Maître lui avait imposé avait été rapatrié ailleurs, probablement au Manoir Malfoy, et il n'y avait plus que lui. Et Athéna. La petite elfe se faisait plus silencieuse et discrète que jamais, probablement effrayée de voir ce que devenaient ces lieux. Il prit un livre et fit semblant de se concentrer pendant quelques heures. Puis but un café, qu'il appelait petit-déjeuner avec une indéfinissable mauvaise foi. Après quoi il reçut la Gazette et la décortiqua lentement. Aucune bonne nouvelle, bien sûr. A midi, il prit un second café, affublé du risible nom de déjeuner, puis se leva. Sa « valise » était faite : si peu de choses. Pas d'objet personnel. Le minimum. Ce qui était à Poudlard était peut-être toujours là. Peut-être pas.

Il transplana et atterrit devant les grilles : elles s'ouvrirent seules, sans que rien se passe. Le château reconnaissait son directeur… Après tout, le _ministère_ lui avait transmis la part officielle des pouvoirs du Directeur, et parmi eux une connexion directe avec les lieux. La sensation presque grisante d'être chez lui ne parvint pas à couvrir le dégoût de lui-même qui l'absorbait. Et, surtout, la peur terrible, la honte, l'angoisse même, à l'idée de la trouver. De croiser son regard, de lui parler même. Il ne pourrait l'éviter : il était hors de question de la licencier. Et hors de question d'entrer en contact avec quiconque d'autre, sauf de façon obligatoire.

Il remonta le long de l'allée aussi vite que possible, poussa la Grande porte de l'entrée. Le hall n'avait pas changé, rien n'avait changé bien sûr : ils avaient dû réparer ce qui était parti en miettes lors de… Oui. Tout semblait propre, correct, sage, ancien, vénérable. Tout était silencieux. D'un pas aussi silencieux que possible, inaudible, il traversa la grande pièce pour entrer dans la Grande Salle. Et il resta debout à la regarder, longtemps, fixant le ciel artificiel et puis les tables, et le grand fauteuil du Directeur. Il ne s'y assiérait pas. Pas trop. Il n'était, de toute manière, qu'une marionnette, à tous points de vue.

« - Hum. »

Il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher, et sursauta violemment avant de se retourner : à peut-être cinq mètres de lui se tenait Minerva McGonagall. Il n'avait pas entendu un pas, pas entendu un mot, et brusquement voilà. Elle le fixait avec un regard d'une terrible neutralité : sans doute, se prit-il à penser, sans doute avait-elle eu le temps de se composer un visage en approchant. Et il se trouvait pris au piège, face à elle, projeté dans l'horreur. Le silence devenait pesant : il voyait une infinité de chose, les cernes sous ses yeux, le noir de ses robes, la perfection de son chignon dont les cheveux semblaient avoir viré subitement au gris, la vieillesse fatiguée en elle. Mais il ne trouvait pas un mot à dire, autre que _pardon_. Pardon, pardon. Il ne fallait pas le dire, mais déjà il ouvrait la bouche pour le dire et…

« - Minerva, vous allez bien ?! interrompit une voix, l'interrompant.

- Mais oui Horace. Venez, Monsieur de Directeur est arrivé.

- Oh…

- Bien, finit-il par prononcer froidement après s'être remis. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, je conserverai mes anciens appartements, exception faite du bureau bien entendu. Je vous prierai de conserver vos postes. Un enseignant arrivera demain pour se charger de la Magie Noire, j'ose espérer que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Je ferai passer les informations par vous professeur McGonagall. Et j'attends beaucoup de discipline. Suis-je clair ? »

Le silence seul lui répondit. Et il se rendit que c'était extrêmement facile. Il s'était attendu à des cris, ou du moins des remarques à double-sens. Mais rien. Il ne voulait même pas savoir si c'était de l'indifférence haineuse, ou une stratégie : cette réaction lui facilitait la vie, mais le blessait plus encore. Pour que Minerva cesse même de chercher à l'incommoder, elle devait ne plus avoir une once d'espoir en ce qui le concernait…

« - Je vais aller prendre possession de mon bureau. Je vous prierai d'informer le reste du personnel de mon arrivée. »

Il partit droit devant lui et quitta la pièce, et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau dictatorial. La gargouille le fixa en attendant qu'il détermine d'un mot de passe. Il faudrait quelque chose d'avouable au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelque chose que, peut-être, elle pourrait comprendre. « Dumbledore, » se décida-t-il. Avec cela, on pourrait croire qu'il moquait l'homme qu'il avait vaincu. La sculpture hocha la tête, puis découvrit les escaliers. A partir de là, il se mit à courir et, arrivé dans la pièce, la scanna à toute allure du regard avant de trouver…

« Albus !

- Comment vous… ?

- Albus ! rugit-il à nouveau, réveillant les quelques portraits qui dormaient encore. Comment pouvez-vous essayer, même essayer, de me demander comment je me porte ! Ou ce que je fais là ? Ou quoique ce soit d'autre !

- Mon cher ami…

- On n'appelle pas _mon cher ami_ l'homme qui vous a assassiné, Albus.

- Severus, interrompit d'une voix plus forte le tableau, sous les murmures désapprobateurs et étonnés des autres, vous allez m'écouter. Non, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Parce qu'il a trouvé moyen de me faire nommer Directeur ! En _récompense_ ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Si, vous pouvez, répliqua le portait avec un sourire.

- Non. C'est trop dur. Et de croiser, tous les jours… Je vous hais.

- Je comprends cela. Mais je dois vous dire que c'est une bonne nouvelle.

- Comment ça ? aboya-t-il en se retournant. Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Parce que je pourrai communiquer avec vous. Parce que vous aurez plus de choses à disposition. Parce que vous pourrez protéger, un peu, les élèves. Parce que les choses seront à portée de main. »

Il lança un regard vers le portrait, mais refusa de répondre. Bien sûr, c'était logique.

« - Je vais aller m'installer dans mes appartements. Et sachez que je vous en veux quand même. »

.

Poudlard n'était plus pareil, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Il s'en était douté lorsqu'à la fin de l'année le Directeur avait été assassiné par le professeur de Potions, mais il n'avait rien dit à sa famille – moldue – et avait réussi à y retourner comme si de rien n'était. Parce qu'il était hors de question de tirer un trait sur le monde magique. Parce qu'il avait une vengeance à accomplir aussi. Et parce que sa petite sœur entrerait elle aussi à Poudlard, un jour, et qu'il voulait pouvoir l'aider, lui apprendre des choses, si par malheur…

Enfin, Poudlard avait changé. Beaucoup, même si tout cela paraissait une suite de détails. Tout semblait plus sombre, et plus froid. Les professeurs n'avaient pas changé, pas avec lui du moins, mais il sentait bien qu'être à Serpentard était un avantage par ces temps durs. Ce qui ne lui donnait aucune fierté, surtout un peu de honte, depuis le jour où il avait croisé un groupe d'élèves d'autres maisons, se dirigeant d'un pas lent et douloureux vers l'Infirmerie. Ils lui avaient lancé un regard noir. Et il s'était senti coupable.

Il y avait les Carrow aussi : celui qui faisait les cours de ce qui, avant, était de la Défense contre les forces du mal, et celle qui, apparemment, faisait un anti-cours d'Etude des moldus. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et on ne voyait jamais le professeur Rogue. Il manquait aussi des 7ème années de Gryffondor, et beaucoup d'autres, d'autres années, semblait comprendre une infinité de choses que lui ne voyait pas. Et puis le groupe de 1ère année était si petit que s'en était inquiétant.

Et puis un jour, au détour d'un couloir, il avait entendu une grande rousse – une Weasley, bien sûr – en conversation avec une blonde à l'air perdu, et un grand garçon couvert de légères cicatrices. Et la petite-amie d'Harry Potter – c'était ce qu'il avait cru voir un jour – disait que ce n'était pas possible, qu'au bout d'un mois c'était déjà insoutenable, qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Qu'il fallait reconstituer l'AD. Qu'on ne voyait jamais Rogue, et que les deux autres étaient des marionnettes, que ça valait la peine. Le garçon hésitait, visiblement inquiet. La blonde déclara que de toute manière, c'était à eux deux de décider. Parce qu'ils étaient les plus combattifs.

Le groupe le dépassa complètement et continua à parler à voix basses. Il n'avait pas tout compris. Et il n'était pas certain de ce que cela impliquait. Mais cela lui plaisait beaucoup, et il en parla à Emily lorsqu'il la vit ce soir-là.

« - Ca à l'air d'être de la folie, avait-elle murmuré.

- Je veux en être. »

.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, déjà, elle se tenait debout devant la gargouille de l'entrée du bureau du Directeur. Hésitante. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, c'était sûre. Mais elle devait essayer, elle voulait… Peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne solution, mais après tout, elle n'avait pas tant de choix que ça. Et puis Filius avait l'air si terriblement peiné lors de leur conversation de la veille, il lui semblait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Tenter de lui parler, voir ce qui était faisable. Elle désobéissait à Minerva, et c'était un peu irresponsable, mais il fallait tenter sa chance…

« - Pourriez-vous demander au Directeur si je peux avoir un entretien ? »

Un instant après, l'escalier se découvrait à ses yeux. Personne ne lui avait donné le mot de passe, et aller le demander aurait semblé suspect. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de gravir les marches et de pousser la porte déjà entrouverte. Il se tenait debout, fixant la fenêtre, et ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour l'accueillir : il n'apparaissait que très rarement, et elle était presque certaine de ne pas l'avoir vu à un repas depuis plus d'une semaine. Il ne venait siéger que pour rappeler sa présence, ou pour faire une annonce. Cette vision semblait surréaliste, et elle ne savait pas comment commencer, aussi resta-t-elle à le fixer dans le silence. Elle ne sentait même pas d'animosité, seulement un peu d'inquiétude.

« - Eh bien ? finit-il par lancer d'un ton froid, sans se retourner.

- J'aurais une petite… demande à faire.

- Je vous écoute, Vector, je ne tiens pas à passer des heures à vous entendre hésiter.

- Bien, se força-t-elle à dire, voilà. Hier, une élève de Serdaigle est venue me voir. Elle était… blessée, et ce du fait de punitions.

- Et ?

- Une première année ! Pour avoir demandé si…

- Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Rogue ! Voyons, vous n'êtes pas… »

Elle avait commencé à s'emporter. Quelle erreur. En un instant, sans qu'elle l'ait même vu se retourner, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle. La dominant de sa taille, de sa noirceur, de son regard froid, de son visage pâle. Venir n'était, définitivement, probablement pas une bonne idée.

« - Pour commencer, vous mentez, et je n'aime pas ça. Cette élève est allée voir son directeur de maison et non vous, d'ailleurs elle ne connait même pas le nom de votre matière puisqu'elle est en _première année_, comme vous l'avez si spirituellement fait remarqué. Ensuite, je n'accepte que l'on remette en cause la discipline que je décide d'appliquer ici. _Je_ suis le directeur, au cas où vous l'oublieriez. Je suis clair ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors dehors. Maintenant. »

Elle sortit sans demander son reste, et il se sentir certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas lui demander des comptes. Certain aussi qu'elle le haïssait plus que jamais. Et certain qu'il se haïssait encore un peu plus maintenant que dix minutes auparavant. Il faudrait qu'il parle à Amycus et Alecto. Sans avoir l'air d'être tendre. Peut-être en leur disant que s'il en faisait trop, bientôt il n'y aurait plus d'élèves… Oui.

.

_« Minerva,_

_Je ne devrais pas être en train d'écrire ça. C'est certain. Mais je crois que jamais carnet n'a été si bourré d'enchantements, mêmes vous auriez peut-être du mal à le lire, dans l'état où il est, alors même qu'il vous ait destiné. C'est que j'ai tenu des semaines, presque deux mois. Mais je ne peux pas continuer sans savoir qu'après, quand je mourrai – oui, je mourrai, ne jouons pas au plus fort que je ne suis – vous pourrez savoir, avoir le choix de me croire ou non. _

_D'abord, je vous aime. Et cela ne cessera pas. Ensuite, vous méritez une histoire vraie de ma vie. Je tenterai de condenser : une version longue serait triste, et ennuyeuse. J'adorai Lily Evans, et j'ai rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres la prophétie qui a mené à sa mort. J'ai demandé à Albus de la protéger, il m'a dit de travailler comme agent-double en retour. Puis elle est morte, j'ai juré de continuer à protéger le garçon. Puis je me suis lié à vous, à ce lieu. Même, sans doute, étais-je trop heureux pour que cela dure. Il est revenu. J'ai recommencé. Ce que je vous cachais était… tout écrire est imprudent, et si Albus me voyait… mais tant pis. Il s'est blessé en chassant quelque chose pour détruire Voldemort. Il m'a demandé de le tuer. Vous n'y croirez pas, c'est pourtant vrai…_

_Je suis de votre côté. Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Vous. Je vous le jure. _

_Mais cela est dit. Je n'ose espérer avoir l'occasion de vous expliquer cela de mon vivant._

_Je vous aime. Et vous semblez malade et épuisée, je me sens coupable. Si coupable. Sachez-le._

_Ces quelques mots sonnent d'une insupportable niaiserie. »_

.

Elle avait reçu un message de Kingsley parlant d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Puis un contrordre, parce qu'il était impossible de se déplacer. Pas uniquement pour elle, visiblement. Il y avait eu le courrier de Kingsley, codé, qui, par un hasard étrange, avait effectivement atteint son bureau. Puis plus rien. Elle n'avait plus aucune information valable, plus de vrai lien. Cette immobilité la fatiguait, la désespérait. L'action à l'intérieur de l'école était une sorte de résistance qui semblait toujours ne rien résoudre. Elle avait attendu de pied ferme des nouvelles. Elles ne venaient pas. Et elle s'était rendue à l'évidence que l'Ordre n'existait plus vraiment. Que chacun cherchait à survivre.

.

Il venait encore de partir. Elle était enceinte de près de quatre mois : elle avait entendu toute son enfance qu'un homme n'est jamais si protecteur que lorsque son épouse est enceinte. Qu'il est au petit-soin, qu'il est toujours présent. Il n'était jamais là. Il insistait pour qu'elle reste à l'abri, ce qui la rendait folle. Mais il semblait l'éviter. Et pourtant, elle ne faisait pas de problème, quasiment pas. Elle ne demandait pas de fraises à trois heures du matin, par exemple, et si elle en avait eu envie, elle serait allé les chercher elle-même.

C'était assez triste. D'autant qu'il agissait pour le bien commun, oui, mais sans elle. Ils étaient traqués, oui, et l'Ordre n'existait même plus. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle n'ait pas le droit de l'accompagner. Surtout aujourd'hui. Il avait rendez-vous avec Abelforth : depuis quelques disparitions, le vieil homme semblait une source d'information intéressante. Et il avait parlé de l'apparition d'un passage, mais il n'y était pas allé. Mais elle, Tonks, bien sûr, n'était pas là pour aider. Elle jura et se leva. Elle irait de gré ou de force.

.

Bon, il avait le miroir dont lui avait parlé Albus dans cette lettre qui sortait de nulle part. Un peu tard, mais après tout… C'était mieux que rien. Il y avait Dobby, aussi. Et maintenant, ce passage. Il donnait sur la salle sur demande, et il s'était dit que comme ça personne ne le trouverait. Il avait fait erreur : il y avait trouvé trois grands gosses en train de se soigner, et une Weasley. Ils semblaient avoir un plan. Quelque chose. Londubat – un gosse se présenta comme ça, il avait l'air courageux – lui demanda si, étant donné qu'il y avait passage, ils pourraient faire parvenir de la nourriture, ou des remèdes. Parfois. Il avait répondu oui. Maudit bon cœur !

.

Insupportable ! Invivable ! Immonde. Oh, bien sûr, elle tenait le coup. En ne mangeant presque plus, en épiant tout, en faisant des rondes sans arrêt, en évitant à toute force de le croiser, en s'isolant dans le silence. A peine échangeait-elle quelques mots avec ses collègues, de temps à autres. Elle aurait été incapable de détacher ses mâchoires pour avoir une conversation polie, mondaine. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui parler, elle en remerciait Merlin.

Elle n'avait plus jamais faim. Souvent soif, pourtant, une soif impossible à étancher, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Elle était épuisée, sur le qui-vive, toujours. Elle donnait des cours identiques à ceux de toujours, mais l'ambiance était tellement plus lourde, l'air tellement moins bon, tout était si désagréable. Ce soir, elle ne craquait toujours pas, et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, elle avait été terriblement brave sur le moment. Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas se concentrer sur la personne, seulement sur la politesse. Dès qu'il avait quitté la pièce, elle avait senti la haine et la tristesse la submerger. Elle avait voulu hurler. Ou le rappeler. Ou le frapper. Ou l'arrêter et le regarder, l'observer, chercher à comprendre comment il avait pu faire cela. Elle s'en était voulue de ne pas avoir vraiment observé son visage, de ne pas y chercher tous les signes de…

De rien. Que chercher ? Horace avait voulu vérifier qu'elle se sentait bien, elle l'avait rabroué. Comment aurait-elle pu aller bien ? Elle venait de le revoir. Et tout avait été si poli, si froid, si nul. Elle aurait au moins voulu faire éclater son dépit, sa haine, la trahison qui lui brisait le cœur. Et au lieu de ça elle avait été parfaitement silencieuse, selon le plan. Le plan lui mangeait les entrailles.

Il n'était que très rarement visible dans l'école. C'était une bonne chose, bien sûr. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas supporté sa vue, toujours, elle aurait fini par exploser – en larme, ou en colère. Mais cette semi-présence avait quelque chose d'intensément brûlant, aussi, il pouvait apparaître de façon inattendue, il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'habituer. La blessure restait à vif, sans cesse. Tout était danger, tout était terreur.

Oh, elle ne devrait pas penser à cela : Severus Rogue, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une autre fois dans une vraie conversation, et une fois encore ils n'avaient pas été seuls. Sans doute le faisait-il exprès, peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal… Que lui aurait-elle dit, après tout ? Que lui aurait-elle _dit_ ? _Je vous aimais ? Pourquoi trahir ma confiance ? Vous n'avez pas honte ?_ C'aurait été terriblement ridicule. Elle aurait perdu le peu de dignité qu'elle ressentait, perdu les dernières traces de fierté qui la laissait se regarder dans le miroir : après tout, elle lui avait fait terriblement confiance. Tant pis, si, avec le temps, l'espoir restait là, un peu trop, mais mourant un peu plus à chaque instant : de toute manière, il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir d'espoir.

Brusquement, elle secoua la tête : pourquoi s'autorisait-elle à penser à cela ? Elle ne devait pas accepter l'égoïsme, ne plus jamais le laisser prendre une seule seconde de ses pensées. Elle devait combattre les restes de son imbécile de cœur. L'important, c'était les élèves. Aujourd'hui, elle avait croisé Ginevra Weasley portant une étrange marque rouge le long de la joue. Les Carrow, sûrement, ces brutes épaisses ! Elle les haïssait, les détestait ! L'horreur s'incarnait dans ces deux êtres sans conscience et bercés de violence. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Bien sûr… c'était invivable. Il fallait continuer à vivre ainsi, pourtant.

.

Ils étaient sortis tous les trois, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il valait mieux y aller avec de la bonne humeur et de la conviction, plutôt que de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si quelqu'un les trouvait. Aujourd'hui, l'objectif était d'envergure. C'était aussi une forme de vengeance spécifique, parce que les punitions du cours sur les souffrances dues à la magie blanche brûlaient encore sur leurs joues ou leurs épaules. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, ils allaient taguer en grandes lettres dorées, à trois endroits différents, le même message : _« Severus Rogue est un criminel »._ S'ils se faisaient prendre… Il ne fallait pas y penser. Arrivés à un embranchement, ils se séparèrent : le mot d'ordre était de se retrouver, la mission accomplie, dans la Salle sur Demande. Ginny partit vers le bureau dictatorial, Neville vers la Grand Salle, Luna vers la salle du professeur Carrow – Amycus, le frère.

Avec de la chance, ils éveilleraient la culpabilité de quelques élèves qui restaient inactifs. Avec moins de chance, ils passeraient quelques jours avec des traces de tortures. C'était le prix à payer. Pour recruter, pour faire réagir. Pour se sentir utiles.


	81. Exploser et désamorcer

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Je publie ce soir parce qu'on est presque mercredi, au final, et que j'avoue peut-être bien que ma rentrée me donne envie de vous publier ce chapitre au plus vite ! En tous cas, il est là, tout chaud tout frais ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, d'autant que, comme je l'ai dit dans beaucoup de réponses à des reviews, il s'y passe du "nouveau"._

_Enfin, je ne vous embête pas, je remercie **Melfique** qui en est arrivée où j'en suis, et **LyssHeap**, pour la chapitre précédent ! _

_En vous souhaitant une très agréable lecture, et en attendant votre avis !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 81 : Exploser et désamorcer.

« - Et bien, pourquoi cette épée est-elle si importante, Albus ?

- Parce que…

- Je n'aime pas les devinettes.

- Ce n'est pas une devinette, Severus. C'est tout simplement qu'il vaut mieux que je ne vous le dise pas. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Bien sûr, il s'y était attendu, mais cela ne changeait rien à l'étrange sentiment d'humiliation qui découlait toujours de ce genre de refus. D'autant que nombre de tableaux d'anciens directeurs observaient la scène avec curiosité. La confiance que lui accordait Albus Dumbledore, même sous forme de tableau, était terriblement limitée. Il lui semblait parfois être une baguette, une paire de bras, et une capacité à fermer son esprit. Rien de plus : l'amitié qu'il avait finie par presque tisser avec le vieil homme au fil du temps lui semblait de plus en plus artificielle. Et l'envie de tout envoyer balader le prenait souvent.

« - Dites-moi au moins pourquoi ces gosses ont cherché à la voler ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas sûr moi-même. Peut-être Ginevra aura appris que… Hum, peut-être pas.

- Albus !

- Vraiment, je préfère ne pas trop insister là-dessus. Qu'avez-vous décidé pour les punir de cette tentative un peu grossière ?

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de vous le dire ! fit-il claquer. »

Le portrait lui adressa un regard amusé, puis haussa un sourcil comme pour mesurer l'état d'irascibilité du professeur. Celui-ci lui semblait particulièrement en colère, aujourd'hui. Sans doute le poids des nombreux sacrifices qu'il devait faire lui pesait-il sur la conscience et sur le moral. Il prit une longue inspiration.

« - Je suis désolé, Severus, si je fais parfois preuve de peu de tact. Ou si je parais cachotier. C'est que votre rôle n'est pas dans cette partie du combat…

- Je suis un pion dans votre jeu d'échec.

- C'est juste, répondit sérieusement la figure ridée au grand étonnement de son interlocuteur. C'est juste. J'étais moi-même une pièce de mon propre jeu d'échec. C'est comme si… Harry est le roi, et quoiqu'il vous en déplaise, vous êtes un peu la reine, d'autant plus maintenant que je ne suis plus là.

- Pardon ?! s'insurgea-t-il.

- Oui, vous savez, vous pouvez vous déplacer, vous avez le pouvoir. Mais vous n'êtes pas invincible. Et vous protégez le roi. Laissez-moi poursuivre la métaphore, s'il-vous-plait. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi ainsi, c'est plaisant. Je dirais qu'Hermione Granger est une tour. Ronald Weasley davantage un cavalier, plus inattendu, voyez-vous. J'ai déjà perdu un fou, Sirius, mais le second serait peut-être Kingsley. Remus Lupin est une tour à n'en pas douter, et je dirais que notre cher Minerva est un cavalier sans même en avoir la moindre idée.

- C'est peut-être la seule chose sur laquelle je peux m'accorder, dans vos élucubrations. Les autres sont des pions ?

- Précisément.

- Parfois, vous me dégoûtez profondément, Albus. »

Le silence suivant fut pesant, et ne fut plus interrompu. Severus se rassit à son bureau, et commença à étudier les papiers, les rapports, les documents, qui s'y trouvaient. Bien sûr, il comprenait parfaitement la logique du raisonnement que sous-entendait Albus et, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mauvaise.

Quant aux trois imbéciles, il les avait envoyés dans la Forêt interdite avec Rubeus. Tout le monde prendrait ça pour une affreuse punition, mais pas les concernés. C'était parfait.

.

Aujourd'hui, certains de ses élèves lui avait semblé presque trop heureux. Satisfaits. Ce n'était pas la première fois, bien sûr, mais cette fois il lui semblait avoir percé la raison du sourire en coin et du regard brillant des plus abîmés de ses étudiants. C'était eux qui écrivaient aux murs. Eux qui agissaient dans l'ombre. Ce qui n'était pas une grande surprise, bien sûr, mais enfin…

Forte de cette information, elle avait hésité quelques jours avant de prendre une décision. Et elle avait observé avec une attention accrue les agissements de ceux qu'elle soupçonnait le plus. A première vue, il n'y avait rien à remarquer. Mais en regardant mieux, ils échangeaient des regards de connivence, ils portaient des traces plus ou moins grandes de punitions administrées par les mangemorts. Mais ce ne fût que près d'une semaine après qu'elle comprit qu'ils avaient reconstitué l'AD. Seamus Finnigan, avec la verve qui le caractérisait, avait laissé échapper un peu trop tôt qu'il faudrait donner un mot d'ordre.

Elle avait donc compris qu'ils avaient un lieu de réunion. Et qu'en plus de mener des actions de résistance directe, ils s'entrainaient très certainement seuls. Comme au temps ou Dolores Ombrage était l'ennemi et Severus Rogue, notamment, l'ami. Elle se sentait si fière d'eux, mais inquiète aussi. Si elle avait pu le découvrir, alors le _Directeur_ pourrait, lui aussi, comprendre. Dès lors, elle avait décidé qu'il faudrait qu'elle les aide.

Le premier contact c'était fait avec Neville, à qui elle avait demandé de rester à la fin du cours parce qu'elle avait entendu parler d'agissements proches de l'insubordination, de sa part. Il était venu, contrit, et l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux quand elle s'était contentée de lui dire de faire attention. Parce qu'elle _ne tenait pas à avoir à écrire à Augusta que vous vous êtes fait écharper en classe, Londubat. _Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'elle rentre trop dans leur organisation, là n'était pas sa place. Mais elle avait, à partir de ce jour-là, fait passer quelques ouvrages de véritable apprentissage de la défense à l'un ou l'autre de ceux en qui elle savait pouvoir avoir confiance.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus étonnée, c'était le jour où Luna Lovegood avait été d'une véritable indiscipline tout au long de son cours. Si bien qu'elle avait exigé qu'elle vienne la voir à la fin du cours. Non pas pour la diriger vers les Carrow, bien sûr, mais pour lui demander des explications. La lunatique jeune femme s'était contentée de lui conseiller d'écouter la radio, en pensant très fort à Phénix. Le samedi soir, de préférence. Puis elle était partie en sautillant. En comprenant, le samedi en question, après quelques essais, elle s'était juré de remercier un jour, quand elle le pourrait sans risque, la jeune femme.

Sans doute ne s'en doutait-elle pas – encore que, parlant de Luna Lovegood, rien n'était impossible – mais elle venait de lui donner, enfin, le canal d'information dont elle rêvait. Reconnaître ces voix, celle de Dean Thomas, par exemple, pour lequel elle s'inquiétait, ou encore entendre Remus affirmer, chaque samedi ou presque, qu'Harry était en vie. C'était si terriblement revigorant.

.

_Aujourd'hui, Minerva, vous m'avez lancé à table un regard terrible et brûlant de colère contenue. Je m'en suis senti si intensément blessé. Pourtant je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas savoir…_

_ Voilà plus de deux mois que je suis revenu, nous n'avons pas encore échangé un seul mot. En tête-à-tête véritable, je veux dire. Peut-être est-ce mieux. Cela évite bien des blessures et des erreurs, mais aussi l'infinité des réconciliations possibles, des mots doux. Voilà une chose à laquelle il ne m'est pas permis de penser. Comme tant d'autres. _

_ Certains jours, je me prends à espérer qu'un jour les choses se régleront, qu'un jour les choses iront mieux. C'est vain, n'est-ce pas, et une telle naïveté de ma part me désespère presque, je tiens à vous le dire. C'est qu'un homme dans ma situation n'a guère d'espoirs._

_ Savez-vous ? Vous êtes, sans doute, une des raisons qui me poussent le plus à me battre. Car tout le reste me pousse vers l'abandon. Sauf ma mission, sacro-sainte mission, bien sûr. Mais elle n'est jamais qu'un immense mensonge, une imposture douloureuse. Albus dit que je suis la reine de son jeu d'échec, mais je me sens un pion inutile, prêt à être dévoré. Il est bien triste de penser que je ne peux vous parler davantage qu'à travers ce torchon saturé d'enchantements. L'enfantillage qui me mène à y écrire dépasse même mon propre entendement. _

.

« - Albus, je pense qu'il y a une certaine catégorie de… personnes, qui devraient être mises au courant, se décida-t-il enfin un matin.

- De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

- Vous savez très bien de quoi _je veux parler_. Ne jouez pas à l'imbécile, c'est insupportable.

- C'est juste, s'amusa le tableau. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous pouvez bien vouloir parler. Je ne vois rien qui ne mette en danger la mission.

- C'est que, et croyez-moi, je me délecte à vous dire cela, vous ne réfléchissez pas comme il le faut.

- Ah bon ?

- Tout à fait, susurra-t-il en se rapprochant de la toile. Les tableaux, Albus. Les tableaux !

- Mais ils sont là, avec vous et moi, répliqua l'ancien directeur en fixant son regard bleu sur Severus. Et ils sont au service du Directeur. »

Volontairement, Severus se tourna et montra le dos à l'ancien directeur pendant quelques instants. Le tableau avait beaucoup récupéré de l'homme qu'il représentait, et entre autres une intense curiosité. S'il voulait le convaincre sans trop de problèmes, il fallait le laisser rechercher l'information d'abord. Aussi fit-il mine de passer à autre chose, fourragea dans les papiers.

Il avait réfléchi à cette éventualité pendant des heures, et il était presque certain que le Conseil des tableaux pouvait trouver intérêt à l'aider, s'il prouvait agir pour l'école – et dans un autre registre, pour le monde sorcier. Mais pour cela, il fallait quelqu'un d'extérieur pour leur raconter l'histoire vraie. C'était un risque, bien sûr, mais il doutait que la manière qu'avait Voldemort de prendre des choses attire franchement le Conseil. Il avait tendance à abîmer les belles choses…

« - Severus ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air agacé et dérangé.

- De quoi vouliez-vous parler, tout à l'heure ?

- Vous n'aviez pas l'air très intéressé, alors…

- Severus, s'il-vous-plait.

- Hum…, bien, se décida-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé : embêter le portrait d'Albus faisait partie de ses rares occupations presque drôles. Asseyez-vous bien, je vais vous apprendre quelque chose sur cette école que vous ne savez sans doute pas.

- Ah vraiment ? ricana le vieil homme.

- Mais oui.

- Alors je vous écoute. »

Il lui expliqua donc le Conseil, ses participants, comment il était en contact avec eux, le fait que Minerva était sans doute maintenant leur seul lien avec les humains du château. Il expliqua le concept et n'omis que les moments qui concernaient intimement ses amours destitués. Albus le suivait avec une attention délicieuse, et le reste des tableaux avait cessé de faire quoique ce soit d'autre pour entendre cet étrange récit, étonnés, eux qui étaient sur toile, de ne pas non plus connaître cette étrange organisation. Lorsqu'il se tut, il y eut un long silence, et il se fit un plaisir de ne rien ajouter, d'attendre.

« - Et vous voulez les mettre au courant ? finit par demander Albus.

- Précisément. Leur soutien peut se révéler utile. Ils ont accès à des informations avec une extrême facilité.

- Je vois… Vous êtes certain, Severus, que ce n'est pas un moyen détourné pour mettre Minerva au courant…

- Minerva n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! coupa-t-il furieux. Il s'agit de cette école, Albus. J'ai appris à ne plus avoir d'espoirs sociaux.

- Très bien, j'espère que vous avez raison. Vous voulez que je les informe ?

- Oui. Allez voir Godric Gryffondor, il aura envie de vous écouter. Ou Salazar Serpentard, mais je crains de ne retrouver de vous que des lambeaux en vous envoyant là-bas.

- Je suis résistant !

- Vous êtes une toile, Albus… »

Il était allé voir Godric Gryffondor, et lui avait tout raconté, jusque dans de grands détails. Il s'était d'abord heurté à un refus catégorique, très gryffondorien d'ailleurs, mais il avait fini par écouter avec attention, et par croire. Après quoi, il avait commencé à marmonner dans tous les sens, cherchant à savoir comment il apprendrait l'information aux autres. Et il parla de vote, de couple utile, et d'un tas d'autres choses dont certaines le laissèrent étonné.

.

Cette fois, elle n'avait rien pu éviter : elle avait attrapé les gamins en plein couloir, à deux heures du matin, mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de leur dire de déguerpir, Amycus Carrow était arrivé avec un sourire carnassier. Chang et Smith était bon pour un très mauvais moment. Et elle n'y pouvait rien, mais elle décida d'accompagner son _collègue_ chez le Directeur, avec l'espoir très mince qu'elle éviterait le pire. Ce serait une des premières fois où elle viendrait là, et elle se força à ne pas trop y penser en chemin.

Lorsque le mangemort lança _Dumbledore_ à la gargouille, elle crut rêver. Pourtant, celle-ci s'ouvrit sans commentaire. Que voulait dire cet affront ? Utiliser le nom de l'homme qu'il avait tué, c'était… Elle retint un mouvement de profond dégoût et gravit les marches derrière les deux élèves qui paraissaient moins fiers à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de leur directeur. Enfin, elle pénétra dans le bureau.

Il était sombre, bien sûr, mais tout semblait y être parfaitement identique. A l'exception de l'homme qui se tenait derrière le grand bureau de bois. Il faisait un peu froid, et l'ambiance était lugubre malgré la multitude d'objets brillants : pendant un moment, elle se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas enlevé toutes les affaires de ce prédécesseur qu'il avait sûrement toujours dédaigné sous cape. Mais cette réflexion était dangereuse, il fallait l'éviter. Il ne fallait penser à rien, il était si bon légimens. La porte claque derrière elle, et Severus sortit de derrière son bureau et s'approcha des deux élèves.

« - Et bien, Amycus, que s'est-il passé ?

- Ils étaient hors de leur dortoir, à cette heure indue, et j'ai trouvé des traces de peinture en venant, sûrement une nouvelle exaction. Et puis ils étaient avec elle, finit-il d'un air méchant en la pointant du doigt.

- Professeur McGonagall, est-ce vrai ? interrogea-t-il sans la regarder.

- Je venais de les trouver. J'étais sur le point de vous les amener. »

Brusquement, il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Et elle sut qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait, qu'elle les aurait raccompagnés dans leur maison, leur aurait même trouvé un alibi. Aussi se tendit-elle, prête à vivre une scène terrible à laquelle elle s'attendait pourtant depuis le début : il était impossible d'aller impunément contre l'autorité. Mais la remontrance, l'humiliation, les hurlements, ne vinrent pas. Il se détourna avec force, et planta ses yeux froids sur les deux élèves.

« - Je vois, murmura-t-il. Je vois. Je vais m'en occuper. Amycus, va faire un tour dans les couloirs, vérifie s'il n'y en a pas d'autres.

- Mais…

- Maintenant, ordonna-t-il d'une voix terrible. Et vous, professeur McGonagall, ajouta-t-il alors que le mangemort dévalait les marches, votre présence n'est plus nécessaire. »

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit la tête haute. Mais après quelques marches, elle prit sa forme d'animagus et remonta avec toute sa discrétion féline jusqu'aux dernières marches, pour écouter. S'il les avait laissé aux Carrow, la punition aurait été terrible : pouvait-il, voulait-il faire pire ?

« -… inacceptable ! Vous ferez un stage d'une nuit dans la Forêt interdite, sans vos baguettes, en compagnie du demi-géant. Et j'ose espérer que vous vous ferez manger un bout de bras. Maintenant, dehors ! »

Les pas des deux élèves se firent entendre et elle descendit à toute allure, et se mit dans un coin d'ombre. C'était bien trop gentil. Bien trop retenu. Severus savait qu'Hagrid serait gentil au possible, éviterait les endroits les plus dangereux : ils passeraient presque une bonne soirée. Il le savait ! Alors pourquoi ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir accusée publiquement, pourquoi ne pas avoir fini de l'humilier ? Quelque chose ne collait pas, c'était certain. Mais elle ne voulait pas croire à l'impossible, ne pas croire… Non, il ne fallait pas. Se bercer de rêveries n'était pas pour les temps présents. Mais elle savait que cet étrange échange de regards ne la quitterait pas pendant un long moment.

Il n'y avait pas d'affection dans ses yeux, bien sûr, et moins encore de l'amour. Mais il avait visiblement cherché à voir en elle sans forcer, sans rien violer ou abîmer. D'ailleurs, il s'était retourné vers elle dans un mouvement involontaire, non voulu, comme s'il s'état surpris à la regarder. Pour un peu, elle se serait mise à penser que, peut-être, le froid terrible de son regard était un calcul, que peut-être… Mais il ne fallait pas espérer.

.

_Vos yeux. J'ai failli me trahir. Maudit soit votre regard. Et encore, vous n'avez même pas eu le temps de m'envoyer tout votre ressentiment, Minerva, peut-être devrais-je être reconnaissant. La personne que vous êtes naturellement me manque._

.

C'était stupide, terriblement stupide. Et irresponsable. Mais lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée de mettre cet étrange désir à exécution, il n'avait presque pas cherché à résister à ce penchant. Désillusionné, dans un fond de la salle de métamorphose, dans l'ombre, silencieux, il avait passé une heure entière à la contempler faire cours. A revenir moins d'un an en arrière, à l'époque où elle ne contraignait pas ce qu'elle était, en sa présence.

Il y avait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue enseigner, mais il était clair que le chamboulement de l'établissement n'avait pas entaché l'organisation rigoureuse, l'apprentissage organisé, qu'elle mettait en place dans sa classe. Ici, il semblait que tout resterait identique, même après la disparition des murs, l'explosion de l'école... C'était un groupe de 6ème année, les Carrow s'en plaignaient sans cesse. Ici, ils étaient concentrés, silencieux et, dans l'ensemble, presque studieux. Ce qui, à vrai dire, n'avait rien d'étonnant.

A la fin du cours, il se sentait étrangement triste. Elle vivait apparemment terriblement bien sans lui, elle avançait, elle travaillait. Les élèves s'écoulèrent hors de la pièce : bientôt il n'en resta qu'une petite dizaine. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« - Faites attention à vous, la répression est de plus en plus dure.

- On sait, professeur, mais on fait avec.

- Et bien ne jouez pas aux téméraires, Monsieur Creevey. Je vous préfère déçu du manque d'action qu'à l'infirmerie.

- Oui professeur, marmonna-t-il.

- Bien. Et miss Weasley, si je peux me permettre de vous conseiller de vous pencher sur les Contes qui sont dans votre sac.

- Les Contes… Quel Con… ?

- Ne faîtes pas l'enfant. Et demain le tour de garde est assez noir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Vous voulez dire… ?

- Bonne journée. J'ai à faire, finit-elle en les poussant dehors et en sortant à leur suite. »

Elle désobéissait volontairement. Elle conseillait, informait et, visiblement, prêtait des livres. Ce n'était pas très discret, n'importe qui parmi ces gamins pourrait changer d'avis. Mais il se sentit terriblement fier et soulagé de la voir active, de la voir si stupidement téméraire elle-même. Il n'en avait pas attendu moins d'elle. Quel dommage de devoir jouer à être contre elle : ils étaient une si bonne équipe. Venir ici avait été stupide. Il ne regrettait pas.

.

Quels imbéciles ! Ne comprenaient-ils pas que des mutineries visibles créaient des problèmes pour tout le monde ?! Aujourd'hui, dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves ou presque étaient restés debout, au lieu de s'assoir et manger, et avaient chanté un hymne improvisé à Albus Dumbledore. Il avait donc été forcé de rechercher les coupables, qui s'étaient désignés d'eux-mêmes, et de les punir sévèrement. A quoi servait cette action d'éclat ? A rien. A part à leurs donner quelques marques sévères, et à le mettre dans une situation qui était certes gênante, mais bien différemment de ce qu'ils croyaient. Ces imbéciles ! Et Albus qui avait trouvé que c'était très touchant de leur part de lui rendre hommage. Qu'il aille voir ailleurs s'il y était !

.

C'était les vacances de Noël. La plupart des élèves étaient dans leur famille, certains ne reviendraient pas, malgré l'interdiction. Peut-être serait-ce même mieux pour eux. Certains professeurs étaient partis, les Carrow étaient même retournés auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le château semblait si calme, si serein. Vide, il devenait presque plus gai que lorsque les élèves s'y trouvaient, forcés à vivre selon des règles drastiques. Il n'avait rien contre les règles, seulement la punition était trop forte.

Et le drame tant attendu avait éclaté à Noël. Les professeurs restants avaient fait une petite soirée entre eux, dans une atmosphère qu'il devinait faussement festive. Il avait laissé faire, il était resté seul dans son bureau, et il avait évité de penser aux rires, aux verres trinqués, aux critiques à son égard. Un elfe avait voulu lui amener un repas de fête, il s'était fait rabrouer. Cette soirée était terriblement triste. Et il s'était décidé, à près d'une heure du matin, à aller voir si ils avaient quitté les lieux, presque comme s'il venait récupérer les miettes d'une joie dont il était exclu. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, il avait poussé la porte.

Seule, assise sur un fauteuil, le visage entre les mains et le corps traversé de convulsions, se trouvait Minerva McGonagall. Seule. Et en larmes. Ce n'était pas prévu, et pendant un instant, un très court instant, il faillit paniquer. Partir à toute allure, par exemple, ou encore laisser échapper un son. Elle releva brutalement les yeux en entendant du bruit à la porte : qui était là, qui la surprenait dans ce moment de faiblesse ? C'était Noël, et elle se sentait si désespérément seule, si pathétiquement abandonnée. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'intrus, elle sentit le sanglot qu'elle retenait s'étouffer dans sa gorge, et elle se mit à tousser en cherchant de l'air. Il ne bougea pas. Il se força à ne pas avoir inquiet, et d'ailleurs elle s'arrêta très vite de tousser.

S'en suivi un insupportable silence où ils se fixèrent avec méfiance et crainte. Elle humiliée qu'il l'ait trouvée, lui inquiet de la voir ainsi, l'un comme l'autre terrorisés à l'idée de se trouver en tête-à-tête et de trouver quelque chose à se dire. L'un comme l'autre espérant avec une sorte d'inavouable fébrilité que, peut-être, ils pourraient parler et s'avouer. Mais cela semblait si improbable, elle le savait si indubitablement coupable malgré l'étrangeté de certains de ses comportements, il savait si bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toute révéler, qu'il fallait avant tout conserver les apparences. Aussi garda-t-elle résolument le silence, le forçant à donner le ton. En ouvrant la bouche, il sut que le moment venait de perdre toutes ces possibles douceurs.

« - McGonagall, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore ici ?

- Je ne savais pas que la Salle des Professeurs fermait à une certaine heure, Directeur.

- Mais non. Je m'étonne de votre présence, voilà tout.

- Je vous importune, je comprends, fit-elle claquer en lui lançant un regard amer et aux larmes retenues. Je ne voudrais pas que quelques traces de remords puissent refaire surface chez vous, cela risquerait de vous fatiguer un peu trop. »

Un froid glacial sembla tomber sur la pièce. Elle se sentait bouillonnante de colère, de désir de vengeance, elle avait envie de lui déballer toutes les trahisons, toutes les douleurs, de les lui faire avaler. Envie de lui faire assumer et supporter tout ce qu'elle ressentait de déception et de colère. Cette première remarque était la porte ouverte à toutes les déclarations incendiaires, mais elle ne se sentit même pas soulagée de le voir se tendre, fermer son visage, prendre une expression haineuse et un regard dur. Elle l'avait atteint, oui, et alors ? Dans son orgueil simplement, peut-être. Il ne fallait pas se remettre à pleurer.

Comment osait-elle ?! Il se sentit subitement terriblement en colère et, pour la première fois depuis tous ces évènements, en colère contre elle. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir, et de ce fait il n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir… mais il aurait fallu qu'elle devine, il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse l'impossible, qu'elle comprenne cette situation insensée et sans logique. Mais elle ne _pouvait_ pas le faire. Ca n'empêchait pas la colère, la blessure profonde qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Il deviendrait tellement plus facile d'être sec, maintenant qu'elle avait lancé le bal. Tellement plus facile de se mentir à soi, de se blesser soi-même.

« - Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

- Ah ? Quel dommage. C'était pourtant plaisant !

- Je vous demande _pardon_ ? fit-il d'une voix dangereuse en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je dis, Monsieur le Directeur, que vous manquer de respect est particulièrement _jouissif_.

- Retirez ça tout de suite !

- Non.

- Je vous préviens… »

Elle cligna des yeux, et revint les planter dans les siens. Elle prenait de gros risques, elle finirait par recevoir une punition digne de cette altercation. Peut-être la renverrait-il même, lui interdisant de remettre un pied dans l'établissement, faisant d'elle une clandestine. Mais quelque chose la poussait à continuer coûte que coûte. La sensation d'étrange euphorie qu'elle ressentait, une forme d'immortalité, l'impression qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

« - Sinon quoi ? provoqua-t-elle.

- Ne me provoquez pas.

- Si, c'est ce que je fais !

- Et bien c'est une mauvaise idée. Parce que j'ai un pouvoir sur vous. Hiérarchique. Et _physique_.

- Mais encore ? répliqua Minerva en cherchant à maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Je peux vous écraser. Vous humilier. Vous détruire. Alors…

- C'est déjà fait, Severus, c'est déjà fait ! Vous avez déjà tout détruit, je vous rassure, et sachez que vous avez fait de moi votre ennemie personnelle ! »

Prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui lancer au visage, elle s'élança hors de la pièce et se força à ne pas fondre en larmes, à ne pas se désespérer, à ne pas penser à la douleur qui venait de se raviver. Il lui avait fait terriblement mal, et elle lui avait avoué… Resté seul dans la Salle des professeurs, il inspira profondément. Ce Noël était sans doute un des pires de sa vie, et c'était dire. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était désespérant.

.

Il avait sorti la photographie moldue de sa cachette, et elle était posée sur le bureau, juste devant lui. Une si belle photo, si émouvante, si… passée. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait ce qui, pour une nuit de Noël, était malgré tout assez étonnant. Les gouttes frappaient la vitre, il les entendait en sourdine, concentré sur ses pensées. Cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas : la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir plus tôt dans la soirée s'était éteinte, il ne restait qu'une terrible et triste amertume face à la vie.

_Le Noël de l'horreur. Vraiment. J'avais toujours cru que la festivité la plus douloureuse serait toujours pour moi Halloween, mais j'avais oublié combien une fête familiale et heureuse pouvait devenir triste. Cette conversation était sans doute la pire possible, une conversation trop honnête et trop malhonnête à la fois pour ne pas faire mal. Vous m'avez mis en colère, mais vous n'y pouviez rien. _Je _suis désolé. Navré. Et mal en point. _

_Je vous ai blessé, et moi avec. A vrai dire, je nous ai blessés. Voilà qui…_

« - Hum… »

Il sursauta, laissa sauter le stylo, et ferma d'un mouvement brusque le petit carnet. Il était certain d'avoir entendu ce toussotement. Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un le voyait peut-être. Qui était-ce ? Avait-il laissé sa porte ouverte, était-ce… ? Il porta un regard fiévreux et inquiet sur ce qui l'entourait. La pièce était vide, rien n'y bougeait. Tout semblait normal. Mais il ne se laissa pas prendre par cette apparence calme.

« - Qui est là ?!

- Mais moi, mon ami… »

Brutalement il leva les yeux, et tomba sur l'origine de cette voix amusée : le portrait d'Albus Dumbledore avait élu domicile dans le paysage désertique accroché à son mur. Et il lui adressait un sourire beaucoup trop goguenard pour ne pas être mauvais signe.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Albus ?!

- Je m'inquiétais pour votre moral. Alors je suis venu faire un tour, et je dois admettre que cette découverte…

- _Quelle_ découverte ?!

- Mais ça… »

Le portrait fit un signe de tête vers le bas, et il le suivit du regard. La photo. Par Merlin. Il se sentit commencer à rougir, et cette réaction si inhabituelle lui arracha une réaction d'agacement. Ça ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ?! C'était impossible. Toutes ces années de secret, ces années d'histoire d'amour, ces années de silence. Cette souffrance absolument nouvelle, toujours dans le silence, et voilà qu'il découvrait tout ! Tout ! Il se força à relever les yeux et à fixer l'ancien Directeur dont le regard paraissait pétillant de malice, mais moins que ce qu'il se serait attendu à voir.

« - Bien, je n'ai rien à ajouter, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Moi si ! Je tiens à vous dire que vous avez été très discrets, tous les deux. Et que vous m'avez certes laissé quelques indices, mais pas grand-chose. Les tableaux vous ont un peu vendu, aussi, mais bon… Je ne devrais pas être surpris, mais enfin, je le suis tout de même. Comment… ?

- Albus, je ne vous répondrais pas. Vous n'aurez pas le moindre détail sur ma vie personnelle.

- Mais…

- Non, fit-il avec fermeté. Je vous laisse simplement deviner combien c'est… plus dur.

- Permettez-moi seulement de vous demander si elle sait… ?

- Comment osez-vous ? rugit-il. Comment _osez-vous_ ?! J'ai juré de ne rien dire à personne, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai laissé de côté sentiment et opinion objective, et j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'ai accepté de ne pas mettre au courant la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance, avec qui je suis le plus efficace. Alors n'insinuez pas…

- Je m'excuse Severus. Je vous laisse. »

.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert la relation que Severus et Minerva entretenaient – avaient entretenu, du moins – l'enseignant ne lui adressait pas vraiment la parole, l'évitait. Pour sa part, il se trouvait étrangement insensible à cette nouvelle : peut-être était-ce, finalement, l'effet de n'être plus qu'une toile. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait une possibilité, et ils avaient parlé. Severus n'avait pas eu le choix : il s'agissait d'affaires. De l'épée. Heureusement que Phineas était là, et heureusement que Miss Granger avait quelques fautes.

Maintenant, Severus était parti avec l'épée de Gryffondor, et il attendait son retour. Mais ce qui lui tournait dans la tête, ce n'était pas l'épée, il savait qu'elle arriverait là où elle devait se trouver très bientôt. Non, il pensait à ce qu'il avait découvert dernièrement. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas en tenir compte, il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever l'impression désagréable qu'il y avait là quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose qui méritait d'être modifié. Et sans doute il fût heureux pour Severus Rogue qu'il prenne tant de temps à délivrer cette épée : à son retour, Albus Dumbledore avait pris une décision importante, peut-être parce qu'il avait eu le temps de culpabiliser, peut-être parce qu'il avait eu le temps de comprendre, ou de perdre la raison.

« - Severus ?

- C'est fait.

- Je le sais bien. Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

- Et de quoi s'agit-il, alors ? ironisa-t-il.

- Pourriez-vous demander à Minerva de venir ici, s'il-vous-plait. Et… nous laisser seuls quelques instants ?

- Vous voulez dire… ?

- Oui. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- _ Comment _y verrais-je un inconvénient, Albus ? Je vous l'envoie. »

.

« - Albus ? Comment… ?

- Bonsoir Minerva, comment allez-vous ?

- Mal. Comment voulez-vous que j'aille ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il accepte de me laisser seule avec vous. Et pourquoi… ?

- Asseyez-vous. Prenez un bonbon, et écoutez-moi. J'ai une histoire à vous raconter.

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! hurla-t-elle.

- Minerva. S'il-vous-plait. Je peux vous promettre que vous ne le regretterez pas. C'est une histoire qui ne peut que vous soulager. Et c'est une histoire vraie. Promettez-moi de me croire ?

- Je vous crois toujours.

- Bien. C'est l'histoire d'un homme qui s'appelle Severus Rogue, et qui est innocent…

- _Quoi_ ?! Que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous mentiez ainsi, Albus ? Je…

- Rien. Tous ces tableaux sont témoins. Je vais vous raconter tous les éléments que vous ne connaissez pas. Vous aurez droit à toutes les questions ensuite. »

Il lui avait presque tout raconté. Pas les détails de la suite du plan, bien sûr, car cela ne pouvait en aucune manière être connu. Mais il lui raconta la blessure, la promesse, il lui raconta le meurtre. Il lui raconta tout ce qui pouvait être raconté. Et il dut la combattre pour qu'elle l'écoute, pour qu'elle y croie. Et à un moment, brutalement, elle avait cru : cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Et il se sentait terriblement heureux, ridiculement heureux, d'avoir su faire vivre l'éclat joyeux dans son regard, d'avoir pu donner sens à l'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas su éliminer.

Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment, elle n'avait rien avoué du tout. Mais tout était dit dans son regard : elle était soulagée, terriblement soulagée. Mais perdue, sans doute parce qu'il fallait revoir toutes les données, repenser toutes les informations. Il s'était attendu à ce que Severus revienne, mais il n'était pas revenu, pas même après qu'elle soit partie. Pas avant presque deux jours. Il n'avait pas osé lui demander si quelque chose de nouveau avait eu lieu.

.

Lovegood n'était pas revenue de vacances. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Vraiment pas : c'était ce qu'elle s'était dit en l'apprenant de Filius – qui semblait tout simplement paniqué. Mais elle avait maintenant une nouvelle raison de ne pas trouver cela bon : Severus agissait dans l'ensemble pour l'école. En étant pas à l'école, la gosse prenait des risques, la cavale n'était vraiment pas une solution viable. Mais enfin, elle espérait au moins que c'était un départ volontaire…


	82. Love is not loves which alters when

_Bonjour à tous, j'ai à peine quelques instants pour publier ! _

_Et je suis dans les temps, c'est miraculeux : je bosse déjà beaucoup. Mais ma vie, vous en fichez... Merci encore de me lire, merci à **Mefique**, **LyssHeap** et **telle17** pour le dernier chapitre ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, surtout donnez-moi votre avis s'il-vous-plait !_

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 82 : _Love is not love which alters when its alteration finds…(*)_

Cette fête était une provocation, et il en était terriblement fier : inviter qui viendrait à une fête célébrant Harry, c'était plus que risqué. Mais il s'était senti obligé de le faire, et Graup, Crockdur, et lui-même, avaient chanté toute la nuit en célébrant le jeune garçon. Il avait un peu trop bu, sans doute, et ils avaient fait trop de bruit. Aussi avait-il mis un peu de temps à réagir aux grands coups frappés à la porte. Puis il s'était repris, et avant ouvert grand sa porte, sans rien chercher à camoufler.

« - C'pourquoi ?

- On vient t'arrêter, espèce d'imbécile ! avait grommelé un auror à l'air vicieux.

- Ah ouais ? et pourquoi ? tapage nocturne ? Viens, on rentre, fit-il à son chien, ils sont stupides…

- La ferme ! Parce que chanter Harry Potter est un crime.

- C'est c'la.

- Et oui. Alors maintenant, je compte jusqu'à trois. Tu te rends, ou on fait ça moins gentiment.

- _Gentiment_ ? rugit-il. Vous me faites rire.

- 1…

- Bandes de lâches, stupides…

- 2…

- …arrogants, lécheurs de bottes, malo…

- …3.

- …trus ! »

Ensemble, les deux sorciers qui lui faisaient face levèrent leur baguette : pour sa part, il leva le bras et envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'un des deux, qui lâcha un cri étranglé tandis que ses os produisaient un étrange craquement. Après quoi l'autre lui lança un sort, qu'il reçut mais qui ne l'affecta presque pas, et il lui infligea un traitement similaire avant de se mettre à courir, armé de son parapluie rose, et suivi de son affectueux animal.

« - Graup ! Va dans la forêt ! Je reviendrais ! mentit-il. »

Dans quelques instants, plusieurs autres viendraient le chercher, d'autant plus enragés qu'il avait mis hors de service deux de leurs camarades. Il n'avait pas d'endroit sûr au aller, aussi s'enfonça-t-il dans la forêt dans l'espoir d'en ressortir à un autre endroit, plus près de Pré-au-Lard. Mais qu'il reviendrait, cela était douteux… Graup était un grand garçon, il se débrouillerait ! Lui, il ne regrettait pas du tout son coup d'éclat. Mais alors… pas du tout.

.

_ Vous savez Minerva, vous savez désormais. Pourtant, j'ai presque encore plus peur maintenant de vous voir. Vous avez les vraies informations, vous pourrez désormais me juger comme il le faut… Mais dois-je en espérer un jugement plus doux ? Peut-être désapprouvez-vous mes choix et mes sacrifices. Mais maintenant que vous savez, je ne me sens plus capable d'écrire ici : l'espoir de vous parler est trop fort. J'ai à peine rempli quelques pages, sans doute est-ce mieux ainsi. Je vais déposer ça quelque part. Où vous pourrez le trouver. Mais pas tout de suite ; vous le trouverez si je meure. Quand je mourrais. Ainsi, si je n'ai jamais le courage de vous parler à nouveau, et bien, vous saurez…. _

_J'en profite pour vous rendre quelque chose._

Se séparer de cette photographie lui faisait très mal. Mais il semblait évident qu'il fallait rendre cette image à celle à qui elle revenait de droit. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle savait, il y avait l'espoir qu'ils se voient encore. Cette photo pourrait se perdre un jour, disparaître… il préférait savoir qu'elle l'avait, qu'elle la protégeait. Aussi la laissa-t-il dans le carnet, entre les pages : elle y rentrait parfaitement.

Il ne se sentait ni triste, ni gai, à l'idée de laisser ce carnet prêt à être trouvé, prêt à être lu. Pas même d'excitation, pas même l'impression d'accomplir quelque chose. Peut-être parce qu'il lui semblait accomplir une clause de son testament, et que cela n'avait rien de spécialement gai. Il aurait donc dû être triste, mais la sensation de soulagement surnageait malgré tout, l'empêchant de se concentrer totalement sur le pathétique complet de sa situation.

C'était fait, plus personne, pas même lui, ne mettrait la main sur ce carnet avant qu'il ne meure, et avant qu'elle ne l'ait ouvert. C'était fait. Par Merlin, faite que la vie lui accorde encore quelques instants de bonheur.

.

« - Enfin, Helga, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par _« braquer nos jumelles »_ ?! Ca ne veut rien dire !

- Cela se réfère au monde _moldu_, Salazar. J'utilise cette expression pour illustrer l'idée de regarder avec plus d'attention : les jumelles sont des… grossissants.

- Mouais, grommela le concerné.

- On vous demande votre avis, pas de grogner, fit remarquer Godric l'air agacé.

- Oh ! Ca va ! Je ne suis pas le seul à devoir répondre !

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec Helga, se décida Brutus Malfoy en étouffant un bâillement. C'est incroyable comme, pour des gens brillants, vous êtes insupportablement immatures. A croire que vous êtes des impostures.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les deux fondateurs ennemis l'air outré, en cœur. »

Après quoi il y eut un silence. Ils étaient censés prendre une décision, et non se chamailler joyeusement. La question était à la fois délicate et dépourvue d'intérêt. Parce qu'il s'agissait de faire confiance à nouveau à un homme, de choisir une ligne de conduite. Et il suffisait de dire que oui, ils ouvriraient grands les yeux, se promèneraient, feraient des sortes de rapports. Et de dire si oui ou non ils entreraient en contact avec Severus Rogue, ce qui n'était jamais qu'une question de vote rapide.

Et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à procéder au dit vote, ils votèrent tous oui. Pourquoi tant de prises de bec pour rien ? Peut-être parce qu'admettre qu'ils étaient d'accord était difficile. Oui, ils « braqueraient leurs jumelles » sur les agissements des hommes au château, et oui, si l'occasion se présentait, ils communiqueraient ce qu'ils savaient à Severus Rogue, puisque celui-ci agissait pour sauvegarder l'école.

.

« - Severus Rogue ?

- Quoi ?! Oh, pardonnez-moi. »

Il se retourna pour faire face au portrait du Fondateur de sa maison. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais croisé sur sa toile, et il ressentait le rejet mis à l'œuvre. Aussi se tint-il droit et étonné, interloqué, mais surtout attendant de voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Albus lui avait dit être allé parler au Conseil, peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il venait lui parler…

« - Pour commencer, je vais vous dire quelque chose, et je ne le répéterais jamais. C'est clair ?

- Oui, répliqua-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître décontenancé.

- Je suis soulagé de vous savoir du _bon_ côté. »

Le Fondateur lui lança un regard perçant, dans lequel il devina qu'en vérité, il était ou fier, ou heureux, ou quelque chose de ce genre-là, mais qu'il était hors de question qu'il le dise – et moins encore de façon claire – et que, de ce fait, il choisissait ce biais étrange. S'il n'avait jamais été à Serpentard, s'il n'en avait pas eu lui-même l'esprit, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre le sens caché de cette déclaration étrange. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'hocher la tête, pour laisser comprendre qu'il avait reçu le message.

« - Bien. Mais je suis venu pour vous dire que le Conseil voudrait un rapport de… situation. Que vous me ferez, je le transmettrais : vous faire vous déplacer jusqu'à nous serait trop peu discret.

- Parfait. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Ce qu'il envisage de faire de ce château, ce que vous faites. Tout ce qui pourrait nous permettre de surveiller ce qu'il faut.

- Je ne _sais_ pas ce qu'il veut faire, mais il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'il voudra faire de ce château un immense monument à la gloire de ses crimes, et ce d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour ce qui est de maintenant, je tente de maintenir l'idée d'enseignement et non d'endoctrinement… autrement dit, je fais tout pour laisser les _vrais_ professeurs faire leur travail.

- Bien, bien. Pour notre part, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous apporter. Mais si, par hasard, nous voyions quelque chose, sachez que le Conseil vous en informera au plus vite. »

Sur ce, le Fondateur hocha la tête en signe d'au revoir et s'en alla. Il avait cru, sincèrement, que les tableaux seraient une aide importante. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il constatait que le Conseil semblait gloser beaucoup pour ne pas faire grand-chose et que, très honnêtement, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils l'aident. Mais il y avait toujours une chance, fût-elle infime, qu'il sorte quelque chose de ces conversations. Mieux valait essayer, malgré tout…

.

Elle ne devait pas aller le voir, elle ne devait pas chercher l'occasion. C'était trop dangereux, beaucoup trop, elle ne pouvait pas choisir un moment où il n'y aurait aucun risque à lui parler : lui seul était capable de savoir ce qui était risqué et ce qui ne l'était pas, lui seul avait les clés en main – toutes les clés. C'était ainsi, et sans doute pour le mieux. Mais elle en trépignait d'impatience, de plus en plus, insupportée à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir lui dire combien elle le croyait, combien elle s'excusait. Insupportée à l'idée de ne pouvoir que lui lancer d'irrépressibles mais furtifs regards, qui semblaient toujours ne pas arriver à accrocher son regard, lorsqu'elle le croisait – si rarement.

L'occasion viendrait, elle en était certaine. Elle _devait _venir. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus son anxiété à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir lui _dire_ ce qu'elle devait dire la rendait folle, et elle sentait qu'il faudrait sans doute forcer légèrement le moment, le plier légèrement à son volonté. Parce que, par Merlin, elle l'aimait. Et qu'elle le lui dirait au moins une fois encore, au moins une, quoiqu'il advienne.

D'ailleurs, elle ferait tout pour qu'il reste en vie : le plan d'Albus – le peu qu'elle en savait réellement – était terriblement risqué pour Severus. Elle le savait, malgré les mille et une précautions qu'avait prises l'ancien Directeur pour la mettre au courant. Et bien elle combattrait. Il était hors de question, absolument exclu, de le perdre à nouveau. De le laisser se perdre à nouveau. Mais d'abord, d'abord, au moins un regard.

.

« - Où est Miss Weasley ?

- Aucune idée Professeur, lui répondit un élève.

- Pas revue depuis les vacances…

- Elle n'est pas revenue, Madame, finit Colin Creevey en la regardant comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas si grave.

- Je vois… »

Une de moins. Sans doute les Weasley étaient-ils en cavale : après tout, c'était même étonnant qu'ils aient tenu si longtemps. Ils supportaient absolument tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait. Elle n'aurait pas cru, pourtant… C'était une de moins dans sa classe, mais peut-être était-elle plus en sécurité ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas avoir l'égoïsme de les voir sous ses yeux : elle savait pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient mourir sous ses yeux.

.

Le couloir était vide, il faisait nuit, près de deux heures du matin. Mais le château était très animé : une énième dissidence, bien sûr. Il se rendait à la volière, puisque c'était ici qu'avait apparemment éclaté des troubles. Le silence du couloir était presque inquiétant, tant il s'attendait à être assailli par les deux mangemorts, ou par croiser des élèves, des enseignants. Et soudain, au détour d'un couloir, Minerva.

Seule, marchant vite, probablement parfaitement au courant de ce qui avait eu lieu à la volière. Seuls dans ce couloir. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour le voir, après quoi elle accéléra encore la cadence, faisant de grands pas qui ne cherchaient ni la sensualité, ni la douceur, mais seulement l'efficacité. A croire qu'elle cherchait à marcher plus vite que le temps. Elle le fixait, il pouvait le voir, elle le fixait mais elle était encore trop loin pour que le regard qu'elle lançait – intense, bien sûr – soit déchiffrable. Il se sentit ralentir, glacé, horrifié à l'idée que vienne le moment où elle lui dirait qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout ses choix. Mais elle avançait toujours aussi vite, inévitable, et une part de lui voulait simplement la prendre la main, lui serrer la taille.

Brusquement, elle se trouva si proche de lui qu'il sentait sa respiration. Haletante, rapide, aussi affolée que son cœur, sans doute. Le frisson le traversa de part en part, une indicible émotion, une terrible attente, une volupté…

« - Ils arrivent, je n'ai pas le temps, murmura-t-elle d'une voix précipitée. Mais douce, si douce. Je… je suis terriblement fière. »

Sa main passée sur son épaule, à peine pausée, et soudain l'instant avait pris fin. Elle s'éloigna à toute allure, sans se retourner. Mais il y avait sur son épaule la marque invisible de cette main posée, réconfortante, aimante, présente. Il y avait le parfum de sa peau, ce souvenir si lointain, retrouvé. Et la douceur de sa voix, et… l'enchantement prit fin à nouveau, deux silhouettes se profilaient à l'extrémité du couloir, celle d'où elle était venue. Il reprit sa marche, et en se forçant à paraître distant et froid il réalisa totalement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Et la bouffée de joie et de soulagement qui le submergea fut si grande qu'il en laissa échapper un sourire ému et ravi, naturel et honnête. Merlin, qu'il l'aimait.

.

Il faisait très sombre, presque noir, dans ce couloir. Et il commençait à craindre de ne jamais retrouver son chemin. Les ombres semblaient grandir sur les murs à mesure qu'il avançait, et pourtant toutes ses ombres n'étaient jamais que la sienne, comme diffractée, démultipliée pour habiter les murs et se moquer de lui. Sa baguette était fermement tenue dans son poing, mais il n'était pas assez bête pour croire que, si il se faisait attraper maintenant, par quoique ce soit d'hostile, il ne s'en sortirait pas avec quelques sorts : il n'était qu'en deuxième année, il ne savait, en somme, pas grand-chose.

Pourquoi avait-il bifurqué à ce couloir, s'enfonçant non pas vers sa salle commune, mais vers ce qu'il pensait pouvoir être le heureux hasard du chemin. Il se souvenait s'être dit que le chemin qu'il devait emprunter pour être rentré avec le couvre-feu n'avait aucun intérêt, il se souvenait de la bouffée d'adrénaline et de l'envie d'aventure. Et il se souvenait d'avoir tourné à droite et non à gauche sans même se demander où pouvait aller ce chemin. Et, étrangement, il remontait. Vers la lumière, vers d'autres parties du château : il y avait des fenêtres, nombreuses, mais la lune semblait invisible et il faisait presque d'autant plus noir que le ciel apparaissait, sombre et comme endeuillé, à travers chacune des ouvertures.

Et puis, brusquement, des bruits de pas rapides, des voix de plus en plus forte. Ami ou ennemi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et la panique l'immobilisa sur place, sa main crispée sur le morceau de bois. Il se sentait trembler, respirer laborieusement, et les ombres s'approchaient, masquées et comme moqueuse, pour rejoindre les siennes, comme pour venir le manger. Et soudain, les Carrow.

« - Hé ! Y'a un mioche là.

- Toi ! l'interpela la sœur avec un air méchant. T'es qui ?

- Tobias Sterne.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis trompé de chemin, je me suis perdu.

- Ah ouais ? ricana le frère.

- Ouais, s'entendit-il répondre d'un ton provocateur. »

En parlant, il comprit qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient enclins à laisser passer le moindre début d'affront, et il venait d'en esquisser l'amorce. Le regard d'Amycus se durcit instantanément, et son amusement exécrable se transforma en mécontentement. Il prit une grande inspiration : il ne fallait surtout pas paniquer.

« - Tu fais bien l'marrant toi. T'es un Serpentard cela dit, tes parents doivent pas être trop mal vus. Hein ? insista la femme en voyant qu'il gardait un silence résolu.

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

- Ils sont morts, déclara-t-il avec autant de froideur que possible. »

Il y avait réfléchit. Leur mentir était inutile, ils remonteraient probablement aux sources, ils comprendraient qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans sa maison. Mais ce terrain-là était terriblement dangereux. Parce qu'il y avait toujours cette possibilité que ce soient eux qui aient tué… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser, se remémora-t-il en fixant de manière appuyée les ombres au mur. Ne pas pleurer.

« - Comment ça ?

- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire.

- Je crois, Alecto, que j'ai mal entendu, répliqua le frère d'un ait vicieux en se baissant légèrement vers lui.

- Ouais, moi aussi, rajouta la concernée. On t'a dit de répondre.

- Non. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, comme si tout s'était arrêté. Un suspens durant lequel il sut ce qui venait, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Un suspens étrangement calme et presque doux. Les ombres avaient cessé de s'agiter au mur. Et brusquement tout retomba, et l'un des deux lui lança un sortilège de Doloris. Il se mit à crier, immédiatement, de douleur. Cela faisait si mal, si mal… Mais il fallait tenir, il fixa tant qu'il le put les ombres sur les murs, en cherchant à se souvenir d'autre chose que de l'insupportable douleur… impossible.

Et comme cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Il se sentit tomber au sol au moment où deux _petrificus totalus_ étaient lancés d'une voix hargneuse. Il n'y avait plus qu'une ombre, au mur, elle s'approcha à toute allure, se pencha vers lui. Ses yeux étaient chargé de pleurs, vitreux, il ne voyait rien et n'entendait qu'à peine. La douleur était là comme en latence maintenant, une sorte d'immense et affreuse courbature. La personne, son sauveur, se pencha sur lui. _Ca va petit ?_ Il voulait répondre que oui, mais il se sentit secouer la tête pour dire que non, et il se mit soudainement à sangloter bruyamment, prenant conscience de ce qui venait d'arriver. La forme s'éloigna, puis revint et l'attrapa. Pourquoi le portait-on ? et où ? Il se prit à espérer que, demain, les Carrow ne viendraient pas le chercher pour lui faire payer…

Mais il était si épuisé, si bien balloté, qu'il se laissa aller sur celui qui le portait et somnola presque. Jusqu'à ce que, tout à coup, une forte lumière l'aveugle, un bruit de fond, et puis des voix qui se disputaient.

« - Neville ! Ca va ? C'est qui ça.

- Aucune idée. Attaqué par les mangemorts, il ne voulait pas leur dire pourquoi ses parents sont morts…

- Je vois, répondit une petite voix flutée. C'est fou, c'est un serpentard pourtant.

- _Quoi ?_ hurlèrent trois voix en même temps, achevant de le réveiller. Mais on ne peut pas le laisser là.

- Je pense qu'il est de notre côté, Seamus.

- Ouais, bah là j'ai pas confiance… »

La dispute commença à prendre de l'ampleur et il se força à ouvrir les yeux, s'habituant à la luminosité. Il y avait peut-être 15 personnes ici. Et ce n'était que des étudiants : il n'avait pas vu la plupart depuis des semaines, s'il ne se trompait pas. Il y avait des hamacs, de quoi vivre, c'était…

« - Je suis à l'AD ? finit-il par demander d'une voix émerveillée en comprenant l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Comment tu connais ça ?! interrogea d'un air affolé la grande rousse en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

- Je vous ai entendu parler, une fois, dans un couloir. Et je voulais en être, je voulais en être… par Merlin, j'y _suis_ ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Pendant quelques instants, il se sentit observer par tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle. Ils n'avaient, bien sûr, pas confiance. Pourtant, il se sentait soudain terriblement heureux, terriblement soulagé, certain d'être arrivé où il le voulait. La douleur de tout à l'heure était presque oubliée, et son engourdissement semblait disparaître à mesure qu'il détaillait la pièce.

« - Bon. D'accord, mais il y a des règles. Tu ne peux pas ressortir, sous peine de te faire détruire par les Carrow. Donc tu restes ici, sauf autorisation spécifique. Il y a de quoi manger, de quoi dormir, ça ira. Plus de cours, mais il y a des bouquins si tu y tiens. Nous faisons des expéditions etc., nous ne te dirons pas tout : il faudra faire avec. Pigé ?

- Oui !

- Bien, alors bienvenue Tobias dans la Salle sur Demande, QG de l'AD. Tu es le seul Serpentard ici, essaye de redorer le blason de ta maison… »

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un déboula en hurlant qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient cambriolé Gringotts. Ce n'était pas sûr, personne n'avait de détails, mais cet exploit visible et incroyable sembla donner une immense joie à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il était en vie, il avançait ! Et lui, Tobias, il allait pouvoir en être. Même si pour le moment il ne pouvait que manger, dormir, et regretter Emily.

.

« - Ce soir, minuit, dans vos appartements ?

- D'accord. »

Elle lui avait répondu dans un murmure, et il était parti à toute allure, pour être certain que personne ne se douterait de quoique ce soit. Cette conversation avait quelque chose de ridiculement proche des dialogues de films policiers, mal joués et mal pensés, que son père regardait entre deux bières. Mais tant pis. Il devait la voir. Depuis cette confession dans le couloir, il devait la voir. Lui parler, lui jurer son amour, profiter de son temps. Il devait tout lui dire et lui avouer, tout lui expliquer, savoir ce qu'elle savait, ne plus rien lui cacher. Il le fallait.

A minuit tapante, il frappa à sa porte. Et à l'instant, la porte s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra, tremblant et impatient. Et brusquement ce fut le face-à-face. Silencieux et ému, un échange de regards plus vide qu'intense, plus perdu qu'amoureux, plus choqué qu'y être arrivé que satisfait. Un regard de retrouvailles lentes dans un monde terrible. Un regard comme pour lier à nouveau la ligne de leurs regards, lier à nouveau leurs âmes ou, simplement, pour se souvenir de l'amour et de la vie. Et brusquement, ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps.

« - Severus…

- Je… »

Le silence retomba. Il était si silencieux, si terrible, si triste, et pourtant son regard semblait briller. Encore et toujours plus, et elle se sentait submergée et emportée, elle se sentait si jeune et si pleine d'entrain, elle se sentait ailleurs. Et elle s'approcha de lui en un seul pas invisible, comme un glissement au sol, et s'attacha à lui. Du regard, toujours, mais aussi de la main, des bras, des jambes, de la peau, des lèvres, des sentiments. Et l'embrassa. Comme si c'était la seule chose à faire, la seule chose qui puisse être un tant soit peu adaptée à la situation, la seule chose assez puissante, assez douce, assez vraie, pour n'être pas dite, justement. Le mouvement. La sensation. L'amour. Un baiser si long, si doux, si fort, si violent. Le baiser rêvé, fantasmé, oublié, mémorisé. Celui du premier ou du dernier amour. Celui du _je t'aime_ et celui du _je te suis_.

En un bruissement de capes, ils s'étaient tenus, enlacés, accrochés, retrouvés. Ils s'étaient frôlés puis déshabillés, ils s'étaient regardés et ils avaient fermé les yeux. Et il faisait noir, dehors, et le silence n'était plus oppressant, les lumières n'aveuglaient plus, les souvenirs ne tuaient plus. Tout allait bien, tout allait mieux. Et ils s'aimaient, Merlin, qu'ils s'aimaient.

« - Minerva, je dois… dire… »

Lèvres séparés, corps étroitement serrés encore, mais brisure, cassure. Il voulait dire, expliquer, justifier. Il voulait parler, il voulait être pardonné. Mais tout était pardonné, oublié, fait et passé. Il n'y avait ni futur ni passé, il n'y avait ni pensées ni désirs, il y avait besoin, silence, sentiment. Il y avait présent, instant, éternité soudaine et sensuelle.

« - Je ne veux dire savoir, je ne veux pas d'excuse, pas d'explication, je t'aime. Je veux un moment, encore un moment… »

Voix roque, terrible, perdue, précipitée et animée. Elle tremblait de toute son âme en exigeant ce silence, cet oubli, elle saisit sa baguette et éteignit la lumière. Plus rien, plus de regard et plus de mots, plus qu'eux. Pendant un moment de suspens, elle sentit toute l'hésitation qui le traversait, l'envie de dire et le besoin d'oublier, le désir de parler et le désir d'elle. Et il se tut. Et Amour traversa les lieux, le temps d'une nuit, laissant s'aimer les amants interdits, inconnus, menteurs. Les amants d'un temps et de toujours : ils en avaient tant ri… finalement, ils étaient presque Roméo et Juliette.

.

« - Dora ! Dora ! Réponds ! »

Il avait la sensation de tambouriner à la porte depuis des heures. Sans réponse. Il avait sonné une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Rien. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elles pouvaient être sorties faire des courses. Mais c'était objectivement invraisemblable. Alors il avait commencé à taper, taper, taper. Fou d'inquiétude. Quelque chose était arrivé à sa femme et à son fils, à sa belle-mère aussi sans doute. Faites que non, Merlin faites que non. Il l'aimait… il se mit à taper moins fort, prit de découragement, devenu tremblant et froid à l'idée que, peut-être, elle n'était plus de ce monde. Qu'il n'avait pas été là…

Et brusquement, la porte s'était ouverte et il avait failli tomber par terre, emporté par l'élan de ses derniers coups de poing sur le bois. Se rattrapant à la porte en elle-même, il se mit à rire et pleurer en même temps. Débordé d'émotion. Touché, soulagé, amoureux. Même le regard assassin et blessé de son épouse ne parvint pas à la sortir de son intense félicité, et se relevant, il lui attrapa le bras, l'attira à lui et la serra contre lui en lui murmurant _pardon_. Puis _je t'aime_. A toute allure, en la serrant contre lui, inconscient, totalement oublieux du fait qu'elle pouvait lui dire de sortir, lui dire qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas. Mais au bout d'un moment, des bras vinrent l'entourer, et Nymphadora se mit en pleurer en l'embrassant.

.

Il faisait froid. Et rien n'allait plus. La pluie dehors, la tente qui s'effilochait, les sorts de protection qu'elle devait improviser. Il faisait encore nuit, et dans quelques instants sa fille allait se réveiller, elle le savait. Et lui dire que c'était son anniversaire. _Mon anniversaire, maman. _Oh, non, elle ne le dirait pas, elle était trop jeune. Mais quelque chose lui disait que dans le regard de ce bébé il y aurait le savoir qu'aujourd'hui elle avait un an. Sans son père, hors-la-loi, au fond de la forêt. Mais elle aurait un an quand même.

Lentement, elle tourna le bouton du poste et marmonna le mot de passe. Cette émission était un peu de vraie vie, un peu d'espoir, au milieu des arbres et du désespoir. Elle n'en connaissait pas un, mais Romulus, Rapière, tous lui étaient devenu familiers. D'une certaine façon. Et la voix grave et posée de l'un, les gesticulations verbales d'un autre, tout cela faisait chaud au cœur. Elle les avait même imaginés, elle espérait presque qu'un jour elle pourrait les voir. En vrai. Et transformer le portrait qui naissait de sa solitude en une réalité.

Le vagissement de sa petite fille se fit entendre, et elle abandonna les grésillements du poste radio pour aller s'occuper de la petite. Béatrix Minerva Rastignac(*), ce nom avait toute la pompe d'une vie qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, murmura-t-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras pour le nourrir. »

Elle se sentait mille fois plus vieille qu'à peine un mois plus tôt. Souvent, elle se souvenait qu'elle était une jeune mère, qu'elle aurait dû être fatiguée mais resplendissante, occupée de sa fille et du père. Le père… Depuis des jours, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Pour oublier la blessure terrible de cet abandon égoïste. Il était de sang-pur lui, bien sûr, Eugène… et il n'avait aucun courage et, selon elle, aucun honneur. Lorsque la menace avait monté envers les nés-moldus, il était devenu plus distant. Avec elle, ce qui était déjà impardonnable, mais aussi avec leur petite fille. Et un jour, il n'était pas revenu et avait laissé une lettre en leur disant qu'il la quittait.

Pas d'explication sur le pourquoi : tout était terriblement clair. Mais en les abandonnant, il les mettait doublement en danger, parce que seules et parce qu'il attirait l'attention sur elles. Alors elle avait fui, sur un coup de tête. Mais elle ne regrettait pas du tout, pour être honnête, lorsqu'elle écoutait cette radio clandestine. Elle ne parvenait pas à regretter le moins du monde. Mais malgré tous les efforts pour ignorer, elle ne pouvait cesser de remuer les souvenirs. De remuer cette potion couleur émeraude, ces rires, ces secrets. Cet amour qui avait paru si parfait, si romantique d'une certaine manière. Et la trahison sans merci. Elle s'en voulait. Mais il lui restait sa fille, si douce, si tendre. Et elle ferait tout pour lui laisser une chance de vivre encore. Un an dans la forêt auprès de la radio… quel anniversaire. Ce serait mieux la prochaine fois. Oui, mieux.

.

Elle avait fouillé précipitamment dans son bahut, dans cette étagère-là, jusqu'à la retrouver. Et elle avait souri avec un sentiment de bonheur et de triomphe. La sensation était parfaite, et tout le manque de ce bijou, tout le manque de leur relation, lui parut terriblement fort alors qu'elle _se _retrouvait en passant la bague à son doigt. Tout semblait aller si vite, si bien. Elle croyait presque voir un avenir clément et heureux… mais elle s'emballait. Il ne fallait pas. Les amours ne font pas une victoire, elle le savait. Mais cette bague serait comme un talisman.

_(*) Ca faisait longtemps les notes hein ! ^^_

_Alors le titre : un vers de Shakespeare, tiré d'un de ses sonnets les plus fameux, qui signifie en gros (je traduis à la vas-vite avant de publier) : « L'amour n'est amour s'il change lorsqu'il trouve son changement. » Voilà voilà._

_(*) Alors, cette petite a le nom de famille de son papa qui était déjà un Balzacien… son prénom est celui d'une héroïne éponyme d'une autre roman de Balzac ! Voilà !_


	83. La Saint Crépin

_Bons__oir !_

_Mardi soir, oui, j'avais envie ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les quelques précédents, mais voilà ! Je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire ma note de fin, pas que ce soit palpitant mais euh... voilà ! :D_

_Enfin, merci encore de me lire ! Merci tout spécifique à** LyssHeap** et **Melfique** pour le chapitre précédent : continuez à me donnez vos avis !_

_Euh... je vais vous laisser lire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! _

_Bises,_

_Bergère._

Chapitre 83 : La Saint Crépin.

Elle était là, il l'avait. Désormais, elle lui appartenait, et il n'y aurait plus jamais de limite pour lui. De toute manière, le terme de limite lui avait toujours déplu, il n'était jamais trop tard pour s'en défaire totalement. Elle était là, la Baguette de Sureau. Le vieil homme pouvait bien continuer à mourir, lui, dans sa tombe : lui continuerait à vivre.

Quelle bonne chose que Severus ne soit pas d'un naturel curieux… il n'avait pas posé la moindre question, pas essayé de savoir quoique ce soit, sur la raison de sa venue. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, exactement comme il le fallait. Tout était parfait. Quelle puissance.

.

« - Monsieur le Directeur ?

- Miss Parkinson. »

Il y eut un long silence. Emily se mordilla la lèvre en le fixant : elle avait dû rassembler tout son courage pour aller le voir, mais s'il n'y mettait pas du sien en posant des questions, ou en ayant l'air ne serait-ce qu'un peu engageant, elle ne pourrait jamais y arriver. Elle n'avait aucun courage dans ce genre de situation. En plus, c'était Rogue : Slughorn était malade, aujourd'hui, il avait remplacé le cours. Un cours affreusement silencieux.

« - Et bien ? Ne restez pas là à mettre votre lèvre en sang.

- Pardon, balbutia-t-elle. Je…

- J'ai une classe après vous, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous cherchez à dire ?

- Euh, oui, pardon. Euh… Je… Est-ce que… ?

- Mademoiselle, répliqua son professeur en la fusillant du regard.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est Tobias ? parvint-elle enfin à débiter d'une seule traite à peine audible.

- Non, je ne sais pas où se trouve Monsieur Sterne. Navré, répliqua-t-il. »

Il se retourna, et repartit faire autre chose : elle était congédiée. Mais elle n'avait pas sa réponse. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter, personne ne semblait trouver quoique ce soit d'anormal à l'absence soudaine de son ami. Il lui manquait, et elle se faisait un sang d'encre : depuis deux jours, elle ne dormait presque plus. Maintenant, elle savait que les professeurs n'avaient aucune information… cette connaissance-là n'était pas franchement rassurante.

Peut-être avait-il décidé de partir, il voulait tant se venger. Mais comment, pourquoi soudain ? Sans la prévenir. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, elle se sentait terriblement vide. Et presque triste, comme si le manque lui faisait mal. Un peu comme quand elle s'était retrouvée sans ses parents, la première année à Poudlard, au début… c'était presque pire, pourtant, plus prégnant. Peut-être parce que les lieux, les gens, étaient insensibles au changement qui avait eu lieu. Parce qu'elle était la seule à ressentir un manque de cet ordre. Peut-être parce que personne ne connaissait Tobias. Par Merlin, faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de vraiment grave.

.

« - Comment allez-vous ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles, je ne sais pas ?

- Rien. Rien du tout. L'Ordre ou ce qu'il en reste ne me contacte plus. Et les élèves au courant ont tous disparu. Je ne sais rien. »

Elle poussa un long soupir découragé. Tout stagnait. Et malgré les retrouvailles, ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de passer du temps ensemble, de parler, de réfléchir. La moindre communication était suspecte, et il ne pouvait pas subitement se mettre à sortir dans les couloirs tous les jours, sans raison. Quelqu'un chercherait à comprendre ce changement de comportement et c'était trop dangereux, trop risqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas se trahir, pas maintenant, si proches du but. Pas après tant de sacrifices.

Il lui prit la main, la serra un instant avec douceur, puis la relâcha et repartit. Encore un instant trop furtif et déjà achevé. Un instant qui aurait pu être de bonheur, qui n'était qu'une fausse pause dans un monde trop dur.

.

« - Severus.

- Oui Maître.

- Tout se passe-t-il comme il le faut ?

- Je le crois, Maître. Quelques fortes têtes, mais elles sont punies en conséquence. Rien de nouveau. »

Il baissa les yeux d'un air obéissant et plein de révérence, et attendit. Cette visite était inattendue, il semblait n'y avoir aucune vraie raison, et il n'avait pas demandé à voir les Carrow. Comme si quelque chose de spécifique avait lieu. D'autant que les yeux de son interlocuteur semblaient voleter en tous sens, inquiet. Peut-être était-il inquiet, en effet.

« - Bien, bien. Je vais néanmoins te demander de renforcer la sécurité.

- De quelle manière, mon Seigneur ?

- Je vais poster davantage d'hommes à Pré-au-Lard, ils te tiendront au courant. Fait faire plus de rondes, et surtout surveille personnellement. Je pense que quelqu'un pourrait souhaiter… s'introduire ici. Et fais surveiller les Serdaigle. Avec attention.

- Bien, Maître. Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous obliger ?

- Non. »

La réponse vint très sèchement, et il choisit d'incliner la tête encore un peu davantage, et d'attendre. Quelques instants après, il était reparti. Cette conversation annonçait du changement, sans doute le changement espéré. Il faudrait qu'il prévienne Albus, et Minerva si possible, s'il en avait le temps. Il fallait que… cet ordre ressemblait beaucoup à l'enclenchement d'une bombe à retardement : le conflit approchait et, comme l'avait – une fois encore – prédit le vieil homme, il semblait vouloir se dénouer sur les terres de cette grande et vieille bâtisse.

.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait croisé Severus, la veille, elle avait senti qu'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Mais son regard ne pouvait pas tout exprimer, et elle se sentait inquiète. Soudain, cependant, elle était certaine qu'elle avait voulu la prévenir de ce qui avait lieu maintenant, tout de suite. Quelque chose de grand était en marche, quelque chose d'important. Il y avait du bruit : Amycus Carrow invectivait apparemment le tableau, et par extension ce qui se trouvait derrière, avec une extrême virulence. L'air complètement affolé du mangemort lui insuffla brusquement un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension.

Elle lui ouvrit la porte : des élèves étaient éparpillés dans la pièce, et chuchotaient avec agitation. Elle nota en un instant la chevelure blonde de Luna Lovegood qui disparut brusquement, et puis Alecto Carrow allongée au sol, inconsciente. Mais l'étrange sérénité qu'elle parvenait à conserver retomba brusquement : _on a eu Potter _sonnait comme un coup de poignard, et elle se tendit en fixant le mangemort. La présence du garçon dans cette salle commune n'avait aucun sens, et elle ne voulait pas croire à toute cette histoire. Pourtant… pourtant cette chevelure, il y avait la cape… Mais l'idée d'Amycus d'accuser quelques gosses la mit hors d'elle, et elle cracha à la figure de cette immondice à forme humaine en un discours mauvais.

« - On s'en fiche de ce que _vous_ permettez, Minerva McGonagall. Votre époque est terminée. C'est nous qu'on commande, maintenant, et vous serez de mon côté ou alors vous le payerez cher. »

Elle eut à peine d'enregistrer l'affront, avec ce crachement terrible et sans honneur, qu'une figure était apparue dans son champ de vision et qu'Amycus Carrow se tordait de douleur au sol. Il était là. Et elle avait tenu, et le monde tournerait à nouveau, et… elle se sentit submergée de joie et de terreur en même temps. Et elle balbutia, tentant de poser des questions, de lui dire que c'était une idée stupide et dangereuse. Il venait de prendre un très gros risque, et ce rôle de chevalier servant la laissait étonnée : elle avait pensé à beaucoup de situations diverses et variées, mais pas à celle-là, bien sûr.

Lovegood apparut aussi, et l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait dans un instant, sans doute, pour tuer cette fois, lui fit un choc étrange. Elle s'appuya sur un fauteuil, y tomba, s'efforça de conserver son calme et sa droiture. Mais l'enchevêtrement des événements était trop complexe et trop forte pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre : elle n'avait pas toutes les informations, elle aurait tant souhaité pouvoir remettre les choses à leur place, pouvoir jouer son rôle, savoir ce que les yeux de Severus avaient voulu lui dire. Elle essaya de lui dire de partir, qu'il ne devrait pas être là, que c'était si dangereux. Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas venu par hasard, et il fallait qu'elle s'accommode de la situation, qu'elle s'y adapte. Quant à l'histoire de diadème…

L'idée de Dumbledore dirigeant tout l'étonna, alors même qu'il aurait dû lui sembler logique, maintenant qu'elle connaissait le vrai côté où se trouvait Severus, que le vieil homme ait aussi orchestré les agissements du jeune homme. Tout s'imbriquait, mais rien ne faisait sens. Puis soudain, elle reprit le dessus : il était temps de jouer tous les rôles, de combattre, de protéger… de jouer la mascarade jusqu'à sa dernière extrémité, aussi. Elle se redressa, il lui échappa presque un sourire de satisfaction guerrière.

« - Nous allons protéger l'école contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom pendant que vous chercherez ce… cet objet.

- C'est possible ?

- Je le pense, répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement, avec une certaine fierté. Nous autres, enseignants, nous ne manquons pas d'une certaine compétence en matière de magie, savez-vous ? Je suis sûre que nous parviendrons à le retenir un moment si nous conjuguons nos efforts. Bien sûr, il faudra faire quelque chose en ce qui concerne le professeur Rogue…, finit-elle après un temps de blanc, afin de ne pas oublier le rôle, la mascarade.

- Je voudrais…

- Et si Poudlard doit être en état de siège, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses portes, il serait souhaitable d'évacuer le plus grand nombre possible d'innocents. Avec le réseau de cheminées sous surveillance et l'impossibilité de transplaner dans l'enceinte de…

- Il y a un moyen. »

L'explication semblait totalement impossible, et l'existence même du passage paraissait improbable. Quelqu'un aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. D'ailleurs, cela expliquait beaucoup de disparitions, d'agissements dans l'ombre, etc. En un instant, la décision était prise : évacuer, préparer le combat, se préparer à tout gérer, à tout faire. Potter et Lovegood étaient à nouveau sous la cape, et sans doute il y avait-il de l'agitation, une vraie effervescence, dans la pièce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper maintenant. Ils partirent rapidement : elle ne pouvait pas prévenir Severus directement, ils ne pouvaient se concerter sur la pièce à jouer. Elle ne dirait rien.

Mais soudain, le bruit de pas dans le noir, l'impression d'une présence, et les mouvements précipités derrière elle lui firent deviner qu'il était là. Quelque part. Elle s'immobilisa, brandit sa baguette inspira bruyamment. Lever de rideau : elle n'avait plus le droit à l'erreur, sur son texte, sur son rôle : tout devait être d'une parfaite vraisemblance.

« - Qui est là ?

- C'est moi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix basse en sortant de derrière une armure. »

La vue de Minerva, baguette levée, le regard sévère, la posture entièrement prête à l'attaque, lui porta un coup. Elle jouait si bien qu'elle parvenait à le blesser par un artifice dont il connaissait les ficelles, dont il savait la fausseté. La conversation s'engagea : véritable combat de mauvaise volonté de sa part, alors qu'il cherchait à savoir si le garçon était là, si les Carrow étaient là. Les mordantes accusations sur son rôle de mangemort, tout était si vrai, si parfait. Il crut presque qu'elle ne le croyait pas, que Potter lui avait raconté encore une autre histoire ; car le gosse était là, c'était aussi certain qu'il s'appelait Severus Rogue. Ils approchaient du sujet sensible, il devait savoir, il devait lui dire : après tout, il avait un message – terrible message – à transmettre à ce garçon, la chronique de sa mort annoncée, et c'aurait été un parfait moment. Il se morigéna de n'avoir pas prévenu Minerva.

Peut-être comprendrait-elle, devinerait-elle… mais comment ? Son regard était si noir, la douceur émeraude de ses yeux semblait noyée dans une colère d'encre. Il se planta dans ce regard, chercha à transpercer le silence, les non-dits, à tout dire. Faites qu'elle comprenne, faites qu'elle comprenne. Sans quoi…

« - Avez-vous vu Harry Potter, Minerva ? Parce que si vous l'avez vu, je dois insister… »

Il lui sembla qu'elle hochait imperceptiblement la tête, pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris… mais elle brandit sa baguette, et lui lança un sort adroit. Elle avait compris autre chose, compris qu'il fallait qu'elle joue le rôle de l'opposition, compris qu'il fallait qu'elle le terrasse, au moins en apparence. Il mit en place un bouclier si vite qu'il l'a vis basculer en arrière et manquer de tomber. C'était parti, la danse, le bal.

Les flammes, le lasso, le serpent. Une magie, virtuose, impressionnante, dangereuse. Un combat qui était un accord, un partage, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours répété. Et c'était le cas : dans leurs joutes verbales, dans leurs corps entrelacés, ils n'avaient cessé de répéter cette danse, mi combat mi embrassade, cette violence douce qui, de l'extérieur, semblait bataille. Car c'était une guerre, oui, et les armes, les coups, les stratégies, se répondaient avec beauté pour ceux qui les lançait, mais provoquant la crainte dans les regards perdus des spectateurs.

Comme un clin d'œil, ils se répondirent par la magie. Un clin d'œil au passé : à leurs colères, oui, mais surtout à leur entraînement en commun, à ces sorts lentement maîtrisé, à cette longue remise en forme physique. Et ils étaient terriblement vrais et dangereux, crédibles, dans cette entente affreusement intime, étalée aux yeux de tous comme un amour violé de la douceur de son secret. Et il se sentait attaqué et douloureux, haï. Mais aussi fier, et presque heureux. Et elle savait qu'elle devait le faire, et elle montait en puissance en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait le tuer, qu'il ne pouvait la tuer, qu'ils ne faisaient que semblant de jouer avec la vie de l'autre.

« - Minerva ! »

Le cri de Filius brisa l'entente silencieuse, douce, presque parfaite dans sa destructrice violence, et il se sentit attaqué par l'armure derrière laquelle il se protégeait. Le jeu venait de tomber, et les personnages perdirent soudain en crédibilité et en puissance quand il se trouva seul contre six. Rapidement, il partit en courant et s'engouffra dans une salle de classe. Minerva courait, derrière lui, et après cela les autres enseignants. Il aurait dû la prévenir : ce combat avait été d'une sorte d'étrange sublimité, mais il ne réglait pas tout. Il le faisait fuir, il la laissait seule pour protéger le château. Il fallait que le château l'aide, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit Directrice. Au moment de sauter par la fenêtre et de se transformer imparfaitement en une forme proche de la chauve-souris, il se retourna. Et il lui lança un regard, bref, furtif, un regard qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il lui donnait tout, qu'il l'accompagnait, qu'_elle_ gardait Poudlard. Puis il sauta.

« - Lâche ! Lâche ! s'entendit-elle hurler. »

Ce mensonge était terrible, mais il lui était venu avec naturel, tant le rôle qu'elle jouait, la présence des autres, créait une sorte d'étrange émulation. Au moment où il sautait, elle se sentit prise d'une forme de malaise, un coup au cœur vertigineux, une poussée de puissance étonnante. La crainte qu'il ne finisse jamais de tomber, pensa-t-elle. Mais la sensation de savoir plus, de ressentir plus, resta lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par les autres.

Il n'était plus là, ils ne pourraient faire le reste de la bataille l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais dans ce nouveau pouvoir inattendu, elle le sentait présent. Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'imagination, se dit-elle en déclarant avec amertume qu'il n'était pas mort – amertume de le savoir loin, amertume de les voir souhaiter sa mort. Amertume d'amante aimée mais abandonnée.

.

« - Il est si jeune, on ne peut pas partir tous les deux.

- D'accord, tu restes ! déclara-t-elle en se levant et en faisant mine de partir sur le champ.

- Dora ! S'il-te-plait. Attends ! »

Elle s'arrêta, il lui saisit la main et la serra fortement contre lui. L'embrassade dura longtemps, sans doute plus qu'il ne l'avait lui-même prévu. Puis il s'écarta, passa la main dans ses cheveux bleutés – symboles d'une hésitation, d'une émotion bizarre.

« - Je m'inquiète trop, je ne peux pas…

- Moi aussi je m'inquiète, Remus, claqua-t-elle en le fixant. Alors va, mais ne me fait pas jurer que je resterai là à t'attendre.

- Tu sais…

- Je m'en fiche. Vas-y, mais si c'est trop long, si j'ai trop peur, je viendrai. »

.

Tout allait très vite. Filius lançait des sorts de protection, un vent magique tournait autour du château et il lui semblait qu'elle voyait, qu'elle sentait, tous les endroits couverts, et ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Et il lui semblait comprendre comment, pourquoi elle savait, mais Horace jouait l'agacé perdu. Cette hésitation, cette perte de temps, la rendit irascible : l'idée de provoquer le vieux professeur en duel à mort était d'une stupidité de Gryffondor de premier ordre, en un moment pareil. Tant pis, de toute manière c'était assez pour le mettre en marche. Argus trouva alors le moyen de venir l'embêter : à croire que tous les habitants du château se liguaient pour l'empêcher de faire _la_ chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Enfin, elle se trouva tranquille.

Plantée au milieu du couloir, les yeux presque fermés, elle prit une grande inspiration, se concentra. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'en savait rien, sans doute Severus ne le savait-il pas non plus, mais en plus de son titre de Directrice adjointe, elle avait soudain acquis une part du lien au château que seul le Directeur lui-même pouvait avoir. Et, première directrice de l'école depuis deux centenaires, quoiqu'inconnue, illicite, peut-être même accidentellement promue à ce rôle, elle se sentait investie des besoins du lieu, envahie par la puissance qui s'en dégageait. Ce sort apprit un jour _au cas où _devint une part d'elle-même. _Piertotum locomotor !_

Les statues, les sculptures, les armures, tout cela prit vie brutalement, dans un fracas métallique et énorme, qui secoua le château, qui la remplit d'un étrange sentiment de félicité infinie. Le château était là, avec elle. Et Severus.

« - Poudlard est menacé ! hurla-t-elle. Postez-vous le long des enceintes, protégez-nous, faites votre devoir envers notre école ! »

Elle n'était plus Minerva, elle n'était plus une enseignante. En cet instant, elle était un chef de guerre, et elle se sentit fière et émue de voir ces étranges et puissantes troupes se mettre en marche. Et Severus était insensiblement là, elle dirigeait des troupes, et certains mourraient, certains vivraient. Mais elle voulait croire, elle était si fière, si lancée : tout devenait bellicisme en elle, chaque fibre appelait le combat. Pour la paix, pour l'amour, pour la victoire. Et pour la gloire, pensa-t-elle furtivement. Pour une gloire personnellement, éternellement intime, une fierté d'être. _« We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; For he to-day that sheds his blood with me Shall be my brother. » _C'était leur Saint Crépin, c'était son tour d'être Henri V(*). Et ces pierres, ces hommes et ces femmes, ceux qui arrivaient en masse pour défendre ce château, forteresse de savoir, de liberté, tous, étaient frères.

.

« - Lucius.

- Severus, mon ami… »

L'aristocrate semblait épuisé, imbibé d'alcool, sale. Seul son langage avait encore une forme de noblesse, de puissance. Cette conversation était étrange : il était arrivé là, il savait que dans un instant on le rappellerait. Pour le moment, il était allé où il pensait qu'il fallait être. Un peu en retrait, Narcissa mangeait sa lèvre parfaitement peinte, laissant une trace moins rouge que les autres. Cette décadence terrible faisait presque mal à voir.

Mais il était trop préoccupé par une infinité de pensées personnelles pour s'apitoyer sur cette scène pathétique. Il y avait Minerva, en danger et sans lui. Il l'aimait. Il y avait la bataille, et Potter à qui il devait encore trouver un moyen de tout dire. Il y avait l'approche du dénouement : sans doute n'en reviendrait-il pas. Et le silence était pesant, autant que ses épaules courbées, autant que son visage froid, distant, lointain. Bientôt, ils seraient tous appelés. En attendant, ils allaient se regarder en silence, se toiser. Chacun à son désespoir.

.

Comment avait-il réussi ? Très honnêtement, il n'en était pas certain. Mais il était là et le combat allait commencer. Et il avait même vu Emily, un instant, il lui avait fait un grand salut, un sourire. Elle s'était laissé emporter par le flot des élèves qui devaient partir. Elle serait en sécurité. Et lui, il était là. Et il se sentait euphorique, heureux. Ses parents étaient fiers de lui, il en était certain. Eux auraient été ici, sans doute, oui.

.

Le château était en danger, il allait combattre. Et l'ardeur chevaleresque et d'obédience médiévale aurait voulu d'eux qu'ils prennent les armes, soient utiles. Mais coincés dans leur toile, ils durent s'éparpiller à travers le château pour pouvoir crier gare, pour savoir aussi ce que le destin préparait. Pour aider, de la voix et des yeux. Pour être un symbole pour des troupes qui ne les verrait sans doute pas. Godric et Salazar partirent au même endroit, ensemble. Et ensemble, acclamèrent les troupes d'armures qui allaient protéger l'enceinte. Ils croisèrent le regard de Minerva McGonagall, elle leur adressa un léger mouvement de tête, et poursuivit en fixant ses yeux face à elle. Combattante, commandante d'hommes, de magie. Ce salut noble et concentré arracha à Godric un soupir d'aise et à Salazar un mouvement intérieur de fierté. Elle savait qu'ils étaient à ses côtés, ils savaient qu'elle combattrait jusqu'au bout.

_(*) Faux : je n'ai aucun problème obsessionnel avec Shakespeare. Enfin… je trouve que cela s'impose. Deux choses, d'abord, donc, c'est une citation d'Henry V, de Shakespeare, et c'est le « Saint Crispin's Speech » à l'occasion donc de la bataille de Saint Crépin… discours d'Henri V pour galvaniser les troupes, qui soulève l'enthousiasme. Comme je suis une grande fan, je ne résiste pas à vous mettre en note une plus grosse partie de la tirade (et du coup toute la traduction)._

_ We would not die in that man's company _

_ That fears his fellowship to die with us. _

_ This day is call'd the feast of Crispian. _

_ He that outlives this day, and comes safe home, _

_ Will stand a tip-toe when this day is nam'd, _

_ And rouse him at the name of Crispian. _

_ He that shall live this day, and see old age, _

_ Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours, _

_ And say 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian.' _

_ Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars, _

_ And say 'These wounds I had on Crispian's day.' _

_ Old men forget; yet all shall be forgot, _

_ But he'll remember, with advantages, _

_ What feats he did that day. Then shall our names, _

_ Familiar in his mouth as household words- _

_ Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter, _

_ Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester- _

_ Be in their flowing cups freshly rememb'red. _

_ This story shall the good man teach his son; _

_ And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by, _

_ From this day to the ending of the world, _

_ But we in it shall be remembered- _

_ We few, we happy few, we band of brothers; _

_ For he to-day that sheds his blood with me _

_ Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile, _

_ This day shall gentle his condition; _

_ And gentlemen in England now-a-bed _

_ Shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here, _

_ And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks _

_ That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day._

_Et en Français (euh, j'ai pas tout retraduis, j'ai pas le niveau pour ça : j'ai pris sur internet) :_

_Nous ne voudrions pas mourir en compagnie d'un homme — qui a peur d'être notre camarade de mort. — Ce jour est appelé la fête de saint Crépin : celui qui aura survécu à cette journée et sera rentré chez lui sain et sauf, — se redressera sur ses talons chaque fois qu'on parlera de ce jour, — et se grandira au seul nom de saint Crépin. — Celui qui aura vu cette journée et atteint un grand âge, — chaque année, à la veille de cette fête, traitera ses amis — et dira : C'est demain la Saint-Crépin ! — Alors, il retroussera sa manche et montrera ses cicatrices. — Le vieillard oublie ; mais il aura tout oublié — qu'il se rappellera encore avec emphase — ses exploits dans cette journée. Alors nos noms — familiers à toutes les bouches comme des mots de ménage, — le roi Harry, Bedford, Exeter, — Warwick, Talbot, Salisbury et Glocester, — retentiront fraîchement au choc des coupes écumantes. — Le bonhomme apprendra cette histoire à son fils. — Et la Saint-Crépin ne reviendra jamais, — d'aujourd'hui à la fin du monde, — sans qu'on se souvienne de nous, — de notre petite bande, de notre heureuse petite bande de frères ! — Car celui qui aujourd'hui versera son sang avec moi, — sera mon frère ; si vile que soit — sa condition, ce jour l'anoblira. — Et les gentilshommes aujourd'hui dans leur lit en Angleterre — regarderont comme une malédiction de ne pas s'être trouvés ici, — et feront bon marché de leur noblesse, quand ils entendront parler l'un de ceux — qui auront combattu avec nous au jour de la Saint-Crépin !_

_Et note d'auteur qui elle devrait être intéressante : après beaucoup d'hésitations, j'ai choisi la version « livre » de ces scènes. J'aime et suis très émue par certaines scènes du film mais… voilà !_


	84. A grands fracas

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je publie très vite, mais j'ai quelques choses à dire d'abord. 1) MERCI encore et toujours de me lire, et à **Melfique** et **LyssHeap** pour des reviews au chapitre précédent ! Je vous en prie, donnez-moi vos avis :) 2) Il reste sans doute quelques fautes, je m'en excuse platement, je corrigerait ce soir si j'en retrouve. _

_Enfin, et surtout, bonne lecture !_

_J'attends vos avis, _

_Bises,_

_Bergère_

Chapitre 84 : A grands fracas.

Ça avait commencé. Des bruits, fracas, courses, hurlements et cris d'avertissement. Il lui semblait ressentir une infinité de nouvelles sensations, une infinité de nouvelles idées. Tout était danger, des sorts fusaient – et elle savait que ce n'était que le début.

Elle avait vu quelque chose voler dans les escaliers. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La protection qui entourait Poudlard volait en éclat, et c'était face à face, homme à homme, que le combat, continuait, s'enflait, prenant possession de parts de plus en plus grandes du château. Elle voyait la tumeur, rampante et imprévisible, s'installer dans de nouveaux lieux, s'enfler, détruire. Le corps était solide, elle espérait que Poudlard tiendrait le coup aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Ce temps risquait d'être long : elle avait encore un peu de mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait du moment décisif, de l'ultime combat.

Ils avaient organisé l'évacuation. La voix immonde, glacée, inhumaine, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, raisonnait encore à ses oreilles, par moment. Et maintenant elle était au sommet de la Tour Gryffondor, avec quelques autres : il y avait des bruits, des cris, un charivari intense. Une bataille. Pourtant, tout semblait atténué, par instants : il n'y avait pas de combattants à l'endroit où ils étaient, seulement en contrebas… elle sentit que dans peu de temps elle n'y résisterait plus, dévalerait les marches, et irait combattre sur le terrain directement.

.

Remus était dehors, dans le parc. Harry le lui avait dit, et elle en avait perdu toutes les idées de retenue qu'elle s'était efforcée de conserver en venant malgré tout. Elle ne pouvait pas rester loin, seule, et elle comprenait le regard désespéré de Ginny qui lui avait expliqué qu'on lui avait demandé de rester là, seule. Mais finalement, elle n'était pas allée bien loin : de toute manière, tout le monde devait sortir de cette pièce : elle se battait aux côtés de Ginny. Et puis Abelforth qui ne savait plus où était Remus : à toute allure, elle courut derrière lui. Mais on n'y voyait rien, dans ce vacarme. Elle ne le voyait pas, ne le trouvait pas. Et, soudain, en tournant assez près du lac, la chevelure grisonnante de son époux apparut.

.

Où était Potter ? Introuvable. Introuvable, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour le combat, il avait déclaré quelque chose d'incompréhensible sur aller dans le château. Maintenant, désillusionné, il se déplaçait aussi discrètement que possible, à la recherche du garçon. Il était temps de lui dire la vérité, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était si _terriblement_ nécessaire.

Cela faisait peut-être une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans le château. Parfois, il se demandait si restait au même endroit ne serait pas plus stratégique, mais rester immobile lui était insupportable, et l'école était si grande et entremêlée qu'il était difficile d'y trouver un emplacement clé où il serait _forcé_ de passer. Aussi tournait-il. Il avait tout vu. Il avait vu Malfoy fils, qui n'avait rien à faire là, et cette information ne le rassura pas franchement. Il avait vu Lupin s'écrouler au sol, et aux hurlements mêlés qui avaient suivis, il ne présageait pas très bien de la survie du lycanthrope. Il avait vu quelques corps de mangemorts au sol, et puis Percy Weasley et un des jumeaux – ce qui défiait une fois encore beaucoup de logiques habituelles. Et puis… Minerva. A peine un instant, au milieu du grand hall, la baguette pointée sur un mangemort qui semblait se déliter de lui-même. Mais pas de Potter. Bon sang, pas de Potter !

.

Arriver à rester s'était révélé plus simple que prévu : il n'était pas le seul à souhaiter le faire, et le montrant le chemin à un élève de sixième année qu'il avait croisé, il était parvenu à en obtenir l'aide. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans le château et que les explosions, les cris, se succédaient, il commençait à regretter. Il était inutile. Et il mourait de peur. Allez, Toby, allez.

.

La troupe de pupitres partit à toute allure, et courant derrière elle leur hurla de charger. Les deux mangemorts qui lui faisaient face ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivait quand, soudain, les dizaines de meubles en bois vinrent s'écraser sur eux en leur administrant des coups. La vitesse du combat, la violence, avaient quelque chose de puissant : elle sentait l'adrénaline lui secouer le cœur. Les cheveux en désordre, les yeux plissés de concentration, elle s'abîmait dans une concentration proche de la transe. La peur devenait puissance, et elle se sentait investie d'une mission. Elle devait les sauver, tous, essayer de faire son maximum. Elle devait être là, présence, partout. Mais c'était impossible.

Pourtant, elle se déplaçait en suivant un instinct étrange et nouveau, probablement à la bâtisse qu'elle protégeait, avec laquelle elle se sentait en phase, en osmose. La tête lui tournait presque : elle fit demi-tour, partant vers une rangée d'escaliers d'où venaient quelques cris étouffés. Ne pas s'arrêter, toujours continuer. Elle y trouva un Carrow torturant joyeusement une élève de Serdaigle : sans un instant d'hésitation, elle pointa sa baguette et élimina l'affreux personnage qui s'écroula en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

« - Comment allez-vous ?

- Je…

- Essayez de trouver Madame Pomfresh, ou trouvez un endroit à l'abri. Faites attention. »

En un instant, elle n'était plus à côté de la jeune fille. En voir un seul blessé lui faisait mal, profondément, et elle se sentait coupable. Il faudrait des années, quel que soit l'issue de ce combat, pour qu'elle se pardonne d'avoir laissé ses élèves et anciens élèves se battre ici. Mais ils étaient tous de jeunes et de plus vieux enfants, pour elle, et il fallait être fière. Fière.

.

Elle n'était pas au même endroit que Filius, et elle tremblait sans arrêt pour lui. Mais c'était sans doute mieux : elle ne savait pas se battre aussi bien que lui, et puis ils se seraient distraits l'un l'autre. Non, c'était mieux ainsi. Simplement difficile à vivre. Elle était dehors, accroupie derrière une série de bosquets, cherchant à aider de son mieux ceux qui étaient en difficulté. Elle ne savait pas faire autre chose, sur le champ de bataille lui-même elle se serait faite éliminer en un instant.

Mais elle ne parvenait pas à aider Tonks qui était en difficulté, mais tournait sans cesse avec son adversaire, et rendant impossible une action qui aurait pu la blesser elle. Bellatrix était folle, le regard terrible, elle faisait peur. Mais les cheveux rouges vifs de Tonks paraissaient enflammer l'atmosphère, eux aussi. Quelque chose, dans sa manière de combattre, était désespéré, trop puissant, sans concession. Une rage qui paraissait inscrite dans tous ses traits.

Et, brusquement, dans une sorte d'incertitude incroyable, elle vit un trait vert, un cri, et la jeune mère tomba à terre. Le souffle de Septima se coupa dans sa gorge tendit qu'elle serrait, impuissante, sa baguette dans sa main : les larmes montèrent, en même temps que le désir de détruire une Bellatrix Lestranges qui s'en allait d'un air satisfait. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il ? Elle se laissa tomber entièrement au sol, ferma les yeux, et tenta de reprendre courage. Jamais avant elle n'avait vu quelqu'un mourir.

.

« - Severus ! »

Il se retourna subitement : il était dans le parc, toujours à la recherche de Potter, mais Lucius venait de le trouver. Il n'était pas forcément si discret que cela, pour quelqu'un qui le cherchait, et puis… Enfin, peu importait. Il prit une expression de détachement total et se rapprocha de l'aristocrate déchu.

« - Quoi ?

- Le Maître veut te voir. Maintenant. Dans la cabane hurlante. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et Lucius repartit à toute allure, comme s'il avait craint de se brûler à son contact. Cet appel n'était pas vraiment surprenant, il s'était attendu à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite lui parler, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi lui demander de venir, maintenant ? Un mauvais pressentiment l'assailli, et la certitude si profondément ancrée en lui qu'il approchait de sa fin s'intensifia brutalement. Il irait bien sûr, il n'avait pas le choix : il marcha rapidement vers le Saule Cogneur, et emprunta le passage secret. Cette marche dans une étrange obscurité le laissa plongé dans ses pensées noires, presque douces pourtant, bercées de souvenirs anciens et nouveaux, de moments de la vie, de vieilles déceptions et de nouvelles réussites.

Mais lentement, le fourmillement des pensées s'éteignit, il se trouva vide avant même d'avoir à forcer l'insensibilité de son esprit, et pénétra dans l'antre où s'était installé le sombre sorcier avec un air de déférence unifiée.

.

Dans une forêt de Cornouaille, une jeune femme et sa petite fille venaient de rencontrer quelques autres réfugiés comme ils pouvaient, mal en point, qui discutaient avec animation. Parce que quelques heures plus tôt, deux d'entre eux avaient transplané brutalement en racontant que l'Ordre quelque chose, que la bataille, que Poudlard. C'était incompréhensible, mais l'agitation était telle que personne ne sembla se méfier d'elle, et on l'accepta dans la conversation avec une étonnante rapidité.

Il y avait surtout un grand type, qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, un sourire éclatant dès qu'il parlait, et un air goguenard. Il lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais de là à savoir si elle l'avait déjà rencontré, il y avait un monde. En tout cas, il lui jetait de temps à autres un regard de côté, et enfin il s'approcha.

« - Vous êtes ?

- Caroline, Caroline Byron. Et vous ?

- Appelez-moi J-P. La petite a quel âge ?

- Oh, Béatrix a à peine un an…

- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici avec un bébé ?

- Disons que mon compagnon n'a pas trouvé de bon ton notre statut sanguin, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton amer. Mais c'est une battante, son nom lui va très bien.

- Son nom ?

- Béatrix Minerva, j'imagine que vous… ?

- Oh oui ! Le professeur McGonagall et moi avons déjà eu plus d'une conversation ! Je l'ai même fait danser à un mariage, ricana-t-il en se souvenant de ce moment ancien. Mais son expression se rembrunit brutalement.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là, vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et altérée.

- Parce que mon meilleur ami est mort de la main de mangemorts, et que j'ai cherché à le venger. Je me demande parfois pourquoi je ne suis pas à Poudlard, en ce moment même, pour me battre.

- Allez-y ! s'écria-t-elle et il la fixa d'un ait éberlué, sans bien comprendre d'abord. Moi je ne peux pas, j'ai ma fille, mais si c'est l'endroit où vous voulez être, essayez d'y aller maintenant. Vous pourriez le regretter longtemps… »

Il hocha la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux pleins d'une soudaine réalisation, puis la serra dans ses bras d'un mouvement compulsif qui arracha à la petite fille un chuintement de désagrément, partit en courant et transplana. Jean-Pierre Lodge se battrait s'il le pouvait. Elle espérait qu'il en reviendrait vivant.

.

« - Ah, Severus, entre, je suis content de te voir. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, évitant sans trop y paraître le regard sans pitié de son maître. Il fallait qu'il voie Potter : cette certitude lui revint en mémoire comme un boomerang, et alors que le silence s'éternisait, il lui sembla que chaque instant qu'il passait ici était une immense diminution des chances de réussite de sa mission. Il devait partir d'ici.

Et une sorte de dialogue de sourd, par nature déséquilibré, s'était mis en place. Lord Voldemort parlait de sa baguette, qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas, qu'elle était finalement d'une affligeante banalité et que cela n'était pas normal. Lui ne cessait de chercher à obtenir l'autorisation de retourner chercher Potter – certes pour des raisons différentes – et en faisait un leitmotiv dépourvu de toute discrétion. Les insistances du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sur cette baguette, sur l'importance que lui, Severus, avait, ne parvenaient pas à le faire changer d'idée fixe : toute sa crainte se concentrait vers le besoin de trouver ce gosse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais cette impatience malvenue finit par attiser la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallut se taire.

Et écouter le sorcier lui expliquer, petit à petit, lui développer une réflexion qui ne pouvait pas se finir sur quelque chose de positif. Non, c'était impossible, la fin était forcément là, maintenant. Il se tut, les lèvres fermées d'une étrange pâleur, lâchant quelques mots de temps à autres. Il avait froid, mais chaud pourtant, et une angoisse sourde commença à s'insinuer en lui. La sensation de peur s'intensifia lorsque son vis-à-vis leva sa baguette. Il fit de même, une exclamation de presque indignation cherchant à le faire changer d'avis. C'était sans espoir, bien sûr, mais l'obsession de prévenir Potter montait en lui, plus fortement que jamais. L'échec de tant de sacrifices s'annonçait et lorsque Voldemort lança Nagini sur lui il poussa un cri terrible.

De douleur. De désespoir. C'était si incroyable, mourir subitement, ainsi, sans préavis, d'une façon si stupide, si prévisible pourtant. Sans doute Albus avait-il prévu cela, aussi, mais ne le lui avait pas dit. Mourir sur un énième mensonge, après tout… La douleur était brûlante et froide, angoissante, elle semblait lui manger peu à peu chaque parcelle de corps. Un millier de pensées s'enclenchèrent tout en se délitant alors qu'il tombait au sol.

.

Il y avait des cadavres un peu partout, maintenant, et avec cela des gravats, des traces de brûlures sur les pierres, des vitres cassées, des tableaux déchirés, des lambeaux de vêtement, des géants affalés dans le parc. Destruction. Le combat semblait ralenti, sans doute parce que les deux parties s'épuisaient, parce qu'il y avait une vague de tristesse, une étrange lassitude. Elle était appuyée derrière une colonne qui tenait encore debout, dans les chemins couverts du parc, tout proche de l'entrée de l'école : scrutant le paysage, elle y cherchait toute trace de combat où elle pourrait aider. Elle y cherchait aussi les capes voletantes de Severus, son visage blanchi par la nervosité et l'épuisement. Mais il était introuvable.

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion sourd, un cri suraigu et le son de pas se fit entendre derrière elle : en un instant, elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers l'origine du bruit. Couvert de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la suie, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, se tenait un gamin – pas plus de douze ou treize ans. En la reconnaissant, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement et, sans transition, fondit en larmes.

« - Monsieur Sterne ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Pour l'amour de Merlin !

- Je… J'ai voulu…, balbutia-t-il en s'essuyant maladroitement une joue.

- Oh je sais bien ce que vous avez _voulu_, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton professoral qui semblait déplacé en la circonstance. Vous allez immédiatement revenir dans le château ordonna-t-elle, en rampant s'il le faut mais personne ne doit vous voir. Allez vers l'infirmerie, normalement Mme Pomfresh y sera encore.

- Mais…

- Immédiatement Tobias. »

Elle lui lança un regard sévère et il s'éclipsa brutalement : à peine avait-il disparu dans les bosquets qu'elle était revenue à son observation attentive. Désespérant de voir arriver Severus, de le voir simplement. En cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour l'embrasser ne serait-ce qu'un instant, dût-elle choquer la totalité des combattants. Tout donné pour le serrer dans ses bras, pour y puiser plus de force, plus de confiance. Elle ne le pouvait pas bien sûr, et puis elle avait beau ne croire à aucune forme de superstition stupide, il n'en restait pas moins persuadée, de façon stupide et proche de ce que Severus aurait qualifié de _niaiserie_ – et elle de simple _imbécilité_ – qu'elle aurait su s'il lui était arrivé quoique ce fut de grave. Elle l'aurait su… n'est-ce pas ?

.

Il avait si terriblement froid et mal. Partout, sauf là où la blessure brûlante, affreuse, suintante, le lançait comme un couteau sans cesse replongé. Ça y était, la fin. C'était incroyablement pathétique, n'est-ce pas, c'était… Il ne se sentait plus entièrement, il ne sentait plus tout, ses jambes l'abandonnaient, ses forces, et il faisait si mal, et c'était si triste. Il n'avait même pas pu tout faire, tout dire, il n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission, il n'avait pas pu réparer ses erreurs. Il se sentait pleurer, la douleur dans sa gorge était insupportable. Et soudain, le visage de Potter se trouva devant lui. Comme un mirage.

Eperdu d'un espoir qui semblait impossible – comment aurait-il pu être là, justement, à ce moment ? – il lança son bras en avant, effort douloureux et brûlant, et il saisit quelque chose. Le tissu était là : il tira, le visage s'approcha. Il pouvait le faire, il pouvait le faire. Sa gorge pourrait-elle-même prononcer un quelconque son ? Apparemment oui… la douleur de parler lui arracha des larmes plus fournies, elles se mêlèrent aux souvenirs qu'il laissait s'échapper. Le tri était fait depuis si longtemps…

Les souvenirs partirent. Il se sentit partir avec – ou, pour être plus précis, il ne se sentit plus. Seulement une étrange suffocation, un poids là où, sans l'ombre d'un doute, était le cœur. L'engourdissement devint une sorte de sensation de désagréablement chatouillement, comme s'il ressentait des fourmis dans des endroits qui n'étaient pas son corps – qui l'étaient bien sûr, mais qu'il n'aurait pu identifier comme tel.

Minerva, Lily, Potter, et puis la figure d'Albus, et son corps froid. Tout tournait, il avait presque envie de vomir. Il fallait se rattacher à quelque chose, l'intensité du vide de ses souvenirs finissait de le terrasser… il rassembla ses dernières forces.

« - Regardez… moi. »

Il ne vit que les yeux, si verts, si verts. Il ne vit que ce regard, sans considération pour celui qui le portait vraiment. Et soudain, il réalisa. Il réalisa : ne l'avait-il donc jamais vu avant ? Le vert, le vert. Ce n'était pas le même bien sûr, mais le vert… quelque chose en lui sourit douloureusement, peut-être était-ce cela, mourir heureux.

.

Une pause, enfin. Il se sentit tomber à terre, en un instant, s'appuya sur un morceau de statue et lui lança un regard presque amical. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Allez savoir. Mais pendant cette heure, il verrait Septima, encore. Quelque chose en lui s'étonnait d'être encore en vie. Quelque chose de prégnant. De presque trop fort.

.

Le carnage semblait mille fois plus énorme, désormais, dans la pièce remplie de corps, vivants ou morts. Tout cela était réel, d'une si affreuse réalité qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas atteinte. Il lui semblait presque qu'elle était ailleurs, qu'elle ne voyait que des doubles de ceux qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle aimait, admirait, parfois n'avait jamais compris. Si elle avait laissé libre cours à tout ce qu'elle ressentait, vraiment, si elle avait laissé éclater la boule de chagrin, de crainte, d'anxiété, de culpabilité, qui bouillonnait en elle, tout se serait brutalement écroulé. Aussi ne laissa-t-elle rien passer. Rien. Jusqu'à, sans doute, paraître froide et insensible. Parce qu'elle ne pleura pas. Ni pour Fred Weasley, ni pour Tonks et Remus, ni pour Colin Creevey. Elle ne pleura pas, elle regarda les morts avec cette étrange sensation u survivant qui ne comprend pas pourquoi il est en vie et qui, d'ailleurs, n'en éprouve aucune félicité. Les corps ne cessaient d'arriver.

Elle se sentait seule, au milieu de cette foule chuchotant, mi larmoyante et mi soulagée, qui semblait se presser en groupes compacts et presque amoureux, qui serait des bras, embrassait des joues, pleurait des mort. Une foule sans avenir et sans passé, qui était là dans un maintenant absolu. Elle était le chef de guerre unie mais qui était unie sans elle. Elle était ailleurs. Et d'ailleurs, la voix de ses mots de soutien, de ses paroles réconfortantes, de ses soupirs, était altérée et sans force : elle s'entendait à peine, alors qu'elle faisait le tour. Etait-ce cela, la solitude du dirigeant ? Il faisait si triste, dans cette pièce, et autant qu'elle aimait certains de ceux qui étaient là, ils n'étaient pas tout. Et la pièce la plus importante du tout était quelque part, ailleurs. Et il devait revenir. Vite, vite. _Plus vite, Severus, je vous en supplie…_

.

Il faisait très clair, ici, presque trop lumineux, et il y avait comme une odeur de fraîcheur et de jeunesse. Comme c'était beau, d'ailleurs il se sentait d'une incroyable légèreté et il était difficile de croire qu'un instant plus tôt il s'était trouvé, ensanglanté, acculé au sol. Il faisait si clair, si beau, il faisait tout ce que le monde aurait dû être. Et de l'autre côté du lac – il faisait soleil, sur ce lac ondoyant, et on y entendait une onde délicate y secouer des vagues – il y avait Lily qui venait vers lui. Cette vue-là n'était pas normale, et il se releva.

« - Lily ?

- Severus, comment vas-tu ?

- Je… »

Comment allait-il ? Cette question semblait totalement dénuée de sens, mais il décida qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de le lui faire remarquer. Elle avait les yeux qu'il venait de quitter, ils lui paraissaient même trop clairs, maintenant qu'il s'était rendu compte de tout ce qu'il y avait de vert dans les regards qu'il aimait.

« - Je suis mort ? se décida-t-il.

- Pas vraiment… Normalement, tu devrais être l'être tu sais, mais… »

Elle marqua une pause, le regarda avec une lueur d'hésitation dans le regard, puis lui sourit. Comme s'il avait été son fils, et qu'elle avait terriblement fière de lui, fière, presque orgueilleuse.

« - Merci beaucoup Severus. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse…

- Comment ça je ne suis pas mort ?

- Normalement, on ne donne le choix qu'à ceux qui peuvent vivre encore et toi… J'imagine que tu as le droit à cette dernière faveur, tu sais. Droit à quelques dernières questions… »

Tout cela était très énigmatique, mais il se sentait bien. Peut-être trop bien, même.

.

Comment allait Severus, que faisait-il, où était-il ? Elle était assise, maintenant, perdue dans ses pensées. Tant qu'elle n'entendait même plus les pas des autres, leurs paroles, leurs sanglots. Elle était pourtant postée à un endroit d'où elle pouvait voir la quasi-totalité de la salle, et elle aurait pu être en train d'y compter les morts, d'y faire un bilan, d'y surveiller ses troupes. Mais, et malgré une légère pointe de honte, elle était totalement immergée dans ses pensées. Ce dernier combat avec lui avait semblé si terrible, et pourtant si parfait. Jamais encore elle n'avait réalisé combien ils se complétaient, combien ils s'imbriquaient, d'une certaine manière – et ce indépendamment de toute allusion d'ordre physiquement intime.

Ils savaient se répondre, se donner le change, ils savaient improviser une danse, en créer même la musique. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si proche de lui, si désespérée de ne pas le savoir proche d'elle, de l'entendre tout lui raconter. De lui en vouloir, même. Cet afflux de sentiments trop puissants la laissait même ébahie, elle ne se savait pas amoureuse, si attachée. Et, cessant de ressasser la réalité, son esprit commença à brasser un imaginaire : elle y voyait cette image du miroir du Risèd, elle y voyait des amours infinis, publics et acceptés. Plus de secret, plus de silences, mais une parole ouverte, tout serait possible…

« - McGonagall ? »

Elle manqua sursauter et tourna les yeux vers l'origine de la voix grave qui venait de la troubler dans ses réflexions diverses et variées. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, une telle rêverie ne pouvait que mener à une catastrophe – l'expérience n'avait cessé de le lui prouver. Abelforth Dumbledore était penché vers elle, le regard fatigué mais au sourire flottant.

« - Oui ?

- Je suppose que vous savez que j'ai eu plus d'un contentieux avec mon frère…

- Pas vraiment, murmura-t-elle. Rien que des suspicions. »

Elle le fixa : l'image de Severus tournait toujours dans sa tête, des moments qui avaient existés ou qui n'avaient qu'été rêvés, mais ce n'était plus le sujet, il fallait passer à autre chose le temps d'une conversation. Visiblement, le frère de son défunt ami avait quelque chose à lui dire – de personnel, ou peut-être simplement d'encore inconnu. L'expression du vieil homme lui paraissait étrange, elle ne savait trop qu'en fait, peut-être était-ce aussi qu'elle ne parvenait pas à le _regarder_ véritablement.

« - Et bien je lui en ai toujours voulu. De la mort de ma sœur, surtout. Et d'un tas d'autre chose, y compris, un peu, c'te guerre.

- D'accord, dit-elle en hochant la tête sans cacher qu'elle ne comprenait pas le but de cette conversation.

- Mais il y a une chose d'honnête dans sa vie, et c'est _probablement_ vous.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mais… »

Déjà, il était reparti. Mais son étonnement ne dura pas longtemps : une sorte de gaieté venait de lui réveiller les sens, comme en un soudain souffle. Non parce qu'elle avait été quelque chose de _bon _dans la vie d'Albus. Non, parce que dans cette attitude étrange – certes un peu rêche – énigmatique et bruyante, elle reconnaissait très bien une manière proprement _Dumbledoresque_. Tout n'était pas perdu dans ce monde, si l'insupportable manière de faire de l'ancien Directeur existait encore.

.

« - Lily, est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'en veux toujours ?

- T'en vouloir ? rit-elle. Comment pourrais-je même parvenir à t'en vouloir ? Tu as sauvé mon fils, tu as fait de ton mieux…

- Mais, je ne…

- Oui, je sais. Mais sache qu'il ne va pas forcément mourir vraiment. C'est un de ces bons tours que, parfois, une mauvaise magie peut nous jouer.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va survivre ?

- Je ne peux pas savoir, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas nécessairement condamné. »

Il poussa un long soupir, il se sentait véritablement léger, maintenant, il avait presque envie de pleurer de soulagement… et il le fit. Ici, la honte de laisser voir ses sentiments semblait ne plus exister. C'était terriblement étrange, d'ailleurs l'endroit où il se trouvait était totalement surnaturel. Mais il se fichait de savoir pourquoi, comment, il voulait simplement continuer à parler.

« - Et tu ne m'en veux pas non plus de… D'en aimer une autre ?

- Je suis fière, au contraire. Je ne sais pas s'il y avait une femme plus digne de toi que Minerva McGonagall, Severus. Je trouve ça beau, tu sais. Tu aurais eu le droit de m'oublier complètement, tu aurais pu. Mais au lieu de cela, tu as continué à aimer quelque chose en moi, pour en aimer encore plus une autre.

- Elle est magnifique, hein ? »

Lily eut un petit rire. Ses cheveux brillaient, brûlaient presque dans le sommeil, et il commençait à se sentir un peu nauséeux. Ils étaient trop flamboyant, et son regard semblait se détacher de son visage, le fixer avec une intensité amusée, et ne plus le lâcher alors que le reste du corps s'éloignaient, se floutait.

« - Elle est magnifique, vous vous aimez tant. C'est ça l'amour, Severus, c'est réciproque.

- Oui, murmura-t-il. C'est dommage…

- C'est vrai, mais la vie aime à rire de nous, tu sais. »

Le flou s'intensifiait, comme s'il avait été en train de s'effacer lentement, gommé par la main de Merlin : il se sentit paniquer. Lily le regardait avec un air de fixité, de bonté arrêtée.

.

Elle avait mal à la tête, soudain, et comme une nausée désagréable. Pourquoi soudainement ? Elle se rassit – elle venait de se relever – et posa la main sur son front. Rien, elle se sentait simplement mal, épuisée. Peut-être – sans doute – un contrecoup de tout le combat. Elle n'était pas si jeune, malgré tout… Mais pourquoi si soudainement ?

.

Et sans bruit, Lily disparut, la lumière s'éteignit, Poudlard sortit de son champ de vision. Et il ne ressentit plus rien, dans le noir.


	85. Se résigner à être deux

_Bonsoir !_

_Désolée de cette publication si tardive (dans la journée) mais la voilà ! Disons que j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de boulot dernièrement. Mais bon... Quelques choses à vous dire : dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, d'abord. Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il vous plaira. Ensuite : il y aura une **autre** note d'auteur à la fin du chapitre ! Hum... quoi d'autre ? Bah merci encore de me lire et encore plus de me commenter : **telle17, Melfique, LyssHeap**, merci encore et toujours de votre soutien ! _

_Sur ce, je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, vous supplier de me laisser votre avis... et voilà ?_

_Bises, _

_Bergère_

Chapitre 85 : Se résigner à être deux.

Tout avait été fou, avec la reprise des combats. Même avant : Potter mort, puis Potter vivant. Une fois encore, elle avait passé une gamme incroyable de sentiments en quelques minutes à peine. Le hurlement de douleur qu'elle avait laissé échapper l'étonnait encore, il raisonnait à ses oreilles comme une anomalie, une surprise. Peut-être était-ce parce que maintenant c'était d'autres émotions, d'autres pensées, qui rendaient étrangères les précédentes.

Maintenant, il y avait un tel silence, à part bien sûr le combat rhétorique qui se menait devant elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant à pouvoir regarder de près l'immonde inhumain qui aurait été en train de les massacrer un à un s'il n'avait pas été en grande conversation avec un adolescent de 17 ans. Il hurlait pourtant, et Potter semblait si sûr et si fort, revenu de la mort. L'appeler Jedusor… Albus était la seule personne au monde à faire cela, encore. A croire que Potter avait décidé de continuer toutes les folies de l'ancien directeur, ses inconséquences presque dangereuses, en termes de choix de mots, notamment. D'ailleurs, ce que racontait Harry Potter n'avait aucun sens, on aurait dit qu'il inventait une histoire abracadabrante afin de se laisser du temps. Mais allez savoir ? Ce garçon était très étrange malgré tout, et puis l'intensité proprement dramatique de l'échange avait forcément une profondeur insondable pour un non-initié.

La conversation prit alors brutalement un tour inattendu. Comment, pour l'amour de Merlin, comment Potter pouvait-il alléguer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait _pas _orchestré la mort d'Albus à moins de savoir… Comment ? Oui, Potter savait, c'était certain. Cette certitude lui fit écarquiller les yeux avec plus d'intensité, cent fois plus d'intensité, que ceux qui ne savaient rien et attendaient fébrilement. Il y avait là un énième mystère, et cette pression sans combat était incroyable. Et soudain, tout explosa, pour elle seule, dans les explications.

« - Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore, dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. Vous ne vous en êtes jamais rendu compte, à cause de cette chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais vu Rogue produire un patronus, n'est-ce pas Jedusor ? Le patronus de Rogue était une biche, la même que celle de ma mère, parce qu'il l'a aimée pendant presque toute sa vie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir. »

La conversation continua. Violente. Des histoires de baguette, des détails qui ressemblaient parfaitement à quelque chose qu'Albus aurait pu orchestrer, en pensant tout sauf l'essentiel qui, miraculeusement, se trouve fonctionner pour une raison à jamais inconnue. Et soudain, il y eu de la magie.

Mais elle était ailleurs, en partie. Elle avait su pour Lily, un peu. Elle n'avait jamais deviné que c'était pour elle qu'il avait fait tout cela, qu'il l'avait aimée si passionnément, si puissamment, si totalement. Cette nouvelle lui porta un étrange choc. Elle se sentait trembler, pour une raison d'un tel égoïsme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ainsi elle n'était… qu'était-elle ? Cet amour qu'elle lui avait porté, si personnel, si spécifique, avait-il été payé d'un retour timoré sous les airs d'un vrai sentiment ? Toutes les certitudes s'effondraient brutalement en elle, une angoisse terrible d'avoir été trompée, de s'être trompée elle-même, la saisit. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

La multitude des sensations de cette journée avait déjà été trop : maintenant, elle débordait, elle ne pouvait plus tout tenir en place. Les acclamations l'emportèrent, elle serra le bras de Potter en le remerciant et, brutalement, se souvint de ce qu'elle avait entendu, déjà prise dans sa torpeur : « J'ai tué Rogue il y a trois heures ». Toute sa tristesse d'amante désaimée se transforma en angoisse brutale. Il fallait qu'elle le cherche. Maintenant. La voix de Granger prononça quelque chose qui ressemblait à tout point à « cabane hurlante… affreux ». L'espoir s'éveilla en balayant les angoisses d'amour, et elle s'arracha au groupe plein d'allégresse pour retrouver un corps. Blessé seulement, espérait-elle de façon insensée, blessé seulement.

.

« - Minerva ?

- Quoi ? aboya-t-elle à Aurora.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je… je… Oh venez, je vous en prie. »

Elle courut, et sans chercher à en comprendre davantage sa collègue la suivit. Il aurait pu être n'importe où mais puisqu'elle avait entendu parler de ce lieu… A droite, à gauche, elle tentait de reconnaître tous les corps qui gisaient encore là, de distinguer les morceaux de bois des capes… rien. A peine aux grilles, elle saisit la main d'Aurora qui ne s'y attendait pas et les fit transplaner ensemble. L'atterrissage fut rude, parce qu'elle se remit à courir presque avant d'avoir posé le pied au sol. Elle s'engouffra dans la cabane, Aurora suivant de loin.

« - Mais que se passe-t-il ?!

- Severus… »

La voix qui répondit était altérée, basse, et elle entra à son tour, en faisant attention. La flaque de sang était conséquente, étalée comme une erreur au milieu de la poussière retombée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que la respiration hiératique de Minerva, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à voir que ce corps éperdu et comme agrandi, aplati, blanchi dans la mort.

Il lui sembla voir s'écrouler le château de carte de son invraisemblable espoir. Cette vision était la fin, complète, totale, infinie. La fin. Elle aurait voulu pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir, s'arracher les cheveux, le porter, l'embrasser, mais elle ne parvenait qu'à se tenir statique et terrible dans son immobilité, la lèvre inférieure détruite par ses dents, son regard hypnotisé dans l'horreur de ses souvenirs. Le moment s'éternisa, dans le silence de sa propre respiration, du grincement d'une dent contre une autre, imperceptible. Un monde, une vie, aurait pu passer dans cet instant de décomposition. Mais elle ne se sentait pas vieillie, non, seulement inexistante. Privée de sens. De signification.

D'ailleurs, tout flottait. Et puis brusquement, dans une sorte de réflexe de survie, elle releva la tête, lâcha sa lèvre, rentra l'éternel sanglot qui lui brisait la gorge.

« - Il faut le ramener. A Poudlard. Nous lui devons la vie.

- Oui… »

Elle le fit léviter avec douceur : pas une goutte de sang ne tomba du corps flottant, déjà comme desséché. Aurora se posta derrière elle, et elle partir à pied. Il y en avait pour peut-être une demi-heure de marche, mais toute autre solution lui semblait inadéquate. Et en marchant, tout se mélangeait en elle. Une douleur encore diffuse, qu'elle réfléchissait déjà comme étant un état de choc, presque conscient, qui l'empêchait de tout ressentir – car tout, sans doute, la détruirait sur place, la foudroierait de l'intérieur et la laisserait vidée, abîmée, morte peut-être. Sans doute était-ce pour cela que son âme entière avait soudainement décidé d'arrêter l'état de choc avant les larmes, les cris, le désespoir.

Quelque chose, en elle, avait tout mis en pause. Et il y avait aussi, avec la même impression de pensée ouatée et pourtant d'enfermement carcéral du cœur, le souvenir de cette remarque à propos de Lily Potter, et elle se trouvait étonnée et légèrement blessée par ce savoir. Comme égratignée au cœur : une blessure à peine perceptible, gênante. Qui cachait sans doute une puissance hémorragie, un coup de poignard mortel et traitre car caché, inconnu, vécu comme de loin par celui qui en meurt.

Cet amour, elle l'avait su. Oui. Mais tant, une telle intensité, non, elle ne l'eut pas cru. Cette permanence était effrayante, pour une raison qui n'était pas claire du tout. Parce qu'elle s'en trouvait éclipsée, sans doute. Mais aussi parce que cet amour était d'une irréalité, d'une surréalité incroyable. Au fond, c'était triste tout cela. D'ailleurs, elle ne se sentait pas bien, nauséeuse, et l'arrivée au château n'était pas facile. Elle dit à Aurora qu'elle _s'en occupait_. Qu'elle allait le mettre dans un endroit, à l'abri, le temps… Le temps de quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre. A elle. Un corps mort resterait sur son lit à elle, lit mortuaire. Elle n'y dormirait plus.

.

Il n'est guère d'homme qui sache survivre sans remord. Mais maintenant, Filius ne pouvait que pleurer avec son épouse de soulagement. Egoïsme humain et naturel : l'idée qu'ils étaient encore, tous deux, présents, était si belle et incroyable qu'elle les écrasait encore.

.

C'était un cauchemar. Ce _devait _être un cauchemar : pas d'autre possibilité, non, rien d'autre. Assise – affalée – sur un siège en tartan, une forme humaine se vidait de ses larmes. Dans la main droite, elle serrait un petit carnet qui, d'aspect extérieur, était fort banal, et son front, sur la table, était en fait invisiblement posé sur une photo figée. Elle l'avait trouvé, après sa mort, comme il l'avait prévu.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas tout lu, encore, peut-être avait-elle craqué brusquement, en pleine lecture, à un mot, à l'évocation d'un souvenir. Ou peut-être était-ce lorsque la photographie avait glissé hors du carnet, s'était imposée à elle, sans lui laisser le choix, sans lui ménager de temps. Mais le choc, sans doute, avait été rude. Réalisation complète et soudaine de la disparition d'un être cher. La carapace de survie de son âme venait de voler en éclat dans la surprise de ce dernier cadeau, de ce dernier hommage.

Dans ces larmes, il y avait tout le poids du regret, de la tristesse, du désespoir. Bien sûr. L'acceptation terrible du malheur et, avec cela, le premier moment d'un deuil que devait être infini. Mais dans ces larmes, il y avait aussi le remord soudain de cette réserve, de cette crainte, liée à Lily Potter. Tout cela était autre, un monde existant, oui, mais parallèle. Un monde bizarrement décalé et puissant mais malgré tout autre, résolument autre. Qui n'enlevait rien à la réalité, à la vérité des amours. Passés.

Dans ces larmes, il y avait un premier baiser et une énième colère. Elle y voyait tout, dans un bizarre mélange. Avec une terrible insistance de moments insignifiants. Une scène de sari, une haine du regard, un de ces moments perdus dans la vie.

Il y avait un baiser sous la pluie ; dans le battement des vents, l'hésitation des sens. Et puis les amours incroyables, les unions sans limites. Il y avait le romantisme magnifique et incroyable d'un roman véritable : la bague, Minerve, le restaurant, les serments, le carnet même, laissé comme un testament d'amour qui n'avait plus rien à offrir que des souvenirs. Ce romantisme exacerbé d'un homme froid lui fit tout mélanger. N'étaient-ils pas, finalement, Roméo et Juliette ? Oh, elle n'était pas morte : le bas blessait là, le drame perdait un peu de sa force. Mais il était mort de ce poison dont il n'avait jamais voulu : c'était si loin, cette étrange conversation toute en surprise. Elle s'en souvenait comme jamais elle ne s'en était souvenue.

Lorsqu'on vint à sa recherche, on la trouva assise, prostrée, silencieuse, les yeux désormais sec et les joues pâles, assise avec un cadavre. Chacun considéra qu'elle restait anéantie par l'injustice qu'ils avaient faite – qu'elle avait faite – à cet homme incroyable. Plus tard, elle se demanda comment personne, pas même Aurora, n'avait deviné.

.

« - Kingsley ! Je vous ai appris les rudiments de ce que vous savez faire maintenant, j'ai voté pour vous pour ce rôle, _et _je vous pense intègre.

- Minerva…

- Je ne vais pas transiger ! »

Elle se tenait droite, vêtue de noir – ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler le défunt autour de qui tournait cette conversation. Depuis la bataille, elle portait ce deuil, personnel et universel, que personne ne remettait en question. Cette forme trop fine, trop grande, imposait le silence dans la plupart des débats de reconstruction, d'emprisonnement, d'enterrement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle s'attaquait à quelque chose de spécifiquement problématique, seule femme dans un groupe d'hommes certains de leurs opinions.

« - Est-ce que, vraiment, vous pensez que c'est un bon exemple de ne _pas_ reconnaître l'importance d'un homme pareil officiellement. Est-ce encourager un tel héroïsme, un tel dévouement, ou le détruire et le dévaluer ?! Vous n'êtes pas aussi stupides que vous n'en avez l'air, alors franchement ! »

Un homme étouffa un juron étonné, et Kingsley plissa les sourcils avec inquiétude, cherchant une manière de régler le conflit. Oui, il faudrait l'enterrer de façon officielle, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'une certaine frange de l'opinion lui tomberait dessus s'il le faisait : un mot à ce sujet, et il se ferait traiter de couard – avec assez de raison – et dédaigner pendant un long moment.

« - D'accord, mais franchement, Minerva, est-ce qu'il l'aurait voulu ? Severus au milieu de la pompe, non, je ne…

- Bien sûr que non qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu ! fit-elle claquer. Parce qu'il est… était têtu, borné et stupide la plupart du temps. Il n'aurait jamais pensé le mériter. J'aimerai que ce soit rétabli ! »

Le nouveau Ministre baissa la tête, l'air défait, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Cet enterrement ayant les honneurs officiels, sans nécessairement de grande publicité, mais au moins reconnu, lui semblait une évidence. Un de ces enterrements qui sont consignés quelque part, qui, parfois, trouvent leur place dans des ouvrages d'histoire. Dont personne ne se soucie mais qui ont eu lieu. L'idée de l'horreur qu'aurait éprouvé le concerné à cette idée la rendait plus sûre encore que c'était nécessaire : pas par bravade, non, ni par inconscience amoureuse. Mais parce qu'il ne savait pas se connaître grand et admirable. Et qu'elle savait le faire.

On lui avait transmis le testament. Ce testament était tout ce que Severus avait pu être : froidement généreux et puissant, réfléchi, pondéré dans la passion même. Tout ce qu'il avait allait à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas une exception, tout. Sauf les ouvrages de magie noire : ceux-ci, il en exigeait la destruction. Il y avait même ajouté la mention _« parce que tout le monde n'a pas ma force d'esprit et il serait déplorable de voir un imbécile y recourir »_.

Elle avait fait le tri elle-même. C'avait été incroyablement long : pas les livres à proscrire, malgré les apparences, car ils étaient facile à déterminer. Mais c'était l'infini des objets emplis de souvenir, et une édition de Shakespeare cornée devenait sa madeleine, une tasse de thé une aubépine, et la pièce ensemble était sa chambre de Balbec dans laquelle il n'y avait plus personne à appeler (*). Personne ne questionna jamais le temps que prit ce recensement des objets.

.

La vie ressemble, parfois, à une infinité de répétitions d'un même événement. Seulement pire ou moins intense alors que les redondances se font dans la joie ou la douleur. Aujourd'hui, debout devant une tombe qu'un officiant et quelques officiels venaient de quitter, il lui semblait revivre l'enterrement de sa filleule. Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques collègues, mais ils s'étaient envolés avec les hommes du ministère, comme effrayés par cette tombe comme ils l'avaient été par cet homme. Pas un jeune n'était venu – ce pour quoi elle ne pouvait les blâmer. Et ce qui changeait, enfin de compte, ce n'était jamais que le discours succinct de Kingsley, prit en note par un gratte-papier ministériel qui en ferait une colonne pour compléter la page du Quidditch. Et, surtout, le soleil riant et moqueur du haut de son inénarrable ciel bleu. Il avait fait _si_ froid lorsque que sa filleule avait été mise en terre, et elle avait eu si mal.

Aujourd'hui, elle mourait d'un froid intérieur et douloureux sous la langoureuse chaleur du soleil, dans une saison pleine de bien-être et de renouveau. Elle en voulait au monde, à l'humanité. A tout. A ce ciel ridiculement heureux de faire chanter les oiseaux, qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être encore plus seule, encore plus abandonnée, encore plus mal en point. A ces sorciers qui savaient qu'ils devaient leur vie à cet homme-là, et qui n'avaient pas daigné venir, pas même venir écrire un mot, poser une fleur, sans larme et sans cris, bien sûr, mais avec, tout de même, l'intention d'une reconnaissance. Rien de tout cela, le monde des hommes lui semblait si froid et dédaigneux, si ignorant. Tout semblait incroyable, ici. A ce discours officiel qu'elle avait sollicité et qui ne cessait de mentir, et à ce gratte-papier qui n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'attendre la fin pour aller s'acheter à manger.

Personne ne comprenait. Elle se sentait si dépassée de colère qu'elle en oublia un instant son chagrin. Et puis il revint, aussi sûrement qu'une marée haute succède à une marée basse. Elle pleura bien sûr, seule et abandonnée sur le radeau de cette froide pierre tombale. Son existence même semblait incroyable : à tout instant, elle voulait se retourner, et dire quelque chose à Severus, se moquer avec lui de cette stèle. Mais bien sûr, il n'était plus là pour rire, se moquer. Plus même pour la voir pleurer sans rien savoir dire ou faire. C'était des larmes sans sens et sans conscience, et elles durèrent longtemps, sans lui laisser le temps de les arrêter et de les penser, pourtant. Tout était souvenir, encore. Souvenir sans fin. Et regret. Le remord n'était jamais qu'une modalité englobant tout cela.

Le nuit tombait presque lorsqu'elle quitta les lieux, consciente de l'inutilité de cette présence. Mais les dernières heures avaient été d'une étrange et douce tranquillité : elle lui avait parlé. Raconté ce qui avait lieu et avait eu lieu, parlé de sa douleur sur un ton de conversation étrange. De la bêtise d'Albus, des changements. De cette pensée furtive, parfois, de le rejoindre. _Oui, c'est _stupide_, je sais Severus…_ Ce long récit lui avait presque donné à penser qu'il était encore là, qu'elle pouvait lui parler. Et en partant, elle lui avait laissé, enfoncé dans la terre, tout contre la pierre, une alliance d'or blanc.

.

« - Madame la Directrice ! Attendez.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Pas avec moi, balaya le Fondateur en lui lançant un faux regard sévère. Vous l'êtes ou le serez, point. Pas de gamineries.

- Bien, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant. Quoi ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous… demandez, dirons-nous.

- Et bien, allez-y !

- Votre… histoire constitue une grande histoire de Poudlard, elle représente l'union, la force de la mise en commun. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, elle est d'une beauté et d'une force qui…

- Quel lien avec l'école ? coupa-t-elle en se tendant brusquement.

- Je ne veux pas voir cela disparaître. Ce pourrait presque être un emblème, voyez-vous. Alors…

- Non ! Quelle que soit l'idée saugrenue que vous avez, c'est _non_. »

Et, sur ce, elle sortit de chez elle et emprunta des chemins dépourvus de toile – ce qui, depuis la guerre, était bien plus courant : la reconstruction avait à peine commencé, et de nombreux murs étaient en charpies. Et elle fondit en larme dans un couloir désert. Ce rappel direct de ce qu'elle avait perdu était trop douloureux pour être ignoré. Le désordre des lieux était en lui-même bien assez difficile à vivre : ce chantier était affreux à voir. Une mutilation à ciel ouvert.

.

« - Mot de passe ?

- Vous voulez dire… l'ancien ?

- Non.

- Ah…, eh bien… _Dumbledore_, comme avant, devrait faire l'affaire ? »

La gargouille hocha la tête, et lui ouvrit le passage. Depuis ce matin, elle était officiellement Directrice : plus moyen d'y couper. Cet endroit était plein des deux personnes qui lui avaient été le plus proches, et qui l'une et l'autre n'étaient plus de ce monde. Elle avait la sensation d'usurper non pas le trône d'un homme, mais bien celui de deux grands rois. Ce règne s'annonçait à ses yeux comme une éternelle régence : sans doute faudrait-il qu'elle se force à dépasser cette impression. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Jamais la montée de ces quelques marches ne lui avait semblée si laborieuse, si terriblement entravée par le poids d'une dure réalité. Arriver en haut lui parut incroyable : en toute logique, elle aurait dû continuer à franchir une à une cette infinité de marches. Elle poussa la porte avec une forme d'appréhension, et entra dans le bureau à pas-de-loup – ou de chat, d'ailleurs. Il y faisait un silence qui paraissait bizarrement paisible dans la lumière irisée du jour, et elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'explosa la voix tonitruante d'un tableau.

« - Minerva ! Enfin !

- Albus, je viens de frôler la _crise cardiaque _!

- Pardonnez-moi, j'attendais avec impatience de vous voir. »

Elle faillit grommeler quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à _pas moi_, mais se retint. C'eut été un mensonge. Il lui avait manqué terriblement, et même le voir dans cette toile, aussi joueur que jamais, était dans le fond quelque chose de profondément rassurant. Au moins elle ne serait pas seule ici.

« - Minerva, le portrait de Severus somnole encore un peu, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose… »

Brusquement, elle s'était retournée pour le voir. En un instant, elle lança ses regards brûlants en tous sens, à la recherche de la toile. Et elle la trouva. Il semblait si jeune, si paisible, si heureux, sur cette toile. Quand avait-elle était peinte ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Délaissant Albus, elle se rapprocha du portrait : elle se sentait absorbée par cette peinture. La voir tous les jours seraient déchirant, affreux, mais en même temps peut-être un reliquat de bonheur passé.

« - Minerva, je…

- Taisez-vous Albus.

- C'est important. Je… je sais, pour votre histoire, et je pensais… »

Elle se retourna et, fixement, planta ses yeux dans le regard bleu que deux traits de pinceaux rendaient pourtant si bien. Il ne pouvait pas mettre son nez là-dedans, il ne le devait pas. Du regard, elle lui interdit de prononcer un mot de plus et, visiblement à regret, il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Tout dans cet amour serait désormais silencieux, elle venait de le décider. Non, il ne saurait pas plus, non elle n'échangerait pas de mots doux et de regards langoureux avec une toile. Severus – son image – comprendrait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il comprendrait.

.

Tout allait pour le mieux. Au vu des circonstances uniquement, bien sûr. La présence de la toile n'était pas trop douloureuse. Ils n'échangeaient pas trop, mais le savoir que quelque chose de lui était là ne cessait de lui rappeler sa vie comme sa mort. Elle ne pleurait presque plus. La nuit, parfois, dans son sommeil, mais guère plus.

Mais ce calme extérieur, cette maîtrise, partait en volée dans des souvenirs. Au matin, après un rêve, il semblait qu'un nouveau souvenir venait frapper à la porte de son âme et la faire saigner un peu encore. Ce matin-là, ce fut l'image distincte de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le miroir du Risèd. L'image semblait si lointaine et si parfaite qu'elle en resta marquée toute la journée. Hantée par ce souvenir d'un impossible avenir. Le ressassement incessant la vida de toute force, à mesure que la journée avançait, et elle s'installa dans une sorte de morbidité du souvenir, du ressouvenir, jusqu'au soir. Tout était baigné de ce souvenir qui l'avait à l'époque ébranlée profondément et qui, aujourd'hui, lui semblait tout aussi logique que cet anneau à son doigt.

La nuit était tombée, et elle s'était installée dans son canapé avec _Roméo et Juliette, _dans une posture du souvenir, encore. _In fair Verona where we lay our scene_, n'est-ce pas. Tout cela était si irréel, elle s'abîma dans la mort commune de ces deux amants perdus. L'intensité de la lecture la plongea jusqu'au noir profond d'un matin crépusculaire, et à la lueur d'une lune affaissée, il lui sembla que quelque chose s'éclairait de la stupidité de cette mort. La conversation du poison revenait encore, mais elle ne se souvenait plus des détails. Par contre, la stupidité de cet amour sans limite lui sautait brusquement aux yeux : se suicider parce que l'autre est mort ne vous réunit jamais avec ce qu'il était. Elle ne vous réunit jamais qu'avec l'immensité du vide. Il n'aurait pas voulu que sa Juliette s'abîme dans le rien.

Non. Il fallait continuer, continuer encore. La souffrance la marquerait à vif à tout jamais, tatouage indélébile et sans cesse chauffé au fer blanc d'un amour tronqué dans sa grandeur. Et la beauté de la vie était dans l'acceptation de la souffrance, dans sa transcendance : dans une vie continuée qui n'oublie pas le souvenir ou l'amour. Mourir est insensé, quoiqu'on en dise. Elle resterait comme le dernier reliquat, le moment ultime, de ce que Severus avait été. Elle serait deux, tant que son cœur et son souvenir le pouvait.

.

Au matin de cette nuit de veille, personne ne remarqua l'épitaphe écrire comme un graffiti sur la pierre tombale de Severus Rogue. _Love is not love which alters when its alteration finds_. Personne, de toute manière, n'aurait su comprendre la profondeur de sentiment, de résignation et de promesse que contenait cet hommage posthume.

_(*) Alors… pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Référence à Proust et tout son système du souvenir et de la réminiscence. En très gros, la madeleine, épisode très connu. Les aubépines renvoient notamment à un amour de jeunesse. Et la chambre de Balbec à la mort de sa grand-mère qui occupait la chambre adjacente à la sienne – et qu'il appelait la nuit quand il avait peur._

_A/N : Alors... D'abord, ne me tuez pas. Il y a encore l'épilogue. Il ne viendra pas forcément mercredi prochain (disons que je préfère ne pas promettre) mais je ferais mon maximum pour qu'il arrive aussi vite que possible ! Et deuxième chose : je suis faible, et l'idée est présente depuis longtemps : j'envisage une sorte de "fin alternative" (très courte, d'1 à 3 chapitres, que je publierai à part). Donc je vous préviens... si vous voulez que le jour où je le publie je vous prévienne, dites le moi !_

_Et euh... bonne soirée ? _

_(PS : Reviews ? *puppy eyes*)_


	86. Carpe Diem

_Bonsoir à tous. _

_Par un étrange miracle, je suis à l'heure. C'est incroyable, même... Mais bon, nous y sommes ! Epilogue._

_Je vous laisse lire, je raconterai toute ma vie à la fin :)_

Carpe diem.

Minerva ne cessa jamais de l'aimer. Comme on peut aimer un mort, bien sûr, mais de l'aimer tout de même. Dans une sorte de recueillement, de douceur, de religiosité des sens. Mais un amour tout de même, constant. Avec les années, il y eut moins de peine et plus de souvenirs agréables et sans violence.

Et puis elle avait tout recommencé en trouvant un sens à sa vie. Un nouveau sens. Elle était allée voir les enfants moldus qui n'étaient pas venu à Poudlard, cette année, parce qu'elle n'avait pas fait de réel effort. Elle avait pris tout son temps, elle leur avait expliqué, elle avait pu fièrement leur dire qu'ils viendraient, leur raconter qu'il n'y avait plus de danger. Et puis elle avait reconstruit, tout remis sur pied. Elle n'avait plus quitté le noir, et personne n'avait fait de remarque : ces longs vêtements sombres n'altéraient pas tant que cela son apparence habituelle. Elle paraissait simplement plus vieille – mais ce n'était peut-être pas les vêtements, non, peut-être simplement le poids de cette vie d'où le rêve avait été arraché.

Minerva McGonagall mourut par une nuit d'hiver. Elle était très âgée, et le médecin s'étonna qu'elle ait eu l'air, de l'aveu de ceux qui la côtoyaient, de se sentir presque bien jusqu'au dernier instant. Elle avait dû souffrir le martyr plusieurs mois, mais elle avait eu la terrible dignité de le cacher. D'ailleurs, presque personne ne pleura. Et ceux qui pleurèrent, pleurèrent de larmes de manque pour une admiration perdue. Parce que ceux qui l'avaient connue n'étaient plus là. Parce qu'elle rejoignait, ce soir, avec de la chance, l'âme d'un homme aimé. Le discours de son enterrement parla de dévouement, parla d'équité, parla de grandes capacités d'enseignement : tous ces mots laissaient à peine apparaître l'intense marque qu'elle avait laissé au cœur de générations de sorciers.

Et puis, de tout ce qui concernait sa mort, elle n'avait choisi que l'épitaphe. D'aucuns dirent que, sur la fin, elle avait un peu perdu la tête. Mais loin de là, oui, loin de là. Si elle avait choisi une phrase des Bizarr'Sisters c'était pour une raison claire et précise. Parce que c'était moins sérieux que le monde et plus vrai que l'amour. _Have you seen the witch, she was on top of the sky_ : la phrase semblait réellement n'avoir aucun sens, être dans un décalage complet avec la situation et la personne. Mais tant pis. Et le jour de la cérémonie, le dernier survivant du groupe, un joufflu au regard bas, vint chanter d'une voix passée ce vieux tube. La sorcière rejoignait son sorcier tout en haut du ciel, oui.

.

Emma Earl passa sa vie seule. A l'exception de quelques années d'un grand amour. D'un très grand amour, puissant et intelligent, comme transcendant. C'était un couple qui durerait, disait-on. Oui, un grand amour. Etrange, un peu inexplicable, il avait un air si étrange, parfois, et plus âgé qu'elle d'un certain nombre d'années. Mais à voir Emma et Kingsley, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute, ils étaient parfait.

Et puis c'était devenu orageux, comme un amour terrible et puissant qui ne sait plus trouver ses limites, qui pourrait s'arranger s'il retrouvait les bonnes imbrications. Tout déraillait. Ils s'aimaient encore, diantre, ils s'aimaient. Mais dans un désespoir. Et puis elle avait ce travail, étrangement décroché et prestigieux. Lui devait travailler, devenir cet agent international de très haut niveau. Et un jour, après une longue conversation, Emma avait décidé qu'il fallait en finir. Non pas pour elle, elle l'aimait – et il l'aimait, d'ailleurs – mais parce qu'il fallait qu'il réussisse, qu'il s'accomplisse. Elle était un frein et une douleur, elle se retira. Et il eut cette brillante carrière. Et chacun vécut dans la douleur de l'autre, sans autre chose que des passades.

Mais elle s'était consolée de cette vie incomplète en s'occupant sans relâche de Sophy : la petite était comme une fille, comme une amie, comme tout ce que la vie ne lui donnait pas. Et à sa mort, il ne resta rien de cet amour puissant et terrible, de ce sacrifice. Personne, de toute manière, ne comprenait.

.

Athéna aime sa maîtresse. Si elle avait le choix, non, elle n'en changerait pas. Jamais. D'ailleurs, elle l'a choisie. Elle est très grande, sa maîtresse, et très stricte. Et parfois, très triste. Mais elle est sa maîtresse, par une sorte de loi immuable. Jamais, à la mort de son maître, elle ne s'est sentie perdue : elle a su. Il n'y a pas d'autre logique.

Parfois, sa maîtresse lui ordonne de se reposer, ou de se faire plaisir. Parfois, elle lui demande si elle souhaite l'accompagner. Ces jours-là, Athéna prépare une surprise, pour sa maîtresse, un petit gâteau, une sucrerie, une écharpe brodée. La première fois, sa maîtresse a pleuré de joie. Athéna est fière de servir Minerva McGonagall, et elle a été fière de mourir à son service.

.

Un jour, elle avait décidé de quitter l'enseignement. La décision lui détruisait le cœur, c'était comme abandonner un doux rêve. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : les élèves n'étaient pas intéressés, d'abord, et c'était d'une tristesse incommensurable. Et elle avait passé ses années d'une jeune maturité dans cet environnement clos et certes magnifique, mais avec peu, si peu de perspective personnelle. Elle enseignerait de façon personnalisée, peut-être, elle continuerait à regarder les étoiles. Cela, oui. Mais Aurora Sinistra démissionnait ce soir : elle avait vécu ici une expérience intellectuelle et humaine magnifique. Mais elle devait quitter le bateau, trouver l'îlot sur lequel planter son propre drapeau, faire sa vie. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas regretter.

.

La vie est pleine d'injustices, oui. Mais aussi de justices. De choses normales, qui s'expliquent. Jessica avait toujours été une fille gentille et sans grande prétention. Elle vécut une vie gentille et sans prétention. Ni heureuse ni malheureuse.

.

« - Tobias Marc Sterne, voulez-vous prendre Emily Charlotte Parkinson pour épouse ?

- Oui.

- Emily Charlotte Parkison, voulez-vous prendre Tobias Marc Sterne pour époux ?

- Je le veux.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme. »

Il y eut un léger silence, dans la petite assistance. Le murmure d'un sanglot ému, l'épanouissante fleur d'un baiser déposé sans bruit, et soudain des applaudissements nourris et émus. Un peu en retrait, sa sœur, sa chère petite sœur, tenait un bouquet et la boite des alliances, désormais vide. Elle lui souriait, resplendissante, un peu triste de savoir que leurs parents n'étaient pas là, aujourd'hui, dans ce moment. Triste comme il l'était quand il recevait les bulletins de sa sœur, excellents, brillants. Triste comme lorsqu'il avait une conversation avec Minerva McGonagall, et qu'elle lui parlait de sa sœur, si douée, si intelligente. Si triste et si fier en même temps quand, de derrière son bureau de professeur d'Histoire de la Magie il observait la belle jeune fille qu'était devenue Sophy s'épanouir, brillante, intelligente, bien plus que lui. Sa petite sœur était une immense fierté.

Elle, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était le meilleur professeur au monde. C'est qu'il n'y avait, à ses yeux, pas une injustice de l'histoire à laisser passer. C'était cette conviction, dans son regard, qui avait convaincu la Directrice de lui laisser le poste, de demander au fantôme d'errer ailleurs. Il enseignait l'Histoire, comme il pensait qu'elle devait être enseignée – vivante, détaillée, amoureuse et en même temps terrible, _juste_ en un mot – et il venait d'épouser la plus belle femme du monde. Quant à sa sœur, oui, c'était certain, elle aurait une belle vie. Il ne fallait pas se laisser, abattre. Non, surtout pas. Il prit son épouse par la taille, et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Ce soir, on pouvait être un peu triste, oui, mais ne pas oublier la beauté du monde.

.

« - Arrête ! J'ai dit arrête !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Ah ! ah ! Arrête ! Je n'aime pas les _chatouilles_ !

- Franchement…

- J'ai dit non ! Ah ! »

Enfin, le jeune homme – plus si jeune d'ailleurs – s'arrêta. Son regard était plus riant encore que son sourire, plein d'une douce malice. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il semblait plus jeune. Leur amitié n'avait vraiment ni queue ni tête. D'abord parce qu'ils auraient pu, ou dû, peut-être, s'aimer d'amour plus que d'amitié. Mais cette possibilité semblait insensée. Parce que oui, il était un homme et elle une femme, mais, franchement, ils ne se seraient pas supportés comme couple. Un soir, comme ça, peut-être. Cela arriverait peut-être. Mais si Béatrix l'appelait presque papa, il n'était pas l'amant de sa mère. Pas du tout. Seulement un sale ami.

« - Merci.

- Je sais, je suis génial, remercie-moi de ma présence…

- D'avoir arrêté, imbécile !

- On peut même plus s'amuser, grommela-t-il. »

Lentement, les deux adultes se rassirent sur le canapé, l'une tentant de se recoiffer, l'autre observant le salon avec attention. Le sujet de la dispute ? Jean-Pierre avait suggéré qu'il faudrait peut-être expliquer dans le détail d'où venait son deuxième prénom à la petite avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard, parce que, tout de même… Et puis ça avait dégénéré. Vers quelque chose à propos d'une forêt, et soudainement une histoire de camping avait fait quitter le sérieux pour cette compétition d'enfants. Etre enfant faisait parfois tant de bien.

.

Parfois, Harry Potter, son épouse et ses deux grands amis venaient à Poudlard. Ils demandaient toujours l'autorisation, malgré tout. Et ils venaient y marcher, refaire un parcours initiatique de leur jeunesse, à l'envers. Se souvenir, en empruntant les couloirs tortueux, de leur amitié naissante, de leur amour encore inconnu. Se souvenir de leur bonheur actuel, de la félicité atteinte comme par hasard. Parce qu'ils auraient bien pu ne jamais en arriver là. Et qu'ils en remerciaient Merlin, et ce château. Abri de leurs souvenirs et du futur.

.

« - Ecoutez, Minerva McGonagall vient de décéder, son véto ne compte plus.

- Godric, c'est obsessionnel, râla Brutus. D'accord, tout va bien et nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire mais quand…

- A vrai dire, coupa Salazar d'une voix assez hautaine. Je suis assez d'accord…

- Hein ?! »

Rowena, Godric et Brutus avait répliqué en même temps. Leur air ahuri sembla réjouir au plus haut point l'ancien Fondateur qui fit mine de ne pas vouloir rajouter un mot. Comme s'il venait de dire une simple banalité. Enfin, il leva un sourcil étonné, et les fixa.

« - Et bien, quoi ? Je sais récompenser les gens qui servent l'école.

- Mais…, balbutia Godric.

- Quoi, vous changez d'avis maintenant ?

- Non. C'est décidé. Par quoi commençons-nous ? »

.

Charlie Weasley avait choisi de passer sa vie en Roumanie pour plusieurs raisons. L'une d'elle était son amour des dragons. Mais celle qui le poussa à y rester fut sa crainte – irrationnelle et terrible – d'avouer à sa famille son homosexualité. Cette décision se raffermit après la guerre, alors même qu'il aurait dû souhaiter, il le savait, se rapprocher de sa famille. Mais les déchirures de la vie en Angleterre, le mort de son frère, de son amie d'enfance, le convainquirent de rester l'ermite aux dragons qui, dans le silence, aimait les hommes.

.

Aujourd'hui, au soir de sa vie, il reconsidérait la suite des événements de son existence. Depuis des années, il faisait tout recommencer après la guerre. Après, au renouveau. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce petit jour où le chant des oiseaux n'était pour lui que le début d'un requiem, il ne pouvait oublier sa jeunesse. Oublier ce premier amour, cette première enfant.

Son épouse était assise à côté de lui. Elle semblait attendre sa mort avec la patience d'une désespérée : son regard était terne, il l'avait toujours été, mais il lui semblait qu'il était froid désormais. Elle n'avait jamais été qu'une pâle forme grisâtre, une femme derrière lui et non à son côté. Un soutien, oui, mais un soutien de petits plats et de sourires sans profondeurs. Il l'avait épousée par facilité, et il lui avait fait un fils par facilité. D'ailleurs, Jérémy Rastignac était un homme médiocre, sans grand intérêt. Aussi transparent que sa mère. Aussi transparent que lui-même, sans doute. Les chiens ne font pas des chats. La médiocrité de cette seconde vie ne lui avait jamais apparu si vivement.

Il ne se souvenait plus de visage de Caroline, et moins encore du regard du bébé qu'il avait abandonné, des années auparavant. Il s'était laissé ronger par la médiocrité pour oublier la lâcheté innommable de son passé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais revu sa fille.

.

« - Pas une goutte depuis deux mois ! Pas une !

- Voulez-vous fêter cela avec une tasse de thé, Sybille ?

- Et bien, ma foi, volontiers. »

Lentement, elle versa une tasse du liquide fumant. Elle avait l'air d'une vieille femme, maintenant, et elle avait de longues conversations avec Sybille Trelawney. La vie prend parfois des tours étranges.

« - Quels sont vos projets pour l'été ?

- Oh, et bien… Je, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, à vrai dire, et peut-être que nous irons…

- Où ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- En Italie…

- Oh ! Mais c'est magnifique ! Qui est-ce ?

- Il est moldu, vous ne verriez pas Minerva…

- Qu'importe, je suis heureuse pour vous Sybille. Très heureuse. Trinquons avec ce thé à vos deux mois consécutifs sans une goutte d'alcool ! »

.

Elle croyait avoir assez souffert pour une vie. Mais non. Perdre son époux et sa fille avait été le plus terrible déchirement imaginable. Une horreur. Elle avait voulu se laisser dépérir, seule, abandonnée. Et puis un jour, elle ne les comptait plus, peut-être une semaine après la bataille, quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte. De façon répétée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre. Sur le palier de sa porte, Harry Potter avait un air convaincu mais triste. Il entra sans qu'elle l'y invite, il s'assit, il prit une grande inspiration. Et il lui expliqua qu'il était le parrain de Teddy, et qu'il voulait s'en occuper, faire de son mieux. Et qu'il savait qu'il était trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté, trop faible encore, qu'il risquait de commettre des erreurs. Qu'il faudrait qu'elle reprenne l'enfant, qui, dans la confusion de l'après-bataille, était parti avec lui et non avec sa grand-mère. Et il la suppliait. Priait à genou.

Ce jour-là, elle avait trouvé le sens de ses vieux jours. Et elle avait trouvé le seul vrai ami qui pouvait lui rester. Il était bien jeune, pour être son ami, mais il l'était. Malgré tout.

.

« - Jean-Pierre !

- Quoi ? fit une voix endormie.

- Jean-Pierre ! Immédiatement ! hurla une voix effrayée.

- Mais…

- LODGE ! Maintenant ! »

Péniblement, il s'extirpa du canapé-lit qui était sa chambre ici – qui était, en fait sa chambre. Bâillant, il traversa la pièce, se frotta les yeux, et entra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle avait un gros livre ouvert sur les genoux, et les cheveux en désordre, le regard exorbité.

« - Et bien, quoi ?

- Je… je viens de…

- Quoi ?

- Je viens de vérifier jusqu'à quel âge une absence de magie est possible. Pour un sorcier.

- Et bien… ?

- Elle a dépassé l'âge. Oh Merlin, mon Dieu, elle a dépassé l'âge. J'ai dû…

- Caro…

- Tu te rends compte. Tu… tu… »

Elle s'était mise à sangloter, et il avait fallu s'assoir à côté d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras et presque la bercer. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, peut-être s'était-elle éveillée dans la nuit avec cette idée fixe et n'avait-elle pas pu résister au besoin de vérifier. Pour sa part, la nouvelle le laissait sans surprise : dix ans, jamais de magie, c'était prévisible. Ce n'était pas grave, d'ailleurs. Enfin, elle se calma un peu.

« - Est-ce que tu aimes moins ta fille maintenant ?

- Quoi ?! »

Le rugissement le fit sourire. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Comme il le souhaitait. Parce qu'elle était prévisible finalement, et terriblement attachée à sa petite-fille.

« - Alors on s'en fiche. Elle ne deviendra pas un Argus Rusard, jamais. Parce qu'on l'aime. Et qu'elle n'y est pour rien, que personne n'y est pour rien. Hein ?

- Ouais…

- Caroline !

- Oui, oui. Je suis triste, c'est tout.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu es sa mère. Toi, entre tous, doit être fière que ta fille soit une cracmole.

- Ouais… Je te trouve bien philosophe, pour un homme qui n'a que la quarantaine. Tu devrais être au moins centenaire pour avoir le droit de me sortir ça comme ça et d'avoir raison, en plus. »

.

Un jour, ils s'étaient mariés. Et Cassandra avait tenu avec fierté le voile de sa mère. Elle était la seule et ne pas avoir émis de doute quant à l'absolue nécessité de se marier en l'état actuel de leur relation, de leur âge, de leur vie. Pour elle, c'était totalement normale, et du haut de ses treize ans elle avait bien compris que ses parents étaient heureux d'être là, et qu'ils étaient heureux que sa marraine à _elle _vienne être le témoin. Et puis sa mère était très belle dans cette robe, et elle avait été presque orgueilleuse de pouvoir dire que la dame dont elle tenait le voile, et bien, c'était sa mère. Et que l'âge de cette maman aimée n'avait aucune importance. _Franchement, on se marie parce qu'on s'aime et pas parce qu'on est jeune, non ?_ Son parrain avait haussé un sourcil peu convaincu et lui avait dit qu'elle ferait mieux de commencer par un premier petit-ami, avant de poser des questions pareilles. N'empêche que sa mère et son père s'étaient mariés aujourd'hui et qu'elle, elle était contente.

.

« - Professeur ! Professeur !

- Je t'entends James. Quoi ?

- Je voulais euh… Voilà, je… Mes parents…

- Quoi ?

- Ils ont encore insisté pour qu'on passe le bonjour, débita-t-il.

- Et ça t'embête.

- Bah… pas pour vous hein, mes après les gens pensent que vous allez faire du favoritisme. Alors…

- Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais…

- Quoi ? demanda le gosse avec anxiété.

- Ne t'avise pas de croire qu'être le fils d'Harry Potter t'empêchera d'avoir un T si tu me fais n'importe quoi, jeune homme !

- Oh oui, professeur Londubat. »

Le gamin partit en courant et le professeur de botanique resta à regarder le couloir en secouant la tête, amusé. Ca n'était même pas croyable, d'être dans cette situation-là. Pas croyable du tout. Mais cela lui plaisait terriblement.

.

Les événements d'Angleterre lui semblaient très lointains, et ce depuis des années. Il était un très vieil homme, désormais, très vieil homme. Il dirigeait son école, mais il n'y avait étrangement pas grand-chose à faire. Il se sentait parfaitement indien et tranquille, comme toujours. Mais en vieillissant, certains petits éléments le poussaient à se tenir au courant de ce qui avait lieu dans son pays d'origine. Et un jour, en se maudissant de sa bêtise, il s'était abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier. Qui arrivait toujours un peu en retard, mais ce n'était pas un problème. Après tout, il ne cherchait pas à être au courant de la nouveauté, plus à se sentir un peu relié à quelque chose qui, malgré tout, était de ses origines : on ne s'appelle pas O'Connor pour rien.

Et puis, un jour, la première page avait été occupée par une photographie de Minerva McGonagall – étrangement reconnaissable malgré l'âge – et l'annonce de sa mort. Et de la date de l'enterrement. Tout cela semblait bien loin et oublié : l'idée même d'avoir connu cette femme lui paraissait assez incroyable. Totalement incroyable. Et aujourd'hui, ce souvenir oublié reparaissait parce qu'il était mort. Pendant un bref instant, il caressa l'idée de se rendre à l'enterrement… puis, brutalement, il secoua la tête vivement. Et puis quoi encore ? Sa vie était ici, et il ne se sentit même pas triste de savoir qu'elle était morte. Seulement étonné.

.

« - Ecoutez, je n'engage pas.

- Mais écoutez-moi au moins !

- J'ai tout écouté. Vous avez dit : _est-ce que je pourrai travailler chez vous ?_ Bah c'est non. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous vous faites vieux, vos clients vous insupportent et vous les insupportés, vous savez que vous n'avez plus des dizaines d'année à vivre. Engagez-moi, voyez si je peux prendre la relève.

- Non.

- Ne soyez pas plus bouchés que vous n'en avez l'air !

- J'ai dit _non._

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici. »

Bon. La gamine avait vachement de cran. Elle ne ressemblait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à ce qu'il aurait imaginé travailler ici. Mais elle avait un regard terriblement volontaire, une tête bien mignonne et pourtant celle d'une mule sans pareil. Et elle avait un très grand sourire.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est pas une vie pour une jeune sorcière comme toi, ça.

- Je suis une crackmole. Vous êtes un génie bizarre et rabougri. Moi, ça m'va.

- Mouais. Bon, mais t'attends pas à gagner des merveilles, hein.

- Pas de problème. »

.

C'était un tableau de maître, à n'en pas douter. Il devait avoir un ou deux siècles, mais il semblait toujours terriblement actuel, aussi décalé qu'au premier jour. Personne ne savait pourquoi il était là, mais personne, ni élèves ni professeurs, ne cherchaient à connaître l'origine de tous les tableaux, qui ils avaient été, pourquoi ils se trouvaient à Poudlard. Alors personne ne cherchait. Mais beaucoup s'arrêtaient pour jeter un œil un peu attentif à cette petite toile étonnante, affichée dans le grand Hall, comme perdue.

Elle était presque fixe, immobile. Les deux personnages y bougeaient à peine, ils semblaient abandonnés au moment mais terriblement vifs. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme contrastaient avec la couleur bourgeonnante de la femme plus âgée à son côté. Ils détonnaient, ils semblaient briller. Qui avaient-ils été ? On s'en fichait après tout. Mais ils étaient très silencieux, pour un tableau de l'école : on entendait presque le vent qui leur secouait les cheveux souffler sur le tableau. Et l'esquisse d'un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Ils inspiraient le bonheur, la paix, la joie. L'amour. Et sur le cadre était inscrit, en petites lettres à peine visibles, ces quelques mots : _omnia vincit amor - Virgile_. Sous le signe de l'éternité de l'art, ils veillaient silencieusement et amoureusement à la concorde. Et les petits-enfants des petits-enfants des fils et des filles de ceux à qui ils avaient enseigné les regardaient sans connaître le drame de leur vie et la puissance. Et les enfants de ceux-ci, et leurs enfants encore, passeraient sans savoir.

* * *

_Bon... j'espère que ça vous a vraiment plu. Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi vos avis. Tant sur cet épilogue que sur la totalité de la fic. Même si vous n'êtes pas très review ou autre, ça me ferait très plaisir de connaître votre avis, alors que je termine cette histoire. Donc, je vous en supplie. _

_Je remercie une fois encore tous ceux qui m'ont lu, et surtout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Vous m'avez aidé à aller au bout._

_Ensuite... grâce à Lola/LyssHeap, il y a une version "internet-publiée" de cette fic, je vous mets ici le lien de lien de mon profil, il y a le premier tome, le second devait être publié d'ici quelques heures lui aussi : fr . calameo /accounts/1607775_

_Je publierai la fin alternative au plus vite, dans une autre histoire : si vous souhaitez que je vous prévienne par MP, dites-le moi, ce sera avec plaisir !_

_Pour finir, merci encore, et... à bientôt dans une autre histoire, je l'espère ! _

_Bises,_

_Bergère_


End file.
